Transcending Time
by phoward
Summary: Allie & Jessa were best friends in 2018 Tulsa. When on a cross-country fieldtrip in the Tug River Valley with their history class, they get into an accident & get transported to 1878 with their teacher Mr. Sullivan. Soon the girls find themselves on different sides of the bloodiest feud in history. Sadly, best friends can become enemies when it comes to men. Cap/OC Tolbert/OC OC/OC
1. Gotta Go Back In Time

***Author's Note***

 **And yet again another H &M story. Yikes, I would get an idea while watching the show in order to get my story plots and ideas in line. Well, this one has a bit of time travel in it and new OCs. Yeehaw! I'm also working of the first chapter of an Assassin's Creed story too. Oh boy.**

 **Alma 'Allie' Freeland's face claim is Alicia Agneson and Jessamine 'Jessa' George's face claim is Jennie Jacques.**

 **Mr. Sullivan aka Hector 'Sully' Sullivan's face claim is Liam Neeson**

* * *

 **Gotta Go Back In Time**

 **Alma POV:**

The wall clock in the front of the room ticked by ever so slowly as my history teacher, Mr. Sullivan, went back to his desk, perching on the edge of it, after handing out the class the graded quizzes for last Friday's test on the Civil War units we had read over the last couple of weeks. My paper rested on top of my desk with a pristane red A+ marked in the upper left corner. I looked over to my right, silently gesturing at my best friend with my eyes to find out what grade she had received. Jessamine grabbed her paper and tilted it up slightly, revealing a bold red B in the corner. Aha, I had finally received a better grade then my brunette bookworm bestie. Woot-woot, sweet. I smirked, causing her to roll her indigo eyes at me.

"Class open up your book to page 52. The chapter's titled _America's Bitter Blood Feud: Hatfields & McCoys._" I grabbed my American History book and flipped it open to the page Mr. Sullivan instructed us to find, only to see two large black and white pictures of two hillbilly families toting guns with the title that my teacher had said printed above the pictures. So, guess one family's the Hatfields and the other's the McCoys. Right below the picture was a subtitle that read, _Start Of The Feud: A Deserter & A Murder. _"Class, today we're going to study the most famous feud in American History. Once we're down with this unit we'll be taking a cross country road trip to the Tug River Valley area of Appalachian Kentucky and West Virginia in order to visit all of the historic feud sites." Rising from his desk, Mr. Sullivan grabbed a stack of papers off his desk, and told us, "I'll be passing out these field trip forms. They include pricing details along with an area for parental signatures. Since this is a mixed grade class and there are some Seniors here, if you're 18 you can sign for yourself, but I must see your id for proof of age."

Great, this history lesson comes with a friend trip to the land of hillbillies. Just what I need, to be on a bus for days going from Oklahoma to the Appalachia's. I wasn't 18 yet, hell I was still a month shy of 16, but I knew either my dad or step-mom would sign the form. Anything to get me out of their hair for a while. I looked over at Jessa and she looked so stoked, like this trip was the highlight of her year. Wait, it probably was considering how strict and helicoptering her parents were. I knew they'd let her go cause it's an academic trip, not a fun one.

I just shook my head and began to read the page in the book while the footsteps of my teacher walking around the room echoed into the air. While reading about the start of the feud, and nearly dozing off since this was the first class of the day and I was still a bit tired from working overtime at the bar-b-que joint last night, Mr. Sullivan placed a form on my desk and then on Jessa's since her desk was next to mine. After he walked up a few desk lengths away, Jessa grabbed her form and turned to me only to say, "I can't believe we get to go on a historical field trip that's out of state. This is going to be so much fun."

"Sure, it'll be fun, I mean it gets me out of the house for at least a week."

 **Jessa POV:**

I shook my head at my blonde cynic of a friend. Her home life was horrible. Her father was flakey and unreliable while her step-mother didn't really like her. Her step-sister was the favorite child and her older brother had taken off as soon as he hit 18 a few years back. He joined the military, and nobody's heard from him since. "Things still bad at home?" I asked Allie before turning my attention to the page we had to read.

"They're not bad. Not everybody can be the only spoiled child with the perfect doting parents." Allie scoffed, flipping the page of her book. "This is stupid. They started a feud over a Confederate home guard killing a Yankee and a supposedly stolen pig. Really? That's nuts."

"I think it's not as cut and dry as that. Who were the Confederate and the Yankee? Why was the pig stolen?"

"If you'd read instead of staring at the fieldtrip form, you'd see that Devil Anse and Randall were like bffs fighting for the Confederacy, but Devil Anse's uncle killed Randall's brother and then poof no more friendship. The pig was Randall's, he thought Devil Anse's cousin Floyd Hatfield jacked it. Took the case to court."

Looking at her with semi-wide eyes I asked, "You already read all of that?"

"I skimmed thru it while struggling not to zone out, but yea." She shrugged, turning the page in her book.

"Then off to the next page." I announced, flipping to the page that she was now on. The page was full of pictures and little notations by the pictures. The pictures and notations took up the page next to it too. The pages were labeled in a long bold bannered print _Meet the Hatfields._ The pages were a sort of family tree, but instead of being in the shape of a tree it was set up as a bullet point list with a picture of each family member by a bullet point.

"Shit, Devil Anse Hatfield sorta looks like Kevin Costner." Allie giggled, pointing to the picture of the Hatfield leader in her book.

"He does, doesn't he?" I rhetorically asked in a slight giggle of my own.

"His son Cap sounds like a badass." Allie remarked, causing me to zoom my attention on the picture of a cold and hard looking man wearing a black hat with only one eye. Well, he had both of them, but one eye was milky white while the other had an iris. Underneath the picture I read the caption of, _Born William Anderson Hatfield Junior, Cap received his nickname after the loss of an eye in a logging accident in his mid-teens. Despite only having the use of one eye, he went on to be the best shot on both sides of the Tug River along with being his father's most feared lieutenant. After the feud he was a successful logger, farmer, lawyer, and deputy sheriff._

"You would think he's a badass." I rolled my eyes at her. My best friend's taste for bad boys wasn't healthy. Her ex, Kevin, was a Harley riding dropout that sold weed and hot goods. The guy she was with in middle school, Andy, got into so many fights he was expelled and sent to a special school for unruly kids. She needed to get away from her rush of bad boys. "The caption says he was feared and his daddy's right-hand man, that means he was shedding a lot of blood in the feud." I told Allie as a way to let her know that in his time Cap Hatfield was a dangerous man.

"Like I said, badass." Allie told me, not even letting what I just told her sink in.

I just shook my head and continued to read the captions and look at the pictures. Once I reached the bottom half of the right page, I noticed that it was just a bunch of pictures of the Hatfields taken during the feud along with tiny descriptions. One picture that made my eyes widened was the one of Cap Hatfield and his family since the woman next to him, who I assumed was his wife, looked like the spitting image of my best friend that was sitting right next to me. I blinked, trying to soothe my shock, and then read the caption. The caption wasn't a big help since it only said, _Cap Hatfield with his wife and children posing with guns for the Logan Banner._

 **Alma POV:**

Jessa looked like she'd seen a ghost as she stared at the bottom of the right page of her textbook. I guess all the rough and gory details on these hillbillies was too much for her. I just shook my head and shrugged off her look before turning the page only to reveal the large double paged heading of _Meet the McCoys._ Okay, time to look at McCoy pictures and read up on them before delving into the real details of this feud. I mean there has to be more to it then what was in the introduction.

My eyes caught sight of a fine-looking man with a sour look on his face. His picture was underneath a man's in a faded hat. Quickly I realized he was one of Randall's sons whenever I read that his name was Tolbert McCoy. Tolbert, what kind of name is that? I decided to read the caption underneath his picture which revealed the details of, _Tolbert McCoy was the second eldest son of Randall. He was described as being very handsome, but very cruel. He had an uncontrollable temper, which led to him getting into a fight with Ellison Hatfield in which he and two of his younger brothers killed the man. He was killed along with Pharmer and Bud by a Hatfield posse in retaliation to the death of Ellison._ Damn, hottie was crazy.

I continued to read on until I got the bottom half of the next page. There I saw a picture of Tolbert with a woman, a toddler, and a baby. What made my blood freeze in my veins was that the crazy guy's wife looked just like Jessa. I mean if she wasn't sitting in the desk next to me, I'd say that it was her. A shiver went up my spine before I read the picture's caption. It said, _Tolbert McCoy with his wife and children three months before his death._

Ding-ding!

The bell, finally time to close this book and leave this class.

* * *

I didn't see Jessa again until lunch. We were sitting outside at one of the picnic tables in the large patio area near the cafeteria. She was picking at her salad, which her mother had packed for her, while I dug into the cafeteria food I got at a reduced fee since my family was signed up for reduction due to being, for a lack of a better word, a little poor.

"Did you see the family pictures in our history book?" Jessa asked while I was squirting a ketchup packet on my foam tray next to my tots.

With a nod I answered her with, "Yea. Tolbert's wife looked just like you. Shit, she could be you."

"Really? I didn't notice that, but I noticed that Cap's wife was your spitting image."

"Ah, I must've missed that." I shrugged, earning me a huff paired with an eye roll from my raven-haired friend sitting across from me. I took a big bite out of my cheeseburger, well since it was cafeteria food it was more like a hockey puck with a plastic-like yellow square melted on it smooshed together in a bun, before saying, "Tolbert's wife could've been you." Jessa's eye went wide as I pointed my burger loosely at her and seriously remarked, "Looked like your twin, Jessa."

"Well, that's strange." No shit, girl. Shrugging, she suggested, "Perhaps we had relatives back in that era."

"Um, I don't know 'bout you, but all my relatives lived in Wilmington, North Carolina up until the Great Depression. That's when they up and moved, traveling and looking for work; ended up settling here in Tulsa."

"My family's roots are from Coastal Carolina. Charleston and Myrtle Beach in South Carolina to be exact. My parents moved out here when I was a baby since my father got a job at the University of Tulsa as a professor."

"Then we didn't have any relatives in Kentucky or West Virginia during the time of the feud. Maybe we just have dead doppelgangers out there."

"Maybe." Jessa sighed, sounding a bit reluctant, as she stabbed her perfect mixed green salad with her plastic fork.

"I think it's bullshit tho how the only women there's information and names for are the ones born into the Hatfields and McCoys pre-feud. Like wives that married in and resulting children don't matter to the historians."

"Maybe that information got lost?" Jess suggested, grabbing her water bottler and taking a sip of it.

"Maybe, but it's still bullshit." I scoffed, grabbing some of the hard as rocks tater tots off my tray.

* * *

 _ ***Nearly 3 Weeks Later***_

Today we were heading back home to Tulsa. Yay! The past week's been okay, but I'm ready to leave the Tug Fork Valley. Apparently, even tho the feud has been over for over a century now, the Hatfields and McCoys still hated each other. Damn, I don't think anything's ever going to make those people tolerate each other alone like each other.

Hell, one of the things we did on our trip was visit an old general store in what's considered Historical Pikeville and the guy that owned it wouldn't shut up bout how his Great-Great-Whatever-Uncle Parris McCoy was murdered by Hatfields. Cap to be specific. The man did tell us, much to my teacher Mr. Sullivan's urging, that his Great-Great-Whatever-Grandpappy Squirrel McCoy had worked for Mr. Adam and then saved up his earning to buy the store from the man. Well, that explains what happened to Sammy 'Squirrel Hunting' McCoy since my history book kinda stopped talking about him once he ran off after witnessing his brother get shot while trespassing on the Hatfield logging site.

Another thing we did, after crossing the Tug into West Virginia, was visit the grave of Devil Anse Hatfield which was marked by a life-sized Italian marble sculpted statue of the guy. Also, we went to a museum in Mate Creek that was all about the Hatfields and the feud. Hell, they had pictures and items pertaining to the Hatfields on display. As an example, Cap Hatfield's prized Winchester rifle and his black Stetson hat.

We also did some other site seeing things in Pike County, Kentucky and Logan County, West Virginia such as visit the courthouses and jails, visit the houses of both Wall Hatfield and Perry Cline (which are still standing and historically preserved), and land marks of things such as the woods were the paw-paw tree incident occurred at (which has a sign explaining what happened there at the entrance clearing), the locations of all the election day festivals, and some other things. We also stayed at a Hatfield and McCoy themed hotel in West Virginia too.

But, like I said before, today we're going home. I had just boarded the charter bus that was labeled _William Rodgers High, Tulsa, OK_ and was sitting in the window seat near the back. I was resting my head on my pillow, which was leaning against the window, and had my throw draped around me. Since it was so early, nearly 5 am, my eyes were heavy and drooping as I tried to go back to sleep. Jessa was next to me; her dark curly hair was covering the little lilac pillow underneath her head while her matching throw was covering her as she rested. I'm not sure if she was asleep, but I nearly was. Right before I fully dozed off, I felt the bus moving and my teacher announcing, "Class, we're heading out right now. In about 45 minutes, maybe less, we'll be crossing the Tug Bridge into Kentucky."

 _ ***45-Minutes Later***_

I jolted forward, waking and tumbling out of my seat, as I felt like the ground had just dropped out from underneath me. Screams and cries were heard all around me. "Allie, we crashed, the bus skidded on ice right off the Tug Bridge!" Jessa screamed in a shrill cry with all the power her lungs could muster as she grabbed onto my arm with a panicked death grip.

Oh God… suddenly water began pooling into the door cracks of the bus as we slowly tanked into the river. "We're sinking, taking on water!" I screamed, feeling my chest pounding erratically as I realized that we're gonna die.

"Miss Freeland, Miss George, don't panic. I'm going to get us out of here safely." My history teacher, Mr. Sullivan, said in an assuring shout as he rushed down the flooding aisle towards us near the back. Clearly the tall blazer wearing teacher was ignoring the other panicked students' screams and cries, only focusing on me and my best friend. Why, only god knows. I guess he was trying to calm us? Me and Jessa looked at each other, terrified, before looking back to the aisle only to watch (as we sunk deeper into the river) our teacher reach us. "Girls, this might sound crazy, but trust me when I say this, with my snakehead ruby-eyed ring I'm going to transport us to a different time."

"What?" Jessa shrieked, her face pale with an unbelievable look on it.

"Has our impending death made you go crazy?" I asked my teacher, not really thinking about how disrespectful I might sound, as I shot him a weirded out look.

He just rolled his eyes and grabbed our hands, making sure that his right hand wearing the snakehead ring was touching both of our hands, and shut his eyes. Under his breath Mr. Sullivan muttered, "Tug River wagon train crash, June 1878."

Suddenly a white light flashed and I felt like I was falling thru a worm hole of some kind. Oh, this was it, I was following the light and dying with my best friend and my crazy history teacher.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Oh my god, I can't believe it, but my crazy history teacher was telling the truth. He had transported us in time somehow with his ring. Me, Allie, and Mr. Sullivan were bobbing up and down in the river, pieces of broken wagons (covered wagons from the 1880s wagon trains) were floating around us. I heard cries and wails as people dressed in time period clothing sunk all around us like rocks. Allie looked startled as she looked around us. Mr. Sullivan must've noticed her curious and panicked look because he told us, "I told you, my ring has the power of time travel. Now come on, girls, we need to swim to the east side of the river bank."

I just nodded my head even tho I was terrified since I wasn't a strong swimmer, unlike my best friend who was on the swim team at William Rodgers High. Mr. Sullivan let us go and then started to swim over to where he wanted us to meet at, the east side of the river. I noticed that he did pause to grab some dresses that were floating in the water amongst the wagon wreckage. He tossed us the dresses while explaining, "Once we get to the bank ya'll have to change to blend in. Can't be wearing jeans and t-shirts in 1878."

Allie caught the dresses with one hand while never letting my hand go with her other one. She handed me my dress while telling me, "Hold onto this tight and paddle."

"Okay." I nodded, following my best friend's advice.

Mr. Sullivan had just reached the river bank and we were almost there whenever my hold on Allie's hand slipped caused of the current in the river. One second our hands were linked and the next they weren't and I was being carried downstream, struggling to stay afloat.

 **Allie POV:**

"Jessa!" I screamed, looking over my shoulder only to see my best friend get dragged off by the river as soon as her hand slipped from mine. I wanted to go after her, save her, but didn't cause of Mr. Sullivan screaming at me, "Keep swimming or you'll drown!"

So, I did just that, kept swimming until I got to the bank. I felt exhausted as I pulled myself up onto the river bank, collapsing on the ground and panting to catch my breath as my arms and legs burned.

"Get up and into that dress. We got a lot to talk about." Mr. Sullivan instructed me from his spot sitting nearby.

I just sighed, pushed myself off the ground, and went to go change behind a tree.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight, you like your father before you have the ability to time travel cause of a ring with gypsy magic enchanted on it? Oh and you grew up bouncing between the future and here cause your mother just happened to be Jim Vance's sister and Devil Anse Hatfield's aunt?" I asked, making sure that I heard what he'd just lengthily explained to me, after dressing in a loose cotton dress that skirted a bit on the ground due to me barely being 5'2", correctly.

"Yes, that's right." Mr. Sullivan told me as we sat against some trees. "Nobody knows about the ring's magic tho, if they did I'd be admitted to the looney-bin quicker then Grant went thru Richmond."

"Yea…so how did you and your dad get away with the time travel thing?" I asked, curious to know how they were never caught. I read a book once were a woman touched Stone Heng or something like it and got sent back to 1700's Scotland so, I guess I believed my teacher. I mean, I am on a river bank that only has a wooden plank for a bridge and badly written wooden arrow signs pointing the ways to Kentucky and West Virginia so being in the 1800's isn't a big stretch since I know what the 2018 river area's supposed to look like.

"My dad claimed to be a railroad scout mapping routes for Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois. Said he was passing thru West Virginia on his way to Ohio for work, or at least that's what he told the Vance family. I also claim to be a traveler, but a teacher in the Midwest going from town to town." Mr. Sullivan explained, chuckling a bit inbetween his sentences. "Only one that knew the truth was my mother. She knew 'bout the feud, from reading it and watching a documentary bout it in the modern-day era, and always begged my dad to help save her brother and stop it."

"He didn't tho. Jim Vance still gets ambushed hiding out in Western PA." I told him, letting him know that I read the material, even tho we weren't tested on it yet.

"Yep." He popped out in a long sigh. He let out a low breath before telling me, "He locked up the ring and never took us back here after she learned the truth" A sad look came over his stark featured face as he sighed, "She died first, of cancer, and we had to bring her back here to bury her. Then dad died from a heart attack when I was in college and I had to bury him next to mother."

"But you've come back to visit tho since you got willed the ring?" I asked, assuming that this wasn't his first time back here. I mean the man was a history teacher for Christ's sake.

"No, I've been back multiple times, but never during the feud. I wanted to, but didn't know how to help stop it or calm it down. Well, til now that is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've been teaching the Hatfield and McCoy feud unit in my history class for a good 15-years, but this year when I saw you and your friend I knew that ya'll had to get back here to this time cause you two were the women in the pictures with Cap and Tolbert."

"What?!" I shrieked, jumping up a bit and hitting my back on the tree I was leaning against.

"Hey, don't shoot the messanger." Mr. Sullivan chuckled, his hands up in a mock surrender. "I was hoping that by bringing us back to the date of the wagon train river accident that I could use that as you girls' cover story. Say I found ya'll on the bank half-drowned on my way to visit my kin in Mate Creek."

"But it didn't go as planned cause Jessa got swept down the river. Prolly dead now." I remarked in a mournful tone as I subtly eyed the river.

"I doubt she's dead, I mean she ends up with Tolbert…."

"Why him?" I asked before quickly adding in, "I read he's a crazy soulless ginger, even if he's cute."

"I don't know the answer to that. Once we find her, we need to convince her to stay away from him; from all the McCoys for that matter."

"Yea…" I nodded, my voice trailing off into the air that was full of the sounds of the lightning bugs whizzing around.

 **Jessa POV:**

I don't know how long I was half-drowning while going down-river for whenever I smacked into a log drifting in the middle of the water. Weakly, I climbed up it. I knew in my gut that I was in the historic Tug River of the 1800s. I knew cause no signs of civilization could be seen. Hell, I felt like I was in that movie _Kate & Leopold_, or something like that since I was thrown back in time. Knowing that I needed to change I quickly pulled my dress on, shimming out of my modern clothes as carefully as I could so I wouldn't fall off the large log. I tossed the clothes out into the water since I didn't know what else to do with them. I also took off my shoes, figuring that it would be believable to anyone I came across that I lost them while fighting for my life in a river after a wagon accident.

I don't know how long I was on the log for until it lodged into the river bank. Grateful to be alive, I quickly scrambled off the log and onto the ground. The sun had risen, casting a bright yellow and orange glow into the crystal blue sky. Knowing I needed to find somebody that could help me I just started to walk ahead.

I don't know how long I was walking for, hours maybe, but my feet were cut and had some splinters in them. My entire body ached and before I could stop myself I collapsed in the woods with a big thump. My vision was spotty, a sign I was ready to faint. I heard the sound of heavy footsteps paired with a smooth Appalachian accent cursing out, "Goddamn…" Suddenly I felt myself being lifted into a sitting position. "What happened t'ya? Where ya come from?" Asked the man that had a hold on me.

I looked up only to see that none other than Tolbert McCoy was the one helping me sit up. He had a rifle on the ground by his feet and a coil of rope slung around his upper arm and shoulder. On my god, I really am in 1878. "I walked here from the river. Wagon train accident up stream, got dragged down with a current." I shakily and weakly told him before my vision got spotty and fuzzy again as my fainting spell threatened to take over me.

"Well, that's a far walk ya did. Yer in the clearin' on McCoy land, I'll take ya home an' have ma patch ya up." I heard him tell me, scooping me up like I was a sack of potatoes, right before everything went black and I fainted.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked the first chapter of Transcending Time. Yea, it's got an Outlander twist to it (but unlike Outlander the girls will never make it back to their time). The only thing I could think of to make a time traveling portal with was a ring and gypsies are known as fortune tellers, etc so… Anyways from here on out everything is set in the 1800s. This plot will differ from other H &M series (obviously).**


	2. Two Families, Two Offers

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for the read, faves, favorites, and reviews.**

 **Keep an eye on Sully, he's like the Perry Cline of the Hatfield family. He's got an agenda and might not be entirely truthful about his time traveling escapades. Sully's a bit of an interesting character I came up with, mysterious and all that.**

* * *

 **Two Families, Two Offers**

 **Alma POV:**

Me and Mr. Sullivan, who insisted that I call him Sully, had been walking for hours until we spotted a large two-story cabin in a valley surrounded by mountains off the main road. Curiously I looked at Mr. Sully while asking, "Whose house is this?"

"Devil Anse and Levicy's." He simply told me, just as if he was telling me that the weatherman said it was gonna be a sunny day.

My sapphire eyes bulged out of my head as I shrieked, "What, and you brought me here?"

"They're my cousins." Sully reminded me with a tilt of his graying light brown hair. With a slight huff of his breath he told me, "Besides, once I tell them how I found you as the lone survivor of that wagon train accident she'll want to help you." I just shot him a skeptical look, causing him to quickly say in a self-assured tone, "'Specially when hearin' how you watched your best friend get carried down river in a current, assuming her missing or dead."

"I did read the unit you know. It said that Devil Anse was a cold and callous man." I remarked in a scoff. With worry in my blue eyes I asked, "Are you sure a man described like that'll help me?"

"He's not heartless. The history books only remember the bad, not the good. He's kindhearted to neighbors, friends, and kin. He's a pillar in the community."

"Okay, if you say so…"

"How old are you?" He asked, looking me up at down, before muttering under his breath, "Not close to Johnse's age I hope."

"I'll be 16 next month in December, why?" I answered, giving Sully an odd look, as we walked down the dirt road, heading closer to the house in the valley.

"Oh, Allie, you're gonna be 15 for much longer than a month." Sully chuckled, causing me to give him a lost look. Once he was done laughing at me, he seriously said, "We're in June of 1878, not November 2018 anymore."

"Oh…" I sighed as it dawned on me that I'd be stuck at the age of15 for a little bit longer.

"You're almost a year younger then Will. He just turned 16 in February, while Johnse turned 18 in January." Sully babbled, assuming that I gave a shit, as we trudged side by side down the road. Hell, after hours of walking I missed cars.

"Will, do you mean Cap?" I asked since I remembered that Cap's name was William. Sicne Will's a form of the name I assumed he meant Cap, but wanted to confirm it.

"Yea, but right now he's still Will. His accident hasn't happened yet."

"Oh…" I sighed, wondering exactly when the accident would happen. I mean I read he lost his left eye in 1878 and it's that year now so…

"You're lucky you're closer in age to him then Johnse."

"Why, cause Johnse's a sweet-talking man-whore?" I sarcastically asked, a slight scoff caught in the back of my throat.

"Yea, that's why." Sully deadpanned, giving me a look that read he wasn't too amused with me at the moment, "He doesn't like girls too much younger then him, hell he tends to like 'em his age or a couple years older."

"Explains why he hooks up with Roseanna and then rat-head Nancy." Tumbled off of my tongue before I could think better of it. Yea, I had a bit of a problem with bluntness and word vomit…

"He loved Roseanna and Nancy was just a rebound gone bad, but with us here we can influence who he gets with."

"How? I read his ass dumped Roseanna after getting her pregnant cause his family didn't like her." I told my teacher, well former teacher since we weren't in 2018 anymore, with a slight snap laced into my words.

"Yes, but with me here I can whisper in Anse's ear how by not letting them be together bigger problems could arise, like vengeance on the family for abandoning a young dishonored girl." Sully said slicky as a michevious smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay." I nodded. His plan made sense for his part, but I was some outsider here. "But how can I help influence it?" I curiously asked since I wanted to know the rest of his so-called plan.

"By getting Will to not hate Roseanna." Huh? What kind of plan is that? Sully rolled his eyes at me, no doubt reading the unsold look on my face, before explaining, "If he can tolerate her, he'll push his brother to do the right thing, marrying and claiming the baby." Really, he thinks it's that simple? I raised a skeptical brow at him, looking at him like he was nuts. Well, considering he transported us from 2018 to 1878 maybe he was a bit nutty… Sully shook his head at me before letting out a long sigh and explaining, "Cap's close to Cotton and saw how damaging being a bastard, on top of being born slow, has been to him. He'd never father a bastard and I don't think he'd let his brother get away with it either as long as he respected the girl Johnse was with."

"What the hell? You want us to rewrite history?" I asked in a wide-eyed shriek as we got even closer to the large Hatfield house, which I noticed had a few outbuildings behind it and a loft-barn a few yards parallel to it.

"Why not?" Sully rhetorically asked before going on to say, "You're already pictured in the future books, just not named."

"Hey, I watched all the _Back to the Future_ movies and Doc always told Marty not to mess with the timeline and stuff cause it could result in bad shit and when Marty didn't listen they always had to go back and fix shit."

"That was a movie and it's not as complicated as that." I'm not sure I believe him on that. "A few small changes can save many lives. Look, if Johnse never marries Nancy then Jim Vance will never get killed."

"Oh, so this is more about saving the life of your uncle then worrying about your cousin's love life and happiness?" I asked in a level tone that implied I already knew the answer he'd give me was yes.

"Yes and no. I'm worried about everyone." Yea, I'm not sure I believe him on that. "Look, believe me or not, that's your affair, but Jim living and Johnse never marrying Nancy will solve many problems." I just shrugged, which cause Sully to reveal in a deep sigh, "It'll keep Cap and Johnse close."

"How?" I blurted out, not even thinking about what I was asking.

"Cap watches Jim die and never really gets over it. He blames Johnse, never forgives him, and is only in the same room as him when their daddy dies in 1921."

"Okay, but how do you know that?"

"I read it."

"I didn't." I quickly countered with a raised brow.

"It wasn't in the history book. It was in another book written by an independent author."

"Oh…" I sighed, slowly nodding my head. Okay, guess he would do a bunch of reading and research on the feud considering it's his immediate family that's in it.

"Enough of this talk. We're here and it's time for you to meet my kin. Let me do most of the talking, but just use common sense to answer any questions you're asked."

* * *

As soon as the front door flung open Levicy appeared, wearing an apron tied tightly around her waist. She was a tall woman that had her toffee colored hair pulled back into a low bun. Honestly, she seemed a bit imposing from the stare she held in her brown eyes. She eyed me over before looking at Sully and asking in a honeyed tone, "Who's she?"

"Cousin, I found her on my way down here for a visit. Her wagon train headed west 'cross the Tug was destroyed in the thunder storm near dawn."

"Yea, Sully here found me and said he'd take me to his kin for help." I added in, looking straight at Mrs. Hatfield which earned me a pitiful look from her. I bet I looked like a drowned rat right about now.

Sully shot me a look that silently said _I thought I told you to shut up and let me do the talking?_ I just stared at him in a hard squint. Yea, being quiet wasn't exactly my thing.

Levicy wrapped an arm around me before ushering me into the house while soothingly saying, "You poor thing. Well, sweetheart, don't worry, Sully was right when he said we'd help."

"Thank you, Ma'am." I smiled at her as she directed me to the table where her husband, Devil Anse, was sitting at while reading the newspaper and sipping on a mug of coffee.

"Anderson, Sully came over with this poor girl he found wanderin' 'round. Her wagon train perished in the storm early this mornin'." Levicy told her husband as she gestured for me to take a seat at the table she'd taken me to.

Devil Anse nodded, seeming to accept the answer his wife gave him. "Levicy, make sure to feed our guest and have the girls make a pallet for her tonight in their room." He told his wife, who was making her way over to the cooking area of the kitchen, as he closed his paper and set it on the table.

"Cousin, I hope it's not any trouble that I brought the girl here. She has nothin'; I didn't know what to do other then get her some help from you and Levicy." Sully remarked as he stopped near the table while Devil Anse grabbed his pipe and matchbook off the table.

Mr. Hatfield placed his pipe in his mouth, struck a match and lit it, and then took a long puff of it. "No trouble, Sully. It's best you brought her here rather then to town. A girl with no family nor money can get into desperate situations." Oh my god, Devil Anse was alluding to being a hooker. Well in a nice way, but he still meant hooking. I might be from the future, but I could figure out old lingo. Pulling his pipe from his mouth he pointed at his cousin while ordering, "Sully, go get Will from the barn. It's almost time for him to go call on that damned preacher's daughter."

"Anderson…" Levicy scolded her husband from her place at the stove as she scooped something out of a pot into a bowl.

Preacher's daughter? From what I read about him in my history book, Cap didn't seem like the type to be with a good girl preacher's daughter. My history book was vague about Cap's love life, other then he married before his older brother did. I mean the only one whose love life was detailed in the history book was Johnse, who was a major man-whore that couldn't keep it in his pants to save his life. Johnse and Nancy married in early 1883, so that means Cap married anytime prior to that. Wonder if he's close to proposing to this preacher girl. I mean people married young in the 1800s so…

Sully must've been thinking the same thing or at least something similar as me cause he gave Devil Anse a strange look while asking, "What's that boy doin' messin' around with Leonna Garrett?"

"Courtin' her. They've been together month or so now." Devil Anse spat, a disapproving look in his icy eyes, while Levicy just sighed and shook her head at him.

"Ah, I see…" Sully nodded his head slowly, the look in his eye suggesting that he was a bit disappointed by what he heard. "I'll go tell him he needs to get goin'." Sully assured his cousin, who I still thought favored Kevin Costner, before walking away from the table and out the front door.

"So, miss what's your name?" Devil Anse asked me, leaning an elbow on the table after removing his pipe from the corner of his mouth.

"Alma Freeland, but I go by Allie." I truthfully answered the man, who's dark golden bronze hair was slightly greying at the temples, as his wife placed a bowl of luke-warm oatmeal and fruit along with a mug of black coffee in front of me.

"And Allie, were there any survivors other than yourself in the wagon accident?" He asked me as his wife patted his shoulder and took a seat next to him, which made her directly sitting across from me since Devil Anse was at the head of the table.

"At first it was me and my best friend, Jessa, but the current drug her down river. She's a weak swimmer, actually she can't really swim at all, so she prolly drowned." I answered in between eating scoops of my fruit covered oatmeal.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Levicy told me in her honeyed voice, a sympathetic look on her face, as she watched me eat a spoonful of the food she'd given me.

"Yea, me too." I blurted out before I could think better of it. Oh shit, my unfiltered mouth was getting the best of me.

"You can stay with us as long as you help out Levicy with the chil'ren. She expectin' come winter, the help'll be appreciated." Not what I expected to hear from the stone-face man, who had a full bushy beard that'd make hipsters jealous. The history book made him sound like a hard and war hungry man, but it seems that Sully was right, the devil wasn't really that and had a nice side to him.

"Okay, I'll do that." I agreed to Devil Anse's offer. "Thank you." I politely told him since I didn't want him to think I didn't have any manners. I know that things were different in this time so I figured that manners must be a be thing and all.

"You'll want for nothin' and be treated as family. Even when the time comes that you leave the house to take up with a man, you'll still be family." Devil Anse told me before popping his pipe back into the corner of his mouth.

The sound of the door opening and closing was heard before Sully's voice rang out with, "What did I miss? Why's Miss Allie family?"

"She's to stay with us to help me with the chil'ren." Levicy informed her cousin by marriage as he walked over to the table and took a seat next to me.

"Ah, well welcome to the family then." Sully smirked as Levicy rose from the table and went over to get him a cup of coffee.

"When you're done ettin', I'd like to go thru some old dress trunks with you in order t'find somethings to suit ya."

"Thank you." I simply told the woman, who was much kinder then she looked, as I grabbed my mug and took a sip of the coffee that was in it.

Okay, seems like I'm going to be stuck with the Hatfields and living thru a historical and deadly blood feud. Lucky me… At least they're taking me in as one of the family so I'll be safe when all the bad stuff happens. Maybe Sully's right and some of the devastation can be avoided.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I blinked my eyes, coming to while lying on a bed in a somewhat cluttered room. A woman, maybe in her mid-40's, was sitting on the edge of my bed running a cool rag down my arms. "Oh, sweetheart, you're awake." Pushing my dark hair away from my face she softly told me, "My boy, Tolbert, brought ya home in bad shape. Says ya were involved in a wagon accident 'cross the Tug." Oh, so she was Sally McCoy. She looked less burdened then she did in the pictures from my history book. Not one worry line was on her face yet. Her dark auburn hair, pulled back into a messy bun, was just starting to show strands of grey in it. Clearly, I'd arrived before the feud really took off from how at ease the woman looked.

Nodding, I weakly answered Sally honestly with, "Yea. I was swept down river. I think my friend made it, but I'm not sure."

"Well, sweetheart, don't dwell on it. You're safe here." She smiled, patting me on the hand. "You're fortunate that Tolbert found ya while searchin' for our missin' pig. If not, I'm 'fraid of what'd happen to ya." Missing pig, so that means the pig trial will be starting soon. I'm not sure how long the pig was missing for since Allie read that part and not me, but I suppose it wasn't missing for too long.

"I'll make sure to thank him next time I see him." I assured her, which just earned me a slightly warm smile from her.

"He's 'round doin' chores, ya can thank him once he gets back inside." Sally told me before going on to say, "I tended to your feet. Ya got some deep gashes an' had some splinters in 'em, but I put a salve on an' bandaged 'em up."

"Thank you, Mrs. McCoy."

"You're welcome, dear. You may call me Sally, if ya wish." I just nodded my head at her, smiling. Sally seemed nice, it was such a shame that she ends up loosing her mind and locked up in a mental institution before the feud ends. "I'll go get'cha some broth, then let ya get some more rest. My older girls, Roseanna and Alifair, are out pickin' some berries, but once they get back an' done helpin' me make deserts I'll send 'em up to keep ya company."

* * *

Lying around in bed without Netflix to watch on an electronic device was boring. Time ticked by slowly, so slowly that I didn't even know how much time lapsed, as I rested in bed in the small room. I quickly figured out that my room was actually a spare one that doubled as a storage room. A few crates and trunks were stacked up in the corner while some items like a cradle, high chair, and other things were up against the wall. Straight ahead from my bed was a door, leading to the upstairs hall, and next to me was a small table, old and crude.

The empty bowl of broth along with a half-drunk cup of tea was set on the table next to me as I just stared, bored to death, at the door while resting in bed with a pillow propped up behind my back. I heard heavy footsteps and the creaking of the stairs so I knew that somebody was coming up to visit me. When the door to my guestroom opened up, I saw Tolbert in the doorway. He walked inside the room, closing the door behind him by slamming it shut with his palm before inching closer to me. While just standin' feet away from me he remarked in his smooth accent, "Mama said ya wanted t'see me."

"Yea." I nodded before quickly adding in with a weak smile, "To thank you for helping me."

"Well, it was either let'cha lay passed out an' hurt or ignore ya an' follow the trail of Poppy's lost pig. In hindsight I should've left ya 'lone, found the pig, then got'cha to mama after findin' the pig."

"What?"

"I lost the trail on the pig cause of ya an' Poppy's pissed." Tolbert grumbled, giving me a hard stare with his stormy blue eyes. "If it weren't for Jim tellin' Poppy he'll help me search 'gain 'morrow I'd been struck down wit' his belt for loosin' food from our table."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" I trailed off, feeling bad that I got him in trouble for not being able to find the lost pig.

"Ya should be." Tolbert grumbled under his breath before letting out a frustrated huff and marching over to the side of my bed. With a thunk he sat down on the edge of the bed, near my feet, and made the mattress bounce slightly. "Mama patched ya up tho, right?" He asked, looking between my face and my blanket covered feet, with concern in his eyes.

"Yea. I had some splinters and gashes on my feet, but Sally put medicine on them and wrapped them up." I answered Tolbert, explaining in length what his mom had kindly done for me.

"Yea, cut up feet happen when ya don't got no shoes an' go walkin' in the woods." Tolbert deadpanned, clearly mocking me for being barefoot.

I rolled my indigo eyes while crossing my arms and huffing, "I nearly drowned in the river, loosing my shoes are the least of my worries."

"Ya got any kin or friends that can get'cha, take ya in?"

"No. I got nobody." And it was true, I was now all alone and in a strange place. Maybe Allie was fine somewhere, but I didn't know where Mr. Sullivan had taken her.

"Ya can't stay here for long. We don't got 'nough food or money for a mouth that ain't family." Tolbert told me with a startling bluntness to his velvety voice right as his father opened the door and stepped into the room.

Is it weird that I think Tolbert has a smooth as velvet voice even tho he has a strong Appalachian accent? I just assumed his voice would be deep and rough considering he lived in the woods in the mountains during the 1800s.

"Tolbert, don't scare the girl." I heard Randall order his son as he cut his eyes at him. "Go check on yer still, I wanna talk to this girl yer mother patched up." The dark-haired man suggested, his bearded jaw locked as he stared down his son with a look of authority in his stormy eyes.

Tolbert just rolled his eyes before getting up and walking out of the room. Randall had a stern look in his eyes, but it had a softness laced to it, as he walked further into the room towards me. The middle-aged man stopped right by my bedside as he announced, "I'm Randall McCoy. Sally said ya didn't give her yer name, just that ya almost drowned in the river durin' a wagon accident."

I nodded at the man before telling him, "My name's Jessamine George, but most people call me Jessa."

"I reckoned ya been orphaned cause of the wagon accident?"

"Yes, sir." I politely answered. At least that's one thing that hasn't changed despite the times, saying yes or no sir when talking to a man.

"It would be unchristianly of me to turn ya out when ya been thru hell already. Ya can stay here, but ya must work to earn yer keep."

"What kind of work?" I asked in a shaky voice, slightly afraid of what I'd get stuck doing. I really didn't want to become a maid or something, or worse get stuck going to town to work in a diner or as a seamstress.

Randall grabbed one of my hands in his and turned it over, examining my palm. Letting go of my hand he told me, "Ya got soft hands so field work's gonna be tough at first."

"Field work?"

"Yes, in order to stay here ya can help out in the fields." Okay, well that didn't sound bad. I wasn't a farmer or a rancher, but I'm sure I can help pick weeds or something. "I'll pair ya up wit' Tolbert since he found ya. Yer his responsibility in a way now."

"Okay."

"I reckon yer feet'll feel better 'nough t'morrow that ya can start workin'." I got to start working so soon? Well, I guess there's no such thing as days off in the 1800s when everybody has to farm their own food. "I'll have Sally an' Roseanna get ya some things t'wear."

"Thank you so much, Randall." I nodded gratefully at Mr. McCoy, wanting him to know that I appreciated his help. I knew that he had no obligation to help me considering that I was a stranger, but was doing so cause he was a god fearing Christian man with a good heart.

"Rest up some more, Roseanna'll be up soon t'see ya." Randall told me before walking over to the door. Grabbing the door knob he looked over his shoulder only to tell me, "Ya can join us for supper tonight an' meet my cousin, Perry Cline, since he'll be by." Perry Cline, I'm going to meet the famous McCoy lawyer. Oh wow, I wonder if he's really as sophisticated as he looks in his pictures.

Randall walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, leaving me alone with only my thoughts.

What I learned from reading my history book was Randall drank a lot, but was a devout Christian with a high moral code. Sad thing is it seems the Hatfields unleashed hell on his family, especially during New Year's 1888. Maybe, since I'm here and know some things I can help put a damper on the feud. The people, nice enough to let me stay with them as long as I help on their farm, don't deserve the fate I read about in my American History book. If they kicked me out with nothing I wouldn't care, but since they're taking me in, I suddenly feel bad for them and want to help.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Next chapter Allie will meet Will aka Cap. What do ya'll think about Will's relationship with the preacher's daughter? (Obviously it won't last, but any thoughts?) And Jessa's a field hand for the McCoys in exchange for room and board. Jessa will meet Roseanna and start a basis for a close friendship with her in the next chapter. Looks like both girls are picking sides already, oh boy...**


	3. First Dinners

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **First Dinners**

 **Alma POV:**

I followed Levicy upstairs and to a room at the end of the hall. "This is our storage room. Got quite a few old dress trunks in here for ya to look thru."

"Thank you, Levicy. I really appreciate it." I told the woman as he pushed the door to the room we were standing in front of open, causing a small squeak from the hinges to sound out.

"Yes, well, we can't have you wearin' the same soaked an' dirty dress for weeks on end, now can we?" She rhetorically asked, instead of giving me a simple you're welcome, as we walked inside of the room. "Johnse's out fishin', but once that boy gets back, I'll send him up to bring your trunk downstairs to the girls' room." Levicy told me as I went over to where I saw some trunks stacked up against the wall. "Just pick a trunk to put your things in and slide it by the door in the hall." She instructed me before going on to say, "I gotta get downstairs to make some bread, just come down once you're done."

"Okay." I simply nodded, looking at the woman from over my shoulder as I stood by the old trunks.

I heard Levicy's footsteps clanking across the floor followed by the door opening then shutting. The silence that followed indicated that she left the room. Nice, I'm all alone now. Just me, a bunch of trunks and other crap, and my thoughts. Oh well…guess I got to rummaged thru these trunks now. With a huff I drug the top trunk down to the ground. It made a big thunk, nearly scarin' the shit out of me as it hit the floor. I let out a sigh before opening the trunk and starting to go thru it, looking for dresses.

I'm not sure how long I was in the storage room for whenever I finished filling up my trunk. I was supposed to push it out into the hall, but I sat on it instead as I began to think. I was thinking about how I was now all alone in a strange place and time. At least back home I had my best friend, grandparents (well actually they were step-grandparents, but whatever), even nice co-workers and school friends. Now it's just me. I know Sully here and have the Hatfields to help me, but it's not the same.

I was quickly torn out of my thoughts as the door opened accompanied by a deep wave-like voice asking me, "Ain't ya done yet? Ma said ya should've been done up here by now."

I turned my head to see who had spoken, assuming that I was going to meet Johnse, only to be shocked to be face to face with Will. I thought he was off with that preacher girl. I wasn't supposed to know who he was so I simply replied with, "I'm done, just lost track sitting and thinking." Quickly I played dumb and asked him, "So, you're Johnse?"

"No, I'm his lil brother Will. Johnse's out still with some whore."

"Oh…but your mother said she'd send him up to get my trunk when he came home from fishing."

"He's not gonna be home for a long while yet. 'Sides it's kinda hard t'fish without a fishin' pole."

Okay, so Will was a sarcastic shit. He was also a bit rugged looking with his sharply chiseled features, shaggy blonde hair, and intense icy-blue eyes. Hell, that eye injury's gonna make him look even rougher soon enough.

"So, that the trunk ya need moved?" He asked, pointing to the trunk I was sitting on.

"Yea." I nodded, quickly standing up. As he silently walked over to get the trunk I asked, "Why're you home? I thought you were out with the preacher girl."

"Her name's Leona and I was havin' brunch with her, but came home early cause somethin' came up." Will answered me, his tone a bit dry and snappy, as he lifted up the trunk and balanced it on his shoulders.

"Like what?" I asked as I followed him out the door.

"Are ya always so nosy, Allie?" He bluntly asked me, not even batting an eye, as he walked down the hall.

"Yes, and I see Levicy told you my name."

Will didn't say a word back to me, just shook his head. Okay, I'm getting the feeling that he doesn't like me. Great…just great… He walked down the stairs and I quietly followed behind him since that's all I could do. I could feel Devil Anse and Levicy's stares on us, burning a hole in our backs, as we made our way across the ground floor and to a room near the back of the house.

Will, with his free hand, swung the mauve drape acting as a door aside before stepping into the room that had a modest sized bed in it. As I followed him into the room, I took in how some porcelain dolls were sitting on the shelves and how the bedding was mauve and white floral stuff that looked store bought and not handmade. With a loud thud Will dropped the trunk on the floor near the door. Pointing to the large open spot above the trunk he told me, "That's where your pallet'll be."

"Okay. Thanks for bringing my trunk in here."

"Don't thank me, I didn't have a choice." Will scoffed before stalking out of the room with heavy footsteps.

Rude little shit.

 _ ***Meanwhile In Kentucky***_

 **Jessa POV:**

"Hi, I'm Roseanna." The petite heart-shape faced blonde softly smiled as she walked into the room that I was resting in. "Mama an' Poppy says you're Jessa; that you'll be stayin' for a bit." She told me with a smile as she walked over to the bed.

"As long as I do my part helping on the farm I can stay." I replied, a small smile ghosting on my lips.

"My folks said what happened; it's a miracle you're still alive." Roseanna told me, giving me a gentle hug after stopping by my bedside.

"Yea…but I lost my friend." I sadly remarked, breaking the hug the nice girl had given me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did she?..." Roseanna's bell-like voice fell as she took a seat on the bed, a sympathetic look suddenly taking over her face.

"I don't think so. She's a good swimmer, but I don't know if she made it to the riverbank or where she went if she did."

"I'm sure she found somebody nice to help her." The blonde assured me, attempting to ease my worried mind. "We can always ask Perry Cline when he comes over to ask the people in town."

I just nodded. "Okay."

"We'll have to go downstairs soon, but 'fore then we can talk and get to be friends." That's exactly what I needed right now, a new friend to lean on. I knew from reading a small bio snippet that Roseanna was a very sweet and soft-spoken girl. I think it's a shame that a girl as nice as her gets played by Johnse and then hurt by her cousin Nancy in a revenge plan. "Where are you from?" She asked before quickly adding in, "I've only known these woods here in Kentucky as my home."

"Myrtle Beach. It's in the Carolina Coast."

"Oh, I've never seen the ocean. Is it beautiful?"

"Yea, it is." I told her and I wasn't lying, the ocean at Myrtle Beach was beautiful and blue. The beach had pristine white sand too. My parents took me there for vacation once, that's when they told me that they lived there when I was a baby.

"We've got lots of rivers and streams here, lakes too." Roseanna informed me before giving me a smile and saying, "When you're better you should learn how t'swim. I can help teach ya, so can Alifair."

"Okay, as soon as my feet can get wet, we'll go swimming." I confirmed to my new friend, a bit happy that she wanted to help me and teach me a skill that I needed. "Where is the swimming place around here?" I curiously asked, wanting to know how long of a hike it was to a body of water deep enough for swimming and potential drowning.

"There's a stream not far. It's on the other side of the land before Tolbert's still."

"Oh, so it's on McCoy land."

"Yea." She confirmed with a slight nod. "Floyd Hatfield's our neighbor, his land back up into ours, but we're not allowed to talk to him or his family 'less ma or poppy's 'round to take part in the conversation." Okay, that's understandable considering how the families don't like each other. Sounds like Randall and Sally are just trying to keep their kids safe.

"Okay, then I'll make sure not to cross over into their property or talk to them." I assured my new friend, letting her know that I was going to follow the McCoy family rules and stay away from Floyd Hatfield and his family. Well, now that I know Floyd's the neighbor it's easy to believe that he stole the McCoy's pig. He should've given it back, but instead he kept it when it wandered off into his yard.

"They live on the other side of Tolbert's still. Just don't go past it and you'll find no trouble." Roseanna told me, causing me to just nod in a silent way of letting her know I wouldn't go beyond the still site. Actually, I had no intentions to even go out to the redhead's still. I didn't drink so I had no reason to be near where he made his moonshine.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Yea, now more than ever I was glad that I took home-ec last year. At least I have a basic knowledge of sewing and cooking, even if it may not be that good, and can easily help Levicy out. Currently, I was doing that by helping her with dinner. I was placing some chopped carrots into a boiling pot of water whenever I heard the door open. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Johnse waltzing in, I also saw Will roll his eyes as he walked in right behind him. So, is that where he went? To go fetch his brother?

"We got'cha some fish, mama." Johnse proudly announced, hitching his thumb over his shoulder at Will who was holding a stick with a few fish hanging off it.

"Good. I was countin' on it for dinner." Okay, now that explains why Will actually went fishing. Whether Johnse did or not's still up in the air, but I bet his parents just assume he did. "Allie, why don't ya take the fish an' clean them outside."

"I'll help our guest." Johnse quickly volunteered, looking at me with a sparkle in his crystal blue eyes and a charming smile on his pretty face. I was getting the impression that he was checking me out. Eh, I thought Sully said Johnse wasn't going to be interested in me cause I was Will's age. Maybe, just maybe, Johnse was being nice and helpful…

"No, Johns, I'll help her. We got more talkin' to do leftover from this mornin'." Will bluntly told his brother, subtly cutting his eyes at him. Johnse just nodded at his little brother, his full head of golden hair swaying a bit. "Come on." Will told me, waving at me with his hand, before turning around and walking right out the door.

I didn't say a word, just went over to the door and walked right outside. Will was walking at a fast pace to the loft-barn that was some odd yards away. "Hey, wait up." I called out, causing him to stop right in his tracks and turn around, as I tried to catch up to him. He just gave me a flat and bored look as I came up to him. "Why did you volunteer to help me clean the fish? You couldn't stand being around me this morning."

"I'm savin' ya from gettin' pestered by Johnse and his charm." Was the answer I got from Will as we started to make our way towards the loft-barn, side by side.

"Thanks, but I can handle myself. I don't need to be saved from a charmer." I bluntly blurted out, earning me an eyeroll and a scoff from him, as we got closer to our destination.

"If ya don't wanna get knocked up then yea, ya need savin' from him." Will sighed, as we reached the barn and walked underneath the open awning part of it.

"What? Are you implying that I'm just gonna give it up to that pretty boy brother of yours?" Flew out of my mouth, as my sapphire eyes widened in shock, as Will placed the bunch of fish onto a workbench.

He shook his shaggy blonde head and let out a long huff as he went over to a corner where a metal bucket was at. He grabbed the bucket and made his way back to the workbench, where I was standing by the way, while telling me in a deep, but flat timbre, "No, just meant that since you're livin' here now an' ain't a relation he's gonna be tryin' mighty hard t'get up your skirt." Will set the bucket down on the ground near one of the bench's legs as he added to his explanation with, "You're an easy target for him cause you'll always be 'round."

"Okay, well, that's nice to know." I began to take the fish off of the long stick they were threaded on as Will unsheathed a hunting knife from his boot. Holy shit, is that normal? Having a knife in a boot and all?

"You're welcome." Will shrugged, grabbing a fish that I had just placed on the wooden table.

"So, did Johnse really help catch these or did you do it all?" I asked, my eyes scanning over all of the fish that I had laid out on the table.

"What'cha think?" He sarcastically spat at me as he put his hand into the fish's belly. Pulling the guts out and tossing them into the bucket he tilted his head to the left while remarking a bit haughtily, "There's still only one fishin' pole hangin' up on the wall ov'r there."

"I was just asking, no reason to be a dick about it." I called out his sarcasm, tilting my head at him while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Are you always this-" Will began to ask only to get cut out off by me countering with my own quick and edgy question of, "This what?"

"Sassy." Was his one-word answer as he filleted the fish with more force then what was necessary.

"Yep, so you better just get used to it." I answered, resulting in him just shaking his head at me. "Since you're the only one with a knife gutting these fish why am I even out here?" I asked seriously, pointing to the knife gripped firmly in his fist.

"Do ya even know how to clean fish?" He asked, arching a brow at me. Before I even got the chance to answer him, he opened his mouth only to say, "I'd say by the looks of ya the answer's no."

How dare he prejudge me. That dick. I furrowed my brows; then gave him a piece of my mind. "You back hills piece of shit. You're gonna stand here and judge me when you don't even know me." Will paused what he was doing and looked at me as I continued my rant with, "I can do shit like fish and cook and what-not. Just cause I don't look like some dumb bitch that lives in the woods doesn't mean I'm useless."

"Ya wanna clean fish, then be my guest and clean 'em." Will told me, a slight edge to his deep rolling tone, as he held his knife out for me to take.

Silently, I took the knife from him and then grabbed a fish from the table. As I cut down its belly, Will left the table and went over to a wall were different tools were hanging at. Underneath the tools was a small table that had some things on it, one being a box. As I pulled the slimy and smelly guts out of my fish he grabbed a knife from the box. Aha, so it was a tackle box then.

"So, are you always such a dick?" I asked Will whenever he got back to the work bench, giving him a question similar to the one he asked me earlier.

"Yea." Will smirked at me, his icy-blue eyes twinkling. Finishing up with his fish he seriously told me, "But it could be worse, ya could be stuck with 'em McCoys."

Aha, so finally those people got brought up. Yea, I don't think I'd want to be around them. From what I read they seemed to be a bit hypocritic and self-righteous. Oh, a lot of them were alcoholics or at least that's what the history book hinted at. Since I wasn't supposed to know who they were I made sure to give Will a confused look while asking, "Who're they?"

"Bad people that hate Hatfields, but we hate 'em right back." Will answered, grabbing another fish while I carefully filleted mine. "They're hateful people. 'Specially Randall's crazy hot-headed son Tolbert."

"Oh, well I'll make sure to steer clear of them then." And I meant it, I had no intentions of meeting the McCoys. Well, not willingly that is. I'm sure in time I'll get stuck crossing paths with them, like whenever the pig trial happens this fall.

"That won't be a problem since they live on the other side of the river in Kentucky." Will remarked as he tossed a bunch of fish guts into the bucket on the ground between us. "Ya know Tolbert McCoy's so crazy that no man on either side of the Tug'll let him court their daughter. He's almost 23-years old and has had 'bout 4-or-5 failed courtships."

"What happened?" I simply asked, gutting my fish, even tho I had a feeling the reason was his cruel personality.

"His crazy drunk temper." I didn't know he was a drunk, but I knew he was a crazy hottie from what I read in my history book. Reading about it and being told by somebody who knows are two very different things. Being told from the horse's mouth has a bigger impact. "Pa's don't like seein' suitors yell and mistreat their daughter ya know." Yea, that much hasn't changed over the years either.

"So, he's desperate to find a woman." I stated since that's the impression I was getting from the shaggy haired blonde helping me clean fish.

"Yea, which is why you're lucky Sully found ya. If 'em McCoys did I'm sure they'd be pawnin' ya on that idiot."

Suddenly a thought popped into my head and a shiver ran down my spine. "I hope my friend that got swept down river didn't get found by them. If so…"

"She's prolly dead, Allie. Them currents are rough durin' storms like this mornin's." Will bluntly told me, his timbre deep and sharp. What he didn't say, but implied, was that if Jessa was found by McCoys then she was better off dead in my life. That heavy unsaid fact hung in the air like a dark rain cloud ready to burst as we silently worked, finishing up cleaning and filleting the fresh fish.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

When I went downstairs with Roseanna, I was bombarded by the hoard that was the McCoy family, plus Perry Cline. I knew the family was big, but it feels a bit overwhelming seeing all these people in a small house. And when I say the house is small, I'm not kidding either. The living room and kitchen were one in the same, nothing separated them other than the staircase up against the wall in the middle of the house. A couple of chairs and a hutch cabinet were in the right side of the room while the left side of the room had a couple of long kitchen table sets, a fire place with a rocker by it, some counters and cabinets, a pump sink, and a stove. I also noticed that a door was off the kitchen leading to a room while another door looked to be nestled under the stairs.

The small layout made me miss my house back home. Back in modern day Tulsa, Oklahoma my parents raised me in a large bright and cheerful house located in the Midtown neighborhood. My childhood home's living room was bigger than the entire first floor of the McCoy's house, had more windows and natural light too. The house I was in now was small, dark, and a bit stuffy. The complete opposite of what I had just come from.

"So, Randall, this must be the girl you're taking in." Perry Cline, who looked like a more dapper and sophisticated version of Rhett Butler, stated to his cousin and friend as I made my way over to the table with Roseanna.

"Yea, that's her." Randall nodded as Roseanna sat down near where Perry was at the end of the table.

There was a small open spot next to Roseanna, but it was also by Tolbert. I decided to squeeze into it and take a seat. As Tolbert was scooting over a bit, so I could sit, Perry Cline gave me a slight smile while politely saying, "Well, it certainly is a pleasure to meet anyone aligned with the McCoy family. I'm the family lawyer, Perry Cline."

"Jessa George." I simply gave him my name as Sally and Alifair finished placing platters and bowls on the table.

"Perry, she had a friend in the accident too, but they got separated." Roseanna told the man next to her before asking, "D'ya think you can ask people 'round town 'bout her?"

"Of course." The lawyer answered Roseanna with a thin smile. "Miss Jessa, what's your friends name? If she got found I'm sure I'll learn by whom." Perry asked me as Sally took a seat by her husband at the table.

"Alma Freeland, but she goes by Allie." I told Perry while taking in the small, but delicious, looking spread that was set up on the table.

"Let us pray." Randall suggested, clasping his hands and bowing his head. So just like that the subject of my missing friend was over cause grace had to be said. Everyone bowed their heads and clasped their hands, me included, which prompted Randall to say a blessing of, "Lord God, we thank ya and bless ya for the food we're 'bout to et. We also thank ya for our new addition to the family, Miss Jessa, as she'll be helpin' Tolbert in the fields. Lord, we pray this food fills our bodies and keeps us in good health. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated, opening their eyes and lifting their heads up.

"So, I'm stuck showin' her how t'farm?" Tolbert bitterly asked his father while the food platters began to be passed around the table.

"Yes." Randall firmly told his son. Placing a spoonful of peas on his plate he stated, "Y'found her so she's your responsibility now."

Tolbert just nodded his head and grabbed the platter of chicken that his brother, Pharmer, was holding out to him. The redhead placed a piece of chicken on his plate and then passed me the platter. I didn't know what to make out of him. He seemed annoyed that he had to do farm work with me, but his eyes had a soft look in them as they met mine. Tolbert McCoy was a moody mystery to me.

"Perhaps, Randall, you should have Tolbert and Jessa look for the pig together." Perry suggested, taking the meat platter from Roseanna. Placing chicken on his plate before passing the platter he explained his idea with, "That way Jim can continue farming while the pig trail doesn't go completely cold." Taking a bowl from Roseanna he looked at me and Tolbert while asking, "Also, Tolbert and Jessa, wouldn't ya'll like to talk and get to know each other better before breaking backs in the fields?"

"I s'pose lookin' for the pig with her'll be fine." Tolbert sighed in a gruffly smooth tone as he placed a biscuit on his plate and then mine before passing the bread basket to his sister on the other side of me.

"Thank you." I politely told Tolbert, referring to him being nice enough to give me a biscuit.

"Yer welcome, darlin'." He replied before digging into his meal.

I noticed that Randall was looking at Perry for a few moments before his attention turned to me and his son. While cutting his chicken with his knife and fork he told us, "Look for the misssin' pig 'morrow, but the next day I want ya'll in the tobacky fields. Some leaves need pickin' an' set 'side for dryin'."

"Yes, Poppy." Tolbert told Randall, scooping some peas up with his fork, while I simply nodded as I ate my dinner.

Okay, so tomorrow I was spending the day with Tolbert tracking down a pig. I'm hoping we can find the pig before Floyd does. If not then they'll be going to trial over a stolen pig.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Me and Levicy had just finished putting veggies on everyone's plates and were at the counter, fixing our own plates with sides, whenever the front door opened up with a loud bang. A mutt dog moseyed on in followed by Jim Vance, who looked a lot like a gruffy hillbilly version of Santa. "Sully said ya'll took in a girl." He loudly announced right as Sully entered the house, closing the door behind him.

Sully just shook his head and gave me a sympathetic look, that had a silent apology hidden in it, before quickly going over to the table. Jim Vance was standing very close to me, looking me up and down with a furrowed brow. "What?" I asked him, my own brow raised.

"So, you're the girl." He stated as I walked by him on my way to the table, plate in my hand. "Gotta name?" Jim asked, a bit mockingly, as he followed me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the mountain man, who was very large and crotchety looking. "Of course, I got a name. Don't you?"

Jim just let out a deep chuckle, one so deep that it vibrated up from his round belly. Pointing at me he smirked, "I like you."

"Uncle Jim, shut up and leave her be." Devil Anse ordered in a cold tone, causing his uncle to just shake his head and walk over to the table.

Once at the table Jim sat down next to Sully, but he was also on Cap's right side since the boy sat directly across from his dad at the foot of the table. The only other open spot I noticed was between Johnse and his little sister Nannie since he was on Will's left side. As I approached the table, to take a seat, Will stretched out his arm and shoved Johnse down to create an open spot all while saying, "Allie's sittin' by me. I've talked to her few times, she needs a friendly face to talk to while ettin'."

Johnse had a disappointed look in his crystal blue eyes while nodding and accepting his brother's reasoning. Sully looked between the brothers, clearly picking up that the younger one was in a nice way telling the older one to stay away from me. Jim let out a huff and shook his head as I took my seat. While pointing between me and Will he let out a throaty scoff of, "You're seein' Preacher Garrett's daughter, but you're gettin' awfully protective of a girl ya just met." With a slight smirk he added, "Can't have your cake an' et it too. Either ya wanna be friendly with Allie 'ere or with the Garrett girl."

"Jim…" Will warned in a low and deep voice that was so even it was a bit eerie.

"Uncle Jim, I think you're readin' too much into it." Levicy told the gruffy man, who smelt like a mix of tobacco and whiskey, as she walked over to the table with a plate in each hand. Placing the plates in front of both Jim and Sully she explained her train of thought with the remark of, "Will helped her with a dress trunk and then again cleanin' the fish for dinner." Coming up to stand behind her son she patted his shoulder while smiling, "I'm sure he just means he's the only one she's comfortable with, other than the chil'ren."

Jim Vance just rolled his eyes and grabbed some fish from one of the meat platters on the table while Levicy went back to the counter to grab her own plate. Sully's eyes subtly traveled between me and Will as he grabbed some glasses and one of the pitchers that was on the table with in his reach. He placed the glassed by him and his uncle and filled then up while announcing to the entire table, "I've decided to quit my Western travels; to come back home and put down roots."

"Great, looks like you'll be stayin' with me." Jim Vance grumbled, grabbing his fish and taking a snapping bite out of it.

"The old school was boarded up few years back, but a new one was built in recently in Mate Creek." Devil Anse chewed on some fish before going on to say, "There's an openin' for a teacher since the last marm took a higher paying position near Charleston."

With a slight nod of his head Sully smirked, "Good, then it seems I'm stuck here for good." Of course he was staying for good, he wanted to rewrite history and save his family during the feud.

"Sully, how far west did ya go? Ever been to Oregon? I read in a book they got all these trees to log out there." Johnse quickly rambled, excitement oozing out of his buttery smooth voice, as he stabbed from food off his plate with his fork.

"Johns, shut up 'bout Oregon." Will ordered in a deep snap, his icy eyes narrowed at his older brother. He pointed his fork at Johnse while sighing, "I swear if I gotta hear ya talk 'bout that shit hole one more time…"

"As far as I've been's to Oklahoma." Sully quickly blurted out, ending the budding argument that was about to transpire between the eldest Hatfield boys.

"Indian Territory?" Will asked with a raised brow while at the same time Jim Vance scoffed, "What the hells out there?"

"It's bein' developed by settlers, Boomers as they call themselves, in the non-Indian controlled lands. The territory's holdin' land runs and all kinds of promises to settlers such as cheap or free land." I just kept my mouth shut and acted like I didn't know a thing about Oklahoma. Well, I couldn't start talking about 2018 Tulsa, now could I? "Mostly cattle ranchers and farmers, but a few tradesmen are out there. The flat prairie land just goes for miles and miles. Very beautiful, but not like these hills."

"We're happy to have ya home, Sully." Levicy lightly smiled as before eating some carrots from her place.

Looking right at me as he sipped on his milk Devil Anse asked, "And where are you from, Allie?"

Not knowing what else to say I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Wilmington, North Carolina."

"So, the wagon train was headin' West from the Carolinas?" Devil Anse asked, even though with his deep voice it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes" I nodded, stabbing a piece of fish with my fork. "Oklahoma to be exact." I answered before eating my forkful of fish, that I had helped batter and fry by the way.

Sully tilted his head at me while his eyes silently read a praise of, _Good answer._ Jim Vance just rolled his eyes while scarfing down his food. Johnse looked at me, smiled, and then went back to eating. Will tho was keeping a watchful eye on me as he crunched on his fish. I wasn't sure if he was leery about me or curious, but it felt a bit stifling to have his intense ice-blue eyes on me as I ate

"Well, sweetheart, you have a home here with us. As long as you'd like." Levicy kindly told me in her syrupy sweet voice, which caused her son to take his eyes off on me and to lock them onto the milk glass he was reaching for.

"Thank you, very much." I politely replied with a small smile of my own.

Suddenly the subject was changed to the logging business and that was what the men mostly talked about for the rest of dinner. Once the meal was over the men went off to drink, smoke, and talk on the front porch while the children took off to play. I helped Levicy clean up the kitchen and do the dishes. Her daughters Nannie and Betty helped dry the dishes, even showed me where to put them up at. All in all, my first meal with the Hatfields went off pretty good.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Will and Allie aren't smitten with each other yet. Don't worry, they'll like each other soon enough. Anyone have any guesses to why Will came home early from his brunch date with Leona Garret? Oh I had to write Jim Vance in there, gotta love that burly mountain man.**

 **Oh, Perry agreed to ask around about Allie. That's not going to work out in Jessa's favor considering… Perry's scheming, suggesting that Tolbert and Jessa look for that pig together.**


	4. Jobs To Do

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **This chapter's a bit long.**

 **Jobs To Do**

 **Jessa POV:**

I was up and dressed by dawn. I thought it'd be hard to wake up so early, but it turns out the roosters really to crow early and work as natural alarm clocks. After hearing cock-a-doodle-doo a few times in a row you'll get up, whether you want to or not. Sally, Roseanna, and Alifair made breakfast while I was tasked to set the table and watch how they did things. Everyone crowded into the kitchen for breakfast looking half awake. The morning meal was started by Randall saying grace, just like he had done last night for dinner. Everyone was quiet during breakfast, the only one that said anything was Randall and that was only to remind everyone of what their jobs for the day were. My job was to help Tolbert look for the missing pig.

Thud, thud, thud echoed in the air as me and Tolbert walked in the vast woods that was on his family's land. He had a gun slung over his shoulder while I was holdin' a coil of rope in one of my hands. My feet hurt like a bitch and Tolbert's fast pace wasn't helpin' out any. "Do you think we can walk slower? My feet hurt."

"No, we ain't walkin' slower." He harshly snapped out, causing me to flinch at how low and rumbling his velvet voice sounded echoing out in the woods. His boots crunched on a twig as he remarked, "Sooner we find our pig the better."

"But my feet hurt." I told him, pain seeping out in my voice, while shuffling next to him. I'm afraid that soon I'll be limping, that's how sore my feet were feeling. Oh, and the fact that the old shoes Roseanna gave me to use were a good half size too small didn't help out either.

"They'll be fine. Just bite yer lip an' tough it out."

"That's a mean thing to say."

"No, it's truthful." He replied, rolling his eyes at me. I winced as I kept up with his fast pace even tho my feet felt like they were on fire or were being stabbed by knives. "Don't got no time t'dilly dally when there's a missin' pig on the loose. Fat hog'll feed a family all winter, we need that meat."

"Oh, I didn't know that a pig lasted that long."

"Reckon not since yer from the beach ov'r in Carolinas. Bet yer family just went to the market buyin' food day in day out." Tolbert spat out mockingly as he trudged forward, speeding up his pace.

"Yea, we did go to the market." I nodded, biting back a wince, as I quickened my pace to keep up with Tolbert.

"Mhm, thought so." He scoffed over the sound of boots crunching against the twig covered ground.

"How deep are we goin'? To your still?" I asked as a way to suggest that he head out there.

He just shook his head. "No, don't think the pig made it that far."

Looking up at him I suggested, "But maybe it did."

"Ya know how far a walk it is t'get to my still?" He rhetorically asked me in a smooth, but biting snap. "Yer bitchin' 'bout a short walk, the long one'll kill ya."

I raised my brow, staring at his hat covered head, while asking, "So, we're not going to look there is what you're saying?"

"Nope, we're not goin' to my still. Got no reason to check there when I was just up there yes'day."

"But maybe the pig's there." I protested, really hoping that he'd budge and take us to look by that still. I had a feeling the pig was there, it had to be since the neighbor Floyd Hatfield stole it. How else could he steal it if it wasn't by his land or crossed over onto it?

"It ain't Jessa so hush up and follow where I'm going." He barked before storming off slightly to the left near a large tree.

"But-" I tried to protest only to get cut off by Tolbert's biting sigh of, "We'll go to the still t'morraw after workin' the fields to check it out. Maybe we can search 'gain for the pig then." He pinched the bridge of his nose before pointing to the large tree trunk and sighing, "Sit and take a quick break. Ya ain't no good t'me crippled. Can't carry both ya an' a lost pig home."

I quickly took a seat on the ground, leaning my back against the tree. Tolbert took a seat next to me, but didn't say a word. His attitude was overwhelming. One minute he was nasty and the next he was nice, it was a lot to take in. Maybe he's bipolar? Hmm, would make a lot of sense.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Sleeping on a pallet, which was just a couple of folded up blankets on the floor, was a real pain in the back. Hell, last night was the worst sleep in my life. I hope the Hatfields get me a real bed and soon or else I'm going to be having lumbar problems. A couple of down blankets do nothing to cushion a hardwood floor. Eh, at least I had somewhere warm to sleep tho.

After waking up at the ass crack of dawn cause of a rooster crowing, I got dressed and helped Levicy with breakfast. I made the eggs and bacon while Levicy took care of making grits. We both made the biscuits as a team. Thank god my step-grandma showed me how to make homemade buttermilk biscuits when I was younger or I'd be so screwed this morning.

Currently I was helping Levicy put food on everyone's plates. She was divvying out the grits while I was doing the eggs. The platters of biscuits and bacon were in the middle of the table for everyone to freely grab at. Right as I was scooping some eggs onto Johnse's plate he gave me a smile while asking in a cheerful tone, "G'mornin', Allie. How're ya?"

"I'm good, how 'bout yourself?" I asked him, moving to the next open plate which belonged to Will.

"Doin' good." Was the cheerful reply I got from him, along with a charming smile.

Right as I was about to walk away from Will he tugged on my skirt, causing me to turn my head 'round and look at him with a raised brow. He didn't say a word, just smirked at me before grabbing his fork and taking a bite out of the scrabbled eggs I just placed on his plate.

"Did you get enough rest, Allie?" Devil Anse asked me as I scooped some eggs onto his children's plates.

"Yes, I did." I half-lied thru my teeth. Truth was my sleep was full of tossing and turning since I wasn't used to sleeping on the floor.

Right before Devil Anse could say anything back to me the front door slammed open with a loud boom followed by a crochety question of, "Got 'nough breakfast for us t'et?"

Oh god, Jim Vance and Sully were here. Of course, they were here.

"Course there's enough for ya'll." Levicy assured the men as they made their way to the table, quickly taking off to the counter to get them some plates. Looks like I'll be having another family meal with them after all.

"Ya make any o'this, girl?" Jim asked as he sat down in his spot. Sully just gave him a narrowed look, no doubt silently gesturing that he was being rude.

"Name's not girl and yea, I cooked the eggs and bacon." I flatly told Jim as Levicy rushed over to him and Sully with plates and forks in her hands. I noticed that the plates had the grits on them, smart of her since it meant one last thing she had to rush around the kitchen for.

"Hope it don't taste bad." Jim muttered, a bit loudly, as he grabbed a mug and coffee pot off the table to make up his drink.

"Jim be nice." Sully advised his uncle before shooting me an apologetic look.

"Taste fine t'me, Jim." Will spoke up in between chewing on a mouthful of food while I made my way over to the two men in order to serve them eggs.

Right as Levicy was at the counter making up some plates for us the door opened again, but this time it was Ellison Hatfield and his son Cotton that walked inside. I knew what they looked like from the pictures in my history book, but since they were in black and white, I wasn't expecting Ellison to be a copper-haired man or for his son to have light near white hair. Guess that's how he got the nickname of Cotton.

"Ellison, Cotton, that's Allie Freeland. She was in that wagon accident on the Tug yesterday, we've taken her in." Devil Anse told his brother and nephew, pointing to me with his fork as I placed eggs onto Jim and Sully's plates, in order to explain my appearance in the house.

"Nice meetin' you. I'm Ellison and this is my son, Cotton." Ellsion politely greeted me, grabbing a glass and pitcher of milk from the table, pouring some for his son.

"Hi, Miss Allie." Cotton waved at me, giving me a bashful smile, as Levicy rushed over to the table with some grit covered plates.

"Nice meeting you too." I told Ellison before turning to Cotton and smiling, "Hi, Cotton. That's a unique name you got, I like it."

"It's a nickname cause of my hair, but my first name's the same as my daddy's. Ellison." Cotton gushed, an excited smile on his face, as I scooped some eggs onto the plates that Levicy had just placed on the table.

"I'll take that." Levicy said, grabbing the pot right out of my hand. Patting me on the back she ordered, "Go sit by Will, I'll bring ya your plate."

"Are you sure, Levicy? I don't mind going to the counter and fixing my own." I asked, not wanting her to feel obligated to bring me my food. I mean come on, I waited tables at the Rib Crib so I was fine with playing server and getting my own food.

"I'm sure. Now go on, take your seat." She told me in a motherly tone before walking by me and going to the kitchen counters.

Since I didn't have a choice I just went over to the open spot on Will's left and sat down. Instead of being by Johnse this time I was by Cotton, who was wearing a big smile and seemed happy that I was sitting next to him. Sully, who was sandwiched across from me by Ellison and Jim, just gave me a nod in approval. Seems that he was happy his slow-minded cousin liked me.

"So, Sully, when did you get back?" Ellison asked as Levicy showed up, placing a plate in front of me.

As I grabbed the coffee pot and a mug, which was next to a bacon platter, Sully paused in eating his jam covered biscuit to answer his cousin with, "Yesterday. Found Miss Allie lost and alone on my way here."

"I wasn't lost and alone, Sully. I nearly died in a wagon train accident trying to cross the Tug." I snapped, rolling my eyes at my teacher. Okay, he wasn't actually my teacher anymore, but whatever he was still a teacher tho.

Sully shot me a look that silently read 'you've got a big mouth' as he resumed eating his biscuit.

"Were there any other survivors?" Ellison asked, grabbing a piece of bacon of his plate and taking a bite out of it.

Shaking my head I sighed, "No, my best friend was with me, but she was dragged down river by the current."

"Don't be sad, Miss Allie. I'll be your friend now since ya don't got none no mores." Cotton told me with a smile, giving me a quick one armed side hug too.

"Thank you, Cotton. I'd like to be your friend too." I smiled, wrapping my arm around his back and giving him a pat.

Feeling the need to change the atmosphere in the room Sully announced between eating grits, "I'll be going to town today to inquire 'bout that open teachin' job. Hopin' I get hired."

"Mayor's a jackass, but I don't see no reason for you not to get hired. You've been teachin' for half your life." Devil Anse remarked before taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Cept for 'em years ya were in the army." Jim Vance spoke up through a mouthful of eggs.

"What army were you in?" I asked, curious to find out if he fought in the Civil War and if so, what side he was on.

"General Lee's unit of the Confederate Army." Sully simply told me. He was so nonchalant about it, as if he was giving out a homework assignment or something.

"Shame the north won tho." Jim spat, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a slice of bacon off his plate.

"Jim, stop it." Anse ordered before pointing his fork at his mountain man uncle and telling him in a deep, but stern tone, "No north or south no more just people that got an' ain't got."

Cotton, unaware to the tension that was bubbling, gave me a proud grin while announcing, "Since I just turned 14, I'm workin' with my daddy an' Uncle Anse fellin' trees now."

"Really? That sounds very important." I told Cotton with a big smile, using the overly sweet and excited voice that I reserved for little kids that I would wait on at the Rib Crib.

"It is. I gotta gather the tree trimmin's so nobody trip ov'r 'em." Cotton told me before shoveling a large forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"I bet you're the best at it; that nobody's tripped on your watch." I told him as I grabbed my biscuit from my plate.

Cotton enthusiastically nodded his head while proudly saying, "Yea."

"Miss Allie, you'll be helping Levicy 'round the house I take it?" Ellison asked, reaching over to grab some more bacon from the nearby platter.

"She's tasked t'watch the kids." Will answered his uncle, taking it upon himself to speak on my behalf as he gnawed on a slice of crisp bacon.

Sully's eyes darted between me and his cousin. He had an odd look on his face, as if the wheels in his head were turning and he was thinking or scheming up something. Since I didn't feel like I needed Will talking for me I decided to make a remark of my own, but in a nice way. "Will's right, I'll be helping out with his siblings, but I can also manage to do housework."

Ellison just nodded his copper-haired head at me while giving me a tiny, but gentle smile. He seemed like a very gentle soul. It's such a shame that he gets brutally murdered by Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud. He doesn't deserve to suffer and die over the span of like 3-days.

Sully's eyes subtly darted between me and his gentle giant of a cousin as he ate his helping of grits. I looked at him and then subtly trailed my line of sight to Ellison, silently letting Sully know that other then saving Jim Vance we needed to hatch a plan to save Ellison Hatfield as well. A thin grin crossed over Sully's face, clearly approving of what I silently and mentally propositioned to him with my eyes. "Well, Allie, I truly hope you fit in well with the family, but I don't find any reason that ya wouldn't." He told me in his deep-vibrating tone before scooping up a forkful of eggs and eating them.

I just nodded at Sully while grabbing my coffee cup and taking a large sip of it. So, it seems I've met the entire Hatfield family, minus the Judge and the non-Hatfields that are friends and workers, and so far, I've gotten the stamp of approval. Hopefully I can manage to fit in and won't give these people any reason to be suspicious of me or kick me to the curb since, after all, I've been dubbed a new part of the family.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

If I thought looking for a pig yesterday was tiring, well working in a tobacco field today's exhausting. All I knew about tobacco was that it's grown in rows, picked, and dried in order to be processed. I had no idea how grueling tending to a tobacco field is, well til now that is. To my horror the McCoy's tobacco field was huge, a good 50 acres, and I had to help Tolbert tend it all.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" I asked Tolbert after what felt like hours of picking ripe leaves off of plants, tossing them into the wheelbarrow he was pushing.

"As long as it takes, ya spoilt princess." He spat gruffly, rolling his eyes at me as he stopped rolling the wheel barrow. "Ya get them ov'r there; I'll get these here." Tolbert instructed, pointing out the plants we were going to work on before walking off to pick his tobacco leaves.

"Has your family always grown tobacco?" I asked while going over to my designated plant.

"Yep." Tolbert popped his tongue. Picking a large leaf off the plant with ease, he told me, "Ever since poppy come home from the army when I was a boy."

"Randall fought for the Confederacy, right?" I asked as a way to make conversation with him. I mean I couldn't talk about shows or music, now could I? Elaborating on something he mentioned was the only way to communicate with him.

"Yea an' poppy was rottin' in a Yankee jail too while Devil Anse Hatfield deserted an' made a profit fellin' trees." Tolbert spat gruffly, yanking a bit harshly on the leaf he was picking.

"Oh…" I didn't know that Randall was in that Union prison in Ohio and I didn't know that Devil Anse went AWOL either. It wasn't in the history book I read in class so…

"Jim Vance, the devil's uncle, murdered my Uncle Harmon after he got home from war." I knew about that, Allie told me the summary of what she read on the first page. Hmm, maybe I should've read it for myself. "That man 's a liar, denies and swear t'God that he nev'r killed my uncle even tho he did." Tolbert spat angrily, going over to another plant that needed picked.

"I'm sorry." I told him with a sympathetic look from my spot crouched next to a tobacco plant.

Snapping is head up; narrowing his stormy eyes at me, he gruffy asked, "For what?"

"For what happened to your family. It's sad and shouldn't have happened." I honestly told him as I picked the ripe leaves from my plant before rising to my feet and walking over to the next one.

Tolbert just replied to me with a silent nod before pulling some ready leaves off of a budding tobacco plant. I didn't know what else to say so I just bent down by my plant picked the tobacco leaves quietly.

While me and Tolbert brought our leaves to the wheelbarrow, putting them inside, his stormy eyes met my indigo ones as he smoothly told me, "I'm sorry 'bout what ya went thru too. Near drownin', loosin' yer kin an' best friend."

"Thank you, Tolbert."

"So, um, did ya have a feller that ya lost too?" He asked, grabbing the handles of the wheelbarrow.

"No." I shook my head as Tolbert began rolling the tobacco filled barrow. Walking next to him I admitted in a soft voice, "I've never had a boyfriend."

"Really?" He turned his head around, looking at me. I felt his eyes boring into me as he made the remark of, "Girl as purty as ya never been courted or gotten an offer? That's hard t'believe."

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked, surprised that this man from the 1878 Kentucky hills showed a physical interest in me, especially since he was older then me by a few years.

"Yea, Jessa, I do." He confirmed, giving me a nod, as we walked down the dirt aisle surrounded by picked plants as we were heading towards the ones we needed to pick. "But I think ya'd make a lousy wife since ya don't know nothin' 'bout farmin' or housework." What? He just insulted me right after paying me a compliment? How could he do that?

"Oh…" I sighed out in a state of shock while Tolbert stopped the wheel barrow.

"Ya got a lot t'learn, darlin'." He told me in his smooth timbre before walking off to pick the tobacco leaves.

Knowing that he was married when he died in '82 I figured he must be seeing somebody. As I went over to my side of the field I innocently asked, "Are you getting ready to get married any time soon?"

"No, I'd have to be able to court a girl t'do that." What? He was single? I wasn't expecting to hear that. "I've seen a few girls, but it didn't work out cause their poppies didn't like me much." Tolbert confessed while picking some tobacco leaves. "Jim's seeing some girl from town tho. Oh, and Calvin's friendly with Reverend Garrett's daughter, Leona."

"Are they together, Calvin and Leona?" I asked, walking over to a tobacco plant and crouching down next to it.

"Heard she's courtin' somebody." Tolbert told me in a gruff rumble while marching over to a plant. Bending down and grabbing a leaf he went on to say, "Leona and Calvin already are friendly from us 'tendin' services every Sunday so I assume it's my brother she's seein'."

"I used to go to church with my parents." I honestly told him. Actually, I spent my time in the youth group, but it still counted as church.

"Good, cause if ya didn't we'd have a problem. Poppy wouldn't be happy housin' no heathen under his roof." Roughly yanking a leaf, he added in a gruff sigh, "And I wouldn't wanna be stuck with no heathen either."

My indigo eyes widened in shock as I asked in a slight high pitched tone, "Stuck? Is that what we are, stuck with each other?"

"Darlin', whether ya wanna believe it or not we're stuck t'gether since poppy made ya my responsibility." I heard him tell me in a hard-clipped sigh as I walked over to a large tobacco plant that needed a few leaves picked off.

"Are you sayin' we're going to end up together, like as a couple?" I asked in a slight tremble since that's the impression I got from his last remark.

"Whether or not that happen's up t'ya, not me." Tolbert told me over the sound of his boots thumping against the ground as he made his way over to the wheelbarrow. "No stop yer yappin', we got plenty more tobacky that needs pickin'." He gruffly ordered, dropping his armful of leaves into the barrow as he reached it.

I just nodded and continued working. I didn't feel like making him grumpy, plus I did want to get done in the field, so I stopped talking and focused all of my energy on picking the tobacco leaves.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was out on the front porch churning butter while the Hatfield children were running and playing in the warm June weather. Lucky kids, what I wouldn't give to be carefree. I didn't mind having to make homemade butter, even tho it was a pain in the ass, since I did agree to help out in order for free room and board.

Actually, these last couple of days I've been made to feel like a part of the family, which I was thankful for. Nannie and Betty, the young Hatfield daughters, were very nice and didn't mind sharing their room with me. They were actually happy to have an older girl in the house since all they had were big brothers. Hell, the Hatfields had a lot of sons. Hopefully Levicy's next baby's a girl.

"Hey, how 'bout I help you out with that and give ya a break?" I heard Johnse suggest as he walked up the porch steps. Wow, I must be really focused on churning butter and keeping an eye on his siblings cause I didn't even notice that he was home.

"When did you get off work?" I asked, turning my head to look at Johnse, as he made his way over to me. His boots lightly echoing on the wooden floorboards of the porch.

"Not that long ago. Pa let me off early cause Will had'a leave and go patch up the church's roof." Johnse told me with a smile as he came to a stop right next to me.

"Oh." I simply said as I stopped churning the butter. Standing I tilted my head to the churn and smiled, "It's all yours since you offered."

"I don't mind." He smiled, sitting down on the stool I had just stood from. As I sat down on a nearby rocker, he began to work the churn while telling me, "I use t'help ma some with churnin' 'fore I took t'loggin'."

"Is logging hard work?" I asked since all I know about lumber jacks was from that History Channel show Axe Men, but that was with modern chain saws, cranes, and flatbed trucks to do the work with. I can only imagine that lumber work in the 1800s had to be dangerous.

"Very much so, but pa and my uncles been doin' it all their lives. Friends have been too." I just nodded, letting the golden blonde who was the catch of the county know that I got what he was saying. With a smile, that I could only describe as charming, he told me, "It gets easier more ya do it. Been loggin' since I was 13 ya know." So, he had a good 5 years of logging under his belt then. I wonder how long Will's been in the family tree business for? As if he had Superman powers and could read my mind, Johnse told me in a cheerful tone, "My brother just started couple years back. He usually works wit' Skunk Hair or me."

"I used to wait tables for the dinner service at a diner." I told Johnse as I rocked back and forth on the porch. Little squeaks echoing in the air with every movement I made.

"Y'do that long?" He asked, looking at me from over his shoulder, while moving the churning stick up and down his ease. I bet he as some biceps on him.

"Not long, just a few months." I answered, stretching my arms over my head to try and get some feeling back into them since they were a bit numb and sore from working the churn.

"Your ma work there with ya or tend the house? Oh, and what 'bout your daddy?"

"My step-mother worked the breakfast and lunch shifts at the diner. My daddy's a roofer." I honestly answered Johnse. I didn't see any reason to lie about what my parents did for a living. Dad was a roofer for one of the roofing businesses in Tulsa while my step-mom worked doubles at the Waffle House. My family wasn't well off and rich like Jessa's was. Her daddy was a college professor and her mother was a house wife.

"What 'bout your brothers and sisters?" Johnse asked while pausing in his movements and taking a break from working the churn.

"My brother left home at 18 and joined the army. I haven't heard from him in like 3 or 4-years. My step-sister went to school." I told him, not giving too much away, but just enough to put his curiosity to rest.

"Bet ya miss 'em somethin' awful." He gave me a half smile before shaking his head and admitting, "I know if I lost my family, I'd be all torn up inside."

Nodding, I let out a sad sigh of, "Yea, I miss them. I miss my best friend, Jessa, too."

"I'm gonna see if ma has anythin' for me to do." Johnse told me, getting up from the stool he was at and moving away from the churn.

"Okay. Thanks for the break, Johnse." I told him, grateful that my arms got a short break from the hard laboring job of moving a churn up and down, as I stopped rocking in my chair.

"You're welcome, Allie." Johnse smiled at me before walking over to the front door and into the house, leaving me once again by myself with the wretched butter churn.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

It's been about a week since I've been with the McCoys and I've found myself in a routine. Every day after breakfast I helped Tolbert in the tobacco field and then helped him with his still. I mostly just cooked the mash down while he bottled up the moonshine or put the cooked mash into the part of the still it had to go into. Tolbert, despite being a bit moody at times, was actually nice company. He was growing on me and in a way, I counted him as one of my friends. His sister, Roseanna, was one of my friends now and I was grateful for that. She was so sweet and kind, even helped teach me how to braid hair since I had to help with the younger girls' hair at bed time. Why girls braided their hair for bed was a mystery to me, but it seemed to be a popular practice in the 1800s. Perhaps to keep the hair from knotting and snarling? The other McCoy siblings were nice and respectful to me, made me feel like part of their big family. Sally and Randall were very stern and protective parents, reminded me a lot of my own back in modern day Tulsa.

Tonight, Perry Cline had stopped by for dinner, which I was grateful for cause I was hoping that he had some answers for me about Allie's whereabouts. I was anxious to find out what happened to her. I was praying that she was alright. Talk about praying, the McCoys took us to church last Sunday and I didn't see Allie. I thought if somebody took her in then they would've brought her to church with them, so not seeing her there was depressing. I did meet the preacher's daughter, Leona, who Calvin had lunch with. They seemed friendly and looked like they were courting, but nobody confirmed it.

I was sitting between Roseanna and Tolbert, which was actually my usual spot. Randall had just said grace so we just starting to pass the platters around, taking scoops of what we wanted. Tolbert had just placed a spoonful of corn on his plate whenever Perry Cline cleared his throat and announced, "Miss Jessa, I asked around about your friend."

"And?" I asked, hope high in my voice, as I took a corn bowl from the redhead next to me.

While I scooped some corn onto my plate Perry's voice took on a sympathetic tone as he told me, "I don't know how to tell you this in a way that won't hurt, but I've found out that Allie Freeland has taken up residence with the Hatfields."

"Oh no…" Tumbled out of my mouth in a long trailing sigh full of shock and dread. I just couldn't believe it. While passing the bowl to Roseanna, nearly dropping the thing, I asked Perry, "How did she find them? They're a long way from the Tug?"

"Turns out Hector Sullivan's back in town." Perry said with a hard look on his well-groomed face. He took the bowl from Roseanna, scooped some corn onto his plate, and passed it on all while saying, "He found her on his way to Mate Creek, took her right to Devil Anse's since the man's his god-awful cousin."

Mr. Sullivan's Devil Anse's cousin?! Oh my god! That's not good. That man's obsessed with the feud and now he's here during it and dragged my best friend to his family, dumped her off with them too. "No, no, no."

"Jessa, I'm sorry, but yer friend's good as dead now." Tolbert told me as he plopped a piece of fried chicken onto my plate. Oh no, did I say no, no, no out loud? I must've for him to help me fix up my dinner plate along with bluntly telling me that my friendship with Allie was over.

"Jessa, one rule that must be obeyed in order for ya to remain in this house is that there'll be no consortin' with Hatfields. Is that understood?" Randall told me with a hard set look in his eyes, his tone dead serious, as he passed the bread basket over to Jim after taking a slice from it.

"Yes, Randall, I understand and I won't have nothin' to do with her or the Hatfields." I told the head of the McCoy family since I didn't want to lose my new home and be out on my own.

"Good." Was the only reply I got from the head of the McCoy family as he buttered his slice of bread.

I felt like a large rain cloud had just poured out over me. Hearing that Allie was alive and with the Hatfields along with Mr. Sullivan being their kin was both shocking and depressing. I had lost my best friend in the entire world all because she was on the wrong side of the river. I didn't have a choice, I had to obey Randall's one wish and end my friendship with her since I needed a place to stay. This wasn't modern times; women's rights were unheard of so it's not like I could get a job and support myself.

I hope that Allie realizes that the Hatfields aren't who she needs help from and gets away from them. She read the same book I did, she has to know that they're going to do horrible things to a family that doesn't deserve any tragedies.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, the girls are adjusting pretty well to their new families. Oops, Perry dropped the bomb about Allie being with the Hatfields. Poor Jessa, feeling she has to choose the McCoys over her best friend...**


	5. Make Me Forget

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Vera's face claim is Alicia Vikander (as always lol)**

 **I know I should be working on a chapter for my other stories, but this one just wanted to be written.**

* * *

 **Make Me Forget**

 **Allie POV:**

So far, my time with the Hatfields has been okay. They were nice people, despite how the history book made them out to be. I tended to spend a lot of time with the children and Levicy. I also helped cook a lot, but I didn't mind. When it came to the kids my age, I tended to spend more time talking with Johnse, well that is whenever he wasn't out chasing girls or drinking at the local tavern, since Will was a bit of a closed off bookworm. He still got under by skin at times, but he did let me borrow his books to read so that earned him a brownie point or two.

This afternoon I was down at the docks watching over the kids as they swam. Since bathing suits weren't invented yet (well actually they were, but only rich people wore them at the beaches) everyone was in their underpants and shifts. Their clothes were left piled up on the part of the dock near the bushes. I just sat on the dock with my feet dangling as the children splashed around in the water across from me.

I heard some footsteps running heavily on the dock. When I turned to see who it was that had come, I was met with the site of Cotton running over while Will was following behind him in a quick paced walk. With a smile I greeted the sweet, but slow minded light-haired Hatfield boy. "Hi, Cotton. Come here to join your cousins for a swim."

"Yea, Miss Allie, I did." He answered, stopping a few feet away from me.

"Pa and Uncle Ellison gave us the rest of the day off since we finished up with deliveries earlier then expected." Will explained the real reason why they were at the swimming hole as he came to a stop by his cousin.

"Oh, that's nice." I simply said, cause I didn't know what else to say, as Cotton and Cap yanked their shirts off. I turned my head around, going back to keeping an eye on everyone in the water, while Cap and Cotton stripped down to their long-john pants (which actually just looked like a pair of white joggers or lounge pants).

"Watch out below!" Cotton warned all of his cousins in the water before runnin' off the dock and cannon ballin' into the water, causin' waves to splash everywhere. Cap just let out a chuckle, sitting down next to me on the dock, as water splashed us. I didn't mind being splashed considering I've already gotten hit by a few sprays of water while watching all of the Hatfield kids swim and play. Cotton looked over to the dock, well actually at Will, while asking in the sweetest voice, "Will, ain't ya gonna swim?"

"Nah, Cottontop, I think I'm just gonna sit on the dock and talk wit' Allie for a bit." Will told his cousin while nudging me softly in the side with his elbow.

"Okie-dokie." Cotton nodded before joining his cousins in a game of Marco Polo.

Damn, that game was as old as time. It was easy to cheat when playing in a pool verses in a pond. I always cheated, used to climb out of the pool and run around it while shouting out polo. Eh, used to drive everyone nuts cause they couldn't catch me. I don't think anyone ever figured out I was cheating either.

"How long ya been out here for?" Will asked, looking between me and the sparkling blue water in front of us.

"Not long, maybe 10-15 minutes." I shrugged, picking at a fingernail.

"Ah…"

"So, why're you here instead of spending your day off wooing your girlfriend? I mean I think Levicy would've let Cotton come down here by himself so you don't have to be here."

"You're good with Cotton, I ain't here to babysit him." Will assured me before letting out a deep sigh and telling me in a down, but deep tone, "My best friend, Skunk Hair, told me his girl Vera saw Leona with Calvin McCoy the other day."

"Oh…so she's cheating on you?"

"Appears so." He snarled, the vein in his neck bulging a bit as he clenched his jaw angrily. Poor guy, he was hurt and pissed. I think he really thought he was building something with her.

"And she's a preacher's daughter?" I rhetorically asked, following it up with the blunt remark of, "Could've fooled me, what a whore."

"Allie…" Will sighed out warningly, cutting his eyes at me.

"Will, even tho she's the preacher's daughter she's cheating on you so that makes her skanky. Nice girls don't go two-timing on their man."

He was holding the edge of the dock with a white knuckled grip. "I know that, Allie, but I can't help thinkin' it's my fault." He snapped, his voice low and deep with distress.

I arched a brow curiously, "How so?"

"Last time we saw each other we got into a spat." Will reveled, causing me to silently nod and motion for him to go on if he wanted to expand on his remark. His ice-blue eyes locked onto the water as he reveled the topic of his fight with Leona. "She was upset cause me an' my family ain't devout; don't go to church services every Sunday. Felt I need to bring my family t'service more often, I didn't feel a need to."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with her seeing Calvin McCoy?" I asked since I didn't get why the Hatfields not going to church made her seek out another man, one that was a MCCoy too.

"McCoys are very devout and always attend church. Pa says them McCoys are bigoted religious zealots tho…but ya get what I'm sayin'?"

"Yea, she wants a church going man so she went behind your back to snag up the McCoy boy." What a whore. I don't like Leona, two-faced bitch. Eh, Will's better off without her.

"Mhm…maybe if I was different or changed-" Will began to say until I forcefully cut him off with my blunt words of, "No, don't you dare say if you were different or changed your ways maybe she wouldn't have cheated. It's not you, it's her. She would've done it no matter what. There's nothing you need to change about yourself, one day you'll find a nice girl that'll be fine with who you are."

Will just nodded, his eyes a bit downcast as what I told him sunk into his blonde shaggy haired head. A silent lull loomed over us for a while before he broke it by asking me, while looking at my profile since I was watching everyone swim, "You're speakin' from experience, ain't ya?"

Well, Will was a smart guy after all. He figured out that I was cheated on by my ex-Kevin, guess he won the big Double Jeopardy round question; thousand points to him. Looking at him, our icy and sapphire blue eyes meeting, I nodded while honestly sighing, "Yes. I got two-timed, his name was Kevin and it seems he got bored of me and decided to mess around with some girl I knew."

"I can't imagine why he'd get bored of ya. With how sassy ya are, ain't a borin' moment wit'cha." Will told me with a slightly low chuckle laced into his deep timbre. I let out a soft laugh, my cheeks flushing a tiny bit, as I shook my head and quickly went back to watching the kids plus Cotton splashing around in the water. A warm calloused hand resting on my bare shoulder made me whip my head around, my braid nearly whacking me in the fact too, and give Will a curious look. Uh, why was he touching me? "That ex-feller of yours was stupid two-timin' on ya. Even tho you're sassy you're a nice girl; any man'd consider himself lucky to be wit'cha."

Really? Did he really feel that way? Oh wow, that took me by surprise. I arched a brow up at him, causing him to return the gesture. It seemed like he was daring me to call him out on his remark. A dare that I took by blurting out, "Sure…bet I'm the bell of the ball too."

"Don't be sarcastic, not after I've been nice t'ya." Will scolded me, letting his calloused hand fall down my shoulder and coast down my arm until it hit the wooden dock. With how his deep voice rolled and rumbled I could tell that he was slightly insulted by me blowing off his compliment. Damn, he was something else.

I just rolled my eyes at him while scoffing, "And since when are you nice to me, Will? Eating meals together and letting me borrow a couple books don't count either." Whether I was being teasing or honest with him I wasn't sure. Hopefully I didn't come across as a total bitch to him.

A deep chuckle escaped Will's mouth as he gave me a sideways look. "Okay, got me there. I haven't been overly friendly wit'cha, just 'nough to be respectful since you're part o'the family." Oh, so he wasn't too insulted by my remark, good to know. Looking between me and the water that everyone was swimming in he suggested, "How 'bout I make an effort at bein' friendly wit'cha by takin' ya to a barn dance t'night? Skunk Hair and his girl Vera'll be there, you can befriend them an' get t'know others that are Hatfield friends."

So, a barn dance is considered to be the big night on the town in the 1800s then. Okay, seems like that's the only fun thing I'm going to be doing around here since there's literally nothing to do. Nodding my light blonde head, I simply squeaked out, "Okay, we'll go to the barn dance."

* * *

What you see in old western movies about barn dances is completely different then how they are in real life. Hot damn, these 19th century people can party. A barn dance was basically more or less like a dance club or something in how it felt. Hay bales were stacked up against the walls for people to sit on (and make out on cause there was a lot of that going on) while tables were set up with food platters and punch bowls. A band, which was made up of Lias Hatfield and a couple other guys, sat propped up near the main barn beam. I noticed the instruments being played were a banjo, ukulele, and a spoon.

Yes, a spoon! A fricking spoon bouncing on a knee was actually a thing. I always thought it was just a stereotype, but hillbillies really do slap spoons to make music with.

Lias was the one jamming on the ukulele, sitting in the middle of the banjo and spoon guys. His long salt and pepper hair bounced around his shoulders as he strummed on his mini-guitar, belting out lyrics to some old hillbilly folk song. Actually, he would've made a good head man in an '80s hair metal band by how he was jamming so intensely.

I noticed that couples were running up and down the ladder of the hayloft. Hell, guess rolling in the hay isn't just an innuendo, but an actual thing. Damn, guess a lot of babies are getting made up in that hay loft.

Yea, like I said this barn dance was just the old time equivalent of a club. Dancing, drinking, food, places to sit and make out at, and a place to run off to hook up at. Damn, guess young people always partied no matter the century. Hmm, wonder if the Amish ever has these kind of barn dances or if they're boring.

Will nudged my shoulder, causing me to look at him, as we were slowly walking around the barn floor. Pointing ahead to a lanky guy with a white streak in his dark hair and a slender brunette he loudly told me over the music, "There's Skunk Hair and Vera."

"He's your best friend?" I asked, a bit skeptical since Skunk Hair looked a bit older then Will by a good decade, as he began to lead us over to his friends.

"Yea. We've been best friends since we was lil." He confirmed as we walked towards a wall lined with hay bales.

"But he's-" I began to say only to be cut off by Will sharply telling me, "A few years older than me, I know." I just quirked a brow at him, causing him to give me a deep-toned explanation of, "His pa worked loggin' for mine 'fore he passed years 'go." His lips upturned into a grin like line as he revealed, "He's like a big brother t'me, always been 'round."

"Oh, okay." I simply told Will, accepting his explanation, as we got closer to the hay bales Skunk Hair and Vera were sitting on.

"Hey, Will, who's she's?" Skunk Hair asked, pointing his flask towards me, as we came to a stop in front of him and Vera, who was a slender brunette that looked my age give or take a few years.

"This is Allie, that girl Sully found an' we took in." Will simply answered his friend while guiding me to sit on an open hay bale near Vera.

"Nice meetin' ya, Allie." Skunk Hair smiled before pointing between himself and his girlfriend while making introductions of, "I'm Tom, but friends call me Skunk Hair, and this pretty thing is my girl Vera."

"Hi." I simply waved at the couple while Will took a seat next to me, sandwiching me between him and Vera.

"Have you met anybody 'round here yet? Made any friends?" Vera asked me with a pearly white smile while her boyfriend took a swig from his glass flask.

"Not really, but know Will and his siblings tho." I honestly told her which just earned me a nod from the girl.

"Why I brung her here, so she can meet people." Will said over the sound of his uncle's band playing. I haven't actually met anybody yet, just Skunk Hair and Vera so… Smiling at Vera he told her, "Figured ya'd make her a good friend too, Vera."

"Johnse comin' t'sell his shine?" Skunk Hair asked after taking a sip off his flask.

"I dunno." Will shrugged, snatching the flask right out of his best friend's hand. He took a swig and then passed me over the flask while remarking, "He was still home when we left."

Grabbing the glass flask from Will I blurted out, "I didn't know that Johnse was a shiner."

"He's in the beginnin' stages, but yea he's a shiner." Will chuckled while the other two nodded as I took a quick sip off the flask. Damn, the backhills homemade hooch kinda burned going down. I let out a tiny cough and nodded, offering the flask to Vera. She took it while Will smacked my back and asked me, "Ya a'ight there, darlin'?"

"I'm fine. Just haven't drank whiskey in a while." I lamely used as an excuse for me choking on moonshine. Damn, shine and Jack are too different things. I mean I've had shots of Jack and sips of Peach Schnapps at parties and bonfires before, but nothing compares to the burning strength of moonshine.

Will nodded, accepting my answer, as Vera passed the flask to Skunk Hair after taking a sip from it. Seems like we were going to be passing the bottle and talking tonight.

* * *

We were all laughing at something Will had just said when suddenly Skunk Hair straighten his back and pointed towards the entrance of the barn dance. Tipping the half empty flask, he sneered, "Tolbert just walked in."

"Prolly just here to sell his whiskey." Will shook his head, snatching the flask from his best friend. So, Tolbert McCoy was a shiner too. Hmm, maybe him kidnapping and trying to kill Johnse and everything else isn't just about Roseanna, but about eliminating competition.

"I don't think so, he's got a girl with 'im." Skunk Hair flatly pointed out, his tone level and serious.

"Who'd want his ass?" Will asked, whether seriously or rhetorically I wasn't too sure, while passing the flask to me.

"She's pretty, poor thing must be desperate." Vera sighed slightly gesturing her head to the other side of the barn as I took the flask, quickly sipping on it.

I looked at the direction everyone was trained on only to be met with the sight of Tolbert McCoy walking with none other than my best friend, Jessa. Oh my god, I couldn't believe this. Of all the people to get found by she got found by those crazy McCoys. Without thinking I shoved the flask into Will's chest while jumping down off the haybale, determined to walk across the room and see my friend, who I feared had drowned a week or so ago.

I didn't get anywhere tho cause Will grabbed my upper arm. "Where the hell ya goin'? Not over t'em I hope?" He asked in a deep snap, tilting his black Stetson covered head into the direction Tolbert and Jessa were in.

"The girl with Tolbert's my best friend, Jessa. I gotta get her away from him." I explained, my words quickly crashing into each other with how fast I was talking.

"Allie…" Will sighed out warningly while Skunk Hair and Vera just looked at us with curious and intrigued looks.

"You said yourself he's desperate for a girlfriend. I don't want her to get tricked by him." I told Will, looking at him with worry in my sapphire eyes. I had to see Jessa, get her to come back to the Hatfields with me or something.

"No, Allie, don't make a scene." Vera pleaded, clearly wanting me to stay with the group instead of racing off to save my friend.

"Tolbert's a rough drunk; he'll get nasty wit'cha cause ya be seen with us, with Hatfields." Skunk Hair told me, snatching the flask from Will's loose hold on it.

"Hey, I know she's your best friend, but just let it be." I didn't want to relent, but the worry lines appearing on Will's usually stoic and cold-hardened face got to me. He really seemed a bit worried about my well-being, as if he thought that Tolbert would go off on me and he'd get stuck intervening or having to protect me or something. I knew from what I read that Tolbert was a cruel man, I also knew that Will hated him and vice versa, so it wasn't a stretch to think that he'd flip his shit on me approaching Jessa since I was hanging out with the Hatfields. I was struggling internally with what to do, but in the end my gut instinct took over. "This night's shot t'hell." I heard Will mumble under his breath as I wrung my arm out of his hold, making up my mind that I was going to confront Jessa and try to free her from the clutches of Tolbert McCoy.

Quickly, I marched over to the side of the room they were at. Oh god, seeing her smiling and blushing at that monster as he told her something was sickening. Didn't she read the small bio on him like I did? Tolbert's not a nice person, he's cruel and crazy.

"Jessa, what're you doing here with him?" I bluntly asked my best friend, whose indigo eyes were wide with shock as she looked at me, while coming to a stop in front of her and Tolbert. The man of the hour had his arm looped into hers too, as if he was keeping her tied to him like a ball and chain.

Tolbert scowled at her as she curtly told me, "I'm spendin' some time with Tolbert. We're meetin' his cousins here." Oh, it seems like he doesn't even want her looking at me. I arched a brow, whether at her or him I'm not too sure. Hmm, maybe at both of them. Quickly, her eyes drifted to the floor as she ordered in a slight tremble, "You need to get back to the Hatfields and leave me alone."

"What?" Rolled out of my mouth, my eyes turning into the size of saucers. She couldn't really want me to leave, it had to be Tolbert's presence making her say that. "Jessa, you can't be serious. We're best friends."

"Ya heard her, go on an' get." Tolbert gruffy spat. He looked at me with his storm-filled eyes like I was something dirty and disgusting.

Even tho the smart thing to do would be to leave, I stood my ground. Holding my chin up I declared, "I'm not leaving until I get some answers from her."

"No, yer goin' right now." Tolbert growled, puffing out his chest as he got into my face. Oh no, now I felt like a spider that's about to get squashed in the shower. Uh-oh, I made the crazy guy made. Hell, he goes from 0 to 100 in 2.5 secs. Not cool.

"Back 'way from her, Tolbert." Will ordered from right behind me, quickly pushing the crazy ginger away from me. Hmm, I wasn't even aware that he followed me, but apparently, he did.

Tolbert's nostril's flared angrily, making him resemble a bull, as Jessa just stared at us with a leery look on her face. Will looked right at Jessa, his eyes meeting hers, as he told her, "Look, Jessa, I know that you an' Allie's been best friends since ya were lil. You can come with us an' leave the McCoys or not. Choice's yours, but once we turn our backs t'ya the offer's no good no more."

"I'm stayin' with the McCoys." She announced, wrapping her arm tighter around Tolbert's while literally gluing herself to his side.

"Ya heard her, so leave us 'lone ya filthy Hatfields."

"You're lucky I got a lady wit' me, cause if I was alone I'd call ya out for speakin' t'me like that. Them be fightin' words an' ya know it."

"Jessa, please come with us. Tolbert's crazy, he's just usin' you cause he's desperate to find somebody. Please, don't stay with the McCoys. They're not good people." I pleaded, desperate not to lose my best friend. She had to know that she was being stupid right now. I don't care how good-looking Tolbert was, he wasn't a good guy at all.

"No, Allie, you're the one that's staying with the bad people, not me." Jessa's remark worked just like a slap to the face, it startled me and drained a part of my soul from me. I couldn't believe it, she thought I was with the bad people. How could she? We both know how this feud goes…

"Let's go, there's nothin' more we can do for her now." Will told me, wrapping an arm over my shoulders. I didn't have any words, I was too shocked. Nodding, I silently let him know that I was ready to go back across the room to our hay bales and our friends that were watching and waiting with baited breath.

 **Jessa POV:**

I felt like I was drowning in a pool of misery as I watched Allie walk away with Cap Hatfield, who still had both of his eyes. She knew how horrible those people were, but she willingly chose them. Maybe Mr. Sullivan told her some kind of lie to make his family seem less dangerous then they were? I read the unit in our history book, I knew how heartless those Hatfields turned out to be. And Cap, hell he becomes one of the worst in the feud. Blood thirsty and his daddy's right-hand man. Damn it, Allie's thing for bad boys must be why she was with him. She knows what happens between the Hatfields and the McCoys, we both do, and she choses to remain with the Hatfields knowing that I'm on the McCoys side. It was a lot to take in.

"Ya did the right thing in pushin' her 'way, darlin'." Tolbert assured me with a ghost of a smile.

"I know, it just hurts that she picked them over me. She knows we can't be friends if she stays with them." I sighed, holding back the dam of tears that wanted to break. I just felt horrible, I lost my best friend all because she insists on being with the Hatfields.

"She ain't leavin' 'em Hatfields any time soon." I gave Tolbert an odd look, wondering why he even made that remark. He tilted his head at me while telling me in a smooth, but know it all tone, "Not wit' how Will was wit' her. Nah, she's gonna be takin' up with 'im an' usin' the Hatfield name soon 'nough." I was afraid of that. I mean Allie thought Cap was a bad ass when we were reading our history book, so… I just nodded, a sad look taking over my face. Tolbert's stormy blues softened as he told me in his velvet-like timbre, "What she told ya was a lie. I ain't usin' ya for nothin'."

"I know." I simply told him. I didn't need him to tell me that, I just knew. After spending so much time with Tolbert day after day, whether it be working or just hanging out, think I had a good enough feel of him to know that he was a good man, even tho he was a hot head.

"If ya wanna be more then friends that's up t'ya, but I think it'd be best t'wait til ya been here for a while tho." Tolbert was a gentleman, wasn't trying to rush me or force me into something I wasn't ready for since we barely knew each other. How could Allie assume that he was trying to hook up with me just cause we're at a dance together?

I can only imagine what bullshit lie Cap, well Will since he hasn't had his eye accident yet, told her about Tolbert and the McCoys. Tolbert's never told me a lie about the Hatfields, everything he's told me's been the truth and I can verify that by what I remember reading in my history book.

Patting my hand and then pointing towards the left, Tolbert told me, "Look, there's Jefferson and Nancy." Giving me a lined, but warm, smile he suggested, "Let's go see 'em; have some fun."

"Okay." I nodded, giving him a forced smile as we started to walk off to the left side of the room.

It didn't take long for us to reach the siblings, Jefferson and Nancy. Jefferson was dancing, well more so swaying, while holding a flask in his hand while Nancy just stood by her brother with her arms folded over her chest, shaking her head at him. I got the impression that she was always looking after him; playing mother hen to her brother.

"Jefferson, Nancy, this is Jessa." Tolbert introduced me to his cousins, dropping my arm and letting it go.

"How y'do?" Jefferson asked, sticking his hand out for a shake.

"I'm good." I politely shook his hand.

Nancy gave me an overly sweet smile while Tolbert pried Jefferson's shine bottle from his hand. "Hello Jessa, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to you too." I told Nancy with a thin, but forced smile. It wasn't that I didn't want to meet her, but that I was feeling iffy cause of what just went down with Allie.

"Talk 'round town's that Tolbert found ya in bad shape after your entire wagon train perished." Nancy told me, her eyes floating between me and her cousin as if she was studying us.

"Yea."

Nancy sweetly smiled while telling me, "Well, dear, don't worry, Tolbert was smart in bringin' ya over to meet me. I'm good friends with Roseanna and I'm sure we'll become good friends too."

Tolbert took a swig from the shine bottle he was sharing with Jefferson before smirking at me. So, seems like even tho I lost a friend I'm gaining a lot of new ones. Ones I hope'll be good and help me forget the pain I feel in having to give up on my friendship with Allie, who Tolbert feels will become Allie Hatfield sooner rather then later.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

It was late at night and everyone was asleep, but I was tossing and turning in bed. Yes, I actually had a real bed now and it was in the girls' room. I couldn't sleep, my mind was reeling from what happened at the barn dance with Jessa. I was still in disbelief about what happened, how Jessa picked Tolbert and the McCoys over me. Once me and Will got back to Skunk Hair and Vera the rest of the night for us was a bit tense. Of course, my new friends tried to cheer me up, hell Will even drug me out onto the dance floor to try and make me feel better. It sorta worked, but I'm still a bit melancholy.

Deciding that I had enough of tossing and turning, I flung the blankets off of me and sat up in bed. With a soft sigh I got out of bed and walked out of the room. My feet padded across the wooden floor as I made my way to the front door, my mind made up to go sit on the front porch in order to stargaze and try to declutter my mind.

Whenever I opened the door my eyes landed on Will, who was leaning against a porch post by the stairs. As I shut the door behind me, he looked over his shoulder as a cloud of smoke floated out of his nostrils. "Can't sleep either?" He asked, the moonlight shining on his bare torso, as I slowly made my way over to him.

"Nope." I popped my tongue, crossing my arms over my chest as I came to a stop next to him.

"Smoke?" Will simply asked, holding his smoldering cigarette out for me to take.

"Thanks." I took the offered smoke, looking at it's glowing orange end for a second before bringing it up to my mouth.

"You're weighed down by what happened tonight with your friend, ain't ya?" He asked, his icy eyes looking right thru me, as I took a long calming drag of the cigarette.

"Yea, I am." I nodded, letting a waft of smoke exhale out of my lungs. "Why're you up?"

"Really, I dunno. Just can't sleep, I reckon."

"Oh…" I trailed off, taking another drag off the cigarette Will was sharing with me.

"I know we ain't that friendly, but after what happened t'night I think I can lend an ear if ya wanna get anythin' off your chest."

Passing the cigarette over to Will I let out a long sigh of, "I feel like she chose him over me." He took the cigarette from me as I sadly shook my head, "Threw our friendship away."

"Allie, darlin', what she did to ya regardin' ya'lls friendship was wrong." Will firmly told me, taking a long drag off the cigarette. Smoke barreled out of his mouth and nostrils as he remarked in a deep and curt tone, "She knows Hatfields and McCoys are enemies. I'm sure Tolbert, Randall, and the lot o'em told her so just like we Hatfields told you."

"I just don't get why she'd pick him, that crazy ginger, over me. Me, her best friend since we were like 5-years old."

"He seems to have quite the hold over her." Will sighed, passing the cigarette to me. I took it from him, nodding to indicate that I agreed with his remark. While I smoked, he looked between me and the starry sky, letting out a lengthy deep-toned remark of, "Whether it's cause she feels attached t'him cause he's part of the family that took her in or if she's sweet on him, I dunno, but she's made her pick an' unless ya run 'cross the river and denounce us she's lost t'ya."

I took another drag off the shared smoke before firmly telling Will, "I like it here; I'm not turnin' my back on your family."

Nodding he wrapped an arm around me shoulders. Giving me a look that was both hard and sympathetic, his deep wave of a voice rumbled out over the still humid night air with, "Then I advise ya to get your grief over losin' your friend out t'night, then t'morrow carry on as if nothin' happened. Mourn her now, then move on wit' your life. Don't let her poor choices et ya up."

"Hmm, now who's givin' out the good, but deep advice?" I asked, a bit playfully, as I looked up at Will. My sapphire blues met his icy ones and he just shook his head, biting back a smile.

"Yea, I know, I can give it, but ain't too good at takin' it or usin' it myself." Will told me, snatching the smoke right out of my hand. "I got the day off today, how 'bout we do somethin' wit' Cotton?" He suggested, dragging on his cigarette. Letting a waft of smoke billow out of his mouth he added, "That'll cheer ya up, make his day too."

"Okay." I simply said, a light smile threatening to form on my lips.

Will just rubbed my shoulder soothingly, passing the cigarette back to me. We fell into a comfortable silence, standing together and smoking while stargazing. Once the cigarette was finished, he walked me inside and we went off to our bedrooms. I was glad that Will had distracted me from my thoughts and made me feel better. Hopefully our day with Cotton'll cheer me up, make me forget that I had just lost my best friend forever.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yea, talk bout a heavy chapter huh. The girls are cemented with their families. Allie with the Hatfields and Jessa with the McCoys, so no going back now.**


	6. 4th Of July

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **4** **th** **Of July**

 **Allie POV:**

It's been roughly a month since I've been in 1878 with the Hatfields and it's safe to say that I've got accustomed to it. Ever since the barn dance incident I've grown close with Will. Not exactly in a romantic way, but in a borderline flirty friend way. The day after the dance Will took me and Cotton to a large far off parcel of land (that was quite a walk from the main Hatfield house) and taught Cotton how to use the rifle he got for his birthday. Will even gave me some shootin' lesson's too, even lettin' me use his gun. His excuse was that I'd never know if I'd need'a use a gun on somebody, like a crazy McCoy. That remark made me laugh, even tho it probably shouldn't have. After the shootin' lesson, which was just takin' aim at a large oak tree, Cotton wore the brightest smile on his face and I felt much better too.

Now tho I was in Blackberry Creek, Kentucky for the huge 4th of July celebration and festival. I was walking round a large venue, which has patriotic colored ribbons hanging off of trees and booths crammed in everywhere, with Will while Cotton walked a few paces ahead of us, holding a red, white, and blue pinwheel his daddy got him for today's holiday. Cotton looked over his shoulder while pointing at a booth to the left and announcing, "Will, look, there's that game with the milk bottles and balls."

"Yea, I see, Cotton." Will nodded as I whipped my head around, my braid flicking me in the face for a minute, to look at what Cotton was pointing at.

Oh my god, they had milk bottle toss during this time. I was great at that game, but that's mostly cause I've been playing softball since middle school. I wasn't that athletic, but I played softball and was on the swim team. My face light up as I blurted out, "I wanna play the milk bottle toss."

"You're worse then Cotton." Will teased, rolling his icy eyes at me. "Come on, ya'll. Let's knock down some bottles." He smiled, directing the way over to the nearby game booth.

"Three of us are playin'." Will told the man in charge of the milk bottle toss booth while pulling some change out of his pocket.

The man just nodded and said, "That'll be 75 cents."

Will slapped the change on the wooden ledge of the booth. "Here ya go."

The man snatched up the money and pocketed it before placing some balls on the ledge. Since there was only one game set up, we'd have to take turns. "You're up first, Cotton." Will told Cotton, giving him a slight push up to the ledge.

Cotton grabbed one of the balls with his right hand and stared at the stacked milk bottles, trying to gauge whether to aim in the middle or at the top. When he finally figured out what bottle he wanted to knock down he threw his ball, making it collide with the top bottle. The top bottle fell down with a thud. Will nodded at Cotton while I did a small handclap of encouragement. He did two more throws, which resulted in another bottle being knocked down.

"Two outta three's good, Cotton." Will praised his cousin, who had a proud smile on his face as he took a small prize from the man running the game.

"You did very good, Cotton." I smiled, giving him a slight one-armed hug, before walking up to the ledge of the booth.

"Oh, see the Hatfield and his loud-mouth woman's playin' games with the mush-head." Tolbert McCoy's voice rang out from behind me. Great, that crazy ginger's here and he's being an asshole.

Cotton's face fell with hurt and embarrassment on it as I looked Tolbert's way only to see him holding a paper cone of popcorn. What made me seethe was that Jessa had an arm looped thru his, an uncomfortable look on her face. Bet she felt bad that Tolbert was making fun of Cotton. I don't know why she doesn't tell him off, why she's choosing being a silent bystander.

"Easy to laugh in a bunch, huh." Will coldly spat at both Tolbert and Jessa. It was clear that he was blaming both of them for making his cousin feel bad. Just cause Jessa didn't say anything doesn't make her innocent, she was guilty by not speaking up. She knows making fun of slow people's wrong. Hell, we were raised in modern times so she knows better. Grr, Tolbert's turning her into such a wishy-washy bitch.

"Oh no, the girl's playin'. Better duck, that ball ain't never gonna hit the bottles." Tolbert chuckled nastily, tiltin' his head towards the restacked bottles as I picked up a game ball. Jessa bit her lip and nudged Tolbert. He gave her an odd look, causin' her to just shake her head. Oh, how nice of her to do something now. She knows I got picked on growing up so I think that's the only reason she silently scolded Tolbert, but it doesn't matter cause Jessa should've stuck up for Cotton too.

I got into a pitching stance and threw the ball, knocking all the bottles down in one try. Instead of taking my prize, which was a nice sized stuffed bear, I grabbed another ball and turned to look at Tolbert. Once again, I let a ball fly, but this time instead of hitting bottles it hit Tolbert right in the nose; breaking it.

"Why ya lil bitch." Tolbert snarled as blood coated the rim of his nostrils and his upper lip, pouring down his chin and onto his shirt.

"Looks like ya better find Doc. Last I knew he was sittin' near the lemonade stand." Will advised Tolbert, pointing towards were to find the doctor, while I grabbed my prized bear off of the ledge while the man running the game booth restacked the bottles.

"Tolbert, let's go. Please, don't do anythin' to her." Jessa pleaded, her indigo eyes looking up at the fuming mad man, as she tried to pull him along.

"Ya shouldn't 've gone an' broke his nose with that ball, but I can't say I didn't enjoy watchin' ya do it." Will smirked, standing next to me and grabbing a ball to throw, while Tolbert stormed off with Jessa.

Jessa looked horrified at seeing Tolbert's nose get broken by my fast ball, but she knows I don't like bullies so she should've guessed I'd get pissed and do something to stop his cruel remarks. I hated bullies cause I got picked a few times by other kids growing up. No reason in particular, other then I was from the wrong side of the tracks.

My house was on a side street off of the Ribbon, a local downtown strip that had restaurants, gas stations, bars, and other similar things along it. The Ribbon was also known for drag races. It was labeled a rough part of Tulsa, but really it seemed fine to me. Just that people that lived their had minimum wage or manual labor jobs. The neighborhood seemed fine too, I mean I never had any problems in it.

Jessa was from the right side of town and lived in a big house. We met in kindergarten and were best friends since, even tho our parents didn't get along. Her dad thought mine was a bum while my dad thought hers was an entitled college boy born with a silver spoon in his mouth. It's funny how even tho our parents couldn't stand each other we became best friends and never let it bother us, but now that we're on opposite sides of the Hatfield and McCoy feud our friendship's dead. Who would've thought that hillbillies from the 1800s would be the undoing of our lifelong friendship?

A loud crash coupled with Cotton's excited cry of, "Will did it! He got 'em all too!", shook me out of my thoughts. Will had knocked all of the bottles down with a single throw too. With a smile a told him, "Good job."

"Ah, it was nothin'." He shrugged before accepting his prize from the game booth man. Handing the bear over to Cotton he smiled, "Here ya go, Cottontop. A new bear for ya." That was so sweet of him to do. Hell, and the history books say he's cold hearted. Maybe he is towards the McCoys, but to his family and especially Cotton he's tender hearted.

"Oh, thank you, Will." Cotton smiled, taking the stuffed toy from his cousin and hugging it tight to his chest.

 **Jessa POV:**

Tolbert's nose was bleedin' bad, the entire front of his shirt was stained red from the blood flow as we walked away from the milk bottle booth, where Cap was now taking his turn after Allie had thrown a speedball into my friend's nose. He had a hand holdin' his broken nose as he looked for Doc. I don't know what the man looked like, but I figured Tolbert did. "I don't see how ya could've been friends with her." Tolbert grumbled, his breathing a bit wheezy due to his broken nose.

"She's always been a bit high spirited."

"She ain't high spirited, she's rude and plum ass crazy." Tolbert barked, pain evident in his gruff voice.

"She doesn't like being teased." I countered him, which just earned me a scoff and an eye roll from the broken-nosed man next to me.

"Doc Rutherford's sittin' over there." Tolbert told me, aiming his elbow towards a middle-aged man wearing wire glasses that was at a picnic table smoking a cigar and sipping on lemonade. A beat-up leather medical bag was on the table within arm's reach.

"Will he be able to set your nose here?" I asked, a bit concerned since we were at a 4th of July festival and not a doctor's office or a hospital.

"Yea, don't see why not." Tolbert remarked as he led us over to Doc Rutherford. "Doc, I need my nose fixed." He loudly announced, causing the doctor to look at him with an arched brow.

"What happened this time, Tolbert McCoy?" Doc Rutherford asked in an heavy sigh. It seemed to me that Doc had patched up Tolbert before from the way his remark sounded.

"Will Hatfield's crazy girl threw a ball in my face, broke my nose." Tolbert spat out, wincin' a bit as the movement of his mouth made his nose wiggle and bleed in his hand as he tried to hold it together.

"Sit down, I'll pack it with cotton and send ya on your way." The doctor told him, pointing to a chair and the table as he stood and quickly opened his bag.

I helped Tolbert sit down and then took a seat next to him. Doc quickly took out a rag and a canteen. The small canteen was full of water, which he used to wet the rag with. Doc quickly and quietly cleaned off the lower part of Tolbert's face the face covered in blood. Tossing the dirty rag on the picnic table, he grabbed some cotton out of his medical bag. Doc roughly set Tolbert's nose by stuffing cotton into it to absorb the bleeding and keep the nose aligned. I was a bit shocked to see a nose set that way. I was used to seeing a small cast put on a broken nose, but then again, I was from the 21rst century.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

The Hatfield family and their friends had all of these large blankets placed on the grass to the far left of the venue, marking off a large place for everyone to sit down at. Levicy was sitting with her girls a few yards away from me and Will. Cotton had ditched us a while back in order to spend some time with his daddy, which was fine with us. Me and Will were sharing a cone of roasted salted peanuts while sitting together on one of the blankets whenever Skunk Hair and Vera joined us.

"See Tolbert McCoy's got a busted nose, blood stained all over his shirt too." Skunk Hair told us, taking his flask out of his pocket as soon as him and Vera sat down.

Before nibbling on her fruit tart, Vera added to her boyfriend's remark by saying, "He's sittin' in his shine wagon holdin' his head. He's makin' his girl sell the shine."

A smirk crossed Will's face as he nudged me. "Allie here broke his nose. Threw a game ball at his face."

"Really?" Vera asked me with an impressed look on her face before taking a bite out of her tart.

"Yep." I nodded, popping my tongue.

"Ya got a great girl, Will." Skunk Hair winked at Will, nudging his shoulder.

"We're just friends." Both me and Will remarked at the same time, our quick tongued words mixing and mingling in the hot and humid air.

Vera bit back a smile as an amused look appeared on her youthful face. Skunk Hair tho let out a chuckle as a large grin split his face in half. Shaking his head, he tried to compose himself while remarking, "Ya'll are in denial. To anyone with eyeballs ya'll look t'be t'gether."

"Skunk Hair…" Will sighed, cutting his icy blue eyes warningly at his best friend.

Shaking my head, I told the man with Cruella de Vil hair in a sing-song voice, "Skunky, boys and girls can be just friends you know."

"Yea, but ya'll come off as more than just friends." Skunk sighed in a know it all tone, tilting his head at us.

Nodding, Vera pointed her half-eaten tart between us while saying, "He's right, ya'll flirt a lot and spend a lot of time t'gether."

"Will you two knock it off. We're friends, hell not everyone's itchin' for a relationship." By the aggravated tone to his deep voice I could tell that Will was getting annoyed. Also, I got the feeling that he wasn't ready to enter another relationship just yet. Can't say that I blame the guy, he did get cheated on and went thru a breakup last month.

"What's goin' on over here? I heard some raised voices walkin' over from yonder." Sully said, appearin' from behind us, as he took a seat down on the blanket next to me.

"Skunk Hair's getting under Will's skin by assuming we're together." I answered my former teacher while pointing between the two men I was talking about.

"Oh, so you're not together? I could've sworn you two came across as so." Sully smirked, tilting his head to the side as he eyed up me and Will.

"Oh, not you too." Will groaned, rolling his eyes at his cousin.

Sully looked at me and Will before shrugging. "Ya'll seem to get along, I don't see the problem in takin' up with each other."

"I told 'em they're in denial." Skunk Hair spoke up, a slight chuckle hidden in his voice, before taking a sip of his flask.

"Denial." Sully let the word linger out as if he was testing it on his tongue. Sitting up a bit straighter, in what I recognized as his teacher posture, he mused in a scholarly tone, "It can be a thing of bliss to the young, but one day the ignorance falls away and what was right in front of us shines brightly and we wonder how we ever were in denial in the first place."

Oh my God, Sully just went Master Jedi on us. I swear if he had long hair, a tan tunic, and a lightsaber he'd be Qui-Gon Jinn right now.

Sully took a flask out of his vest pocket while advising, "Don't be so quick to write something off." He took a sip of his flask before saying, "On to another subject, I saw Tolbert McCoy's got a nasty broken nose and a ruined shirt."

"I threw a ball in his face at the milk bottle toss." I told Sully, resulting in him giving me a slightly wide-eyed and curious look.

Will quickly came to my defense with the remark of, "He was makin' fun of her, she was well within her rights."

"Ah…" Sully nodded, taking another sip of his whiskey.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

After getting his nose fixed Tolbert went back to his shine wagon, where some of his brothers were at. He said I could go off and find Roseanna, but I didn't. Instead I chose to stay with him and help sell his moonshine. Pharmer and Bud ended up taking off to go get something to eat while Calvin took off to spend some time with Leona Garrett, leaving just me and Tolbert at the shine wagon. Since he had a pounding headache from his broken nose, I was doing most of the selling while he just sat on the seat of the wagon, holding his forehead.

I felt so bad for him. He might be a bit of a jerk at times, but Tolbert didn't deserve getting his nose broken by Allie's fast ball. Medicine in 1878 wasn't as advanced as it was in the future. Pain killers weren't as advanced and there was no such thing as over the counter Extra Strength Tylenol, Advil Liquid Gels, or Excedrin Migraine pills let alone prescription pain meds. Also, the only thing they have for 19th century pain was morphine or a liquid mixture made of cocaine and something else, but those weren't given out for broken noses. The pain medicine was only used in extreme cases like surgery or something.

While helping Tolbert sell his shine, I spotted Mr. Sullivan walking around. I never realized til now how he dressed in a way that made him easily blend into the 1800s and just make him seem like a professional in the future with his slacks, button-up shirt, and vest. Hell, I wonder how long he's been playing time traveler for too. Mr. Sullivan didn't walk up to Tolbert's wagon, but he did pass it tho. He even gave me a disapproving look, slightly shaking his head and tssking at me as he walked by.

I had been helping Tolbert sell his shine for a while whenever Nancy made her way over to the wagon. With a smile she stood near Tolbert with a hand on her hip and asked, "Tolbert, you don't mind if I steal Jessa from ya for a while? I thought me, her, and Roseanna could stroll 'round 'fore it gets dark and the fireworks start up."

"I don't mind, Nancy. Just have her back here for the fireworks since I'm r'sponsible for her." Tolbert told his cousin, who in turn just smiled and nodded her silent thanks to him.

"Come on, dear, let's go find Roseanna." Nancy told me, pulling me towards her a bit quickly.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked her as she looped her arm in mine, leading me away from Tolbert's shine wagon.

"Most likely with Alifair or one of her friends like the McClintock girl." Nancy answered me as we walked along the crowded venue. Looking between me and our surroundings, she pointed out, "It's so nice of ya to help Tolbert sell his shine while hurt. Not many would do that, but'd choose to enjoy the festival instead."

"I don't mind helpin' him since he's hurt." I honestly answered my friend. I know that I haven't known Nancy for long, but Roseanna and her were good friends plus Tolbert thought she'd be a good friend for me so I really considered both her and her sweet blonde cousin to be replacements in a way for the friend I've lost since arriving here.

Nancy dipped her head a bit low as a wide and sugary grin spread over her face. Her voice was just above a whisper as she told me in a perceptive tone, "Since we're friends, I'll tell you this, I think that by this time next year you'll be courtin' Tolbert."

My jaw dropped slightly and I blinked at her while asking in a whoosh of breath, "Really? You think so?"

"Yes, I do." She confirmed before adding in, "You seem to care 'bout him unlike the other girls he's tried to court and that means somethin' to him." Really, I'm the only girl that's ever been nice to him? That's a bit farfetched. Nancy shook her head before informing me, "The first one he tried to court was Perry Cline's niece, Novella Landon, but her pap Brenton's his legal assistant and turned Tolbert 'way cause he's poor. Instead Brenton Landon and Perry arrange a match with the lawyer's old university friend Senator Billings Brooksdale."

Wow, that sucks. Seems like he's had bad luck at dating. He's young, like 22 or 23, to have had so much bad luck in finding a girlfriend. Especially since he's handsome. Eh, who am I to talk I've never had a boyfriend yet. Allie's had a couple tho so I guess that's why she's go bold with Cap, she knows how to flirt and catch a man.

Pointing to some girls a few yards away at near a bakery booth I told Nancy, "Oh, Roseanna's over there with a girl."

"That's Ethel McClintock. I told you she'd be with her or Alifair." Nancy said with a slight haughtiness in her tone. "Come on, it's time for ya to meet Ethel. Make a new friend that's not Tolbert." She teased, draggin' me over to where Roseanna was at with a tall girl that had honey colored curls. "Hello Roseanna, Ethel." Nancy greeted the girls once we were standing in front of them.

"I'm Ethel McClintock. Are you Jessa, the one Tolbert found?" Ethel told me with a polite smile on her face as she offered me her hand for a shake.

Oh, if she knew Tolbert found me then Roseanna must've told her about me. Shaking her hand, I nodded, "Yea, that's me."

"I was just tellin' Ethel 'bout you." Roseanna smiled at me. So, I was right, she was talking about me with her friend.

"Come on girls, let's go see what we can do 'fore it gets dark." Nancy suggested before leading our little group on a stroll.

"I'm shocked you're not babysittin' your brother." Roseanna teased her cousin with a smile, causing Ethel let an amused line cross over her face.

From the short time that I've known Jefferson I've come to the conclusion that he had a drinking problem and that Nancy was always looking after him, making sure he didn't get into trouble. Her dedication to her only immediate family was touching.

"He's with Parris and Squirrel, they'll make sure he don't get too drunk." Nancy said in a nonchalant tone as we passed by some little kids playing with hoops.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Dusk had fallen and the festival site was full of blankets and people sitting on them. The fireworks show was due to start soon. I was sitting between Cotton and Will while Ellison was next to his son. The mild-mannered man had let his son choose their seats, which is why they ended up next to me and Will. We didn't mind tho since I had a soft spot for Cotton and Will had a protective streak when it came to his cousin.

"Is it gonna start soon?" Cotton asked, looking up at the sky with impatient wonder.

"Yes, son. Any minute now the sky'll light up with fireworks." Ellison assured his son with his deep soothing voice as he placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it gently in a calming way.

Cotton just nodded his head, but never took his blue-eyed gaze off the sky.

"Miss Allie, did your town back East hold any firework shows or festivals for the holiday?" Ellison asked me, looking at me from over his son's head.

Nodding, I answered, "Yea. There was a big celebration at a local park. It was a big picnic setup with fireworks at night."

"That's good." Was the simple answer the rusty-haired Hatfield gave me as a warm smile crossed over his lips.

"Bet'cha never broke a McCoy's nose at your old 4th of July picnic like ya did today." Will chuckled, a proud glint in his eye.

Before I could say a word, a loud boom was heard followed by a bright firework lighting up the sky. "Look, it started!" Cotton exclaimed, pointing to the sky with excitement beaming from him.

"Told ya it would, son." Ellison told his son, a soft smile evident in his soothing timbre.

Will wrapped an arm around my shoulders, letting me lean up against him, while pointing to a red firework bursting brightly in the velvet blue sky and telling me with a smirk, "That looks like Tolbert's nose when ya broke it."

"It does, doesn't it?" I let out in a soft giggle, a cheeky smile splitting my face in two. Turning around slightly tolook at Will I asked teasingly, "You're never gonna let me live that down, are ya?"

"Nope." He popped out. Pointing to the sky he suggested, "Now watch the fireworks, darlin'."

I just shook my head at him, leaned back against his chest once more, and resumed watching the bright fireworks light up the sky.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was sitting in Tolbert's wagon with him watching the fireworks. The colorful bursts of light in the sky were beautiful. I've seen plenty of firework shows growing up, but this one just seemed serene. Tolbert didn't seem too into the show, but I think that's cause his head was still pounding and his broken nose was sore. Looking between him and the sky, I asked, "Are you hurting really bad? If so, we can just leave and see the fireworks show next year."

"Nah, Jessa, I'm fine." Tolbert gruffy barked at me, his velvet voice hitched up a bit in pain, as he watched the sky with an uninterested look in his stormy eyes.

Looking at him with worry shining in my indigo eyes I sighed, "You don't look fine or sound fine either."

"If I weren't ya think I'd be here sittin' wit'cha?" He rhetorically asked before quickly following it up with a snarky remark of, "No, I'd be home restin' in my bed so hush up and watch the damn fireworks."

"Don't be pissy with me cause you're upset that Allie broke your nose. It ain't my fault, don't take it out on me."

"Jessa…please just watch the damn show and leave me 'lone."

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. I'll go find your sisters or some of your brothers to sit and watch the fireworks with." I told him before turning to hop down from the wagon.

Grabbing my arm in a split second, keeping me from moving away from him, he sighed, "I don't want ya t'go. Just, stay put and watch the show since it's almost over. A'ight? "

"Tolbert, I know you're not feeling good, but I don't want to be snapped at cause you're hurting." I told him, causing his face to fall in an odd look. I wrenched my arm out of his hold and climbed down from the wagon while telling him, "I think it's best that I find Roseanna and Alifair while you go home cause you're feeling worse then what you let on."

"Wait, you don't have to go. Just come back; sit down." I heard Tolbert's smooth accented voice call out to me as I walked away from him and the wagon, my mind set to find Roseanna and if not her then Pharmer and Bud.

I meant it when I told Tolbert I wasn't going to listen to him snap at me anymore. I understand that he's most likely an untreated bipolar cause of his mood swings, but I'm not dealing with it. Growing up my picture-perfect stay at home housewife mother had bad bipolar and maniac depression episodes when she forgot to take or refill her meds or got into a funk and just didn't take them. I had to listen to her rants and ravings growing up, all the way up til I left on my fieldtrip, so I wasn't going to deal with it now in a new time and place. Yea, I know it's really an old time and place, but it's still new to me.

I liked Tolbert, really, I did, but I wasn't going to cower down and let him push me around while having one of his mood swings. I think he was right when he told me nearly a month ago that he thought we needed to wait until I was in Kentucky for a while before we decided to date. Right now, even tho I like him, I wouldn't date him. He's got a lot of work to do before I can see him as more then a friend, even tho I really do have a little crush on him.

I know that Tolbert has a sweet side, but his sour one seems to be shown more. He's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde right now. Maybe I can help him learn to control his temper, teach him how to be a bit calmer or at least that way with me.

I spotted Mr. and Mrs. McCoy along with their brood gathered together in a cluster on a bunch of blankets that were sprawled out on the ground. I walked over to them and took a seat next to Roseanna, who was next to her mother.

Sensing me next to her, Roseanna looked at me and asked, "What're ya doin' here? I thought you were with my brother."

"Tolbert's not feelin' good so I suggest that he go home and came over here to finish watching the fireworks instead."

"Oh." Roseanna nodded, her mouth slightly open in a round O-shape.

Sally must've heard my and Roseanna talking cause she leaned over her daughter and placed a gently hand on my knee. "Sweetheart, Tolbert's a good boy, tho he can be temperamental. I'm sure once the pain from his broken nose lessens, he'll be more bearable." She told me in a warm motherly tone, a soft knowing smile on her face. She patted my knee before sitting back in her spot. Instead of returning her attention to the sky, Sally looked over at me and revealed, "Tolbert was always a handful when he was sick or hurt as a child, just to let'cha know."

"Thanks for telling me that, Sally." I politely told the woman, earning me a soft upturn of her lips and a slight nod.

I directed my gaze up to the colorful fireworks going off in the sky. I'm not sure how long I was watching with the McCoys for whenever the loud multi-sparkling grand finale went off in the sky, marking the end of the 4th of July festivities and celebrations.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, hope you guys liked this chapter and how the girls are developing their relationships with the guys. Also how do you feel about the friendships Allie and Jessa are forming with the people on their sides of the feud (like Nancy, Roseanna, Skunk Hair, Vera, etc.)?**

 **Yea, Perry Cline's OC sister Rihanna's still dead, but her first husband (only one in this story) never died and ended up working with Perry once he became a widower. Basically, Brenton Landon knew that Novella would be miserable with Tolbert, turned down that match, and instead gunned for her to get with Perry's senator friend lol. So, yea after being turned away from courting Novella Tolbert's just had bad luck cause all the local daddies took what Brenton (Perry's legal assistant) said to heart bout him and spurned his courting attempts for their daughters. Yea, I'm such a nice writer huh…**

 **Oh in some upcoming chapters Brenton Landon will make an appearance, so will Novella and Senator Billings hehe. FYI their face claims will be:**

 **Brenton-Scott Eastwood**

 **Novella-Rose Leslie**

 **Senator Billings- Either Robert Downey Jr. or Hugh Jackman (whichever you prefer)**

 **Anyways, next up is the logging accident. Oh boy...**


	7. Schooled & Splintered

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Schooled & Splintered**

 **Allie POV:**

The end of summer had come and it was now harvest time. School was also due to start soon, which would empty the Hatfield house of a few children. Also, since it was getting close school to resume Sully was preparing the classroom and as my luck would have it Levicy had volunteered my cleaning services; committing me to help him get the one-room school house student ready. So, that's why I was holed up in the schoolhouse at the end of the main road cleaning like I was a Merry Maid today.

Sully was stacking some books on the bookshelf against the corner behind his desk and I was scrubbing a student's desk whenever the door to the schoolhouse opened with a thunk. Light streamed in as a man in a suit wearing a weather worn tan Stetson. "So, buddie, ya weren't joshin' me last month when you said you've moved back; taken up the Mate Creek teachin' job?" I man nearly chuckled as he kicked the door shut behind him and started to walk up the aisle that parted the seas of desks.

Pausing in his task of stacking books, Sully turned his back to the bookshelf and told his buddie, "Brenton Landon, I don't josh when it comes to my livelihood."

"Yes, cause you're a serious-minded teacher." Brenton rolled his eyes, sitting down on a desk that I'd just cleaned not that long ago. Turning to look at me the man asked, "Hey, you the girl that broke Tolbert's nose? One who's 'round Will Hatfield a lot?"

"Yea, why?" I asked with a raised brow before moving to the next desk that needed cleaned.

"Curious was all." Brenton shrugged as I started to scrub down the new desk I was at. Biting back a chuckle, but failing to hold back his smirk, he told me, "Saw the damage and might I say it couldn't 've happened to a better man."

"Don't let your boss hear ya say that." Sully advised causing me to curiously look between him and his friend.

Waving his friend off, Brenton let out an unconcerned sigh of, "Oh, hell, Perry knows I can't stand Tolbert's guts." With a lopsided smirk he added, "That's nothin' new."

"You work for Perry Cline?" Came tumbling out of my mouth faster then a falling house of cards.

"Yes, but worse then that he's my brother-in-law." Brenton answered my question, spitting out the last word of his sentence like it was a bitter lemon slice.

Brother-in-law? I didn't know that Perry Cline had family. The history book never listed them so I assumed they were all dead or something.

"Really? And you're friends with Sully?" I asked, finding their friendship a bit odd since they were on opposite sides of a large family feud that becomes the bloodiest one in American History.

Gesturing towards Sully, the tan Stetson wearing man told me, "I met Sully in the war and if it weren't for him, I don't know if I would've made it out alive." A sad look appeared in his eyes as he revealed, "My late wife was Perry's sister, Rihanna. She died in childbirth after the war." That's sad. Schooling his features, he went on to quickly end his trip down memory lane with, "I was a widower with a newborn daughter to fend for so I swallowed my pride and went to Pikeville to ask Perry for help; been his assistant ever since."

"Oh." I slowly nodded since I didn't really know how to respond.

Running his thumb and forefinger over his stubbled chin, Sully made the smooth inquiring remark of, "So, what's the real reason you're here? It can't be to just see if I'm really the teacher or not."

"Got me on that." Brenton smirked. Letting out a long sigh, Brenton folded his arms over his chest while revealing, "Nova and her husband's comin' to town since it's campaign season for election year and since they'll be stayin' with me tonight, before goin' off to the Blackberry Creek cabin tomorrow, I need to get a sleepin' draught from Doc." Yea, I don't think a dad really wants to hear his daughter getting it on under his roof. Poor guy…

"Nova's married? Since when?" By Sully's surprised tone paired with how he looked like he was about to swallow his teeth I was pretty sure that Nova had to be around my age. Kinda young to be married, but yet again this is 1878…

"March, she married Senator Billings Brooksdale." Brenton said a bit nonchalantly, his shoulder's rounding up a bit as he slightly leaned his hands on the edge of the desk he was sitting on.

Senator Billings Brooksdale, I remember reading about him in my history book. He didn't play a direct part in the feud, but took over both Perry Cline's law office and house after the man died a couple years after Anse declared he was ending his part in the feud. Guess I know why now, I mean the guy's Cline's nephew-in-law so… Funny how the history book never mentioned the man was related to Perry Cline by marriage. Actually the book never even mention the man was married, I assumed he was a rich old political bachelor turned lawyer, but looks like I was wrong.

One of Sully's brows quirked up as he hesitantly asked, "Perry Cline's law school buddy?"

Law school buddy, that means the senator's like-what-40 or something. Holy shit, older man with teen girl reminded me of a movie Sully made us watch in class when we were doing the Civil War units. Movie was called _The Oldest Living Confederate Widow Tells All_ and told the tale of a woman's life being married to an older man that had PTSD, was obsessed with guns, and couldn't let go of his time in the Civil War. She married him in 1900 when she was 14 and he was like 50. It was a good movie and was adapted from a book, but I never thought that there was actual truth in it when it came to the age differences in men and women. Well, now I know.

"Yes, it was either arrange a match with him or let her court Tolbert a couple years back. I'd rather her join Barnum and Bailey's Circus then be saddled down with that cruel hothead."

"So, you married her off to a man 20-years her senior instead?" I heard Sully scoff dryly as I made my way to another dust covered desk to clean.

"Today's her 16th birthday and he's not even 36 til a couple more months. It could've been worse." Yea, Brenton you tell Sully, the dude could've been like 50 (like in that confederate widow movie). Personally 36 is a bit much for me, but hey it ain't my man so not my problem.

"Yes, I reckon so." I heard Sully agree with his friend as I cleaned.

"She could be married to Tolbert." I pointed out, knowing that's what the men meant by worse.

"Oh, I don't think I could handle him as my son-in-law or grandchild's daddy." Brenton honestly chuckled, his timbre vibrating in the air of the one-room schoolhouse.

Sully's brow rose up and his head slightly tilted to the side. "Grandchild? Nova's expectin'?"

"Yes, so that's 'nother reason why I need to see Doc. She'll be needin' some mint tea for the mornin' sickness since she's a couple months along."

"Well, congratulations then." Sully told his friend with a large grin on his face, seeming happy that the man was going to become a grandpa in 7-months.

"Thanks." Brenton genuinely smiled. "Anyways…" He sighed before standing up and saying, "I better head over to Doc's and then back 'cross the Tug."

"It was good seein' you, my friend." Sully told Brenton instead of just saying goodbye, like most people would simply say.

Tipping his battered tan Stetson at me, Brenton stood from the desk he was sitting on and said, "Nice meetin' ya, Miss Allie."

"Same." I told the man before he turned around and walked out of the school.

As soon as the door slammed shut Sully looked at me with a cunning look on his pointed face. "Looks like we'll be able to change more about the feud then we first thought."

"Um…?" I trailed off, giving Sully a confused look wile standing by the desk I just finished cleaning.

Grabbing some books out of a crate and placing them onto his bookshelf, my former teacher told me, "My best friend's daughter is married to a Kentucky senator and she just happens to be Roseanna's best friend."

"Oh no, you think we can get Nova to have her senator husband speak against the McCoys to that governor during the posse round-ups?" I asked, shaking my head, as I walked to another dirty desk. Damn, how many desks did these old ass school houses have? They seemed never ending.

"If gone about the right way, yes." Sully stated, as if he was reciting a fact to the classroom, as he continued filling up the large bookshelf.

"Yea, I'll let you deal with that." I told him since I thought his idea was a bit batshit.

Like, really, how is he going to get Perry's buddy to betray him? I doubt this Nova girl has that much sway over her hubby. I mean, she's so much younger then him so I surmise he's the one ruling the roost.

* * *

About 10-15 minutes later I was mopping the floor while Sully was cleaning the chalkboard whenever the door banged open followed by Brenton's voice shouting out from the doorway, "Jim Vance and Devil Anse just brought Will to Doc's. Tree fell, splinter caught in his eye."

A damn tree fell?! Hell, all my history book said was he was in a logging accident. Of course, I assumed a woodchip flew in his eye while sawing or something, but a falling tree's serious. Falling trees kill people.

Without thinking I dropped the mop and rushed out of the schoolhouse, nearly knocking over Brenton too. I ran down the street to the clinic with my skirt slightly hiked up and clenched tightly in my fists. My boots thumped loudly as I run up the porch steps of Doc's place and to the door. I flung it open and entered the clinic, looking around only to spot Jim Vance sitting in the lobby. Rushing over to him I asked, "How bad is it?"

"Ah, I figured ya'd come." Fell off the tip of Jim's tongue as he looked at me, a ghost of a lined smile appearing on his face. Nodding towards the door a few yards away behind a desk he explained, "Doc's takin' the splinter outta Will's eye. Anse's back there holdin' his boy's head still; makin' sure he don't move even tho he's out cold."

Wringing my hands, I frantically asked, "What happened? All I know is a tree fell."

"You know as much as me." I narrowed my eyes, not liking his vague answer. Jim let out a half-sigh and stretched out in his chair. Sratching the back of his neck, Jim explained, "I was down the hill talkin' wit' Anse and Johnse when Bill Staton called for Anse, told him 'bout the accident. When we ran up the hill he was 'gains't a tree holdin' his injured eye, felled tree nearby."

"Where's Johnse, why ain't he here?" I asked since I felt Johnse's adbsence during his brother's time of need was odd.

"He went home to tell his mama what happened."

"Oh." Yes, now that made sense. Guess somebody'd have to tell Levicy about her son's accident, the best person to do that would be her eldest.

"You ought'a head to the house." The large gruff mountain man, who I'd come to think of as a big grumpy teddy bear of a pseudo-uncle, suggested. His voice lowered slightly as he added in, "Levicy'll need help."

"Yes, Levicy needs you at the house." Rung out Sully's voice from behind me. I was so wrapped up in talking to Jim that I didn't even hear the teacher walk into the doctor's office. Giving me a knowing look, Sully added, "There's a lot to be done to prepare for Will's arrival home after surgery."

I just nodded, feeling a heavy and anxious weight well up in my chest, and walked away from the Vance men. Taking some deep breaths to calm myself, I walked out of the clinic. Since I needed to hold myself together in order to get my horse from the school and ride back to the main Hatfield house, so I squared my shoulders and pushed my fear down deep inside.

Even tho I knew, without a doubt, that Will survives his accident with a blinded left eye I was still upset that he was hurt. Maybe it was because I was so close to him or maybe it was because I didn't want to see him suffering. Whatever the reason, my logical mind wasn't working too good and my frightened emotions were raging rampant.

* * *

As I rode my horse onto the Hatfield property, inching closer towards the house, I spotted Johnse outside splitting wood. He saw me, giving me a grim look and a wave for a greeting before grabbing another core of wood and splitting it. I just waved back and continued to the house, only stopping once I reached the hitch post by the front porch.

After dismounting my horse, I hitched it up to the post and ran into the house. "Levicy? Levicy, you here?" I called out since I didn't see her anywhere. I only saw the children sitting at the tables, patiently waiting for their mother's return.

"I'm upstairs in the room we've cleaned out for Johns and Will." Echoed Levicy's syrupy voice from upstairs.

Since Johnse and Will were the oldest boys, well actually considered men in this time period, Levicy and Anse decided it was time for them to move out of the boys' room and into one of their own. Anse and some of his brothers moved the stuff from the spare room into the barn loft while I cleaned up the room. Once it was clean Anse got some beds into it, which just happened a couple of days ago. The room hadn't been revealed to Johnse and Will yet, but I guess it doesn't really matter now. It's going to be Will's homemade hospital room, not a bedroom.

Quickly, I went upstairs and joined Levicy in the room only to see her making up the second bed. The first one was already pristinely done. Looking up at me, she told me, "I'm makin' up Johnse's bed for ya."

"Me, why me?" I squeaked out, my blue eyes widening to the size of quarters.

"I'm too far along in my pregnancy to be nursin' Will 'round the clock while also doin' the house duties. He'll need his bandages changed regularly and his wound cleaned, so you'll be doin' that." Levicy told me, smoothing out any wrinkles in the blanket she just placed on the bed before standing up and turning herself around to face me.

"Okay, but why do I have to share a room with him tho?" I asked, a bit confused since I thought unmarried people sharing a room in the 1800s was scandalous and taboo. I mean wasn't this the time of chivalry and all that jazz, or was chivalry always dead?

"Despite whatever operation Doc's doin', I doubt he'll save my boy's eye." Levicy's words rang true, I knew from my history book that Cap's left eye would go milky white and he'd be blind. How she knew tho is a mystery. Maybe she just figured a splinter eye's damaged too much by dirty sappy wood to be successfully saved by Doc. "He's gonna need you to read to him, help him get stuff, and what not til he heals; can get by on one eye 'lone. Not to mention at first he's gonna be flat on his back sufferin' in pain." Now I feel a bit stupid for not even thinking about that.

"Oh…okay."

"I've already grabbed some tick from my sewin' basket for bandages." Levicy informed me, pointing to the basket that was on the small table between the beds. "If you don't mind, could ya fold 'em up nicely and set them on the dresser?"

"Yea, I don't mind." I quickly replied, rushing over to grab the basket and taking them over to the dresser.

My hands shook slightly with nerves as I did my task of folding the bandages. I was so worried about Will even tho I knew the outcome. Only reason why I was so worked up was cause I cared for him. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Levicy staring at me with a soft look and understanding eyes before she walked by me and out of the room.

* * *

Will had been sleeping for hours now, ever since Anse brought him home. An oil lap lit up the room with a soft yellow glow as I sat on my bed, across from Will's, Indian style with an open book in my lap. I'd been reading in between playing nurse. Every so often my eyes would drift to the clock on the table, checking the time to figure out when I needed to tend to Will's wound.

When Anse came home it wasn't just with his son, but with a list of instructions from Doc on how to tend to the eye so it wouldn't get infected. Seems like Levicy was right, taking care of Will was a round the clock job. Every 3-hours I had to change the bandage and check the eye, making sure it wasn't weeping any blood, but just light-colored drainage. I also had to wipe his eyelid and cheek off with a luke-warm damp cloth before rebandaging it.

Ah, talk about changing bandages, it was time for me to do that. Dog-earing the page, I was on, I closed my book and placed it onto my bed before standing up and walking over to the dresser. Quickly I grabbed the cloth and tick bandages along with the rag from the basin and went over to Will's side. I placed everything down on the bedside table before gently unwrapping the bandage from his head and tossing it to the side. I had to slowly peel the tick off of his eye that was on like a patch, making sure that no dried drainage would rip off his skin. After tossing the tick patch into the dirty linen basket, where the dirty bandages were in, I took the damp rag and wiped Will's eye. It had a little bit of goopiness by the corner of his eye near the bridge of his nose. Other than that, his drainage wasn't that bad.

I had placed a new tick patch onto the injured eye and had just began to wrap a long cloth bandage around his head/eye whenever Will began to moan and tried to sit up. Gently pushing him back down on the bed and stroking his cheek to calm him down I softly told him, "Lay down, Will. I'm trying to change your bandage."

"M-my bandage?" Will stuttered, seeming a bit lost on why he had what I nicknamed a civil war bandage, as he stilled in his bed.

"You got a splinter in your eye; Doc had to take it out." I reminded him, going back to task of wrapping the bandage around his head/eye.

"Oh, yea, from the felled tree…" Will trailed off, his deep timbre echoing hoarsely in the room. I didn't say anything, just finished wrapping the bandage around his shaggy blonde hair and over his left eye. I went to move away from his side whenever his hand reached out and grabbed mine, stopping me. Looking at him I saw that his right eye was locked on me with a sad look in it. "I can't see." Will admitted, sounding like a frightened little boy instead of the confident young man I'd come to know over the spring and summer months.

"I know, but it's okay." I softly told him, squeezing his hand gently in comforting attempt.

Dropping his hold on my small hand and pointing to his bandaged eye he asked, "Won't I ever see 'gain?"

"Honestly?" I asked, wanting to make sure he wanted to hear the truth. I mean he wanted to know wasn't a light thing to say to somebody. At his nod I sighed out as gently as I could, "No, I don't think so, even tho Doc did pull the splinter out and stitched ya up."

"Oh…" Drifted heavily in the room as Will's shoulder's slummed in defeat.

"Are you thirsty? I can pour you a glass of water." I offered since he sounded hoarse, hinting that his throat was dry. Also, it was a good way to direct the attention off of his bad eye too.

"Yea, thank you." He replied, causing me to pick the pitcher up off the bedside table and pour some water into an empty glass.

After placing the pitcher back on the table, I put a hand on Will's shoulder while offering, "Let me help ya sit up." He just nodded, letting me help him sit up and lean against some pillows. "Here ya go." I handed him the water with a small smile.

"Thanks." Will told me, greedily taking a large gulp of his water. "How long was I out?" He asked, looking at me curiously as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Since your pa brought you home this afternoon." Seeing Anse carrying Will into the house and upstairs to the bedroom earlier was hard. Will, who was tall with farm-boy built muscle, was like a ragdoll in his father's arms today and it took a toll on my emotions

"Hell…" Will sighed out, his deep waving voice heavy with disbelief and embarrassment, before taking another drink. I take it he didn't get sick or hurt that often and felt like a burden or a failure, at least that's the vibe I got by his sigh.

Watching him down half of his water, I thoughtfully offered, "Do you want me to get you some broth to eat? I bet you're hungry."

Placing his glass on the side table he told me, "Not right now, I just woke up. Maybe later."

"Okay. So, do you want me to read or something?" I asked, nodding to the small stack of books that was on the table.

Sliding his hand over mine, that was next to his on the bed, he answered, "If ya want, but just talkin' to me's good 'nough."

"Okay. What'd you wanna talk bout?"

"Hmm, tell me 'bout your day 'fore I came home like this." He requested, his thumb idly rubbing a lined pattern on my hand.

"Well, after breakfast I went to town to help Sully clean the school house." I began telling the start of my day while Will laid back in bed, his good icy-blue eye holding onto me with an anchoring look. For an unmeasured amount of time I talked, earning a few quips here and there from him. I only stopped whenever he dozed off, then I left him to sleep and went downstairs to get him a bowl of brother for when he woke up again.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Next chapter Nova and her husband Senator Billings are featured. Yay, I'm so excited for Jessa to meet them muhahaha! Yea, the muses are hard at work so the plot bunnies are hopping all over the place.**

 **Oh, btw, how do ya'll think Nova and Senator Billing's will be together? I mean I know of course (writer and all) but I'm curious to know what you readers think.**


	8. Of Friends & Pigs

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Of Friends & Pigs**

 **Jessa POV:**

The trees lining the dirt road provided shade from the blazing harvest sun as me and Roseanna walked together. The McCoy family was harvesting some of their corn field today, but me and Roseanna were exempted from the work since her best friend was in town and Randall gave us permission to go see her. The friend was staying up the road from the house and just happened to be Perry Cline's nice, Novella.

"Oh, I'm so excited to see her. I haven't seen Novella since her weddin' last March."

I just smiled at my friend since her happiness was contagious. I knew that Novella was married to her uncle's senator friend, since Nancy told me last month, but I was curious to meet them. Okay, I just wanted to meet her since she was the first girl Tolbert was interested in and I guess I wanted to know why.

"Were you a bridesmaid?" I asked, assuming she was since she was best friends with her.

"Yes." Roseanna smiled before telling me, "I even got a beautiful pale pink silk dress from the weddin', but mama says I have t'save it for my own weddin' one day instead of wearin' it 'gain." Oh, it must be really fancy if Sally wants Roseanna to use it as a wedding dress. While walking down the long dirt road, Roseanna told me, "Novella's dress was so beautiful. Mama says it must've cost a fortune t'make." Really? How extravagant and poofy was the thing? I mean are we talking _My Big Fat American Gypsy_ _Wedding_ style of dress or what? "And Senator Billings Brooksdale had a custom-made powder colored top hat and coat for the weddin'. His vest and tie were fine printed silk that he imported from France too." Who the hell did he think he was, Jean Valjean or something?

"Wow, sounds like it must've been a fancy wedding." I bet everything was covered in silk bunting and spring floral arrangements littered the venue. I can just imagine what kind of foods were on the menu too.

"It was; they got married in a large church in Frankfurt." I guess so since that's where he lives. I mean if they didn't get married in a church in Kentucky's state capitol, I'd be a bit shocked. "Perry and Brenton got us rooms at a hotel so we could go." Roseanna added as an explanation for where her family stayed at for the grand Landon-Brooksdale wedding.

Nancy wasn't lying when she told me Brenton hooked his daughter up with the senator cause he was rich. Damn, I can only imagine how much money was spent on that wedding.

"How much farther is their cabin?" I asked since I was getting tired of walking miles on end to get to a friend's house. Honestly, I missed having friends' houses close by at a safe and normal walking distance.

"Not far, it's up 'head past a low lyin' tree."

I just nodded and continued to walk up the dirt road that was surround by trees. A few minutes later the large low laying tree appeared and about a yard or so past it was a small dirt path. My friend quickened our pace and we turned down the path. After walking for another minute or so the path opened up to a large piece of land with buildings on it that was framed by trees.

Roseanna smiled at me, excitement radiating from her, as she announced, "We're here."

"Your cousin has a nice cabin." I told Roseanna as I took in the scenery around us. The cabin wasn't too large, but looked kept up with and it had a modest barn a few yards to the left of it. What made the cabin pop out with beauty tho was the various wild flowers that framed the front porch.

"Brenton keeps up with it for Nova and Senator Billings since he gifted it to them." Oh, so this cabin and land was her dowry then. Makes sense since she's Perry Cline's niece.

After walking onto the porch, Roseanna knocked on the door while I stood next to her. After a couple of minutes, the door flung open only to reveal a petite redhead standing in the threshold. A large beaming smile crossed her face. "Roseanna, it's so good to see you." She gushed, pulling the blonde into a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Novella." Roseanna replied with a smile as she and Nova broke apart from their hug.

Looking over at me, the redhead asked, "Are you the girl stayin' with the McCoys? Jessamine?"

"Yea, but I usually go by Jessa." I nodded.

"Well, Jessa, I'm Novella, but just call me Nova." With a smile Nova stepped aside from the doorway while telling us, "Come on in, ya'll."

Silently, me and Roseanna stepped into the cabin. The interior was simple, but comfortable. The living room had a sofa and a couple of wingback chairs framing a coffee table, along with a fireplace and bookshelf. The kitchen had a table in it along with a stove, sink, china cabinet, and the usual counters and cabinets.

What took me aback was seeing a dark-haired man, who appeared to be in his mid to late 30's, dressed in a vest and tie sitting on a chair in the living room with his legs crossed, reading the paper while smoking a cigar. Right away I knew who he was, Senator Billings. Nova's senator husband looked a bit regal as he read his paper, not even bothered by our arrival.

As we sat down on the sofa Nova took a seat in the chair next to her husband's. "Billings, we have guests."

"It's not the lil prick, Tolbert, I hope." Scoffed the senator in a long sarcastic filled drawl as he turned the page of his paper.

"No." Nova sighed tightly, swatting her husband's knee in a slight scolding gesture. "It's Roseanna and Jessa, the girl the McCoys took in." She told him, leaning back slightly in her chair.

"Ah…" Senator Billings nodded, taking a large puff off his cigar. Looking over his paper he greeted us politely, but generically, with, "Good morning, ladies."

"Oh, don't mind him. He's useless til he finishes readin' the paper." Nova said, her voice a mix between playful and serious, as she pointed at the newspaper her husband was holding.

Looking over his paper at his wife, Senator Billings asked with a slight know-it-all smirk on his face, "Honey, how am I to know what's goin' on in the world if I don't read the daily paper?"

"Would ya'll like some coffee or tea?" Nova offered with a smile.

Before me or Roseanna could open our mouths to say yes or no, Senator Billings bluntly told us from behind his paper, "Just go get it yourself cause if you say yes, she'll just tell ya it's on the stove."

"Billings!" Nova shrieked, her cornflower blue eyes staring daggers at her husband.

"What? It's the truth." The senator said, acting as if he didn't just insult his wife. With a chuckle, Senator Billings told Nova, "Hell, I'm lucky you even feed me and pour me my mornin' coffee." Nova rolled her eyes at her husband before getting up and rushing over to where the coffee pot was at on the stove. Chuckling, the senator remarked from behind his newspaper, "My wife's not much of a hostess. Hell, our dinner parties are quite the gossip topic back home."

"Why?" I asked, not understanding what could be so bad about their parties that would make them talked about.

"Why?" He repeated in a chortled boom. "Cause my wife's not as refined as the other women in Frankfurt." He answered me, flipping his page. "She's a bit antisocial too." He added in before going on to read his new page.

"I'm not antisocial, Billings." Nova protested, walking out of the kitchen with a pair of steaming hot coffee mugs.

"No, of course not, honey." Senator Billings said sweetly from behind his paper before sarcastically following it up with, "You just don't like to be 'round a lot of people is all."

Um, isn't that what being antisocial is?

Nova appeared in front of the sofa, handing me and Roseanna our coffees, while informing her husband, "I don't mind people, it's just twits that act like wiltin' violets I can't stand."

"Of course, honey, cause you're the sandspur in life's garden." Senator Billings sing-song in a near scoff while his wife took a seat in the chair next to him.

Nudging Roseanna, causing her to turn her attention to me, I whispered, "They do realize we're here, right?"

"I think they're just like this cause they're newlyweds." Roseanna whispered before taking a sip of her steaming hot coffee.

But they've been married since March, that's not that new.

Nova just shook her head at Senator Billings while picking her cup up from the table between their sitting chairs. I got a wift of a mint scent floating up into the air from her cup, causing me to ask, "Is that mint tea?"

While turning his page, the senator blandly remarked, "It helps with the morning sickness."

Hmm, he didn't sound too excited about being a father to me. Maybe he was just grossed out by his wife being sick every morning. If not, then Nova's got problems.

Roseanna's jaw dropped as she gushed, "Oh my god, Nova, you're expectin'?"

"Yes, I'm due in spring." Nova smiled, taking a sip of her mint tea.

She's already pregnant, but they've only been married for 5-months and he's so much older then her. Oh wow, I guess things move fast in the 19th century. At least Nova sounds happy about being a mother, unlike her husband who seems like he could care less.

I mustered up a polite smile and told Nova, "Congratulations." Honestly, I was a bit taken aback by a 16-year old being happy about being pregnant. I mean in the 21st century it's kind of a taboo thing that's frowned upon even tho MTV made a tv series about it.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." Roseanna genuinely smiled. I think it was easier for her to be happy for her friend since she was raised to think having babies as a teen was normal.

"Thank you, both of you." Nova genuinely told us between sipping on her tea.

Suddenly Senator Billings blurted out, "Goddamnit!", while clutching his paper in a vice grip.

"What?" Nova asked, sounding a bit concerned, as she placed her cup on the side table and looked at her husband with an arched auburn brow.

"This damn backwater rag has enough nerve to say that I'm just a one and done term senator. That I have no chance at reelection." Senator Billings ranted to his wife as he smacked the paper, like a parent does a bad child. Shoving the newspaper at her, he demanded, "Read it, honey."

Taking the paper, Nova sighed, "I'll read it, but I don't know why you're so worried 'bout it. Like you said, Billings, it's a backwater rag."

"A backwater rag that voters read." The senator reminded his wife before puffing on his cigar. With a sigh Senator Billings stood up. "I'll let you ladies visit for a bit; I'll be out on the porch." He leaned over and pressed a kiss on the side of his Nova's copper-red hair before walking out of the living room and over to the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut, indicating that the senator was out on the porch, Nova placed the paper on the side table while telling us, "Don't mind him, this election season's just hard on him."

Roseanna just nodded, taking a sip of her coffee, while I asked, "Why? This is his second time running, he must know how a campaign works."

"He wasn't married the first time he ran." Was the answer Nova gave me while picking up her teacup.

And then it dawned on me, Nova not being refined like the other women in Frankfurt was considered a black mark and a scandal for Senator Billings. Well, if he knew she wouldn't be good for his campaign then why did he marry her? Nancy alluded that it was as a favor to Perry Cline and Brenton Landon, but that's a big and career costly favor for him when you think about it.

As if she could read my mind, Nova gave me a tilted look from over her teacup while curtly saying, "We courted for over a year. He knew what he was gettin' into when he proposed." Placing the teacup on the side table she looked at the blonde by my side asked, "So, Roseanna, have you gotten permission to court anybody yet?"

Roseanna's bright blue eyes went dull as she shook her head, her voice a solemn whisper of, "No, I haven't met a nice boy that wants me."

"Oh, well in time you will." Nova assured her best friend in a soft tone. Looking at me she asked confidently, "And you're with Tolbert?"

"No, we're not together." I quickly responded while at the same time Roseanna asked, with a shocked look on her face, "Why'd ya ask that, Novella?"

"Uncle Perry told me that Tolbert's taken responsibility for her, I just assumed they were courtin'." Nova said in a simply sounding tone as she picked up her teacup.

"Well, we're not." I assured her before I drank some of my coffee. Coffee that tasted a bit strong too. Oh how I missed Starbucks frappes and lattes right now.

"I grew up with Tolbert, so let me give ya a fair warnin' 'bout that jackass." Nova told me with a knowing look in her cornflower blue eyes. "He's meaner than a striped-ass snake, selfish, and has to have his own way. Even tho he does have his moments of niceness it's not 'nough to outweigh his cruel temper."

I already knew about his unpredictable temper, but I was slowly trying to get him to work on that. I didn't find him cruel or selfish, just a bit misunderstood and moody.

With a thin smile I told the red-head sitting across from me, "I think I can handle Tolbert just fine. We've been getting along since the spring, but thank you for your warning."

"Oh, dear, his sweetness is an act. It'll fade, so watch yourself." Nova snipped at me before taking a sip of her tea and placing the cup back onto the side table.

I furrowed my brows at her. Who does she think she is to judge Tolbert. With my chin held up high I told her, "You're one to talk, your husband's a good 20-years older than you."

"Yes, Senator Billings is much older then me, but at least he treats me with kindness and respect. We have, believe it or not, a lot of common interests." Giving me a pointed look, she advised, "Just worry about keepin' Tolbert's temper in check instead of judgin' the age difference 'tween me and Billings."

A heavy silence filled the air, making the atmosphere feel awkward. It was only broken by Roseanna's sweet voice asking, "How long are you here for?"

"Roughly a week." Was the reply Nova gave her best friend, causing the heaviness in the air to dissipate a bit.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was ragin' mad as I pulled up to Ella's cabin. I saw her damn senator husband smokin' on the porch and felt my hot blood boilin' even more. I hated that prick. Senator Billings thought he was somethin' great cause he married Ella, the first girl I tried t'court. Bastard always got under my skin. I didn't wanna deal wit' him now tho, not wit' how I was already in a foul mood cause Floyd stole the missin' pig. Damnit, reckon I should've listened t'Jessa an' searched the land's edge by Floyd's.

"What're you doin' on my property?" The senator asked me as I stopped at the hitch post, dismountin' Eldorado.

"Ain't yours, it's Ella's property." I spat out, hitchin' up my horse's reigns to the post.

"It's both of ours, remember I married her." He didn't have to reminded me, I was there at that damned weddin' even tho I got kicked out for disreputin' the peace. As I walked up the porch steps, I heard the senator sneer, "Dumbass prick."

Snappin' my head t'look at the rich bastard I told him, "I'm not here t'visit. I gotta pick up Jessa an' tell my sister t'go take my place in the corn fields."

"Very well." Senator Billings nodded. Hitchin' a thumb ov'r his shoulder he told me, "They're inside visitin' with my wife." No shit, that's why they were here for in the first place.

I rolled my eyes at the senator 'fore walkin' by him and into the cabin. Roseanna, Jessa, and Ella all turned their 'tention to the front of the cabin as I slammed the door shut 'hind me. My stormy eyes meet Ella's cornflower blues as I simply told her, "Hi, Ella."

"It's Nova, Tolbert." Ella reminded me wit' a tight smile, her flowin' voice stiff and low.

Goddamn, she hated me ev'r since b'comin' Mrs. Brooksdale. Hell, what kinda name is that? Brooksdale. Sounds stupid t'me. Hell, and Ella's husband's Senator Billings Brooksdale. His folks must've been drunk off their asses when they named 'im.

Jessa knitted her brows, givin' me an odd look as she placed her coffee on the coffee table in front of her. "What're you doing here? I thought you were working the harvest."

"Not anymore. We gotta get to Pikeville an' talk to Perry Cline." I told Jessa, causin' her to nod and stand up from the sofa. Lookin' at my sister I added, "Roseanna, poppy wants ya takin' my place in the cornfield."

Jessa walked ov'r to my side while Roseanna just nodded at me. Puttin' down her coffee an' standin' up, my sister told Ella, "Bye, Nova. It was nice visitin' wit'cha."

"We'll visit 'gain soon before I go back to Frankfurt." Ella assured Roseanna as she made her way ov'r to me an' Jessa.

"Yer invited t'dinner tonight. Both you an' yer husband cause poppy needs legal advice." I told Ella, earnin' me an arched brow an' a nod, 'fore usherin' my sister an' my, uh-well-, Jessa out the front door.

 **Nova POV:**

I walked out onto the front porch only to see Roseanna walkin' down the path while Tolbert was takin' off on horseback with Jessa sittin' behind him. I made my way over to the empty rocker next to my husband and sat down. "He invited us over for dinner. Says Rand'l needs legal advice."

Billings took a drag off his cigar before askin' a bit dryly, "Your legal advice or mine?"

"Both I guess." At least that's what I thought. I knew Tolbert hated Billings and was pissed at me for spurnin' him an' marryin' an older and distinguished politician. Oh well, he better get over it cause he's got himself that raven haired girl now. "He's on his way to Uncle Perry's office for somethin'." I remarked while looking between my husband and the flowers that surrounded our front porch.

"But he's bringing Jessa with him."

"She's his responsibility." I reminded Billings, nearly choking on my own words. Eh, I had such a bitter taste in my mouth when it came to Tolbert. I still can't believe the man came to my weddin' drunk an' tried to stop it too.

Billings taped some of his cigar ashes onto the wooden floorboards of the porch. "Poor thing, she's stuck with him cause he found her."

"I brought him up to her. She's convinced she can change him."

"Unless he wears a diaper, she ain't changin' that man." My husband chuckled before bringin' his cigar up to his mouth for a long puff.

I just shook my head at Billings blunt, but truthful, remark. Poor Jessa, I hope that girl can handle what she's gettin' herself into. Tolbert's not an easy man to get 'long and I think that might be somethin' Jessa'll have to learn the hard way. I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to a live with that cruel tempered bastard.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I had a suspicion that the reason we needed to see Perry Cline was to tell him about Floyd stealing the missing pig. I mean I wasn't sure when the pig trial occurred, since I didn't actually read that part in my history book, but I can't think of any other reason why Randall would send Tolbert to town to talk to the lawyer for.

"Why does Randall want us to get Perry for?" I asked, just wanting to hear the reason from Tolbert's lips.

"Floyd had poppy's pig in his cart as he walked down the road. Poppy saw it when standin' by the fence an' talkin' wit' the thievin' Hatfield."

"Oh…" I trailed off. So, I was right, the pig trial was going to be happening soon. "But if Randall wants to talk to Perry then why did you invite Nova and Senator Billings over for dinner?"

"Ella did clerk work for her uncle an' poppy 'fore she married the senator an' her husband used t'be a lawyer 'fore a becomin' a pol'tician. They can give poppy advice." Okay, now that made sense. Randall needed all the legal advice he could get about the pig trial.

"Um, how did Randall know it was the missing pig? By a marking, right?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound dumb to Tolbert, since I had no clue how the identity of the pig was uncovered. Now I wish I would've read the part in my history book about the pig trial instead of just listening to a paraphrased version of it from Allie.

"Yea, pig had poppy's notch in it's ear. He does it particular t'keep 'em from gettin' took or mixed up if lost." Looking over his shoulder at me he pointed out, "Ya seem a bit interested 'bout this. More so then any other woman'd be."

"I never knew anything bout farming until I got taken in by your family. It's interesting and new to me, that's all."

"Yer somethin' else,darlin'." Tolbert mused in his smooth timbre, his brown hat covered head shaking slightly. "Only ya'd say farmin's interestin'."

"Are you making fun of me?" I hope he wasn't.

Looking over his shoulder he smirked, "No, more like teasin' ya."

I just shook my head, suppressing a slight smile at his remark, before resting my chin on his shoulder. Tolbert placed a hand on mine, patting it softly and taking me by surprise. He never voiced up an interest in me, but when he did small gestures (like patting my head just now) he came across as being interested. Deciding to clear the air on his actions, I mustered up all of my courage and asked, "Tolbert, do you like me?"

"Darlin', if I didn't would I be 'round ya all the time?" Tolbert deflected with a rhetorical question as a way to avoid giving me a real answer.

"Tolbert, I mean-" I began to say only for him to gruffly cut me of with, "I know what ya mean, Jessa."

"Well?" I asked, letting my one-worded question hang out heavily in the air.

"Well what?" Tolbert's gruff velvet timbre echoed out into the air.

"Do you like me?" I repeated my original question.

"It ain't as easy as sayin' yes, darlin'. It's more complicated than that." Tolbert sighed, his gruffly smooth voice sounding a bit heavy and high pitched all at once.

"I don't see what' so complicated. It's a yes or no question." I told him since I didn't understand why he answered me the way he did.

"Of course, I like ya, but timin' ain't right for us t'do nothin' right now." What? Was he rejecting me even tho he liked me? Really, how could this be happening? When he only got silence as a reply, Tolbert sighed out, "I'm not the county catch an' don't want'cha wit' me outta pity cause I found ya. Cause we work t'getha ev'ryday."

"But I don't like you out of pity." I told him, a bit offended that he'd even think that. I took a deep breath before telling him, "I like you cause you're nice to me, even tho you need to get a better grip on that fly off the rails temper of yours."

"I'm gonna be workin' on my own for a bit after the harvest. Poppy's gave me some of his far sided land, where my still's at, an' I'm gonna set up a place on it." Tolbert revealed, his usual smooth gruff tone sounding a bit flat and rigid.

"So, you're moving out's what you're saying?" I asked, feeling my chest begin to well up and tighten with a sense of loss. A loss I didn't even have a right to feel. Damn my silly crush on Tolbert.

"Yea, but I'll be 'round for supper. Lord knows I can't cook, 'cept for rabbit stew." I didn't know he knew how to make stew.

"Guess I'll just see you at suppertime then."

"Yea." He simply said before going on to reminded me, "But you'll see me at church too."

"Look, Pikeville's up ahead." I pointed at the town coming into view; changing the subject off of the sad reality that Tolbert was moving out of the McCoy house.

"Yep." Popped off of Tolbert's tongue. "We'll be at Perry's office in a minute or so." He told me, spurring his horse into a faster trot towards the modest town that was only a few odd yards away.

* * *

The main dinner table (the grown-up table) was a bit more crowded than usual tonight since Perry, Brenton, Nova, and Senator Billings all came over. Everyone was eating a meal of pork, bread, green beans, and potatoes, as Randall let out a grumble of, "Perry, Floyd Hatfield stole my pig."

Perry paused in cutting up his pork and raised his brow curiously. "Your missin' one?"

"Yes, that one." Randall nodded, shoving a forkful of food into his grim lined mouth.

"Ya sure Floyd took it? He doesn't come 'cross as the thievin' type." Brenton asked before eating some vegtables.

"Of course, he took it. Who else's close 'nough to my land t'do so, Brenton?" Randall snapped at the broad brunette man, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

"I was just puttin' it out there that maybe, just maybe, you're mistook and it's not your pig he had with him." Brenton explained his prior remark. "I mean he seems like a nice guy." He shrugged, cutting up his slice of pork.

"He's a Hatfield, nothin' nice 'bout him." Tolbert blurted out, his velvet voice low and gruff, as he stabbed at some green beans furiously with his fork.

Nova rolled her eyes at Tolbert, clearly not liking his outburst about Floyd Hatfield, while her husband Senator Billings just shook his head while reaching for his coffee mug. Brenton let out a silent huff while a slick smirk crossed Perry's face as he said, "Fine point you make, Tolbert."

In between eating my slice of pork, I spoke up with my opinion of, "Floyd's land backs up into the part that Randall just gave to Tolbert to settle on so it makes sense that he took the pig when it crossed over."

"Jessa and Tolbert's right, Perry. Floyd stoled my pig cause he's same as all the other Hatfields." Randall told the lawyer in a firm tone, causing Perry to just nod in return.

Silence fell over the room for the rest of the meal, only to be broken by Sally askin', "Did everyone have 'nough t'et?", while standin' up to start cleanin' off the table.

"Oh, yes, Aunt Sally, it was just delicious." Perry told her, wiping the corner of his mouth off with a napkin and placing it onto his empty plate.

"It was good, thank you." Brenton politely told Sally, reaching for his coffee cup.

"We enjoyed supper very much." Senator Billings answered for himself and Nova, who was silently sitting with her eyes slightly drifting between her uncle and Roseanna. It struck me as odd, but whatever.

"Roseanna, Jessa, Alifair, please help me clear the dishes." Sally told us in a motherly tone as she took her and her husband's dishes over to the sink.

While Roseanna stood, grabbing her dish and Perry's, I heard Perry tell Randall, "I'm very sorry to hear about your livestock." Perry took a quick glance at Roseanna, who was going over to the kitchen counter, as I followed behind her with me and Tolbert's dishes in my hands. As I stacked my dishes ontop of the pile sitting on the counter I heard Perry's voice declare, "I must say that the situation calls for a sue."

"Over a damn pig?" Brenton exclaimed, sounding as if he'd just sucked on a sour lemon. Letting out a long sigh he asked, "Hell, can't ya just ask Floyd for some meat or some kind'a compensation instead?"

Alifair was clearing the kiddie's table while I started to pump the sink's water into the dish pan. Roseanna and Sally were collecting plates as Perry made a grand speech of, "It is useful to think of the law as a muscle. Like a muscle it can be strengthened with proper use, but used too little it becomes too feeble and weak to protect you."

"That's fine talk, Perry. You've got the gift." Randall mused, sounding awestruck as he sipped on his coffee.

"Perry, you need to come up with another openin' law speech. The muscle metaphor's a bit much." Senator Billings dryly remarked, making it seem like Perry only ever uses the muscle law speech as his opener. Well, maybe he did. Who know, who cares.

Perry rolled his eyes at his senator friend turned nephew-in-law, clearly not pleased with the remark he earned from him. Returning his attention back to Randall he offered, "I can arrange for a fair jury trial."

"Ya know Hatfield's their judge." Sally reminded the lawyer while cleaning up a large serving plate. Shaking her head before walking off she remarked, "Suing over a pig'll make us look the village idoit."

"Sally…" Randall sighed out warningly while Roseanna was starting to putting leftovers in small tins.

While Alifair was dropping the last of the children's plates and glasses off at the sink, Perry got up from his seat and made his way to Randall's side. Sitting down, causing Calvin to scoot over, the lawyer made the remark of, "The lord works in mysterious ways. This pig sue's the way to get justice for your family and their struggles at the hands of Hatfields."

"Please, don't sue over a damn pig. It'll make me look like the laughin' stock in the capitol, plus it's election season." Senator Billings pleaded, sounding like a child begging to stay up an extra hour for bedtime.

"Suin' over a pig does seem farfetched."

"Shouldn't ya be helpin' clear the table instead of nosin' in man's affairs?" Randall sarcastically asked Nova, turning his nose down at her voicing up her opinion about his legal troubles over the stolen pig.

While washing the dishes I looked over my shoulder only to see Senator Billing sit up ram rod straight while telling Randall in a low-slung snap, "Randall, we're guests in your home and as a guest my wife has the right to sit by my side and listen to your legal woes over a goddamn pig."

"Ole Rand'l, listen to me." Perry ordered his friend as a way to get his attention again. Randall turned his head to look at Perry, causing the lawyer to say, "we must go ahead with this pig sue. It's the lord's way of ensuring we get justice."

Looking up at his eldest son he asked, "Jim, what say you?"

"I say we sue." Jim said confidently as his father grabbed his coffee mug and took a sip of it.

"Well, it ain't gonna be right 'way. Judge's nephew got his eye gorged by a large splinter yesterday." Brenton revealed, confirming the accident that causes Will to morph into Cap had happened. Since I knew what happened I wasn't surprised. I just continued to help wash the dishes, even tho the women around me all had looks of dread or shock on their faces.

Perry narrowed his eyes at his brother-in-law while asking, "What? How do you know this?"

"I saw Devil Anse bring his boy into Doc's when I was there pickin' up some mint tea for my daughter." Brenton revealed, sipping on his coffee. "And that boy didn't look too good, blood oozin' from the eye; he was shakin' worse than a leaf on a tree." Eww, did he have to go into the gory details? Nobody wants to hear about that. Yuck.

Oh no, if it was that bad, I wonder how Allie dealt with it since she's with Cap. She had to have seen the eye in all it's gory glory. I felt bad for Allie, not Cap. My ex-best friend shouldn't be hurting over that one-eyed Hatfield. If only she would've left the Hatfields, but of course she didn't.

I couldn't think about her tho, I had after dinner chores to do. I just handed the wet dish over to Sally before grabbing another dirty one to wash, immerging myself into my work as a way to ignore my thoughts on my ex-best friend.

"Then I suppose it'll be at least a month before Judge Hatfield hears our case." Perry pointed out in a deflated tone, his shoulders slumping slightly in disappointment.

Well, looks like the pig trial won't be right away after all.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope I did Nova and Senator Billings justice as a couple. I've only ever written her with Tolbert or Cap so writing her with somebody else (an OC too) was new, but also a bit fun. So, any thoughts on Tolbert moving onto the land Randall gave him and trying to slightly distance himself from Jessa?**


	9. Miss Hatfield

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I know I got this chapter done pretty fast. Ah, the muses are being very loud.**

* * *

 **Miss Hatfield**

 **Allie POV:**

"After days of nothin', but a broth an' bread diet, I feel like I died an' went t'heaven ettin' this here ham, eggs, an' toast breakfast." Cap told me in a near moan while chewin' a large mouthful of his breakfast.

"The diet was strict orders from Doc. You couldn't have too much food for fear of throwing up and ripping your stiches out of your eye from the force of the retching motions." I reminded him between nibbling on my toast while sitting on the edge of Will's bed, something that I've been doing since I started nursing him back to health.

"I know an' it was torture not ettin' real food." He chuckled, shoveling a forkful of eggs into his mouth. "Y'know how long it's gonna take my eye t'heal?"

"Doc's note said he'd check on ya in a few days to see how the stiches were healing so I guess he'll tell you that once he gets here." I answered, grabbing my coffee cup off the bedside table. "Does your head or eye still hurt?" I asked, sipping on my coffee.

"It's a dull ache, nothin' too bad tho." Will told me, grabbing his slice of toast off his half-eaten plate. Nodding, I placed my cup back onto the bedside table. His lone icy eye locked onto me as he gratefully told me in his deep waving timbre, "Thanks for worryin' 'bout me and bein' by my side these last few days, darlin'. It means a lot to me, Allie."

"You're welcome, but I don't mind being by your side tho." I told Will before eating a piece of my breakfast ham. "Hearing you got hurt scared me. I ran from the school to Doc's to find out how you were." I admitted, locking my sapphire eyes onto his lone icy one and its twin that was wrapped up crudely with a bandage.

After finishing his toast Will grabbed my hand, taking me by surprise, and asked in an uneasy tone, "When I'm healed up would ya…would ya like to…uh…see how things go 'tween us?"

"You mean you want to take up with me?" I asked him, using lingo that he was used to, as a way to clarify what he meant by his question. I wanted to make sure I got the right impression before giving him an answer.

Nodding, he clarified, "Yea, that's what I mean." To explain why he was asking me to take up with him he said, "You've been by my side since my accident; that's somethin' showin' ya care for me. I know I ain't gonna be no looker no more wit' one eye, but ya ain't 'round me for that. You're here right now cause I need ya, cause ya care."

"Do you care bout me, Will?" I asked him, my voice dead serious, as I reached over to grab my coffee cup off the bedside table.

While taking a sip of my coffee I watched Will intently as he told me, "Course I do." Smirking he added, "I don't let'cha read my books just for the hell of it."

I nodded, placing my cup back onto the table. Squeezing his hand, I answered with a smile, "Yes, Will, I'll take up with you."

A grin broke out on his face as he quickly pulled me up into his chest, hugging me tightly. "Good, I was hopin' you'd say yes."

"What's goin' on in here?" Asked Levicy's syrupy voice from the doorway, causin' me to break the impromptu hug my new boyfriend was giving me.

"I asked Allie if she'd take up with me once I got better and she said yes." Will told his mom with a large grin as she made her way over to us.

"I'm happy for ya'll." She smiled, taking our empty dishes from our laps. "I'll talk to Anderson, see if he'll let Allie use the family name."

Quickly I shook my head, protesting her remark with one of, "Oh, Levicy, you don't need to bother. I can continue to use my name of Freeland."

"Maybe you two don't see it, but I can see the love blossomin' 'tween ya'll and it ain't gonna take long 'fore somethin' serious t'happen." Levicy told us, her lips pursed in a thin lined smile. Oh boy, she was referring to us sleeping together or at least that's how it sounded to me. "Talkin' to my husband won't be a bother, I assure ya that, dear." She rubbed my shoulder in a comforting gesture before leaving the room.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon whenever Doc walked into the bedroom, interrupting me reading _Moby Dick_ out loud as he announced his presence with, "Will, I see Allie's readin' to ya as you're laid up in bed recoverin'."

"Yea, she's takin' good care of me." Will nodded, a ghost of a smile crossing over his lips, as Doc placed his bag on the bedside table.

Looking at me, Doc asked, "Allie, would ya like t'help assist me?"

"Sure." I squeaked out, quickly standing up and going over to where Doc was at by Will's side.

Doc unwrapped the bandage off of Will's head/eye and placed it onto the table. "Lay down." He ordered the shaggy blonde, who did as he was told after blinking his eye a few times. Doc held Will's bad eye open. Pointing to the eye, that was going milky, Doc told me, "Allie, looks like your warm compresses on the eye kept it from swellin' or crustin' up."

"I just followed the instructions you sent home with Anse." I told Doc since I didn't think I deserved any praise for just doing what I was supposed to.

"Wound looks like it's healin' up good." Doc mused before going on to say, "Should be able to remove the stitches next week." Looking at me he said, "You may put a clean bandage on him." I just nodded and went over to the dresser to grab the bandages. "Will, I still want ya on bed rest t'make sure ya don't pop your stitches." Before Will could protest, Doc gave him a pointed look and said, "Popped stitches would mean knockin' ya out an' sewin' ya up all over 'gain, goin' backwards instead of forwards in the healin' time."

I came to a stop by Will's side and started to bandage him up as he told Doc, "Fine, I'll follow your orders."

"Next week after I remove the stitches, you'll be able to move 'round the house." The middle-aged doctor, who I'm positive was a doctor during the Civil War, told Will as a sort of truce for putting him on another week of bed rest. "Have a good day." Doc grabbed his bag off the bedside table and left as I tied off Will's bandage.

"Guess your man's got another useless week in bed." Will teased as I went back over to my bed, picking the discarded book off of it before sitting down.

"Guess I'll just have to read and talk your ears off then." I smiled, opening up my book.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

It's been a few days since Tolbert moved out of his parents' house and started working on his plot of land. He said he'd be around for supper, but so far, he hasn't been. I guess he was cooking a lot of rabbit stew for himself. Since my fieldwork partner was gone, I was now stuck working alone. Not having Tolbert to banter with meant my day felt endless and my mind wandered aimlessly all the time. Working by myself was very boring too. Sad to say, I missed Tolbert. I understood why he did what he did, but I didn't like it one bit.

When everyone went back to the house for a lunch break, Sally sent me off with a basket for Tolbert. Figuring he'd be working at his still I went there, but only found the site empty. With a sigh I took off trudging all over Tolbert's land, looking for him in order to give him the lunch basket from his mother. When I finally found him, he was laying down a stone foundation, shirtless in the blistering harvest sun with sweat rolling down his taunt muscles. Hot damn, I had no idea Tolbert was hiding muscles under his loose-fitting shirts.

I must've made a noise, that I wasn't aware of, cause Tolbert turned around and furrowed his brows while asking, "What're ya doin' out 'ere, darlin'?"

Holding up the basket in my hand, I simply replied, "Your mama wanted me to bring you over some lunch."

He just nodded and gestured with a wave of his hand for me to bring him over the basket. Silently, I walked over to him. Standing right in front of Tolbert, I handed him the basket which earned me a gruff, "Thanks, ya can go now.", from him.

"What? I walked all this way and you're just going to blow me off?" I asked, a bit offended, as I crossed my arms over my chest and watched Tolbert place the basket down on the part of the foundation he had finished.

"I got work t'do, Jessa." Was Tolbert's excuse for shooing me away.

"That can wait til after you eat the lunch I brought you."

"I'm not hungry right now so head on back home an' get yerself somethin' t'et 'fore ya gotta get back in the fields."

Pointing to the picnic basket I told him, "That basket's pretty heavy, I think your mama packed enough for us to share."

"Darlin', I don't wanna et lunch wit'cha so please just go on back home." Tolbert gritted out, grinding his teeth so had that I'm surprise they weren't cracking and chipping.

"Why're ya acting so distant for? A few days ago, we were close and now you're pulling away and avoiding me."

"Don't act stupid, you know why I'm actin' like this for. I can't have ya pittyin' me, attached t'me cause I'm always 'round yer skinny lil ass." He roughly sighed out in his gruff velvet tone, waving his hand at me a bit flippantly too.

"And I already told you, Tolbert, that I don't pity you and I'm not attached cause we worked together either." I firmly told him, my shoulders squared back in annoyance. Giving him a soft look with my indigo eyes I added, "I like you cause you're usually nice to me even tho you're a hot head."

"Jessa, ya might say ya like me, but ya don't even know me good at all." Tolbert snapped, narrowing his stormy eyes at me. Before I could even reply to him, he cut me down with the blunt remark of, "Every woman I tried t'court turned me down or their daddies did an' I was raised up wit' em. Ya just got 'ere couple months 'go, why'd ya be so dif'rent from them? Hmm?"

I felt so bad for him. Those girls really did a number on him. A soft look crossed over my face as I genuinely told the redhead, "Tolbert, I'm sorry that their rejection of you cut down your self-esteem, but I'm not them. I can see that you're a good guy behind your quick temper and sharp words."

"I ain't a catch or a good man. I'm bad tempered, get into bar fights, an' drink too much whiskey. That's why I'm always rejected." Drifting his eyes onto his boots; breaking our eye contact he sighed, "I like ya, but the situation's complicated. I can't court ya, darlin'."

"Can't or won't?" I pried, my voice a bit firmer than usual as it rung out in the still humid air.

"I don't want a relationship at this time. I'm fine 'nough on my own." Tolbert answered me, his smooth drawl of a voice sounding a bit tense and hollow.

I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. Hearing that he wanted to stay single hurt, especially since he admitted that he liked me. Damn, those bitches that turned him down really did a number on him. I steeled myself, making sure that none of my sadness showed on my face, and told him in a clipped tone, "That's fine, I'm gonna go now."

He just nodded, causing me to turn around and start to walk off. I was about a few yards away whenever I heard him call out, "Tell mama I'll be 'round 'morrow mornin' for breakfast." I just looked at him from over my shoulder and nodded before walking off, making my way back to the McCoy house as my stomach began to growl with hunger.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was sitting on the edge of Will's bed, laughing at a joke he made, whenever the bedroom door opened accompanied by Devil Anse's deep drawling voice saying, "Dinner's almost ready." We nodded at him as he closed the door and walked deeper into the room. We both knew why Anse was here and it wasn't to inform us about dinner time either. Looking at us with his piercing blue eyes, he said, "Levicy told me that ya'll have decided to take up with each other."

"Yes, pa, we have." Will told Anse while I just nodded my head in agreement.

"I had a feelin' eventually ya'll would." Really, did everyone feel that way? I mean last month Skunk Hair, Vera, and Sully made a remark about us being together and now both Levicy and Anse seemed to be expecting our news. "Now, after talkin' with my wife I decided that Allie can take on our name of Hatfield."

"Thank you, Anse." I gratefully told the tall and imposing man since I knew he didn't have to let me use the family name since I wasn't even married to his son.

"Thanks pa." Will told his father, gratefulness evident in his deep rolling voice.

"But, Will, I expect ya to work twice as hard once Doc clears gives ya a clean bill of health in order t'be able to pay me for the lumber needed to build a house with." Anse told his son, his pipe dangling on the corner of his bottom lip. Taking his pipe out of the corner of his mouth and pointing it at his son, Anse said, "Also, the parcel of land I'm givin' you I expect ya to take care of the taxes on it."

"I understand, sir." Will nodded, accepting Devil Anse's terms.

"Um, why're you giving him land for?" I asked, a bit confused about the huge gift he was giving his son. I mean land's not a small thing to be handing out, especially to a 16 1/2-year-old boy.

"Cause ya'll ain't gonna be playin' house under my roof forever." Okay, that made sense. I mean things did move faster in the 1800s so moving out, but nearby the family, was normal, I guess. "Oh, and I expect a weddin' once that house gets built."

A wedding? Holy shit, I wasn't expecting that I mean I just became Will's girlfriend this morning. Oh my god… I just nodded, a bit dumbstruck.

"Yes, sir." Will told his father, causing the man to just nod his head and walk out of the room. Clearly, he got his point across and didn't feel the need to say anything else to us.

A few moments after the door shut Will grabbed my hand and asked me, "Are ya okay, darlin'? You got a far-off look t'ya."

"I never thought I'd be married before turning 16…" Trailed out of my mouth before I could think better of it.

"When's your birthday?" Will asked instead of saying something to try and calm my nerves. Eh, he wasn't a very smooth talker that's for sure.

"December third." Was my simple two-word answer.

Will nodded his head before telling me, "Yea, we ain't gonna be married 'fore then. It's gonna take me a few months to build the house since I gotta pay for the wood an' trust me, it ain't that cheap." It ain't cheap, hell how much does his dad charge then? Letting out a small huff he added, "Most likely we'll be married by my birthday in February."

"Oh…" I trailed off, my sapphire eyes wide as I tried to process everything.

Shaking his head and giving me a puzzled look, he asked, "What?"

I took a deep breath before honestly telling him, "This isn't how I imagined getting proposed to. I always thought it'd be something romantic with the guy down on one knee asking me with a diamond ring, not being told by my man's dad just hours after getting into the relationship that he expects us to get married."

Will let out a long huff of a sigh. Clearly, what I just admitted hit a nerve with him. His deep voice hardened just a bit as he remarked, "Well, it didn't happen how ya imagine it, but it happened." Shaking his bandaged blonde head, he scoffed, "I know ya care 'bout me, you wouldn't be here with me if ya didn't, so I don't understand why're upset 'bout somethin' that's bound t'happen."

"I'm not upset about it, just the way it came about." I told Will, earning me a raise brow look from him. "Damnit, Will, we've only been a couple for a few hours and then bam your dad's giving us a timeline for marriage." I explained, trying my hardest not to sound frustrated, as wrung my hands together. "It just took me by surprise."

Nodding, Will pulled me into his chest. Holding me he sighed, "I know pa can be a bit imposin', but he means well. He just doesn't want us to shame the family or anythin' by never marryin'." Will let out a long sigh. "As I understand, Uncle Ellison was with his Mounts woman for years. Since they were our age and they lived together, but he'd never marry her cause he wasn't ready for that big of a commitment." I pulled back slightly and looked at him, wondering where he was going with his story. "One day she got pregnant and they decided that once the baby was born, they'd marry so she'd be able to be a beautiful bride instead of a knocked up one." Will shook his head, his voice hardening as he snapped, "You know what happened? She died and Cotton was born a bastard." After a second or so he added, "Slow too since he was comin' breech and was yanked out when she died."

Oh, so Devil Anse doesn't want his son to make the same mistakes his little brother did. Hell, the 19th century was a bit brutal when it came to life. I knew that woman died in childbirth and the bastards were looked down upon, but I guess I never understood how bad it shook a family. Well, at least until now.

"We'll get married after you build us a house." I told Will with a soft look, cementing the seriousness of our new relationship. "I'm fine with it." I assured him, resting my head on his chest as he sat propped up against his pillows and headboard.

Even tho I was a bit reluctant to get married so young, I knew that us marrying was what was expected of us as a couple in 1878. Also, I knew that after hearing Will talk about Ellison and Miss Mounts that simply living together long term wasn't an option. Hell, how I ended up practically engaged to Will I'll never fully wrap my head around.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Gotta love Devil Anse, telling his son in so many words that shacking up don't happen in his house. Yep, Allie's definitely with Cap forever now. Jessa and Tolbert, yikes talk about denial and a slow burn. Yea, he's just afraid of getting hurt, but don't worry he'll wake up and smell the roses eventually.**


	10. Within The Past Week

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Within The Past Week**

 **Jessa POV:**

I was going around the table, pouring everyone coffee, whenever the front door squeaked open. Looking up to see who walked into the house, my eyes met Tolbert's. True to his word, he came over this morning for breakfast. He hung his hat onto the hook by the door before going over to the table and sitting down in the spot that was set for him, the spot that I doubted he was going to show up to. I gave him a tight smile as I walked over to his place setting, filling his cup with steaming hot coffee.

"Good Mornin', Tolbert. It's good t'have ya et wit' us." Sally told her redheaded son as she brought the breakfast platters over to the main table while Roseanna brought some over to the kiddies table as Alifar poured her siblings milk.

Tolbert just nodded at his mother as I finished pouring the coffee and took my seat next to him. Roseanna came over to the table and sat next to me while Sally took her seat next to Randall. Alifair stayed at the kiddies table in order to help the little ones with their plates. Randall clasped his hands, gesturing that it was time to say grace. Everyone bowed their heads and clasped their hands in response, causing Randall to say the grace of, "Heavenly father, bless this fine meal we're 'bout t'et. Guide my son in his new life endeavors of strikin' out on his own to take the path of manhood. Bless the rest o'us in our harvest." Lifting his head, he said, "Amen."

"Amen." Echoed out in the air as everyone helped end the blessing.

"So, Tolbert, why haven't ya been 'round for meals the last few days?" Randall asked his son, giving him a pointed look, as he grabbed the bacon platter and placed some strips onto his plate.

"Been busy settin' down my cabin's foundation's all, poppy." Tolbert told his father as the older man passed the bacon platter over to Jim, officially starting breakfast.

"I'd have thought you'd at least make some time t'see Jessa since ya'll are so close." Randall remarked, giving his son a pointed look.

"She understands I'm busy; that gettin' a cabin built 'fore winter's important." Looking at me Tolbert pulled me into his bullshit by saying, "Ain't that right, darlin'?"

"Mhm…" I nodded, sipping on my coffee as a way to avoid actually having to give a verbal answer.

"Tolbert, ya should make some time to spend with Jessa. Ya'll get on good, be a shame to lose that." Sally suggested in a motherly tone, a soft look on her face.

"I know, mama." Tolbert sighed, grabbing the bacon platter from Jim.

Silently, Tolbert passed the bacon platter over to me. I took it, put some food of my plate, and passed it on to Roseanna. I knew that Tolbert wasn't in a friendly mood this morning, so I wasn't going to push him to talk. He needed to work thru his own feelings of low self-worth and maybe working on his cabin would help him do that.

* * *

Within the past week, Tolbert's come around the house only for breakfast. He always used the excuse that he'd either grab lunch or dinner from the diner while in town buying house crafting supplies or he was perfectly capable of hunting and making stew with his catch. Randall and Sally didn't seem to like his answers, but they always accepted them. It didn't make a difference to me, Tolbert was hardheaded and was going to do whatever he wanted so I wasn't going to make my self upset worrying over what he did and didn't do.

The sun shined thru the windows, warming up the house and lighting it up naturally, as I sat at the kitchen table. I was helping Roseanna and Sally shell peas whenever the front door opened with Tolbert walking inside. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked to see him cause I was. He took off his hat, hung it on the wall hook, and walked over to the table. "Perry Cline stopped me when I was in town pickin' up supplies. Told me he talked t'Judge Wall Hatfield and got a court date for next Monday." He informed us as he sat down next to me and across from his mom and sister.

"Oh, well have ya told poppy yet?" Sally asked, looking at her son as she continued to snap peas.

"Yea, he told me to tell ya 'bout it." Tolbert told his mother with a nod, his stormy eyes slightly drifting to look at me as I effortlessly snapped peas.

Sally just nodded her head, showing her son that she accepted his answer.

"Ma, ya think Jessa could come with me for a bit?" Tolbert asked before going on to quickly explain his request with, "I need some help gettin' some shine bottles filled up for sale 'morrow. I can't do it cause I gotta unload my buildin' supplies."

Nodding, Sally said in her sweet motherly tone, "Of course she can go help ya."

Roseanna's blue eyes just darted between me and her brother while her hands swiftly worked at shelling peas. I could tell that her mind was turning, but what she was thinking I wasn't too sure. Maybe she was picking up on the slight sexual tension between us or something.

I stood up and wiped my hands off on my apron before taking it off and telling Tolbert, "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Let's go." He told me, getting up and making his way over to grab his hat off the hook it was hanging on near the door.

Tolbert shoved his hat on his head before walking out the door while I just quietly followed behind him. His wagon, which was filled with lumbar, was parked right in front of the porch. "Can you unload all of that yourself?" I asked Tolbert, who was already halfway to his wagon, as I started to walk 'cross the porch to the steps.

"Yea, it ain't that hard." He scoffed, gettin' into the driver's side of his wagon, as I walked down the porch steps. "Like I said, I just need ya t'fill my shine bottles." I heard his velvet timbre snap out into the air as I made my way over to the wagon.

Climbing up into it, I assured him, "I don't mind helpin' ya out, whether it's with the shine or unloading lumber." Sitting next to him, I straightened out my skirts and gave him a slight smile while telling him, "I helped make the set when my school's play was Othello."

Tolbert just nodded his head, his mouth in a thin, but firm line as he snapped the reigns and got the horses to pull his wagon away from his parents' front porch. Looking at me for a small moment he asked, "Othello's that Shakespeare play where the man snuffs his wife wit' a pillow, right?"

"Yea." I nodded before titling my head at Tolbert and asking, "You've heard of it?"

"More then heard of it. I read it 'fore I quit school." Oh, I wasn't expecting to hear that. Wow, talk about a shocker.

"You must've gone far if you read it before quitting." I told him, figuring out that he must've gone to the equivalent to at least middle school, as we rode thru the McCoys property.

"I got kicked out at 13-years-old, even tho I had some of the best marks in class, cause I got into a fight." Tolbert revealed over the sounds of wagon wheels and horse hooves crunching and splattering against the ground.

"Oh…" Fell off my tongue in a long in a long sigh, lingering a bit in the air that was slowly getting a crisp tinge of fall to it.

"It was 'bout time for me t'start workin' the farm full time anyways." Tolbert quickly told me as a way to brush off the negative stigma of being expelled all those years ago. "Hell, poppy never got any schoolin' an' he does just fine for our family as a farmer."

"My poppy was a professor." I blurted out since I felt comfortable enough to open up to him.

"That's why ya'll were goin' out west, huh? So, he could teach all 'em pioneer kids."

"Yea."

A few silent moments passed before Tolbert looked at me, a slight glint in his eye, and told me, "Um, if you like to read, I might have a couple old books somewhere I can lend ya."

"Thanks, I'd like that." I smiled, grateful that he was willing to give me the books he hadn't used in a good decade.

Tolbert just nodded his head, silently showing me that he was glad I wanted the few books he had. He remained silent as he drove me over to his still site. I didn't mind the silence, it wasn't heavy or awkward. He opened up about being partially educated, most likely having gone to 8th grade, and that was a big feat since Tolbert's been backing off from me lately. At least I know that we still have a friendship, even tho feelings of something more seem to me skirting on the surface like heatwaves dancing off of a furnace.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

"Hope Doc hurries up and gets his ass here so I can get off bed rest." Will grumbled as he rested propped up in his bed, while I sat indian style on mine, while we waited for the doctor to show up for the scheduled check-up on Will's injured eye.

"He'll get here whenever he gets here, Will. Just be patient." I told him, sounding more like a mother scolding her child instead of a fiancé advising her man.

"Yea, I hear ya."

"Do you want me to read while we wait for him to get here?" I asked, gesturing to the small stack of books resting on the bedside table.

"No, us talkin's just fine." Will told me before patting the empty spot next to him and saying, "Ya can sit by me while we talk."

"Okay." I nodded, getting up and going over to sit on the edge of Will's bed.

As soon as I sat down, he grabbed my hand and asked, "What kind'a house do ya want, darlin'?"

"Um, I dunno." I shrugged, feeling a bit overwhelmed that he was asking me about a house that he was still weeks away from breaking ground on.

"Do you want a big one or a small one?" Will asked before quickly adding in, "We can always add onto a small house."

"Whatever's easier for you to build." I told him as a way to get out of planning the model house that would be built once he was well. Don't get me wrong, I was glad he was building us a house, but I wasn't a contractor and had no interest in designing the house. At least when it came to the structure, the décor I'd be more then happy to put me touch on.

"Okay, but I wanna make sure you're gonna like it. I can't spend a lot of money and build a cabin ya end up hatin'."

"I'd never hate anything that you'll build for us." I assured my fiancé with a soft smile.

"Okay." He smiled back.

"As long as it's not one room shack small cause I'd hate that." I half teased him. I've seen some pictures of cabins in my history book that looked like a shack or a garden shed. Something like that I wouldn't live in.

"Don't worry, darlin', it won't be that small." Will chuckled, shaking his head at me.

"Good." I let out, sounding more relieved then I should.

"I reckon we can start with a small open kitchen and living room downstairs and two bedrooms upstairs." Will told me, enthusiasm dripping off of his deep rolling timbre.

"That sounds good." I said right before the sound of the door creaking open rung out into the air.

Me and Will looked at the door only to see Doc walk into the room. "How's that eye feelin', Will? Any pressure or headaches?"

"No, Doc, my eye feels fine." Will answered the doctor as he shut the door and made his way over to the bed.

"Good, very good." Doc nodded, setting his bag onto the bedside table. Looking at me he said, "Allie, I'm gonna need you to hold Will's eye open for me as I remove the stitches." I just nodded at the doctor before standing up. Since Will's bed was up against the wall, I had to climb into it to be by his left side. As I took a seat next to him, I watched Doc hand him a flask while ordering, "Take a shot, it'll help with any pain or discomfort you might feel."

Will just tipped the flask back against his lips, gulping down a large shot, before handing it back to Doc. "Just remove these stitches quick so I can get outta bed."

Doc just shook his head while taking a quick sip off the flask. Why he needed the whiskey, I didn't know. He popped the cork onto the small bottle and placed it back into his bag. Pulling out some small scissors and a pair of tweezers, Doc told me, "Hold his eye open now, Miss Allie."

I nodded and did what I was told. I felt a bit overwhelmed as I watched Doc pull out Will's stitches, especially whenever he gritted his teeth a few times, but I knew that I had to keep a firm hold on the eye and keep it open. I felt bad for Will since I knew that what he was going thru had to hurt or sting a bit. Too bad pain meds aren't fully developed yet, like they are in the time I'm from.

"Miss Allie, you can let go of his eye now." Doc told me once he was finished removing the stitches. "Can you go get a fresh bandage to wrap Will with while I give him some instructions?"

"Yes, of course, Doc." I simply told the man before climbing off the bed and going over to the dresser where the bandages were at.

"Now, Will, I want ya to wear a bandage on your eye to ensure no dirt gets into it while it finishes healin' up." Doc told Will as I grabbed the bandage and made my way over to his bedside.

"Okay, Doc." Will nodded as I stopped by the edge of his bed, causing Doc to move aside slightly so that I could have some standing room.

As I started to wrap the cloth bandage aroubd Will's eye/head, I heard Doc tell him, "You can move 'round the house freely, but I don't want ya liftin' anythin' heavy or goin' outside yet. The eyes knittin' t'gether, but ain't closed up 'nough not to split 'part again with heavy strain." As I finished with the bandage, tying it off, I heard Doc say, "Now, next week we'll check the eye and see if it's healed 'nough for you to resume your daily chores and work."

"Okay, Doc." Will simply said as I stood next to him with a polite and friendly look on my face for the doctor.

Doc just nodded at us and grabbed his bag before walking out of the room, leaving us alone.

"You can go downstairs and help mama with meal prep or somethin'. I'm gonna dress, then go downstairs myself." Will told me as he sat up and got out of bed.

"Okay, just holler if ya need me." I told while heading over to the door.

"I got one eye not a broken limb, darlin'. I can get changed just fine." Will rolled his good eyes at me before walking over to his dresser.

I just shook my head and left the room. As I walked down the hall over to the stairs, I couldn't, but be happy that I was able to roam the house freely again.

* * *

After weeks of being cooped up in a room with Will, taking care of him and keeping him company, it felt like a breath of fresh air being able to socialize with the entire Hatfield family and to be able to eat dinner with them too. I didn't realize how much I missed being around the large and loud family, not until now that is.

The entire household, along with Jim Vance, Sully, Cotton, and Ellison were gathered around the table. All of the dishes were piled up with side dishes and all of the glasses were filled with drinks as everyone picked at the meat platter, grabbing their fill and placing it on their plates whenever a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it. Everyone keep on ettin'." Levicy told her family in her syrupy motherly tone while standing to her feet. Everyone did as they were told, continued eating dinner as Levicy went over to the door. Upon opening it she greeted the guest with a simple, "Hello, Wall, come on in."

"I ain't here for supper, I'm here with some news 'bout Floyd." Judge Wall announced as he walked into the house.

"While you're here ya might as well et." Levicy patted her brother-in-law's shoulder before going over to the kitchen counter to make a plate full of sides for the Judge.

"What's goin' on with Floyd, Wall?" Anse asked his brother as the man made his way over to the table and took a seat near the head of the table.

"Perry Cline showed up at my office to file a sue case for Randall McCoy on Floyd on grounds of a stolen pig." Wall announced to the entire dinner table as Levicy finished preparing him a plate and walked over to the table with it.

"Goin' t'court over a pig? Hell, McCoy's gone an' lost it." Jim Vance chuckled as Levicy placed a plate of food in front of Wall, along with a cup of coffee, before taking her seat at the table.

Anse narrowed his cold blue eyes at his older brother while scoffing between a mouthful of ham, "And let me guess, Wall, you're gonna pacify that bamboozlin' skunk with a court hearin'."

The Judge shook his head while cutting himself off some ham from the platter near him. "It ain't like that, the peckerwood Cline filed a legal case so I got no choice, but to see it thru to trial."

Sully lifted his head up and paused in eating his ham supper. With a raised brow he asked his cousin, "Can't it get settled outside of court? Maybe help both parties strike up a deal, perhaps Floyd could give Randall one of his fattened hogs or even a piglet for compensation?"

"McCoy and Cline don't want that." Wall sighed before going on to say, "Hell, Landon's keepin' his nose outta this, ain't even assisting his brother-in-law at all with this pig case."

"Of course, he's stayin' out of it, Wall. His nephew over in Boone got engaged to your youngest daughter." Devil Anse spat out in a long groan before shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Oh wow, I never knew how messy the intermarrying and relationships between the Hatfields and McCoys were until now. I mean the only relationships I read about were Selkirk and his wife, Louissa, and of course Johnse and Roseanna. Seems like there's more things that happened then the history books wrote about. Hell, and now I'm witnessing it firsthand.

"The trial's set for next week Anse. Cline requested a split jury of Hatfields and McCoys, so I'll be pickin' 'em soon." Wall explained in between eating a piece of ham.

Pointing at me and his son, Anse told us, "After the trial ya'll can go over to Docs, get Will's final eye check-up."

"Yes, sir." Will nodded while at the same time I let out the simple word of, "Okay."

* * *

After dinner I helped Levicy clean up the dishes and then played a game of checkers with Cotton. The boy wasn't very good at the game, but I didn't mind losing on purpose to make him smile. Whenever we started on our third game Sully came over and took a seat on the floor next to us, watching us play. As Cotton studied the checkerboard, contemplating his next move, Sully asked me, "So, Allie, how's everything goin' on with you and Will?"

"Everything's good." I simply told him as Cotton finally made his move.

"Ya'll plannin' the weddin' yet or?..." Sully asked, his voice trailing off a bit as his eyes darting between me and my fiancé, who was sitting on a nearby chair.

"Not yet, but we figured out what kind of house we want built."

"You have any family left, like maybe a brother?" Sully asked even tho he already knew the answer since I'm sure he must've had Abel as a student'

"Yes, I have an older brother." I told Sully as Cotton moved one of his pieces. "He joined the army about 4-years ago." The last time I ever saw Abel was when he took off for bootcamp, he never called or wrote. I only know he's still alive cause a motorcade never showed up at the house with a folded up flag for the fallen.

"You know where he is?" Sully pried as I moved one of my pieces on the checkerboard.

"I dunno." I shrugged. Last I heard he was at a base in the Northwest somewhere. Turning my head to the side and looking at the man with greying light brown hair, I asked, "Why?"

With a neutral look on his face the teacher told me, "No reason, just wonderin' if ya had any family is all."

"Well, right now the only family I have are the Hatfields." I sighed out honestly while watching my opponent make his move on the checkerboard.

"I'm your family now, right Miss Allie?" Cotton innocently asked me with a smile on his face.

"Of course, you are, Cotton." I softly told the boy before moving my black piece onto a spot on the board where his red one could jump it.

A slight lined smile appeared on Sully's face before he stood up and walked away. I think he was going back onto the porch to smoke and talk with Devil Anse, Judge Wall, Ellison, and Jim Vance. Will, who was sitting in a chair nearby, heard my conversation with Sully since he remarked, "I didn't know ya had an older brother, Allie."

Looking up at my fiancé, I told him, "I do, but I haven't seen him in a while. Once he was 18, he left for the army." Watching Cotton jump my checker piece, I told Will, "I mentioned it to Johnse once, I'm surprised he didn't tell ya."

"Johnse only blabs and talks nonstop when he's drunk and I try not to be 'round him too much when he is." Will informed me, relaxing in his chair.

"Why?" I simply asked, hoping to get more clarity on the situation of a drunk Johnse. I've never seen Johnse drunk yet so…

"He hangs all over this one whore, Mira, while drunk in the tavern. It's pathetic really since he ignores her when he's sober." Will told me with a slight sneer in his deep voice while Cotton studied the checkerboard before making his move.

Nodding, I moved my checker piece to jump over one of Cotton's. "Did you ever have a whore you liked to see?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky, as I kept my sapphire eyes glued to the checkerboard.

"Nope." Popped off of Will's tongue, echoing out into the room.

I didn't say a word, just nodded and watched Cotton make his move. Honestly, I was glad that Will never messed around with hookers at the bar, but I wasn't going to pry into his private life either to try and discover how experienced he was when it came to girls.

"Oh, am I winnin'?" Cotton asked, pointing to the board that had more of his pieces on it since I was purposely making bad moves, as I scooted a black piece across the board.

"Yea, Cottontop, looks that way." Will smiled at his cousin, who just clapped his hands excitedly.

Seeing Cotton so happy put a smile on my face. I loved that boy as if he was my own cousin, which he would be in a few months by marriage. I was happy to be a part of the Hatfield family, even tho I knew that things would be getting rocky after the upcoming pig trial.

* * *

 **AN:**

I hope ya'll liked this chapter. So, do you guys think there's an ulterior motive/reason why Sully was asking about Allie's brother or was he just making genuine small talk? Well, things are moving full speed ahead for Cap and Allie while Jessa and Tolbert are still in slowburn land.

Next up is the pig trial, yay!


	11. Split Jury Trial

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **This chapter is super-duper long. It's the longest one I've written to date, but I don't think ya'll mind that tho. I would've had it done sooner but I wasn't feeling well (had a sinus infection). Oh, some of Sully's intentions are uncovered in this.**

 **Abel Freeland (Allie's brother) face claim is Clive Standen.**

* * *

 **Split Jury Trial**

 **Sully POV:**

I hadn't been back in the future since I took Allie and Jessa back to the past, but I returned to bring Allie's older brother, Abel, back to 1878. The young man was in the army so I knew he could handle a gun and be cool in tough situations. That boy was needed in order to help my family, add numbers to the Hatfields so that they could overcome the McCoys and the bounty hunters that'd come down the line. Especially that unhinged outlaw turned lawman, Bad Frank. My family needs all the help they can get when it comes to him.

I remembered Abel Freeland from when I taught him history years ago. The boy always sat in the back and barely talked, unless it was to answer a question. I also remember that he used to refer to the McCoys as the McCrazys in his notes. Let's just say that piqued my interest and when I confronted him about what I saw in the notes when passing out papers, he just shrugged and said that they were crazy for hunting down a family cause the dad was jealous and bitter of them. That young man would be an asset to the Hatfields and I'm pretty sure he'll go back to 1878 with me once I tell him his sister was there and due to be married to a Hatfield.

I had poofed myself to a storage locker I had so I could grab some things for Abel. Those things being a US Calvary uniform, a pistol, and a rifle. Oh and of course a canteen and pocket watch. I had some old dated money on me to give him, so that wasn't a problem. I placed all of the things into a duffel and slung it over my shoulder, ready to teleport to wherever Abel was. Since I had no idea where he was, I had to chant his name along with the date and time to be transported to where he was at.

A burst of light flared off and suddenly I was standing in the middle of a small dingy living room while Abel sat on an older modeled easy chair, looking at me with a dropped jaw. His mossy eyes were a bit wide as he let out a shocked sigh of, "Holy shit, Mr. Sullivan, you just portaled into my living room outta thin air."

I nodded, a smirk on my face, before lengthily telling the young man that was sitting wide-eyed and slack-jawed, "Yes, well, since you've seen me appear out of thin air with your own eyes, you'll believe me when I say that I'm a time traveler and due to an accident during a field trip in the Tug River Valley transported myself and your sister back to 1878."

"What?!" Abel shrieked, bolting up from his chair. Stridin' over to me and getting right up in my face he asked a bit roughly, "You took my sister back to the feud between the Hatfields and the McCrazys?!"

"Yes, but I assure you she's just fine." The shake of his head and arch of his brow at that remark proved that he wasn't so sure how truthful my words were. I gave him a thin line of a smile while saying, "Allie's actually due to marry Will Hatfield in a few months."

"Get married, but she's not even 16 yet." Abel snapped before groaning and letting out a sigh of, "Oh god, this Will dude didn't knock her up did he?"

"No, he didn't." At least as far as I know he didn't. "They just decided to get married after he heals and builds them a house cause they have deep feelings for each other." I assured my former student. Hopefully my words calm him down.

"Accident? Oh no, you're not telling me that my sister's hooked up with Cap now are ya?" Abel asked even tho I'm sure he already knew that the answer was yes, Allie was with Cap.

"Yes, in fact I am." I nodded, causing the man in front of me to just roll his eyes.

Shaking his head and backing up a few feet, Abel ranted, "Oh my god, how the hell did you let this happen? I mean I know you were always a bit odd, but didn't ya think that tossing a 15 ½ year old in with the Hatfields during feud time was a bit insane?"

"The Hatfields are my kin. Cousins in fact since we all share Jim Vance as an uncle."

Once again Abel's mossy eyes went wide, but this time it was with a revelation and not shock. "Holy shit, no wonder you know so much about that feud, you've lived it." Before I could open my mouth he pointed a finger at me and said with a raised brow, "Wait a minute, now I know why I always thought you were odd and familiar in a sense too. You're the guy that, when I was 5-years-old, brought us to Tulsa. My dad was a widower and you told him going forward into the west was the only way to save his family."

"Oh, so you remember that?" I didn't think he did. The boy was so young when I transported him, his baby sister, and dad to 21st century Tulsa.

"Yea, apparently I do." He scoffed, his eyes slightly cutting into me. He let out a sigh before revealing, "My senior year when I had to do a family tree project, but couldn't cause my family roots never went past my father, is when that memory came back to me."

"Yes, well, all I did was a good deed. I saved your family from drowning in a wagon train accident crossing the Tug." Actually, that was a bit stretched, but he didn't need to know the real reason why I brought his family to the future from the past. I mean he was never in that accident, but his father and sister were. Eh, there's a reason why Allie has a doppelganger in the history book…but anyways I'm not going into all of the details of what I know right now.

"Oh…" Trailed out of his mouth, lingering heavily in the small living room we were in.

Tossing him the duffel, I ordered, "Now, get dressed so we can get back to your sister."

"What's in here?" Abel asked after catching the duffel in mid-air.

"Calvary uniform. Since Allie says you're in the army, you'll need to show up like it in that."

"Great…" He trailed off while giving me an unimpressed look.

"Also, when I bring you over to the Hatfields the cover story will be when I was leaving work for the day you were on the road heading to town and stopped me to ask how far town was." I told Abel while taking a seat on the couch as he walked out of the main room and down the hall to where his bedroom was. I could hear the bedroom door open and then slam shut a bit loudly as I carried on with, "We talked, you gave me your name, and when I asked if you had any kin named Allie you revealed that was your sister's name."

"Nice story, but why would I be walking down a road in West Virginia for?" I heard him ask, a bit muffled by his bedroom door, as he most likely began to change.

"You were dishonorably discharged from the military cause you refused to testify about an Indian raid that attacked your fort. Only you and a couple others survived." That fort attack was true, it really did happen. Sioux was all stirred up after the Custard shit that went down only a couple years earlier. "You got off the train at Charleston while the others carried on to Washington. You were gonna go straight down the mountains til ya hit Asheville, then cross over and make your way home to Wilmington."

"Sounds believable." Abel said, opening his door with a creek. Walking down the hall and into the main room he asked, "So, let me guess, once we go back in time we're never coming back? At least I'm not, am I?"

Rising to my feet, I told him, "No and neither am I." Walking over to him I explained, "I just came here to get you after Allie mentioned you the other night after dinner."

"Oh." Abel sighed, t his navy Stetson covered head.

"Well, it's time to go." I told him before clasping him on the shoulder and sending us back in time.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Ever since Doc took Will off of bedrest, I've been able to get back to watchin' the children and helping Levicy with house chores. Also, since my fiancé didn't need that much help anymore, I was moved back to the girls' room. Yea, apparently the Hatfields weren't going to have a healthy unwed couple sharing a bedroom in their house. I didn't mind going back to my room with the girls considering me and Will haven't done anything intimate yet. Can't miss what you ain't doing.

Will was happier being housebound then strictly bedbound. He was able to freely roam the house and could read all the books he wanted for entertainment. The fact that his lost left eye had no effect or strain on how he used his right eye was wonderful. He could read without any problems, even the fine print in that Hugo book of his. Cap also played cards and checkers with various family members too in order to pass the time in the house, but he couldn't do any rough housing or anything like that yet. I knew that killed him since he always roughed house with Robert E.

Devil Anse had just come home for supper a few minutes ago. I helped Levicy set the table and I even ushered the lil ones to said table too. Currently I was helping Levicy plop side dishes on everyone's plates. I had just dumped a large scoop of mashed potatoes on my future father-in-law's dish whenever a knock sounded at the door. "I'll get it, Levicy." I told my future mother-in-law since I was closer to the door considering she was at the end of the table putting some corn onto Will's plate.

Levicy didn't say a word, just nodded her approval at me. I went over to the counter and set pot of potatoes on it before walking a few yards to the front door. I opened the door only to let out a shriek of, "Oh my god!" as I found myself face to face with my older brother. Sully was standing behind him, but just smiled at me and wiggled his way by me and into the house. "I thought you were in the army." I told my brother, my hidden meaning of my remark being I thought you were back in 2018's army.

Abel just pulled me into a hug while telling me, "Well, I ain't in the army anymore. I'm here now, sis."

"That's Allie's older brother Abel huggin' her in the doorway, by the way." I heard Sully tell everyone at the kitchen table as he sat down while I broke off my hug with my brother. "Found him wanderin' down the road headed to town after I left. Found out his name; figured I'd bring him here since he's her brother." Sully explained Abel's presence at the Hatfield house.

"Go take a seat." Levicy told my brother as she came to a stop next to us. "You too, sweetheart." She smiled at me in a soft and motherly way.

I just went over to my spot next to Will at the table while my brother took off his hat and gave it to Levicy for her to hang up. "Thank you, ma'am for lettin' me stay for supper."

"You're welcome, but please call me Levicy. Consider yourself family here." Levicy told Abel as she hung his hat on the hooks by the door before going over to the counter to make up some plates for us.

"You been discharged from the army, son, or ya just up and left due to all 'em Indian fights?" Devil Anse bluntly asked my brother as he took a seat next to Sully and across from me.

"Dishonorable discharge. Only me and a couple others survived an Indian attack on the fort, but I refused to testify bout it to the military council." Abel answered Anse as Levicy came over to us with our plates.

"Ya gotta do what's best for yourself and the hell with others." Anse nodded approvingly at Abel while Levicy set our plates down before going over to the counter to grab one for herself. "I did what was best for my family when I came home from the army year 'fore the war ended." I heard the Hatfield patriarch say as I grabbed a mug and the pot of coffee from the pile it was at on the table.

"Yep." Abel popped out as I filled up my coffee mug.

"I'm Anse, Anse Hatfield, and your sister's been in good hands with us the last few months." My future father-in-lawassured my brother as I passed him over the coffee pot. As Abel took a cup from the table and poured himself some coffee Anse told him, "She's a part of our family and has taken our name."

My brother just nodded his head at Anse. Looking at Will he asked, "So is it you that's the reason my sister's a Hatfield now or is it the pretty boy?" Of course, Abel had to point at Johnse, who was eating a piece of fried chicken with a lost look on his face, whenever he uttered the words pretty boy.

"I'm Allie's man." Will spoke up, staring at my older brother with his one good eye. Before biting into his fried chicken, he clarified our relationship with the remark of, "We've taken up with each other not that long ago."

"Aha…" Abel trailed off, nodding his head slightly and making his short golden-brown hair rustle a bit.

"You're welcomed to stay here as long as needed since you're Allie's brother." Devil Anse told Abel, causing my brother to nod while stuffing a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth. "There's a spare bed in Will's room, you'll stay there."

"Um…thanks…" My brother mumbled out, his brow arched a bit. I bet he was a bit leery of sharing a room with Will cause he thought it was our room. Haha, nope.

As if Anse could read my brother's mind, he told him, "Will's got his own room upstairs and Allie's downstairs in a shared room with my daughters since they ain't married yet." Giving him a slight smirk, he added, "You'll do fine sharin' a room with my son."

"Oh, okay." Abel said, sounding more relieved then he needed to be.

"Johnse, you don't mind borrowin' Abel some clothes d'ya? Ya'll seem to be 'bout the same size." Levicy asked her favorite son with a sweet smile.

"Fine by me, ma." Johnse shrugged before eating some corn.

"Well, seems like my good deed of the day's done. I reunited a brother and sister, found 'nother member for our ever growin' family too." Sully spoke up in between eating his fried chicken. I didn't know why he brought my brother here, but I ain't complaining. I haven't seen him or heard from him in so long that it's nice to be reunited with Abel. Plus, it's good to have somebody I know on my side considering Jessa turned her back on me for Tolbert.

"Yea, just pat yourself on the back, Sully." Anse scoffed, rolling his cold blue eyes at his cousin. Looking at Abel, he pointed his finger at him and said, "If ya want a job at my loggin' camp it's yours, but work won't start up til Tuesday."

"Thanks, I'll take the job." My brother gratefully told my future father-in-law. With furrowed brows he asked, "Tuesday, why not Monday?"

Loking over his shoulder at Abel, Sully told him, "Family's goin' to town for Floyd's pig trial against Randall McCoy cause he's suing him." Before turning his attention back to his plate, he added, "It's only fitting that we support our kin."

"McCrazy's serious 'bout this pig sue huh?" Abel asked incredulously as he scooped up some mashed potatoes. Before eating them, he shook his head and scoffed, "Stupidest shit I've ever heard of."

"Abel, you'll get on just fine in this family." Sully assured my older bother with a smirk before eating his fried chicken.

Okay, now I know why Sully brought Abel here. He knows my brother's not a big fan of the McCoys. I mean Sully was his teacher a while back so knew that Abel thought the McCoys were McCrazys. Yep, Sully brought another ally to our side. I wonder if he's going to lasso Abel into his plan of changing history too?

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Today was the trial date. Since the McCoys only had one wagon (well Tolbert had one too, but that was for his shine business and to buy bulk supplies with) and there were so many members of the family I opted to ride into town with Tolbert. Well, he did offer me the ride, claiming I'd be too cramped in the wagon with all of his siblings, and I was more then willing to accept said offer.

We rode into town and up to one of the many hitching posts near the courthouse. Tolbert had just tied up Eldorado (yes, his horse was named after the lost mystical ancient city of gold) and was helping me down whenever I spotted Abel Freeland leaning against the wall of the courthouse smoking and talking with Johnse Hatfield, causing my breath to hitch.

Arching his brow, Tolbert asked with concern laced in his smoothly gruff voice, "What's wrong, darlin'?"

My feet touched the ground as I pointed over his shoulder while gasping out in shock, "That man with Johnse's Abel Freeland, Allie's older brother. He's been in the army and never contacted his family, I can't believe he's here." Well, I knew how he got here (obviously Mr. Sullivan brought him here), but I didn't know why he was here. His presence unnerved me, worried me even.

"Eh, she prolly wrote 'im 'bout becomin' the new Miss Hatfield 'round the Tug." Tolbert told me, shrugging off the shock I was feeling and portraying.

"No, I don't think she did. Nobody in her family knew where he went after joining the army, he never wrote home or anything."

"Well, by that hat he's sportin' I'd say he was Calvary; fightin' off injuns out west somewheres."

I just nodded, warily looking at the soldier that was misplaced out of time. Tolbert started to led us over to the courthouse and I noticed Abel giving me a weird look, as if he couldn't believe his eyes that I was there right before him. Looking up at the redhead by my side, I sighed tightly, "I think he just recognized me."

"Don't worry 'bout it, we'll just walk by 'em and into the courtroom." Tolbert told me, his gaze set straight ahead, in an attempt to assure me that nothing was going to happen between us and the men leaning by the courthouse doors.

Right as we passed by Johnse and Abel, the latter tossed his smoke off to the side, and approached me while saying, "Damn, never thought you'd ditch my sister for McCrazy here."

"I didn't ditch Allie for Tolbert, Abel." I informed the man, wearing a navy and gold tasseled Calvary Steton, that I hadn't seen since I was like 11 or 12-years old.

Narrowing his eyes at me, Tolbert gruffly and lowly ordered, "Jessa, hush. No need to talk to the newest Hatfield trash."

"Tolbert McCrazy, you're 'bout as nice as I thought you'd be." Abel chuckled sarcastically. "You're making a big mistake hooking up with him." Abel told me before turning his head over his shoulder to look at Johnse and suggest, "Hey, man, let's head on inside."

Tolbert's face went into a hard scowl as he stormed by Abel, dragging me into the courthouse with him before Johnse could even respond the the golden-brown haired man's suggestion.

 **Allie POV:**

I was sitting in the back of the courthouse in the aisle seat. Will was next to me and next to him was Jim Vance, who had Sully sitting on his other side. The courtroom was quiet as people entered and shuffled around, finding their seat. Since all of the seats on the Hatfield's side on the first floor was taken, the people associated with my new family had to go upstairs to the balcony.

The sound of the doors banging opened startled me and made me look to see who had barged in. Will turned to see who it was too, well I think all of us on the last row did. Low and behold, Tolbert stormed in, dragging Jessa right behind him. A moment or so later Abel and Johnse walked in and went upstairs. Hmm, I wonder if they had any words with the McCoys that came in before them?

"How's the eye doin'?" Uncle Jim asked Will, looking at him with a semi-curious look.

"It's gone milky; capped over." Will dryly said, sounding a bit bummed bout his eye being damaged.

"Let me see it." Jim ordered Will, an interest look on his face while Sully just rolled his eyes at the rugged mountain man.

Will shook his bandage wrapped head. "No, Jim."

"I said let me see it." Jim reached over to pull off Will's bandage, causing my fiancé to lean into me as an attempt to get away.

"Jim…" Will groaned as his uncle's chubby caloused hand gabbed the hem of the cloth bandage and yanked it up, revealing the white as a cueball eye. Robert E., who was sitting infront of us, turned around to look at his older brother's eyes. Upon seeing his little brother staring at his eye, Will pulled the bandage back over the eye to cover it before barking, "Turn 'round.", at the boy.

Robert E. quickly spun in his seat, listening to his aggravated big brother. Patting Will's shoulder, I assured him, "It doesn't look that bad, Will. Don't be ashamed of it."

"Listen to her, she's right about the eye not looking that bad." Sully piped up from his spot next to Uncle Jim.

Will just nodded, clearly still a bit upset and embarrassed about his eye.

Jim pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a quick sip of it. Looking at my fiancé he said, "I'm gonna call you Cap, as in Captain. It shows you're a real important feller." Jim took a swig from his flask before leaning into Will's shoulder and telling him, "It's a good name, Cap."

"Yea, yea, a'ight." Cap nodded, his face much like a blank slate showing nothing to hint at how he was really feeling.

"I like the name. Cap suits you for some reason." I told him, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Really?" He asked, looking at me with a slightly arched brow.

"Yea." I nodded, a simple assuring smile on my face.

"Ya seein' Doc after this shit show?" Uncle Jim asked, changing the subject off of Will's new alias.

"Yep." Cap popped his tongue. "Hopin' he clears me to go back to work t'morrow."

Patting his shoulder supportively, I said, "He should, you've been resting and healing for weeks."

Before anyone could say another word, Judge Wall walked out of his chambers and over to the bench. As he took his seat Cotton, who was on the front row between Ellison and Levicy, while Anse sat in the aisle seat next to his wife, beamed with the outburst of, "Hi, Uncle Wall!"

Laughs and giggles broke out all over the courtroom cause of Cotton's loud, but innocent remark. Ellison just took his son's hat off and gave him a soft look. Judge Wall banged his bronze topped walking stick on the bench to gain everyone's attention. Leaning back in his seat, the judge made the speech of, "Now, I know many of ya'll got livestock and fields to tend to, so I'll try to make this as quick as possible to get ya'll out and back to your tasks." Pointing his walking stick at Perry he told the lawyer, "Make your case heard, Cline."

Perry, who was sitting next to Randall McCoy stood up from his seat at his table. I noticed that sitting next to Randall was his wife Sally and that she had a ratty looking bonnet on her head. The thing looked no better then a dish or dust rag, that's how old and shabby it looked.

Even tho I hadn't been with the Hatfield family that long, they made sure I had nice things to wear. I had a small hat with a burgundy ribbon around the base while Levicy had a similar hat, but it had a blue ribbon. Hers was a bit older styled and had a matching shoulder cap, but I didn't have a cape. I was fine without it tho. I did see out of the corner of my eye that Jessa didn't have a bonnet or hat on her head. Instead she had a ribbon in her hair as a makeshift headband. I'm not surprised that she didn't have a nice hat or bonnet considering Mrs. McCoy had on a ratty old rag of a bonnet.

I was shaken out of my thoughts whenever I heard Perry's voice slickly ring out with, "Judge Hatfield, Jury, and people of the court, I like to think of the law as a muscle." Perry made a fist and raised it, shaking it slightly as he paced around. "And like a muscle-" Perry began only to be bluntly cut off by Judge Wall's firm and loud voice remarking, "Mr. Cline, the quicker you state your case the better received it'll be."

"Shut up and sit down!" Bill Staton, a functioning drunk that was the one to find Cap hurt and holler to Anse for help, told Perry Cline.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Tolbert was making a nasty face while Jessa looked a bit worried. She leaned over to tell Tolbert something, only for him to roll his eyes and shake his head. What she sees in him I'll never know.

Leaning back slightly in his chair, Judge Wall asked, "Do you need'a call any witnesses?"

"My clients, Randall and Sally McCoy, saw the McCoy markin' on the hog in question." Perry answered, pointing to the McCoys as they sat at the table his empty chair was at.

"Okay, well, no need to call them up just to say so." Judge Wall told Perry, as a way to let him know he could sit down, while cutting his eyes at him. As Perry went back to his table to sit next to Randall, Judge Wall told everyone, "To put it plain, the McCoys say it's their pig while Floyd Hatfield and his wife say it ain't so." Looking at Floyd and Jenny, the man's wife, he asked, "Is the pig in question in court today?"

Jenny just shook her head while Floyd answered with a simple, "No, it ain't."

"And why not?" I can't believe Wall just asked that. Really, really?

"Damn thing's been butchered." Cap told me under his breath as Uncle Jim just took a short sip of his flask.

"It's already been supper." Sully added in, supporting my fiance's remark.

Uncle Jim didn't say a word, the crotchety man just took a long drink from his flask.

"It's done been et." Floyd answered the judge, causing the entire Hatfield side of the room to break out in chuckles, giggles, and laughs.

"Well, is there any witness that saw the swin before you butchered it to say it was your mark?" Judge Wall asked, causing Floyd and Jenny to look at each other.

Looking at Wall, Floyd told him in a slight stutter, "I'm sure if ya give me a couple hours I'd come up with somebody."

"I've seen it!" Bill announced, shooting up out of his chair that was in front of Jim's. Holding onto the back of the chair in front of him for balance, the man clarified, "The hog in question, I've seen it." Holding his thumb up he said, "I'd seen that hog after Floyd notched it. His hand slipped, he nearly took his thumb off notchin' it." Putting his hand down he looked at the judge and asked, "Do I gotta say it on the bible?"

"I advise you not too." Judge Wall chuckled sarcastically, a slight smirk on his face.

"But I seen the pig and it's Floyd's. Anyone sayin' otherwise's mistook." Bill said while everyone in the room stared at him.

"Sit down, Bill." Wall advised, his voice a bit tight.

Instead of sitting down Bill continued his random testimony with, "I said I've seen Floyd's notch on that spotted shep pig."

Cutting his eyes at the functioning drunk, the judge snapped, "Bill, sit the hell down."

Lias, who was sitting next to Bill, grabbed the man's shoulder and pulled him down to sit in his seat. Robert E. who was on the other side of Bill, just looked at the drunk curiously. Jim and Cap both let out chuckles and clasped Bill on the back. Sully just let out a sigh before doing a face palm. Me, well I just gave Bill a friendly pat on the back. Hey, his outburst made this trial interesting. Too bad none of this was in the history book, the writer should've gone into detail about the pig trial instead of just telling the outcome of a split jury.

"Well, I'm sure you'll give Bill Staton's testimony the respect it deserves." Judg Wall told the jury, which was split on both sides of the room since it was a half Hatfield and half McCoy. Looking to the Hatfield side jurors, the judge asked, "Who here thinks it's Floyd Hatfield's pig?" Six hands went up into the air, causing the judge to nod. Looking at the McCoy jurors he asked, "And who thinks it's Randall McCoy's pig?" Five hands shout up in the air while one juror didn't vote. Selkirk McCoy, the man that worked logging for Anse and was married to his niece Louissa. "Ya didn't vote one way or 'nother, Selkirk." Judge Wall remarked to the man that was clutching his newspaper boy styled hat and scratching his chin.

"He votes Uncle Randall." Parris blurted out as his brother Squirrel smacked Selkirk in the chest.

"He has to be the one that says it, Parris." Wall told the man next to Selkirk, that looked like he hadn't had a bath in a good month.

"I know I'm of the McCoy blood, but I want to do the right thing here." Selkirk told the judge, lifting his chin up to look at him steadily. Pointing over to Floyd, he said, "But I do believe that hog's one of Floyd's."

Oh, okay, well that's how the jury decision is split.

"Ya dare mock the name McCoy?!" Parris hissed at his cousin.

Tolbert was staring daggers at who he no doubt deemed a traitor. Jessa looked stunned that Selkirk had voted in favor of Floyd Hatfield over Randall McCoy. Eh, I guess I should've told her the pig trial ended in a split jury. Oh well, maybe she should've read that part instead of having me paraphrase it for her.

"I believe it's Floyd's, plus Bill Staton gave his word that he saw the pig's notch." Selkirk said, defending his vote.

"Ya lyin' spawn of hell!" Randall shouted, shooting up out of his chair faster than a bullet. Looking at Selkirk he yelled the accusation of, "Voted on yer Hatfield wife's apron strings!"

Anse stood to his feet and pulled his pipe from his mouth while advising, "Oh, Randall, calm down. Don't wanna get aplasia over a damn pig."

Randall looked at Anse while snarling the rant of, "This is about truth, honor, justice, and murderin', Devil Anse."

"That ain't prudent to the case." Judge Wall snapped, whacking his walking stick on the bench.

Randall ignored my future uncle-in-law and continued his rant with, "What's Christian right and damnation wrong."

Banging his walking stick and pointing it towards the door, the judge ordered, "This case is over, everyone get the hell out of my court."

It happened so quick, in the mere blink of an eye, but all of a sudden everyone was fighting, screaming, and yelling. Billy McCoy lunged at Robert E., pinning him to the floor and trying to choke him. Robert E. managed to free himself and started to fight the McCoy boy back. I felt like a was in a bar brawl and not a court room. Suddenly everyone started pulling pistols out. Tolbert McCoy drew his gun, aiming it right at me and Cap while Jessa just stood by him with a white as a ghost look on her face. Cap drew his gun, pointing it at the crazy ginger, while quickly grabbing my arm and slinging me behind him. Uncle Jim had drawn his gun too, aiming it just over my shoulder. I don't know if Sully drew or not, but I'm guessing he prolly did.

Anse and Levicy rushed over to where Robert E. and Billy were fighting. Levicy pulled her son into her, ending the fight, while Randall, Perry, Sally, and Jim McCoy rushed over to stand across from Devil Anse and Levicy, no doubt to start talking shit. Randall seemed good for that and Perry was good for fueling the fire with his charisma. Sally and her son seemed to just feed into the bullshit too or at least that's the impression I was getting.

A loud shot rang out, causing everyone to look at the front of the courtroom. Wall was holding a smoking gun as she ordered in a deep seethe, "Next one t'disrepect my court gets gut shot." His brows narrowed as he added, "Hatfield or McCoy."

"What I'd expect from a Hatfield court." Randall mouth off, a hateful look on his bearded face.

"One more word from you McCoy and I'll put ya in contempt." Judge Wall warned the McCoy patriarch that was sporting some crazy eyes at the moment.

Sheesh, now I see where Tolbert gets his crazy from. He gets it from his daddy…

"Watch yourself, Preacher McCoy." Anse said a bit sarcastically at the scowling man standing a foot away from him.

"I got a scripture for you, Devil Anse. Blood touches blood." Randall eerily told my future father-in-law before storming by him and out the door.

Perry Cline quickly followed Randall, Sally and Jim hot on his heels. Devil Anse, Levicy, and Robert E. left next followed by the rest of us filing out of the door. Tolbert shot me and Will a dirt look; I swear there's a hint of jealousy in Jessa's indigo eyes as she looked at us too. Tolbert turned his nose up at us before dragging Jessa out of the door.

* * *

Cap was sitting on the examining table in Doc's office while I stood next to him supportively. Doc quickly unwrapped the cloth bandage and set it aside. Looking at the eye he nodded, "Eye's healed up nicely." He affirmed while backing away from his patient, "Looks good 'nough for ya to return to doin' daily work and chores."

"Thanks Doc." Will gratefully told the middle-aged man. I knew he was happier then a pig in shit at hearing the news he was allowed to get back to work. He wanted to make money for the lumber needed to build our house; with his clean bill of health he could do that now.

"So, we can go now?" I asked, making sure it was alright with the doctor that we took off. I mean I didn't want to seem rude by leaving before the appointment was officially over.

"Yea, ya'll can go." Doc told us with a nod.

Silently, Cap got down from the examining table. He placed a hand on the small of my back and led us over and out of the room. After stepping foot into the lobby of the clinic we made our way over to the door and left. Once outside Cap looked at me and asked, "Ya wanna go get somethin' t'et?"

Giving him a small smile, I simply nodded, "Sure."

 **Jessa POV:**

After leaving the courthouse me and Tolbert went over to the diner for some coffee and to calm down. We didn't talk as we sat at a window side table together. We just silently sipped on our coffee, basking in each other's familiar presence for peace. I was looking out the window whenever I spotted Allie and Cap walk out of the doctor's office. He wasn't wearing his head wrap bandage anymore so I assume that Doc gave him a clean bill of health. I watched from the window as they walked across the dirt road and over to the diner, that I was in.

I heard the door chime ring as they entered. Tolbert's back was to the door so he couldn't see who came in. I was thankful for that. I could tell by how he was staring into his mug as the steam floated off his hot coffee that he wasn't fully in his right mindset yet; that anything could set him off. I'm positive, after spending so much time with the redhead, that he was a bipolar. Sadly, there was nothing medically yet that could help him, so I opted to just try to keep him calm or try to talk to him about keeping himself in line. So far, he's been doing okay, but I'm afraid that after the showdown between the two rival families in court earlier that Tolbert's going to flip his shit.

Cap and Allie were walking by, heading to a table, whenever the one-eyed blonde looked at us and scoffed, "Damn, Tolbert's a cheap date. Only buys his lady a drink, but nothin' t'et."

Allie let out a small giggle at her man's remark. Oh my god, I still can't believe that she's with him. Not just with him, but using his last name and playing house with him. Hell, how'd she get him to commit so quickly? She's known him the same amount of time that I've known Tolbert and my moody redhead's leery about going past friendship. What'd she do, flash him in the barn or something?

Tolbert's nostrils flared, much like a raging bull's, and I knew that he was gonna flip his shit on them. HE stood up from the table and got right up into Cap's face, even tho the man was a few inches taller then him. "Least I'm payin' on my own dime an' not usin' my rich poppy's money." Was the retort Tolbert gave to Cap.

Cap let out a deep and chilling chuckle. "I work for my money too, Tolbert." Pointing at his white eye he scoffed, "How'd ya think I got this, ya dumbass?"

"At least he has a real job." Allie said, tilting her head at Tolbert. "I heard 'bout how ya sell your shine, most of it gets handed out for free or drunk up by you."

"Ya watch yer mouth, ya lil bitch." Tolbert spat out in a gruff warning, his stormy eyes hard as he looked at the petite blonde next to Cap.

Cap's face went cold and hard and his lone icy eye turned dark as he seethed, "Hey, don't talk to my woman like that less ya wanna fight me cause them be fightin' words you're spittin' out."

"I'll fight ya, Fog Eye. I'd win it too." Tolbert responded with a smirk. Oh great, he wants to fight. Not good.

"Tolbert, calm down." I pleaded, giving him a soft look with my indigo eyes.

Looking at me, the redhead ordered, "Jessa, don't bother yerself in man's affairs."

Really, he really just said that to me? Shaking my head, I told him, "Get into a fight in the middle of the diner. I don't care." Standing up I added, "I'll be outside and I won't help take you to Doc's when you get busted up either."

"Jessa…" Tolbert called after me as I walked down the aisle and towards the door.

As I walked out the door, I heard Cap chuckle, "Oh, McCoy, ya better go after your woman or you're gonna have a cold bed t'night."

I started to walk down the wooden sidewalk only to stop in front of one of the windows to peer into the diner. I just shook my head as I saw Tolbert and Cap fighting, punching each other and flinging each other into tables. Allie was just watching the fight go down as if she was watching _WWE Smackdown_ on tv. Hell, I don't get how she can just stand by with her arms crossed over her chest watching her man and my friend beat each other up. I just shook my head and walked off.

I spotted Bill Staton chasing Squirrel and Parris out of the tavern, drunkenly waving a large knife and yelling, "Any McCoys come after me I'll cut 'em down!"

Oh boy, seems like everyone's ready for a fight today.

Devil Anse left his spot leaning against the porch post of the judge's office building and trudged over to the tavern while Mr. Sullivan stopped leaning against the wall of the building. He pivoted on his heel and started to walk up the sidewalk, to where I was at. Well, I didn't want to talk to my teacher, but maybe he's the best bet to ending the fight between Tolbert and Cap.

Taking a deep breath, I marched over to Mr. Sullivan and told him, "Tolbert and Cap are fighting in the diner. Can you stop it?"

"Miss George, buttin' into a Hatfield and McCoy fight is how people end up dead." He curtly told me before walking off, leaving me stunned that he was more concerned for his own safety then the safety of his own kin.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, this chapter was full of some drama wasn't it? Hope you guys liked it. And yea, Sully's a schemer ain't he?**


	12. Pig Trial Aftermath

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I hope ya'll like this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Pig Trial Aftermath**

 **Allie POV:**

A tall and slender middle-aged woman with a golden bun on top of her head ran out of the kitchen with a large bucket of water. Without warning, she tossed it onto Cap and Tolbert, causing them to break apart and stop fighting due to the shock of being splattered by cold water. "Stop fightin' in my establishment! Ya'll already scared half my customers 'way!" The woman, who's name I didn't know, screamed at the drenched men that were staring at her with wide-eyes.

Tolbert just snorted like a pig before spinning on his heel and storming out of the diner. Cap just held his chin up high, despite having just been dowsed with a bucket of water, and told the livid woman, "He insulted us and swung first. I had no choice, but to defend myself."

The woman placed a hand on her hip and sighed, "You're lucky you're kin t'Sully. If not, I'd be makin' ya work here t'pay off damages." Her honey eyes went a bit soft and glassy at the same time at the mention of Sully's name. Clearing her throat, she simply said, "I'll go see him 'bout the damages, just get out of my diner."

Cap just nodded his black Stetson covered head before turning on his heels and walking over to where I was standing. Silently, he grabbed my hand and led me out of the diner. I felt like we were on display considering Cap just got into a big fight with Tolbert in the middle of the room. Once we got outside, I felt like I could breath easily again and had more space.

We started to walk towards where his horse was hitched, which was all the way down at Judge Wall's office, whenever I spotted Sully sitting on the porch of the schoolhouse. Shaking his head at us, he remarked loudly, "Looks like Peggy got your fight to end. You're soakin' wet with her dish water."

"Haha." Cap sneered at his cousin. A shit eating grin crossed over his face as he told Sully, "Peggy says she's gonna pay ya a visit cause you owe her for the damages my fight caused."

Sully's face turned whiter then a sheet and his eyes bulged out of his head at hearing Cap's remark. Um, I take it he didn't have a good history with the diner woman, Peggy. Cap just let out a small chuckle and led us on our way down the road.

Once we were out of Sully's view, Cap told me, "Sully's gonna be lookin' over his shoulder for days 'til Peggy graces him with her presence."

"Is he avoiding her or something?" I asked since that's the vibe I was getting.

"Yea, he's been avoiding her for years." Years, why? My brow rose curiously, causing Cap to tell me, "They were t'gether 'fore he went off to fight in the war. She told him if he left, she weren't waitin' 'round for him."

"She found somebody else, didn't she?" I asked since that's the conclusion I was getting from what I've just been told.

"Yep, married the man whose mama ran the diner." Cap told me, popping his tongue with the first word of his sentence. The judge's office along with our hitched-up horse came into view as he let out a small chuckle while remarking, "Sully avoids her cause a few years back she was widowed; I think he's afraid she'll want to resume where they left off."

"Um, he teaches her kid." I pointed out as we made out way to the horse. "Won't he have to talk to her eventually?" I asked as Cap unhitched Badger.

"Ya'd think, but no." Cap said before getting on his horse. Extending his hand to me, so he could help me onto the horse to sit behind him, he said, "One thing 'bout Sully is he's good at keepin' his head low." As I got onto the horse and settled behind him, I heard him let out a long scoffing sigh of, "Hell, nobody ever knows when he's comin' 'round til he just shows up outta thin air."

Considering he's a time traveler, yea Sully does just pop in and out of thin air.

"Oh." I simply said, resting my chin over Cap's shoulder as we trotted away from the hitching post.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

The pig trial yesterday along with the entire day was a fail. Today was a new day and I prayed it was a better one. Everyone was gathered around the kitchen tables for breakfast, even Tolbert. Randall had just said the blessing and the food platters were being passed out whenever a loud knock sounded at the front door. "Wonder who that could be?" Randall asked, no one in particular, as he rose from his seat. Everyone watched him as he swiftly made his way over to the door. Quickly, he opened it only to reveal a tall middle-aged brunette woman at the doorway. "Benina, what's brought ya here this mornin'?" He asked the woman, who looked about ready to cry.

Benina's bottom lip quivered. With a devasted look in her eyes she told Randall in a longwinded cry, "Devil Anse Hatfield and a posse come 'round up my sons just a now. Says Parris an' Squirrel done murdered Bill Staton, but I knows they didn't. They killed him in self-defense; he threatened murder on them."

I should've stayed quiet, but after witnessing Bill Staton threatening and chasing the McCoys yesterday I spoke up from my spot at the table with the remark of, "I saw Bill Staton yesterday outside of the tavern waving a knife and threatening to cut down Parris and Squirrel, Mr. McCoy."

Randall looked at me and gave me a nod. I think it was a nod of approval, but I wasn't sure. Tolbert leaned his head down slightly and asked into my ear, "When ya seen that?"

Looking at the redhead, I simply replied, "When you were fighting in the diner."

"Oh…" Fell off of his lips in a long drawn out sigh, a sheepish look overcoming him.

"Come in, Benina, and have somethin' t'et." Randall told the woman, who I quickly figured out was his sister-in-law, as he stepped aside from the doorway. Looking at the adults' table he ordered, "Boys, Squirrel and Parris've been taken an' locked up by Hatfields. We're goin' to Pikeville now t'get Perry's help."

The boys didn't say a word, just nodded and got up from the table. All of Tolbert's brothers were going over to the wall hooks by the door to grab their hats and jackets, along with a gun from the rack near the door, while the redhead looked at me a bit solemnly and said, "Try an' keep my aunt calm 'til we get my cousins back. A'ight?"

"Okay, I'll keep her calm." I told Tolbert with a small nod as the woman he was talking about took a seat near me at the end of the table.

Tolbert took me aback by pulling me into a quick side hug and kissing the top of my dark-haired covered head before leaving the table and rushing over to grab his hat, jacket, and rifle. With a stunned look on my face I watched him put on his hat and jacket before quickly walking out of the door and joining the others on the mission to go to Pikeville and get Perry's help.

"He cares 'bout ya, y'know." The dark-haired woman next to me, Benina, told me with a knowing line of a smile on her face.

"Yea, I know." I simply replied while grabbing the pot of coffee from the table and pouring Benina a cup.

I gave her the coffee, earning me a soft and grateful smile, before I went back to eating my breakfast. Benina didn't grab a plate and food, just opted to sip on her coffee. Giving me a slight smile, she told me, "Give him some time an' he'll realize you're good for him. His temper just makes it hard t'see clearly sometimes." I just nodded since I didn't really know what to say. "Tolbert's good friends with his cousins, my boys Parris an' Squirrel. They're all good boys, I can vouch for that."

"I've met your boys a few times. We're friends." I told her with a smile, letting her know that I too wanted to see them come back safe and sound.

"Yes, they say they think you're good for Tolbert. They also say you're a nice girl; good add to the McCoy family."

Trying to keep the mood light and off of the fact she might never see her sons again, I asked Benina, "So, how did Squirrel get his name? I know it's really Sammy, so where does Squirrel come in at?"

"Oh, now that's a story you'll wanna hear." Benina smiled at me before going on to say, "You see ever since Sammy was a boy, he loved huntin'. Not just huntin', but for squirrel."

And for the rest of the morning Benina talked and told me stories about her boys growing up.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

Pa and Uncle Wall were inside the _Justice of the Peace Office_ lookin' over the jailed murderous McCoys, Parris and Squirrel, while the rest of us just stood outside by the porch post. When I say the rest of us, I mean, Uncle Jim, Uncle Ellison, Uncle Lias, me, and Abel. Johnse was off at his still so that's why he wasn't 'round. We were 'waitin' for Ole Rand'l, the lawyer Perry Cline, and some other McCoys to show up and try t'free their kin. We knew it was just a matter of when, not if, they came.

"Look, the McCrazys have arrived." Abel said, pointin' to the group of McCoys comin' round the bend.

I swear, my future brother-in-law was growin' on me. His nickname for the McCoys was genius. Seems like Uncle Jim felt the same way cause the crochety old goat smacked Abel on the back and chuckled, "They be crazier than a bed bug."

All of us just nodded and smirked at that. As Randall McCoy pulled his wagon to a stop in front of us, we all resumed our stoic stares. Perry Cline was sittin' upfront with Randall while Tolbert and Jim were standin' in the back, armed wit' rifles. Why in Sam's Hill were they standin' for, only god knows? Too bad those jackasses didn't fall outta the wagon when crossin' the Tug. Calvin was on a horse next to the wagon along with a couple other riders I assumed were neighbors or distant kin.

"Wonderful day for a hangin', wouldn't ya say so Ole Rand'l?" Jim Vance sarcastically asked Mr. McCoy, earnin' him a hard stare from the man settin' down the reigns of his horse team.

Tolbert shoved his rifle into his brother's chest 'fore jumpin' down from the wagon. With a cruel sneer on his face he walked up the porch an' over to Uncle Jim. "Jim Vance, I always wanted t'meet the man that done murdered my uncle." Oh, wow, he's got some stones t'be sayin' that to Jim.

Uncle Jim spit out a large wad of tobacco juice, hittin' the toe of Tolbert's boots, 'fore askin' sarcastically, "And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Tolbert McCoy." Tolbert introduced himself. Tiltin' his head over to Randall, who was gettin' out of the wagon along with Perry, he added in, "Son of Rand'l."

Yea, the dumbass didn't have to tell us that. Jim's question was rhetorical an' sarcastic, a way to bust his balls, and didn't need an answer. My uncle, hell all of us, knew who Tolbert was. Reckon them McCoys ain't too bright.

"Ah…" Uncle Jim nodded his head, a bored expression all over his face.

"Well, ya don't look like much." Tolbert snickered, comin' up to my crochety uncle, while McCoy and Cline walked up the porch. "Not all close up like that is." Tolbert snickered, pointing his finger mockingly in Jim's face.

Goin' nose t'nose wit' the ginger, my uncle seethed out warningly, "Get outta my face ya wet turd chaffin' lil shit, 'fore I snap ya like a chicken neck."

"Tolbert, we're here on other business!" Randall berated his boy with a shout as he stood at the door of the buildin', his hand loosely holdin' the doorknob. Perry just gave the crazy ginger a stern look, tilting his head at him like one would scold a bad child.

Tolbert's face quivered in anger 'fore he spun 'round on his heel and stormed off. We laughed at him and made cluckin' sounds as he went by. Tolbert, bein' an asshole, snapped at some old women talkin' an' holdin' baskets cause they were gathered 'round the sidewalk. Hell, the moody bastard even smacked one of the baskets, nearly knockin' it out of the arm of the woman it was looped on.

That jackass had problems. He needed a good smack upside the head or somethin'. Clearly, he never got thought manners an' his rude behavior was horrible. Hateful bastard, couldn't stand his guts. Hell, how Allie's friend even got with that cruel an' crazy McCoy's a mystery. Had'a be a pity thing since he found her.

"Somebody's butthurt and guzzling down his flask to make him feel better." Abel spoke up, pointing to the building down the ways where Tolbert was leanin' 'gainst the edge, tippin' back his flask into his mouth like a man dyin' of thirst.

"Typical McCoy, nothin', but a useless drunk." Uncle Jim spat out in a tangy drawl, shakin' his head at the sight of Tolbert comfortin' himself wit' a bottle.

The McCoys, bein' Jim and Calvin, along with a few of their neighbors, were silently watchin' the door of the jail with intent stares. We were just waitin' 'round, watchin' the door to see Parris and Squirrel escorted out in chains for their hangin'. When the door opened cheers erupted from the McCoys as Parris and Squirrel walked out onto the porch uncuffed as free men.

"Not guilty!" The brothers announced. What the fuck?! Not guilty, how's the possible?

"No, that ain't right." Lias shook his head, his eyes wide with shock.

"The hell, they should be hanged." I barked, shakin' my head in disgust.

Ellison shook his head. Pointin' 'tween the freed McCoys and the buildin', he remarked in a hard sigh, "Somethin' had've been said for Wall t'let 'em go."

"Bullshit's what it is. Murderin' bastard scum ought'a hang." Uncle Jim harshly snapped 'fore spitting a lage wad of tobacky onto the porch floorboards.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

The atmosphere during dinner was very heavy and stoic. None of the men talked, just ate in silence. It was odd since the Hatfields were always a lively and talkative bunch. Hell, even my own brother was silently brooding during dinner. Something happened, something bad too. After the heavily tense meal I helped Levicy clean up the kitchen and then got the little ones changed into their night clothes since they'd be in bed after dusk settled.

Currently, I had just finished tucking the girls into bed and was in the main room playing a game of checkers with my brother. Abel was winning, but I didn't care. Cap was sitting on a chair, brooding and smoking. Anse and Levicy had gone to their room, most likely to talk in private or to spend some alone time together since it was still a bit early for us grownups to go to bed. Johnse wasn't home, he went to the town tavern after dinner. Bet he's seeing that whore Cap says he's got a thing with. I think her name's Mira, but I don't remember.

"Allie, can we talk outside?" Cap asked me from his spot smokin' on his chair 'cross the room.

"Sure." I nodded, standing up from the table and abandoning my game with Abel. Abel didn't just a word, just shrugged and started to clean up the checker game.

Cap just rose from his chair and went over to the door. I met him there and together we walked outside, him letting me out the door first since he was acting as a true southern gentleman. Once on the porch we settled at the spot we usually used when talkin' outside, the porch posts by the steps. I just folded my arms over my chest and looked at my fiancé, waiting for him to tell me what was troubling him. I knew he was troubled since he had a heavy weight on his shoulders all day since he came home. Hell, all of the men did.

Cap took a drag off his smoke before sighing, "Bill Staton's dead. Done been murdered by Parris and Squirrel McCoy."

Oh my god, poor Bill. I liked that drunk, he was a real hoot. "They've been arrest, right?"

"They was, but Uncle Wall let 'em go." Cap bit out, shaking his head before taking another draw of his smoke.

My brows furrowed questioningly as Cap passed me over his cigarette. "What, why?"

"Grounds of self-defense, which is a goddamn lie." He told me while I took a small drag off the cigarette.

"Of course, it is. McCoys hate Hatfields, prolly murder all of us in our sleep if they could." I scoffed, upset that Parris and Squirrel got away with murder, as I passed the smoke back over to Cap.

"The lawyer, Perry Cline, spun a good tall tale of how they had no choice, but to shoot Bill Staton on the side of the road after he threatened murder on them." Cap sighed, looking at the smoldering end of his cigarette before taking a drag off of it.

"Okay, but do yo know what really happened?"

Nodding his head and tossing his cigarette butt out into the yard, Cap told me, "Yea, they emptied their chambers into Bill and stabbed his damn balls off. Left the knife 'tween his legs too."

My sapphire eyes were wide with shock as I let out the remark of, "That's a bit much for self-defense. That's a crime of rage and murder."

"Yep." Cap's tongue popped. Looking up at the stars in the sky, he told me, "Funeral's in a couple of days. Gotta wait for Bill's sister, Sarah, to get into town from Ohio."

I just nodded silently. Seems that this is just the beginning of the deadly feud. Hopefully with the things me, Abel, and Sully know we can prevent some of the deadly events from happening. I wonder if Sully knew about what would happen to Bill or not? I mean my history book said an altercation between some McCoys and a logger for Mr. Hatfield was a result of the pig trial, but I never thought that altercation was a murder. Sheesh, I'm starting to think that maybe the history book glossed over some things it should've been more detailed about.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Whenever Randall and his sons, minus Tolbert, came home with Parris and Squirrel in tow Benina was beyond relieved. She gratefully thanked her brother-in-law with a huge hug and invited the family over for dinner the following night as a way to show her thanks. Of course, Randall accepted the invitation with a broad smile and sent her on her way. He also told his nephews to be careful and to avoid anymore run ins with Hatfields before they left with their mother.

Randall and his sons ate a very late and room temperature breakfast before taking off to try and salvage the day's harvest. All day I just did my usual routine of housework and chores. Whenever supper time came around everyone washed up and gathered around the tables. Well, when I say everyone, I mean everyone, but Tolbert. I figured he must be eating in town or making himself some stew out of something he hunted. The meal was tense with the only words spoken being the blessing Randall said.

After dinner I overheard Calvin and Pharmer talking in hushed tones about how Tolbert's most likely drinking himself into a stupor after being insulted earlier by Jim Vance. I couldn't help, but feel bad for Tolbert. My sympathy for him didn't go away, in fact it kept me up after it was time to go to bed.

Even tho it probably wasn't a smart move, I snuck out of the house and walked all the way to Tolbert's still in the late dark night in order to check up on him. Damn my feelings for him. I saw him sitting on a cot by a low burning orangey flamed fire. Tolbert had a flask dangling from his hand as he just stared into the small dancing flames that provided a casting glow of light in his still.

As I approached the still, I called out to him, "Tolbert…"

His head popped up to look at me. Tolbert's brow furrowed as he asked, "Jessa, what're ya doin' all way out 'ere this time o'nite?"

"I overheard your brothers talking about how you've been drinking all day and got worried about you." I honestly told him while taking a seat next to him on the cot. Looking at the flask he was loosely holding in his hand I admitted, "I'm worried about you, wanted to make sure that you're okay."

"Well, I'm okay." Tolbert told me before adding in with a small smirk, "Just a bit drunk tho."

"Yea, I can see that."

"Ain't ya gonna lecture me 'bout how I shouldn't be drinkin' myself t'death all day and nite?"

"No, you're a big boy and if you want to drink all day and night then that's your business." I meant it to, I wasn't going to nag and lecture him about how stupid drinking himself into a stupor was. He was an adult and knew right from wrong. What would my nagging do, other then make him mad or aggravated?

Tolbert just nodded his head at me, biting his lip as he thought over what I told him. After a few silent moments he took a sip from his flask and sighed, "Them Hatfields think cause they got money they can do an' say whatever they want." Shaking his head, Tolbert scoffed, "Heathens all gonna go fry in hell."

"I know what I'm saying's hard to do, but try to ignore them next time. They're bad people, their opinions shouldn't count."

"I know that, darlin', but their words piss me off. They always got nothin', but fightin' words an' insults t'say."

"Yea, well, just try to ignore them." I told him, earning me a shrug and a snort from Tolbert. Looking into his stormy eyes with my indigo ones, I pleaded in a soft tone, "Please, I don't want you getting caught up in a fight or situation that blows up bigger then expected and you get hurt or in trouble cause you let their words fire up your temper."

Yea, I was talking about the drunken fight gone wrong on election day in 1882 that caused Tolbert and two of his brothers to get unlawfully executed (tied to pawpaw trees and shot to death by Hatfields). I cared a lot about Tolbert, hell I think I was starting to fall for the temperamental redhead to tell the truth. I didn't want to see him get himself killed a few years down the road cause of a stupid fight, one most likely fueled by drunken words spewed out by Hatfields too.

"Easier said then done, darlin'." Tolbert told me instead of giving me an 'okay' or a 'yes' type of answer.

"Just promise me you'll try to keep your temper in check. Okay?" I pleaded with Tolbert, desperately wanting him to get a level head on his shoulders and cool down a bit. If he didn't, well I didn't want to think about that. Not when I had feelings for him.

"Okay. I'll try, but it ain't gonna be easy." Tolbert told me with a slight softness to his smooth gruff voice.

"You're going to have a bad hangover tomorrow. I can help you work on your house or still if you want?" I offered in a sweet, but soft tone as I looked between Tolbert and the low smoldering fire in front of us.

"Nah, I'll be fine on my own. Won't be the first time I worked with a hangover." He told me, declining my offer. "Ya better get back to the house; get some sleep."

I didn't say a word, just nodded and stood up. Tolbert wanted to be alone now and I respected that. Before walking away from him I simply said, "Goodnight."

"G'nite, Jessa." Tolbert told me as I walked away from his still.

As I made my way back to the McCoy house, I couldn't help, but feel like I had made progress in knocking down the high walls Tolbert had up. At least he knew I was around for him no matter what and cared.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, basically Sully didn't break up the fight between Cap and Tolbert because he doesn't want to deal with an ex.** LOL, nice guy huh?... **Do you guys think Peggy knows the truth about Sully or is their another reason he's avoiding his widowed ex like the plague?Anyways, something will be happening to cause Tolbert and Jessa's relationship to spark up. Cap and Allie, yea they'll be getting hitched soon.**


	13. Election Day, 1878

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Shaw Eldridge (Oh you'll find out who he is in the first scene.) - Luke Grimes**

* * *

 **Election Day, 1878**

 **Sully POV:**

I had spent most of fall avoiding Peggy. Thankfully, she's been too busy at the diner to actually chase after me. I just ignored the notes she sent with her kids, tossing them into the wood stove most of the time. I had more important things to do then talk to Peggy about $5 worth or so of damage my cousin and the hotheaded McCoy caused. More important things, like trying to figure out how to get Anse to approve of Johnse and Roseanna along with keeping Uncle Jim alive in the years to come. So far, I didn't meddle and let the feud take root the way it was supposed to, but now I had to make some subtle changes to see the end result I wanted.

I was grading some papers after dismissin' my class for the day whenever the door opened. I looked up from the paper in my hands only to see Shaw Eldridge, the near 19-year old son of Peggy, walk into my school house. "You've been avoidin' mom for months 'bout the money owed for damages on the diner from Cap an' Tolbert's brawl."

Looking at him from over my paper, I asked dryly, "So, let me guess, she sent you over to get it?"

"Yea, since we get along, she figured I'd get the money from ya." He told me, coming to a stop in front of my desk.

"We still get along? I thought the blow up we had when you refused to go off to University and demanded to come back to these damned hills put a wedge 'tween us."

"Just cause we got into a spat don't mean we got a wedge 'tween us." Shaw told me in a heavy sigh. Shaking his head, he let out a half chortle of, "Hell, if it weren't for you taking me with you when I was like 12 or 13 Peter would've beaten me to death for not being his."

By taking Shaw back with me for his middle school and high school years I prevented his first fate of gettin' a finger cut off by a cleaver while butcherin' a cow for his stepfather. Yea, when I found that out through looking up old records on the people of the Tug River Valley I told, not asked, Peggy that Shaw was coming with me.

"Yea, your mother picked out a real jackass when she married him." I scoffed, my disgust for Peggy's late husband thick in my voice.

Shaw defended his mother's marriage to Peter with the remark of, "Didn't have much of a choice. She did what she had to for survival considerin' she was unwed and expectin' durin' wartime."

"Enough of going down memory lane." I harshly told the young man with shoulder length light golden-brown hair that was leaning against my desk. Hell, that boy was my biggest mistake and accomplishment all wrapped up into one. Sighing, I asked, "How much do I owe your mother?"

"I dunno, maybe like 5 bucks." Shaw shrugged. As I was taking my wallet out of my breast pocket, he looked at me with his honey eyes and told me, "So, why haven't you left yet? You never stay more than a month."

"You learned about the feud." Was the answer I gave him while taking the money out of my wallet and handing it over to him.

"Oh no, you're going to mess with it." He sighed, snatching the money out of my hand. "Hell, haven't you ever watched _The Butterfly Effect_? Messing with events that've already been in one time usually makes things worse instead of better in the future." Shaw warned me while I put my wallet away.

"That was a movie, Shaw. Real life isn't so restrictive."

"Whatever." Shaw rolled his eyes at me. Holding the money up slightly in the air, he announced, "I'll go give this to mom." Before walking away, he told me, "And don't be too hard grading Todd and Mary's papers, they're just lil kids."

"Don't worry, they'll get fair grades." I told Shaw as he reached the door.

Looking over his shoulder he told me, "See ya tomorrow at election day.", before opening the door and walking out of my classroom.

I should've never brought him back. I should've made him go off to the University of somewhere instead of caving and giving into his wishes of coming back. I don't want him caught up in this feud, but hopefully since he knows about it he'll stay clear of it. One thing the history books skim over is everyone that gets arrested by Bad Frank and given a life sentence. Hopefully, I can keep one name from ever being read in a life sentence verdict by a Kentucky judge.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

The election day festival was in full swing. The venue was decorated in the same way it was for the 4th of July festival. Booths were scattered everywhere for games, foods, and trinkets. Tables were set up for people to sit, talk, and eat at, while a large tent was placed in the middle of the plot for voters' privacy. A small dance floor was set up not that far from some of the food vendors. Tolbert McCoy had his shine wagon flanking one side of the makeshift food court while Johnse had his new cart, full with a few barrels of shine, one the other side. Tolbert and his brothers were manning his cart while Johnse, Robert E. and Abel were running his.

I didn't see Jessa with Tolbert, so I assumed he was giving her some breathing room and letting her explore the festival on her own. I was walking around with Cap, browsing the various trinkets that were up for sale. "Ya see anything you want for the house?" Cap asked, looking between me and a booth we were passing.

Yea, the house was done. Cap had some help building it from Skunk Hair and Abel, so it didn't take as long as he thought it would. Right now, it was move in ready, complete with furniture and everything. We decided not to move out until we got married. Our wedding this weekend, a lot sooner then originally planned, but I was happy. I was ready to move out of the main house and into our own. Yea, I know that in the future a girl my age wouldn't be moving out and getting married, but I was in the past and living life how it was in the late 1800s. Besides, my brother approved of Cap so I wasn't too worried or scared about my upcoming wedding.

"No, not really." I shook my head.

"Okay." Cap nodded before suggesting, "How bout we go find Skunk Hair and Vera?"

"Sure." I told him, causing Cap to lead us away from the trinket booths and into the main hustle and bustle of the vast venue.

After a couple of minutes, we spotted Skunk Hair and Vera sitting at a table. "Hey, how ya'll doin'?" Cap asked our friends as we went over to their table.

"Doin' good." Skunk Hair answered Cap while taking his flask out of his jacket pocket.

"Ya'll excited for your weddin'?" Vera asked with a bright smile while me and Cap sat down at the table.

"Yea." I smiled, excitement beaming in my voice, as Cap just nodded his head silently.

Skunk Hair took a sip off his flask before pointing it towards something in the air and announcing in a disbelieving tone, "Holy shit, why look at that. Shaw's approachin' Tolbert's girl."

I turned my head to see what Skunk Hair was talking about, only to see a guy with shoulder length golden-brown hair that gave me a slight case of deja vu. I swear, I've seen this Shaw guy before. I don't know where or when, but he seems so familiar.

"Hmm…" Cap hummed out, slightly nodding his head while watching Shaw appear at Jessa's side. "Maybe he's tellin' her that Tolbert needs to pay up for wreckin' his mama's diner couple months back?" Cap suggested with a shrug before snatching the flask out of Skunk Hair's hand and taking a swig off of it.

Shaw was Peggy's son? Hell, I didn't know she had a kid that old. I thought her kids were little, or at least that's what I assumed. Eh, she prolly has a few kids considering birth control didn't exist during these times.

Looking over at my fiancé, I asked, "Did Sully ever pay her for your part of the fight damage?"

"I dunno, but I doubt it since he's been doin' a good job of avoiding her." Cap chuckled, passing Skunk Hair's flask over to me.

I just nodded, grabbed the flask, and took a sip of it while watching Shaw talk with Jessa. Hmm, maybe he'll be able to get her away from Tolbert.

 **Jessa POV:**

I was walking around, looking for Nancy after leaving Roseanna and Alifair at a craft booth since I wasn't interested in looking at ribbons, whenever I sensed a presence appear at my side. I turned my head to see who was next to me only to let out a hitched breath. "Shaw Eldridge?" No, it couldn't be. I mean it looked like the boy from my drama class last year, but instead of jeans and a Henley he was time period slacks, button up shirt, and suede jacket. Hell, I was used to seeing him with a football helmet on his head, not a black Stetson. What the hell?...

"I thought that was you, Jessa George." The man with a stunning smile and flawless light golden-brown shoulder length hair told me as he took in my appearance with a long look.

"How're ya even here?" I asked him, my hidden meaning being how are you even here since last year you were a senior at Will Rodgers High in modern day Tulsa, Oklahoma?

"How'd ya think I got here?" He sarcastically asked before telling me, "Same way you got here."

"Oh…" What the hell was Mr. Sullivan up to? He had to have some kind of motive for bringing me, Allie, and Shaw here. At different times too.

After a few silent moments he looked at me and remarked, "So, talk has it you've been staying with the McCoys."

"Yes." Was the simply one-word answer that popped out of my mouth.

With a brown brow arched, he tilted his head at me and asked, "Is that smart considering the feud?"

"Probably not, but since this is feud territory why are you here?" I asked, deflecting the attention off of my presence in 1878 and placing it onto his.

"My mom lives in Mate Creek with my half siblings. She needs help running her diner and raisin' her kids." Shaw answered as we walked around, getting close to some fabric booths.

In a low whisper I asked, "So you went from the past to the future back to the past again?"

"Pretty much." He nodded, shoving his hands loosely in his jacket pockets.

"Why?"

"That's an answer you don't need to know." He told me thru gritted teeth. Um okay then… I just noded my head, giving him a slightly wide-eyed look. Shaw relaxed his jaw and composed himself before going on to say, "So, rumors got it you're Tolbert's girl." Giving me a small side-glance of a look, he asked, "That true?"

"No, we're just friends." I sadly shook my head, my tone deflating a bit. I wish I was Tolbert's girl, but it seemed he was fine with just being friends with me. I mean the furthest our friendship ever went boundary wise was a hug or maybe a head kiss goodbye from him whenever I'd leave his house after cooking him lunch or cleaning it for him. He just wouldn't jump out of the friendzone, it's like he enjoyed the friendzone even tho we both admitted months ago to liking each other.

"Ah…" Shaw's voice rang out in a long sigh, hanging heavy in the air like smog.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I had been workin' my shine wagon for a while now wit' my brothers. So far, I'd been makin' a good profit. Johnse Hatfield had his wagon set up 'cross from mine, so I had a bit of comp'tition for sellin' shine. That Hatfield horn dog had his future brother-in-law, the ex-calvary man, helpin' him sell his horse piss. His lil brother took off a while back, but he was a dumb kid so can't expect him t'actually stick 'round t'sell shine.

Calvin was leanin' 'gainst the side of the wagon, keepin' an eye out for the preacher's daughter. They've been seein' each other, so once he spotted her he'd be takin' off. Pharmer was sittin' on top o'my whiskey barrel while Bud stood near the back wheel of the wagon. I was leanin' gainst my barrel, a hand lazily restin' near the spicket, as I waited for customers t'show up.

Nancy walked up to my wagon with a sour look on her face. Oh lord, what hell did Jefferson get himself into? Comin' to a stop right in front of me, Nancy told me in a raspy sweet tone, "Cousin, you won't believe who's strollin' 'round with Jessa."

"Who?" I asked with a raised brow. Couldn't be anybody special. Maybe one of the McClintocks or the Barrys, hell maybe even Perry Cline. Like how in the hell am I s'posed t'know who Jessa's strollin' with, I'm workin' sellin' my shine t'make a livin'.

A sharp line crossed over my cousin's face as she spit out the name of, "Shaw Eldridge."

"What?" I choked out, not believin' my ears.

Shaw Eldridge, the damn diner boy from Mate Creek, came back durin' the summer after years away at some boys' school. Word had it he came back to help his ma, the bitch that threw a bucket of water on me, with the diner and his siblings. Hell, what was he botherin' Jessa for? Weren't there 'nough women in West Virgnie for 'im to bother with? Did he really have to go after the one I liked?

"Mhm. They seem to be hittin' it off too." Nancy revealed wit' a slight head nod.

My eyes bulged outta my head at hearin' that. "What?"

"Last I seen them was near some quilt and fabric booths." Nancy told me with a straight an' serious look on her egg-shaped face. "Anyways, I'm here to buy some shine for my brother while he's off votin'." My cousin told me while openin' her purse an' takin' a greenback out of it. I just nodded and took her money 'fore grabbin' a full bottle from the back of my cart and givin' it to her. With a polite nod of thanks, Nancy walked off.

Hell, I needed to see what was goin' on for myself. Lookin' up at Pharmer, I told 'im, "Watch my wagon. I gotta see what's goin' on with Jessa."

"Nothin' to see, Nancy just told ya she's with Shaw." Calvin had 'nough nerve to say t'me.

Pointin' my finger at him, I ordered, "Shut up, Calvin."

"We'll sell yer shine for ya, Tolbert." Pharmer assured me from his perch on the whiskey barrel while Bud just nodded his head from his spot standin' near the back wheel of the wagon.

I didn't say a word, just stormed off from my wagon. I made my way into the direction Nancy said she last saw Jessa an' Shaw strollin' t'gether. It only took me a few minutes 'fore I came up on Jessa walkin' with Shaw. They were awfully close, too close for my likin'. He must've said somethin' funny t'her cause she let out a giggle as a smile appeared on her face. The hell? How can she be laughin' an' strollin' wit' him for? Him?!

Seein' red like a ragin' bull, I marched right up to them. "Havin' a nice walk?" I snorted at them, my nostrils flarin' angrily.

Shaw smirked at me before lettin' out a smug taunt of, "We're just talkin' Tolbert. Don't get your long-john's in a twist."

"Tolbert, I thought you were selling your shine." Jessa said, movin' away from Shaw.

"I was, til I decided to take a break." I told Jessa as she appeared by my side.

Lookin' at Jessa, Shaw told her, "I'll talk to you later. Bye, Jessa."

"Bye, Shaw." Jessa called out t'him as he walked away from us.

I just scowled 'fore loopin' an arm 'round Jessa's elbow and tellin' her, "Let's go see what there is t'do 'round here."

"Are you jealous of Shaw Eldridge?" Jessa asked me, lookin' up at me with a furrowed brow and curious indigo eyes.

"No, I'm not jealous." I quickly denied. Hell, I was, but I wasn't tellin' her that. She didn't say a word, just nodded at me. After a minute or so of walkin' I spotted a popcorn booth. Pointin' at it, I asked, "Uh, ya wanna share a cone of popcorn?"

"Okay." Jessa nodded, causin' me to lead us over to the booth.

Hopefully us walkin' 'round sharin' a cone of popcorn'll keep her mind an' interest off of Shaw Eldridge. Jessa's made it known t'me in the past that she cares 'bout me; I won't be havin' that taken an' stoled 'way from me by some jackass that only just come back from schoolin' few months 'go.

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

I was leaning against a tree, talking with Uncle Jim, whenever I noticed Shaw over near the voting tent talking with Randall McCoy. What the hell, why's that boy talking to that self-righteous zealot for? Uncle Jim must've been thinking the same thing cause he looked 'tween me and where Shaw was at with McCoy while spittin' out in a raspy drawl, "Sam's Hill, that boy of yours lost his mind? He's over there talkin' wit' Ole Rand'l."

"I dunno what's crawled up his ass, but I'm gonna find out." I told Uncle Jim, my voice low and cold.

"Hmm…ya better." My crotchety uncle nodded, spittin' a large wad of tobacco out onto the dirt and twig covered ground.

I just nodded, keeping a watchful eye on Shaw and Randall; waiting for them to end their talk and walk away from each other. After a few minutes Randall went over to where his wife was waiting for him by the tent while Shaw walked away, heading over to where the makeshift food court was at. I didn't say a word, just pushed myself off of the tree I was leaning against and followed after Shaw.

"Shaw, what were ya doing talking with Mr. McCoy?" I asked, coming up to Shaw's side, right before he reached the food court.

"Asking him about that girl stayin' with him. Jessa George." Shaw told me, stopping so that we could stand and talk.

Jessa George? Oh, good lord, was he star struck by her or something? I hope not, it's common knowledge that Tolbert McCoy's got his eye on her. Also, Jessa's with Tolbert most of the time too so I think she shares his affections. "Why?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't say something stupid like 'I like her' or 'I wanna court her'.

"So, I can see her." Was the stupid answer that came out of his mouth.

"Good god, I was afraid of that." I let out in a long sigh, my shoulders slumping a tad bit. "She's been living with the McCoys for months now, has empathy for them." I reminded Shaw before sternly adding in, "Stay away from her."

"Of course, she's empathetic, she's a nice person." Shaw told me, causing me to just roll my eyes. Any bit of sympathy for the McCoys was dangerous, especially with how that family twisted things to sound best in their benefit. His voice went real low as he revealed, "Look, I kinda know her so if I wanna see her I can."

He would kinda know her. Hell, do I even want to know how? Shaw going around Tolbert's girl is dangerous. That redhead is a hothead; I don't need Shaw getting himself hurt cause he pissed off Tolbert by sniffing around Jessa. Jessa's going to end up with Tolbert, seems that what the fates always had in store no matter how or when she ended up in the Tug River Valley.

Knowing that Shaw was hardheaded and would do whatever he wanted, I let out a long-defeated sigh of, "Just be careful, Tolbert's got his eye on her."

"I'll be careful, but it's not like I'm askin' for her hand or anything. No harm in talkin'." Shaw told me before walking off towards where Tolbert McCoy's whiskey wagon was at; where Jessa was standing at with Tolbert too.

 **Jessa POV:**

I was standing next to Tolbert at his shine wagon, helping him sell his product. His brothers all took off to do stuff, so it was just us. I spotted Shaw walking down the path towards us, only to be stopped by Mr. Sullivan. They had some words before Shaw stormed off and continued on the path towards the shine wagon. A deep and hard scowl came over Tolbert's face as Shaw came up to us. Shaw ignored Tolbert's pissy look as he smiled at me and said, "Hey, Jessa."

Before I could say a word, Tolbert gruffly asked, "Ya here to buy some shine or not?"

"Yea, I'll take a bottle." Shaw nodded. Grabbing his money clip from his pocket, he looked at me and said, "I talked to Mr. McCoy and he's given me permission to come over tomorrow night for dinner; to spend some time with you too."

Spend time with me? Oh god, was I being handed off into a courtship or something? Shit, did Randall approve of Shaw over his own son or did Tolbert never tell his father that he liked me? Oh no, what if Tolbert plans on staying in the friendzone forever. I mean I like him, but I've been trying for months on end to get him to realize we'd be a good couple only for nothing to happen. Should I just spend time with Shaw, see how things go? I mean we had a drama class last year so we kinda know each other. He was always popular and nice, but hung around a different social circle then I did. I guess if Tolbert doesn't want I relationship I can always go with Shaw, even tho I'd prefer to be wit Tolbert.

"Oh…" Trailed out of my mouth as I took the dollar that Shaw had handed over to me.

Tolbert shoved a bottle into Shaw's chest while telling him, "Don't ya have a diner to help yer mama run; siblin's t'raise? Yer gonna be a bit busy t'spend time with Jessa."

"I can manage my time just fine, Tolbert." Shaw remarked, grabbing the bottle that was shoved into his chest. "Don't get so worked up, I'm just comin' over for a friendly dinner an' chat." Shaw gave me a smirk and said, "See ya tomorrow.", before walking off.

 **Tolbert POV:**

Jessa smiled at that bastard and called out, "Okay, bye.", to his back as he walked 'way.

I just rolled my eyes and snatched the greenback out of Jessa's hand. She gave me an odd look as I put the money into my cashbox, but I just shrug it off. Hell, how could she be so friendly with him when she cared for me? Damnit, was she bein' nice t'him cause he was showin' an interest in her? Ah hell…I need t'make sure that she doesn't get swoon by Shaw Eldridge. Hell, I don't know what it is 'bout him, but I can't stand that bastard. Like he just casts off a presence I can't stand.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Sully's a shady thing ain't he? Tolbert seeing Jessa getting attention from Shaw made him jealous. (Don't worry, Tolbert and Jessa will be getting together soon). Next chapter will be Allie and Cap's wedding. Also, Tolbert's going to be confronting his poppy about giving Shaw permission to see Jessa.**


	14. Relationships & A Marriage

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Relationships & A Marriage**

 **Tolbert POV:**

The mornin' fall sun beat down on my back as I walked 'cross my poppy's gleamed fields and over t'where he was at mendin' a fence rail. Goddamn, my blood was boilin' at the thought o'him givin' Shaw Eldridge permission t'dine with Jessa t'nite; visit wit' her too. "Poppy, we needa talk." I called out as I approached him.

Stoppin' what he was doin', poppy stood up straight an' turned 'round. His hammer hung loosely from his hand at his side as he asked, "Bout what, son?"

"Bout why yer lettin' Shaw Eldridge spend time wit' Jessa." I bluntly told him, not beatin' 'round the bush 'bout it.

"Oh, so ya wanna talk 'bout that…" Poppy trailed off, slightly noddin' his head at me.

"Yes, I do." I gritted out. Narrowin' my stormy eyes I asked a bit gruffly, "Now why'd ya do it, poppy?"

"She's at an age where suitors are bound t'come 'round." Suitors, she don't need no damn suitors. She's got me, hell she's even admitted t'likin' me too. "Don't see no harm in lettin' her spend time wit' one." Poppy shrugged, actin' like it weren't a big deal that he was handin' Jessa off into a potential courtship. One with a smug bastard too.

"Don't see no harm…Damnit, poppy, she's my-" I began to rant, only to get cut off by my poppy's loud bitin' remark of, "Yer what? Far as I or anybody else can see yer keepin' that girl at arm's length 'way from ya. She's free t'see whomever she likes outta whomever comes 'round callin' on her."

"But poppy-" I tried to protest, only to get cut off by my poppy's snap off, "Don't but poppy me. If yer interested in her, then grow a pair an' make yer intentions known otherwise just let Jessa be."

Angrily, I shook my head and stormed off. Damnit, there were no arguein' with poppy on this. He seemed dead set in his decision. Grow a pair…damn, I had a pair. I weren't 'fraid of 'proachin' Jessa, was just waitin' for the right time's all. Seems like poppy's tossed a monkey wrench into that idea. Hmm, maybe I'll just tell her we should spend more time t'gether today whenever I see her at my house whenever she's there makin' me lunch? Yea, that's it, I'll do that.

 _ **Lunchtime…**_

I walked up to my house a bit tired from fillin' up shine bottles, but eager t'see Jessa for lunch. My eagerness was shattered tho whenever I opened my door and walked into an empty house. I slumped my shoulders in defeat, realizin' Jessa got tired of waitin' on me and left. Food was on the stove, the only evidence that she'd been in my house.

Damnit, I was so pissed that I missed her. I wanted t'et lunch wit' her, spend some time wit' her 'fore she has her dinner t'nite with Shaw Eldridge. Bastard was tryin' to woo her and I wasn't sure if she'd brush off his advances or not. S'pose I'll just have to see her t'morrow. Best I can do.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Today was the first time in a long time that I didn't see Tolbert during lunch. He never came home on time, most likely cause he was working hard at his still, and I couldn't wait around for him since I had to help do chores at the main house. I mean after doing my job of cooking food for Tolbert's lunch, making sure there was enough leftover for his dinner too if he chose not to go to the main house to eat, and tidying up the house I had to leave. I didn't have the luxury of waiting for him to come by. I learned from my time living with the McCoys that chores must be done in a timely manner cause if not then it'll just cause more stress and headaches the next day.

After returning to the main house, I helped Roseanna and Alifair clean and snap peas while Sally made dough for biscuits. I also helped Sally cook dinner too. The meal was ready by time everyone piled into the house right at the brink of dusk. Well, everyone except for Tolbert that is. He opted to stay home at his house. I think it was cause he didn't want to deal with the expected dinner guest, Shaw.

I was helping set the main table, while Alifair took care of the kids' table, whenever a knock sounded at the door. Without a word, Randall swiftly stood up from the head of the table and went to go answer the door. I knew who was at the door, it was Shaw. My suspicion was confirmed when Randall opened the door, revealing the man of the hour in the doorway.

"Good evening, Mr. McCoy." Shaw politely told Randall as he removed his black hat, holding it idly in front of his chest.

Stepping aside slightly from the doorway, Randall told Shaw, "Come on in, Shaw. Dinner's 'bout ready t'be served."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Shaw nodding at Randall and walking inside the house as I finished setting the table. Sally placed the large meat platter on the center of the table while smiling at Shaw and asking him, "How's your mother doin', Shaw? I haven't seen her since your father's funeral."

"Mom's fine, Mrs. McCoy. She's just busy with the diner and the kids." Shaw politely answered Sally while taking a seat at the table. Actually, he just happened to sit down in the spot that Tolbert usually sat in when he was at the house. Oh dear, looks like I'm sitting next to Shaw tonight.

"Peter was a good man, good butcher too. His death struck the Tug River Valley hard." Randall told Shaw as he made his way over to the head of the table and sat down.

"Yea." Shaw nodded, his lips as tight as a strung bow. Um, it seemed to me that he didn't feel the same way about his dad's death that Randall did.

"He would've never butchered Floyd's pig." Randall declared in a firm tone as Sally and Roseanna continued to place platters on the tables.

"I know." Shaw simply said while Alifair grabbed the pitcher from the kids' table and started to pour out milk for the children while I grabbed the coffee pot and started to pour out coffee at the main table.

"Where ya at the trial or workin'?"

"I was workin'." Shaw answered, earning him a nod from Randall. "Your son, Tolbert got into a fight with one of Devil Anse's sons in the diner. Got my mom's temper boilin', she had'a toss a bucket of water to get 'em to part, like a bunch of alley cats." I heard Shaw tell Randall as I finished pouring everyone's coffee and took my seat next to him.

"Oh, I wasn't aware o'that." Really, he didn't know about that? With how small the area is, I figured he must've heard about it by now. "Did my son pay for damages?" Randall asked, probably dreading the possibility that he might have to pay if Tolbert hadn't.

"No, my mom made Devil Anse's cousin, Sully, pay up. Took a couple months, but I confronted him and got the money the other day." Shaw told Mr. McCoy while Roseanna sat down next to me, sandwiching me in between her and our dinner guest.

"I'm surprised yer ma'll even talk to him considerin' the hell he put her thru." Sally remarked while taking her seat at the table next to her husband.

"Well, Mrs. McCoy, mom doesn't talk to him. She just billed him for her broken china." Shaw told Sally, earning him a simple nod from her.

Hmm, seems like there was a story to tell when it came to Shaw's mom and Mr. Sullivan aka Sully. Wonder what it is.

Clearing his throat, Randall announced, "Well, 'nough of this. Let's bow our heads; say grace." Within a few minutes everyone bowed their heads and held hands for the saying of grace. Randall's voice loudly boomed out with, "Dear heavenly father, we ask ya that bless this food we're 'bout t'partake. Also we thank ya for our guest Shaw t'nite an' hope his presence at our table an' as Jessa's companion is a good an' blessed one. We pray that in blessed baby Jesus' name, amen."

"Amen." Everyone parroted before raising their heads.

"So, Shaw, how long have ya been back for?" Randall asked while grabbing the meat platter and putting some pork onto his plate.

"Since I graduated in May." Shaw answered Randall as he passed the meat platter over to Jim, officially starting dinner.

"And ya decided to come back home instead of tryin' t'get into some college somewhere." Randall remarked, his brow raised slightly, as he placed some snap peas onto his plate while Jim passed the meat over to Pharmer.

"Yea, University just isn't for me. I'd rather be home helpin' mom out and working." Shaw remarked while waiting for Pharmer to take a piece of pork and pass him over the platter.

"Yer an educated man, I'm sure ya could get an apprenticeship in a well-to-do career wit'out a problem." Randall said, grabbing a biscuit from the bread basket while Shaw took the meat platter from Pharmer; placing a slice of pork onto his plate

"No offense, Mr. McCoy, but I'm fine with helpin' my mom with the diner." Shaw curtly replied, handing me over the platter.

I heard Randall ask Shaw while he took the bowl of peas from Pharmer, scooping some onto his plate, while I took a piece of pork from the platter. "Well, Shaw Eldridge, what good's all that fancy schoolin' yer parents sent ya off for if ya ain't gonna use it t'better yerself none?"

"Guess I'd better wipe my ass wit' the paper my diploma's printed on cause other than that it ain't gotta use." Shaw sarcastically smirk, handing me the bowl of peas as I passed the pork platter over to Roseanna.

Sally gave Shaw a pointed look while scolding him in a tight, but motherly tone, "Let's not have such crude talk at the table."

"Yes, ma'am." Nodded Shaw before taking the bread basket from Pharmer.

Randall shifted the mood of dinner by asking Shaw, "Do you plan on gettin' a house or just stayin' with your mother for time bein'?"

As I took the biscuits from Shaw, I heard him tell Randall, "I got some land already, Mr. McCoy. I just need to find some time to build a house."

"Ah." Randall nodded before inquiring, "where's this land at?"

"Near Mate Creek, West Virginia." Shaw answered between eating his food.

"Nowhere near Hatfields I hope." Randall spat, cutting a piece of his pork.

"Eh, got some a few miles down the road." Shaw answered, spearing some snap peas with his fork. Before eating the snap peas, he added, "I just keep to myself and they do the same. Let lying dogs be."

"Good." Randall nodded. "Don't provoke them." He advised with a pointed look while grabbing his coffee cup.

Shaw just nodded while chewing his food. I subtly looked between Randall and Shaw, trying to figure out why they were doing all of the taking. If Shaw was here for dinner and to see me shouldn't all of us be engaging in conversation? Hmm, was this normal dinner guest etiquette for the late 1800s?

* * *

After dinner instead of helping Sally clear the table and clean up, I was talking a walk with Shaw around the grounds, much to both Randall and Sally's urging. It was dark out, but not too dark since the sky had a violet hue to it instead of a navy one. The moon was out, but the stars couldn't be seen since it wasn't dark enough yet. Currently, me and Shaw were in the woods right off to the side of the McCoy house. So far, our walk was full of silence.

Looking me over, Shaw broke the silence between us by asking, "So, how do you like it here?"

"It's different from back home, but I like it. The McCoys are nice and welcomed me into their home."

"That's good to hear. Adjusting to life in these hills after bein'…well it can be a bit of a culture shock. The other way 'round's easier."

"Do you miss it back-" I began to ask him only to be cut off by his response of, "I miss things like football, rodeos, and extra cheese pizza smothered in ranch." Looking at me with honesty in his honey eyes, Shaw said, "But I missed my family more; they're here so I came back."

"I still don't even understand how you left in the first place." I honestly told him, looking up at him with my indigo eyes and silently pleading for him to make me understand how and why he went into the future with our old history teacher Mr. Sullivan.

"An opportunity arose and I did." Shaw answered me before quickly adding in, "Don't try to find out why cause I'm not telling." Of course, he wasn't going to tell.

I just nodded my head, accepting his answer. "So, your cover's a boys' school then?" I asked, my voice slightly hanging in the still night air, as I pulled my plum shawl tighter around my shoulders.

"Yep." Shaw popped his tongue. He let out a small chuckle before telling me, "Even got a certificate from one printed out and all that jazz too."

"Oh." I nodded, causing him to just nod and give me a tiny smirk. How he even managed to forge that was beyond my comprehension. "So, you mentioned yesterday you had to help your mom with your half-siblings, but at dinner Randall said your dad died. Did your step-dad die too or leave or something?" I asked as we walked thru the trees that had leaves falling off their branches.

"No, my dad was my step-dad." Was the answer Shaw gave me, taking me aback. Uh, I wasn't expecting to hear that tho.

"Oh…" Awkwardly rolled off my tongue.

"Peter Eldridge married my mom was she was nearly 3-months pregnant. He stayed behind to care for his ailing dad and to help his ma with her diner instead of signing up for the war." Shaw told me, opening up about his personal life a tiny bit as we walked deeper into the woods.

Looking up at him I asked curiously, "What about your real dad?"

His jaw tightened slight as he told me in a level tone, "He knew my mom was knocked up, but left to fight for the Confederacy anyways. He chose the cause, the fight for Southern Rights, over us."

"Do you know who he is?"

Shaw didn't say a word, just nodded. I was about to open my mouth to ask who, but Shaw held his hand up before I could and told me, "I'm not telling you who he is. Nobody, but a handful of my family, knows and it's better that way."

"Okay." I conceded, agreeing that I wouldn't ask and pry about his biological father.

"Bet ya miss your family, huh?" Shaw asked while giving me a sympathetic look.

"Yea, but my friendship with the McCoys helps keep my mind off of it."

"So, maybe we could be friends?"

We were acquaintances already from school. Last year when I was a freshman and he was a senior we had a drama class together. We were in an improve group once, he was funny and made me laugh, but his friends were always the popular crowd and the jocks. I was more of a silent type that didn't have a specific group. I had a best friend, loudmouth Allie, and we happened to just go with the flow when it came to friendships with others. Now tho I didn't have Allie as a best friend and Shaw was no longer one of the popular boys in school. I was a ward in the McCoy household while he was working at his mom's diner in Mate Creek and looking after his half-siblings.

Hmm, a friendship with him wouldn't be so bad would it? I was already friends with Tolbert, well I actually wanted more, but being friends with Shaw couldn't hurt, could it?

Nodding, I smiled and simply said, "Okay."

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

The day of my wedding had arrived and I was a bundle of nerves. Currently, I was standing by the backdoor of the Hatfield house with Vera, who was acting as my maid of honor, while waiting on my brother to get me and walk down the aisle. Well, the aisle was really a large walking space between a bunch of tables the Hatfields had set up for both the ceremony and the reception on a vast part of land behind the house. I could see the setup from the window by the backdoor; it looked nice, but very rustic. Very country chic as the wedding magazines would say.

"Abel's almost here." Vera told me, taking her eyes off the window to give me a smile. "Are you excited?"

"Yea, as excited as I can be." I smiled at my new, but close friend right as the back door opened.

Abel stood in the doorway on the backsteps while telling me, "Groom's next to the officiant and all the guests are seated. Time to get this show on the road."

Vera gave me a hug, her small bridesmaid bouquet of wild flowers lightly hitting me in the back. "I'm so happy for ya." She told me after breaking out hug.

"Thank you." I told her, resulting in Vera giving me a smile before smoothing some invisible wrinkles from her copper colored dress and walking out the back door.

Holding his arm out, Abel told me, "Time to go hand you over to Cap Hatfield, sis."

I just nodded, my blonde hair bouncing around my shoulders since I was wearing it down with a simple lace bridal headband, and looped my arm into my brothers. Silently, we walked away from the back of the house and all the way to where the wedding was being held. There was no traditional church played bridal march as Abel walked me down the makeshift aisle towards where Cap was standing next to Judge Wall under a makeshift wood awning randomly decorated with autumn flowers, instead Lias played a soft tune on his ukulele.

As soon as we stopped in front of Cap and Judge Wall, my brother handed me off to my ruggedly handsome fiancé, who opted to only wear a vest and not a tie under his suit jacket for our wedding, while telling him, "Treat her good, or else you'll have to answer to me."

"Don't worry, I'll be good to Allie." Cap assured my brother, causing him to just nod and take off to go find a seat at an empty table.

After a silent moment, Judge Wall cleared his throat before loudly announcing, "Everyone, we're gathered here to witness the marriage of Allie Freeland and Cap Hatfield." Looking at me he said, "Now, lil lady, repeat after me. I, Allie Freeland, take you, Cap Hatfield."

With a small I repeated the words of, "I, Allie Freeland, take you, Cap Hatfield."

"As my lawfully wedded husband."

"As my lawfully wedded husband."

"To faithfully love and obey til death do we part."

"To faithfully love and obey til death do we part."

Looking at Cap he told him, "Now, nephew, repeat after me. I, Cap Hatfield, take you, Allie Freeland."

Cap smirked at me before going on to repeat, "I, Cap Hatfield, take you, Allie Freeland."

"As my lawfully wedded wife."

"As my lawfully wedded wife."

"To faithfully love and cherish til death do we part."

"To faithfully love and cherish til death do we part."

Judge Wall looked at Skunk Hair while saying, "The rings." Skunk Hair, since he was the best man, had the rings on him. Quickly, he took them out of his front pocket and handed them over to Wall. The judge held his hand out between me and Cap while telling us, "Take the rings and each other's hands." Silently, we did what we were told. "Put the rings on each other's fingers while repeating with this ring I thee wed."

"I thee wed." Both me and Cap repeated while putting our simple gold band rings onto each other's left ring fingers.

"Now, with the power invested in me by West Virginia I pronounce ya'll man and wife" Nodding at Cap, Judge Wall smirked, "Now kiss your bride."

My husband didn't have to be told twice. He placed a hand on my rosy cheek and dipped his head down, capturing my lips in a soft, but quick peck of a kiss. Whenever Cap pulled back, breaking our first official kiss as man and wife, everyone clapped and cheered. We smiled widely at each other before turning to look at the happy crowd of our family and friends.

Slightly waving a hand towards us, Judge Wall ended the ceremony with the words of, "I now present to ya'll the new Mr. and Mrs. Cap Hatfield."

* * *

The reception was large and loud. Hell, most if not half of the county had to be present. Also, kin and friends from other areas came into town too for the occasion that was me and Cap's wedding. Food, drinks, and music flowed freely at the celebration. I was meeting so many people that it made my head spin. I didn't mind tho, I was actually happy that so many people came to see me and Cap married and to wish us well on our life journey as a married couple.

Currently I was at a table with Cap and Uncle Jim, sitting and talking while nibbling on the wedding cake me and my husband just cut a few moments early. Uncle Jim's mutt-hound dog, Mr. Howles, was sitting on the floor next to Jim's leg. I had to give the dog credit, it was very well trained. I spotted Abel a few yards away talking to some girl that had come as a guest with her family to my wedding. I didn't remember her name, but her mother had grown up with my mother-in-law and that's why her family was invited. Well, at least that's what I was told when I met them.

"Oh, here comes my nephew with my secret nephew in tow." Uncle Jim remarked, tilting his head over into thee direction that Sully and Shaw, Peggy's son, was walking over to us from.

"Secret nephew?" I curiously asked, my brow arched, since my new uncle's remark had me intrigued. From his remark, I was thinking that Shaw was Sully's secret love child with Peggy (well Cap did say that they were a thing before the Civil War), but I wanted to make sure I was adding things up correctly.

"Yep. Ya see, Sully knocked up Peggy 'fore he went t'fight all 'em Yankess in the war. Peggy, instead of comin' to the family for help, decided to marry a butcher named Eldridge that fancied her so her baby'd have a name and a pa instead of bein' born a bastard."

"Peter Eldridge was a mean sonuva bitch." My husband spat out. Hmm, seems that Cap knew the man before he died.

"He beat on Shaw a lot." Uncle Jim added in a disgusted and gruff tone, clarifying why Peter was a mean sonuva bitch. Uncle Jim broke off a piece of cake with his fork while saying, "Once it got too bad, his mama sent him off to a boys' school in his early teen years."

"Only family knows, nobody else, so don't go sayin' nothin'." Cap told me with a serious look on his face before eating a piece of cake.

"I won't say nothing." I promised right before eating some of my own cake.

Cap and Uncle Jim just nodded at me, thanking me for my promise, right before Sully and Shaw showed up at our table. With a smile, Sully said, "Congratulations, I couldn't be happier for you two."

"Thanks, Sully." Cap remarked while at the same time I said a simple, "Thank you."

"Allie, I don't know if Cap or Uncle Jim's told you 'bout Shaw here, but say hello to him." Sully told me, clasping a hand on his son's shoulder while gesturing between us with a wave of his hand. Oh my god, as I see them standing next to each other their resemblance is uncanny. The only difference is that Shaw inherited Peggy's honey eyes instead of Sully's sea blue ones, but everything else about them from their hair color to their build to their stance was the same if not very similar. There was no denying that Shaw was Sully's son and if people didn't realize it, then well they were either stupid or in some kind of denial cause Peggy was married to that Peter Eldridge guy whenever she birthed Shaw.

"Hi, Shaw, it's nice to meet you." I politely told my new secret cousin-in-law, giving him a small and friendly smile.

"Yea, good meeting you too." He replied with a smile of his own.

"Your ma 'round?" Uncle Jim asked Shaw while he and Sully both took a seat at the table.

Shaw shook his head, his light brown hair swaying a bit and brushing his shoulders. "No, she's runnin' the diner. It's just me and the kids here."

"They playin' with Robert E. and the others." Cap stated, not asked, before showing a forkful of cake into his mouth.

"Yea."

"So, what was ya talkin' with Ole Rand'l McCoy 'bout at election day?" Uncle Jim bluntly asked, putting Shaw in the hot seat. His answer would either make or break him in Jim's eyes since the unruly mountain man hated the McCoys.

"Oh nothin' much, just asked if I could see that girl he's got stayin' with him." Shaw nonchalantly answered while leaning back in his chair.

My sapphire eyes went wide as I blurted out, "Jessa? You want to court Jessa?"

Cap let out a small scoff before telling Shaw in his deep timbre, "Oh god, my wife used t'be best friend with her 'fore she picked Tolbert and them McCoys over their friendship."

Sully's eyes were darting all around, studying each of us silently as we sat around the table. It felt like he was waiting for the elephant in the room to appear and start doing circus tricks or something.

"She's a nice girl." Shaw simply said before smirking and adding in a bit cockily, "Hopefully my charm can get her back over to the right side of the Tug."

Yea, he was definitely apart of the Vance-Hatfield family with his haughty attitude.

Sully shook his head while letting out a groan of, "You should've went to University."

Snapping his head, causing his light brown hair to rustle against his neck and graze his shoulders, Shaw tightly told his father, "I didn't want to go, I wanted to come back home and help mom instead."

With an almost haunted look in his eyes, Sully gave Shaw the lecture of, "Hell, you had so many Universities trying to recruit you along with West Point too. It was foolish not going; not bettering yourself with an education."

Colleges don't recruit in the 19th century, but they did in the 21st century tho. Representatives from so many different universities would come to Will Rodgers High to meet up with seniors that had high test scores, offering potential scholarships and trying to entice them to go to their school. My brother, Abel, got seen by OSU, OU, and Texas A&M, but he chose to just enlist into the Army after he graduated at 18. If Shaw had colleges trying to recruit him then that means he didn't get sent away to a 19th century boys' school as a teen, but got sent to a school in the 21st century. Holy shit, now I know why he looks so familiar. He resembles one of the football players from my high school that graduated last year. Hell, with how crazy everything is, he probably is that football player.

Hell, if looks could kill Sully'd be dead right now. Shaw wasn't taking very well to Sully's lecture. "You went to the University of North Carolina and look where it got you, a job as Mate Creek's school teacher. Not very luxurious when you consider that Masters in both history and historical warfare ya got." Shaw spat viciously at his father, malice dripping from his words like venom from a cobra's fangs.

"Oooo…" Uncle Jim sing-songed in a long drawl. He looked at Sully while chuckling, "That boy sure did tell you off, nephew."

Sully just rolled his eyes at our crochety mountain man uncle. Cleary, he didn't find the situation funny at all. Hmm, I wonder what role Shaw plays in the feud since Sully seems upset that his son's living in Mate Creek instead of in the future attending college somewhere.

"Cap, ya think after your week of honeymooning's over you can help me start breakin' ground on my house?" Shaw asked my husband, breaking the slight tension that was trying to loom in the atmosphere.

"Sure." Cap nodded before quickly asking, "Where's your land at?"

"Bout half mile northwest of Jim and Sully's place." Shaw simply answered.

"Bout time ya put a cabin on that land. I only gave it to ya 6-months 'go as a welcome home present." Uncle Jim gruffly drawled out as he finished eating his slice of cake.

"Sorry that I'm just gettin' 'round to building a place now, but I've been busy helpin' my mom out at the diner." Was the excuse Shaw gave Jim for not breaking ground on the land yet. Hmm, it sounded like a legit excuse. I mean, I was buying it.

"Sure, if ya say so." Uncle Jim sarcastically told his secret nephew. Giving Shaw a pointed look, the mountain man said, "I think you're breakin' ground so you'll have a cabin to take your intended to."

Shaking his head, Shaw stood up and sighed, "And with that it's time for me to go check on my siblings."

Right after Shaw walked off, Jim chuckled and told Sully, "Boy's just like you."

"Shut up, Jim." Sully ordered, a warning in his narrowed blue eyes.

Looking between me and his cousin, Cap said, "Allie knows the truth, Sully. We told her."

Sully gave me a pointed look, silently warning me to keep what I knew to myself. "I won't tell anybody, I promise." I assured him, causing his face to relax and his posture to ease up a bit.

Seems like I just inherited messy family secrets with my marriage. Secrets that are meant to be taken to the grave. I wonder what else is tied to members of this family and the feud that are off limits to outsiders.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Yay, Cap and Allie are married now. So, it seems like both Sully and Shaw are up to something. Like father like son… Poor Tolbert, didn't get a chance to see Jessa before that dinner…**


	15. Friends & Couples

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **WARNING! LEMONS IN 2** **ND** **SCENE! NEWLYWED LEMONS I SAY! (Just saying incase that ain't your thing…)**

* * *

 **Friends & Couples**

 **Jessa POV:**

I was in Tolbert's kitchen finishing up lunch whenever I heard the front door of the house open up with a tiny squeak. I looked over my shoulder, from my spot pulling biscuits out of the oven, only to see Tolbert walking thru the doorway. "Smells good, darlin'." He complimented my cooking while taking off his hat and jacket; hanging them on the hook by the door. "Sorry I missed ya yes'day." He told me, making his way over to the table, while I placed the pan of freshly baked biscuits on the counter.

"It's okay, you had work to do." I told him, turning my back to the counter and cabinets in order to give him a small smile as he took his seat at the head of his table.

"Yea…" His smooth gruff voice rang out into the air. "So, uh, ya wanna stay for lunch?" Tolbert asked, sounding a bit nervous for some unknown reason.

"Sure." I simply told him while opening the cabinet that the plates and glasses were stored in. The room was silent for a while as I quickly worked at the kitchen counter to make up plates and pour glasses of milk. I only broke the silence whenever I brought him over his lunch, setting it in front of him with a simple, "Here's your lunch."

"Thank ya, darlin'." Tolbert politely told me as I made my way over to the counter to grab my lunch.

"You're welcome." I replied, picking up my plate and glass from the countertop.

"This is good, Jessa." Tolbert told me between chewing a mouthful of fried chicken as I placed my lunch on the table and sat down next to him.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." I smiled at him, adjusting my skirt before scooting my chair closer to the table.

"So, how was yer dinner last nite wit' Shaw Eldridge?" Tolbert asked in a hard biting tone to his usually smooth gruff voice before taking a large crunchy bite out of his fried chicken.

"It was good. He talked with your poppy about his job and schooling." I told Tolbert before picking up my fried chicken wing and taking a bite out of it.

"And afterwards?" Tolbert's brow rose as he picked up his buttered biscuit.

"We went for a walk in the woods by the house." I honestly told him since I didn't have anything to hide.

Tolbert rolled his stormy eyes dramatically while scoffing, "Where he wooed ya an' got'cha into a courtship."

Shaking my head, I speared some green beans with my fork. "No, he didn't woo me." Tolbert just let out a silent huff before taking a large bite out of his biscuit. "Tolbert, we're just friends for now." I told him, trying to ease his jealous attitude.

He roughly tossed his half-eaten biscuit onto his plate while asking in a hard-gruff tone, "Yea, for now, but how long's it gonna take for that to change? Huh?"

Narrowing my indigo eyes and pointing my fork at him, I said in a level voice, "I don't know why you're acting so jealous right now for, Tolbert. You've made it crystal clear that you don't want a relationship."

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind."

"Cause of Shaw? Oh, that's rich. You're jealous so now you want me so nobody else can have me."

"No, it ain't like that, darlin'." Tolbert quickly protested, trying to back pedal and correct what he had already more or less confessed to with his body language and tone of voice.

"Really? Cause that's how it seems." I sarcastically remarked while grabbing my biscuit off my plate.

"Goddamnit, it ain't Tolbert bellowed, his voice on the verge of breaking out into a loud yell. He took a few huffing breaths, resembling a bull, before telling me in a tight, but gruffly smooth tone, "Look, Jessa, we care 'bout each other so I don't see why ya gotta give Shaw the time o'day."

"And I think you're just acting this way cause you're jealous, but if Shaw wasn't around you would still be ignoring me." I honestly told Tolbert before eating a forkful of green beans, causing him to give me a hard stare accompanied with a headshake. I let out a large sigh before telling him, "Look, you may want a relationship right now, but now it's my turn to just want a friendship." Tolbert opened his mouth to protest, but before any words could come spilling out, I rashly told him, "Right now both you and Shaw's only getting friendship from me. I need time to figure out who's the best one for me to court with."

Tolbert dropped his chicken onto his plate, staring at me with anger in his stormy blues. He shook his head before heatedly scoffing, "Oh, so now I gotta compete wit' that shifty bastard? Hell, ya lost yer ever lovin' mind? Yer soundin' plum ass crazy right now t'me."

My nostrils flared and my indigo eyes hardened as I defended myself with the clipped remark of, "I'm not sounding plum ass crazy. I'm making a logical and fair point, but you just don't want to hear or accept it."

"Yer really serious 'bout havin' me an' Shaw as friends t'see who ya like as more than a friend?" Tolbert rhetorically asked me before quickly grumbling, "Goddamn, that's the stupidest shit I've ever heard, Jessa."

"It's not stupid. I want to make sure that I make the right choice with the right man. Keeping you both as friends only to decide later on who I'd like to court is a good option for me."

"Yer life, yer choice, but I think yer makin' a mistake by even givin' Shaw Eldridge the time o'day." Tolbert told me, his smooth tone harder then stone, before he went back to eating his lunch.

"Your jealous attitude's not going to win me over, Tolbert. Try honing your temper and just being the nice guy, I know you can be if you want to show me that you're serious about being more then friends."

Tolbert didn't say a word, just nodded his head and kept on eating his lunch. Hopefully he accepts my terms and advice; if not then I guess I have to go with plan B…

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Dusk had fallen whenever we said our goodbyes to everyone at the main house. As we walked to our horse as newlyweds everyone threw rice on us as good luck. It was so surreal how I was now Mrs. Allie Hatfield instead of being Miss Allie Freeland; a month before my 16th birthday too. The ride to our house, which wasn't that far away, was peacefully silent. I rested my chin on my husband's shoulder and had my arms loosely wrapped around his waist. As we got closer and closer to our house my heart hammered in my chest. Oh boy, the wedding night was going to be happening. I was both nervous and ready for it. I mean I was nervous since it'd be the first time, I'd ever slept with somebody, but obviously I was ready to since I loved Cap. Oh god, there it is, I was actually in love with my husband.

I could see over modest cabin in the distance. It was nice and well built, something that I knew Cap must've been proud of. Deciding it was now or never, I whispered into my husband's ear, "I love you, Cap."

Looking over his shoulder with a softhearted smirk on his face, he told me, "And I love ya, Allie. Reason why I married ya for."

Smiling from ear to ear I hugged my husband's waist tighter while telling him, "Ditto."

Cap let out a booming chuckle, shaking his black Stetson covered head, as he trotted down the pathway to our cabin. "I do believe our marriage is gonna be good one, 'specially with a love declaration such as ours."

"It's more of a random blurt out, not a declaration." I teased him as he guided our horse to the hitching post near the front porch.

"I know, darlin', but love declaration sounds a bit better then random blurt out of lovey dovey feelin's." My husband told me, a slight chuckle hidden deep in his throat, as he stopped at the hitching post and dismounted our horse, Badger. Quickly, he tethered Badger to the post before grabbing my waist with his hands and hoisting me off the horse. With a smirk, he picked me up bridal style and said, "Looks like it's time I officially make ya my wife."

Not really knowing what to say, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. He took that smile as a positive sign; quickly going up the porch stairs and making his way to the front door. After opening the door, he carried me over the threshold into our house. The house that'd be our home for an infinite amount of time. Instead of placing me down, he kicked the door shut and quickly carried me to our bedroom. Yep, seems like he was eager for the wedding night to start.

After shutting our bedroom door with his foot, Cap set me down. As I stood in front of him, feeling a bit nervous, he ran a hand thru my hair and smiled. "Don't be nervous, everything'll be fine."

"I'm not nervous." I quickly denied, earning me a slightly raised brow from my husband. Drifting my sapphire eyes off of his face and onto a random spot on the floorboards, I admitted in a long sigh, "It's just this is my first time…"

"Well, I got my eye poked out by a splitter 'fore I could swing by the whorehouse so…" Cap told me as a way to assure me that, like me, he wasn't very experienced. Giving me a warm smile, he said, "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"I'm not worried." I told him as he took off his hat and tossed it onto the nearby bedside table.

"Good." Cap simply told me before pulling me into his chest and kissing me suddenly on the lips.

Instantly, I held onto my husband's shoulders while melding my lips into his. I was running on pure instincts as I pushed his jacket off his shoulders, all the while never breaking the kiss we were sharing. Cap just let the jacket fall off his arms and onto the floor while gliding his lips effortlessly across mine. Our lips nipped and tugged on against each other's as I began to unbutton his vest. Right as I got his vest undone, he broke our kiss and slightly pulled away from me. Our chests were heaving slightly as we stared at each other.

Instead of saying something romantic, Cap asked me, "Uh, does your dress have buttons or does it just yet pulled off over your head?"

I let out a little giggle, not believing he just asked that instead of trying to be all romantic with some kind of sweet words or something. "It pulls off over my head." I answered him, holding back another giggle.

"Okay, well, I'm glad ya find this funny."

"Cap, honey, you got to admit that asking if I can pull my dress off over my head or not isn't very romantic." I told my husband as I pushed his black vest off his shoulders, causing it to fall to the floor and land on top of his black jacket.

Smirking, Cap took the hem on my dress loosely in his hands. "Reckon we ain't that romantic of a couple." He chuckled, pulling my dress off of me and leaving me only in my shift.

"No, reckon not." I smiled, watching Cap bunch up and toss my wedding dress (that his mother hand sewed for me) somewhere over his shoulder. I started to unbutton my husband's shirt while telling him, "I guess that's why we get along tho."

Cap didn't say a word, just nodded his head and let a chuckle escape his lips. My hands slightly began to shake as I undid the last of the buttons on his striped shirt. When I opened his shirt and pushed it down his shoulders I was met with, much to my surprise, his bare chest that was lightly dusted with fair golden hair. It seems he decided not to wear a long-john shirt in anticipation of our wedding night.

"Like what ya see?" My husband asked me with a playful smirk.

"Well, yea, I mean you're well-built even tho you're tall and thin." I rambled, feeling a slight blush creep over my cheeks.

"Well, thank you." Cap said, a slightly teasing tone to his deep timbre, as he toed out of his boots.

Following his lead, I slipped out of the white wedding low pump heels I was wearing. Eh, I preferred my boots over the fancy shoes, but both Levicy and Vera insisted that the shoes were a must for a bride so I wore them instead. Hell, I wasn't much of a high heels' person here or in the future so I'm glad my wedding's the only time the things were needed.

Gesturing to our bed with the wave of his hand, Cap told me, "Um, you can sit down for a bit while I finish undressin'."

"Okay." I simply nodded before doing as I was told. Yea, the mood has just hit slightly awkward once again. While sitting on the edge of the bed I silently watched Cap take off his pants before sitting down on the bed and pulling off his socks. Without a word he stood up and took off his long-john pants.

My oh my…yep that's the only thing I can think of while staring at my husband's naked body. He had toned muscles from doing farm chores and falling trees. He also had that V-cut near his hips and a slight treasure trail of hair leading to his member. Oh my, I can't believe my first time's going to be as a married woman with my husband; that he's going to be the only guy I'm ever with too. I mean this is kinda unheard of in the 21st century, but it's common in the 19th century.

Well, I love Will so bring it on.

"Well, now it's your turn to finish undressin'." My husband smirked at me, taking my hand in his and pulling me to stand up on my feet.

"Yea." I squeaked out as Cap grabbed the hem on the shift. In one shift movement he was pulling it off and over my head.

As I stood bare in front of my husband, I started to feel self-conscious. I mean I was only a month away from being 16 and I wasn't like some blonde bombshell, I was slender and still developing since my bra size wasn't very large. I wonder what he thinks about me.

As I subconsciously went to cover my chest by folding my arms, Will stopped me by placing his hands on my arms and pulling them down by my side. "Don't hide from me, Allie. We're man and wife now." I just nodded my head a bit shyly while my husband gently pulled the lace headpiece out of my hair along with the few pins holding my hair in place. He placed them on the bedside table next to his hat before running his fingers loosely thru my light blonde hair and telling me in a deep, but whisper-like tone, "You're beautiful, darlin'."

Feeling more comfortable and bolder now, I smiled at Cap and told him a bit soft, but sultry, while wrapping my arms around his neck, "And you, Will, are very ruggedly handsome."

Will smirked before grasping my hip and planting a slow kiss on my lips. I returned the kiss, my lips effortlessly entering a rhythm with his. As we slowly kissed, our tongues dancing with each other's, we ran our hands all over each other; exploring each other's bodies with simple touches and grazes. Suddenly, Cap broke our kiss and gently nudged me to fall back onto the bed. With a smile I scooted further onto the bed, making room for my husband to join me. Wordlessly, he got into bed.

I knew what was going to happen next. Hell, we both did. Oh god, my heart was hammering in my chest and I'm pretty sure his was too.

In a swift motion Will was hovering over me, nestled between my legs, with his forehead lightly pressed against mine. "Ya ready for this?" He asked, his fingers lightly fluttering up and down the side of my ribcage.

Placing a hand softly on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, I nodded and softly told him, "Yea, I'm ready."

Will nodded before placing kisses under my jawline and down my neck and he drifted his hand down my side, up over my hip, and to my center. My nerves started to flare up again as his fingers lightly touched my core. I felt little shockwaves of pleasure shoot thru me as he worked his fingers on me. A small airy moan escaped my lips as he entered a finger inside of me, moving it lightly before adding another to help stretch me out in preparation for when we actually slept together in a few minutes.

Pausing in kissing the juncture of my neck, Cap asked me a bit softly in his deep timbre, "You okay? Does it feel good?"

"Yea." I simply muttered a bit airily while nodding my head against my pillow.

After a few moments, Will withdrew his hand and then lined his member up against me. I steadied myself my holding onto his shoulders, since I knew it'd hurt the first time, while Will braced himself by planting a hand besides me; into the mattress. He gave me a quick kiss before entering me.

Oh god, it burned as I got my cherry popped. Yikes, being stretched to fit his girth was a bit uncomfortable. I just bit my lip and toughed it out since I knew that it'd get better after the awkward first time. Once he bottomed out, I stopped biting my lip and left out a shaky breath. Looking at me with concern in his mismatched eyes, Will asked, "Are you okay? Do you wanna stop or…?"

"I'm okay, Will." I assured my husband with a soft smile. Yea, I felt a bit uncomfortable and burned a slightly down below, but other then that I was A-Okay. "Just start moving." I told him since I didn't really know what else to say to get this show on the road.

Will just nodded before slowly starting to move. At first his movements were hesitant since he was worried about me, but eventually we both relaxed and his movements fell into a more even tempo. Since it was our first time (ever not just with each other) we didn't experience earth shattering climaxes. I did feel a farm fuzzy tight feeling coil in my belly and let out a corresponding moan or two while Will of course spilled his seed inside of me.

It wasn't a drawn-out experience, but wasn't short either. All in all, my first time was enjoyable.

* * *

It was dark, the only light being the moonlight streaming in thru the sheer covered window, as I lay snuggled into my husband's side. Neither one of us were sleeping, just laying and resting after going a couple of rounds. I must say that the second time was less awkward and better then the first. The night silence was peaceful and calming.

Looking up at my husband, I asked, "So, what's next for us?"

"Uh, a week of bein' holed up in here honeymoonin'." Cap smirked at me, playfully waggling his brows. Oh yea, he was determined to perfect our intimacy during our honeymoon. Lazily running his hand up and down my spine he told me, "Then we'll just go on with our lives. Me workin' at the lumbermill and you tendin' to the house."

"Hmm, sounds a bit borin' for me." I honestly told me husband since the set up of me doing housework all day everyday didn't sound very appealing. I mean at his parents' house I had chores and helped watch his siblings, but I wasn't responsible for running the entire house and was able to have some free time here and there. I just hoped my mundane house chores didn't drive me crazy.

"You're not trapped in the house like a Grimms Brothers princess, you can go and visit ma or Vera anytime ya want." Cap pointed out as he gave me a tilted look. "Also, we'll be visitin' the main house for Sunday and holiday dinners."

"I know." I simply told him as I started to trace random patterns on his chest with my finger.

Cap's hand paused in its trail up my spine as he looked at me a bit seriously. "It's prolly a lil late to be askin' this now, but do ya want kids?"

Nodding my head, I answered softly, "Yea, I want kids."

"Good, cause so do I." He smiled a bit softly.

Well, I'm glad he wants kids too cause if not he'd be shit out of luck considering birth control didn't exist yet. I mean I'm sure men did the pull-out method during the 1800s, but let's be real how reliable is that anyways? I mean everyone knows one person that's the result of a bad pull-out game…

"Before we know it, we'll be having all these lil blonde haired baby Hatfields running around the house." I teased my husband as a large smile spread over my face.

"Let's just start with one and go from there." Cap chuckled before dipping his head down and giving me an unexpected kiss.

Looks like we're going to be having that kid sooner rather then later with how frisky Cap is. Eh, not like I'm complaining. We're newlyweds, we're supposed to bask in each other's love and spend every waking moment together.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

"May the Lord or God be with you. I'll see ya'll next Sunday for services." Reverend Garrett concluded the church service, causing all of us to stand up in the pews. The reverend stepped down from the pulpit and walked down the aisle to the large double doors while everyone piled out of the pews and followed him. Like every Sunday I sat next to Tolbert, so he helped me out of our pew and walked with me to the door. Unlike every Sunday tho our arms were linked. I knew it was Tolbert's subtle way of trying to prove he cared in an effort to court me. I had to admit that it was kinda working. Sadly, Shaw was a no show at church. I didn't know if it was because he wasn't religious or because he had to help his mom prepare for the Sunday lunch rush, but I hoped it was the latter.

"Have a blessed day, Tolbert McCoy, Jessa George." Reverend Garrett told us, shaking our hands as soon as we walked out of the wide-open double doors.

"Same t'ya, Reverend." Tolbert politely nodded.

"Have a blessed day." I smiled at the salt and pepper haired pastor, who always preached a word full of fire and brimstone.

Tolbert led us down the few church steps while placing his brown hat onto of his redhead. "I brought my wagon if ya wanna ride t'poppy an' mama's wit' me." He informed me in his smoothly accented gruff voice while pointing his wagon parked a few yards away.

"Okay, I'll ride with you." I told Tolbert, earning me a silent nod from him.

Quietly, we walked over to his wagon. Once at the wagon, he helped me up into it before getting into it himself. Once we were both settled in the front seat, Tolbert snapped the reigns to make Eldorado trot forward and pull the wagon, making it move down the

street. Silently, we rode out of town and onto the main road that'd take us to Blackberry Creek.

After what seemed like endless moments of silence, Tolbert opened his mouth and gruffly asked, "Since ya do my cookin' an' housekeepin' for me, yaw anna go to the store with my t'morrow to pick up some supplies?"

I knew that Adam, the man that owned the general store, always closed shop on Sundays due to it being the lord's day so that's why we'd have to go tomorrow. Hmm, was this Tolbert's attempt at a date or did he just need me to pick up what I use around his house? Either way I didn't care, I was just thrilled to get a trip to the store. Going to town wasn't something that happened too often, plus Squirrel worked as a clerk at _Adam's_ so I'd be able to visit with a friend too.

"Sure, I'll go with you." Was the quick answer I gave the redhead next to me.

"Okay, how 'bout we leave poppy an' mama's house after breakfast t'go to the store?"

"Sounds good to me."

Silence fell over us once again. It wasn't awkward or anything. Tolbert wasn't a very talkative person and I respected that. If he wanted to ride in silence to his parents' house that was fine with me. Him bring his wagon and offering me a ride's a nice enough gesture; I don't need endless chatter to know that he cares. If he didn't care he would've came to church on his horse and left alone on said horse.

Hmm, maybe Tolbert's going to make more of an effort now to show me that he really does care? I hope so since I'd rather end up with him then Shaw.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

The late lunch rush at the diner had just dissipated and I was getting ready to leave in order to go see Jessa for an afternoon visit whenever I noticed that my leaning against the sink, holding a hand up to her head. She looked a bit flush and feverish to me, hopefully she was just running hot from rushing around the kitchen during the lunch service. Feeling concerned, I walked over to her and placed a hand on her back while asking, "Are you okay, mom?"

Pulling her hand down from her head and looking at me from over my shoulder, my mom gave me a weak smile paired with the answer of, "Oh, I'm fine, Shaw. Just a bit tired from the lunch rush. She looked tired and feverish, maybe like she was coming down with something. Upon seeing my skeptical look, she patted me on the cheek while assuring me, "I'll be fine. Go on and see that girl you're interested in."

"Okay, mom." I nodded as her hand slid down my cheek before falling back to her side.

"Tell Sally I said hi." My mom instructed me before going on to say in a soft, but slightly regretful tone, "Oh, I haven't seen her in years. I hope she's doin' well."

"Eh, she's doin' as well as she can with a useless dunk as a husband." I shrugged, causing my mom's honey eyes to go wide.

"Shaw Hector Eldridge, don't go slanderin' and gossipin' on people." My mom lectured me while poking me in the chest."

"But, mom, it's the truth." I told my mom, backing up slightly so she couldn't poke me in the chest anymore. With a knowing look, I told her, "Randall McCoy and most of his sons have drinkin' problems."

Cutting her eyes at me, my mom gave me the sharp advice of, "Well, you better keep your opinion on that to yourself if you wanna court with the girl that's a ward in his house."

"Okay, mom." I nodded. "Oh, her name's Jessa George." I added in so she'd know that the brunette I was after did have a real name.

"Oh, isn't she the girl that's always 'round Tolbert?" She asked with one of her golden brows raised up curiously.

"Yea, but it ain't nothin' serious." I told her, earning me a slight scowl. "They're just friends and he looks after her since he found her in the woods wanderin' around after that wagon train accident." I explained while leaning my hand against the ledge of the sink.

Letting out a long sigh, she warned me, "Be careful, Shaw. Tolbert's got a might bad temper and I don't want to see you at the wrong end of it over a girl."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine and I know what I'm doing." I assured her since I didn't think she needed to be so concerned about me. I was going on 19 not 9, I was a man and knew how to take care of myself. Hell, I used to ride wild broncs in local rodeos 'round Tulsa so I think I can handle a potential spat with Tolbert. And if things with Tolbert got too edgy, I could just lasso the ginger and hogtie him.

My mom's honey hued eyes went a bit glassy as she sighed, "Oh god, you don't know how much you sound just like your father right now." An uneasy look crossed over her face as he looked up at me and added in, "He always thought he knew what he was doing, but actually he didn't have a damn clue."

"Mom, don't compare me to Sully. I'm nothin' like that selfish man." I snapped, insulted that she'd even compare me to him.

I got along with him, hell I lived with him for a good 5 or 6-years, but I didn't want to be anything like him. He always had an agenda or an angle to what he did. I think he only took me with him cause Peter was beatin' on me real bad. I mean if Peter actually treated me good, I doubt Sully would've wanted custody of me to whisk me off to the future. Hell, he was still store that I chose to come back to 19th century Appalachia instead of go to college in the 21st century. He wanted me to go to further my education and have a big career, but he didn't seem to care that I didn't want that and wanted to be with my family instead.

My mom shook her head, making her golden messy bun bounce a bit on to of her head, while letting out a slight huff of, "I'd beg to differ. You're like him in every way at this age."

"Mom…" I warned her in a cold drawl while narrowing my eyes at her. I didn't want to hear it, I was nothin' like that man. He wanted to play god with people's live and mess around with the infamous feud all cause he had a ring that gave him time traveling abilities. Hell, all I wanted to do was date a girl that I knew from my drama class last year when I was in Will Rodgers High in 2017 Tulsa, Oklahoma. I'm nothin' like my dad, nothin' at all.

"Okay, okay, I won't say anymore on it." My mom conceded, holdin' her hands up in a mock surrender. "Mind your manners while your over there visitin' with Jessa and the McCoys." She ordered me, flicking the brim of the large black Stetson I had on my head.

"I will, mom." I told her before bending down to give her a hug and kiss goodbye.

After breaking the quick hug, I walked out of the kitchen's back door and headed over to where I had my horse hitched up at. My siblings were playing a game of marbles nearby and just waved at me as I mounted my horse. I waved back before trottin' off and away from the back alley of the diner.

As I trotted down the street I couldn't help, but have a naggin' feeling in the back of my head when it came to my mom's flushed state. I couldn't help, but think that she wasn't feelin' well, but was hiding it from me and putting on a front so that I could visit with Jessa this Sunday afternoon. I just shrugged off the naggin' feeling and continued to ride into the direction that's take me to the Tug River so I'd be able to cross over into Kentucky.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope ya'll liked this chapter. So, Peggy thinks that Sully and Shaw are two sides of the same coin. Do you agree or disagree with her? Anyways, next chapter should be a Thanksgiving themed one from many different POVs.**


	16. 78 Thanksgiving Pt1

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I know I should be working on my other stories, but the muses for this story were loud and very demanding that I write this chapter and get it out. Eh, I don't think ya'll mind tho.**

* * *

' **78 Thanksgiving Pt.1**

 **Jessa POV:**

For the last few weeks I've been splitting my time between Shaw and Tolbert. Oh, and of course I was doing my chores around the main McCoy house too. I had to admit that my luncheons with Tolbert were nice. He always made sure to come home in enough time where we could eat together and he always complimented my cooking. I swear, I could serve that man dirt and he'd think it was gourmet. Also, he was always nice and was managing to keep his temper and moods in check. Also, my dinners and random afternoon visits and walks with Shaw were nice too. He was very charming and always managed to make me laugh. Plus, it was nice to be able to talk and connect with somebody that was from the future and experienced modern things.

Today's Thanksgiving and I was currently sitting on the porch with Roseanna shucking corn while Alifair and Sally were inside roasting the turkey and slow cooking cranberry sauce. I was dressed in one of my nicer dresses since later on after dinner Shaw was coming over to pick me up to take me to meet his family (mom, brother, and sister) for Thanksgiving desert.

"Oh, you're so lucky to be courtin' Shaw Eldridge. He's so handsome." Roseanna gushed, a slight blush on her cheeks, as she gave me a dreamy smile.

"We're not officially courting. I'm also spending time with your brother, Tolbert, too in order to see who's the better pick for me to court." I reminded my soft-spoken friend as I tossed a cleaned corn cob into a large bowl.

"I know Tolbert's my brother, but he's a bit moody." Roseanna told me with a slightly pointed look. Changing her demeanor to a more relaxed look she added in, "Shaw's more level headed and he's so charming."

"Yea." I nodded, a small smile on my lips. Looking at her I revealed, "He's charming and funny too."

Pointing her half-husked ear of corn at me, Roseanna blurted out, "See, that's why you're so lucky to have him."

I just nodded my head, giving Roseanna a smile and slightly shrugging my shoulders as I shucked an ear of corn.

"I wish somebody handsome and charmin'd ask for my hand." Roseanna swooned as she resumed in shucking her ear of corn.

Poor thing was going to get screwed over by Johnse Hatfield, the Don Lothario of the hills. I didn't want to see that happen. Wanting to change her fate, I looked at the sweet blonde and advised her, "Don't fall for the first guy that comes along and don't be so eager to find somebody. It'll happen when it's supposed to."

"I'll keep that in mind." Roseanna nodded her head, makin' her half pulled back blonde waves and slight curls bounce a bit around her shoulders. Placing the ear of corn into the bowl before grabbing another one to shuck, Roseanna smiled brightly at me while telling me, "But at least you got a handsome, charmin', and funny man in pursuit of ya."

"Yea, but I also got your brother after me too." I reminded Roseanna, placing my husked corn ear into the bowl with the other cleaned ones.

"Tolbert's mean and isn't able to be very nice for long." I heard Roseanna tell me as I grabbed another ear of corn. "I bet he's just puttin' on a front cause he's afraid of bein' alone, 'specially since he's been havin' trouble courtin' the last few years." She told me as we husked our ears of corn.

I hope she was wrong about that. I really did.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

This was my first Thanksgiving with the Hatfields (as Mrs. Allie Hatfield to boot) and I was so excited. Cap brought us to his parents' house bright and early so that I could help Levicy cook. I didn't mind, I was used to helping Levicy cook anyways. Currently, I was in the kitchen with Levicy, Vera, and Vera's Granny Rue. Granny Rue was very old and was sitting at the table watching the rest of us prep and cook since she was ailing. Vera and Skunk Hair, both in confidence, had told me and Cap that they didn't expect Granny Rue to live past winter especially since she was coming down with a nasty cough.

"Oh, is Wall bringin' Jane and Essie over today?" Granny Rue asked, her raspy voice on the verge of breaking out into a low ragged cough.

Shaking her head, Levicy answered the elderly woman with, "No, they're going to visit with Sawyer Amstead's family over in Boone."

"Oh, yes, didn't Essie and him just get engaged?" Granny Rue asked, her winkled brow arching up curiously.

"Yea, a couple months or so back." Levicy said while cutting up the potatoes me and Vera were peeling.

Granny Rue just nodded before saying, "Well, hopefully Tom Wallace proposes to Vera soon instead of just stayin' in our house."

"Granny Rue…" Vera sighed exasperatedly, while giving her the side eye.

"Well, I'm sure Skunk Hair'll propose when the time's right." I said with a smile, trying to change the awkward and rigid mood the elderly woman was creating with her remarks about Skunk Hair's lack of a solid commitment.

Hell, this old lady would be stroking out if she knew that living together without being married was a norm in 2018. Well, it was sort of a norm here in 1878 too, but was referred to as being common law or shacking up. Okay, so living together was always common…

Looking at her granddaughter, the elderly woman said in a near weeze, "I don't got many good years left. I want to see ya married off right, not wastin' your years with a man that's all talk and no actions."

"Granny Rue, I'm sure Skunk Hair's a man of action." Levicy remarked, giving the old lady a pointed look, while grabbing a peeled potato from the bowl me and Vera were puttin' them in.

"I hope so." Granny Rue said before snipping in a hard edged and raspy tone, "I'd hate for Vera to end up like poor Peggy Colette did. Losing her heart to a man only for him to take off and her have to fall back and depend on another man's charity."

Hmm, so Peggy's maiden name's Colette. Bet her name's really something sophisticated like Margaret Colette, but she just sliced it down to Peggy. Hey, I heard once that Peggy was short for Margaret. Well, Uncle Jim says that Peggy was to proud to ask the family for help and took up with the butcher Eldridge instead. Hmm, I'm thinking that maybe Peggy, Sully, and Peter were in a triangle or something, but nobody'll say so for sure.

While placing potato slices into a bowl, Levicy defended her cousin-in-law with the remark of, "Peggy and Sully's situation wasn't so cut and dry. There was a war goin' on when he left, not like he took off cause he was tired of her."

"Oh yes, he had to do a service to his country." Granny Rue scoffed while rolling her eyes a bit dramatically.

Damn, this old lady reminds me of Sophia from the _Golden Girls_ …

"Well, those war years were hard times for us all." My mother-in-law said with a hard edge to her syrupy tone. Looking at me, she changed the atmosphere of the room by smiling and asking, "How're you and Cap doin'?"

"We're doing good." I answered while peeling a potato.

"Cap's a good boy, ya did well makin' him your husband." Granny Rue told me before going into a slight coughing fit. Vera just silently dropped what she was doin' to lightly rub and pat her granny's back, soothing her as she coughed.

Oh boy, I don't think this winter's going to be very good health wise to the elderly lady. Hopefully she makes it to spring, but with her coughing fits I doubt it…

 _ **Meanwhile Outside On The Porch…**_

 **Cap POV:**

All the men were out on the porch, sititn' on rockers or standin' 'round while the women were inside cookin'. I was sittin' on the porch, leanin' by the post by the steps, while watchin' my younger siblin's playin' in the vast front yard. Abel and Skunk Hair were sittin' next to me.

Takin' a drag off his cigarette, Abel asked me, "So, how're you and my sister doin'? Still blissfully happy?"

"Still blissfully happy." I nodded with a smirk.

"Hell, Abel, them two ain't ever gonna not be happy." Skunk Hair's voice piped up, a slight scoff lodged in the back of his throat. "They just got that way t'gether, ya know." He said while takin' his pouch of chewin' t'backy out of his pocket.

Abel nodded 'fore lookin' at me and askin', "So, am I gonna be an uncle soon?"

"Allie ain't expectin' yet if that's what you're askin'." I told my brother-in-law while takin' my cigarette case out of my pocket.

While openin' my case and pullin' out a smoke I heard Skunk Hair make the remark of, "Hell, Cap, if ya'll are anythin' like me an' Vera…" As I placed my cigarette into my mouth and placed my case back into my pocket, I listened to Skunk Hair go on with, "Well, she's gonna be sharin' good news sooner rather than later."

I pulled my matchbox out of my pocket and lit up my smoke. While wavin' the match 'round in the air to put out the flame I mumbled out, "Ya an' Vera ain't married yet, be careful pokin' her."

Abel chuckled and waved me off with, "Oh, Cap, relax, I'm sure they're practicin' the pull-out method."

"Abel, please, I don't wanna think 'bout what they do in bed." I groaned, tryin' to keep any unwanted images from poppin' into my head.

"It don't just gotta be in bed." Abel winked.

"Abel!" Both me and Skunk Hair yelled at him scornfully in an attempt to make him shut up. Oh my god, my brother-in-law had no shame.

Abel let out a loud and very exaggerated chuckle while tossin' his cigarette butt out into the yard.

Dear lord, can't the women cook any faster? I don't know how much longer I can handle bein' 'round my brother-in-law. Don't get me wrong, I like Abel, but sometimes he says shit that he shouldn't or that's just a bit much.

"So, Abel, ya found a lucky lady t'see yet?" Skunk Hair asked after leanin' his head off the porch and spittin' out some of his backy juice.

"Other than a whore?" He sarcastically asked 'fore shakin' his head and poppin' out a quick, "Nope." I took a drag off my cigarette, blowin' the smoke outta my nose and mouth, while listenin' to Abel reveal in a slightly high-pitched and scandalous tone, "Ya know Shaw shouldn't have any competition when it comes to winnin' over Jessa since Tolbert's spendin' plenty of nights drinkin' and seein' a pretty blonde whore at the Pikeville whorehouse."

"Ya seen him there?" I asked, my brow furrowed a bit skeptically. I wanted to know for sure 'fore I took this information back t'my wife. I mean the news that Tolbert's got a whore and Shaw's workin' his charm real hard on Jessa ought'a make Allie happy. If Jessa can be pulled to our side; into the Hatfield family fold, then my wife would get her childhood best friend back. A lot was ridin' on what Abel was sayin'.

Skunk Hair tilted his head at my brother-in-law, patiently awaitin' his answer. Noddin' his head, Abel answered me with a simple, "Yea, seen him there every night I'm there."

Dang…I'm sure if he's spendin' his nights drinkin' with a whore an' workin' his still durin' the days that his time wit' Jessa's prolly far in'tween. "Looks like Shaw's gonna be winnin' over Miss Jessa." I confidently let out while tippin' some cigarette ashes out over the side of the porch.

"Yep." Abel popped out.

Skunk Hair spit out some t'backy juice 'fore tellin' us, "Ya know Peggy, Shaw's mama, been lookin' flush an' feverish last few times I've seen her in town."

With an arched brow, I asked, "She sick or comin' down wit' somethin'?"

"Dunno." Skunk Hair shrugged. "But if so, Shaw's gonna need help takin' care of her an' his siblin's."

"I hope she'll be okay. She's a nice lady." Abel sincerely said, leanin' slight against the porch post he was sittin' by.

Subtly pointin' at Sully, I lowly remarked in my deep voice, "For his sake I hope Peggy's not getting' ill. Don't know how he'll handle it." Shakin' my head I sighed, "Shaw'd take it bad too."

Skunk Hair and Abel just nodded solemnly. I just took a silent drag off my smoke, turnin' my head to look at my siblings playin' and laughin'. Hmm, kids never have nothin' to worry 'bout. It's nice while it lasts I s'pose, but then ya gotta grow up and deal wit' the shit life throws at ya.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

Mom's hands were shakin' slightly as she peeled potatoes. It was making me a bit concerned since she always had a steady hand with a knife. I got up from my spot on my sittin' chair and walked over to the kitchen table, where my mom was sittin' at shakily peelin' potatoes. I came up to her side, stillin' her hand by closin' my own over it. "Mom, I'll prep and cook dinner. You seem a bit shaky; could use some rest."

"I'm fine, Shaw. Just a bit tired from workin' the diner all week's all." She protested, shakin' her head at me.

A part of me just didn't believe her. She's seemed flushed for weeks on end, but kept assurin' me she was fine. The other day I could've sworn she was havin' a dizzy spell and was clutchin' on the edges of counters and tables for balance at the diner, but she denied it. With a long sigh I told her, "Mom, just sit down on the sofa and take a break." Givin' her my best puppy dog eyes look I added in a soft plea of, "Please."

Givin' in with a nod, mom sighed, "Okay, I'll go rest on the sofa." Before standin' up she waggled a finger at me and ordered, "Ya better not make the food tast like burnt shit or your sister an' brother'll be upset an' starved."

Rollin' my eyes, I huffed, "Mom, I know how to cook." With a smirk I sat down at the table; takin' her discarded knife I told her, "Don't worry, Todd and Mary won't starve or be upset by burnt food."

She just nodded before walking the short distance to the sitting room where the chairs and sofa were at. With a slight out of breath soundin' huff, she took a seat on the blue velvet sofa. My siblin's were on the floor in the corner of the main room playin' a game of jacks. Oh, let me tell you that steppin' on a Lego is nothin' compared to steppin' on a jack. Those sharp metal things are designed by Satan himself; spear and stab the bottom of your foot and draw blood when stepped on.

"Mom, are you sure you're up to meetin' Jessa tonight? If you're unwell we can reschedule." I told my mom, concern in my voice, as I peeled the potato that she had jaggedly half-peeled.

"Shaw, honey, I'm fine." Mom assured me, her voice a bit tight and breathy, as she relaxed back into the sofa. "We're not reschedulin', I want to meet this girl that my baby boy's star struck by."

"Okay, mom, but only if you're sure you're up to it." I told her, tossin' my freshly peeled potato into a bowl holdin' a few other cleaned taters.

"I'm just a tad bit tired right now, but I'll be rested up 'nough to have pie with Jessa tonight." I heard my mom tell me as I picked up another potato from a bowl full of the roots that needed peeled.

I didn't say a word, just nodded and started to peel the potato that was in my hand.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

After doin' my chores an' tendin' my still, I went over t'my folks' place for Thanksgivin'. Poppy an' Perry Cline were out on the porch, sittin' an' walkin' while sippin' on coffee, whenever I arrived. "Food's almost ready." Poppy told me as I hitched Eldorado on the post by the porch.

"Looks like I got 'ere just in time then." I nodded, leavin' my horses side an' makin' my way up the porch steps.

"Brenton's in Frankfurt spendin' the holiday with Novella and Senator Billings." Perry told me, thinkin' that I cared when in fact I didn't, as I stood in front of him an' poppy, leanin' my shoulder 'gainst the porch post.

"Ah…" I nodded my head, tryin' my best t'be polite since the lawyer was both poppy's best friend an' kin. Perry Cline was twice related t'me by bein' both poppy's cousin an' mama's nephew. Ma an' poppy's cousins, but that was common in the hills. My distant cousin, Ella, didn't want me an' neither did her poppy, Brenton, want me for her. She got Senator Billings instead 'long wit' all his riches an' political prestige.

Me, well I was tryin' t'convince Jessa that I was the man for her. So far I think I was doin' a well 'nough job. She seemed t'enjoy havin' lunch wit' me an' spendin' time wit' me after church on Sundays. I was even watchin' my tongue an' temper 'round her, which was mighty hard thing t'do. Only if that bastard Shaw Eldridge would give up an' leave her the hell 'lone, then I'd have it made.

"So, is Miss Jessa's other suitor, Mister Shaw Eldridge, havin' turkey dinner with us?" Perry asked, givin' me a pointed look from over the rim of his coffee mug 'fore takin' a slow sip of it.

"No, he's pickin' her up afterwards for desert at his mama's." I spat, my nose curlin' up in disgust.

"Tolbert, don't be takin' yer temper out on that boy's mother. Peggy's a nice woman, was good friends wit' yer mother 'fore the years went by an' work took it's toll on them bein' able t'visit one 'nother."

"Peggy, that woman sure can make a mean chicken fried steak." Perry spoke up causin' me to narrow my eyes at him. I didn't care 'bout that woman's cookin'; I didn't like the bitch cause she threw a bucket of water on me. With his dark brow raised curiously, Perry rested his cup on the arm of his chair while sayin', "Wonder if she taught her son how t'cook since he helps runs the diner."

"Prolly." Poppy shrugged, sippin' on his coffee.

"Woman's place's in the kitchen, not a man's." I scoffed a bit mockin'ly in my smoothly gruff voice. Shakin' my head an' pullin' my flask outta my pocket I chuckled, "He's best suited takin' up butcherin', not bakin'."

"Peter Eldridge was a good an' honest butcher. Tug Valley could use 'nother like him." My poppy pointed out wit' his cup slightly raised into the air.

Oh god, I hope he don't go on a tirade 'bout his stoled pig 'gain. Hear 'bout that shit least once a week anymore.

"And you think his son Shaw's potentially that one?" Perry asked before takin' a sip of his coffee.

"Yes, don't see why not." Poppy nodded. He took a sip of his coffee 'fore chucklin', "Boy does have a mouth that can run 'way from him, but so does Tolbert."

"Poppy, don't ever compare me to that bastard. I'm a better man then him." I snapped, seein' red that poppy'd even put me into the same category as that shifty Eldridge bastard.

"Are you?" Perry Cline asked with a raised brow. "As I understand Shaw's not seein' whores over at the whorehouse like you are. He's actually committed to Miss Jessa unlike you…" The lawyer had the stones to say, liftin' his cup up to his lips and takin' a long sip off it.

"Seein' a whore don't mean I ain't committed, just means I got needs." I rolled my stormy eyes at the slick lawyer rockin' next t'poppy.

 **Jessa POV:**

I couldn't believe my ears, what I just heard as I stepped out of the door to make the announcement that dinner was ready. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect to hear Perry say that Tolbert visited whores while Shaw didn't, meaning the latter cared more and was committed let alone hearing Tolbert admit to seeing whores behind my back and not even feeling bad about it or viewing it as cheating. Oh my god, and to think that I actually was leaning more towards the redhead then the golden brunette with hair that brushed his shoulders. Oh my, I felt crushed. My chest was tight and hollow at the same time.

Acting like I didn't just overhear something I wasn't supposed to, I slammed the door shut to make it seem like I just walked out onto the porch. The men turned their heads and looked at me curiously. Forcing a smile on my face, I made the announcement of, "Dinner's ready."

"We'll be right there." Randall assured me with a slight nod of his head.

"Ya look purty, Jessa." Tolbert told me with a smile.

"Thanks." I told him before quickly adding in, as a slight zinger, "I'm goin' to be meetin' Shaw's family after dinner, that's why I'm wearing one of my nicer dresses."

Tolbert's nostrils flared and his chest tightened, his jaw locking angrily as he narrowed his stormy eyes at him. He's upset, good. Learning that he's screwing some whore at night when I'm braiding his little sisters' hair and tucking them in bed hurt me. Doesn't feel to good learning that the person you like's with somebody else.

I just walked across the porch and down the steps, determined to go find the younger children that were playing in order to round them up for dinner. Also, I had to get the older boys from their spot bullshitting behind the barn.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I'll be finishing up the Thanksgiving stuff in the next chapter. I couldn't fit everything I wanted to do in this chapter cause it'd be too many scenes and would go on forever. Shaw…yea…keep an eye on that shady bastard…LOL! Oh, in the next chapter Shaw's charm is going to come oozing out (just a fair warning). Jessa, oh boy she has a lot to think about huh?**


	17. 78 Thanksgiving Pt2

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Peggy's face claim is Mira Sorvino**

 **Warning, Jessa's upset with Tolbert so she's not going to make very smart choices in this chapter…**

* * *

' **78 Thanksgiving Pt.2**

 **Allie POV:**

An endless sea of people crowded around the large table for the holiday meal. After us women served side dishes on everyone's plates, we made us our own plates and took our seats. Once everyone was seated, Devil Anse took the carving knife and fork in his hands and stood up in order to carve the large roasted turkey (that he hunted since ya know there's no such thing as a supermarket) and officially start the holiday dinner. Once the turkey was a little more then half carved, Anse sat down and put some meat on his plate.

One after another everyone started to grab some meat off the platter, placing it onto their plates. The children had help by a nearby adult so they wouldn't make a mess. All in all, the scene was very family oriented and felt very warm.

"When're you and Cap gonna have a baby?" Cotton asked me with an innocent look on his face as he sat next to me.

Uncle Jim let out a low chuckle while Ellison looked a bit mortified and embarrassed by what his simple-minded son had asked. Sully just shook his head and dug into his dinner while Cap just shrugged; shoving a forkful of turkey into his mouth.

"Whenever it happens. A baby comes when it comes; there's no way to control when, but don't worry when the time's right me and Cap'll have a baby." I told my boyish cousin-in-law with a sweet smile before eating a piece of my turkey.

"Oh…" Cotton let out in a long sigh before nodding his head a bit slowly and going on to eat his dinner.

"I take it the marriage is a happy one?" Sully asked, his eyes going back and forth between me and my husband.

"Yea, Sully, we're happy." Cap answered the teacher in between eating his dinner.

"Talk 'bout marriage, is your boy gonna be the next groom in this family?" Ellison asked, giving Sully a curious look.

"I suppose, he hasn't told me much about his relationship with Miss George."

"Oh, he'll be marrying her." Abel blurted out from his spot sandwiched between Cap and Johnse.

Um, I wasn't aware that Jessa and Shaw were that serious. I thought they were just talking and hanging out. Hmm, does my brother know something I don't. I noticed that Skunk Hair, who was sitting across from my husband, and Cap were sharing a knowing look. Oh my god, apparently Abel, Skunk Hair, and Cap all know something that I don't. I slightly turned to look at my husband, my brow raised curiously.

Cap leaned over slightly and whispered into my ear, "Tolbert's been seein' a whore while Shaw's only been seein' Jessa."

Oh, okay, so it looks like Shaw's serious about Jessa and Tolbert's not. So, it looks like I'll be getting my best friend back since she'll most likely end up with my secret cousin-in-law. Well, Shaw and Cap were friends too so I'd be around Jessa again.

I just nodded at my husband, giving him a soft understanding smile.

"This family could use another weddin' celebration." Devil Anse's cold and deep drawlin' voice rang out in the air before he ate some gravy smothered mashed potatoes. "Sully, I hope your boy's the next one to find happiness."

With a mouthful of food, Uncle Jim grumbled, "I'm just glad Shaw's finally getting' a house built on that there land I gifted hime when he got back all 'em months 'go."

"Talk 'bout weddin's, when's my grandbaby Vera gettin' one?" Granny Rue bluntly asked Skunk Hair, her beady eyes narrowed on him, as her raspy voice had a slight tickle tinted to it.

"Soon, real soon, Granny Rue." Skunk Hair told the elderly lady, his voice a near stutter, as he kepy his eyes glued to his dinner plate.

"That was rude." Vera scolded her granny, cutting her eyes at her.

Granny Rue waved off her granddaughter with her fork. "Girl, when ya get t'be my age there's no such thing as rude. It's called bein' vocal."

Oh yea, this lady could definitely be Sophia on the _Golden Girls._ Well, I must say that this year's Thanksgiving dinner is very entertaining thanks to Granny Rue.

* * *

J **essa POV:**

Thanksgiving dinner felt stifling for me as I sat next to Tolbert. I just couldn't stop thinking about how he spends his nights cozied up with some whore. I couldn't help it from festering in the back of my head, especially every time Tolbert gave me a smile, passed me a platter, or tried to strike up a small talk with me. The same question kept popping into my mind, was he nice to his whore too?

After dinner Randall and Sally excused me from cleanup duties since I had desert plans with Shaw's family. Currently, I was sitting on the porch in a rocking chair waiting for Shaw to pick me up and of course, Tolbert was sitting rigidly next to me. Why, only god knows. Clearing his throat, Tolbert looked at me and asked, "D'ya really gotta have desert wit' Shaw's family? Wouldn't ya rather be here havin' pie wit' us?"

"Meetin' his family's important and I want to meet them. Doing it over Thanksgiving desert's more casual and laidback." I told Tolbert, forcing myself to have a pleasant tone since all I wanted to do was snap at him. How dare he want me to eat pie with him when later tonight he's just going to go off and see some dumb whore.

"But I don't think ya need'a be meetin' his family at all. Ya got a family 'ere t'et desert wit' an' spend time wit', darlin'."

"Tolbert, they're your family; not mine." I reminded the redhead in a level tone of voice. Looking at him I bluntly advised, "Worry about yourself, not me and Shaw's relationship."

One of his auburn brows rose up as his stormy blue eyes went as wide as half dollars. "Relationship? So, you're pickin' him over me?"

I didn't say a word, just rocked and stared straight ahead at the trees that surrounded the front yard of the McCoy's place.

 **Shaw POV:**

Whenever I trotted up to the McCoy house, I saw both Jessa and Tolbert sitting out on the front porch. I knew that she was waiting for me, but I had no clue why he was outside for. All I could think of was he wanted to give me nasty looks to try and deter me from my pursuit of Jessa. I sensed tension in the air as I rode over to the porch steps. I just tipped my hat at Jessa in greeting as she stood up from her chair. She didn't say a word to Tolbert, just walked across the porch and down the steps while I sat on my horse waiting for her. Tolbert did give me a deep scowl full of hatred and jealousy. Yea, eat your heart out ginger, girl's all mine.

"You look beautiful, honey." I complimented Jessa with a smile, extending my hand down to her in order to help her up and behind me on my horse, as soon as she reached my side.

"Thank you, Shaw." She smiled, placing her small hand into my larger one.

I could feel Tolbert staring daggers at me as I helped Jessa onto my horse. I cut my honey eyes at him, showin' the ginger that I wasn't scared of him. Lookin' over my shoulder at Jessa, I asked her, "Ya ready to go?"

"Yea, I'm ready." She nodded with a smile.

I gave Tolbert an eat shit look before trotting of with Jessa snuggled up behind me. Ha, eat your heart out Tolbert McCoy cause I got the girl.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Shaw guided our horse into the back alleyway of the diner in downtown Mate Creek. Um, I thought we were going to his house so… I didn't say anything tho, just remained silent as he trotted us over to the hitch post that was a few yards from the diner's back door. Once at the hitch post, Shaw dismounted at tied up his horse. With a smile he walked over to by side and offered me his hand in order to help me down form the horse. I smiled and took his hand, letting him help me down off his horse.

"Come on, the stairs leading to the apartment's just off to the side here." Shaw told me, gesturing to the left side of the building with his black hat covered head, as he led me into the direction he was referring to.

"Okay." I simply told him, letting him led the way to the staircase. So, his family lived on top of the diner. That makes sense.

"Don't be nervous, mom and my siblin's are gonna love you." Shaw assured me as we reached the staircase.

"I'm not nervous." I told him, even tho I really was, as we ascended straight up the staircase.

"Good." He smiled, giving me a wink, as we stopped in front of the door to his apartment. "Mom, we're here." Shaw announced as soon as he opened the door and ushered me thru it.

His mom, who was sitting on the sofa next to his little brother and sister, smiled and stood up while saying, "Oh, it's so good to finally meet you."

"Thanks, it's good to meet you too." I politely told the woman as she walked over to me while Shaw was taking off his hat and coat to hang them up on the hooks by the door.

"Honey, it's okay, she's nice." Shaw whispered into my ear as he took my shawl off of my shoulders. I subtly look at him as he hung my shawl up next to his hat and coat.

Looping an arm thru mine, Mrs. Eldridge smiled and told me, "I'm Peggy and my son's told me you're Jessa."

"Yea." I nodded as the woman led me over to the sofa.

"Todd, Mary, this is Jessa. She's the girl your brother's been seein'." Peggy introduced me to her younger children as soon as we stopped in front of the blue velvet sofa.

"Hi Jessa." The children, a dark-haired boy no older then 9 and a blonde girl no older then 5, smiled and told me in unison.

"Hi, Todd and Mary." I smiled back at them before taking a seat next to them (cause Peggy more or less shoved me down on the sofa).

"I'll go cut us all some pie." Peggy announced before taking off to the nearby kitchen.

"Where'd ya meet her?" Todd asked Shaw as soon as he sat down on the sitting chair adjacent to my spot on the sofa.

"At the election day festival a few weeks back." Shaw answered his little brother while relaxing a bit in his blue scroll printed wingback chair.

"Before or after ya won me a prize playin' ring toss?" Mary asked with a toothy and inquiring smile.

"After, I ran into her lookin' for mom." Shaw told his little sister, earning him a quiet nod from her.

"Jessa, I hope you don't mind berry pie. See, berry's the only kind that Shaw'll eat so the only time other flavors are made's downstairs to sell in the diner." Peggy told me as she sliced up and plated the berry pie in the nearby kitchen.

"Berry's fine, Peggy." I assured the middle-aged blonde as she walked into the main room with a plate of pie in each hand.

She handed both me and Shaw our plates while looking at her younger children and telling them, "I'll get'cha yours next."

"Okay, mama." Mary nodded while at the same time Todd simply said, "Okay."

"Ya know what makes the berry pie filling smooth and tasty?" Shaw asked, pointing his fork at his slice of pie while his mom made her way back into the kitchen to grab his sibings' plates. "The secret is cooking the berry filling down on the stovetop and usin' cornstarch not flour as the thickener." Shaw told me before taking a bite out of his pie while I just ate mine.

"Well, the secret works cause your mom's pie's delicious." I told Shaw as his mother appeared back at the sofa, handing off plates to her younger children.

"I never said my mom made the pie." Shaw chuckled as his mother went over to his side.

What? Shaw baked this? No way…I mean men cooking in the 1800s isn't very common.

Patting her son on the shoulder, Peggy proudly said, "My boy here's quite a cook."

Looking up at his mom with a smile, Shaw told her, "Yea, well, I learned from the best cook 'round the Tug."

Peggy just smiled at Shaw and gave him a quick pat on the cheek before walking off to the kitchen to grab her plate.

"I'm impressed that you made this. It's really good." I honestly told Shaw while his siblings just silently sat on the couch eating their pie.

"Thanks honey, I'm glad ya like my cookin'." Shaw smirked, lightly nudgin' my foot with his, before eating a large forkful of berry pie.

"Shaw's such a considerate young man. He insisted on makin' today's meal in order to let me rest since I've been workin' hard in the diner all week." Peggy told me as she came back into the main room, taking a seat on the sitting chair that was near the other side of the couch.

Shaw just shrugged while remarking, "Why wouldn't I let ya rest, mom? I'm here to help you out, ya know.

Aww, Shaw was a mama's boy. How sweet.

"I know, I know." Peggy waved her son off lightly with her fork. Turning her attention on me she asked, "Do you know how to cook?" With a soft smile she added in, "If you don't that's okay, I'm sure Shaw'll teach ya."

While watching Peggy begin to eat her slice of pie, I told her, "I can cook." While breaking a piece of pie off with my fork I went on to say, "I'm always helping Sally with dinner and I also cook Tolbert's lunch for him."

"Oh…that's nice…" Peggy tightly let out in between bites of her pie.

"You and Tolbert's just friends, ain't ya?" Shaw asked me, one of his brows arched up, as he broke a piece of pie off with his fork.

Were me and Tolbert just friends? Well, sadly I wanted that answer to be no, but in reality, that answer was yes. Tolbert was seeing a whore during the nights while Shaw stayed at home with his mom and siblings. Shaw wasn't sleeping around with whores; he actually seemed committed and serious about wanting to be in a relationship with me.

"Yes, we're just friends." I assured Shaw before eating a piece of my pie.

"Oh, well, I must ask, how's Sally doin' these days?" Shaw's mom asked me between eating her berry pie.

"She's good." I answered the middle-aged blonde.

"Good." Peggy smiled, plopping a small forkful of berry pie into her mouth. "Oh, you know that I grew up as friends with Sally McCoy and Levicy Hatfield."

Shaking my head, I told her, "I didn't know that."

"Yes, Sally's a few years older than me and Levicy so she was the first to marry and have babies." Peggy told me in an informative tone while her younger children's eyes darted between her, me, and Shaw.

Shaw tried to get his mom's attention with a mouth full of pie by slightly sighing, "Mom…"

"Levicy was the next to marry and then I married my late husband Peter." Peggy explained with a nostalgic smile on her face.

Giving his mom a tight smile, Shaw told her, "Mom, I'm sure Jessa would find stories about me as a kid more interestin' then who you used to be friends with at her age."

"Oh, of course." Peggy nodded at Shaw before looking at me and saying, "You know that Shaw's had his black Stetson since he was 9-years old. He found it snoopin' in my closet, lookin' for Christmas presents, and since it belonged to his daddy, I let him keep it."

And for the remainder of desert, I listened to Peggy tell all kinds of stories about Shaw from when he was a baby til he took off for school at 12. Some stories were sweet, some were funny, and some were embarrassing. I bet Shaw was thankful that digital cameras didn't exist yet cause if his mom had pictures she'd be busting them out to share.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

It was dark out and once again everyone was gathered around the large table, but this time it was for pie. Oh my god, there were so many pies lined up on the table. I swear us women baked our little hearts out since everything from berry to pecan to cherry to pumpkin to apple to sweet potato to chocolate to molasses pie was on the table. A serving knife was nestled next to each pie pan since it would be a serve yourself style event (of course an adult would help a little kid get their piece so they wouldn't ruin it and make a mess). After pouring serving coffee and milk us women (being me, Levicy, and Vera) all took our seats next to our men and the desert time officially started.

"Sam's Hill, Sully, how 'bout ya broaden your pie horizons and et somethin' that ain't berry." Uncle Jim advised his nephew, making a wide hand gesture towards the array of pies lining the middle of the table.

Rolling his eyes at Uncle Jim, Sully placed his slice of berry pie onto his plate while firming saying, "Berry's the only pie I can stand."

"You don't like pie?" I asked, a bit stunned, before I could think better of it while Cap was cutting us some slices of the all-American favorite apple pie.

Shaking his head, Sully simply answered me with a tongue popping, "Nope."

"Hell, my aunt tried everything she could t'get him to et pie." Devil Anse remarked while placing a piece of molasses pie onto his plate. Before eating his first bite of pie, my father-in-law expanded on his remark with, "Smothered it in sweet cream, sprinkled extra sugar on his piece, ya name it she tried it, but he only ever willingly et the berry pie."

Ellison's blue eyes lit up as he blurted out, "Oh, remember that time she tried to bribe Sully to et sweet potato pie by offerin' him an extra glass of buttermilk?"

Giving Sully a pointed look and waving his fork, that had a piece of pumpkin pie speared on it, Abel asked, "You do drink alcohol, right? I mean if not then how're you to be trusted?"

"Yes, Abel, I drink alcohol." Sully nodded before eating his berry pie.

"Oh good, I don't have to worry about you going all Roose Bolton on us." Abel let out in a relieved sighed as he broke off a piece of his pie with his fork.

Johnse arched his brow and quickly chewed his apple pie before asking my brother, "Who's that?"

"A shady bastard that didn't drink booze. He's dead, his own son killed him." Abel answered Johnse, literally giving him _Game Of Thrones_ spoilers even tho the show wasn't even heard of or made yet.

"Abel…" I sighed out warningly, cutting my eyes at my brother to get him to shut up.

"Of course, Sully's picky when it comes to pie. He's an odd one." Granny Rue sneered before breaking out into a coughing fit.

Vera stopped eating her cherry pie in order to rub her granny's back and try to soothe her loud and hoarse coughing.

"I'm not odd. It's just a Sullivan trait; my father only ate berry pie too." Sully defended himself between eating his pie.

"What'd ya expect, his pappy was originally from Florida." Jim Vance scoffed, shaking his head before eating a large forkful of chocolate pudding pie.

Sully just rolled his eyes at his crochety uncle while the rest of us just ate our pie.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

It started raining in a heavy downpour whenever it was time for Shaw to bring me home to the McCoy house. Worried about us getting soaked and sick, Peggy suggested that I stay the night. She even suggested that Shaw give me his room while sleeping on the sofa for the night. Shaw quickly agreed to his mom's idea which in turn caused me to agree with it too. So, when bedtime came Peggy tucked Todd and Mary into their beds in their shared room before showing me to Shaw's room and then going to her own in order to go to bed. While all of this was going on, Shaw had grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from the linen closet and made himself a makeshift bed on the sofa.

Shaw's room was nice, but very plain. It was I guess a typical bedroom for a young man during the late 1800s. There was a wooden framed bed in the room with a matching wooden bedside table. A dresser was on the far side of the wall and a few shelves were on the wall with some books on them. Also, an oil lamp was on the bedside table along with a matchbook, a cigarette case, and an ashtray. Shaw smoked? I didn't know that.

After settling myself in bed I ended up drifting off to sleep. I was fast asleep whenever I felt a sudden dip in the bed next to me, stirring me awake. Whenever I blinked my eyes open, I saw Shaw settling into bed next to me. My indigo eyes widened as I asked in a hiss like whisper, "What're you doing?"

"It's after midnight; everyone's asleep and I wanted to spend some time with you." Shaw answered me, his low-slung timbre a mere whisper as he pulled the loosely over his body.

"Oh…"

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." He smiled softly, his face only mere inches from mine as he laid in bed next to me with his head resting on the feather filled pillow.

He thought I was beautiful even tho it was the middle of the night and I just woke up. That was so sweet. As I looked at him, the moonlight highlighting his shirtless form in the dark, I realized that he still had his muscular jock body or at least the upper body.

Shaw gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before resting his hand gently on the side of my neck with his thumb brushing against my jawline. In the blink of an eye he closed the space between us, kissing me gently on the lips. His lips felt smooth against mine while his mustache slightly tickled my upper lip as it grazed my soft skin. Out of pure instinct I moved my lips along with his, matching his slow movements. As our kiss lengthened one of his hands began to roam up and down my side while I found myself tangling my hand into his lush golden-brown hair.

Suddenly our kiss got heated and Shaw rolled me onto my back. He broke our kiss only to look at me with fire in his honey eyes. My chest was heaving as I attempted to catch my breath. Shaw smirked at me before capturing my lips in another heated kiss, running his hands up and down my sides as I grasped onto his shoulders to anchor my senses.

 _ **A Few Moments Later…**_

"Wanna take a few breaths?" Shaw asked, offering me his smoldering cigarette.

Shaking my head, I told him, "I don't smoke."

"It's good fresh tobacco, not the processed shit with chemicals you're used to." He told me, taking a drag off of his cigarette. Offering me the cigarette once more, he left out a small lungful of smoke while telling me, "A few breaths'll help ya calm down some."

"Okay." I gave in, taking the cigarette from him.

As I took a quick drag off the cigarette, feeling the hot smoke go into my lungs, Shaw told me, "I know I still gotta buy a ring and ask proper, but you're my girl." As I exhaled, letting the smoke leave my hot feeling lungs, he admitted, "I never felt the way I feel 'bout you for nobody else; you're it for me."

Oh my god, he mentioned buying a ring! Shaw really is committed and cares. Damnit, why couldn't Tolbert be like this? Moody whore liking asshole. But Shaw's so sweet and charming, he cares and says I'm it for him. I'm it, the only girl he wants! That's so exciting and makes my heart soar. Even tho I was hoping that Tolbert would be the one to sweep me off my feet it looks like Roseanna was right and Shaw was the guy for me.

As I handed him back his cigarette, I asked Shaw, "So, we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"Yea, of course we are, honey." He assured me before taking a drag off his smoke. "I've been building my house; frame work's up." Shaw told me, stretching his arm and tipping some ashes into the ashtray that was on the bedside table.

"Are you building a big house?" I asked, for no other reason then I was being nosy.

"Big enough considerin' the time period." Shaw remarked as smoke wafted out of his nostrils and mouth. Looking at me, he asked, "How 'bout we go on a Mississippi river boat cruise for our honeymoon? It'll be on a real steamboat too."

"Really, you want to do that?" I asked, slightly taken aback that Shaw was suggesting a honeymoon trip when we weren't even engaged yet.

"Yea, why not?" Tangling his hand, that wasn't holding his cigarette, into my hair, Shaw's honey eyes bored into my indigo ones as he promised, "We're going to experience the 19th century together; see all kinds of inventions get made and do all kinds of things."

"Okay, but what kinds of things are we gonna do?"

"Well, for one I wanna breed horses and sell livestock. Open up my own livery." Shaw told me while smoking his cigarette and letting smoke billow out of his lungs.

Looking at him with an arched brow, I asked, "Do you even know anything 'bout horses?"

"I know how to break and ride them." Shaw told me, stretching his arm and snubbing his smoke out in the ashtray. Wrapping his arm around me and pulling me closer into his chest, he told me, "I used to ride broncs in rodeos so I think I got a knack for horses." He bent his head slightly and kissed me on top of my dark-haired covered head. "I gott get back on the sofa soon."

"I know." I sighed, nodding my head slowly against his chest.

"I'll wait til you fall asleep to leave tho, okay?"

"Okay."

Shaw didn't say a word, just quietly stroked my back with feather light touches. It didn't take long for me to be lulled back to sleep. I felt Shaw's movements as he slid out of bed once I was asleep, but I didn't open my eyes. I was too tired to wake up.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yea, Shaw's a charming thing ain't he? (Like Johnse style charming…) Poor Tolbert, he needs a hug. Don't worry tho he gets the girl and it's gonna be a big dramatic scene when he does. Eh, what can I say I'm good at giving the McCoys some angst… At least everything's going good for the Hatfields at the moment.**


	18. A Simple Life

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I should be working on my other stories (I have a few things written down for them) but the muses for this are being very loud.**

 **Also, in the third scene I tossed in some Cap & Allie lemons for the win! LEMONS, YAY!**

* * *

 **A Simple Life**

 **Tolbert POV:**

Whenever I walked into my mama an' poppy's for breakfast I quickly noticed that Jessa was missin'. What the hell, did she spend the nite with that Eldridge bastard? God, I hope not. "Where's Jessa at?" I asked while sittin' down at the table, hopin' that poppy'd tell me she was outside gettin' more milk or somethin'.

"She stayed ov'r at the Eldridges' last nite cause of the bad rain storm." Poppy told me, takin' a long sip off his freshly poured coffee. Damnit…

"What?! And yer okay wit' that?" I snapped loudly, my nostrils flarin' wildly. T'stay I was pissed was an understatement. I was livid, how could poppy be so casual 'bout lettin' Jessa stay a nite 'way from the house; wit' Shaw too.

"Tolbert, calm down." Mama ordered me wit' a narrowed look. "I trust that Peggy kept Jessa and Shaw separated. She's a good woman, wouldn't allow anythin' unhonorable under her roof."

My siblin's were all silently sittin' at the table, either watchin' the exchange wit' me an' my parents or starin' into their freshly filled cups or at their empty plates. Seems that they were a bit uncomfortable wit' either my yellin' or the subject matter it was 'bout.

Givin' me a look from over the rim of his coffee cup, Poppy plainly told me, "Also, Shaw's not known t'keep company wit' whores so I think he'd respect boundaries." He took a quick sip off his cup 'fore curtly addin' in, "'Specially wit' his mother in the house."

Were my folks insane? Peggy bein' in the house ain't gonna stop Shaw from doin' whatever he wants t'Jessa. The woman has t'go t'sleep, can't watch 'em all nite long. Well, I'm glad my parents trust Peggy t'watch her shifty son cause I sure in hell don't.

"Enough of this talk, it's time t'say grace." Poppy ordered, causin' me to just nod and bite my lip on the matter at hand. Poppy clasped his hands an' bowed his head, causin' the rest of us t'do so too. "Dear lord, bless this food an' our daily endeavors. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated, liftin' up our heads while unclaspin' our hands.

Poppy had grabbed some bacon 'fore passin' the platter over to Jim whenever the front door opened. Everyone turned their heads to see who'd just come in even tho we all figured it must've been Jessa. Jessa had indeed walked thru the doorway, wit' that shifty bastard Shaw followin' right 'hind her.

He took his hat off while sayin', "Good mornin', Mr. and Mrs. McCoy."

Jessa just walked over to the table, tryin' to hide the smile that was on her face, while poppy looked at Shaw an' told him, "Mornin', Shaw. I take it yer mama gave permission for Jessa t'stay over last nite?"

"Yes, she did." Shaw nodded, makin' his way over to the table. Uh, who invited him t'sit an' et? Nobody… I gave him a nasty look while Jim finally came to his senses and grabbed some bacon off the platter. "The rain was too bad to be ridin' in, mom was concerned for our health." Shaw told poppy while boldly squeazin' himself 'tween me an' Jessa. Smug bastard. "I had the sofa, nothin' happened last nite. My mom'll vouch for that." He made sure to emphasize t'poppy while grabbin' a plate an' a mug from the pile on the middle of the table.

Hmm, I didn't believe one word that came outta that bastard's mouth.

"Peggy's a good woman, I knew your mother would keep an eye on ya." Mama foolishly said in her soft motherly tone while Jim handed the bacon plate over to Bud, who was starin' at his plate like it was 'bout to come alive an' do a song an' dance for him. Without even lookin' up, he took some bacon off the platter and shoved said plateer over t'my fatass brother Pharmer.

Dear lord, were my parents stupid or somethin'? How could they believe a goddamn word that comes outta Shaw's mouth?

Lookin' 'tween Jessa an' my folks, a smirk formed on Shaw's face as he announced, "It's official, me and Jessa's courtin' now."

Pharmer's eyes widened as he looked at me, ploppin' a large handful of bacon onto his plate.

WHAT?! OH HELL NO!

 **Jessa POV:**

Tolbert, upon hearing that things were official with me and Shaw, stood up from the table and stormed off out of the house faster then a bolt of lightning. He was mad, but I didn't think he had a right to be since he had a side piece at the whorehouse. I felt torn, a part of me wanted to go after Tolbert and calm him down, but another part of me was oddly satisfied that he was bothered by me and Shaw courting.

"That's good since ya'll have been spendin' time with each other for nearly a month." Sally smiled, looking at me and Shaw while Pharmer passed him the platter of bacon.

"Is your intentions one of marriage?" Randall asked Shaw while the latter placed a few slices of bacon on his plate.

Passing the bacon over to me, Shaw answered Randall with, "Well, Mr. McCoy, it's still a bit early and I'll have to buy a ring, but I'd like to marry Jessa when the time's right."

As I took some pieces of bacon and passed the platter over to Roseanna, I heard Randall make the remark of, "Yes, well, once ya get yerself a proper house an' source of income I'm sure the time'll be right.", as he scooped some scrambled eggs onto his plate out of the large bowl, they were in.

 **Shaw POV:**

I just nodded at Randall while takin' the biscuit platter from Pharmer. Hmm, I was gettin' the feeling that Jessa had worn out her welcome, that the McCoys or at least Randall was tired of takin' care of her and wanted her out of the house and married quickly. Oh, but if the tables were turned and a suitor was after Roseanna, Randall's favorite child and the prize pig out of the family, they'd be gettin' grilled harder than I was right now for goin' after Jessa. Hell, I know that Mr. McCoy wouldn't be pushin' along his daughter to quickly marry a man who was buildin' a house. Hell, he'd most likely be trying to lengthen the courtship to one of years instead of just months. Honestly, the only reason Randall kicks Roseanna out (disowning her) is cause she hooked up with Johnse…

As I took a biscuit, placin' it on my plate while handin' the platter over to Jessa, I knew just by the sweet look on her face that she hadn't figured out that the McCoys or perhaps just Randall were tryin' to transfer responsibility to her off to somebody else (cough me cough) and quick. Poor girl was a bit naïve to how life worked in the 19th century, how women were just glorified livestock that was just handed off by the father, brother, uncle, or male guardian to the future husband for care. Women had it rough, but some (not many) went against the grain. I think it was easier for a widow (like my mama who had a source of income) to spurn down advances then for a woman down on her luck with mouths to feed or that was really young.

I knew for a fact tho that whatever Jessa learned in my dad's history class was some glossed over; sugar coated shit about the customs and ways of life in the 19th century. Hell, the only thing Sully ever did get into, other then teachin' 'bout the damn feud, was the Civil War. Hmm, I think that's cause he was in it tho and felt the need to educate and supply extra details about it that books omitted. Unlike all of his students, I fully grasped the realities of life in the 1800s cause I spent my childhood living in it.

"The fact that ya live so close t'Hatfields does bother me some, don't want a friend t'my family bein' harassed by 'em folks." Randall plainly told me as his son, Jim, took a large scoop of eggs before passing the bowl down the line.

"Mr. McCoy, I give ya my word that Jessa won't be harassed by Hatfields." I told Randall while subtly watchin' Bud place eggs on his plate. With a confident smirk I assured him, "Besides, the closest one's maybe half mile or so off and they leave me be anyways."

"As long as there's no interactions I don't got any problems wit' where your land is, although I want ya t'keep a careful eye." The head McCoy told me while Pharmer greedily grabbed the bowl of scrambled eggs from Bud. Hell, right now Pharmer had a heepin' pile on his plate and breakfast just begun a few minutes ago.

"I understand completely." I nodded, keepin' my features schooled. Damn, if Randall knew the truth about me and who I hangout with he'd be stroking out.

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

Being a nice teacher, I gave the children today, the Friday after Thanksgiving, off. Well, I mostly did it cause I wanted a 4-day weekend. Hell, I was used to a short Thanksgiving break when teaching in the 21rst century, so of course I had to keep myself sane by doing some kind of extended time off for my students.

It was midmorning and I was in town to have a word with the one woman I've been avoiding for years, Peggy. I felt my body shake slightly with nerves as I made my way down the side alley of the diner; to the back door. I wasn't here for food, just to talk about Shaw so the back door was all I needed since it led to the kitchen where Peggy was at. I didn't see her kids playing outside so they must be in the apartment upstairs.

Once I reached the back door, I opened it and slid right thru, only to earn a scowl from the blonde I had, with no pun intended, screwed over years ago. "What're you doin' back here, Sully?"

"Came to talk with you about our boy, Shaw." I honestly answered her, slauntering right up to her side.

Rolling her eyes, she huffed while cutting out biscuits, "We both know he's not a boy, but a young man now. Hell, you know that better then anybody since you raised him durin' his teen years when a boy does all his growin'."

"Peggy, I didn't come here to hash up the past. I came here to have a serious talk about Shaw." I told her, struggling to keep my voice from rising in irritation. Mhm, this is why I avoid confrontations with Peggy. She always had a way of bringing up the past; my mistakes and misdeeds.

"Fine, what're you concerned about?" She asked, looking at me from over her shoulder. Never faltering in her job of cutting out biscuits, she quickly added in a know it all tone, "And don't tell me you're not concerned, you got that stone-faced dipped brow long look on that states otherwise."

"His relationship with Miss George along with the fact that he needs to further his education." I sighed out, my tone long and solemn, as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, Sully, for one his relationship with Jessa's none of our business and two if he doesn't want to go to college then he doesn't have to go." Peggy told me while tossin' some of the biscuits she cut onto a large sheet pan.

"I beg to differ. The girl's close to the McCoys, mainly Tolbert, and that's dangerous considerin' the Vance blood runnin' in our boy's veins."

"Nobody, but your family knows the truth about him. Everyone thinks he's Peter's struck up from the weddin' night." She told me as she finished placin' biscuits on the pan. While takin' the pan over to the large stove and shoving it into the oven she told me in a slightly rigid tone, "Hell, Shaw doesn't tell nobody either and I doubt the girl even knows the truth. Boy's very secretive and charming, like you."

"Well, then if he's so determined to be with Miss George, he can go off to University somewhere and take her along." I snapped, my timbre a bit dry, as I watched Peggy stand up straight in front of the oven.

"Here or?..." She asked, her voice leveling off and drifting into the air, as she wrung her hands in her off-white pinafore apron.

"Peggy…" I sighed, not wanting to get into specifics for her about what I had planned for Shaw's education.

She dropped her apron, crossing her hands over her chest while letting out the deep sigh of, "You're a man of two worlds, Sully. I know that, but you think that maybe Shaw doesn't want to be; maybe he just wants a simple life?"

"He'll never have a simple life here, Peggy." I snapped, earning me a raised brow from her. Dear lord, she doesn't get it. Shaking my head I revealed in a long sigh, "At first it might seem like it considerin' he takes a wife and has a son, but in a few short years the feud turns deadly and he gets heavily involved." Boring my eyes steadily into hers I admitted in a worried tone, "I can't take that risk, him livin' here only to fall victim to participatin' in the bloodiest feud in history."

"Sully, you've been ramblin' for years about how the Hatfield and McCoy feud's gonna turn bloody an' deadly, but so far it hasn't. Don't use that as an excuse for wantin' my boy to live a life full of grander that he obviously doesn't want."

Goddamn, there was no getting thru to this woman. She's hardheaded as hell. I ain't makin' up what I know about Shaw and the feud to convince her to push the boy to leave. It's true, he gets heavily involved. After Ellison dies, he's a part of the firing squad that kills the McCoy boys (Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud). He also does a bunch of other shit and ends up gettin' arrested by Bad Frank and his posse. He receives a life sentence a year before he turns 30. From what I managed to read and scrounge up on him and his jail time I gathered that he had a wife and son that would visit him twice a month on Saturdays. I could never find out anything solid on the wife, but I remember stumbling upon an old visitors' log that was signed Silas Eldridge with the notation son by it. Dear god, I didn't want Shaw to turn into a shittier father then I was. Not being around cause the woman married another man's one thing, but bein' locked up in jail for murder…well that was something entirely different.

"Well…I can see you're not goin' to back me on this."

"No, I'm not. Shaw's old enough to make his own choices."

Yea, bad choices. Oh well, I tried. If Peggy wasn't going to listen to reason and back me up then no use in my standin' around her kitchen for. Shrugging, I just spun 'round on my heel and walked off. Without a word I left her kitchen, lettin' the back door slam shut behind me.

My life would be so much easier if my jackass son would just leave this god forsaken place and live a normal life in the future. Hell, he seemed to enjoy growin' up in the 21st century so I don't understand why he won't go back; why he insists on making a life for himself in the 19th century. Whatever, I was going home.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

A short amount of time had passed since Thanksgiving and it was now December. Today was actually my birthday so I woke up with a smile on. My husband looked so peaceful sleeping next to me, one of his arms loosely slung over my hip. I didn't get up cause I didn't want to stir Cap, so I was resting my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat go bop-bop-bop with every shallow breath he took.

After a few minutes my husband ran a hand thru my light blonde hair while telling me in a deep sleep laden rumble, "Happy birthday, darlin'."

"Thank you, Cap." I smiled, tilting my head to look up at him.

"Goddamn, you're the prettiest birthday girl I've seen in a while." He smirked at me before bending down slightly and giving me a kiss.

Instantly, out of pure instinct, I threaded a hand into Cap's shaggy blonde hair and pressed my lips against his in a languid motion. As we slowly kissed, I could feel Cap maneuvering us to that I could lay on the bed and he could hover over me. Oh yea, my husband was frisky this morning. Eh, what else was new. I mean I haven't woken up in a nightgown since I got married so…

Cap broke our kiss only to give me a smirk before peppering kisses down my neck and towards my cleavage. I just let out a wispy breath while softly running a hand thru his blonde hair as he nipped and kissed his way down my cleavage and over to one of my breasts. Oh yea, the morning foreplay has begun. Even tho we were young, we learned pretty fast on what we liked in bed and whatnot. I let out a breathy moan as I felt Cap's tongue swirl teasingly around one nipple as his hand slowly kneaded my other breast. Oh god, how did he get so good at this after only a month?

His hand trailed down my side and to my core as he kissed and nipped his way over to my other breast. As he paid attention to it, swirling his tongue and nipping slightly, his hand softly, but lazily, roam up and down the inside of my upper thigh. Small moans of, "Will…oh Will…" fell off my lips.

Cap lifted his head up and looked at me with passion in his icy-blue eye and it's milky white twin. I'm sure my pupils were also blown wide with desire as I looked at my husband, my hand falling from his hair to rest on his shoulder. While positioning himself better between my legs, he smirked, "You're so goddamn beautiful this mornin'."

"Ain't I every mornin'?" I teased with a Cheshire cat like smile.

"Of course, ya are, darlin'." Cap replied, moaning slightly, as he swiftly entered me.

"And you're always ruggedly handsome no matter the time." I retorted, trying to bite back a moan.

Will just gave me a smirk as he got into a rhythm, moving deep at a medium pace. Oh god, it's gonna be one of those mind-blowing mornings for sure.

After a while our mixed moans filled the air and out movements got fast and a bit sloppy. Will fisted the sheets as a sweat broke out on his brow while my hands raked up and down my husband's taunt muscular back. Most likely my nails, even tho they're short, left red marks across his back. Oops…

Soon enough I was seeing stars while moaning out the mantra of, "Will…Oh god, Will…Will…"

Cap made a few quick jerky movements before spilling his seed while groaning and moaning out, "Allie, darlin'…Allie, Allie…"

While heaving out a few deep breaths, Cap rolled over onto his side of the bed. My chest was racing as he snaked his arm around me, pulling my body flush against his. I rested my head against his chest, my sweat damp hair splaying over it slightly. He languidly ran a hand thru my hair while sighing, "Too bad I gotta go to work this mornin'. I'd rather be here in bed wit'cha all mornin'."

"I know, but if you don't work then we'll be poor and hungry." I sighed back with a slightly teasing tone in my voice.

"Yea, can't have that." Cap nodded, his hand still lazily running thru my sweaty hair. He stopped his movements and took his hand out of my hair. Sitting up he groaned out in a light sigh, "Reckon I better dress an' head out."

"I'll get dressed and make you breakfast." I told him, sitting up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Just rest a bit and do your house chores. I ain't hungry this mornin', darlin'." Cap told me, giving me a soft look, before gently sliding my hand off of his shoulder and standing up.

I just nodded and plopped back down into the bed. I pulled the blankets loosely over me while watching my husband get dressed. Damn, I married a hottie. Bet he's only gonna get hotter with age.

"I'll be home my usual time." Cap told me as he put on his boots while sitting on the edge of the bed. His usual time was dinner time, actually around the time I was setting the table.

"Okay." I smiled, watching him stand up.

He walked over to my side of the bed and bent down, giving me a quick kiss. "Love ya, darlin'."

"Love you too, Cap." I told him right before he nodded at me and walked over to the door. Silently, he walked out of our room. As I laid in bed, I heard the front door slam, signaling that he had left the house entirely.

I was now 16 and in a couple of months Cap would be 17, but we were married and living life as grown adults. It was only a matter of time before we got pregnant and I couldn't be happier. I know that back in 2018 I wouldn't be content to be married so young and to be trying for a baby, but here in 1878 I was very happy to be Mrs. Allie Hatfield and to be trying to have baby Hatfields. Life was a bit simpler and harder all wrapped up in one, but I was happy.

Happy 16th Birthday to me.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Ever since my courtship with Shaw became official, things have been tense between me and Tolbert. He's gotten moody again and didn't seem to want my friendship. He acted insulted or hurt that I was moving along with Shaw, even tho he shouldn't be since he had his whore. I had asked Squirrel about her when I was in town picking up some material and thread to make Shaw a birthday present with. Turns out the whore was a new young blonde and happened to be friends with the whore that Parris would occasionally see. Squirrel didn't go into it, but he told me enough for me to not feel bad about Tolbert's sulkiness and bad moods. Tolbert had his whore and I had Shaw, that was that.

Currently, I was sitting at Tolbert's kitchen table (well I was still stuck cooking and cleaning for him) waiting for the bread dough to rise. As I sat waiting, I was finishing up the embroidery on the handkerchief I was making for Shaw's birthday, which was a few days away. I had a simple stew brewing on the stove and the house wasn't too dirty so I did have some time to kill while waiting on rising bread dough, which took an hour or so to do.

I was working on the finishing touches of the large E part of the hankie's monogram whenever the door flung open with a loud thud. I paused in my sewing and looked up only to see Tolbert storming in and he looked fuming mad. I didn't say a word, just watched him take off his hat and his jacket with quick and jerky movements. After hanging up the hat and jacket, he slammed the door shut and made his way over to a sitting chair by his fireplace, which was burning low since it was cold and the first week of December. After slumping in his chair, Tolbert's stormy eyes looked tiredly at me as he grumbled out, "Pharmer decided to help me at my still and he blew it up."

I arched my brow curiously. "What? How'd he blow it up?"

"He bumped it or jarred it or somethin' and then it just blew up." He shrugged, looking a bit upset about the situation.

"Oh, well can't you fix it?" I asked while going back to my sewing.

"No, darlin', once a still breaks or blows up it's done for. I gotta build a new one by scratch."

"Oh…" I didn't know that. I mean I never watched _Moonshiners_ on tv so I had no idea the work it took to build a still or that it was a one and done type project.

"So, my workday's done an' yer stuck wit' me til yer done cookin' an' cleanin'."

"Your house is already cleaned, stew's cooking on the stove, and I'm just waiting for the bread dough to rise."

"Oh, so that's why yer doin' cross-stitchin' at my kitchen table?"

"Mhm."

"So, what'cha makin'?" Tolbert asked while slightly pointing to the handkerchief I had in my hand.

"Oh, I'm just finishing up a hankie for Shaw's birthday present."

"Oh god…forget I even asked…" Tolbert grumbled, pulling a flask out of his breast pocket. "I don't even know what'cha see in that shifty bastard."

"He's loyal and a nice guy." I told the redhead with a hard biting edge to my voice.

 **Tolbert POV:**

Oh hell, she knows I go to the whorehouse. Jessa has to know since she mad sure to cut her indigo eyes at me when she said the word loyal. Damnit, how the hell did she find out? Worse, seems she's pickin' that shifty bastard Shaw cause of it. Rollin' my eyes, I spat gruffly, "Loyal, bet he is." Okay, so I was baitin' her, tryin' to get her t'admit she knew I was seein' a whore so I could calm her down an' talk it out wit' her. If I could talk sense into her, I might still get a shot with her.

"He's more loyal then you. At least he doesn't see whores." Jessa spat at me, her indigo eyes burnin' black like angry coals as she gave me a cuttin' look from her spot at my table workin' on that damned monogramed hankie for that shifty bastard.

"Aha." I sat up ramrod straight in my chair, placin' my flask on the nearby end table. Waggling my finger at her I said, "I knew that was botherin' ya." Tiltin' my head, I told her in an informatively gruff tone, "A whore provides a service, nothin' more so don't get yerself in a tizzy over it."

"A service, are you kidding me?!" She spat out rhetorically 'fore snappin' at me wit', "It's more then a service, you're bein' intimate with somebody and then paying for it too."

"If that's what ya wanna believe, but it ain't like that. It's just-" I began t'say til I was loudly cut off by Jessa's shriekin' scream of, "Don't you dare tell me it's just sex or doesn't mean anything cause when you're supposed to be trying to win the courtship of a girl seeing a whore's a little more than that."

Wit' pleadin' eyes I begged, "Darlin', don't fault me for doin' somethin' most men do when they need'a let off some steam."

"Shaw doesn't." Jessa quipped as she quickly ran her thread up into that damned hand sewn hankie she was gonna be giftin' that shifty Eldridge bastard.

"Course he don't. Why would he when he's got ya t'warm his bed?" I sneered, a slight gruff scoff caught in the back of my throat. Okay, maybe that was uncalled for an' a low blow, but it was true. Oh well, truth hurts.

"You're a mean dickhead, Tolbert." Jessa yelled at me, stuffin' her needlework into the small pouch that she had on the table. Shootin' up from the table, clutchin' the pouch tightly in her hand, she spat at me, "When the dough doubles in size stick it in a greased pan and bake it til golden." Stormin' out of the kitchen and towards the door she told me, "I'm leaving. I'm not dealing with your bullshit today."

Aw shit, I don't want her to leave. I want her to see how she's bein' rash an' unreasonable. Quickly, I bolted out of my chair an' over to the door. Jessa had just opened it an' walked out onto the porch as I reached her. Grabbin' her arm 'bove her elbow, I pleaded, "Please, don't go." As she spun 'round to look at me I added, "I just wanna talk this out, get'cha t'see reason."

"Reason, are you nuts? There's no reasoning with you." She sighed a bit roughly, her eyes glarin' hard into me. Juttin' her chin up she demanded, "Let me go, I'm leavin'."

"Can't we work this out?" I asked 'fore quickly addin' in a smooth, but panicky tone, "I don't wanna lose ya t'Shaw."

"You can't lose something you never really had, Tolbert." Jessa spat at me, her indigo eyes narrowed into hard slits, 'fore yankin' her arm outta my hold an' stormin' off 'cross my yard as if her ass was on fire.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know, things don't look so good for Tolbert, but don't worry he GETS the girl! It's gonna be all dramatic, so just bear with me. Hmm, seems like Sully's reasons for meddling are coming to light. Anyways…Something big's going to happen in the next chapter that changes everything up. Oh, and by the way, do you guys think Shaw actually likes Jessa and wants her or is he just shady and up to something else?**


	19. Happy Birth Err Death Day

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I hope everybody had a good holiday (Happy Easter or Passover depending on what you celebrate).**

 **Anyways, have fun reading.**

* * *

 **Happy Birth Err Death Day**

 **Jessa POV:**

Since it was his birthday, Shaw's mom gave him the day off of work from the diner. Also, the McCoys let me have a day off from doing house chores in order to spend the day with Shaw. So, that's why I was currently with Shaw strolling down the main street of downtown Mate Creek. Honestly, I felt a bit nervous being in Mate Creek, but it was Shaw's home and he seemed to like the place. Maybe I just felt iffy about Mate Creek cause it's full of Hatfields.

"We've paced this street a few times already." Shaw remarked, his voice a mixed between a scoff and a bored sigh, as his eyes darted around the vast street we were strolling down.

"Yea, but it's not like there's much to do." I pointed out to him as I loosely clutched the collar of my shawl, trying to get some warmth around my chest in the cool breezy winter weather.

Turning his head to the side, he looked down at me and asked, "Do you wanna go sit or something?"

While looking up at him, I nodded with a faint smile, "Yea, we can sit down."

"We'll go sit in front of the diner." He told me, gesturing to the small benches in front of the diner's front windows. I just nodded, letting Shaw lead us across the street and over to the front porch of his mom's diner. Silently, we walked onto the wood plank sidewalk and to the covered porch of Peggy's diner. We took a seat on the bench in front of the main left window of the building. After a few silent moments Shaw spoke up with the observation of, "Seems like it's a quiet day downtown today."

"Yea, it is." I nodded, watchin' one of the shop workers across the street sweep the front porch and sidewalk of the store. Not many people were out and about today, but maybe cause it's a chilly December day and people are choosing not to go out if they don't have to. Smiling at Shaw I told him, "I made you a birthday present. Do you want it now or later?"

"Now's fine, but you didn't have to make me anything, honey." Shaw told me, taking me by surprise that he didn't feel it necessary for me to make him a present. I mean didn't everybody want presents on their birthday?

"Of course, I did, it's your birthday." I told him, opening my small drawstring purse and taking the folded up handstitched handkerchief out of it. "Here's your present." I smiled, handing him the white cotton hankie.

He took the gift in his hand. Unfolding it, he studied the blue embroidery with a neutral look. A grin broke out on his face as he gratefully told me, "I'm glad you made this, it's nice. Thank you very much, honey."

"You're welcome, but it is your birthday." I smiled while watching him fold the hankie back up and stick it into his pocket.

"When's yours?" He curiously asked while stretching an arm to rest behind my shoulders.

"It already came and went. It's October 18th." I answered while slightly leaning back and into him a bit.

"And you're 16 right, or?..." I knew what he was asking. Shaw wanted to know if I aged myself up since I'd arrived in 1878 in the summer after turning 16 back in 2018. He wanted to know what age I was using here and now and I can't say that I blame them.

"I'm 16, you're only 3-years older then me." I assured him, wanting Shaw to know that I didn't age myself up. I just thought it'd be weird to make myself older then I was. So, when I was asked by both Roseanna and Tolbert a while back about my birthday, I just said that on October 18th I'd be 16. I mean I did portal into 1878 in the summer, technically my birthday hadn't happened yet.

"Okay." He nodded, his hand slightly patting my shoulder before going back to rest on the back of the bench.

Suddenly we heard a loud crash come from the diner. Quickly, Shaw bolted up from the bench and made a beeline towards the door. I followed right behind him, a bit worried about the loud crash that we heard. The handful of people in the diner silently looked at us intensely as we walked across the dining room floor and over to the swinging door that led to the kitchen. Shaw stopped suddenly and let out a shaky hitched breath. I accidently bumped into his back, my eyes wide as I saw what made his breath hitch uncontrollably. On the floor, surrounded by broken china and the toppled shelving, was Peggy. She had a bloody nose and seemed unconscious.

Looking at me from over his shoulder, Shaw ordered, "Go get Doc."

I just nodded my head and rushed off to get Doc Rutherford, whose office was right across the street. Oh god, I hope and pray Peggy's alright and recovers from whatever made her collapse.

 **Shaw POV:**

After telling Jessa to fetch Doc, I rushed over to my mom's side. I fell to my knees and checked her for a pulse. I felt sick in my stomach when I couldn't find one. Dear god, no, no, no, my mom can't be dead. Without thinking, I started CPR. I was running on pure adrenaline, trying to get my mom to pop back to life with every breath or compression I did. I only stopped my compressions whenever I heard the door chime out front go off. Yea, I didn't want Doc questioning me about the outlandish method I was doing. Sadly, if my CPR wasn't reviving my mom then I'm afraid she's done for…

"Is she breathin'?" I heard Doc ask as he dropped down next to my mom's side, across from me.

Shaking my head, I let out a long, but heavily flat sigh of, "No…"

"Hmm…" Doc sighed grimly as he checked over my mom. I felt Jessa silently kneel down next to me, placing a supportive and tender hand on my shoulder as Doc told me the heart wrenching news of, "I'm 'fraid she had a massive heart attack. Seems t'be caused by high blood pressure." Pointing to her blood coated nose he explained, "Frequent bloody nose's a sign of high blood pressure." Giving me a long look, he went on to say, "Other symptoms are uncontrollable headaches and dizzy spells." Damnit, she'd been having all of that for weeks on end now. If only she told me instead of brushing it off. "I'm sorry, but even if she would've seen me there's nothin' to be done for high blood pressure other than tryin' to reduce stress in one lifestyle." Doc told me while standing up with his bag clutched in his hand.

But in the future there's meds to lower high blood pressure. Damnit, if she would've told me how she was really feeling I could've talked to dad and we could've gotten her some help. Some real help, not this sawbones doctorin' shit that's done in the 1800s.

"I'll let you be so ya can do what needs t'be done."

I just nodded at Doc and watched him quickly made his way out of the kitchen. As I stood up, letting out a shaky breath, Jessa stood with me. Her hand never fell from its spot on my shoulder. Looking at her, my honey eyes dull and dead, I asked, "Can you flip the side over to closed out front; also stay out there and keep a watch for my siblings too while I put mom upstairs and go buy some lumber to cut boards with?"

"Okay." She simply nodded. A worried look appeared in her indigo eyes as she gave me the soft and concerned warning of, "But be careful buying the boards considering the lumber yard's run by Devil Anse Hatfield."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Hatfields won't bother me, my mom used to run the only diner in Mate Creek…" Actually, they wouldn't bother me since they were secret kin…Yea, she didn't need to know that just yet.

She just nodded her head before leaving my side to go do what I'd asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down my shot nerves. When I opened my eyes, I was met with my mom's lifeless form sprawled out on the floor surrounded by white shatters of various china. My heart felt like it'd been torn out of my chest with my mom's sudden and unexpected death.

* * *

I pulled my wagon up to Anse's large logging camp. Everybody there was working and didn't really pay my presence any mind. The only ones that seemed to notice me were Anse and Jim Vance, who were talking not that far from the large saw Lias and Ellison were manning. They kept their eyes on me as I got down form my wagon and made my way over to them. Taking his pipe out of his mouth, Anse told me, "Happy birthday, Shaw."

"It's not a very happy one." I sighed, earning me raised brows from both Anse and Jim. "I'm here to buy boards to cut for my mom. Doc says she had a fatal heart attack." I told my kin, dropping the metaphoric bomb on them about the unexpected loss of my mom.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your mama was always a good woman." Anse told me in a sincere tone while Jim just silently nodded his head in agreement. Pointing between me and a wood pile a few yards away, Anse assured me, "You're family, no charge for the wood. Just take as much as you need."

"Thanks." I gratefully told him in a flat tone. "I'll let ya'll know when the arrangements have been made and what day the service is."

"You wanna break this news to Sully or do ya want me to do it?" Jim asked, his head slightly tilted, as he gave me a gloomy, but inquiring look.

"You can do it, I got enough on my mind as it is." I told Jim before heading over to where a bunch of boards were at.

Honestly, I didn't want to deal with Sully right now. I didn't know how to tell my dad about mom. It's not like he was close to her anymore. Hell, he avoided her at all costs and seemed a bit afraid of her too. I was close enough to Sully, but not so much so that I felt comfortable telling him about my mom's death.

I felt my throat swell up, nearly choking me, as I stared at those boards. Those wooden planks that I needed to load into the back of my wagon would be cut into a pine box for my mom. It all felt so unreal, so painful that those boards would become a coffin for a woman that was entirely too young to die, but did anyways.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was sitting outside, my shawl tightly wrapped around my shoulders as I shuddered slightly, waiting for Shaw to finish cutting boards (making his mom's coffin which is so sad) while keeping an eye out for his siblings whenever they get out of school. Shaw came back a little while ago, he was silent and stoic as he unloaded the back of his wagon and began his task of coffin building. I felt so bad for him, his mom just collapsed and died on his birthday. How sad, now he's most likely going to hate his birthday forever.

I was so busy just staring into space that I didn't notice that Shaw had taken a seat next to me, or at least not until he broke the heavy silence in the air with the deep sigh of, "Mom's in her pine box now."

"Oh…" Awkwardly flowed out of my mouth since I didn't really know what else to say. The situation was a heavy one; one I never had to deal with before either.

"I gotta go talk to Reverend Garrett, just stay here and-" Shaw began to tell me, only for me to nod and interrupt him with, "Keep watch for your siblings. I know, Shaw, I know."

He let out a long sigh before giving me a kiss goodbye and standing up. His shoulders slumped as he walked away from the bench and towards the alley. My heart broke for Shaw as I watched him turn down the side alleyway to get his horse from the back hitch post. I could tell by his heavy bootsteps and his solemn demeanor that he was hurting, but trying to remain strong cause he had to be the one to carry the burden of burying his mother and raising his siblings. Sadly, I think he felt that he didn't have the luxury of crying and grieving properly or at least that's the hint I'm getting from his body language.

So, I once again found myself sitting alone just waiting on something to happen. That something being either watching Shaw's siblings after school or spending time with him whenever he gets back from Reverend Garrett's. I just let out a heavy, hollow sigh and stared into space while waiting.

 _ **Unmeasured Amount Of Time Later…**_

"Hi, Toddy, Mary." I waved at Shaw's siblings as they approached the diner as I sat on the bench in front of it. "Shaw wants you guys to stay out here with me til he gets back."

"Okay, but where is he?" Todd asked, since he was the oldest out of the two siblings, as he and Mary stepped foot onto the wooden sidewalk right by the porch of the diner.

"He's out meeting with Reverend Garrett." I honestly told them while watching other kids walking down the street, heading home to their mothers.

"Why?" Mary asked, her voice sounding like an innocent squeak, as she looked at me with curious honey eyes.

"Um, that's something he'll have to tell you when he gets back." Was the quick answer I gave the little girl.

"Okay." Mary nodded, seeming to accept what I told her.

"Can't we just go upstairs or go see our mom?" Todd asked me in a slight huff. I could tell by the way he tilted his head at me that he didn't want to sit with me outside. Also, since he was still standing his sister was too. Seems that Mary followed Todd's led.

I quicklu shook my head before telling the boy, "Um, no. Shaw wants you to stay out here."

"Something happened to mom, that's why Shaw's with the preacher ain't it?" Todd bluntly asked, his chestnut brown eyes boring holes into me.

"Why'd you say that for, Todd?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky, since I was taken aback by his blunt question.

"Cause the only time mom ever really talked to Reverend Garrett was when daddy died 3 or 4 years ago." Was Todd's answer as his eyes continued to stare at me.

Oh no, this boy's smarter then he looks. Too smart for his age too might I add. Before I could say anything back to Todd, Shaw rounded the corner and asked his siblings in a firm tone, "Were ya'll good for Jessa?"

"We just got here." Mary told her brother, looking up at him with her big honey hued eyes.

"She told us you saw Reverend Garrett, but wouldn't tell us why you won't let us go see mom. Is something wrong?" Todd bluntly blurted out, his chestnut eyes slightly darting between me and his older brother.

A lump formed in Shaw's throat, a large one that he had to swallow down. Shaw went right up to his siblings and knelt in front of them while bluntly, but sadly telling them the hard and harsh truth of, "Mom died this morning in the diner's kitchen. Doc says it was a heart attack cause of high blood pressure."

Todd solemnly nodded his head, quietly accepting the news he'd gotten from his older brother, while Mary started to cry, "Mommy's gone t'heaven…But I want mommy…"

"I know, Mary, I know, but she's gone." Shaw told his sister while pulling her into his chest, hugging her tight and trying to calm her down.

The sight of Shaw holding his heartbroken little sister was heart breaking and tore me up emotionally. It was just a sad thing to witness. Another sad thing was the fact that Todd, the middle Eldridge child, just stood solemnly not crying or ranting or breaking down in any sign or form of grief. My oh my, that was unsettling.

* * *

After calming down his sister, Shaw brought me home to the McCoy house. His siblings went in the wagon with us to take me home; they were silent the entire trip. After saying goodbye to Shaw and his siblings I got out of the wagon and made my way up to the front porch. After crossing the porch, I opened the front door and walked inside of the house. It was dinner time so the McCoys (Tolbert included which was a rarity anymore) were crowded around the tables eating as I shuffled half heartedly over to them. I knew from the arched and worried looks they were all giving me that they knew something was wrong or at least thought something had happened between me and Shaw (like a breakup or something).

Knowing I had to tell them about Mrs. Eldridge, as soon as I took my seat next to Tolbert, I let out a heavy sigh of, "Peggy Eldridge had a heart attack this morning." While shakily grabbing a mug and pouring myself a cup of coffee, I finished my hard news with the sad truth of, "She died; the service is tomorrow at noon."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Randall's voice sounded out, breaking the heavy silence that was left in the air by the news I had shared. "I assume the service is in West Virginia?" He asked, cutting up a piece of his meatloaf.

"Yes, Randall, it is." I nodded, staring at the coffee cup I had just set down while Tolbert grabbed an empty plate from the middle of the table with edgy movements; setting it in front of me. "At the cemetery along the road on the northwest edge of Mate Creek." I elaborated, watching Tolbert grab a platter of meatloaf for me.

Randall sat stock still in his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully between his thumb and forefinger. He dropped his hand and let out a deep sigh of, "Even tho it's in Hatfield territory, we'll go to pay our respects."

"But poppy, why should we?" Tolbert asked, loudly placing the meatloaf platter on the table after having put a slice or so of meat onto my plate. Narrowing his stormy blues at his father, the moody redhead grabbed a bowl of peas while scoffing, "Jessa's the one takin' up wit' Shaw, not the rest of us."

"Tolbert, don't be rude." Sally chastised her second oldest son as he plopped a scoop of peas onto my plate.

"Yer mother was friends wit' Peggy as a girl. She was a good woman also, so it's only fittin' t'pay our respects." Randall told Tolbert as he placed the peas back onto the table and grabbed the serving bowl of mashed potatoes.

Tolbert just shook his head and rolled his eyes while, for reasons I wasn't sure of, making me up my plate as I just sat a bit shell shocked next to him. Everything I was witnessing just felt so surreal for some reason, one I couldn't explain. Maybe I was still a bit shaken up about that happened earlier at the diner (like seeing a dead woman).

Sally gave me a soft look while telling me, "I have some old black dresses upstairs; ya can borrow one for tomorra."

"Thank you, Sally." I gratefully replied while Tolbert huffily tossed a biscuit on my plate.

Looking between her oldest daughters, Sally told them in her soft motherly tone, "Roseanna, Alifair, after dinner ya'll are gonna help me make corn puddin' to bring Shaw for the after service gatherin'."

The girls just nodded their heads, silently letting their mother know that they were fine with helping her make something for Shaw and his siblings.

"Does he really need our food? Reckon he can cook since his mama did run a diner." Tolbert grumbled before picking up his biscuit and taking a jerky bite out of it.

Sally gave Tolbert a hard look while ordering him, "Tolbert, don't you be disrespectful of the Eldridge's hard time." Adverting her eyes from her son and placing them onto her plate she let out a small remark of, "It's only right to bring a grievin' family food."

"But it ain't like we got much t'give." Tolbert shot back, lightly waving his biscuit in the air as he rested his elbow on the table next to me. "Hell, like I said he can manage t'cook meals on his own; don't need our help." Damn, Tolbert seemed dead set against bringing Shaw and his siblings a covered dish tomorrow. I knew it was customary to bring a covered dish to a mourning family, so that they didn't need to worry about food and could just grieve and mourn as they needed to, so Tolbert wanting to forgo that tradition was odd. Hmm, I think Tolbert was just acting this was cause he didn't like Shaw since he was with me.

"Tolbert, don't back talk yer mother." Randall reprimanded his son, cutting him a disapproving look. "Now, I won't have no more of yer disrespect at this 'ere table t'night." Pointing his fork at his moody son he added in the veiled warning of, "Ya hear me, boy?"

Nodding, Tolbert sighed, "I hear ya, poppy." Without a word, Tolbert went back to eating his biscuit.

I more or less picked at my food for the duration of dinner, earning me a few cutting side glances from Tolbert. He most likely thought I should just shrug off what I dealt with today and eat, but it was easier said then done. Seeing somebody (young and not odd might I add) drop dead in the middle of their kitchen's a bit unnerving. I'm glad Tolbert seemed so calloused and hard about what I witnessed, but I'm softer then him; need some time to process things.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Oh, how the tides have turned. Peggy's death is going to change up things when it comes to Shaw/Jessa and Tolbert/Jessa. Let's just say where Shaw's loyalties really lie will be uncovered soon. Yikes…**


	20. With The Loss Of A Woman

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **WARNING!: Peggy's funeral is going to be a big shitshow! Okay, carry on and read…**

* * *

 **With The Loss Of A Woman**

 **Shaw POV:**

I had just sent Todd and Mary to their room for bed and sat down in my sitting chair whenever a knock sounded at the door. With a sigh, I stood up and crossed the small distance in the main room to go over to the door. I opened it only to find Sully standing on the walkup landing, holding the brim of his black hat with a white knuckled grip. Ah, so Jim Vance broke the news to him bout mom. I didn't say a word, just nodded my head and stepped aside to let him in. As soon as he crossed the threshold and stepped foot into the apartment, I shut the door, causing it to make a slight slamming sound.

"So, Uncle Jim told me ya want her buried by my parents." Sully remarked, breaking the ice, as he pointed at the coffin laid on the coffee table with his hat while takin' a seat in an armchair.

"Yea. I didn't get along too good with Peter so…" I told him while making my way over to my armchair.

"I understand, you wouldn't be able to visit her next to him." Sully told me as I sunk down into my chair. I didn't say a word, just nodded my head while subtly eyeing my mom's casket that was a few feet away. "So, now that you got the kids to take care of what's happening with you and Jessa?"

"After the funeral I'm gonna ask her to move in with me to help with my siblings." I honestly answered him as I attempted to relax into my chair.

He arched his brow at me. "Well, it's that serious then?"

"It is." I nodded. "After the house's built we'll move in there, sell this diner, and get married."

"Oh…" Sully's voice hung heavily in the air. After a few silent moments he asked, "So, what do you plan on doing for work once the diner's sold?"

"I wanna open up a livery."

"Oh, livestock."

"Actually, I want to raise horses, but yea I'm gonna be a livestock broker."

"Hmm, Mate Creek could use a livery since the only one's over in Pikeville." Sully told me as a way to let me know that he approved of my choice of career. I just silently nodded my head at him, letting him know that I appreciated his approval. "I hope that you and Jessa never have to go thru the heartbreak me and your mom did. I truthfully hope everything works out for ya'll."

"Thanks, dad." I nodded, giving him an appreciative look.

Giving me a sad smile, my dad told me, "Your mom liked Jessa, ya know that?"

"I know." I smiled before going on to explain, "They got along good the handful of times I brought her over for dinner or to visit."

"Let me guess, Peggy told her all of these embarassin' stories bout you as a boy."

"Yea, she did." I nodded, a slight smile crossing my face. Hitchin' my thumb over my shoulder and pointin' to the rack by the door my hat was hung on, I told Sully, "Mom told Jessa how I got my hat, well your hat, by snoopin' in the closet for Christmas presents."

"I was shocked that she kept it let alone gave it to ya." My dad told me with a slight chuckle lodged deep in the back of his throat.

I chewed on my bottom lip before telling him my honest feelings of, "I think she still loved you in her own way, cause if she didn't, she would've thrown out the hat."

I mean that's what girls do, they throw out all the shit the ex ever had or gave them. I mean girls only keep shit if it's meaningful. Mom obviously had her reasons for holding onto that hat; giving it to me too. Hell, my parents had one train wreck of a relationship. Mom married another man and Sully avoided her after that said man took his ticket out to Clarksville. Mhm…some fucked up shit. Thank god my relationship with Jessa ain't full of drama.

Sully looked down at the casket resting on the coffee table between us. He let out a long heavy sigh before looking at me and telling in a deep drawl, "Son, let me give ya a fair warnin' 'bout men with a drop of Vance blood in their veins. We only fall in love once in our lives; it's a one-time thing. Once a woman wiggles her way into our hearts, she stays there no matter if the relationship lives or dies."

"Is that why you never married, just dated here and there?" I asked him since that's the vibe I was getting from his warning speech he just gave me.

"Yes." Was his simple one-word answer. He reached his hands underneath the collar of his shirt only to pull out a chain with a simple small diamond chip on it. He pulled the chain over his head and took the ring off of it. Handing me the small diamond ring, Sully explained, "That was my mother's, your grandmother's, and I'd planned on givin' it to your mom, but…well I'm sure that it'll look nice on Jessa's finger."

"Thanks, I'll give it to her after the funeral." I told my dad, taking the ring from him and looking at it for a moment before stuffing it into my pocket that had my new hankie in it.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Getting dressed in a simple black dress and matching bonnet felt so wrong. I still wasn't over the shock of Peggy's death and having to go to her funeral today wasn't doing much to calm me either. The McCoy family had driven over to the gravesite in West Virginia in their large wagon while Tolbert had taken me in his wagon. He drove us so I wouldn't feel crowded and suffocated or at least that's the excuse he gave me. I wasn't sure what Tolbert's real reason was and I don't think I really cared either. I was too emotionally exhausted to care. I was still reeling from the harsh reality that I discovered Peggy, a lovely middle-aged woman, dead in the middle of her diner's kitchen.

The entire ride over into West Virginia was silent other then the sound of horse hooves and wheels going around and round on the icy dirt road. Once we reached the cemetery, Tolbert stopped his wagon on the side of the road right behind his poppy's. I noticed that Randall had said something, causing Sally to shake her head at him before they got out of their wagon. I wonder what was said.

"That's odd, the crowd ain't over by where Peter Eldridge's buried at." Tolbert remarked after we got out of our wagon.

"What?" I asked while giving him a confused look as we began to walk away from his wagon.

"Wives get buried by husbands, the crowd bein' on that far side instead of closer up front where Peter's headstone's at ain't settin' right wit' me." Oh…well I don't know what to say to that. I knew that Tolbert was making a valid point, but I also knew that Shaw didn't like Peter so Peggy not being buried next to him wasn't shocking to me. I couldn't tell that to Tolbert tho.

I just shrugged and picked up my pace, determined to reach the funeral crowd and by default Shaw's side in a timely manner. I could hear Tolbert's boots stomping behind me, no doubt he was grumpily following me. Since he really didn't want to be here, I bet if I looked over my shoulder, I'd see him making a snarly face or something. As I got closer to the crowd and Shaw, I noticed that Sully (Mr. Sullivan my old history teacher) was standing next to him. I didn't know why, but I knew that I didn't want to deal with him today. Oh, and also most of the crowd was filled with Hatfields too. I even spotted Johnse, Abel, Allie, and Cap standing not that far from Jim Vance who was, of course, a stone throw away from his nephew Mr. Sullivan.

I took a calming breath before quickly rushing over to Shaw's side. Once I was next to him, I grabbed his hand, causing him to turn his head to look at me. "Hi." I told him while offering up a sad line of a smile.

"Hey, honey." Shaw replied, his voice a bit melancholy, before dropping my hand and wrapping an arm around me, pulling me close to his side.

Mr. Sullivan looked at us, his eyes centering in on how Shaw was holding me close to his side. With a tight look the teacher told me, "Nice to see you at Shaw's side during this."

"Hi, Mr. Sullivan." I politely told my old history teacher, struggling to keep my voice even and level since I didn't want to deal with him. He was Jim Vance's nephew and something was odd with him.

"You can call him Sully, honey." Shaw told me, causing me to look up at him with one of my brows raised up high to my hairline. Shaw, upon seeing my funny look, just patted my shoulder and gave me the simple explanation of, "Everyone calls him Sully, Jessa. Don't think much 'bout it."

"Oh…" I just nodded before looking straight ahead at Reverend Garrett, who was standing by the flower covered coffin by the freshly dug hole.

The reverend gave Shaw a questioning look to which Shaw just nodded. Clearing his throat, Reverend Garrett spoke the words of, "We're here today to say goodbye to a good woman that was a mother, a friend, and a strong pillar in the community business wise."

 **Tolbert POV:**

I should've been payin' attention to the reverend, but I wasn't. As I stood in the back, a lil far off my my family, but close 'nough to keep an eye on Jessa and watch the funeral, I noticed that the stone next to the wooden cross marker set in the ground for Peggy was marked _Rhett Hector Sullivan_. Hell, that was Sully's poppy wasn't it? I shifted my sight slightly only to see the stone marker next to Rhett's read _Lila Grace Vance-Sullivan._ Holy shit, Peggy Eldridge is gettin' laid t'rest right next to Sully's folks. What the hell? Why?

Hatfields weren't a friendly bunch o'people, only kept to their own. Then it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks, Shaw was one of 'em. That was it, that was why they never bothered wit' him an' were lettin' him burry his mama in their sacred land. As my eyes roamed over the crowd in front of me, I realized that Shaw, Sully, Cap, and Devil Anse were all wearing large black Stetsons, but that ain't what caught my attention. What caught my attention was how all of 'em looked eerily similar in height, build, stature, an' facial features. Alarm bells were goin' off in my head as I realized that Shaw had'a be related t'em. Not just related, but most likely Sully's son. Those two standin' side by side looked like spittin' images of one 'nother. It was clear t'me that Shaw had Vance blood in him thus makin' him a Hatfield. Hell, bet he's just wit' Jessa t'spy on my family, on us McCoys, cause that's how low a Hatfield'll stoop.

"Today Peggy will be brought into the lovin' embrace of our blessed savior in the promised land."

"Didn't know whores got into heaven." Slipped out of my mouth in a deep biting scoff.

The Reverend looked like he'd just swallowed his teeth while everyone's heads snapped t'look at me. Hell, even the graveyard workers were starin' at me instead of lowerin' the casket into the ground. Poppy gave me a hard stare while orderin' me, "I know ya didn't like the woman, but shut up Tolbert. This ain't the time t'be disrespectful."

"I ain't bein' disrespectful, I'm bein' truthful." I remarked with a slight smirk on my lips. Everyone was gonna know the truth I figured out, whether they wanted to or not.

"Rand'l, just shut your boy up 'fore I do." Devil Anse threatened poppy with a deadly cold look in his icy eyes.

"It's clear as day t'anybody wit' workin' eyeballs that looks at all 'em black Stetson wearin' men that they're all related. Hell, Shaw's the spittin' image of Sully an' there's only one way that can be. The shifty bastard belongs t'Sully; he's a Vance an' Hatfield kin."

Sully looked at me with a blood chilling stare while snapping out, "Now is not the place an' the time for this, Tolbert. Ya wanna hash up shit, fine, but don't do it here."

"Aw, how cute, yer defendin' yer son." I sarcastically scoffed, pointing between him and the shifty bastard that Jessa was with. Well, she wouldn't be with him for long…

"Tolbert!" Poppy shouted at me, warning me to shut up. He looked worried for me, like he thought the Hatfields might start attackin' or somethin'. Hell, my siblings all had wide eyes and looked dumbfounded while mama looked whiter then a sheet. Damn, bet she had her suspicions, but kept 'em to herself since she was girlhood friends wit' Peggy.

I just shrugged, pulled my flask outta my pocket, an' turned around. I said what needed t'be said, so I decided to make my way to my wagon an' leave.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was shocked at what I just heard. Tolbert's words were reeling in my head as Peggy was lowered into the ground. I knew he'd left after his rant, but I wasn't sure if the rest of the McCoys had gone or not. I couldn't help, but feel like a fool as Tolbert's words began to make sense in my mind. MY wheels turned as I subtly looked over the black Stetson wearing men that Tolbert had pointed out. Oh my god, he was right they all did look similar. They shared familiar characteristics, from Shaw to Sully to Cap to Devil Anse. Between their height, build, jaw line, and nose shape, they looked alike. Yes, Tolbert was right, they were all kin. Not just kin, but cousins sharing the same uncle. Jim Vance.

I was shaken out of my mental reverie whenever Shaw had grabbed a handful of sand along with my hand, making to bring us to the grave to toss it in. My feet were firmly planted in the ground, I couldn't move I felt so shocked by everything. Shaw looked at me with furrowed brows which just made me asked him in a soft piercing squeak, "Is it true?"

"What?" Fell out of Shaw's mouth as he gave me a sideways look, his honey eyes were full of disbelief.

I could feel everyone's eyes boring into us as I repeated, "Is it true? Are you Hatfield kin?"

"Hell, we're not doin' this here." Shaw snapped, dragging me along with him to the grave. My heels were literally making drag marks in the ground too as he pulled me along hastily. "We'll talk 'bout it at the diner." He told me, grabbing my hand and putting half of his handful of sand in it as we reached Peggy's grave. "Mom liked you, just do her this one respect and place dirt on her pine box."

I just nodded my head, agreeing to his terms. I'd get my answers from him at the diner in a few minutes. Together, we tossed in our handfuls of dirt and then walked off. Shaw silently motioned for his siblings to join us, to which they quickly did. They chose to walk a few paces in front of us as we walked away from the funeral crowd. As soon as we got a few yards away, Randall's voice started to loudly boom in the air as he yelled, "It true that Shaw's not Peter's, but Sully's? That he's the nephew of you Jim Vance, the man that murdered my brother Harmon in cold blood."

"Your brother was a Yankee traitor piece of shit!" Jim Vance spat at Randall in a deep growl that echoed loudly in the air.

"Shut up, we're not havin' a fight at Peggy's funeral!" Devil Anse shouted at both his rival and his uncle.

The shouting died down and I couldn't hear any more of what was being said since we were too far away. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Randall stormed by while dragging Sally right behind him. She looked at me with a very sad look in her eyes. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw that the McCoy boys along with Alifair and Roseanna were shuffling their younger siblings along in a fast pace powerwalk. When I looked straight ahead again, I saw the Randall was getting closer to his wagon with every huge angry step he took.

Whenever Randall and Sally reached their wagon, we were almost to Shaw's. Sally had gotten into her wagon and took a seat while Randall grabbed the corn pudding casserole the was tucked underneath the front seat. Holding it high up into the air he gave Shaw an angrily look and dropped it. As the dish hit the ground with a loud shatter, he told him in a stern, but loud tone, "None of my food's gonna feed a Vance; Hatfield kin."

So, it was true. I stopped in my tracks and pulled my hand out of Shaw's. "You're Jim Vance's nephew?!" I asked in a shout, my voice a bit shaky with disbelief.

"I thought I said we weren't doin' this here?" Shaw asked me thru gritted teeth as the McCoy children began to pass by.

I stood my ground with him by saying in a tight, but firm, tone, "Yes, we are." Shaw narrowed his honey eyes at me, making me let out a sigh of, "I can't go with you if it's true and you know it."

"What, are ya serious?" He spat as he gave me a hard look, slightly narrowing his eyes at me. Shaw shook his head incredulously while letting out a scoff of, "You're gonna pick the McCoys over me? They ain't your family, honey."

My indigo eyes widened, hurt shining in them, as I told him in a squeaky high-pitched snap, "They're the closest thing I got to a family and you know it. Damnit, you knew this before you even approached me."

"No, actually you weren't a McCoy when we first met." He had to be referring to when he met back in 2017 Tulsa with that remark. How could he bring that up? Things changed whenever we landed in the Tug River Valley during 1878. His jaw went a bit rigid as he ground out at me between his teeth in a slight sarcastic spat, "I'm so sorry that I thought ya were a nice girl, but appears I was wrong 'bout that."

"Well, I was wrong 'bout you too. I thought you were honest and trustworthy, but instead you're a liar." I shot back at him, pointing a finger in his face and getting high-pitched as I got to the words (you're a liar) at the end of my rant.

"I never fuckin' lied to you, I just didn't tell ya who my real dad was." Shaw told me, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal that he never told me the truth about his heritage.

"You're just like the rest of the Hatfields, liars and cutthroats that try to get their own damn way."

"Oh, yea, so that's what you think of me now that you know the truth. Damn, Jessa, those McCoys did a helluva number on ya."

Before I could say anything back to Shaw that'd carry on our fight, Randall's voice firmly rang out in the air with the ultimatum of, "Jessa, either ya go with that Vance or come back with the family. Choice is yers, but ya gotta pick now."

Shaw placed a hand on my cheek, his honey eyes raw and wild, as he pleaded, "Please, Jessa, let's just go to the diner. We can talk everything over and work this all out, honey. Just don't leave me, not when I need ya the most."

"The McCoys took me in when I had nothing. They're like my family; I can't…" I told him, my voice soft and breaking a bit. I was in a miserable and hopeless situation, having to choose between Shaw and the McCoys, but I couldn't leave my new family. No, not when they've been so kind and good to me. They didn't have much, but what they had they gratefully shared with me and they invited me into their family fold with no conditions other then I work the land and do chores alongside them. "You don't need me. You have your family, the Hatfields." His hand fell off my cheek upon hearing my words. Quickly I backed away from him. Turning around, I called out to Mr. McCoy, "I'm coming home, Randall."

 **Shaw POV:**

I could do nothing, but watch with a heavy heart as Jessa quickly rushed off to join the McCoys at their wagon. I felt a pain piercin' my chest, like sharp daggers bein' stabbed into my heart, as I watched Jessa climb into the wagon and sit next to Roseanna McCoy. The fair skinned blonde that'd catch Johnse's eye in a couple of years wrapped an arm around Jessa, pulling her into a sisterly embrace in an attempt to comfort her. As I watched the wagon roll away, I felt my heart go with it. It was as if a string was tied to both my heart and the back of McCoy's wagon, pullin' my heart right outta my chest the farther it went down the road.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, causin' me to turn my head and look at who was next to me. It was my dad. Sully gave me a sympathetic look and patted my shoulder before walking off towards where he had his horse tethered. God, my mom was right…I was too much like my dad…Well, at least me and Jessa weren't together long 'nough to have a kid.

Swallowing down the lump trying to form in my throat, causing my Adam's apple to bob up and down quickly, I made my way over to my wagon where my siblings were at waiting for me. I had to worry about taking care of them now; didn't have the luxury to wallow in my own feelings. I took a deep breath and pushed my hurt deep down before getting into my wagon. My siblings just looked at me as I snapped the reigns and directed our wagon away from the edge of the cemetery and onto the main road that's take us back to town and to the diner.

So, this is how the million broken pieces of my heart will not mend, but turn into stone (like Sully and Jim Vance's did). With the loss of a woman.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, wasn't that dramatic?... Anyways, next chapter Allie shares some good and exciting news with Cap. Also, Tolbert and Jessa will finally become a couple even tho the reason behind it is well very heavy.**


	21. Expecting

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Sorry this took a little longer then usual, but I started a Breakfast Club story (When Love & Hate Collide. It's a Bender/OC story) and was a bit preoccupied with that even tho I had half of this written when I started on that. Yep, that's what happens when I watch a movie I love, but haven't seen in forever…I write a story for it. **

**Anyways, read and enjoy this new chaper.**

* * *

 **Expecting**

 **Allie POV:**

A few weeks have gone by since Peggy Eldridge's dramatic funeral (where Tolbert's cruel and blunt remarks caused Shaw's paternity to come out into the light; Jessa breaking up with him too) and Christmas was right around the corner. When I say right around the corner what I mean is it was only a couple of days away. I was exited since Christmas was my favorite holiday, but I was also exited cause I was positive without a doubt that I was pregnant. I had my suspicions a week or so back, but this morning I was convinced I was pregnant since A. I was late; hadn't had my period since I got married in November and B. I've been sick to my stomach every morning (AKA morning sickness).

The cute thing to do would be to wait until Christmas to tell Cap the news, but I couldn't do that. I was busting at the seams to tell my husband the good news. After I was down hacking and spitting up this morning (yay, the joys of morning sickness) I cooked up a quick and simple breakfast of bacon, eggs, and buttered toast. I was setting the table whenever my bedroom door, which was off of the kitchen, opened up followed by the sound of my husband's heavy bootsteps. "Smells good, darlin'." Cap complimented with a slight smile as he made his way over to the table.

"You say that about everything I cook." I teased him, slightly nudging his arm as he sat down at the head of the table.

"Cause it's true." He smirked as I took my seat next to him.

"Well, I got something to tell you." I blurted out as Cap picked up a slice of bacon and took a bite out of it.

"Nothin' bad I hope." Cap remarked around his small mouthful of bacon.

"No, it's not bad. It's actually something very good." I told my husband causing him to just nod and gesture for me to spill the beans. With a big smile I told him the phrase all expecting fathers heard, "I'm pregnant."

"We're gonna have a baby?..." Cap's voice hung out in the air in a deep awe filled tone. A large proud grin split his face in two as he told me, "I'm happy, Allie. Truly, I am."

"I know, Cap. I'm happy too." I smiled before nibbling on my buttered biscuit.

"The family's gonna be over the moon when we tell 'em on Christmas. Mama gonna be takin' ya under her wing now more then she already does since you're carryin' her first grandbaby." Cap gushed in between eating his breakfast.

"I think the entire family's gonna be keeping a watchful eye on me since I'm carrying a baby Hatfield."

"Yea, ya maybe right 'bout that, darlin'." My husband told me in a slight chuckle. "So, are you gonna tell Vera when ya see her today?" Cap asked with a curious smile, knowing that I was going to bring over a crock of soup for the sick and ailing Granny Rue and would end up having girl talk with my new best friend Vera.

"Yea, since you know I don't see why I can't tell her."

"Looks like I'll be able to tell Skunk Hair, Abel, and Shaw then today since you're tellin' Vera."

Cap was joining the men to finish up work on Shaw's house. They were gonna try to get it all done today since Shaw and his siblings needed a place to live soon and quick, especially since he had a for sale sign in the front window of his late mother's diner. Can't say I blame him for wanting to dump that place, I'm sure it must hold more upsetting memories then comforting ones for him. I mean I heard (from many men in the Hatfield family) that Peter used to smack Shaw around a lot as a kid; only stopped cause he got sent off to school.

"Yea, you can tell them." I smiled, overjoyed that he wanted to tell them about the baby.

* * *

After breakfast I cleaned up the dishes, pots, and pans and did a few simple house chores before making my way over to Vera's house. The wagon ride wasn't that long, which I was grateful for since the late December weather was cold and numbing. I was used to cold winters in Oklahoma, but the Appalachian Mountains seemed to have a biting chill in the air during the winter. Oh, and it rained a lot; snowed too depending on how cold it was. The winters of the flat plains was different, that's for sure. Eh, I'm sure in time I'll get used to it.

Holding a large crock of chicken soup (that had to be homemade since Campbell's doesn't exist yet) I walked up the porch and knocked on Vera's door. After a couple of minutes my friend opened the door. She smiled as her eyes fell on the soup I was holding. "Oh, you're so nice to bring that over for Granny Rue."

"How is she doing? Better I hope." I asked Vera as she took the soup crock from me.

Shaking her head, she gave me a solemn look and sighed, "No, we think she's gettin' worse."

"Oh no. Has Doc seen her yet?" I asked, following Vera into the house that felt warm due to the fireplace cracking. I bet the stove was fired up too.

"Yea, he says it's a bad case of pneumonia. She might not make it." Vera told me, placing the crock of soup down onto counter while I took a seat at the table.

"Oh, Vera, I'm so sorry." I sincerely told my friend; watching her put a pot of coffee on the stove.

"Tom wants us to get married 'fore Granny Rue crosses over the river Jordan. He'll be askin' Cap to be his best man today." Vera revealed as she walked over to the table and took a seat across from me at it.

"I know Cap'll accept the offer of best man." I told Vera before smiling and adding in, "I'll be your maid of honor too."

"Thank you." Vera gratefully told me. "It's going to be small and at Judge Wall's office." She informed me while looking at a door from over her shoulder. Most likely she was checking to see if her granny was still asleep or something.

"Is your granny staying home since she's sick or is she going to be at the wedding?"

"No, she'll be stayin' home in her sick bed."

"Well, she'll be happy to see your wedding ring and marriage certificate once ya'll get home." I told Vera encouragingly with a supportive smile. "Well, I'm pregnant so I guess you're gonna be a godmother." I blurted out as the coffee pot went off with a loud bubbling whistle (meaning it was done).

"Oh, that's wonderful." Vera told me in an elated tone as she went to get the coffee pot off the stove. "Of course, I'll be the godmother." She cheerfully told me while grabbing some mugs from a cabinet. While pouring us the coffee she added in, "And my Tom'll be the godfather."

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

Before I could tell everyone about Allie's pregnancy Skunk Hair announced that he was gonna be marrying Vera soon. He even asked me to be the best man; of course I said yes. I was happy that he and Vera were gettin' hitched. It was the right thing to do, 'specially with Granny Rue bein' near death in her sickbed.

I pounded a nail into the wall panel piece I was puttin' up as I told Skunk Hair, "I'm gonna be a pa."

"Allie's expectin'?" Skunk Hair asked as everyone, but me, stopped hammerin'.

"Yea, she told me just this mornin'." I smiled with pride. I was happy to become a pa and wanted everyone to know.

"Shit, that didn't take long." Abel chuckled, shaking his head at me. "I figured I'd become an uncle sooner rather than later."

"Congratulations." Shaw curtly told me, his voice havin' a hint of jealousy and malice to it, before roughly hammerin' a nail into the wall panel he was workin' on.

"Damn, Shaw, don't be gettin' all pissy with him cause he's got an old lady and you don't. Not his fault Jessa left ya after you forgot to tell her who your daddy is." Abel spat at my cousin while giving him a tilted look and waving his hammer at him in a scolding type gesture.

"Shut up, Abel." Shaw harshly ordered 'fore cuttin' the dark-haired man a hard stare and snappin', "At least I got a house, that's more then what ya got."

"Why should I got into debt to my eyeballs to buy land and build a house when I can live with my family and save up my money for something nice? Hmm…"

Shaw stopped his hammer only to glare at my brother-in-law. Pointing his hammer at Abel, he spat lowly and harshly, "You got a job, Abel, so I think you can manage a mortgage. You just want to mooch off my family."

Abel quickly defended himself with the remark of, "Hey, they're my family too. My sister married into it, remember."

"Oh, I remember." Shaw sneered, his eyes cutting at Abel hatefully.

"Will ya'll stop bitchin' so we can work in peace?" I rhetorically snapped at my bicker kin while bending down and grabbing a nail out of the jar that was by my foot.

"Yea, I'd like to get this done early 'nough today so I can go home and rest 'fore I gotta do my watch duty shift at the loggin' camp tonight." Skunk Hair told Shaw and Abel, reminding the men that he shouldn't even be here fixing up the house since he had a night shift to work tonight.

Whippin' his head 'round and lookin' at Skunk Hair, Shaw snarled in a loud boom, "If ya wanna leave early then go. I can manage without your help, Skunk Hair."

"Shaw, don't be a dick cause you're upset you're alone and the rest of us have women." I scoldved my cousin on his attitude since I didn't want to deal with his moodiness. Ain't anybody's fault he lost Jessa, but his own. He needs to stop broodin' 'bout it. Hell, he didn't tell her the truth 'bout him and she reacted bad; thought he lied when she found out the truth. He's got to deal with it cause bein' a moody sum bitch is gettin' old.

"I ain't the only one alone." Shaw scoffed before pointing to Abel and announcing, "He's alone."

"I'm fine being alone cause my head got fucked up in the army. I ain't ready to settle, unlike you." Abel bluntly told Shaw, giving him a sneer like smirk, before grabbing a nail out of the jar that was by him.

Oh god, my kin were gonna be bitchin' all day. I can see it now. Damn, I gonna have such a headache when I get home. Skunk Hair let out a heavy sigh while I pinched the bridge of my nose as Shaw and Abel bitched and quarreled over the sounds of our hammers pounding. Looks like me and Skunk Hair's completing the walls of this house since the other two and fighting.

God, and I thought the news of Allie expectin' would make today light and happy. Looks like I was wrong.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

After breaking up with Shaw my days seemed to run into each other. Every day I did the same routine (chores at the main house and at Tolbert's house); no longer got to take breaks or go to town. I felt shitty that I let myself be hoodwinked by a handsome man (well hot cowboy jock's a better word, but we're not in Tulsa anymore). I can't believe I ate up his charming lies with a spoon. One thing I realized was that Tolbert was right about Shaw being shady.

Talk about Tolbert, in the few weeks following my abrupt and sudden breakup with Shaw he was actually nicer than usual to me. He kept asking if a was okay every time he saw me and more then once he asked me to stay and have lunch with him. He was trying to be a good friend, that much I'm sure of by how he was keeping his temper in check and going out of his way to make sure I wasn't sad. Unfortunately, the moody redhead couldn't erase the feelings of melancholy that I harbored. I didn't mean to still be moping over Shaw, but I was.

I should be happy and excited since Christmas is a couple of days away, but in fact I'm the exact opposite. How can I be happy when I'm alone and, well for a lack of a better word, in a delicate condition. Yea, I've been queasy nearly every morning for weeks now and I'm late…I'm in so much trouble. How can I tell the McCoys without being thrown out on my ass? They'll be so disappointed. I needed to make my problem disappear, but how could I when I lived in 1878?

So far nobody knew I was pregnant, but I knew that in a couple more months that wouldn't be the case. I couldn't hide it, I was gonna get big and…Damnit, I didn't know what to do. My worries had been keeping me up at night, tossing and turning. Tonight, was no different, I couldn't sleep. Taking a deep breath, I sat up and decided that I needed to get some advice; that I needed to talk to Tolbert about my problem. I knew that he was gonna be livid, but I needed somebody to unload my problems on. If I could talk to Roseanna I would, but I couldn't cause I knew she'd be too shocked to listen or give me any advice. I mean Tolbert's been with whores so he can't really judge me on my out of wedlock pregnancy.

After leaving my room I walked down stairs, grabbed my shawl, and tip-toed out the door. I was halfway to Tolbert's house whenever it started to rain. The rain was cold and razor sharp as it poured down on me. My raven hair went flat against my head as a result of getting soaked. I was involuntarily shivering as I power walked in the cold to Tolbert's house at the far edge of the McCoy land.

When my indigo eyes finally landed on his cabin my teeth were chattering out of control due to me being freezing. I clutched tightly to my shawl, but it was worthless since it was soaked along with my cotton white shift. Hell, even my slippers were wet and muddied. None of the lights were on so I knew that Tolbert was in bed, sleeping. Quickly, I rushed up the porch and over to the front door. I made a fist with my hand and knocked, a bit frantically, on the door. I stood in front of the door, clutching my shawl tightly, as I waited for Tolbert to open the door. I could hear footsteps echoing from his cabin before the door flung open. Tolbert, standing in his doorway bare chested with his long-john pants hanging slightly around his hipbone, gave me a wide-eyed look. "Jessa, what're ya doin' here out in this mess?" He asked me with a worried tint to his tired velvety timbre.

"I'm in trouble and don't know what to do. I need to talk to you, need some advice."

 **Tolbert POV:**

Seein' Jessa look like a drowned rat on my front porch durin' a winter rain storm was one thing, but hearin' her tell me she was in trouble an' needed to talk t'me was a different thing. Hell, I had an idea what was wrong an' how she was in trouble. I mean I've heard knocked up girls refer to their situation as bein' in trouble when they weren't married, so I was guessin' that was the case with Jessa. I hoped it wasn't, but none the less I think it was.

Noddin', I moved aside and told her, "Come on in. I'll make a fire an' get'cha somethin' dry t'change into." Jessa didn't say a word, just nodded and quickly rushed inside my house. I closed the door before walking to my room and telling her, "Follow me, if ya wanna get outta yet wet clothes." I knew she was following me from the soft pitter-patterin' of steps mixin' with my loud footfalls. When I re, ached my bedroom door, which was off the kitchen, I looked back over my shoulder only to see Jessa standin' 'hind me with her arms tightly wrapped 'round her chest as her teeth chattered a bit. I turned my head back 'round and opened my door. I walked right into my room with Jessa hot on my heels. "I can give ya a shirt t'wear. It should fit ya well 'nough, maybe go mid-thigh, since yer small." I offered while goin' over to my dresser.

"Thanks, Tolbert, that'll be fine." I heard her tell me as I rifled thru my draw, grabbin' her my dark brown shirt.

"I'll be out in the main room puttin' on a fire an' boilin' some coffee while ya get changed." I told Jessa, handin' her the shirt after walkin' over to her.

"Can I have tea?" She asked me, biting her lip nervously. Yep, she's knocked up. Only pregnant women pick tea over coffee. At least they do durin' the early part of their pregnancy cause the tea don't make 'em feel sick like the strong coffee does.

"Yea, I'll make ya tea." I told her 'fore pointin' to my dresser and tellin' her, "There's towels out already so ya can dry off." I always kept a few towels folded up on my dresser next to the wash basin since I didn't have t'hunt for 'em I the early dawn hours after gettin' up. Now more then ever I'm glad I have that habit.

Jessa just nodded at me an' I knew that was my cue to leave an' let her get outta her wet clothes. Quietly, I left the bedroom and went to take on my tasks of buildin' a fire an' puttin' on some hot drinks.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Tolbert's brown shirt was big on me and I felt like I was swimming in it. The thing fell about midthigh on me, like he thought it would, and the sleeves were so long that I had to roll them up a few times. I was grateful that he gave it to me so I wouldn't be stuck in wet clothes. I mean not all guys would be nice enough to do that.

I could smell both the aromas of coffee and tea wafted in the air as I finished toweling my hair dry. Deciding my hair was as dry as it was gonna get, I tossed my used towel into the corner where Tolbert kept his dirty clothes, and collected my wet clothes off the floor. I figured I could drape them on a chair by the fireplace to dry them. With a deep, but shaky breath, I went over to the door and opened it. As I set foot into the kitchen, I saw that Tolbert had a fire roaring along with a few wall scones lit. He was actually in the kitchen making us our drinks as I silently walked further into the room.

"I got a chair in the corner by the fire for yer clothes t'dry on." Tolbert told me, never once taking his attention off of the tea and coffee cups he was fixing.

"Thank you, Tolbert."

"You're welcome." He simply replied as I went over to the corner chair to drape my wet clothes over it.

After I was done hanging up my wet things, I took a seat at one of the arm chairs Tolbert had pulled up in front of the fireplace. A few seats after sitting down Tolbert appeared in front of me; silently handing me a cup of tea. "Thanks." I softly told him as I took my cup from him, our fingers brushing slightly as I did.

Tolbert didn't say anything, just nodded and then took his seat in the chair next to me. I took a slow sip of my tea as he took a quick sip of his coffee. "Do you want a blanket? It might warm ya up quicker."

"No, I'm fine, Tolbert." I shook my head politely.

 **Tolbert POV:**

Jessa turned down my offer of a blanket, takin' me aback slightly since I figured she'd want it cause she was cold an' wet from gettin' caught in the rain. I just nodded and took another sip of coffee, showin' her I accepted that she didn't need a blanket. I let out a long sigh 'fore lookin' her right straight in the eyes an' askin' her, "Okay…so what do ya needa talk t'me 'bout, darlin'?"

She chewed on her lip and looked into her tea cup as if it held all the answers in the world. When she looked back up at me her indigo eyes were brimmin' with tears. "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do. I can't tell your parents; they'd be so mad and disappointed in me."

I had a feelin' that's what was wrong wit' her. I didn't want it to be so, but it was. "It's Shaw's?" I asked even tho I knew the answer was yes. I just wanted her to say it, make it real.

"Yea…" Jessa sighed, her sweet tone drifting off. Her pitch got a bit high and squeaky as she whined, "We only did it one time tho."

"All it takes is one time, darlin'. Didn't anyone teach ya anythin' 'bout where babies come from?" That came out a bit meaner then it should've. I wasn't my intention to be nasty wit' her, my remark just came shootin' out 'fore I could think better of it.

"Yes, I know where babies come from and that it only takes one time, but I didn't think I'd be the one getting pregnant my first time." Jessa snapped at me, her indigo eyes dark and full of despair. Her head hung low 'gainst her chest as she sighed, "I can't have this baby, Tolbert." Lookin' up at me, tears threatenin' to spill from her eyes, she shakily said, "You know whores so you must know somebody that can tell me how to get rid of my problem."

"Ya want me t'help ya get an abortion?" Flew out of my mouth quicker then ya can say Mississippi. She just nodded her head sheepishly. Oh, of course she'd want me to get her in touch wit' a whore that's had one; could tell her how t'get it too. Yea, ain't happenin'. "No, I ain't helpin' ya do it."

Anger and hurt flashed in her eyes before she told me in a panicked screech, "What? But, Tolbert, I can't have this baby."

"Ya can't have an abortion either, Jessa. They're dangerous. Women bleed out an' die while others become barren from 'em." I lectured her, soundin' more like my poppy then I would've liked. Damn, I'm gonna make one hell of a poppy… I just couldn't live with myself if I helped Jessa get an abortion an' somethin' went wrong. "I can't let ya risk yer life or never havin' chil'ren 'gain cause ya got Shaw's bastard in yer belly."

"But, Tolbert, I can't have it. I'll get tossed out on the street." Jessa spat at me, her face trembling as she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"No, ya won't get tossed out on the street." I firmly told her, makin' her give me an odd look. God, my idea would sound stupid to some, but it's the only thing I could think up wit' that'd keep Jessa safe an' her honor intact. Giving her a serious look, my stormy blues locked onto her indigo eyes, I told her, "Yer gonna live wit' me an' we're raise the baby as ours. Nobody'll know the truth an' now shame'll befall ya."

"You'd do that for me, but why?" Jessa asked me in a whisper, her face lookin' a bit puzzled, as she stared at me with a slightly furrowed brow.

"Why not, Jessa? I love ya; ya know that I wanna be wit'cha anyhow." I did love her, vert much so. If I had'a deal wit' a baby then so be it. At least I knew she'd be able to have more babies, my babies, once she was done birthin' her first born.

 **Jessa POV:**

He loves me, Tolbert actually loves me? I couldn't believe my ears, I was dumbfounded. I knew he liked me, but love me?... Why couldn't he have just told me this months ago? If he did, I wouldn't even be knocked up by Shaw right now. I knew that I should've melted and given Tolbert a grateful reply, but I didn't. Instead my jaw hung open in shock as I muttered, "But the baby ain't yours."

"No shit." The redhead scoffed, clutching his coffee mug with a vice grip. He let out a sigh, his shoulders tensing and then slumping, before telling me in his velvet drawl of a tone, "But I'm willin' t'help ya raise it in order to keep ya safe."

"You mean that? You'll really raise it as your own and be with me?" I asked him, needing to be sure that he meant it before I agreed to his terms.

"Yea."

"Okay, but I don't want to get married just cause I'm pregnant." And I meant it, I didn't want to be one of those girls that got married just because she was having a baby. I wanted to get married cause I wanted to, not because I had to.

"No shotgun wedding then." Tolbert mused, his lips pulling slightly into a lined smile. I narrowed my eyes at him since I didn't find his little jeer funny. "We can just live together, claim common law marriage til yer ready to saw actual vows." Tolbert told me, surprising me that he wasn't going to make me rush down the aisle with him. "All we gotta do for common law is live together, ya use my name, wear rings, get a bank 'count together, an' of course raise a child." He explained before taking a long sip of his coffee, that had to be near lukewarm by now.

"Okay, but what're your parents going to say when we tell them we're doing common law instead of lawfully wedded?"

"Poppy ain't gonna be too pleased, but mama'll just be happy that I'm settlin' down that she'll overlook the fact we're forgoin' a ceremony for now." Tolbert told me with honesty oozing from his velvety timbre before taking another sip from his mug. "Everyone knows I was tryin' t'court ya so us gettin' together ought'a make everyone happy rather than mad."

"Yea…" I simply nodded, not knowing what else to do or say.

Tolbert stood up and snatched my teacup from my hand, startling me a bit. I raised my brow at him curiously, which caused him to tell me, "I'm gonna put these in the sink." As he made his way into the kitchen, he told me, "We've had enough talkin' over coffee and tea."

"Oh, okay, well I guess once my clothes are dry, I'll go home." I told Tolbert, turning slightly in my chair so that I could watch him place our cups into the sink.

"Yer home's here now, darlin'." Tolbert curtly told me, walking thru the kitchen and back into the living room.

"But Tolbert-" I began to protest only to be cut off by his gruff voice telling me, "Don't but Tolbet me. I told ya this is yer home now; yer stayin' with me."

I just nodded since I didn't know what else to say. I mean what could I say? He wanted to take care of me and my baby, wanted to protect me from gossip and shame all because he loved me. I mean if he says his home is my home then I reckon it is.

Tolbert stopped in front of me and took hold of my hand in his. In one swift swoop he pulled me up onto me feet. Our eyes locked as I looked up at him and he looked down at me. "I should've done this months 'go, so 'cuse me for bein' late." Tolbert told me, his gruffy tone slightly husky, as he dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to my lips. Instantly, one of my hands wrapped around his neck as I pressed my lips against his, reciprocating the kiss.

As fast as the kiss started it ended. Tolbert, after pulling away from me, leaned his forehead against mine and told me, "Yer stayin' the nite now an' forever, Miss McCoy."

"Okay, Mr. McCoy." I softly smiled, happy that I wasn't alone anymore. Actually, I was happy that Tolbert still wanted me despite my baggage.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, I did say that something big and dramatic was going to bring Tolbert and Jessa together. Nothing more dramatic then an unplanned oopsie pregnancy. At least Cap and Allie are happy. Shaw, yea he's a jackass… Anyways, I plan on doing some Christmas stuff for both the Hatfields and the McCoys next chapter.**


	22. Christmas Eve, 1878

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Christmas Eve, 1878**

 **Tolbert POV:**

When I woke up at dawn it was to the sight of Jessa curled up in my side. A smile spread 'cross my face at seein' her raven hair splayed 'cross my chest. It took her a while t'fall asleep last nite, but when she finally did, she was out for the count. I didn't wanna stir her or wake her up cause I knew she needed to sleep; badly. Carefully, I placed her sleepin' form on the empty part of the mattress next to me an' then I got out of bed. Quickly, but quietly, I dressed and left the house. Since it was Christmas Eve, I didn't have no work that needed done, 'cept fetchin' Jessa's things an' tellin' my folks 'bout us. I reckon I'd have her few meager things at our house 'fore she wakes up. I also needed t'get us some rings, but I was hopin' that poppy'd let me use my gran'parents' rings since I'd be the first one outta the kids settlin' down.

When I walked into my folks' house mama was makin' biscuit dough at the table while poppy was sittin' down at the head of the table sippin' on his mornin' coffee. My siblin's must've either still been in bed or up doin' barn chores or something.

Lookin' up from the biscuit dough she was kneedin', mama asked in her soft motherly tone, "Tolbert, it ain't breakfast time yet. Why're ya here so early for?"

"Come by t'collect Jessa's things." I answered as I walked towards the staircase that was 'tween the kitchen an' main room.

"Why?" Poppy barked, givin' me a rounded look from over his coffee cup that he had pressed 'gainst his lips.

Stoppin' in the middle of the room midway to the staircase, I looked at poppy and shrugged. "I had her sneak out an' see me last nite so we could talk. I told her how I felt an' we've decided to live as common law."

"What?" Poppy set his coffee cup down wit' a loud thunk. His brows knitted t'gether as he asked in a baffled timbre, "Son, why'd ya wanna do that for?"

"Why not?" I countered, earnin' me a slit like glare from my poppy. I hated his scrutinizin' glare, it made me feel like I was a small invisible piece of shit. Knowin' I had to ignore his hard look so I could do what needed t'be done, I carried on with the words of, "She's single an' I'm single. Hell, she wanted t'be wit' me months 'go 'fore she started courtin' that shady bastard ya gave her permission for, but I turned her 'way cause I was scared." Poppy was lookin' at me like I had sprouted 'nother head on my shoulders. Ignorin' him, or least tryin' to, I finished my reasonin' wit', "I ain't scared no more; wanna be wit' her."

Before poppy could open his mouth t'berate me, mama gave me a warm motherly smile while tellin' me, "We're happy that you and Jessa figured out ya'll love each other, but what your poppy means is why live as common law instead of havin' Reverend Garrett marry ya."

While mama made her biscuits an' poppy nursed his coffee, I explained the reason 'hind the common law decision in a rather flat gruff tone, "Jessa's young an' I don't wanna push or pull her too hard on that matter. Figured we'd live t'gether for a while then when she's more comfortable wit' me an' the idea of bein' legal bound t'me then we'll say vows."

"You've been hangin' 'round yer cousins too much. That's why you've come up wit' this hairbrained idea of yers." Poppy spat, rollin' his eyes at me. Of course he's playin' my cousins. Hell, I didn't know that they had anythin' t'do wit' my home life an' marriage or lack of a legal one per say.

"Well, poppy, whether ya like it or not that's what we're gonna do.'" I roughly told my poppy as he picked his coffee mug up, bringin' it to his lips. Cockin' my head at him, I asked gruffly, "So, can I have gran'pappy an' gran'ma's rings or not?"

"You can have the rings, but only cause ya need them to be viewed as comm law instead of shacked up. Ya hear me, boy?" Poppy's voice rang loudly in the room, bouncin' off the walls, as he stared me down.

"Yea, poppy, I hear ya." I nodded, clenchin' my jaw cause his attitude's got mine on the rise. Hell, why does he think he can judge what kind'a relationship I partake in wit' Jessa? Shit, if it weren't for me takin' her as my common law wife then she'd be gettin' some botched abortion; riskin' her life an' her fertility.

"Go get her things, I'll have the rings ready for ya by time yer done."

I just nodded my head at poppy and walked over to the stairs. Right as I was 'bout to walk up 'em, mama told me, "Tolbert, she doesn't have much. Just use one of the carpet bags to carry it in."

"Okay, mama." I gave her a lined smile 'fore trudgin' upstairs to Jessa's room, which'll be goin' back to a storage room I reckon.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I blinked my eyes open as the harsh sunlight poured into the room, waking me up. As I came to my senses I noticed that I was alone in bed; Tolbert was no longer by my side. How late did I sleep in? As I sat up in bed, I noticed that resting on top of the dresser was a bag, a bag that wasn't there last night either. Hmm, so Tolbert got my things when I was asleep then? Well, that's nice of him. Quickly, I got out off bed and went over to the dresser. I opened the bag to find that all of my clothes along with my shoes and my sewing bag was inside of the large carpet bag. A smile crept over my face as I took a dress, my shoes, some stockings, and a clean shift out of the bag to change into. Tolbert was proving that he did indeed love me by going out of his way this morning to get me my things.

After getting dressed I left the bedroom and went out into the kitchen, where I noticed that a pot of coffee was on the stove. A pan with a few strips of bacon was also on the stove. I also noticed that the basket of a few leftover biscuits from yesterday was on the counter too. Hmm, so Tolbert let me sleep and made himself breakfast. How sweet of him.

Talk about Tolbert, he was sitting in his sitting chair playing a game of solitaire. He had the cards all laid out on the side table next to him. "I thought ya needed yer rest considerin' the baby an' all." He told me, never taking his eyes off of his cards, as he heard me walking in the kitchen to grab the tea kettle.

"Thank you." I gratefully told him since, as it turns out, my body really needed the rest.

"I told poppy an' mama 'bout us when I fetched yer things." I heard Tolbert tell me as I went over to the pump sink with the tea kettle.

"Oh…" I trailed off as I pumped the sink, filling the kettle up with water. I hope they approve of me for their son. If not…well…I don't want to think about that.

"I got my gran'parents' rings from poppy for us t'wear." Tolbert informed me as I went over to the stove and place the kettle on it.

"Are they gold?" I asked, opening up the stove door and grabbing some of the small wood pieced piled on the side of the stove.

"No, they're tin." Tolbert sarcastically told me as I tossed some of the wood into the stove, feeding the flames. As I closed the stove's heavy cast iron door, Tolbert's gruff voice rung out in the air with, "Of course they're gold."

"Don't make fun of me, Tolbert. I was just asking." I told him, a slightly irritated tone in my voice, as I walked over to the kitchen counter that the cannister of teabags was at (right next to the bag of Folgers might I add).

"If you'd come ov'r here ya can have yer ring." He announced, looking at me from over his shoulder as his hand loosely rested on his pile of cards.

"Did you already put yours on?" I asked, placing the lid back on the cannister after grabbing the teabags out of it.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" Tolbert asked me, his velvet timbre sounding more sarcastic then serious, as he grabbed a card from his deck.

"I dunno." I shrugged, leaning against the counter as I waited for the kettle to boil.

"So, you wanna come ov'r here an' get yer ring?"

I didn't say a word, just nodded my head before pushing myself away from the counter and walking into the main room where Tolbert was at. Stopping in from of him, I sweetly said, "I'd like my ring."

Silently, he took the ring out of his shirt pocket and handed it over to me. I took it carefully, since it was small and I didn't want to drop it. The ring was more of a rose gold then a yellow gold and the band was thin. All in all it was simple, but pretty none the less.

Tolbert's stormy eyes flittered between me and the ring before he bluntly asked, "Ain't ya gonna wear it?"

"Yea, but wouldn't you rather put it on my finger instead?"

"We're common law, darlin'. No need for a ceremony til we decide to take legal vows."

"It's not a ceremony, Tolbert." I countered, earning me a small eye roll from him. "Plenty of guys put the ring on their girls' finger." Yea, like when they go down on one knee and get engaged. Hell, who taught him relationship and ring etiquette, a pack of wolves?

Outstretching his hand, he gruffly ordered, "Give me it." Silently, I obeyed him and handed him over the thin rose gold band. Tolbert took the ring from me before grabbing my left hand. Quickly, he slid the band on my ring finger. Dropping my hand, letting it dangle by my side, he told me, "There, now go back to fixin' yer tea. Water ought'a be ready soon." As if on cue, the kettle whistled loudly. "We'll be going to Christmas Eve service at church t'nite." Tolbert informed me, his attention back onto his card game, as I rushed over to the stove and grabbed the tea kettle.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

The Hatfields were CEOS (Christmas and Easter only) when it came to church. Reason why I was I was currently spending the latter half of Christmas Eve at a candle light service in the Tug Fork Church Of Christ. Hell, of course Reverend Garrett would name his small back hills church such a long name. It was hilarious (at least to me anyways) how the Hatfields took up the frontcouple of rows even tho they weren't religious. It was like the family's telling the big man upstairs 'Hey we're here today so don't send us to hell if we die; get murdered by the crazy McCoys'. Everyone seemed to give my family slightly arched or narrowed looks as they saw us sitting up front. One of the last members of the family to arrive was Sully along with Shaw and his siblings (Mary and Todd, who were now viewed as a part of the Hatfield fold thanks to their big brother). Of course, they decided to sit next to me and Cap. Damnit, Vera and Skunk Hair would be staying home with an ailing Granny Rue. I didn't mind Sully, but I did mind Shaw. Ever since his breakup with Jessa he's been a dick; it's annoying and uncalled for.

"I don't see the McCoys yet. Think they're coming?" Sully asked, sitting back properly in the pew after turning around and scoping out the entire one-room church.

"Shut up, dad." Shaw rudely snarled at Sully, snapping his head round to look at the teacher. His voice was bitter and deep as he declared, "Last thing I want is to talk about those people."

"Stop being a dick." Abel ordered my cousin-in-law, lungin' over me slightly to give Shaw a pointed look.

"Just tell the McCoys to go to hell and talk to Jessa." I advised, my voice on the verge of a sigh, since I was so sick and tired of Shaw's brooding and piss-poor attitude.

Sully pointed at me and my brother, his face dead serious as he chastised us with, "Don't curse in church. Can get ya struck down by lighting."

Shaking his head, Cap smacked Sully's arm down. "That's an old wives' tale, Sully."

Suddenly, the sound of the church's large double doors opening echoed throughout the room. Of course, all of us Hatfields subtly turned our heads to see if the McCoys had come. Of course, they did, but the odd thing was that Tolbert and Jessa weren't with them. That seemed odd to me since Tolbert was a McCoy and Jessa was so adamant about being about of the McCoy family. So much so that she dumped Shaw (but he did kinda lie to her so, I can't really say that I blame her…I think they should've talked privately and not on the side of the cemetery's road either, but oh well…). As the McCoys went over to the seats in the back rows every turned their heads back around. The McCoys weren't even sitting down good yet whenever the loud bang of the doors opening echoed in the room once again. All of our heads snapped round to see who had entered. Low and behold it was Jessa and Tolbert. He had a hand gingerly on the small of her back as they walked in, but that wasn't that shocker of them entering together. No, the shocker was the matching gold bands on their left ring fingers that were glinting in the light.

Oh shit, did Jessa marry Tolbert?! Oh, I hope not.

"Shaw, no! Shaw!" Sully snapped at his son, attempting to grab his shoulder to anchor him, as he shot up and out of the pew faster then a bolt of lighting.

"The fuck's this shit?!" Shaw bellowed as he quickly stormed over to Tolbert and Jessa, the latter looking like she was gonna have a panic attack or something.

 **Jessa POV:**

One second, I was walking into church with Tolbert and the next Shaw was barreling towards us while asking in a loud shout, "The fuck's this shit?!"

Tolbert turned his nose up at Shaw as he sneered warningly, "Watch your filthy mouth, Hatfield. We're in the house of the lord."

"I ain't talkin' to ya, Tolbert." Shaw snapped, his nostrils flaring angrily. He gestured to me with a nod and a lazy hand movement, "My business is with her, not you."

"Ya ain't got no business with her no mores, Hatfield."

Shaw's head spun around so fast that I thought it was gonna do an exorsist and pop off. His honey eyes locked onto my indigo ones as he asked in a curious, but exasperated timbre, "What's goin' on, Jessa? Hmm?"

Before I could give Shaw an answer, Tolbert ordered in his velvety gruff timbre, "Ignore him, let's go."

"Don't boss her around, dickbag." Shaw seethed at the redhead before looking at me and asking, "Come outside and tell me what's goin' on, please? You owe me that at least."

"Okay." I nodded, my voice barely above a whisper. Looking at Tolbert, I softly told him, "I have to talk to him. Give him closure."

"Go 'head even tho I don't approve." Tolbert waved a hand dismissively towards the door before storming off to a pew.

* * *

I stood a few feet in front of the church, my arms crossed as I watched Shaw light up a cigarette while waiting for him ask me whatever he needed to ask for his closure. He let a lungful of smoke billow out of his mouth before grabbing my left hand and asking in a deep and coarse tone, "When the fuck did you marry him? Hmm?"

"I didn't marry him, Shaw. We decided last night to become common law." I honestly answered him while quickly yanking my hand out of his.

He took another drag off of his smoke and looked up at the North Star. He blew out a large ring of smoke before setting his honey eyes on my indigo ones; asking the one word of, "Why?"

"Why what?" I countered, shifting my gaze off of his eyes and onto the wagons barked in the church's lot.

He tipped some ashes onto the ground while bluntly asking me in a deep grating drawl, "Why're ya lowering yourself by being his glorified whore? Hmm, is it to please his family cause they need their titched in the head son to get a woman?" Whoa, Shaw's harsh reaction to me by surprise.

I blinked at him, a bit stunned, before I found my voice. "No, I'm with him as his common law wife cause he loves me." Oh, and cause I'm knocked up by your dumbass…Yea, I can't tell him that. Hell, he'd probably freak out or claim I was lying anyways since I've been around Tolbert.

A smirk crossed over his scruff covered face. "Ah, but you're not in love with him tho."

"I never said that, Shaw." I protested the words he had put in my mouth while watching him take a drag off his cigarette.

Letting a smoke waft out of both his mouth and nose, Shaw told me a bit haughtily, "No, but if you were in love with the moody ginger you would've told me. Ya know as the metaphoric slap in the face." His hard mask shattered and a lost painful look took over his honey eyes. Whether it was real or fake I didn't know. "I miss ya so bad; I've become a real dick too since you left me." Grabbing my hand, he pleaded with a sorrowful look, "We haven't been broken up too long, let's just get back together and work everything out." His lower lip slightly trembled. "Please, honey, let's just wipe the slate clean and start over."

Shaking my head, I lowered my gazed and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why not, too afraid to lose the McCoys' family support?" Shaw sneered in a low hiss, his lips curling over his teeth, as he tossed his cigarette into the dirt with the quick flick of his wrist. Bastard, he knew how I felt about the McCoys and he just had to taunt me about it. I just shook my head, giving him a bone cutting look with my indigo eyes to convey my disgust at his remark. "I'm glad that you can just wish away your feelings for me, but I can't do that in a snap for you." Shaw deeply crooned, waving his hand in the air in the beginning of his sentence and snapping his fingers at the end.

How the hell can he say that to me? He acts like our breakup was easy for me, but in reality, it was anything, but that. Before I could think better of it, I spat out in a slight tremble, "You bastard.", as tears tickled my eyes.

"Why the fuck are you settling for a rebound when I'm right here wanting another shot?" The gold-brown haired man in the black Stetson asked me, his voice deep, frantic, and demanding, as he grabbed my hands in his.

I snatched my hands out of his, but not before the pads of his thumbs swept over my knuckles. "Cause he's a good man. He loves me and his family's good to me." Once again, I left out the part that Tolbert helped me realize that I didn't need to get a back-alley abortion like a whore, but could have my baby; have help raising it. Hell, Shaw's only 19-years old so I doubt he'll even want to help me with a baby. He's younger than Tolbert and unlike my common law husband, he's not ready to fully settle down yet. Hell, he only graduated high school last May, no way in hell is he ready to become a husband, father, and provider.

"And I don't love you?" Shaw spat out both sarcastically and rhetorically, his voice soundin' like coarse and raw. I didn't say a word, just turned around to leave since I felt this conversation was over. Actually, it had to be over. Plus, Tolbert would be worrying about me too. Suddenly, I felt his hand grip my upper arm, near the crook of my elbow, causing me to stop. Looking over my shoulder with a raised brow I saw that he had a hard-determined look etched on his angular face. "I'm not my dad, Jessa. I ain't givin' up on you; I'll always fight to try and get you back. Fight til there ain't no more fight left in me." He declared in the firmest, but also softest, tone I've ever heard flow off his tongue.

"Don't, Shaw, it's best that we both just move on with our lives." I told him, jerking my arm out of his grasp.

"I can't do that, honey. I'm a Vance man and we only fall in love once." Shaw revealed, his voice hoarse and chalk full of emotion, as he stared me down with his honey eyes.

I wanted to believe him, but I couldn't. He lied to me once, what's to say that he won't lie again. I left Shaw standing in front of the church as I scurried up the steps and rushed into the building. I could feel eyes on me as I started to walk to the pew Tolbert was sitting in. Before I could reach it tho, Sally's arm stretched out and snatched by hand as I went to pass her. I stopped and looked down at her, giving her a curious look that silently portrayed my mental question of what?

"Turn 'round and ya go with that boy out there." She demanded in a low hushed tone while giving me a glassy glazed over look. What the hell? Why's she telling me to run after Shaw for? I'm with her son, Tolbert. "Please, listen to me, girl, and go after the boy." She told me in a frenzy, her head gesturing towards the door. "Please, if ya don't he'll kill my son. He'll kill Tolbert." She pleaded, her whisper close to a minute cry, as she held onto my arm with a clad iron grip.

What the?... Okay, it's official, Sally's off her rocker. She's a kook. Why would she tell me something so crazy for? Oh god, I know she gets sent to a mental hospital in 1888 or 1889, but don't tell me she's going to start babbling and not making any sense a decade too early. Freaked out by Sally, I pulled my arm out of her tight claw like hold and quickly rushed over to Tolbert's side.

Tolbert just scooted over slightly, letting me sit down next to him. Handing me the hymn book, he asked in a velvety low whisper, "What'd he do, yell and scream at ya cause yer wit' me?"

"Yea." I nodded instead of telling Tolbert the truth about what Shaw was really saying to me outside. The truth would've gotten him fired up, made his temper flare and caused a fist fight. Yep, what Tolbert doesn't know won't hurt him.

"I figured as much." My redhead shrugged.

I never heard the door open up again so I figured that Shaw had decided not to come back inside, but to brood outside while smoking his fresh hand rolled cigarettes.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yea, I just had to toss some angst in there. I couldn't resist. And OMG Sally had a seer's vision, OH SNAP! Oh Shaw, that boy ain't giving up now is he? He wants his girl back… Tolbert, yea he's coping with his new relationship status and is his grumpy self.**

 **Next up is some Christmas Day and New Year's Eve stuff.**


	23. Christmas, 1878

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Christmas, 1878**

 **Allie POV:**

The tree in the corner of the living room was decorated in all kids of ribbons, bows, popcorn garland, and paper chains. A few gifts were under it, but I reckon next year they'll be more considering we'll be having a newborn. I was sitting next to my husband by the tree as he fished our presents out from under it. We were in our nightclothes since Cap wanted to hurry up and open presents, insisting that we'd have plenty of time to properly dress later.

"Here, darlin'." Cap told me, his deep rolling timbre having a hint of mirth in it, as he plopped a couple of small packages on my lamp. Holding his package, that was from me, he smiled and waved his hand at my gifts. "Go 'head, open 'em up."

Quickly, I grabbed one of the packages and slide off it's simple red ribbon before tearing into the wrapping paper. With a smile I held my first gift in my hand, a copy of _Pride and Prejudice._ Oh I remember seeing this movie growing up, it had Colin Firth in it (swoon), and I really liked it. I'd never read the book, but I'm very excited to get the chance too.

With a huge smile on my face I jumped up and attacked Cap with a happy and grateful hug. "Thank you for the book, I love it." I told him, my sapphire eyes shining with joy as they penetrated his lone icy eye and its milky twin.

"I'm glad you love it, darlin', but ya still got another gift to open." Cap chuckled, slightly pullin' back from my tight embrace so that he could look at me with a wiry expression.

"Oh, yea, I sorta forgot bout that. I was excited about the book."

With a chuckle, he shook his shaggy blonde head and smirked, "Open your other gift, then ya can crush me in bear hugs again."

I just broke away from my husband, but not before giving him a playful look. I sat back down next to Cap and grabbed my unopened present. It felt a little weighty and was square in shape. Maybe another book? Quickly I unwrapped the present, only to reveal a beautiful hand-crafted jewelry box. Warmth filled up my heart as I realized how much time and devotion Cap put into making my gift. I didn't have any jewelry, other then a few old pieces Levicy gave me, but I was sure in time Cap would buy me things to fill the box up with.

Placing the box down on the floor, next to my book, I looked up at my husband with a sincere and loving look. "That you so much, Will. I love both my gifts."

"I knew you would, Allie." My husband cracked a smile at me, his eyes twinkling with a mix of happiness and pride. Holding up the package the was from me, he announced, "Let me open this 'fore we unwrap anythin' else."

I shook my head at him, biting back a smile, as I playfully swatted him on the shoulder. Cap didn't say a word, just chuckled and unwrapped his present. A smile crossed his ruggedly handsome face as he looked at the simple silver money clip in his hand. "Thanks, darlin', I really needed a new one."

"I know, that's why I got it for you." I simply told my husband, a slight self-assured smile on my face. Cap's current money clip was badly bent, reason why he got the new silver one for his Christmas present.

 **Jessa POV:**

There was no Christmas tree in our house since Tolbert was living alone up til yesterday and didn't see a reason to have one. Not having a tree on Christmas felt a bit Scrooge-like, but it was what it was. I woke up before Tolbert did, so I dressed and went into the kitchen to start a fire and make breakfast. I was putting food on the table, which also had two packages perched on the corner, whenever the bedroom door squeaked open. "Merry Christmas, Jessa." Tolbert's velvety gruff timbre echoed out into the air as his boots scuffled across the floor as he was making his way into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, Tolbert." I smiled, looking over my shoulder at my redhead.

"What'cha make t'et?" He asked, coming up to the head of the table and taking a seat.

"Toast with eggs. I made some bacon too, but nearly gaged doing it." I told him, walking over to grab some mug from the cabinet.

"Well, glad ya didn't tho cause I ain't goin' wit'out my bacon for breakfast." Tolbert said, most likely grabbing a boatload of bacon from the platter and tossing it onto his plate.

Oh, I'm so glad that he's more concerned about his bacon then my morning sickness. I didn't say a word, just grabbed the coffee mug out of the cabinet and set it on the counter. Quietly, I went over to the stove and grabbed the coffee pot while noticing out of the corner of my eye that Tolbert was digging into his breakfast. God, he's such a hearty eater. No wonder he's so broad… Quickly, I poured him a cup and brought it over to him.

"Thanks." Tolbert said around a mouthful of food as I set the mug down by his plate.

"Your welcome." I simply smiled before taking my seat next to him. My tea cup was already by my plate, since I set it there after taking a few sips of it. Since my stomach was rolling from the smell of the nearby bacon, which smelled god awful and pungent to me, I just grabbed some toast to nibble on.

"Ain't ya gonna et?" Tolbert asked, pointin' his egg covered fork at me.

"Just some toast, my stomach's flippy." I honestly told him since I didn't think I could handle anything else this morning.

"Ya need'a et, flippy stomach or not. Yer pregnant, need'a et for the baby."

"I'll eat some more later."

"Ya better cause I don't need ya turnin' yer nose up at Christmas ham supper cause yer stomach's flippy an' givin' us 'way. Ya know we can't tell no one 'bout the baby til late next month at least."

"I know, Tolbert." I sighed out in between nibbling on my toast.

"When it do come we're just gonna say it come early. Babies come early all the time so it won't be a stretch." Tolbert added in, explaining the fool proof plan of passing the baby off as his, before shoveling a large amount of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Up until last night I felt confident about the pact I made with Tolbert, but once I got home and went to bed my mind was racing with the seeds of doubt. What if Shaw wasn't lying and did want to get back together, would he want to raise a kid? Was I being horrible to keep his baby from him, to do to him what his mom did to his dad? I know Sully left Peggy when she was pregnant with Shaw, knowing she was pregnant too, but was my situation with Shaw any different. I know that I was the one to walk away from him and only just figured out that I'm pregnant, that he doesn't know about it, but in a sense ain't I doing the exact same thing Peggy did when she married Peter Eldridge. Hell, Shaw said Peter hated and resented him; that he hated the man right back. Would my child grow up to hate Tolbert and would Tolbert be spiteful and hateful to the baby he was pretending was his? All of these thoughts ran thru my mind last night as I laid next to Tolbert as he slept peacefully.

Hell, right now those thoughts are trying to creep back into my mind.

"Don't worry, when we do tell everyone they'll be happy." Tolbert assured me as he reached for his cup of coffee.

I just nodded, forcing a lined smile to my face. How did he know I was worrying was beyond me. Changing the subject, I pointed to the presents on the far side of the table and asked, "When can we exchange gifts?"

"Now if ya want." Tolbert shrugged before taking another sip of his steaming hot coffee.

I grabbed the presents off the corner and placed them in front of us, eager to open mine up and see what I got. Tolbert just took his package in his hand a bit lazily as he watched me quickly pick mine up and open it. After tearing into the wrapping paper, I found myself holding a bookmarker. It was a violet ribbon with a silver moon charm dangling at the end that'd be hanging out of the book. Really, a damn bookmarker? Really?

I was broken out of my semi-pissed and shocked daze by Tolbert's smoothly gruff voice asking, "Ya like it?" Not even giving me a chance to speak up he went on to point out, "I thought since ya read ya could use it instead of creasin' all the pages down in my books."

Since when is he worried about the pages in his books having doggie ears on the pages? He doesn't even read, he detests reading. "Thank you, Tolbert." I told him with a tight smile.

Whether or not he picked up on my disappoint over my gift I didn't know. The redhead just opened up his gift, one that I handmade for him. Tolbert's brow rose as he looked at the cloth in his hand, turning it over a few times. "Ah, ya made me a hankie." He nodded, his lip in a firm line as he examined the cotton hankie. It was white with emerald green shamrocks bordering it; in the corner was a large T with a lone shamrock vining up the letter. "So, is this what ya do for gifts, make all yer men hankies?" Tolbert asked, a bit of malice tinting his gruff tone, as he placed the handkerchief down on the table.

I blinked, taken aback with shock. I didn't think me giving him the hand stitched handkerchief was a problem. Yes, I made one for Shaw's birthday, but what does that have to do with me making one for Tolbert's Christmas present? I'm good at cross-stitch and I don't have much money to buy gifts with, why wouldn't I use my skills to make something useful with?

My chest heaved up and down as hot anger coursed thru me. I narrowed my indigo eyes into his stormy ones while snapping, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Never know when that hankie'll come in handy, like on a hot sunny day tending the fields."

"Ya like sewin' so much ya could've made me a shirt or a coin pouch, but no ya made me the same present ya gave him." Tolbert ranted, his voice oozing out a biting sneer at the last word as he referred to my ex, Shaw.

Oh god, if Tolbert was going to throw Shaw up in my face then I didn't need to be here. Staring him down I locked my jaw and told him in a steeled tone, "Don't throw Shaw up to me anymore. Next time you do I'll leave and I won't be back."

Tolbert made a funny face, as if he had just swallowed his teeth, as my words washed over him. "I-I won't hold 'im 'gainst ya no more, darlin'." Tolbert stammered out, fear laced in his velvety Appalachian accent, as a startled look shone in his stormy blue eyes.

"Okay." I nodded, forcing myself to give Tolbert a thin smile. He better keep his jealousy and his temper in check cause I refuse to walk on eggshells with him no matter how much I liked him.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I was sitting in my chair, watching the flames dance around in the fireplace, as my siblings eagerly gathered their presents out from underneath the small Christmas tree that was in the middle of the floor, marking where the main room ended and the kitchen began. The smell of sticky buns baking in the oven filled up the house as my siblings tore into their gifts. I reckon the pastries will be ready soon by how good they're smelling. I've been up since the ass crack of dawn making those things, carrying on my mom's tradition of having sticky buns for Christmas morning's breakfast.

"Didn't Santa get you anything, Shaw?" Mary innocently asked me after tearing into another one of her gifts.

"Nah, I'm too old for Santa, but he sure did bring you and Todd a good haul." I told my sister, forcing a cheerful tone to my voice, as I pointed to all of the presents surrounding my siblings.

"Santa Clause could've kept the wool socks…" Todd mumbled under his breath, tossing the socks he just opened up over his shoulder. Typical kid, only wants toys and candy.

The sweet warm cinnamon smell filling up the house from the kitchen skirted up my nose, letting me know that the sticky buns were done. "Finish up with your gifts, I gotta take the sticky buns out of the oven." I told my siblings as I stood up from my chair.

"Okay." They told me in unison, shaking their heads, before I took off to the kitchen.

Today was my last day in this apartment, tomorrow I'd be moving all of the stuff out into my new house. Thanks god there was a buyer lined up for the diner and the apartment too. I couldn't wait to dump this place and use the money to buy the plot of land on the outskirts of town along the road to build my livery with. The last thing I'd ever cook in this kitchen would be my mom's sticky buns. Damnit, I missed her so much. It was so hard bein' strong for my siblings when I just wanted to crumble and cry, but I couldn't.

I went into the kitchen, grabbed the oven mitts from the counter, and opened the oven door. As I was taking the cast iron pan out of the oven, I heard a knock sound at the door. "I'll get it!" Mary's sweet little voice echoed loudly before the sound of her feet pitter pattering over to the door bounced off the walls. I was placing the pan on the counter as I heard the door creak open accompanied by my sister's greeting of, "Hi Sully, Merry Christmas."

Great, he's here. Wonder why? I mean I'll be seeing him tonight at the Hatfield's for dinner so I don't see why he's here unless it's to drop off gifts. Yea, maybe that's it.

"Merry Christmas." I heard my dad tell my sister as I went over to the oven and shut the door. "Here's your gift and here, give this one to Todd." I heard him tell my sister, handing her some packages, as I went over to the counter and tossed the mitts on it.

"Okay, thank you." Mary told Sully as I shuffled slightly and opened up a cabinet to grab some plates.

"Thanks, Sully." I heard Todd tell my dad after Mary sat down next to him and gave him his gift as I grabbed the plates and closed the cabinet door.

"Hell, cupboard's bare. You only got three plates in it." Sully's voice sounded out from behind me.

"Everything else's boxed up for the move tomorrow." I told him, turning around to see him taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ah, I see."

"Sorry I don't got a plate or cup for ya, I wasn't expecting anybody to come over." I told him as I grabbed a serving spoon from the countertop.

"It's fine, son, I'm not here for coffee and sticky buns." He waved off my offer of food and drink.

"Then why are you here, to give out gifts?" I asked a bit sarcastically, motioning to the package in his hand. I knew damn well it wasn't to just bring over gifts, not this early in the morning. My dad always had something up his sleeve, that much I learned from the few years I spent living with him. Hell, I remember the Christmas when I was 16, he gave me turtle wax and I thought that meant I got a car. Well no, I didn't get a car and the wax was so I could use it to buff and shine his car when I washed it. Yep, Sully was always up to something. My dad was a fucking troll, but he was still my dad…

"Yes and no." My brow rose at this. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave Sully a pointed look as he set the package down on the table. With a sigh he asked, "What the hell was that outburst last night with you 'bout Miss Jessa coming into church with Tolbert McCoy?"

Cocking my head to the side I gave him a dark look and scoffed, "Dad, you know what it was about so don't be askin' me that."

"So, it was about the ring she's sporting on her left hand."

"Dad, drop it." I ground out thru gritten teeth, my one hand tightening so hard around the handle of the serving spoon that it was about to cut into the palm of my hand.

Instead of dropping it he continued to pry with his simply sounding question of, "She married Tolbert then?"

"No, they're not married." I spat out, uncrossing my arms and tossing the serving spoon onto the counter. Stretching my hand to regain feeling in it, I elaborated my previous remark with a flat one of, "It's just common law, prolly cause Ole Randall don't want no gossip 'bout his son shacking up with the girl that was a ward in his house."

"Well, your reaction turned a lot of heads. You seemed pissed, hell I thought you were gonna start fighting with Tolbert in the middle of the church."

"I would've if Jessa didn't agree to hear me out; explain what was going on with her and that fucker."

"Language, son. There's little pitcher's nearby." He warned me, reminding me of the mother from _A Christmas Story._

I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and scoffed incredulously, "We're in the Tug, I'm sure they've heard that and other bad words before."

"Anyways, I assume Miss Jessa told you that they're common law and you had a conniption fit about it." My dad told me, sounding more like a therapist right now then an actual parent, as he leaned an elbow on the table and looked at me with know-it-all blue eyes.

"No, she told me and I begged her to dump him and take me back." I corrected my dad's assumption, causing his eyes to go wide right before he did a facepalm. Great, I just made him facepalm. Now I'm never gonna hear the end of his bullshit lecture 'bout how I'm not thinkin' straight or whatever.

 **Sully POV:**

Upon hearing my son's words, I did a facepalm. Oh, dear god, I can't believe this stupid boy came from the fruit of my loins. I dragged my hand down my face before blowing a frustrated breath out. "Are you serious? She left you for the McCoys cause you're a Vance, therefore Hatfield kin, and you want to get back with her?" Shaking my head, I let out a deep sarcastic chuckle of, "Boy, you got shit for brains or something?"

"No, I don't got shit for brains." Shaw spat at me, his narrowed honey eyes burning angrily at my insult. Jutting his chin up haughtily he scoffed, "If you'd remember correctly, I was a straight A student and model athlete."

I rolled my blue eyes at my boy, who in every essence was a man except for his brain. In a deeply unamused tone I strongly told him, "Well, wouldn't know it by how you're acting a fool over a woman."

"I ain't actin' a fool over Jessa." Shaw spat in protest, his tone deep with denial. Squaring his shoulders, looking at me with a newfound resolve, my son declared, "Just cause I got the sand to fight for my girl don't make me a fool. I think I'd be a fool if I'd just burry my head in the sand and let her make the mistake of being miserable with Tolbert."

"Shaw, son, I hate to say this, but Jessa's not the girl for you."

"Don't you dare say that, Sully." Shaw seethed; his deep timbre eerily low. Great, now I just pissed my lil shit son off. He loves to call me Sully when he's pissed. Only other time he ever calls me Sully is out in public, during the 19th century of course, but that's barely happens anymore since the cat's out of the bag about his paternity. "She is the one for me; I'll never give up on her." Oh boy, he sounds too dead set in his mind and that frightens me. Oh, and I don't frighten easy either, only when it comes to my son. His honey hued eyes softened a tinge as he admitted, "I tried to leave her be, but I just can't." Of course, he can't.

"Shaw, I know this is hard to hear, son, but you'll find a good girl one day. One day you'll marry and have a son, just be patient and stop trying to chase after a fleetin' moment." I pleaded with my stubborn son, trying to will him to see that he had his whole life ahead of him and didn't need to waste it on some girl.

Hell, if I would've known she'd twist my son up so bad I would've just left her on that damn sinking charter bus. Allie was the one that had to go back to the Tug River Valley since she's destined to be with Cap. Jessa, hell she's Tolbert's girl…I should've known bringing her back was gonna cause trouble. Yea, I thought if the girl stayed with me, she'd be immune from Tolbert, but that didn't pan out since she went downstream in a current and got found by none other than Tolbert. Jessa's no damn good for my boy; Shaw can do better.

"Goddamnit, Sully, save your bullshit for somebody gullible 'nough to fall for it." Shaw barked at me; his jaw locked as if he was a Pitbull ready to strike. "I'll see ya later at Anse and Levicy's for dinner, but as for right now I think you've out grown your welcome in my house."

I didn't say a word, just nodded my head since I didn't want to fight with Shaw. I stood up, feeling his hard honey stare burning a hole into my being, and walked away from the table. As I made my way out of the kitchen and into the main room, I noticed that Mary and Todd were subtly eyeing me up with their brown eyes, the same honey shade that their older brother had. Lord almighty, these kids are observers huh? Without a word I made my way over to the door and exited the apartment.

I hope my boy's in a better mood come diner time cause I don't want to deal with his snot-nosed ass during my holiday ham supper.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Tolbert brought us over to his parents' house before diner time so that I could help his mom and sisters make diner. Currently, Tolbert was socializing with Pharmer out on the porch while Randall was in the main room with Perry Cline, who seemed to be a stable in the McCoy house for holiday and Sunday dinners (hell he even dropped by mid-week to eat too). The other McCoy boys were scattered all around the house whether they be inside or out. Roseanna and Alifair were at the far end of the table peeling potatoes, giving me and Sally plenty of space to make and knead dough with.

The ham was in the oven baking and ever one in a while I got a sudden whiff of pork smell and felt an urge to gag. Doing what Tolbert strongly advised me to, I pushed on and ignored my instinct to gag. Even tho I was nauseous, I was carrying on in the kitchen and trying to act like nothing was wrong. Unfortunately for me pork meat seemed to trigger off my nausea and morning sickness, turning it from morning sickness to anytime sickness once I got a whiff of the meat's aroma.

Sally looked at me, her lips in a thin line, as understanding reflected in her brown eyes. She subtly leaned over next to me, making sure to look like she was just kneading her dough a tad bit close to me, and whispered, "Heed my words of warnin' from last night. Go back with the one that's responsible for the bastard in your belly."

Her whispered words shook me down to my core and sent terror down my spine. How could she know I was pregnant by Shaw? What the hell? I gave the round-faced woman, who I've come to think of as a mother figure, a look full of shock as my hands trembled a bit kneading the dough. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alifair and Roseanna peeling potatoes and heavy in conversation, not noticing what was transpiring between me and their mom.

"Your upturned nose an' green skin at the smell of cookin' meat gives ya 'way t'me, sweetheart." Sally whispered while never breaking a sweat in her kneading. "If ya truly care 'bout my boy leave so he can live."

"Stop it, Sally. You're acting crazy." I ordered her in a snap no louder then a mere whisper as my indigo eyes flared warily at her.

Sally just gave me a hard look before hanging her head close to her chest and working her dough for the dinner rolls a bit harder than what was necessary.

 _ **Sometime Later…**_

Everyone was crowded around the tables that were covered inch to inch with food for Christmas dinner. I could see out of the corner of my eye that my redhead's mouth was watering as he took in the feast set out for the family. Personally, I wasn't that hungry, but I was glad that Tolbert was chomping at the bit to eat dinner since I did have to help make it. I noticed that Pharmer, who was sitting next to Tolbert (and was his fav bro), looked like he was in heaven as he eyed up all of the platters crowded on the table.

"Let us say the blessin'." Randall announced, grabbing the hands of Sally and Jim while bowing his head. Everyone held hands and bowed their heads, waiting for the head of the table to bless the holiday meal. Randall's voice loudly broke the silence that befell the room with, "Dear Lord, we ask ya t'bless this food we're 'bout t'receive. We thank ya for the birth of yer son our savior the sweet blessed baby Jesus on this day. Also, we ask ya t'bless the relationship my son Tolbert an' Miss Jessa have chosen t'partake in. In yer name, O'Lord, amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated, lifting their heads and breaking the hand holding chain that was linked around the table.

Randall began the meal by carving the large ham while Perry Cline's eyes drifted from the bands on me and Tolbert's hands up to our faces while remarking, "Well, I see you two are wearing Daniel and Margaret's rings." Randall was placing meat on the plates that were beginning to be passed over to him while Perry Cline mused with his lawyer's smile, "Ole Rand'l told me you two settled down, as common law for the moment, but I just had to see it to believe it."

"What's hard to believe? We get 'long an' decided t'live as man an' wife."

"Oh, Tolbert, I didn't mean any insult or harm. I only meant that I was shocked that you finally settled down since last month doing that seemed the s lightest bit on your mind." Oh boy, Perry was referring to Tolbert seeing that whore at the Pikeville saloon. Damn, the family lawyer didn't miss a beat. He knew that subject has to be a sore spot and was candidly bringing it up. What the hell's with this guy? I used to think he was nice, smart, and a more dapper version of Rhett Butler, but now I don't know what to think. Why would he be taunting Tolbert for?

"Well, looks like I'm ready t'settle down this month now don't it?" Tolbert sarcastically countered Perry as he waited for our plates of meat to be passed down to us.

Randall's head popped up and his eyes left the ham he was carving to bore into his second eldest's eyes. "Tolbert…" He warned in a low tone, causing Tolbert to just swallow an invisible lump in his throat before hanging his head down low.

Well, I'm glad that Randall's able to defuse Tolbert's temper since a Christmas dinner squabble isn't on my holiday to do list.

Silence fell over the room as Randall finished cutting the meat and placing it on plates. The silence wasn't broken until Sally spoke up with the loaded question of, "Are ya'll wantin' chil'ren?", while everyone was finishing up passing around the bowls and platters of side dishes.

"Yea, ma, of course we want chil'ren." Tolbert nodded as he tossed a roll onto both my plate and his before passing the bread basket over to Roseanna, who was sitting next to me like always.

"Right away or are ya waitin'?" Sally asked in a sweet motherly tone (even tho she already knew the answer cause she confronted me in a way about it) as she cut her slice of ham into bite sized pieces.

"Uh, s'pose right way."

"Son, I'm barely acceptin' this common law marriage you've got goin' on cause I feel it should be legal bound by a preacher." Randall told Tolbert, staring him down with a hard look. Furrowing his brows and pointing his greens covered fork at my redhead, he went on to say, "I'd advise ya t'wait 'fore bringin' any chil'ren into the world. Wait til ya'll are legal bound, don't need no bastards in the family."

Oh my god, Tolbert warned me that Randall wasn't going to be too fond of us being common law, but I never thought in a million years that he would refer to his future grandchild (okay passed off as his grandchild) a bastard. I knew that Randall was a very religious man, but I didn't think he'd act the way he was acting right now.

I felt myself flinch slightly as a reflex to my father-in-law's harsh words. In an instant Tolbert took my hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Looking at his father with steel ingot burning in his eyes, Tolbert spat out defensively, "My chil'ren ain't gonna be no bastards. They'll have my name an' me 'round raisin' 'em, so watch yer words poppy."

Randall didn't say a word, just nodded at his angry son. Everyone was so quiet that a pin dropping could be heard. Oh god, this Christmas dinner was just getting started and it was already so dramatic.

Too bad I'm not back home in 2018 Tulsa. All of this drama wouldn't be happening back home in modern day Oklahoma. Bet if I was in Tulsa, I'd have a normal boyfriend (with normal parents, family, etc.) right now and wouldn't be knocked up since in the future there's condoms and birth control.

Hell, things are so complicated in 1878.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was so excited as I sat next to Cap at the large table in his parents' house for Christmas dinner. I knew that he was going to announce our good news to the entire family, so I was bursting with joy. I was happy that we were going to have a baby come late summer (somewhere around August if I calculated right) and I wanted everyone's support too.

Everyone had just finished getting their ham and putting it onto their plates whenever Cap cleared his throat and announced, "I got somethin' to tell everybody."

Everyone turned their attention onto Cap, waiting on baited breath for my husband to reveal his news. Abel, Skunk Hair, and Vera (the couple managed to get away from the ailing Granny Rue to eat Christmas dinner with the rest of us. I'm sure they'll be bringing home a plate for her.) were biting their cheeks in order to hide their smiles since they already knew the news my husband was about to share. Shaw had a look on his face that was both slightly jaded and resentful. Yea, I don't think he was too thrilled about our big news. Whatever, after his little show out last night in church I didn't care too much about what he thought. He made himself look like an ass freaking out at Jessa and Tolbert when they walked into the service together. God, and I thought Johnse was the family's jackass…. Oh, how wrong I was about that since it turns out that title belongs to Shaw.

"I'm gonna be a pa. Allie's pregnant." Cap blurted out, his deep waving timbre full with joy and happiness, a large smile spread across his rugged face.

"Woo-hoo, I'm gonna be Uncle Johns." Johnse beamed, pulling his little brother into a side hug right at the dinner table. Oh, that sight just warmed my heart.

A thin smile crossed over Anse's lips as he looked at us and said, "I'm glad to hear that." His thin smile suddenly disappeared as his deep stony timbre broke out in a slight chuckle of, "I didn't think it'd take long 'fore I became gran'pappy with how ya'll are so taken with each other."

"Oh, sweetheart, this is wonderful news." Levicy gushed at me, her eyes twinkling with a mix of pride and a mother's love. I just smiled back at her, feeling grateful that she was happy for us.

Lias just raised his glass to us and gave us an approving nod. A big grin was plastered on his face too. Uncle Jim patted Cap on the shoulder while telling him in his loud brash timbre, "Congratulations, pappy." Moving his blue eyes onto me, my crochety uncle-in-law (who I've come to love and respect during my time with the Hatfield family) smirked, "You're gonna have your hands full with Cap and a baby who'll be just as ornery as him."

"What's goin' on?" Cotton asked innocently, looking up at Ellison with curious wide blue eyes.

Giving his son a soft look, Ellison told the slow minded boy, "Allie and Cap are gonna have a baby."

"A baby?!" Cotton exclaimed in awe, looking at me and my husband with a soft look. Suddenly excitement filled him up as he blurted out, "I can't wait for the baby. I'll be its friend. Teach it how to pick dandelions and how to swim."

Everyone just smiled and chuckled at Cotton's enthusiasm. It was so cute. Well, everyone except for Shaw found it cute, amusing, or refreshing. Shaw on the other hand rolled his honey eyes and just ate his diner. I noticed that my brother was about to open his mouth up to say something, but clamped it shut whenever Sully swatted his son on the ear with the flick of his finger while ordering him to, "Lose the attitude, Shaw."

"Ain't got an attitude, dad." Shaw sneered with a sourness laced in his timbre as he cut Sully down with a look.

Great…Shaw's about to show his ass and be a dick tonight at dinner. Okay, no wonder Jessa was with him. I'm starting to think that her type's moody jackass. I mean she's with Tolbert now and he's a crazy cruel asshole and she was with Shaw before that and like I said before he's a pissy dick. Hell, now I feel a twinge of sadness at the thought of my ex-best friend, Jessa. It sucks how we're not friends anymore cause she's with Tolbert and the McCoys. Too bad she broke up with Shaw, even tho he's a dickweed at least I would've been able to be her friend if she was still with him.

Everyone, including myself, had their eyes transfixed on Sully and Shaw, waiting on baited breath to see what was going to transpire (whether good or bad) between the father son duo.

"Hate to break it to you, son, but you've got an attitude." Sully countered his son, starting him down with a stern look that only a father can muster. "I'm sick of it. Get over yourself and congratulate your cousins so we can enjoy the rest of our holiday meal."

Sour and aggravated didn't even begin to describe the look that was currently plastered on Shaw's angular scruff covered face. His jaw twitched painfully with disgust and anger as he took a few deep breaths. Shaw's teeth gritted slightly as he looked at me and Cap, a bit insincerely might I add, and told us a bit tightly, "Congrats on your baby."

Cap narrowed his mismatched eyes at Shaw into deadly little slits. Cleary he wasn't too pleased with the forced and faked words that came out of his cousin's mouth. I, on the other hand, decided to give Shaw a fake smile along with the false appreciation of, "Thank you, Shaw."

Shaw just nodded before doing a Dr. Jeckyll & Mr. Hyde; looking at all of us with a neutral expression while saying in a pleasant tone, "I'm moving into my house tomorrow. Ya'll think you can lend a hand; help me out?"

"Tomorrow's a workday, but I'll give Abel, Johnse, Cap, and Skunk Hair the day off to help with your move." I noticed that Abel, Cap, and Skunk Hair all shaired a look that silently screamed, _'Damn we gotta deal with that prick tomorrow'_. Shaw nodded his silent thanks to Devil Anse. The Hatfield patriarch directed his icy blue gaze onto Skunk Hair and Vera before asking, "So, what's the plan for the wedding?"

And for the rest of dinner Skunk Hair and Vera gave us all of the details about their upcoming wedding.

* * *

 **AN: I was going to put some New Year's stuff in, but the chapter got away with me and I didn't have room. So yea next chapter will have that in it. Vera and Skunk Hair get married on New Year's Eve so yay! Oh and I plan on a Tolbert/Jessa lemon in the next chapter too so…**

 **Oh and about what Jessa said about having a normal life/boyfriend and not being pregnant in 2018 Tulsa if she was still there...do you think she's right or do you thing that shady bastard Shaw would've always found his way to her, etc. Just wondering on your opinions, thoughts, and theories.**


	24. End Of 1878, Beginning Of 1879

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **There's some lemons in third scene.**

* * *

 **End Of 1878, Beginning Of 1879**

 **Allie POV:**

It was New Year's Eve and also the day of Skunk Hair and Vera's wedding. I thought it was so romantic of them to get married on such a big holiday. One that represented new beginnings and resolutions. It was, at least in my opinion, the perfect day for their wedding. Since Granny Rue was still bound to her sick bed the wedding was being held at their house instead of at Judge Wall's office. Judge Wall was still officiating tho.

Currently I was with Vera in her room (the one that she shared with her soon to be husband) helpin' her finish fixin' up her hair. Her brown hair was half pulled back into a clip that Granny Rue gave her to be used as both her something borrowed and her something old (the clip had been worn by all the women in Vera's immediate family on their wedding day). Vera's dress was a new simple eggshell cotton dress that she made herself in a short amount of time. Her something blue was a simple light blue ribbon that was tied around her waist like a sash. My dear friend looked like such a beautiful bride; Skunk Hair was going to be smiling with adoration once he set his eyes on her.

"Well, looks like you're ready." I smiled at Vera after making sure her hair was secured tightly in it's clip. Her hair very silky, so I wanted to make sure it wouldn't slip out and had to put a light bit of setting gel on her hair.

"Oh, thank you so much for helpin' me get ready." Vera smiled at me as she looked at herself in the small vanity mirror that she was seated in front of.

"No problem, Vera. I mean you helped me get ready when I married Cap, it's only the last I could do."

Before Vera could say a word, the door opened and in popped Levicy's head. "Everyone's ready in Granny Rue's room."

"Okay, we're coming." Vera nodded, causing Levicy to just shut the door and leave.

I took the winter flower bouquets off of the vanity. Handing the larger one to my friend, I smiled, "Let's go make you Mrs. 'Skunk Hair' Tom Wallace."

Vera stood up with excitement and barrel towards the door while lightly giggling, "Come on before Granny Rue scares him out of marryin' me."

 **Cap POV:**

A handful of people were gathered in Granny Rue's room where Skunk Hair's weddin' to Vera was bein' held since she was too sick t'get outta bed an' go downtown to Uncle Wall's office. I was standin' next to Skunk Hair at the foot of Granny Rue's bed, waitin' for Vera and Allie to walk in. My ma had just checked on them and said they were on their way so… Uncle Wall was eyeing up the door, most likely wonderin' if Vera was gonna go thru with the weddin' for her sick an' dyin' gran'ma or not.

When the door opened and my wife walked in I couldn't help, but think she was beautiful. She wasn't in a new dress, just an old dark blue one she'd gotten from ma months ago, and her hair was in it's trademark braid, but to me she was the most beautiful thing t'walk this earth. Once she stopped at the foot of the bed Vera walked into the room, causin' all eyes to be on her. My best friend looked all misty eyed as he watched his bride walk into the room and over t'him. I knew how he felt, cause I felt the same way on my weddin' day. The sight of one's beautiful bride cause your heart to swell and burst with love.

Whenever Vera stopped next to Skunk Hair, she gave him a soft smile, one that he returned. Uncle Wall cleared his throat and opened up his officiant book. Lookin' at the small group he declared, "Beloved, we're gathered here t'witness the wedded union between Vera Daniels and 'Skunk Hair' Tom Wallace." Turning his attention onto the bride, he told her, "Now, Vera, repeat after me. I, Vera Daniels, take you 'Skunk Hair' Tom Wallace."

"I, Vera Daniels, take you 'Skunk Hair' Tom Wallace." Vera repeated, beginning her vows.

"To be my lawful wedded husband."

"To be my lawful wedded husband."

"To love and obey, til death do us part."

"To love and obey, til death do us part." Vera finished her vows with a soft smile on her face and love shining in her eyes for the tall lanky man she was holding hands with.

Looking at Skunk Hair, Judge Wall told him, "Now, Skunk Hair, repeated after me. I, 'Skunk Hair', Tom Wallace take you Vera Daniels."

"I, 'Skunk Hair' Tom Wallace take you Vera Daniels." Skunk Hair said as steadily as he could while gazing into Vera's eyes.

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"To love and cherish, til death do us part."

"To love and cherish, til death do us part." Skunk Hair ended his vows, giving Vera's hand a slight squeeze.

"Now, the rings." Judge Wall remarked, stickin' his hand out to me since I was the best man and had the rings. Quickly, I took the rings outta my pocket and handed them over. Wall extended his palm to the bride and groom while telling them, "Take the rings." Vera and Skunk Hair took the rings and held each other's left hands, waiting for the signal to slide the rings on. "Put on the rings and say with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." The couple said in joyful unison as they quickly slid the thin gold bands onto their ring fingers.

"Now with the power invested to me by god an' the state of West Virginia I pronounce ya'll man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Uncle Wall ended the service and closed his officiant book with a loud snap.

Vera and Skunk Hair kissed, sealin' their love and officially markin' them as man and wife.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

The reception was held in the main room of the Wallace home. All of the women had made and brought over a covered dish so the reception was potluck style. The men all brought bottles of shine, whiskey, and bourbon so that the drinks would be flowing all night. Everyone that attended the wedding (just a handful or so of people) were staying up til past midnight most likely to celebrate not just the newlyweds, but to ring in the new year as well.

Everyone was mingling, eating, drinking, and just having a good time. Well, everyone except for Shaw, who was brooding in a corner with a bottle of whiskey. God, only he could have a dark cloud over him while attending a wedding and reception for his friends.

Sully came up to me a subtly tilted his glass towards his brooding son while telling me, "My boy might be a problem in the upcoming feud we want to change."

Looking right at my former teacher turned cousin-in-law, my brow slightly arched as I asked, "How?"

"Shaw 's determined to go after Jessa; refuses to accept that she's with Tolbert now." Sully told me in his tone that he used when reciting facts before taking a quick sip of his drink.

"Oh no, that's not good." So, Shaw's one of those dudes that doesn't like being dumped and wants the girl back even after she's moved on. Great…just great…he fits the profile of all the guys on those Lifetime made of tv movies. You know, the ones where the dreamy boyfriend turns out to be a bit batshit.

"Not at all." Sully agreed with a sigh. Sully took a sip of his bourbon before telling me, "Last thing the family needs is Shaw starting fires with his brash attitude." His blue eyes flittered between his glass in his hand and his son draining a bottle in the corner of the room. "He'll be busy building his livery, but not busy enough." Turning to me, he asked, "Maybe you could convince Cap to keep Shaw busy by taking him out to the Tavern a couple nights a week?"

"To keep him occupied so he won't be tempted to cause waves with Jessa and Tolbert." I stated, letting Sully know I figured out why he wanted Cap to do boys' night with Shaw.

"Yes, and perhaps Shaw'll even get distracted by one of the whores at the tavern too." My eyes went wide at hearing that come out of the teacher's mouth.

"Um, do you really want him with a whore? Penicillin hasn't been invented yet so…" God, I can only imagine how rampant syphilis and other STDs are during this time. Hell, how is it that Johhnse never catches anything? I mean he's a major man whore. Reckon he's just lucky.

Without batting an eye, Sully told me in his logical teaching tone, "Him being with a whore'll mean he won't be running after the new Miss McCoy, so yes I want him with a whore."

"I'll talk to Cap about hanging out with Shaw, but I can't promise anything." I told him, deciding to just go along with his scheme instead of trying to derail it. I mean it wasn't a bad idea, Sully could've come up with something worse.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Sully gratefully told me, slightly tipping his glass at me, before walking off to go find somebody else to talk to.

I too decided to go find somebody to talk to and ended up running into my brother-in-law Johnse by the food table. "Hey, Allie, how're you feelin'?" Johnse asked me with a smile, his eyes flittering between my face and my belly, as he scooped a helping of casserole onto his plate.

"I'm feeling good. Thanks for asking, Johnse." I told the golden blonde, who was one of the friendliest people that I knew. God, with his friendly demeanor and charming smile, no wonder he was a hit with the ladies.

"Grab yourself some of this food, it sure is good." I wasn't really hungry, but I knew since I was pregnant, I needed to eat (especially since in the mornings all I did was puke up til mid-afternoon) so I decided to listen to Johnse and grab one of the clean plates from the stack on the end of the table. "Here, have some o'this slaw, it's so good." Johnse said while plopping a big helping onto my plate right after plopping some onto his.

Oh, great, so since he's the uncle of my baby he's gonna be fixing up my plate. "You trying to fatten me up, Johns?" I teased my favorite brother-in-law, arching one of my tawny brows at him.

"No, course not. Just tryin' t'keep my favorite sister-in-law and my nephew healthy."

"I'm your only sister-in-law, buddy." I reminded the golden blonde with a playful tone in my voice. "Oh and we don't know what the baby his yet; you might get a niece."

"Doubt it, our family always has a boy first." He told me matter-o-factly.

"Oh…" Well, guess I'm having a Cap Jr. then.

"Hey, Nova, over here!" Johnse called out to a redhead that was talking to Skunk Hair and Cap.

Nova, oh my god wasn't that Brenton's daughter (the one married to Perry Cline's law school friend)? Hell, how did she know Johnse? Oh, wait a minute, her dad's best friend's with Sully so I guess that's how she knows Johnse. Never mind…

Quickly, the girl (who was my age) excused herself from my husband and his best friend only to make her way over to me and Johnse. I noticed that she was sporting a baby bump and looked to be 6 or 7 months along by how round she was. Stopping right in front of me and Johnse, she smiled while telling him, "Hello, Johnse, good to see you again." Looking at me with a polite line of a smile, she added in, "And you must be Cap's wife, Allie. Good meetin' you, I'm Nova Brooksdale."

"Nice meeting you too, Nova." I responded while Johnse continued to pile up my plate. He's so sweet, no wonder Roseanna fell for Johnse.

"Allie here's expectin' too." Johnse blurted out, causing Nova to just nod and give me a genuine smile.

"Cap told me you're due sometime in August, congratulations." She told me in a tone that conveyed politeness and just enough interest. The tone reminded me of one that people used on campaign trails or during high end dinner parties (at least that's how people at high end dinner parties acted on the soaps).

"Thank you and congrats on your baby too." I responded with a polite smile while secretly praying that Johnse would stop loading up my plate. I was pregnant, not a Dallas Cowboys linebacker.

"Thank you, I'll be popping my bun out come March." So, I was right, she was 6 almost 7 months along.

"Where's your husband and daddy, they here?" Johnse asked as he finished plopping stuff onto my plate. Thank god, I don't think I could handle anymore food piled up on my plate.

"Billings is stuck ringing in the New Year with Uncle Perry at the saloon in Pikeville." Nova spat out, sounding upset that her husband had to spend time with her uncle, who he was best friends with anyways. Pointing to the far left she said, "Daddy's talkin' with Sully and Jim Vance."

"Ah…" Johnse nodded as his eyes darted to look to the far left to see the men gathered there.

"It was nice meeting you Allie." Nova told me before turning her attention to Johnse and saying, "Nice seein' you 'gain after so many years, but I better go talk to the bride for a lil bit 'fore takin' my pa back 'cross the Tug." With a smirk she giggled, "Don't want anyone knowin' we're secretly friends wit' Hatfields now do we?", before walking off.

Okay, well maybe Sully was right about Nova and Brenton being able to help influence the feud or at least slow it down a bit in favor of the Hatfields. Hell, this redhead was my age, but she already had a cunning air to her. Must be cause she her dad was a paralegal, her uncle was a crooked lawyer, and her husband a politician. Damn, did she have the gift of charming gab.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

It was New Year's Eve and I was bored. Unlike in the 21st century, there isn't anything for a girl to do in the 19th century on New Year's Eve. I was just sitting on the sofa reading one of Tolbert's old books as he sat next to me, whittling. He'd opted to stay home and keep me company instead of going to the Pikeville Saloon to drink with his cousins and brothers like he did every year before I came along. I was grateful that he decided to stay in with me even tho we weren't actually doing anything.

Tolbert lifted his eyes off of whatever he was whittling and set his gaze onto the nearby wall clock. "Well, it's almost midnite."

"Really, it's that late?" I asked, slightly taken a back since I didn't even think it was nearing the strike of 12 yet. I mean it didn't feel late and I didn't feel tired. I guess I was just too occupied with reading to notice how late it really was.

"Yea, it is." Tolbert nodded before placing his whittle work and his knife onto the coffee table.

When he sat back into the sofa, he looked at me with a sparkle shinning in his stormy-blue eyes. I've never seen him look at me like that before so it made my heart race and, in a way, made my nerves tingle. Was he going to give me a kiss at midnight to ring in the New Year? I mean we've been together for about a week, but Tolbert's been giving me my space and hasn't done much more then hold my hand or wrap an arm around my shoulder. Silently, he took the book out of my hands, snapped it shut, and placed it onto the coffee table next to his whittle work. Oh my god, he was going to kiss me. Finally, Tolbert, my common law husband, was going to kiss me.

His eyes drifted to the wall clock before they locked back onto my indigo ones. "Happy New Year, darlin'." Tolbert told me, his velvet timbre just above a whisper, before placing his hand on my cheek and moving in, pressing a kiss onto my lips.

I kissed him back, feeling his lips turn up into a slight smile. I broke away from the kiss only to look at Tolbert and smile, "Happy New Year to you too."

Tolbert just gave me a soft line of a smile before kissing me again. Instantly, out of pure instinct, my lips melded into his. His thumb traced my cheek bone as his lips pressed harder into mine, nipping and tugging at my soft lips with a sense of longing. As his tongue trace over my bottom lip, begging for permission to deepen the kiss, I felt like he was pouring all of his energy into taking us to the next level; solidifying the intimacy in our relationship. I granted him permission to deepen the kiss while gripping his shoulder with one hand and holding onto the back of his neck with the other. Our tongues danced as or kiss heated up. His free hand snaked its way around my waist, pulling me to sit onto his lap. Suddenly, Tolbert wrenched his mouth away from mine only to pepper open mouth kissed p and down my jaw, trailing down my neck.

A small wispy moan escaped from the back of my throat as Tolbert nipped and nibbled a spot right behind my ear. Tolbert stopped his ministrations and looked at me with a desire in his stormy blue eyes. He rested his forehead against mine while telling me in a hoarse whisper, "I wanna make love t'ya, if ya'd let me."

Oh my god, Tolbert wants to get as serious and can be with me. Of course, he does, he's older than me and knows by now that we're a done deal. Gosh, this is only going to be my second time. I hope he's not expecting me to actually know what I'm doing like those whores he used to see do. I mean the one time I did do it Shaw took the lead and set the pace, basically guided me on what to do. Thing is, I don't know how experienced Tolbert expects me to be since you know he's used to whores.

"Okay." I softly told Tolbert, pulling back slightly so that my indigo eyes could lock onto his stormy ones.

A gentle smile appeared on his face before he kissed me and stood up, offering me his hand in order to pull me up to my feet. Quietly, I placed my hand in his open palm, letting him help me stand. Holding my hand, he walked over to the wall scone and turned the brass dial to kill the flame before leading me to our bedroom off of the kitchen. After we were inside of our room, Tolbert led me over to our bed before dropping my hand and lighting the oil lamp on the bedside table.

"If ya'd feel more comfortable wit' takin' off yer own dress ya can." Tolbert told me, his eyes flittering up and down my form, as he stood in front of me.

Um, okay, well, I wasn't expecting him to say that. Nodding my head, I squeaked out, "Okay."

Silently, me and Tolbert stripped. Once we were in our long-john pants and shift, he gently cupped my face and kissed me. The kiss was tender and slow as I twined one of my arms around his neck. My fingertips brushed the red hair on the nap of his neck as I rested my other hand on his rusty hair splattered chest. Tolbert's lips softly glided over mine until they got firmer and heated in their movements. I matched his movements, pressing my lips against his in a heated fever.

Suddenly, Tolbert inched me back until he set me down on the bed. Breaking our kiss, he planted his knees into the mattress on either side of me while trailing kisses along my jaw. An airy wisp escaped my throat as he nibbled down my neck, lightly tickling me with his facial stubble. I tilted my neck to the side out of instinct so that he'd have a better access to my neck while my hands roaming up and down his torso, taking in the feel of his hard muscles under my fingertips. Tolbert kissed a trail down my neck, across my collar bone, and to my shoulder, as he deftly untied the ribbon keeping the top of my shift tied tightly by my cleavage. He stopped kissing me only to give me a reassuring smile as he pushed my shift straps down my shoulders, making the top of my shift roll down and expose my breasts to him.

Oh god, I felt so nervous being exposed to him. I know, I know, I'm technically married to the guy, but he's older than me and I dunno I guess I just feel a tiny bit insecure about my looks. I mean the last time I had sex was in the dark with just moonlight shining in the room, plus I wasn't fully naked since Shaw just lifted the skirt of my shift up. Hell, I didn't actually see Shaw naked either since he was under a blanket and just pulled his pants down, but now I'm gonna be seeing Tolbert naked tonight. It's all a bit nerve-wracking.

Tolbert gently rubbed my shoulders while smoothly telling me, "Calm yerself, no need t'be nervous."

"I know, it's just-" I began to say until I was bluntly cut off by Tolbert telling me, "But yer inexperienced an' still don't know what t'expect from me?"

"Yea." I shyly admitted with an embarrassed blush.

"Don't worry, I'll treat ya good." Tolbert assured me, his voice an octave softer, but raspier, then usual, as his thumbs lightly traced my shoulders.

"Okay." I simply said while nodding and giving Tolbert a soft smile.

A mix of lust and tenderness shone in Tolbert's stormy eyes as he took in my naked upper half. His hands drifted from my shoulders down my chest only to stop at the side of my breast. Gently, he cupped my breasts while latching his mouth on my collar bone, nip and nibbling me with kisses. His thumbs grazed over my nipples, sending a sudden jolt to my core. He trailed fluttering kisses down the valley of my breast and over to one of my breasts. His tongue swirl around my nipple, causing a wispy moan to escape my lips, as he kneaded my other breast with his calloused hand.

Oh my god, Tolbert definitely knew what he was doing. Um, why was I even nervous for earlier again? He seems content with the foreplay. I had no idea what he liked, so I ran a hand thru his ginger colored hair. A low moan sounded from the back of his throat, revealing that Tolbert liked me playing with his hair.

After a few minutes Tolbert pulled back, looking at me with eyes blown and dark with desire. As he quickly stood, I noticed that he had a bulge in his pants; that he was obviously ready to get the show on the road. Without a word, he stretched his hand out for me to take so he could pull me to my feet. Of course, I took his hand and let him pull me up to stand in front of him. In a matter of seconds, he pushed my shift all the way down my body (since the thing was already pulled down my torso it wasn't hard to push it down) before taking off his long-john pants.

As I stood in front of Tolbert (both of us butt naked) I realized that he was a very attractive man. His chest, which was ripped from all the farm and shine work he did, had a light dusting of rusty hair on it. He also had a small strip of rusty hair going from his belly down to his member, acting as a treasure trail. And his member seemed big enough. Well, I never actually got a good look at Shaw's since we were under the cover's in the dark so I didn't really have anything to compare Tolbert's too, but like I said it looked big. All in all, I was pleased by my common law husband's looks.

Out of some kind of primal instinct I had, I placed my hand on Tolbert's chest, running it up and down his torso before slowly bringing my hand down low and letting it run down his rusty treasure trail only to stop at the base of him. Tentatively, I touched his hardness; making his breath hitch out loudly. As I slowly touched him, I could hear his breathing go heavy and labored.

"Okay, darlin', 'nough of that or we ain't gonna be doin' the trick." Tolbert cut me off in a heaving raspy tone and he grabbed my hand and removed it from his member. Ah, so my touch as an effect of him. Good to know that it gets him hot and bothered.

"Okay, handsome." I smiled causing Tolbert to just give me a quick kiss before guiding me to lay down on the bed.

Nestling himself between my thighs, he softly looked at me and asked, "Ya sure, darlin'?"

Really, am I sure? I'm already pregnant and he knows I'm okay with us sleeping together since earlier I told him we'd do it, but now he's asking if I wanna change my mind. Um, no, I'm not changing my mind. He's my husband, this is something that has to husband. Besides, after the foreplay I'd be nuts to stop things.

"I'm sure." I told Tolbert, wrapping my arms so that my hands would link behind his neck.

Tolbert just nodded before dipping a hand between us to feel my center. A smirk crossed his lips as he remarked, "You're ready."

Of course, I am. After all of his kisses and the attention he paid to my breasts how could I not be ready? As he grabbed himself in order to guide his member into me, I told him, "Just go slow, it's only my second time doing this."

Tolbert didn't say a word, just nodded before slowly pressing himself inside of me. Oh my god…Yep, that's all I gotta say. At least it doesn't feel any different from last time (other then there not being a slight uncomfortable pinch in the beginning). Slowly, Tolbert began to moved and set steady pace for us. After a minute or so I relaxed and started to feel something slowly begin to build and coil deep in my lower belly. Tolbert, once he saw that I was feeling comfortable, began to nip and nibble randomly at my shoulder and neck. One my hands clutched the back of his neck while the other ran down his chest and around to his back. As my feelings of bliss built up, I instantly hiked a leg to wrap high around Tolbert's hip as low moans fell from my lips. Grunts and moans vibrated from the back of Tolbert's throat as he clutched tightly onto my leg that was wrapped high around his hip.

"Oh god, Jessa." Tolbert groaned while quickly grabbing my other leg and wrapping it high around his hip, making my legs cradle behind him.

Tolbert quickened his pace, making me let out a high-pitched moan as my hand clawed up and down his back. "Tolbert…Tolbert…" I moaned as I felt myself come undone.

Tolbert made a few fast-paced movements before letting out a groan of, "Jessa. Oh, damn, darlin'.", while stilling above me and spilling his seed. After a few seconds he removed himself from me and laid down by my side.

We were sweaty as our chests heaved up and down quickly. A sated glowing look beamed on Tolbert's face and I surmise I must've had a similar look on my face. Well, now my relationship is officially serious with my redhead.

"Happy New Year, darlin'." Tolbert told me, moving onto his side.

"Happy New Year, Tolbert." I told him as he wrapped an arm around my middle, bringing me into him so that we could spoon.

He pressed a kiss on my shoulder blade before telling me, "Don't worry, this year'll be good for us."

"I know." I said, since I didn't really know what else to say, as he unwrapped him arm from my middle only to rest it so that it went parallel to my side. His hand rested on my thigh, making me think that maybe he wasn't wrapping an arm around my middle or touching my belly cause the baby in it wasn't his. "Are you sure you're okay with me having my baby?" I asked in a leery sigh, a bit afraid of the answer I'd get.

"I told ya t'have it, course I'm okay wit' bein' a poppy t'yer baby." He told me, sounding a bit clipped and defensive, as his chest tightened up a bit against my back.

"I just don't want you to resent him cause of who is daddy is." I honestly told Tolbert since I didn't want my child to end up having a childhood like its dad had.

"Why're ya referin' to it as a boy? Hasn't been born yet so don't do that." Tolbert told me, taking me by surprise that he'd be so bothered by me calling my baby him instead of it.

"I didn't want to call the baby it; I didn't mean any harm." I honestly told him before looking over my shoulder at him and adding, "I don't know why you're upset tho."

"I ain't upset, just don't wanna be callin' it he or she 'fore it comes is all." My redheaded husband told me, trying to sound as casual as he could.

"Oh…" I let out in a long sigh while turning my head around and laying it down on my pillow.

"And t'answer yer question, as far as it's concerned, I'm the father of yer baby." Okay, well I guess that answer works. His breath fanned my neck as he whispered into my ear, "Clear yer head o'these thoughts, darlin'. We'll do just fine wit' raisin' the baby; bein' a family."

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

It was now slightly after midnight and the wedding reception was officially over. People were leaving and going home, using the moon and stars as a guiding light in the dark night atmosphere. Me and Cap were no different. We had just exited the Daniels-Wallace (well just Wallace house once Granny Rue crosses to the other side one day) and were making our way to where we had the wagon parked. "I'm driving home, you've been drinking." I told my husband as we got close to our wagon.

"What?" Cap asked, his brow rising in shock. Rolling his mismatched eyes, he scoffed, "Allie, I can drive us home."

"No, you're not driving us home." I firmly told him, coming to a stop by the back of our wagon. "Hell, drinking and driving's dangerous. You could veer off the road or run us into a tree."

"Darlin', I ain't gonna run us into a tree." Cap scoffed at me while shaking his black Stetson covered head. "Now, stop acting silly and get into the wagon. It's late and we gotta get home."

Knowing I wasn't getting anywhere with my husband since drinking and driving clearly wasn't thing yet I relented. "Fine." I sighed, going over to the passenger's side of the wagon and climbing in.

"You're one hell of a woman, Allie. I'll give ya that and our marriage'll never be dull." Cap chuckled, climbing up into the driver's side of our wagon.

"Well, you're something else too, Will." I told my husband with a teasing undertone to my voice as he grabbed the reigns and snapped them, directing our wagon out of its parking spot.

Cap didn't say anything, just shook his head and drove us down the road. After a while, when we were halfway home, I turned to him and said, "Cap, maybe you should hang out with Shaw a couple times a week to cheer him up."

Cap shook his head before letting out a chuckle of, "He needs more then cards and drinks with me to cheer him up." My husband's jaw ticked slightly as he bluntly told me, "Shaw needs to forget about Jessa and move on or he's never gonna cheer up."

"Yea, I know, but you hanging out with him a couple times a week could help him forget and move on. I mean you can even invite my brother and ya'll can encourage Shaw to talk to girls at the tavern or something."

"Oh hell, you want me to help keep his mind off of his failed relationship by takin' him to the tavern to drink and hopefully find a woman?" Cap asked me in a deep sigh, acting as if what I was suggesting would be a burden.

"Yea." I told him while slightly making out the shape of our house in the distance.

"Okay…" Cap sighed, sounding like he'd just been deflated. "I guess if he found somebody knew he wouldn't be such a pain in the ass to everybody anymore."

Well, Sully should be happy to know that Cap agreed to hang out with Shaw and keep him occupied so he doesn't so something stupid like go after Jessa and get into a fight with Tolbert, fueling the feud.

"Hell, reckon I might as well invite Johnse out too. If anyone attracts whores it's him."

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Hell, I hope havin' a boys night of cards an' whiskey work in cheerin' up Shaw. If not, well then we're doomed t'put up wit' his bullshit."

"Don't worry, it'll work." I assured my husband as he pulled up to our house. Truthfully, I hoped it would work. I mean Sully thought it would, but who knows. I mean if Shaw could stop brooding and get over Jessa then the feud might blow up bigger and faster then it's supposed to.

"Mhm…" Cap mumbled out in a deep throaty sigh as he pulled our wagon to a stop. "Let's get inside and t'bed, I got work tomorrow."

"But I thought pa gave everyone tomorrow off?" I asked my husband as we climbed out of our wagon.

"He did, but somehow I got lassoed by Uncle Jim t'help give Shaw a hand breakin' ground for his livery business." Cap explained as he walked over to our porch, up and, and thru our front door.

"Oh, well you can make plans with him while workin' then." I told my husband while hanging up my shawl while he took off his coat and hat, hanging them up.

"Yea…" My husband sighed, sounding like he wanted to do anything, but what a suggested, before takin' off his gun belt and hangin' it up. Givin' me a soft look, he placed a hand on my shoulder and suggested, "Let get t'bed, darlin'."

I just nodded at my husband and let him lead the way to our room. I knew that tonight we'd be doing nothing, but sleeping, for a change. Oh, I hope that everything goes fine tomorrow and that Shaw agrees to hang out with Cap.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Next up is a small time jump to spring.**


	25. Friday Whiskey Doesn't Forgive On Sunday

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Oh this is just one big drama chapter. Yep...**

* * *

 **Friday Whiskey Doesn't Forgive On Sunday**

 **Cap POV:**

Smoke was hoverin' over the table I was sittin' at with Shaw and Abel as we smoked and drank over a game of cards. It wasn't even 8 o'clock yet, but the tavern was full from wall to wall since it was a Friday night. Whores were slaunterin' over to men, eyein' up who they wanted as their customers, while the bartender Cog was slingin' drinks faster than Grant went thru Richmond.

I'd been doin' this with Shaw every Wednesday and Friday night since January. Sometimes Abel joined us and sometimes he blew us off to go mess 'round with a whore. Sometimes we'd run into Johnse too. It's now April and over the last few months of takin' Shaw out for a night of drinks and cards he's gotten us into numerous fights and even got us arrested a few times too. Once my cousin starts drinkin' he don't know when to stop; then all hell always breaks loose. Too bad he's always spurnin' Mira's whore friend, think her names somethin' like Hattie or Mattie. The girl likes Shaw, but he's still too hung up on broodin' and sulkin' over Jessa to give the whore the time of day.

"How's your business doin'?" I asked Shaw as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. A glass he didn't need since he'd already drank half the damn bottle himself.

"Goin' good." He placed the bottle back onto the table. "Just opened up week or so go, but I already bought some livestock and resold some for profit." My cousin boasted before picking up his refilled glass, which was a water glass not a shot glass, and taking a sip from it.

"When I was at Pikeville's saloon the other day, I heard somebody say that ya pay better for piglets then Ole Harry does." Abel told Shaw, his cigar danglin' in the corner of his mouth, while discarding a card and picking up a replacement.

"Bet Ole Harry's pissed." I chuckled, just picturin' the old livestock dealer cussin' up a storm from loosin' customers to a Hatfield kin upstart.

"Hey, Shaw, how're ya doin' t'nite?" Mira's whore friend, Hattie or Mattie, asked Shaw while slaunterin' up behind him and placin' her hands on his shoulders.

"Doin' just fine, Mattie." Shaw flatly told the whore, shruggin' his shoulders out of her grasps, before tossin' a coin into the pot to raise the bet.

"Ya win anythin'?" She asked with a flirtly tone while I matched my cousin's bet.

"Mhm." Shaw sighed after takin' a drag off his cigar.

"Gina on tonight?" Abel asked, more curious about a whore he liked then worried about checkin' his hand.

"No, she's not here." Matttie shook her head causin' some of her dark curls to bounce over her bare shoulder.

"Aw, too bad." Abel pouted before tossin' a coin into the prize pot.

Dear lord, I got a brother-in-law that enjoys whores more then my own brother does and a cousin that ignores 'em. How'd I get stuck socializin' with this lot is beyond me. If they weren't kin…

"Shaw, would ya mind if I kept ya company?" Mattie asked in a sweet and gentle tone while battin' her eyelashes flirtatiously at my cousin. God, she's worse then Mira is wit' Johnse. At least Mira knows when to stop, unlike this whore that's up Shaw's ass.

"Yes, Mattie, I would mind." Shaw told the dark-haired whore while givin' her a hard and narrowed looked from over his shoulder. "I'm playin' a card game, don't got no time for the likes of you."

"You never have any time, Shaw. It ain't right, all I've ever done is be nice t'ya an' you're so rude to me. I don't see what the harm of ya takin' a break from cards to sit with me'll do." Blubbered Mattie as she gave Shaw a pitiful look with her big russet eyes, causin' me and Abel to pause in playin' cards to watch the pendin' argument we knew was comin'. Hell, my cousin's always ready t'snap anymore an' I know for a fact he's gonna take the whore's words the wrong way. Poor thing, he's gonna chew her up an' spit her out.

Shaw took another drag off his cigar before lookin' at Mattie and tellin' her in a cold an' repulsive tone, "Mattie, you're a whore. My mom would roll over in her gave if I spent time with ya."

A sour look appeared on Mattie's face as Shaw tipped some ashes into the crystal ashe tray sittin' in the middle of the table by the prize pot. The whore let out a tiny scoff before blurtin' out the truthful words of, "But if ya could you'd be all over Tolbert McCoy's bitch."

Pointin' his cigar right in her face, Shaw ordered in a loud bitin' bark, "You shut your fucking mouth!"

"Mattie, ya better take off for a bit and let him cool down." I suggested, lookin' up from my hand of cards to give the dark-haired whore with the high cheekbones a pleading look. Jessa was a sore subject for Shaw and I'm 'fraid that if Mattie says anythin' else that my cousin deems slanderous 'gainst her that he's gonna haul off and smack the whore. I'm tryin' to save everyone some headaches tonight.

After watchin' Mattie scurry off, Abel shook his head at Shaw and berated him with, "Damn, Shaw, did you have to be so mean to her? Whore's have feelings too you know."

"Well, I don't give a shit 'bout her feelings." Of course, he didn't. Seems that he didn't give a shit 'bout nothin', but himself.

"You're just butthurt that she called you out on your shit with Miss McCoy." My brother-in-law told my cousin before takin' a long drag off his cigar and blowin' out smoke rings.

"Don't call Jessa that. She ain't a real McCoy, they ain't legally man and wife." My cousin barked instead of takin' his turn.

"But they're somethin' since she's pregnant." Countered Abel in a nonchalant tone while lookin' at his hand and waitin' for Shaw to take his turn.

Shaw's jaw dropped, causin' his cigar to droop on the corner of his lip. In a stunned tone he asked, "She's what?"

"She's pregnant. I thought ya knew that, man." Why would he know that? Shaw doesn't go into Kentucky; he don't got a lot of friends either since he's either workin', takin' care of his siblin's, or broodin' over a bottle anymore.

Shaw's jaw clenched; he was nearly chewin' on the cigar in the corner of his mouth as he gritted out, "No, I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do." Abel shrugged, tippin' some of his cigar ashes into the crystal ashetray.

"Abel, don't antagonize him." I sighed since I really didn't feel like dealin' with a fired up drunk Shaw tonight. Hell, he's worse than Uncle Jim when he's likkered up an' pissed. Mhm, my cousin sure does take after our crochety uncle in many ways.

"Shit…" Shaw's voice trailed off. He took a drag off his cigar and asked, "How far 'long is she?"

"Heard talk that she's claimin' to be 4 or 3 ½ months even tho she looks more like 5 months." Abel answered as Shaw grabbed his glass, quickly gulpin' down some whiskey 'fore settin' the glass back down wit' a loud thunk.

"Why ya wanna know how far 'long she is?" I asked, giving my cousin a pointed stare. God, I hope he's not asking cause he might've knocked her up 'fore their breakup. Please, god, don't let that be the case.

"Fuck…fuck fuck fuck!" Shaw curse, while punchin' the table over and over. "How could she?..."

"How could she what?" My brother-in-law asked since his half-boozed up brain wasn't figurin' out what was goin' on.

Oh god, Shaw's about to go into a rant. Just what I don't need tonight. Why can't we just play poker like normal people do? Why does Shaw always have t'fuck it up wit' his rants, brawls, an' big boozed up mouth? Hell, at least when I go out wit' Skunk Hair, Uncle Jim, an' Cotton for drinks an' a hand of cards nobody starts a fight or gets us thrown into jail.

"Keep this from me. She knows I got a right to know." Was Shaw's answer, one I knew he was gonna give too.

No, no, no, god no! Please, I don't need this bullshit right now. I don't want to deal with Shaw havin' a conniption fit ov'r Jessa doin' to him the same exact thing Peggy did to Sully. Damnit, I just want to drink and play cards like a fuckin' normal person.

"But she's with Tolbert, why'd you have a right to know 'bout their baby?" My brother-in-law asked, causin' me to shoot him a dirty look. Really, he can't be that dense, can he?

"Cause it ain't his goddamn kid, but mine." Shaw revealed in a tight, but rough, snap.

Abel's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he connected the dots. "Shit, ya'll got it on."

"Oh god…" I set my cards face side down on the table, pinching the bridge of my nose in an attempt to ward off the migraine that was trying to edge its way into my head. Hell, there goes my night of cards and whiskey…

"Yea, we slept together on Thanksgiving." Admitted Shaw before pickin' up his glass and takin' another large gulp of his whiskey.

"So, she doesn't just look 5-months, but she really is 5-months?" The former soldier asked, soundin' like a jackass. I just rolled my mismatched eyes at Abel while givin' him a look that silently read _'Don't be an idiot.'_.

"Yep." Popped out Shaw 'fore he downed the rest of his drink. Jesus, he's drinkin' like a goddamn fish. Thank, Abel, now he's gonna be drinkin' himself into a likker induced coma t'make himself feel better.

This is bad, this is very bad. Jessa's havin' Shaw's baby, but she's common law with Tolbert, who either thinks the baby's his or agreed to take up with her so she wouldn't get throwed out while pregnant. My money's on the latter. No way could he think she's not as far 'long as she is with all the times he's seen his ma expectin'. Tolbert, as well as me, can do math and figure out how far 'long a woman is by lookin' at the roundness of her belly. Comes wit' bein' an older child and dealin' with a pregnant ma all the time.

"Well, on that note, I think our relaxin' nite of cards and whiskey's over." I vocalized what's been floatin' in my head for the past few minutes while standin' up from the table. "I'm headed home." I told them 'fore walkin' off and leavin' them alone at the table.

As I walked to the door, I heard sounds of chairs movin' accompanied by the heavy thuds of boots. Eh, reckon they're callin' it a night too. No doubt Shaw's scoopin' up the prize pot of coins 'fore he takes off. Abel, well, I bet he's gonna be searchin' 'round for a whore to entertain himself wit' since the poker game's over. I didn't care, I just wanted to get home to my wife and tell her 'bout what I just found out.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

"It's only 8:30, what're you doing home so early for?" I asked Cap as he walked thru the door. It was Friday night; his time to hang out with Shaw at the tavern downtown and he never got home til 10 or so when he was playing cards and drinking with his cousin. I knew that something had to have happened for him to be home so soon.

Cap hung up his hat and took off his jacket while telling me, "Abel told Shaw that he heard tell that Jessa's pregnant."

"So, Shaw got mad and left, ending the night early?" I asked, since that's the impression I was getting, while watching Cap remove his gun belt and hang it up on the gun rack by the door.

"Shaw gettin' mad's an understatement." My husband told me as he made his into the main room. Taking a seat in his wingback sitting chair he revealed in a heavy sigh, "Shaw asked Abel if he knew how far 'long Jessa was and your brother told him he heard she was sayin' 4 the most even tho she looked to be 5-months 'long." Leaning back in his chair and runnin' a hand thru his shaggy blonde hair, he concluded his explanation with, "Shaw lost it, got fumin' mad, cause he figured out the baby's his since they slept together durin' Thanksgivin' time."

I felt floored as what my husband told me resonated in my mind. Shaking my head, while starting on another row of the crocheted blanket I was working on, I sighed, "Oh my god…I can't believe it…"

"Well, believe it."

"Is he gonna confront her?"

"Honestly, I dunno."

"I hope he doesn't show out on Sunday like he did on Christmas Eve." This Sunday was Easter so the Hatfields and the McCoys would all be in the one room church together.

"I agree wit'cha there, darlin'." Cap told me, his deep wave-like timbre sounding' tired and serious, while watching me crocheting a baby blanket.

 **Shaw POV:**

"Night ended early?" Sully asked me from his spot sitting in a chair in my living room as I walked thru the door.

"Yea." I took my hat and jacket off, hanging them up while telling my dad, "Thanks for babysittin' Mary and Todd, but you can go now."

Sully just nodded and stood up from his chair. Giving me a studious stare, he walked out of the man room and over to the door. Stoppin' by me as I hung up my gun belt, he simply told me, "Something's botherin' you. I can tell."

"Nothin's botherin' me, dad." I firmly denied, as my honey eyes gave him a hard look.

"I think there is, but you're just bein' stubborn and don't want to talk about it."

"Dad, go home."

"Okay, okay." Sully raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'll go home." He grabbed his black Stetson, placin' it on top of his grayin' light brown hair covered head, before grabbing his jacket and quickly pulling it on. I just stood by the door with my arms crossed, silently lettin' him know that I'd see him out. Lookin' right at me, my dad said his goodbye of, "G'night, Shaw. I'll see ya on Sunday for Easter."

"Bye, dad. See ya then." I replied before going over to the door and openin' it for him. Without a word he walked out the door and onto the porch. Quickly, I slammed the door shut.

I wanted to be alone right now since I was reelin' over what I found out 'bout Jessa. Oh god, why did she have to be wit' Tolbert for? Why? She was havin' my kid, she didn't need him. In a frustrated fit of rage, I kicked and punched my front door while lettin' pained screams of anguish out into the air. When my kicks and punches faltered, I turned around and leaned my beck against the door. I ran my fingers thru my hair only to clutch it and let out another pained scream. How could this be happenin' to me? How could Jessa do to me what my mom did to my dad? Jessa knew I loved her and wanted her back, how could she be shackin' up with Tolbert for? Dear god, did he convince her that I wouldn't want her or the baby? Fuck, he must've told her some sugar-coated lie to get her to agree to let him play the part of her baby's daddy. I let go of my golden-brown hair and let my hands fall from it. My hands fell to my side as my shoulders shook. In one swift motion my legs gave out and I collapsed onto the floor in misery.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

When Cap drove our wagon by Shaw's newly built livery building at the edge of town on our way to church, I had a sudden memory. A memory of when I'd seen that building before…

 _ ***Start Of Memory***_

 _ **Mate Creek, WV, November 2018**_

 _Mr. Sullivan was leading our class down the street of Historic Mate Creek. Yea, Main Street was considered the Historic District and still had the same buildings and what not from the 1800s. Everything was preserved and protected by the historic society of Logan County. I was near the end of the class line and Jessa was next to me. She was taking everything in like a sponge. She was giddy to be going to see Wall Hatfield's Justice Of The Peace office along with the old historic courthouse that the famous pig trial was held at. I wasn't overly excited to see this stuff, but hey it was a field trip so of course I was gonna see it._

 _As I walked by a big wooden building some shady tall guy in a faded Stetson spit some tobacco out onto the wooden sidewalk (yea historic district really kept up with the 19_ _th_ _century feel) and looked at me. "Hey, I know all ya tourists can't wait t'see Wall's office and the ol' courthouse, but ya know this 'ere livery's pretty historical too."_

 _I should've ignored the guy and kept walking with my class, but I didn't. Instead I stopped and asked him, "How so?"_

" _S.E.'s Livery's been in my family for 139 years. Family owned and op'rated." The guy, who looked an awful lot like Elliot Grey from the Fifty Shades Trilogy, told me in a matter-o-fact tone._

" _Okay, so?"_

" _So, the real historic part's bout the man that founded it."_

" _Why, what'd he do?" Wait, do I even want to know what he did? Well, too late now since I already asked._

" _Kill a man and marry his woman." Elliot Grey's clone told me in a very nonchalant tone before spitting some more tobacco juice out onto the wooden sidewalk._

" _So, what's so special 'bout that?" Didn't that shit happen a lot in 1800s West Virginia? I mean hillbillies were nuts back then and the ratio of men to women wasn't very good either._

 _Pointing in the direction Kentucky was in, he said, "She was a feud widow from 'cross the Tug."_

" _What, your great-whatever-grandpa got with a feud widow after making her one? That's crazy." So crazy that it never even made it into the history books. Seems like Roseanna and Johnse weren't the only other star-crossed lovers during the feud._

" _Eh, from the stories I heard he was crazy. Helluva horse tamer tho." The man shrugged, a thin smirk crossing over his angular face._

" _Thanks for the history lesson, but I gotta go before I lose my class."I told the guy before he could get a chance to start telling me any of the stories he knew about his great-whatever-grandpa the crazy horse tamer._

" _Yea." The man nodded before telling me, "Enjoy your field trip here in Mate Creek, home of the Hatfields."_

" _I will." I simply told the man before running off to rejoin my class._

 _ ***End Of Memory***_

"S.E. Livery is Shaw's business?" I asked my husband, secretly afraid of the answer he'd give me.

"Yep." Popped Cap's tongue as he nodded his black Stetson covered head. Oh my god! Oh my god, he's gonna cause problems with Tolbert about Jessa… Before I could voice my opinion to my husband, he turned to me and said, "He's already takin' business 'way from Ole Harry over in Pikeville. For an upstart he sure does know what he's doin' when it comes t'livestock."

"Oh…" I sighed out as my mind was spinning with the revelation my memory had bestowed on me. As we got closer to the church, passing by all the town's buildings, I bluntly told me husband, "Shaw's got a means to support Jessa and the baby; he's going to so something to get Tolbert out of the way so he can have his family."

"Allie, I know why you're sayin' that, but there ain't nothin' we can do 'bout it."

"Cap-" I began to protest only to be cut off by my husband's deep timbre curtly telling me, "If it happens, it happens and it's on him. I ain't gonna be babysittin' him all the time to try and keep him from doin' somethin' stupid."

"But him doing something stupid'll make this feud worse."

"Darlin', I don't think this feud can get worse. Everybody hates everybody already as it is."

No, this feud's going to get worse, but the catch is will it go the way the history books write it or will history be drastically rewritten? God, now I have to tell Sully what I know and hope that he can reign in his son.

I didn't say a word to my husband, just nodded my head as he pulled our wagon to a stop by the church. Silently, he got out of the wagon and then helped me down. Holding hands, we walked up to the church and entered the building. Quickly, we spotted Shaw, Sully, and Jim Vance on the second-row pews while my brother Abel was next to Johnse on the third row, next to a brood of children (that included Shaw's siblings in the mix). Cap didn't say a word, just led us over to them so we could take a seat.

"Cap, sit here next t'me." Uncle told my husband as we stopped at the second row of pews.

Shaw and Sully stood up and scooted out into the aisle so that me and Cap could slide into the pew, but of course Jim didn't get out. Nope, the crochety mountain man just remained seated. I felt like I was dealing with climbing over somebody in a packed movie theatre as I stepped over my uncle-in-law's legs in order to take my seat. Cap, with his long legs, didn't struggle as much as I did to step over Jim's fat legs to take his seat next to him.

Sully just shook his head at his uncle before sliding back into the pew next to him. Uncle Jim had no shame tho, just shrugged off his nephew's disapproving stare. Shaw sat back into his aisle seat only to randomly look over his shoulder every so often. Oh god, he was keeping a lookout for Jessa and Tolbert (who weren't in church yet even tho the rest of the McCoys were). Not good.

"So, how ya doin'?" Jim asked me, most likely wantin' to make sure his new nephew wasn't givin' me any problems in the womb.

"I'm doin' good, Jim." I answered with a slight smile.

Sully lookedat Jim, only to scold him in a harsh low tone, "Jim, hush and sing the hymns. We can socialize later at the head house."

"Hell, I ain't much of a singer." Jim's coarse timbre scoffed. Letting out a deep sigh, he looked at Sully and asked, "Remind me why I'm here 'gain."

"Dad thinks you need to endure Reverend Garrett's extreme Easter sermon since you haven't heard it in 30-years." Shaw deadpanned flatly before turning his head slightly to check on the door for the hundredth time.

"Ah…that's right…after 30-years I needed to get back into this shithole." The large ornery mountain man let out in a long cracking scoff.

"Yea, wouldn't want ya endin' up in the hot country." Cap sarcastically told Uncle Jim while biting back a chuckle.

Sully narrowed his eyes at my husband while chastising his behavior with the firm remark of, "Cap, don't talk 'bout our uncle goin' to hell while we're sittin' in church. Ain't right."

"Hell, Sully, when did ya become holier than thou an' able t'judge us. You're a sinner too." Uncle Jim raged the teacher with a loud chuckle tied into his timbre.

Before Sully could make a retort, the large double doors of the church banged open causing Shaw to whip his head around to see who walked in. Of course, Jessa and Tolbert entered the church and she was pregnant, very pregnant. It was obvious that she was roughly 5-months along by how round her belly looked.

Shaw quickly bolted from his seat, before Sully even had a chance to reign him in, and marched over to the common law couple while shouting, "What the fuck's this shit?!" Talk about déjà vu….

"Move outta our way, ya shifty bastard." Tolbert ordered Shaw while puffing his chest out like a peacock preparing for a fight.

Ignoring Tolbert, Shaw looked at Jess while telling her, "Jessa, come with me. We need to talk."

"Ain't nothin' to talk wit' my wife 'bout. Leave us be."

"You shut up, McCoy." Shaw spat out. A devious look crossed over his face before he mocked Tolbert with the blunt truth of, "She ain't even your real wife. Hell, we both know who put that bun in the oven too."

Suddenly Tolbert just hauled off and punched Shaw, causing Jessa to jump back with a shocked look on her face while Shaw retaliated by throwing a punch of his own.

"Damnit!" Sully cursed, jumping to his feet.

"Don't curse in church, Sully. Might get yourself struck by lightning." Cap told Sully in a smartass tone as the middle-aged man rushed to the back of the room to break up the fight between his son and the crazy McCoy.

 **Sully POV:**

Sweet Jesus, I'm so embarrassed right now. My son's fightin' in church. He's goin' straight to hell without the peach basket for this stunt of his. I ran over to break up the fight while everyone else in the building just watched Shaw and Tolbert duke it out. Hell, Jessa looked so conflicted as she stood off to the side watching two men fight over her knocked up ass. "Stop it! Stop it, please!" She begged, sounding a bit mortified.

"That's enough Shaw Hector!" I roared at my son, grabbing him by the collar and yankin' him away from Tolbert.

Tolbert gave me a hatful look as his wiped his bloody nose off with the back of his hand. Jessa had a hand on her round belly as her eyes fell to a random spot on the floor. The girl looked so shaken up by the entire incident.

Shaw bucked like a wild bronco, trying to break out of my hold, as he growled, "Let me fuckin' go, dad. I'm gonna kill this woman stealin' prick!"

"Calm down, son-" I began to say only for Shaw to break free from my hold on him and tackle Tolbert to the ground while screaming at the top of his lungs, "I'm gonna kill you!" Oh shit… Shaw wrapped his hands tightly round Tolbert's neck, choking him as he spat in a low growl, "I'm gonna fuckin' kill you for turnin' her 'gainst me!"

"Shaw, stop, please." I heard Jessa beg, fear heavy in her crackin' voice, as I struggled to pull my son off of Tolbert. Dear god, he was like dog with a bone…

"Damn, first time in 30-years I come t'church an' Shaw's snappin' Tolbert like a chicken neck. We should come 'ere more often." Uncle Jim loudly chuckled.

"There will not be a murder in the house of the lord." Reverend Garrett's voice echoed from just over my shoulder. Hell, I didn't even hear him approach. Reckon I'm too concerned with trying to pull my stubborn as a mule boy off Tolbert tho. "Stop this at once, in the name of the lord!" Reverend Garret ordered while whackin' Shaw on the head with his bible.

Well, that made Shaw stop strangling Tolbert, but only cause he was too busy trying to knock the bible out of the preacher's hand so he wouldn't get smacked anymore. I took Shaw's preoccupied state of mind to pull him off Tolbert and yank him to stand. Lookin' at the reverend, while keepin' a firm grip on my son, I told him, "I apologize for my boy's outburst" As Tolbert stood up , without any help from Jessa since he batted her offered hand away, I told Reverend Garrett, "We'll be leavin' now." The reverend just nodded his head while giving my son a hard look full of judgement. "Come on, Rocky, let's go." I hissed lowly in my son's ear before roughly pullin' him out of the door.

* * *

Shoving my son against the whitewashed side of the church I angrily asked, "What the hell was that in there, Shaw Hector? Huh?"

"What'd it look like, Sully? I was fightin' for my girl."

"Dear lord, are you stupid? You can't do shit like that in church."

"I didn't even start the fight, I was just finishin' it." Shaw smugly said, cocking his head to the side with a bit of an attitude. Hitching his thumb over his shoulder he told me, "If you want to hand out a don't fight in church lecture give it to that woman stealin' McCoy sittin' inside."

Before I could say a word, the church doors banged open followed by Uncle Jim's crochety voice blurting out, "Good job in there, Shaw."

"Thanks, Uncle Jim." Shaw smirked before adding in, "At least you're not upset 'bout me kickin' Tolbert's ass."

"Shaw…" I cut him a look, warning him to shut up.

Uncle Jim walked over to us while saying, "Sully, don't berate the boy for knockin' that McCoy down a few pegs."

Of course, Jim was going to side with Shaw. I just shook my head before stalkin' off, leaving brash and brasher by the side of the church to revel in tales of beatin' up McCoys, and heading back inside of the church.

 **Shaw POV:**

"Your pappy beat the shit out of Peter back when him and your mama were courtin' cause the butcher wouldn't stop bringin' over extra an' free soup bones to Peggy's house." Uncle Jim told me, leaning against the church wall next to me while taking his flask out of his pocket. "Sully's a do as I say not as I do type, but he got into it more then once with Peter over your mama." He told me, uncorking his flask and taking a long sip from it. Passin' me over the whiskey, I told me, "Don't pay him any mind. Ya wanna fight for your woman and unborn baby then ya do it."

Taking the flask from him, I raised a brow and asked, "So you figured it out then?"

"Mhm. Miss Jessa's the same size as Allie; she was with you 'fore the McCoy so it's common sense her baby's yours." He told me as I took a long swig from the flask of whiskey. As I passed him back the flask, he shook his head while making the remark of, "Tolbert said somethin' to her to make her settle wit' him. Most likely some horrible lie t'keep her under his thumb."

"Got any advice, Uncle Jim?" I asked as he took a swig from his flask.

Pointin' his flask at me, he nodded and chuckled out, "Yea, shoot that lil wet turd chaffin' prick 'tween the eyes."

Snatching the flask out of my uncle's meaty hand, I smirked, "I'll keep that in mind."

He just nodded his black hat covered head at me while I took a sip of whiskey. We fell into a silent commandry as we leaned against the church building, passing a flask back and forth as we waited for the Easter service to end.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **It's official, Shaw is the drama king of the Hatfield family. Everywhere he goes chaos ensues as he stirs the pot. Sully, yea he's totally freaked out that his son's putting fuel on the feud fire. Poor Tolbert and Jessa, they just can't go to a holiday church service without getting attacked huh?...**


	26. Easter Revelations

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Here's another chapter since the muses were being loud and demanded that I write more to this story. Well, hope you guys enjoy this. Read on!**

* * *

 **Easter Revelations**

 **Jessa POV:**

The ride to my in-laws' house after church was very tense. Tolbert was embarrassed that he lost a fight to Shaw in church while I was rattled that the fight even occurred. I was even more shocked that Shaw had figured out the main reason why I was with Tolbert (other then having feelings for him). The baby… How he even figured out the correct number of months I was pregnant baffled me. Hell, he must have not pulled out on Thanksgiving on purpose or something to know for sure that the baby was his. Oh hell, what did I do when I agreed to let Tolbert take care of me and my baby (Pull a Peggy)? Seems like hell hath no fury like Shaw being denied his rights as a father…

We were nearly to our destination whenever Tolbert gave me a nasty side eye and asked, "How the hell does that Vance bastard know 'bout the baby? Ya get word t'him 'hind my back or somethin'?"

"No, of course I didn't tell him behind your back." I quickly defended myself, feeling appalled that he'd even accuse me outing our lie, the very lie our common law marriage is founded and based on.

"Then how'd he know, Jessa?" He asked in a loud gruffy shout that slightly made me flinch.

"I think he's smarter than we gave him credit for and just figured it out."

"Hmm…" Tolbert's gaze was set on the dirt road that was lined with spring green foliage and lush leafy green trees. "Ya better not be lyin' t'me, darlin'. It'd break my heart if ya were."

"I'm not lying, Tolbert." I honestly and sincerely told my common law husband, softly looking at him and hoping he'd believe my words.

 **Tolbert POV:**

God, I wanted t'believe my wife so badly, but I just didn't know if I could. How else could that shifty bastard've found out that the baby was his? I weren't tellin' nobody. Hell, I waited til late January near February to tell my family 'bout the baby. So far everyone was buyin' that she was due sometime in September instead of August, so how'd he know? Hell, Jessa says he's smart an' figured it out, but no way in hell is he that smart. He sells livestock for a livin', ain't nothin' bright 'bout him.

"Better not be." I snapped; a bit harsher than I should've. I could see outta the corner of my eye that Jessa's shoulder's slummed and her face blanched wit' a startled look. Lettin' out a long sigh, I looked at her to see that she looked crestfallen an' hurt. "Darlin'..." I let linger off my tongue, hopin' that my velvet timbre callin' out her pet name would calm her a bit an' show her I didn't mean t'upset her.

She didn't say a word, just looked out at the green woods we were passin' thru on our way t'my folks' cabin. Shit, I really messed up. She's upset wit' me for doubtin' her. Hell… Goddamnit, I can't help, but feel slighted. The baby belongs t'another man, my rival, an' suddenly he knows 'bout it an' confronts me in church 'bout it. Wants to whisk her off to talk too. Yea, that don't make me feel too good. I know Jessa begged him t'stop chokin' me, but she didn't tell 'im not t'kill me. Hmm, that don't set right wit' me. She's s'posed t'love me, but she ain't pleadin' for my life. Do I gotta worry 'bout Shaw puttin' a bullet in my heart cause I'm takin' his bastard on as my own?

Sad truth is, the baby's gonna be better off wit' me as a poppy then wit' him. Hell, is it worth it tho? Is it worth riskin' my neck t'raise a baby that ain't even mine? Months 'go I thought it was, but now that Jessa's roughly 5-months 'long I'm not too sure anymore. I love her, more then anythin', but I don't know how t'deal wit' the baggage that bein' poppy t'her baby's bringin'.

"Ya know I love ya; didn't mean t'snap at'cha. I'm just-" I began to apologize only to get cut off by Jessa's flat, but swift retort of, "You're feeling concerned and overwhelmed about the commitment you made to me 'bout raising the baby as a couple."

"Jessa…" I sighed, wantin' to correct her, but not knowin' what words t'use. She was, sadly, right in what she told me. I was feelin' that way; strugglin' wit' my decision.

"Tolbert, I don't want you to wake up one day resenting me and my baby. If this is too hard for you-" She never got to finish her sentence cause I whipped my head 'round and told her thru gritted teeth, "Don't ya dare say you'll leave me an' go t'him, that shady Vance bastard." My stormy eyes were flarin' wit' heavy emotions as I told her, "I love ya an' I can handle raisin' yer baby. I'd do anythin' for ya, just please don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, Tolbert." Jessa assured me, her tone soft and mellow. Suddenly a sad look crossed over her face as she added in, "I love you, but if I feel you can't handle this, I might have to leave one day. It all depends on how well you can keep your temper in check cause I refuse to let myself or my child be treated badly; forced to live walking around on eggshells."

Really, she just had to add a I love ya, but I will leave if speech after assurin' me she wouldn't leave? Dear god almighty, this woman's gonna be the death o'me. If I didn't love her, I wouldn't be puttin' up wit' this bullshit.

"I won't give ya no reason t'leave, I swear it, Jessa." I promised her as the path juttin' off the main road leadin' t'my folks' appeared up just 'head.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Nobody said a word to Shaw whenever he arrived at the main house once the church service was over. Hell, nobody even took a second look at him. Truthfully, everyone was avoiding him; just letting him sit and brood on the far-left side of the large front porch. Sully was outback, smoking like a chimney and avoiding his son. The teacher was so mad that it wasn't even funny. Can't say that I blamed him, the church fight's bound to stir the pot when it comes to the Hatfields and the McCoys.

After helping Levicy, Vera, and Jane (Wall's common law wife) make bread dough and put the ham into the oven I went out back to have a word with Sully. I used the excuse that I needed some fresh air so that the women wouldn't find me going outback to talk to him instead of helping in the kitchen odd.

"Sully, we need to talk about Shaw." I told the teacher, causing him to give my an arched brow look, as I stood next to him by the dinner bell that was a few yards from the back door.

"I already yelled at him. He needs some time to cool off, then he'll be ready to go drinkin' and lookin' for whores." Sully assured me in a flippant tone before bringing his cigarette up to his lips and taking a long drag off it.

"I don't think he's going to actually hook up with a whore. He's too wrapped up in getting Jessa back and having a family." I told him as he let out a large billowing cloud of smoke out of his nostrils and mouth.

"Jessa's married to Tolbert and expecting, my son doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell."

"Sully, the baby belongs to Shaw."

"No, it doesn't, Allie." Sully told me, clearly in denial since he saw the same fight that I did and heard the same things being shouted that I did too, while shaking his head and looking out into the vast backyard. "Shaw'll meet somebody, forget all 'bout Jessa, and have a son." Sully recited as if he was reading a paragraph out of a book. God, now I think I know where Shaw gets his jackass gene from, Sully…

"During the fieldtrip I was stopped by Shaw's future great-whatever-grandson, who gave off some serious Elliot Grey vibes, and was told that S.E. Livery was historical cause the guy that found it married a woman after making her a feud widow." I told Sully, causing him to just roll his ocean blue eyes at me while letting out a silent huff of disagreement. "Sully, he's not going to leave her alone from what I was told. You need to talk to him, tell him to just let her and Tolbert be so that the feud doesn't get worse than what it's supposed to." I begged my cousin-in-law, my voice desperate and raw.

"I know more about my son and the feud then you do, Allie, so trust me when I say that he's not going to win over Jessa or raise her half McCoy spawn." Sully spat at me with a arrogant tone hidden in his firm words.

Okay, well, looks like I'm not getting anywhere with him. I just nodded and walked off, deciding that I needed to have a long talk with Shaw and find out from the horse's mouth what the hell was going on when it came to his feelings for my ex-best friend.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I was sitting on the edge of the front porch, leaning my shoulder against a wooden post, as I smoked and stared out into the distance. My mind was reelin' with everything that happened this morning at church. God, I wanted to rip Jessa away from Tolbert so bad I could taste it. She was pregnant with my kid, I wanted her back now more then I did before. Damnit, I felt that if Tolbert didn't punch me then I would've been able to convince Jessa to get back with me so we'd be a family (her, me, and the baby). God, my life was so messed up right now. I had a kid on the way and an ex that was settling for the craziest McCoy in Kentucky outta fear of bein' rejected by me. Hell, only god knows what bullshit lies the McCoys filled Jessa's head up with 'bout me. Bet they're laughin' their asses off over this. Wouldn't surprise me one bit if they found raisin' a Vance blooded baby up to hate his family as funny.

"Hey, Shaw." Allie's voice sounded out as she walked over to me from the backyard, causin' me to just give her a nod before bringing my cigarette up to my mouth and takin' a drawl from it.

"Hey, Allie." I told her, blowing smoke out of my lungs.

"Can we talk about you and Jessa?" She asked me, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood right in front of me.

"What about us? I'm sure you know the jist of it cause Cap prolly told ya I knocked her up." Hell, my cousin and his wife were attached at the hip like Siamese twins so I know he blurted out the good news last night once he got home. Especially since my baby's mama used to be his wife's best friend.

"Um, are you sure it's yours?" She hesitantly asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I snapped, tippin' some ashes over the end of the porch. "We slept together on Thanksgiving." I confessed before taking a quick drag of my smoke and adding in, "I can do math, I know she's 5-months 'long."

"Sully's in denial about bein' grandpa and insists it's Tolbert's. He's convinced you'll meet somebody else, settle down, and then have a kid."

"Sully's not as smart as he thinks he is." I scoffed, slightly shaking my head and rolling my honey eyes, before takin' a drag off my smoke.

"Would you kill him to get her and the baby back?"

I mulled over her words for a few minutes, staring at the ashes growing at the end of my cigarette. When I finally came up with an answer, I looked at the pregnant blonde with honesty in my honey eyes and told her in a deep, but straightforward tone, "If I had to, yes I think I would."

"I was afraid of that…" Allie sighed out heavily, her voice drifting off into the air like dandelion seeds blowing in the wind. "Look, I can't stand the crazy ginger, but you hurting or killing him'll just make the feud worse."

"I don't care about the feud, only about Jessa and our baby." Allie just nodded, her lip in a thin line as her sapphire eyes portrayed that she wasn't surprised by my remark, while watching me tip some ashes off the side of the porch. I took another drag off my smoke before shaking my head and sighing, "And to think if I would've just gone after her when we first met none of this bullshit would be goin' on."

The blonde's face skewed up as she asked, "Um…what're you talking about? Didn't you ask her out after election day?"

"I met her before election day." I revealed, causing my cousin-in-law's sapphire eyes to widen a bit. Before she could ask how, when, and where, I expanded on my remark with one of, "I met her on my first day of my senior year. We had drama together."

Allie's jaw dropped to the floor in utter shock. "Are you shitting me?"

Rollin' my honey eyes, I spat, "No, I ain't shittin' you."

"Okay, so then if you liked her back then why did you ignore her?"

"My dad didn't want me to do any serious dating, just wanted me to do the flavor of the week since he wanted me to focus on my studies and sports." I bitterly spat out, feeling like a fool for listening to my dad instead of doing what I wanted to do. "Sully thought that by getting straight A's and being a star cornerback that I'd be able to bag a scholarship." Taking a drawl from my cigarette, I muttered, "I missed my mom after 7-years of not seeing her, so I decided to come back here instead of accepting a free ride to some university."

"Oh…" Allie trailed off, looking like she didn't really know how to react to what I'd just told her since she kept chewing on her bottom lip.

"Jessa's a nice girl, you know the kind you bring home to mama, so I had to just ignore my crush on her." Which I know now was a stupid thing to do. Shrugging, I took a quick drag of my smoke and mused, "In hindsight I should've just told Sully to shove it up his ass and asked Jessa out. If I did, we'd be together right now and I wouldn't be tryin' to figure out how to win her back from Tolbert."

"You really think you'd be here right now with her if you would've asked her out back in modern Tulsa?" My cousin-in-law asked with a skeptical look painted on her face.

"Yea, I would've been on that on sinkin' fieldtrip bus too as the chaperoning boyfriend/teacher's son whenever Sully beamed ya'll up here." God, when she told me about that field trip and how she nearly drowned when my dad portaled them into the Tug River during that wagon train accident I swear my blood boiled. I was so pissed; how could Sully be so careless. Like he couldn't have poofed them all on the riverbank? Whatever, it's already said and done. Eh, I guess I should be thankful that he even brought them back here instead of just letting them drown with the others on that sinking bus.

"You really love her, huh?" Allie asked, or maybe she stated, but I couldn't really tell, as she looked me over with studious eyes.

A smile crossed over my face as I nodded, "Yea, reckon I do."

"Does she love you too?" Allie countered, her voice holding a bit of curiosity in it, as she stared me down with a slightly arched tawny brow.

"She gave me her virginity even after I told her we could wait til another time to go all the way, so she must love me since that's not something a nice girl just gives out lightly." Was my answer since I couldn't say yes cause Jessa never told me that she loved me, only showed me with her actions of kisses, touches, and well choosing me to be her first. I was supposed to be her only, but that fucker Tolbert just had to swoop in and fill her head with lies; turning her 'gainst me.

Allie's sapphire eyes turned into the size of quarters as the weight of my words hit here. I just stared at her, taking one last drag off my smoke, as I waited for her to make a remark about my answer. Finally, after maybe half a minute, she blinked and let her shock fade away. "Your love life's complicated and dramatic." She sighed in disbelief while slightly shaking her head.

"My entire life's been complicated and dramatic ever since I popped out of my mom's oven." I quipped while tossin' my cigarette butt into the yard. The blonde didn't saw a word, just nodded and walked off. I could pick up that she was starting to feel some kind of pity for me, so I was glad that she decided to leave me alone instead of telling me some sympathetic bullshit line.

 **Allie POV:**

I just gave Shaw a nod before turning around and leaving him alone to brood on the porch. Slowly, I made my way into the backyard. Sully was still standing by the dinner bell, just staring out into the vast landscape of the Hatfield patriarch's homestead. Boy oh boy, the teacher new nothing about his only child. If only Sully would talk to Shaw; listen to him instead of assuming things.

After talking to Shaw, I couldn't help, but to feel empathy for the dick. He was right, he got dealt a shitty hand of cards from the beginning due to his parents. I felt for Shaw too when it came to his bad romance with Jessa. I had no idea that they had drama together at Will Rodgers High and just assumed that they recently meet a few months back in this timeline, in 1878. Now I guess I understand why Shaw hates Tolbert and claims he stole his girl, it's the whole I saw her first thing. Basically, Shaw was entering a pissing contest with Tolbert over Jessa. One he intended to win. Sadly, whatever I said wasn't going to stop him from going after her. Yea, he's so going to make this feud go from bad to worse. Hell, I bet the updated history books are going to chuck full of crazy shit.

I silently walked by Sully and thru the backdoor, stepping into the kitchen of the main Hatfield house. Putting on a fake cheerful act, I closed the door behind me and asked the women gathered at the table, "What do you need help with, peeling potatoes or shelling peas?"

"I could use some help shellin' peas." Vera told me as I made my way over to the table.

"Ya feelin' refreshed, sweetheart, after gettin' some fresh air?" Levicy asked me, never faltering in her fast-paced potato peeling, while giving me a look that could only be described as one a concerned mother could muster.

Taking my seat next to Vera, I smiled and answered my mother-in-law with the white lie of, "Yes, I feel much better. Guess the heat in the kitchen was just getting to me."

Jane shook her head knowingly, causing a few brunette curls to fall the bun pinned high up on her head, as she told me, "Oh, dearie, you'll be miserable come a couple more months since you'll be heavy with child in the thick of summer."

"I guess I'll be miserable come Christmas time cause that's when me and Tom'll be expectin'." Vera blurted out with a large smile on her face, taking all of us at the table by surprise.

"Oh my God, Vera, that's wonderful." I gushed, dropping the peas I was just starting to shell only to pull my best friend into a side hug.

"Oh, Granny Rue, God bless her soul, would be so happy if she was here." Levicy warmly told Vera as she placed a peeled potato into a bowl.

"Reckon they'll be another generation of Hatfield-Wallace best friends." Jane stated with mirth in her eyes as she finished peeling her potato, placing it into the large bowl with the others.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

After arriving at my in-laws' place, I quickly went to work helping Sally in the kitchen while Tolbert took off with Pharmer and Bud to check out the new litter of hound pups that're almost old enough to be given away. I think he wanted one, but I wasn't too sure since he never said anything. Roseanna, my closest friend since arriving in Kentucky, wasn't at the house since she was actually with Perry and Brenton spending Easter weekend in Frankfurt visiting Nova, who had given birth a couple weeks ago to a daughter named Rihanna Elsbeth, and Senator Billings. So, we were a woman down in the kitchen today, especially since Jim didn't bring his girlfriend over, but went to her house in town instead. Alifair was juggling both kitchen and little one watch duty, so it was up to me and Sally to do all of the holiday cooking.

For hours we cooked in silence. I was thankful for the silence since I was a tiny bit afraid that Sally might say something crazy if she did open her mouth. I mean after what happened this morning at church, let's just say I was thankful that Sally wasn't very talkative.

"He's kickin' ain't he?" Sally asked upon seeing my hand fly to my belly as I felt kicks.

"Yea, the baby's kicking." I confirmed with a nod as a soft joyful smile crossed over my face. Truthfully, when I first found out I was pregnant I didn't want to be a mother, but now every time I feel my baby move and kick, I'm excited to be a mom. I know I still have 4-months to go til I give birth, but I already love my baby with all my heart.

"It's a boy and he's gonna get my Tolbert killed." Oh, hell, of course she just had to open up her mouth and spew out something crazy. Sally's warm nutmeg eyes hardened, turning near black like freshly brewed coffee, as they fell on my rounded belly. Her eyes remained hard as they drifted up to stare into my startled indigo eyes. I could feel chills go up my spine as I grabbed some peas; snapping them with shaky hands. While shelling peas with an elegant ease, she told me in an unnerving certain filled tone, "Your boy's father's gonna have a protective streak worse than a papa bear. He's gonna kill Tolbert to take back his deemed family."

"Sally-" I started, intent on talking her down and calming her, only to be cut off with, "I've seen it, it'll happen." Great, she would be losing her mind sooner than she was supposed to.

"No, it won't." I firmly told my mother-in-law, giving her a hard look as I stopped shelling peas. My chest heaved with frustration as I slammed my hands down on the table. "Just because Shaw and Tolbert got into a fight in church doesn't mean he'll kill him."

"Your foolishness is gonna be the death of my son." Sally hissed in a panicked high-pitched tone. Her eyes were narrowed at me in eerie dark slits, reminding me of an angry dragon.

"Stop it, Sally, or I'm gonna tell Tolbert I'm not feeling well and want to go home to rest instead of staying here for dinner." I told her, not threatened, as she shelled peas as if she wasn't acting creepy and spewing out scary things.

Before Sally could say a word, the door flung open and in walked Tolbert, his velvety timbre sounding out with, "Jessa, darlin', how'd ya feel 'bout us havin' a pup?"

Turning to look at my husband, who was making his way to the kitchen, I smiled, "I'd like a puppy, if you want one."

"Good, cause there's this red pup I like." Tolbert beamed as he came to a stop by the table, standing right between me and his crazy mother.

Pausing in shelling her peas, Sally looked up at her son and made the remark of, "Tolbert, do you think it's wise to have a pup when you'll be dealin' with a newborn in a few months?"

 **Tolbert POV:**

"Ma, I'm a grown man wit' a family now so I can have a pup if I want; don't need no permission from ya." I told my mama, lettin' her know that I didn't care that she didn't approve of me havin' a hound pup. Ma bit her lip t'keep from makin' a remark as she shelled peas. "I'll be on the porch wit' poppy." I announced, earnin' me nods from both my ma an' wife, 'fore leavin' the kitchen.

Once I walked out of the house an' onto the front porch, I took a seat in the open rocker next t'poppy. He took a sip of his coffee 'fore turnin' his head t'look at me. "Wife give ya permission t'have the pup?"

"Yea, she did." I nodded as I started to lightly rock in my chair.

"Good, that's good." Poppy nodded his head 'fore takin' 'nother long sip of his coffee. "Some folks don't like dogs." He set his mug on his armrest. "Perry don't."

"Figured I'd let Jessa name 'im."

"Talk 'bout names, ya come up wit' any yet for my first gran'baby?"

"No, figured I'd let her name it whatever she wants." I honestly told poppy, pullin' my flask outta my pocket an' uncorkin' it. Truthfully, I didn't even have the slightest clue what'd be a good name for the baby. I mean I couldn't name it nothin' startin' wit' T since it weren't really mine…Goddamnit, I needa stop thinkin' like that. That shady Vance bastard would start shit an' plant seeds o'doubt in my head.

"I'm sure she'll pick out somethin' nice." Poppy assured me 'fore smirkin' an' tellin' me, "Ya know yer mama picked out yer name."

I took a swig from my flask 'fore tellin' him, "I didn't know that."

Poppy shook his head, lettin' out a low chuckle of, "I nev'r understood how she came up wit' it either since it's uncommon."

I took another sip from my flask as poppy lifted his coffee mug up to his lips. As I set my arm down of the rocker's armrest, my flask clinked 'gainst the wood. Lookin' out at the woods that surrounded my folks' cabin, I made the gruff assumption of, "Let me guess, ya named Jim an' let her name me cause I'm second born?"

"Actually, I was out tendin' the cornfield when yer ma birthed ya an' by time I got home she named ya Tolbert." Poppy informed me wit' a twinkle in his eyes as he recounted the memory of comin' home an' findin' out I was born an' named. "Seein' her holdin' ya in her arms, cooin' an' tendin' t'ya when I came home, well I knew I'd lose any protest I made 'bout yer name." Pointin' his mug at me, he told me in a wise know-it-all tone, "Once ya see how happy Jessa is wit' yer newborn ya won't deny her the name she picks when the time comes."

"Yea…" I nodded, givin' my poppy a slight indirect glance. I sure do hope he's right, cause I don't think I'd take it too good if Jessa names the baby somethin' that sounds like a West Virginian name. I swear when the time comes, she better name it somethin' normal cause I don't want t'raise a kid wit' a name that ain't fittin' t'be paired wit' the McCoy name.

"Ya'll expectin' sure did rile up that Vance bastard." Poppy told me wit' a keen look. "Stay 'way from him an' don't provoke him. He's 'bout as sane as his uncle Jim Vance is." Was the advice poppy gave me 'fore bringin' his coffee mug up to his lips.

"I can handle myself, poppy." I gruffly blurted out, a bit ag'vated by his remark. I was a grown man; could take care o'myself 'gainst any fired up Hatfield fool.

"Yer Uncle Harmon thought so too, til one day Jim Vance showed up at his still an' gone done murdered 'im."

"Poppy, I ain't Uncle Harmon. I throw punches as good as I throw insults."

He just nodded his head, givin' me a long look that silently portrayed that he hoped I was right. I just tipped my flask back, takin' a long drink of my homebrewed shine. Silently, me an' poppy rocked an' stared out into the woods 'round the cabin as we awaited the call that Easter dinner was ready.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I hope ya'll liked this chapter, even tho it was chuck full of heavy stuff. The father-son bonding between Randall and Tolbert over naming babies was suppose to lighten up the chapter a tiny bit at the end. Also, since Roseanna is Randall's favorite child, I decided to make Tolbert Sally's favorite. Tolbert's struggling a bit with Jessa's pregnancy, but don't worry they're not breaking up or anything. So, what do you guys think about what Shaw told Allie about Jessa? Was he being sincere or just hoodwinking her?**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be another small time jump into summer. 4** **th** **of July to be specific.**


	27. 4th Of July Festival, 1879

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Olga Becker (boy oh boy you're gonna feel so bad for her…) faceclaim is Emily Browning.**

* * *

 **4** **th** **Of July Festival, 1879**

 **Shaw POV:**

It was hotter than Hades today as I sat at my desk doin' paperwork for a colt I wanted to buy and get shipped in from the Montana territory. Sweat rolled down the back of my neck in beads, soakin' the collar of my shirt. Damn, I missed AC and t-shirts now more then ever. I hated July's heat, it was always overly humid and unbearable even in the damn mountains.

The door to my livery opened and then loudly slammed shut, causing me to lift my head only to see my dad walking in. Great, what does he want? As he made his way over to my desk, he told me, "Son, you need to stop what you're doing and go pick up something I ordered for you at the train station in Charleston."

I gestured to my paperwork with a tilt of my head while sighing, "I'm busy, dad. Besides, can't you just go pick it up?"

"No, you have to go cause it's your new wife you're picking up." That sentence Sully uttered was like a grenade going off, blowing up the place and sending everything in turmoil.

"What the fuck?!" I blurted out, my head snapping up to look at him as my pen fell out of my hand. My honey eyes were wide with both shock and anger as I exclaimed, "Dad, you ordered me a mail order bride! What's wrong with you?!"

Sully nonchalantly took a seat at my desk while telling me, "Nothing's wrong with me, I just felt that you need somebody to be your partner and noticed that you haven't had any luck finding anybody around here."

"I haven't had any luck finding anybody cause I ain't looking for anybody." I informed Sully, giving him a very hard and narrowed look. Of course, he rolled his ocean eyes at me. "You overstepped this time, Sully. Assuming I need help getting a girl's insulting."

A shit eating grin appeared on my dad's face as he told me, in a troll like tone, "But you do need help considering the object of your desire hates you and is Miss McCoy."

I leaned back in my chair, angrily crossing my arms over my chest. My nose twitched, causing my mustache to slightly tilt up at an angle, as I hurled out the explanation of, "Jessa doesn't hate me; she's just been brainwashed by those crazy Kentuckians. Hell, her and Tolbert ain't even legally married."

"Shaw, just shut up and go to Charleston to pick up Olga. She came all the way from New York City to answer the ad I made for you." Sully ordered in his pushy fatherly tone. God, it was the same tone he used when telling me to do my homework or to sack the rival school's quarterback.

Olga? My nose upturned as I let out a disgusted scoff of, "Christ, I can only imagine how she looks since her name's Olga…"

"Her name's Olga Becker; she sounded nice in her letter."

"Well, if you think she's so nice then why don't you go pick her up and get with her?" I rhetorically asked with sarcasm heavy in my tone. My lip snarled up over my teeth slightly as I gave my dad a pointed look.

"She's not here for me, she's here for you." Lucky me, she would be here for me. "Thinks you're very handsome too." Sully winked.

My brows furrowed and I sat forward, placing my elbows on my desk. "How the hell does she know what I look like?"

Sully crossed his leg over his knee and smiled haughtily. "I submitted your senior portrait for your ad."

I hated that damn picture. Like all high school male seniors, I had to wear some loaner black suit jacket paired with a white shirt and black bow tie. God, I looked like such a douche in my senior portrait. I preferred my senior personality picture, that one was of me riding a stallion at the ranch I worked part time at after school.

Rolling my honey eyes and shaking my head at him dismissively, I sighed heavily, "Dear god, you would…"

"Go pick up your new bride." Sully ordered in a firm tone, staring me down with one of his 'I'm the parent so you must listen to me' pointed looks.

"She ain't my new bride, but she can be the new housekeeper." I told him before rising from my desk and going over to the coat rack to grab my hat.

Placing my black Stetson on my head, I heard my dad tell me, "I expect to see ya showin' her a good time at the 4th of July festival tomorrow."

"Don't hold your breath, Sully." I spat before pulling open the door and storming out of my livery.

 _ ***A Few Hours Later***_

Against my will, I found myself sitting next to some Yankee brunette as I drove down the long endless road from the state capital of Charleston back to Mate Creek. The girl was thin, gaunt even, and her butter yellow dress seemed to be slightly too big for her frame. Her perfume had a strong, but overly cheap smell to it too. Shit, any minute now it was gonna give me a headache and block my sinuses. Yea, Sully would pick her out for me. The scrawny thing wasn't my type at all. Actually, I didn't have a type anymore cause my type was Jessa. God damnit, why couldn't my dad get it in his thick skull that I wanted Jessa back; that I didn't need or want anybody else?

So far, the ride was full of silence, but of course Olga just had to change that by opening up her mouth and remarking in her dulcet tone, "It's so peaceful an' wide open 'ere. Unlike the Five Points which's always loud, crowded, an' hectic."Great…she's from the Five Points. What's next, she's gonna reveal that she ran scams for Amsterdam Vallon and Jenny Everdeen too? "Yer da wrote in the paper's ad that Mate Creek's a quiet farm town."

My honey eyes were glued onto the road as I gave the girl the serious warning of, "Don't let the landscape fool ya, Olga. Where we're going, the Tug River Valley, ain't a place for the weary kind."

Ignoring my warning about Mate Creek's potential for violence, strife, and heartbreak, Olga looked at me with sympathy in her brown doe eyes as her dulcet tone rung out with, "I read yer a livestock broker that needs a wife t'help ya raise yer orphaned siblin's an' remedy yer loneliness."

"Look, Olga, I'm sure you're a nice girl, but I don't want a wife." I bluntly told her with a clenched jaw, snapping the reigns to make the horse pull the wagon faster.

"Oh…but yer da-" Olga began to say in a soft tone before I curtly cut her off with, "I know what my dad said, but he doesn't know shit." Her big brown doe eyes widened as she looked at me, wringing her hands frantically in her skirts. "Look, I'm not gonna kick you out on the street since you came all the way here to answer the ad Sully placed for me, but I'm also not gonna marry you either."

Her eyes went hard, staring a hole into the side of my head, as she snapped, "If I wanted t'be a whore I could o'stayed in the Five Points."

Dear god, I hope she wasn't a whore before answering my dad's ad. Jesus, he always had a way of finding skanks. Hell, all the women he dated on Tinder and Plenty Of Fish always seemed skanky. God, this one bitch he dated for a few months was a gold digger stripper and let's just say I was happier than a pig in shit whenever she broke up with him for somebody with a bigger bank account.

"Olga, I'm not sendin' you out to moonlight as a whore. Good heavens, my mom would haunt me from her grave if I did that." Olga nodded her head, her face falling a bit, as her doe eyes locked onto the hands that were clutching her skirts. "You can help me by being my housekeeper, but don't expect me to love you." Olga's head snapped her, causing her limp brown curls to rustle a bit around her shoulders. Her brown eyes were full of questions and before she could ask one, I bluntly told her, "I lost my heart to a girl last fall, so I can't marry you; love you."

"If ya can't marry me an' give me chil'ren then ya should o'put me back on the train t'New York."

I should've, but then I'd have to listen to Sully bitch and that's something I do not and I repeat I do not want to deal with. I'd rather have skanky Five Points be my housekeeper then listen to one of Sully's lectures.

"As my housekeeper you'll be helpin' me with my siblings. They're 6 and 10 so you'll practically be raisin' them." I told her as a way to get her to understand that she'd be a mother figure.

"Ain't the same as havin' yer own; bein' a ma." Sighed Olga as her thin shoulders quaked, causing the butter yellow dress to sag and wrinkle around the collar.

I'm already having a baby with Jessa, but I don't think it'd be wise for me to tell Olga that. The situation's too complicated for her Five Points ass to comprehend. Hell, as soon as Jessa agrees to take me back Olga's on the next train to Portland, Oregon to become a mail order bride again.

I knew that I needed to change the subject, if I didn't I'd be stuck breaking down my situation with Jessa ad I didn't want to do that, so I gave Olga a tight, but friendly smile and told her, "You'll be meeting my cousin Cap's wife, Allie, tomorrow at the 4th Of July Festival and I'm sure she'll befriend you; help you adjust to life here."

"I should've stayed in the Five Points. Least I had'a maid job uptown." Olga muttered under her breath.

"Being a turtle dove isn't what I call an uptown maid job, but if you say so…" Rolled off my tongue in a smart-ass sneer.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she asked shakily, "Ya know what a turtle dove be?"

"Yea, a thief that poses as a maid and robs rich people blind." I deadpanned before giving her a pointed look and saying, "Remind me to lock up the nice silverware with you 'round." I wasn't joking either, I meant it. I didn't need my mom's nice silverware that I inherited upon her death sprouting legs and walking off.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

This year the 4th Of July Festival seemed even bigger than it was last year, if that was even possible. One side of the venue held the Hatfields while the other side held the McCoys. The feuding families didn't dare set up their blankets close to each other. The Hatfields stayed far off to the right while the McCoys stayed far off to the left. The territories were marked by where Tolbert and Johnse's moonshine wagons were set up at. There was roughly 50 or so yards separating the whiskey wagons, space that was a large line drawn in the sand that nobody from either family would dare to cross.

Currently I was walking back to the Hatfields' sitting spot with Cap after buying a slice of watermelon to eat. I had the large triangle of watermelon, not my husband, since I was the only one hungry at the moment. Well, considering I was due next month it's not a big stretch that I'd be craving some nice, cool, watermelon.

As I nibbled on the large slice while walking with Cap, who had a hand gingerly resting on the small of my back, Uncle Jim ran up to us with an amused smirk on his weatherworn face. With a mischievous twinkle in his frosty eyes, he told us in a loud yapping drawl, "Sully got Shaw a mail order Yankee woman yesterday an' that boy's pissed." Pointing straight ahead he added in, "Look, they're pullin' up right now."

"She's skin and bones." Cap blurted out upon noticing the very thin brunette girl, who looked to be our age, sitting next to Shaw as he pulled their wagon to a stop in an open spot near our wagon.

"Reckon he'll be doin' all the cookin' still." Jim loudly chuckled, poking fun at the mail order bride's overly thin appearance.

I didn't say a word, just watched as Shaw helped his siblings out of the wagon while giving his new lady the cold shoulder. He didn't even help her out of the wagon, she had to climb down herself and nearly tripped over her skirt. Yea, Shaw's a total dick… Todd and Mary said something to Shaw, most likely telling him they wanted to go find their friends, causing him to hand them some coins and send them on their way. The brunette girl, who looked like she was swimming in her periwinkle dress, walked up to Shaw as he was looking around, no doubt trying to find where Jessa was at.

"They're headed this way." I warned my husband and uncle, subtly nodding my head at Shaw and his new girl as he pointed us out to her as they walked together away from their wagon.

"Yea, he wants us t'meet her." Cap nodded.

"I don't wanna meet her, she's a Yankee and I don't like nobody from up north." Jim loudly complained, rolling his eyes at the mere thought of having to be in the same breathing space as the new Yankee family member.

"Maybe she's a nice Yankee." I supplied, hoping to soften up my cankerous uncle-in-law up a bit, while Shaw and his new girl were close by.

"No such thing as that." Jim rolled his eyes, turning his head to the side and spitting a large wad of brown tobacco out onto the ground. As soon as Shaw and his scrawny brunette stopped in front of us, Jim's brow arched in disgust as his voice harshly rang out with, "So, Sully done gone lost his mind and got'cha a Yankee. She bought and paid for or can ya return her?"

"Uncle Jim…" Cap sighed out warningly, shooting the crochety man a narrowed look.

"I wish I could return her to sender, but she's my new housekeeper." Shaw chuckled darkly. God, he's such a dick. Looking at Olga, who had appeared to be hurt by both Jim and Shaw's remarks, Shaw told her, "Olga, that's my Great-Uncle Jim Vance. He's always crass like this so don't let it bother you."

Turning her attention onto me and my husband, the overly thin brunette asked, "Are they Cap and Allie?"

Before Shaw could answer his mail order bride, I nodded and told Olga, "Yes, I'm Allie Hatfield and he's my husband Cap." Tensions were high in the air; it felt very stifling and uncomfortable. I could tell by how cold Shaw was with Olga that he didn't want to be bothered with her. I could also tell by my husband's rigid posture as he stood next to me that he was a bit uncomfortable by how offish Shaw was being with Olga, acting like he was introducing a lowly wrench and not a young woman that traveled a good day's train ride to be his helpmate and companion. I felt bad for Olga, especially since my reception into the Hatfield family was warm and the exact opposite as hers, so I gave her a friendly smile and looped an arm into hers while suggesting, "Olga, let's go sit down and talk. I'll even introduce you to my best friend, Vera Wallace."

"Okay." She nodded, a thin smile of relief on her face.

I didn't wait for the men to utter a word, I just pulled Olga along with me and waddled off. Olga seemed to be taking in her surroundings as we slowly made our way towards the far right of the venue.

"I heard you're from up north. Where exactly up north are you from?" I asked, as a way to strike up conversation, before taking a bite out of my watermelon wedge.

"The Five points in New York."

Oh… I've seen that movie _Gangs of New York_ so I knew that the Five Points neighborhood of New York City was rough during the Civil War; I doubt it got any nicer over the last 16-years. I think that Shaw's new housekeeper (who he's gonna bang cause let's be real here no way in hell is he gonna have a girl in his house and not hookup with her…) is tougher then she looks. Yes, she's thin, borderline gaunt, with limp brunette hair, but she's also from the Five Points and that place is pure hell. Those streets are run by gangs and by corrupted politicians (mainly Boss Tweed which I remember from an episode of jeopardy was a real dude).

"I bet Mate Creek's a big adjustment for you since you're used to the big city, huh?"

"It's beautiful here in the country. I really like the mountains; I've never seen 'em before yes'day." Olga told me, a look of pure childlike wonder beaming on her face. Well, after being crammed into an overpopulated neighborhood I guess she would be amazed by mountains and wide-open spaces. "I only hope that I'd be able t'stay tho."

Okay, now it's time for me to pick her brain and see what's going on with her arrangement with Shaw. I know he says she's the housekeeper, but why is she afraid of being kicked out of town if her job wasn't temporary on in jeopardy. "Why wouldn't you stay?"

"Shaw don't want me 'round. He says I can stay; be his housekeeper, but I think he'll send me 'way once he wins ov'r his lady love."

"Olga, the girl he loves is pregnant and married. He's been brooding over her for a while, but he's not going to win her back." At least I hope he doesn't win Jessa back cause that means he'd have to murder Tolbert in order to do that. The last thing the feud needs is Shaw killing Tolbert over Jessa. The best thing for the family and the feud would be for him to just move on and try to make things work with his mail order bride. "Don't push yourself on him, but just be there for him. In time he'll get tired of being alone and will give you a chance." I assured the girl even tho I wasn't even fully convinced by my words. I just hoped that Olga could take Shaw's mind off of Jessa.

"I had a good man once; he was killed in a gang war." Olga sadly sighed, hurt flickering in her hazel eyes.

"Oh, um, what gang was he in?"

"Dead Rabbits." She flatly told me, causing me to nearly choke on the mouthful of watermelon I was chewing.

Damn. I heard that _Gangs of New York_ was loosely based off of real gangs and stuff, but I never thought that Priest Vallon and Amsterdam's gang the Dead Rabbits was real.

As I swallowed my mouthful of watermelon, managing not to choke and die from shock, I heard her tell me, "It's one o'the biggest in the Five Points, but lost it's political protection in '77 after Boss Tweed got jailed."

I was right, Olga's a survivor. Maybe she's exactly what Shaw needs. Hmm, seems that Sully knew what he was doing when he picked her out for his son.

Getting closer to our destination, I told the newest member of the family, "Vera and the other Hatfield women are just over there, behind Johnse's whiskey wagon."

Olga just nodded, causing her loose brunette curls to brush over her small shoulders. As we walked by Tolbert's wagon, where he was leaning by the back wheel by his brother Pharmer, the ginger hocked a large spitball at us. Olga's brown eyes went wide and her feet stopped. Before she could say a word, I dragged her away as fast as my aching feet could let me.

"Why'd he spit at us?" She asked as we neared Johnse's wagon.

While speeding up our walk, as much as I could while doing the pregnant waddle-walk, I explained to my new friend, "His name's Tolbert McCoy and he hates anybody that's affiliated with Hatfields. He's the one that's married to Jessa."

"She's the girl Shaw loves." Olga stated, not asked, while giving me a melancholy look as we walked by Johnse's wagon.

"Yes." I confirmed, earning me a silent nod from the brunette next to me.

"Allie, who's she?" Vera asked me, pointing to Olga, as she sat very close in a near cuddle with Skunk Hair, who had his brows furrowed curiously.

"This is Olga, she moved here from New York City for Shaw." I introduced Olga as we sat down on the blanket next to Vera.

"A mail order bride. Oh, I gotta find Shaw and ask him 'bout this." Skunk Hair blurted out, quickly scrambling to his feet and rushing off from the blanket that he had just been sitting on with his wife.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I'd been out in the July heat for hours now and I felt like a sticky popsicle melting out in the blazing sun. Being heavily pregnant (due next month) and being stuck outside in very hot, humid conditions did not mix. I mean I felt fat and miserable as I sat on a blanket, looking like a beached whale. God, if I'm to be honest my pregnancy wasn't an easy one. I was very large (not cute round, but miserable round/borderline fat…), my feet and ankles swelled, and my toes looked like tiny sausages. Also, I still had bad boughs of nausea even tho I was in my third trimester. Oh, I also suffered from random migraines too. Yea, basically my pregnancy was rough and the heat didn't help me feel any better.

Tolbert was as supportive as he could be, but in reality, he didn't know how to deal with a pregnant woman that was miserable and felt sick a lot. He'd admitted to me that all of his mother's pregnancies hadn't been fairly easy and weren't plagued with sickness. I was just glad that I didn't have to go thru my pregnancy sick and tired alone, that I had somebody by my side. Tolbert's inexperience with rough pregnancies didn't bother me. He was home every night and didn't complain if lunch was late or if dinner was just leftovers from lunch. He seemed understanding that I got bad migraines, nausea, or heat sensitivity randomly for no reason sometimes.

The heat was getting to me; making me parched, so I left my spot on the large red gingham blanket with my mind set to find a stall selling drinks. I knew that I had to steer clear of lemonade (since the citrus in it made my stomach sour) and milk (dairy and me weren't agreeing in the hot heat these days) so I was on a mission to find either water or tea to buy. I felt a tiny bit overwhelmed by the heat (pregnancy and long cotton dresses don't mix in July) as I walked around looking for a stall selling something I could drink. If only I had a canteen I could've brought from home, then I wouldn't be on a goose chase looking for a beverage.

Suddenly a shadow appeared from behind me, providing me some much-needed shade. A hand gently fell onto my shoulder only to be accompanied by a deep, but concerned, voice asking, "Jessa, honey, are you okay?"

"Shaw, I'm fine." I told my ex, shrugging his hand off of my shoulder. Giving him a tight look, I told him, "Just leave me alone so I can go buy a drink."

"I think you need more then just a drink, honey. You need a doctor; you don't look too good."

Of course, I don't look good, I'm fat and miserable. It's all his fault too. I'm not telling him that tho cause if I did, he'd want to talk about things. Instead, I just put on a tight smile and told him, "I'm fine, now leave me alone."

His face to flared with frustration as he pointed out, "You're pregnant, sweating like a pig, and look bout ready to pass out. You need a doctor, and when I say doctor, I mean a real one not Doc."

"I saw Allie with some girl earlier, why don't you ask her to introduce you instead of bothering me?"

"I already know Allie's new friend. She's Olga, my housekeeper that arrived yesterday." Shaw flatly told me.

"Oh, well, since you know her go bother her." I told him, wanting him to leave me alone so that I could go buy something to drink to soothe my Sahara Desert level dry mouth.

"Jessa…" Shaw sighed, his deep tone dripping with an unspoken warning. He placed his hands on my shoulders before pleading in a long ramble, "Please, let's go talk to my dad and have him poof us to a modern hospital to get you checked out. Please, you don't look good and I'm worried."

"No, Shaw, you and your dad aren't taking me to see a doctor." I firmly told him, backing up slightly out of his hold. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to that stall over there." I told him, brushing by him, in order to walk over to the stall that I noticed was selling sweet tea.

"Jessa! Jessa!" Shaw called after me as I made a beeline to the sweet tea stall.

Ignoring his cries, I reached the stall. His cries died out and he took off, maybe to talk to his new housekeeper, as I bought a large glass of tea. Taking a large sip of my tea, I left the stall and decided to go look at the craft booths to see if I could find anything that might be nice to decorate the nursey with.

The rows of booths in the craft section were filled with ribbons, swatches of cloth, wooden carved toys, beads, quilts, and other hand made items. As I slowly strolled thru the aisle of stalls I browsed the various items, looking to see if anything caught my eye. Suddenly, I saw a small quilt folded up that intrigued me. It was made of patches that were various shades of green and blue; the stitching looked impeccable too. As I picked up the quilt to study it, I realized that it was the perfect size for a baby's crib.

"If you wanna buy that it's $5." A voice from behind the stall told me, startling me a tiny bit while also sending my heart sinking to the pit of my stomach.

I couldn't spend $5 on a quilt; it was too expensive. I know $5 isn't a lot of money in 2018, but sadly it is in 1879. Tolbert worked hard farming to feed us and shining to make money, I couldn't ask him for $5 to buy a quilt. Even tho I loved the green and blue quilt; I knew that my baby's crib would just have to make due without it. I walked away from the craft booths, deciding that it wasn't fair to tempt myself looking at things I couldn't afford. As I headed back to the blankets on the McCoys' side of the lot I decided that the blue knitted blanket I made would be good enough for my baby; that I could always buy some cheap material from _Adams' General Store_ and sew a blanket once I had the baby and felt more like a functioning human.

 **Shaw POV:**

After Jessa left me to buy some tea, I should've gone to go find somebody like Abel, Cap, or Skunk Hair, to talk to, but I didn't. Instead, I decided to keep an eye on Jessa and tail her from a safe distance. Honestly, I was worried about her. She just didn't look good to me and after what happened with my mom, well let's just say that I just wanted to keep an eye on her incase she needed some help or something. I mean I'd never be able to live with myself if something happened to Jessa or our baby and I wasn't around to help.

A small, but warm, smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I watched Jessa look at a baby sized quilt. Her face lit up as she ran her fingers over the blue and green patches, testing out the softness of the material. My face fell whenever I saw Jessa put the quilt back and walk away from the crat booths. What the hell was she doing? She loved that quilt; I could see from the way her indigo eyes brightly lit up that she wanted it for the baby. Why'd she leave without buying it?

I went over to the quilt booth, my mind still trying to wrap itself around the fact that Jessa walked away from something she wanted for the baby. Hell, seems like that's a trend with her these days, walking away from something she really wants. Something her baby needs too. I picked up the green and blue patchwork quilt, examining it and coming up with no reason why Jessa would reject it. The material was soft and it had plenty of batting in it for warmth, the quilt was stitched up good too. Why'd she put it back, it's perfect for our kid.

"I'm gonna tell you what I told the last lady, that's $5 if you're buyin'." The woman selling the quilts bluntly told me.

Ah, that's why she put it back. Jessa can't afford it. Well, she could if Tolbert wasn't a cheap, hot headed, drunk. She knew that if she asked him for the money to buy the quilt, he'd have her head. He didn't spend money, hell he barely even made any from the word 'round the Tug. Once you got him talking you could get either a half-priced bottle from him or a free one. Tolbert McCoy was able to make good shine, but he wasn't a good businessman. Didn't have a head for business.

"I'll buy it." I told the middle-aged woman, causing her to just nod, as I pulled my wallet out of the pocket of my Levi's. I took a $5 bill out of my wallet and handed it over to the seller, who snatched it up greedily in her hand. I put my wallet back into my pocket and walked off, holding the quilt tightly in my hand.

As I made my way to my wagon to put the quilt up, I decided that once I heard word that Jessa had our baby, I was going to visit her and bring her the quilt as a gift. Perhaps giving her the patchwork quilt that she wanted so badly for our kid'll make her see the light and take me back.

"Damnit, did you buy that for a kid you'll never see?" Asked Abel's nail grating voice from right behind me as I placed the quilt in the back on my wagon, right under my seat.

Turning around to look at Cap's brother-in-law, I told him, "You worry about your fucked-up man whore PTSD ass and keep your nose out of my business."

"Okay, dude. It's your money to waste…" Abel sing-songed before scurrying off, no doubt to find some booze since whore's weren't hanging around the festival.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

The sun had just gone down and the silvery moon had just risen in the now navy sky, which was full of twinkling stars. Everyone sat huddled on blankets or perched on wagons, their necks craned up towards the sky watching and waiting for the fireworks to start. Just like last year, Cotton was sitting next to me while Ellison was by his side. Of course, on my other side was Cap. My husband was lucky enough to have Shaw brooding next to him. Olga, who seemed a bit downhearted, was next to Shaw while Todd and Mary sat right in in front of them. I felt so bad for Olga; every time she tried to strike up a conversation with Shaw, he just gave her a curt reply or blew her off to take quick sips from his flask. Me, Cap, and Ellison would share looks of sympathy with each other every time a silent incident happened between Shaw and Olga.

"Allie, will the baby be able t'watch fireworks next year?" Cotton asked, his eyes darting between me and the dark sky that was going to be lit up by bright lights any minute.

"No, the baby'll be too little and might get scared by the loud noise." I explained to Cotton in a soft tone, one that a mother would use with a small child.

"Oh…" Cotton deflated, his shoulders slumping a bit.

Placing my hand onto his back and rubbing it gently,I assured Cotton with a smile, "But he'll be able to see them the year after next cause he'll be a toddler then."

"Really?" The light-haired boy asked with an enthusiastic look on his face.

"Yea, Cotton. Captain W'll be able to see 'em then." Cap nodded with a warm assuring smile.

"You're naming your kid Captain W?" Shaw blurted out, his nose scrunching up and pulling his mustache up in a comical hilt on his upper lip.

"That's gonna be his nickname, we're really namin' him William Anderson Hatfield III." Cap explained with pride oozing in his deep timbre.

"Oh, okay, got'cha." Shaw nodded, seeming to accept the explanation my husband gave him.

"What if it comes a girl? Don't ya got a name picked out for that case?" Olga innocently asked from her spot next to Shaw.

Shaw rolled his honey eyes at the girl next to him before telling her, "Olga, all the firstborn babies in the family have always been boys."

"Ya can set your clock by it." Ellison added in with a nod, backing up Shaw's remark.

Suddenly, a loud pop echoed out into the still humid air accompanied by bright red and blue lights filling up the sky. The fireworks had started.

 **Jessa POV:**

Fireworks were going off, filling the sky with an array of bright colors, as I sat next to Tolbert in his whiskey wagon. He had an arm loosely wrapped around me as I rested my head against his chest. A part of me felt content, but another part of me felt down. I know it's stupid, but I really liked that baby quilt and was still a bit blue about not being able to buy it. Deciding that I needed to get my gloomy feeling off of my chest, I looked up at Tolbert and told him, "I saw this baby quilt earlier I liked, but it was $5 so I didn't buy it."

"Darlin', good thing ya didn't or I'd have took the thing back an' demanded a refund. Can't waste large 'mounts of money on somethin' that ain't even gonna be used that long." Tolbert told me, confirming that my decision not to buy the quilt was the right one. "I'm sure it looked nice, but ya already knitted a blanket for the baby." In an attempt to make me feel better, my husband told me, "Ma's got plenty baby quilts ya can borrow for the newborn when it comes."

"Silas." Softly fell from my lips.

"What?" Tolbert gruffly asked, giving me a weird look.

"If it's a boy I want to name him Silas, Silas Elliot." I told my husband, a small, but warm, smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Silas Elliot? Sam's Hill, Jessa, what kind of name's that?" Tolbert barked, poking fun at the name I picked.

"Silas is both a biblical and literary name. Silas traveled with Paul in the bible and Silas was the main character in George Eliot's book _Silas Marner._ " I explained to Tolbert, trying to give him a reason not to reject the name. I did like the book Silas Marner, but it wasn't the reason why I decided to name by boy Silas Elliot. Actually, I didn't even know why I picked out the name, other then I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. It was like I felt I had to name him Silas Elliot, that he was meant to have that name.

"Great...Yer namin' the baby after an apostle and a poet…" Tolbert lightly scoffed, his velvet gruff timbre lingering in the air. "So, what if it comes a girl?"

"Margaery Elmira." I simply supplied.

"Margaery Elmira? Good lord, ya sure do have a knack for pickin' out odd names." Tolbert scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Margaery Elmira's not odd." I snapped defensively at my redheaded husband's insult. Margaery Elmira was an elegant name, much better than some of the shit I've heard since arriving in the 19th century too.

"Well, my gran'ma's name was Margaret, but she went by Margie so reckon Margaery can just go by that. Margie."

"You told me to pick out what I wanted when I asked you a few weeks back so don't bitch and moan that you don't like the names I do."

"Name it whatever ya want, darlin', but the next baby I'm namin' after myself." Tolbert barked, his jaw twitching with brewing irritation.

"Tolbert-" I began a bit softly, wanting to talk to him about how he was acting a bit standoffish, only to be abruptly cut off by his smooth gruff snap of, "Just watch the fireworks, Jessa. Lord knows we won't be able to next year."

Not wanting to cause a fight, since I sensed that Tolbert was about to blow; that his moodiness and bipolar like attitude wanted to break free, I just quietly nodded. Biting my lip, I looked up to watch the colorful fireworks. As I silently watched the colorful bursting and showering lights against the navy velvet sky, I couldn't help, but to feel as if watching the fireworks with Tolbert was always going to be a tense event year after year. Last year we got into a spat and this year we almost did. Hopefully the next time we watch fireworks together, which won't be for a couple of years, Tolbert won't be so pissy. Especially since we'll have Silas (I know sonograms aren't invented yet, but I just have a gut feeling my baby's a boy).

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Sully's stirring the pot by getting Shaw a mail order bride huh? Do you guys think Shaw will open up to Olga and give her a chance or stay closed off and just use her instead?**

 **Anyways, Jessa's baby will be born in the next chapter. Yay!**


	28. August 5th 1879, Silas Elliot's Arrival

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **August 5** **th** **1879, Silas Elliot's Arrival**

 **Tolbert POV:**

Harvest time had come so I spent most of my time in the fields gatherin' up my crops. Unlike last year, I didn't have no help harvestin' since my wife was too far 'long t'work the fields. Hell, Jessa was actually due soon, but nobody knew that since we lied t'em all an' made 'em believe she wasn't as far 'long as she was. It was the only way t'ensure that ev'body believed her baby was mine.

The sun was sorchin' hot, beatin' down on me wit' no mercy, as I cut stalks of corn down wit' my hand sickle. I had abandoned my shirt hours 'go, but it didn't do much t'cool me from the heat of the Indian summer. Sweat rolled down my bare upper body like a waterfall as I worked. Hell, my hat didn't do much, 'cept keep my face from gettin' red, since my hair was matted an' soaked wit' sweat under it. I wanted t'get at least half my field cleared 'fore lunchtime, but that idea wasn't pannin' out so well since I was harvestin' on my own an' it was hotter than hell out.

Feelin' exhausted an' hungry, I decided to take an early lunch break an' head t'my cabin. I also wanted t'check up on Jessa since she's been feelin' poorly lately. Damn, if I'm t'be honest, the entire pregnancy was marked wit' her feelin' poorly by bein' sick; sensitive t'heat an' certain foods too. Of course, Shaw's bastard would be givin' Jessa hard times in the womb.

"How ya feelin', darlin'?" I asked my wife, who was sprawled out on the sofa wit' a wet rag on her head, as I walked thru the door.

"Like crap on a cracker." Jessa deadpanned as I hung my hat up on the hook by the door.

"Ya et anythin' or no?" I asked, concerned that she was gonna wither 'way from retchin' or lack of ettin' 'fore she even birthed the baby (that she'd taken t'callin' Silas), as I made my way ov'r to her side.

"No, I got a bad migraine an' I feel nauseous."

"Have ya tried drinkin' mint tea or ettin' some ginger candies?"

"No, the smell of them makes me want to puke." She groaned out, movin' one side of the rag up so she could peek a look at me with one of her indigo eyes.

I didn't know what else t'say so I just shrugged an' lightly ran a hand up an' down her arm. If I couldn't give advice least I could do was show her I cared; try t'calm an' soothe her.

I stopped strokin' her arm whenever she bolted up, removin' the wet rag off her hand an' tossin' it ov'r on the coffee table, an' held her belly while lettin' out a pained gasp. Oh shit, she's havin' a birthin' pain… "Tolbert, I think I'm having a contraction."

"I'll go fetch ma, then Doc." I told Jessa, my velvet timbre crackin' wit' nerves, 'fore standin' up. She didn't say a word, just nodded and bit her lip. I bent over slight, placed a hand gently on her hair, an' pressed a kiss t'her forehead 'fore leavin' her side.

 **Jessa POV:**

After pressin' a soft, but quick, kiss to my forehead, Tolbert left to go get Sally and Doc. He seemed a bit nervous and shaken up as he rushed out the door, but I can't say that I blame him since he's going to become a poppy for the first time. Honestly, I'm a bit nervous myself since I have to give birth without an epidural in a hospital. I was nervous to be giving birth at home during a time where if something went wrong you or your baby (sometimes both of you) just died.

After a few minutes alone with just my thoughts the door creaked open followed by Sally walking in. "Oh, sweetheart, we need t'move ya into the bed." She told me as she walked further into the house, making her way over to where I was at the couch.

"I know." I simply told her, pushing myself off of the couch with one hand while holding my belly (in the spot the lighting bolt feeling was at) with the other.

Sally didn't say a word, just appeared at my side and helped me walk over to my bedroom, which was right off of the kitchen. I didn't need the help, I could walk on my own, but I was thankful that Sally was being supportive. Especially since she hasn't been too pleased about me being with Tolbert; him claiming the baby as his.

"You need'a dress down to your shift. I'll make birthin' your boy easier." Sally told me, leading me to my bed as soon as we entered my room.

"I know." I simply told her, breaking away from her side in order to unbutton the back collar of my dress.

"You've got a name for your boy picked? If not, better pick it quick." Sally told me, taking a seat in the corner chair (she didn't need to gather towels or anything since Tolbert always kept them by the wash basin on the dresser), as I pulled my maternity dress off, letting it fall to the floor and pool around my feet.

While getting into bed, I told my mother-in-law, "I've had the name picked out for a while now. It's Silas, Silas Elliot."

"Hmm…" Sally pressed her lips together in a firm line, her brown eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

* * *

As my labor progressed, the pain got intense and I felt like I wanted to claw my eyes out of something. At one point my hands began to shake and a tear or so rolled down my cheek from the pain. I felt so alone lying in bed. Sally wasn't much comfort, she just sat in the corner quietly watching me. It was a bit creepy. Doc, he just read a book while sitting on a stool he brought in from the kitchen. Of course, every now and then he'd check me to see how I was dilating, but he wasn't much of a talker. If he did talk, it was only to ask me questions about how I was feeling and stuff. Doc assured me that labor was a very long process, that we'd be doing a lot of waiting before it was actually time for me to push.

I felt dizzy and tired, but from what I didn't know since I was just lying in bed waiting for my body to dilate to 10. It was dark out, hinting that it was night time, and I was only halfway dilated. Yea, my body was being slow…

"How ya feelin', Jessa?" Doc asked me from around the cigar that was stuffed into the right corner of his mouth, lifting his head up from his book to look at me.

"Exhausted and light headed." I honestly told him.

He nodded, then asked, "How's them birthin' pains?"

"Hurts like a bitch." I honestly told him, biting my lip as a birthing pain shot right thru me.

"Jessa, watch your tongue." Sally snapped from her spot in the corner, her eyes narrowed in a scolding way.

"Hell, Sally, the girl's young and in labor for the first time so she can curse a bit if she wants." Doc told my mother-in-law, his eyes giving her sharp look from over his wire glasses. He let out a chuckle before admitting, "I ain't bothered none by it; heard some expectant mothers say worse."

Sally didn't say a word, just shook her head. I could tell that she wasn't too pleased by Doc's remark, backing me up instead of her when it came to my foul language.

"I'll check ya, see if you've made any progress." Doc told me, closing his book and putting it onto the bedside table. I quietly nodded, watching him place his cigar into the tableside ashtray before standing up and making his way to the bottom of my bed. Sally just watched with uninterest in her brown eyes as Doc Rutherford lifted up the thing sheet covering me; quickly examining me. "Jessa, you're still only 'bout halfway there." Doc told me, covering me back up with the sheet.

"Of course, I am…" I sighed thru gritted teeth as a really bad pain ran thru my stomach and into my lower back.

"Labor's a lengthy process; can last days sometimes." I was told by Doc as he went back to his stool by my bedside, sitting down on it and grabbing his cigar from the ashtray.

Of course, Pitocin hasn't been invented yet so… Of course, I just nodded and told him, "I know, Doc."

"You're young, that's why this first birthin's takin' so long." Sally told me in a matter-o-fact way as she just sat in the corner, staring at me like I was some kind of tv program or something.

Suddenly, an excruciating sharp and breath-taking pain rain thru my lower belly. As I clenched my jaw, I felt something wet, thick, and sticky roll down my thigh. Oh no, something's wrong! "Doc, I'm bleeding!" I cried out in a panicked shriek.

Doc tossed his cigar into the ashtray before jumping to his feet and quickly rushed over to the bed. Quickly, he pulled the sheet off me only to reveal that blood was pooling around my thighs and staining the skirt of my shift. Sally's eyes locked onto the bloody sight, but she didn't say a word. Doc gave me a sympathetic look while saying, "You're not ready to push yet, but your bleeding means something's gone wrong with the pregnancy. I need to ask Tolbert if he wants to let your labor continue, risking a still birth, or if he wants me to remove the baby by cutting it out, but risking you bleeding out or going into a shock and stroking out."

"No!" I loudly exclaimed, causing the doctor to just look at me with wide eyes. Finding a strength, I didn't know I had, I told him, "Doc, you won't ask Tolbert what he wants to do since it's my baby and my body." My indigo eyes locked onto his as I told him, "I want you to save the baby."

Doc gave me a dead serious look. "That means I'll have to cut it out."

"I know."

"There's a chance you'll have a hard time conceivin' or never may 'gain if I cut wrong." He told me, not to try and change my mind, but to let me know the risks I would be taking to have a crude c-section.

"I don't care, it's a risk I'll take in order for Silas Elliot to be born alive." I told the doctor, my voice firm and full of resolve, as I sat in my birthing bed bleeding.

Doc just nodded his head and told me, "I'm gonna go bar the doors with chairs so Tolbert doesn't rush in durin' the operation.", before walking out of the bedroom. Yea, I imagine once Doc starts cutting, I'll be screaming bloody murder.

Sally left her chair in the corner and approached me with a stern look on her round face. "Jessa, don't be foolish and risk your life. Leave this in the lord's hands, he knows what's best." She ordered me in a loud sharp tone as I watched Doc thru my open bedroom door grab a chair from the kitchen table and bring it to the back door.

I furrowed my dark brows at my mother-in-law while firmly telling her, "No, Sally, I won't lie around bleeding and waiting to dilate only to have a stillborn son. I'm going to make sure he's born alive, no matter the cost."

"Sweetheart-" Sally began only for me to harshly cut her off with, "I've made up my mind, Sally, and you're not going to change it. I'm having Doc cut out my baby and that's that."

"Doors are barred, time to operate." Doc told me as he walked into the room.

Sally didn't say a word, just gave me a narrowed look and went back to her seat in the corner. I just nodded at Doc while telling him, "I'm ready, do what you have to do.", as he went over to my bedside table and opened up his bag.

He took a flask of whiskey out of his bag along with a bite stick. Hanging me the whiskey he said, "Take a long sip of that." I just nodded, uncorked the bottle, and took a shot from the bottle. Holy shit, that whiskey was strong. I handed the bottle back to Doc only for him to pass me over the bite stick. "Bite on that so ya don't bite your tongue off from the pain." Once again, I just nodded and did what I was told.

I laid on the bed, biting on the stick and clutching the sheets in the hands, as Doc pulled a leather operation tool kit out of his bag. He set it on the table and opened it, showcasing an array of sharp tools, scalpels, and instruments. When he pulled a long and sharp looking scalpel from the tool kit I knew that it was time for my 19th century style c-section.

 **Tolbert POV:**

I'd been sitting outside on my porch for hours now, waitin' for Jessa t'have the baby. I know that birth takes a long time so I wasn't too upset that it's late at nite an' I'm still waitin' for Doc t'come out an' wit' news 'bout my newborn baby. Its just I'd feel better if I had somebody t'keep my company an' to talk to. Yea, poppy an' all my brothers ended up leavin' once dinner time rolled 'round. Roseanna an' Alifair made dinner for my family since ma was helpin' Doc wit' Jessa. Of course, they didn't send anythin' ov'r for me tho. Eh, don't think I'd be able to et tho wit' how nervous I was. Hell, waitin' 'round for Jessa t'birth the baby was nerve wrackin'. The only company I had was Clayton, the red hound pup. He was sleepin' on the porch at my feet.

I was rockin' in my rocker, starin' out at the twinklin' stars shinin' in the dark sky, whenever the most heart wrenchin' scream pierced the air. Oh no, somethin's wrong wit' Jessa. That scream was unnatural, filled wit' too much pain. I sprung to my feet and rushed to the door, not givin' a shit 'bout propriety since I needed t'get to Jessa cause I knew deep down in my gut she was in trouble. When I went t'open the door it wouldn't budge. Somethin' was barrin' it. Clayton was now up an' howlin' due to Jessa's blood curdlin' cries emergin' from the house. Dear god, somethin' was wrong; she shouldn't be screamin' like that. Smackin' my hand against the door, I shouted, "Let me in there!" Smackin' the door again I added in a shout of, "Doc, let me in there! Now!"

My screamin' pleas went unheard, til the door finally opened to revel my mama. She had a grim look on her face as she held a swaddled baby in her arms. "It's a boy, she named him Silas Elliot." She told me in a tight tone, dumpin' the baby in my arms. 'Fore I could ask her why Jessa was screamin' bloody murder for, she told me, "She started bleedin' an' demanded that Doc cut the baby out even tho it risked dyin' an' leavin' ya, son." What?! I just blinked, un able t'say a word as my mama's words washed ov'r me an' sunk in. Doc cut the baby out?! "She refused t'risk a stillbirth, but instead of leavin' it in the lord's hands she took it in her own."

"Is she?..." I asked, not even able to add in the words dead or okay since I was in so much shock.

"Doc's finishin' sewin' her up. She's alive, but just passed out from the pain."

I just nodded and walked by my mama, makin' my way to the bedroom I shared wit' my wife. As I walked into the room I saw Doc packin' up his bag while Jessa was layin' on the bed, still an' sweaty lookin'. I didn't say a word to the butcher, just placed Silas in his cradle and took a seat on the stool next t'my wife.

"She'll wake up in time." Doc told me 'fore pointin' to a small bottle an' sayin', "That's laudanum, she can have some ev'ry few hours for pain."

I nodded 'fore coldly tellin' him in a dark velvet tone, "Ya can leave now, ya done 'nough considerin' ya cut my wife up like Jack the goddamn Ripper."

The middle-aged Doc gave me a hard look 'fore grabbin' his bag and leavin' the room. Whenever I heard my front door slam shut, I let out a sigh of relief. That bastard, listened t'Jessa intead of consultin' me 'bout what t'do wit' the birthin'. I'm her husband, fuck it's my right t'make medical decision in her best in'trest.

"I gotta get goin' an' I won't be able t'come by anytime soon cause of the harvest. Will ya be okay wit' her on your own?"

"Yea, ma, I'll be okay." I'd have to be, didn't have much of a choice.

A tight, but crestfallen look crossed ov'r my mama's face 'fore she walked off. I knew she'd left the house whenever I heard the door slightly slam shut. I was now left all 'lone wit' my cut up an' passed out from pain wife an' a step-son that couldn't 've come like any other normal baby does.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I was asleep in my bed; Olga's naked body was pressed up against mine. She had her arms wrapped around me, not vice versa, and her chin was pressed against my bare shoulder as I slept half on my side, half on my stomach with my face buried into my pillow. I had an arm hanging off the bed with my fingertips skirting on the hardwood floor. I was spent and in a dreamless sated slumber, drooling and slightly snoring into my feather tick pillow.

I'd been sharin' my bed with my housekeeper since 'bout mid-July; it was now early August. Jessa should be due in a couple of weeks considering I knocked her up in late November. Reckon I was just biding my time; wettin' my dick with Olga til Jessa had our baby and I was able to go see her. I intended to visit her and convince her to try again with me for the sake of our kid havin' both blood parents and a stable family. I intended to bring up Tolbert's alcoholism and the horrors of my own childhood with my hateful and heavy drinkin' step-dad Peter as reasons to get her to resume our relationship. As soon as Jessa agreed to come home with me, I was sticking Olga on the next train to Portland, Oregon where there's plenty of loggin' camps full of sex deprived men wantin' women. Til then tho Olga was my bedwarmer. Hey, I wasn't a monk and I considered a warm body much better than my hand.

A loud, but frantic knock echoin' from my front door startled me awake. I sat up in a bolt, causin' Olga to fling off my back and land into the mattress with a bouncing thud. "Ooh!" She shrieked, wakin' up from being jostled. "What's wrong?" She asked, coming to her senses as she sat up behind me while I was sitting on the edge of my bed, placin' my feet down on the floor.

"Nothin', just go back to sleep." I told the brunette, reaching for the pair of Levi's I discarded on the floor by my bed last night.

"But, Shaw, it's late. Something's wrong for persistent knocks t'be soundin' off at our door like this." Olga told me in her dulcet tone, sitting up with the blanket loosely around her, as I stood up and pulled on my jeans.

"Olga, stay in here and let me handle it." I ordered her, giving her a stern stare in the dark, before rushing out of my bedroom. The knocks grew quicker and more frantic as I walked thru the kitchen on my way to the front door. "I'm comin', I'm comin'!" I shouted to whoever was at my front door as I made a beeline to the gun rack near the door. Hey, I was Hatfield kin so I wasn't gonna open a door empty handed in the dead of night. With my rifle in my right hand, I flung open my front door with my left only to be met with the site of Doc Rutherford standing in in front of me with a blood-stained hand curled up and ready to knock. "What're you doing here, Doc?" I asked, my brow arched up high into my hairline, as I put the gun down by my side.

Doc's hand fell instantly to his side. His wire glass covered eyes held worry in them as he told me, "I got something hard to tell ya." Gesturing to the inside of my house with the tilt of his head, he quickly added in, "Best if we do it sittin' down inside."

I nodded and stepped aside, letting the old saw bones into my house. As I shut my door and placed my rifle back on the gun rack, my heart stopped beating for a minute and sunk down to the pit of my stomach. I wasn't stupid, I knew why he was here and wanted to talk to me…something happened to Jessa and/or our baby. I don't know how he knew, but he knew I was the baby's daddy and came here to break some hard news to me. As I pivoted on my bare heel, I noticed that Doc was sitting on one of my armchairs, lighting the oil lamp on the table by him. My bare feet smacked against the hardwood floor as I quickly made my way into the living room. Instead of sitting on the couch or in my wingback chair (that's across from Doc's) I just perched myself on the oak coffee table, sitting parallel to the doctor. I just gave him a look that I'm sure was gut wrenching (like a somebody shot my puppy and drowned my kitten depressed level look) as I silently begged him with my honey eyes to tell me what was wrong with my estranged family.

Doc swallowed down an invisible lump before telling me, "Shaw, Jessa went into labor in the early afternoon. Come a few hours 'go she was only halfway ready t'deliver the baby whenever she started bleedin' badly 'tween the legs."

"She lost the baby." I supplied, winded and feeling like I was just run over by a Mack truck.

"No, she begged me to save the baby no matter what so I performed an emergency operation and cut the baby out."

My eyes turned into honey hued half-dollars as my jaw dropped. "Jesus…" Trying my best to compose myself, I asked in a swooshing breath, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"She lost a lot of blood and there's always a risk of infection and fever, but she's got grit and I do believe she'll heal up just fine. She'll be okay in time, but there's a chance she might have a harder time conceiving or might never conceive again." Doc lengthily told me in a soft, but professional filled tone.

"And the baby, what about my baby?" I asked in a rush, hoping that my kid was okay considering the botched birth.

"Your son Silas Elliot is a strong, healthy boy, but might be colic do to such a traumatic birth." Doc told me, causing the corners of my mouth to turn up in relief and pride. I have a son, a son named Silas Elliot. She named him after me in a way. I knew she still loved me.

"Thank you, Doc, for telling me what happened." I gratefully told the old sawbones. I knew that HIPPA laws weren't around yet so it wasn't too hard of a task to tell me about Jessa and Silas, but I also knew that Doc didn't have to tell me anything either since we were broken up. Reckon I was grateful the man felt I needed to know about them, that he must feel they'd be better off with me then with Tolbert.

"No need to thank me, it's the least I could do. I took one look at the boy after cuttin' him out and knew he was yours. Looked just like you did when your mama, god rest her soul, birthed ya." Giving me a pointed look, he told me in a very serious tone, "I believe Sally knows the truth about Silas Elliot and she's not too happy about it. She was very cold to Jessa during the labor, even tried to talk her out of saving the baby boy." I nodded, causing him to continue with, "She even told Tolbert that Jessa foolishly chose to get cut open and risk her life, dyin' and leavin' him, to have the baby right 'way instead of lettin' the lord handle whether or not the baby'd take a breath once it was born."

"Let me guess, Tolbert's rejecting Silas." I deadpanned, my voice tight and harsh, as I looked Doc straight in the eyes.

"Not entirely, he placed the baby in the cradle by Jessa's bedside instead of holding him, but I'm sure he will if Jessa gets a fever or her health declines." He told me, his voice a bit drawn out, as his eyes drifted away from mine. He let out a long sigh before bringing his gaze back up to meet mine and telling me, "I advise you to intervene if you can."

"Intervene on what, Shaw?" Came Olga's dulcet voice from the doorway separating my bedroom from the kitchen. Great, the Five Points bitch choose this exact moment to toss on that scarlett satin-silk robe of hers (that I'm sure was a part of a lingerie set she used to seduce men with) and walk out of the bedroom.

"I told you to stay in bed." I quickly snapped at Olga, making her jump slightly and hit her shoulder against the doorframe. Pointing to the bedroom, I told her in a low tone, "This don't concern you, now get back in there."

Olga's face fell before she nodded and scurried back into the bedroom. Doc gave me a very pointed and judgmental look as the bedroom door shut with a mere squeak. Doc shook his head and stood up with a firm look on his face. "Shaw, if I would've known you've been sharin' your bed with a young lady I wouldn't 've told ya 'bout Jessa and the baby. Seems that she's settled with Tolbert cause you've found somebody else."

Standing up, I quickly defended myself by telling Doc, "Doc, Olga's not my woman. She's my housekeeper, but she'll be movin' on soon."

"Son, from the way she looks at you, your _**housekeeper**_ ain't leavin' anytime soon." Doc told me, putting extra stress and emphasis on the word housekeeper, before walking out of the living room and towards the front door. With his hand on the door knob, he looked over his shoulder and told me, "Your mama raised ya better than this, but s'pose your father didn't.", before opening the door and walking right out of my house.

I just stood stock still in my living room, everything that I've been told sinking in and washin' over me like a tidal wave. Oh my god, I almost lost my son and my girl's still in the wind…Jessa had to have a risky c-section to have Silas, to ensure that he wasn't stillborn. Goddamnit, why didn't I drag her kicking and screaming to Sully and make him take us to a 21st century hospital? I knew something was wrong with her last month, damnit I should've followed my instincts.

I didn't even think, just let my feet carry me into the kitchen and in front of the cabinet that I kept my whiskey and shine in. I was on autopilot as I opened up the cabinet and grabbed the large bottle of shine that I'd got from Johnse a few days ago. After slamming my cabinet door shut, I went over to my kitchen table and slumped down into my chair at the head of it. With a long huff of a sigh, I uncorked my bottle, put it to my lips, and tipped it back. The West Virginian corn likker slightly burned as it went down my throat, providing me with a strong sense of alcohol that I needed to dull my senses.

I'd downed 'bout a fourth of Johnse's shine whenever I heard the bedroom door squeak open. Jesus, I thought I told her to go to bed? I didn't even bother to look at Olga as she tipped toed into the kitchen, just tipped back my bottle and let the homemade hooch run down my throat with warm abandon. As I pulled my bottle away from my lips, holding it parallel to my bare chest, the brunette took a seat by me at the table. I didn't acknowledge her, just took another swig of my likker.

"Ya drink too much." Olga told me in a scolding tone, her eyes set on the bottle in my hand as I pulled it away from my mustache and beard framed lips.

"Don't worry 'bout how much I drink." I coldly told Olga, tilting my bottle at her before setting it down on the edge of the table.

She nodded her head and went quiet. Right as I reached for my shine bottle Olga's dulcet tone rung out curiously with, "Who was that man an' why was he here?"

"Don't worry about it, Olga. It doesn't concern you."

"But, Shaw, it's late and-" She began til I roughly cut her off with, "Doc was here to tell me something personal that I'm not gonna be sharing with you, so shut the fuck up and go back to bed."

"I shoud've neve left the Five Points…" She sadly sighed, her face falling as her brown doe eyes dulled over.

"Yea, you should've." I agreed before taking a large swig of my corn likker.

"I'll be in bed, don't bother joinin' me less yer gon'be respectful t'me." She told me in a threatening tone as he stood up from the table.

"Don't threaten me, missy. This is my house; you're just here out of the kindness of my heart, but as of right now you're startin' to outdo your welcome." I snarled, not giving a shit if I upset her or not since I wasn't in the mood to be bothered.

Olga just shook her head at me, causing her brunette curls to swish around her scarlet robe covered shoulders before stalking off to the bedroom. Stopping at the doorway, she looked over her shoulder and curtly told me, "Drinkin' an' poutin' instead o'talkin's quite foolish, Shaw.", before disappearing into the bedroom.

"Goddamnit!" I shouted, throwing my shine bottle at the bedroom door. It hit the wooden door and instantly shattered. Corn Likker rolled down the door and onto the floor, leaving stains and streaks behind.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I'd been sittin' by my wife's side just starin' at her as she slept. She was more less passed out still from the shock an' pain of gettin' Silas cut outta her. Goddamn, I still can't believe she choose t'risk her life t'have the baby. Why couldn't she just leave it in the lord's hands whether Silas would be born healthy or stillborn? Why'd she have to play god, demand that Doc cut the baby out? What if she don't fully heal or if she can't have no more babies, where does that leave me?

A shrill cry made me take my stormy eyes off Jessa's unconscious form t'look at the cradle by her bedside. The newborn wit' a patch of golden-brown hair on its head wiggled and screamed on top o'his lungs. Clearly, he was hungry. Sadly, his mama was still out of it so he couldn't feed. The cryin' was hurtin' my head. Damn, boy had a set o'lungs on him. Lettin' out a long sigh, I gently picked up the boy. Gently bouncin' him in my arms, I tried to shush him wit' the words of, "Silas Elliot, yer mama's restin' so ya need'a settle down til she's able t'feed ya."

The boy just looked at me wit' his light blue eyes, eyes I had a gut feelin' would change to honey brown, an' continued t'wail his lungs off. Damn, why won't this boy settle?... Babies like bein' held an' bounced, but seems like my step-son's a stubborn one an' don't like bein' rocked at all.

"Silas?" Jessa's voice softly croaked, makin' me snap my head to look at her.

"Darlin', yer 'wake." I let out in a sigh o'relief as my eyes raked ov'r my wife's weak form.

She winced in pain as she pushed herself t'sit up. Lookin' at the cryin' baby, she stretched her arms out and pleaded, "Please, let me hold him, Tolbert."

I nodded, stood up, an' placed the baby in her 'waitin' arms. As soon as Silas saw his mama, he stopped cryin'. What the hell?... Jessa took one look at the golden-brown haired baby in her arms an' started t'get misty eyed. Instinctively, she opened up the top of her shift and placed the newborn at her breast t'nurse.

"Uh, Doc told me what happened." I told my wife, causin' her to just nod and stroke her son's head as he nursed. "Why'd ya do somethin' so drastic for? Ya could've died. Hell, there's a chance we might not be able t'have any more chil'ren."

Gesturin' to the baby sucklin' at her breast, she told me, "I couldn't wait hours for my body to dilate. I was bleeding and the chance of Silas being stillborn wasn't one I wanted to take."

 **Jessa POV:**

Tolbert didn't say a word, just nodded as his eyes drifted to look at the floor. I could tell by the way he was biting his bottom lip so hard (it might draw blood that's how hard it was) that he was upset with my decision to have a c-section. I knew that in this time men decided that happened to their wives and children, but I just couldn't give Tolbert that power over me and Silas. I didn't trust that he'd want to save the baby and I couldn't let any harm come to Silas Elliot.

"I'm a mother; I'll always put my son before myself." I told Tolbert, my indigo eyes locking onto his face even tho his stormy eyes were down casted and not focused on me at all.

Lifting his stormy gaze up to meet mine I couldn't help, but to feel like he was struggling to hold himself together. Tolbert let out a small huff before telling me, "I can't help ya wit' him even tho yer cut up. I gotta do the harvest an' run my shine sells or we'll starve."

"I understand." I simply told him as I straightened up the top of my shift and placed Silas over my shoulder. "Maybe your mother can come over and help me then?" I suggested as I started to burp my newborn son.

"She can't. She's gotta help poppy wit' their harvest an' keep up wit' the house."

Oh…So even tho I was in pain and had a large stitched up cut in my belly I was forced to tend to my son and to the house on my own. Okay, I can handle that. Well, it's not going to be easy, but I can do it. "I'll be fine by myself." I assured Tolbert as Silas let out a tiny burp.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Basically, what happened to Jessa was that she had pre-eclampsia (that wasn't diagnosed since she's living in the 1800s…) and it caused her to suffer a placental abruption (which can cause still birth/harm to the baby). I read that c-sections were done in the 1800s as a last resort since they were risky. Normally, the doctor would consult the husband, but Jessa was adamant that Doc save her baby and cut it out that he bypassed Tolbert and just listened to her.**

 **So, are you guys shocked to see that Shaw's messing around with the so-called housekeeper 'mail order bride' or did you see it coming? Shaw's a piece of work, isn't he? Tolbert's a bit in shock while Jessa's proving to be stronger than she looks huh…**


	29. Couple Days Old

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Couple Days Old**

 **Jessa POV:**

It's been a couple of days since I had my crudely done c-section and I hurt so bad. So bad that words couldn't even describe it. Tolbert has been out tending to the fields, but at least at night he tries to help me. I mean, of course I had to feed the baby, but he did pick Silas up out of the crib and pass him over to me a few times. It wasn't much, but I was thankful for any help that he was able to give considering he had to work the fields and make shine deliveries all day long. At least I only had to do things by myself during the day, which was hard, but manageable.

The medicine Doc left for me helped, but I didn't like to take too much of it cause it made me feel (for a lack of a better word) high. So, I just pushed thru my pain in order to take care of my son and tend to the house. By tending to the house all I really did was cook and wash diapers, but it was still house work. It had to get done and if I didn't do it who would? Nobody…

I was standing at my kitchen table making bread dough even tho the cut in my stomach was burning and hurt like a bitch. God, I wanted to just slump down in a chair and cry, but I couldn't cause the bread dough had to be made. We had to eat and buying a loaf of Wonder Bread wasn't an option (too bad right?...). So, I dusted the table top with some flour and placed the ball on dough on it. I sprinkled some more flour on top of the dough ball and then began to knead it.

I had just pressed my palm down into the dough to knead it and I felt a sharp pain where my stitches were, but since I didn't feel anything pop or leak, I just ignored it. I heard the backdoor (the one right behind me) open, but I didn't really think anything of it. I jumped, a bit startled out of my skin, as I heard a deep shout of, "What the fuck are you doing up, honey?!", sound out behind me as the door slammed shut.

Pausing in my kneading, I looked over my shoulder at the tall golden-brown haired and honey eyed man only to ask, "What're you doing here?"

"Doc came over the night our son was born and told me what happened. How he had to cut Silas Elliot out of ya, Jessa." Shaw revealed as he walked over to my side, clutching something behind his back. "I came over to see you and our kid, make sure ya'll are okay."

"Oh…" Trailed out of my mouth in long sigh. I didn't know that Doc knew the truth. I was also a bit surprised that he told Shaw about Silas' birth too. Shaw showing up tho to check up on me and the baby, now that was a real head spinner and took me for a loop.

Shaw gently placed a hand on the small of my back while softly telling me, "You shouldn't be on your feet making bread dough. You should be resting; healing up."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but if I don't make bread then it's not getting done."

He removed his hand from my back and pointed to an open chair at the table. "Sit down and I'll make the dough."

"What?" Flew out of my mouth in a whirl of sudden shock. Why would he want to make my bread dough for? Shaking my head, I told him, "No, you don't have to do that."

"Jessa, I want to help so just sit down and let me handle the dough." Shaw told me, taking his black Stetson off and placing it on the back of the chair he wanted me to sit in. He wanted to help, really? I wasn't expecting that. Feeling a bit dumbfounded, I just nodded and sat down. Honestly, I was relieved to be sitting down since my stomach was hurting from where the cut was at. Before he even touched the dough, Shaw took his hand out from behind his back to reveal that he was holding a quilt. Not just any quilt tho, but the blue and green baby quilt that I'd seen on the 4th of July. He held it out for me while gently smiling, "I got this for Silas. Thought it'd be nice for him."

"Thank you." I smiled, beyond thankful that Shaw had gotten the quilt that I loved for Silas, as I took the offered gift.

As if on cue, Silas began to cry. Before I could even stand up, Shaw told me, "I'll go change Silas; then bring him out to you for nursin'."

"Okay." I simply told him, feeling a bit shocked that he wanted to help me with the baby. Silently, I sat at my kitchen table, watching as Shaw walked over to my bedroom and went inside to change and get Silas.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

As soon as I entered the bedroom and saw my son squirming and crying in his crib, I felt an overwhelming feeling of pride along with unconditional love for him. He was so small, but already looked so much like me with his tuft of golden-brown hair on his head. With a large smile on my face, I bent down and picked my boy up. Standing up straight and cuddling him in my arms, I cooed, "Hey, Silas, buddy, it's daddy." Walking over to the small changing table that was against the wall I continued to coo, "Yea, buddy, I'm your daddy." Silas just looked up at me with his baby blues, still crying since he was wet and hungry, but the way he blinked at me made me feel as if he understood what I was telling him. As if he just knew that I was his dad and not that redheaded fucker Jessa was slummin' it up with.

I placed my son on the changing table and quickly grabbed the cloth diaper, pins, and powder in order to perform the diaper change. Silas was squirming as I changed him, but thank god he didn't go rouge and piss on me. As he kicked his legs, I noticed that they were long and concluded that Silas would grow up to be tall like me. The fact that my boy was my spitting image put a smile on my face. "All done, now it's time to see mommy." I told my kid, picking him up after fastening the last pin to his diaper. Dear god, too bad we weren't in Tulsa right now cause I'd prefer disposable Pampers over these reusable cloth diapers any day.

Silas just whimpered and looked up at me, his eyes shining at the prospect of seeing his mom. As I placed him against my chest, lightly rubbing his back with my hand, I could feel my boy calming down. As I walked out of the bedroom and over to Jessa, who much to my relief was still sitting at the table, I felt a sudden need to reclaim and protect my family. My family being Jessa and our newborn, Silas.

"Here's mommy, buddy." I told my son as I placed him into Jessa's awaiting arms. As I dusted my hands into the flour, so I could knead the bread dough, Jessa unbuttoned the top of her dress (in my opinion she should be in bed in her shift, but jackass Tolbert wasn't helping at all and she was stuck being up and dressed) and began to nurse our baby. While kneading the dough, I tilted my head at Silas, who was eagerly feeding, while telling Jessa, "You know, us getting back together and working shit out'd be in his best interest."

"Shaw, we haven't been together in 9-months and I'm with Tolbert." Was her weak reply to my remark.

"Honey, he can sense that we're his parents and he needs us together."

"Shaw-" She began until I softly, but firmly, cut her off with, "Just hear me out before you flat out say no, okay?"

 **Jessa POV:**

"Okay." I nodded with a sigh, fixing the top of my dress and arranging Silas over my shoulder for his burping.

As I patted Silas gently on the back, burping him, I watched Shaw knead the bread dough with skillful movements as his deep, but unbending tinted timbre filled up the air with, "Tolbert's an alcoholic and I'm certain once he goes on a bender, he'll take his resentment and anger out on Silas. Silas Elliot is my son, he's even in a way named for me, and Tolbert's not going to accept that." Silas let out a tiny burp, causing me to remove him from my shoulder and cradle him, as Shaw told me in a certain tone, "No matter how hard he tries to convince you he's okay with raising him, he'll never be okay with it."

I didn't want to hear what he was saying, but I did agree to hear him out. Shaw telling me that Tolbert would end up rejecting and resenting Silas upset me; scared me too. Just the thought of my son growing up feeling unwanted by his father was heartbreaking. I knew that biologically Tolbert wasn't Silas Elliot's dad, but in name he was since he agreed to raise him as his own. I didn't like thinking that there was a chance that what Shaw was saying was true.

"My step-dad Peter was a drunk. He functioned enough to work at his butcher shop, but goddamnit when he went on a bender, I was his target." Shaw told me, his honey eyes flaring with hate for the late Peter Eldridge, as he pressed down a bit harder on the dough he was kneading. His voice took on a detached tone as he told me, "I was 3-maybe-4 when Peter first hit me. I remember it so vividly. My mom made apple pie and I wouldn't eat anymore then a bite so Peter made me sit and stare at it for hours. Whenever my eyes started to droop, he yelled at me and shoved my face into the piece of pie. After that he flung me to the ground and walked away."

My eyes went wide from what I just heard. "What did your mom do?" I asked before he could say anything else.

"Nothing, she was screaming at him to leave me alone, but she didn't try to stop him." Really, Peggy didn't lift a finger to protect her toddler? She just let her husband smash his head into a pie and toss him to the ground while crying, what kind of mother was she? "Growing up, every time Peter went on a bender I got smacked. When my mom had a miscarriage, I got beat. When my younger siblings, the ones I had before Todd and Mary, got sick and died he took his anger and grief out on me by beating me." Shaw revealed, his voice hard, but ready to crack, while finishing with the dough. "I was nearly 12 when he beat me for the last time. He cornered me in his shop and whipped me with his belt so hard I thought he was gonna take my eye out." Shaw told me, his voice cracking like an egg, while placing the bread dough into a bowl and putting a towel on it so it could rise

Looking at him as he took a seat next to me, I asked in the softest tone I could muster, "That's why you went to modern day Tulsa with Sully isn't it?"

"Yea." Shaw nodded, his hair lightly ruffling around his shirt collar. "Sully saw me shortly after that beating and told my mom he was taking me back with him since she wasn't doing a good job of protecting me from Peter."

"You think Tolbert's going to turn out to be like Peter was?"

"I don't think it, honey, I know it. It's not a matter of if, just a matter of when."

Looking between Silas and Shaw, I firmly declared, "I'd never let anyone hurt my son. I'd fight tooth and nail for him."

Shaw placed a hand on my shoulder while gently telling me, "But, honey, you shouldn't ever be put into the position where your man's pitted against your son. Where you have to pick one over the over." His honey eyes locked onto the baby boy I was cuddling to my chest as he reached his other hand out, gently petting our son on the head. "Jessa, with me you won't have to choose since I'm Silas' daddy."

"I know, Shaw." I sighed out, my voice cracking with all kinds of emotions. What he said really affected me. He was right, if we got back together, I'd never have to worry about him rejecting or resenting my son cause he wasn't just mine, but was ours.

Shaw's honey brown eyes drifted up to lock onto my indigo blues, love and tenderness shining in them, as he told me, "Jessa, honey, I love you and Silas so much; I want us to be a real family for him."

"You really want to raise him together?"

"Yes, of course I do. Hell, I'm already raising my siblings so raising our son won't be that big of a deal." He assured me as his thumb gently rubbed circles into my shoulder.

I chewed on my bottom lip, mulling over everything. I was weighing my options, trying to figure out which one was the best for me and Silas. On one hand Tolbert's been good to me and in the last 9-months I've come to love him; he's taken on the role of father to my son so that I could have him without the shameful unwed mother status. But (a very important but too) what if Tolbert can't handle raising Silas as his? He did get moody at Easter time, even admitted that he was struggling with not being Silas' biological father. On the other hand, Shaw was chomping at the bit for a chance to be a family with me and our son. He seemed excited about fatherhood; wanted to help me raise Silas. I never told him I was pregnant for fear that he wouldn't believe the baby was his or wouldn't want to be a dad, but it seems I was wrong and he was ready to settle down with me; raise Silas. Like I said, I had a lot to think over. I had to make a choice, a hard one too, but I had to do what was in Silas Elliot's best interest.

Coming up with the decision that was the best for my son, I told Shaw, "I'll go with you and we'll raise Silas together."

"As much as I want to bring you home with me today, I can't risk you being jostled in a wagon after having been cut open a couple days ago." Shaw told me, stilling his hand my shoulder, before giving me a soft smile and going on to say, "I promise, I'll bring you home to my house in a few weeks whenever you're fully healed up and able to travel." His hand fell from Silas' head and drifted to his back. He gently patted our son before placing a hand on my cheek and leaning in for a soft peck on my lips. Leaning his forehead against mine, Shaw told me, "I gotta get going to work at my livery, but I'll be by 'round the same time tomorrow to see you and Silas."

"Okay." I simply told him before he pulled his forehead away from mine.

Shaw just gave me a heartfelt smile before standing up from the table and grabbing his hat from my chair. Silently, he placed his hat on his head before grabbing the baby quilt from my lap and opening it up. Gently drapping the quilt over our son, he cooed, "I got that for ya, buddy. Yea, daddy got you a quilt." As I gently tucked the quilt around Silas, Shaw told me, "Bye, honey."

"Bye." I told him, causing him to just give me a ghost of a smile before walking out of my back door.

* * *

After Shaw left, I ended up tucking Silas back into his crib (after wrapping him up like a burrito in his new quilt) so that he could get some sleep. One the bread dough had risen I plopped it into a pan and baked it. Much to my relief, the bread came out great. Hell, Shaw was one hell of a bread dough kneader that's for sure. I half expected it to be overworked, but it wasn't. It was actually done perfectly. I managed to make my way to the smokehouse to grab some meat for a stew, even tho my side hurt. I cut up a few potatoes, onions, and celery stalks and tossed them into the stew for the veggie element. I didn't actually clean the house, just made sure that if anything was dusty it got dusted since I didn't want my son getting an allergy attack or something from dirt floating in the air.

I was resting on the sofa whenever Tolbert came home, looking like a tired and sweaty mess. "Baby sleepin'?" He asked, taking his hat off and hanging it on the wall hook by the door, as I got up from the sofa and made my way into the kitchen.

"Yea, he's sleeping." I told my common law husband, who wouldn't be that for long, as I opened up the cabinet the bowls and dishes were in.

Tolbert didn't say anything, just walked over to the table and took his seat at the head of it. Silently, I went over to the stove with a bowl in my hand. As Tolbert waited for me to feed him, I couldn't help, but feel a bit guilty as I scooped some stew into the bowl I was tightly holding. I had agreed to be his common law wife so that he'd help me raise Silas, but here I was secretly making plans with Shaw earlier in the day for us to get back together in a few weeks once I was fully healed. Tolbert had no clue that his days with me were numbered as he took his flask out of his shirt pocket, placing it on the table so he'd be able to drink his shine for dinner.

God, I was a horrible wife, but I had to think about what was best for my son. Shaw was right, Silas having both of his blood parents together would be best. Especially since it'd be hard to hide his paternity as he grew. Hell, he was only a couple days old and was Shaw's spitting image. In a few years…

After filling up the bowl to the tip top I walked over to the table to serve it. "Stew smells good, darlin'." Tolbert told me as I set his bowl in front of him.

"Thank you." I simply replied before going off to fix myself a bowl of stew.

"Get anythin' done today?" Tolbert asked while slicing himself a piece of bread from the loaf setting on a wooden board in the middle of the table. Hell, wonder if he'd eat it if he knew who helped knead it? Eh, prolly not.

I quickly placed a few scoops of stew into my bowl while replying with, "I made bread and stew."

"But did ya clean the house?" He asked me around his first mouthful of stew, as I made my way over to the table.

Sitting down, I honestly told him, "No, I was too busy taking care of Silas."

"Hmm…" The redhead hummed out, dipping his bread into his stew and taking a bite of it.

I didn't like his hmm…, it felt like he was giving me a failing grade or something for taking care of a fussy baby (while stitched and hurting) instead of deep cleaning his house. Cutting him a look with my indigo eyes, I cut myself a slice of bread while asking, "What does hmm…mean, Tolbert?"

"Nothin', just thought you'd get more then cookin' dinner done's all." He had the balls to tell me before shoving another spoonful of pork stew into his mouth.

"I got cut open two days ago, Tolbert. I'm so sorry that I can't fly around the house like a fairy and clean it spotless from top to bottom." I heatedly snapped before eating some of my stew.

Tolbert's nostrils flared and his face turned beat red with rage. Pointing his spoon at me, he seethed, "Don't throw bein' cut up at me. Yer the one that ordered Doc t'do it instead of havin' him consult me on what t'do 'bout that birth."

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Doc, it's my body and my baby so I'll be making my own choices; not you."

Tolbert rolled his stormy eyes at my remark. Clearly, he didn't like it. A smug look crossed over his face as he announced, "But yer my wife so I got say over ya."

"I'm your common law wife, Tolbert, but you don't own me so get that out of your head right now." I firmly told him since I had no intentions on being controlled.

"I nev'r said I owned ya, darlin'. Just meant that as yer husband it's my right t'make medical decisions when yer in distressed." His velvet gruff voice rung out, trying to smooth over the situation. Before I could utter a word of protest, a knock sounded at the door. Dropping his spoon in his bowl and standing up, Tolbert announced gruffly, "I'll get it." I just nodded, shoving a spoonful of my stew into my mouth. Hey, if he wanted to go get the door then I wasn't going to stop him.

As soon as Tolbert opened the door, I heard Jefferson's slur of a timbre loudly say, "Hey, cuz, we heard 'bout the bad birth."

"We came over to see how Jessa and the baby are fairin'." I heard Nancy say in her sickly sweet voice as she and her brother walked into the house.

"We're fairing just fine, Nancy." I told my cousin-in-law from my place in the kitchen.

"Oh, my good lord, I expected ya to be in bed restin' up from such a severe operation; not sittin' at the table ettin' dinner." The black-haired beauty said in an overly fake concerned tone as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Well, since Tolbert's got to work, I don't have a choice, but to haul my ass out of bed and cook." I countered as Tolbert and Jefferson joined us in the kitchen; sitting down at the table.

Jefferson didn't say a word to me, just picked up the bread knife and hacked himself off a large slice of bread. His sister on the other hand, well she just had the perfect reply for me. An overly fake smile crossed over her face as she told me in a too sweet tone, "Oh…well, if you need any help I can always come by and see if I can lend a helping hand."

"That'd be nice, Nancy." Tolbert told his cousin as a way of letting her know that he accepted her offer.

"No, Nancy, I don't need any help. I've been doin' fine on my own for the last couple of days so I can keep managing." I edgily told Nancy, causing her black eyes to slightly widen with shock at being told off.

I had nothing against Nancy McCoy, but after being in Kentucky for over a year I've figured out that her overly sweet nature was actually fake; that she was more bitter then a grapefruit underneath all her smiles and sugary words. I also knew from reading my history book that she backstabs Roseanna (her cousin and supposed best friend) by marrying Johnse in a plot to retain information on the Hatfields in order to get revenge on them. Yep, she wasn't somebody I'd want to be my bff. She was somebody to keep an eye on tho. I was nice to her, but I didn't trust her. I think that's because of what I read about her tho… I was very close friends with Roseanna and wouldn't mind her coming by to help me. Roseanna's sweetness was real, she was very nice and I adored her.

As if my son could sense I needed saving from my unwanted house guests, he started to cry. "That's my cue to go feed Silas." I told everyone as I stood up from the table. Quickly, without another word, I rushed over to my room to take care of my son.

 **Tolbert POV:**

Jessa stood up from the table an' hurried to our room to feed Silas. Jefferson seemed t'be oblivious t'my wife's foul mood, but Nancy sure in hell weren't. Cockin' her head at me, she remarked, "See she's recoverin' into a real bitch." Shaking her head, my cousin added, "All I did was offer t'help and she jumped down my throat."

I gave Nancy a sympathic look 'fore tellin' her, "It ain't nothin' 'gainst ya, Nance. We were fightin' 'fore ya'll showed up."

Nancy shook her head at me 'fore sighin', "Already fightin' a couple of days after your son's birth? Oh, cousin that's not good."

"Jessa's a good baker. This bread's really good." Jefferson told me as he nibbled on his piece of bread.

"Yea…" I nodded, in my own way agreein' that my wife was a good baker. Well, Jessa was actually a good cook all 'round.

Nancy gave her brother a slight side-eyed look 'fore tellin' him, "Jefferson, I think we better get goin'."

"Why, we just got 'ere?" Jefferson 'tween chewin' on his mouthful of bread.

"Tolbert needs some time alone wit' Jessa to work out whatever they're fightin' 'bout." My cousin told her brother in a tight tone as she stood up.

"See ya later, cuz." Jefferson told me, standin' up as his sister made her way towards the door.

Nancy stood wit' the door open, waitin' for her bother t'get ov'r t'her. "We'll be by 'gain in a few days for a dinner visit. That should give Jessa some time t'calm down." She told me with a thin smile right as Jefferson reached her side.

"That'll be fine, Nancy." I told her 'fore she walked out of my house, her brother followin' right 'hind.

Less then a second after Jefferson slammed the door shut 'hind him, Silas began t'cry his lungs off. Well, since Jessa's gonna be busy wit' settlin' Silas down, I better just finish ettin' my stew supper. Damn, that boy sure does wail loudly when he cries. Shit, wonder if he's a whiner cause he's sired by that shady Vance bastard. God knows all that shifty bastard's done since he's heard 'bout me an' Jessa's been whine an' bitch, attack me in church too. Lord, I pray Silas don't get too many traits from that Vance bastard. I don't know how I'll deal wit' it if he does.

An ear splittin' cry tore thru the air as I ate a spoonful of stew. Sweet Jesus, I'm gonna get a headache by time I'm done ettin'. I scooped out some more stew as another cringe worthy wail echoed out from the room nearby. "Jessa, settle him down already! I've worked hard t'day, don't need no headache from a cryin' baby!" I shouted at my wife, hopin' she'd work faster at calmin' the baby down.

The bedroom door flung open an' Jessa stormed outta it, a cryin' Silas cradled 'gainst her chest. Stoppin' right in front o'me she snapped, "You're a piece of shit, Tolbert. Yelling at me to shut Silas up when you know he's most likely colic." Her indigo eyes turned into hard black slits as she looked at me. "You know I need help, but you're too worried about eating your damn dinner to help me."

"Jessa, I gotta et. I'm hungy from workin' all day." I told her as she slightly swayed back an' forth, attemptin' to soothe the baby in her arms.

Jessa didn't say a word, just shook her head 'fore stormin' off to our bedroom. The door shut tightly, but quietly, since she most likely didn't wanna give Silas 'nother reason t'be cryin'. Great, looks like I just pissed her off. Hell, wonder if poppy an' mama ev'r had any spats after havin' a newborn. Hmm, I'm gonna have t'ask him come Sunday dinner.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Something will be going down in either in the next chapter or the one after that stops Jessa from getting back together/moving in with Shaw. Any guesses as to what it is? Tolbert'll adjust to fatherhood in time. Anyways, Allie will be having her and Cap's baby for sure in the next chapter. Yay!**


	30. August 21st 1879, Captain W's Arrival

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **The muses were being loud, so here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **August 21** **st** **1879, Captain W's Arrival**

 **Tolbert POV:**

I blinked my eyes open as Silas' cries pierced my ears. I sat up an' looked over at Jessa t'see that she was sleepin', but gettin' ready t'stir 'wake. She was exhausted, I could tell by the way she dragged 'round day in day out. She nev'r complained 'bout bein' tired. So, I did what I usually did durin' the nite when Silas cried an' Jessa wasn't up yet. I got out of bed an' picked him up, holdin' him an' tryin' to calm him so that his mama could get a few more minutes o'rest. Over the last couple of weeks, I've found out that Silas is very fussy at times an' liked t'be rocked, not bounced. He nev'r fully calmed down for me like he did for Jessa, but at least he let me cradle him wit'out squirmin' too much.

I was swayin' from foot t'foot as I gently rubbed my son's back soothin'ly up an' down. I was hopin' he's quiet down so I'd be able t'put him back in his crib. I'd rather that Silas got sleepy instead o'cry an' wake up Jessa. Jessa needed rest, hell so did I. Takin' care of a baby an' workin' all day was hard. Hard on me an' on my wife, but it was what it was.

Poppy said that Silas oughta grow outta his fussy colic in a few months, boy I sure do hope he's right. Mama, well she wasn't givin' out too much advice for raisin' Silas. All she kept sayin' was there weren't no perfect way t'parent; that ev'body had t'figure things out on their own. So, for the last couple weeks that's what me an' Jessa's been doin'. Figurin' out how t'raise our baby on our own. I had t'admit that shewas better wit' Silas then I was, but I did spend most of the day workin' when she spent it wit' the baby so…

"Oh, calm down, Silas, so yer mama can stay asleep." I softly pleaded wit' the boy I was rockin', gently rubbin' his back as he let out lil wails into my bare shoulder. "Sshh, calm down, Silas."

"Did you change him?" I heard Jessa's tired voice sound out from 'hind me. Hell, I was tryin' t'prevent her from wakin' up by soothin' our son, but looks like that didn't work out.

Turnin' 'round t'look at my wife, who was sittin' up in bed, I simply answered her wit', "No."

"Why not?" She asked, soundin' both tired and irritated.

"He don't feel wet." I shrugged, swayin' back an' forth to lull Silas' cries, which were slightly easin' up.

"Just cause he doesn't feel wet, Tolbert, doesn't mean he's not. He needs to be changed every time he wakes up." Jessa told me in a slight sigh while gettin' outta bed an' walkin' ov'r t'me.

"I wanted t'calm him down so ya could sleep's all." I told my wife as she took Silas out of my arms.

 **Jessa POV:**

"I'm glad that you wanted to rock him back to sleep, but you needed to change his diaper before doing that." I told Tolbert as I made my way over to the changing table, setting Silas down on it.

I heard Tolbert let out a little huff of, "I try t'help, but it just ain't good 'nough.", as his feet padded against the floor as he made his way over to the bed.

I just shook my head, grabbing the supplies I needed from the shelf under the changing top Silas was laying on. I decided to just let his remark slid since it was late and I wasn't in the mood to fight with him. Tolbert's hot-headed nature made him quick to take things as fighting words; something I didn't need to happen today. Instead, I just went about my business changing Silas.

What had me a bit upset was how he just accused me of cutting him down, when I didn't. I never told Tolbert his help wasn't good enough, just told him that no matter what he needed to change Silas whenever he woke up crying. Shit, it's like Tolbert wasn't using his brain when it came to taking care of the baby. Like he just did the bare minimum to get by til he could pass Silas over to me. Tolbert was nothing like Shaw when it came to helping with Silas. Shaw didn't need to be told to change Silas when he woke up crying, he just did it. Shaw also didn't seem to have a hard time settling and soothing him either. Shaw actually took a small amount of time out of his day to check up on me, help with Silas, and bond before going to work at his livery all the way in West Virginia. He went out of his way to see and help me every morning. Sadly, Tolbert wasn't going above and beyond like that in his help.

At least I'd have help all the time once Shaw was ready to take us home with him. I just had to wait a few more days; then I'd have a more helpful and stable environment for Silas. Also, Shaw's siblings were old enough to help me and he even assured me that they'd be more then happy to help with their nephew.

"Problem wit'cha, Jessa, is no way's good 'nough for ya when it comes t'him." Tolbert told me, pointing at Silas as he said the word t'him, as I picked Silas up after fastening his diaper on. "If it ain't yer way it ain't good for him." He spat as I carried Silas over to the bed.

"Tolbert…" I warned in a sigh as I sat down on the bed, propping myself up against some pillows.

"I'm goin' t'sleep." Tolbert announced, fluffing his pillow, as I opened the top of my shift so I could nurse Silas.

Of course, he was going to sleep… I didn't say a word, just nodded while Silas latched onto my breast and started to suckle and feed.

 _ **Meanwhile In Mate Creek, VW…**_

 **Allie POV:**

One thing they don't tell you in health class is that labor is long and it hurts. I mean after your water breaks a baby doesn't just shoot out like in the movies. And the contractions start out feelings like sharp cramps, but soon turn into a pain that feels worse than being run over or something. Oh my god, for the last few hours my contractions have been going from a tolerable pain to a it hurts so bad I wanna cry pain.

Men and children weren't allowed inside of the house during birth either. Actually, only women helping with the birth and the doctor were allowed in the room let alone inside of the house. The women in my bedroom with me were Levicy, Vera, and Olga (much to Shaw's dismay since he didn't think she needed t'be 'round me as I was in my birthing bed). Of course, Doc was with me since it was his job to deliver the baby.

Currently, I was propped up in bed and was nearly ready to have my baby. The dark sky outside was visible from the window, the silver moon shining brightly and casting a glow thru the slightly open sheer window curtain. Vera was sitting in a chair next to me, keeping me company and talking to me about baby stuff. She was currently 5-months along in her own pregnancy so she was very excited to talk about babies. Levicy (the best mother a girl could have) was sitting next to me, wiping my forehead off with a cool wet rag. Olga was a bit quiet as she sat in a chair close to where Doc was at (which was by the other side of the bed next to a side-table). I noticed that her hand rested on her flat stomach a few times and I couldn't help, but think that maybe she was pregnant too. Doc just read a book in between checking on me. I think he didn't talk much since the women (well mostly Vera and Levicy) were chatting away with me.

Taking a puff off his cigar, Doc looked over at Olga and asked, "Olga, have you ever helped with a birth?"

Olga nodded, while answering Doc with, "Yes. I helped Jenny deliver a few babies for the girls at _Satan's Circus_ back in the Five Points."

Holy shit, _Satan's Circus_ was a real saloon/whorehouse in the Five Points. I thought it was just made up for the movie _Gangs Of New York._ Wait a minute, she said she helped Jenny act as a midwife so that means Jenny Everdeen's real too. Wonder if she really looks like Cameron Diaz since that's who played her in the movie.

"Hmm, so you're an experience midwife?" Doc asked, even tho it sounded more like a statement instead of a question, before taking another long puff off his cigar.

"In a way, reckon I am." Olga nodded with a shy smile, a blush creeping over her face. Hmm, I think she's being modest about her midwife skills. If she helped Jenny Everdeen deliver whores' babies, she must know a thing or two.

"Doc, since Olga's young and has experience bein' a midwife perhaps you could use her as an assistant." Levicy suggested with a warm and syrupy tone. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt empathy for Olga and her situation (you know being cooped up in a house cooking and cleaning *cough warming the bed of too* for a man that wasn't 100-percent committed to her). I think LEvicy was trying to arrange it so that Olga could have more of a life for herself, one where she wasn't so dependent on Shaw since he clearly wasn't very warm to her (hell he was just using her for sex and I think all of the Hatfields picked up on it…).

"I could always use an assistant." The middle-aged Doc mused. Taking a puff off his cigar he told the slender brunette, "The job's yours if you want it, Olga."

"Oh, thank ya. I'll take it, Doc." The brunette gratefully told the middle-aged doctor as a big beaming smile appeared on her face.

"Oh god, this pain's worse than the last one." I announced, to nobody in particular, as I clutched at my side.

"She's ready t'birth her baby." Olga declared after takin' one quick look at me.

Noddin', Doc placed his cigar in the ashtray on the bedside table and closed his book while saying, "I think you're right, Olga."

"Sweetheart, just push when Doc says so and you'll be just fine." Levicy assured me, running the rag over my forehead in a soothing way.

Vera appeared by my side, grabbing my hand for moral support. "Just squeeze and bear down." She told me with a smile.

Doc removed the sheet off of me and opened my legs so I could push out my son while Olga gathered the supplies needed for the after birth (twine, scissors, towels, a blanket, etc.). Doc gave me an encouraging nod as he crouched down at the bottom of the bed. "Go 'head and push, Allie."

And push I did. I pushed and pushed til I was blue in the face and had to stop. Then I repeated the process for a few more times. Sadly, it didn't seem like the baby was moving down the birth canal even tho I was pushing with all my might.

"Doc, if she keeps pushin' like this she's gonna tire out." Olga told Doc, pointing out the obvious and making him nod and let out a short mhm. "We need to get her outta bed and crouchin'. Gravity'll help the baby come out when she pushes next."

"You've seen that done 'fore?" Doc asked Olga while the rest of us were looking between the two of them.

"Yes." The slim brunette nodded before explaining, "It's a trick Jenny used for some of the girls when they got too tired or were too weak."

"Okay, let's try it." Doc nodded, gesturing with a wave of his hand for Olga to go over to my bedside, help Levicy get me up and into a squatting position.

Oh boy, birth would be a major project huh…

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

I'd been sittin' on my porch with my entire family and friends waitin' for the birth of my baby. I was anxious, but my nerves weren't shot too bad since I had everyone rallied 'round me and waitin' with me. One thing I loved and appreciated 'bout my family was that they were very supportive; tight knit.

As I sat in my rocker right by the door both Skunk Hair and Johnse sat by me, both excieted to become godfather and uncle. Pa sat on the other side of the door with Ellison and Lias by him. Uncle Jim was leaning against a porch post while Sully stood by him, smoking at staring at his son Shaw, who was sipping from a flask while sitting on the steps next to my brother-in-law Abel. Shaw was the only one that didn't seem very excited 'bout me becomin' a pa. I knew why tho, it was cause of his own child bein' born an' named as a McCoy. I didn't know much 'bout Jessa's labor, only that it was a botched birth and she managed t'surive it along with her son.

The only family members not present at my house were Uncle Wall and Jane since they were watchin' all of the chil'ren (my siblin's, Shaw's siblin's, and Cottontop) at my folks' place. I knew that they'd come t'see the baby after everythin' was said and done tho. Even tho Wall was a stern judge, he was a complete softy when it came t'babies. His wife, Jane, adored babies too so I bet she'd be giftin' my newborn wit' some kinda handmade booties, hat, or blanket as a gift.

I was broken out of my thoughts as a loud cry filled the air, signalin' that my baby had entered the world. Pride and joy washed over me as I listened to the cries echo from my house. I couldn't wait for Doc t'come out on the porch and fetch me so I could see Allie and our newborn.

"Sounds like my nephew's here." Johnse smiled at me, excitement oozin' from him.

"My gran'baby sure does have a set of lungs on him." Pa told me, his deep voice havin' a tint of mirth in it. Takin' his pipe outta his mouth and pointin' it at me, he smirked, "He'll settle down whenever you or Allie holds him tho."

Shaw looked over his shoulder, his honey eyes shinin' with knowledge, as he told me, "Nothin' compares to the feelin' of holdin' your newborn son in your arms."

Abel rolled his eyes while scoffing, "Okay, Maester Aemon."

"Who's that?" Johnse asked, his face tilted up curiously, as everyone curiously looked at Abel.

"A scholar that told some guy something similar to what Shaw just told Cap." Was Abel's answer as he snatched his flask, that he was letting Shaw borrow, out of my cousin's hand.

'Fore anything else could be said, the sound of the front door squeaking open echoed into the air. Quickly, I stood up and went over to doorway while everyone just turned their attention to the open door. Doc emerged from the house, a smile on his face. "Cap, you have a newborn son." Doc told me while both Vera and Olga walked out of the house.

"Thanks, Doc." I beamed, grateful that he'd delivered my son.

"Your mama's inside with your wife, fussing over her as she giver ya'lls son his first meal." Doc told me in a slight chuckle 'fore goin' on to tell me, "You're free to go inside, see Allie and the baby."

I didn't say a word, just nodded 'fore walkin' by him and into the house. It took me less than a minute to reach my bedroom, where I was met with the site of Allie nursin' Captain W while my ma was making sure that diapers were stacked up in heaping piles on the changing table, I had next to the dresser.

"Oh, Cap, he looks just like you did." Ma told me, a reminiscent smile on her face, as she noticed me walkin' into the room.

"You can go see pa now; tell him that Captain W's my spittin' image." I told my mama with a smirk, pattin' her gently on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'll go, but only cause you need a few minutes with Allie and Captain W t'bond as a family 'fore everyone else comes barrelin' in to see them." Ma told me with a soft look, pattin' my stubble covered cheek, 'fore walkin' out of the bedroom.

"So, Captain W's here." I told my wife as I went over to the bed; takin' a seat next to her.

"Yea, he's here and he's the cutest baby I've ever seen." Allie beamed as our son stopped suckling to rest his head against her breast.

"Yea, he is a cute lil man ain't he?" I rhetorically asked, watchin' Allie fix the top of her shift to cover herself 'fore arrangin' Captain W over her shoulder for his burpin'.

"Of course, he's cute, he looks just like his pa." Allie told me with love in both her voice and her sapphire blue eyes as she gently patted our son on the back, burpin' him for the very first time.

I just watched in awe as she cared for our son. It was the most amazin' an' beautiful thing I've ever seen. Seein' Allie tendin' to Captain W made me love her even more, if that was even humanly possible.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

Olga was standing by Shaw, who was sitting and brooding state next to me; waiting for him to acknowledge her as Cap walked by Doc and into the house to see Allie and their baby. Shaw didn't even look at Olga, just stood up and told her, "I gotta go take a piss; then we'll leave.", before walking off to go take his needed piss.

God, Shaw was such a prick. He got his prick attitude from his uncle, Jim Vance. God, in the last year I spent here in the 1800s Tug River Valley I've come to discover that Jim Vance was a mean, unhinged, dickhead. God, he enjoyed making fun of the McCoys and even made jokes with Shaw about how they needed to put a bullet in Tolbert's head. Sheesh, I wasn't a fan of Tolbert McCoy, but I didn't think Jim and Shaw should be joking about killing him either. I mean the McCoy was taking care of Jessa along with her baby without any qualms. I mean after watching Shaw attack Tolbert on Easter (Jim Vance laughing and egging him on too) I started to rethink my opinion of all of this feud stuff. I know when I was in Sully's history class years ago he crammed it in our heads that the McCoys were the villains and the history book even painted them out as crazy, but since living in the feud era I haven't really seen any crazy actions from the McCoys (other than the brawl at the pig trial and Bill Staton being killed by Squirrel and Parris, but he did threaten to shank them so…). Instead I've seen some crazy shit from Shaw, shit that the Hatfields just shrugged off and condone in a way.

I looked at Olga with sympathy. I felt bad for her since she was stuck with a dick due to answering a mail order ad said dick's dad published for him. Olga just gave me a soft smile before taking a seat next to me. Doc walked right down the steps, stopping when his feet touched the ground only to look at Olga and tell her, "I'll pick ya up on Friday to assist me with an appointment I've got with Mrs. Leighton."

"Okay, Doc." The brunette simply told the doctor, causing him to nod and walk off towards where his buggy was at. I just gave Olga a raised brow look, silently and curiously asking what the thing with Doc was about. A shy smile crossed over her heart-shaped face as she told me, "Doc's havin' me be his assistant as a midwife."

"Oh." I nodded before asking, "You have experience midwifing then?"

"Yes, I do." She nodded, her hand subconsciously moving to rest on her stomach.

"Does Shaw know you're pregnant?" I asked, causing her doe eyes to widen into big brown saucers. "I take that as a no." I chuckled.

"How'd ya figure it out?" She asked in an awed whisper.

Tilting my head towards her middle, I told her, "You're resting your hand on your stomach; my sister did that a lot throughout her pregnancy."

Before Olga could say anything to me Shaw came back from taking his piss, barking, "Let's go, Olga."

"Bye." Olga simply told me, standing up so she could go over to Shaw, who was already making his way to his wagon.

"Bye." I waved, watching her scurry after her dickhead boyfriend. Hmm, maybe him having a kid he can actually raise'll make him a little less dicky.

* * *

Since my sister gave birth to Devil Anse's first grandchild last night (well actually this morning since the baby popped out at like 2 or 3 am) he gave everyone the day off. He did it so that he could spend time at Cap and Allie's fawning over his grandson, who was named William Anderson Hatfield III aka Captain W. Dear god my sister sure did call her kid a dumb nickname, but whatever floats her boat. I think Cap had more to do with her picking out the nickname then she lets on, but whatever.

Anyways, since I had the day off, I decided to visit the saloon in Pikeville to treat myself to a whore. I liked the whores better in Kentucky since they wore nicer dresses, perfume, makeup, and just seemed cleaner. Plus, the saloon in Pikeville was bigger and brighter than the one in Mate Creek. I was just about to enter the bar whenever a tall, but very beautiful, black haired lady stormed out of the place and bumped into me. She was about to lose balance, but I quickly grabbed her arm to keep her from falling flat on her ass.

"I'm sorry for runnin' into ya, but thanks for keepin' me from fallin'." She told me in a sweet tone, smoothing out a few wrinkles that were in her moss colored skirt after I let her arm go.

"You're welcome." I simply told her before asking, "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but why were you storming out of the saloon for? Find your man two-timing or something?"

"No, I don't have a man, I was lookin' for my drunk brother." The beautiful girl with black eyes told me.

"Oh, so you didn't find him." I supplied since that's the impression I was getting from her.

Shaking her head, causing some of her dark curls fall around her shoulders, she sighed, "No, I didn't."

"Well, I know some of the girls here so why don't I ask if they might know where he is." I suggested, wanting to help the pretty thing that ran into me.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's find out if these whores know where my brother is." The girl dressed in moss green told me before swinging the saloon doors open and walking inside of the building.

I followed the young lady into the saloon. "Um, mind if I ask who your brother is?"

"Jefferson McCoy." Holy shit, this beautiful raven-haired girl's Nancy? No way. The Nancy I read about was made out to be a bitter shrew, but this girl seems too sweet to be a shrew. "I'm his older sister, Nancy McCoy." She supplied as an introduction as we walked deeper into the saloon.

"I'm Abel Freeland." I told her with a slight smirk, trying my best to be flirty.

"Cap Hatfield's brother-in-law?" Nancy asked with a raised brow.

"Yea, my sister married him last year."

"I hate his uncle, Jim Vance." Nancy told me, malice heavy in her voice, as we passed by some men playing a game of cards at one of the tables.

"Man murdered your pap cause he was a Yankee soldier, right?" I asked, even tho I already knew her answer would be yes.

"Yes." She nodded before letting out a heavy spat of, "Man's a mad dog that needs t'be put down."

"His nephew Shaw's 'bout as sane, well insane, as he is." I told her, my voice a dark sneer, as my eyes scanned the bar looking for one of the whores I knew. Before Nancy could say a word, I spotted Jenny (the whore I've seen with Parris McCoy a few times) and said, "She knows Parris, bet she knows something 'bout where your brother is."

"Let's ask her." Nancy suggested before making a beeline towards the blonde whore dressed up in a frilly teal skirt and teal-black striped corset. I just followed Miss McCoy since I did agree to help her find information out on her brother.

"Hey, Jenny, do you happen to know where Jefferson McCoy might be?" I asked the whore as I came to a stop in front of her, Nancy right by my side. Gesturing to the beauty next to me, I added, "His sister's looking for him."

"Accordin' to Parris, he's real sweet on Sarah Wolford. Try the mailman's house since she's his sister."

"Thank you." Nancy sweetly told Jenny, who just nodded and walked off. "Would you mind riding with me to fetch my brother? We can always come back and get your horse after, it's just I don't want to make the long drive all by myself since the Wolfords live north past Blackberry Creek; near the Tug too."

"I don't mind riding with you." I smiled, offering her my arm.

"Let's go get my drunk dumbass brother." She smirked, looping her arm into mine.

I just chuckled before leading us out of the saloon.

* * *

Green trees and various wildflowers lined the dirt road our wagon was driving down as Nancy's voice spoke up with, "I know I shouldn't say anythin', but back in Pikeville's saloon you said that Shaw Eldridge's just as insane as Jim Vance and I'm wonderin' what you meant by that?"

"I meant he's nuts like his uncle." I bluntly told her since that's how I felt about Shaw, Jim Vance too. They were nutty drunks. God, if I ever find my way back to the 21st century I'm writing a book 'bout those two.

"How so?" Nancy pressed, her voice sweeter then sugar, as she looked at me with a slightly raised dark brow.

"How so?" I parroted a bit sarcastically. I shook my head before using my fingers to count off the reasons Shaw was nuts. "The guy attacked your cousin Tolbert on Easter cause he took Jessa and his baby from him. Threatened to kill the guy in the middle of church too, oh and he's always brooding over his baby mama that don't want him no more."

"Wait, Jessa's baby belongs to Shaw Eldridge?"

"Yea…least that's what he claims."

"Hell, I knew that baby was too big to be born a month early." Nancy scoffed, shaking her head incredulously. Suddenly, worry crossed over her egg-shaped face as she asked, "Do you think he'll go after Tolbert cause of Jessa and his baby?"

"No, his mail order bride turned midwife's pregnant. I doubt he's gonna run after a woman and kid he can't have when he's gonna have a kid he can raise with the woman he's been sharing his bed with since last month."

"Oh, so Shaw's married." She stated, most likely coming to that conclusion since I told her he's having a baby with Olga.

Shaking my head, I corrected her information with, "Not legally, but the girl arrived to answer a mail order bride ad."

"Well, as long as he's got this midwife and leaves my cousin's wife alone, I reckon everything'll be just fine."

"Yep." I popped out, looking the trees lining the road we were on.

I could feel her eyes boring into me as she softly remarked, "You seem different than the rest of the Hatfields, Abel."

"That's cause I ain't a Hatfield." I answered Nancy as she steadily snapped the reigns in her hands, causing the horses to pull the wagon a bit faster.

Looking at me from over her shoulder she countered, "You live and work with 'em tho."

"Cause my sister's married to one. Honestly, if she wasn't with Cap, I wouldn't be living in West Virginia right now." It was true, I'd still be on base in Idaho right now if my sister wasn't hooked up with Cap. Hell, Allie would get herself portaled back in time during the feud era. Get wrapped up into one of the big player families of it too. Damnit, I could be back home in my apartment watching _Game of Thrones_ right now, but no I'll never find out how it ends.

"I understand, you're trying to look out for her and the only way to do that is to get close to the Hatfields." Nancy told me; her sweet tone full of kind-heartedness as she gave me a thinly lined smile. "I'm like that with my brother. I'd protect Jefferson no matter the cost." Nancy wasn't a shrew; she was just a woman trying to keep watch over her brother while getting by.

"Are we close to the Wolford house yet?" I asked as a way to lighten up the air and change the subject off of the heavy subject we were talking about.

"Nearly there." Nancy simply told me before quickly adding in, "Too bad tho cause I like spendin' time wit'cha, Abel Freeland."

"If ya want, Nancy, we could always see each other. On my days off I can come over into Kentucky and call on ya." I suggested with a smile since I liked her. I know history makes Nancy McCoy out as a woman to be loathed, but I just didn't see her that way. She was too pretty and sweet to be hated. I think whoever wrote the history books over exaggerated some shit.

"I'd like that, Abel." Nancy told me with a smile, turning the wagon onto a path right off the road that most likely led to the Wolford house.

Yes, I just bagged me the prettiest black-haired, black eyed beauty in the area as my girlfriend. Fuck you, Bad Frank Phillips, Nancy's gonna be my girl. Good thing that bounty hunter doesn't waltz into town for a couple more years, by then me and Nancy should be real serious. I mean it's only a give since he's beautiful and I'd handsome that we'd hook up. Pretty people only get with pretty people.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **My oh my, Abel's smitten with Nancy McCoy! That's not good is it?... Oh and he spilled the beans about Olga's being pregnant along with being Shaw's bedwarmer (among other things…), yikes! Anyways, Tolbert and Jessa are still on the rocks when it comes to taking care of Silas, but soon they'll be fine. Cap and Allie are happy and have a baby, but soon they'll be dealing with some drama (not their own tho).**

 **Next chapter some shit goes down. YAY! Any guesses as to what's gonna go down?**


	31. You're Bringing On The Heartbreak

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **IT's Saturday and I only intended to write a scene or two, but ended up churning out an entire chapter. Back to back updates this weekend, YAY! Anyways, this has a lot of goodies in it so enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **You're Bringing On The Heartbreak**

 **Jessa POV:**

As a way to make peace for our argument last night, Tolbert told me not to worry about making dinner and that he'd take us to his parents' tonight to eat. Well, I must say that I was excited to eat a meal that I didn't have to cook for once. Oh my god, I missed fast food and DoorDash more then ever now that I was a mom. Damn, if I was in modern times, I'd be getting take out and delivery all the time since taking care of a baby 24/7 is tiring. But I was in 1879 and had to cook, clean, and care for a baby no matter how tiring it was.

After Tolbert got home from making his shine deliveries, he washed his hands and then ushered me out of the door. Currently, we were walking side by side to his parents' house. Silas was cradled on my chest, wrapped up like a burrito in his quilt. "He give ya any trouble t'day?" Tolbert asked, his stormy eyes flittering between me and my baby.

"No." I shook my head. "He was how he is every day."

"Ah." Tolbert nodded as we got closer to the main McCoy cabin. "Ya know poppy's gonna wanna hold 'im for a bit 'fore or after supper."

"Okay." I simply said since I couldn't say anything else. If Randall wanted to hold Silas then he could.

"Y'know he's proud t'be a gran'pappy." Oh no, I hope he's not too disappointed when he finds out that he's not really Silas' grandpappy after I go home with Shaw whenever he's able to pick us up.

"Yea…" I trailed off, my voice a bit airy, as I subconsciously held Silas a tad bit closer to my chest.

Tolbert pointed to Silas while telling me, "Our son's gonna be spoiled rotten by his gran'parents, uncles, an' his cousins." In a chuckle he added in, "Hell, Squirel's already in the process o'makin' him a lil fur coat."

"Mhm…" I hummed, secretly mortified at the thought of my baby wearing some smelly mini version of Squirrel's fur coat complete with squirrel tail tassels.

Tolbert's stormy eyes raked over he as he softly asked in his velvety timbre, "Darlin', is somethin' wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Just askin' cause ya just seem a bit down's all."

"Well, I'm fine." I simply answered as we trudged along the acreage.

"Okay, maybe yer just tired then?" Tolbert asked, looking at me with a slight tilt to his head as if he was trying to diagnose me or something.

"Yea, Tolbert, I'm just tired." I nodded, giving my common law husband a tight smile.

Tolbert didn't say anything, just nodded his head. Quietly we finished our walk to his parents' house. He had us walk all the way to the front porch cause he wanted to see if his dad was outside on his rocker. Of course, Randall was rocking away on the porch while sipping on a cup of coffee. His eyes sparkled as he saw me and his son walking up. "Oh, let me see my gran'baby." Randall said, stretching his arms out after setting his cup down on the ground by his chair.

"Here ya go, Randall." I smiled, passing Silas over to my father-in-law.

"Tolbert, take a seat." Randall gestured to the open rocker next to him. "Jessa, yer more than welcomed t'help Sally and the girls inside. They're makin' a big meal cause Perry and Brenton's comin' ov'r t'et supper t'nite too." He told me while Tolbert sat down in the rocker next to him.

I just nodded at Randall, letting him know that I'd help in the kitchen, before walking over to the door and into the house.

 **Tolbert POV:**

"How's life wit' the lil one?" Poppy asked as soon as Jessa entered the cabin.

"Eh, so so." I shrugged, startin' to rock in a slow, but steady pace.

Poppy looked at me wit' one o'his brows arched high up on his forehead. "What does that mean, son?"

"Means no matter what I do t'help it just ain't good 'nough for my wife." I blurted out, soundin' a bit angrier than I intended too.

Poppy nodded 'fore tellin' me in a wise tone, "It's only been a couple weeks since he's been born, she's still a new mother an's just scared yer gonna do somethin' t'screw up the baby."

Okay that makes sense, but her gloomy mood don't. I looked at poppy as he cooed at my son while sighing, "But she seems to be a bit down too, even tho she claims she's just tired."

"She's fine, just got the baby blues, son." He assured me, rockin' hin his chair wit' my son cradled in his arms like it was the most natural thing in the world t'him t'be doin'. Wait, poppy's got a lot of chil'ren so it prolly is natural t'him at this point to rock a baby.

"The what?" I asked since I nev'r heard of blue bullshit he was talkin' bout.

"The baby blues." Poppy told me 'fore givin' me a knowin' look an' goin' on to say, "Women get a bit melancholy or emotional after havin' babies. It'll pass shortly."

"I sure do hope so, poppy."

"Well, no matter how tense it is 'tween ya'll, ya gotta press on for him." Poppy told me, gesturin' to the boy was cradlin' wit' a slight head tilt.

"I know, poppy." I sighed out in a long breath.

"He's what matters now; yer entire world revolves 'round him." I know that, hell does he think I'm stupid? Givin' me a serious look, poppy told me, "Ya gotta put in more effort t'make yer marriage work cause now ya'll are both tired an' cranky, specially wit' wakin' at all hours due t'a cryin' babe." Wit' a slight smirk he chuckled, "All 'em days of wild lovemakin' are ov'r. Least til he can sleep thru the nite."

I just rolled my eyes at him, shakin' my head at his remark 'bout how I was gonna have a dry spell 'til my son was able to sleep better at nite. God, he would bust my balls 'bout that.

"You've grown up t'be a fine man, Tolbert. Yer make a good poppy." He complimented me wit' a proud smile.

"Thanks." I gratefully told him, proud that he felt I made a good man an' poppy.

Lookin' 'tween me and the boy in his arms, poppy told me in a steady tone, "Watchin' him grow's gonna take it's toll on ya, but yer strong 'nough t'do it."

"Yea, raisin' a child ain't easy." I sighed in agreement right as Perry Cline pulled his fancy buggy up wit' Brenton sittin' next t'him in the front seat.

"Ole Rand'l, I see you're playing the role of proud gran'pappy." Perry said, parkin' his buggy and climbin' out of it. Brenton didn't say a word, just got out of the buggy. God, that guy hated me an' I think I hated him right back. He thought I was some piss-poor dirt farmin' shiner drunk. Stupid ass law clerk, thinks his shit don't stink, but it does.

"Course I am, Perry." Poppy grinned 'fore followin' it up wit' the remark of, "Just ya wait til ya settle down an' have a baby. You'll holdin' yer babe all the time."

"Unless Roseanna looks at him as more than the family lawyer, he ain't settlin' down." Brenton scoffed as he and Perry made their way onto the porch.

"Perry, if ya got eyes for Roseanna then ya need'a let her know." Poppy told the lawyer, causin' him to just nod his head. Hmm, I doubt he'll actually say nothin' tho. He's been givin' my sister sweet looks for years, nothin's come of it tho.

Brenton's neck craned a bit as he took a look at Silas. His eyes widened slightly 'fore he looked at me an' said, "Cute kid, but he looks nothin' like you."

Poppy's eyes darkened an' narrowed at the legal clerk as he seethed, "Brenton, don't be sayin' nothin' bad 'bout my gran'son. He just takes after long-gone family members is all."

"Yea, real long-gone." Brenton muttered under his breath, causin' Perry to snap his head an' shoot him a dirty look.

Suddenly the front door flung open an' Jessa walked out onto the porch. "Dinner's ready." She informed us with a small smile 'fore poppin' back inside.

I stood up an' took Silas from my poppy while tellin' him, "I'll put him in that crib ma's got set up in ya'lls room." I didn't wait for a reply, just went ov'r to the door an' walked on side.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Everyone had just finished filling up their plates and had just started to eat whenever a sly look appeared on Perry Cline's face. He began to cut his chicken while telling everyone, "You know today I heard some gossip about Sully's bastard, Shaw Eldridge." My blood froze in my veins upon hearing his words. What the hell did he hear? Hopefully nothing about me planning to run off with him to raise Silas together.

"Oh, Perry, can I tell them?" Brenton asked, his eyes shining with mirth, as he buttered his biscuit. Waving his knife around in the air he told his brother-in-law, "I think it's the juiciest gossip I've heard in months and the fact that a we heard it while working in the office…well…"

"Fine, Brenton, tell everyone what we heard." Perry nodded before eating a bitesized piece of his freshly cut chicken.

"Well, what we heard was that Shaw's mail order bride that he got last month's now expecting and got herself a job assisting Doc with births as a midwife." Brenton whooshed out in one breath, reminding me of a gossiping old lady at Bingo.

WHAT THE FUCK?! So, Shaw's housekeeper's really his wife? Really? Really! He said that he wanted to be a family with me and our son, but obviously that was a lie. That bastard!

"That's interestin'." Tolbert mused before shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Sally gave me a hard-glaring look as she cut up her chicken with more force then what was necessary.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out 'tween ya'll." Roseanna whispered to me under her breath, a sympathetic look in her crystal blue eyes. "I always thought that ya'll were destined for true love." Hell, she would be aboard the me and Shaw ship even tho I was with her brother.

"There's no such thing as true love, Roseanna." I whispered back, fighting my urge to roll my indigo eyes at her.

"I find the mere fact that he had to get a mail order bride quite funny." Perry chuckled before eating another bite sized piece of chicken.

"Wit' that boys attitude I'm not shocked he had'a get a wife mailed in. Boys disrespectful an' has too much of Jim Vance's tendencies." Randall spat out, shaking his head before eating some of his chicken from his fork. Waving his empty fork in the air he declared, "Boy tried t'fool an' lie his way into my house by connin' my ward, but thank God Tolbert figured out that liar's true identity."

Silas' cries pierced the air, echoing from the bedroom that was only a few yards away. Relieved for a reason to excuse myself from the table (and the pain conversation of Shaw's betrayal), I quickly told everyone, "I'll go feed him.", before standing up and quickly making my way to the bedroom.

Once I entered Sally and Randall's bedroom, I picked Silas up and went over to the rocking chair in the corner. After sitting down, I unbuttoned my blouse, untied my shift, and began to nurse my son. He eagerly latched on since he was hungry. I gently ran my hand along his back as he ate, tying to keep my emotions in check. Learning that Silas wasn't the only baby Shaw was going to have was hard, but hearing that the woman he got pregnant was his mail order bride was harder news to swallow. God, my heart broke into a million little pieces as I looked down at the gold-brown haired baby suckling at my breast since I knew that his real father, who he was the spitting image of, was a liar and would never love us like he said he would.

A melancholy feeling took root in me as I realized that I was duped by Shaw, that I let him charm me and trick me once again. Then I realized that even tho Shaw was my first love (I mean come on I did lose my virginity to him and he was my first real boyfriend) he wasn't any good for me. Tolbert, now he was good for me. He truly cared for me, even took up with me when I was knocked up and scared. Tolbert didn't just care for me, he loved me. I mean our relationship grew slowly, but nevertheless what we had was love. God, I'm so stupid. How could I ever doubt Tolbert's love for me and Silas? For christsake he gave Silas Elliot the surname McCoy and didn't even bat an eye 'bout it. Why was I too blind to see how much Tolbert cares?

I blinked back the tears that were forming in my eyes as I fixed up my shift and blouse before placing Silas on my shoulder and burping him. Once he was burped, I stood up and brought him into the kitchen. Everyone's eyes were on me as I took my seat next to Tolbert. Holding Silas out to him, I asked, "Do you mind holding him while I finishing eating?"

"Course not, darlin'." Tolbert told me, taking Silas and cradling him close to his chest.

Sally's brown eyes glazed over for a minute or so before she blinked, glared at me, and went back to eating her chicken dinner. Oh my god, she's so creepy anymore. What the hell is her problem?

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I was excited and had a bounce in my step as I rushed into the kitchen this morning to see Olga for what'd be the very last time in my entire fucking life. Bye Bye, Olga! She was standing by the stove as I came to a stop next to her. "Olga, I've got something to tell you."

"Me too." She smiled at me, but I just waved her off.

Pulling a one-way train ticket to Portland, Oregon out of my pocket along with a Western Union from a logging camp outside of Portland with a job offer listed on it, I cheerfully told my ex-housekeeper and bedmate, "Here's a train ticket and a paper with details for you new job."

"What?" She trembled, staring at the papers I was holding out to her like they were gonna bite her.

"You heard me; you're gone as of now." I roughly told her, shoving the ticket and Western Union in her face so she'd have to take it.

Grabbing the papers, she asked in a soft, but curious quiver, "But why?"

"Cause I don't need your help anymore."

"But Shaw-" She began only for me to hold my hand up and silence her with a firm, "Don't but Shaw me, Olga. You're gone, I don't need you anymore." Her brown doe eyes dulled as what I told her sunk into her empty head. "Now, you can take the mare hitched on the post and ride to Charleston. You can even take it with you; board it onto the train's cattle car since I paid for that service." I told her, making my way over to the hooks by the door, grabbing my hat, and placing it on my head. "I'm going; save travels and good luck in Oregon." I told her before waltzing right out the door.

Hallelujah, I was finally a free man. I was finally free to go fetch Jessa and Silas, free to reunite with my family.

 **Olga POV:**

I just shook my head as I watched Shaw walk out of the house. I tossed the letter an' train ticket onto the counter since I wasn't gonna use 'em. I had a job now wit' Doc; he was pickin' me up soon so I'd be able to assist wit' checkin' on his pregnant patient Mrs. Leighton. Also, since I was pregnant wit' Shaw's baby I weren't leavin'. He was gonna take r'spons'bilty for our baby. I knew he claimed that he couldn't love me cause he was still in love wit' that Jessa girl, who was married t'somebody that hated his entire family, but I'm sure that he can learn t'love me in time now that I'm carryin' his child.

I weren't givin' up on him an' my dream o'bein' a wife an' mother. I lost my Roland to a gang fight and our baby to a miscarriage back in the Five Points, but I won't lose myself 'nother man nor baby. I'm gonna be a wife an' mother no matter what.

"Mornin', Olga." Todd told me as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin', Todd." I told him, forcin' myself t'give him a smile as if nothin' was botherin' me. "I made oats, are ya hungy?"

"Not really, but I'll eat the oats…" The dark haired lil boy sighed as he took a seat at the table.

"Hi, Olga." Mary greeted me, walkin' into the kitchen as I was grabbin' a bowl outta the cabinet.

Lookin' ov'r my shoulder, I asked the lil blonde haired girl, "Ya want some oats t'et?"

"Okay." She simply nodded, takin' a seat next to her brother at the table.

"So, how would ya feel 'bout b'comin' an aunt an' uncle?" I asked them, bringin' the bowls ov'r to the stove and scoopin' out some cooked oats for their breakfast.

"Don't matter how we feel 'bout it, if your knocked up we're gonna be that ain't we?" Todd quipped, soundin' much too old an' brash for the mere age of 10, as I made my way over to the table wit' bowls of oats in my hands. "Question is how does my brother feel 'bout it cause I've only ever seen him smile, laugh, an' look lovey-dovey wit' one girl an' it sure in hell ain't you." The boy, who acted older then his age, bluntly told me as I set the bowls down infront of him an' his sister.

"Shaw still really likes Jessa." Mary told me in her girlish voice 'fore plungin' her spoon into her bowl of oats.

"We'd take her over you any day." Todd mumbled under his breath as he shoved a spoonful of oats into his mouth.

My eyes widened at the boy's words. How could this boy be so rude? Dear lord 'bove if I acted like he did growin' up my mama'd smack me in the mouth an' after she died an' I was taken in by Jenny an' Amsterdam, well, they'd smack me in the mouth too if I showed any rudeness. Todd's a rotten apple. Hopefully he don't rot his sister's attitude wit' his rude ways.

A knock sounded at the door an' I just knew it was Doc. "I gotta go wit' Doc on my midwife job. Can ya handle bein' by yerself for a bit?"

"We've been by ourselves since our ma died, we can manage just fine." Todd spat at me, cuttin' his honey eyes at me from ov'r his breakfast bowl.

Dear lord 'bove… I just nodded and went ov'r to the door, determined t'make a good impression on Doc this mornin' at the appointment he was takin' me on for Mrs. Leighton.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Tolbert was out making some shine deliveries today while I was inside tending to the baby and doing chores. Currently, I had bread dough rising in a covered bowl on the table as I swept the floor. I was currently sweeping the dirt from the kitchen out of the backdoor whenever I spotted Shaw in his large black Stetson making his way over, cutting thru his cousin Floyd Hatfield's yard most likely since his property ran up to mine. He waved at me, a large grin splitting his bearded face in half, but I just ignored him and continued with my sweeping.

"Honey, didn't ya see me wavin'?" Shaw asked, coming up to my side. Before I could tell him to go away, he blurted out in an excited tone, "I'm bringing you and Silas home with me today so let's pack up ya'lls clothes."

"No, Shaw, we're not packing up anything cause we're not going home with you." I coldly spat at him, causing his eyes to go wide and his body to coil as if I just poured scalding hot water on him.

His mouth gaped open and shut like a fish out of water before he came to his senses and asked in a deep strangled objection, "Why not, Jessa? We've been planning this for weeks, what changed your mind?"

Clutching the broomstick in my hand with a white-knuckle grip, I furiously told him in a biting snap, "You having a pregnant mail order bride that's Doc's new midwife assistant is what changed my mind."

A puzzled look crossed over his face. "What the hell are you talkin' bout, honey? I'm single as fuck and the only kid I've got is Silas Elliot."

"Don't you dare play dumb with me; you know full well what I'm talking about you goddamn liar."

"I'm not playing dumb, Jessa. I'm telling you the truth, I'm not with anybody." Shaw told me, his deep timbre rising an octave due to his riled up and panicked state.

I shook my head, narrowing my indigo eyes at him while hastily scowling, "That's a lie cause I heard different last night at dinner."

"What?" Shaw squeaked out, sounding like a mouse that'd just got caught in a trap.

"Last night at dinner Perry-" I began to say only to get abruptly cut off by Shaw sneering arrogantly, "Oh hell, you can't believe a word that comes out of Perry Cline's mouth. That lawyer's a goddamn skunk."

"It wasn't Perry Cline that told everyone at the McCoys' dinner table that you got a pregnant mail order bride working with Doc. It was his brother-in-law Brenton Landon that spilled the beans." I informed him, petulantly moving my arm around; making the broomstick I was holding look like it was dancing _Fantasia_ style.

"Brenton?!" Shaw loudly exclaimed with wide honey eyes. Quickly his honey browns burned black with angry as he ranted, "That fucking asshole's my dad's best friend. Fucking Sully told him some bullshit lie cause he wants me to hook up with the housekeeper he brought into town for me. This is just some scheme Sully cooked up in order to meddle with my life."

You're such a lying sack a shit; I don't believe a word you're saying." I told him, holding back the angry tears that were welling up and threatening to fall.

Fear shone brightly in his honey eyes as he placed his gently cradled my face in his hands and pleaded, "Please, Jessa, please you have to believe me. I love you; want to be a family with you and Silas too."

I jerked my head back, causing his hands to fall from my face, as I decisively told him, "Silas already has a family, me and Tolbert."

"Bullshit." Bitterly rolled off Shaw's tongue like a heavy rock flinging out of a slingshot. His bottom lip quivered as he howled, "Tolbert's no fuckin' good for our son. I'm his daddy; I'm the best thing for him."

"Go home to your wife and play daddy with the baby that she pops out come spring." I told him in the hardest, coldest tone I could muster as I pointed my broomstick to the side, gesturing to West Virginia.

Shoving his left hand in my face he growled, "I don't have a fuckin' wife! See, no ring on my finger!"

"Get your hand out of my face and get off my property right now!" I shouted, whacking his hand with my broom handle.

Shaw's honey eyes went wide and he stared at the broom like it had just burnt him. Dropping his hand to his side he told me in a deep, but strained timbre, "You make sure this is what you really want cause once I leave, I won't be back. No, not after you fuckin' beat me with a broom like I'm a bad dog."

"Leave and don't come back, Shaw." I ordered in a low hiss, my teeth grinding as I clenched my jaw angrily.

"I'll always love you, Jessa. You might not believe me, but you're the only woman I'll ever truly love." Shaw told me in a mere whisper, his head hung down low, before turning his back on me and walking away.

I watched Shaw's tall sinewy black Stetson wearing form get smaller and smaller until he disappeared into the vast distance that was Floyd Hatfield's property. I felt a pang in my chest as I saw nothing, but wide-open space and green grass spanning out in front of me as I stood looking out my back doorway. Tears streamed down my cheeks, staining them with watery track marks, as I finished the last of my sweeping. It hurt knowing that I was hoodwinked and played by Shaw, what hurt even more was that the innocent part of me that still believed in happy endings, first loves, and soulmates was shattered. I wiped away my tears and closed my door. Placing my broom against the wall I came to terms with the fact that there isn't such a thing as an undying love, but there is such a thing as a fond love.

Tolbert's love was safe and stable, grown out of fondness for each other which is more then some people'll ever have.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I was beyond pissed at Sully. How dare he meddle in my life and have his best fucking friend forever help him do it too? Who does he think he is? Hmm?! Damnit, I'm gonna give that man a piece of my mind. God, my nostrils were flaring worse than an angry bull's as I pulled up in front of the goddamn schoolhouse. I knew my dad was inside it cleaning and preparing for opening day, which was coming up in a week or so (I didn't remember the exact date and right now I didn't give a shit). I jumped down from my wagon and marched over to the door, determined to confront my backstabbing dad about his scheming.

"Shaw, what brings you here?" Sully asked, his head poppin' up to look at me, as I shoved the door open with a loud bang and stormed into the schoolhouse.

"Your fuckin' meddling in my love life's what brings me here." I growled, narrowing my eyes at my dad as he just looked at me with a weird look. "What gives you the right to send Brenton to the McCoys for dinner with the scheme to tell those people a lie 'bout me?" I asked him, my deep voice as hard as steel. My blood ran hot with anger as I spat out, "A lie saying that I got a pregnant mail order bride that's working with Doc."

"Son, I didn't send Brenton over to dinner with that message. Whatever he told the McCoys he did on his own accord." Sully told me, trying to act like he was innocent in the lie that was going 'round the Tug quicker then wildfire. His brows raised then lowered as he sighed out in a low whistle, "But, he ain't lying about Olga working with Doc."

"What?!" I shouted so loud that I think I broke my own ear drums let alone his.

Sully nodded, his face tilting a bit, before explaining, "Yea, Doc went to pick her up a little while ago. She got a job as his midwife after helpin' Allie birth Captain W."

"Jesus…"

"Brenton works in a law firm; he must've heard it from somebody that overheard Doc talkin' or setting up an appoint for somebody." Sully told me as an explanation as to why his best fucking friend forever (who I don't trust anymore) said the shit he did when eating with the McCoys.

"But Brenton said that the Five Points bitch's pregnant!" I exclaimed in a roar, upset that rumor is being spread around.

 **Sully POV:**

Dear god almighty, why won't Shaw just take a few calming breaths and act like a man instead of a 12-year-old boy throwing a tantrum cause I wouldn't buy him some stupid _Call Of Duty_ PS4 game?... Cutting my eyes at him, I suggested the possibility of, "Maybe she is pregnant and somebody overheard her talking to Doc 'bout it."

"What?" My son gasped, nearly choking on his own spit. His head frantically shook back and forth, causing his hair to smack him in his face. "But she can't be pregnant."

I gave my son a pointed look, crossing my arms over my chest while sighing, "Son, did you sleep with her? If so, then yes she can be pregnant."

"She warms my bed on occasion, but I'm careful with her cause I don't wanna keep her 'round." He admitted, sounding in my opinion like a dumbass. There is now being careful in the 19th century, birth control doesn't exist yet. Well, it does, but that's in the form of abstinence and I doubt my son's a big fan of practicin' that.

"Well, son, look at it this way, you might be stuck with a girl you don't really like, but she's nice and she'll be giving you a son. You know that all the men in the family make boys first." I told Shaw in one of those look on the brightside type tones.

"I already have a son." Shaw answered, his deep tone a bit biting, as he stared me down with his honey eyes.

Well, to say I was shocked would be an understatement. Schooling my features, I forced my tone to be as level as possible while asking the questions of, "You already have a son? With who?"

"Jessa, I knocked her up last year during Thanksgiving and she had to have a risky c-section to have Silas a couple weeks back." Shaw answered me in a voice that was oozing with unchecked emotions, millions of them, as his honey eyes stated to develop a far off look in them.

My blue eyes bugged out of my head as I asked in a stunned whisper, "Silas? She named the boy Silas?"

"Yea." My son nodded, his golden-brown hair ruffling slightly. "Silas Elliot, but it doesn't really matter tho cause I'll never get to see him let alone raise him cause you decided to get me a mail order bride. Jessa's doing to me the exact fucking thing mom did to you, but not because I flaked out, but because she thinks I don't love her anymore and moved on with that Olga bitch you sent for." Shaw ranted, his voice loud and quaking worse than the 1906 San Francisco earthquake. He shook her head while darkly chuckling, "Thank you, dad, for ruining my fucking life!"

"Shaw don't blame me-" I began to say only for him to cut me out with a scoff of, "Save it for somebody that gives a shit." Turning his back on me he sighed, "I need a stiff drink.", before storming out of the schoolhouse.

Well, seems like my grandson Silas (who is recorded on an old Kentucky State Prison visitor's log as Silas Eldridge) has been born. Hell, I didn't see Jessa being his mother coming tho. Wait a minute, does that mean Jessa was Silas' mother back in the Tug during the historical timeline before I started messing with it; trying to fix it? Hell, and I thought bringing Jessa's family to 20th century Tulsa when she was a baby would help with fixing the feud. Her mentally unstable mother was able to get on bipolar meds and her father got a good job as a professor at the local university instead of drowning to death in the Tug during that wagon train accident. Jessa seemed to get pulled drown stream no matter what I did, but this time she was best friends with Allie when they separated instead of just acquaintances so I guess that makes them being on different sides of the feud harder than before.

Damnit, I wanted to prevent Jessa from getting with Tolbert, but it happened anyways. I thought she got with him cause he wooed her after his family broke her and my son up, but it seems I was wrong. Jessa latched onto Tolbert cause my dumbass son knocked her up. Damnit, Shaw was way too much like me for his own good. At least, unlike him, I have a level head and I'm more cunning. My son's too brash and headstrong, too much like Uncle Jim Vance if I'm to be honest. Hell…that's not good, not good at all with everything going on.

I'm wondering if Tolbert, Jessa, and Shaw were in some kind of messed up triangle or something in the first timeline (the one I read about and decided to change)? How did they even meet? In the original timeline Shaw was very introverted and opened up a livery cause he couldn't be a butcher or a cook cause he sliced a finger or two off in an accident at Peter's butcher shop when he was 12-years-old (but the accident never happened cause I took him with me back to 20th century Tulsa before it could). Jessa was Tolbert's wife; how did she get with Shaw back then to have Silas? Dear god, I thought I did flawless research, but it seems I have some holes in it that might be responsible for some changes (maybe bad, but I'm not too sure) that'll have a major impact on the feud. Like instead of being introverted with a snappy attitude and a maimed hand Shaw's a confident dickhead that's extremely charming and athletic.

Wait a goddamn minute, Allie told me she was told by Shaw's great-whatever-grandson during the fieldtrip that he married a feud widow after killing her husband so that means my son must marry Jessa after executing Tolbert in '82 after the election day murder of Ellison. Oh hell…why didn't I ever print out and read that one old article I found titled _Blood Feud's Vow: Woman Marries Man Who Shot Her Husband_. When I stumbled on it, I didn't think it was important, but now I think I made a very big mistake ignoring that article.

Shit, now I need to keep my son out of jail and try to get him to forgive me for meddling in his love life (which was screwed up in the first timeline too, but whatever). Maybe since he has Olga, who's most likely gonna have his baby, he won't go after Jessa once Tolbert dies. Hell, everything's a goddamn mess. This changing history shit's a bit more complicated then I thought it'd be.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Oh, Sully's BFF Brenton Landon has no loyalties huh. Well, the guy is Perry Cline's brother-in-law and his daughter Nova is married to Perry's friend Senator Billings so…Yea basically Brenton's only out for himself and is playing both sides of the feud. Oh, Jessa's reaction to the Olga stuff was priceless huh? Yep, Jessa and Tolbert are together for the long haul (or at least for as long as he lives…). Olga seems determined to have the picket fence life with the nice house, husband, and kids, but will she actually get it? Oh, and that confrontation with Shaw and Sully, what did you guys think of that? Shaw's brother Todd…yea you can tell Shaw's been raising him, lol.**


	32. Christmas Eve, '79

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Christmas Eve, '79**

 **Jessa POV:**

It's been a few months since I sent Shaw away, ending anything that was being restarted between us. Harvest has passed and winter's in the hills now. I haven't seen him since I told him to go, but I've heard talk and gossip about how he settled down with his pregnant housekeeper, Olga. I've also heard that his livery business was booming; wouldn't slow down anytime soon either. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to avoid seeing Shaw anymore since tonight's Christmas Eve and it was inevitable that we'd see each other at the church service. The church service that Tolbert was currently driving us to.

"Ya think he'll sleep thru the service or get fussy?" Tolbert asked, tilting his brown hat covered head to the baby boy I had cradled in my arms.

"I don't know." I shrugged before smiling and saying, "I think he'll sleep since the cold weather seems to make him tired, but you never know."

"He's been doin' better lately when it comes t'sleepin'."

"I guess so since he's 4-months-old now, Tolbert."

"Ya worried 'bout havin' to see that Vance bastard 'nite at church considerin' he tried t'kill me durin' Easter service?" Tolbert asked, a bit out of the blue in my opinion, as he snapped his wrist to make the horse pull the wagon a bit faster.

"No, I'm not worried about seeing him." Well, I kind of was, but I wasn't going to admit it tho. Instead I gave my husband a reason why I shouldn't be worried. "He's got a pregnant live in girlfriend so he should leave us alone."

Tolbert's face tilted up a bit. "Talk's got it he ain't too pleased they're havin' a baby."

"Well, whether he likes it or not they're having a baby so he better just scratch his ass and get glad." I bluntly scoffed, sounding a bit bitcher then I meant to. Oh well, guess I wasn't really over the fact that Shaw was going to have two baby mamas like some kind of player.

"Darlin', not all men are cut out for families an' havin' chil'ren. Don't think he's one of 'em either."

Shaw seemed just fine when it came to Silas, but who knows he could've just been going out of his way to tend to Silas and be sweet to me so that I'd leave Tolbert. Obviously, everything that came out of his mouth was a lie since he had Olga in his bed; was knocking her up too when he was reconciling with me. I still can't believe I almost left a good man for a lying heartbreaker. God and he even tried to say that Brenton was Sully's best friend and they schemed to keep us apart. Hell, could he get even worse as a liar? Brenton was Perry's brother-in-law, no way in hell was he bffs with Sully.

"I suppose you're right." I simply told Tolbert since I couldn't let him know that I'd seen Shaw act fatherly before. I'd keep that fact that I almost left him a secret, one that I'd take to my grave.

 **Shaw POV:**

"Why're we goin' t'church for? Yer not religious, Shaw." Olga piped up, breaking the silence we were riding in, as I drove to town for the late-night Christmas Eve service, I attended every year.

"Cause my family always attends Christmas Eve and Easter services even tho we're not, as you put it, religious." I deadpanned, my grip on the reins tightening a slight bit as quickly snapped them to get my wagon to move a bit faster. The sooner I got to church the sooner I didn't have to listen to Olga anymore.

"I went t'mass every week back in New York." Olga told me, thinking that I'd give a shit when I obviously wouldn't.

I didn't say a word; just sat stoically still as I drove the wagon down the road towards the church. I heard my brother Todd, let out a tiny scoff behind me. Clearly, he didn't care that Olga used to attend mass in the Five Points either. Can't say I'm surprised she went to mass considerin' she's close to the Vallons. Goddamn, I still can't believe that Amsterdam and Jenny are real people. Hell, I hope they don't ever come down and visit cause that's a couple I don't wanna meet.

"I'd like t'raise our baby in the church." Olga's dulcet voice announced breaking the cold silence in the air like an ice pike cracking into a large ice block.

"Okay, then raise it in the church."

"I mean I want ya t'go t'church wit' me and our baby, as a family."

"Yea…that ain't happenin'." I scoffed. I had no intentions of going to church every Sunday no matter what Olga wants. Hell, I doubt I'd be going to church every Sunday with Jessa either. When ya get to the root of it I'm just not a churchy person.

"But Shaw-" She began til I abruptly cut her off with, "Olga, I'm not a church goin' or a religious man so I won't be goin' to church with you and the baby. Take my siblings with you if they want to go, but I ain't going unless it's Christmas Eve or Easter."

"Tolbert brings his family to church." Olga told me, pointing to that damn McCoy as he pulled his wagon up to a stop in an open space in front of the church.

"Don't go there, Olga…" I ground out thru gritted teeth as I pulled our wagon to a stop while noticing Tolbert take Silas from Jessa out of the corner of my eye. God my blood boiled as I had to watch that crazy drunk McCoy hold my son while helping the woman I loved out of his wagon. Damnit, if it weren't for the brunette next to me, I'd be the one with Jessa and Silas right now. "Wait til they're inside to get out. I don't want any problems breakin' out with the McCoy tonight." I told everyone, pulling the wagon's break up, since I didn't want a fight to break out around Jessa and Silas. I didn't want them getting hurt or hell him being startled awake or something cause me and Tolbert got into a row. As long as my boy was physically around Tolbert, I'd leave him alone, but when he's by himself, well then, I'll start some shit with that fucker.

"Okay." Todd and Mary let out in a chorus behind me while Olga just nodded.

As Tolbert handed Silas to Jessa her indigo eyes met my honey ones and in them, I could see a mix of disappointment and regret. I knew without a doubt that my eyes were showing her the same emotions. I felt the same way, I was disappointed with how things worked out and I had my regrets too. As quick as our eyes locked, they unlocked. Jessa stopped looking at me as Tolbert placed his hand on the small of her back, usherin' her to the church's large double doors.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was sitting next to my husband, cuddling our son Captain W close to my chest, as we sat on the pew singing _Silent Night._ Johnse, the ever-proud uncle, was sitting next to me. I swear, ever since I had Captain W Johnse came over to visit more. He even had family dinner with us a couple times a week too. It was nice that he seemed entranced by his nephew; made me feel that he'd be a good dad someday. Of course, Uncle Jim sat next to Cap. The old crochety mountain man seemed to have two favorite nephews now, my husband and my son. Oh, Jim dotted on Captain W and it was so adorable. I mean seeing a large grumpy man, that chews tobacco like its bubblegum, gently hold a baby and coo over it is something else. It's a sight that proves that even a mean man has a soft spot. Next to Uncle Jim was Sully, who was saving the end pew spot for Shaw and Olga for whenever they arrived. My brother was sitting in the pew behind us with some of the kids. Skunk Hair and Vera weren't in church since she had their baby, a boy named Timothy Willis, a few days ago and was resting. The Wallace family was coming over to the main Hatfield house for dinner tomorrow, or at least that's what they told us when me and Cap were visiting the other day and dropping off a present for the baby.

The sound of the door opening and closing, followed by footsteps echoing against the wooden floor of the church, made everyone on my pew lookover their shoulders to see if Shaw, Olga, and the kids had come. Unfortunately, it wasn't them, but it was Tolbert and Jessa instead. Tolbert had a tight look on his face as he led Jessa, who was tightly holding her baby to her chest, to the pew Pharmer, Bud, Calvin, Parris, and Squirrel were at. I've known Jessa since kindergarten so I knew by her slightly wilted body language that she was upset, that something was bothering her. Hmm, maybe she had regrets or something.

"Goddamnit, that baby's Shaw's spittin' image." Uncle Jim declared in his deep crackle of a tone, a smirk on his weathered face.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sully sighed out the warning of, "Jim…"

"Don't Jim me, Sully." The crochety mountain man ordered his nephew. Before Sully could say a word, Jim bluntly told him in a smartass tone, "That baby looks just like your boy did when he was lil. Remember, I was home when ya were off fightin' in the war so I know what baby Shaw looked like and it's just like Miss George's baby."

Sully's head spun so fast I thought it was gonna spin off. He looked at the baby with a thin layer of golden-brown hair, whose eyes had changed to honey brown, and let out a tiny breathy gasp. Whenever Jessa felt him staring at her baby, she gave him a pointed look, causing Sully to turn his head around to look at the front of the church. "Silas really does look like Shaw."

"She named it Silas?" Cap asked, his brow raised with disbelief.

"Silas Elliot, least that's what Shaw told me." Sully told Cap right as the doors to the church squeaked open again.

Really, Jessa named her baby after Shaw even tho she took up with Tolbert and tried to pass the baby off as his. What the hell is wrong with my ex-best friend? You don't do shit like that unless you either A. want people to figure out who the baby's daddy is or B. you're still in love with your baby's daddy. God, when it comes to Jessa's mindset, I think I might have to go with the latter…

"Shaw and Olga's here." Uncle Jim announced as everybody looked towards the doors in the back to see who'd just come in.

"I hope he don't cause no problems." Johnse remarked, clearly referring to the incident that happened on Easter.

"He shouldn't, Olga's with him." Cap told his brother, trying to sound positive even tho the slightly grim look on his chiseled face was anything but positive.

"She won't stop him if he wants to do somethin' stupid." Sully sighed, shaking his head, as his shoulders slumped with dread.

"Well, he's bein' stupid right now an' she ain't even pickin' up on it." Uncle Jim announced in a slight scoff, pointing to Shaw staring at Jessa and baby Silas with longing in his eyes as he was walking down the aisle with Olga by his side. Her hand was in his, but she was doing the holding while his hand was just stiff and didn't form into hers.

"Oh, no, she picked up on it." I corrected my favorite grumpy uncle-in-law. No way in hell she didn't, girls always know when their man's looking at another woman. While watching the Todd and Mary make their way to the pew behind us as Shaw and Olga got closer to our pew, I quickly explained myself to Jim with, "She's just not saying anything cause she knows he's her man; that he has to stay with her cause the other woman's taken." Right before Shaw and Olga reached us, I added in, "Her baby's her ace. She knows even if he doesn't love her, he'll love the baby and in extent treat her respectfully. Especially since she's the one giving him a baby he can actually raise." Mhm, no matter the era the way a woman thinks hasn't changed.

Before Jim or anybody else could utter a word back to me, Shaw and Olga appeared at the end of our pew. Olga took a seat next to Sully while Shaw plopped down at the end, leaning his elbow on the edge of the pew. He didn't say a word in greeting, just grabbed the book full of Christmas carols and passed it over to Olga.

"Hi." Olga greeted us, looking down the pew, before opening up the song book.

All of us paused in our singing to greet her with simple words of hi and hello. Olga, content to be acknowledged by the family, went on to sing the song _Silent Night_ as she flipped thru the pages of the carol book to find the page the song was printed on. Shaw, well, he just sat like a brooding bump on a log. He didn't sing, just occasionally flittered his eyes over to look at Jessa and Silas. Oh god, even tho he's got a pregnant live in girlfriend he's still pining over his baby's mama. This isn't good, this isn't good at all for the feud.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

After church ended, I went home to my one room cabin that was on the edge of Logan county, but by the Tug. I got myself some land and built a cabin (eh it wasn't big or pretty, but it worked as a doable shelter) back in mid-September. The reason behind me doing it was simple, I wanted a place to bring Nancy back to so we could mess around. Yea, I was still dating Nancy McCoy.

Well, talk about Nancy McCoy, I was currently cuddled in bed with her. I was listening to her rant about how she dreaded having to go to her Uncle Randall's for Christmas dinner tomorrow. Can't say that I blame her for not wanting to go. From what I read about him I don't think I'd want to go either.

"And the way Uncle Rand'l parades that baby 'round's disgustin'." Nancy spat a bit dramatically. Shaking her head against my bare chest, causing her black curls to fan against it, she groaned, "I swear if I gotta listen' t'him coo over that baby one more time I'm gonna puke."

I started to play with her inky hair as I chuckled, "Nance, babe, of course he's cooin' over the baby, he thinks it's his grandson."

"He's a fool, anyone can see it looks like Shaw an' not Tolbert."

"Maybe he's in denial or just wants a grandson that he's overlookin' it?" I suggested, trying to give her a reason why Randall was being so accepting of a baby that clearly didn't look like his son or anyone else in the McCoy family.

"But treatin' Jim Vance's nephew as his own gran'son's disgustin'. It ain't a stray pup t'mold, it's a baby wit' murderer's blood in its veins."

I shrugged my shoulders before letting out a sigh and telling her, "Well, my Christmas dinner ain't gonna be any better. I'm stuck dealing with Shaw's brooding dick ass." Shaking my head, I told her, "He's got a permanent chip on his shoulder. I swear he's the coldest motherfucker I've ever met." My tone went a bit soft as I admitted, "I feel bad for Olga, his baby mama, since Shaw's so rude to her. She's pregnant with his baby, but he treats her like she's shit on his boot."

"If she was smart, she'd leave 'fore that Vance bastard ruins her life or gets her killed."

"I doubt she'll ever leave him. She's from a rough part of New York City called the Five Points, so I think she'll stay here cause it's a slower pace."

Pushing herself up off my chest, she looked at me and asked, "And what 'bout you, Abel? Would you ever leave here?"

Shaking my head, I honestly told Nancy, "No, my sister's here and you're here."

"Good, cause I don't think I'd ever want ya t'leave." She smiled, looking down at me with adoration in her black onyx eyes.

"Even tho we gotta keep what's going on with us secret?" I asked her, one of my brows raised. Honestly, I hated having to sneak around with my girlfriend, but since my sister was married to Cap and I worked for his dad, Devil Anse, I had no choice, but to sneak around with Nancy and keep our relationship a secret. Damn this stupid feud, it's messing with my love life.

"One day, Abel, but not now, we wont' be a secret anymore." Nancy told me with confidence laced in her sugary sweet tone. Looking at me, she ran her fingers thru my brown hair (that had grown out some in the year I'd been in Mate Creek) and softly told me, "I can wait a real long time for what I want."

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

After church was over, we got into our wagon and made our way home to Kentucky. Of course, Silas woke up and started to fuss when we were halfway to our house. Tolbert didn't say a word, just drove us home as I lightly rocked the baby in my arms. Once we were got home, my husband quickly took our son from me and helped me down from the wagon. He continued to hold him as we walked up to our porch and into the house.

"Ya can change outta yer dress an' I'll change his diaper." Tolbert told me as we made our way across the kitchen towards our room.

"Okay." I simply told him, thankful that he was going to tend to Silas so I could get out of my church dress. Over the last few months, Tolbert's been getting better at being a father. I was a struggle for him, but he was trying to help me take care of Silas the best he could. I've come to realize that with Tolbert the little things meant a lot since he wasn't a man that had a naturally nurturing spirit.

"I didn't like how that shady Vance bastard was lookin' at Silas when he walked into church." Tolbert gruffly told me, crossing our room to bring Silas to the changing table while I stood by our dresser and unbuttoned the few beaded buttons that lined the neckline of my navy-blue dress.

"Tolbert, don't read to much into it." I told my redheaded husband as I stripped out of my dress as he placed our son onto the changing table. I folded my nice dress and put it into the dresser since it wasn't dirty (I only wore it for a few hours) while sighing out an explanation of, "He's just pining, but he'll get over it once his baby with his wife comes."

"They ain't married. Shit, they ain't even common law." Tolbert spat, his velvet gruff voice getting caught in the back of his throat, as he finished changing Silas.

"What?" I asked, feeling as if I'd been slapped in the face. Shaw told me he wasn't married, but I didn't believe him. Oh god, don't tell me he was telling the truth about that.

"Yea, they ain't committed." Tolbert confirmed Shaw's unmarried status he watched me go over to the bed. "Heard he's makin' her keep her own name too even tho he's gonna most likely give their baby his name." Tolbert told me in a gossipy tone to his smooth Appalachian accented voice as he walked over to the bed, handing me over Silas so that could feed him.

"Oh, I didn't know that." I remarked, opening the top of my shift in order to nurse.

"Mhm…" Tolbert hummed as he took off his hat and jacket. He placed them onto the bed before unbuttoning his shirt and revealing, "Reckon that's why I don't like him lookin' at either ya or our son. Don't want him thinkin' he can take ya'll off wit' him."

Guilt flooded me for a quick second since that's exactly what almost happened. I almost ran off his Shaw and took Silas with me. If it wasn't for Olga, well I doubt I'd be with Tolbert right now. A thin, but soft, smile appeared on my lips as I assured my husband, "Tolbert, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to leave you; especially not for him."

"It ain't ya I'm worried 'bout." Tolbert mumbled under his breath (or at least I swore he did) as he toed out of his boots. Gesturing to Silas, who was starting to slow down in his feeding, Tolbert advised while pulling off his long-john shirt, "Let's just get him settled down so we can get some sleep." Taking off his pants he added in with a knowing smile, "'Morrow's Christmas, gonna be a big day for him wit' the family."

"Oh no, between your poppy, your brothers, and your cousins, Silas is going to be getting passed around all day for cuddles." I told Tolbert in a playful tone while watching him scoop up his clothes and bring them over to our dresser.

"I doubt Jefferson's gonna be itchin' t'hold 'im tho." Tolbert told me, putting his church clothes away. Looking at me from over his shoulder, he chuckled, "Bet he'll be too 'fraid if he or Sarah holds the baby too much that she'll want one."

"Oh dear lord, I don't think I can picture Jefferson with a baby." I shook my head, holding back a laugh, as Tolbert made his way over to our bed as I burped our son.

"I know." Tolbert chuckled, getting into bed. "I still can't believe he's been wit' Sarah since harvest. Thought he would've screwed that up since he's always drunk." My husband stated as our son let out a loud burp.

"Hey, pot don't call the kettle black. You drink too." I told Tolbert while getting out of bed in order to put Silas in his crib.

"I know I drink, but I don't get black out drunk an' don't 'member what I've been up to." Tolbert told me, defending himself, as I brought Silas over to his crib and placed him into it. As I tucked the blue-green quilt around my son, I heard my husband gruffly remark, "Shaw's a bad drunk." What? My brows furrowed as I turned away from my son's crib. As I made my way to join Tolbert in our bed he pressed on with, "Heard he don't know when t'put down the bottle. Gets himself an' anyone he's wit' tossed into jail for fightin' in the tavern ov'r in West Ginnie too."

What? Tolbert can't be telling the truth. Shaw's stepdad was a mean drunk, no way he'd be a bad drunk. I just don't see it. I mean I'm sure he has a drink or two, but I just don't see him being a binge drinker. I mean he was concerned that Tolbert was a violent alcoholic and that seemed genuine (even tho he lied about having a side ho) so I just can't picture him as an alcoholic with a penchant for fighting in bars.

"Oh…" I simply let out before resting my head down on my pillow.

"Sorry I brung it up, I shouldn't 've." Tolbert apologized for talking about my ex's supposed alcoholism before adjusting himself behind me so that we could spoon. Yep, Tolbert quite enjoyed being the big spoon. It was cute and it provided me with some warmth too.

 _ **Meanwhile In Mate Creek, WV**_

 **Shaw POV:**

I felt like a complete fucking failure as I sat at my kitchen table in my long-john pants, taking sips off of my shine bottle. Seeing my family with another man, who was also my enemy, made me furious. It ain't fair that Tolbert gets to play happy fucking family with Jessa and Silas while I'm stuck with Olga. Damnit, if that Five Points bitch wasn't pregnant with my kid (hell I ain't even sure if it's really mine or not, but since DNA tests and the Maury Show don't exist yet I'm stuck being the baby daddy) I'd throw her out. It's not that she's a bad person, she's actually a nice person, but I just don't want to be with her. Hell, I feel like this entire relationship was thrown on me like a bucket of ice water. I mean I was fine with her warming my bed as a temporary thing, but I never wanted anything serious with her. I'm stuck being seriously involved with her now tho and it sucks balls.

The bedroom door creaked open followed by Olga's slippered feet pitter pattering into the room. Taking a seat next to me at the table, she sighed, "Shaw, ya should be in bed sleepin'; not drinkin'."

"Don't worry 'bout me, I'll be in after I quench my thirst." I snapped, annoyed that she was telling me what I should be doing. She wasn't my mom, my mom was dead and gone, so I didn't need her telling me what to do.

She let out a sigh and shook her head, causing her brown hair to limply bounce around her red satin covered shoulders. Her doe brown eyes looked at me with sympathy as she told me, "Shaw, lookin' into the bottom o'the bottle ain't changin' nothin'; ain't bringin' her back."

"Shut up, Olga." I ordered in a bark, taking a large sip from my shine bottle.

"Ya think yer the only one that lost someone, huh?" Olga rhetorically asked me before quickly following it up with an irritated, "Well, yer not." She let out a few deep breaths before going on to say with a shakiness to her dulcet tone, "'Fore I answered that ad an' came 'ere I had a man, was even expectin' too. He got killed in a gang fight an' I lost the baby." Looking at me with understanding she softly told me, "I too lost loved ones."

"Don't compare yourself to me, Olga. Your gang banger died, didn't get lured away by lies and false promises." Hell, that's what happened to bangers. They die or go to jail. I'm not shocked that he died. Before taking another swig from my bottle I told her, "I'm sorry 'bout you losing your baby tho." I meant it; I wouldn't wish the loss of a child on anybody.

She just nodded her head, giving me a silent thanks. A few moments of silence passed between us before she told me in a firm, but soft tone, "Yer not gonna get her back, but ya got me an' our baby now." Giving me a fixed look, she added in, "Ya needa move on for the sake of our baby."

"I can't love you, Olga. You know that." I flatly reminded her of what I said when I first brought her home to Mate Creek as I stared at the shine bottle in my hand.

The brunette in the red silky satin robe countered my reminding with the statement of, "I know, but ya can respect me as the mother o'yer child. Ya can at least treat me more caringly."

I didn't say a word, just nodded and took a long swig from my shine bottle. Eh, reckon I could try to be nicer to her. I mean she is pregnant with my kid. "It ain't gonna be easy for me, but in time I reckon I could care for you."

Taking the bottle out of my hand and setting it on the table, she told me, "Ya had 'nough to drink. It's time for bed." Before I could let out a protest, she cut her brown doe eyes at me and asked, "Christmas is t'morrow, don't wanna be hungov'r for it, do ya?"

"No…" I sighed before standing up. "I'm goin' to bed, but only cause I gotta be up early to make sticky buns." I told Olga before leaving the table and making my way over to my bedroom, the room that I was stuck sharing with her forever. Goddamnit, I'd rather have Jessa in my bed, but shit didn't work out for us. A part of me wonders if it could tho since neither of us are married (I don't view that common law shit as married, it's just a glorified word for shackin' up.). Hmm, for now I just gotta settle for Olga.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Oh no, Nancy's playing Abel like a fiddle. Not good… Well, at least no fights broke out in church this time. Do you think Shaw's going to actually try to forget about Jessa and move on with Olga or do you think he's going to end up doing something stupid? Tolbert and Jessa, they're happy right now, but how long do you think that's going to last?**


	33. Merry Christmas & Happy New Year, '79-80

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas & Happy New Year, '79-80**

 **Jessa POV:**

A modestly decorated tree sat in the corner of the living room and a few presents were placed under it. I was sitting on the floor next to the tree with Silas sitting in my lap as Tolbert sat next to us. A fire was roaring nearby and I had a shawl thrown around my shoulders for extra warmth as my husband grabbed a present from underneath the tree. Holding the package in front of Silas, Tolbert smiled and said, "This is for ya, Silas." His grin widening, he slightly shook his head at our son and told him in a smooth, but cheery tone, "Yea, it's yer Christmas present from mama an' poppy."

Looking between my son and my husband, I asked, "Can you open it for him since he's on my lap?"

"Yea, I was goin' to." He nodded before opening up the package in his hands, revealing a wooden rattle. Shaking the rattle in front of Silas, Tolbert told him, "This is yer toy."

Silas' honey eyes darted back and forth, quickly following the rattle that his poppy was shaking at him. Suddenly, he reached his tiny hand out and made a grabbing motion for the rattle. Tolbert just smiled and handed our boy the rattle. As Silas shook his new toy, I smiled, "He likes it."

"He should, coast me a damn greenback." Tolbert gruffly remarked, quickly putting an end to his caring and loving fatherly act. Dear lord, he would be complaining about how much a baby toy cost.

For some reason unknown to me, my mind drifted to Shaw and how he always seemed genuinely pleasant and happy around Silas. How he never once complained when he was with my, well really our, baby boy. I mean he bought that blue-green patchwork quilt for Silas even tho it was $5; gave it to me without any grumbling or complaints either. God, he wouldn't know how to keep it in his pants…If he didn't decide to mess around with his 'housekeeper' then maybe things would be different. Well, it's too late to think about that now. I can't think about that. I'm with Tolbert, who's a good man despite his moody temper, so I need to just accept his ways (especially when it comes to being tight with money).

"Uh, let me get'cha yer present, darlin'." Tolbert told me before disappearing under the tree to grab my gift. After a few seconds, Tolbert popped out from under the tree with a small pouch in his hand. Um, what's in there? "I'll take 'im so ya can open yer present." Tolbert offered, tilting his head towards Silas, who was happily playing with his rattle.

"Okay." I simply said, passing over my son to Tolbert. As soon as Tolbert had Silas settled on his lap, he handed me my gift. Quickly, I opened the pouch and pulled what was in it out. Once again, I found myself looking at a ribbon bookmark.

Dear Jesus, doesn't Tolbert buy anything other than bookmarks for Christmas presents? Like seriously, he could've bought me perfume or hair ribbon. Damnit, anything, but another bookmark. Looking at the cream ribbon with a pearl charm on it, I couldn't help, but feel a bit of annoyance build up inside of me. God, it was like Tolbert just cloned his gift from last year. I know, different color ribbon and different charm, but it was the same thing in the sense that it was a bookmarker. Hell…and to think that I made him a new shirt. Cheap bastard.

"Thank you, Tolbert." I tightly said, placing the ribbon bookmark back into its velvet pouch.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

"He really likes that toy you whittled for him." I told Cap with a smile as my son sat on my lap, playing with a wooden horse that my husband had made for him.

"Of course, he does, Captain W knows his pa made it just for him." Cap proudly told me, a smile evident in his voice, as he grabbed a present from underneath our large and colorfully decorated Christmas tree. "This is for you, darlin'." My husband softly smiled, handing me over a small package. As I took the package, he grabbed our son. "Go on, open it." He goaded, placing our son on his lap.

I nodded before opening up the small package. I let out a small gasp as my eyes fell onto a gold chain necklace that had round a peridot pendant dangling on it. "Oh, Cap, it's beautiful."

"It's his birthstone." Cap told me, gesturing to the baby boy sitting in his lap. "As a mama I thought you'd like it."

"Oh, honey, I don't like it, I love it." I gushed before quickly putting on my new necklace.

Cap moved Captain W up to his chest, holding him tight, and leaned into me. With a smirk, he laced his calloused hand into my light blonde hair and captured my lips in a soft and tender kiss. "Merry Christmas, Allie Hatfield." My husband told me, resting his forehead against mine after breaking our kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Cap Hatfield." I smiled breathily, overjoyed that my Christmas morning was being spent with my husband and son, whom I loved more than anything in this world.

 **Shaw POV:**

"Ya sure ya don't need any help?" I heard Olga ask me from her spot on the sofa in the main room as I opened up the oven door with a mitt covered hand.

"No, just watch the kids open their presents." I answered, reaching into the hot oven and grabbing the cast iron pan of sticky buns that were done. I knew they were done by the sweet cinnamon smell that wafted from the kitchen into the entire first floor of the house.

"Okay, but I don't mind helpin' wit' the pastries." She told me as I placed the hot pan onto a trivet on the counter.

"Olga, I don't need help." I assured her as I went back over to the stove and closed the oven door. "Hell, it ain't that hard to serve sticky buns." I remarked, a bit ruder than I reckon I should've, as I made my way over to the cabinet, I kept the small plates in.

"Mom always made sticky buns for Christmas morning and since she died last year Shaw does it, so just leave him alone." I heard Todd bluntly tell Olga as I grabbed some plates from the cabinet and placed them onto the counter by the pan of sticky buns.

"Yea, leave him alone." Mary chimed, backing up our brother, as I grabbed the serving spoon from its spot on the counter.

"Oh, I wasn't 'ware bakin' breakfast pastries was a tradition yer ma did on Christmas morn." I heard Olga's dulcet voice ring out from behind me as I served the sticky buns onto the small plates.

"Why would you, it's not something I ever told ya." I shrugged, grabbing my siblings' plates and making my way into the main room to hand them over to the kids as they tore their presents open greedily.

"Shaw-" Olga began til I quickly cut her off with, "Just don't, Olga. Whatever you gotta say I don't wanna hear it.", as I gave Todd and Mary their plates.

"Thank you." My siblings told me in unison, causing me to just smile and nod at them.

"Ya didn't open my gift yet, Shaw." Olga told me, pointing to the small package on the sitting table by my chair, as I walked right by her on my way to the kitchen.

"I'll open it when I come back." I assured her as I made my way to the counter. She didn't say a word, but I suppose she prolly nodded or something, as I grabbed the last two plates sitting on the counter. Without a word, I went back into the main room. I handed Olga her plate before taking a seat in my sitting chair. Setting my plate onto the side table and grabbing the small package, I told the pregnant brunette, "I'm opening up my gift now."

"I think you'll like it." She smiled; her doe brown eyes fixed on the package in my hands.

I tore open my gift only to be met with a square of cotton. I looked at it only to realize it was a handkerchief. I didn't pay attention to the pattern on it since, in my opinion, the gift was useless because I already had a perfectly good hankie. The one Jessa made me was kept in my pocket at all times. I even handwashed it if it got dirty for fear that Olga would lose it or ruin it. That hankie was the only thing I had of Jessa; I cherished it.

"Thanks." I politely told Olga, placing the handkerchief onto the table and grabbing my plate.

As I took a bite outta my sticky bun, Olga asked me, "Do ya like it?"

Since my mouth was full I just nodded. Hell, even if my mouth was full, I would've nodded. Once I swallowed down my food, I simply told the woman I was stuck with, "It's very nice."

"I liked the gift ya got me. It was very thoughtful." Olga smiled, lightly tilting her head towards the various colored materials and threads on the sofa next to her.

"Thought you'd need to start working on a baby quilt soon." I shrugged, taking a large bite outta my sticky bun. Truth was, she had to make a baby quilt cause I wasn't buying one. I already spent money on a quilt for my firstborn and I didn't want to spent a lot of money on one for my second born, especially since I was trying to force myself to care for its mother. I know, I'm a coldhearted man, but I just can't help, but to feel that way.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

"Jessa, look at Silas!" Squirrel's voice shouted from the main room, causing me to look up from the potato I was peeling only to see him holding my son, who was clad in a fur coat (complete with goddamn squirrel tail tassels) and looked ready to cry, as Parris stood nearby (since he obviously placed the coat his jackass brother made onto my son).

"What the hell?" Shot out of my mouth as my brows furrowed.

"It's his gift from me. I made him a coat." Squirrel proudly grinned.

"Get that damn thing off of my son." I quickly ordered, pointing my parring knife towards the godforsaken coat my son was stuck in.

"Jessa, he looks like a real McCoy now. He's keepin' it on." Tolbert gruffly told me, overriding my command to remove the ungodly fur coat from my baby.

"I think, maybe, Jessa might prefer lil Silas in a black Stetson instead of a squirrel fur coat." Nancy remarked snidely in her sickeningly sweet tone, from her spot on my left, while peeling potatoes. She gave me a piercing look with her beady black eyes, cutting into my soul and silently letting me know that she knew my secret about Silas' birth father.

Oh god, was she going to be a danger to my son? I knew she hated Jim Vance, but would she out my secret to get some kind of sick revenge on the man since he was by blood Silas' great-great-uncle. Dear lord, I needed to keep a close eye on that black-eyed beauty.

"Nancy, that's a rude thing to say." Roseanna chastised her cousin in her bell like voice as she cut one of the peeled potatoes into cubes. My sweet and fair sister-in-law gave me an empathetic look with her blue eyes and for a split second couldn't help, but to wonder if Roseanna knew my secret too. I mean she knew I was once serious with Shaw; she even seemed to want to me marry him and was sorry for me when I couldn't. Whether she knew or not, at least I had the soft-spoken blonde in my corner.

"Who cares if she wants her baby in a fur coat or not." Sarah, Jefferson's girlfriend, remarked from her spot at the table, snapping and cleaning peas.

Sally, as she was kneading dough, looked over at my son, who was now being held by Tolbert. Suddenly, her brown eyes went glassy and she paused in her kneading. My mother-in-law's voice was eerily flat as she recited the words of, "One day Silas will wear his father's hat. He'll give it to him 'fore he goes off to atone for his sins."

"Goddamnit, Aunt Sally, your seer ramblings are so creepy." Nancy groaned, tossing a freshly peeled potato into the large bowl onto the table. Alifair just nodded her head, apparently agreeing with her cousin's remark, as she cut corn off the cob in order to make sweet corn pudding with.

Seer, what the hell's that? Oh lordy, why can't holiday dinners with the McCoys be normal?

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Everyone was gathered around the table, eating Christmas dinner with smiles on their faces. Well everyone was smiling expect for Shaw and oddly enough my brother Abel. I mean I understand why Shaw's not beaming since he's still brooding over his failed relationship with Jessa. I know it's been a year since they broke up and months since she gave birth to their son (a bit dramatically too), but he was still hung up on here. Whether it was some kind of true love/soulmates shit or an obsession I didn't know, but it was something fueling his desire for my ex-best friend. Why Abel had a long face on tho was a mystery. I couldn't figure out why he seemed like he wasn't pleased to be eating dinner with the family. Abel always seemed happy around our family (the Hatfields). Hmm, something was up with my older brother.

Johnse was sitting next to me with Captain W perched on his lap. The site of my golden-haired pretty boy brother-in-law holding my son and dotting on him warmed my heart. It made me feel like he'd be a good daddy to the baby he'd have in a couple of years with Roseanna. I was determined to make sure that Devil Anse approved of them cause Johnse deserved to be happy and to have the chance to be a daddy. Talk about Devil Anse, he seemed to notice his oldest son's change in demeanor (his nurturing side) around my son. A warm motherly smile was on Levicy's face as she noticed how Johnse was carefully feeding Captain W a little spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"I think he likes mashed taters." Cotton said with a big smile as he looked at Johnse feeding Captain W across from him.

"Yea, I think he likes them too." I smiled at my slow minded cousin-in-law, using my sweet voice that I used to use with kids at the bar-b-que joint I once worked at before coming to the 1800s.

"Does he eat any other mashed vegetables?" Shaw asked me, most likely cause my son was a couple weeks younger than his, before eating a forkful of ham.

"We gave him some mashed carrots the other day; he seemed t'like 'em." Cap told his cousin in between eating a piece of ham.

"Mashed taters an' carrots are good things to introduce first to a baby." Ellison remarked while nodding his head in approval.

"Reckon by Easter T.W.'s gonna be ettin' taters an' carrots at the supper table." Skunk Hair mused with a smirk, taking a large bite out of his buttered biscuit. Yea, Skunk Hair and Vera had started to refer to their son Timothy Willis as T.W. It sounded cute; no doubt our sons would be best friends since they were the W's (plus their parents were best friends).

"T.W.'ll be ettin' taters while Captain W'll be nibblin' on biscuits." Vera smiled, eating a bit quickly since she had no idea when her newborn would cry for a changing and feeding.

"You seem to be a natural with babies. Ever think of settling down?" Sully asked Johnse, clearly opening up the door for both Johnse and his parents to ponder the idea of him marrying and having a family of his own in the near future. Smart move on his part.

"I'd settle down if I met a girl who I felt somethin' for. I'd have babies with my wife too." Johnse answered Sully before eating a quick spoonful of his dinner. "I built a cabin so I got a place t'bring a wife when I get one someday."

"Hell, Johnse, that cabin's more of a shack." Uncle Jim bluntly said (what everybody at the table was thinking) around a mouthful of ham. Jim shook his head and shoved another forkful of food into his mouth before letting out a loud jeer of, "I wouldn't let Mr. Howls live in it let 'lone bring a woman to live there."

"Johnse's cabin ain't that bad lookin'. I mean mine looks similar." Abel shrugged, cutting up the large slice of ham that was on his plate.

"And I can just imagine what you bring back to it." Cap scoffed, shaking his head and rolling his mismatched eyes at my brother.

"He brings whores back to it, right?" Cotton blurted out innocently, causing everyone at the table to just nod.

"Hey, I don't bring whores back to my place." Abel said a bit defensively, grabbing his glass and taking a sip from it.

"If she's with you, Abel, then she's a whore." Shaw pointed out before eating a forkful of beans.

Levicy's eyes narrowed at the men seated at the lower part of the table as she let out a frank order of, "Enough with this talk of whores. It ain't fittin' for the dinner table." Turning her attention to Olga, who was next to Shaw, Levicy changed the feel of the atmosphere by asking the expecting mother, "How's your pregnancy, dear?"

"Good," Olga answered with a small smile. Suddenly emotion welled up in her eyes as she revealed, "But I'll feel better once I go past 7-months since that's how far 'long I was when I miscarried my first."

The room went so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Nobody expected to hear that at the dinner table during the large family Christmas ham supper.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

It was New Year's Eve an' I was at the saloon my cousins and my brothers, 'cept for Jim since he was at some get t'gether his girl Lissa's family was throwin'. We were drinkin' an' playin' cards, ringin' in the New Year the right way. My wife assured me she'd be fine at home wit' the baby by herself so I didn't feel too bad 'bout goin' out. Hell, after not goin' out t'drink wit' my brothers an' cousins in so long it felt good t'be at the Pikeville Saloon wit' 'em 'gain.

"You an' Jessa thinkin' 'bout havin' more chil'ren?" Calvin asked me, placing a card down on the table 'fore takin' one from the deck.

"Yea, ya'll bein' careful or not?" Parris added in, knockin' back his shot 'fore takin' his turn disgardin' a card an' pickin' one up.

"We ain't sure we'll be able too since she had the baby cut out." I placed a card down an' grabbed my shot glass, knockin' back the high-end whiskey we'd sprung for our New Year's Eve cel'bration.

"Oh, I'm sorry t'hear that cuz." Squirrel told me, takin' the whiskey bottle from the table an' pourin' himself a shot.

"Jessa's young, ya'll got a good chance she healed up right an' can have more babies." Pharmer piped up as he took his turn in our card game.

Bud didn't say a word, just tossed a card onto the table 'fore grabbin' one. I think he felt a bit uncomfortable 'bout what was bein' talked 'bout. Bud was young, barely 16, so I got why he's not addin' to the conversation.

"So, Jefferson, ya serious 'bout the mailman's sister?" I asked my cousin, changin' the subject so Bud'll feel more at ease, while takin' the bottle of Old Crow from the table an' pourin' myself a shot.

"Yea." Jefferson nodded. Lungin' 'cross the table an' takin' the whiskey bottle outta my hand, he added, "Just started stayin' wit' her, but Fred ain't too happy 'bout it."

"S'pose not since he's the only one workin' in the house." I remarked while Calvin checked his hand.

Jefferson knocked back the shot he just poured 'fore sayin', "Not my fault I can't find work. Nobody wants t'hire me, plus I ain't much of a farmhand."

"Oh no, look who just came in." Pharmer said a bit wearily, noddin' his head towards the saloon doors that just opened wit' a swing of their squeaky hinges.

I looked ov'r my shoulder only t'see Shaw Eldridge and Cap Hatfield strollin' on in. "The hell they doin' here?" I asked, seein' red as that Vance Bastard an' his fog-eyed Hatfield cousin made further into the saloon.

"Maybe he brought 'em here since he used t'come 'ere lot." Parris said, pointin' to Cap's brother-in-law the Calvary man as he walked on in.

"Abel, hi." Jefferson waved at the man who was part of the Vance-Hatfield party. "Thought you'd be out wit' my sister, Nancy." Jefferson added, making all of us at the table give him curious look. Uh, since when was Nancy seein' Abel, a Hatfield in-law?

"Shut up 'bout that. Nobody knows, Jefferson." Abel lowly seethed under his breath, givin' my cousin a death stare as he stood by our table.

"Well, seems like we all know now." I chuckled, foldin' my hand.

"My sister's family don't and I plan to keep it that way. I don't need hateful people giving me shit for who I date." Abel snapped above a whisper, his teeth gritted so tightly that they looked 'bout to break, as he gave all of us a sharp look.

I shook my head. "So, he admits the Hatfields are hateful. Who would've thought?"

"Oh, shove it up your ass Tolbert." Abel barked at me, clearly not amused by my sarcastic quip.

"What's gonna on here, Abel?" Shaw asked as he moseyed up to my table, Cap in tow. Nudgin' Abel in the shoulder he chuckled, "Givin' these yellow-bellied drunks some hell."

I cut my stormy eyes at that shady bastard while gruufly sneerin', "Who ya callin' a yella-bellied drunk, ya shirker?"

"Shirker?" Shaw's rose arched up. Foldin' his arms ov'r his chest, he lowly remarked in a deep drawn-out tone, "Hell, I know you didn't just call me that Tolbert McCoy."

"Well, I did, ya no good Vance bastard." I told him, starin' him down an' darin' 'im to correct my thinkin' of his character.

"Calm down you two, I don't wanna be gettin' into a bar fight on New Year's Eve." Abel spoke up, soundin' a bit rough an' on edge, lookin' 'tween me an' the Vance Bastard.

"What's crawled up your ass, Abel? Afraid of a fight?" Shaw bluntly asked, his honey eyes pointed at the ex-soldier.

"I ain't afraid of a fight, I just don't want to get into one's all." Was Abel's answer, which made sense. I mean since he was seein' my cousin Nancy I understand why he didn't wanna be fightin' my family. Hell, that boy sure did get himself into a pickle when it came t'bein' on sides in this feud.

Cap was just silently standin' by Shaw, backin' him up an' lettin' ev'body know that he was on his side.

"We'd invite ya for a game, but ya can't see the cards wit' bein' a half-blind fog-eyed bastard." Jefferson chuckled; a slight slur mixed into his drawn-out tone.

"Easy t'laugh at somebody different then ya, huh." Cap sneered coldly at Jefferson; his mismatched eyes narrowed irritably at him.

"Ya'll better leave our table less yer lookin' for a fight." I warned the black Stetson wearin' men that were intrudin' on the poker game me an' my kin were playin'.

"Considerin' ya took my family from me I wouldn't mind beating your ass." Shaw sneered at me, his lips snarlin' over his white teeth like a wildcat ready t'strike.

I pushed my chair 'way from the table an' stood to my full height, which was a few inches shorter than Shaw, and went toe to toe wit' him. I puffed my chest up an' jutted my chin as I gruffly told him, "I didn't take nothin' from ya. Jessa just picked me ov'r ya cause I'm a better man." The Vance bastard's face shook wit' fury as his honey eyes darkened an' turned into narrow hateful slits. "She decided she wanted t'have a family wit' me an' not some Vance bastard, but can't say I blame her since yer nothin', but a lyin' blackout drunk."

'Fore I could even blink Shaw just hauled off an' punched me in the mouth, causin' my head t'snap to the side. I even felt one of my teeth rattle from the hit. Bastard. Quickly, I punched him back.

"Damnit, I said I didn't want a fight to break out you guys!" Abel shouted, soundin' a bit agitated, as Shaw blocked a punch I'd just thrown.

"Get 'im, Shaw." Cap chuckled, uncorkin' the bottle of whiskey he had in his hand and taking a sip of it.

"You fucker, I ain't gonna just sit back an' let'cha play happy family wit' my family." Shaw seethed lowly as he shoved me into the table my brothers an' cousins were sittin' at.

"I ain't playin' happy family wit' yer family. They're mine, not yers." I spat at him, rollin' my shoulder an' dodgin' a hit he was 'bout t'make.

Sounds of chairs scootin' cross the floor was heard an' I knew that my family was 'bout t'join in on this fight. "Help yer brother." I heard Jefferson say as he pushed one of my brothers ov'r to help. I didn't notice who he pushed ov'r since I was too busy tryin' to pry Shaw's hand off my neck. Goddamn, that shifty bastard was quick. I didn't even know his hand was goin' t'my neck til he wrapped it 'round my neck, pressin' a thumb into my wind pipe.

 **Cap POV:**

I was watchin' Shaw beat Tolbert's face in, if you ask me, he had it comin' since he was tauntin' my cousin, whenever Pharmer smacked right into me, causin' me to fall flat on my ass. The whiskey bottle I was holdin' broke once it hit the ground. Oh hell, that fat ass just broke a bottle that cost me good money. Pharmer stood up, makin' to go pull Shaw off of Tolbert, since he was beatin' his face in, whenever I sprung t'my feet and hit him. "You cost me a whole bottle of whiskey, ya dumb fatass."

Pharmer didn't say nothin', just punched me back. Looks like I'm gettin' into a bar fight tonight. Hope Allie don't get too mad at me 'bout it.

 **Abel POV:**

Stop it, you douchebags!" I ordered in a loud and brash tone, cutting my eyes at my in-laws that were beating up my girlfriend's cousins. Damnit, this is some jacked up shit. How did I get myself mixed into this? Goddamnit, I should've just let Shaw drag Cap here by himself; I should've known that nut wanted to come here to start a fight with Tolbert. Speaking of fighting with Tolbert, the ginger just kneed Shaw in the stomach and got him to let go of him.

I watched with transfixed eyes as Tolbert stood to his feet and pushed Shaw. Shaw skirted back on his feet, but quickly found his balance. After firmly planting his feet back onto the ground he slugged Tolbert in the jaw and pinned him back onto the table. Shaw's left had wrapped around Tolbert's neck, squeezing it, as he held his fist in the air and taunted darkly with a chuckle, "I'm gonna beat ya to death for what you did. For turnin' my girl against me and stealin' my family."

I saw a blur of light pink ruffles and high piled gold curls rush out of the double doors of the saloon quicker then a flash of lightning. "God, one of the whores is runnin' off to get the law. Stop fighting!"

Of course, nobody stopped fighting. Shaw was having to much fun pounding Tolbert's face in; choking him too, while Cap was using poor fat ass Pharmer as a punching bag since he broke the bottle of pricey booze he bought. Eh, that bottle would've been mostly drained by Shaw if it didn't get broken, so either way Cap wasted his money. And of course, the other McCoys were just drinking and shouting out fight advice to their kin that were getting their asses handed to them on silver platters.

Damnit, I should've just brought Nancy to my cabin and spent the evening with her, but no I listened to my sister and went out with Cap and Shaw instead. I swear, when the sheriff comes, I'm outta here. I ain't getting arrested cause Shaw and Cap decided to open up a can of whoop ass on the McCoy brothers.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

Happy New Year, I'm locked up in the Pikeville jail. Beating Tolbert to a bloody pulp was worth it tho. Cap was locked up with me since he ended up getting into a fight with Pharmer after he bumped into him, breaking the expensive bottle of whiskey he bought for us to drink and ring the New Year in with. Abel, well he hauled ass once the lawmen came and rounded us up. Reckon he didn't want to go to jail. Hopefully he'll be back to bail us out.

Tolbert and Pharmer got locked up too. They were actually in the cage next to me and Cap. God, that ginger family stealer looked like shit. He wasn't a good fighter when he had a few drinks in him and if the sheriff and his deputy didn't come into the saloon, busting up the fight, I think I might've killed him. Every time my fist landed with his face my hand squeezed a bit tighter round his neck. My hate for him fueled me; I was so close to just wrapping my other hand 'round his neck and snappin' it like a chicken's whenever the fight was stopped and I was pulled off that fucker.

"Sheriff, did ya send word to Perry Cline that we're in here?" Pharmer asked the short fat man that was across the room sitting at a desk and eating a cookie.

"Yes, my deputy should be back soon with your family lawyer." Sheriff Maynard nodded, chewing on his sugar cookie. If ya ask me he could lay off the cookies since he was looking like Santa's doppelganger.

Tolbert was holding his head and giving me a nasty stare. I just rolled my honey eyes at him while crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't afraid of him, hell I kicked his ass so he should be afraid of me.

The door to the jail opened and in walked the doofy looking deputy followed by both Perry Cline and Brenton Landon. Perry, dressed in his high-priced dapper suit and hat, strode over to the sheriff's desk while announcing in his overly slick voice, "I'm here to bail out Tolbert and Pharmer McCoy."

Brenton followed behind Perry, shaking his head at me and giving me a disapproving look as he did so. I snarled at the man, who in my books was a goddamn liar and traitor since he was supposed to be best fucking friends with my dad, but told the McCoys all this personal and damning shit 'bout me.

"That'll be $50." Sheriff Maynard told Perry, placing his cookie down on his plate and brushing some crumbs off of his chest.

"Has anyone been sent 'cross the river to fetch somebody for their bail payment?" Brenton asked, pointing a finger at the cage me and Cap were in, while Perry took out his wallet and retrived a 50-dollar bill out of it.

"No, not yet. Only got one deputy and he had to fetch ya'll." The sheriff answered, quickly snatching the money that Cline was holding out to him. Looking at his deputy, Sheriff Maynard ordered, "Let the McCoys out."

As the deputy went grabbed the large set off keys off the wall and went over to the cell next to me, Brenton told the sheriff. "I can pay their bail to get them out of jail so they can go back t'where they came from." As the deputy unlocked the cage and let the McCoy brothers out, Brenton went on to say, "It'll cause less headaches then having a heard of Hatfields accompanied by Jim Vance busting in here demanding their freedom."

As Tolbert, Pharmer, and Perry Cline scurried out of the jail like rats jumping a sinking ship, I bluntly told Sheriff Maynard, "Sheriff, send your deputy to fetch my dad to pay our bail. I refuse to accept this McCoy's money as my bail payment."

"What're ya doin', Shaw? Brenton's a family friend." Cap whispered hissed at me, shocked I was turning down Brenton's offer.

"He ain't no friend. Brenton Landon's playin' both sides; he told all the McCoys and Jessa at dinner 'bout me knocking up Olga and her becomin' a midwife." I whisper hissed back at Cap, causing his mismatched eyes to widen. "Hell, I didn't even know those things bout Olga, but he did. When I confronted my dad, he denied tellin' Brenton, but…"

Cap nodded before turning his attention to the sheriff and ordering, "Go get Sully and Jim Vance, they live together so they'll both come to bail us out."

Brenton looked at me, slightly insulted, and I just shot him a cold, but smug, look as I leaned against the wooden wall that was behind the wooden bench, I was sittin' on. Yea, I know what you're up to Mr. Landon. "Very well, I won't bail out the Vance and the Hatfield troublemakers." Brenton lowly said, his timbre shaking with disgust, before he stormed out of the jail.

"Bob, go to Mate Creek and tell Sully Sullivan that both Shaw Eldridge and Cap Hatfield are locked up in the Pikeville Jail; that their bail's $25 apiece."

"Sure thing, boss." The deputy nodded before making his way out of the jail to go do what he was told, feth my dad and by extension Uncle Jim. Both me and Cap knew that Jim would be coming with Sully to bail us out, especially once he learned why we were locked up.

* * *

 **A** **N:**

 **So, how many of you saw Shaw seeking out Tolbert and fighting with him coming? Yea, that psycho isn't helping the feud out huh? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the Hatfields and the McCoys Christmas scenes.**


	34. What The Hell?

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **What The Hell?...**

 **Jessa POV:**

It was after midnight and I was up feeding Silas whenever I heard Tolbert coming in the front door. I didn't think much of it since I knew he'd gone out to the saloon in Pikeville to spend New Year's Eve with his kin. I expected him to be out later, but I just figured that maybe he left early cause he didn't want to leave me home alone with the baby for too long. When the bedroom door creaked open and Tolbert dragged himself into the bedroom looking like his face got tenderized with a meat mallet, I was both upset and concerned. "What the hell happened?" I asked Tolbert as he began to unbutton his new shirt, that was ruined from being bled on.

"Got into a bar, got locked up in jail too." He told me with pain evident in his velvety timbre as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging it off.

"What? How did that happen, Tolbert? You were just supposed to be playing cards over a bottle of whiskey with your kin?" I bombarded him with questions as he toed out of his boots and took off his pants.

"That's what I was doin' til Shaw, Cap, an' Abel came." My husband told me, a bit edgily, as he peeled off his long-john shirt and tossed it to the floor.

"What? Why were they there for?" I asked, closing the top of my shift since Silas had pulled away and rested his head against my chest (his sign for being done nursing).

"T'cause trouble." Tolbert said, folding a corner of the quilt back, as I arranged Silas over my shoulder for his burping. While getting to bed next to me, he added in as an afterthought, "Least Shaw an' Cap were, but since Abel's seein' Nancy these days I reckon he just went cause the others wanted too."

As I gently patted by son's back, encouraging him to burp, my brow rose curiously. "Abel Freeland's seein' Nancy? As in your cousin Nancy?"

"Yea." My husband nodded, fluffing his pillow. Laying down and resting his redhaired covered head on his pillow, Tolbert told me, "He even yelled at us t'stop fightin', but Shaw an' Cap weren't havin' none of it."

"So, you got into a fight with both of them?"

"No, my fight was wit' Shaw an' Pharmer's wit' Cap." Tolbert mumbled into his pillow, clearly in pain and ready for sleep to overtake him.

"Oh…" I trailed off as Silas let out a tiny burp. I got up and put him back into his cradle, tucking his quilt tightly around him since it was the first of January. I let out a heavy, but silent, sigh as I made my way back to bed. As I gingerly got into bed, making sure not to move the mattress too much since my husband was trying to sleep, I couldn't help, but feel shell-shocked about the fact that Shaw sought out Tolbert at the saloon and got into a very bad fight with him. Oh my god, this is anything, but a Happy New Year's tonight.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"I can't believe the stunt you pulled, Shaw Hector." My dad berated as he followed me into my house. I didn't need him escorting me home, but apparently, he felt the need to lecture me.

"I didn't pull anything, Tolbert said fightin' words and we got into it." I told my dad, taking my hat and jacket off and hanging them up on the wall hooks near the door.

"Got into it? The sheriff told me you were choking him out." He told me, his voice rising incredulously, as I walked by him and into my living room.

"So." I simply shrugged, making my way towards my armchair.

"So?" Sully rhetorically asked, stepping into the main room as I sat down in my chair and turned on the oil lamp that was on the side table. "So, you can't do that." He ordered, quickly making his way to the open armchair perched on the opposite side of the sofa. "It's only going to make this feud worse and the family doesn't need anything else making the feud blow up."

Folding my arms over my chest and sinking back into my chair, I shook my head at my dad. "Sully, this feud's gonna blow up whether I get into a fight with Tolbert or not. You can't stop fate, the feud's supposed to be long and bloody."

"I'm not trying to stop it, just trying to make it a little bit easier for our family. Your run ins with Tolbert isn't doing that tho."

"Nothing you do can make this feud easier. My tension with Tolbert's just one facet of the feud, most likely a smaller one considerin' Johnse and Roseanna's gonna hook up in a few months."

"Your cousin's relationship won't be fueling the feud. I'll make sure of that." Sully vowed, his voice firm and full of conviction.

One of my brows rose into my hairline as I asked in a near scoff, "You really think you'll be able to convince Devil Anse to give his permission for Johnse and Roseanna to marry?"

"Broaching the subject, the right way, yes I do think I'll be able to convince him." Sully confidently said, causing me to just roll my eyes at me.

A chuckle escaped my lips as I told him, "Good luck, cause I don't think he'll budge. He hates Randall; wouldn't want any family ties to him."

"Son, you need to drop the attitude. I know you feel slighted, but you need to just write off the loss and move on."

"I think you can go home now, dad." I flatly said, tired of listening to his bullshit.

Sully stood up from his chair, but instead of walking over to the door he looked at me with a hard stare in his blue eyes and advised in his teacher's tone of voice, "You got a nice girl and are having a baby in a few months, don't throw your life away for would've, could've, should've."

Pointing to the front door, I ordered, "Go home, dad."

"Good night son; please think about what I said." My dad sighed before quickly making his way over to the front door. He walked out of my house and gently shut the door behind him, making sure not to wake my siblings or Olga since they were fast asleep.

Talk about Olga, I hope she doesn't wake up when I go to our room. I'm not in the mood to dealing with her clinginess right now. I don't want to cuddle, I just want to go to sleep. Hell, maybe I should have a few drinks before heading to bed? Yea, that's it, I'll have a few swigs of whiskey then call it a night.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was woken up by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Cap knew he couldn't be slamming doors cause of the baby, what the hell's gotten into him? I sat up and looked over at my son, who was starting to squirm in his cradle as he let out a piercing cry. I let out a silent sigh, got out of bed, and went over to pick my son up out of his cradle. After picking my son up and cradling him close to my chest, my bedroom door opened and in stormed my husband with angry and heavy bootsteps echoing against the wooden floor. "You slamming and storming into the house woke him up, Cap." I told my husband in a clipped tone, nodding my head towards the baby boy I was trying to soothe as I slowly paced the room.

"Sorry, but I'm just worked up right now." Cap told me, his deep wave-like timbre heavy with frustration, as he quickly unbuttoned his striped shirt.

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes noticing my husband's knuckles were swelled, cut, and bruised.

Flinging his shirt off, he sighed, "Shaw got us into a fight at the saloon in Pikeville." Tossing his shirt onto the floor he added, "We got arrested; Sully came to bail us out."

"What? Why were you even over there for when there's a bar in Mate Creek? Wait a minute, where was my brother when this was going down?" I asked, a bit frantically, while my husband finished stripping out of his clothes.

Going over to the bed and getting into it, Cap answered me with, "Abel ran off when a whore got the sheriff. Hell, bet he went after her to see if she'd give him a free go for calmin' her down."

"Whose bright idea was it to go to the Pikeville Saloon?" I asked, having the feeling that it was my honey-eyed cousin-in-law's bright idea.

"Shaw suggested it, said that Abel could grab himself one of the whores if he got too bored of playin' cards with us."

"Of course, he suggested it, he was looking an excuse to bump into Tolbert so he could run his mouth off to him."

"Actually, Tolbert ran his mouth first by callin' Shaw a shirker…" Cap let his sentence linger, let the impact of it hang in the air. We both knew how being called a shirker got under Shaw's skin at a level that was ungodly. Shaw's been pinning over Jessa and Silas for so long that he'd, no doubt, view being called a shirker by Tolbert as more than just an insult.

Shaking my head, I let out a long sigh of, "Dear lord…", as I placed my now sleeping son back into his cradle.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

This morning when I woke up and saw Tolbert sleeping in bed next to me, his body slightly shaking with pain, and his face pummeled and swelled up, I felt so upset with Shaw. How could be beat Tolbert's face to the point that his eye swelled shut, that his face was covered in purple bruises that looked awful. How the hell did a fist fight escalate into beating him nearly to death?

As I sat on the bed, nursing Silas, Tolbert awoke with a painful moan. "Goddamnit, I can't open my left eye." He groaned as his right eye popped open while his left remained swelled shut. Pushing himself up on his elbow, he looked at me and sighed, "Yer gonna have t'go ov'r to the butcher's an' get me a steak t'put on my eye otherwise I'll be home outta work for the next few days."

"Okay, I'll go after I make breakfast." I nodded, watching my son nurse.

Flopping back onto the bed, Tolbert groaned, "Yer gonna have to take him wit' ya. I'm too hurt to tend after him by myself."

"Okay." I nodded, fixing my shift to cover myself up since Silas had just pulled away from my breast; stopped suckling his milk.

As I placed Silas over my shoulder for his burping, Tolbert told me in a pain filled grunt, "Only butcher's ov'r in Mate Creek, so be careful goin' there."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." I assured Tolbert, gently patting Silas on his back.

"Hell, my face is throbbin' wit' pain." My husband complained into his pillow. "Bring me a bottle o'shine 'fore ya get started on breakfast, will ya."

Of course, he needed the booze to take away the pain. Seeing Tolbert hurting and in pain was heartbreaking. "Yea, I'll get you a bottle." I simply told him as the baby boy perched over my shoulder let out a loud burp.

* * *

After buying the cheapest steak I could get (which still cost a hefty penny might I add) I decided to make a stop at Shaw's business to see if it was open so I could give that idiot a piece of my mind. His large livery building, named _S.E.'s Livery_ , was the last building on the eastern part of downtown Mate Creek. In fact, it actually skirted town. As I pulled my wagon to a stop in front of the livery, I noticed that the open sign was hanging in the front window. Of course, it was, it'd kill Shaw to have a day off and spend time with his pregnant girlfriend at home.

Holding Silas tight against my chest, I climbed down from the wagon and rounded it to walk up the wooden sidewalk that was in front of the livery. My heeled boots clicked against the sidewalk as I made my way over to the door, determined to voice my mind at the man on the other side of it. I took a deep breath as I stopped at the door, knowing that once I open it and step inside there's no going back and I must do what I came to do (unleash my anger).

As soon as I opened the door, causing the chime on it to ring, and stepped inside Shaw's head popped up from the paperwork he was reading. "Jessa, you've finally come to your senses and decided to give us another shot?" He asked, setting his paperwork on his desk, as I walked over to the empty chair across from him.

"No, I'm here cause you nearly beat my husband to death last night and I want to know why the hell you did it." I told him, my voice a bit clipped, as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Settling Silas on my lap, I noticed that Shaw's knuckles were raised and swelled with red cuts and purple bruises on them.

"Goddamn, he's gotten so big since I last saw him." Shaw smirked, his honey eyes locking onto our son as he evaded my blunt question.

"Answer me, Shaw. Why did you go to the Pikeville Saloon and nearly beat my husband to death?" I demanded while he took his cigarette case out of his shirt pocket.

Flipping open the case and taking a cigarette from it, he told me, "Honey, stop callin' him your husband cause we both know that you ain't married to Tolbert." He snapped the case shut and shoved his smoke into his mouth while smirking, "Hell, I didn't go to the saloon to beat him to death." He took his matchbook out of his pocket, struck one, and lit up his cigarette. "I went intending to drink and play cards, but happened to get into a row with the crazy McCoy."

"You bastard." I seethed as he took the first drag off his smoke while waving the flame of his match out. I stared Shaw down with my indigo eyes as I gave him the livid lecture of, "You think Tolbert being hurt is some kind of joke, huh? Well, it's not. I had to buy a steak that I can't afford cause his eyes swelled shut. He can't work, that's how bad you beat him, Shaw."

"I'm sorry that money's tight for ya, but I'm not sorry that I beat him to a bloody pulp." Shaw told me, his voice level and his face a blank slate. "If you want, I can reimburse ya for the steak."

"I don't need you to reimburse me for the damn steak, I need you to stay the hell away from Tolbert. You can't be attacking him anymore, Shaw."

"Oh…." He let out with a long ring of smoke from his O-shaped lips. Tipping some ashes into the crystal tray on his desk, Shaw sighed, "Me and him get along 'bout as good as cats and dogs do so me not giving him a beat down when he says fightin' words is highly unlikely."

"Just because he says something you don't like-" I began to say only for Shaw to cut me off brashly with, "He called me a shirker, Jessa. He told me that I ran away from my responsibilities as a father when that's the farthest from the truth. That crazy McCoy kept throwing you and Silas in my face, acting like I ran away from ya'll and he did ya'll a fucking favor by taking our kid on as his."

"What?" I let out in a breathless whoosh, trying to rack my brain around what I'd just been told.

"I won't put up with him callin' me a shirker and acting like he's a martyr since he's raising my kid, cause that ain't the case. For whatever reason, only god knows, you felt the need to settle with him. I don't need him throwing it into my face when all I want to do is unwind, drink and play a few hands of cards on New Year's Eve."

"You beat him up pretty bad. He's laid up in bed."

"Too bad he ain't bein' laid to rest 6-feet under in the McCoy family plot."

Words that Sally old me a year ago rushed to my mind. A warning, an eerie one, that Shaw would kill Tolbert in order to gain access to his son. Oh god, at this point I'm afraid he'll do it. He'll kill him. I took a deep breath before stating, not asking, "You would've killed him if the sheriff didn't show up and haul you off to jail."

"Yes, I would've." Shaw nodded, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Shaw, please, I'm asking you, just leave Tolbert alone." Tilting my head down at the golden-brown haired baby with honey eyes I added, "He's been accepting of Silas; he's a good poppy."

"Hmm." Shaw bit his lip, looking deep in thought. Suddenly, he looked me right in the eyes and told me in a deep, but soft tone, "If I leave him be, you'll have to do something for me."

"What?" Flew out of my mouth before I could comprehend whether I was asking what he wanted or whether I was letting out an unbelievable remark. Hmm, maybe it was a bit of both?

Pointing at Silas with his cigarette, Shaw told me, "Bring him here once a month to see me and I'll leave Tolbert alone." Taking a small puff off his smoke he shrugged, "If you don't, well I can't promise that next time I run into him and we get into a fight that he'll come home alive."

Oh my god…I feel like I have my husband's life in my hands, literally. I've seen what Shaw's capable of doing, hell Tolbert's face is swollen and bruised so bad that he's wallowing in pain in bed. Can I take the chance that Shaw will or won't go after Tolbert again; with the intent to possibly kill him? I feel like I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I don't really want Silas to see Shaw one a month, but I also don't want Tolbert getting hurt or killed by Shaw in a jealous fit of rage cause by my husband's remarks (like calling him a shirker or something). Sally's words of dire warning kept ringing in my ears as Shaw looked at me with an arched brow, waiting for my answer.

"Okay, I'll bring Silas to see you once a month as long as you swear to leave Tolbert be." I told Shaw with a heavy heart. Oh god, I was making a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to ensure my husband's safety. If seeing Silas would keep Shaw from attacking Tolbert then so be it. I didn't like it, but it seems I didn't have much of a choice. I had to keep my husband safe and alive.

"I swear, no harm'll come to your husband." Shaw vowed, his voice turning bitter as he spat out the word husband. Snubbing out his cigarette in the crystal ashtray, he suggested, "Let me see him for a bit before you head back to Kentucky." I didn't say a word, just nodded and got up from my chair. Feeling a bit melancholy, I walked over to Shaw. He had his arms stretched out, eagerly waiting for me to hand him over our son. With a tight lined smile, I passed Silas over to his birth father. "Hey, buddy." Shaw beamed, causing our son to smile at him. "It's daddy." He told Silas with a wide smile, causing my breath to hitch and my heart to drop into my stomach.

"Don't tell him that, Shaw. It'll only confuse him." I reprimanded, my indigo eyes slightly narrowed at Shaw as he made funny faces at the boy, who was his spitting image, in his lap.

"Honey, I'm his daddy and that ain't changing." Shaw abruptly told me before going on to add, "Remember, we made a deal so I can see him once a month and get to know him."

"But-" I began only to be cut off with Shaw's timbre brashly telling me, "As long as I'm spending time with him he's going to know I'm his daddy." A smirk crossed over his face as he bounced Silas up and down on his knee. "We'll figure out what cover to use when he starts talkin', but for now I'm gonna be daddy."

"Fine." I relented, shaking my head and feeling tricked. Hell, if it wasn't for Tolbert's safety, I wouldn't be letting Shaw have father son bonding time with Silas. Suddenly, what Tolbert told me about Nancy and Abel popped into the forefront of my mind. "Shaw, Nancy McCoy knows bout Silas and she's with Abel Freeland. You can't tell anybody about this deal we made."

"What? Abel's banging Nancy?" Shaw asked in disbelief with wide eyes. I just nodded, causing him to shake his head to clear it. His honey eyes were a mixture of anxiety, fear, and seriousness as he sternly told me, "You don't let that hateful bitter bitch anywhere near our son and I'll talk to my whore loving cousin-in-law; try to get him to end things with her."

"I won't." I simply said before quickly adding in, "I don't let her around him much anyways."

"I know you're not going to like this, but Silas' safety has to come before any soft spot you have for the McCoys. If at any time you suspect that Nancy's outed his paternity, Tolbert's drunk ass isn't being a good poppy anymore, or some other shit that's threatening to our son's safety you come straight here to me." I just nodded, not able to utter a word since I felt like the walls were closing in on me and everything was spiraling out of control. "You hear me?" Shaw rhetorically asked before pleading, "Promise me you'll do that. You'll come to me if Silas' safety's threatened in anyway."

"I promise." I vowed, my voice soft, but heavy and full of gravity.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Whoa, Shaw's a master manipulator, isn't he? Poor Jessa, she's just trying to keep Tolbert safe and has gotten herself in a bit over her head. Oh, so now a few more people know about Nancy and Abel. Do you think that news is going to reach Cap and Allie soon or not so soon? Talk about Cap and Allie, aren't they such a cute couple? And Sully's lecture went over Shaw's head, like always… Next chapter's going to be a small time jump to spring.**


	35. An April Arrival

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **An April Arrival**

 **Shaw POV:**

The last couple of months Jessa's brought Silas to see me at my office just like she said she'd do. Given it was just a monthly visit, but I was grateful for it. Hell, I was just happy that she agreed to my terms and let me see our kid. Albeit, I had to leave Tolbert alone, but in order to see my son I'd let my grudges stew for now instead of acting on them. It was now April and I haven't seen Silas yet, but I wasn't worried since I knew Jessa would bring him to my office sometime before the month was up. She knew what was at risk if she didn't.

I hope she doesn't come by to bring him over today tho since I'm stuck sitting on my porch, waiting for Olga to pop out the baby. She woke me up at 'round 2 or 3 in the mornin' with contractions, causing me to ride around the country side to fetch everybody (like my dad, Levicy, Allie, Vera, and of course Doc.) By time I got back to my house with Doc my porch was swarming with all of my male family members that were of age to be at a birth. Abel, much to my dismay, was present too. Damnit, I can't stand that two-faced lying traitor piece of shit. I had told him back in January that I knew he was banging Nancy and that he needed to stop poking that McCoy whore cause it was detrimental to our family, but he just laughed at me and told me that whatever I heard was wrong and that he wasn't with Nancy. Liar, I knew that Jessa wouldn't have told me if it wasn't true, if she wasn't worried since Nancy knew about our son's paternity (and the only way she would know would be if Abel told her since he knows for a fact that Silas is mine).

As I sat on my porch, staring a hole in the back of Abel's head, my mind drifted back to the day back in January that I confronted him about Nancy.

 _ ***Start Of Memory/FlashBack***_

 _I trotted by horse up to the shithole of a shack Abel lived in on the upper northwest edge of the county. Goddamn, Johnse's pathetic cabin looked more put together then Abel's. Nancy coming here to fuck with him (both mentally and literally) meant she was a gutter rat cause no self-respecting woman would set foot in the Freeland dump. Brown and half-dead weeds were wild all around the shack, creating a border for it. If I didn't have a reason to be here, I wouldn't have come. God, I dread having to go inside of this shithole._

 _I pulled my horse, Whiskey, to a stop in front of the stable attached to the house and then quickly dismounted him. I hitched him up to the stable's beam and then walked a few feet over to the front door of the shack. Slamming my hand repeatedly against the crudely pieced together door, I shouted, "Abel Freeland, get your ass out here! We gotta talk, now!"_

 _In less then a minute the door swung open. Abel stood in the doorway, his long-john shirt on with a pair of wrinkled pants. Christ, seems like if he doesn't send his wash to either Levicy or Allie it doesn't get down. "What is it, Shaw?"_

" _I know your girlfriend ain't here, so are you gonna invite me in or make me stand outside?" I told him with a stone cold face, my arms folded across my chest._

" _I don't have a girlfriend." Abel backed away from the door, giving me leeway to enter his shithole of a cabin (shack, thing's a fucking shack…)_

" _Don't lie to me, man. I know you've been fucking around with Nancy McCoy's bitter whore ass." I angrily spat, walking into the shack and taking a seat at the table a few feet away from the door._

 _The door shut accompanied by Abel ordering, "Hey, don't talk 'bout her like that." While joining me at the table he tried to make me feel bad by saying, "It's disrespectful, ain't right."_

 _I didn't feel bad about what I said. I smirked before telling my cousin-in-law (or should I say outlaw?), "But it's the truth. That woman's so salty that she could season a bag of Classic Lays."_

" _You come all the way up here to talk shit to me? If so you can get out of my house and leave."_

" _No, I've come all the way up here to tell your dumb pussy chasing ass to leave Nancy McCoy the hell alone."_

" _I'm not with her." Abel lied, his eyes drifting down to look at the small table we were sitting at._

" _I know you're lying so drop your innocent act. Just stop seeing her, there's a lot at stake."_

" _For who, you?" He asked before shaking his head and chuckling, "You're afraid somebody's going to find out that Silas isn't Tolbert's, but is really your bastard instead, aren't you? Oh, that's it, you don't want that getting around on the other side of the river."_

" _Don't you ever talk 'bout my son, you lying sack of shit." I growled, jumping up from my seat and jacking Abel up against the wall. My knuckles were turning white as I tightly held onto the front of his shirt. "You call off that shit with Nancy right now cause if anything and I mean anything happens to my son you're both dead."_

" _You don't scare me, Shaw." Abel shoved me off of him. I teetered backwards for a mere second before regaining my balance. "I was in the army, seen some bad shit that makes hell look like a cake walk."_

" _You better be afraid, cause the army hell cake walk is nothing compared to what wrath I'll unleash if somebody fucks with my son and his mother." I promised that one track minded liar before storming out of his shack. I'll do anything and I mean anything to keep Jessa and Silas safe (especially since they're living in the lions' den). If that means I have lie, steal, cheat, or kill then so be it, but I will protect them._

 _ ***End Of Memory/Flashback***_

My trip down memory lane was broken whenever a loud scream from Olga followed by a baby's cry echoed out into the air from the house.

"Congratulations, proud papa." Commended my dad, who was sitting next to me, while clasping my shoulder with a grin.

I just nodded at him. Everything felt so surreal, so wrong. I should be outside of my porch waiting for Doc to tell me about a baby with Jessa, not Olga. I wasn't supposed to be with Olga, I was meant to be with Jessa. Well, I should be having my second-born with her, not my housekeeper.

"You don't sound too happy 'bout becomin' a pa." Cap told me, his mismatched eyes staring at me with a pointed, knowing look, as he leaned against one of the porch posts smoking.

"I'm happy, just waiting for Doc to come out's all." I smoothly lied, earning me a slight headshake from my one-eyed cousin.

"Ah hell, he don't know how to deal with having one kid t'raise and 'nother he just steals glances of." Uncle Jim loudly and bluntly spoke up from his spot on the steps. He patted his dog's head and spit a large wad of tobacco juice onto the ground while everyone just gave him cautious and incredulous looks.

Eh, so my son with Jessa and my feelings for her were still the white elephant in the room. Good to know.

The door creaked open, causing me to stand to my feet. "Shaw, you got a daughter." Doc told me, walking onto the porch and stopping right in front of me. "She's a bit small, so I left a nursing bottle on the table so you and Olga can supplement her with cow's milk; fatten her up."

"She'll be okay even tho she's small?" I asked, feeling concerned for my newborn daughter. I had made up my mind months ago that I didn't want her, but once Doc told me she was small and needed bottle fed I immediately felt the need to protect her, to make sure the she got fattened up and survived her infancy.

"As long as she gets fed with the nursin' bottle and gains extra weight, yes, she should be okay." Was the answer Doc gave me as he adjusted his wire glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Shaw, you should go see them." Levicy told me as she walked out of the front door, interrupting the conversation I was having with Doc.

"I will once I'm done talking with Doc." I assured her, causing the Hatfield matriarch to just nod and walk over to her husband and in extension all of the men in the family to announce the news of my newborn daughter.

"One more thing before you go in." Doc said, letting a lull of silence hang in the air to signal that what he needed to say was important. I nodded my head as Allie and Vera walked out the door, giving me unreadable looks as they passed by me and the old doctor. "Some woman just aren't built to bear children and I'm afraid Olga's one of them. This birth, which was considered an easy one, took a toll on her. She's very weak and nearly had enough strength to birth the baby."

"You're advising me to pull out or become a monk." I stated since that's the impression I got from his lecture.

"If you want your daughter to grow up with a mother, then yes that's what you need to do." Doc told me with a slight nod before firmly telling me, "The next time I doubt she'll make it thru the birth.", and walking away from me.

Shit, now I need to be more careful in bed. Great…

* * *

I pushed open the bedroom door and walked right in only to see Olga (who looked like she was dragged thru the ringer) propped up against some pillows holding a tiny bundle in her arms. Upon hearing my boots shuffle across the floor, Olga's brunette head popped up and she beamed, "We've got a girl."

"I know, Doc told me." I simply told her, making my way over to her bedside.

"I want to name her Imogene Evangeline." Olga informed me as I sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Olga, I thought I told you the other day I didn't like those names." I sighed, taking the baby from her arms. Doc was right, my daughter was a very small baby. She couldn't be more then 5 pounds if she was lucky. "I already told you, I like the name Lydia Margaret and want her named that." I reminded Olga of the girl name I'd given her to use when we had the name discussion a few days ago.

"But, Shaw, she's the only baby I'll ever have. Can't we name her Imogene Evangeline?" She asked, trying to plead her case for that cringe wothy name she liked, as I cuddle my daughter in my arms and watched her sleep. I could tell that she already had my nose and my hair color.

Looking up from my daughter only to cut my honey eyes at her mother, I firmly told her, "No, we're naming her Lydia Margaret." Before she could argue with me I told her the harsh truth of, "Imogene Evangeline sounds like an old cat lady's name."

"But we can call her Jenny for short." Goddamn, she just couldn't take no for an answer.

"I said no, Olga. Her name's Lydia Margaret and that's final." I sternly said before getting up. "Get some rest, I'll go make her a bottle." I told her before walking out of the room, leaving her to get some sleep since I knew she was exhausted.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

"I don't think Olga and Shaw's going to last." I told my husband, breaking the silence between us, as he drove our wagon towards his parents' house so we could pick up our son, who was being watched by Wall and his wife.

His head snapped and he gave me a raised brow look. "Why'd ya say that for, darlin'?"

"After Olga had birthed her baby Doc told her not to have anymore. It's too much of a strain on her body." I revealed in a heavy sigh, feeling very bad for what Olga was told, as our wagon rolled along the green grass and tree lined road.

"Oh…" My husband nodded before going on to ask, "So you think Shaw's going to find somebody else to be his bedmate?"

"Yea."

Cap snapped the reigns, making the horses pull the wagon faster, as he tried to give Shaw the benefit of the doubt with the remark of, "Maybe so or maybe he'll just be more careful."

"Or maybe he won't give a shit; risk her life." I bluntly blurted out, not even caring if I sounded rude of not.

"Was the birth that hard?"

"It wasn' hard in the sense the baby was small, but it was hard cause Olga got tired to fast. The birthing process drained her so bad she nearly passed out and was struggling to push in the end."

"So she's not made for bearing many chil'ren." Cap concluded as we got closer to the main house.

"No, she's not." I sadly said, feeling for Olga since I considered her to be a friend.

"Maybe he'll turn a new leaf since this is the only child he'll ever have."

"Cap do you really believe a word that's coming out of your mouth right now? Hell, we both know that Shaw's got a bit of an obsessive love for Jessa; won't stop fighting for her. I doubt he'll turn over a new leaf."

"Hey, he hasn't gone after Tolbert since the New Year's Eve fight so he must be changing a bit." My husband pointed out, causing me to just roll my sapphire blue eyes.

"I don't buy it, bit hopefully fatherhood with a kid he's with 24/7 will make him act more normal and level headed." After Shaw got Cap into a bar fight and arrested in Kentucky (the land crawling with McCoys and whackbags), along with his luke-warm treated of Olga, I didn't have much use for the jackass. Shaw might be kin and Sully's son, but he's not damn good. Hell, I even made Cap slow down his hanging out with him from twice a week to a couple times a month. Also, just cause Shaw didn't try to kill Tolbert a couple weeks back at the Easter service doesn't mean shit, hell he was oogling Jessa and Silas throughout the entire sermon (just like he did on Christmas Eve).

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Shaw, true to his word, has been leaving Tolbert alone due to the visitation arrangement we have. Today I was bringing Silas to the livery office for his fourth visit with Shaw, something that I still felt a bit torn and guilty about. I felt guilty because I was lying to Tolbert, telling him that I was going to town to buy some beef scraps and bones in order to make a stew with. Sadly, he bought the lie since I had told him the reason I wanted to make a beef stew once a month was to show my love and appreciation for him since I felt bad that he'd been beaten so badly on New Year's Eve. Oh, if only my husband knew the truth about why I was going to Mate Creek for. Hell, he'd feel so betrayed. Sadly, I'm stuck in my pact with Shaw so that Tolbert stays safe.

When I stopped my wagon in front of _S.E.'s Livery_ I pushed all the guilt-ridden feelings I had deep down within myself. I took a deep breath, pulled the brake, tightly held my son, and got down from the wagon. After my feet touch the ground, I quickly made my way up the sidewalk and over to the front door. I opened it, causing the bell to ring, and walked right in.

"Jessa, I'm glad you brought him today. I could use the distraction." Shaw told me with a slight smile, putting down his paperwork, as I walked over to him.

"A distraction for what?" I asked, wondering what's got his mind all twisted up, as I stopped by his side.

"Oh, I've got a lot on my mind." Shaw told me, swiftly taking my son from my arms. Settling him on his lap while I went to take a seat on the other side of the desk, he revealed, "My new baby came yesterday. It's a girl; I named her Lydia Margaret."

"Oh, well, congratulations." I smiled, trying not to sound or seem too fake, before honestly telling him, "You gave her a pretty name too." I did like the name, Lydia Margaret flowed nicely off the tongue.

Shaw was waggling his fingers at our son, making him giggle, while telling me, "Yea, her middle name's to honor my mom."

"I thought so." I nodded, watching Shaw stop teasing our son only to ruffle his full head of golden-brown hair.

"Doc told me that Olga can't have anymore kids." Shaw blurted out, taking me aback since I didn't think that was something he needed to share with me. It was a personal matter between him and his girlfriend.

I didn't know if he expected me to answer him or not, but as I sat across from him with his desk as the barrier between us, I softly told him, "I'm sorry to hear that." And I truly was considering I was given the news that my chances at having more children are a dice roll since I made the rash decision to cut Silas out instead of risking a stillbirth.

"Yea…guess I'm just gonna have the two kids. Silas and Lydia." Shaw told me, his voice a bit down and dejected. In a snap of a finger, he changed his demeanor and asked, "How's our son doin'? Did that tooth he was teethin' on come in yet?"

I was thankful for the change of subject. I'd rather spend my time during this vist talking about or son then his problems with his homelife. "He's doing good and yes, that tooth came in." I told Shaw before pointing to the baby boy in his lap and adding in, "Actually, he's got another that's popping in right now."

Shaw turned Silas slightly in his lap and smiled at him while cooing, "You're gettin' another tooth. Oh, now you're gonna have 3-teethers." Gently tickling our son, making him smile and laugh, Shaw beamed, "Oh, I see them milk teeth." Continuing to tickle Silas, he chuckled, "You, buddy, have a cute smile. Yes, you do, Silas." Turning his attention to me, the honey-eyed man asked, "He been moody and fussy with the teething?"

"Yea, but rubbing some apple cider vinegar on his gums and letting him gnaw on hard crackers seems to calm him down."

"That's good." Shaw nodded, bouncing our son on his knee. His facial features got soft as he told me, "You're a good mom, Jessa."

"Thank you." I told him, holding back tears. I never expected to ever hear him utter those words. Tolbert, yes, but not Shaw. Taking a few minutes to compose myself, I told my baby's daddy, "I need to get going soon. I have to bring home beef scraps for a stew."

"I know, honey, you gotta use that as your cover." Shaw sighed, sounding down that I had to leave soon. Hell, he was probably just bummed that his visit with Silas was coming to an end.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a filler, but the stuff had to be mentioned so… Sorry, no Tolbert this chapter, but he'll be in the next one. Anyways, next chapter we have a small time jump to summer. Oh, how do you guys think Shaw's going to react to seeing Tolbert playing poppy to Silas at the 4** **th** **of July festival? Will Shaw stay true to his word or will he flip his shit and beat Tolbert's ass? Also a certain McCoy is going to catch a certain Hatfield's eye even tho he doesn't make a move yet.**


	36. June Census & July 4th, 1860

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **June Census & July 4** **th** **, 1860**

 **Shaw POV:**

I was sitting at my desk in my office, finishing up filling out the census papers I got in the mail the other day. I had put Olga down as Olga Becker my housekeeper. Yes, I know she's my baby mama, but I just couldn't put her down as anything other than my housekeeper since my feelings for her didn't go beyond caring. Actually, these days I didn't even care for her; I was actually beginning to hate her. I didn't want to, but the way she's been acting has given me no choice. Ever since our daughter was a few weeks old and her milk dried up (from malnutrition since she was so thin) she's gone into a state of maniac depression and never leaves the goddamn bedroom. If it wasn't for my siblings, my baby wouldn't get fed or changed when I was at work. Of course, I listed Todd and Mary as my siblings and Lydia as my daughter on the legal form. They were the only family that counted, other than Jessa and Silas, but I'm sure during the 1890 census I'll be adding them down onto my family's roster.

When I was done filling out my daughter's name on the paper, I held it and scanned it t for a final read.

 _Eldridge:_

 _Shaw Hector 20_

 _Olga Becker (housekeeper) 19_

 _Thaddeus 'Todd' (brother) 11_

 _Mary Ellen (sister) 7_

 _Lydia Margaret (daughter) 2 months old_

 **Cap POV:**

Census came in the other day; it's mandatory to fill out since it's a government document or at least that what Uncle Wall says. Since I've been busy at my pa's saw mill, I haven't had the time to fill it out yet, but today I was doing that cause I had the day off. Filling out the paper wasn't too hard. All I had to do was write down the information about my family.

 _Hatfield:_

 _William 'Cap' Anderson Jr. 18_

 _Alma 'Allie' (wife) 17_

 _William 'Captain W' Anderson III (son) 10 months old_

 **Tolbert POV:**

I had a lot o'deliveries to make today, all ov'r the area too. I'd already made a delivery to a nearby neighbor an' was on my way to town. I didn't have anythin' to bring to town other than the census paper I filled out the other day. The envelope in my pocket felt as if it was burnin' a hole into my jacket. What I wrote down in it, 'bout my son, was true, but would also disappoint Jessa if she knew. Even tho in town an' to my family an' friends I called Silas my son, I just couldn't write it down on a legal gov'ment doc'ment. I just couldn't have Shaw Eldridge's son, his namesake and spitting image, have my name of McCoy down on a legal paper.

 _McCoy:_

 _Tolbert 24_

 _Jessamine George (common law wife) 17_

 _Silas Elliot George (step-son) 10 months_

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Tolbert's been acting a bit offish for the last couple of weeks, so I'm hoping that spending some time together today as a family with Silas at the 4th of July festival will make him feel better and bring him out of his funk. "I'll be sellin' shine most of the day, hope that don't bother ya none." Tolbert told me, breaking any unsaid plans of us spending the day together as a family, as he drove us to the venue site in West Virginia.

"But, Tolbert, you have to spend at least a little bit of time with me and Silas. It's his first 4th of July." I protested, feeling upset that Tolbert would rather spend the entire day selling booze then doing things with me as a family. Oh my god, he's been in a stupor ever since he had that big delivery that took him 'cross 3 or 4 different counties. Maybe shining all the time's getting to him? I hope it is cause I'm not sure why else he'd be offish for.

"It won't be his last, 'sides he's too lil to even enjoy it." Tolbert told me in a tone that was too gruff and hostile for my liking. I just shot him a disappointed look, shaking my head at him. My redheaded husband bit his lip before letting out a huff of, "I'll try to take some breaks so we can walk 'round some." Looking over at me he asked, "A'ight?"

"Yea, that sounds good." I smiled, grateful that he agreed to cut a small part of time out of his busy sales day to walk around the festival with me and Silas. "You think your cousins are going to steal some of your shine when you're not looking?" I asked, changing the subject and hopefully the mood to something a bit lighter.

"Of course, they will. Hell, bet one of my brother's will too." He laughed, his stormy eyes shining with mirth, as he snapped the reigns to make the horses speed up and pull the wagon faster down the road we were on.

 _ **Meanwhile In West Virginia….**_

 **Shaw POV:**

"Olga, are you coming to the 4th of July Festival or not?" I asked my whatever the fuck she is anymore as she laid in bed, looking drained with bags under her eyes, while I held our daughter in my arms. I honestly don't know why she's so tired since I'm the one that takes care of our daughter most of the time; all she does is lay around doin' nothing. I'm so over her bullshit. Our kid's almost 3 months old, she needs to snap the hell out of whatever she's in and start doin' her duties.

"No." She shook her head, her matted limp brown curls digging into the pillow she was resting against. "It's too hot outside." Olga added in, trying to make her no better by giving it a reason.

"Of course, it's hot, it's summer, Olga." I flatly told her, my honey eyes cutting her down. "So, what, you're just gonna lay 'round in bed like Queen of fucking Sheba all day like ya always do?" I sarcastically asked, earning me an eye roll. "Come on, you can't stay in bed forever."

"I don't feel good, Shaw." She whined, getting under my skin. Hell, she acts like she's the only woman that's ever had a hard time being a mother or whatever. Hell… I cut my eyes at her, causing Olga to tell me, "I'll get out o'bed soon, when I'm ready."

"Which'll be never cause you're too goddamn lazy and useless to clean the house and take care of the baby." I bluntly told her, not caring if I hurt her feelings or not. She needed to accept that she wasn't being helpful; needed to change that shit and get back to doin' the housework too.

"I ain't lazy, I just don't-" She began til I loudly and abruptly cut her off with, "You know right now I've just 'bout had it with your bullshit. I'm so fucking close to tossin' your useless ass out and sticking you on a train bound for San Francisco." Olga got a letter a month ago from the Vallons tellin' her they finally fulfilled Jenny's dream of moving to San Francisco. So, yea, that's where she'll be headed soon if she don't shape up.

Olga pushed herself up on her elbows, her brown doe eyes the size of saucers, as she protested, "Ya can't do that t'me. I'm the mother of yer child."

"Legally, you're just the goddamn lazy housekeeper since that's what I listed you as on the census paper I filled out a couple weeks back. According to that government document Lydia only has one legal parent, me."

"Ya blackhearted snake." Olga gasped; her face whiter than a sheet as her lips quivered. She shook her head slowly, incediously, as her dulcet tone rang out with, "Ya did that so you'd be able t'get rid o'me to try an' woo back that bitch that don't want ya no mores. The one with the McCoy man an' baby."

"You shut the hell up, Olga. You know nothing 'bout me and Jessa so don't act like you do."

She folded her arms over her chest while giving me a hard stare. "I know ya pine ov'r a woman that don't want ya no mores."

"Hell, not like you want me either since we haven't fucked since 'fore the baby was born." I threw up to her, rather harshly, since I was sexually frustrated. A man can only go so long without before he gets agitated

"Don't throw that in my face. Ya know we can't risk me gettin' wit' child."

"That's such bullshit, Olga." She knew it was bullshit too. Hell, she was from the Five Points so I know for a fact she knows about the pullout method. Hell, her fear of getting knocked up with a child she shouldn't have is not a good enough excuse to give me the cold shoulder when I try to make a move. "You just don't want to do anything, but lay in bed all day moping. Get your shit together and move on or your out." I told her how I was honestly feeling at the moment as I bore my honey eyes into her with a narrowed stare.

"Ya should take yer own advice, move on from that McCoy's wife since all yer doin's makin' yerself turn into a crazy fool longin' after 'nother's family."

"I swear if I wasn't holding Lydia right now, I'd knock you into next Sunday for sayin' that to me." I lowly hissed, feeling anger welling up inside of me.

"I heard 'bout yer step-da. How he was a drunk that beat ya; guess the apple don't fall far from the tree then." Olga spat, giving me a tilted look from her place nestled in bed propped up against a mountain of pillows.

"You fucking bitch, I'm nothin' like that man! I'm nothin' like Peter!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, causing Olga to flinch slight while Lydia got startled and began to cry. "Look at what you made me do." I spat at the brunette sprawled out in the bed, my eyes goin' between her and our daughter. "Sshh, it's okay, Lydia. Daddy didn't mean to make you cry, sweetheart." I softly told my daughter, gently bounding her up and down in my arms, while I quickly walked out of my bedroom.

 **Olga POV:**

I felt lower than low as I watched Shaw walk out the room, cooin' t'our daughter after just yellin' at me. I just believe he's actin' like this. I know he wants me to act like I'm fine, but I'm not. I can't nurse an' I can't have no more babies so I don't feel like a good ma right now. He won't let me talk an' tell 'im, he just yells, gets nasty, threatens me, or makes fun o'me. Why can't he be s'portive? Why's he so head over heels for that McCoy's wife? Why can't he let her go? He said he'd try t'forget an' make a life wit' me, but he's gone back on that an' broken his word.

As I looked out the window, watchin' Shaw pull 'way in the wagon wit' his siblin's an' our daughter up front wit' him, I couldn't help, but wonder if he'd be actin' nasty wit' Jessa or if he'd be kind wit' her. I couldn't help, but wonder, if he was capable of love or if he was only a cold blackheart that hoodwinked people into thinkin' he had the ability t'love.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

The festival venue in West Virginia was decorated with all kinds of patriotic ribbons and banners for the 4th of July celebration. Booths for refreshments, food, pickled goods, crafts, and games filled up the place. Of course, like at every event in the Tug River Valley, Johnse's shine cart marked off the Hatfield side of the sitting area while Tolbert's marked off the McCoy's side. I was sitting with Cap, Vera, and Skunk Hair on one of the blanket's laid out on the grass not that far from Johnse's cart. Our boys were on the blanket, playing together with some wooden toys, as we talked. I noticed Abel walking off past Tolbert's wagon. I noticed that Jefferson said something to him and my brother just nodded. What the hell?

My attention was taken away from watching what my brother was doing whenever Vera's voice rang out with the question of, "Are ya'll plannin' his party for next month yet?"

"No, Levicy's doing that." I answered my friend while our boys continued to play together. Captain W and TW were the best of friends already. Those two are going to be just like their dads as they grow up, I can just see it now.

"Oh, bet she's gonna invite the whole family plus everyone at the loggin' camp and the neighbors." Skunk Hair chuckled, hitting the nail of the head about the guest list my mother-in-law was making for my son's first birthday party next month.

"You're right 'bout that. Ma's invitin' everybody." Cap chuckled while I noticed that Johnse, who was leanin' against his shine cart, craned his neck to look at something. My eyes followed were his head was turning only to see that he was checking out Roseanna, who just happened to be walking with Jessa, who had Silas balanced on her hip. Oh my god, Silas looked just like Shaw that it was uncanny and eye popping. How the McCoys missed that was beyond me. Then it suddenly it me, did they really miss that detail or were they just ignoring it for Tolbert's sake? For the sake of wanting more numbers to their clan.

 **Jessa POV:**

The 4th of July festival was very crowded as I walked around with Roseanna. I was at Tolbert's shine wagon, keeping him, Pharmer, and Bud company, but when my blonde sister-in-law appeared and asked if I wanted to go grab some lemonade I said yes. As we walked by Johnse's wagon, in order to go to where the lemonade was being sold, I felt as if eyes were locked onto us. I adjusted Silas on my hip so that his weight wouldn't bother my back while subtly looking around to see if anyone was watching us. My indigo eyes widened slightly when I caught Johnse checking out Roseanna. Oh no, looks like I need to hang out with her today so she can't get into any trouble with Johnse. I know he's not supposed to sweet talk her until Election Day, but I don't trust that charming Hatfield as far as I can throw him.

"Do you think he can have a sip or two of lemonade?" Roseanna asked, oblivious to Johnse staring at her, as we got closer to the lemonade booth.

After about half a minute of pondering, I told Roseanna, "Um, I don't think so since it'll be sugary, but tart. It might make his tummy sour."

"Oh, I didn't think about that." She innocently smiled, as we spotted the lemonade booth nearby.

"It's okay, I'll just buy him a glass of milk after we get our drinks." I assured my sister-in-law, not wanting her to feel bad that her suggestion wasn't a good one.

* * *

Roseanna was standing by my side as I waited in line to buy some milk. Apparently, every mother that had a baby needed milk and only one booth was selling it. Of course, there was only one milk booth. I think it was being run by a local dairy farmer since that's the only way having so much milk on hand to sell would make sense to me.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that my sister-in-law was looking at something over her shoulder as she sipped on her lemonade. Before I could even ask what had caught her attention, she told me in her bell like voice, "I'm gonna go find my sisters.", and left.

Suddenly A shadow loomed over me and the reason Roseanna left was revealed when a deep voice I only heard once a month let out the greeting of, "Hey, Jessa. Buyin' Silas some milk?"

"Yea, Shaw, I'm buyin' him some milk." I answered, not even bothering to turn my head to look at him, as the line slowly inched forward.

 **Shaw POV:**

Damn, Jessa seems moody today. Wonder if she's on the rag. Oh, maybe she's having a dry spell too. Well, since I'm suffering from the worst case of blue ball I've ever had I need to work my charm on Jessa so it'll be easier to convince her to fuck around whenever she brings Silas by to visit me sometime this month. Aha, best way to win her over is to show her how great of a dad I am to Lydia while Olga's MIA. "That's what I'm doin' too. Buyin' some milk for Lydia's bottle." Oh yea, that got her attention. She turned around to see that I was holding Lydia to my chest and had a bottle in my hand.

"I didn't know you bottle feed her all the time. I just assumed that Olga was, well, you know, nursing now since it's been a few months."

"Olga's rejected her due to some real bad post-partum. It's up to me to care for her." I told Jessa, forcing myself to sound sad instead of angry, in an attempt to appeal to her softer side.

"What? How could she reject her?" Jessa asked as a look of pure shock appeared on her beautiful face. Her indigo eyes turned soft as they landed on the baby I was holding. "That baby's so precious."

"I don't know, but she did." I sighed before adding in, "She never gets out of bed anymore either."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Jessa told me, sounding very sympathetic. As we moved up in line, she told me the last thing I expected to her which was the soul baring confession of, "My mom would get into some bad stupors when she went off her bipolar meds. It was hard on my dad cause he worked long hours as a professor and then he had to come home and do all the house chores like cooking, cleaning, and laundry."

Ah, so what I'm telling her is hitting home. Good, I'll be able to win her back by making her feel sympathetic and bad for me. "I reckon you understand a little of what I'm going thru then?"

"Yea, I do." She nodded as the line started to move again.

"Last month she got a letter from the Vallons, they took her in after her mom died, and it said that they're in San Francisco now. I'm afraid she's gonna leave cause she's so depressed and I'll be all alone with 3 kids to take care of." Okay, I know I'm sugarcoating and stretching some things since I'd send Olga on the next train to San Francisco in a hot minute, but I needed to appeal to Jessa's bleeding heart.

"Oh…" She sighed, sympathy shining in her indigo eyes.

"Next!" The woman running the milk booth called causing Jessa walk up to the booth.

I quickly sauntered up to her side and told the sales lady, before Jessa could utter a word, "A glass of milk and can you please fill this bottle?"

"Of course, I'll get ya'll a milk glass and fill up that bottle." The woman smiled before taking the bottle I offered her.

"You didn't have to do that." Jessa told me as we watched the milk lady fill up a glass.

"I take care of my kids, honey. It's not a problem for me to buy them both milk." I told her, watching the woman behind the booth fill up the bottle and put the rubber nip onto it.

Jessa was stunned and speechless as she was looked at me. I'm sure her mind was reeling. Good, she needs to think about what I said, realize that I'll take care of Silas along with Lydia.

"That'll be 10 cents." The woman said, placing the glass and bottle onto the counter.

Jessa took her glass while I pulled some change out of my pocket. I handed the milk lady a dime, shoved my money back into my pocket, and then took the bottle. Jessa walked off one way and I went the other. I decided to let her go since I already planted a seed in her mind and heart that would allow her to be compassionate to me; open to comforting me.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I had made a pretty good profit and decided to let my brothers Pharmer an' Bud sell my shine while I spent some time wit' Jessa an' Silas as a family. Most of the day Jessa was with Roseanna or she was sitting in the wagon with our boy, watching me work. She seemed a bit melancholy so I figured I needed to take a walk wit' her, maybe play a game an' win Silas a stuffed toy too, to cheer her up. I knew she wanted us to have family time today an' knew that her melancholy mood was cause I worked most of the day. Reckon family time ain't her an' the baby sittin' 'round while I sell moonshine.

"Think I can win somethin' for Silas on the ring toss?" I asked as the ring toss booth came into view.

"Maybe, but that's a tricky game." Jessa told me while my sister and my cousin went over to the booth.

"Come on, let's go play it an' win him somethin'." I grinned, nodding my head towards the game booth that Nancy and Fanny were at.

"Okay, but nobody ever wins that game."

"S'pose I'll just have t'win it." I smirked, guidin' Jessa over to the ring toss.

Once we reached the game booth Nancy and Fanny had just finished. Fanny was holding a small marble, the prize they gave for tryin' or just gettin' a ring on one o'the poles. "Tolbert, I won a green marble." Fanny smiled, holdin' the small ball out for me to see.

"Yea, I see." I nodded at my lil sister.

"I see ya'll are strollin' as a family." Nancy remarked in her sugary sweet tone, her lips turnin' up into a thin smile.

"And I see you're spending some time Fanny." Jessa countered, her tone a bit clipped an' cold. Ah hell, don't tell me she's buttin' heads wit' Nancy 'gain. I just don't get why my wife don't like my cousin for. They seemed just fine 'fore the baby came last year.

"Yes, she wanted help wit' the game." Nancy remarked before announcin', "I better get goin' an' return your sister back to Aunt Sally and Uncle Randall." My raven-haired cousin smiled at my sister while tellin' her, "Let's go find your parents. It'll be dark soon.", and leadin' her 'way from the game booth.

"Wanna play, Mister?" The large man runnin' the ring toss booth asked me, his hands holdin' onto three rings.

"Yea." I told him, takin' my wallet outta my pocket. "How much?"

"One greenback." The man said, holdin' his hand out.

Eh…that was a lot of money. Shit, I said I'd try to win Silas a toy and if I back out Jessa's gonna be mad. Hell, she's already edgy cause she had t'be 'round Nancy, I don't need her attitude gettin' any worse cause I didn't do somethin' I said I'd do. 'Sides, winnin' Silas a toy'll help take 'way all the guilt I've been feelin' for the way I listed him on the goddamn census.

With a shaky hand I took a greenback outta my wallet an' handed it ov'r to the man. He pocketed the money and handed me over the rings. I just gave Jessa a smirk 'fore tossin' my rings at the poles. I missed all of them, causin' my wife to just give me one of those 'I told ya so looks'.

Damn, I guess Silas ain't gettin' a prized stuff toy after all.

* * *

"Hell, that Vance Bastard's starin' at us." I spat, noticing shifty Shaw Eldridge watchin' my family wit' longin' as we were walkin' by on our way to my shine wagon. God, I wanted t'poke his eyes out. How dare he look at my family for. He didn't even want 'em til I took 'em in under my wing.

"No, he's not, he's just handing his baby over to Sully." Jessa said, pointing to the wagon the shifty Vances were at. Quickly, she added in, "I think they're getting ready to leave cause it'll be dark in a couple more hours."

"No, he's starin'." And he really was. God, those honey eyes of his were rakin' ov'r my wife. My nostrils flared like a bull's as I huffed, "He's got no reason to be lookin' at us as he's makin' ready t'leave."

"Tolbert, let it go." Jessa hissed, her indigo eyes narrowin' into slits, as I removed my hand from her lowerback.

But I weren't lettin' it go, not this time. That Vance Bastard had no right to be lookin' at my family. No, I wanted to punch that shady bastard in the head for what he did t'me in the saloon 6-months ago. I marched up to where Shaw was, while Jessa begged me t'come back, and told him, "I want a few words wit'cha."

Shaw turned 'round from his wagon, which he was gettin' ready t'climb into, while Sully ordered, "Get in this wagon, now, Shaw Hector."

Shaw didn't pay his poppy no mind, just folded his arms ov'r his chest an' turned his nose up t'me. "I don't got nothin' to say to you, Tolbert. Me and my dad are bringing my baby girl home, so I ain't lookin' to get into it with ya this evening."

"I seen ya starin' at my wife an' son. I'm warnin' ya to stop it, ya no good bastard." I told the man I hated more than anythin' on the earth.

Oh, that got a reaction outta the bastard. He closed the few feet 'tween us and smugly told me in a deep bark, "Don't forget whose son Silas really is. He's mine and nothing's ever gonna change that." He let out a small dark chuckle. "Jessa will never forget me. We have a son and I was her first so I outrank you, Crazy McCoy."

He turned his back to me, meanin' to head ov'r to his wagon, but what he said sent me into a blind rage. 'Fore I knew what I was doin' I let out a scream an' punched Shaw in the back of the head, sendin' him flyin' straight to the ground. As soon as he let out an oof and tried to get up I jumped him. I was gettin' my revenge for New Year's Eve.

 **Shaw POV:**

Fuck, I was fighting every instinct in my body since I wanted to push Tolbert off of me and beat him to death. I couldn't do that tho cause I promised Jessa that I wouldn't hurt her crazy McCoy as long as she let me see Silas once a month. I couldn't lose my visits with Silas, seeing him meant more to me then winning a fight with Tolbert. I was holding Tolbert back and wiggling my upper body around so that drunk would have a harder time finding my face to punch. He's already got a few shots in, but if I keep moving around and keeping him at arm's length then he should get tired of the fight and end it. Damnit, sucks to be on the wrong end of a fist.

"Shaw, what the hell are you doing? Hit him back, boy!" I heard Uncle Jim's voice bellow out. Great, a crowd must've formed around us cause he wasn't here before Tolbert sucker punched me in the back of the head.

"Shaw Hector, break his hold and get the hell outta dodge!" My dad ordered me, his usually calm and stoic voice full of anxiety and concern.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jessa running over with Roseanna hot on her heels. Ah, she must've gotten her to try and help her talk Tolbert out of starting a fight. Eh, too late honey. Tolbert managed to punch me twice in the face as Jessa screamed, "Tolbert, stop!" Of course, he ignored her. I was giving her a pleading look with my honey eyes, begging her to end my torment cause I didn't want our deal to break. Jesse nodded before handing Silas to Roseanna and running up to Tolbert. "I said stop it! Leave him alone!" She yelled, pulling on Tolbert's elbow as he was getting ready to haul back his arm to throw another punch.

That crazy McCoy froze and looked at Jessa. His chest was heaving as he told her, "Don't ever get in the middle of me fightin' 'gain." Letting me go and standing up, he told her, "Next time ya might get hurt."

Jessa nodded before dragging him over to Roseanna and telling him, "I think it's time you close up shop; take us home."

Watching Jessa take Silas from Roseanna while Tolbert stalked off to his whiskey wagon, I sat up and wiped the blood from my nose and mouth with the back of my hand. I could feel eyes boring into me, staring at me in shock. As I stood up, I noticed that Johnse was even amongst the crowd watching the fight, but instead of giving me a boring stare full of shock his eyes showed empathy as he subtly nodded his head at me. Ah, so the pretty boy that's destined to have a star-crossed lovers style love affair with Roseanna's figured out my plight. Johnse's figured out that I was throwing the fight, not punching Tolbert back, all for Jessa and Silas' sake.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Ya, I just had to put some drama and angst in here. So, how do you guys feel about how the men (Shaw, Cap, & Tolbert) filled out their census papers? Poor Olga, she's suffering and Shaw's too cold and into himself to care. Anyways, Shaw's a conniving thing, isn't he? Tolbert, well he's struggling with the fact that his son isn't really his and looks just like a Vance. It's something that'll come and go with him (the struggle) as he watches Silas grow. But, he did manage to make some family time and kick his rival's ass too, LOL! Yep, the feud is getting some fuel poured onto it huh… Cap and Allie are like the only normal couple lol. Sorry, but I just can't resist writing angst. Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	37. Admissions & A Move

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Admissions & A Move**

 **Jessa POV:**

It's been a few days since the festival and Tolbert was still flying high from winning his fight with Shaw. Too bad he only won cause Shaw threw it. I wasn't stupid, I knew by the pleading look he gave me as my husband was punching him that he was letting himself be beat cause he was afraid I'd end our deal about our son's visitation. Since Tolbert's ego was still puffed up, he sent me over to Mate Creek to buy some beef for a stew. Since I was in the area, I decided to bring Silas over to see Shaw.

After buying the stew meat I drove a few yards down the road and parked my wagon in front of the livery building. Carefully, so I wouldn't drop Silas, I got down from the wagon and rounded it to make my way up the plank walkway. I walked up to the door and opened it, causing the doorbell to ring as I crossed the threshold. "Jessa, I wasn't expecting you to visit so soon after the festival." Shaw remarked, his head popping up to look at me, as I shut the door behind me.

"Tolbert sent me to get some stew meat so I figured I'd bring Silas by to see you." I explained, making my way deeper into the office.

"I'm glad you did, considering I got both my face and honor busted up for him." Shaw smiled, backing his chair an inch or so away from his desk, as I made my way over to him.

Stopping right next to him and passing him over our son, I sighed, "You should've hit him back or at least got out from underneath him."

"What?" His honey eyes went wide. "If I would've done that you wouldn't be letting me see my son right now." He told me in a solid tone as I rounded the desk and took a seat at it.

"That's not true, Shaw." I felt a bit bad that he thought I'd keep Silas from him because he was defending himself. Starting a fight and defending yourself are two very different thing. "You would've been acting in self-defense since Tolbert attacked you; not the other way around." I told him, trying to make him realize that I approved of self-defense. I mean its kind of stupid to just let somebody beat the shit out of you, at least try to push them off or something.

"Oh, so I'm allowed to fight in self-defense, but I just can't provoke Tolbert and start shit with him is what you're saying?" Shaw asked me, opening up his desk and pulling out a candy stick for our son to gnaw on.

"Yea." I nodded, watching him give Silas the stick of hard candy.

"Okay, but next time that crazy ginger starts shit with me he's gettin' his ass beat." Shaw deeply chuckled, even tho his words were dead serious and not something to be taken lightly.

"How are you so good at fighting? Did you take kick boxing classes or something in Tulsa?" I asked, curious about why he seemed to be a scrapper.

While our son gnawed and sucked on the cherry red candy stick, Shaw answered me with, "I worked part time at a ranch after school and in the summers as a cowboy. I also competed in the amateur rodeo circuit as a wild bronc rider and let me tell you that whiskey and beer mixed with cowboys always equals a fight."

"Oh, I didn't know that." I told Shaw before quickly, and a bit dumbly, adding in, "About the cowboys fighting I mean; I already knew you competed in rodeos." God, I hope he didn't think I sounded stupid or something. I don't want to be that stupid dumb baby mama in his eyes.

"I think I saw you once at one." Shaw told me, taking me aback since I didn't even know that he noticed me back then.

"Yea." I nodded before going on to say, "I went once with Allie and her boyfriend at the time, Steve. They were bored out of their minds, but we went cause my dad got a discount on tickets since he was a professor at Tulsa University."

"You should've come over to me and said hi or something."

"Um no, I wasn't really your type back then." I told him, reminding him that he was in the popular crowd back in Tulsa while I wasn't.

A little smirk appeared on his face. "Well, honey, let me tell you a secret. You were my type back then, hell you're still my type now too."

"What?" Fell off of my lips in a shocked whisper like whoosh.

Looking between me and our son, who was happily gnawing on his candy, he revealed, "I had a bit of a crush on you when we were in school, but my dad had this no dating rule cause he wanted me to focus hard on sport and school so I could get a college scholarship."

"But you decided to come back here instead of going to college tho."

"Yea, cause I got homesick. I hadn't seen my mom since I was like 12 so…"

"You miss her." I stated, not asked, since that's the impression I got from him.

"Yea, I do." He sadly sighed before going on to say, "I know she wasn't perfect and had her faults when it came to raising me, but she was still my mom." His honey eyes got a bit misty as he told me, "She like you a lot. I just wanted you to know that, Jessa."

I liked Peggy too, but we barely even knew each other. "But I didn't know her that well. I only talked to her a few times." I sadly smiled, hoping that I wouldn't offend Shaw with my truthful words.

"I know, but she talked to me about us a few times. She approved of you for me, but she was just always worried that Tolbert would try to hurt me or do something to split us up." Shaw revealed with sadness heavy in his deep drawn out timbre.

"Oh…"

Shaw's honey eyes softened as he pleaded, "Jessa, honey, I need to know why you're with Tolbert. After everything we've been thru, I need to know why you picked him."

"You don't need to worry about why I'm with Tolbert. I'm not asking about why you're with Olga." I countered back as a way to keep the reason why I became the common law Miss McCoy my secret.

"I'm not with Olga. She's my housekeeper." He bitterly spat as if he'd just eaten an undressed arugula salad.

"That you had a baby with." I reminded him with a pointed look.

"I slept with her a couple of times, but only cause I was torn up over you and she just happened to offer me some comfort at a tough time." He admitted, his timbre breaking a bit. Oh… He took a deep breath before admitting, "She seduced me, thinking she could get a proposal or something to cement her stay in West Virginia." I just nodded while letting what he said sink in. I knew Olga was from the Five Points and from what I know about that area I suppose she could've been cunning enough to seduce Shaw. I mean she was raised by Amsterdam and Jenny; those two aren't exactly saints… "So, honey, since I told you about Olga it's only fair that you tell me why you settled with Tolbert." Shaw told me, breaking me out of my mental reverie.

"I'll tell you, but you won't like it." I sighed, causing him to just nod his head in a motion for me to just spill out what he wanted to know. "When I realized I was pregnant we weren't together anymore and I was so scared of what people would think about me being knocked up with a bastard. I was afraid that Randall would throw me out and that you wouldn't believe it was yours so, since I knew Tolbert was seeing whores in Pikeville, I went to him the night before Christmas Eve to ask him if he knew a whore that could tell me how to get rid of my problem." Shaw just stared at me, no trance of emotion on his face, as he took the candy stick from our son and started to bounce him on his knee. I swallowed a lump trying to form in my throat before revealing, "Tolbert told me that he couldn't let me risk dying or being infertile and offered to take me on as his common law wife; raise Silas as his own."

"I understand now why you feel some type of gratitude or loyalty for Tolbert, but he lied to you about not wanting to risk your health." Shaw told me, tossing the candy stick onto his desk. My brows furrowed, causing him heave out a deep sigh before telling me, "Truth is, he knows, just like everybody does, that late on Sunday and Monday nights Doc performs abortions in the backroom of his office with the old wire hanger trick. Tolbert knew if he told you 'bout Doc that either I would've seen you going over there and stopped you or Doc would've told me and I would've stopped you." Shrugging he added in, "Either way we would've talked and gotten back together."

Shaw's words hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know what to think or say. "I better get going."

"Okay, but can you bring him by a day or so before his birthday so I can give him a present?" He asked as I stood up from his desk and went over to where he was sitting.

 **Shaw POV:**

"Yea, I can do that." She lightly smiled, bending slightly to take Silas from me after stopping next to me.

Before she could take him tho, I placed a hand on the back of her neck and pushed her face into mine only to capture her lips in a kiss. The kiss took her by surprise and for a minute she was just frozen as I moved my lips languidly against hers, secretly praying that she'd respond in a positive way. When her body relaxed and her lips moved against mine with soft brushing strokes, I swear I could hear a chorus of angels singing Hallelujah. I nipped and lightly tugged on her lip, but I guess I shouldn't have done that cause it made her realize what we were doing and she pulled away from me, breaking our kiss.

Her indigo eyes were blown wide with lust as she slightly stuttered, "Shaw, I…I'm with Tolbert. We can't be doing this."

"I understand, Jessa. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I apologized, even tho it wasn't worth a good shit, before adding in with a soft tone, "I guess talking 'bout us just brought up some feelings."

Jessa nodded, chewing on her bottom lip, as a thousand emotions flickered in her indigo eyes. Good, I'm slowly wearing her down and giving her something to think about. Hopefully she'll let me bang her by Halloween. I just looked at her as she adjusted our son on her hip. Looking between me and Silas, Jessa told me, "I'll bring him by right before his birthday."

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I decided to visit Olga today and see how she was doing. I did that often since she had baby Lydia, who she wished was named Imogene, since Olga had fallen into a bough of post-partum. Today she was doing great, she was out of bed and was tending to not just the baby, but the kitchen too. I'm glad that she seemed to be doing better and getting out of her funk.

We were sitting at her kitchen table with our babies perched on our laps and a pot of coffee set on the table between us. A few worry lines appeared on her face as she sighed, "Shaw threatened to send me to San Francisco t'stay wit' the Vallons."

"What? When did he do that?" I asked, taken aback that he'd do that to the mother of his child. I knew that he wasn't in love with her and that he was struggling with her having post-partum, but I never thought he'd threaten to send her clear across the country to get rid of her.

"Day of the 4th of July festival, right 'fore he took the chil'ren to it." Olga answered with a sad sigh.

"Oh…" I sighed before giving my friend, who doesn't deserve to be treated so badly, a sympathetic look and telling her, "I'm so sorry to hear that. If you want me to, I can see if Cap can talk to Shaw and try to soften him up to the idea of keeping your family together."

"I'd like that, very much, Allie." Olga told me with a soft smile. Suddenly, her face fell and she told me with a heavy heart, "I'm 'fraid Shaw's gonna two-time me or at least try to wit' the McCoy's wife since I've been hesitant t'lay up wit' him cause I don't wanna risk pregnancy."

"I doubt he'll do that, Jessa's not the type to cheat." I firmly told my friend since I knew my ex-best friend very well; knew she'd be the type to stay true blue to Tolbert even tho Shaw was her baby's daddy.

"Are ya sure? Shaw's upset that we haven't, as he vulgarly puts it. 'fucked' since 'fore Lydia was born an' I'm sure he'll try t'go after the girl he's obsessed wit'."

"Olga, Tolbert beat Shaw's face in pretty good just for looking at Jessa so I doubt he's going to be trying anything with her." At least I hope he's not dumb enough to try anything with her. Deciding that I needed to change the subject to something less depressing, I pointed to Lydia and smiled, "She's getting so big."

"Yes, she is." Olga smiled before her face fell and she sighed, "At least Shaw loves her an' is a good da."

Oh god, seems like I'm stuck listening to my friend whine and mope over a man that's a piece of shit.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

After a hard and grueling day of working at Devil Anse's sawmill, I rode up to my cabin only to see that Nancy's wagon was parked by my stable. I wasn't expecting her to come over, but I wasn't complaining since I did enjoy spending time with her. After dismounting my horse and setting him up in the stable, I walked up to my door and opened it only to be assaulted with the smell of pork and greens cooking on the stove. "By the smell in here I take it you're cooking dinner." I told Nancy, walking inside of my house and hanging my hat up on the nearby hook.

Nancy was standing at the small potbelly stove, cooking. She looked at me and nodded, "Yea, I'm hungry.", while I walked over to my small kitchen table.

Taking a seat at the table, I told her, "Well, so am I since I worked all day." Leaning an elbow on the table, I went on to say, "I wasn't expecting you to be by tonight."

"Actually, I've decided to move in." Nancy nonchalantly told me as she stirred the food sizzling the cast iron skillet on top of the stove.

"What? Why?" I nearly shouted; my eyes wide with shock.

"Why?" My girlfriend rhetorically spat before telling me, a bit vehemently, "Cause of tired of workin' as a laundress an' rentin' a tiny apartment over the tailor's shop, that's why."

I watched her cook while letting out a long and hesitant sigh of, "I like you here, don't get me wrong, Nancy, but my sister's not going to react well to this."

"Allie doesn't need to know." Nancy stirred the skillet a bit quicker than necessary. "Hell, not like she ever comes over; you always visit her at Cap Hatfield's house."

"I don't want to make this feud any worse by you living with me." I admitted since I didn't like feeling stuck between sides. I loved my sister, but I also loved my girlfriend too. I didn't want to be forced to pick sides cause my private life came up to the surface. I mean these hillbillies were nuts. Between the McCrazie and the Hatefilleds, if my relationship with Nancy came to light it'd cause a big stir.

"Us livin' together won't make it worse." Nancy assured me, giving me a soft look over her shoulder. "Hell, Shaw and Tolbert fightin' over that hussy, Jessa, is what's makin' the feud worse and you know it."

"I know, Nancy, I know." I let out in a heavy sigh, leaning back in my chair.

"Don't worry none, Abel. We don't gotta tell nobody 'bout us unless we get married."

"Married, oh sweet Jesus I'm not ready for that yet." I blurted out, causing Nancy to just look at me with her lips pressed into a thin line. Oh no, I didn't insult her did I? I hope not.

"Neither am I, but one day we'll be ready. One day you'll be able to stand up for what's right 'gainst your sister's in-laws too." Nancy assured me before going back to cooking our dinner.

Goddamn, I hope so. I hope one day we'll be able to deal with the backlash our relationship'll create.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

"That stew sure does smell good, darlin'." I told Jessa, who was at the stove stirrin' the stock pot, as I hung up my hat on the hook by the door.

"Thank you, Tolbert." She simply told me as I walked into the main room, where our son was sitting on the floor playing with some toys.

"Ya didn't have too much trouble ov'r in Mate Creek buyin' the beef did ya?" I asked, walkin' by Silas and into the kitchen.

"No." Jessa shook her head, makin' her dark curls bounce 'round her shoulders, as she stopped stirin' the cook pot.

"That's good." I simply told Jessa as she placed her wooden spoon onto a counter by the stove. "My day wasn't too bad; the deliveries went well." I told my wife while she went over to the cabinet to grab a glass for me. She didn't say a word, just nodded while taking the glass from the cabinet and shutting the door. That's odd, she's usually a bit chattier than this. "Is somethin' botherin' ya, darlin'?" I asked as she walked over to the table.

"No, I'm just a bit tired." Jessa told me, grabbing the pitcher off the middle of the table and pouring me a glass of milk.

"Maybe you're pregnant." I suggested, hopin' that was indeed the case, as she placed the pitcher back onto the table and set the glass in front of me.

"I'm not pregnant, my flow cam this afternoon." Jessa shook her head, walkin' back ov'r to the stove.

Too bad she wasn't pregnant since I'd like to have a child that's truly mine. "Ah." I lightly sighed out, watchin' my wife grab her wooden spoon off the counter. Quietly she stirred the pot, makin' sure the stew didn't stick an' burn. "I'm sure we'll be expectin' soon tho." I assured my wife, not wantin' her to feel bad that we weren't pregnant yet.

"If it happens it happens, I'm just happy that I got Silas." Jessa told me, shockin' me a bit. My god, I weren't expectin' t'hear that. I was sure she'd want more chil'ren, but o'course she's happy 'nough t'have the one.

Hell, lord better bless us wit' a child o'my own soon or I'm gonna be punchin' the Vance Bastard in the face next time I see him.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And once again Shaw's at it with his manipulations and head games. Do you think he's going to wear down Jessa or will she keep pushing Shaw away and stay faithful to Tolbert (like Allie told Olga)? What do you guys think about Nancy moving in with Abel, is she up to something? And of course, Tolbert longs for a baby…**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be both Silas and Captain W's birthdays. YAY! We're just two chapters away from Johnse and Roseanna meeting and sneaking off together at Election Day.**


	38. The Boys' First Birthdays

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **The Boys' First Birthdays**

 **Shaw POV:**

I'm sitting at my desk in my office, anxiously waiting for Jessa to bring my son over. I knew she was coming over today since his birthday's tomorrow, but I just didn't know what time she was showing up tho. I had Silas' present wrapped and sitting on my desk, all ready for whenever he got here with his mom. It wasn't a store-bought present, but one from my own childhood that I found when packing up my mom's things after she died. It was a patchwork stuffed bear my mom made for my when I was little and I thought it'd only be right for me to pass it along to my son.

I was going over invoices and paperwork to pass the time. Hell, it's better then just sitting around driving myself crazy and staring out the window waiting for Jessa and Silas. Every now and then my eyes peeked at the window, looking to see if a wagon was pulling up.

I had just finished filling out a form for some cattle I wanted to buy from Kansas whenever I heard the door chime go off. With a face splitting grin, I lifted my head up to see Jessa walking into my office with Silas perched on her hip. "Happy Birthday, buddy. Daddy's got a present for you." I told my son, grabbing the wrapped package off of my desk, as Jessa brought him over to me. Jessa didn't say a word, just smiled, as she passed me over our son. "Let's open this up and see what it is, buddy." I told my boy while his mom just leaned against my desk, watching me help our son with his present. "Look, Silas, it's a bear." I told the boy on my lap, handing him the stuffed animal that once belonged to me so many years ago.

"Thank you, Shaw. That's a nice gift you gave him."

"My mom made it for me when I was little. I found it in her stuff a while back; thought he could use it."

"Oh, Shaw…" Jessa gaped, placing her hand over her mouth to hold back her emotions. Yea, she was touched by the gift I gave our son.

Silas was holding the patchwork bear as I took Jessa's hand in mine. Lightly running my thumb over her knuckles, I told her, "I know our son was an unexpected surprise, but I wouldn't trade him for nothing in the world." She nodded, causing me to tell her, "I want him to know me and who I am, but with your relationship with Tolbert I don't know how we can make that happen."

Jessa's face fell and sympathy shone in her eyes as she sighed, "Shaw, I'm sorry, but since I'm with Tolbert he's going to be Silas' poppy." She smiled sadly while telling me, "You can be an old friend or something to him, but Silas can't know who you are. It'll just confuse him."

"Jessa, it's not fair that I can't be a father to my own son when I desperately want to." I told her with a deep edge in my voice.

"Shaw-" She began only for me to cut her off bluntly with, "Is Silas even legally registered as a McCoy or is he a George? If he's carrying your name then I'd say I have the right to be a father to him."

Her brows furrowed and a puzzled look appeared on her beautiful face. "What are you talking about? Of course, he's a McCoy, that's Tolbert's last name and he's taken him on as his own."

"What I meant is did Tolbert write down Silas' name as Silas Elliot McCoy or Silas Elliot George on those census papers a couple months back? If he wrote the latter then our boy's legally yours and only yours." I hope to God he wrote the latter cause I don't want him having any legal rights to my kid.

"What?!" She shouted, her indigo eyes wide with a mix of fear and shock.

"Since you're not legally married to him, if he didn't register Silas with his name of McCoy then he has no fatherly rights to him." I explained to Jessa, running my thumb over her knuckles since we were still holding hands.

"Oh my god, are you saying that Tolbert might've legally wrote my son down as a bastard on the census forms?" Jessa asked, her eyes falling onto our son that was sitting in my lap happily holding his toy.

"Yep." I popped my tongue, causing her to just curtly nod her head.

"Shaw, be honest, what did you list Olga as?" Jessa asked me, her indigo eyes curiously locking onto my honey ones.

"Since she rejected Lydia and wasn't acting like a mother, I put her down as the housekeeper and only the housekeeper." Truth was even if Olga wasn't depressed and laying around all day in bed, I would've listed her as the housekeeper anyways. I didn't want her and I didn't want her having any ties to my daughter since I didn't plan on keeping her around long enough to get too attached to raising Lydia. Olga had to go, especially since I was trying to wiggle my way back into Jessa's good graces and heart. Plus Olga wasn't puttin' out anymore so what good was she? I mean I can use my own hand so…

"Oh." Jessa nodded, accepting my sugarcoated answer. Oh, that was one thing I loved so much about her, she was so gullible when it came to my sob stories.

Looking between her and the boy sitting on my lap, I softly said, "He needs both of us, honey. We might not be together, but we're his parents and need to co-parent."

"Shaw, Tolbert will never approve of you spending time with Silas." Jessa told me matter-of-factly, sympathy shining in her eyes before they broke their contact with mine.

"Go home and ask Tolbert how he filled out the census. If he tells you he wrote Silas down as a McCoy then ignore my co-parenting request, but if he tells you that he wrote him down as George then he has no say so over Silas and you can co-parent with me if you want to." I told her, causing her to just nod a bit stiffly at me. Hell, if my instincts served me right then I'd be seeing Jessa and Silas again real soon cause I'm pretty sure that Tolbert listed Silas as George. The crazy ginger McCoy hates me with a passion, no way in hell would he willingly and legally give my spitting image his name. If Silas looked like Jessa, then that'd be a different story, but thank god my boy was my little doppelganger.

"I better go, I need to bake Silas' birthday cake." Jessa told me, pulling her hand out of mine.

Handing our son over to her, I smiled, "Have a slice for me, honey."

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

My mind was all over the place after talking with Shaw this afternoon. He seemed genuine about wanting to be a part of our son's life, but what he told me about how Tolbert could've filled out the census papers a couple months back scared me. Just the thought of him not claiming Silas (as his even tho he promised he would) both frightened and disappointed me. I decided that I was going to do what Shaw suggested and ask Tolbert about the census whenever he came home.

Silas was on the floor in the main room playing with the patchwork bear Shaw gave him. He seemed so happy playing with that bear. I couldn't help, but to smile at my baby boy from my spot at the kitchen table icing his birthday cake.

"Somethin' smells good, darlin'." I heard Tolbert's velvety voice declare after he walked into the house.

"It's Silas' birthday cake." I told him while he took his hat off and hung it up on the wall hook near the door.

I was secretly praying that Tolbert wouldn't ask me where Silas got the toy bear from as he walked into the main room. Seems like my prayers were answered since my husband just glanced over at our son before making his way into the kitchen. "What kind of cake is it?" Tolbert asked, going over to the pump sink in order to wash up for dinner, which was a pot of chicken and dumpling that was on the stove.

"A golden yellow one with a chocolate frosting." I answered, dipping a flat knife into the large bowl of icing I had on the table next to the cake pedestal.

"Sam's Hill, Jessa, ya wasted money on cocoa powder t'make cake frostin' wit'?" Tolbert asked, pumping the sink and washing his hands. "Hell, we don't got that kinda money, darlin'."

"I don't' see how a dollar's gonna break the bank, Tolbert. It's for Silas' birthday cake not something stupid." I told him, covering the bottom of the double layered cake with the dark frosting, as he turned away from the sink with a hard look on his face.

"It's a dollar that could've been used t'buy seed, hay, animal feed, hell anythin' we need t'care for our farm wit'." Tolbert lectured as he stormed over to the table and took his seat at the head of it.

"Stop overreacting, Tolbert. It's just a damn dollar." I ordered, annoyed that he was ranting and raving over a tiny jar of cocoa powder. Cocoa powder that I'd be using to make cookies and cakes with again too might I add.

"A damn dollar that could've been spent better." Tolbert grumbled before going on to tell me in a berating tone, "You should've just made our son buttercream frostin'. Would've been cheaper that's for sure."

I felt that this was the time to ask Tolbert about the census. He was fired up so he wouldn't be able to cover his tracks and lie about what he wrote. As I continued to frost Silas' birthday cake, I bluntly asked Tolbert, "Since he's our son did you write him down as Silas Elliot McCoy on the census papers a couple months back?"

"What? Why're ya askin' me that for, Jessa?" Tolbert asked me with knitted bows instead of giving me a simple yes or no answer.

"Cause I need to know if you legally claimed him, Tolbert. In Pike County he's known as Silas McCoy and I'm Miss Jessa McCoy, but I need to know what the government has written down. I need to know what you legally wrote down on those census papers."

Tolbert hung his head as he muttered, "His name's George, same as yours."

"I see." I tightly said, my heart sinking in my chest as hurt filled me up. Seems that Tolbert can't handle raising another man's kid after all…

"I know it was wrong of me, but I just couldn't put him down as a McCoy. Not when he looks so much like…"

"Goddamnit, you won't claim Silas as yours even tho you promised you would just because he favors Shaw? You're a jackass, Tolbert."

"Don't ya dare judge me for my internal struggles, darlin'. Yer the one that got herself knocked up in the first place instead of savin' yerself for marriage like yer s'posed t'do."

"I'm not judging you, Tolbert, but you promised you'd be a father to my son and you're going back on that." I told Tolbert, icing the cake with more force then what was necessary. I cut my indigo eyes at him and spat, "Don't ever throw it up to my face again about me getting myself knocked up out of wedlock or I'll be out the door so fast it'll make your head spin."

"I don't wanna fight, Jessa. Let's forget we talked 'bout this an' et dinner."

"Okay." I tightly told him even tho I doubt I'll actually forget anything that was said.

* * *

Since today was Silas' birthday Tolbert was acting like a proud poppy. He wasn't showing any hints or signs of struggling with being a father, but I think that's because he desperately wanted me to overlook what he told me last night before dinner. Sadly tho, I don't think I can overlook it. I mean I won't leave Tolbert cause of how he filled out the census, but I think I might be more lenient when it comes to letting Silas spend time with Shaw (given I'm there during the visit).

"Mama an' poppy might come ov'r after dinner so I think we oughtta wait t'do his cake an' candles til then." Tolbert told me as he sat in his sitting chair with Silas on his lap. Silas was holding his patchwork bear and seemed to really like the toy.

"Okay." I simply nodded, forcing myself to let a smile cross over my face, while I was in the kitchen making biscuit dough at the table.

"Ya think we should give 'im his gift now or wait til later?"

"We can give it to him after I'm done making the biscuit dough." I told Tolbert, causing him to just nod his head.

As I made the biscuit dough and then cut out the biscuits; placing them into the greased pan, I couldn't help, but to think that Silas' birthday wasn't that big of a deal to the McCoy family. It made me sad that my son's birthday just seemed to be counted as another day to the McCoys, that they weren't taking the day off from the harvest to celebrate and have a birthday party. Truthfully, Silas wasn't really having a birthday party. Honestly, I think the only reason why Tolbert wasn't in the fields today was cause of the census stuff that came to light last night.

"Okay, he can have his present now." I told Tolbert once I finished putting the biscuits into the oven.

Tolbert grabbed the wrapped package from the side table next to him as I made my way into the main room. "Lets see what'cha got for yer birthday." I heard Tolbert tell the little boy on his lap while I took a seat on the nearby sofa. Tolbert opened the package, revealing a toy wooden duck. "Here ya go. It's a duck." Tolbert smiled, giving the toy to Silas. Silas, who was still holding onto his patchwork bear, took the duck and held it for a few seconds before throwing it to the ground. "Silas, no, don't throw yer toy." Tolbert scolded the boy, who was smiling and giggling.

"Don't get mad at him, Tolbert. He's just a baby; he doesn't know any better." I told my husband while getting up from the sofa and going over to pick the toy duck off the floor.

 **Tolbert POV:**

"I know he's just a baby, but he's gotta learn an' be corrected too." I told Jessa as she picked the toy duck off the floor. "I ain't havin' my boy grow up t'be some spoilt brat." I firmly told her as she walked over to me.

Handing our son back his toy, she sighed, "He's only a year old, Tolbert. He's not a spoilt brat."

"Not yet he ain't, but ya keep lettin' 'im do whatever he wants he'll end up one." I told Jessa as she smoothed our son's golden-brown hair back on his head. Boy needed his hair trimmed; it was gettin' too long. I'd mention that to Jessa soon.

"I'm not spoiling him, Tolbert." Jessa sighed, yanking Silas out of my hold. Cuddlin' him close, she snapped, "He's only a baby, he doesn't need disciplined yet."

Great…we're fightin' ov'r how t'raise him up. Not how I wanted his first birthday t'go at all.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was in town picking up Captain W's birthday present from the general store whenever I noticed Jessa walking out of Shaw's livery business. What the hell?! Don't tell me they're seeing each other. God, I hope not. After placing my purchase into the back of my wagon, I went to the front of it and got into the driver's seat. While I was making sure that Captain W was seated securely on my lap Jessa's wagon went down the road, passing me by. She didn't look at me, opting instead to keep her eyes on the dirt road, but I sure did look at her. Jessa had her son with her and I knew, I just knew, that she took him to visit Shaw.

I should've just gone home, but I decided to pay that livestock broker a visit and tell him off (since I was friends with Olga and felt that whatever Shaw was doing with Jessa and Silas wasn't fair to the family that he had waiting for him at home). What? I had no problem putting that jackass in his place. I mean Cap told me that Shaw had told him to 'Mind his own fucking business' whenever he tried to bring up being nicer to Olga since she was the mother of his child a few weeks back.

After pulling my wagon to a stop in front of the livery, I climbed out of it and marched right up to the door. "What the hell's going on with you and Jessa, you coldhearted bastard?" I bluntly asked Shaw over the ringing of the door chime as I waltzed right inside of his office.

"Good afternoon to you too, Allie." Shaw sarcastically droned, lifting his head up and rolling his honey eyes at me. Pointing to my son he sarcastically advised, "Maybe you shouldn't get so fired up when holding Captain W, might upset him or something."

"Shut up, Shaw." I sighed, walking right up to his desk. "I saw Jessa leave your office and I want to know what's going on between you two." I told him with a hard stare.

"Nothing's going on between us or at least it hasn't started yet. Why?" Shaw smirked in an asshole kind of way.

Why? Did he really just ask me why I'm asking him about Jessa being in his office for? That no good jackass. I narrowed my sapphire blue eyes while telling him in a scolding tone, "Oh my god, you son of a bitch, both of you are in relationships with other people and have families. You've got no business seeing each other, you jackass."

"But, you see, Allie, that's where you're wrong. Our business is our son, Silas Elliot."

"Oh my god, you hoodwinked her into letting you see him. Didn't you?" I accused Shaw with wide eyes.

No way would Jessa just be coming around on her own, Shaw must've said or done something. I swear, this guy was a piece of shit. How he's so shitty beats me since Sully seems nice enough. Hell, Sully's trying to figure out how to save certain family members from the feud while his jackass son, Shaw, is too busy feeling the feud.

"I did no such thing, dear cousin-in-law." He told me with mock innocence. "Jessa's just realizing what she's missing out on and I, for one, am all for second chances at having my picture-perfect family." Goddamn he had such a sleezy look on his stubble covered face. I just wanted to smack it off.

"You're such a piece of shit." I sneered, shaking my head and giving him a disgusted look. "You've got Olga at home pushing herself to take care of your siblings and your daughter, trying to do things to make you care for her, but you're trying to bang my best friend." I spat out, turning my nose up at the bastard in front of me.

"Nah, ah, ah, Allie Hatfield." Shaw shook his finger at me before going on to say, "You're not best friends with Jessa anymore and have no say so in her life." Leaning back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest, he smugly told me, "And you've got no right poking your nose into my business with Olga whether you're friendly with her or not."

"The way you treat her is horrible. She's my friend and she doesn't deserve your bullshit."

"She can leave anytime she wants." Shaw told me while picking up his cigarette case off of his desk. "Hell, you can even suggest that idea to her the next time ya'll visit over coffee and the leftover berry pie that I bust my ass in the kitchen bakin' since her useless as tits on a bull's ass don't do jack shit." He ranted while taking a cigarette from the case, sticking it into the corner of his mouth, and lighting it up.

"You're such a liar, I've seen her cooking and cleaning the last few weeks. She's doing better, but you just want to act like she's losing it cause it'll make you look better when you throw her out on the street like trash." I told him as he took a large first drag off of his smoke.

"Allie, I think you need to worry about who your brother's fucking and stop worrying about who I'm fucking." Shaw chuckled as he blew a large ring of smoke out of his mouth.

"Don't you dare talk shit about my brother. I know he likes whores, but that's no reason for you to insult him."

"Oh, my dear cousin-in-law, what you brother's wettin' his dick with is worse than a whore since it's Nancy McCoy." Shaw darkly told me people taking a long drag of his cigarette.

What the?!... No, that can't be true. Abel hates McCoys and he knows how awful Nancy is. Shaw has to be saying this to mess with my head since I called him out on his shit.

"Oh, cat's got your tongue? Yea, maybe you should ask your brother about his girlfriend at your son's birthday party in a few days."

I just shook my head at Shaw, feeling beyond pissed at him, before pivoting on my heel and storming out of his office.

* * *

The day of Captain W's first birthday arrived and everyone was gathered at Anse and Levicy's to celebrate. My mother-in-law went all out for her grandson's first birthday party. There was so much food set up that I'm pretty sure the entire county could show up and there'd still be leftovers. Children ran around happily playing while everyone mingled. There were so many presents stacked up in a corner for Captain W that it kind of shocked me. I wasn't expecting so many people to get my son something for his birthday.

Currently, I was outside with Vera and Olga. We were sitting on the porch steps watching our children playing a few feet away. Well, Shaw was with the babies too since he was kind of a helicopter dad when it came to Lydia. He didn't like to leave her alone too much, especially with Olga. I think he was afraid she'd run off with their daughter instead of just leaving by herself.

"So, he's adjustin' well to fatherhood." Vera told Olga, referring to how Shaw was letting our kids crawl and climb all over him.

"He's a good da, but a horrible partner." Olga sadly revealed, her brown eyes brimming with unshed tears.

I didn't know what to tell my friend, so I just put my arm around her in a silent and supportive hug.

"Well, no matter how horrible he is ya got us." Vera assured our friend, patting her knee and giving her a small smile.

 **Cap POV:**

I was leanin' against the porch post, smokin' and talkin' with Skunk Hair. I noticed that our women were huggin' and comfortin' Olga. Poor girl, I felt bad for her since my cousin treated her like horse shit. I let out a chuckle as I watched my son tug on a piece of Shaw's hair, yankin' his head slightly to the left. My cousin was a prick, but he was good with kids. I think that was his only redeemin' quality, how he was soft hearted an' gentle 'round chil'ren.

"Hey, Shaw, don't hog all the time with my nephew." Johnse shouted as he walked out of our parents' house and down the porch, heading over to our cousin was at with the kids.

"I ain't hoggin' your nephew, Johns. Hell, Captain W's just playin' with TW and Lydia while I'm keepin' an eye on them." Shaw told my brother with a slight chuckle as my son smooshed his face with his hands.

"Looks like you're letting them beat ya up's more like it." Johnse remarked, pointing at the babies that were treating Shaw like a punchin' bag.

"Oh, shut up Johnse." Shaw rolled his eyes, a thin smirk on his face.

"Hey, Captain W, come to your favorite uncle." Johnse smiled while scoopin' up my son.

"God, the only way you'll be his favorite uncle is if you supply him with free shine when he's old 'nough to drink." Shaw joked while Johnse turned around and made his way back towards the porch.

"Mama wants to do cake and presents so everybody needs to go inside." Johnse announced, to everyone on the porch, before ascending it and going back inside of the house.

Of course, ma sent Johns to retrieve the birthday boy. "Come on, let's get inside 'fore my boy ets his cake without us." I told everybody since I was anxious to see my son blow out his first candle on the cake my mama made special just for him.

 **Shaw POV:**

Cap, Allie, and Skunk Hair went inside of the house while Vera and Olga just stood at the bottom of the porch steps waiting for me to bring their kids over. As soon as I reached them Vera picked up her son and walked up the steps. Olga went to take Lydia from me, but I pushed right by her and walked up the porch. I didn't want to give my daughter to her. Lydia right now's the only child I'm allowed to raise and I'd be damned if I'm going to let that lazy bitch Olga tend to her. Hell, she only crawled out of bed a few weeks back and I'm pretty sure that's only cause she didn't want to be shipped off to San FRansico. Too bad for her, she'll be going their sooner rather than later.

"Shaw, ya had her all day. It's time I held her." Olga's dulcet voice sounded out behind me as I reached the front door of the main Hatfield house.

Looking over my shoulder, I coldly told her, "She's my kid, I'm not handin' her over to you.", before swinging the door open and walking into the house.

Everyone was crowded around the kitchen table, their eyes on Captain W who was sitting on Allie's lap. Cap and Johnse flanked her while Levicy brought over a cake that had a light candle on it. As soon as Levicy placed the cake down in front of the birthday boy everyone began to sing Happy Birthday. Honestly, singing to my baby cousin was bittersweet for me since I wasn't able to do this for my own soon a couple of weeks ago.

"Happy Birthday to you." Everyone finished the song, causing Allie to help Captain W blow out his candle.

God, Cap and Allie looked so happy doing the first birthday thing with Captain W that it was a bit sickening to watch. I swear, I'm going to have that happy fucking family shit with Jessa and Silas for his second birthday even if it means I got to fucking steal, lie, cheat, and kill to do it.

 **Sully POV:**

I noticed that my son had an odd look on his face while watching Captain W blow out his candle and I couldn't help, but think, that he was scheming. Hell, I don't know what's going on in my boy's head, but I'm sure it's anything, but good. I can't deal with my brash son right now, I need to figure out subtle ways to make Devil Anse approve of Johnse being with Roseanna since that relationship's happening real soon.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And like always a bunch of angst is going on. Yikes! Anyways, next chapter is Election Day (Johnse and Roseanna's hooking up).**


	39. Election Day, 1860 Pt1

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Election Day, 1860 Pt.1**

 **Jessa POV:**

Today was Election Day and the big get together for it was being held in West Virginia. After arriving at the venue, I took Silas and went to find Roseanna while Tolbert set up his shine wagon. Of course, he wrangled Pharmer and Bud into helping him. Calvin was off trying to sweet talk some girl while Jim was walking arm in arm with his fiancé, Lissa. Randall and Sally were talking to their neighbors, the McClintocks, while Alifair was watching some of her siblings. The McCoy cousins were around too, just walking around and mingling with people.

Whenever I spotted Roseanna, she was talking to Perry Cline, who seemed to be standing too close to her for comfort. I don't know why, but her body language seemed to portray her as nervous and uncomfortable. "Perry, you don't mind if I snag Roseanna for a while, do you?"

"Of course not, Jessa." Perry told me with a polite smile while the blonde next to him swiftly sidestepped away from him and over to me. "I should go vote and find Brenton anyways." He remarked before giving Roseanna a slight nod and telling her, "We'll talk again another time, Roseanna."

"Bye, Perry." Roseanna told the dapper dressed lawyer before he walked away from us. Looking at me, Roseanna gratefully smiled and said, "Thank you for rescuing me from Perry. He was trying to pursue me, again."

My indigo eyes turned into the size of saucers and my brows shot up into my hairline as I blurted out, "What? Perry Cline's trying to court you?"

"Yes." My fair-haired sister-in-law nodded. "He's always looking at me oddly and he's always trying to spend time alone with me to talk, sit, or stroll."

"Uh, I know he's the family lawyer, but he's a bit too old for you." Barf…Ick, that's one thing about the 1800s that creeps me out, the large age differences with couples.

"I know, he's old enough to be my poppy." Roseanna shuddered, feeling as creeped out as I did about the age difference between her and the lawyer. "I'm sure any number of ladies would be happy with Perry's pursuit, but I'm not one of them."

Before I could say anything back to Roseanna, a commotion over at Tolbert's shine wagon caught my attention. He was laughing at Cotton Mounts, making fun of the slow boy for something, and Ellison Hatfield, the boy's dad, had loudly asked my husband, "You think that's funny?!", while marching over to him.

"Oh no, Tolbert's mean mouth's got him in trouble." Roseanna sighed as we watched Ellison grab my husband roughly by the collar and drag him over to where Cotton was standing by an anvil with his head hung low in embarrassment.

"Apologize." Ellison ordered Tolbert in a steely tone.

"I'm sorry yer a bastard, Cotton Top." Tolbert sneered, acting like a smartass.

"That's not good enough." Ellison told Tolbert, tightening his grip around his neck. "Now apologize."

"A'ight, a'ght." Tolbert gruffly agreed to apologize. I think he only did that tho so Ellison would let go of his neck. "I'm sorry I called ya names an' I won't call ya no more names 'gain."

"Get outta here." Ellison ordered Tolbert, pushing him towards the shine cart a few yards away.

While Tolbert went back to his shine wagon, Mrs. Hatfield marched right up to him. Oh no, this isn't going to be good. I started to go over to my husband's wagon, but was stopped by a hand firmly grabbing my arm. I knew it wasn't Roseanna that stopped me since the hand wrapped around my arm was large and calloused. I looked to the side only to see Shaw standing next to me with his daughter Lydia perched on his hip.

"Don't go over to him, he'll fight with you because he got embarrassed by Hatfields." Shaw advised.

Before I could utter a word, the little boy in my arms let out a squeal of, "Dada.", upon seeing Shaw.

"Um, I'm gonna go find one of my friends." Roseanna announced in a soft, but slightly awkward tone, before rushing off into the direction that Nancy McCoy was in.

"Well, looks like she's giving us some family time." Shaw slightly chuckled, guiding me to start walking with him in the direction that was the opposite of Tolbert's shine wagon.

"This isn't family time, Shaw. We're just talking at election day."

"Honey, hate to break it to ya, but this is the closest thing to family time we're gonna get as long as you're still with Tolbert." Shaw slightly sneered as we passed by a pickle booth. Damn, a pickle actually sounds good right now.

"Please, Shaw, don't bad mouth my husband today." I pleaded, causing Shaw to just shake his head and roll his honey hued eyes at me. "I know, he's not perfect, but he's trying his best."

"First of all, he's not legally your husband, and second I don't know why you're with him trying to make things work when he lied to you about taking care of Silas. He said he'd make sure our son wasn't marked a bastard, but then he turned around and declared him a bastard."

"Shaw, I've been with him for nearly 2-years. I can't just walk away from that because he's struggling with fatherhood every once in a while."

"But what about my chance at fatherhood, Jessa? Cause of his lies and twistin' things I'm stuck being a weekend dad while he's with my son every fucking day and doesn't even give a shit about him."

Cutting my eyes at him, I lowly hissed under my breath, "Shaw, we're not having this talk here. Somebody could overhear us."

"Fine, we'll talk about this next time you bring my son to visit me." Shaw relented, his stubbled jaw twitching slightly. Adjusting his daughter on his hip, he told me, "I gotta get back to Johnse's wagon. I volunteered to help him and Cap sell some shine." Smiling at Silas, he told him, "Bye, buddy. Be good for mama." Looking at me he added in a simple, "Bye, honey.", before turning around and heading back towards Johnse's shine wagon.

"Well, Silas, let's go buy a pickle." I told my son, making him giggle, before walking over to where the pickle booth was at.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I was standing next to Johnse, leaning against his shine cart, while Cap was perched on one of the barrels. We were watching people pass by while waiting for customers to come up to buy some booze. Across the way Tolbert was selling his shine with the help of his brothers, Pharmer and Bud. As I adjusted Lydia on my hip, I noticed that Johnse's attention made a beeline towards something in the distance. Following his line of site, I noticed that he was looking at Roseanna, who was strolling with Nancy. God, I hated that black-eyed bitch with a passion. She was screwing Cap's brother-in-law (most likely as a scheme) and was a danger to my son's safety since she was a scheming shrew.

"Hey, can I get a cup?" Lias asked, coming to a stop next to Johnse by the tap of the barrel he was by.

"Only if you pay for it." Johnse told Lias as he held his cup out to him.

"Oh, some on, give your uncle a free sample." Lias pouted, shaking his empty tin cup at Johnse as he leaned an elbow on his large barrel of booze.

"No. I gotta make a living, goddamnit." Pointing over to where Tolbert was, Johnse told Lias, "If ya want free whiskey go talk to Tolbert McCoy."

"Maybe I will." Lias quipped, lookin' over his shoulder at the wagon where Tolbert was hagglin' at with a customer while his brothers scurried to fill up bottles and sneak them to their drunk cousins behind the ginger's back.

"Lias, don't do that. One cup of McCoy whiskey's worth a lifetime of headaches." God, if he went over there to buy a cup of Tolbert's whiskey, he'd end up swindling him out of a family heirloom fiddle that'll become the basis for the fight that gets Ellison killed in a couple of years. If I can stop that then so be it.

"Cap, Robert E. take over for me, will ya?" Johnse asked him brothers before running off to go woo Roseanna, who had walked away from Nancy since the dark-haired girl had stopped to talk with Alifair and another one of the McCoy girls as they waited in line to play a game of ring toss.

Okay, well looks like the Romeo-Juliet part of the feud's happening right on schedule. I honestly wish him luck with that since I know how hard it is lovin' somebody from the wrong side of the Tug.

"Hey, don't be wasteful." Lias scolded Cap, who jumped down from the barrel he was sitting on and knocked Lias' tin cup out of his hand right as the older man turned the tap on the whiskey barrel to fill his cup with.

"Johnse left me in charge til he gets back and he said no to givin' ya free samples." Cap told Lias while turning the tap and turning off the flow of shine coming out of the large barrel sitting in the back of the wagon.

"And to think you're my favorite nephew." Lias shook his head while picking up his discarded cup off the ground.

Hell, I think that Cap was _EVERYBODY'S_ favorite nephew…

While Cap and Lias squabbled over Johnse's shine, I noticed that Johnse was leading Roseanna away from the venue and into a clearing that'd take them deep into the woods. I also noticed that Nancy, Perry Cline, and Brenton, who was standing next to the slimy lawyer, had seen the star-crossed lovers take off. Great, those three would be scheming and hatching up something since they saw the Hillbilly Romeo-Juliet sneak off together.

"Hey, you need your flask filled up?" Cap asked me, breaking me out of my mental musings, as his mismatched eyes looked at my shirt pocket.

"Yea." I nodded. Pulling my flask out of my pocket and handing it over to my cousin, I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll pay the buck for the shine."

"I know you're good for it. Hell, Johns says you're one of his best customers."

 **Olga POV:**

"Yer man's fillin' up mine's flask." I pointed out to Allie as we made our way ov'r to Johnse's whiskey wagon. "Shaw don't need no fill ups; he drinks too much as it is." I told her, shakin' my head at the sight of Shaw's eyes twinklin' as they watched Cap fill up the flask.

"Shaw's a drunk?" Allie asked, givin' me a slightly wide-eyed look.

"Yes, he is." I nodded 'fore goin' on to say, "He can polish off a whole bottle o'whiskey himself at the table 'fore bed at nite."

"Oh…but, he doesn't look like the type tho." Allie remarked, her voice hangin' heavy in the air as she watched my man greedily snatch the filled up from her man's hand.

"He hides it well." I sighed, watchin' Shaw hand a dollar ov'r t'Cap for the whiskey.

Allie stopped in her tracks an' grabbed my arm, causin' me to stop an' look at her. She had a sincere look in her Sapphire eyes while askin' in a soft, but serious tone, "Olga, now tell me true, has he ever gotten violent with you when he's drinking himself to death?"

"He yells an' once he threw a bottle at me after I shut the bedroom door, but he's nev'r laid a hand on me."

"Not yet he hasn't, but he might." Allie firmly sighed. Her sapphire eyes went dark and firm as she told me, "You need to take Lydia and get as far away from here, from him, as possible. You're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt any worse than you already are."

"I'll keep that in mind." I told her, causin' her to nod at me.

"Let's go look at some crafts; give Shaw some time alone with his flask." Allie told me, loopin' her arm in mine an' draggin' me far 'way from the shine wagon our men were at.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

Money was tight wit' how Jessa insisted on makin' beef stew 3 or 4 times a month. We were scrapin' by, barely, even wit' the money I got sellin' my shine. Hell, money's so tight that I was considerin' takin' on some work as a hand at the Clermont's farm. Jessa was too frivolous when it came t'spendin' my hard-earned money. My wife acted like greenbacks grew on the yard tree or somethin'. Even wit' all the shine I was sellin' today I'd still be short an' tight on cash when I got home. Reckon that's why I was lettin' Lias Hatfield, the musician of the Hatfields, look at my gran'pappy's heirloom fiddle while I filled up a bottle for . I desperately needed money.

"How much for the fiddle?" Lias asked, lookin' 'tween me an' the fiddle he had in his hand.

"I want a greenback an' a half for it." I told him, waitin' for the large bottle I was holdin' under the tap t'fill up.

"I'll give ya two-bits." He shrugged, placin' the fiddle on his shoulder.

Pharmer's eyes were dartin' 'tween me an' Lias as I turned the tap off so Mr. McClintock's bottle wouldn't overflow. "It was my gran'pappy's." I told the Hatfield while passin' my customer ov'r his purchase.

"Tell ya what, I'll give ya 75 cents and you fill my cup up, but I'll owe ya a quarter." Lias told me, removin' the fiddle from his shoulder an' pointin' to his cup that he had restin' on the wagon next t'my shine barrel.

"Deal." I told him with a nod since I needed the money.

We both spit in our hands an' shook on it, makin' the deal solid, 'fore he paid me for the fiddle. I filled up his cup an' then he went on his way.

 **Jessa POV:**

While walking around looking for Roseanna I noticed that Tolbert was talking with Lias Hatfield at his shine wagon. I saw that Lias was holding Tolbert's fiddle (the one he inherited from his late grandfather McCoy a couple years back) and I quickly figured out that a sale was taking place. Oh god… By time I walked up to my husband the Hatfield had left. "What was Lias Hatfield doing over here?" I asked Tolbert, not bothering to beat around the bush, with one of my brows arched up curiously.

"He wanted t'buy my heirloom fiddle." My husband told me in a matter-of-fact type tone to his smoothly gruff voice.

I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I asked, "Okay, so how much did you sell it for?" Dead lord, why did he even sell it for?

"I asked for a greenback an' a half, but settled for 75 cents wit' a quarter owed an' throwin' in a cup o'whiskey." Tolbert proudly told me, actin' as if he'd made the best deal in the world.

"What? Oh my god, Tolbert, you got swindled. You basically just gave away a fiddle and a cup of whiskey for 50 cents and an IOU." I blurted out without thinking since I had quickly figured out that my husband had very bad haggling skills.

Tolbert's face quaked angrily as he roared, "Don't ya dare say I made a bad deal!"

Before thinking better of it, I let out the remark of, "But you did make a bad deal."

"I did what I had t'do to make some goddamn money cause yer spendin' it as fast as I bring it in, Jessa."

"Oh no, don't you dare blame me for us bein' broke. I only spend the allowance you give me, if money's getting blown its cause of you." I shot right back at Tolbert while Pharmer's eyes was awkwardly darting between us, watching us bitch.

"Don't ya accuse me o'wastin' money. Yer the one that's goin' to the goddamn butcher 3-or-4 times a month for beef stew meat." Well, I didn't hear him complaining when he's gobbling down two bowls full of stew for his supper. Grumpy jackass.

I narrowed my eyes at Tolbert while smugly reminding him, "Well, we gotta eat Tolbert."

"Ya needa start cookin' whatever I put in that smokehouse an' stop spendin' all our money!" The redhead ordered, his voice booming and shaking lowly.

"I'm not spending all of our money, Tolbert." I told him right as a shadow loomed over me. I looked over my shoulder only to see that Shaw had come to my aid. Oh boy…

"Stop yelling at her in front of my son, Tolbert." Shaw ordered my husband, who's nostrils were angrily flaring like a bull's, in a cold steely tone.

Getting up into Shaw's face, Tolbert angrily spat, "Don't ya dare call Silas yer son. I'm the one supportin' him, ya worthless bastard."

"But he is my son, Tolbert." Shaw reminded the fuming redhead in a calm demeanor. "Now, if I see you fighting with Jessa in front of my boy again, I won't think twice 'bout steppin' in and giving you a real fight." Shaw told Tolbert in a deep and cold tone before pivoting on his heel and storming off over to Johnse's shine wagon (that was missing its owner) to get Lydia from Cap, who was holding the little girl while he leaned against the large barrel on the shine wagon.

"So, Silas really belongs to Shaw Eldridge?" Pharmer asked from his spot sitting on top of the large whiskey barrel that was in Tolbert's wagon.

Tolbert's head spun around so fast it could've rivaled the girl's from the Exorcist. Pointing at his brother he barked out the order of, "Don't ya repeat a word that lyin' Vance bastard said." Narrowing his stormy eyes he added in, "Ya hear me, Pharmer?"

"I hear ya." Pharmer nervously nodded his head, his chest rising and falling quickly out of fear.

Turning his attention to me, Tolbert gave me a hard look with his stormy-blue eyes and ordered in a gruff, but suggestive tone, "I think ya better go find one of my sisters t'stroll wit' cause I ain't in the mood for family time right now."

* * *

 **Johnse POV:**

"Well here we are, this is my drip still." I announced as we reached my still that was a few miles walk from the election day festival. "I can make a good half gallon of fine West Virginian Russian corn likker a day." I told Roseanna while leadin' her over to my still, which was underneath a wooden awnin' I made so the weather wouldn't mess it up. "I borrowed the money for the parts from my pa." I told her as we stopped right under the awning, next to the still. She just smiled sweetly and nodded her head. Goddamn, Roseanna was so pretty. Just one glance at her and I was in love. "Figured I'd make a good livin'; support my family proper." I pointed into the direction my cabin was at while tellin' her, "I even built a cabin not far from here so my wife can have babies in."

Lookin' up at me wit' her sparklin' blue eyes, Roseanna asked, "You got yourself a wife?"

"No." I answered 'fore smilin' and tellin' her, "Now I know your teasin' me cause we both know I ain't got nobody."

"I heard you've got girlfriends by the bushels." She told me in an accusin' tone. Yea, I just can imagine some of the gossip that gets thrown 'round 'bout me. I know I like the ladies, but I ain't nothin' compared to Abel. Now that feller's got a whore problem.

"I ain't serious 'bout none of 'em." I honestly told the sweet blonde standin' next to me. I wanted to make sure she knew I wasn't with anybody, that us talkin' and flirtin' was okay.

"Oh…" She trailed off, biting her lip a bit nervously as I smiled at her.

"Now, tell me true, have you ever been kissed before?" I asked, curious if I was readin' her right and she was as sweet and innocent as she came across. I mean if she'd been kissed before it wouldn't stop me from pursuing her, but I guess I just liked the idea of this pretty sweet girl bein' all mine.

"Not countin' grandma's and such?"

"Not countin' grandma's and such."

"Um, couple times, maybe." She blushed, her eyes falling onto the ground.

Well, then looks like I'm gonna be her first kiss. Goddamn, I just wanted t'be with this sweet girl. I don't know why, but I was drawn to her. "Well, I bet you've never truly been kissed and not to boast, but I do think I'm a good kisser." I told Roseanna while closing the space between us. She hung her head low to her chest as a nervous blush appeared on her cheeks. Gently, I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her head up so she could look at me. I gave her a soft smile before dippin' my head down and pressing my lips softly against hers in a kiss. She was a bit surprised, never havin' been really kissed before, but after a few seconds she moved her lips against mine. "Well, no you can't say you've never been kissed." I smiled at Roseanna after breaking our short, but sweet kiss.

Roseanna was blushin' so hard that her cheeks were beat red as she looked everywhere, but at me, while whisperin', "Good lord…" Okay, so reckon she liked kissin' me then. Lookin' up at the sky she announced, "It's gettin' late, we better get goin'."

"Come on, we can make it back 'fore dark." I told her, takin' her hand in mine and leadin' her away from my still and back into the woods that'll bring us to the clearin' by the festival.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, that was the first part of the election day stuff. Hope you guys liked it. Next up will be the conclusion of election day.**


	40. Election Day, 1860 Pt2

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Election Day, 1860 Pt.2**

 **Sully POV:**

There was a few good hours of light left for the Election Day festival, but the crowd was starting to thin out. I'd been spending most of my time with Uncle Jim, just walking around and talking about my son. He didn't give me much advice, other than saying, _'Reckon you oughtta talk t'him, serious like, bout things. That boy of yours got lotta burdens he's carryin'.'_

Deciding to take my old crochety drunk uncle's advice, I left him to his own devices and went off to find my son to talk with. I ended up finding him manning Johnse's whiskey wagon, which didn't have any customers at it. Good, I'd be able to table to him without any interruptions. "Johnse's still not back yet?" I asked Shaw, who was leaning against the whiskey wagon with his daughter balanced on his hip, asa way to break the ice while walking up to him

"Nope." Shaw popped out nonchalantly.

"He took off with a girl, didn't he?" I asked, just wanting to make sure that Johnse and Roseanna did take off together. I know that's what's supposed to happen (what needs to happen), but something could've happened to derail that action.

"Yea, dad, and we both know who she is too." My son chuckled, propping his daughter up higher on his hip to balance her weight. Oh, thank god, Johnse and Roseanna are off strolling in the woods; falling in love. Looks like I'll be working on Devil Anse's hard heart tonight when it comes to those two kids.

"So, since you're the only one here with Robert E. I take it Cap left already."

"Yea, he took off with Allie a while back." Shaw confirmed with a nod.

"Okay, so where's Olga?" I asked since I felt that she should taking care of Lydia; not pawning her off on Shaw. Hell, every time I turn around my son's with the baby. It's a mother's job to nurture a child, not the father's. Yes, a father needs to take care of his child, but not every waking moment (which seems to be what's happening with Shaw when it comes to his 7-month-old daughter, Lydia).

"Off doing something with Todd and Mary I think." Flatly floated out of Shaw's mouth, his shoulders shrugging slightly.

Leaning against the whiskey barrel, I curiously asked my son, "Did you spend any time with her today?"

 **Shaw POV:**

Hell no, I got better things to do then be stuck up Olga's ass. Yea, I can't tell Sully that tho. Instead I gave him the sugarcoated answer of, "Not really. She came over with Allie once, but then took off."

"So, she handed Lydia off to you and then went to go do something with your siblings?" Sully asked me, assuming that Olga was tending to Lydia today. Well, she wasn't. Not that I'd let that lazy bitch near my kid if I didn't have too. I swear, one day I came home from work to find Lydia cryin' in her highchair while Olga was curled up by the panty door hyperventilating with tears streamin' down her face. She couldn't handle motherhood; had too much noise in her head preventing her from being able to care for a baby and a house the way she was supposed to.

"No, I've had Lydia all day." I told my dad, causing his blue eyes to pop out of his head, while giving him a pathetic (but fake) look that I was sure would make him feel sorry for me

"Jesus…" Sully sighed, holding his forehead as if he felt a headache coming on. His hand fell from his head as he asked me in a heavy sigh, "Shaw are tellin' me that she's still offish with the baby; battling depression?"

Making sure I dropped my honey eyes and hung my head low (to make me look all pathetic to gain some sympathy), I sighed, "Yea, dad, that's what I'm telling ya."

"Hell…" Sully sighed out, solemnly shaking his head. "Shaw, I know I've told you time and time again that you need to make things work with Olga, but if she's shutting down and doesn't want to care for Lydia the way she should then maybe you two should part ways."

Good, my dad bought my sob story and woe is me act. I've just been laying it on thick for months. I mean I don't want to look like a dick when I finally send Olga away. Sending away a woman that rejected her family's better than sending a woman away cause you want to hook up with your ex. Hell, Senior year drama class sure is paying off. Hey, as long as I get what I want in the long run (Jessa and Silas back with me) I'll do, say, and act anyway I have to.

I let out a long sigh before telling Sully, "Dad, we haven't been together since right after Lydia was born. Olga's rejected the baby and seems to hate me cause I'm always coddling the baby."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm sorry I even brought her here for you." Sully choked out, sounding a bit remorseful. The sorrow was so thick in his blue eyes as he went on to say, "I clearly misjudged her from her letter. I thought she'd be good for you, but it turns out she's adding to your burdens instead of lessening them."

Yes, he finally apologized for getting me a mail ordered bride. This is priceless. I never thought I'd ever see the day that Sully apologized for meddling. Damn, my sugarcoated sob story must be working. Hell, by Christmas the entire Tug River Valley should be feeling sorry for me too. This is perfect, I'll be able to send Olga to California and nobody'll think twice about it. Now, I just need to start laying it on thicker for Jessa when she comes by my office with Silas (since she still hasn't relented yet and is still stopping any advances I try to make) so her heart'll bleed for me and she'll (I hope) give me some nookie by Christmas.

* * *

 **Olga POV:**

I was walkin' 'round the festival wit' Mary whenever I noticed that Jessa McCoy, the woman Shaw's got an obsession for, walked right by me wit' a baby slung on her hip. Some brunette girls were walkin' with her, one looked her age an' the other looked much younger. They must've been her sister-in-laws since the girls favored each other. What struck my attention tho was how much Jessa's son favored both my Lydia an' Shaw. Dear lord, is that why Shaw's so obsessed wit' her? Is her son really their son? I knew that I had'a ask my man 'bout the McCoy woman's son; I had'a know whether it was his or not.

"Can I go play with my friend, Amy?" Mary asked, her voice barely resgisterin' in my mind as I stared at Miss McCoy an' her babe that looked like my man.

Not even lookin' at the lil blonde girl, I nodded an' told her, "Yea, ya can go play wit' yer friend." Mary didn't say a word, just pulled her hand outta mine. I heard her lil feet smackin' 'gainst the ground as she ran off t'her friend as I continued t'watch the object o'my man's obsession. I didn't think she was nothin' special, just a dark-haird girl with indigo eyes an' a round face. Why Shaw was struck wit' her I dunno, but I reckon the baby on her hip that looks like 'im might be a reason why.

 **Jessa POV:**

I was walking with Alifair and Fanny towards the McCoy family wagon, since it was getting late and Randall wanted to go, whenever I felt as if somebody was staring at me. I continued to walk to the wagon that Sally and her children were in, but I still couldn't shake the feeling of somebody watching me. I slightly hitched Silas up on my hip (since he was sleeping, he felt like dead weight against my side) and looked over my shoulder to see that Olga was boring a hole into me with her brown doe eyes. When her eyes drifted to my son and turned into dark narrow slits, I gave her a hard-icy stare. How dare this woman give me and my son dirty looks when she's not even caring for her own baby, but always pawning her off on Shaw. She's got some nerve. I swear if I didn't have to leave, I'd march up to Olga and give her a piece of my mind.

"Look, poppy's over at the candy apple stand. I think he's gettin' me one." Franny blurted out in an excited squeal, causing me to direct my attention off of Olga and onto the nearby apple cart, while pointing to where Randall was at.

"Of course, he's buyin' ya one, Fanny. He buys ya one every year." Alifair told her sister, pushin' her along with her hand to make the little girl reach the family's nearby wagon.

"Didn't he buy you one during 4th of July too?" I asked my little sister-in-law as we got closer to the wagon, which was about 50 yards away from where Tolbert's shine wagon was at.

"Yea, he did." Fanny nodded as we reached the wagon.

"Your poppy's gettin' ya one of them apples you like, Fanny." Sally smiled at her daughter while she climbed into the wagon. Giving me a fake smile, my mother-in-law asked, "Oh, you're comin' home with us instead of stayin' with Tolbert?", as I handed Silas over to Fanny to hold for a second.

"Yes, Silas is too tired to stay here til Tolbert's done selling his shine." I told Sally, climbing up into the wagon and taking a seat next to Fanny.

Before Sally could reply, Randall walked up to the wagon with a candy apple in his hand. As I took Silas from Fanny and placed him on my lap, Alifair climbed up into the open spot next to me while Randall went to the back of the wagon. "Where's your sister at?" Randall asked while handing Fanny her candy apple.

Oh, Roseanna's just off somewhere getting romanced by Johnse Hatfield…. Yea, that'd go over like a led balloon. I didn't say a word, but chose the look at Silas and smooth out an invisible wrinkle from his shirt.

"I don't know where she went." Alifair shrugged while Fanny's mouth watered and her eyes sparkled as she looked at the apple she was holding.

"Well, go and find her. We're leaving." Randall ordered, whether to Alifair or Fanny I wasn't sure, before climbing up into the front seat of the wagon. Alifair didn't move an inch while Fanny just took a big bite out of her apple. All the other kids in the wagon just sat quietly, no doubt waiting to see if Randall would drive us away or wait until his favorite child was found before leaving.

"Oh, Rand'l, let her stay." Sally patted her husband on the arm, giving him a sweet smile. "The boys can bring her home."

No, I doubt that they can… Roseanna snuck off with Johnse and then goes to live with him so…

Randall nodded at his wife before turning his head towards Tolbert's wagon and shouting, "Tolbert!", to get the redhead's attention. Tolbert snapped his head up, looking at his father to let him know that he was ready to hear whatever it was he had to tell him. "Ya bring Roseanna home wit'out fail. Ya hear me?!"

"Yea." Tolbert nodded, waving his dad off, before snatching a bottle out of Squirrel's hand and barking, "Hey, that ain't free!"

Hmm, so now he's deciding to cut off his cousin? Now, after both Squirrel and Parris have already taken a free bottle each earlier in the day. Yea, sometimes my husband doesn't make any sense. Hmm and he blames me for us being broke. If he had a better head for business, we wouldn't be broke. That deal he got swindled in earlier today's proof of that too.

Randall turned his head to look forward, grabbed his reigns, and snapped them with a quick flick of his wrist. As the horses pulled the wagon into a steady roll down the dirt path I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that Sully and Shaw, who was holding Lydia, were standing at Johnse's shine wagon watching me leave with the McCoys.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

After walking around, playing a game, and getting a snack, me and Cap went back to Johnse's shine cart. Of course, Shaw was still there with Lydia on his hip. What took me by surprise was seeing Olga standing by the back wheel of the cart with her arms crossed. She had a hurt look in her brown eyes even tho her face was blank of all emotions. Robert E. jumped down from the barrel he was perched on (damn, did he sit on that thing all day or what?) and ran over to Cap.

"Hey, Robert E., you done helpin' Shaw sell Johnse's shine?" Cap asked his little brother while I made my way over to where Olga was at.

"I wanna rough house." Robert E. announced, playfully smacking my husband on the arm.

"Of course, you do." Cap chuckled, ruffling his brother's light bronze hair before starting a playfight with him.

"What's wrong, Olga?" I whispered to my friend since I didn't want Shaw to hear me (hey he was a few feet away) once I reached her side.

"I asked Shaw somethin' an' he got mad at me." Olga whispered back, her lips slightly quivering, as Cotton ran past us in a flash, not stopping until he reached a bobbing for apples barrel.

I took a quick look at Shaw, who I noticed had a scowl on his face, before asking my friend, "What did you ask?"

"If Jessa McCoy's boy's his son." Olga answered, causing me to just give her a wide-eyed look that screamed 'you really asked that?'. Sweet Jesus, I thought she already knew about Silas (especially with how he's Shaw's little clone).

"What did he say?" I asked, hoping it wasn't something dicky even tho it most likely was, as I gave her a sympathetic look.

She looked down at her feet, hurt swimming in her brown eyes, while telling me in a miffed whisper, "He told me that the boy's his an' it's my fault he can't be wit' 'em. Says me crawlin' into his bed like a two-bit whore an' gettin' knocked up cost him havin' Jessa an' their boy livin' wit' him as a real family."

"That bastard." I spat, disgusted with the smarmy jackass I was unfortunate enough to call my cousin-in-law. I grabbed Olga's hand, giving it a friendly squeeze, while firmly telling her, "He's got nobody to blame for not being with her, but himself. Don't you dare let what he said bother you cause he ain't worth it."

Olga just nodded with saddens in her doe eyes before pressing her lips in a thinly lined, but grateful smile.

Suddenly laughter echoed in the air causing me to looked at the source of it. Of course, a few yards away Tolbert, Pharmer, Bud, Squirrel, and Paris McCoy were standing around sharing a cone of popcorn and making fun of Cotton, who was trying and failing to bob for apples. "Ya drown 'im like this." Parris laughed as he made a hand gesture of holding Cotton's neck under water.

Tolbert let out a hearty laugh before plopping a piece of popcorn into his mouth. I noticed that Shaw was shooting daggers at the redhead while Cap stopped playing with Robert E. and gestured for him to go back over to the shine wagon. My husband swiftly went over to Cotton and pulled his head out of the apple barrel. While Cotton rubbed the water out of his eyes Cap grabbed his hat off of a barrel next to him and placed it onto his held. While keeping a protective grasp on Cotton's shoulder, Cap looked at the mean McCoys and told them, "Easy to laugh in a bunch, huh." Guiding Cotton away from the barrel, Cap told him, "Come on, let's go see Captain W."

"Yea, I wanna see Captain W. I like him, he's a good baby." Cotton smiled, letting Cap led him over to where I was at with Captain W perched sleepily on my hip.

"Oh, look, there's three bastards ov'r at that wagon sellin' high-priced piss." Tolbert sneered in an odious chuckle. Pharmer, Bud, Parris, and Squirrel all let out loud cackles and chuckles of laughter at the grumpy ginger's remark. Parris even threw a piece of popcorn towards our wagon, even tho it landed on the ground a few feet too short.

Shaw didn't find the remark funny at all. Quickly, he shoved Lydia at Cap, who just stopped next to him, and took off. Shaw was fuming as he marched over to Tolbert, his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. "Don't call me and my family bastards, Tolbert." Shaw ordered in a loud spat, stopping mere inches away from the redhead's face.

A smug look appeared on Tolbert's face as he turned his nose up at Shaw and gruffly told him, "But that's what ya'll are, a bunch of bastards. Ya, yer mush-head cousin, an' yer girl are all bastards last I checked ya dumbass."

With a smirk, Shaw countered Tolbert's zinger with the remark of, "Oh, don't forget about my other bastard. You know, my son with Jessa."

"Ya shut yer, filthy Vance Bastard."

"Oh, what's wrong? Can't handle the truth?" Shaw rhetorically asked before pointing towards the men gathered around Tolbert and saying, "Oh, wait a minute, you don't want them to know the truth."

Tolbert's face got as hard as stone as he barked, "Shut up 'fore I make ya."

"Fuckin' make me, Tolbert, cause I'm tired of keepin' my mouth shut." Shaw told his rival, daring him to start a fight. Shaking his head, the man in the oversized black Stetson sniggered, "Goddamnit, a blindman can see that Silas is my son; that he's my spitting image."

"Now that he mentioned it, yer boy does favor him." Squirrel piped up, causing Tolbert to shoot him a hateful glare.

"Shut up, Squirrel." Tolbert ordered in an eerily smooth, but gruff tone. Turning his attention back to Shaw, the redhead spat, "Ya say 'nother word 'bout Jessa or Silas an' I'll pop ya."

"You know, I'll be seeing them real soon. Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure to buy them something real nice for Christmas since you can't afford anything." Shaw smugly told Tolbert, baiting him as he smirked devilishly and cocked his head up haughtily.

The redhead's stormy eyes darkened with hate and I knew that he was taking the bait. Tolbert let out a growl and swung at Shaw, who dodged the swing and chuckled. Oh shit, now these two assholes are going to fight over Jessa. Poor Olga, she shouldn't have to watch this. My friend looked ready to cry as she watched Shaw and Tolbert exchange punches with each other. They were going at it like two Pitbulls in a fighting ring. They hated each other and were out for blood.

"Stop! Stop fightin'!" Ordered Ellison's voice as the gentle giant appeared out of thin air, running over to break up the fight between Shaw and Tolbert. "That's enough, no more fightin'!" My rusty-haired uncle-in-law firmly told Shaw and Tolbert, shoving them away from each other.

"Ya stay 'way from 'em, ya hear me." Tolbert ordered in a low velvety snap, pointing a finger at Shaw.

"I hear ya, but don't mean I'm gonna listen." Shaw said in a smartass tone before turning his back on Tolbert, walking by Ellison, and quickly making a beeline to the whiskey wagon.

Subtly looking at Olga, I told her, "If that fight's anything to go by, well, you better think about leaving soon."

"I know, Allie. I know." She barely whispered, watching Shaw stop next to Cap; taking Lydia from him.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

The sun had gone down, it was dark, an' the election day festival was closin' up. I was walkin' all ov'r the place lookin' for my sister. Hell, Roseanna wasn't anywhere t'be seen. Bud was sittin' in my wagon, holdin' the reigns an' ready to go while Pharmer was runnin' 'round the grounds tryin' t'help me look for our sister. "Roseanna, we are leavin'!" I shouted, hopin' that'd get her attention. Sam's Hill, where was she? "Roseanna!" I shouted as Pharmer ran up next t'me.

"She ain't here. Must've got a ride home wit' Perry Cline or the McClintocks." Pharmer told me, his head going back and forth as his eyes scanned the empty plot o'land we were standin' on.

"Hell, she should've told us." I grumbled, pissed that Roseanna just took off wit'out a word. She knew better than that, 'specially since we were in Hatfield territory.

Pharmer just shrugged 'fore runnin' off to my wagon. I shook by head 'fore shoutin', "Roseanna, last chance, we're leavin'!" When I was met wit' silence I just went ov'r to my wagon and climbed up in it.

"Poppy's gonna knock our heads off." Pharmer muttered under his breath while I grabbed the reigns from Bud. If Roseanna got a ride home then poppy'd be fine. Hell, not like we abandoned her or somethin'. I just shook my head and snapped the reigns, makin' my horses pull the wagon 'way from the venue in a reasonable pace.

 _ ***A Few Minutes Later…***_

 **Johnse POV:**

When we ran out of the clearing everyone was gone. Oh shit… "My ma and pa's gone. All your kin's gone too." I pointed out to her as some guy walked by us, carryin' a large lockbox full of votes to a wagon.

Roseanna's beautiful blue eyes were wide with worry as she let out a panicked shriek of, "What am I gonna do? My poppy's gonna kill me."

Oh no, seeing this sweet girl gettin' so worried made my heart tighten up. I didn't want her to worry or be scared 'bout the prospect of walkin' home alone in the woods since she wasn't alone, she was with me. So, without a second thought, I told her, "Now, you listen here, I'm just gonna take you home with me."

She shook her head so fast that her fair blonde hair was whippin' 'round wildly. "But my name's McCoy, your father's never let one of us under his roof." Hell, with how scared she sounds her pa must've painted my dad out to be the boogie man or somethin'. Unlike Ole Randall, my daddy never painted his enemy out to be anything scary. He just says that Randall's a religious drunk hypocrite that can't let go of old grudges from the war; that he hates all of us over something that happened when I was a toddler.

"Now, you forget everything you've ever heard 'bout Devil Anse Hatfield. Get it all out of your head cause he's nothin' like that." I ordered her, as firmly as I could be while still keepin' my soft tone since I didn't want this sweet girl to feel like I was beratin' her or somethin'.

"Okay." Roseanna nodded, biting her lip nervously.

"Come on, it's this way." I softly smiled at her, taking her hand in mine and leading her towards the way the road home was.

"Are you sure your poppy won't mind?" My sweet darlin' asked, bitin' on her bottom lip nervously.

"No, daddy won't mind. Hell, he'd be upset with me if I left ya alone in the cold dark woods with nowhere to go." Not to mention my mama'd smack me upside the head for not treatin' a nice girl with kindess and respect either.

"Oh." Roseanna simply let out in a quiet whoosh, causing me to just smile at her. God, I just couldn't stop smiling at this girl.

Silence filled the air as we walked down the road together. I didn't mind the silence; meant I could sneak glances at her. The moon made her glow and look prettier than she already was. Oh yea, I was in love with this girl.

Suddenly, her sweet voice broke the silence with, "Thank you for takin' me with ya. I don't think I'd be able to walk home all by myself."

"Roseanna, my beautiful sweet darlin', there's no need to thank me. I'm takin' you with me cause it's the right thing to do, plus I fancy you."

"Really, you fancy me?"

"Yea." I nodded my head, causing her to blush.

"Oh good lord…" She muttered under her breath, her blush deepening on her cheeks.

"Do you like me back?" I asked her with a lopsided grin on my face.

"I suppose." Roseanna told me with a faint smile, teasin' me.

"Oh, you're teasin' me 'gain." I smirked, causing her to just nod and blush. "Don't worry, my family'll love ya cause you're the girl I'm bringin' home." I confidently told her, playfully swinging our arms since we were holdin' hands, as we walked the winding dirt road that'd take us right to my house in a couple of hours.

"My family won't love you tho." Roseanna sadly sighed. She sounded hurt that her pa wouldn't be acceptin' to her bringin' me home for dinner or something. Good thing I'm bringing her to meet my family cause as long as they approve of us then Randall's opinion don't matter.

"I'm sure once they see I ain't as bad as gossip makes me out as; that I don't got horns with a spiny tail, that they'll warm up to me." I assured her, even tho I wasn't too sure I believed what I was sayin', cause I didn't want her to be sad. I wanted her to be carefree, to flash that shy beautiful smile I've come to love in the short time I've known her.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked this. Sully (a master schemer) is getting played by his psycho son (who has taken over the mantle of being a master manipulator), oh boy. Poor Olga, Shaw's making her look bad. I just had to do a little fight between Tolbert and Shaw, but down the road their hate's going to explode into a big fight and somebody's going to get hurt as a result of it. Anyways, I got one more part to write to wrap up all of the Election Day stuff.**


	41. Election Day, 1860 Pt3

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Here's the conclusion of Election Day. Guess who's staying for dinner and the night?...Yikes…**

* * *

 **Election Day, 1860 Pt.3**

 **Abel POV:**

As soon as I walked thru my door and into my house, I was met by the sight of Nancy sitting on our bed in her shift. She had a sour look on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. "Roseanna ran off with Johnse Hatfield today at the festival." My girlfriend told me as I took off my hat and hung it up on the hook by the door.

Yea, I knew that was going to happen, but I didn't know that Nancy was going to see it. "Oh…" I simply said, not knowing what else to say, while making my way further into our cabin.

"She don't know him from Adam, but she just runs off with him." Nancy shrieked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, to his credit, he's very charming. Always talkin' whores into free goes." I told Nancy, unbuttoning my shirt and taking it off.

"She knows how evil his family is, but she runs off wit' him anyways? Goddamnit, is she really that stupid?" Nancy asked, her jaw clenched in anger, while I continued to strip down to my long-john pants.

"Um, you don't want me to answer that, do ya, Nance?" I asked, leaving my clothes on the floor and making my way over to the bed. I hope she didn't want an answer cause I thought that Roseanna was too nice for her own good, maybe a bit dumb too.

Nancy's eyes narrowed at me as I sat down next to her on our bed. While I was adjusting my pillow, she firmly told me in her overly sweet tone, "I want you to find out how they treated my cousin, ya hear me, Abel?"

"I hear ya."

 _ ***Meanwhile Over In Pike County, Ky…***_

 **Jessa POV:**

After arriving at my in-laws, I put Silas down for a nap and helped Sally cook dinner. That was hours ago and now I was sitting at the table, with my son on my lap, anxiously waiting for my husband and his brothers to come home (without Roseanna). I knew that Roseanna went home with Johnse instead due to what I read in my history book. I just didn't know how Randall was going to react. I was a bit nervous cause I knew that my fair-haired sister-in-law was his favorite child and surmised that he'd be mad that she never came home.

Oh my god, mad wasn't even the word to describe it.

Everyone was eating their dinner, which was just a simple stew made with salt pork and some vegetables, whenever the front door opened and Tolbert walked in with Pharmer and Bud right behind him. His stormy blue eyes widened slightly when he noticed that Roseanna wasn't gathered around the table eating with us. I could tell by the way his brows flew into his hairline that he knew he was in trouble for not bringing his sister home.

"Where's yer sister?" Randall asked in a firm, but eerily low tone, as he stared sinisterly at Tolbert.

"Uh, I dunno…" Tolbert told his father in a slightly wide-eyed mumble while his brothers stood behind him, shaking like scared jack rabbits.

"Y'dunno!?" Randall bellowed, rising from the table and pulling his belt out of the loops in a quick whoosh. Without missing a beat, Randall stormed over to Tolbert while folding his belt in half. "I told ya t'bring yer sister home wit'out fail!" He roared, beating my husband in the face with the belt while the other two scrambled out of the house.

"Poppy, she didn't answer when I called out t'her." Tolbert defended himself, quickly backing away from his father and towards the open door.

"I told ya t'bring yer sister home wit'out fail, Tolbert!" Randall lunged at Tolbert, whacking him in the face again.

Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening. My father-in-law's beating my husband in the face (and he's just taking it too, what the fuck?) while everyone else just eats like what they're witnessing is normal. Sam's Hill, even Sally seems unfazed that her husband's beating the shit out of her son with a belt. My grip on my son got tighter as I pulled him to my chest, subconsciously trying to keep him safe.

"She didn't answer. How were we s'pose to know she nev'r came home?" Tolbert remarked as he backed out of the front door, while being smacked by Randall with a belt.

"Go and find yer sister!" Randall ordered, waving his belt around as Tolbert ran down the front porch.

"Poppy, we tried t'bring her home, but she didn't answer." Pharmer told Randall from his spot near a porch post while his redheaded brother stalked off towards the barn.

Randall didn't say a word, just marched up to him and hit him in the face with his belt. Turning to Bud, who was by the stairs, he beat him too, while ordering, "Fine yer sister an' don't come home til ya do!"

Bud and Pharmer ran down the porch, no doubt joining Tolbert at the barn to saddle their horses. Randall spun on his heel and walked back into the house. He had what could only be described as crazy eyes as he pointed his belt at his other sons, Jim and Calvin. "Go help yer brothers find yer sister; bring her home."

Quickly, Jim and Calvin rose from the table, got their hats from the hook by the door, and rushed out of the house to do their father's bidding. Randall began pacing the floor, his folded belt clenched tightly in his hand, while everyone else continued to eat. It freaked me out how the McCoys seemed so nonchalant about Randall's fly off he handlebars temper. I for one was worried. Especially since I've never seen Mr. McCoy beat his kids before or get a wild crazy eyed look, meaning that I didn't view the situation as normal.

Oh god, I need to get out of this house and go home. I stood up from the table and went to walk across the kitchen, but was stopped whenever Randall's low and hard tone barked, "Don't ya dare move unless it's t'help Sally clear the table. Yer part of this family an' nobody's leavin' this house til Roseanna gets brought home."

Shit, I'm stuck in this crazy house now… I just nodded while telling the quick, but believable lie of, "I need to put Silas up so I can help do the dishes, Randall."

"O'course." My half-mad father-in-law nodded. Waving towards the master bedroom off the kitchen, he simply said, "Go 'head."

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Dinner was over hours ago, but everyone was still gathered at the main Hatfield house. The babies were sleeping in a large crib set up in Anse and Levicy's room while all the other children were allowed to stay up since it was a special day today (Yea, apparently Election Day was treated like a holiday or something in the Tug River Valley.). My husband, Cap, was sitting at the table with Skunk Hair, Shaw, and Sully talking about simple things while I was helping Levicy with the dishes. Vera, Olga, and my sister-in-laws Nannie and Betty were helping with the cleanup too. The other children were all scattered about and huddled in various area on the floor, while many of the adults were either sitting in the living room or out on the front porch. Lias and Ellison were some of the people the front porch while Uncle Jim sat sprawled out in a sitting chair in the living with with Cotton perched by his feet, petting and playing with Mr. Howles.

I was drying a dish whenever the door creaked open followed by the sounds of boots pattering against the floor. "Everyone, this is Roseanna McCoy. She didn't have no way home, so I brung her here." Johnse's voice echoed throughout the house causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn their attention to the door that Johnse and a fair-haired girl had just walked thru.

So, it's official. Johnse and Roseanna are definitely happening.

"Aw, hell, look at what the cat just dragged in. It's a real McCoy, in the flesh, in the Hatfield house." Uncle Jim cackled, sarcasm dripping from his mouth worse than the way his tobacco juice does.

Devil Anse, who was sitting in a chair near Uncle Jim, gave his son a hard look before getting up and walking over to greet the new couple (Johnse and Roseanna). "Roseanna, I'm Anse Hatfield." My father-in-law told the blonde girl with a cold undertone in his voice. "Go over to my wife, Levicy, and she'll fix ya up with something to drink and et."

Roseanna just nodded before walking over to where I was standing with my mother-in-law. Levicy just gave the girl an inquisitive look as she came to a stop before us. Biting her lip nervously, Roseanna squeaked out, "Mr. Hatfield told me you'd get me somethin' to et an' drink, Ma'am."

"Of course, dear." Levicy said in her syrupy tone before going over to where the coffee cups were kept in a nearby cupboard.

I took Levicy's place washing the dishes, giving Vera and Olga pointed looks that quietly let them know that while Levicy catered to Johnse's new girlfriend we were finishing the dishes. Vera just nodded, accepting that we had to do the dishes, but Olga's eyes narrowed a bit hatefully at Roseanna. Oh boy, I think she's upset at the fair-haired girl cause she's close to Jessa (the object of Shaw's obsession). As I scrubbed clean one of the dishes, Levicy poured Roseanna a cup of coffee. I handed Vera the cleaned dish while Levicy came to a stop by Roseanna and handed her the cup of coffee.

Right as Levicy grabbed the dried dish from Vera, Shaw's voice cheerfully told Roseanna, "Hey, Roseanna, you can come over here and sit."

Olga's brown doe eyes turned into hateful black angry coals, burning into Roseanna, as the girl walked over to the table while saying, "Hi, Shaw. Good to see you."

"Good lord, the McCoy's sister's friendly wit' Shaw too?" Olga spat out in a low whisper that only me and Vera could hear as Roseanna took a seat next to Shaw, causing her to be pinned in between him and Sully at the table.

"Olga, of course they're friendly, she's Jessa's sister-in-law. Jessa courted with Shaw before she got with Tolbert so I'm sure he was around the McCoy house for dinners and such." I told Olga, washing a dish and handing it over to Vera for drying. "Whatever you think about her, keep it to yourself cause I don't think Shaw's going to put up with you bad mouthing Johnse's girl." I told Olga, while she took the dried dish from Vera and put it up, as I scrubbed another dish clean.

"I'm tired of worryin' 'bout what that blackheart thinks." Olga muttered under her breath while waiting for Vera to hand her another dry dish to put away.

* * *

 **Devil Anse POV:**

"You brought Randall McCoy's daughter home, what were ya thinkin' son?" I asked my son in a hiss, my eyes subtly going over to where Roseanna was sitting in between Shaw and Sully.

"She didn't have any way home and I couldn't very well leave her all alone in the dark now could I, daddy?" Johnse told me while I noticed Levicy bringing our unwanted guest over a plate of food.

"Hell, bringin' her here after midnight doesn't look good at all, Johns."

"But she didn't have anywhere else to go." Johnse whined, causing me to just give him a hard-pointed look. My son's shoulders squared and his back got ramrod straight as he quickly hurled out, "If her bein' here's such a problem then I'll hitch up a wagon and ride her on home."

"You ain't hitchin' up a wagon nor goin' nowhere t'night, son." I firmly told me son before shaking my head and adding in a low drawl, "Hell, Ole McCoy sees you with his daughter before sun up an' he'll shoot your damn head off. Not that I'd blame him…" Turning to look at my wife, who was now back to doin' up the dishes with the other girls, I told her, "Levicy, have the girls make up a pallet in their room for our guest." My wife just nodded before pointing to our daughters and telling them what I wanted done. Pointing my pipe at my oldest son, who was a rightful pain in my ass, told him, "She's stayin' the night, but I want ya to lay off her. Tomorrow, you'll take her to the edge of the Tug and leave her off."

"Yes, dad." Johnse nodded, knowing I wasn't in the mood for any bullshit.

"And get rid of them fancy-nancy boots, you're supposed to be a working man." I ordered my son, pointing my pipe at those ridiculous fringed suede boots he ordered from some goddamn catalog, before walking by him and over to the door. I was fuming mad as I opened the door and went out onto the porch. As soon as I slammed the door shut behind me, my brother Ellison looked up at me from his spot rocking in a chair and remarked with a shrug, "Eh, nice lookin' girl."

"Don't make it worth the goddamn trouble." I replied, stalking over to lean against the porch post that was by the stairs.

Lias was sitting on the porch, leaning against the post while one of his feet was planted on a step. He was badly playin' the fiddle he talked Tolbert McCoy out of. Yea…that'd come back to bite him in the ass one day since it was a deal made wit' a McCoy. Lias paused in his playin' only to look at me and chuckle, "Imagine the look on Ole Rand'l's face tho at hearin' his daughter's wit' our Johnse."

"Oh, hush up and go back to your practicin'." I snapped, causing my uncle to start up his playing again. "Perhaps another tune." I suggested since the one he was playin' sounded like a bunch of kittens drownin' in a barrel of rain water.

Lias stopped playin' and let out a loud laugh while Ellison let out a chuckle before taking a sip of his flask. I just shook my head at them and walked off to an open rocker a few yards away. Damnit, I needed to get away from all the goddamn idiots in my family right now.

I was rocking and brooding over how stupid my son, Johnse, was as Lias' sour tune echoed in the air. Shit, the man can play a guitar, but can't play a fiddle worth a bucket of spit. My thoughts were on my son and how his actions might cause some backlash to the family whenever I heard the sound of somebody taking a seat in the rocker next to me, makin' it creek. I looked over my shoulder only to see my cousin, Sully. I didn't say a word, just arched a brow at him in a silent question of, 'What'd you want?', as I stopped rockin'.

"Johnse and Roseanna seem enthralled with each other." Sully told me in an informative tone.

"They just met, of course they're enthralled." I scoffed, rollin' my eyes.

"I think it's more than just meeting, Anse. It seems like a love at first sight situation."

"What?" I asked, whippin' my head 'round to give my cousin an arched brow look, "Sully have you been nippin' in your son's whiskey stash?" Shakin' my head, I firmly stated, "No way is my son in love with that McCoy girl." He couldn't be in love with her, they just met.

Sully tilted his head at me, "Her name's Roseanna, Anse, and yes, I do believe he's in love with her or at least likes her a lot."

"I doubt it. You know how my son is with girls." I flatly remarked, starting to rock in my chair again.

"Yes, that's why I believe he truly cares for Roseanna. Johnse's never brought a girl home, that is until now. He's even said that he wouldn't bring one he wasn't serious about, didn't care for, home either."

"Goddamnit, Sully, shut up." I ordered, not wanting to hear what he was saying.

"I'm not shutting up cause you need to hear what I'm saying." Sully firmly told me, staring me down with his blue eyes, before going on to say, "I know it sounds crazy, but Johnse cares for, maybe even loves, Roseanna. Him bringing her here's proof of it."

"She's a McCoy, it ain't right." No son of mine's going to be with a daughter of Rand'l McCoy. Ain't natural with this feud goin' on an' all.

"Yea, just like Randall making Jessa George, his ward, end things with my son even tho she was carrying his child wasn't right. And Randall making that girl become common law with his son to keep Shaw's boy from him ain't right either." Sully spat out in a cold, disgusted rant, as his jaw clenched in anger. Looking at me he said, "Two wrongs don't make a right, Anse. Don't be like Randall, don't tear apart a couple; make them both miserable all cause you don't like somebody's family." Standing to his feet he announced, "I better get going."

Goddamnit…

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"So, you two's together?" I asked both Johnse and Roseanna (she was sitting by me and Johnse was by her) while the girl ate her food like she was a starving kid in China.

"I just brought her home cause she didn't have nowhere else to go." Johnse told me as a cover while Roseanna just silently shrugged.

"I don't see a problem with ya'll being together, it's your life so do whatever." I honestly told them, letting them know that they had me rooting for them in their corner.

"Don't tell them that." Cap barked at me before waving a hand between his brother and the meek blonde girl and scoffing, "Their lil fling's gonna get somebody killed."

"Cap, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told your wife, you better worry about who Abel's with cause what he's doing's gonna get us all killed." I firmly remarked with steel in my deep drawling tone as I cut my honey eyes at Cap. The sharpshooter just shook his head, blowing off my comment. Giving my cousin a smirk, I asked, "Talk about Abel, where's he at?"

"He went home after the festival; told Allie he had a headache." Was Cap's answer. An answer that no doubt was a lie Abel made up so that he could have dinner and a fuck with Nancy McCoy, the bitter shrew of the Tug River Valley.

"I bet he had a headache…" I muttered, rolling my eyes. Turning my attention back to Johnse and Roseanna, I told the couple, "Don't let anyone come between you two. Be strong and you'll work out."

"You miss Jessa don't ya?" Roseanna asked, a soft look on her face, as she picked her biscuit up from her half-eaten plate.

"Terribly so." I sadly nodded, taking my cigarette case out of my pocket. "I'm in love with her, but your brother snagged her up after breaking us up." I told Roseanna, taking a cigarette out of my case and sticking it into my mouth. I closed the case and placed it back into my pocket before taking out my matchbook while remarking, "Knew she was pregnant too and still had to take up with her to get over on me."

"Oh, goddamnit, ya just had'a get him started on Jessa and that baby of theirs." Skunk Hair grumbled from his spot next to Cap before taking a large swig of coffee from the tin mug in his hand.

I rolled my eyes at Skunk Hair while lighting up my cigarette. After taking my first drag off my smoke, I told him, "Why don't you and Cap mind your own business or better get take your families and go home since dinner's done with now."

"We don't gotta leave, this is my folks' place." Pointing a finger between me and Roseanna, Cap gritted out, "If anybody's gotta leave it's that McCoy girl and you."

"Hey, Cap, calm down. No need to get nasty with our cousin and my lady friend." Johnse told his brother, attempting to calm thing down.

"You're all a bunch of goddamn idoits." Cap shook his head before standing up from the table. "I'm gonna grab my wife and boy, then head out. I'm tired of sharing space with a McCoy and a jackass." He said in a low, but hard tone, before walking off to where Allie was sitting with the other women by the fireplace in the main room.

"I'm gonna go too." Skunk Hair announced before rising from the table and following Cap towards the fireplace in order to tell Vera he was ready to go.

Allie and Vera hugged Olga goodbye before leaving the main room and walking to the master bedroom to get their kids. Of course, to reach the master bedroom they had to pass thru the kitchen. Vera didn't dare look at any of us sitting at the table, but Allie did. She had a look of compassion for Roseanna and Johnse in her sapphire eyes, but once those eyes feel on me, they turned into dark raging pools of blue. It was clear as day to me that she couldn't stand me, hated my guts. I'm pretty sure that Olga's the reason for that too. Crazy, stupid bitch prolly has me out to be some horrible mean guy when she's the one that's lacking in her duties.

I watched Allie and Vera, holding their sleeping babies, walk over to the front door where Cap and Skunk Hair were waiting for them. Quietly, they all walked out of the door, not even bothering to wave at any us of that were sitting at the table. Eh, great manners huh? Whatever, not like it mattered anyways since Johnse was making goo-goo eyes at Roseanna while she finished up her meal. Reckon I was the only one that noticed we were snubbed since I was silently smoking and paying attention to my surroundings.

I thought that Roseanna and Johnse were a cute couple. I mean she was nice and he was kinda carefree so they worked together. I just hope that they can stay together, that they can rewrite what's in the history books. As somebody that had their relationship meddled in cause of the feud, I know for a fact that not being able to be with your soulmate cause of being born into the wrong bloodline was both horrible and heartbreaking.

I knew that I had to go home too, so with a sigh I stood up. "I'll see ya'll later." I smiled at the blonde couple before making my way over to the master bedroom in order to get Lydia.

"Bye, Shaw." Johnse told me while at the same time Roseanna softly squeaked out, "Bye."

Quickly, I walked into the master bedroom and went over to the large crib Lydia was in. I wonder if Levicy and Anse ever actually took the thing out of their room considering they had a baby every couple of years. Speaking of, they should be putting another bun in the oven soon. They still have a few more kids to have or at least they do according to the history books.

"Ssh, sweetheart, it's okay." I told my daughter, who started to fuss, after I picked her up. "Daddy's got ya." I cooed, lightly rubbing her back. "We're gonna go home." I softly told Lydia as she leaned against my shoulder, closing her little eyes.

Quickly, I left the room and made my way to the main part of the house to get Olga. Blah, if I could just leave her here I would, but sadly I have to bring her home with me. Actually, now with Roseanna and Johnse together, I need to tell Olga that she's gotta go. I hope she leave this time since she didn't last time and made my life a fucking living hell.

"Olga, it's time to go." I told the brunette, who was just sitting and staring into the fire.

She didn't say a word, just nodded and stood up. She gave Roseanna a nasty look before storming by me and out the door. Ah, so she doesn't like Roseanna cause the meek blonde's close to Jessa. Too bad cause I plan on becoming best fucking friends with Johnse and Roseanna so the blonde girl could talk me up to Jessa, who I'm sure she'll still be in contact with since they're so close.

I followed Olga out of the house and followed her over to my wagon. Once she was seated, I passed her over Lydia and climbed up into the wagon. Without saying a word, I snapped the reigns and pulled away from the main Hatfield house.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Next up is the day after Election Day. You know when Roseanna gets disowned…**


	42. Thrown Out

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Well, here's the day after Election Day. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Thrown Out**

 **Roseanna POV:**

After ettin' I went t'sleep on the pallet next to the bed Johnse's sisters, Nannie and Betty, were in. I was asleep til the movement of my blanket woke me up. I was a bit shocked to be seein' Johnse layin' next to me. Good lord, what was he doin'? in here? My eyes were wide as he smiled at me, placin' his finger to his lips in a be quiet gesture. I felt so shy an' embarrassed bein' seen by him in my shift. I tried to turn away and cover myself back up wit' the blanket, but he placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me. Givin' me a soft smile, he placed a hand on my cheek an' gently tilted my head so I could see him. Oh lord, I could feel my cheeks burnin' deep crimson as his bright blue eyes looked at me.

I was taken aback when he kissed me, his lips softly pressin' 'gainst mine. Oh, my lord… He pulled back an' smiled at me 'fore pepperin' kisses 'long my jaw an' down my neck. When he began to trail kisses down t'my shoulder, pushin' my shift strap to the side, I shied 'way. Johnse lifted his head, lookin' at me wit' softness shinin' in his clear blue eyes. "It's a'ight, my beautiful sweet darlin'." He gently brushed a thumb against my cheekbone while assurin' me, "What we're doin's normal. We care 'bout each other, it's okay."

I just nodded my head, silently an' shyly lettin' him know that I understood his words an' heir meanin'. He smiled back a me 'fore goin' back t'pressin' kisses on my bare shoulder. I felt butterflies flutterin' in my stomach as his lips trailed over my shoulder and t'my chest, his hand unlacin' the ribbon on the front of my shift. Oh lordy…

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

I was ridin' 'hind Johnse, my arms wrapped 'round his waist an' my chin restin' on his shoulder, as he trotted his horse towards the Tug bridge. I was just listenin' half-heartedly as he excitedly talked 'bout the future. "An' for our honeymoon we'll take a train ride clear cross the country to Oregon an' see the Pacific Ocean. I read it's a new ocean that goes on an' on; ya can't even see 'cross the other side."

"Mhm…" I hummed, not knowin' whether t'believe him or not. I mean I know he said last night he cares for me, but…

Johnse looked at me from ov'r his shoulder, his brows furrowed. "Roseanna, is there somethin' wrong?"

"Where do I fit in wit' yer list o'conquests?" I honestly asked in a near cry, realizin' that since he had his way wit' me he might just toss me 'side an' find somebody else since he wasn't serious 'bout nobody.

Johnse pulled his horse to a quick stop an' hoped down from it. Lookin' up at me he asked, "You're afraid I'm gonna leave you, ain't ya Roseanna?" I just nodded, droppin' my eyes to look at the ground. "Listen here, my beautiful sweet darlin'." Johnse told me, placin' his hands on my hips and liftin' up off his horse. "I've never felt the way I feel 'bout you for anybody else before." He told me, settin' my feet on the ground. Pushin' a piece of my blonde hair 'hind my ear, he confessed, "I'd go up 'gainst the whole world to be wit' you." Cuppin' my cheek an' brushin' his thumb 'long my cheekbone, Johnse admitted, "I'd ride 'cross that river right now an' ask your daddy permission t'marry you if I could, but we both know he'd shoot me on site if I came home wit' ya right now."

"I know." I nodded. What he said was true, poppy'd be livid if he saw Johnse wit' me since I was out all nite; nev'r came home. I'd just have to tell poppy 'bout 'im an' how he wants t'marry me.

Johnse softly smiled at me 'fore pullin' me into a quick, but lovin' kiss. When we pulled 'way from each other he told me, "Reckon ya gotta go…"

"Yea, but I don't wanna cross that bridge." I told him, lookin' ov'r my shoulder at the nearby bridge that'd take me back t'Kentucky. I let out a heavy sigh 'fore tellin' my beau, "Bye."

"Bye." He waved at me.

Suddenly, a loud pop sounded out in the air an' Johnse jerked, blood sproutin' up from his leftside. "Oww…" He cried out, pressin' his hand 'gainst his bullet wound.

"Yer a dead man, Johnse!" I heard Tolbert's gruff voice echo out above the sound of horse hooves gallopin' 'gainst the ground.

I looked to the direction I heard my brother's voice come from only t'see all of my brothers, angry looks on their faces, ridin' down the hillside an' to the riverbank. I snapped my head so quick t'look at Johnse. "It's my brothers, go!" I shouted out, warnin' him an' frantically wavin' my hands in a go gesture.

"I love you, Roseanna!" Johnse declared, mountin' his horse an' ridin' off.

"No, stop it! Leave him 'lone!" I yelled at my brothers as they rode 'cross the river, sendin' water splashin' 'bout. "We didn't do nothin'!" I told them in a loud cry as they galloped right by me.

My brothers we led by Tolbert an' I knew if he got t'Johnse he'd be dead. Tolbert hated all of the Hatfields, but it wasn't just cause they were s'posed t'be our enemies, but cause he knew his common law wife an' step-son (Jessa and Silas) had a tie to them. Cause he knew that deep down Jessa loved Shaw (who was a Vance an' part of the Hatfield family) an' that he loved her back; that if he (my brother) didn't make a scene at Peggy Eldridge's funeral that Jessa'd be married t'Shaw right now instead of bein' wit' him.

Bud stopped right in front of me so I told him, "We gotta stop 'em, Bud."

Shakin' his head, Bud told me, "We gotta get'cha back t'poppy."

I sighed an' nodded, knowin' he was right. I needed t'get home so I'd be able to explain everythin' to my poppy. I had t'get to him 'fore my brothers cause Tolbert'd blow things out of proportion.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

"Stop runnin', Johnse!" I shouted at the sonuva bitch that was fleein' from us. Dumbass, he takes advantage o'my sister an' then thinks he can run 'way an' get 'way wit' it. "Yer dead, Johnse! Dead!" I taunted, aimin' my rifle an' shootin' a shot at Johnse one handed (since I had t'hold Eldorado's reigns). Goddamnit, the bullet whizzed by 'im.

Suddenly, a low hangin' branch 'peared infront of Johnse, knockin' him off his horse since he hit his head on it. Great, now we can get 'im. I led my brothers ov'r to that skirt chasin' Hatfield, who was scurryin' back while grabbin' his pistol wit' shaky hands. "What're ya so hot an' fired up 'bout, Tolbert?" Johnse dumbly asked as I stopped my horse a few feet 'way from 'im.

I scowled while trainin' my gun on him. "Ya took advantage o'my sister."

"I didn't do nothin' t'her, Tolbert." Johnse told me 'fore lookin' at all o'my brothers an' goin' on to say, "All I did was bring her home, feed her dinner, an' give her a warm place t'stay; keep her from harm." Gesturing to us with his head, he said, "Ya'll are the ones that left her wit' no way home."

Fuck…yea…I know I screwed up an' forgot my own sister at the festival venue. I don't need reminded 'bout that 'gain.

"Did ya touch her?" Jim asked, causin' me to snap my head at him an' cut my stormy eyes at him. Of course, he touched her, he's a charmin' skirt chasin' Hatfield. Fuck, Jessa stayed one night at Shaw's old 'partment wit' his family durin' a rainy Thanksgivin' nite an' he fucked her, knocked her up too. Hatfield men corrupt innocent girl when they stay the nite under their roof.

"No." Johnse shook his head. Liar! "Ya think she'd kissin' on me if I violated her in any way?" Johnse asked us, makin' all of my brother's get these hard thinkin' looks on their faces. For fucks sake, I hope they ain't buyin' his bullshit. Of course, my sister'd be kissin' on him if he did somethin' t'her, she's too naïve an' swwet. Hell, so was my wife 'fore I told her the harsh truth an' ways of the world.

"I say we kill 'im an' toss 'im in the river so nobody knows." I suggested t'my brothers, cockin' my rifle at Johnse.

"Roseanna'll know." Johnse piped up.

"Yea, she did say not to hurt him." Calvin spoke up, a torn look on his face.

Dear lord… I rolled my eyes, snappin', "Shut up, Calvin."

"Roseanna'll nev'r forgive ya if somethin' happens to me. Goddamnit, I love her and she loves me." Johnse declared, causin' me to look at him like he had grown a second head.

"That's a load of horse manure." Pharmer told the blonde, his gun barrel pointed right at 'im. Thank god for my fatass brother, at least he's got some sense in his head. No wonder he's my fav'rite brother.

"Since I gotta prove it t'ya, here's my gun." Johnse said, tossin' his gun at us, causin' it to land on the leaf covered ground wit' a crunchin' thud.

Jim nodded, buyin' the charmin' Hatfield's bullshit, 'fore askin', "How bad you shot, Johns?" Not bad 'nough. Couple more inches an' he'd be dead from gutshot…

"Not bad, bullet tore right thru me." Johnse answered, lookin' down at his side that was bleedin' somethin' awful. Too bad that bullet tore right thru 'im. Diggin' it out would've been better, would've been painful too.

"Come on, let's go." Jim ordered us, turnin' his horse 'round an' leadin' the way back to the Tug. I stared down Jonse, quietly lettin' him know that I was gonna get 'im one day. "Tolbert!" Jim shouted at me, callin' me t'follow him an' our brothers.

I spat at Johnse 'fore turnin' Eldorado 'round an' trottin' off after my brothers.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was sitting inside of the McCoy house waiting with everyone for Roseanna to come home with her brothers. Everyone, but Randall, ate breakfast. My crazed father-in-law paced most of the night, never slept, and held onto his folded belt too. Hell, he was still pacing round. God, he reminded me of a caged tiger in the zoo, ready to strike and just biding his time. Dear god, I hope he doesn't go down Roseanna's throat for her thing with Johnse. I mean I know he disowns her, I read as much, but I just don't want him being too harsh on her. Roseanna's so sweet and I think Randall being harsh with her would break her heart.

"Poppy, poppy, we found her!" Bud exclaimed, flinging the door open.

Without a word, Randall stormed outside. All of us quickly followed behind him. By time I stepped foot onto the porch, my son perched on my hip, Roseanna was standing right at the bottom of the porch stairs. By the blush and the glow on her face I knew that she slept with Johnse. Oh my god, the poor thing did the same thing I did. She slept over at a guy's house and gave him her virginity. My heart instantly went out to her cause I knew, I just knew that once she told Randall that she was with Johnse she was going to be turned away from the family. Well, fuck that, I wasn't going to turn my back on her. I can relate to her; I won't end my friendship with Roseanna.

"You spent the nite under a Hatfield roof?" Randall asked, his brows deeply furrowed as his eyes held a crazy edge to them. Of course, she spent the night under a Hatfield roof. Where else would she be sleeping, the barn? God, the Hatfields might be a bit intimidating, scary, and violent, but I don't they'd be cruel enough to make a girl sleep anywhere except for a bed or a pallet in a warm house.

"Yes." Roseanna nodded before quickly adding in, "Mr. Hatfield kindly gave me permission t'stay wit' Johnse's sisters, Sir." With a big blushing smile, she announced, "Johnse says he wants to marry me." Everyone, expected for me, looked at Roseanna like she needed committed into the looney bin. I understood her and where she was coming from. I myself had a talk with Shaw about honeymoons and marriage after our first time (well my very first time and his first time with me since he'd been with other girls before). I just couldn't judge Roseanna cause if I did I'd be a hypocrite. "He wants to come here, ask ya proper an' make things right."

"Did he touch you?" Randall bluntly asked, his eyes tiny hateful slits, as he stared down his eldest daughter.

"No." The fair-haired girl quickly blurted out; her blue eyes slightly wide with shock that her poppy would ask her such a thing. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sally cut a very deep and disapproving look at her daughter.

Shaking his head, Randall declared, "Yer not my daughter anymore." Roseanna's breath hitched and her sweet heart-shaped face fell. "Ya like the Hatfields so much then go live wit' 'em forever." Randall told his once favorite daughter before storming inside of the house.

Nobody dared to look at Roseanna, they just followed Randall inside. Bud walked down the porch to go unhitch his horse while I walked down the porch, going over to my dearest friend. She was on the verge of tears whenever I stopped right in front of her. Placing my hand on Roseanna's shoulder, I softly assured her, "I don't care what your poppy says, I'm not disowning you. I'm going to stay close with you; even visit you."

"But it just ain't poppy you'd be goin' up 'gainst, but my brother too." Roseanna squeaked out while Bud stood with his horse's reigns in his hand, waiting for us to say our goodbyes.

"I don't care what Tolbert thinks or says 'bout this. I won't turn my back on you. I've done it before when I first got here with Allie, but I won't do it again with you. I won't become friendless over a feud that'll never end." I firmly and honestly told my sister-in-law, causing her to just nod at me. "I understand how you feel, Rosie. I won't hold Johnse against you, but I just pray his family welcomes you into it cause from what I know about them they're a bit imposing and untrustful."

"I'll be fine." Roseanna told me, holding back the dam of tears that were ready to break, before hugging me goodbye. After pulling back and ending our hug, she told me with a soft smile, "I talked to Shaw last night and he still loves you. He misses you something awful cause he's nev'r stopped lovin' you."

"What?..." I let out in a whispered whoosh. Oh my god, he told her that? Really? Oh my god…

"It's not too late for you to have your first love, to reunite with your soulmate and be happy." Roseanna told me in one of those romanticized tones. "Even tho my poppy an' family's turned me 'way I'll be wit' Johnse. He loves me; he'll make sure I'm happy." She told me before walking off to where Bud was waiting for her with his horse.

Quickly, Bud helped Roseanna onto the horse and then led it away from the house, towards the wood clearing that led to the road. What the hell? Was he giving her and the horse over to Johnse and the Hatfields? Oh hell…

Oh god, I hope, no I pray, that things can be changed and Roseanna won't be heartbroken and abandoned by Johnse. She's such a good and sweet person, she doesn't deserve heartbreak and suffering. The only way I can make sure that things change is to get somebody to help change them, meaning I needed to pay Shaw a visit at his office not just for the custody agreement we made, but to plead my case to him about helping Johnse and Roseanna work out. If he truly feels the way that Roseanna told me he does then Shaw'll help keep them together cause he wouldn't want to see somebody else torn apart and broken up over a feud.

* * *

 **Devil Anse POV:**

To say I was shocked when Johnse walked thru the door, holdin' his bleedin' side, with Roseanna McCoy next to him was an understatement. Sam's Hill, I gave that boy of mine the simple task of leavin' that girl off at the Tug an' he couldn't even do that right. Goddmanit, why was my son so dumb? How did I get such a dumb son? Cap wasn't a goddamn idiot; he was smart and settled down with the girl I told him to marry. A girl that proved herself worthy of the Hatfield name.

I sent Roseanna to the girls' room while Levicy fetched the things needed t'patch our dumbass son with. Hell, sometimes I think Cotton's got more brains then my firstborn son. As soon as that girl left the room and my son plopped his ass onto the table, I asked him, "Why in the hell's she here for and what happened to you?"

"I told Roseanna 'fore lettin' her off that I wanted to marry her, but I knew I weren't able to see her poppy 'bout it without gettin' hurt. Her brothers came and chased me while she went home an' told Randall 'bout me. He got mad and sent her back over the Tug with her horse." Johnse told me while Levicy placed a bowl of water, some cloth for bandages, and a small hand towel on the table 'fore sitting down.

I shook my head at Johnse while my wife began washin' and cleanin' his side. "Maybe we oughtta have Doc Rutherford take a look at this." My wife suggested.

"No use, he'd only do what you're doin'." Johnse told his mother 'fore letting out a sudden, "Ow.", as Levicy poked his wound to make sure there wasn't any led in it.

"I won't go 'gainst Rand'l McCoy or any man when it comes to his daughter." I told my son, letting him know that I couldn't give him my blessin' to be with Roseanna. No, not when it'd go 'gainst a father's wishes. I couldn't do that disrespect to Randall, 'specially since I have daughters of my own and won't want anybody going 'gainst my wishes for them.

"But, daddy, he says he doesn't care; surely if you give permission he can't object." My son whined, sounding like an idoit.

Yea…nobody objected…that's why he had a bullet rip thru his side. Pointin' my pipe at his side, that Levicy'd just finished cleanin', I flatly told Johnse, "Well, somebody did."

"Yea, her boneheaded brothers." Johnse told me before going on to say in a pleading whine, "But we love each other and want to get married. We're both of age; there's no reason not to give us permission."

Levicy stood up and thwacked our dumbass son on the side of the head while telling him, "You just met her, don't even know what love is yet."

"Please, if ya'll won't let us marry then at least let her stay." Johnse pleaded with big blue puppy dog eyes. I had to turn 'way from him and head over to the fireplace so that I wouldn't give in. That look, I couldn't say no to that look. "Mama, she's been thrown out and has nowhere to go." Johnse pleaded to his mother, who made the mistake of looking at our son's puppy dog eyes instead of walkin' off.

I knew I'd lost my battle of sendin' the girl 'way. I knew that Levicy would give into our son's request, especially since he was her baby. Thank god my baby wasn't a goddamn idiot. At least one of our baby's turned out good. Turnin' 'round I saw my wife nod 'fore saying, "She can stay here, but only til her family comes for her." Sam's Hill, that family's never gonna come for the girl. She's out, one less mouth to feed.

"Thank you, mama. Thank you." Johnse nearly cried, hugging his mother so tight that she looked like a tick 'bout to pop. Whenever he ended the hug my wife just patted him on the arm.

"Listen and listen good, son." I told Johnse, pointin' my pipe at him. "She'll stay here, but she'll keep her own name." I wasn't havin' no shackin' up under my roof. They'd be in separate rooms; no sharin' the same bed and the same name.

The color drained from my son's face, but he nodded in agreement never-the-less. Great, now I got a situation that's very touchy on my hands. Just what I don't fuckin' need. Why couldn't Johnse just find a nice girl here in West Virginia, why'd he have to get with Roseanna McCoy for? I would have a problem child…

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, it's official, Roseanna's disowned by her family and has been taken in by Johnse's. Tolbert, he's his typical self huh? Hmm, how do ya'll think Jessa talking to Shaw about trying to make sure Johnse and Roseanna stay together is going to go? Do you think he's going to try to wear her down about their past relationship or just agree to help our Johnse and Roseanna?**


	43. Young Tragic Love

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Young Tragic Love**

 **Jessa POV:**

About an hour or so after Roseanna left Tolbert and his brothers came home. Tolbert, of course, was in a bad mood. During the very short ride to our house all he did was bitch about Roseanna and Johnse. The hate was so thick in his voice that it unnerved me. Of course, he got upset with me when I told him that I wasn't disappointed or mad at Roseanna; that I had no right to be either. He just grumbled a nasty, but smooth, 'I ain't s'prised ya even said that.', before clenching his jaw shut.

The whole Roseanna getting disowned incident happened a couple of days ago and since Tolbert's calmed down some, I'd decided to go to Mate Creek (under the guise of buying beef stew meat) to talk to Shaw about Roseanna and Johnse. Whenever I pulled to a stop in front of Shaw's office, I noticed that Sully was sitting on the stoop of the nearby schoolhouse, watching his young students run around and play during their recess. He just nodded and gave me a small wave, which I returned in kind before climbing down from my wagon with my 15-month-old son perched on my hip.

Swiftly, I walked up the plank sidewalk and over to the door of the livery. Like always the open sign was hanging in the window. I opened the door, causing the chime to go off, and walked right on inside. Shaw's golden-brown hair covered head popped up and a small lined smile crossed his face as he greeted me with, "Hey, wasn't expecting you to come by so soon."

"Yea, well, I wanted to talk to you about something." I told Shaw while walking over to him.

"Okay, what'd you wanna talk about?" He asked as I reached his side.

"Roseanna and Johnse." I simply answered Shaw while handing Silas over to him. He just nodded while setting Silas on his lap. I took a seat in a chair across from him at the desk before going on to say, "I don't want to see her get hurt and I know he's going to leave her; choose his family over her since that's what's in the history books." Looking Shaw right in his honey eyes, I told him, "I need you to talk to Johnse, make him understand that he needs to be with Roseanna no matter what the Hatfields think since he loves her. That someday his family'll come around."

"Oh" Shaw blinked his honey eyes, looking a bit taken aback. Once he got over his slight shock he honestly admitted, "I wasn't expecting you to be aboard the Rohnse ship considering your McCoy outlaws ain't."

"I see things differently then the rest of the McCoys do. They don't understand what Roseanna's going thru."

"But you do which is why you don't want to see her end up with the broken-hearted fate we read about in my dad's history class." Shaw stated while bouncing our son on his lap.

"Yes, but I just don't understand what she's going thru, I lived it." I remarked, watching Silas turn his head to look up at his daddy. "Hell, Shaw, she came home Wednesday morning beaming and saying that Johnse loved her; wanted to marry her too." I let out in a heavy sigh, watching Shaw ruffle our son's golden-brown hair while bouncing him on his lap.

"Oh, well, that's pretty similar to what we talked about in the afterglow of our first time." He told me with a shrug. A smirk suddenly appeared on his face as he quickly added in, "You know, me wanting to marry you and stuff."

"Yes, I know." I deadpanned before quickly moving the subject of Roseanna and Johnse forward with, "She's so sweet and innocence and happy right now. I just don't want to see her hurt, end up pregnant and alone with only some old aunt as her only family."

"She ends up alone cause she chooses it, honey."

My brow furrowed curiously. "What?"

"You didn't pay that much attention in class cause if you did you'd know that Perry Cline offers to marry her and raise the baby as his own so that nobody knows she's knocked up by Johnse, but Roseanna tells him no cause she's in love with Johnse."

"Oh…" Fell on of my tongue in a long lingering tone. Yea, I must've zoned out the day Sully gave a lecture about Roseanna and Johnse.

"Mhm…" Shaw hummed as our son turned around and stood up on his lap. "Can I ask you something about Tolbert?" He asked while holding our son and letting him pat his shoulder.

"Um, sure." I hesitantly answered; a bit nervous about what I was going to be asked since it could very well be anything.

"Why ain't you and him legally married? Was it Tolbert or you that didn't want to get married?" Oh, good god, he would drop that bomb on me and now too.

After a few silent moments and an inquiring look from Shaw, I finally answered him honestly with, "It was me. I was pregnant with your baby, Shaw, so it just didn't feel right to be getting married to Tolbert by a preacher."

He just nodded, his poker face breaking slightly and a soft look overcoming his honey eyes. After a second he began to make goofy face at our son, trying to make him laugh, while telling me, "I'll talk to Johnse about Roseanna, but just so you know I'm already in their corner."

"So, you approve of them?"

"Yep." Shaw popped his tongue. "So does my dad; he's actually trying to soften Devil Anse's hardened heart." Really? Wow, I wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Shaw, do you think maybe you could work on him too? I mean he might soften if you talk to him considering you've got an insight that your dad doesn't."

"Of course, I've got an insight on this shit. I had you and our kid torn from me cause we're from opposite sides of the goddamn Tug, Jessa." He told me with deep edge to his voice as he was playing a high-five gave with our son (you know teaching him how to do a high-five).

"Please, Shaw, don't bring up that up." I requested. Holding my head, I heaved out a sigh of, "It's already in the forefront of my mind due to everything that's happened over the last couple of days."

Shaw just nodded his head. A sad, but reminiscent look appearing on his face as he softly told me, "They remind me of us before my mom died and everything got fucked up."

Oh no, this conversation's getting too heavy. I told him I didn't want to talk about the breakup, god doesn't he listen? "How's Lydia doing?" I quickly asked as a way to lighten things up since I didn't want to go down memory lane and hash up some sad stuff.

"She's doing good." Shaw told me with a smile before proudly adding in, "She just started teethin' with her first tooth."

"That's good. So is Olga doing better with her?"

"Honey, nothings changed with Olga in the last couple of days." Shaw told me before his voice took on a slight edge and he revealed in a low spat, "She's, sad to say, a lazy stupid crazy bitch. I come home some times to Lydia crying in a highchair or just sitting on the floor crying while Olga's off in her own little word."

"And you let her live with you; take care of your kid?" I asked incredulously, not able to wrap my head around why he was even letting that woman take care of his baby for if she was such an incompetent mother.

"What else am I supposed to do, Jessa?" Shaw asked before shaking his head and telling me, "I gotta go to work, make a living. My dad works too so I got nobody to watch her."

"What about the Hatfields?" I asked, more or less suggesting that he let those people watch his daughter when he was at work. I mean they were his kin so I don't see why they couldn't help him out with babysitting.

"Oh, hell, Levicy's got enough of her own kids to worry about and Allie's a bitch that doesn't like me so I doubt she's going to watch my kid."

"Shaw, don't call her a bitch. She's actually nice." I scolded, cutting my indigo eyes at the man sitting in front of me.

"Honey, I hate to break it to ya, but she's a bitch." Shaw told me in one of those 'don't kill the messenger' type tones. While Silas was smacking his little hand against his dad's shoulder; saying dada, Shaw told me, "She even bitched at me for no damn reason, got mad when I told her about Abel and Nancy too." Oh no, she's being snippy with him cause he told her about her brother. That's not good. Shaw smiled at our son and ruffled his hair before giving me a serious look and telling me, "Allie's best friend with Vera since their husbands are best friends and both of them are friendly enough with Olga." Shaw pressed his lip into a firm line before letting out a drawling sigh of, "Olga was giving Roseanna nasty looks the other night so…"

"So, you think they're going to give Roseanna a hard time?" I asked, a bit worried for my friend's mental and emotional welfare. I didn't want her to get snubbed or treated badly, she was too sweet or that.

"Maybe, I dunno." He shrugged while our son smooshed his cheeks together, giggling as he did.

Shaw chuckled and smooshed our son's little chubby cheeks back while I told him in an imploring way, "Just try to watch out for Roseanna for me if you're around, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded before making a fishy-face at our son, making him laugh.

Standing up, I told him, "I better get going." I needed to get out of here, everything's just too much. I accomplished what I came to do, Shaw agreed to help out when it came to Johnse and Roseanna.

 **Shaw POV:**

"You don't have to go if you don't wanna, honey." I softly told Jessa, piercing her with my honey eyes, as she walked up to me.

"Shaw…" She sighed heavily while taking our son from me.

I took her hand in mine as she balanced Silas on her hip. Giving her a soft and melting look, I told her in a heartfelt, but deep, tenor, "Jessa, honey, all of our talking got suppressed feelings surfacing and honestly, I don't want you to go. Not when I know in my heart there's a chance for us, a real chance for us to reunite and be a family."

Jessa pulled her hand out of mine while snipping, "I've got obligations, I can't just stay here with you."

"Even tho you love me you're gonna go back to him cause of an obligation. Damn, honey, that's rich."

Her indigo eyes widened for half a second before she composed herself, telling me, "I never said I loved you, Shaw.", with a slightly clipped attitude.

I leaned back in my chair and looked up at her with tenderness in my honey eyes. "You don't have to; your eyes say it for you with how you look at me."

Jessa didn't say a word, just turned around and rushed out of the office. Well, looks like I'm getting under her skin. She should be my Christmas present if things keep going like they are. Ah, I can almost taste sweet victory. Problem is now I need to start figuring out what to do with Olga. I mean I can't have her in my house for too long, especially since I'm so sure that Jessa's gonna accept my offer and just come home with me one day. Hell, I don't want to spend the money to ship her to San Francisco since I kinda want to save my money in order to buy nice things for Jessa and Silas once they move in someday (and someday soon). Maybe I can just give her some money to strike out on her own with. Yea, that's what I'll do.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I had gone to Shaw and Olga's to pay my friend an afternoon visit, but it turns out Doc wanted her to go check on Levicy since she was in the early stages (a month or so) of pregnancy and given her age he wanted her looked in on. She invited me to come with her to help watch Lydia and I agreed, which is why I'm currently driving us to the main Hatfield house. "You know Roseanna's most likely going to be at the house, so try to be nice to her while we're there." I told Olga as we got closer to my in-laws' house.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on talkin' t'her to even be mean." Olga assured me with a thinly lined look. Clearly she misunderstood me cause I said to be nice not to cold shoulder the girl.

"Olga, giving her the silent treatment's a bit mean tho. Especially when she doesn't even know why you're doing it."

"Oh, I'm sure she knows why I won't be talkin' t'her. Damnit, she knows 'bout Shaw fatherin' that sister-in-law of her's baby."

"Olga, you got to stop bein' jealous about that. Shaw did have a life before you came here."

"A life he lied 'bout. He told me he'd been havin' a hard time forgettin' 'bout her, not that she had his bastard."

"Olga, stop, you're starting to act like a jealous shrew instead of the sweet girl you really are." I bluntly told my friend, furrowing my brow at her. I didn't care if my remark offended her or not, she needed to hear it. "I already told you, leave him before shit gets too bad."

Shaking her head, causing her limp brunette curls to rustle around her cream shawl covered shoulders, Olga vented with a bite to her dulcet tone, "I know leavin's the smartest thing t'do, but why should I run 'way from my home? I got a job 'ere an' friends, even a family."

Looking over to my friend, I rhetorically asked, "Do you really think Shaw's going to let you stay here without turning you into a villain?" Shaking my head and placing my attention back onto the road, I let out a heavy sigh before bluntly telling my friend, "Sam's Hill, Olga, he's trying to make you look like an unfit mother by keeping Lydia with him during public events; he's even doing it during family dinners too."

"I'm a good ma, just had a slight depressed spell at first's all." Olga said a bit defensively as my in-laws' large house came into view.

"A spell that he's manipulating to his own means." I said knowingly before going on to bluntly, but truthfully tell my friend, "Olga, Shaw's a wolf in sheep's skin and you need to forget any hopes of making things work with him. He'll twist, turn, and tear you apart until you're too mad to think straight and he's admitting you to the mental hospital in Charleston."

Olga didn't say a word to me about my blunt, harsh, but true remarks. She only pointed to the large cabin we were pulling up to and announced, "We're here."

I didn't say a word, just nodded and pulled the wagon up to a stop in front of the main Hatfield house's porch. After I pulled the brake, both me and Olga climbed down from the wagon with our babies on our hips. She grabbed a midwifing bag out of the back of the wagon before walking with me over to the porch. Quietly, we walked up the porch steps and over to the front door.

A few seconds after knocking on the door, it was opened by none other then Roseanna. Oh boy… "Hi, come on in." The blonde cheerfully smiled, moving aside so we could pass thru the door.

Olga just stormed into the house, not even bothering to look at or say a greeting to Roseanna. God…she's making herself look bad. "Hi, we didn't get to talk much the other night, but I'm Allie, Cap's wife." I kindly told Roseanna with a smile as I walked into the house.

"Nice to officially meet ya." Roseanna told me as Olga seat Lydia down on the floor next to Elias M. (Levicy's toddler and my baby brother-in-law), who was being watched by his other siblings.

"So, you've moved in then?" I asked, walking into the main room with the fair-haired girl while Olga went into the kitchen to talk to Levicy, who was sitting at the table busy shelling peas for dinner.

"Yes, I got throwed out by my poppy so Mr. an' Mrs. Hatfield's lettin' me stay here." Roseanna told me as we made out way over to the sofa.

Sitting down, I asked her, "So, you're with Johnse then?"

"Yes, but Mr. Hatfield won't let me use their family name." Roseanna told me, smoothing any wrinkles out of her tartan skirt after sitting next to me on the sofa.

"Oh…" Shit, that's not good. Anse doesn't approve of Johnse and Roseanna since he won't let her use the Hatfield name. He was fine with me using the family name; even pushed for me and Cap to marry, so he clearly approved of us. Shit, Sully's got his work cut out for him when it comes to softening up my father-in-law.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Roseanna asked, tilting her head towards where Olga was at with Levicy by the kitchen table.

"Who, Levicy or Olga?" I asked, trying to play off the blonde's original question like I wasn't sure who she was talking about.

"Olga." Was Roseanna simple one-word answer.

"No, but it's because of Jessa and Shaw having a baby together; it has nothing to do with you."

"Jessa said she'd visit me, what if she's here when Olga's checkin' up on Levicy?"

"Don't worry about that happening cause I doubt it will." I told Roseanna since I didn't think Jessa would actually come thru on her word and visit the blonde at the Hatfield house. Hell, she picked the McCoys (and Tolbert) over and over again so I doubt she'll pick somebody aligned with the Hatfields now.

* * *

I was finishing up dinner and Captain W. was playing with some toys while sitting on a small blanket on the floor whenever Cap walked into the house. "How was your day, darlin'?" He asked while taking off his hat and coat; hanging them up on the wall hooks near the door.

"Good." I smiled before expanding my answer with, "I went to visit Olga and ended up taking her to check in on ma for Doc."

"I heard from pa that Johnse's McCoy bitch's livin' there now. Been since the other day." My husband told me with a cold edge to his deep timbre as he walked into the main room and picked up our son off the floor.

"Cap, don't call her that." I scolded him as he went over to his sitting chair and sat down. "Roseanna's actually a real nice girl." I told Cap since (after spending a good part of my afternoon talking to Roseanna) I really did think she was nice. She was very sweet and innocent too, posed no threat to the family at all.

Cap's lips turned up, making his mustache slant, as she snarled, "I don't care how nice you think she is, the bitch's no good for my brother and my parents need to boot her outta the house."

"Don't say that, she's your brother's girlfriend and if your parents didn't take her in then she'd be homeless." I told Cap while stirring the greens in the cast iron skillet so that they'd continue to cook evenly.

"I doubt she's be homeless." Cap scoffed before telling me, "She's got grandparents and old aunts, other kin miles 'way that'd take her if need be. Roseanna just doesn't want to leave Johnse and vice verse's all."

I looked over my shoulder only to see Captain W. climbing down from Cap's lap. While my son made a beeline towards the blanket his toys were on, I asked my husband, "Cap, why are you so quick to dislike her for? Johnse loves her, can't you try to be nice and accept Roseanna?"

"No, I won't accept Johnse's fling with Roseanna cause I know when it's over my brother'll be just as crazy if not crazier then Shaw is right now cause of his shit with Jessa." My husband told me in a deep, cold, timbre that was hard and unmoving. I knew he meant business, that he wouldn't be budged from his mindset.

Getting my husband to soften up about Johnse and Roseanna's relationship would be impossible. I can see that Cap won't try to talk Johnse into doing the right thing. Hell, sight now he'd be trying to talk his brother into leaving Roseanna. I hope that Sully can wear down Devil Anse otherwise a lot of the things we're trying to prevent will most likely happen anyways.

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

A few times a month I'd go over to Brenton's house for some whiskey and cards. Since we were from feuding families, we couldn't be seen budding it up at a tavern or bar together, so we just opted to hang out at his house. Tonight, was one of those times I was sitting at Brenton's card table (which was in his kitchen instead of an actual kitchen table) playing poker with my best friend while a bottle of shine sat within reach on said card table. An ashtray sat between us as we smoked on cigars during our card game.

"So, how's your son doin' these days? Has fatherhood driven the lil shit man yet?" Brenton asked around the cigar stuck in the corner of his mouth while cutting the deck of cards and shuffling them.

"No, fatherhood hasn't driven him mad yet." I dryly told my friend, tipping my cigar into the nearby ashtray. As he starting to deal us some hands, revealed, "I think he's doing better then he was since Jessa took their boy, Silas, to see him today."

His eyes bulged out of his head as he placed deck of cards on the table. "What?" Taking a draw off of his cigar he added in, "She brought the baby, that Tolbert's passing off as his, to your son's office for a visit?"

"Yea, I saw it while watching my students during recess this afternoon." I told my friend, putting some coins into the middle of the table to start the prize pot.

"Why'd you think she did that for?" Brenton asked, motioning for me to start the game.

Placing a card on the table and grabbing one to replace it, I answered my friend with, "I think they might be trying to work things out, but I'm not a hundred percent positive tho."

"Why'd they be trying to work things out for?" Brenton asked, his face askew, as he discarded a card. Picking one up, he remarked, "I thought your son was with that New York girl, the midwife he knocked up last year."

Taking a drag off of my cigar and exhaling a waft of smoke, I told him, "They're not actually together." While talking my turn I expanded on my answer with the explanation of, "Olga's just his housekeeper; even tho she's the mother of my granddaughter she doesn't act like it since Shaw's always tending and caring for Lydia."

"Ah, so you think Shaw and Jessa's going to dumb their partners, get back together, and raise the kids?" Brenton asked with a raised brow, tipping his cigar ashes into the tray and taking his turn in our poker game.

"Honestly, with how miserable my son's been, I hope that's what they do since it'd make him happy." I told Brenton, raising the stakes and adding to the pot before tossing a useless card on the table and picking one up from the deck.

"Hmm…" Brenton hummed, matching my bet. "Well, at least my daughter gets along with her husband. They're even expecting again." He told me, placing a card on the table before taking a fresh one from the deck and adding it to his hand.

"Looks like we'll both be grandpas to two grandchildren now." I grinned at my friend, checking my hand.

"Reckon so…" Brenton nodded, taking his turn since he didn't like his hand.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, looks like Shaw's agreeing to help Jessa in regards to Johnse and Roseanna. Do you guys think he's doing it out of the goodness of his heart or does he have ulterior motives? Also, who do you think really holds Jessa's heart, Tolbert or Shaw? Allie's in Roseanna's corner, wow who saw that coming? Do you guys think Allie's right, that Shaw wants to make Olga out to be crazy and that she (Olga) acting pissy with Roseanna's only going to help him do that? Also, what do you guys think about Sully and Brenton's talk?**

 **Shaw's going to get between Tolbert and Jessa (making them get rocky) in the next chapter. Uh oh… A few other things are going to happen too (like maybe some lemons).**


	44. What's Going On?

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **WARNING!: QUICK LEMON IN FIRST SCENE! FINALLY, SOME LEMONS!**

* * *

 **What's Going On?**

 **Jessa POV:**

I was woken up by the feel of my husband's lips peppering kisses along my bare shoulder. Of course, he was in a romantic mood at dawn on a Saturday, the only day I was able to sleep in (if 6 am was even considered sleeping in). "Wake up, darlin'." Tolbert cooed; his breath hot on my skin.

"It's too early, Tolbert."

"No, it ain't. It's nearly dawn."

"Like I said, it's too early." I groaned, rolling over onto my other side so that I could look at my husband. "Its Saturday, let me sleep in before Silas wakes up and I have to get up."

"Nah, I let ain't lettin' ya sleep. I've got other things in mind for us t'do."

Of course, he wants morning sex. Any other time he's fine with doing it at night, but this morning he's being energetic. Wonder what go into him, I mean he's usually out of the house checking on his still and packing it up near dawn on a Saturday; not in bed with me. I guess I shouldn't be complaining tho, he's making an effort to be more loving and affectionate. With his bipolar tendencies and rash temper, I knew showing feelings was hard for him. I should be happy that Tolbert wanted more intimacy, but on the other hand I really did want to sleep.

Well, since my sleep's broken it looks like I'm having an early morning romp with my husband. "Of course." I told my husband with a sleepy smile on my face.

Tolbert just smirked lazily at me before closing the distance between us, placing one of his hands on the back of my neck, and pressing a kiss on my lips. His lips felt soft as they slid against mine. Even tho I was tired, I responded to his kiss. My lips matched his movements in a lazy speed. Tolbert ran his tongue along my bottom lip, requesting permission to deepen our kiss. I granted him the permission he wanted, resulting in our kiss to deepen and our tongues to tango in a dance together. As we kissed his hands began to deftly unlace my shift, causing the top to fall open. He pushed the straps of my shift down my shoulders while breaking our kiss. With a lusty haze in his stormy blues he placed a kiss on my collar bone before trailing kisses to the valley of my breast. Since he was nestled between my legs, I could feel his hardness pressing against my core, making a small moan fall from my lips.

"Ah, sounds like yer ready t'go." Tolbert mumbled against my breast.

"Mhm, so why don't we move this along?" I purred, raking my hands down his chest and to the waistband of his long-john pants.

Lifting his head, he grinned, "Oh, let's get goin', darlin'."

I pushed his long-john pants down to free his member while he pushed my shift up over my thighs. As he closed the distance between us, his captured my lips in a kiss. Instinctively, I placed my hands on his shoulders and moved my lips against his, kissing him back. I pulled my lips away from his, breaking our kiss and letting out a tiny moan as he pushed into me. Oh, if I wasn't awake before then I'm definitely wide awake now. As he began to move, I wrapped my legs around his back.

"God, this feels good this mornin'." Tolbert's timbre rung out as he moved in quick, but shallow thrust."

"Oh, so last night wasn't any good?" I teased, my breath hitchin' into a slight moan.

"Course it was good, darlin'. Just meant it's good t'be able to be like this in the mornin' too."

"I know, Tolbert. I was just teasing you."

"Well, don't. Bed's no place for teasin', ya know that."

I just shook my head, gave him a lined smile, and planted a kiss on his lips to soften up the foul mood I could sense my innocent teasing was bringing on. Tolbert responded positively, his lips crushing into mine feverishly as his pace quickened up in our morning lovemaking. I nipped and tugged at his bottom lip as I felt warmth pool in my belly. Tolbert's stormy eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he sped up his pace.

After a few minutes I could feel myself getting close. I could tell that Tolbert was close too by the way his quick movements were jerky. "Tolbert…Tolbert…" fell from my mouth as a wave of pleasure suddenly washed over me.

Tolbert made a few more jerky movements before stilling and spilling his head while letting out a groan of, "Jessa…"

Heaving for breath, he rolled over on his back. Before I could even scoot up next to him a loud cry of, "Mama! Mama!", sounded from my son's bedroom upstairs.

"Sounds like we finished just in time, darlin'." Tolbert chuckled as I got out of bed and made my way over to the wash basin.

"You're lucky that was a quickie otherwise we'd be interrupted right now." I told my husband, pouring some water from the pitcher into the washbasin and grabbing a washcloth to clean up with.

Shrugging, Tolbert sat up and remarked. "Reckon so."

"You better get dressed so you can eat and get to work." I advised my husband, grabbing a dress from my dresser and putting it on.

"I'll just grab a leftov'r biscuit an' head out t'my still." Tolbert told me, getting out of bed and going over to where he had his pants laid over the back of the corner chair.

"Okay." I simply said, grabbing my boots and stocking while Tolbert quickly pulled his pants on.

Silently, we finished dressing and then left the bedroom. While Tolbert walked out of the house to go work his still I wen upstairs to change my son and bring him down into the kitchen so I could watch him while making breakfast.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was at my still cookin' some corn mash t'put into it whenever I heard a crunchin' leaves echoin' in the crisp air. Lookin' ov'r my shoulder t'see who was comin' up on me, assumin' it was one o'my brothers, I was shocked t'see that it was Brenton Landon who was walkin' ov'r to my still. Placin' my wooden spoon in the cookpot, I stood up and made my way ov'r to him while askin', "Hey, Brenton, what brings ya t'my still this afternoon?"

He had a serious look t'his eyes as he told me, "Some startlin' news 'bout your wife."

"What 'bout my wife?"

"I have it on good authority that somebody saw Jessa at Shaw Eldridge's livery business yesterday; she brought the boy to see him."

"What?!" I exclaimed in a stunned shout. Jessa took Silas t'see that Vance Bastard 'hind my back. What the hell possessed her t'do that?

"Yes." Benton solemnly nodded. "Before you ask my source is reliable." He told me as a way to let me know that his word was solid an' true. Just nodded, which caused him to tell my the heart shatterin' news of, "Apparently, they spent quite some time in the livery as a family."

"I can't believe she'd do this t'me." I muttered, my jaw clenched an' gritted in anger. Dear god, how could this be happenin'.

"I know it's hard to grasp," Brenton told me, pattin' me on the shoulder. "but she went behind your back to see her ex-lover; let him have rights to the boy too."

"Ya better get on home, Brenton. I need'a go speak t'my wife 'bout this." I sighed, my gruff tone harder then usual, as a breeze started t'stir up in the air.

"Of course." Brenton told me with an understandin' nod. "I'll see ya tomorrow for Sunday dinner at your folks'." He told me 'fore turnin' 'round an' walkin' off.

I was so pissed; I could spit nails. I stormed ov'r t'my still and pulled the pot of mash off the small fire it was cookin' on. After placin' the cook pot on the ground I kicked some dirt onto the cook fire t'put it out an' then stalked off. I was so pissed that Jessa took Silas t'see Shaw; that I had'a hear 'bout from Brenton too. I knew Brenton didn't like me so him tellin' me 'bout my wife goin' 'hind my back t'see the shady Vance Bastard wit' our son meant a lot. Meant he wasn't just cousin Perry Cline's brother-in-law, but was loyal to the McCoys.

 _ ***Meanwhile In Mate Creek, WV…***_

 **Shaw POV:**

I was sittin' in my armchair, waiting for Olga to come in. She was gone when I woke up, but her bag wasn't so I knew she didn't leave for good. Too bad… Damn bitch didn't even cook breakfast before she took off either. What good's she if she can't even do that? Hell, I swear I can count on my hands how many times Olga actually makes breakfast. Half the time I feel like I'm stuck doin' the cooking. Shit, I didn't mind doing house chores when I didn't have a housekeeper, but with her 'round I do mind. Olga should be doing more then she does. Eh, and the fact that her usefulness is limited in my bed's another reason why I'm over her. Shit, my relationship with Olga's the longest one I've been in with somebody I didn't like (other then what I could get physically).

The front door opened with a slight squeak followed by the soft pitter-pattering of heeled boots shuffling against the floor. I looked up from the book I was reading only to see Olga walking into the room with a small bag in her hand. "Where ya been? You weren't here when I woke up."

"Doc needed help birthin' a baby. He came by last nite t'get me; ya were in a deep sleep so I just let ya be an' left wit' him." She told me while going over to the bookshelf and placing her midwifing bag on the top shelf.

"Well, a note would've been nice to let me know where you went." I told her before pointing to the sofa and saying, "Sit down, Olga, we need to talk."

"I'd like t'check on Lydia 'fore we talk." Olga remarked as I closed my book.

Placing my book onto the coffee table I told her, "She's takin' an afternoon nap." Olga nodded and went over to the sofa. "Hell, since when do you give a shit about our kid anyways?" I scoffed, watching the overly thin brunette take her seat on the sofa.

A hurt look came over her face as he softly told me, "Don't act like that, Shaw. I've always cared 'bout our daughter."

"If ya say so, but as far as I'm concerned you don't."

"What'd ya wanna talk 'bout, Shaw?" She asked, giving me a slightly curious look.

Ripping the band-aide off and cutting to the chase, I bluntly told her, "You movin' out an' findin' your own place since we're obviously not going to work out."

"What?" Olga's doe brown eyes popped out of her head. "You can't do that, I got nowhere t'go an' a baby t'care for." She trembled, tears brimming around her eyes. Eh, she better not break out the waterworks cause it ain't gonna work, she's gotta go and nothing's going to sway me from that.

"Actually, Olga, I have a baby." I told her, letting her know that Lydia was staying with me in my custody. Hell, I didn't even list her as Lydia's mother, only the housekeeper in the census. She's got no rights to my kid. "There's a buildin' downtown with a couple open apartments for rent. Also, there's a few vacant houses too." I informed her before quickly adding in, "I'll give ya some money for a month's rent and food, after that you're on your own."

"Ov'r my dead body I'm gonna let'cha keep my daughter while I run off like a dog wit' my tail 'tween my legs."

"Well, that can always be arranged." I told her with a cold stony look.

"Ya wouldn't dare. I'm the mother o'yer child." Olga squeaked, sounding shocked by my threat.

"A piss-poor mother to my child cause I was dumb enough to knock ya up despite bein' careful when usin' you to warm my bed." I bluntly spat, not giving a fuck if I hurt her feelings or not. It was true, getting her pregnant was an accident.

Olga's doe brown eyes turned into black slits as she snipped, "Yer such a blackheart, Shaw."

"Don't try to insult me, I don't care what you think." And I really didn't. She knew from the beginning that I didn't want her and could never love her. She knew I couldn't give her what she wanted, but she dumbly decided to hop into my bed to give me what I wanted (a piece of ass). "Now, go pack your things and leave."

"I'm not leaving my home." She stubbornly told me; her arms folded over her chest in a show of defiance.

"It's my home and I want you out. Now, pack up, I need to go outside and check on my siblings; make sure they're not tormenting my horses." I told her before rising from my chair and stalking over to the door.

She didn't say a word as I walked out of the house and onto the porch, but I pray she's smart enough to just pack her things and go on her own cause I don't want to resort to drastic measures in order to get her to go away.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was dusting the coffee table whenever the front door slammed open and Tolbert stormed in looking madder than a wet hornet. Before I could even ask what his problem was, he cut his eyes at me and gruffly questioned me in a bark worse than a mad dog's, "What's this I hear 'bout ya payin' that shady Vance Bastard a visit yes'day wit' Silas?"

"Who told you? I know it wasn't Shaw, so who?" I asked, looking between him and the table I was almost done dusting. I had a funny feeling it had to be Brenton Landon since Shaw told me he was close to Sully (who saw me yesterday too). At the time he told me that fact I didn't believe him, but now I do.

"Ya bitch, ain't even got the decency to try an' deny it. Just wanna know who told." Tolbert spat in a hateful tone that I've never heard him use with me before. "Brenton Landon was just up at my still; he told me he had a source tell him ya were at that livery yes'day for a while." He informed me as I stood up, the feather duster in my hand dangling by my side and getting some dust on my white apron.

"Of course, he told you." I scoffed, rolling my indigo eyes. "That man's playing both sides, Tolbert. Brenton's best friend's with Sully, who waved at me yesterday." I informed my husband while going over to the corner bookshelf. While beginning to dust the top shelf, I firmly snapped, "Brenton's stirring the pot and getting involved into things that don't involve him, not to mention breaking the trust of his so-called friend."

Tolbert shook his head while defending that slimy legal assistant with, "Brenton's loyal to our family." His stormy blue eyes narrowed coldly at me. "He ain't playin' sides, but right now it looks like yer the one doin' that."

I moved onto the next shelf that needed dusting while defending myself with the remark of, "I'm not playing both sides, Tolbert. All I did was take Silas to see his father."

"Which ya nev'r should've done cause I'm his poppy, not him." The redhead lashed out in a near scream, giving me a look so hateful that if looks could kill I'm sure I'd be dead or close to it right now.

Now my blood was boiling. How dare he pull the poppy card when after the way he filled out that census. I spun 'round on my heel and stared him down while sarcastically scoffing, "Oh, so now you're Silas' poppy, but last summer you weren't when you filled out the damn census."

"Goddamnit, woman, don't hold that 'gainst me. I was strugglin' wit' fatherin' a child that looked like my enemy, ya know I didn't mean no harm when I listed him as my step-son."

"No harm?" I rhetorically asked, shaking my head incredulously. "Damnit, Tolbert, he's legally a bastard cause of you even tho you promised to love him as your own."

"I do love him, Jessa." He tried to assure me in a quick, slightly panicked tone. His eyes dropped to the floor shamefully as he sighed, "I just had a weak moment's all."

Suddenly, words that Shaw told me a long time ago came to the forefront of my mine. I guess he was right, my man would never fully accept my son. It was sad, but true. Oh my god, why was my life so complicated for? Why couldn't I just be like normal girls, get married and then have the baby with my husband the right way. Why did I have to do everything ass backwards for?

"You don't love him, Tolbert. You love me and tolerate him cause we're a package deal. Can't have the mother without her baby."

Tolbert's auburn eyes furrowed deeply as he gave me a puzzled look. "Why'd ya say that for, darlin'? That's not how I feel. I love both of ya."

"I said it cause it's the truth, Tolbert." I firmly sighed, moving over to the mantle on the fire place. Starting to dusk it, I told him, "You're not very hands on with Silas."

"Yes, I am. I change him for ya sometimes an' help feed him too."

"That doesn't count, Tolbert." I told him before going on to ask, "When was the last time you actually held him? Not to change a diaper or feed him, but just held him to spend time with him and too play with him."

"I dunno, couple days maybe." Tolbert shrugged, a blank look on his face.

"Two days, Tolbert. Just the fact that you can go that long without holding Silas, without playing with him and just spending time with him, worries me." I honestly said while dusting the hearth.

"I'm busy, Jessa. I gotta make an' deliver shine so I'm tired when I get home; just want t'get off my feet an' relax." Was my husband's sorry excuse for not spending time with my son, the one he promised to raise as his own with no grudges (something he was trying and failing at).

"You can relax and spend time with Silas at the same time, but you won't. You tolerate him cause he's not yours and it's not fair to him." I told Tolbert while going into the kitchen to place the feather duster back into it's spot on a hook by the backdoor.

He just stood in place in the middle of the floor, his face getting a weird look on it. "I don't tolerate him. I struggle wit' him not bein' mine, but I still love him." Tolbert told me in a smooth tone, trying to convince me that he was able to love Silas as his own. Something I didn't really believe anymore, sadly. Suddenly, his features went cold as he gruffly ordered, "Now, don't take Silas t'see Vance Bastard 'gain."

While walking back into the main room I told him a bit edgily, "Don't tell me what to do with my son, Tolbert. Shaw wants to be a father to Silas and unlike you he actually enjoys pending time with him." While going over to the sofa and sitting down on it, I added in, "I won't deprive my son of a father that wants to spend time with him, that holds him and plays with him."

"Oh, of couse Shaw's actin' like he cares." Tolbert rolled his eyes before sneering, "It's just an act t'get ya back, darlin'. He don't mean nothin' by it."

"Don't you dare say that. It's not an act. Shaw loves his kids; I've seen how he is with both Silas and Lydia and frankly you don't hold a candle to him when it comes to being a dad." I boldly told Tolbert, my indigo eyes cutting into him.

"I won't say it 'gain, don't go ov'r to that livery wit' our boy no mores." He sternly told me before going on to say, "I got work to do.", and pivoting on his heel. I didn't say a word, just watched him storm out of the house.

If he thinks he's going to order me around and I'm just going to listen then he's mistaken. Tolbert's my common law husband, not my lord and master. If I want to give Silas and Shaw the chance to know each other then I will. At least Shaw actually seems to enjoy fatherhood, unlike Tolbert.

* * *

 **Olga POV:**

I packed my things an' couple of Lydia's, but not a lot t'make Shaw suspicious. I'd leave like he wanted, but I'd be takin' my daughter wit' me. I'd go in the middle o'the nite after he was passed out from drinkin' his bottle. I had my bag by the door, ready t'go. I was sittin' at the table, feedin' Lydia a bottle, when the back door opened an' in came Todd an' Mary. "Where's Shaw?" I asked since he didn't come in 'hind his siblin's.

"In the corral trainin' that colt he got from out West." Todd told me before askin', "What're you makin' for dinner?"

"Can we go to Levicy and Anse's for dinner?" Mary asked wit' a big hopeful smile.

"Go ask Shaw if he wants t'go there for dinner. If not, I'll cook somethin' from the smokehouse." I told them, puttin' the decision on Shaw. I wanted t'say no, but that lil girl's sweet smile wouldn't let me. I didn't wanna disappoint her.

"Okay." They said 'fore rushin' out the door t'go ask Shaw what he wanted t'do 'bout dinner. I hope he wants t'stay in cause I didn't want t'deal wit' Roseanna McCoy t'nite while ettin'.

I placed the empty bottle on the table 'fore pattin' Lydia's back. My sweet Lydia, who I decided t'call Imogene once we left an' made it to San Francisco, was that one bright spot in my dark world right now. She was a perfect ray o'sunshine despite her da bein' a complete blackhearted bastard.

 **Shaw POV:**

I was outside in the corral, walking my freshly broken horse. I was getting ready to mount him; ride him a bit around the corral to ensure that he rode smoothly and stayed broke whenever my siblings came running over. I looked at them with one of those 'what's going on?' expressions. Todd didn't say a word, but Mary did. "Shaw, Olga wants to know if you wanna go to Levicy and Anse's for dinner." My sister told me, revealing the reason why they were out at the corral for.

Dear lord, of course she sent Todd and Mary out to the corral to ask me that. Looks like the lazy bitch ain't cookin' tonight. "Yea, we'll go over there for dinner." God, bet Jessa makes dinner every night and has it on the table on time too. Shit, the sooner I win her back the better. "Mary, go tell Olga we're goin' to the main Hatfield house for dinner." I told my sister, trying to keep my voice as even as possible although I fel annoyed and frustrated with the situation at the moment.

"Okay." My golden-haired sister simply nodded before running off to the house.

Before my brother could take off, I pointed to the edge of the corral and told him, "Todd, stand by that railin' over there." He just nodded, causing some of his dark brown hair to rustle, and walked over to where I told him to stand. As he leaned his armed against the railing, I told him, "You need to watch me train this horse cause come January you'll be my apprentice at the livery; will need to know a thing or two 'bout horses too."

"But what 'bout my schoolin'?" Todd asked with an arched brow.

"Don't worry about it. You know all you need to know and if you want to know something else, I can teach ya. Look, you'll be turning 12 come February so it's time for you to learn the livestock trade." I firmly remarked while mounting my horse.

"Sully ain't gonna like this..." My brother trailed off.

"I don't care what he likes. You're my brother and I'm making the decision to make you my assistant, not him."

My brother's living in the 1800s not the 2000s, learning a trade's going to benefit him more than endless amounts of schooling. With a trade he can survive, work, and make a proper living in the hills. With an education, well he'd have to move (most likely to Charleston or out East) to work. I ain't having that, my family's not going to be split up.

"Okay…" Todd hesitantly sighed, resting his chin on his arms that were folded and leaning on the corral's fence post. "How long are we gonna be out here for?"

"Not long, I'm just riding Tornado 'round the corral so he doesn't get angsty. So, he stays broke." I explained to my brother while trotting Tornado 'round the corral.

"He looks like he's gettin' ready to buck ya off." Todd pointed out since my horse wasn't riding smoothly.

"He ain't gonna buck me off, but he might try cause he hasn't been broke for long."

"Ya gonna breed him like that horse ya got last year?"

"No, I'm gonna keep him as my personal horse and then let ya have Duke."

Todd's face lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. "Really? I'm you're givin' me Duke?"

"Yea, he's a good horse and it's bout time you had your own trusty steed." I told Todd before going on to say in a stern tone, "You'll have to care for him, not just shove sugar cubes down his throat."

"I'll groom him and clean his stall. Promise, Shaw." Todd vowed with a serious look on his face as he watched me ride Tornado.

I didn't say a word, just nodded at my brother. As long as he took responsibility for the horse, which I'm sure he'll do, I didn't mind Todd taking over ownership of Duke. My new horse, Tornado, was full of spirit and speed; would serve me well. With what's up ahead in this feud I need a fast-spirited horse.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yikes! Drama's going on, huh? So, now Tolbert and Jessa's having a rough patch cause of Shaw. Do you think they'll smooth it over or will it fester?**

 **Well, Olga goes bye bye in the next chapter. Do you guys think her plan to get to San Francisco with Lydia will work or will something go wrong? Also, in the next chapter Shaw has a talk with Devil Anse.**


	45. Dinner & A Departing

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Dinner & A Departing**

 **Shaw POV:**

When I was done with training Tornado, I put him up in his stable, cleaned up, and then headed out to the Hatfields for dinner with my family and Olga. The quick ride to our destination was full of silence, but I didn't mind since I didn't feel like talkin' anyways. Hell, I was tired and didn't even want to go out for dinner, but had to since Olga was being a lazy stupid cray bitch tonight and refused to cook (meaning I had to bring everyone to Anse and Levicy's otherwise we'd starve cause it was too late for me to get anything goin' on the stove). As the house came into view, I felt the thin brunette next to me slightly tense. Dear lord, bet she's already upset that she has to be in the same room with Roseanna. Oh hell. Giving her a pointed look, I ordered, "You better be nice to Roseanna."

"I ain't gonna be mean t'her Shaw." Olga dryly scoffed, giving me a narrowed look. She better not. A sneer appeared on her face as she announced in a detestable tone, "She ain't the one I hate." Yea, well, that makes two of us, bitch. Reason why Olga needs to leave, we can't stand each other's guts.

"Olga, don't go there. I need to have a word with Devil Anse about something and I don't want you putting me in a bad mood before I do that." I firmly told Olga while pulling our wagon up to the main Hatfield house.

"Ain't my fault yer in a bad mood. If it's anybody's fault it's yer own." Olga snipped out, acting like she wasn't startin' shit even tho she was.

Before I could say anything back to her my sister spoke up from the back of the wagon with, "Whatever Levicy's cookin' smells good." Yea, the smell of home cooking was wafting in the air as I pulled the wagon to a stop right in front of the house. God, the smell of the food was mouthwatering. At least I'd be eating something good tonight. I'm actually glad Olga was too lazy to cook, I'm quite tired of eating potatoes a thousand ways all the time.

"I'm gonna go find Robert E." My brother told me while jumping out of the wagon as I pulled the break on it.

"Go on and find the girls, Mary." I told my sister, looking at her from over my shoulder.

"Okay." She simply said as we both climbed out of the wagon.

As my sister ran off to find her cousins (well they were really my cousins, but technically they were hers) I held my hands out to Olga and told her, "Hand me over Lydia so you can get down." She just nodded and gave me Lydia. I didn't even wait for her to get down before walking away from the wagon.

"Shaw, where ya goin'?" I heard her ask me as she climbed down from the wagon as I was walkin' up the porch steps of the main Hatfield house. Uh, where the hell do you think I'm going? Inside the house, duh. I didn't say a word to her, just walked across the porch and over to the front door I could hear her boots pitter-pattering against the ground as she rushed the few yards from the wagon to the porch.

Not waiting for Olga, I just knocked on the door. I heard Olga walking up the porch steps as the door creaked open, revealing Roseanna. Looking over her shoulder she informed Levicy, "Shaw and his family's here for dinner, Mrs. Hatfield."

"That's fine, dear." I heard Levicy's syrupy voice sound out from her spot cooking at the stove nearby.

"Come in." Roseanna smiled, moving aside so that me and Olga could enter the house.

As soon as I walked into the house I stopped by Roseanna and asked, while subtly tilting my head at my daughter, "Can you hold her? I need to talk to Anse for a moment."

"Yea, I can hold her." Roseanna smiled, instantly holdin' her hands out to take my daughter. She was so sweet and good with babies, I didn't mind her watchin' Lydia. She'd make a good mom, but I hope she doesn't go thru the heartbreak of havin' her baby die before she turns a year (since that's what's supposed to happen).

"I could've done that, Shaw. No need for the McCoy t'do it." Olga grumbled with a sour look on her face while I handed Lydia over to Roseanna.

"No, Olga, ya couldn't." I told the brunette, causing her to scowl at me. Giving Olga a pointed look, I reminded her about her mental state with the remark of, "You know you're not stable enough, not with your depression and all."

"Olga, dear, why don't you help me check the roast." Levicy suggested, putting an end to any protest that Olga might've had in mind. Turning her attention to me, she stated, "Shaw, Anderson's out back with Johnse."

"Thanks, Levicy." I told her before heading towards the back door.

 **Olga POV:**

I felt myself wantin' t'claw Roseanna's eyes out as she took a seat at the table wit' my baby as I went ov'r to the stove t'help Levicy. My lord, I can't believe Shaw handed her ov'r our baby an' then tried t'make the reason for it bein' me not able to tend t'her. Damnit, I can tend t'my daughter just fine.

Levicy looked 'tween me an' the roast she took outta the oven t'check while tellin' me, "Dear, I know this might sound harsh and I don't mean it to, but I think it's time ya went back to your own." Deemin' the meat still needed more time t'cook, she placed the lid back onto the pan an' placed it back into the oven. "You and Shaw just ain't right. I just don't see ya'll bein' together. He ain't happy and you sure ain't happy either."

"Yea." I nodded, knowin' what she said were true. Me an' Shaw weren't ever gonna work. I finally accepted that when he told me t'go this afternoon.

"Sad thing is there's a baby put 'tween all this." Levicy shook her head, standin' up after closin' the oven door. She tucked a stray piece o'hair 'hind my ear 'fore sighin', "Truthfully, ya'll never should've had that baby. Your relationship wasn't strong 'nough for it." Lookin' me right in the eyes, she lengthily told me, "But you did have a baby. Had one with a man that don't take fatherhood lightly due t'his own struggles as a child; takin' his baby from him'll kill him like slow poison."

My doe brown eyes widened wit' shock as I muttered out in disbelief, "Are ya tellin' me t'leave on my own, but let Shaw keep Lydia here?"

"Yes, and don't ya come back." Levicy sharply spat, her syrupy tone turnin' heavy an' hard. "Best thing for everyone involved's for ya to just go back to your own, by yourself, otherwise Shaw'll turn out hateful like Uncle Jim and that's somethin' this family and the feud don't need." She told me 'fore walkin' off t'grab somethin' from the pantry, leavin' me standin' by the stove stunned into silence.

Oh my god, I can't believe what I heard. Levicy, who I thought was a kind woman, told me t'leave my child wit' it's blackhearted da an' t'go back t'my people. As a mother herself how could she be so cold an' tell me such a thing?

I could feel Roseanna's blue eyes starring at me. Turnin' 'round, I arched a brow at her an' asked, "What'cha lookin' at?"

"Nothin' in particular." The McCoy girl told me 'fore quickly sayin' in a soft voice, "Levicy's right, you an' Shaw ain't right. He loves Jessa, should be able to freely go after her."

My brows furrowed at her. "How can ya say that? She's wit' yer brother."

"Tolbert was nev'r right for her. He only got interested in Jessa once Shaw came ov'r for dinner; started courtin' her."

"Well, she ended up pickin' yer brother so in my opinion she oughtta stay wit' him."

"She got stuck wit' him, that's not pickin' him." The fair girl said in a matter-o-fact tone.

'Fore I could utter a word the back door flung open an' in walked Johnse askin', "There anythin' I can help with?"

"Can you hold Lydia so I can help Levicy cook?" Roseanna asked with a small smile.

"Sure, my beautiful sweet darlin'." Johnse smiled, strollin' right on ov'r t'Roseanna. Dear god, what's the use of all the pet names. One should suffice.

"I can do that, I'm her mama ya know." I blurted out wit' a dryness t'my dulcet tone.

"Well, accordin' to my cousin you ain't a very good one." Johnse told me as Roseanna handed him over my baby. Of course, Shaw's turnin' his kin 'gainst me. Allie was right, the selfish blackhearted prick wanted me t'look crazy an' like an unfit ma.

As Roseanna went ov'r to the stove Levicy walked out o'the pantry wit' a few jars. Decidin' that I'd rather sit by my baby instead of cook, I went ov'r to the table an' took a seat next to Johnse while lettin' Levicy and Roseanna handle dinner. At least after t'nite I won't ever have t'deal wit' this bullshit ever 'gain.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I opened up the backdoor and walked outside only to see Anse and Johnse standin' with their backs to me. I was about to walk up to them, but stopped whenever I heard Johnse whine, "But, daddy, I don't see why I can't take Roseanna to my cabin once I put the paper windows in and fix it up a bit. We're both of age and want to be together proper."

"No, I won't have no son of mine shackin' up with a McCoy." Devil Anse coldly told Johnse, his voice level and sharp, as his pipe dangled in the corner of his mouth.

"But we wanna get married, with your permission." Countered Johnse in a long whine, one that reminded me of a neighing horse.

"What did I say a few days ago, Johns?" Anse rhetorically asked before quickly adding in a firm tone, "The answer's no."

Okay, now I needed to cut in before their spat went on and on. I let out a cough, making the men turn around to look at me. "I hate to interrupt, but Anse I needa talk to ya for a minute."

"You're not interruptin', Shaw. I was just 'bout ready to go inside and see if Mama and Roseanna need any help with anythin'." Johnse assured me in a tight tone before walking by me and going inside of the house.

Taking a long puff off his pipe, Devil Anse asked, "What is it you want to talk about?" Before I could answer him, he added in a sure tone, "Must be serious since you usually go to Uncle Jim or Sully for talkin'." Yea, he was right about that. When I needed advice or to vent, I usually did hit up my dad or Jim. I used to go out a lot with Cap, but over the last few months that's come to a standstill since Allie doesn't like me very much.

I decided that with what needed to be said I couldn't beat around the bush, so I bluntly told Devil Anse, "You need to stop being so hard on Johnse about Roseanna."

Anse shook his head while musing, "Oh no, not you too. First your pa and now you." Oh course my dad's rallying behind Johnse and Roseanna, he's seen what I'm going thru and most likely doesn't want another family member to experience it.

Not finding his reaction very becoming, I narrowed my honey eyes at him. "Just listen to me for a minute, Anse."

"Fine." Anse nodded before pointing his pipe at me and ordering, "Now you go ahead and say what you need said."

"Not allowin' Johnse to marry Roseanna and truly be with her just because of your issues with Randall's wrong. It's not their fault that you guys hate each other and punishing them by not allowing them to have a life together ain't right." I lectured my cousin with such conviction in my voice.

"Of course, you'd say that." Anse shook his head. Lookin' between me and the vast hills in the distance, he told me, "But one day you'll understand my stand on this when your child comes of age."

Oh no, he didn't. Yea, no the kid gloves are coming off. He needs to hear it how it is and now I'm not holding back. My voice turned into hard steel as I honestly, but bluntly, told my tale of heartbreak. "Children, Anse, I've got two of them. Remember? My oldest is across the river cause the McCoys twisted up Jessa's head when it came to me. They made her choose between me and having a roof over her head and then when she came up pregnant they made her believe I wouldn't want nothing to do with her; made her settle down with Tolbert as a way to keep from having an unwed girl knocked up by a Vance under their roof spreading around town like gossip wildfire."

"Shaw-" Anse tried to say, but I cut him off with, "I know without a doubt that if you don't let Johnse and Roseanna be together then they're going to be fucking miserable. I know this as a fact cause I'm miserable. I understand what they're going thru, loving somebody on the other side of the Tug, and it's hard when everyone keeps you apart."

"You really think my son's serious about this McCoy girl?" Anse asked me, his face never breakin' from its solid stone-cold look. Damn, I'd hate to play poker with him…

"Yes, I do." I nodded. "They remind me a lot of me and Jessa; I only hope that they're able to be happy together cause I wasn't able to get that. McCoy's hate for my family cost me the woman I love and our child, something that haunts me everyday." I told Devil Anse before going back into the house and leaving him alone to think for a bit. Hopefully if he's able to mull over my words he'll soften up a bit. If not, then I'll just have to go to plan b and deal with Johnse about this, try to give him a pep talk that'll give him enough backbone to defy his father when it comes to Roseanna.

* * *

 **Devil Anse POV:**

As I sat at the head of the supper table, I subtly looked over at Johnse and Roseanna. What Shaw told me was fresh in my head, made me pay more attention to my son and the McCoy girl. He was helpin' her place some meat on her plate and it took me for a loop cause I'd never seen Johnse help make up a plate 'fore, other then Allie's back when she was pregnant with Captain W. The way my son looked at Roseanna made me uneasy, it was clear love and adoration shone in his eyes. From Roseanna's shy, blushin' smiles it was clear she shared Johnse's feelin's. Goddamnit…

"How's the livery goin', Shaw?" Levicy asked our cousin as a way to strike up dinner conversation since the table was eerily quiet.

"Goin' good." Shaw answered my wife before eatin' a forkful of pot-roast.

"That's good." Levicy warmly smiled. Before eatin' some potatoes she declared, "You know since your family we want ya to be successful and happy."

"Well, one outta two ain't bad." Shaw dryly remark, shruggin' 'fore stuffin' some food into his mouth. My god, I swear that boy eats just like Uncle Jim does, which is more or less inhalin' instead of chewin' the food.

I noticed that Olga's eyes rolled slightly and her posture went rigid in response to Shaw's remark. I didn't know what to make of that girl. She seemed nice 'nough, Allie and Vera was friendly with her too, but the fact that she had problems with raisin' her child didn't sit well with me. The fact that Shaw always had their kid with him made me think that Olga wasn't in tuned with motherhood. Levicy told me once she didn't think the girl was a bad person, but thought she was a bad fit for the family. Especially after her mood shifted once she gave birth and got the news she weren't able to have no more babies.

"One day you'll be happy, I'm sure of it." Roseanna told Shaw with a small smile.

"Yea." Shaw nodded, givin' Roseanna a lined smile while Olga cut eyes at the blonde.

"Gonna hire any employees or you're just runnin' the livery by yourself?" I asked Shaw as a way to nip whatever was brewin' 'tween Olga and Roseanna in the bud. I could sense that Olga didn't like the McCoy girl and I'm pretty sure it had a lot to do with Miss George, the girl Shaw was still hung up over.

"Come January Todd's gonna be my assistant." Shaw told me, spearing some meat and vegetable with his fork.

Lookin' between Shaw and his brother, who was close to Robert E.'s age, I asked, "Ain't he gonna be awfully young to work?"

"No." Shaw shook his head, picking up his biscuit from his plate. Before taking a bite of the biscuit, he informed me, "He'll be 12 come February."

Givin' him a knowin' look, I sighed, "Sully's not going to like you unenrollin' him from school to make him work instead."

Shaw shrugged, "I don't care what he likes, I gotta do what's best for my family." Uh, when is makin' a 12-year-old boy work considered best for the family? Boy's too young for a job, maybe at 13-or-14, but not 12. Sounds like Shaw's just too cheap to hire anybody, that's all.

"My shine business is doin' real good." Johnse spoke up, grabbin' his glass off the table. Before takin' a sip of his milk, he proudly smiled, "I even made 'nough money to fix up my cabin; add a few things to it." Goddamnit, he just had to bring that up infront of his mama. I knew the reason why he wanted to fix it up and told him no too.

Shaw gave me an arched brow look, darin' me to take his words in account and soften up towards the idea of Johnse and Roseanna. I just gave him a hard look. I didn't like bein' put on the spot.

"Oh, Johnse, what're ya gonna do t'fix it?" Levicy asked our son, giving him an interested look, before eating a forkful of carrots.

"Put in some paper windows and install a stove. Even build a stable." My son listed off in between eating his supper.

"That's nice, son. Sounds like it'll take a lot of work 'fore it's livable." Levicy told our son in her warm syrupy voice, the one she used on our chil'ren.

"Johns, if you need any help, I don't mind lendin' a hand. I mean you did help me build my house so…" Shaw told Johnse in between eatin'.

"Thanks, Shaw. I'll hold ya to it." Johnse remarked with a grateful smile.

Oh hell, looks like Johnse's determined to make his cabin suitable for a wife and Shaw's gonna help him. Hopefully, with winter on our heels, the cabin'll take a while to get done so I don't have to be put on the spot 'bout a decision on Johnse and Roseanna. I honestly don't want them together, but Shaw made a hard-pressed point when talkin' to me earlier. Also, my son does look happy with the girl, even spends his time at home instead of in the whorehouses and bars too. Goddamnit...

* * *

 **Olga POV:**

Not long after dinner was ov'r, Shaw took us home. Once home, I put Lydia t'bed while Todd and Mary played a game of checkers. Shaw was startin' on his shine bottle early, ploppin' his ass at the kitchen table and drinkin' for his desert. Not that I minded since I needed him passed out drunk so I'd be able t'leave wit' Lydia (soon my Imogene) t'nite undetected.

I was sittin' on the sofa watchin' Todd an' Mary play their third game o'checkers when Shaw pointed at 'em from his spot at the kitchen table an' ordered, "Bedtime you two, put the game away."

"But Shaw it's Saturday night." Todd protested in a groan, upset that he had t'go t'bed early on a weekend.

"Yea, can't we stay up a lil longer?" Mary asked wit' a slight pout.

"I don't give a fuck that it's Saturday night." Saw barked at his siblings 'fore takin' a large sip off his bottle. "I'm the adult and you're the kids, when I say it's bedtime it's bedtime."

"Okay." The chil'ren sighed, startin' to clean up their checker game.

"Mary, d'ya want me to tuck ya in?" I asked the lil girl since she was still so young. I tried to tuck her in many times 'fore, but Shaw always seemed to beat me to it. It seemed like he didn't want me fully takin' care o'his siblin's 'long wit' our baby. Like he had'a be in control of everythin'. Well, he's gonna lose control t'nite once he's drunk an' I leave wit' Imogene.

"No, Shaw can do it. He does it every night." Mary told me while Todd placed the checkers box onto the bookshelf.

"I'll be up in a few minutes to read ya a story and tuck you in, okay?" The blackheart sweetly told his sister wit' a smile 'fore tippin' back his bottle an' lettin' the shine burn down his throat.

"Okay." Mary simply told Shaw 'fore followin' Todd upstairs.

Shaw was drinkin' like a fish an' I knew he'd be out cold within an hour or so. I felt like time was standin' still as I waited for him t'drink himself tired. After a few minutes, he put his half drunken bottle on the table an' got up. Silently, he made his way ov'r to the stairs. The only sound in the room was the thuds o'his feet hittin' the stairs as he went up 'em.

As he tucked in Mary upstairs, I looked ov'r at his shine bottle an' couldn't help, but think that for once I was happy he was a heavy drinker. I just couldn't wait for him t'pass out so I could leave.

 _ ***A Few Hours Later…***_

It was pitch black out an' after midnite as I walked the road that'd take me to Charleston so I'd be able t'catch a train. I decided t'walk cause I didn't want Shaw to acuse me o'horse theivin'. I wouldn't put it past that blackheart t'do that either. I just wanted t'lay low an' get the hell outta West Virginia. It might be pretty land wit' rollin' hills, but the people are hard an' hateful.

I had Imogene (I never liked the name Shaw picked out, Lydia, and always wanted Imogene as her name) buddled up so she wouldn't be cold. I was holdin' her close t'my breast an' she was sleepin' soundly. She was a good baby; always slept good.

My legs felt like jelly as I walked an' I was so tired, but I knew that I had t'press on. My future an' my daughter's depended on it. I couldn't afford t'sit an' rest a spell, I had'a make it t'Charleston by dawn in order t'catch an early train to the hub in New York's Grand Central so I could catch the transcontinental t'San Francisco. At least there I had Jenny and Amsterdam t'help me, more then what I'd say 'bout Mate Creek.

I only wish I was a fly on the wall t'watch Shaw when he wakes up an' finds his Lydia an' me both gone. I wonder if the blackhearted bastard'll break or just turn more hateful.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And there ya have it, folks. Olga was able to leave with Lydia aka Imogene. So, do you think Shaw's talk with Anse is gonna work or not? And what do you think about Olga's last line, will the loss of Lydia turn Shaw hateful or break him emotionally? Does he have a heart or is he really a blackheart?**

 **Anyways, next chapter Shaw discovers Lydia is gone and all hell breaks loose. Also, Brenton and Jessa have a chat at Sunday dinner and he reveals some details about Tolbert and Shaw from their childhood. Plus, Cap and Allie's reaction to Olga leaving will be featured too.**


	46. Two Raging Bulls & Elkton's Stop

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **New OC named Asa M. Merriweather is introduced in the third scene. His face claim is Luke Evans.**

* * *

 **Two Raging Bulls & Elkton's Stop**

 **Shaw POV:**

When I woke up, I was on my stomach, face first on my pillow with drool dribbling out of my mouth. Oh god, I drank myself to sleep last night. Hell, having to talk to Devil Anse about Johnse and Roseanna by dredging up my own relationship drama sure did do a number on me. It made me drink and drink til I forgot my fucked-up feelings, til I got numb and could just sleep without any thoughts or memories haunting me. Fuck, my head was pounding so bad as I rolled over onto my back. I wiped the drool off the corner of my mouth before pushing myself to sit up in bed. I looked over at my clock, my brows furrowin' as I read that the time was nearly noon. Goddamn, didn't my dumbass siblings think to wake me. As I sat in bed, my head feelin' like it was getting' smacked by a sledge hammer, I noticed that the house was eerily quiet. What the fuck?

I got up and walked out of my room and into my kitchen only to see my siblings sitting at the table, worried looks on their faces. They were still in their pjs, which was odd, but what really took me aback was the seeing my dad sitting at my kitchen table, a hard-mixed look of pain and sympathy on his face. Okay, now I know something's fucking wrong. Wait a minute, where's Lydia? Why isn't she in her highchair.

Upon seein' my puzzled look, Sully stood up and walked over to me. "Son, you need to come sit down." He told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What I need to tell you's hard, but it might be easier to hear at the table."

"What the hell's going on?" I asked my dad, not wanting to sit down and beat around the bush. Nothing seems right this morning and I want to know why.

Looking over his shoulder at my siblings, Sully told them, "Todd, Mary, why don't ya'll go get dressed while I talk to Shaw." Todd and Mary just nodded before getting up from the table and going over to the staircase. Once they were upstairs, Sully looked at me with a look that oozed empathy while telling me, "Todd and Mary came and got me this morning after they woke up and found that Lydia was gone."

Fear gripped my heart as I screamed, "Gone! What'd ya mean Lydia's gone?"

"She wasn't in her crib this morning when Todd went to get her. The kids panicked and got me when they couldn't wake you."

"You telling me that Olga kidnapped my kid?" I asked even tho I knew deep down in my guy that's what happened, that was the case.

"Yes, sadly I am." My dad nodded. Letting out a sigh, he pointed to the countertops while telling me, "She also cleaned out your savings jar, leaving it on the counter with only a few coins in it."

"That stupid fucking crazy bitch took my kid?!" I roared, feeling myself on the verge of crumbling. My dad just looked at me, his blue eyes full of sadness. "Why isn't anybody out trying to get her back?"

"Cause there isn't a way to get Lydia back. Olga skipped town. She's not at the local boarding house or apartment buildings. I know cause I already went looking."

 **Sully POV:**

"No, no, no. This can't be happening. This just can't be happening, dad." Shaw muttered, on the verge of crying. His chest was heaving up and down so fast he looked ready to go into a full-scale anxiety attack.

I hated seeing my son like this, ready to break. I knew without a doubt that he loved his children unconditionally with every fiber of his very being. Lydia being taken away from him by Olga (which in my opinion was stupid since I've never witnessed her actually care for the child and doubt she can actually do it. I hope she can care for the baby, but…) is tragic. I know that Shaw's going to have a hard time healing from this.

I didn't want to be the voice of reason, but sadly I had to be. I let out a sigh before gently telling the broken man standing in front of me, "Son, I know this is hard to process, but Olga and Lydia are gone; could be anywhere by now too. I'm afraid you'll never find her either."

Shaw didn't say a word, but his scruff covered jaw was twitching. All light seemed to leave his honey eyes, making them appear dull, as his chest heaved up and down quicker then it already was. Suddenly, my son let out a heart wrenching cry as he went over to the table and flipped it over. I was standing still in shock as I watched my son tear up his kitchen while howling like a wounded animal. I didn't know how to help him. I've never seen him lash out and break down so badly before; I was actually afraid to approach him for fear that he'd turn his aggression on me.

"I'll take the kids with me for a bit, Shaw. Just...just do whatever you need to process everything." I told my son before walking out of the kitchen. As I walked upstairs to get Todd and Mary, who were being smart and staying in their rooms, the loud crashing sounds in the kitchen continued to echo out in the air.

Dear lord, once he calms down, he'll have to rebuild his kitchen along with buying new things for it. A part of me felt a bit guilty for even bringing Olga into Shaw's life, for indirectly playing a part in his current pain.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Just like we did every Sunday, me and Tolbert went to church and then went to his parents' house afterwards. This Sunday, unlike all the others, we had a tension between us. Yes, feelings of frustration, betrayal, anger and mistrust were still lingering between us from our fight yesterday afternoon. The family picked up on Tolbert's bad mood too, but when they asked him if anything was wrong he just lied and said that he was tired. The family bought his excuse, but by the way Brenton's eyes darted knowingly between Tolbert, who was sitting in the main room with the men, and me while I helped Sally and Alifair in the kitchen, I knew he wasn't buying it. That he knew the real reason why Tolbert was extra snappy and offish with me today, but considering he spilled the beans about me going to Shaw's livery I reckon he would know huh…

I was in the middle of peeling a potato whenever Brenton walked into the kitchen with Silas in his arms. What the?... As if reading my mind, the legal assistant turned extended family to the McCoys told me, "Tolbert told me that he thinks you and Silas needs some fresh air. He also thinks it'd be nice for us to talk since we rarely do."

Before I could say a word, Sally looked over her shoulder at both me and Brenton while saying, "Sweetheart, go talk t'him. Me an' Alifair can handle the kitchen for a few minutes."

"Are you sure, Sally?" I asked, hoping that she'd change her mind and wouldn't insist that I go talk with Brenton. I didn't want to talk to the slim ball right now. Not when he meddled in my life and caused a rift to form between me and Tolbert.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sally nodded. Stirring the pot on the stove, she added in, "Ya can use a small break."

"Okay." I told Sally before getting up from the table and going over to Brenton. "I'll take Silas." I bluntly told the brown-haired man, snatching my son from him. His brow furrowed, but before he could make a remark, I walked out the back door.

It only took a few minutes for Brenton to join me outside. I was sitting down on the dry leaf covered ground, watching Silas run and play, whenever Brenton took a seat next to me. "You know that boy of yours looks just like Shaw Eldridge."

"He should considering he's his dad." I deadpanned, not once taking my eyes off of my son.

"Shaw's the blood father, but Tolbert's the poppy. Tolbert's the one you settled down with, the one that gave Silas a name and that's something you can't afford to forget." Brenton lectured me while we watched my son run thru a small pile of leaves.

"Brenton, Tolbert's a liar. He didn't give my son his name, my son's got my name. Silas' full name according to the census is Silas Elliot George." I firmly told Brenton with a hard edge to my voice.

"Well, that's still not a reason for ya to go over to Shaw's livery with the boy to strike up some family time."

Snapping my head, makin' my inky curls bounce around my shoulders, I snapped, "You don't know anything about the arrangement I have with Shaw. Maybe if you did you wouldn't have told Tolbert that I was at the livery."

"I don't care about what you've got goin' on with Shaw, but I do know that telling Tolbert 'bout it puts me further in the McCoy family's good graces and that's something I need." Brenton told me in a arrogant tone, one that made me cringe. Asshole was self-serving, just as bad as his bother-in-law Perry Cline. Yep, those two definitely work together.

"You're a slimy bastard." I told him before going on to say, "I know you're best friends with Sully and that he most likely told you he saw me at the livery. Betraying his trust is awful."

Brenton leet out a long, deep chuckle. Why was he laughing, what was so funny about what I told him? Seeing the confusion in my eyes, he told me, "My dear, what I did had nothing to do with breaking my best friend's trust. I solely had to do with me keeping a firm foot planted in the McCoy side of the Tug." A smirk appeared on his sharp face as he revealed, "I'm trusted by the Hatfield's since Sully's my friend and my nephew from Boone, Sawyer, just married Essie, Judge Wall Hatfield's youngest daughter."

"What?" Whooshed out of my mouth in a single breath. Oh my god, this man is definitely a wolf in sheep's skin.

"I'm so entwined 'tween these feuding families that I do what I can to keep their trust and benefit myself."

"God, who's your conscience, Loki?" I know it ain't Jimminy Cricket.

"The Norse god of mischief isn't a conscience, he's a deity." Brenton dryly told me. Shooting me a pensive look, he sarcastically remarked, "I wonder who your conscience is. Perhaps Helen of Troy." I didn't feed into his zinger, just rolled my indigo eyes at him. "You know your actions are pittin' ya right in the middle of two raging bulls."

"Don't worry about my actions, Brenton. What I do doesn't concern you."

"You know that Shaw's step-father Peter and Randall were very good friends. Tolbert and Shaw, being only a few years apart, were friends too when they were little." Hmm, I didn't know that. Neither once mentioned their old friendship to me. "Their friendship died over a disagreement 'bout a card game. Tolbert acused Shaw of cheatin' and takin' all of his money while Shaw accused Tolbert of bein' a sore loser; claimed he won the 20-bucks fair an' square." I just nodded, motioning for Brenton to carry on since I could tell by the way his lips were pursed thoughtfully that he had more on his mind that he wanted to verbalize. Looking at my son, who was sitting on the ground throwing leaves up in the air, Brenton told me, "A fight ensued and a knife was pulled."

My indigo eyes went wide as I asked, "Really, a knife was pulled? How old were they since they were packin'?"

"They were 12-and-16-years old. Perfectly normal ages to be carryin' a knife in one's boot or belt." The legal assistant told me before continuing his recollection with, "Anyways, somebody stabbed somebody. Tolbert says he got stabbed while Shaw says he got stabbed; then a few days later Peter beat the shit outta Shaw for findin' a large stash of money in his room. A few days after that Peggy sent Shaw off to school and he was never seen 'gain til June of '78 when he came home with a diploma from some boys' school."

"Why're you telling me this?" I asked, furrowing my dark brows at the man sitting next to me.

"Cause you need to know since they're playing a new round of poker for a new prize purse now." Brenton told me, standing up. Looking down at me, he gave me the unwanted advice of, "I'm gonna tell ya somethin' I told my own daughter, Nova. Watch out for yourself and your child cause nobody else will. If that means crossin' lines, bendin' rules, or turnin' two-faced then so be it, but bein' outright honest will not get'cha ahead.", before turning around and heading back inside of the house.

Great, looks like I'm caught in between two men that hate each other and one even tried to kill the other when they were teens. Goddamnit, it would've been nice if I knew this earlier.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

"Where's Shaw, Olga, and Lydia at? Ain't they comin' for supper?" Devil Anse asked no one in particular as we were all gathered around the table placing slices of ham on our dinner plates.

"Shaw's indisposed at the moment while Olga and Lydia are god knows where by now." Was Sully's answer to his cousin's question.

Levicy and Roseanna's eyes slightly widened and they shared a look of worry with each other while Johnse's brows furrowed as his cogs were turning. Me and Cap shared a look conveying that we were both relieved that Olga got away with her daughter; that she escaped Shaw's sticky web. Uncle Ellison just shook her cooper haired head before shoveling a large spoon of potatoes into his mouth while his son, Cotton, just ate his dinner as a confused look crossed his face. He didn't dare ask what Sully meant tho since Lias shot him one of those 'don't say nothin' kind of looks.

"What happened, Sully?" Devil Ansed asked, most likely just to have what everyone was thinking to be said aloud and cemented as unbridled truth.

"Todd and Mary showed up at my door right after dawn, scared and panicked cause Olga and Lydia were gone and they couldn't wake up Shaw." Sully told Anse in between eating his Sunday ham supper.

"That crazy stupid bitch took off with my niece." Uncle Jim barked in a crochety tone, shaking his head in a disgusted manner before taking a gulp from his cup of coffee.

God, now I know where Shaw get's his colorful personality from. Holy Shit…

"She's her daughter too, reckon she's got a right to take her." Spoke up my husband while he put his fork on his plate and grabbed his coffee cup.

"But Olga can't take care of Lydia. We all know it; seen it with our own eyes too, Cap." Remarked Johnse before stuffing a large forkful of ham into his mouth.

"Johnse's right, Cap." Roseanna told my husband. Of course, she was backing up Johnse. To further prove her point and loyalty to my brother-in-law, she told Cap, "She wasn't very motherly. I even had t'hold Lydia last nite when they were ov'r for dinner."

"You didn't even know her. Olga was my friend and she seemed like a good enough mom to me." I told Roseanna, defending my friend who was lucky enough to get away from Shaw.

Johnse pointed his fork at me while remarking, "Havin' tea time with her for an hour or so doesn't mean you know her motherin' skills, sis. Shaw lived wit' her, if he says she was a piss-poor mama then I suppose he'd be right since he'd know how she acted behind closed doors."

Before I could say anything back to Johnse, Levicy spoke up with the heavy-hearted words of, "Olga wasn't a bad person, but she just wasn't right for this family. It's such a shame she took that precious baby with her."

"Shaw can always track her down, kill her, an' get his girl back." Uncle Jim mused with a large mouthful of food rolling around in his mouth.

What the fuck? Jim's being extra crazy today. I think I prefer it when he's being a crochety old bear that wants to hunt McCoys rather then coming up with a plan to kill Olga and kidnap Lydia back. Cap's milky eye and its icy blue twin cut our uncle a nasty look. Clearly my husband wasn't too fond of Jim's remark either.

"Don't talk like that 'round Cotton, Uncle Jim." Ellison chastised the burly mountain man while both Sully and Anse loudly shouted, "NO!", at the same time.

"Ah, too bad. I would've helped 'im too." Uncle Jim chuckled, shaking his head before stuffing more food into his mouth.

"No more talk of this. It ain't fittin' for the supper table." Levicy firmly told everyone with a stern look before eating a forkful of mashed potatoes.

Everyone just nodded, even the children who had no idea what was going on, and finished eating in silence.

* * *

 _ ***Train Depot in Elkton, Maryland***_

 **Olga POV:**

It was nite now an' the train just made a stop somewhere in Maryland. People were gettin' on the train an' others gettin' off. My stop wouldn't be reached 'til t'morra, but I didn't mind. I had a few bottles left for Imogene an' a couple o'slices o'bread for myself. Once I reached New York I'd buy more milk an' somethin' t'et 'fore catchin' my connectin' train t'San Franscico.

The lanterns in the train car provided a dim orange light as I leaned 'gainst the window glass, lookin' out at the small countryside train depot we stopped in. I weren't payin' attention t'my surroundin's so when a man's voice sounded out next t'me wit', "Excuse me, Ma'am, but can I sit here?", I was slightly startled. Turnin' t'look at where the voice came from, I was met wit' the site of a man wearing a black top hat.

"Yes, Sir, ya can sit 'ere." I told him, noddin' my head to the empty seat across from me.

"Thank you." The man told me. Takin' his seat, he went on to say, "Every other seat is full, but since you have a baby I didn't want my sittin' here to be a bother."

"Oh, it ain't a bother." I assured him wit' a polite smile.

"I'm Asa M. Merriweather." He introduced himself wit' a smile as the train started t'roll outta the small station. "And whom might you be?"

"Olga Becker." I told him. Lookin' down at my daughter I added in, "An' she's Imogene."

"Nice meetin' you, the both of you." He told me 'fore goin' on t'ask, "Travelin' to San Franscico for a visit or work?"

"Movin' there cause things didn't work out in West Virginia." I honestly answered the man I'd only just met. A man that seemed trustworthy by his warm hazel eyes.

"Ah, I see." He nodded, his lip pressed in a line. Clearin' his throat, he told me, "I'm goin' out there for work."

"What kind'a work?" I asked, curious 'bout the work he did. He didn't look like no farmer or gang man, that's for sure.

"Journalist." Asa told me, causin' me to nod. Wow, I've nev'r met no newspaper man 'fore. Hell, back in the Five Points all the newspaper men were uptown in Manhattan an' were considered million-dollar men. Asa surely don't look like a million-dollar man, but he don't look like no pauper either. "I used to write a community column for the _Cecil Whig_ , but I've managed to bag myself a better job at _The Examiner_ as a social issues' columnist." Asa explained even tho I didn't ask 'im to.

"I used t'be a midwife." I told him since he shared his workin' details wit' me.

"You going to look for that type of work in California or do you have something lined up already?"

"No, I don't got no job awaitin' me, but I got family. They'll let me stay wit' 'em an' I'm sure they'll help me find midwife work."

"That's good. Moving somewhere you don't have any ties to would be a bit hard."

"Yes, I know. I've done that once an' it was hell."

"I take it you're a divorcee." Asa told me, his hazel eyes shiftin' 'tween my bare left ring finger an' the baby sleepin' 'gainst my chest.

"No, the blackheart nev'r married me even tho I was his mail ordered bride. He was t'wrapped up in somebody he can't nev'r have." I corrected Asa, soundin' a bit bitter. Reckon I had the right t'be tho wit' everythin' I'd been thru.

"Sounds like it was an awful situation, but at least you got a beautiful baby out of it."

"Yes, yer right 'bout that." I agreed wit' Asa since he spoke the truth 'bout my life back in Mate Creek.

Suddenly, silence filled up the space 'tween us. Not a heavy one, but a light one. I've got a feelin' my trip t'San Franscico'll be filled wit' chats an' friendship.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. So, what do you think of the little back story about Tolbert and Shaw as teens? Who do you think has the stabbing scar, Shaw or Tolbert? Allie and Cap are happy Olga got over on Shaw. No surprise there. What do you guys think about Asa, the newspaper man sitting with Olga on the train?**

 **Next up Jessa makes a very dire and impactful decision that shakes everything up. Since I didn't get to it yet (but meant too) Allie had happy news for Cap.**


	47. Fatherhood

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **WARNING!: LEMONS! LEMONS THAT MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE BEEN FORESEEN BY SOME OF YOU…SOMEBODY'S DRY SPELL IS OFFICALLY OVER…**

* * *

 **Fatherhood**

 **Allie POV:**

A few days had gone by since Olga took Lydia and ran away from Shaw's toxicity and harmfulness. I reckon she's halfway to San Francisco by now. I wholeheartedly wish her the best of luck. I know without a doubt that my husband does too. I only wish that I would've realized I was late sooner, then I could've told Olga before she left so she could be happy for me; given me kind words of friendship too. Yes, that's right, I'm pregnant again. By a couple of months if my calculations are right (which of course they are, haha.) So, I'll be birthing a baby sometime after Easter, which is wonderful. Me and Cap weren't necessarily trying for a baby, but we weren't being careful either since he never once pulled out. We just made love as a married couple, not worried about getting pregnant since we were married and fine with having as many children as we were blessed to get.

Since Thanksgiving was less then a week away, I knew I had to tell Cap our wonderful news so that he wouldn't be taken by surprise when I announced it at the holiday dinner table over turkey and fixings. Talk about my husband, he was sitting at our kitchen table sipping on his morning coffee while our son was still asleep up in his room. I was at the stove scrambling up some eggs to go with the toast and bacon I made (which was on platters setting on the table). Looking over my shoulder, I gave me husband a ghost of a smile, while telling him, "Something dawned on me the other day."

"What's that darlin'?" Cap asked, looking at me as he held his cup midair.

"Oh, I'm a couple months late." I said nonchalantly, giving the eggs a few quick stirs to finish them.

Cap set his coffee cup down a slight thud. "What? We're expectin' 'gain?" He asked, most likely to confirm what I'd just said.

"Yes, sometime after Easter, but I still need to get it confirmed by Doc." I told him while transferring the eggs onto the platter that was on the counter next to the stove.

"I'm happy, Allie." Cap honestly told me; a large joyful grin spread over his ruggedly handsome face. "Reckon it's 'bout time Captain W. got a brother or sister anyhow." My husband remarked while I brought the eggs platter over to the table.

"Yes, reckon so, but with how frisky you are I think we'll be giving him siblings every other year or so." I joked, sitting down next to my husband after placing the platter into the table next to the other ones.

"Hey, I don't hear ya complainin' none." Cap chuckled as he started to fix up his plate.

I too began to fix up my plate, while smirking, "And you won't, Cap. I'm quite fine with your sexual nature."

Cap let out a chuckle before telling me, "Looks like we're announcin' our news next week at dinner, huh."

While buttering my biscuit I let out a simple, "Yep."

"Family could use some good news." Cap remarked before eating a forkful of eggs. Pointing his fork at the yellow pieces of fluff on his plate, he chuckled, "Don't tell mama, but your eggs are better then hers."

Shaking my head and biting back a smile, I assured my ruggedly handsome man, "I won't tell her." Before I could eat some more of my biscuit, Captain W. started a chant of, 'Mama, Papa, Mama, Papa!" from upstairs in his room. "Looks like the big brother's up and hungry." I remarked, placing my barely touched biscuit onto my plate.

"Better go get him." Cap shrugged, happily eating his scrambled eggs.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Things between me and Tolbert are still a bit tense. Not too much, but enough that I know he's still upset and disappointed with me. The lovemaking between us seemed, I dunno, a bit mechanical. As if it was just something we were doing out of habit; not out of desire. Even him cuddling me, spooning me didn't feel the same as it used it. It was like his touch wasn't as soft as it used to me. His touch was more or less careful, as if he didn't want to have his calloused hands on me too long. The tension wasn't just in the bedroom tho. It seemed like all of our conversations were clipped or were only based around things like is dinner ready, I'm making deliveries today, I'm giving a neighbor down yonder a hand, don't go nowhere, etc.

At least Tolbert was trying with Silas. When I say trying what I mean is he let him sit on his lap while he sat in his armchair playing solitaire or resting with his head back, attempting to nap. Reckon that's as hands on as Tolbert's going to get with Silas. I should be grateful about it, but deep down I wasn't. I couldn't explain why, other then I just felt that my son deserved better than what he was getting (which seemed to be the bare minimum).

Currently, I was finishing up cooking breakfast while Tolbert was in our bedroom getting dressed (or at least I hope he was and wasn't sleeping since he had work to do today). Silas was still fast asleep, but I knew that he'd be up soon tho. As I scooped the scrambled eggs onto the serving platter, I heard the bedroom door creak open accompanied by Tolbert's boots echoing against the floor. Looking over my shoulder at him, I thinly smiled, "Good morning, Tolbert."

"Mornin'." He gruffly replied, walking over to the table and taking a seat. "Bacon, eggs, an' biscuits 'gain." Tolbert remarked in a slightly smartass type of tone while grabbing a mug and the coffee pot from the middle of the table.

"Never heard you complain about what I made for breakfast before." I told him, going over to the table and placing the platter of eggs down next to the platters full of bacon and biscuits.

"I ain't complainin'." Tolbert denied the intent of his previous remark, grabbing some bacon and putting it on the plate set in his spot as I took my seat. "Oh, I forgot to tell ya somethin' I heard when doin' some patchwork for Mr. Benson's barn yes'day." Tolbert informed me in his smoothly gruff tone while we were making up our breakfast plates. "Turns out last Sunday the Vance Bastard's woman done gone run off wit' their baby."

"What? You mean Olga left Shaw and took Lydia with her?" I asked, a bit shocked, while grabbing the coffee pot and topping off my cup that was near my plate.

"Yep." Tolbert popped out before eating a piece of bacon. "Seems like he's finally gettin' some hell served on 'im. Bastard deserves t'suffer." Tolbert told me with an amused chuckle tied to his words while I placed the coffee pot onto the table, grabbing my biscuit off my plate.

"Tolbert, don't say that. You're being mean." I chastised the redhead before nibbling on my biscuit.

"I ain't bein' mean, just bein' truthful." My moody redhead defended his previous words before finishing up his slice of bacon. Shaking his head, he remarked, "After all the hell he's put us thru it's 'bout time he's tastin' it."

Unlike Tolbert, I felt bad for Shaw. I knew how much he loved Lydia, her being taken from him must be devastating. I know that if anything ever happened to Silas I'd be devastated. Cutting my eyes at my husband, I chastised his snarkiness with, "Don't make fun of a grieving father, Tolbert. You wouldn't want to be in his shoes, would you?"

"I ain't ever gonna be in that dumb bastard's shoes." Tolbert chuckled before taking a bite out of his biscuit. Pointing his biscuit at me, he warned, "Don't even think 'bout makin' stew for dinner, Jessa."

I knew what he meant; he didn't want me bringing Silas to see Shaw. Well, maybe he shouldn't have told me about Shaw's hardship if he didn't want me bringing Silas to visit him; help cheer him up.

* * *

When I arrived at Shaw's livery office I was met with the _Sorry, we're closed_ sign hanging in the window. I wasn't surprised tho, not after hearing what I did from Tolbert at breakfast. I knew he must've been upset and needed time off to deal with his grief. I should've just gone home, but I was worried about Shaw (since learning Olga took his daughter, Lydia, and skipped town) and decided to go pay him a visit at his house since I vaguely remembered the directions he gave me years ago before his mother died. I knew how much Lydia meant to him and for some reason I felt like I needed to make sure he was okay and to reassure him that I'd never keep Silas from him.

When I pulled up to Shaw's house I was in awe by how nice it looked. A large corral was in the front yard while a few yards behind it was a large two-story house that had to have at least 4-bedrooms in it. A large wrap around porch also framed the house and a barn was a few yards to it's left. The barn was huge too, double the size of the ones I've seen in the Tug area. Also, a large chicken coop and a pig pen was visible behind the large barn. I knew that Shaw built the house since that's how things worked during this time period, but I had no idea he had such a keen eye for architecture. Goddamnit, Shaw's house made the one Tolbert built look like a shack.

After parking my wagon, I balanced Silas on my hip and climbed down. Swiftly, I made my way over to the porch. After walking up the porch steps I went to the front door and knocked on it. After a minute or so the door opened, revealing a slightly disheveled Shaw wearing work gloves. I could see from over his shoulder that the kitchen was a complete wreck. Either he was remodeling or he tore it up in his grief. He didn't say a word, just looked at me with shock in his honey eyes.

"I heard about what happened with Olga and Lydia. I was worried about you; decided bring Silas to see you." I honestly told him as I stood on the threshold, feeling his eyes boring into me.

He didn't say a word, just scooped Silas up. Holding him tightly against his chest, I could swear that I could see his eyes water. "Come in, honey." Shaw moved aside, giving me room to enter the house. "I'm sorry 'bout the kitchen. I need to redo it since I fucked it up after being told Lydia got kidnapped by Olga."

"Who told you?" I gently asked as we made our way over to the sitting area in the main room.

"Sully. My siblings got him when they couldn't wake me up." Shaw told me as we both took a seat on the sofa. "We were in the kitchen when he told me so…" Shaw sighed, taking off his rawhide work gloves and tossing them onto the coffee table.

"So, you destroyed your kitchen in grief." I pointed out in a knowing tone, my eyes drifting towards the kitchen that looked like a tornado hit it.

"Yea…"

"I only just found out this morning, but I'm sorry. I also want you to know that I'll never keep Silas rom you."

"I know you wouldn't do that, Jessa." Shaw softly told me as Silas attempted to climb down from his daddy's lap. Looking between our son and a wooden playpen nearby (one that was handcrafted and looked like a lot of thought was put into it), Shaw said, "I better put him in the playpen. I don't want him runnin' into the kitchen and getting' hurt."

"Okay." I nodded while Shaw stood up from the sofa, our son perched on his hip.

As he walked over to the playpen, I subtly took in the décor of the living room. It seemed simple and cozy. It was a room that was definitely lived in. A large bookshelf (one that was much larger then the one at my house) was in a corner near the fireplace. It was filled with books, toys, and a couple of board games. The mantle on the fireplace had a few framed photographs on it. One was a black and white senor portrait of Shaw (I recognize it from the yearbook) so I'm guessing either Shaw or Sully gave it to Peggy. Another one I noticed was of Peggy and Sully when they were younger, most likely when they started courting. Not one picture of Peter Eldridge was on that mantle, but considering what I knew about him and Shaw's hostile step-father/son relationship I'm not surprised. One picture that made me misty eyed was a portrait of Shaw sitting on a chair holding Lydia, who was in a frilly dress. The picture looked relatively new, like it was taken a month or so ago.

"There's a photographer in Charleston. If it ain't too much trouble, I'd like to have a picture of Silas on my mantle." Shaw told me, taking a seat next to me after placing our son into the nearby playpen.

Looking at him, I assured, "It's not too much trouble."

His just nodded, his honey eyes softly locking onto my indigo ones. Time felt like it was standing still as we looked at each other. In one swift moment, Shaw's hands framed my face as he kissed me with a raw emotion fueling it. I should've push him off since I was Tolbert's common law wife, but I didn't. I didn't even know why, but I reciprocated Shaw's kiss. After days of intimacy feeling mechanical, I finally had something that felt more, that felt real, raw, and tangible. As our lips nipped and tugged at one another's, one of my hands became tangled in his head of lush golden-brown hair while the other hand rested on his chest. His thumb grazed my cheekbone while his other hand was on the crook of my neck.

Shaw ran his tongue along my bottom lip, motioning that he wanted to deepen our sudden and raw kiss. Without thinking, I parted my lips and granted him the permission he was seeking. As our tongues dances together, he let out a small throaty groan while maneuvering me to straddle his lap. As our kissing got even deeper and heated (if that was even possible) I good feel him growing hard beneath me. Oh god…

Suddenly, he broke our kiss. As I was catching my breath, Shaw began to place open mouth kisses along my jaw and down my neck moving his hands up and down my sides, brushing the sides of my breasts every now and then. My breathing got shallow as I felt heat begin to pool around my legs. Oh god… As he trailed kisses to my collarbone, I grasped his hair and his shoulder tightly while biting my lip as I felt a wet ache in my core.

Shaw stopped his trail of kisses and looked up at me, his honey eyes glazed over with passion and desire. "Jessa, honey, I need you."

It's sad to say, but all thoughts of Tolbert had left my mind at the moment. The only thing I could think about was the way Shaw was making me feel, which was heated and wanted. "Make love to me, Shaw." I told him breathily.

Shaw gave me a quick kiss before standing up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and walking over to his bedroom (that was on the other side of the messy and semi-trashed kitchen). He opened his door, walked inside of his room, and kicked the door shut before walking across the room to his bed. Gently, he laid me on his mattress. Shaw smirked, gave me a quick, but heated kiss, and then untucked my blouse from my skirt and pulled it off of me.

He went to kiss me, but I stopped his by pulling back slightly, giving him a smile, and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Shaw's eyes were trained on my nibble fingers as I made quick work of opening his shirt. When I pushed it off of him I was slightly taken aback when I saw that he wasn't wearing a long-john shirt. The last time I saw him shirtless it was in the middle of the night, unlike now. My indigo eyes roamed over his muscular upper body, taking in how defined his muscles were. Oh my god, did he get those muscles from doing chores and working with livestock or was he just blessed.

Shaw's lips pressed against the crook of my neck, nipping and sucking as my eyes noticed a faint silver lined scar, no more then 3-inches long, right by his right hip. Suddenly, the story Brenton told my on Sunday came to the forefront of my mind. Oh my god, Shaw's the one that got stabbed… I never noticed any scars on Tolbert in all the times I've been with him, so I should've known that Shaw was the one to get hurt all those years ago, but I suppose I just didn't think much about it. Perhaps I didn't want to believe that Tolbert could actually stab somebody and try to kill them over money he lost playing poker. I knew about what happens at election day in 1862, but the way the history book had it written makes it seem like a fight gone bad (but now I can't help thinking that maybe it's not as cut and dry as that).

Shaw stopped sucking and nibbling on my neck whenever I brushed my fingers gently over the scar by his hip. His honey eyes locked onto my indigo ones as he told me, "Tolbert tried to gut shank and kill me when we were kids cause he was a sore loser."

"Well, reckon we both have our scars then." I told Shaw with a small smile, down playing the severity of his scar.

"Yea, but yours is more like a badge of strength, proof of what lengths you'll go thru to protect our kid." He told me, placing his hands on my hips and tugging my tartan skirt down my legs.

"It's quite an ugly badge of strength. It's jagged and large." I remarked while Shaw took my boots and knee-high stockings off, tossing them over his shoulder.

"Babe, I don't care how the scar looks." Shaw told me, sitting on the edge of the bed while taking off his boots and socks. Standing up and removing his jeans, he added in, "You and our son both survived a dangerous procedure, I'm glad all that came out of that was a scar." I just nodded at him as he kneeled on the bed between my legs. He waggled his brows while grabbing the hem of my shift. "Now, where were we?" He playfully smirked, pulling my shift off of me. Shaw's honey eyes roamed over my body, hungrily taking in the sight of my naked flesh. His tongue darted out of his mouth slightly only to lick his lips. "Goddamnit, you're beautiful, honey."

I nodded, a slight blush fanning across my cheeks. "Well, you're pretty hot yourself." I told Shaw as a way to get the limelight off of me. I wasn't used to being stared at while naked by him. I mean the way he was looking at me, with a fiery desire, was unlike that way Tolbert looks at me.

"Yea, I know." Shaw smirked, shrugging his shoulders before closing the distance between us and kissing me.

Right after I placed my hands on him, one in his hair and one on his shoulder, he broke our kiss only to pepper kisses along my jawline and down my neck. He trailed kisses down the valley of my breast while cupping and massaging my breasts in his large calloused hands. My breath hitched as he twirled his tongue around one of my pink peaks while rubbing the pad of his thumb over the other. Oh lord, he's so good at this. Why's he so good at foreplay? God, this is some of the best foreplay I've had in a long time.

After repeating his attentions to my other breast, he kissed a trail down to my belly button. He moved a few inches to where my jagged c-section scar was and placed a kiss on it before tracing it gently with his thumb. His actions shocked me since Tolbert never touched or paid any attention to the scar, to him it was just there and he kind of avoided it.

My breathing got shallower as Shaw's head disappeared between my thighs. He placed a few kisses on the inside of my thighs before inhaling my scent and letting out a groan. A surprised low moan fell from my lips as I felt Shaw's tongue swipe up my wet folds, flicking my swollen bud. "Oh, god, Shaw…" I mewled as he repeated his actions in a languid manner.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride." He murmured against my skin, causing me to just nod and tightened my grip in his hair.

After a few minutes he added his fingers to the mix, causing me to come undone with a shaky moan of, "Shaw…Oh god, Shaw…"

My chest was heaving up and down as Shaw stood up. Quickly, he pulled his long-john pants off, freeing his very hard and endowed member (holy shit was it that big my first time with him too?). He rejoined me on the bed, taking his place between my thighs. "Jessa, honey, this ain't gonna be quick." Shaw told me as he lined himself up with my heat.

"I know." I simply told him.

While pressing into me, Shaw captured my lips in an intoxicating kiss. Once in which I could taste the tanginess of myself on his lips. Well, that's something I've never experienced before… Shaw broke out kiss only to rest his forehead against mine, letting out a pleased and satisfied sigh as he bottomed out. After a minute or so he began to move, rocking his hips in a rhythm that created long, but deep thrusts. Hell, this was totally different then our first time. This time felt more passionate and rawer compared to before which felt a bit rushed and hesitant.

We were tangled up in each other, our sweat slick skin pressed together, as we moved as one. Every movement we made seemed to cause us to see stars. After a while our love making ended with us panting and moaning each other's names.

* * *

We were cuddled in his bed together, the flat sheet draped over us, as we shared a cigarette in our afterglow. A waft of smoke flew out of Shaw's mouth as he told me, "Jessa, honey, I think you need to stay here with me."

"What? But, Shaw, you know I'm with Tolbert." I told him, snatching the smoldering cigarette from his hand. Yea…I wasn't really worried about Tolbert whenever I was making love to Shaw, but I guess I can just write that off as emotional weakness.

"Honey, you're with him, but he's a piece of shit. Tolbert won't do right by Silas, not like I will, and deep down you know it's true." He told me while I took a drag off of our shared smoke. He took the cigarette from me (since I was handing it back to him) while telling me, "Hell, Jessa, after seeing my scar how can you trust that Tolbert won't hurt him cause he hates me?" Looking between the orange glowing end of the cigarette and me, he pressed on with, "He wanted me dead cause I bested him at cards and was winning a fight by fish hooking him so it's not a stretch to say that he'd do something to Silas to get to me."

"It's complicated, Shaw." I told him while he smoked. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes, causing me to tell him, "I made a commitment to him. I can't just walk away from two years cause he's struggling with fatherhood."

Shaw tipped some ashes into the tray on his side table before propping himself up on his elbow and telling me, "Jessa, honey, your commitment to him and the family you're trying to build together's already broken." Pointing the cigarette between us he added, "If it wasn't, we wouldn't have made passionate love." Shit, he has a point there… Silently, I snatched the cigarette from him. As I smoked, he told me, "The most important thing is Silas' wellbeing and then your happiness. With Tolbert one of those will suffer, if not both, but with me I can be a good dad to our son and a good partner to you."

"I know, Shaw." I sighed before taking another drag off of the cigarette.

"Seriously, babe, Tolbert's a violent drunk with a bad temper. I don't want to see Silas or worse you at the wrong end of it." Shaw told me, his voice a bit softer than usual, as he took the cigarette from me as I offered it up to him.

"I'm already at the wrong end of it, Shaw." I admitted, causing his honey eyes to pop out of his head.

"What? Why? He didn't lay hands on ya, did he?" Shaw asked in a long slew of words that more or less ran into each other.

"No, he didn't lay hands on me." I assured Shaw, wanting him to calm down. He nodded while giving me a look that said 'tell me what's going on'. I let out a long sigh before revealing, "Sully told Brenton in confidence that I took Silas to the livery to see you, but he broke it by telling Tolbert about us."

"Jessa, you can't go back to him. He's going to make you pick between what's best for him and what's best for Silas." Shaw firmly told me while taking a deep drag off his cigarette. Smoke billowed from his nostrils and wafted out of his mouth as he told me, "Honey, I've already lost my mom and my daughter; I can't lose my son too."

"You won't lose him, Shaw. I promise." I softly told him as he snubbed the cigarette out in the tray on his bedside table.

His honey eyes pierced right thru me as he firmly stated, "There's only one way to ensure that, Jessa."

"I know." I nodded. I had hard decision to make. One that I guess I knew would smack me in the face sooner or later. Sitting up, I told Shaw, "I need to go home; talk to Tolbert."

"If you're coming back then leave Silas here, if not take him with you." Shaw told me as I flung the white sheet off of me, getting out of bed.

I just nodded before picking my clothes up from all the random places he flung them. Once I was dressed, I walked out of his room. After shutting the door, I went over to the wooden playpen. Silas was sleeping and he looked so content, so peaceful. I was about to pick him up, but something stopped me. I didn't want to stir him, so I just watched him with a soft smile. I had a choice to make, one that would impact my son's life, not just my own. I could take my son and go back to home to Tolbert or I could leave him with Shaw and go to the cabin to end things with Tolbert.

I mulled over my choices before finally making one. One that'd hurt somebody, but one that'd give my son the best father.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Allie and Cap are having another baby, YAY! Isn't that exciting. Oh boy, Tolbert would tell Jessa about Olga taking Lydia and leaving Shaw. Seems like that kinda backfired on him… Yep, I warned ya in advance about them lemons… So, either Jessa's staying with Tolbert or leaving him to take up with her baby daddy Shaw. Next chapter will have the answer to that.**


	48. She Chose Plan B

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **She Chose Plan B**

 **Jessa POV:**

I was sitting at the table, waiting for Tolbert to come home so we could talk. As I sat waiting for him, I was twirling my simple rose gold band around my left ring finger. For nearly two years I've worn Tolbert's ring, but now… With a heavy heart I pulled the ring off, revealing a thin tan line as I held the small ring between my thumb and forefinger. I felt a thing akin to heartache as I placed the small gold ring on the table. Oh god, I was making a hard decision. One I know is best for my son despite how I may feel.

I was broken out of my mental musings whenever I heard the front door creak open. I looked to the doorway only to see Tolbert walk inside. "Where's Silas, he nappin'?" Tolbert asked, taking his hat and coat off and hanging them up on the wall hooks near the door.

"No, he's with his dad." I told Tolbert as he started to make his way over to me in the kitchen.

"What? Ya just gave 'im to that shifty bastard?" Tolbert asked in a floored tone as his stormy eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Good god, just cause he got his other child taken 'way don't mean ya gotta give 'im ours." He let out in a throaty spat, entering the kitchen.

"I didn't give Silas to Shaw." I revealed to Tolbert as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Then why the hell's he ov'r there?" Tolbert asked, his face askew in confusion as he stared at me.

Knowing I just needed to spit it out instead of dancing around the answer, I told him, "Cause it's where we're going to be staying indefinitely now."

"What?!" Tolbert shouted so loud I thought my eardrums were going to burst. His nostrils flared like an angrily bull's and his jaw twitched as he let out a smooth, but gruff breath of, "Jessa, ya can't be sayin' what I think yer sayin'."

"I'm sorry, Tolbert, but I have to do what's best for my son and sadly Shaw's what's best for him."

Tolbert shook his head in a disgusted way while scoffing, "Are ya fuckin' crazy? How's the shady Vance Bastard what's best for our boy? Hmm?"

Ignoring his bitter remark, I explained my choice to Tolbert with my own remark of, "He can parent him without any fallbacks, unlike you who seems to struggle with the fact that Silas isn't really yours."

"I'm workin' on that struggle, darlin'." Actually, from my point of view he wasn't. Tolbert rolled his stormy eyes before telling me, "Hell, that ain't a reason t'be runnin' off wit' a man that's done ya more wrong then right."

"He hasn't done me wrong." I told Tolbert, quickly trying to counter his thinking since in my opinion Shaw never did anything harmful or wrong to me. Everything that happened was because of the feud; seemed to be out of his hands and mine too. "Shaw, despite being of Vance blood, is a good father. He wants to take good care of my boy and as a mother I have to let him cause it's in Silas' best interest."

"What? Oh, since he's got money ya want him fatherin' Silas now." The redhead mocked with resentment and jealousy weaved in his words.

"It ain't about money, Tolbert. It's about the fact that Shaw actually cares about him. Unlike you he holds him and plays with him."

"I bet he won't be after yer there for a good week or so." Tolbert sneered with a hard look on his face.

"Tolbert…" I sighed out warningly while narrowing my indigo eyes at him. "I told you that if I felt raising Silas was too much for you, I'd leave."

His face was hard, but his eyes were a bit watery as he asked me, "How can ya throw 'way two years of us cause ya don't think I'm a good 'nough poppy? Don't ya love me?"

"Of course, I love you, Tolbert, but this isn't about me." I wish it was just about me cause that way I wouldn't be sitting here dumping Tolbert, but that's not the way things are. I have to do what's best for Silas, not just myself. I can't be selfish when my son's future's on the line. Looking Tolbert dead in the eye, I firmly told him, "It's about Silas and I can't stay with you cause if I do, I'm risking my son growing up to turn into Shaw. I can't let the sins of the father bleed onto my son."

"So, that's it then? Yer just gonna walk out the door an' act like everythin' wit' us nev'r happened?"

"I'm sorry, Tolbert. Believe me when I tell you that you're the one I first wanted and Shaw was a backup plan. It doesn't matter that I love you, your temper's holding you back from being a good poppy and I can't keep my son in a situation where he's going to be resented more than loved."

"After everythin' I've done for ya I can't believe yer doin' this t'me."

"I'm sorry, Tolbert. Truly, I am." I told him before standing up and walking away from the table.

"Don't fuckin' tell me yer sorry, Jessa. I doubt it, cause if so ya wouldn't be runnin' off t'be wit' that crazy bastard in the first palce." Tolbert hatefully spat at me, his voice so low that it sounded a bit menacingly.

"He's not crazy, but considering you tried to kill him when you were teens maybe you're the crazy one." I told Tolbert, grabbing the carpet bag full of me and Silas' things that was near the bookshelf.

"Goddamnit, he tell ya 'bout that? Hell, he just told ya 'bout me stickin' him, not 'bout how he was fish hookin' my face wit' me in a damn choke hold. Bastard was tryin' t'rip my face 'part, I had no choice, but t'stick 'im." Tolbert ranted and raved as I made my way over to the front door.

"There's always a choice, you just got blinded by rage. A rage that I don't want being accidentally unleashed on my son." I told Tolbert before walking out the door.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

Whenever I got dressed and went out into the main room of my house, I felt relieved as my honey eyes saw that Silas was in the playpen. I let out a shaky breath I didn't even know I was holding. A part of me was afraid that when I walked out of my room Silas would be gone, but another part of me hoped that wasn't the case. I was thankful that my hopes came true and not my fears.

The kitchen was a wreck. Broken dishes, cups, and shine bottles still littered the floor along with the broken cabinets that I yanked off the wall in my grief induced madness the other day. The stove was still intact with a few pots and pans hanging above it. The silverware was still in its drawer, but the only dishes I managed to salvage were some old blue speckled tin ones. At least there was still a way to cook and eat dinner. Since Silas was fast asleep and I had no idea how long Jessa was gonna be, I decided to cook dinner.

A few hours later dinner was made and set aside. It was just a simple skillet meal of fried pork, potatoes, and cabbage. Todd and Mary were sitting on the living room sofa doing their homework while I was in my armchair with Silas on my lap. We were playing a game of peek-a-boo and his smile was so wide that I couldn't help grinning too. Silas was a happy baby, something that brought me joy. "Peek-a-boo, buddy." I told my son, uncovering my eyes with my hand.

"When can we eat?" Todd asked me as the sound of Silas' giggles filled the air.

"When Jessa gets back." I told my brother, causing him to just nodded and go back to the book he was reading for Sully's class.

Looking up from the little blackboard she was writing her arithmetic answers on, Mary asked me, "Are ya'll gettin' married?"

"I dunno, why?" I told my sister while making funny faces at my son, causing him to giggle and smile.

"You like her." Mary simply said as if her answer was a solid reason to marry Jessa. Eh, on the other hand maybe it was. "And ya'll have a baby too."

"I hope she cooks better than the other one did." Todd snidely remarked; his nose buried in his book.

"Don't worry, she does." I assured my brother even tho I honestly had no idea how good or bad Jessa's cooking was. I hoped Jessa could cook cause if not, well…

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Jessa, a large bag in her hand. A broad smile split my face in half. "Did you make dinner?" She asked, her nose wiggling like a rabbit's as she took in the smell of the skillet meal wafting in the air from the kitchen.

"Yea." I nodded. "You can put your bag in our room and then we can eat." I told her, gesturing to our room with a tilt of my head. She just nodded before doing what I suggested, going to our room and putting her bag down.

I decided that I wasn't going to ask her how things went with Tolbert right now, instead I was going to wait until later on tonight after my siblings were in bed. I didn't want them hearing about what went down with Jessa and Tolbert. I felt that was a private matter best kept between me and my girl.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

My heart broke in two as Jessa walked out the door wit' her bag in hand. I loved her so much. Her sayin' she loved me, but needed t'be wit' Shaw cause he was better fit t'be a poppy t'Silas gutted me. How could she pick him when she loved me? I didn't buy her reasonin', not fully. She knew I was doin' the best I could wit' Silas, but left cause of it. Seems like Jessa wanted her boy t'have a poppy wit' money, one that'd buy Silas all kinds o'things instead of one that was bustin' his ass shinin' an' takin' on handwork t'make ends' meet.

God, I still couldn't believe she left me. Left me for that shady Vance Bastard. Goddamnit, he was always a lyin' lil thief.

Not knowin' what t'do, I found myself goin' t'my childhood home. Reckon I needed a good meal an' somebody to talk too 'bout my wife just up an' leavin' me wit'out no warnin' signs. When I walked inside the cabin, my ma was finishin' up dinner while Alifair was settin' the table. Upon seein' my heartbroken face, ma told my sister, "Alifair, go gather the lil ones. Dinner's just 'bout ready."

"Yes, mama." Alifair nodded 'fore walkin' out the backdoor t'go find all my siblin's. A feat that'd be a hard task since they were scattered all ov'r the property playin' an' whatnot.

"So, she left ya." Mama stated, not asked, as I took my seat at the table.

"Yea." I nodded 'fore explainin' in a hurt an' hard bitin' tone, "She took Silas an' ran off to that shifty bastard Shaw."

"I'm sorry that happened t'ya, Tolbert, but maybe it's for the best." Ma told me in a soft, but motherly tone, as she grabbed the meat platter from the cabinet she kept it in.

"What? Ma, how can ya say that?" I asked, feelin' dumbfounded, as I watched start to place fried chicken onto the platter.

"Cause Shaw's not right in the head, like his uncle Jim Vance, an' he'd end up killin' ya t'get his family back. Jessa takin' that boy an' leavin' on her own'll keep ya livin' an' breathin'." Ma told me as she finished pilin' fried chicken onto the large meat platter set on the counter by the stove.

"Mama, yer talkin' crazy talk."

"I ain't, I'm speakin' the truth." Ma firmly told me, bringin' a platter o'fried chicken ov'r to the table. "Tolbert, son, I know this might sound harsh, but ya need'a let her go an' forget the love ya got for her." She told me, settin' the platter on the table 'fore smoothin' back my hair. "One day you'll meet a nice suitable girl. You'll get married, have chil'ren, an' won't even feel nothin' for Jessa no more."

Shakin' my head, I let out a heavy sigh of,"No, ma. It's too late." As she went back to the counter t'grab some side dishes, I admitted, "I love her too much an' want my family wit' her. I want Jessa an' Silas, not some nice girl that ain't even out there."

"Tolbert, she made her choice an' ya gotta accept it. I don't want'cha runnin' after her when she don't want'cha no mores." Mama told me while bringin' over a bowl of mashed taters an' a boat o'gravy to the table.

"She wants me, mama. She's just afraid I can't be a good poppy cause that Vance Bastard told her lies 'bout me." I told my ma, tryin' to make her understand that it was Shaw's fault everythin' wit' Jessa went t'shit, as she went to grab the bread platter from the counter.

"Don't fight him for her, Tolbert. He won't think twice 'bout shootin' ya down like it were nothin'." Ma firmly advised me while placin' the large platter of bread down in the middle o'the table wit' a loud thud.

Tired of my ma's negative remarks, I stood up from the table an' told her, "I'll be at my still. Just send somebody wit' a plate for me." Not lettin' her get a word in, I stormed out the back door an' headed in the direction my still was at.

I was gonna get drunk t'nite. It's the only thing I could do t'make myself feel better.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Silas along with Todd and Mary were asleep in their rooms (Silas' room used to be Lydia's, but considering what happened Shaw said that our son could use the room and he'd fix it up with boy stuff) while I was in my room putting away my clothes. Shaw was perched on the edge of the bed next to my bag, watching me. "Did he give ya any problems when you left?"

"Not really, but he was upset tho." I told Shaw, hanging a dress up in the closet.

"Course he was." He scoffed while I walked out of the closet. "He lost his prize; bet he's just itching to put a bullet in me now." Shaw told me, his tone a bit ominous, as I made my way over to my bag and in extension him.

"I'm not a prize to be won, Shaw." I shook my head, stopping right in front of him. "I made my choice; he'll just have to respect it." I told Shaw while grabbing a dress out of my bag.

"I know that, babe, but Tolbert doesn't. Hell, I doubt he'll respect me as your choice either." Shaw remarked as I went over to the closest, hanging up another dress in it.

Emerging from the closest, I let out a half sigh of, "Tolbert's hurt, but he knows I'm just doing what's best for Silas."

"You're doing what's best for you too, babe." Shaw assured me as I walked over to the bed. I went to reach into my bag, that was next to Shaw, to grab my last dress, but he stopped me by grabbing my hand. "Jessa, honey, I love you and Silas." He told me, his voice soft, but firm, as his honey eyes locked onto my indigo ones.

I just nodded and gave him a thin smile. "I know." God, I just pulled a Han Solo on him.

I knew that he loved me and Silas, that wasn't what was worrying me. What was worrying me was the fact that I had to fall in love with Shaw while living with him and raising Silas together since, at the moment, I wasn't in love with him, but loved Tolbert (since I was with him for a couple of years it's a no brainer that I love the moody, temperamental man that's not the best fit to be my son's father). Things would've been so much easier if I didn't get knocked up at 16. Don't get me wrong, I care for Shaw, but I'm not in love with him yet. I'm sure in time tho it'll happen or at least I hope it does since Shaw's the best father for our son; the man I'm spending my life with in order to raise Silas with.

"Just let me deal with the fallout pickin' me brings. I don't want you to be stressed out." Shaw told me before standing up and giving me a kiss. "Why don't we call it a night and go to bed." He suggested with a lopsided grin appearing on his face.

"I got one more dress to hang up." I informed him, pulling my hand out of his and snatching my dress out of my bag.

"Okay." I heard Shaw say as I walked over to the closest. Silence filled the air as I hung up my last dress. Whenever I walked out of the closest, I was met with a shirtless Shaw sitting on the edge of the bed, yanking his boots and socks off. As I took off my blouse, he stood up and unbuttoned his jeans. "You know, before you came home Mary asked me if we were gonna get married." He told me, pulling off his jeans while I shimmed out of my skirt.

Married? Oh my god, that thought never once crossed my mind. Oh, of course his little sister would ask about that. "What'd you tell her?" I asked, taking off my boots and stockings while Shaw went over to his side of the bed.

"I dunno." Shaw answered while getting into bed.

"Oh…" Trailed out of my mouth as I walked over to my side of the bed.

As I got into bed and settle next to him, he told me, "Jessa, I said that cause it's true. I dunno if we're gonna get married cause it's not entirely up to me." Looking me right in the eyes, he added in, "You have to agree to it and right now with everything going on, I doubt you will."

"You mean you want to get married?"

"Yea, it'd be nice." Shaw smiled before asking me, "Would you want to?"

Hmm, would I want to get married? Not really, but marrying Shaw would mean that both me and my son would share his last name, wouldn't have any stigmas over our heads. Being legally married would cement this choice I made, make it where I could never turn back from it.

I found myself nodding, "Yea, someday."

"Well, since that's your answer I got something for ya." He told me before opening up the drawer of his bedside table and taking something out of it. Flashing me a smile, he grabbed my left hand and placed a small diamond ring on it. Oh my god… "This was my grandma's so it's a family heirloom." He explained to me before quickly adding in, "We can plan a nice wedding, this is just an engagement."

Holy shit, that's definitely not a normal proposal. Wow… "Okay." I told him, agreeing to the engagement and wedding planning because I felt it was the right thing to do for Silas. Silas would have a good daddy and the same name as him. He wouldn't be looked down on for being a bastard or whispered about behind his back.

On the other hand, me and my son were now going to be apart of the Hatfield family since they were Shaw and Sully's cousins. Now that was something I was iffy about, having to deal with the Hatfields. At least I'd be able to see Roseanna tho since she was with Johnse. Maybe me and Shaw working things out will make Johnse want to stay with Roseanna since he won't be the only one in the family with a McCoy.

Well, it's official, I chose plan B for my life. I just hope and pray that it works out cause plan A was going nowhere.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Jessa chose Shaw. Well, who saw that coming? Her choice is more about what she thinks is best for her son, not herself. Poor Tolbert, he never saw it coming. This is just more feud fuel. Yep… Also, how long do you think it's going to be before Jessa discovers that Shaw's got a nightly shine bottle habit along with a pissy attitude if he doesn't get his way?**


	49. Engaged & Shacked Up Now

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Engaged & Shacked Up Now**

 **Shaw POV:**

I was at Devil Anse's lumber mill, loading boards into the back of my wagon. I was going to be making and installing kitchen cabinets today. I had to get it done by tonight since tomorrow I was taking Jessa to the large china store in Charleston to buy china so we'd be able to have things to eat and serve Thanksgiving dinner on, especially since it was in a few days. I was gonna stop by Johnse's still to get some shine bottles and to ask for his help with the cabinets; I was also gonna invite him and Roseanna over for Thanksgiving dinner too. I think that Jessa and Roseanna spending some time together'll be good for the both of them.

"You fixin' up that kitchen of yours ya pappy says you tore up mighty good?" Uncle Jim's voice sounded out from behind my back.

Turnin' around I found myself face to face with Uncle Jim and Cap, the lumber mill's security team. "Yea, gotta get them built and put up so I there's a place to stick the china I'm buyin' with Jessa tomorrow in."

"With Jessa? You're back with her?" Cap asked, his mismatched eyes popping out of hise head.

"Ah, so ya finally done killed Tolbert an' took your family back." Jim stated, not asked, with pride oozing from his crochety crackling timbre.

"No, Jim, I didn't kill Tolbert. She just got tired of livin' a lie and showed up on my doorstep yesterday wantin' to be with me." I told my uncle, giving him a sugarcoated verision of how me and Jessa got back together. I mean, yea, I was making it sound better than it really was, but my family didn't need to know that I had to plead my case with Jessa and use our son's wellbeing as a way to get her to leave Tolbert and move in with me.

Cap just gave me a skeptical look while Uncle Jim nodded his head and let out a simple, "Ah."

"Hey, Jim, can you tell Sully for me that he's welcomed to have Thanksgivin' dinner with me, Jessa, and the kids this year?" I asked since I wanted my dad to get to know his future daughter-in-law and his grandson.

"Sure." The crochety mountain man nodded before adding in, "I'll show up for supper too since I wanna meet this girl; make sure she ain't useless like that Yankee was."

"Uncle Jim, Olga wasn't useless. She was nice, just didn't get a fair chance's all." Cap told our uncle, defending my ex. Of course, he'd defend her since his wife was such great friends with the stupid crazy bitch.

"She was useless, boy." Our uncle firmly said, dismissing the previous remark my cousin had made.

"I was gonna stop by Johnse's still after I'm finished here, invite him and Roseanna over too." I said as a way to change the subject off of Olga. I hated that woman with a passion since she kidnapped Lydia. Only god knows where she's at and who she's with.

 _ **Meanwhile In Denver, Colorado…**_

 **Olga POV:**

The train made a stop in Denver, not a quick one, but a half hour one for ev'body t'get somethin' t'et an' stretch their legs. Me an' most of the train riders were ettin' inside of a diner 'cross from the train depot. I was havin' breakfast wit' Asa at a table by the winda. The newspaper man was nice; quite a looker too. It was nice t'have somebody to travel wit', to talk wit' so I wouldn't be plagued by loneliness. We were strikin' up a friendship, one I needed right now too.

"We should be in San Francisco on Thanksgiving or the day after." Asa remarked, 'tween sips of his black coffee.

"Yea. It's a long ride." I told him as I picked at my marmalade smothered biscuit.

"Yes, a week's long ride if not more." He nodded, sippin' on his coffee 'fore puttin' his cup on the table.

"I don't mind it. When it's ov'r I'll be back wit' my own."

"Where in San Francisco are they at?" Asa asked, his warm hazel eyes holdin' an honest curiousity in 'em.

"The Barbary Coast." I answered 'fore eatin' a bite o'my biscuit.

"Ah." He nodded his raven-haired head. He et a spoonful o'grits 'fore tellin' me, "I've read that's a place known for hotels, bars, and brothels."

"Knowin' Amsterdam an' Jenny they prolly own one o'em establishments." I told him as he put his spoon in his bowl an' picked up his half et toast.

"Hmm…" Asa let out in a long hum, his head slowly noddin'. He took a large bite o'his buttered toast 'fore tellin' me, "Well, I'll be staying in a boarding house downtown, but I do plan on buying a house as soon as I get settled into my new job."

"I'll just be stayin' wit' Amsterdam an' Jenny." I told 'im 'tween pickin' at my biscuit.

"Would you mind if I called on you once we're out there? I mean we're friends and I'd like to build upon our newfound friendship." Asa asked me, pickin' his coffee cup up an' takin' a long sip of it.

Oh, my goodness. I weren't expectin' 'im t'ask t'call on me. Starstruck, I just nodded my head. Asa smiled at me an' took a long sip o'his coffee. I couldn't help, but t'smile at him back. The moment o'smiles was broken when Imogene woke up wit' a cry in my arm. Lookin' down at her, I said, "I oughta feed her 'em grits we ordered 'fore it's time t'get back on the train."

Asa didn't say a word, just nodded an' set his cup on the table. As I fed my daughter Asa just et his breakfast, watchin' on wit' a faint smile on his face.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

After finishing up at the lumber yard, I took off into the backwoods to see Johnse. Of course, his still was quite a ride away from the lumber yard. A ride I didn't mind taking since I needed some shine. Oh god, after days of not having a night cap; tossing and turning with insomnia, I needed a drink. Hell, with everything I've been thru lately I needed to down a bottle just to steady my nerves.

"Hey, Johns." I greeted my blonde moonshiner cousin as I pulled up to his still in the middle of the woods near a creek outside of town, close to the state line.

"Hey, Shaw." Johnse waved from his spot bottlin' up his brew. "Here for some shine?" He asked as I climbed down from my wagon.

"I need a couple bottles, but I'm actually here to ask ya a few things." I told him, walkin' over to the awning his still was under.

"Okay." Johnse nodded while grabbing me a couple bottles. Handing me over the booze, he asked, "What ya wanna ask me?"

"One, if you'll help me build and put up my kitchen cabinets today and two, if you and Roseanna'll join me, Jessa, and the kids for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Yea, I'll help ya out." Johnse nodded before going on to ask, "So you and Jessa got back together?"

"Yea, we're actually engaged too." I answered with a broad smile.

"Really?" Johnse asked before going on to tell me in a genuine tone, "Well, I'm happy for you."

"Yea, I'm happy for me too." I chuckled.

"Roseanna'll be excited when I tell her. She never liked Jessa wit' Tolbert."

"Seems like your girl's not just sweet, but she's mart too."

A serious look appeared on my cousin's face as he asked, "Has Tolbert gotten hot over Jessa leavin' him and gettin' wit'cha?"

"So far I haven't dealt with the backlash of his temper, but I'm sure eventually I will." I told him, earning me a nod, as a crisp breeze began to pick up in the woods.

"Be careful, he tried to kill me just cause he saw me kissin' Roseanna. He gets too fired up to easy." Johnse warned, genuinely concerned about my safety.

"Hell, Johnse, Tolbert wantin' me dead's nothin' knew. He tried to gut shank me once over a lousy $20 card game. Jessa's just a new excuse to kill me over."

Johnse just nodded his head. Scratching the back of his neck and pointing to the basin catchin' his shine, he told me, "I got a few more bottles to fill, but I'll be by your place once I'm done t'help ya out."

"I can help ya fill them, then we can head out together." I offered.

Pointing to a small pile of bottles, he told me, "Okay, grab a bottle and start fillin'."

 **A Few Moments Later…**

"How's your cabin comin' along, Johns?" I asked my cousin as he climbed into my wagon after hitching his horse to the back of it.

"Good. I put the ol' paper window in yesterday." He told me as he sat down on the buckboard.

"What else do you need to do before it's move in ready?" I asked while snapping the reigns and making the horses pull the wagon away from the still.

"I need a stove and some furnishin's." Johnse told me before quickly adding in, "Oh, and a stable too.", as I pulled onto the road.

"Well, I got a spare bedframe in my barn's storage ya can have."

"Thanks, Shaw."

"I'm bringing Jessa to Charleston tomorrow to buy china and if you want you and Roseanna can come along to buy a stove and a few other things." I offered in a friendly way.

One of Johnse's brows arched up as he asked, "You don't mind us comin' long?"

"No." I simply told Johnse, causing him to nod at me. Okay, time to get real with him. "You need to get that stove in your cabin so you and Roseanna can move out from under your daddy's roof. In order to have a real chance at being a couple you need to get away from Devil Anse or else he's going to dictate your life."

"Yea, reckon you're right 'bout that since daddy won't budge 'bout lettin' me and my sweet darlin' marry." Johnse solemnly sighed, sounding a bit depressed about not being able to get married.

Fuck, he's the same age as me. He doesn't need his dad telling him who to marry. Like hell I'd let Sully dictate my love life. He tried and look how that turned out, the crazy, stupid, bitch kidnapped my kid. Giving Johnse a pointed look, I told him, "Honestly, you're both old enough and don't need permission. If you really want to marry her just pay Wall a visit."

"I can't do that; it'll make my daddy mad." Johnse protested, clearly still worried about Ans's opinion.

"Johnse, you can't live your life worried about makin' Devil Anse mad." I bluntly told him since he needed to hear it. Not giving him a chance to respond, I told him the harsh truth of, "You love Roseanna and you need to do right by her cause if she gets pregnant, mark my words her family'll snatch her back and try to shove her on that lawyer Cline."

Johnse didn't say a word, just nodded, as what I told him sunk in. Hopefully he listens to me.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

My day was full of my usual tasks. You know, cooking, cleaning, and taking care of my son. I was also dealing with morning sickness, but at least this time around it wasn't as bad as last time. Since I was craving chicken, I made it for dinner. I knew that my husband wouldn't mind, he ate anything I put on the table. I loved that about him, that he wasn't a picky eater.

"You won't believe what I found out today." Cap told me as soon as he walked thru the door while I was setting the table.

"What?" I simply asked, looking up from my task to watch my husband take off his hat and coat.

"Jessa left Tolbert yesterday and is now takin' up with Shaw." He told me, placing his hat and coat onto the wall hooks before going into the living room to pick Captain W. up off the floor.

My blood ran cold as I went to grab the chicken platter from the counter. "Sam's Hill, how's you find that out?" I asked, shock evident in my tone, as my husband picked up our son.

"Straight from the horse's mouth. Shaw told me and Uncle Jim when he was at the loggin' camp pickin' up some lumber to repair his kitchen with." Cap told me, taking a seat at the table with our son as I brought over the platter of chicken.

"Sweet Jesus." I shook my head. Going to grab the coffee pot and some mugs, I ranted, "I can't believe she'd be stupid enough to go back with him. Especially after they've been broken up for so long."

"I don't know why she did it, just that she did." My husband retorted, grabbing a large piece of chicken and putting it onto his plate, which had some mashed potatoes and some beans on it.

Placing the cups by our plates, I remarked, "I have to warn her about him."

"How? He's at the house all day with her fixing it up since he destroyed it pretty bad whenever Olga left." Cap told me while I poured us our coffee.

Setting the pot on the table and taking my seat, I told him, "With a letter. I can even put some money in it for train fare, room and board too."

"What? Now we're gonna fund her getaway from my titchy cousin?" Cap asked a bit incrediously as he fed our son (who was on his lap) some potatoes from his plate.

"Yes. She was my best friend for years and I just don't want to see her end up like Olga. Sad and treated like the shit on the bottom of his boot." I told him in between eating my fried chicken, which tasted heavenly.

"Fine." Cap relented with a sigh. "We'll give her some money. Just make sure you warn her good in that letter." He told me, picking up his piece of fried chicken and taking a crunchy bite out of it.

 **Jessa POV:**

Shaw and Johnse had been building cabinets all day. They were even working while I was making dinner. Of course, even tho dinner was ready, they were still working. I sent Mary to get them for dinner which is why Johnse and Shaw had just walked in the back door, saw dust covering their hands and clothes. "Wash up, please." I told them while placing the food onto the dinner plates (since we didn't have any bowls or platters, I had to make the plates up on the counter and then bring them to the table).

"Supper smells good, Jessa." Johnse complimented, following Shaw over to the pump sink.

"Thank you, Johnse." I told the blonde man before bringing a couple of plates to the table.

"We'll be putting the cabinets up once we're done eating, honey." Shaw told me as he and Johnse washed their hands.

"Okay." I simply said, going back to the counter to grab some more plates.

"Todd, time to eat." Shaw called out to his brother, who was in the living room reading a book for school, as he walked over to me. Giving me a quick kiss on the cheek along with a gentle touch to the small of my back, he told me, "I'll get Silas."

I just nodded and watched him walk into the living room to grab Silas from his playpen while Johnse took a seat at the table across from Mary, who was patiently waiting for her dinner. Todd took a seat next to his sister as I made my way to the table with plates for him and her. As I went back to the counter to grab Johnse's plate along with Silas' for his highchair, Shaw was holding our son and walking into the kitchen. As I appeared at the table, he was placing our son into the highchair that was set in the spot between our seats. It warmed my heart to see him fussing over our son since Tolbert was never hands on. Tolbert, a pang went thru my heart at the thought of him. I just shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Quickly, I placed Silas' plate of bite sized meat and vegetables onto his highchair before placing Johnse's plate in front of him.

"Thank you, Jessa." Johnse politely told me before digging into his dinner. Okay, so this family doesn't do grace then since everyone just eats when they get their plate. Good to know.

"You're welcome." I simply smiled before taking my seat at the table.

"Johnse and Roseanna's joining us on our shopping trip tomorrow." Shaw informed me between eating.

Oh my god, I was finally going to be able to hang out with Roseanna. I nodded, a big smile on my face, before looking at Johnse (who was sitting next to me) and asking him, "How's Roseanna doing?"

"She's good, but she'll be happy to see ya tomorrow." He told me before eating a piece of pork.

"Johnse need to buy a stove and a few simple house things so he can finish his cabin for him and Roseanna to stay in." Shaw explained the reason why Johnse and Roseanna were going to Charleston with us tomorrow.

"You built a cabin?" I asked as Silas happily grabbed a piece of food from his plate with his little hand, shoving it into his mouth.

"Yea, it's not that far from my still." Johnse revealed before taking a bite out of his biscuit.

"So, Devil Anse softened up to you and Roseanna then?" I asked since that's the impression I got. I mean why else would he build them a cabin for?

"No," Jonhse shook his head before pointing his biscuit at Shaw and revealing, "but Shaw here says that in time my daddy should come 'round." Before taking another bite out of his biscuit, Johnse added, "Especially if me and Roseanna just go to Uncle Wall and get married, then he'd have no choice, but to accept us."

Oh…I wasn't expecting to hear that. I gave Shaw a soft, but slightly surprised look. Shaw just gave me a shrug before eating a spoonful of potatoes. So, he really is helping out Johnse and Roseanna. He's pushing them together, giving Johnse the courage to pick Roseanna over the rest of the Hatfield family.

"Just let us know when you wanna see Wall 'bout gettin' married; we'll be there to support you." Shaw told Johnse, more or less volunteering us to be the star-crossed lovers' best man and maid of honor.

"I'll do that." Johnse nodded. Looking at me, he smiled, "Congratulations on your engagement." Before I could thank him, he went on to say, "Shaw told me; I'm happy for ya and I know Roseanna'll be excited too when I tell her."

"Thank you." I smiled, even tho it was a thin and faint one.

Honestly, I wasn't feeling overly excited about being engaged to Shaw. I was more or less with him for my son, so that Silas could have a good life. I cared for Shaw, I really did, but I wasn't in love with him yet. Hell, I just left Tolbert yesterday so I still harbored a love for him. Moving on with Shaw was hard, I'm not gonna lie, but I had to do it. Silas deserved a dad that would love him unconditionally, if I had to buried feelings and grow new ones then so be it.

"You're a good cook, Jessa." Todd spoke up, half of his plate already eaten.

"Yea, you are." Mary added in before eating some potatoes.

Shaw just gave me a smirk, showing that he was happy his siblings were adjusting so well to me. I just smiled back at him before telling the kids, "Thank you."

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

After dinner I was sitting by the fireplace with Uncle Jim. His dog, Mr. Howles, was laying by his feet. I was going over some papers, grading them and what no, while my uncle was drinking his flask. I was in the middle of grading Todd's paper, which was on the first few chapters of _Moby Dick_ , whenever Uncle Jim's crochety drawnout timbre broke the silence in the room with, "Your boy, Shaw, got some lumber today."

"Ah, so he's finally fixing up his kitchen." I nodded, trying to keep my focus on the paper in my hand.

"He's engaged and shacked up wit' Miss Jessa now. Even invited us over for Thanksgiving, invited Johnse and that McCoy girl of his too."

"What?" Fell out of my mouth as my brows quirked up. I knew they were talking and seeing each other for their boys' sake, but hearing that they worked things out so fast took be by slight surprise.

"Ya heard me. Shaw got his family back." My uncle firmly told me. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he let out a disappointed huff of, "But he didn't kill Tolbert like I thought he'd do."

"Uncle Jim, my son doesn't need to be killing people especially Tolbert McCoy." I flatly told the crochety mountain man while going back to reading the essay I needed to grade.

"If he wants t'have a quiet life wit' his woman and their son they he needs to kill Tolbert. That chaffin' wet turd lil chicken shit won't ever leave them 'lone." Uncle Jim remarked in a know-it-all tone. I just shook my head, causing Jim to tell me, "You know that Tolbert and Shaw's been at each other since they were small boys. Now a woman's involved, one Tolbert lied to and turned 'gainst Shaw for a short time, and one of 'ems gonna kill the other over her. Best it be your son doin' the killin' rather then Ol' Rand'l's."

"Damnit, don't talk like that. I don't like it." I heavily sighed, finishing reading Todd's paper.

As I wrote a grade on top of the paper, my uncle told me, "I don't give a shit if ya like it. It's true an' needs to be said, Sully."

I shook my head at him, dread filling me up. Placing the paper into the graded pile, I sighed, "Just try not to be so brash at Thanksgiving dinner. No need to scare the girl."

"I ain't gonna scare the girl on Thursday; I ain't brash either." My uncle scoffed before taking a long sip of his flask.

Oh god, Thursday's going to be one hell of a day. That's for sure.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. So, Olga and Asa are striking up a nice friendship on their trip to San Francisco. Do ya'll think that Johnse's going to take Shaw's advice and marry Roseanna without Devil Anse's blessing or no? Of course, Allie wants to get a warning to Jessa about Shaw's wicked ways. Will she be able to get her that letter or will it get intercepted? And Jim Vance's remark about one of the guys (Tolbert & Shaw) killing the other over Jessa, do you think he's right or just overreacting?**


	50. You've Got Mail

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **You've Got Mail**

 **Jessa POV:**

It was early, around dawn, and I was sitting in the living room waiting for Johnse and Roseanna to come over for our shopping trip in Charleston, which was a few hours away. While I was sitting with Silas curled up sleeping on my lap, Shaw was in the kitchen. "They should be here soon, honey." He assured me, pouring some milk into a mason jar (so we could take it with us for Silas).

"I know." I simply said, watching him screw the top on the jar.

Grabbing a leftover biscuit from last night, he told me, "I'm not sure if he's bringing his own wagon or if they're riding with us since he needs to buy a stove."

"Well, whatever they do's fine." I told him as he went over to the table and grabbed the satchel he had laying there.

"I'm hoping to push Johnse into marrying Roseanna soon." Shaw revealed, placing the biscuit and milk jar into the satchel before walking out of the kitchen with it slung over his shoulder. "I tried talking to Devil Anse, but he wouldn't budge, so I'm just pressuring Johnse into doing the right thing now." He explained, coming to a stop in front of me and handing me over the satchel that he made into a makeshift diaper bag.

"You think he'll marry her?" I asked as he sat down in the arm next to the sofa I was on.

"I think so, but only cause we're in his corner." He old me, nodding his head and making his golden-brown hair slightly muss up against the back of his chair.

I didn't say a word, just nodded at him. I really hope Johnse marries Roseanna, I don't want her to end up going thru what I read in my history book.

Before Shaw could say another word, a knock echoed in the air. "Must be them." He said, getting up from his chair. "Come on, let's go." Shaw told me, motioning for me to get up, before heading over to the door.

Not saying a word, I got up and followed him over to the door. As I reached his side, he was opening the door only to reveal Johnse and Roseanna standing on the other side. The men didn't even have a chance to greet each other before Roseanna rushed over to me with big friendly smile on her face. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Jessa." She gushed, hugging me. Pulling away from our hug, she added in, "Johnse told me about your engagement."

"Thank you, Roseanna. I'm happy too." I smiled even tho my words weren't truly genuine. In a way I was happy, but I wasn't truly happy yet. I was still harboring some feelings for Tolbert, but I'm sure as time goes by and I see how good Shaw is to Silas that my feelings will change.

"Are you riding with us or taking your own wagon?" Shaw asked Johnse while grabbing his hat off the hook near the wall and putting it on.

"We got our own wagon. Figured after the trip you'll need t'hunt a bird for tomorrow and I don't want us holdin' you up from that." Johnse thoughtfully told Shaw as he grabbed his jacket and put it on.

"Okay. Well, just follow us on the road then." Shaw told Johnse, taking my shawl off the wall hook and draping it over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I told my fiancé since it was the polite thing to do. Honestly, I was a bit taken aback that he placed my shawl on me since Tolbert never did things like that. Seems like Shaw was a bit more thoughtful then Tolbert; was a gentleman too.

Roseanna was just giving me a soft smile, silently telling me that Shaw was being romantic and charming. God, I remember the talks we would have about him and how she'd swoon and tell me I was so lucky to have him. Guess we're going to be having those talks once again.

"No problem, baby." Shaw kissed my cheek. Looking at Johnse and Roseanna, he told them. "We're ready to go."

Johnse just grabbed Roseanna's hand and led her out the door. Placing his hand on the small of my back, Shaw assured me, "Todd and Mary'll be fine; they can manage to get to school themselves.", before ushering us out the door.

"I never said that they wouldn't be, Shaw." I told him as we crossed the porch.

"I know, I just don't want you worrying about them's all." Shaw explained as we walked down the porch. Roseanna and Johnse were getting into their wagon as Shaw led us over to ours (which was hitched up and ready to go since he did that after getting dressed this morning) while telling me, "They're pretty independent kids, given that they're almost 12-and-8-years old. They're also used to doin' a lot for themselves since I'm always workin' and Olga wasn't much of a caretaker to them."

"Okay." I simply said, handing him over Silas so that I could climb up into our wagon.

"Don't worry, they like you." I heard him say as I sat down, quickly straightening my skirts and adjusting myself. Passing me over Silas, he added, "If they didn't, they would've said something."

"Well, I like them too. They're nice kids." I told Shaw, watching him round the wagon and climb into it.

"Yea." He nodded, grabbing the reins. "Mom did a good job with them." Shaw snapped the reins, directing the horses to pull the wagon away from the front of the house. "Better job then she did with me, but I reckon I was the experiment kid since I was the oldest."

"You had a hard childhood, didn't you?" I asked since that's the impression I was getting.

The sound of Johnse and Roseanna's wagon following us echoed in the crisp dawn air as Shaw told me, "Somewhat. It got easier whenever I moved to Tulsa."

I nodded before revealing my own family secret of, "My mom's a bipolar with manic depression. My entire childhood was filled with my dad making up excuses for her and my having to tell lies and stories to my friends about why they couldn't come over or why I couldn't go do something. Everyone just thought my parents were hovering or super strict, but that wasn't the case."

Shaw gave me a soft look and took my hand in his. "I should've asked you out the minute I met you. I could've given you some solace from that." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and told me, "At least we're together now."

"Yea." I nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Silas ain't gonna grow up like me or like you, I promise." Shaw told me, vowing that he was going to make sure that Silas had a stable family environment.

"I know, Shaw. That's why we're together, so he can have a good life." I told my fiancé as he guided our wagon down the road while our son was perched on our lap, sleeping.

"We're not just together for him tho, babe. We do love each other." Shaw reminded me, even tho I was with him for our son and just that despite that fact that he loved me and I cared for him.

"I know, honey." I softly told him, trying to make him believe that I reciprocated his feelings even tho at the moment I didn't. Sadly, right now I felt like our entire relationship revolved around raising our son and our sex life (hey, he was good in bed so…).

He just smiled at me and patted my knee in an affectionate way before turning his attention back to the road we were traveling on.

* * *

The ride to Charleston (West Viginia's capital) took a few hours, but it was worth it. The city was built up with cobblestone streets and there were so many shops in the market district too. It reminded me a lot of a modern city. Currently, I was in the china shop with Roseanna while Shaw and Johnse were in a hardware store. I felt a small weight be lifted off my shoulders as I shopped with my friend. In a way I felt like a teenager again, not the mother that was forced to grow up too fast, as I looked at dishes with Roseanna.

"Those are nice." Roseanna told me, referring to the white and blue bone china I was looking at.

"Yea, I think I'll get these." I nodded, hiking Silas up higher on my hip since he was beginning to feel like dead weight. "Did you see anything you like?"

"Yes," She told me before quickly adding in, "but it's too much to take Shaw up on his offer t'buy me china."

"It's not an offer, Roseanna. He said he'd pay for your dishes as a housewarming gift." I told her, attempting to get my friend to relent and let me pay for her dishes. Shaw gave me quite a bit of money to shop with. Unlike Tolbert, he didn't mind spending his money on fine things. Maybe that's cause he had the money to spend tho. Shaw wanted both me and Roseanna, who he considered family since she was with Johnse, to get something nice. I knew he wouldn't have told us to pick out whatever we wanted if he didn't mean it.

The fair blonde bit her thinking, mulling over my words. Meekly nodding, she told me, "Okay. I'll show ya the china I like." She linked her arm in mine and quickly dragged me over to where a rose printed bone china set was on display. "Those are the prettiest plates I've ever seen in my life."

"Let's go find the clerk and tell him what sets we want to buy." I suggested with a smile, causing Roseanna to just nod in agreement.

Quickly, we went to go find the clerk.

 _ **Meanwhile In The Hardware Store…**_

 **Shaw POV:**

The girls were down the street at the china store while we were in the large hardware store, looking at stoves. Johnse seemed a bit overwhelmed as he walked thru the selection of various sized and styled wood stoves. It was a no brainer that he needed the small potbelly stove since his cabin only had one room, but he was still looking at every model out on display. Tired of seeing Johnse floundering around aimless, I suggested, "That potbelly stove over there'd be nice for you and Roseanna."

Looking between me and the stove, I was pointing at, he asked, "Ya think so?"

"Yea." I nodded. "Your cabin's small, a startup one, so that stove'll be perfect." I clarified, easing any doubts my cousin had about the small wood stove.

"I really appreciate you helpin' me with my cabin." Johnse told me as we went over to look at the small pot belly stove, I told him to buy.

"It's not a big deal, Johns. We're family plus our women are close friends so I don't mind helping you out." I told my cousin as he inspected the stove.

"Once I marry Roseanna, they'll be cousins so them bein' close's good."

"So, you're really gonna marry her then?" I asked, one of my brows arched up curiously.

"Yea, after the cabin's done." He comfirmed with a nod. Praise Jesus he's gonna marry Roseanna.

I clapped him on the back and told him, "Well, looks like we need to take a trip to the jewelry store after we're done here."

Looking at me, Johnse asked, "You'll help me get a ring for Roseanna?"

"Yea. Besides, I need to get some wedding bands too considering I'll be marrying come spring." I stated, reminding my cousin that I was engaged and planning a wedding too. He wasn't the only one that had a wedding in the works. "Come on, let's buy the stove and then run to the jewelry store before lunch with the girls." I told Johnse, walking off towards the clerk's desk in the front of the store.

* * *

After shopping, we met up with the girls and got something to eat at a diner before making the long ride back to Mate Creek. Once back in town, Johnse and Roseanna went their way while I took my family home. It wasn't too late whenever we got home, meaning that I had plenty of time to go hunt a turkey for tomorrow. While Jessa changed Silas and put him down for a nap, I unloaded the large box of china from the wagon. After placing it on the kitchen table went over to my gun rack to grab my rifle. "Babe, I'm goin' huntin' now!" I called out to Jessa, who was still upstairs with our son, since I didn't want her to worry about me.

"Okay!" She loudly replied from upstairs.

"I won't be long!" I exclaimed before walking out the door. I had just walked down the porch steps whenever the mailman, Fred Wolford, rode up. Waving at him, I asked, "I got mail today?" I rarely had mail delivered to my house, it usually went to my livery office so I was a bit surprised that Fred was delivering something.

Stopping by the hitch post, he told me, "No, but your woman does."

Oh, so somebody sent Jessa a letter; just happened to know where she was too. Oh, I can just imagine who the letter's from. Before the mailman could dismount, I went over to him and simply said, "I'll take the letter."

Fred just nodded and dug the letter out of his large mail sack. Handing me an envelope, he said, "Here ya go."

I silently nodded and walked up my porch, making it look like I was going to bring the letter inside even tho I wasn't. Once I heard Fred's horse gallop off, I took a seat on one of the porch's rockers. As I looked at the envelope, I realized that the writing belonged to a woman and not a man. The way Jessa's name was scripted in elegant loopy letters was too clean to be Tolbert's writing. Only one other person with a tie to Jessa knew she was here with me, Allie (since Cap most likely told her).

Curiously, I opened the envelope and took out the letter. Once I unfolded it, I found that there was $50 tucked inside of the letter. What the fuck? Quickly, I began to read the letter.

 _Jessa, it's Allie. I'm writing this to warn you about Shaw. He's not the man you think he is. He's a narcissistic psychopath. He's nothing but a selfish liar. Shaw's ex, Olga, was a very sweet girl that had a hard life in New York City. She answered a mail order bride ad for him, thinking that she's have a good life in Mate Creek, but he treated her like shit and was mentally abusive to her. Shaw even manipulated the family and made them doubt her skills as a mother. He was very controlling and rarely let her care for their daughter. He's a hateful man that's obsessed with you. Sad to say, but both Shaw and Tolbert are crazy._

 _I gave you $50 so you can take a train somewhere and get a fresh start away from both Tolbert and Shaw. Even tho we haven't been friends for a while I still care about you. I don't want to see you get into a toxic relationship with Shaw like Olga did. Thankfully, Olga listened to me and left him. I reckon her and her baby should be in San Francisco by now with her family. Just, please, hop a train this busy holiday weekend and go somewhere nice. Somewhere far away from Shaw, Tolbert, and the feud._

 _Always Your Friend,_

 _Allie_

Why that little bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is messing around in my affairs? My blood was boiling as I crumbled up the letter, shoving it into my pocket. Well, at least I found out where Olga ran off to. Looks like Friday I'm taking a trip to hire a Pinkerton.

I was livid as I stormed down the porch. Making my way over to my horse, I decided that before hunting the turkey I was going to pay Allie a little visit. That meddling bitch needed put in her place.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was in my kitchen, pulling some pies for tomorrow out of the oven, whenever I heard the front door slam open. I was startled since I knew Cap was at work. Nobody should even be in my house right now. Setting the pies on the table to cool, I looked up only to see Shaw storming over to me. Holy shit, this isn't good. He shouldn't be here. "Why're you in my house for? You weren't invited." I told Shaw, keeping a straight face on, as I stared him down. Even tho I was freaked out I wasn't going to let him know that.

"I'm here to return the goddamn money you gave Jessa to leave me with." Shaw told me with a cold stony look, taking the money out of his pocket and slapping it onto the table. Oh my god, he read Jessa's mail. That controlling piece of shit. I felt my breathing increase as fear coursed thru my veins. His honey eyes turned a dark amber color as he pulled the letter I wrote out of his pocket. Waving it in the air he darkly chuckled, "Thought you could warn Jessa against me, didn't ya? Too bad I ran into the mailman first." Shoving the letter back into his pocket he told me in a low chuckle, "But now at least I know where that stupid crazy bitch ran off to with my kid." Oh no.

"Leave them alone, Shaw." I ordered him, my voice coming out a bit more pleading then I had intended. Dear god, he can't hunt Olga down. She's finally free of him and had her baby. Only a monster would rip a child away from their mother.

"Sorry, Allie girl, but I can't do that." Shaw told me before rounding the table and getting into my face. Hmm, seems like Shaw was in fact a monster when it suits him. Conniving dick. I could feel his breath as he sneered, "I'm gonna warn ya once, bitch. Don't meddle with me and Jessa or else."

"Or else what, Shaw?" I asked, not showing him any fear or letting him think he had an effect on me. Subtly, I looked around to see if here was anything close by I could use as a weapon if Shaw got a bit too crazy. Sadly, the only thing within reach were the pies cooling on the table. Damnit, the rolling pin would be on the counter a few feet behind me.

"Or else I'll have to make you disappear; make it look like McCoys had a hand in it too." Shaw threatened with a smirk. The hateful look in his eyes revealed that he wasn't kidding either.

Oh my god, this guy was a crazy selfish prick. He was threatening to take me out if I came between him and Jessa, the object of his obsession. My poor former friend, she's got no idea what she's getting herself into.

Backing up a few inches, I told the crazed man in front of me, "I'll leave it alone, but hopefully Jessa sees thru your facade before it's too late."

 **Shaw POV:**

My façade? Really, this blonde bitch had some nerve to tell me I put on a fake front for Jessa. She doesn't know shit. "What I feel for Jessa ain't a façade. It's real." I told the blonde, who was looking as frightened as a lamb at the slaughterhouse. She might think she's putting on a brave face, but she's not. I can tell that I'm scaring her. Good, if she's scared, she'll leave me and Jessa the hell alone.

She shook her head, causing her light blonde braid to shift slightly on her shoulder, before telling me in a haughty tone, "You're so fucked up in the head, Shaw, that you think your obsession's love. You don't love anybody, but yourself, and I pray Jessa figures that out before you tear down her self-worth the way you did Olga's."

"You think you're so smart, but in reality, you're not." I told her, earning me a curious look. Humoring her cluelessness, I told Allie the hard truth of, "You don't know how strong love can be or how it feels to fight for it. You and Cap have that sickeningly sweet fairytale bullshit going on; never had to fight tooth and nail to be together since everybody approved instantly of you guys."

"Are you jealous of my and Cap's 'fairytale bullshit'?" Allie asked, making me laugh.

Once I calmed down my laughter, I answered her with, "No. I'd rather have the real thing, the nitty gritty love that was hard fought for and won then some sweethearts shit."

She steeled herself, trying to camouflage the fear she was clearly feeling. Her face faltered for just a second before she told me in a low snap, "Well, if you're done with your threats and rants you can go. You're not welcomed here."

"I'll go, but don't forget that if you ever try to meddle again it won't end too good for you." I told her before walking away. Stopping in my tracks, I looked over my shoulder and sneered, "But you better start meddlin' into Abel's affairs since he's fuckin' Nancy McCoy. Most likely has her holed up in his shack by now too."

"Don't talk shit about my brother." Allie ordered me, her sapphire eyes turning dark with anger. Clearly, she was offended, but I didn't give a shit. The sooner she realized Abel was fucking Nancy the better. Her denial's gonna get Cap hurt or killed. Her denial's also a liability for the entire family too.

"It ain't shit, it's the god honest truth." I retorted before storming out of the house; slamming the door in my wake.

Hell, now I need to go hunt a turkey. Damnit, it's gonna be a long afternoon.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, looks like Allie's plan backfired. Uh oh, Shaw wants to hire a Pinkerton to hunt down Olga in order to find Lydia (Imogene). Johnse made up his mind to marry Roseanna once his cabin is fixed up, but do you think he'll go thru with it? Anyways, we have another filler chapter before the Thanksgiving stuff.**


	51. Good Hardworking People

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Good Hardworking People**

 **Allie POV:**

To say I was still shaken up by Shaw's visit and threat was an understatement. Goddamnit, it was about time for Cap to come home for dinner and I was so frazzled it wasn't funny. Never in a million years did I ever dream that Shaw would read Jessa's mail and threaten to make me disappear if I tried to 'meddle' with their relationship again. He was so deranged that he'd take me out, his own cousin-in-law, in order to keep his hold on Jessa.

I was so freaked out that my hands were shaking from shot nerves as I made dinner, which was just bread and a simple meat and vegetable stew. I also could stop from looking over my shoulder to check on Captain W., who was on the floor in the living room playing with some toys, every 2.5 seconds. I couldn't help, but to feel violated after having Shaw just storm into my house uninvited. I know that locks are only common in the big cities in the 1800s, but I definitely want one on the door now.

I was setting the bread platter on the table whenever the door opened. With jumpy movements, I looked up only to see Cap walk inside our house. He gave me an odd look as he shut the door behind him. "Darlin', what's got'cha so jumpy?" My husband asked, taking his hat off and hanging it on the wall hook.

"Shaw read Jessa's mail and came over here. He barged into the house and threatened me." I honestly told my husband in a long sigh as I plopped down to sit at the table. I was so mentally exhausted that it wasn't even funny. Dealing with Shaw earlier has drained me.

"What? He threatened you?" Cap asked in a roar, his face hard and cold. Uh oh, he's pissed.

"Yea." I nodded as he barreled into the kitchen.

"What'd he say?" Cap asked, sitting right next to me.

"That if I didn't stop meddling with his relationship with Jessa then he'd make me disappear; make it look like McCoys did it too."

"That bastard!" Cap exclaimed, bolting up from the table. His mismatched eyes were full of a cold hatred as he declared, "He might be kin, but he's got no right threatening you." Marching over to the door, he told me, "I'm gonna go pay him a visit, let him know that if he so much as looks at you the wrong way he's a dead man."

"Cap, let it go. He's kin, don't cause any waves in the family." I told him since I didn't want him getting into a fight with Shaw over me. Our cousin wasn't right in the head; I didn't want him hurting my husband.

After putting his black Stetson on, Cap shook his head and told me, "I can't let it go, darlin'." Before walking out of the house, he vowed, "Nobody, kin or not, is gonna get away with threatenin' my wife."

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I knew that hunting took time, so I wasn't concerned when Shaw wasn't home when I was serving dinner. I had no idea when he'd be home, so I decided to just go ahead and eat dinner with the kids. Silas was sitting in his highchair eating the small pieces of food I gave him. He was making a mess, but it was cute.

Mary giggled while pointing out, "He's such a messy eater."

"At least he can feed himself. Cap and Allie's baby always wants spoon-fed." Todd remarked around a mouthful of fried pork.

"Maybe she just cooks a lot of things that requires spoon-feeding him." I suggested before eating some peas.

"Since you and Shaw're gettin' married are ya'll gonna have more babies?" Todd bluntly asked while cutting his pork.

The fact that I might have problems conceiving never crossed my mind, well until now that is. I didn't want to get into it with the brunette boy, so I just nodded and told him a simple answer of, "Most likely."

Before Todd or Mary could respond, the back door opened and in walked Shaw. "I got the turkey hangin' and bleedin' out right outside the door." He told me, walking over to his chair. "You can pluck it in the morning, honey." He informed me, taking his hat off and hanging it on the back off his chair. "Dinner looks good." Shaw added with an approving smile as he took off his jacket and slung it over the back of his chair.

"It tastes good too, Shaw." Todd told his older brother as he went over to the pump sink to wash his hands.

"Seems like you won them over with your cooking." Shaw chuckled, referring to his siblings, as he pumped the sink a few times and quickly washed up.

"We like her cause she's nice too." Mary piped up as Shaw was grabbing a plate and a cup from the cabinet.

Suddenly, a loud knock sounded at the door. Shaw placed his cup and plate on the table while saying, "I'll get it. You guys just eat."

 **Shaw POV:**

As my family ate, I went over to the door to answer it. I wasn't surprised when I opened my door to see a very pissed off Cap standing on my porch. Hmm, looks like Allie told him I paid her a visit. Of course, she did. "My family's eatin', we're not doin' this inside." I told my cousin in a whisper as I stepped out onto the porch.

"Allie told me you threatened her cause you read Jessa's mail." Cap told me, his face hard and stony, as he stared me down with his mismatched eyes.

"I told her to stay out of my affairs or else. If she took that as a threat, then so be it." I told my cousin, trying to smooth over what had happened between me and his wife. "I don't appreciate Allie telling Jessa a pack of lies and giving her money to take our son and leave me with."

"First off, Shaw, ya got no right readin' Jessa's mail, and second, they'd be better off without you considerin' how controllin' ya can be."

"I ain't controllin', Cap. I'm a good man and a helluva good dad." I defended myself. My cousin just rolled his mismatched eyes at me, his stone-cold face never chiseling or breaking. "I'm their best choice in life, but I see that wife of yours has your head so twisted up it ain't even funny."

Cap's brows furrowed and his stony look got colder as he spat in a deep rumblin' tone, "Allie don't got my head twisted up, but you sure as hell got yours twisted up all on your own."

I titled my head at my cousin and gave him a narrowed look. "Cap, don't say stand here and act like I'm crazy when I'm not. You don't know the shit I've been thru to get my family; you won't either." With a dark smirk on my face, I told him in a know-it-all tone, "Now, if you want to start judgin' somebody go judge that brother-in-law of yours cause Abel's holed up with Nancy and that's something dangerous for the family."

"No, you takin' Jessa from Tolbert's dangerous for the family. The hot-headed McCoy's gonna be out for blood." Cap spat with his mismatched eyes narrowed at me. "You stay the fuck away from my wife, her brother, and my son or else, help me god, kin or not I'll have to put ya in your place."

"Cap, don't make me laugh. I could snap your scrawny ass like a chicken neck." I chuckled at my cousin. It was true, I was the bigger out of us and t wouldn't take much for me to kick his ass. Dude was a beanpole compared to me. Crossing my arms over my chest and rolling my honey eyes at him. "I won't bother your wife as long as she leaves my fiancé alone. I don't want her meddlin' in my affairs."

"Don't worry, Allie won't go near your precious Jessa. I'll make sure of it." Cap told me before turning on his heel and storming off my porch.

Good riddance. I went back inside of my house only to see that my family was nearly done eating dinner. "Who was it?" Jessa asked me as I made my way to the kitchen table.

"Cap." I popped my tongue as I reached the head of the table.

"What'd he want?" Jessa asked with a curious look as I took my seat.

Before I could say a word, Todd blurted out, "Prolly invitin' us over to his folks' for dinner tomorrow."

"Wish it was that, but it wasn't." I sighed, grabbing the pitcher off the table and pouring myself a cup of milk.

"Then what was it?" Jessa asked before taking a bite of her porkchop.

"He thinks Tolbert's going to be upset and target the family; he also thinks you need to go back to Kentucky." I lied, since I couldn't tell my fiancé the real reason why my one-eyed cousin was paying me a visit for, as I made myself up my plate of food.

"No, she can't go. We like her, Shaw." Mary protested in a loud whine as she dropped her fork on her plate, causing a clink to echo out in the air.

"Don't worry, Mary. I'm not going anywhere." Jessa assured my sister with a soft, but firm tone.

"We're gettin' married come spring, so she's here to stay." I assured my siblings before eating a piece of my fried porkchop. Pointing my fork at Mary and Todd, I told them, "Now, finish up your dinner."

* * *

 _ **Carson City, Nevada**_

 **Olga POV:**

We just boarded the train after a half hour layover, which we used t'get somethin' to et at a diner near the depot. Asa was kind 'nough t'give the conductor our tickets for punchin' 'fore leadin' us to our seats. He was a very nice man, a friendly one too. He let me sit down first 'fore he took his seat 'cross from me. Leanin' back in his bench, he told me, "We should be in San Francisco by morning."

"In time for Thanksgivin'." I told Asa as the train began to roll out o'the depot.

"Will your family be working or having a large holiday dinner?" He asked as the depot disappeared from our window's view.

"Most likely they'll be workin', but makin' sure that whoever comes into their establishment ets a holiday meal."

"They sound like good people." Asa remarked, making me smile. Jenny and Amsterdam were good people. I'm glad he could sense that from just the small things I've told him. Shaw, the damn blackheart, never liked me talkin' 'bout 'em.

"Yes, they're very good people. Hardworkin' too." I told Asa, as memories of livin' in the Five Points with Amsterdam and Jenny after my ma died flooded my mind.

"My entire family's back in Maryland, except for my father. He's a senator so he only comes home on the weekends."

"Oh, so you're from a well-off family." I stated, not asked, 'fore lookin' out the window. The sun was startin' to set so a violet-orange glow was in the desert sky.

"Yes." Asa answered 'fore addin' in, "But I wasn't raised in the city and my mother never let money go to me or my sisters' heads." Hmm, how strange. A million-dollar man that wasn't raised up as so. Nev'r heard o'that. "And I take it you were raised lesser-off." He said matter-o-factly, not asked. His tone was just knowin', no malice in it at all.

Turnin' my attention off the window an' puttin' it on him, I answered his stement wit', "We struggled, but we weren't as poor as most. Amsterdam worked hard, Jenny too, to take care of us an' anyone else considered friend."

"Tell me 'bout growing up in New York and I'll tell you 'bout growing up in Maryland." Asa told me with a charmin' smile.

"Well, when I was five my ma passed 'way from cholera an' I was taken in by her friend, Jenny. I knew Jenny an' her man, Amsterdam, but not well an' I was so scared." I told Asa, beginnin' the tale o'my childhood. He had an inquisitive look on his face as he listened t'me. He seemed curious 'bout me, unlike Shaw who'd nev'r cared a lick t'get t'know nothin' 'bout me. "When Jenny an' Amsterdam brought me t'Satan's Circus, their saloon where they lived, I was awed by all the people fillin' up the place."

"So, you were raised in a bar?" Asa asked, interrupting me for a split second.

"Yes, but our rooms were upstairs on the third floor." I informed Asa as Imogene began t'stir in my arms, wakin' from her slumber.

"Well, I was raised in a large farmhouse that my mother inherited." Asa told me 'fore a smile spread 'cross his face. "I have two younger sisters, Amelia and Arrah. They're both married and have children." He said wit' pride in his voice as he watched me rock Imogene in my arms.

For the rest o'the evenin', til we dozed off, we shared stories 'bout our childhoods. Childhoods that were as different as can be.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Ever since Cap came over to tell Shaw that he disapproved of us my fiancé's been on edge. He wasn't snappy or anything with us (me, Silas, and his siblings), but he was brooding. I knew that his cousin's disapproval bothered him. I think that since Cap's married to Allie (my ex-best friend) Shaw thought that he'd be accepting of us or would be happy that his wife's former friend was in the same family as her. Turns out that the history books were right about Cap, he's cold. Eh, he's really a cold-blooded killer, but since the killing hasn't gotten to its peak yet I'll just settle for calling that one-eyed man cold for now.

"You can't brood forever, Shaw." I told my fiancé as he walked downstairs and into the living room after tucking in Mary and reading her a bedtime story.

"I know, Jessa." Shaw sighed, walking by me and into the kitchen. "I never thought that Allie would turn Cap, my own kin, against me cause I told her the hard truth 'bout Abel and Nancy." Shaw remarked incredulously while taking a bottle of shine (hey I've been around the stuff long enough to know what it looks like, plus Tolbert's a shiner) out of a cabinet and taking a seat at the table. Great, Cap's got him all worked up. "She's got him convinced that we're gonna bring down the family too." He sighed, popping the cork on his bottle as I got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen. "Cap and me used to hang out a lot, but over the last few months he's kinda just dropped me. Allie doesn't hide her dislike for me either." Shaw revealed as I took a seat at the table next to him.

"Well, at least we've got Johnse and Roseanna as friends; they're supportive of us too." I pointed out as he took a swig off his shine bottle.

"Yea, but they're supportive cause they're in a similar boat."

"Shaw, I don't want to sound mean, but from everything I've read about Cap I wouldn't worry about his opinion. He's coldblooded, the complete opposite of you." I told Shaw as he drank his shine, trying to chase away the melancholy feelings his cousin's visit brought on.

Shaw didn't say a word, just silently placed his bottle on the table. He took a deep breath before telling me, "You know when I was huntin' this afternoon I had a lot of time to think and something dawned on me."

"What?" I asked, feeling my breath hitch as wondered what his sudden realization was. I hope it wasn't anything too drastic. I can't handle anymore drama or heartbreak right now.

"I was thinking about my daughter, Lydia, and then I remembered how Olga got a letter once from San Fransico."

"Do you think that's where they're at?" I asked since that's the feelings I was getting from Shaw's realization.

"I think so." Shaw nodded. Leaning his elbows on the table, he went on to say, "Since I got a business to run and a family to care for, I can't just hop a train and go to California to look for them tho. I need to hire a Pinkerton."

"When do you plan on doing that?" I asked, hoping it'd be soon since being separated from his daughter was painful for Shaw.

"I dunno, I could always ride up to Louisville on Friday to do it."

I arched a brow at him. "Louisville, aren't there any detectives in Charleston?"

"Yes," Shaw nodded before adding in, "but Bad Frank works out of the Louisville Pinkerton office."

"Him, you're hiring him?" I asked, shocked that Shaw would want to do business with a man who'd hunt down his family in a few years.

"Yes. If anybody can find Lydia that outlaw turned Pinkerton can." I knew he was right. From what I read about Bad Frank Phillips he was the only one qualified to track down Olga and Lydia, get Lydia back too, in a timely manner. "I promise, I'll be careful while in Kentucky." Shaw vowed, taking my hand in his and kissing it.

I just nodded and gave him a faint smile. "At least there's a good chance that you can get Lydia back."

"We're getting her back, baby." Shaw corrected me, running his thumb over my knuckles.

"I won't treat her any different than I do Silas. I promise, Shaw." I vowed, wanting my fiancé to know that what happened to him (being hated by his step-parent) wouldn't happen to Lydia. That little girl needed a mother, one that'd love and care for her, and I was going to be that for her.

"I know, baby." Shaw softly smiled. Letting go of my hand and corking his shine bottle, he told me, "Well, tomorrow's gonna be a long day so we better go to bed."

"Should I be worried about meeting Jim Vance?" I asked as we both stood up from the table. From the things I read about that man he seemed mean, hateful, and dangerous. Not somebody you wanted to tangle with.

"Not really." Shaw told me, walking over to the cabinet with his shine bottle in his hand. "Just be nice and make sure his glass if full of shine." He advised while putting his bottle back into the cabinet. "Don't worry, my dad'll reel him in if he gets too loud." Shaw assured me, coming over to my side. Pressing a kiss against my temple, he suggested, "Let's go to bed."

"Okay." I nodded, letting him usher me towards the nearby door.

God, I hope he's right and that everything's fine tomorrow. I don't want to deal with any family drama.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know, this was a filler to set a few things up for future chapters. Next up is the Thanksgiving stuff. Oh boy, Jessa meets Uncle Jim Vance in the next chapter.**


	52. Thanksgiving, 1880 Pt1

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Thanksgiving, 1880 Pt.1**

 **Jessa POV:**

When I blinked my eyes open, I saw that sunlight was streaming thru the blue buffalo plaid curtains and into my bedroom. Quickly, I sat up only to find that I was alone in bed. Shit, I overslept. Why didn't Shaw wake me up? He knows that I've got to start plucking the turkey. I let out a frustrated breath and got out of bed. Quickly, I went over to the dresser and got out my clothes for the day. After dressing, I walked out of my room and into the kitchen. What I saw took me aback. The back door was open and sitting on the stoop was Shaw, who was plucking the turkey he hunted yesterday.

"You don't have to do that." I remarked, going over to the back door.

Looking over his shoulder, Shaw shrugged, "After keeping you up late last night I figured you could sleep in while I plucked the turkey." Tilting his head towards the stove, he told me, "I made some chopped ham and potatoes for breakfast. Coffee too."

I just nodded, glad that he had fed the kids while I was sleeping. Tolbert wouldn't have cooked, not when it was deemed my 'job'. Talk about the kids…"Where are the kids?" I asked since I didn't see Todd and Mary, even tho I did notice that Silas was in his playpen in the other room.

"In the barn feeding the horses." Shaw simply told me as he plucked the turkey with quick, effortless movements. I reckon he must've help Peggy pluck birds growing up since the action seemed second nature to him.

"Okay, well then I'm going to eat some breakfast before I start prepping the sides." I told Shaw before going over to the cabinet to grab a plate. Today was going to be a long day and dinner wouldn't be ready for a while, so I needed to eat so I could keep up my strength and my wits.

 **Allie POV:**

Cap brought us over to his parents' house at the crack of dawn so that I could help his mother cook. Of course, Levicy was grateful for both me arriving so early and for the custard pies that I brought along too. Quickly, we got to work cleaning the turkey. By time we got the heavy thing in the oven Vera had arrived with Skunk Hair. Vera, like myself, had brought over a pie. A brown sugar and molasses one to be exact.

Currently, me, Vera, and Levicy were peeling potatoes while my sisters (well they're Cap's, but mine too by marriage) were shucking corn out back (since it could be a messy job). "Girls, Wall and Jane ain't comin' today. They're visitin' Essie and Sawyer up in Boone for the holiday." Levicy told us as she flawlessly peeled a potato with quick, practiced movements. "Johnse's taking Roseanna over to Shaw's for dinner to visit with Jessa after they're done gatherin' eggs an' milkin' the cow."

Vera's eyes were so wide, they had to at least be the size of half-dollars, as she paused in peeling her potato. "What? Shaw's with Jessa?" She exclaimed with shock heavy in her voice.

Before Levicy could answer, I looked at my friend and sighed heavily, "It happened a few days ago. She just up and let Tolbert." Vera's eyes went wide, causing me to expand on my previous remark with one of, "Cap says she's moved in or at least that's what Shaw said when he was at the lumbermill and invited Jim and Sully to Thanksgiving dinner other day."

"Jim ain't gonna go easy on her." Levicy said knowingly as she grabbed another potato to peel. Starting to peel her potato, my mother-in-law changed the subject with the remark of, "Selkirk and his family should be over soon."

"Well, Louisa'll help us cook then." I smiled, tossing my cleaned potato into the bowl with a few others in it.

Louisa was one of Devil Anse's nieces and Selkirk McCoy's wife. She was nice enough and was the reason why Selkirk defected to the Hatfield side. He worked at the lumber mill and was a nice guy. Hmm, the family ties were tangled and sticky when it came to the Hatfields and the McCoys. Some inter-family relationships were accepted and some weren't. Selkirk and Louisa were accepted while Johnse and Roseanna wasn't. I wished that everyone approved of Johnse and Roseanna since them being together could solve or stop a lot of problems, but sadly both me and Sully were failing in our mission of softening up Devil Anse and Cap to the idea of the young star-crossed lovers.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was in the kitchen, stirring the slow boiling cranberries (for cranberry sauce) so they wouldn't scorch, while Shaw was sitting on his chair in the living room with Silas on his lap. He was trying to teach him how to say paw-paw (a short and easier version of grandpa) while Todd and Mary just sat on the couch while playing a card game (that I hope was age appropriate). I had just tapped my spoon on the edge of the pot whenever a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it, honey. Just get started on that berry pie." Shaw told me while getting up and balancing our son on his hip.

"Okay." I simply replied while grabbing a sauce pot from the rack near the stove.

As I walked over to the counter with the pot, I heard the door open mixed with a loud gruffy yap of, "See that woman of yours is cookin' our supper, Shaw."

"Good mornin' to you too, Uncle Jim." Shaw deadpanned before greeting Sully with a simple, "Hey, dad."

"Hello, son. I see everything's calmed down some here." Sully remarked while he and Jim Vance walked into the house as I placed an array of berries into the sauce pot. "Hello, Jessa." My old teacher politely greeted me as I was putting some sugar into the pot of mixed berries.

Looking over my shoulder, I politely smiled and gave him a reply of, "Hello, Sully."

As I was pouring some water into the pot, Jim Vance's gruff voice sounded out with, "Hey, girl, get me some whiskey."

"Jim, don't be rude." Sully chastised his uncle, sounding a bit embarrassed too.

"I'm preparing pie filling. You'll get it once I put the pot on the stove." I told the large and rude mountain man as I put some starch into the sauce pot before stirring the berry mixture. Looking over my shoulder, I gave him a hard stare while adding in, "My name's Jessa; if you call me girl again you won't get shit. You're Shaw's uncle, not mine, and I won't tolerate rude behavior. I dealt with it for a couple of years, never again."

"Well, don't you got some stones on ya." Jim remarked with a chuckle stuck deep in his throat. "I see why you wanted her so bad, Shaw." The gruff man boldly told my fiancé as I took the sauce pot over to the stove.

"I wanted her so bad cause I'm in love with her Jim." Shaw informed his uncle as went over to the cabinet the glasses where kept in.

"Sully, do you want anything to drink too?" I asked my future father-in-law as I grabbed a glass for my future uncle-in-law, who could rival Jeremiah Johnson with his mountain man look.

"Just coffee." Was Sully's answer. "It's too early for me to start drinking, unlike my son and uncle." My former teacher dryly remarked as I grabbed him a mug from the cabinet.

"Dad…" Shaw hissed before telling me, "I don't want any shine right now. Just ignore my dad, baby."

I didn't say a word, just quickly poured Jim's glass of shine and Sully's mug of coffee. As I was giving the men their drinks a knock sounded at the door. Shaw made to get up with our son, but I shook my head at him and said, "Sit down, Shaw. I'm up, I'll get the door."

"Okay, honey." Shaw simply told me before I walked away from the sitting area to answer the door.

"Dada." Silas blurted out as he looked at his daddy.

"Boy's bright. Knows you're his pappy." Jim Vance told Shaw, pride oozing from his gruff drawn out tone.

"I've been tryin' to teach him how to say paw-paw." Shaw revealed, more so to Sully then to Jim Vance, as I reached the front door.

"Hi, Johnse, Roseanna, come on in." I smiled after opening the door and seeing the blonde couple that weren't just my friends, but my family.

"We brought some apples t'make a pie with." Roseanna told me, slightly holding up a basket for me to see.

"And I brought a bottle of shine." Johnse added in, gesturing to the large bottle in his hand.

"Thank you." I told them, taking the bottle from Johnse, before stepping aside and giving them room to enter the house.

"Hi, everybody." Johnse cheerfully greeted everyone in the living room as he made his way into it.

"Hi, Johnse." Mary and Todd told their cousin in unison, never pausing in their card game.

"Hey, Johns, glad that you and Roseanna could make it." Shaw genuinely told Johnse as he took a seat on the couch next to Todd and Mary while I led Roseanna into the kitchen.

"I see ya brought your McCoy bitch, Johnse." Jim sneered with disgust, turning his nose up at Roseanna.

Roseanna's shoulders slumped and her pace next to me faltered. She was embarrassed. "Don't pay him any mind." I whispered to my dear friend before ushering her along to the kitchen table so she could put down the basket of apples.

"Jim…" Sully berated the crochety man in a low hiss.

The berating did nothing to alter Jim's attitude since he just continued his nastiness with a remark of, "Johns, she betrayed her family; she'll betray ours too." How the hell did Roseanna betray the McCoys? By living with the Hatfields? Dear lord, this mountain man's something else.

"No, she won't, Uncle Jim." Johnse protested as Roseanna placed her basket on the table; slumming down at it.

"Jim, calm down. He ain't the only one in this family with somebody from the other side of the Tug." Shaw told the rude and smelly mountain man while I grabbed some parring knives and bowls for me and Roseanna to clean the apples with.

"Apples and oranges, boy. Your woman ain't a McCoy, but was tricked by 'em. His woman's a McCoy by blood; will always sympathize for her family in this feud." Jim Vance bluntly told Shaw before taking a large gulp of his whiskey glass. "Johns, ya can do better than your McCoy bitch. Hell, I think one of my nieces over in Virginia's courtin' age." Jim told Johnse, more or less saying that he wanted to hook him up with a distant cousin, while me and Roseanna started to peel apples.

Roseanna's blue eyes were full of tears ready to fall. Pissed at seeing my friend hurt, I looked up from the apple in my hand only to stare a large hole in Jim's head. "Jim, stop being mean to Roseanna. She's my friend and my guest, she's more then welcomed to be here." Pointing my knife at him, I warned, "If you want me to feed you, you'll shut the fuck up and be nice. If not then ride on over to Devil Anse's, I'm sure his wife'll feed you.

"Damn, ain't ya a bold one." Jim slightly chuckled at me. Pointing his half empty shine glass at me, he declared, "I like you. You don't put up with any bullshit."

Shaw winked at me, letting me know that me telling off his mean uncle had earned me his respect. Great, at least the scariest member of the Hatfield clan liked me now.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

"Ya goin' to the Hatfields' for dinner?" Nancy asked me, one of her thin dark brows arched up, as she buttoned up the bodice jacket of her deep blue bustle dress.

"I have to, they're my sister's family." Was the answer I gave my girlfriend as I sat on our bed, pulling on my calf-high boots.

"What 'bout my family, Abel?" Nancy asked, her brows furrowed, as she button up her last button. Sitting next to me, she half-sighed, "You need'a meet 'em since we're serious. Shit, ya gotta know more of my family then just my brother."

"I know, Nance, but if I don't go to the Hatfields' for dinner then my sister'll think something's wrong and I don't need her worrying 'bout me."

"Fine, go et dinner with those devils, but I'm expectin' ya t'be at Uncle Randall's for dessert." My beautiful black-haired girlfriend told me with a hard look on her face. She was relenting to me having dinner with the Hatfields, but she wasn't happy about it. I knew she wanted me to be with her at the McCoys, but I couldn't do that. Or at least not all day.

"Okay, I can do that." I told Nancy since her request was reasonable. Splitting my holiday wouldn't be too hard. I'd just act like I had a migraine in order to leave the Hatfields' in order to go to the McCoys' for pie. God, I hope the McCoy women can bake. The Hatfields always have a good variety of pie and if I get stuck eating only one kind or something bland, I'm not gonna be a happy camper.

"Good, I'll see ya there." Nancy gave me a sugary sweet smile before kissing me on the cheek. Standing up, she told me, "I gotta go since Aunt Sally needs my help now in the kitchen more then ever since Roseanna took up wit' Johnse."

"Yea, I better get going too." I nodded, standing up from our bed.

Quietly, we walked out of the house and went over to our rides. I mounted my horse and took off to the main Hatfield house while she climbed into her wagon and took off to her uncle's house. Hmm, juggling holiday dinners with feuding families ought to be a headache for me. If I didn't love Nancy I wouldn't be in this mess, but I loved her and I was in the mess. Like they say, all's fair in love and war. I can only hope I can stay sane around both the Hatefilleds and the McCrazies today.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

In the days since Jessa took Silas an' run off t'be wit' Shaw I've been holed up at my still. I spent most o'my time layin' on my cot drinkin' 'way my sorrows. When I wasn't on my cot, I was makin' mash t'make more shine wit'. Since I was heartbroken, I've stopped makin' my deliveries. What's the point, I didn't have no more family t'support since my love left me an' took the baby wit' her.

Crunchin' leaves echoed in the air causin' me t'slightly sit up t'see who was gracin' me wit' their presence. Low an' behold, it was my fav'rite brother Pharmer. "What brings ya out 'ere?" I asked, sittin' up an' takin' a sip o'shine.

"Its Thanksgivin' an' mama wants ya at the house." My brother told me in a simple tone.

"I ain't goin'. Tell ma I ain't feelin' too thankful this year." I remarked 'tween guzzlin' down my shine.

"Tolbert, ya can't keep drinkin' ov'r what happened wit' Jessa." Pharmer sighed, takin' a seat next t'me on my cot. 'Fore I could protest, he told me, "Ya needa et some food, be 'round the family some too."

"Fine, I'll go." I relented, standin' up from the cot.

"Ma ain't gonna like ya nippin' on a bottle all day." Pharmer told me, his eyes fallin' on the half-drunk bottle in my hand.

"I don't care, she ain't the one nursin' a broken heart." I snapped 'fore stormin' by my brother. "She's lucky I'm even comin' t'dinner." I snapped as Pharmer ran t'catch up t'me.

"Um, is there a reason why she left an' broke yer heart?" My fatass brother asked as he reached my side, slightly huffin' from runnin' t'catch up t'me.

"I ain't rich like that Vance bastard that's always sniffin' 'round. He can give her an' the baby anythin' cause he's got money, but I can't." I honestly, but bitterly, spat as I stormed 'cross the property towards my folks' cabin.

"Oh…" Pharmer let out in a lingerin' sigh as his head bobbed up an' down in a slow nod.

The rest o'the walk t'my folks' cabin was full of heavy silence. When I saw a bunch o'horses an' wagons parked all 'round the main cabin I knew the silence wouldn't last. Once I stepped into the house I'd be bombarded wit' questions 'bout Jessa. Questions I'd rather ignore then answer since talkin' 'bout it broke my heart even more then what it already was.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, how did you guys like Jessa's interaction with Jim Vance? Oh boy, Nancy sure does wear the pants in her relationship with Abel doesn't she? Poor Tolbert's just drinking himself to death over the breakup with Jessa.**

 **Next up is some more thanksgiving stuff.**


	53. Thanksgiving, 1880 Pt2

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Thanksgiving, 1880 Pt.2**

* * *

 **San Francisco, CA**

 **Olga POV:**

The train had finally made it t'San Francisco, much t'my relief. After gettin' off the train, Asa had gotten us a cab. He insisted on escortin' me t'Jenny an' Amsterdam's, which I thought was very nice o'him t'do. The ride to the address I had for Jenny an' Amsterdam was quiet, but I didn't mind. The silence felt peaceful. It felt nice t'have somebody just bein' by me an' not bitchin' 'bout my faults; puttin' me down.

Once we reached the saloon, _Gold River_ , Asa helped me out o'the cab. "Do you want me to walk you inside, make sure they're inside?" He asked while grabbin' my bags from the back o'the cab.

"No, I'm a'ight on my own." I declined his offer while takin' my bags from 'im.

Asa nodded his top-hat covered head 'fore tellin' me, "Well, I'll be by to call on you once I'm settled in."

"Okay." I nodded wit' a smile 'fore headin' to _Gold River_ 's door. As I reached the door, I heard the cab ride off. I'm sure that I'll see Asa soon, he seems t'like me well 'nough.

After enterin' the saloon I immediately spotted Amsterdam. He was cleanin' glasses behind the bar, his brown hair pulled half-back wit' a leather cord in its signature style. A smile crossed my face as I made my way ov'r t'him. "Hi, Amsterdam." I greeted my da-like figure as I reached the bar.

He looked up from the glass in his hand only t'smile, "Christ Almighty, I weren't expectin' ya t'come 'ere." Placin' the glass on the bartop, he told me, "It's so good t'see ya." Lookin' ov'r his shoulder to the kitchen, he called out, "Jenny, get in 'ere! Olga an' the baby's 'ere!"

In a flash Jenny ran outta the kitchen. She had her bright red hair piled up in a messy bun on top o'her head wit' an apron tied 'round her waist. Upon seein' me she rushed ov'r t'my side an' pulled me into a hug. "It's so good o'ya t'come 'ere." She looked 'round the room slightly 'fore askin' me, "Well, where's yer man at? He 'ere or ya just visitin' on yer lonesome?"

"I left 'im back in West Virginia. It weren't workin' out 'tween us." I honestly answered the woman that took me on when my ma died; in a way became a ma t'me.

"Well, yer 'ere now an' there's a room upstairs ya can have." She told me while givin' me a hug.

"Ya gotta pull yer weight 'round 'ere an' work some." Amsterdamn told me, lettin' me know that the set up would be no dif'rent then in New York.

 _ **Meanwhile Back In Mate Creek, WV…**_

 **Roseanna POV:**

I was helpin' Jessa peel potatoes when Johnse walked into the kitchen. Comin' up to my side, he looked 'tween me and Jessa while askin', "Jessa, you mind if I have a moment with Roseanna?"

"No, I don't mind." Jessa simply told him while swiftly peelin' the potato in her hand.

Johnse took the half-peeled tater outta my hand 'long with my parrin' knife and set them on the table. Takin' my hand, he helped me up from the table while tellin' me, "Let's take a quick walk."

"Okay." I nodded with a small smile.

"Don't knock her up, Johns!" Jim Vance loudly cackled as Johnse led me to the back door.

"Jim…" Sully loudly hissed. "Don't be crude." He ordered the large an' mean man that was slumped in a sittin' chair wit' his mangy dog by his feet.

"Uncle Jim, hush or my girl's gonna toss ya out on your ass." I heard Shaw tell Jim Vance as Johnse opened the backdoor an' ushered me outside.

"I know Uncle Jim's been harpin' on ya, but I don't want ya bein' sad over it." Johnse told me as we walked 'way from the house. "I love you; my uncle's mean words ain't changin' that either."

"I know, but it hurts that he hates me so much when he don't even know me all cause my name's McCoy." I honestly told him, lookin' straight 'head so he wouldn't notice the tears that had begun to brim 'round my eyes.

"In time he'll leave ya be. I promise." I nodded, even tho I was chewin' my lip an' didn't fully believe a word he said. How could Jim Vance leave me be when he hated me? What if he got t'Johnse an' convinced him to be done wit' me? As if Johnse knew what I was thinkin', he cupped my cheek and told me, "Don't worry, my beautiful sweet darlin', I ain't gonna be gettin' bored of ya or sendin' ya away." A soft look appeared on his face as he swore "I promise I'm gonna make you my wife, even if I have to go up 'gainst my family to do it."

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Everyone was gathered around the table for dinner. The turkey sat on a platter in the middle of the table, as the centerpiece. Shaw had carved about half of it, leaving the sliced meat on the platter so everyone could pick what they wanted. Everyone passed food around; making up their plates while engaging in conversation. It was a very different experience from how the McCoys did Thanksgiving dinner since they were quieter and more reserved (they also said grace too).

Looking right at me, Jim Vance plopped a spoonful of sweet potato casserole into his mouth and remarked, "Unlike that crazy Yankee bitch, ya can cook."

"Thank you, Jim." I replied to his blunt and outrageous compliment. Hey, he liked my cooking and that's all that matters at the moment.

"Jim…" Sully warned in a low sigh while cutting his blue eyes at his crochety uncle. "Let's not ruin dinner by bringing her up. She did kidnap my granddaughter."

"Actually, yesterday I remembered something that'll help me get my daughter back." Shaw revealed, looking at everyone, before eating a large scoop of mashed potatoes.

"What's that?" Johnse asked in between eating some turkey while Roseanna, who was next to him, had a curious, but hopeful look on her heart shaped face.

"Olga got a letter from her own a couple months back; it was from San Francisco." Shaw told Johnse, just like he told me last night.

"So, you're gonna galivant 'cross the country to San Francisco t'get your girl back?" Jim Vance asked around a mouthful of food, crumbs falling from his lips and onto his straggly tobacco stained beard.

"No." Shaw shook his head, spearing some gravy covered turkey with his fork. "I can't since I gotta work and have a family to take care of." He explained before eating his forkful of turkey. "I gotta go hire a Pinkerton tomorrow to track them down and bring Lydia home."

"That's a detective, right?" Todd asked before shoving a forkful of green bean casserole into his mouth.

"Yea." Shaw nodded, reaching to grab his glass from the table.

"No, a Pinkerton's more ruthless then just a typical detective." Sully piped up, a flat look on his face, as he picked up his coffee mug.

After taking a long sip off his glass, Shaw told Sully, "Dad, a Pinkerton's the only one that can do the job I need done."

"I don't know if I like the idea of gettin' a Pinkerton involved. They can be ruthless." Sully sighed, placing his coffee mug back on the table before shoving a forkful of cornbread stuffing into his mouth.

"If it means gettin' my great-great-niece back then I say he needs t'hire the ruthless Pinkerton." Jim Vance spoke up around a mouthful of food. "We can't have a stupid crazy bitch keepin' one of our own kidnapped from us forever." He firmly remarked, tossing a slice of turkey to his dog, Mr. Howles, that was under the table before shoving some more turkey into his mouth.

Thanksgiving dinner with Shaw and our family was loud, chaotic, and the total opposite of any dinner I've had at the McCoys. Somehow, the loud chaos felt natural in a way.

 **Allie POV:**

After hours upon hours of cooking, dinner was ready. Everyone was crowded around the table, eating the food us women cooked. Sad to say, but the dinner felt more carefree and breathable with the absence of Shaw. People could talk without worrying about him making a negative comment. I just feel a bit bad that Jessa's stuck with him. I can only imagine how shitty her holiday dinner is.

"Me an' Jessa's got some good news to share." Cap spoke up after taking a sip from his shine glass.

"What's that, son?" Devil Anse asked, looking up from his loaded plate only to lock his eyes on both me and my husband.

"Allie's expectin' come spring." Cap announced with a proud smile on his face.

"Congratulations, we're happy for ya'll." Levicy told us with a smile as she patted her husband's hand, gesturing that her and Anse were excited to have another grandbaby.

"Well, it didn't take long to make me an uncle again." Abel chuckled with a smirk on his face as he picked at his plate.

"Cap and Allie's havin' 'nother baby?" Cotton asked with a huge smile on his face as he finally realized what was going on.

"Yes, son, they're havin' another baby." Ellison nodded to his son with a soft smile before eating a forkful of turkey.

A big bright smile lit up Cotton's face as he quickly babbled out the announcement of, "I'm gonna be the new baby's friend just like I'm Captain W's friend."

"Looks like me and Vera needa try harder for another baby. Can't have you havin' two an' us just havin' one." Skunk Hair told Cap between eating his meal, causing everyone to chuckle and smile.

"We don't need to try harder." Vera piped up, causing everyone to look at her. My friend swallowed a lump in her throat before announcing, "I'm a couple weeks late so most likely I'm expectin' too."

"Oh my god, we're gonna be pregnant together." I gasped in excitement, happy that my friend was going to be having another baby too.

Everyone congratulated Skunk Hair and Vera, genuinely happy about their news.

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was sittin' at the crowded table for Thanksgivin' dinner even tho I didn't wanna be. I weren't hungry even tho 'nough food t'fed an army was piled up on the table. I didn't wanna be 'round my family, who I'd been avoidin' all day by drinkin' out in the barn wit' my huntin' hound (who took off t'my folks' while I've been holed up in my still the last few days). Hell, my dog don't seem t'want me no mores either. Just my luck, huh?

"Tolbert, sweetheart, ya needa et somethin'." Mama told me, her eyes flitterin' 'tween my empty plate an' the flask in my hand.

"I ain't hungry, ma." I gruffly told her since food was the last thing on my mind. I was heartsick an' needed t'drink t'make myself feel somewhat better.

"At least nibble some on a biscuit." She softly suggested in her motherly tone, ploppin' a large biscuit on my plate.

I just rolled my eyes at the biscuit, shook my head, an' tipped back my flask. As the likker smoothly went down my throat, my cousin Nancy snipped, "Starvin' yourself ain't bringin' that hussy back, Tolbert."

I cut my stormy eye at my cousin and ordered in a loud bitin' bark, "Don't call her that, Nance."

"Why not? It's the truth, she's a hussy since she done ran off wit' Shaw." Nancy said with disgust in her sugary tone 'fore ettin' some turkey.

I took a long swig of my shine 'fore defendin' my estranged wife's actions wit', "She only did that cause he's rich. She was worried 'bout Silas growin' up livin' hand t'mouth."

"Oh, I thought her leavin' had t'do wit' him bein' the boy's poppy." Squirrel remarked as he ate his turkey dinner.

Great, just what I didn't want my entire family t'know. Goddamnit, I told ev'body I was wit' on election day to fuckin' forget the remark Shaw made 'bout Silas bein' his. Looks like they don't listen, 'specially Squirrel.

I narrowed my stormy eyes at my squirrel fur covered cousin an' barked, "Shut up, Squirrel."

"What? Silas ain't Tolbert's, but's Shaw's?" Poppy asked, pausin' in ettin' his holiday dinner. Aw, shit… Shakin' his head, he angrily spat, "That girl tricked ya an' our family, Tolbert. Two-timin' ya wit' our sworn enemy." Lookin' me right in the eyes, he ordered, "Don't brood ov'r her, she ain't worth it."

"She didn't two-time me, poppy. I offered t'marry her an' raise the baby as my own when she turned up pregnant after breakin' it off wit' the Vance Bastard." I revealed 'tween drainin' my flask since I wanted poppy an' my entire family t'know that I weren't two-timed. I made the choice t'raise Silas wit' Jessa, it didn't get forced on me.

I could feel everyone's eyes borin' into me as they stared in either disgust or shock. Hell, even the lil ones were starin' at me as they et. It made me feel uneasy.

"Ya should've left her off 'cross the tug, not taken her in." Poppy told me, pissin' me off. How dare he say that? "Explains now why the marriage was nev'r legal."

"Why's that, poppy? Hmm?" I asked, my face hard as I stared him down.

"Her an' that Vance were in cahoots t'bring down our family from wit'in. She couldn't risk bein' legal bound t'ya." Snarled poppy as he angrily cut his turkey into smaller pieces.

"Yer bein' so goddamn dumb right now, poppy." I seethed 'fore standin' up. "I ain't gonna sit 'ere an' listen to all this bullshit. I'm heartbroken, but seems nobody understands that." I told my family, my gruff timbre loud an' crackin', 'fore stormin' out the backdoor. I was goin' back t'my still.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

After dinner all the men went out on the porch to smoke and talk while me and Roseanna cleaned up the kitchen. Todd and Mary were in the main room with Silas, playing with him. I smiled at the sight of Todd as he stood my son up, trying to get the boy to take a few steps. I noticed that Roseanna paused in washing the bowl in her hands only to look softly at Silas. Quickly, I realized that her maternal instincts were kicking in and her longing for a child was forming.

"Don't worry, Roseanna, one day you'll be married to Johnse and you'll have a baby too." I assured my friend, pausing in drying a platter; nudging her with my elbow and flashing her a warm encouraging smile.

"I'm scared that as of right now our chil'ren'll be born on the wrong side o'the bed an' nobody'll accept 'em." Roseanna confessed, lookin' down at her hands as she went back to washing the serving bowl she was holding.

"Don't worry, that won't happen." I more or less told my friend that her future children (unlike my son and my daughter *well step-daughter, but I was going to treat her just like she was my own*) wouldn't be born bastards. Johnse was dead set on marrying her and with Shaw in his corner giving him courage I knew without a doubt that he'd be marrying Roseanna (unlike what I read about in my history book).

Roseanna nodded her head, handing me over the bowl she just washed. While grabbing another dirty platter to wash, she asked, "Does it bother you that Silas was born on the wrong side of the bed cause my poppy wouldn't let ya be wit' Shaw once his bloodline was revealed?"

"No, not really." I shook my head as the fair blonde began to wash the dirty platter. I let out a heavy sigh before honestly telling Roseanna, "I made a choice to take Tolbert up on a deal to hide the fact that I was pregnant out of wedlock. I could've gone to Shaw, but I didn't, so Silas being born on the wrong side of the bed's on me."

"It's not on you, Jessa. It's on poppy." Roseanna assured me, passing the wet platter over to me. As I took it, she went on to say, "He told ya he'd kick you out if ya went wit' Shaw after the funeral. Ya didn't wanna lose us since ya already lost family."

"In hindsight I should've just went with Shaw. It would've prevented so much heartbreak." I sighed, placing the dry platter in the cabinet while Roseanna washed another dish.

"You're with him now and his poppy likes you. Even Jim Vance seems to like you." The soft-spoken blonde pointed out, a soft line of a warm smile on her face. "If only Johnse's poppy would relent." She sighed, a long look on her face, as she handed me a dish to dry.

"In time he'll come around." I told Roseanna while drying the blue-bone china dish. After drying the dish, I placed it in the cabinet while informing my friend, "I mean after you and Johnse get married he'll have no choice, but to warm up to you."

"You really think he'll marry me?" Roseanna asked, taking me aback, while handing me a dish to dry.

"Yes, I know he'll marry you." I told her, drying the dish as she washed another one. "And since Shaw's helping him put the finishing touches on your cabin, it'll be soon too."

"I'm grateful that you and Shaw are so supportive of me and Johnse. I don't know what I'd do if nobody stood by us." Roseanna honestly told me, handing me another dish to dry.

Before I could say a word to her the door creaked open, followed by the sounds of boots echoing against the floor. "Roseanna, I'd like to talk to Jessa for a moment." Sully's voice sounded out in the still air as he made his way into the kitchen. "Perhaps you can spend some time with Johnse; rescue him from Jim's blunt remarks."

Roseanna's blue eyes darted between me and Sully before she nodded and simply said, "Okay.", before leaving my side.

I didn't say a word as Sully walked over to me, instead I just washed a glass. Sully leaned against the sink once he reached my side. Clearing his throat, he told me, "Shaw hasn't been happy in a while, but he's happy now that you and Silas are here with him."

"I'm happy we're here too, Sully." I told my former teacher turned soon-to-be father-in-law as I dried a glass and placed it inside of the cabinet.

"I'd hope so considering you're engaged to my son." Sully deadpanned, folding his arms over his chest as he continued to lean against the sink. "You know, you're not just making a commitment to my son, but to his daughter too since he's a devoted single father."

"Don't worry, Sully, I've already talked to Shaw about us getting Lydia back. I'm going to be her mother and I'm fine with that." I assured the man next to me while I washed and dried a glass before putting it away.

Sully nodded before telling me, "Make sure this is what you really want, Jessa, cause my son's heart won't survive another heartbreak if you decide to leave and reconcile with Tolbert."

"I promise, I want to be with Shaw and I won't leave him." I told my old teacher, even tho it was a half-truth. I was with Shaw for our son, Silas; so that he could have parents that truly loved him, but I wasn't exactly with him cause I was in love with in. Deep down somewhere in my heart I did love him, but it wasn't a strong love since I've been with Tolbert for the last 23-months. Truthfully, I'd never return to Tolbert cause he can't handle being a father without grudges and stipulations.

"Shaw's got a lot of his Uncle Jim in him so be prepared to deal with a few pissy tantrums or sly remarks here and there."

"After living with both my mother and Tolbert I'm sure that any fit Shaw has will be a cakewalk."

"So, your mother was a bit mentally unstable?" Sully asked me as I placed the last glass into the cabinet.

"Yes, she's a bipolar with manic depression." I answered while pulling the plug out of the sink.

"Well, that explains why you put up with Tolbert for so long. You were trying to fix him; play shrink with his head." Sully concluded as the water went down the drain (that led right outside of the kitchen window) in a large whirlpool type motion. "Lucky for you, my son doesn't need you to fix him."

"I know." I simply said as I went over to the table so I could sit down and get off my feet for a bit.

Sully followed me over to the table. I was sitting, but he just stood by me while pointing to the diamond ring on my finger and telling me "That ring belonged to my mother. I gave it to Shaw the night his mom died since I had no use for it, but knew he did." He patted my hand and weakly smiled, "I'm glad he was able to give it to you, break the cycle and prevent himself from becoming me and his son from becoming him.", before walking off to go join the men back outside on the porch.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

I managed to leave the Hatfields' holiday dinner early without any problems. Turns out my lie of 'I need to leave cause I've got a bad migraine' worked. The entire ride to Randall McCoy's was nerve wracking. I didn't really want to eat pie with the man, but was going to only cause my girl wanted me to meet her family (minus Jefferson and Sarah Wolford since I already knew them). I was worried that Randall would shoot me on sight since my sister was married to Devil Anse's son. Yea…I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Torn between my sister's in-laws and my girlfriend's kin. I can only imagine the problems that'll bring me in the future with this feud and all.

When I rode up to the McCoy farm, I discovered that the house was a modest log cabin, one that looked nice enough. A large barn was near the house too which was good, meant the people had livestock to survive with. The area in front of the house was crowded with wagons and horses, meaning that the entire family was there. Great…

I dismounted my horse, hitched him to the porch post, and walked on up the porch steps and over to the front door. I took a deep breath and knocked. This was it, no goin' back now. I was meeting my girlfriends overly religious, drunk, and extreme grudge holding family. Oh man, what did I get myself into?...

"Abel Freeland, I presume?" Randall asked, standing in the doorway after answering said door.

"Yea, that's me." I nodded. "And you're Randall McCoy, Nancy's uncle." I told the McCoy patriarch, letting him know that I knew who he was too.

I went to go inside, but Randall blocked me. Pointing to the rockers to the right of the door, he told me, "Sit down, I wanna talk to ya."

"Yes, Sir." I nodded before going over to the rocker and sitting in it.

Quietly, Randall joined me by sitting in the rocker next to me. He took a flask out of his pocket while giving me an appraising look. Great, looks like I'm not getting a slice of pie anytime soon, but a grill sesh with Nance's uncle. Randall uncorked his bottle and took a swig off it before asking, "Yer Hatfield kin, why're ya with my niece for?"

"Cause I love her." I answered Randall, giving him a serious and truthful look.

"But yer sister's married t'Cap Hatfield and ya work for Devil Anse." Countered Randall as he took another swig of his flask, giving me a hard stare with his eyes.

I tilted my head at him and furrowed my brows. He didn't need to throw up my brother-in-law and my boss to me, I knew that aspect of my life and didn't need reminded of it. "Yea, I know, but that don't change the fact that when I first met Nancy, I was lovestruck. I helped her track down a drunk Jefferson, offered her my friendship, and everything grew from there." I informed the patriarch next to me while staring at the trees that surrounded his cabin.

Randall took a long sip from his flask before telling me in a hardened tone, "Considerin' what Jessa George an' Shaw Eldridge pulled on my boy; I can't afford t'be wrong 'bout ya an' yer intentions towards my family."

Looking between Randall and the trees, I made the honest remark of, "I remember Jessa as a girl from when she was friends with my sister before I joined the army years ago and she was always sweet. Shaw, now that's one crazy dude I can't stand. He corrupted Jessa's sweetness with his manipulations."

One of his brows arched up as he asked, "So, ya admit that Shaw's crazy?"

"Yea." I nodded before quickly adding' in, "Even a blind man can see that Shaw's about as insane as Jim Vance." I shook as I admitted, "God, that man scares me and I don't scare that easily since I was a soldier and saw some fucked up shit." Looking at the McCoy patriarch I sighed, "Shaw and Jim Vance are always joking about killing Tolbert and one day I think the jokes are going to turn into a goddamn murder."

"And you don't want my son killed?" Randall asked even tho with how firm his tone was it sounded more or less like a statement.

"No, he might be a hot-headed drunk, but he's Nancy's cousin and him getting hurt or killed will upset her."

"Yer sayin' all the right things, but are ya doin' it cause it's what I wanna hear or is it cause ya mean it?"

"I mean it, Sir." I honestly answered the man that I knew was both dangerous and righteous.

Pointing his flask at me, he said in a stern tone, "If ya truly want t'be wit' Nancy then ya must denounce the Hatfields an' yer sister t'be a Hatfield defiler."

"But I got a nephew and my sister's pregnant again." I protested, trying to make him see that cutting my sister completely out of my life was unreasonable.

"I won't have no active Hatfield kin comin' 'round mine." Randall declared, sipping on his flask. "Ya want Nancy, then ya leave yer sister's family t'join mine otherwise yer not gonna be wit' her." Randall corked his flask and placed it into his pocket. Standing up, he told me "Lets go inside; have some pie."

"Okay." I nodded, standing up and following Randall into his house for pie (the reason I was even at his cabin for in the first place). Dear god, I survived a grill sesh from Randall. Hopefully all the other McCoy men'll go easy on me, especially since Jefferson might've put a good word in for me (since he liked me and all).

When my eyes met Nancy's as soon as I walked over the cabin's threshold, I knew in the moment that I was goin' to chose her over my sister. Allie had her life, but I couldn't let it control mine. I loved Nancy; couldn't lose her. It was time for me to start my own family with Nancy even tho that meant breaking ties with Allie.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. Olga's officially in San Francisco now and Shaw's for sure hiring the Pinkerton. So, both Allie and Vera are pregnant, how exciting. Poor Tolbert… What do you think about Jessa's talks with Roseanna and Sully? Abel, he's in so deep with Nancy that he's going to pick her over Allie and the Hatfields. Yikes!**

 **Next up is Shaw's meeting with Bad Frank along with some other things.**


	54. The Asking

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **The Asking**

 **Shaw POV:**

The ride to Louisville was long and took up most of my day. I had both a pistol and a rifle with me since I was carrying a lot of money and didn't want to get robbed. I didn't trust anybody from Kentucky not to rob my ass. I didn't like Kentuckians, never met one yet that was trustworthy.

The Pinkerton office was getting ready to close for the night whenever I arrived. I didn't care tho, I needed to hire Bad Frank to get me my kid back. After hitching up my horse on one of the posts by the sidewalk, I rushed into the large Pinkerton office. A woman was sitting at a desk up front and I knew that she must be a secretary.

"We're getting' ready to close." The secretary informed me as she sat with a bored expression on her face.

"I know, but I need to see Frank Phillips for a job. It's important, my daughter's missing and I need her tracked down."

"Follow me." The secretary told me, standing up from her desk and heading down a hallway.

Quickly, I followed the woman down the hallway and to a door that's plaque read _Frank Phillips, P.I._ The secretary knocked once on the door before opening it and popping her head in. "Mr. Phillips, there's a man here that says he needs his kidnaped daughter tracked."

"Send him in, Martha." Bad Frank ordered from inside of his office.

Martha just nodded before opening the door for me. She didn't say a word, just gestured with her head for me to go into the office. I nodded my thanks to the woman, then walked inside of Bad Frank's office. The office was small with only a desk and some chairs in it. Bad Frank was at his desk, smoking a cigar. He looked at me and took his cigar out of his mouth only to say, "Martha says your girl got stolen."

"Yes, by my former housekeeper."

"Hmm…" The man hummed. "You know why she did it?" He asked, placing his cigar into the ashtray that was near the corner of his desk.

"Olga Becker always seemed to want to be more then a housekeeper. She always seemed a bit off, but she snapped and kidnapped my daughter whenever I fired her after working thing's out with the mother of my firstborn." I told the Pinkerton, giving him only the details that'd paint me in a good light.

"What 'bout your daughter's mother? She 'round?"

"No, she was a whore that I got with after my woman's foster family broke us up. She's been gone for a long time."

"A'ight." Bad Frank nodded before quickly going on to ask, "Well do you know where this Olga Becker might've gone?"

"She has family in San Francisco, the Vallons."

Leaning his elbows on his desk, he informed me of the length of the trip. "That's a week's ride on train; half a month on horse."

"I'll pay ya $100 now plus another $25 for train fare and an additional $100 when you return my daughter, Lydia, to me." I quickly remarked, naming a high price that I knew that savage and ruthless man wouldn't be able to resist. Money talks and bullshit walks; money's how I was gonna get my daughter back. Nobody can resist the lure of hundreds of dollars, especially in a time when it was considered a lot of money.

Bad Frank mulled over my offer before nodding and telling me, "I'll do the job."

I knew he'd take on the job with the high price I was offering.

As I took my wallet out of my jacket's inside pocket and grabbed the money, I told the ruthless man, "Do whatever you have to in order to get my daughter back." Handing him the money, I went on to say, "If you gotta be savage, then be savage. I don't care, as long as Lydia's returned safe to me." I took a picture out of my wallet and handed it to him while saying, "That's a photo of Lydia. It's from a few months back, but it'll help you find her."

"Don't worry, I'll get her back for ya." Bad Frank assured me, taking the picture and looking at it. "She looks like ya." The ruthless Pinkerton remarked before opening a desk drawer and taking out a notepad and a pencil. "Write down your name and address so I know where to bring the girl after I find her." He instructed while handing me the pad and pencil.

"She's 8 ½ almost 9-months old now, like I said before she was younger in the photo." I told Bad Frank as I quickly wrote down my information.

"Don't worry, I'll get your girl back." Bad Frank confidently told me as he took the notepad from me.

"Thank you, Mr. Phillips. I'm much obliged." I told the man before rising from my chair and exiting his office.

The smart thing to do would be to get a room for the night, but I wasn't going to do that. I was going to travel countless hours to make it home by sun up mainly cause I didn't want to be away from Jessa and our son for too long.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I spent the entire day yesterday with Silas, Todd, and Mary since Shaw had gone to Louisville, Kentucky to hire Bad Frank Phillips to track down Olga and Lydia. I knew that it was a long ride so I wasn't expecting him home til sometime tonight. I didn't mind tho since I knew he was away for a good cause. Shaw was determined to get Lydia back and I had to say that his devotion as a father warmed my heart.

I was in the kitchen making breakfast while Todd was outside milking the cow for me since the milk container was low. Mary was in the living room with Silas, keeping an eye on him for me while I cooked. I was pulling the biscuits out of the oven whenever I heard the front door open. I looked lover my shoulder expecting to see Todd bringing in a bucket of milk, but was met with the sight of Shaw taking off his hat and coat instead. Setting the biscuits down on the counter, I told him, "I wasn't expecting you home til sometime tonight, honey.", as he hung up his hat and coat.

"Well, I decided to ride all thru the night to get home to our family sooner." Shaw told me, stopping in the living room to pick Silas up off of the couch, where he was sitting with Mary. "I don't like bein' away from you and Silas for too long." He admitted while sitting down in his arm chair as I put the biscuits onto a platter.

"Here's the milk, Jessa." Todd announced, walking into the house with a large bucket. "Oh, you're home." He simply told his brother while making his way into the kitchen to drop off the milk.

"Yea, I'm home." Shaw nodded, his voice heavy and giving away that he was exhausted, while I placed the biscuit platter along with a jar of jam on the table. "Hey, can you go feed my horse and stick him in the barn?" Shaw asked his brother as the boy poured the large bucket of milk into the jug near the pantry.

"Yea." Todd nodded before walking out the back door.

Looking at Shaw, Mary asked, "Can I go help him?"

"Sure." Shaw nodded, his eyes drooping slightly from being tired. Without a word, Mary quickly took off to go help Todd. "It's gonna take a couple of weeks, but I'm sure that Bad Frank'll get Lydia back for us." Shaw told me as I fried up some bacon.

"So, she'll be home for Christmas." I stated, moving the bacon around slightly so that it wouldn't burn in its own grease.

"Reckon so." He nodded before closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of his chair.

"Dada. Up." Silas told Shaw, looking at him and smacking him on the chest, as I grabbed a platter out of the cupboard.

Shaw's honey eyes popped open as he groggily told our son, "I'm up, buddy. Daddy's up." As I was placing the bacon onto the platter, Shaw told me, "Next week I need to go to the large hardware store in Charleston to buy some paint and wallpaper to fix the spare room up with for Silas. I'll also need to buy a crib."

"What about another high chair?" I asked, placing the bacon platter down on the table.

"I can make that, babe." Was Shaw's answer as I went over to the stove to make some eggs.

"Okay." I nodded cracking an egg into the frying pan.

As I cracked some more, he assured me, "I can take care of things for the kids, for our family." I grabbed the wooden spoon form the counter while hearing him say in a deep, but heartening timbre, "Just remember that, baby."

* * *

 **Devil Anse POV:**

I was rockin' on my porch, havin' a mid-mornin' smoke, when Johnse took a set next to me. By the look on his face I knew he wanted t'ask me somethin'. Pullin' my pipe out of my mouth, I asked my eldest, "What is it, son?"

Johnse didn't waste any time givin' me an answer. "I wanted to know if you'd go to Uncle Wall's with me on Monday; witness me marryin' Roseanna." Came tumblin' outta his mouth faster then spilt milk outta a glass.

"You're not askin' for my blessin' or permission or ya?" I asked, restin' my arm on the rocker's armrest while starin' straight 'head.

"No, pa. I ain't." Johnse told me, turning my fears true. I was afraid he'd go 'gainst my wishes and here he is doin' so.

Lookin' Johnse in the eye, I curiously asked, "If I say no what'd you do?" My gut was tellin' me he was marryin' Randall's daughter no matter what, but I just had to hear it outta my boy's mouth that's what he's doin'.

"Marry Roseanna with just Shaw and Jessa present." My eldest told me, causin' me to nod.

"I reckon Sully and Jim might just show up if ya ask them." I knew that Sully would go since he had a soft spot for the McCoy girl. Jim, hell, he'd go just to talk shit and cause a ruckus.

Johnse's blue eyes looked yonder at the vast rollin' hill in the distance as he remarked in near flat voice, "Reckon so, daddy, but I'd like it if you an' mama'd be there."

"I'll talk it over with your mother, but I ain't makin' no promises so don't get your hopes up if we don't show." Hell, Levicy was even more 'gainst Johnse and Roseanna then I was. She couldn't stand them bein' together, just kept her mouth shut cause she didn't want to upset her baby. Hell, she didn't keep her mouth shut with me tho. Nope, she ranted 'bout how them bein' together was wrong almost every night.

"I know, daddy." Johnse simply sighed. A few silent moments passed 'fore my son gestured to the door an' told me, "I'm gonna take Roseanna over t'visit Cap and Allie for a bit."

"You're gonna ask the same of them ain't ya." I stated, not asked, since I knew that's be the only reason why he's go over there right after talkin' wit' me 'bout his weddin' plan for next week.

"Yes, I am." Johnse nodded 'fore goin' into the house to fetch the meek blonde he had his heart set on.

I just smoked my pipe and rocked while starin' out at the vast hills and mullin' over my son's words. Hearin' that he was gonna marryin' the McCoy girl, Roseanna whether he got my blessin' or not took my aback. I was so used t'my chil'ren listenin' to me, not defyin' me. As I blew a puff of smoke outta my mouth the door opened. I saw in the corner of my eye that Johnse had walked out onto the porch with Roseanna. As they walked down the porch, hand in hand, I got the feelin' that my son wasn't bluffin' when it came to Randall's daughter.

Shit, now I have to talk to my wife about what to do when it comes to Johnse and the marriage he's insisted on. I let out a sigh 'fore gettin' up and goin' over to the door. Whenever I walked inside, I saw that Levicy was at the sink washin' clothes. Two large baskets were by her feet, one full of washed clothes an' the other full of dirty clothes that needed washed. I took my pipe out of my mouth and came up to her side while sighin', "Johnse asked me somethin' of us."

"What's that, Anderson?" Levicy asked, lookin' up at me for a quick second 'fore focusin' her attention back to the shirt was scrubbin'.

I took a deep puff off my pipe 'fore answerin' my wife with our son's hard tell request of, "He wants us at Wall's office on Monday t'stand witness for his marriage."

"Marriage?" Levicy let out in a whispered whoosh, her eyes wide with shock. Shaking her head, she firmly declared, "No, Anderson, him and Roseanna marryin' at right. She's a McCoy."

"I know, Levicy, but nothin' I say'll change his mind. He's determined t'marry her come Monday."

Levicy shook her head and let out a deep sigh. "I don't like it, Anderson. It don't settle right with me."

Taking my pipe out of my mouth, I honestly told my wife. "I don't like it either, but he's defyin' me on this." I placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Either we go or don't, the choice is yours, Levicy." I let my hand fall from Levicy's shoulder and told her, "I wash my hands of our son and his love life.", 'fore placing my pipe back into my mouth and leaving her alone to think over what to do about our son's impendin' weddin'. I was makin' her decide what we're doin' since Johnse's her baby. Personally, it didn't matter to me whether I witnessed his marriage or not, but I wasn't so sure Levicy felt the same way.

Well, reckon I'll find out later how she truly feels 'bout witnessin' our son take on a McCoy bride.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was sitting on the floor in the living room with Cap. We were trying to teach Captain W how to walk, but our son just liked to stand, take a step, and then plop down on his butt. "Come to mama. Come on." I cooed, making come hither motions with my hands, as Captain W was standing with Cap's hands on either side of him to help him balance.

"Go on, go to mama." Cap encouraged our son, trying to nudge him to take a few steps towards me.

"Mama. Mama." Captain W smiled before taking a step towards me. He stretched his hands out and took another step. He was wobbly on his feet and plopped down on his butt, but the fact that he took a couple of steps made me smile with motherly pride.

"Well, he's makin' progress." Cap chuckled, pride oozing in his deep rolling timbre, as I went over to our son.

"Yea, he is." I nodded, standing our boy up so that we could continue teaching him how to walk.

Before Cap could call our son over to him for a walking lesson a knock sounded at the door. "I'll get it." Cap sighed while standing up.

Well, looks like our family moment is over with for now. I held Captain W's hands while telling him, "Looks like it's just us right now so we're gonna practice standing."

"Mama." My little blonde boy smiled as Cap opened up the door, revealing Johnse and Roseanna.

"What's she doin' here?" Cap rudely asked, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his nose up at his brother's girlfriend.

"Cap, be nice." I chastised my husband since I didn't like his rude behavior.

"I brought her over to visit with Allie while I ask ya something." Was Johnse answer as he stood in threshold, waiting to be invited into the house.

Before Cap could say no, I stood up with Captain W and said, "Roseanna, come in and I can put some coffee on for us."

Roseanna and Johnse went to come inside, but Cap blocked the doorway. "No, I'm not in the mood for a McCoy visitin' in my house." He told the couple, his mismatched eyes narrowed at them. "Now, just ask me what'cha came here for so I can get back to what I was doin'."

Johnse nodded before telling me husband in a hopeful tone, "I'm takin' Roseanna to Uncle Wall's office on Monday to get married. We'd like it if you and Allie'd come."

"No, Johns, we won't be there." Cap told his brother in a cold and firm tone. "Now, if you're smart, you'd dump her off at the Tug and go home."

"Don't say that, Cap." I hissed at my husband while giving him a dirty look.

"Allie, don't start with me." Cap warned before looking back at the sweet blonde couple standing at the doorway and telling them, "If there's nothing else to be said can ya take her off my property. I don't like a McCoy bein' on my land even if it's a twit."

Roseanna looked like she wanted to cry as Johnse wrapped an arm around her and led her off of the porch while whispering soothing words into her ear. Cap slammed the door shut and shook his head. Looking at me he said, "She's going to get him hurt or killed. No way in hell Ole Rand'l McCoy's just gonna sit back on his drunken ass once he hears his favorite child became Mrs. Johnse Hatfield."

"Randall won't do anything, Cap. Hell, the man already disowned her so I doubt he'll give a shit if she gets married." I told my husband since it's how I truly felt. Also it was true since I read in my history book that Randall never talked or had anything to do with Roseanna again, up to her dying day.

"Well, if he won't do somethin' then the other McCoys will." My husband firmly declared, walking by me and into the main room. I was hot on his heels as he took a seat in his arm chair while telling me in a hard and sure tone, "Hell, Tolbert's already torn up over Jessa leavin' him for Shaw; reckon hearin' his sister married the man's cousin'll give him reason to snap and go on a bloody tirade."

"Cap, I understand that you're concerned about Johnse's wellbeing, but you can't cold shoulder him on his wedding cause you don't like who he's marrying." I softly told Cap while placing Captain W on the floor and taking a seat on the sofa.

"Sure, I can." Was my husband's simply answer as he pulled his cigarette case from his pocket.

"Cap, Johnse was at our wedding so it's only fair that we go to his." I told Cap in attempt to soften him up to the idea of attending Johnse wedding as I watched him light up his smoke.

"I said no and that's final, Allie. I ain't bendin' on this." Cap told me, his rolling wave of a voice firm and sharp, as a large waft of smoke billowed from his lungs after he took his first drag off of his cigarette.

I went to open my mouth to protest, but the cold piercing look my husband gave me with his icy ice and it's milky right twin made me keep my mum on the subject of Johnse and Roseanna. He didn't approve and never would, no use getting into a fight about it. Instead, I stood up and announced, "I'm going to do the laundry."

Cap didn't say a word, just nodded his head approvingly as he smoked. Quietly, I went to retrieve the laundry basket from it's place stored under the stairs. I felt like a failure since no matter what I said Cap still harbored hate for Roseanna and disapproved of her with Johnse; all because her name was McCoy and his Hatfield.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, its official, Bad Frank's got the job of tracking down Olga and getting Lydia back for Shaw. Oh boy… Johnse's going to marry Roseanna in the next chapter. Who do you think's going to show for that?**


	55. The Devil's Son Married A Fair Maiden

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **The Devil's Son Married A Fair Maiden**

 **Sully POV:**

"Bo, since you're the oldest you're in charge of the class for a few minutes while I step out and go to Judge Wall's for a moment." I told my student, standing up after seeing Johnse and Roseanna's wagon ride by the schoolhouse from the window.

"Okay, Mr. Sully." The boy, who was my only 8th grader in the class, nodded his head.

I didn't say a word, just walked down the aisle towards the door. Quickly, I walked out of the schoolhouse and headed up the road to my cousin's office. I noticed that Shaw's wagon was there along with Devil Anse's. Ah, so my stubborn cousin finally softened up to the idea of Johnse and Roseanna. Bet Levicy had a hand in that since Johnse's her baby and she can't bear to see her son unhappy. Of course, Uncle Jim's horse was there, but I already knew that since we left the house at the same time. I knew he couldn't stand Roseanna; was only at Wall's in order to scoff and make a scene during the wedding. I just hope that he doesn't say anything stupid, like I object.

I noticed one important family member's wagon was missing. That was Cap's. It was clear that Cap and Allie weren't attending his brother's wedding. Hmm, seems like Allie just couldn't melt her husband's cold heart when it came to Johnse and Roseanna. Damn, that boy hated Roseanna just as much as he hated all of the other McCoys. Poor girl, she was a sweetheart and didn't deserve Cap's deep-rooted hate. Hell, that boy was so much like Anse except for the fact that he could be swayed by Levicy while Cap couldn't be swayed by Allie.

Whenever I reached my cousin's office, I walked inside only to see that Roseanna and Johnse were standing by his desk with Jessa and Shaw slightly behind them acting as the maid of honor and the best man. The blonde couple were holding hands and waiting for Wall to start their wedding while Devil Anse and Levicy stood close to them with unreadable looks on their faces.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." I remarked, to no one in particular, as I went over to stand next to Uncle Jim, who was leaning against the back wall with a scowl on his face as he balanced Silas on his hip.

"Not yet ya ain't. 'Nother minute and ya would've interrupted Johnse's vows with his McCoy." Uncle Jim told me, a slight scoff lingering at the end of his sentence.

"Jim, shut up so Wall can marry my son." Devil Anse snapped at our crochety uncle, giving him a hard cutting look.

Jim rolled his eyes and shut up. No doubt he was mentally mumbling to himself tho.

"A'ight, now that everyone's here let's begin this thing." Wall said in a slightly annoyed sigh as he stood in front of Johnse and Roseanna with his ceremony book open. He cleared his throat before announcing in a slight crisp drawl, "We're here today to witness the joinin' of Johnse and Roseanna in the bonds of marriage. Marriage is an everlasting commitment of love, one that lasts a lifetime." Giving our uncle a cutting look, Judge Wall asked the dreaded words of, "If anybody objects please speak now or forever hold your peace."

 **Roseanna POV:**

When only silence filled the room after Judge Wall asked if anyone objects, I was shocked. I surely thought that Jim Vance'd be objectin' me marryin' Johnse. Johnse smiled at me, assurrin' me that his family was warmin' up t'us even know they wouldn't dare admit it wit' words tho. I just smiled back at my soon-to-be husband, so happy that in a few minutes I'd be callin' myself his wife.

"Roseanna, repeat after me." The judge instructed me 'fore goin' on to say the start of the vows. "I, Roseanna McCoy, do take you Johnse Hatfield as my wedded husband."

"I, Roseanna McCoy, do take ya Johnse Hatfield as my wedded husband." I repeated wit' an overjoyed smile on my face. I was so happy t'be sayin' my vows t'Johnse.

"To have an' behold in sickness and health."

"To have an' behold in sickness an' health."

"For richer or poorer; to honor an' obey til my dyin' day."

"For richer or poorer; t'honor an' obey til my dyin' day." I finished my vows, lookin' at my soon -to-be husband wit' a blushin' smile full of love.

Lookin' over at Johnse, Judge Wall told him, "Now repeat after me Johnse. I, Johnse Hatfield, do take you Roseanna McCoy as my wedded wife."

Johnse's blue eyes looked deep into mine as he began his vows wit', "I, Johnse Hatfield, do take you Roseanna McCoy as my wedded wife."

"To have an' behold in sickness an' health."

"To have an' behold in sickness an' health."

"For richer or poorer; to love an' cherish til my dyin' day."

"For richer or pooer; to love an' cherish til my dyin' day." Johnse declared softly while a smile crossed ov'r his handsome face as he squeezed my hand reassurin'ly.

"The rings." Judge Wall simply said, holdin' his hands out for 'em.

 **Shaw POV:**

That was my cue. As best man it was my job to hold onto the rings; to pass them to Wall once it was time for Johnse and Roseanna to exchange them. Quickly, I pulled them out of my pocket. "Here ya go, Wall." I told my cousin, stretching my arm over Johnse's shoulder and dropping the golden rings into his hand.

Wall nodded his thanks to me before holding his palm out to Johnse and Roseanna while tellin' them, "Take the rings." Johnse and Roseanna did what they were told, causing Wall to them tell, "Place the rings on each other's fingers and say with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Johnse and Roseanna vowed in unison as they placed the rings on each other's left ring fingers. Gold rings that I had the pleasure to help Johnse both pick out and finance.

Right before Wall could say the ending words of the ceremony, the door to the office opened up. Everyone turned their heads to see who walked in, only to be met with the sight of Allie with her son on her hip. Hmm, seems she came here late for the wedding without her precious husband in tow.

Shaking his head, Wall finished the ceremony with the official binding words of, "With the power instated in me by West Virginia I pronounce ya man and wife." Snapping his books shut, Wall quickly instructed, "Kiss your bride."

Johnse softly kissed Roseanna on the lips while Wall went over to his desk, which had the marriage certificate laying on it with the newlywed's information filled out on it. Picking up a quill, Wall looked towards all of us attendin' the wedding and remarked, "Somebody sign this thing as a witness."

"I'll do it." Devil Anse sighed, steppin' away from his wife's side to go over to Wall's desk.

"I promised ya we'd be man and wife and we are, my beautiful sweet darlin'." Johnse smiled at his new bride as they watched his dad quickly sign his name to their marriage certificate as a legal witness.

"Come spring it'll be us sayin' I do." I whispered in Jessa's ear, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her close into my side all the while feeling Allie's heated and hateful glare boring a hole in the back of my head.

"I know." She softly smiled, lookin' up at me with a sparkle in her indigo eyes.

"Here." Wall told Johnse, handing him the marriage certificate. Looking at Roseanna, the judge simply said, "You're a Hatfield now, lil lady." Lookin' at the newlyweds he sighed, "I sure do hope ya know what you're doin'…", before heading back over to his desk.

"Oh, Johnse, we just want ya to be happy." Levicy told her baby as she rushed over to him and Roseanna. Giving Roseanna one of those churchy hugs (you know the one where you barely even touch the person you're wrapping your arms around), Levicy told her new daughter-in-law in her syrupy tone, "You're a Hatfield now so ya better behave like one."

"Hmm, and ya'll were worried 'bout me sayin' somethin'." Uncle Jim guffawed from the back of the room as he balanced my son on his hip.

"Jim…" My dad hissed while giving our uncle a warning look.

"Roseanna, Johnse, I'm so happy for you two." Allie said with an overly fake smile on her face as she walked by me and Jessa (acting like we didn't exist) and up to the newlyweds.

"But not happy enough to come on time, just at the tail end of the wedding." I bluntly remarked, not giving a shit if I caused a storm with Allie or not. The bitch already hates me, what more could happen.

"For your information, jackass, I had to wait til Cap went to work since he was against me coming here." Allie spat at me before turning her attention to Jessa and giving her the veiled warning of, "If you value your sanity, you'll get far far away from that jackass prick you're with."

"I do value my sanity, that's why I'm with my 'jackass prick'." Jessa fired back at Allie instead of cowering down at the blonde's warning.

"I just love weddin's. All kinds of shit happens at 'em." Uncle Jim chuckled, mirth shining in his blue eyes. No doubt he was waiting for a fight to break out. That man enjoyed fights just as much or maybe even more then he enjoyed whiskey.

"You would say that." Sully sighed out in aspiration.

"Everyone, calm down." Devil Anse ordered in his cold and leveled timbre, causing the entire room to look at him.

"I got some food laid out at the main house. Let's go and have a reception, shall we?" Levicy suggested, most likely as a way to calm down any rising tempers.

"I got to get back to my students, but thank you anyways, Levicy." Sully politely told Levicy before leaving the Justice of The Peace office.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

The little reception that Levicy set up for Johnse and Roseanna was simple, but cute. It was obvious that it was done at the last minute, but the sentiment was nice. I could tell by the grateful and happy looks on Johnse and Roseanna's faces that they appreciated it. There wasn't a lot of food, but enough to feed the impromptu wedding party and guests. On the kitchen table was a lace table runner with various platters on it. In the middle of the table was a simple buttercream frosted cake.

After socializing with the newlyweds and sharing a few polite words with Levicy, I went outside for some fresh air. Shaw had gone outside to watch the younger children play a while ago and took our son along with Allie's with him. Talk about Allie, she steered clear of me while I was inside of the house. Reckon its cause she doesn't like my fiancé or perhaps our friendship didn't mean as much to her as it once meant to me. Really, only god knows why she was snubbing me and choosing to chit-chat with Johnse; letting him load up her plate as if she was a boxer trying to bulk up and make weight for a pay-per-view fight.

I was sitting on a rocker on the front porch, watching Shaw playing with both Silas and Captain W. I was sipping on some tea whenever the door creaked open. Looking over my shoulder I saw that it was my ex-best friend, Allie. She came up to my side only to cross her arms over her shawl covered chest. Looking right at Shaw, she told me, "His only good quality is how he is with kids, but that's not enough to redeem him, Jessa."

"What?" I asked her, my indigo eyes narrowed a bit as I looked at her questioningly.

She looked at me while answering my question with, "He's a bad man; he doesn't deserve you or your son."

"No, Allie, you're wrong about that. He's not a bad man, he's a good one that's just had a bad start at life. He deserves me and Silas, deserves to be happy after everything he's been thru."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's clear that your parents sheltered you cause you're so blind to Shaw's true dark, manipulative, and psychotic behavior."

"My parents didn't shelter me, Allie." I spat before quickly going on to say, "Also, I'm not blind when it comes to Shaw. The way I see it is he's much better than Tolbert when it comes to being a father and a husband."

"You know when Olga was here-" She began only for me to cut her off with, "Don't talk to me about Olga. I've heard enough about her from Shaw."

"Oh, I bet he told you plenty of lies about her." Allie sneered sarcastically, her sapphire eyes about ready to roll out of her head, as she stared daggers at my fiancé that was a few yards away.

"He told me she got into a deep depression and struggled with postpartum; ignored the baby too."

"That was only for a short time, but she got over it and became a good mom. He just makes it seem like she was having problems."

"She was, hell most likely still is having problems. There's no cure for depression; she can fake being better, but she'll never really be better." I told Allie with such conviction since I knew first hand how a maniac depressive mother was. My mother was never truly there unless she took her meds and even then, she was still struggling with her battle.

Shaking her head, making her blonde braid bounce a bit over her shoulder, Allie snorted, "Shaw really did a number on you to make you believe the line of bullshit."

"Shaw didn't do anything, what I told you's my own personal opinion." I honestly told Allie, giving her a hard look. Why couldn't she just believe that Shaw wasn't making me think anything; that I could think for myself? Goddamn, we're not girls at Will Rodgers High anymore. We're mothers and wives, we're perfectly capable of making up or own opinions and choices for things.

"Yea, I bet it is." Allie sarcastically scoffed, rolling her sapphire eyes in disbelief. "You don't know how he is, Jessa. You need to get away before you get caught up in his web." She warned, once again trying to convince me to up and leave my fiancé; the only good father my son's ever known.

"No, Allie, I do know how he is." I firmly told her, narrowing my indigo eyes in a hard stare. "Hell, I know more about him then you do so stop trying to talk me into leaving. I'm not going anywhere." I left Tolbert cause he couldn't handle fatherhood, but I had no reason to leave Shaw since he was a great father. Plus, our chemistry in the bedroom was off the charts; I'd be crazy to l leave a man that had me feeling desired and sated every night.

"I don't know whether you're naïve, hard headed, or just got your head shoved up Shaw's heartless ass, but it's sad to see you like this." The blonde I once called my best friend told me with a high and mightly attitude, as if she was better then me or had more sense.

With a smirk, I countered her insult with the frank retort of, "Shaw's not heartless. He's the complete opposite of that, but Cap not coming to his own brother's wedding and making you sneak around to come just shows who's really with the heartless one."

"I'm grabbing my kid from your prick of a man and going home." Allie announced before storming down the porch. Guess the truth hurts. Oh well, she shouldn't have married a cold-blooded killer if she can't handle people telling her what he is to her face. Not everybody's going to like him. Hell, the history books are proof of that.

"Looks like you won't be talkin' over coffee an' biscuits with her at that fine house ya an' Shaw got. Too bad." Echoed out Jim Vance's voice in a crochety bellow behind me.

I looked over my shoulder at him only to see that he was standing by the front door. "How long have you been here?"

"Long 'nough to hear you take up for one of my favorite nephews." He told me while making his way over to the chair by my side.

"And who's your other favorite?" I asked as the large gruff man plopped down in the rocker, making it squeak a bit.

"Cap."

"Of course." I lightly scoffed. "Well, I'm going inside." I told the large and gruffy mountain man before walking over to the front door. Jim didn't say a word, just rocked on his rocker watching Shaw and Silas play while I went into the house.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I was sitting on the porch with my Uncle Jim. We were on rockers, sharing a flask while I had Silas perched on my lap. The Hatfield kids were still running around and playing. Hell, those kids had more energy then the Energizer Bunny did.

Snatching the flask from my hand, Jim told me. "You know, Shaw, that woman of your's is a good one." Taking a sip off the flask, my uncle revealed, "She took up for ya when Allie was talkin' ya down."

"I'm not shocked that Allie's trying to break us up." I scoffed, taking my flask from my uncle. Before tipping it back, I explained her hatred of me with the remark of, "She's had it out for me ever since I told her 'bout Abel fuckin' Nancy McCoy."

Wide eyed, Jim asked, "What? He's seein' her?"

"Yea." I nodded, handing the flask over to Jim. "Nobody believes me tho."

"Hmm…" The crochety mountain man mumbled as he guzzled down some whiskey from my flask. Pointing the flask at me, he firmly said, "Seems if he's wit' her, we have a spy 'mongst us."

"Yep." I popped my tongue, watching my uncle take another sip off my flask.

"Does Cap know?" My grizzle mountain man uncle asked, passin' my flask back to me.

"Yea." I nodded, taking my flask out of his large, fat hand. Before knockin' it back, I let out a half-scoff of, "But Allie's got him convinced that I'm just spewin' out crazy talk."

"I'll have t'bring this to Anse's attention even tho I think we oughtta just shoot 'im in the head for spyin'." Jim informed me, his eyes floatin' between the flask in my hand and the vast rollin' hills that was the landscape before us.

"I know, Uncle Jim." I nodded before taking another sip off my half empty whiskey flask.

I stretched the flask out to Jim, who greedily snatched it as he mused, "Knowin' Anse he'll want to deal wit' it come spring after Allie births her an' Cap's new baby as to not upset her."

"They're expecting again?" I asked since the last I knew she wasn't pregnant. Damn, seems I'm bit out of the loop when it comes to my cousin. Guess being the black sheep does that tho, keeps you out of all the important family gossip and what-not. Hell, who the fuck am I kidding, I'm prolly one of the biggest sources of family gossip since I reclaimed Jessa from that no-good fucker Tolbert.

"Yea." Jim nodded, bringing the half empty flask up to his lips. After takin' a swig, he lowered it just enough so he could add in," Skunk Hair and Vera too.", to the list of those in the Hatfield clan that were knocked up.

I didn't even wait for my uncle to offer me my flask, I just snatched it from him. Looking at the square bottle in my hand, I sighed out the revelation of, "Since Silas had to be cut out, Jessa's afraid that we won't be able to have any more kids."

Quickly, I took a long swig off my flask as I awaited my crotchety trigger-happy uncle's remark to me and my fiance's plight. I didn't have to wait long for his input. I had just pulled the flask away from my lips whenever Jim chuckled, "Hell, ya already got your boy an' girl. Not like there's anything else ya can have." With a grin curlin' over his hard-yellow stained teeth, he added in a loud chortle, "She can't pop out a baby mountain lion so tell her t'stop worryin' over that."

"I've told her I didn't care, but I think it's her that it bothers more than me." I told Jim, tipping my flask back for another drink.

"I remember how my woman, god bless her departed soul, wanted a baby so bad that she'd cry when her monthly flow came. Hell, once she stopped worryin' she got wit' child." Jim said in a reminiscing tone to his cankerous drawl of a timbre as he took the flask that I offered him.

"I'm sorry that ya lost them durin' the war, Uncle Jim." I genuinely told my hardened and hate filled uncle. Hell, I can't imagine how much it hurts to have your woman and baby die on ya. I knew how it felt to be separated from them, but death was an entirely different thing. I truly felt for the man.

I learnt vaguely what happened to Mary and James Junior from my dad. He told me once when I was doing Civil War homework for his class (it was on Sherman and how that General, before burning down Georgia, was on the western front) that a group of Yankees that were on the western front were looking for supplies to report back to their commander (most likely Sherm, but I dunno for sure) with, but stumbled onto Jim's cabin instead. Since the men where either off at war, working, or hunting there was nobody around the cabin except for my aunt and cousin. Sully told me that when Uncle Jim came home from huntin' he found his newborn baby frozen outside and his wife bloodied and dead inside of the cabin.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they did. Even tho my dad didn't say it I knew that Mary was raped to death and that Jim Junior froze to death outside after one of the Yankees stuck him out there since they didn't want a crying baby to dampen their vile mood.

After that, Uncle Jim became a guerilla fighter and the head of the home guard. According to Sully, Uncle Jim's never been the same since. Hmm, reckon not… I mean I don't think any man would be the same after that fucked up shit.

"Damn Yankees." My uncle cursed under his breath in a grumbled spat. Tilting his head at me, he revealed, "Your Jessa reminds me a lot of Mary. Beautiful and seemingly quiet til ya piss her off."

"Oh…" I never heard him talk about Mary before. Hell, nobody ever did, so hearing him compare Jessa to his late wife took me aback. Looks like I just found out the real reason why he approves of my woman and backs off when she snaps at him and gives him warnings.

"If you're smart, you'll take Tolbert out now 'fore he can cause any harm to your family." Jim advised while pointin' the flask at me.

"I know, Jim, but I'm just gonna let him be for now til he starts stirrin' up. I just want to spend as much time as possible with my family 'fore shit goes sideways." I sighed, snatching my flask from him and taking a much-needed drink from it.

"McCoys are a religious violent bunch, shit'll be goin' sideways 'fore ya even know it." My uncle told me in a firm know-it-all tone.

Oh, only if he knew how true is words really were.

* * *

 **Nancy POV:**

The smell of fryin' pork and greens filled up the cabin as I stood at the stove cookin' dinner. Abel would be home any minute from his job workin' for the devil. Today oughtta be his last since he agreed that he'd quit and ingrain himself into farmin' an' helpin' my kin. As I stirred the contents fryin' in the skillet the door squeaked open. I looked over my shoulder only t'see Abel walkin' in with an apprehensive look on his face.

"Did ya quit workin' for the devil or not?" I asked him as he took his coat and hat off, hangin' 'em on the hook by the door.

"No, Devil Anse wasn't at work today." Abel told me while goin' ov'r to our table and takin' a seat at it.

"Why not?" I asked, placing my wooden in the pan 'fore goin' to get some dishes.

He ran a hand thru his ear length brown hair before telling me, "Cap told me that Johnse and Roseanna's weddin's today so I think he went to it."

"What?!" I shrieked out in shock, droppin' the dishes in my hand. They landed on the floor by my feet wit' a loud crash. I blinked my black eyes 'fore askin' in disbelief, "Roseanna, my cousin Roseanna, married Johnse Hatfield?"

"Yea or at least Cap said they were gettin' married today since he was asked to a witness."

"Seems like he didn't go." I spat out snidely, scoff catchin' in the back of my throat, as I shook my head in disbelief. How could Roseanna go 'head an' marry Johnse for? He was the son o' Devil Anse an' Jim Vance's nephew.

"Nope." Abel popped his tongue. 'Fore I could utter a word, he added, "He also forbid my sister to go too." Hmm, seems like there's at least one Hatfield with a brain in the family of heathens and devils.

"Ah shit…now you can't quit yer job or pull 'way from the Hatfields." I sighed, makin' my man give me a curios look wit' his brow raised. "You needa keep an eye on my cousin; make sure she ain't givin' way more McCoy secrets." I clarified, resultin' in Abel just noddin' his head. He looked ready to open his an' say somethin', but kept quiet as I ranted in a high-pitched shriek, "Lord only nows Jessa and Shaw played my family like a fiddle an' knows too much already. Hell, they're prolly helpin' Jim Vance an' Devil Anse plot a massacre on my kin."

"I'm sure your kin'll hunt them down if that happens, sweets."

"I'll hunt 'em down myself if they bring any harm t'my brother." I swore to Abel, who just nodded his head at me. No doubt he was agreein' wit' my oath. Hell, I knew that wit' how tight I had him wrapped 'round my finger that he'd be the one huntin' down Hatfields at my instruction.

Abel's nose wiggled 'round like a rabbit's. "Um, I think dinner's burnin'." He told me, sniffin' the strong smoky smell that was now startin' to fill our small cabin.

"Shit…" I sighed out in a groan, lookin' over at the skillet that had wisps of black smoke floatin' from it. Looks like news of Roseanna marryin' Johnse Hatfield ruined my supper.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **It's official, Roseanna is Johnse's wife. YAY! Anyways, how did you guys feel about Allie sneaking behind Cap's back to attend the wedding along with her warning to Jessa about Shaw? And what about Jessa's defense of Shaw? I hope you liked the little bit of background I did for Jim Vance in this chapter. Looks like Nancy's going to be using Abel as her spy, especially now that Roseanna a Hatfield.**


	56. Heard From That Pinkerton?

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Heard From That Pinkerton?**

 **Devil Anse POV:**

When Uncle Jim pulled me aside yesterday to talk to me about Abel seein' Nancy McCoy, Harmon McCoy's daughter, I was stunned. First thing I asked was if he was sure and of course he said he was, even said he heard the news from Shaw a few moments earlier. Also said that Shaw already confronted Allie an' Cap bout it, but that they just got insulted an' brushed him off. Hmm, now I'm startin' t'see why my son an' his wife's got a rift goin' on wit' their cousin.

I told Uncle Jim that nothin' was to be said 'bout it; that I'd have a word wit' Abel, but I wanted it kept mum cause of Allie's delicate condition. Didn't need no shockin' news causin' my daughter t'misscarry my second grandbaby. Jim told me he figured I'd say that an' then took off to go grab some shine.

Hell, watchin' Abel drag felled trees ov'r to the saw, I just couldn't fathom why he'd strike up a romance wit' Nancy McCoy of all people. Shakin' my head, I decided that I was gonna have a quick word wit' him 'fore lunch break so that nobody'd be able t'pay attention to us or overhear what we were talkin' 'bout.

"Abel, come 'ere for a minute!" I called out to my employee (who was also an extended member o'my family) while takin' my pipe outta my mouth an' pointin' it at me.

"Sure thing, boss." Abel nodded 'fore leavin' the area where the cut logs were at. As he trudged his way ov'r to me Selkirk took his place in draggin' trees over to the saw for cuttin'. Ah, now Selkirk was the only McCoy I liked, but that's only cause the man's honest an' married t'my niece. "What's up, Anse?" Abel asked, comin' to a stop right in front of me.

"I heard somethin' unsettlin' 'bout you from Uncle Jim." I told the young man, placin' my pipe in the corner of my mouth an' walkin' in a slow pace. "That you're wit' Miss Nancy McCoy." I pressed on as he fell into step next t'me.

"Let me guess, Jim heard it from Shaw." Abel stated, not asked, as he fought hard t'keep a straight face. He was losin' that battle since he was lookin' like he'd seen a ghost.

"Yes." I nodded, looking at him inquisitively; waitin' for him to try and explain himself.

"Shaw had a fallin' out with Cap and Allie over him stealing Jessa from Tolbert, so he's prolly just talking shit to stir up the family." Quickly fell off of Abel's tongue in a long-jumbled mess of words that ran into each other. Upon seein' my unimpressed look, he took a breath and had the nerve to tell me, "I wouldn't dwell on it, Anse."

"Shaw's a lot like Jim, he wouldn't be sayin' you're shacked up wit' a McCoy if it ain't true. He hates McCoys, but wouldn't lie 'bout one just to get underneath a family member's skin." I firmly told my employee, who was also in a way like a son to me since he's sister was my daughter-in-law.

A dark look crossed over Abel's rough face as he told me wit' a bite, "What I do in my house and who I do it with is nobody's business, but mine."

"I don't like the idea of you with Nancy. She's been accusin' my uncle of killin' her pap for years and bein' with you's just a means to an end for her." I informed Abel, causin' him to roll his eyes at me. Pointin' my pipe at him, I firmly ordered, "Either end it or find a new job."

"What?"

"I can't have problems arrisin' from whatever you've got goin' on with Miss Nancy. Your sister's expectin' 'gain, she needs peace not chaos at this time."

"No problems are going to arise, Anse. Hell, there's only a problem cause Shaw opened up his big mouth to Jim, most likely when he was drunk too."

"You ain't bringin' that McCoy 'round. Things said 'mongst us ain't meant for McCoy ears." I told him since I got the feelin' that he wasn't goin' to listen, but was goin' to continue carryin' on with Harmon's daughter.

"But Johnse brings Roseanna 'round. Hell, he just married her yesterday." Abel threw up in my face, most likely as a way to soften me. Too bad it ain't workin'.

"Roseanna, unlike Nancy's not a danger. She's a sweetheart, wouldn't hurt a fly." I told Abel, lettin' him know that Roseanna was welcomed in the house, but not his woman. Hell, my wife would have my head if I banned Johnse from bringin' his new wife too the house especially after she made us attend the weddin' and throw a reception yesterday.

"So, do I got a job tomorrow or not?"

"For now, you're still employed, but for how long I can't say."

Abel just nodded 'fore turnin' his back to me and goin' back over to the log pile to resume his work.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

"How's your first week and a half of marriage going?" I asked Roseanna as we sat at the small table in the kitchen area of the one room cabin, she and Johnse called home.

A large smile pread over my friend's face as she gave me the answer of, "Oh, it's goin' great. I just love bein' married t'Johnse."

"That's good to hear. I'm happy that everything's going good." I genuinely smiled, sipping on my coffee.

"Has Shaw heard from that Pinkerton he hired?" Roseanna asked, sounding a bit apprehensive as she reached for her coffee cup.

Setting my coffee down and taking a cookie from the plate between us, I answered my sweet cousin-in-law with, "No, he hasn't gotten any Western Union's from the Pinkerton, but he thinks that the man must be arriving in San Francisco soon."

Roseanna just nodded, sipping on her cup of coffee. "I pray that the Pinkerton can find Lydia. She's such a sweet baby; should be wit' you an' her poppy not that bitter woman." She told me, placing her cup down on the table.

Hearing my sweet cousin-in-law (who was once my common law sister-in-law) call somebody bitter was shocking. Roseanna never talks bad about anybody, so Olga must've given off a bad impression for her to call her bitter.

"I only know what Shaw told me about her, but from what I do know she wasn't mentally stable enough to take care of the baby." I honestly told the fair haired girl I was having afternoon coffee with as I nibbled on a sugar cookie.

"She wasn't just mentally unstable, Jessa. She was bitter that Shaw loved ya; not her." Roseanna told me while grabbing a cookie from the platter.

"I'm not surprised since he told me she seduced him when he was torn up over me."

"She wanted 'im real bad." Roseanna told me after taking a bite out of her cookie. I just nodded, causing my dear friend to expand her previous remark with the details of, "Always gave me nasty looks or cold shouldered me cause of our close friendship. She also felt that I was betrayin' my brother for thinkin' that ya'd be happier wit' Shaw than Tolbert."

Grabbing another cookie, I revealed, "She was borin' a hole in my head at the election day festival. It was unsettlin'."

"Y'know that Levicy told t'go back to her own, but by herself, since she was an ill fit for the family. Told her that it'd be best for ev'one involved; that Shaw'd be fine raisin' the baby on his own since he was such a devoted poppy." Roseanna told me in a hush hush and scandalized type tone as I scarfed down my cookie. Holy shit, these sugar cookies taste really good.

"Seems she only half listened and took Lydia to spite Shaw; to hurt him." I concluded, snatching up another sugar cookie since I had a sudden craving for them.

"Johnse told me that Shaw said she never left her bed for 3-whole-months after the baby was born. Only left when he threatened to fire her an' throw her out since Todd an' Mary were helpin' 'em wit' the baby an' house chores."

"Yea, he told me something along those lines." I nodded, grabbing my coffee since I needed to wash down the three cookies I scarfed down. "At least that chapter's almost done. Once Lydia's back home safe and sound we won't ever have to think about her again." I told Roseanna between sipping on my coffee.

"Oh yes, thank goodness."

Setting my almost empty cup on the table, causing a slight clink to echo out into the one-room cabin, I gratefully and honestly told the fair and sweet girl, "Roseanna, thank you for bein' such a good an' understandin' friend. Most would want their friend to stay with their brother, not support them in leaving him and taking up with an ex-boyfriend."

"Shaw's not just an ex-boyfriend, Jessa. He's the father o'yer son an' yer true love." Roseanna told me with an unwavering tone to her sweet bell-like voice. "I just want ya t'be happy like me an' Johnse are, but ya can only have that wit' Shaw. Not Tolbert, he's too moody an' mean." The blonde added in, grabbing her cup and taking a sip of it.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

Today was like any other day at work, I was patrolin' the loggin' camp wit' Uncle Jim. I preferred patrolin' over fallin' trees or mannin' the saw, less strain. I was the best shot on both sides o'the Tug so I think that's why pa always put me on patrol with my uncle, but I weren't complainin'.

We were walkin' 'round, rifles slung over our shoulders, whenever Shaw's wagon pulled into the camp. Oh lord, seems he's here t'bum wood from pa. Bastard's always usin' the family discount to get free or half-priced wood for all the shit he's makin'. Few days 'go he needed wood for a high-chair. Wonder what he needs wood for now.

Uncle Jim waved at Shaw, who just waved back at him 'fore walkin' to where my pa was at by a saw. "You ever gonna make nice wit' your cousin, Cap?" Uncle Jim asked me, no doubt due to the hard look on my face.

"Nope." I popped my tongue 'fore addin' in a quick scoff, "Can't stand the bastard."

One of my uncle's brows arched up curiously. "Why not? He seems good t'me."

"Jim, he ain't a good person. He's heartless."

"Nah, son, he's got a heart. Just doesn't wear it on his sleeve like ya do."

"I don't wear my heart on my sleeve." I denied since I honestly thought that I was good at hidin' my feelin's.

"You're good at keepin' yourself in check, but ya need t'work on hardenin' yourself." Uncle Jim told me with the tilt of his head, his blue eyes holding a perceptiveness in 'em.

"Uncle Jim-" I began only to get cut off by my uncle's rough words of, "You've never experienced heartbreak, hurt, war, or pain so you're still untouched in a way. With this feud ya need'a harden your heart more then it is cause with how 'em McCoys are I reckon when we least expect it all hell's gonna break lose."

"McCoys are only gonna unleash hell on us cause Shaw dumbly stole Jessa from Tolbert last month."

"Boy, he didn't steal her. She went to him willingly after bein' trapped under the McCoys' thumb for so long outta fear. Just talk to her; you'll see she's a good match for your cousin."

"I don't got nothin' 'gainst her." I honestly told my uncle, causin' him to let out a loud sarcastic snort of a scoff. I rolled my mismatched eyes at Jim 'fore pressin' on with a lengthy, but bluntly honest clarification of, "Hell, Jim, she used to be my wife's best friend when they were lil, but I don't think that her bein' with Shaw's what's best. I'm sure she's nice, but she's gonna bring the wrath of the McCoys on us. Much like how Johnse and Roseanna's bulshit marriage is gonna do too, might I add."

"Remember, son, it's the McCoys we hate not each other. Don't matter if they annoy ya or not, we stick by our kin."

"Mhm, I hear ya, Uncle Jim." I told him even tho his words went in one ear and out the other.

* * *

 **Bad Frank Phillips POV:**

After askin' 'round on the Vallons I learnt that they owned a saloon/whore house in the Barbary Coast called _Gold River._ Stupid name for a saloon if ya ask me. I made my way over to the place, which looked like most saloons did. It was a large buidlin' with whores hangin' off the balcony in an attempt to lure customers. Some of the whores looked washed up while some looked pretty 'nough, but I weren't here for a romp tho. I was here on a job, a high priced one too.

I walked up to the double doors of the saloon and pushed 'em open. Smoke filled up the air 'long with the loud sound of a whore singin' the song _Spanish Lady._ As I walked into the room, I saw that it was full for noon on a weekday. Hell, I miss the ways of the west. Makes me reminisce 'bout my wild youth runnin' with the James Brothers' Gang.

I walked thru the crowd til I reached the bar. I knew that the man 'hind it cleanin' glasses was Amsterdam since I learnt from somebody on the streets that the Irishman manned his own bar. "What can I get'cha?" The man, who had his long brown hair pulled half back from his face, asked me as I leaned an elbow on his bar top.

Getting' right to the point, I told the hard-lookin' barkeep, "I'm a Pinkerton out of the Lousiville, Kentucky office and I'm workin' a kidnappin' case. I've got it on good authority that you're housin' the kidnapped girl 'long with her kidnapper, Olga Becker."

"Don't know nothin' 'bout no kidnappin'." He quickly told me, lookin' down at the glass in his hand instead of into my brown eyes. Tell tale sign he's lyin'.

Leanin' over an' getting' into his face, I told him, "I'm 'fraid you do; I don't like bein' lied to."

"Amsterdam, what's goin' on?" A woman with a messy bright red bun on her head, who must've been Jenny, asked as she walked out o'the kitchen and up to Amsterdam's side.

'Fore the barkeep had a chance to tell his woman anything, I piped up with, "I'm lookin' for Olga Becker. She kidnapped my client's daughter and I know that ya'll know where she is since she's your kin."

Jenny held her chin up, tellin' me in a quick brogue, "We don't know where she is nor nothin' 'bout no kidnappin'."

Oh, now comes the threats. Seems in my line o'work I'm always threatenin' to jail people for interferin' in my legal cases. With an unyielding look, I told Amsterdam, "Now, it isn't wise to lie to a Pinkerton man on a custody case. Can be bad for ya. Ya can get jailed an' lose your saloon that you worked hard for all for aidin' and abettin' in a kidnappin'." Lookin' at the woman with wild red hair, I added in, "Your woman'll get locked up too since she knows whatever you do."

"Amsterdamn, we don't got no political protection 'ere like we had in New York. If he makes good on his threat an' we get jailed noone'll be able t'look after an' take care o'the girls. They'll be left out on their own or at the mercy o'pimps." I heard the woman frantically hiss high pitched at her man. Good, least she's seein' reason.

"Jenny, you're not sayin'?..." Amsterdam asked even tho he most likely knew what Jenny was suggestin'.

"We got no other choice, Amsterdam." Jenny firmly sighed, soundin' a bit conflicted.

Amsterdam left out a heavy sigh and ran a hand thru his greasy long hair. His chest heaved up and down 'fore he told me, "Olga's out with her man, Asa. They're at bistro near the Golden Gate Park wit' the baby."

"Thank you." I told the man, tippin' my hat at him and his woman 'fore turnin' my back to the bar.

'Fore I could walk 'way I heard the man swear, "Next time ya come in here you're a dead man, Pinkerton."

Lookin' over my shoulder, I told Amsterdam, "I won't be back, your saloon's safe from me since ya done the right thing."

He gave me a hard look, gesturin' with me to leave with the quick jerk of his head tilted towards the main saloon doors. His woman had a worried look on her face as she made the sigh of the cross, mutterin' something under her breath. No doubt to was a prayer.

Quickly, I exited the saloon and made my way towards the park and its nearby bistros in order to do my job and get my client's baby back.

 **Olga POV**

It was a lovely sunny afternoon. I weren't used t'warm winters, but in California the air had a warmth in it instead of a chill. Winter in San Francisco felt much like spring did back in New York. It was refreshin' not havin' t'be so bundled up, not havin' a bonechill go thru ya either.

I was takin' a stroll in the park wit' Asa. We were wheelin' Imogene after havin' lunch at a nearby bistro. Since our time 'ere, he's called on me a handful o'times. I think we were courtin', but since he didn't say so I wasn't too sure. "Asa, are we courtin'?" I curiously asked, for the sake o'my sanity, as a blush creeped ov'r my cheeks.

"I believe so, Olga, unless that's not what you want." Asa told me in a serious tone even tho the corners of his mouth were hitched up in a thin smile.

"Don't worry, Asa, it's what I want." I assured my suitor wit' a smile.

"Miss Olga Becker?" A man's raspy pitched voice asked from 'hind me.

"Yes?" I asked, turnin' 'round t'look at whoever called for me while keepin' a hand on the baby buggy.

"Hand over Lydia and I promise ya won't be hurt." He told me before lookin' at Asa an' addin' in, Neither of ya."

"You're mistaken, our baby's named Imogene not Lydia." I told the strange man as fear filled my heart. Oh god lord 'bove, don't tell me Shaw hired a tracker.

An odd look crossed ov'r Asa's face as he asked the man who'd approached us, "What's goin' on here?"

"What's goin' on, Mister, is that your lady friend 'ere kidnapped my client's daughter once she was fired after he took up with his first born's mama." The tracker told Asa, causin' a look of disbelief to overcome 'im.

"That's a lie. The blackheart liar, I didn't kidnap my own daughter." I quickly spat out, defendin' myself. I just can't believe that man'd do this to me, hire somebody t'steal my daughter back for 'im.

"Ma'am, he said that you were a bit titched an' I believe it." The weasel like man scoffed 'fore havin' the sand t'say, "Now, please just roll ov'r the buggy to me an' I'll be on my way."

"No, ya ain't gettin' her t'give her back t'im!" I cried out in a loud, scoopin' my baby outta her buggy an' takin' off down the sidewalk in a run.

I knew that my only chance at keepin' Imogene wit' me was runnin' an' prayin' that tracker couldn't keep up since I was so lite.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know, I know, I ended it on a cliffhanger. Roseanna and Jessa had some girl time. Due to Shaw's portrayal of Olga and how Olga cold shouldered Roseanna the sweet girl got a bad impression of her so… Hmm, do you guys think that Anse's talk with Abel did any good or no, the man's too enchanted by Nancy. And how do you feel about Jim's talk with Cap?**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the conclusion of the Bad Frank, Olga, and Asa stuff.**


	57. She's Really Home

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **She's Really Home**

 **Bad Frank POV:**

Holy hell, this bitch's crazy. She's takin' off in a run instead of handin' me the baby. A baby she renamed too. Shit, she even got a new man playin' family wit' her too. Hope he don't got no kids, she might take 'em an' move on to a new state to start fresh since I outted her as a titched kindappin' housekeeper.

I went to go after Olga, but was stopped by her well-dressed man when he placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sure there's been a mistake. I know Olga's got a history with-" The man began, only to be cut off by my fist collidin' into his jaw. Hell, I ain't got time for his shit today. I gotta go get that baby so I can get my hundred bucks I'm owed upon completion of this trackin' job.

The man's hands slid off my shoulder. Rubbin' his jaw wit' one, he protested, "You can't take her baby from her. She's had a hard time before moving here; that baby's all she has to bring her joy."

"She has you, don't she?" I asked in a scoffin' chuckle. Pullin' my gun out and cockin' it at the man, I told him, "Now, ass wipe, move 'side and let me do my job or I'll but a bullet in your brain." His eyes were the size of saucers as he nodded and got out of my way with jittery movements. "I see you're more of an office man, Mister." I chuckled, mockin' the man's lack of grit, 'fore runnin' off in the direction that Olga went.

After a minute or so of runnin' down streets and askin' folks if they've seen a woman runnin' with a baby, I caught up t'Olga. She was standin' in a dead-end alley, lookin' ov'r her shoulders like a lost deer. Quickly, I rushed over to her knowin' that I had her pinned an' she'd have to give up the baby now.

"Get 'way from me!" Olga screamed, shufflin' backwards towards an' hittin' her back 'gainst the brick buildin' at the end of the alley.

"Don't move, Miss." I ordered, takin' large tentative steps towards the crazy brunette. "Just hand me over the baby an' nobody gets hurts."

She just nodded her head, shufflin' over to me. Thank god, I can take this baby and go. Right as we met, I went to take the baby from her. She made like she was gonna hand me the baby, but really, she was usin' her free hand to sneak a small dagger from her boot. 'Fore I knew what hit me she stabbed me in the arm while screamin', "Ya ain't gettin' my baby!"

"Ya really are a crazy bitch, ain't ya?" I asked in a rhetorical scoff while forcefully takin' the baby from her.

"No! No! No! Give 'er back!" She screamed, clawin' at my face like a wild animal.

"Ussually I'm not so ruthless wit' women, but my client told me to act savage if need me." I told Olga while backhandin' her an' shovin' her 'way from me, causin' her back to collide wit' the wall of the dead-end.

"Please, don't take 'er. Don't take my Imogene!" The overly thin brunette begged as she lunged for the baby, I was tightly holdin' 'gainst my chest with my left arm.

I ain't got time for this, I gotta train back east to catch soon. I shoved the mad woman 'way from me with a hard force, sendin' her slammin' into the wall and slidin' to the ground. She moaned in pain as I walked over to her. "Sorry, Ma'am, but this is only business. Job's got a high price attached to it." I told her 'fore kickin' her a few times to sure she wasn't goin' to get up to follow or attack me.

I walked off, leaving the woman in a crumpled pile on the ground. Hmm, reckon I oughtta go back to the park to grab the baby buggy 'fore I go to the train station. It'll be useful in trasportin' Lydia.

* * *

 **Olga POV:**

I don't know how long I was layin' on the ground holdin' my side for whenever I heard footsteps boundin' loudly 'gainst the pavement. "Olga, are you hurt?" I heard Asa asked me in a worried tone as he crouched down next t'me, helpin' me sit up.

"My side hurts." I told him 'fore lookin' in his eyes an' cryin', "That tracker took Imogene."

"I know and I'm sorry." He sighed, placin' my head on his shoulder an' pettin' my hair soothin'ly. "I tried to stop him, but he pulled a pistol out on me."

"He's a ruthless man, most likely the reason that blackheart I ran 'way from hired 'im." I told Asa as sobs wracked ov'r my body. "That blackheart had Imogene took from me cause he has t'be in control."

"Let's get you back to _Gold River;_ tell the Vallons what happened." Asa suggested, helpin' me t'my feet.

"Okay." I listlessly nodded, lettin' 'im guide me out o'the dead-end alley I was foolish 'nough t'get pinned in.

Quietly, he wrapped an arm ov'r my shoulder an' walked me t'Amsterdam an' Jenny's place. After a few minutes, we entered _Gold River._ Amsterdam was at the bar cleanin' glasses, but he wouldn't look me in the eye. That's when I knew that he sold me out t'the tracker. The guilt was written all on his battle worn face. Stoppin' in my tracks, I looked up at Asa an' told 'im, "My own can't help me, they did this t'me."

His eyes went wide as realization hit him. "Come, let's geet your things and get to the boarding house I'm in. I'm sure that Mrs. Fitz'll rent you a room." Asa told me, his voice soft, but supportive, as he led me ov'r t'where the staircase was. "With your background as a mid-wife I'm sure you can get on in the maternity ward at the hospital as a nurse or a doctor's assistant." He assured me as we went upstairs.

I pray he's right, that he can help me rebuild my life cause right now I got nothin' no mores.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was setting supper on the table whenever Cap came home, looking like he had a rough day. "How was work?" I asked, making my way to grab the pot of freshly brewed coffee from the stove, as Cap hung up his hat and coat.

"Fine til Uncle Jim started up 'bout how I need to be nicer t'Shaw." Cap scoffed, making his way into the main room where our son was sitting on a blanket, playing with some toys.

"What? He told you to be nice to that prick? Jim, our crochety mean uncle?" I asked, placing the coffee pot along with a pair mugs on the table while Cap picked our son up from the floor.

"Yea." Cap nodded, coming into the kitchen with Captain W. on his hip. "Apparently, his favoritism for that prick has him blinded to his real ways."

"His favoritism, but I thought that you were Jim's favorite nephew?" I asked Cap, as he placed our son into his highchair before taking his seat at the head of the table, while I went to grab a glass of milk for our toddler.

"I'm one of his favorite nephews. Seems like Shaw's the other." My husband told me as I took a glass out of the cabinet, filling it up with some milk from the pitcher I took from the counter.

"But why? He's so cold and manipulative." I asked, going over to the highchair and placing the glass down on its tray.

"That's why. Jim seems to like Shaw's heartlessness." Cap told me, making up his plate as I cut up some food into small bite-sized pieces for Captain W.

Shaking my head, I slightly scoffed, "He would, the cankerous old goat.", while quickly making up my plate after placing Captain W's on his highchair tray.

"We should be kosher to Shaw for the family's sake, but that's all." Cap told me around a mouthful of food.

"Okay, but after threatening me I don't want him anywhere near our house." I told Cap, watching Captain W grabbing a bite-sized piece of food from his plate out of the corner of my eye as I cut up some meat on my plate.

"Don't worry, darlin', that bastard ain't welcome to set foot in our house." Cap told me, causing me to nod my head in relief.

 **Jessa POV:**

I was in the kitchen finishing up dinner whenever a knock sounded at the door. Todd and Mary were in the living room with Silas, trying to teach him to walk. Looking over my shoulder, I asked my brother-in-law, "Todd, can you get the door?"

"Yea, I'll get it." Todd told me before standing up, leaving Mary sitting on the floor with Silas who was just standing and balancing on his feet, and quickly going over to the door.

I continued to finish dinner, placing the food into platters, whenever Todd answered the door. I didn't pay too much attention to who was there since I was too busy setting the table with food. As I placed the bread tray onto the table, I heard Todd's boots echoing against the hardwood floor as he made his way into the kitchen. Looking at the brunette boy, who was holding a piece of paper in his hand, I asked, "Who was at the door?"

"Fred Wolford." Tood simply answer. Handing me over the paper, he explained, "He dropped off this Western Union for Shaw."

I nodded, taking the offered paper from him. As he walked away, going back into the living room, I looked at the Western Union. When I saw it was from Frank (well Bad Frank) Phillips my heart started to beat out of my chest. Quickly I looked over the Western Union, which read:

 _Mr. Eldridge, I found your daughter. Just boarded the train with her; should be in Mate Creek sometime next week._

 _Pinkerton Frank Phillips_

"Get washed up and you can have dinner. I need to go see Shaw for a minute." I told Todd and Mary, clutching the paper tightly in my hand, before rushing out the back door.

Quickly, I made my way to the work shed that Shaw was at. For most of the day he was sawing and sanding wood in order to make some toy chests. His carpentry along with his willingness to make things for our kids warmed my heart. Shaw, despite his rough edges, was a devoted and thoughtful parent.

"Dinner ready, babe?" Shaw asked, lifting his head up to look at me as soon as I pushed the door to the shed open and walked in.

"Yea, but I came out here to give you this." I told him, handing him over the Western Union.

Silently, with an arched brow, Shaw took the Western Union from my hand. As his eyes scanned over the paper, he let out a large sigh of relief. Tears of joy brimmed his honey eyes as he looked up from the paper in his hand, giving me a soft smile. "She's comin' home. Our baby's really comin' home." Shaw whispered into my hair as he pulled me into a close-fitting hug.

"We'll be together for Christmas." I assured Shaw, gently rubbing circles into his back as his silent and grateful tears dripped onto my neck and shoulder.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

It's been about a week since I got Bad Frank's Western Union so Lydia should be home any day now. The days seemed to go by agonizingly slow as I awaited the safe return of my baby girl. I just went about my daily routine as I waited for the day to come that Bad Frank arrived at my doorstep with my daughter, safe and sound. My siblings seemed happy about Lydia's impending return, so was Jessa. Oh, Jessa was very supportive of me getting Lydia back and was just as excited as I was at the prospect of being reunited with the girl. She was a great fiancé; I couldn't ask for a better or more loving woman.

Currently, it was after midnight and I was sleeping in bed with Jessa in my arms with her head tucked under my chin. Honestly, before Jessa I hated cuddling and sleeping with women in my arms. I always pulled the good ole hug and roll to get them off of me or just left and went home if I wasn't in my own bed. God, it used to drive me nuts how Olga always tried to hold me or touch me when we were in bed even after I told her not to touch me or forcefully shoved her away or rolled her off of me. I can only handle cuddling Jessa. I don't mind sleeping with her in my arms, in fact since I'm so much in love with her I can't sleep unless she's safe in my arms.

Hell, Jessa's the only woman I've ever had real feelings for. I crave her by my side, she's my personal drug of choice. Damn, if she just stirs or moves in bed, I feel it. I'm attached to her in such a way that it doesn't feel humanly possible or natural. I'm sure if I didn't have her in my bed, I'd be drinking myself blackout drunk every night to get some sleep instead of sating myself with a fill of her and drifting off with the smell of her rosewater scented hair by my nostrils.

The sound of a loud knock at the door woke me up. Gently, so I wouldn't stir Jessa awake, I pulled myself out from under her and sat up. My feet had just touched the hardwood floor and I just bent down to pick up my long-john pants off the floor whenever I felt the bed slightly dip behind me. "Somebody's at the door." Jessa's sleep laden voice sounded out from behind me.

"I know, baby." I nodded, pulling on my long-john pants. "It's prolly Bad Frank with Lydia, just go back to sleep."

"I can't go back to sleep." She told me, scooting to the edge of the bed and grabbing her shift as I went over to the door.

"Okay, just cover up with a robe cause nobody, but me, gets to see you like this." I told her, as she quickly pulled on her shift, before quickly leaving our room.

Knocks continued to sound out into the air as I quickly crossed the kitchen into the living room. As I went over to the front door, I heard quick steps smacking on the floor behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw that Jessa had her blue robe on, tied up tight, as she quickly followed me to the door. I just smiled at her before turning back to the door and answering it. "Mr. Phillips." I greeted Bad Frank as he stood in front of me with a baby buggy next to him.

"Oh my god, she's home." I heard Jessa let out in a relieved whisper as she came to a stop at my side.

"I had to hire a cab t'drive me here from Charleston since I had the baby with me. I need an extra $10, if ya don't mind." Bad Frank told me as I picked my daughter up out of the baby buggy, she was sleeping in.

"Not at all. Come in and I'll get'cha paid." I told the Pinkerton, stepping aside and pulling Jessa with me so that he could enter our house. "Take her for me, honey." I instructed Jessa, placing Lydia into her arms before shutting the door. "Mr. Phillips, if you'd follow me into the kitchen." I told Bad Frank, walking right by him and into the kitchen to grab the money jar that I kept in the cabinet next to my booze.

"Grand farmhouse ya have here." Frank half-whistled as he took in my house, followin' me into the kitchen.

"I built it myself after my mom died." I proudly told Bad Frank, stopping at the cabinet that held the money jar. While opening the cabinet and taking the money out, made the honest remark of, "I Wanted to give my siblings and my children a fine house to grow up in; something far from the shitholes I was raised in."

"I respect that." The Pinkerton nodded, watching me open the jar and grab his cash.

"Here's your money, Mr. Phillips." I told him, handing over $110 to him.

"Was that Kentucky Bourbon Whiskey in your cabinet?" The Pinkerton asked, tilting his head suggestively towards the cabinet.

"Yea. Why, you want that too?" I asked even tho I knew he did.

"It'd help keep me warm on my ride back to Louisville, Kentucky." Bad Frank answered, casing me to quickly grab the mostly full bottle of bourbon from the shelf it was on in my cabinet.

"Here, take the whiskey." I told Bad Frank, handing the bottle to him. As he took it from me, I shrugged, "Hell, I'm more of a shine man anyways."

"Thank you." Bad Frank nodded before going on to say, "I'll be on my way then.", and making his way out of the kitchen. He came to a stop next to Jessa (who was sitting on the sofa with Lydia sound asleep in her arms) and tipped his hat at her. "Ma'am, take good care of that baby."

"I will." Jessa softly smiled, causing Bad Frank to continue his walk to the front door.

Right as the man exited our house, I took a seat next to Jessa on the sofa. "She's really home." I smiled, a soft awe tinting my timbre.

"Yea." Jessa nodded. "Here, you should have some time with her." She told me, gently passing me over Lydia so that she wouldn't wake up.

Silently, she rubbed my shoulder soothingly as I held my daughter with unshed tears of joy brimming my honey eyes.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know, poor Olga. This is a H &M story so tragedy's bound to happen. This was a hard decision to make (writing Olga losing Imogene), but Bad Frank is good at what he does… At least Olga has Asa. For the time being Olga and Asa won't be featured again, but they will arise when the feud hits national news.**

 **Who thinks Shaw needs to take his dad's time traveling ring, go to Chicago Med, and get evaluated by Dr. Charles? (Yep, I watch Chicago Med.) Shaw's got a lot of issues, that's for sure. Do you guys think that Jessa's going to discover Shaw's issues/his darker side or not (cause he hides it so well)?**

 **Cap and Allie decided to be nice to Shaw for the family's sake, but they won't actually be friendly with him.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be Christmas stuff. Oh boy, Jessa's gonna see Tolbert at the Christmas Eve church service. How do ya'll think that's gonna go?**


	58. Trees and Christmas Eve

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Trees and Christmas Eve**

 **Jessa POV:**

It was freezing out and it was snowing, but Shaw had all of us (including the babies) hiking our land in the winter elements in order to find the perfect Christmas tree. God, if I wasn't worried about the babies catching their death from a cold, I'd be laughing at this Griswold moment. Never in my life did I ever think I'd be hiking across acres and acres of land to help my fiancé and his siblings pick out a Christmas tree. Damn, I sure did miss tree lots right about now.

"How much longer do we gotta walk, Shaw? I'm cold and tired." Mary asked, her teething chattering as she hugged her arms around her chest in an attempt to get warm.

"Til we find a tree." Was the answer Shaw gave his sister as we continued to hike thru the snow.

"We just past hundreds of 'em on our trek, why couldn't ya just cut one and drag it home?" Todd asked, his voice getting hoarse from the cold winter elements.

"Those trees weren't good enough." Shaw told his brother before letting out a quick snap of, "Now, shut up you two and keep walking."

He's getting worked up over finding a tree? Oh god… Looking over at Shaw, I berated him with, "Shaw, don't snap at them. There's just cold and tired; they want to go home."

His teeth gritted a bit, whether from a chill or from being annoyed I wasn't sure. His boots crunched in the snow as he firmly stated, "We'll go home when we find a tree."

"The babies are freezing, maybe we should just cut down the next tree we come across?" I suggested, getting concerned for both Silas and Lydia's health. They were too young to be outside in the cold snowy weather for long periods of time. I didn't want sickly or dead babies for the holidays.

"The babies are fine, Jessa." He thinks so, but I know better. Silas and Lydia can't be out too much longer, it's too cold. I narrowed my indigo eyes at him, causing him to just shake his black Stetson covered head at me. "Now, everybody, stop bitchin' and moanin' so we can find our damn Christmas tree." Shaw snapped before marching ahead, towards a large cluster of trees.

"I'm not going along with this much longer. Either you cut one of those down or you'll be out here by yourself. I can't risk all the kids getting sick cause you're having a Christmas Vacation moment." I told my fiancé, putting my foot down on the matter at hand.

"Fine, I'll cut down that big one over there." Shaw sighed, pointing his ax towards a large tree, one that looked like it'd be a pain in the ass to drag home.

I nodded, letting him know that I was fine with the tree he was getting. "Todd, Mary, let's go home and get the decorations ready. Shaw'll be fine getting the tree by himself." I told the kids while Shaw started to make his way over to the tree he had to cut down. They were too tired and cold to say anything, they just nodded and turned around to start walking back in the direction we came from. I started to follow them, only to stop and look over my shoulder at Shaw. As he started to cut down the tree, I told him, "Next year you can get the tree yourself."

 **Allie POV:**

"Is this tree bigger than last year's?" I asked Cap while he put the tree up in the stand as I stood nearby with our son on my hip and a large box of decorations at my feet.

"I dunno, I just went out back and cut down a tree." Cap told me, backing away from the tree and looking over how it set in the stand; making sure it wasn't lopsided or something.

"Well, I think it looks bigger." I smiled at Cap, causing him to smile back at me.

"Reckon so." My husband nodded. Clasping his hands together, he suggested, "Well, let's get this thing decorated."

"You decorate the high branches and I'll help Captain W. with the lower ones." I suggested since I thought that'd be the easiest way to get the tree decorated as a family.

"Sounds like a plan, darlin'." My husband smirked. He kissed me on the cheek before grabbing an ornament out of the box and going over to the tree to hang it up.

I was so lucky that my husband was so easy to geit along with. I can only imagine the headache Jessa's getting from Shaw over their tree. That man's a total dick, has to be in charge of everything, and my former best friend's foolishly choosing to stick by his side. If only she'd get her head out of her ass and listen to me.

I shook my head, clearing it, before crouching down and letting Captain W. pick out a decoration from the box I was by. "Oh, that's a red one." I told my son, smiling at him in approval as he showed me a red ribbon he picked out.

"Red." Captain W. simply said, causing my heart to swell with pride.

"He just said red." Cap smirked, making his way over to my side after hanging a burgundy yarn ball up on one of the highest tee branches he could find.

"He's a smart boy, just like his pa." I told my husband, standing up and making my way over to the tree so that our son could hang up his red ribbon.

 **Roseanna POV:**

"Oh, Johnse, our very first Christmas tree. Isn't it lovely?" I softly smiled, lookin' 'tween my husband an' the tree we were decoratin' with ornaments made from fabric, yarn balls, and whittles wood.

"Not as lovely as you, my beautiful sweet darlin'." Johnse winked, hangin' a fabric star I made on a high branch.

A deep blush creeped ov'r my cheeks as I looked down at the ornament in my hand. Even tho we're married, his sweet words still make me blush. Truthfully, I've been nothin' but blushin' since I met him all 'em weeks 'go at election day.

"We've been married for a few weeks now, no need to still be shy 'round me." Johnse told me, bending down to grab a decoration out of the box that was 'tween us on the floor.

"I know, Johnse, but I just can't help it." I honestly told my husband, hangin' the burlap star up on a mid-high branch. "Ya know I ain't used t'sweet words yet."

Comin' up to my side, Johnse softly told me, "Ya better get used to them, my beautiful sweet darlin', cause I'm always gonna sweet talk ya from now til our dyin' day." He place his hand gently under my chin an' turned my face t'look up at him. He smiled lovin'ly 'fore pressin' a kiss to my lips.

Out of instinct, I wrapped my arms 'round Johnse's neck and pressed my lips into his. I felt him smirk 'gainst my lips and I just knew that he wanted more then just a kiss. Reckon we'll just have to finish decoratin' our tree later.

 **Nancy POV:**

I was sittin' at the table makin' some cookie dough whenever the door opened up, followed by Abel draggin' in a tree. I didn't make nothin' of it, just continued makin' sugar cookie dough while he set the tree up in front of our front window, a few feet 'way from our bed might I add.

"So, what'd ya think?" Abel asked me as I gave the dough one last stir.

I put my spoon down on the table an' looked up only t'see the sorriest lookin' tree I've ever seen in my life. It looked like it had a whole in it or some missin' branches. The branches it did have weren't that full either. I arched a brow at my man while scoffin', "Out of all the trees ya could've got ya cut down this one?"

"Yea." Abel nodded with a smile on his handsome face. Upon seein' my unimpressed look, his smile faltered. "Why, what's wrong with it?"

Cockin' my head to the side, I deadpanned, "It's skimpy."

Abel chewed on his bottom lip as he let what I told him sink it. Lookin' 'tween me an' the tree he told me, "It's not skimpy, it's just small."

"Christmas trees are supposed to be full, Abel." I rolled my eyes, standing up and going over to the cabinet to grab the rolling pin, pan, an' cookie cutters from.

"We don't got a big enough cabin for a full tree, Nance. This one's fine for a one-room cabin." He told me, going over to the table and sittin' down at it.

I slammed the cabinet shut. Lookin' at him, I commanded, "Then maybe ya better start buildin' us somethin' bigger or add on more rooms.", as I made my way back to the table.

"Why?" Abel asked me as I placed my things on the table.

"Cause I don't wanna live in a shack forever, that's why." I told Abel, taking the dough out of the mixing bowl and placin' it onto the table. While grabbin' some flour an' sprinklin' it onto the dough 'fore grabbin' my rollin' pin, I added, "Maybe Roseanna's content with livin' in one-room forever, but I ain't."

"You want a new house?" My man asked as I started t'roll out the sugar cookie dough.

"Or additions to this one, but yes I do." I nodded as I continued to roll the dough into a thin sheet.

"And I suppose you'll want a ring too?"

"In time, but right now a bigger house'll suffice." I told him, since it wasn't yet time to tie myself to him forever yet, as I set the rollin' pin down.

As I grabbed the cookie cutter, he slumped his shoulders and sighed, "Fine, I'll make additions to the cabin."

"Good, now go decorate that sorry excuse for a tree ya brought home." I ordered Abel since I was too busy makin' cookies to deal wit' that ugly tree.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Once again, I found myself sitting on the second-row pew in church, hoping that the yearly Christmas Eve drama between Shaw, Jessa, and Tolbert wouldn't happen tonight even tho I was certain it would. I mean it always happened. I was sandwiched between Cap and Skunk Hair while Vera sat next to her husband and had Alex Messer on her other side. On the other side of Cap was Uncle Jim and next to him on the end was Sully, who was saving some seats for Shaw and Jessa. Just what I didn't need, them on my pew.

Johnse and Roseanna were sitting in the pew behind me with some of his siblings. They were still in their newlywed bliss. Cap still wasn't being accepting of Roseanna, but at least he greeted her with a hello and a tip of his hat whenever we arrived. That's something considering he wouldn't let her into our house a few weeks ago.

The McCoys were sitting in their usual spot, in some middle pews, but one member of that family was missing. Tolbert hadn't showed up for service yet. Eh, I knew he'd come sooner or later cause he's a religious drunk (just like his dad) even tho he's a hothead.

The sound of the large church doors opening echoed in the air. Uncle Jim looked over his shoulder only to announce in his crochety drawl, "Shaw and his broods here." Great… "Hell, every time ya blink his family's gettin' bigger and bigger." Uncle Jim loudly chuckled, his round belly jiggly.

"Just what he doesn't need, a bigger family." Cap muttered under his breath while turning his head so that me, Skunk Hair, and Vera could hear him.

"We don't need 'im havin' it either." Skunk Hair muttered in response to my husband while Vera just silently shook her head, agreeing with both her husband and mine.

I looked over my shoulder slightly, watching Shaw leading his family up the aisle. His siblings were walking in front of him and Jessa, making a beeline towards Johnse's pew. Shaw had Lydia on his hip and his hand resting low on Jessa's back while she had Silas on her hip. Oh god, if I didn't know how messed up in the head he was, I'd say that they looked like a normal couple; that he looked like a normal fiancé.

"Looks like Shaw got them all new church clothes." Sully pointed out, obviously trying to make his son out as some perfect and doting family man. Oh, yea, that's right, Sully think's Shaw's so good cause the prick manipulated the teacher into believing he's the best thing since sliced bread.

Randall McCoy gave a cutting look to Shaw and Jessa, silently letting them know that he either A-hated them, B-were disgusted by them, or C-both. I'm going with C when it comes to Randall…

 **Jessa POV:**

Randall McCoy shot me and Shaw a hateful and blood stopping look while his children gave us cold looks. Sally's face was stoic, but her eyes gave away that she was relieved I wasn't with her son anymore. God, that woman never approved of me and Tolbert cause of some crazy notion she had. She truly believed that I would get Tolbert killed case Shaw wanted his family back; would kill to get it back. Well, apparently her conviction was wrong.

"Don't let them get under your skin, honey." Shaw whispered to me as Todd and Mary stopped at the third pew from the front; scooting into it to sit next to Johnse and Roseanna (along with all of the younger Hatfield kids).

"I'm not." I simply assured Shaw as we got closer to the pew that his dad was in.

Shaw just rubbed a light circle on the small of my back, signaling that he accepted my answer as we reached the pew. Looking at his dad, who was saving us our seats, he greeted him with a simple, "Hey dad."

"Hello son." Sully scooted over. "How're you doing, Jessa?" Sully asked me as I entered the pew.

Taking my seat next to my old teacher, I answered with a simple, "I'm good, how're you?"

"Good. Very good." Sully nodded with a polite, but somewhat fatherly smile.

"Goddamnit, we're all doin' good. If we weren't, we wouldn't be here." Jim Vance scoffed loudly, rollin' his blue eyes and shakin' his hat covered head. Apparently, he didn't take his hat off in church like all the other men did. Mhm, it seems he wasn't one for social rules and manners.

Sully furrowed his brows at the unruly mountain man while chastising him with, "Jim, don't curse in the house of the lord."

Jim blew his newphew off with the wave of his hand and the cackle of, "Hell, Sully, stop actin' like I'm gonna get struck dead by lightnin'."

"Jim…" Sully sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Before anybody could say a word, the doors bounced open with a loud crack. Everyone turned around only to see a very dishevel Tolbert staggering into the church with a large half-empty bottle of shine dangling from his hand. He looked horrible, actually it was worse than that since he had a layer of dirt and grime on him, a grungy shadow on his face, and he was still in the same clothes he was wearing the day I left him. Oh god, he hit rock bottom when I left him.

Feeling guilty for Tolbert's state, I turned around and looked ahead while Shaw looked ahead and grabbed the hymn book from the ledge built into the pew in front of us. Jim Vance had no shame as he stared down Tolbert with disgust, cackling loudly the snide remark of, "I see Tolbert McCoy, son of Rand'l, drug his wet turd chaffin' chicken livered ass into church drunker than a goddamn skunk."

"Jim, we're in church." Sully lowly seethed, giving his uncle a profound look full of scrutiny.

"Ya ain't much, Jim Vance." Tolbert slurred, turnin' his chin up and wobbling a bit on his feet from the swift movement of his head; making him lose balance for a slight second.

Time seemed to slow down as my ex drunkenly staggered a bit before stopping right by Shaw in the aisle. "Oh, so nice t'see yer settlin' so well wit' this rich Vance bastard." Tolbert sarcastically sneered, his words a slurred slew from all the shine drank before coming to church.

"Tolbert, stop it, you're drunk." I quickly hissed at my ex, who was making a fool out of himself.

"Course I'm drunk. I've been drunk ev'r since ya left, let it be known that ya were seein' 'im 'hind my back."

"Ah, hell, Shaw, just shoot him now an' make him shut up." Jim Vance goaded my fiancé. Clearly, he was putting fuel on the fire that was the mutual hatred that Shaw and Tolbert had for each other.

"Jim…" Sully hissed while everyone else on the pew was looking between Shaw and Tolbert with studious looks. It was like they were all waiting on baited breath for something to happen.

Shaw gestured to the pews the McCoys were on while telling my ex, "Go sit down, Tolbert." A stone-cold look appeared on his face, his honey eyes turning a dark amber with hate running in them. Arching a brow, he told Tolbert in a serious tone, "Unless you're lookin' for a fight, that is."

Sully leaned across me and the babies that were on my lap only to grab Shaw's shoulder and firmly let out, "There's not going to be a fight." Tipping his head towards where the McCoys were sitting, he ordered, "Tolbert, go sit your drunken ass down."

"This ain't ov'r." Tolbelter vowed in a sneer, pointing his flask at my row angrily before staggering off to go join his family.

I could feel eyes boring into me. Looking slightly at the other end of the pew I spotted Cap, Allie, Skunk Hair, and Vera giving me and Shaw judgmental and hard looks. Great, looks like they're the it squad of the young people when it comes to the Tug Fork River Valley.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

"I can't sit with you, Nance. It'll cause problems." I told Nancy for the millionth time as I pulled her wagon to a stop in an open spot across the street from the _Tug Fork Church Of Christ_.

"I don't care 'bout what the Hatfields think. You're my man, ya needa sit wit' me." Nancy told me as we climbed down from the wagon. Clearly, she wasn't seeing things the way I was.

Rounding the wagon and joining Nancy's side, I explained my reasoning with, "I know, Nancy, I know, but a lot of them don't know 'bout us and I don't want a scene to start up."

"Devil Anse and that bastard Shaw knows, reckon they've told the lot by now." Nancy spat, her sweet tone turning a bit bitter. Looking up at with with a tight smile, she told me, "Just sit with me where you belong."

"Nancy, you know I can't." I sighed, my chesy heaving up and down heavily due to stress. Nancy harpening on me was stressful. Why couldn't she just accept that we had to keep our relationship on the down low. My job and my relationship with my sister was at risk.

"Can't or won't, Abel Freeland?" Nancy asked in a loud snap, stopping in her tracks to give me a hard and hurt look. I went to open my mouth, but she prevented me from saying a word by threatening me with, "If you won't man up and let people know that I'm your woman then I'll just have to find me a real man that will."

"Fine, fine, I'll sit with you." I relented in a deep sigh of defeat.

"We can sit with Jefferson and the Wolfords." Nancy told me, looping her arm in mine. "That way your sister's family won't hate ya too much." She added with a smirk, leading us towards the large wooden double doors of the church.

I just nodded, feeling my chest tightening with anxiety as we got closer to the church doors. I've been thru war, seen shit in the Middle East that nobody should ever see, but here I am getting ready to have an anxiety attack because I was making my relationship with Nancy public. Hell, I'm so fucked up in the head.

"Well, no turning back now." I let out in a deep breath, grabbing the church's door handle.

"It'll be fine. You'll see." Nancy assured me with confidence deep in her sugary tone right as I pulled the door open.

"I hope so." I muttered under my breath right before walking over the threshold with my black-haired beauty latched on my arm.

Everyone (well everyone that wasn't a McCoy that is) were staring at us in either shock or disgust. I wished the floor would shallow me up whenever I saw the disappointment in Allie's sapphire eyes. Hell, Cap's mismatched eyes were popping out of his head while Jim Vance and Shaw looked at me hatefully; Sully looked like somebody just murdered his puppy (well Jim Vance's dog since the teacher didn't have a pet) as I made my way with Nancy over to where the Wolfords were at (one of the middle pews on the right side of the room).

 **Shaw POV:**

Devil Anse shook his head, clearly, he was disgusted by Abel coming into church with Nancy McCoy. Oh boy, I can't believe he actually had the balls to show up with her. The looked of pure mortification and shock on both Allie and Cap's faces were priceless. Reckon they'll believe me now when I tell them something about their precious bro, huh? I just looked at them and smirked, giving them a haughty wise-ass look. Mhm, eat crow bitches cause I wasn't bullshitting about Abel fucking Nancy.

"He hates McCoys. What's Abel doin' with Nancy?" My dad asked, completely stunned that Abel was with Nancy.

Yep, seems that him bringing that idiot her for Allie was a huge mistake. Shit, of course he broght Allie's brother back in time, but wouldn't bring a family member back for Jessa. Well, I know Jessa's an only child, but he could've brought somebody back like maybe a cousin or something. I mean she's gotta have family back in the 21st century (more then jst her parents in Tulsa).

"What'd ya think he's doing with her, dad?" I rhetorically asked in a scoff before blurting out in a blunt, but serious tone, "He's fucking her."

My dad's blue eyes widened in shock, don't know why cause he knows our family are CEOS, as he gave me the lecture of, "Shaw Hector, don't talk like that in church. Ya damn heathen."

"Really, dad? Really?" I scoffed, shaking my head. I found that fact that my dad was only religious on Christmas Eve and Easter funny. It was like on these holidays everything bad he ever did was null and void; that the Lord'll give him a get out of hell free card. Yea, it didn't work like that.

"Boy's a traitor; he'll give up our family for his McCoy piece." Uncle Jim announced with disgust as he bore a hole into the back of Abel's head as he sat between Nancy and Jefferson McCoy, who had Sarah Wolford by his side. Damn, how he ended up with the mailman's sister was beyond me.

Allie cut her sapphire eyes so deep at Jim that if looks could kill he'd be dead. "Hey, don't talk about my brother like that."

"I'll talk 'bout him anyway I want, Allie." Jim told her before tippin' his flask back for a quick drink. God, I could use some of that whiskey right now…

"Jim, maybe he's trying to find out something on McCoy and is usin' her to do it." Allie desperately told our crochety uncle, trying to paint her guilty ass brother out as innocent. Sorry bitch, Jim's right your brother's a traitor.

Jessa turned her head to look at her ex-best friend. My girl had no sympathy in her voice as she told Allie the blunt, but hurtful truth of, "He's not using her, if anything she's using him. Abel and Nancy's been together for a little over a year now."

"Don't talk about my brother as if you know him, Jessa." The blonde snapped. Clearly, she didn't like what she heard from Jessa. Oh well, truth hurts, bitch.

"I know him about as well as you do, considering he never contacted you for 5-years and only reunited with you cause he left the army and ran into Sully." Jessa retorted with a sly look on her face. Damn, I never thought my sweet fiancé could be so passive aggressive. Hmm, I think I like it.

Allie's sapphire eyes turned an angry black as she hissed, "I know my brother better than you think; he wouldn't just go with Nancy unless he had a motive."

Not letting her ex-best friend have the last word, Jessa spat back, "His motive is she's pretty and he likes her."

Cap went to open his mouth, but shut it whenever Uncle Jim gave Allie a pointed look paired with the loud-mouthed remark of. "I do believe, Allie, that Jessa's right 'bout that. Your brother's thinkin' wit' the wrong head."

Aha, Jim took Jessa's side. Eat shit, Allie. Jim likes my woman better than he likes you even if you're married to Cap.

"Everyone, shut up and sing _Silent Night_ for Christ's sake." Sully ordered in a loud and aggravated his. Pointing to the pulpit, he added in, "Hell, we're gonna be gettin' thrown out any minute cause Reverend Garrett's givin' us all narrowed looks."

Damn, Christmas Eve service is always so interesting. Shit always happens, it never fails.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

The church service felt very tense and stifling. As soon as it was over, Shaw got us out of there and quickly led us to our wagon. He made sure to pull out of the church's makeshift parking lot before Tolbert exited the building. As the wagon rolled by the church and down the road, I made the mistake of looking over my shoulder, resulting in me seeing a very drunk and heartbroken Tolbert stumbling out of the church while draining his flask.

Oh god, I broke him. It's my fault he's like this. Tolbert would've never let his drinking get so bad if… I had to stop myself from going there, had to shake the thought from my head.

Shaw drove us home, making good time since he kept snapping the reigns to sped up the horses. Horses whom the names of I've forgotten since Shaw has so many of them. He's got about 4-or-5 of them even tho he only uses the newly broken one as his personal horse.

Once home we got everyone to bed and them started placing the gifts from Santa under the tree. Well, Shaw was actually sticking the presents under the Christmas tree while I was on the sofa eating the plate of cookies that was left for Santa.

"What's wrong, babe?" Shaw asked me, giving me a curious look, after placing the last present under the tree.

"Nothing." I simply told him even tho it was a lie. Seeing Tolbert so broken-hearted tonight got to me.

"You've been eating your weight in cookies since I started piling presents under the tree so I know it ain't nothing." Shaw sighed, coming over to the sofa. Taking a seat right next to me, he pressed on with, "Now, honey, just tell me what's wrong."

I nodded before telling him in a self-loathing tone. "It's my fault that Tolbert's drinking himself into a stupor. I should've never gotten with him, I should've just went with you that first Christmas Even when you wanted to get back together." I could feel tears trying to spill out of my indigo eyes as my lips quivered. "So much heartbreak could've been avoided if I'd just gone with you."

Rubbing my shoulder, Shaw attempted to sooth me with the assurance of, "Babe, it's not your fault that he's in a bad place. Hell, that's on him, not you." Sadly, it wasn't working. I still felt bad, felt guilty.

"But-" I began to protest only for Shaw to quickly cut me off with, "No buts, babe. He needs to just accept that you made the best choice for you and our son. If drinking non-stop is he way of doing that, then so be it."

"Great, it's my fault he's a worse alcoholic then he used to be." I squeaked out, feeling even guiltier than I did before.

"Jessa, it's not your fault." Shaw firmly sighed before going on to say, "It's his fault that he can't accept your choices." Shaking his head incredulously, he scoffed, "Lord knows I didn't approve of half the shit you did, but I didn't go on a bender, drinking myself into oblivion." Running a hand thru his hair, he muttered, "I need a damn drink."

"What?" I asked, not believing his under the breath mutter I just heard.

"You should go to bed, babe. You gotta be up early to make sticky buns for breakfast." Shaw told me, rising from the sofa and making his way into the kitchen.

"Why do I need to make sticky buns for? Isn't bacon and eggs good enough?" I asked, watching Shaw go over to the cabinet he kept his shine in.

"My mom made then every Christmas morning, Todd and Mary are used to having them."

"Oh…okay…" I nodded, not really knowing how to react. I mean the breakfast pastries was his mom's tradition, but she was a sore subject for Shaw. He didn't like talking about her too much considering she died on his birthday. "You should come to bed too." I told him since I wasn't the only one that had to be up early. I wasn't going to be taking care of the babies all by myself on Christmas morning while he slept in late.

"I'll be in bed after my nightcap. Just go on and I'll be there in a minute." He told me, taking a seat at the table and uncorking his shine bottle.

"Do you really need a nightcap?" I asked, the undertone more of less letting him know that I didn't approve of the nightcap.

"Yes, I need to calm down a bit." Shaw nodded before taking a sip of his shine.

"Don't make it a habit, Shaw. I've been with a drunk once and I don't want to live like that again."

Shaw's nostril's flared angrily and his honey eyes darkened to a deep amber as he slammed his bottle down on the table with a loud thd. "Do you really think I'd let myself become a drunk? Huh? After how my drunken step-dad beat the shit out of me day in and day out as a kid you think I'd let myself turn into a useless drunk?" He ranted in a slew of rhetorical questions. His chest heaved up and down rapidly. Hanging his head, he sighed, "Goddamnit, Jessa, just go to bed before I fucking say some fighting words and hurt both of us."

"Shaw-" I began, trying to say something to calm him with, only to get cut off with a loud order of, "Go to bed, now!"

"Fine, I'll go to bed, but you won't be. Sleep on the sofa, Shaw." I told Shaw, getting up from the sofa and making my way into the kitchen.

"I ain't sleepin' on the sofa." He rolled his eyes at me as I walked by the kitchen table on my way to our bedroom door.

Oh, yes, he was. I was gonna bar the bedroom door with a chair so he had to sleep on the sofa. Christmas was tomorrow and I needed to get a good night's sleep so I could enjoy the holiday with the kids; having Shaw next to me in bed while in a bad mood wouldn't let me do that tho. I reckon after a night on the couch he'll be ready to talk to me about why he was being an ass.

I dealt with rude behavior once, I won't do it again. Not when I know that Shaw is normal and not unbalanced like Tolbert is.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know, this chapter was long. I hope you guys liked it. I wanted to show the difference between all the couples so that's what the Christmas tree scene was for. So, Nancy made Abel make them a public couple. Oh boy, how do you guys feel about that? And that last scene, seems Shaw's true nature is rearing its ugly head up hmm?**

 **Well, there's some more Christmas stuff in the next chapter. Like a big drama filled family dinner, yay!**


	59. Christmas With The Hatfields, 1880

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Christmas With The Hatfields, 1880**

 **Jessa POV:**

I walked into the kitchen at dawn only to be met with Shaw slumped over at the table, holding his head while leaning his elbows on the table. "Did you get any sleep?" I asked him, going over to the hook by the back door that my apron was hanging from.

"No." He shook his head. As I grabbed my apron and tied it on, Shaw sadly asked me with pitiful puppy-dog eyes. "How can I when you're mad at me and locked me out of our room?"

"Shaw, I think we were both mad at each other. I mean you wanted me to go to bed before you said something that hurt both of us." I reminded my fiancé, going over to the cabinet to grab some bowls to gather the sugar and flour from the pantry with.

"Babe, last night was just a bad one for us. You felt guilty about Tolbert and I got offended that you'd think I could over drink." Shaw told me in a long and deep sigh as I went over to the pantry, scooping out a bowl full of sugar and a bowl full of flour from the large 10lb bags that were in there. "I think we just need to put last night behind us, move on from it." Shaw suggested as I emerged from the pantry with two large bowls in my hands.

"I agree." I nodded, coming up to the table. Setting the bowls down, I told him, "It's Christmas, the kids should see us happy when they wake up."

Shaw leaned back in his chair while asking me, "Jessa, aren't you happy here with me?"

"Of course, I'm happy, Shaw. You're a great father to Silas; Lydia too." I told Shaw before leaving the table to grab a small bowl from the cabinet (to put some brown sugar in).

"But you're happy with me, right? You're not having any second thoughts since you saw him last night, are you?" My fiancé asked, a worried undertone in his husky timbre, as I took my smaller sugar bowl from the cabinet.

Did I have second thoughts? Out of him and Tolbert, Shaw was the only one that truly accepted Silas. I needed a good father for my son, meaning that whatever I might or might not feel doesn't exactly matter cause I have to pick the right man to be the best father figure to Silas. That man was Shaw and, in a way, I was happy with him, even cared for him, despite the fact that he was my 'Plan B'. If it was just about me, well I can't say if I would or wouldn't be with Shaw. In a way I loved him since he was the father of my children, but I also still loved my ex since I'd been with him for so long and only just broke up with him a little over a month ago. Well, at least my feelings for Shaw were growing with every passing moment I spent with him. If I dad have second thoughts I wouldn't be acting on them. I had to let Tolbert go, clear my mind of him. Even tho I still had feelings for Tolbert and felt guilty that I broke his heart (essentially making him drink all of his shine instead of selling it) I was staying with Shaw. I was going to marry him come spring and raise a family with him. I mean Roseanna approved of Shaw for me over her own brother so…

Turning around, leaning slightly against the counter, while holding my bowl in both hands, I told Shaw in a serious tone, "Of course, I'm happy with you. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Giving him a pointed look, I added in, "But just make sure that you don't snap at me for stupid shit anymore.", before going back into the pantry to grab my brown sugar.

"I love you so much, honey; I didn't mean to snap at'cha last night. It just kinda happened."

"Tolbert had more mood swings then a PMSing woman and I dealt with it cause I knew he was an undiagnosed bipolar, but I won't put up with you being pissy with me. Not when I know that you're normal." I told Shaw in a firm tone as I emerged from the pantry with my bowl of brown sugar in one hand and a jar of molasses in the other.

"I know, Jessa, and it won't happen again. I promise, baby." Shaw swore with urgency in his voice as I appeared at the table.

Placing the items on the table, I suggested, "Well, you better get changed into clean clothes while I get started on these sticky buns." Giving him a thin smile, I added in, "Wouldn't want the kids seeing you in last night's church clothes."

Without a word, he rose from the table and pressed a kiss my cheek before disappearing into our room to change. Well, looks like we kissed and made up. Hopefully we have a nice Christmas today, especially since it was our first one together as a family.

* * *

Shortly after putting the sticky buns into the oven, Todd and Mary came down stairs. Each of them was carrying one of the babies. I guess since it was Christmas, they were excited about opening up presents and wanted the babies up early to see what they got too. I didn't mind, I actually thought it was cute.

Currently, I was sitting on the floor next to Shaw while Silas and Lydia sat right in front of us. Lydia needed more help opening her presents then Silas did since he was more than willing to tear paper off of things. Todd and Mary were a bit closer to the tree since they were the ones grabbing the presents and handing them out.

Only a few presents remained under the tree as Todd took one, announcing it was for him. After being told by Shaw to open it and see what is was, the boy quickly tore into his medium sized package. "Uh, it's a satchel." The brunette boy said, sounding a bit puzzled, as he held the leather bag up for everyone to see.

"It's so you can carry your work supplies to and from the office." Shaw explained what the satchel was for before adding in thoughtful tone, "You can use it tomorrow."

Wait, what, work? He's like-what-12, isn't he too young to be working? Oh, as if Todd could read my mind, he looked at Shaw and asked him, "Why do I have to work tomorrow?"

"Cause it's time for you to work, plus we agreed you'd come to work for me." Shaw told his brother, his words having a simple duh type undertone to it.

"But I thought that wasn't til after the New Year?" Todd asked, a bit wide eyed.

What? They have an agreement for child labor? Oh hell, no. Looking at my fiancé, I told him, "Isn't he too young, Shaw? He needs to go to school."

"He's not too young, Jessa." Shaw assured me, even tho I wasn't buying it. Upon seeing my skeptical look, he quickly added, "Hell, he knows enough and it's time that he assisted me at the livery."

"Shaw, he's just a boy." I objected since I didn't think making Todd work at such a young age was right.

Shaw's head tilted, causing his golden-brown hair to rustle a bit around his shoulders, as he deadpanned, "He's not a boy, Jessa. He's a teen, a young man, and he needs to learn a trade."

"I don't think-" I began to protest only for Shaw to cut me off with, "This decision is mine and mine alone to make. I say it's time for Todd to learn the livestock broker trade and that's that."

Knowing I was fighting a losing battle, I relented with, "Fine, but don't think that you're putting Silas out to work so young cause you won't."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure his balls have dropped before making him work at the livery." Shaw sarcastically remarked with the roll of his honey eyes. Why the hell would he even say that for? It's uncalled for and not appropriate for his siblings' ears.

"Shaw, don't be so crude." I chastised him with a pointed look.

"Um, can we finish opening presents?" Todd asked while Mary's eyes were darting between me and Shaw. I felt like she was waiting for us to break out into a fight or something.

"Yea, grab whatever's left under the tree." Shaw told his brother, waving a hand towards the tree. "I'm gonna check on those sticky buns." He announced, pushing him up off the floor.

Looking up at my fiancé, I told him, "I don't think they're done yet.", since I didn't want him to make an unnecessary trip into the kitchen whenever he could watch the kids finish opening up their presents.

Shaw didn't say a word, just went into the kitchen while his siblings grabbed the few remaining gifts from underneath the large tree.

 **Allie POV:**

"More jewelry, Cap. What am I gonna do with you?" I teasingly asked my husband after opening up a small velvet pouch containing a simple pair of wire and glass bead earrings. The gift, even tho it was simple costume jewelry, meant a lot to me.

"I dunno, hopefully keep me." Cap smirked, leaning over to close the space between us and placing a peck on my lips.

"I really like them, they're cute." I told Cap, letting him know that the green and blue glass beaded earrings were greatly appreciated. My husband sure was good at buying me jewelry, he knew me and my tastes like the back of my hand and I loved that about him.

Cap nodded before grabbing another present from underneath the tree. "This one's for you, lil man." Cap told our son, handing him a package with a large smile on his face.

"Dada." Captain W. smiled at Cap; his hands stretched out eagerly for the gift that my husband was about to give him.

"Well, seems he's excited for his next gift." Cap chuckled, handing him the package.

"Of course, he is, it's Christmas." I giggled, watching Captain W. greedily grab his package and rip it open. "Look, it's pony." I told my son, pointing to the toy he had just unwrapped.

"P'ny." Captain W said with a big smile on his face.

Oh my god, he just said the word pony and on Christmas too. How cute.

 **Roseanna POV:**

It was our first Christmas together an' I was so happy. I was on the floor by the tree, openin' up my present from Johnse as he sat right 'hind me. His bare chest was pressed up 'gainst my back while his legs were bent on either side o'me. He rested his chin on my shoulder while tellin' me, "I hope ya like your gift, Roseanna."

I opened my gift only to gasp in a mix o'gratefulness an' shock as I held a silver comb in my hand. It was so beautiful, the prettiest comb I've ever seen since it had a cluster o'roses on it. Lookin' at my husband, I nearly cried tears o'joy as I told him, "It's perfect, Johns. I love it."

"I know with how abrupt or weddin' was we couldn't make time for a honeymoon yet, but I thought such a fine comb'd be a nice way to make up for that."

"Oh, Johnse, I've never had somethin' so fine as this comb in my life, other then a golden button my poppy gave me when he came back from the war. This gift means so much t'me."

"I'm glad to hear that, my beautiful sweet darlin'." He told me, kissing me right in the crook o'my neck.

"Johnse, ya gotta open up your gift from me." I told him in a giggle, wigglin' free from his hold to grab his gift from the spot it was at under the tree.

I handed him his package with a smile. "Seems light, what is it?" Johnse asked, studyin' the he was holdin'.

"I can't tell ya that, silly. Open it up."

Quickly, Johnse tore open the package to reveal the grey and blue scarf I knitted him. Lookin' 'tween me an' the scarf in his hand, he smiled, "Rosie, thank you."

I could tell by how his baby blue eyes sparkled that he liked his gift. I could also tell my how his eyes roamed ov'r me that we'd be under the tree soon, showin' one 'nother how much we loved each other.

* * *

 **Levicy POV:**

The kitchen was full of us woman preparin' the Christmas ham supper, but I could sense a slight tension 'tween my daughter-in-law and my cousin-in-law, who once were great friends. I couldn't for the life of me pin-point why the girls weren't trying to repair their fractured friendship. I felt that them practically ignorin' each other was foolish.

I was stirrin' the bubblin' cranberry sauce on the stove whenever Jessa appeared, placin' a large pot full of fresh cut and peeled potatoes in the stove to boil. She let out a breath and subtly placed a hand on her belly. Giving her a knowin' look, I asked, "Have you told him yet?"

"No, not yet, but I will soon." She told me, a bit quietly so that nobody would overhear her.

"Maybe you should tell Allie. It might mend whatever's wrong with ya'll's friendship." I suggested, givin' Jessa a look, while stirrin' the berries a bit quicker since they were tryin' to stick to the bottom of the pot.

"I doubt that, a lot happened in the last couple of years." Jessa sadly sighed. Poor thing sounded hurt that she and Allie had a rift between them.

I symphathized with the girl. I knew how it felt to lose a good friend. Jessa and Allie have a chance to mend things; hopefully they'll take it.

"Well, I see that you're close to Roseanna so at least you've got a friend in this family."

She nodded before gesturin' over her shoulder and saying, "I need to go back to the table, help Roseanna with cleaning the apples for the pie."

"Thank you for the berry pie you brought, it was very thoughtful of you." I told her since I'd forgotten to earlier when she arrived with the pie, but that was mostly since Allie snatched the pie from her and gave her a quick thank you. Since it was my house, I felt that I needed to thank her as well, especially since the girl was family now.

"Your welcome, but I mostly brought it so that Shaw would be able to have desert." Jessa honestly told me.

A knowing smirk appeared on my face. "I figured so since that boy's so picky when it comes to pie. Just like his pa is."

Jessa just nodded, a tiny smile crossing her face, 'fore headin' over to where Roseanna was at. I noticed that Allie and Vera were whisperin' while peelin' sweet potatoes. "How's them sweet potatoes comin' 'long, girls?" I asked them, causing their whisperin' to stop. I needed need them whisperin' 'bout Jessa and Roseanna, which I'm sure they were doin', and makin' tensions thicker than they already were. They all needed to accept that we're family, that we need to stick together cause the feud 'tween our family and the McCoys is gonna take it time, like slow poison, and will affect all of us in hard and heartbreakin' ways.

Lookin' up at my, Allie announced, "They're almost ready to cut and make the casserole with, ma."

"Good." I nodded, placin' the spoon onto the counter 'fore walkin' 'way from the kitchen.

"Levicy, when's the baby due?" Jane, my sister-in-law, asked while cleaning some string beans.

"Sometime 'round May or so." I answered, going over to the table and taking a seat next to Jane.

Looking over at Allie, Jane asked with a smile, "Isn't that near your due date, Allie?"

"Yes, it is." My daughter nodded, a wide smile on her face, as she finished peeling her last sweet potato.

I subtly looked over at Jessa, curious if she was going to join in on the motherly conversation or not. She smiled at Allie and told her, "Congratulations. I'm happy for you.", while peelin' an apple.

Allie curtly nodded while givin' Jessa a polite, but clipped response of, "Thank you.", while beginnin' to cut up her sweet potato.

"I'm due in July. Oh, I'm hoping for a girl this time too." Vera blurted out, breaking the slight tensions that were tryin' to rise up.

"Oh, I just can't wait til I become a mama. I so badly want to have a baby with Johnse." Roseanna revealed, placin' a freshly peeled apple into a bowl 'fore grabbin' another to peel.

"Babies come in their good time; when the time's right for them." I passed on the wisdom I was once given, not just to Roseanna, but to all of the young ladies crowded 'round the kitchen table. "Don't worry, Roseanna, you and my son'll be expectin' 'fore ya know it." I assured Roseanna as I helped Jane clean the string beans.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I was rocking on the front porch, lazily sipping on my flask (something Jessa'd have my head for if she knew I was doin' it) whenever boots thudded on the floor. I looked to see who was makin' the noise only to see that it was Uncle Jim. He was walking up the side stairs after endin' his talk wit' Cap, who was on the left side of the house with Skunk Hair and their boys. "Where's that boy of yours at, son?" Jim asked me, coming up to my side, since I only had Lydia perched on my lap.

"With his grandpa." I told him as he took a seat next to me, pointing out where Sully was at with Silas. He was helping the boy take some steps, doing the whole paw-paw thing.

"Ah," Jim nodded. Snatchin' the flask out of my hand, he added in, "I see he's takin' bein' a gran'pappy seriously."

"Yea, more seriously then he took bein' a pappy." I scoffed, resentment heavy in my tone, as I shook my head incredulously while snatchin' my flask back from my uncle before he even had the chance to tip it back for a drink.

Don't get me wrong, I was grateful that Sully took me with him to 21st century Tulsa; getting me out of the situation I was in with my step-dad beatin' on me all the time, but my dad wasn't in the running for the _Dad Of The Year_ prize either _._ He was more of a tour guide then a dad. Sully gave me a few rules (that I could count on one hand), but other then that I was on my own. My dad was always too busy doing some kind of historical research for his work as a history teacher and when he wasn't doin' that he was goin' out with skeezers he met on dating apps. I came and went as I pleased, did whatever I wanted, and partied non-stop while in middle and high school since my dad wasn't actually parenting me like a parent should. He was more or less a buddy that gave out advice, or like I previously said Sully acted like a tour guide when it came to raisin' me. It's only now that I'm a man with my own life that he's trying to be a real parent and tell me what to do. Too late for that.

At least he's hands on with my kids, something that I wish I had from , enough of that.

As I took a long sip from my flask, Jim gave me a pointed look while orderin' in his crochety drawl of a timbre, "Shaw, you're a grown man wit' a family of your own so ya gotta let whatever Sully did or didn't do for ya while growin' up go."

"I know, Jim, I know." I let out in an annoyed quip, restin' my flask on my armrest.

"Well, ya look like shit wit' bags under your eyes." My uncle bluntly told me, snatchin' my flask from my hand and takin' a drink from it.

"I didn't sleep good." I told my uncle, causing him to arch his brow in a silent 'why not?' gesture. I let out a heavy sigh before answering Jim's silent question with, "It was a bad night. Me and Jessa had a words 'bout my drinkin'; she locked me out of our room."

"Sam's Hill, ya sure did meet your match." Jim let out in a loud boisterous laugh, the corners of his mouth turning up into a grin.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny." I snapped, feelin' like a fool for having my cankerous uncle findin' my issue from last night funny. I sure as hell didn't find it funny. It was quite the opposite of that.

"Sure, it is." He chuckled, causing me to shake my head at him. "Oh, hell, boy, it happens to the best of us." Jim told me, which just made me give him a look that screamed 'yea, right…' before rollin' my honey eyes at him. A reminiscent look quickly appeared on my uncle's hardened and beard covered face as he told me, "I remember once I had to climb in thru a window cause Mary locked me out when I stayed out too late at the tavern drinkin' with Ellison."

"Mhm, and I bet you didn't think it was funny." I deadpanned, snatchin' my flask from him before he could tip it back again and drink my shine.

As I brought my flask to my lips, Jim shook his head. "No, but lookin' back at it that woman was the only one to put me in my place." Smirking, he added in, "Just like yours seems to do with you."

Cutting my sip of shine short, I pulled my flask away from my lips while achin' my brow and asking, "What?", in a slightly taken aback tone.

"Jessa reels ya in, like a fish on a hook an' line."

I took a long drink from my flask before honestly admitting, "She only does that cause I'm scared to death of losin' her, Jim. She's the only one I've ever loved; can truly love."

"Yep." Jim popped his tongue before spitting a large wad of tobacco juice into the air and off of the porch. Jesus, he sent that loogie soarin' thru the air. If Sully would've seen that he'd have a stroke. My dad was always trying to enforce manners in our unkempt uncle (something that was useless if ya ask me).

The door creaked open, causin' us to turn our heads to see who was stepping onto the porch. A small smile ghosted my lips as I saw it was Jessa. "Levicy says dinner's almost ready, time to come in and wash up!" She announced in a loud shout, causing everyone within a few yards of the porch to hear her. She didn't say another word, just spun on her heel and went back inside of the cabin.

Well, looks like it's time to go in and have dinner with the family. Hopefully it doesn't turn into a shit show, but knowing my family…

* * *

The large table in the Hatfield house was beyond crowded as everyone sat around it to eat dinner. I was squished between Jessa and Sully while Uncle Jim had a bit of arm room since the crochety old goat was sitting at the end of the goddamn table. Of course, Cap was at the tail end of the table while Devil Anse was at the head so those two had plenty of elbow room. Captain W. was sitting on Allie's lap while Vera had T.W. in hers as the woman sat next to each other across from Uncle Jim and my dad. Lucky me, I was stuck sitting across from Skunk Hair, but at least Jessa was seated across from Ellison. He was a gentle giant so I wasn't worried about him saying anything to my fiancé. I felt a bit bad for Cotton tho since he was sardined between Ellison and Johnse, makin' him look like a tick 'bout to pop.

I had Silas on my lap, feeding him bites of mashed potatoes and cut up ham, while Lydia was with Jessa. Jessa had just given our daughter (yea, I know she's not hers biologically, but I'm not doing that yours mine and ours shit. Our kids are ours, as in both of us, and that's that.) a little spoonful of sweet potato casserole to eat whenever Allie made the remark of, "Shouldn't you and Shaw trade kids since she's his, not yours?"

Dear Jesus, here comes the fucking dinner drama over ham and fixings. Yep, it never fucking fails that every holiday dinner turns into a shit show. Hell, it seems that the bullshit drama's always fixated on my branch of the family too.

"No." Jessa shook her head. Placing her spoon onto her plate and grabbing a napkin to wipe the corner of Lydia's mouth with, since it had a tiny bit of sweet potato framing it, she told her ex- best friend, "We're together so I'm going to treat her like my own."

"But she's not yours, she has a mother that she was torn from cause your crazy boyfriend hired some bounty hunter." Allie retorted with a slick tone in her voice. She made sure to cut me a look whenever she said the words crazy boyfriend. Well, wasn't she actin' like a smug lil thing as she fed her son?

"Hey, I'm not the crazy boyfriend, I'm her fiancé." I snapped, defending myself and my role in Jessa's life to the blonde bitch that was once her friend. Giving my son another forkful of food to eat, went on to further explain myself with,"I hired a Pinkerton, not trash, to track down my kidnapped girl." A wicked smirk appeared on my face as I told my cousin-in-law (who was an outlaw in my books), "If anyone's acting crazy right now, it's you, Allie."

Cap pointed his fork at me while orderin' thru gritted teeth, "Don't call my wife crazy, Shaw."

"Okay, how 'bout two-faced bitch then?" I sarcastically asked my one-eyed cousin. Smirking, added in the blunt, but truthful statement of, "I mean years ago she acted like she was concerned about me and Jessa, but now she fuckin' hates us.", before eating a forkful of beans.

Sully's head spun 'around faster than that girl's in the _Exorcist_ as he chastised me with, "Shaw Hector, watch your language at the supper table." Shaking his head, he mumbled out a scoff of, "It's Christmas, not a workday for Christ's sakes.", before eating some ham.

"Everyone, stop your scrabblin'!" Devil Anse ordered in a firm, but level, shout from the head of the table as he pointed his fork towards all of us at the bottom end of the table.

Levicy's syrupy tone rang out with, "Anserson's right, we're all family here and should act like it", as she backed up her husband.

For a moment silence filled the kitchen as everyone ate or fed their kids, but that silence was short lived.

"He might be my family by blood, but that don't mean I gotta put up with his shit, ma." Cap shook his head while cutting his piece of ham with harsh movements. Oh yea, he hates me right now. Bet that's cause of his precious wife tho.

While giving my some a small forkful of ham to eat, I countered Cap with a scoff of, "My shit, hell what about your brother-in-law's shit? Huh?" Cap narrowed his mismatched eyes at me, clearly getting worked up over my rhetorical question. Good, I'm glad I'm getting under his skin cause he needs to face the facts that it's Abel with the problems and not me. I bounced my son on my lap and got myself a forkful of food while adding in the reminder of, "He's the one shacked up with a McCoy not to mention eatin' Christmas fuckin' dinner with them."

"Stop attackin' my brother!" Allie shouted at me, her sapphire eyes dark and angry, as she bore a hole in my head. I just rolled my honey eyes at her. I wasn't attacking her brother; I was just stating facts about him.

"Everyone, shut up!" Anse order in a blood stopping growl while giving the entire table a cold and hardened look.

"I'll drink to that." Uncle Jim chuckled, raisin' his glass of shine in the air in a mock toast before knockin' it back.

Poor Cotton looked so lost as his eyes darted around. He wasn't able to understand what was going on. Looking up at Ellison, the simpleton asked, "Daddy, why's everyone yellin' for?"

"Everyone's just a bit upset over Abel not bein' here's all." Ellsion explained to his son. Pointing to his plate, he told his son in his warm-hearted timbre, "Just et your food, Cotton."

Instead of continueing to eat his meal, Cotton's face beamed with realization as he asked the innocent meaning question of, "Oh, cause he's off with Miss Nancy McCoy instead of with us? Right, daddy?"

Uncle Wall rolled his eyes, clearly not hiding that he was over this dinner that only just began a few minutes ago. Yea, I feel your pain cuz. I feel ya, I'm over this family holiday dinner too.

"That's right, Cotton." Ellison nodded before telling his son, "Now, be quiet and et your food so you can have some pie later."

"Okay, daddy." Cotton nodded before eagerly eating his Christmas dinner in hopes of having a slice of pie later.

Silent tension filled the air as everyone ate their dinner. It was as if nobody wanted to concur the devil's wrath, so we just shut up and ate. Hell, once I get my fill of ham, I'm taking my family and going home. I don't need all the drama from Cap and Allie. I'm also takin' the berry pie Jessa baked with me. Shit, not like anybody in this room other then me, my dad, and my kids actually likes berry pie anyways.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, Cap and Allie along with Roseanna and Johnse are such cute couples. Shaw and Jessa, well those two got some issues…**

 **Tolbert does something in the next chapter that heightens the feud. Yikes. Any ideas on what he does?**


	60. We're Both Poor Now

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **I know, back to back updates, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone.**

* * *

 **We're Both Poor Now**

 **Tolbert POV:**

Everyone was havin' a Merry Christmas, but me. Hell, how could I when my family weren't wi' me, but was wit' that shady Vance bastard instead. Damnit, my blood was boilin' ov'r wit' anger as I sat in my sittin' chair, drinkin' an' starin' at the flames dancin' an' cracklin' in my fireplace. A damn tree was in the corner, mockin' me an' my lack o'family. I didn't even want the damn thing, but Jefferson, an' Sarah insisted that I have it to get my mind off o'Jessa an' Silas bein' gone. The mailman's sister an' my cousin had good intentions, but the damn tree they stuck in my house a few days 'go did nothin' to cheer me up; instead it made me feel worse.

Hell, seein' Jessa an' our son wit' that Vance bastard last nite crushed me. They had on fancy new clothes an' I just knew that he was buyin' them every fine thing they'd ever want cause he had the money t'do so. Shaw havin' money was the reason why Jessa was wit' him an' not me. I was poor, struggled t'make money t'support a family with. I bet if Shaw lost his ass, went broke, then Jessa'd leave an' come home t'me.

Wait a minute, that's it. I'll destroy that shifty bastard's livelihood. I'll destroy his livery an' then when he goes bankrupt Jessa'll come back home.

Wit' a plan formulated in my head, I shot up from my chair an' rushed ov'r to grab my hat and coat. I was ridin' t'Mate Creek to bust up _S.E. Livery._

 _ **Meanwhile In Mate Creek, WV**_

 **Jessa POV:**

"I still can't believe that you took the pie back." I mused, shaking my head at my fiancé as he sat in his sitting chair eating a slice of berry pie while I descended down the stairs after tucking the kids in.

"Why not? Nobody even eats it except for my branch of the family. Not like the dinner hosts really needed the pie, besides they have a dozen or more to serve."

"Your branch?" I asked with one of my dark eyebrows slightly risen as I made my way over to the sofa.

Nodding his head, Shaw swallowed his mouthful of pie, before telling me, "Yea, you know, me, my dad, and my kids."

"Oh…" I trailed out, sitting down on the sofa.

A worried look appeared on Shaw's face and he paused in eating his berry pie (his third slice of the night too). "Uh-oh, you sound a bit upset, babe."

"I'm not upset, I'm just overwhelmed by everything that's happened from last night to now." I honestly told him, feeling drained in every sense of the word.

Shaw placed his plate of half eaten pie onto the coffee table, rose from his chair, and joined me on the sofa. "Jessa, honey, I know the holiday's been a bit tense, but don't let it get to you." He told me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his side.

"I can't handle any stress right now, Shaw."

"You know, I have an idea for how we can relieve some of our stress." He whispered huskily into my ear. Nibbling at the sweet spot right behind it, he added, "We can christen the sofa."

My eyes went wide and I pulled away from him with the hissed protest of, "We can't do it on the sofa. The kids are upstairs; what if they came down for something."

"The babies can't go anywhere and my siblings know that once they're upstairs in bed they have to stay there. We won't be interrupted." Shaw told me, trying to convince me to do it on the sofa with him. Something that I just wasn't comfortable with since I felt that somebody could walk downstairs.

Shaking my head, I sighed, "Shaw, it's too risky."

Instead of accepting my answer, Shaw blew up with the sharp sneer of, "Damnit, Jessa, don't be such a prude. It's fine, nobody's gonna walk in on us fuckin' on our living room sofa."

"Did you seriously just say that to me? What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him, shaking my head in both disgust and disbelief.

"Nothin's wro-" Shaw began only for me to hold up my hand and cut him off with, "I don't want to hear it right now. You've been acting like a jackass since last night and I'm not in the mood to deal with it anymore." Quickly standing up, I announced, "I'm going to bed." Before walking off towards the bedroom, I added as spur-of-the-moment jab, "I won't lock the door so just come whenever you're tired or you stop being a jackass. Whatever happens first."

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

A few minutes after Jessa went to bed, I joined her. I was able to sweet talk her and calm her down with an apology (that I didn't even think I needed to give, but only gave so that I wouldn't be in the dog house). I didn't get any nookie tho, so that sucked. Eh, at least I was able to fall asleep cuddlin' her in my arms. This mornin' we were able to have a quickie before she had to make breakfast (thank god cause I don't know how much longer I could go without, just sayin'…).

Currently, I was ridin' down the main road into downtown Mate Creek with my brother in order to go to work. It might be the day after Christmas, but there's plenty of livestock to buy and sell. I had a business to run; I didn't have the luxury of taking too many days off. I did have a large family to support, half a dozen of us to be exact.

"Uh, Shaw, look." Todd mumbled a bit awestruck, pointing to my office building as we rode up to it.

Dear lord, all of the windows were shattered and the door was busted and hanging sideways off the hinges. Shit, my livery got vandalized. "Stay here, I gotta look 'round and see how bad the damage is." I ordered my brother while quickly dismountin' Tornado and hitchin' him up on the post.

"Okay." I heard Todd tell me as I rushed into my business.

Oh god, the place was a complete mess. File cabinets were turned over and the paperwork inside of them torn and scattered all over the floor. My desk was also overturned and my chair was hacked to bits. Great…just great… I walked into the kitchenette that was off of the main office only to find a note on the small table in there. I picked it up only to realize that it was both a taunt and a confession from my arch rival.

The noted read:

 _With your business destroyed you're going to struggle for money too. She'll be crawling back to me since we're both poor now and your money can't buy her no more._

 _Tolbert_

That son of a bitch! He fucking did this to destroy my ability to provide for my family so he can try to tear it apart. Ginger fucker's gone too far.

"Shaw, all the stalls and pins are open; the animals got out." I heard Todd tell me from the doorway of the kitchenette.

Looking over my shoulder, I rhetorically asked my brother in a parental type tone, "I thought I told you to stay by the hitch post?"

"I just went out back to check on the livestock." Todd told me, acting like not listening to me was no big deal. "Like I said, whoever did this set them lose." He added in, reminding me that I didn't have anymore animals to sell to customers anymore. Yep, my profits just ran off in the middle of the night cause of that crazy drunk ginger.

"Tolbert McCoy done this." I informed my brother, causing him to solemnly nod his head. I went over to my brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you home." I told him, leading him down the hall. Once we reached the wreckage that way my office, I told my brother, "I'll bring ya back later to help me clean and fix the office up. Okay?"

"Okay." He nodded, following me to the door that was about ready to fall from the lone hinge it was balancing on.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was hanging up the wash whenever I saw Todd and Shaw riding up the road. What the hell? They're supposed to be at work. Needing to know what was going on, I abandoned my wicker basket full of wet clothes and rushed over to meet them at the road. "Why aren't you at work?" I asked, standing by the mailbox with my arms crossed over my chest.

Todd just looked between me and Shaw before dismounting his horse and quickly leading it over to the barn. Shaw stopped his horse right in front of me, but didn't get down, while telling me, "Tolbert McCoy destroyed my business and set the livestock free."

"What?" Fell off my tongue in a shocked syllable. "Are you sure he did it?" I asked, not wanting to believe that Tolbert had actually vandalized the livery.

"He left me a note in the kitchenette. He did it, babe." Shaw told me in a bit of a monotoned sighed.

"Oh god…" I sighed, feeling a sense of dread fill my heart. "Stay here with the kids, I'll go talk to him about this." I instructed Shaw since I had the sudden urge to confront Tolbert about going after the livery. He wasn't just hurting Shaw, but was also hurting me and my son since we depended on Shaw's income for our survival. Tolbert needed to be put in his place and I wanted to give him an earful.

"You're not goin' nowhere, Jessa." Shaw firmly ordered, causing me to narrow my indigo eyes at him.

 **Shaw POV:**

Hell, she was annoyed that I told her to stay put. I knew she was by how she cut her eyes at me. She was crazy if she thought I'd let her anywhere near him. Before she could say something in protest, I told her, "If I let you see him 'bout this he might kidnap you or something.", so that she could see my reasoning. Fuck, after that letter I got from Tolbert…Yea, Jessa's not going near him unless I'm by her side. Reaching my hand towards the side of her face, I tucked a stray piece of her dark hair behind her ear while telling her, "Just let me handle Tolbert, okay."

"Okay." She sighed a bit relentlessly.

"I gotta go see Jim about borrowin' some money to help me with the cost of repairs and buyin' more livestock." It was a half-truth since I did need to borrow some money, but I actually wanted to ask Jim to help me retaliate against Tolbert's attack on my livery. For what I wanted to do, well, let's just say I really needed Jim's help.

"Okay." Jessa simply nodded, accepting my half-truth.

Leaning down and giving her a quick kiss, I assured her, "I won't be long."

She just nodded, which caused me to ride off down the road towards my uncle's house.

* * *

When I rode up to Uncle Jim's cabin, I saw that he was sittin' on his porch, cleaning his gun with his dog by his feet. "Shaw, what brings ya 'round 'ere this mornin'?" He asked me as I trotted towards the hitch post by his porch.

"Gotta talk to ya 'bout some problems I'm havin'." I answered, dismountin' Tornado and hitching him up.

"What kind of problems may that be, son?" He asked, looking between me and the gun he was cleaning, as I walked up the narrow porch steps.

"Tolbert McCoy busted up my livery and set all my livestock loose." I told my uncle while making my way to the open rocker next to him and taking a seat.

"Oh, so ya want me to help ya kill him." My crochety uncle stated, not asked, in a loud chuckle, as he finished cleaning his gun; standing it against the wall next to him.

"More or less, but I also need to borrow some money." I nodded, leaning back in my chair while taking my cigarette case out of my pocket. I placed a cigarette "in my mouth and lit it while revealing, "I don't have enough in the bank for repairs, buying livestock, and household goods." Pocketing my cigarette case and taking my first drag, I explained, "I'm strapped, spent most of my money fixing up Silas' room, buyin' Christmas presents, and paying that Pinkerton to get Lydia back."

"I can't loan ya the money, I'm a bit tight myself, but I can help ya wit' your McCoy problem."

"Shit, do you think dad has any money?" I asked in a disappointed sigh, letting a ring of smoke float out of my mouth and into the crisp and bone biting late December air.

"Not that kind, but you know who does?"

"Who?" I quickly asked, curious to know who could loan me some money, before taking another drag of my cigarette.

"My mama, your Granny Delize, has it." Jim revealed, pulling his flask out of his pocket. Ah, shit, that's not the answer I wanted to hear. Before taking a swig from his whiskey flask, he told me, "Take your family t'go pay her a visit and ask for the money while you're there."

"Yea…" I trailed off in a heavy sigh since visiting Granny Delize was very low on my 'To Do' list. Last time I saw that woman was when Sully took me to see her after I graduated high school. Two years wasn't long enough for me. That woman was a total hard ass and I could do without seeing her. Also, I didn't want Jessa meeting her. Hell, Granny Delize might corrupt Jessa with her outlook on life, which was one that was very anti-marriage. For fucks sake, the woman had 7-bastard kids with 4-baby daddies in the 1800s. I didn't need her influencing my women, plus she was mean.

Damnit…I was stuck taking my family to go visit Granny Delize tomorrow. God, it's one of my nightmares coming to life.

"So, how ya wanna do in the McCoy prick?" Jim asked, breaking me out of my mental meltdown.

"I thought that we could burn his cabin down. Since it's snowin' he's in it and not at his still." I told my uncle, letting him know in a way that I was hoping to kill Tolbert's drunk ass by burning down his cabin since he's be passed out from drinking too much of his badly brewed shine.

"Ah," Jim nodded before stating, "you need me to make the poor man's grenade."

"Yep." I popped out since. I desperately needed his help since he was the only one in the family that knew how to make a Molotov cocktail.

"Come back tonight and we'll go burn that chaffin' lil prick's shithole to the ground."

Tippin' my cigarette ashes into the porch floor, I genuinely told my favorite uncle, "Thanks, Uncle Jim. I really appreciate this."

"No need to thank me, Shaw. Ya know I just wanna help ya kill a McCoy." Jim smirked, tipping back his flask.

"Just don't tell Sully. I don't need him givin' me a bullshit lecture." I firmly told my uncle, snatching his flask from him as soon as he was done drinking from it.

"Don't worry, I ain't tellin' him." Jim assured me as I took a much-needed drink from his flask. Damn, with how fucked up my morning's been I needed a good, strong drink to calm my nerves.

I took another sip from the flask before handing it back. "I gotta get home, but I'll be back 'round midnight or so." I told Jim, rising from the rocker I was in.

Nodding, he simply said, "See ya then."

God, I couldn't wait for tonight. I was gettin' rid of my Tolbert problem whether he burnt up in his flame covered house or not. If he did survive, well, I doubt he'd be dumb enough to go after me or Jessa again.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

It was the middle o'the nite an' I was sleepin' whenever a loud crash woke me up. I heard 'nother crash as I sat up, but what startled me was the smell o'smoke. Goddamnit, was somebody settin' my house on fire? I scrambled outta bed, put on my boots, an' ran outta my room as smoke filled up the air. Flames licked at the floor an' walls o'my cabin. Hell, my Christmas tree in the corner was on fire. Quickly, I ran out the back door so I wouldn't burn t'death in my house that flames were rapidly engulfin'.

As I stared at my cabin that I build wit' my bare hands I knew who set it on fire. Shaw Eldridge did this. He wanted me dead an' my home destroyed cause I took 'way his livelihood, cause he knew that soon 'nough I'd be takin' Jessa back.

 **Jessa POV:**

I sprung awake with a rapid feeling of dread and dismay in my chest. When I placed my hand down on the mattress I was stunned since the spot my hand touched should've had my fiancé lying on it. Shaw should be in bed with me, but he wasn't. When I looked at his side of the bed, I discovered that his blankets were turned up, indicating that he got up after I fell asleep.

I went to get out of bed, thinking that maybe he was in the kitchen getting a drink or something, but paused whenever I noticed that the clothes (that he stripped off for bed) along with his boots weren't on the floor. They were missing along with him.

Oh god, he went after Tolbert.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Tolbert went and vandalized Shaw's livery. Not a very smart move on his part, huh? What do you guys think about Shaw and Jim burning down Tolbert's cabin for retaliation? Jessa confronts Shaw about going after Tolbert in the next chapter. Yikes.**


	61. Hillbilly Justice & Hillbilly Hell

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Once again, we got another (quick) update. Yay!**

 **The face claim for Granny Delize Vance is Glenn Close.**

* * *

 **Hillbilly Justice & Hillbilly Hell**

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was sittin' at my mama's supper table, drinkin' a cup o'coffee while she was next t'me fussin' ov'r the fact that I could've died. Poppy was pacin' the floors, waitin' for Jim, Pharmer, Calvin, an' Bud to return from Pikeville wit' Perry an' Brenton. Don't know why he wanted 'em for legal advice for, fact is Shaw Eldridge burnt my house down wit' me in it, attemptin' t'murder me. No advice needed, only prosecution.

"Ya gotta stay 'ere, where it's safe, for a while, son." Mama told me wit' a soft, but worried look in her eyes as she patted my hand that was restin' on the table.

I just nodded, sippin' on my coffee. I knew I was stuck movin' back home since it's winter; too cold t'camp out at my still.

Poppy stopped his pacin' only to look at me an' say, "Don't worry, Tolbert, once Perry an' Brenton get 'ere they'll help us get justice for the attempted murder that heathen did t'ya."

Settin' my coffee on the table, I remarked, "He better hang for this."

'Fore my folks could reply t'my remark, the door opened an' Bud walked inside. "We brought Perry an' Brenton, poppy."

Perry Cline walked thru the door, followed by Brenton, while sayin', "Randall, Jim told me that you needed to see me right away."

"What's so urgent that I was dragged out of bed and out here for?" Brenton Landon added wit' a tired an' aggravated tone as he walked into the house with my brothers right 'hind him.

"Shaw Eldridge burnt down Tolbert's house wit' him in it, attemptin' t'murder him, only hours 'go t'nite." Poppy told the lawyers as they walked over to him.

Lookin' at me, Brenton asked with an arched brow, "Is this true, Tolbert?"

"Of course, it's true, Brenton. Randall wouldn't have sent for us if it wasn't." Perry told his brother-in-law 'fore I even got a chance to open my mouth an' answer the man. Perry came over to the table an' took a seat next to me 'fore sayin', "Tolbert, you've got a case against Shaw Eldridge on the account of arson and attempted murder. I'll talk to Judge Wagner to get an official warrant for his arrest along with a trial date."

"He'll hang, right?" I asked, wantin' that bastard t'pay for everthin' he's done. For burnin' my house, tryin' t'kill me, an' stealin' my family from me.

"Yes, when the jury convicts him of his crimes he'll hang." Perry Cline assured me, noddin' his head and pattin' my shoulder.

"Good." I simply said, pickin' my coffee cup up an' bringin' it to my lips.

Once Shaw was done an' gone I'd be able t'live my life wit' Jessa an' Silas once 'gain. We'd be happy, like we were 'fore that Vance bastard meddled an' stole her 'way.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

The living room was lit up softly with a couple of wall scones as I sat on the sofa waiting for Shaw to walk thru the door. I was worried sick; so many things were going thru my head right now. God, Sally's crazed ramblings were in the forefront of my mind. I was afraid that Shaw had killed Tolbert.

I was broken from my thoughts whenever I heard the door creak open. I turned my attention to the front door only to see my fiancé walking thru it. Taking his black Stetson off and hanging it on the wall hook, he stated in a level tone, "I see you're up, honey."

"What the hell did you do, Shaw?" I immediately asked, cutting right to the chase instead of making small talk, as I watched him take off his jacket and hang it up.

"I did what I had to do." Shaw remarked, walking away from the hooks by the door and into the main room.

"Meaning what, Shaw?" I pressed as he took a seat next to me on the sofa.

"Meaning that Tolbert won't bother us again." He answered, causing a chill to run down my spine, as he leaned back into the sofa.

"You killed him?" I asked in a flat tone even tho it sounded more like a statement.

"Maybe, I mean me and Jim set his house on fire so…" Shaw answered me, his deep timbre drifting off at the end of his sentence.

"What? Jim helped you commit arson while Tolbert's asleep inside the house? How could you do that?" I asked in a slew of back to back questions. Shaking my head, I added in the quip of, "I thought you'd talk to him, not try to make fried chicken out of him."

Shaw looked straight ahead at the flames that were flickering in the fireplace. His honey eyes seemed transfixed on the dancing red and orange flames as he told me in a shameless tone, "The time for talkin's done, Jessa. He destroyed my livery so I destroyed his cabin. The scales are leveled now and if the drunk was passed out and burnt up," Shaw shrugged, "oh well…"

Shaking my head incredulously, I sighed, "I just can't believe you did that. Why would you do that for? It's insane and mean."

"It might be insane and mean to you, but here it's considered justice. The law's worth a bucket of spit in these hills so the only way to go is hillbilly justice." Looking me straight in the eyes, he firmly told me, "I'm not gonna apologize for what I did tonight cause I did it to protect our family."

"Oh, you really think this is going to protect our family?" Before Shaw could say yes, which I knew he was gonna do, I quickly followed up my rhetorical question with the outburst of, "Damnit, Shaw, Tolbert is Sally's favorite child and she's been babbling for years that you're gonna kill her baby. This is gonna send the McCoys after you like a bloodhound."

"We're living amidst the bloodiest feud in history, the McCoys are gonna be after us just cause I'm a Vance bastard." Shaw reminded me, even tho I didn't need him too. I mean it was hard to forget about the feud when it was around you in some way, shape, and form every single day.

"I'm pregnant, Shaw, and I can't handle stress and fighting right now." I wanted to tell him about the baby in a nicer way, but his little arson stunt with Jim Vance left me no choice, but to blurt out the news tonight.

"You're pregnant? Really, babe?" Shaw asked with an awed look all over his face.

"Yea, roughly a month along." I told him, in a way wanting him to know that the baby was most likely his. I knew that Shaw wasn't like Tolbert and won't shun the baby, but I guess I still wanted him to know that the baby was a result of his passionate and overactive libido.

Shaw grinned as he proudly said, "Well, that's good news."

"Yes, it is." I nodded. A small smile ghosted my lips since I was happy about being pregnant, especially since I wasn't sure I'd be able to even get pregnant. This new baby was a blessing. "But you can't be going tit for tat with Tolbert anymore, not now that I'm pregnant."

"Okay, Jessa, I'll leave him alone from now on. I promise." Shaw vowed, but only because he just found out that he was going to be a daddy again. I wasn't stupid, I knew that he didn't want me stressed while pregnant since my pregnancy and birth with Silas was so hard.

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

Since Uncle Jim went to work at the lumber mill, I was home alone this morning. I was sitting in the main room of the house, reading the paper while having a cup of coffee. The house, even tho my uncle and his dog weren't home, smelled heavily of tobacco, cheap whiskey, and stinky dog. After staying with Jim for a couple of years I've gotten used to the smell, but I still put a bowl of potpourri out every now and then to try and freshen up the cabin's smell.

My attention was taken off of the article I was reading whenever a knock sounded at the door. Placing both my paper and coffee mug on the side table by my chair, I stood up and made my way over to the door. I opened it prepared to say hello only to see my best friend, Brenton, standing on the porch. "Brenton, what're you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Perry's law office working as a clerk?"

Brenton had a solemn look on his face as he told me, "Perry's speaking with Judge Tobias Wagner over at the Pikeville Courthouse about your son."

"About my son? Why, what did Shaw do?" I asked as a mixed sense of panic and dread washed over me. If Perry was talking to a Kentucky judge then my son was in some waist deep trouble.

"He burnt down Tolbert's house last night." Brenton told me in a very factual tone, one that I myself use on my students.

"What?" Fell out of my mouth before I could think better of it.

Brenton just ignored my blurted out one word question and went on to say in his factual and legal minded way, "Since Tolbert was inside at the time, Perry's making a criminal case for arson and attempted murder charges."

"So, Perry's getting a warrant signed for my son's arrest today is what you're telling me." I stated, not asked, since that's what I gathered from what my best friend told me.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." My friend nodded, confirming what I already figured out.

"Thank you for telling me, but you better get back to Pikeville so I can deal with this." I quickly dismissed Brenton

I knew that Uncle Jim was the family pyro and the only one that knew how to make Molotov cocktails; that he either gave my son the tools to set Tolbert's cabin ablaze or helped him do it. I needed to confront Jim about the mess he got my son into. I also needed to find a lawyer to represent my pyro in training son too cause I'm sure in a couple of hours Shaw'll be locked up in the Pikeville Jail.

 _ **A Short Time Later…**_

"Jim, you crazy old bastard, what did you help Shaw do last night?" I asked in a loud demanding shout while marching over to where Jim and Cap were patrolling near the base of a hill not that far from the entrance of the lumber mill.

Cap just gave our uncle an arched brow look. Clearly, he was curious to hear what Jim had to say.

"Burn down Tolbert McCoy's shithole." Nonchalantly flowed out of Uncle Jim's mouth. God, he said it as it wasn't a big deal, even tho it was. Only my crude uncle would act as if trying to burn somebody alive in their house was normal.

"Yea, I thought so since Brenton Landon showed up on our doorstep to warn me about how Perry Cline's obtaining a warrant to pick up Shaw with for the charges of arson and attempted murder." I deadpanned, giving my uncle a hard and narrow look.

"Ah, too bad Tolbert McCoy didn't burn up in that cabin of his." Uncle Jim sarcastically chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Jim. My son's gonna get charged; could end up at the gallows for this." I spat, finding my uncle's amused attitude appalling. How could he chuckle at a time like this, what he helped my son do could get my boy convicted and hanged by the neck.

Uncle Jim rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Shaw ain't gonna get found guilty."

"Like hell he ain't, he's gonna get taken to Kentucky for his trial and that's McCoy territory." Cap remarked, his deep timbre serious, as he gave our uncle a pointed look with his mismatched eyes. At least he got how drastic the situation was.

Uncle Jim didn't look worried at all. A smirk crossed his face as he drawled out in his crochety timbre, "Hell, he was just retailatin' 'gainst Tolbert's attack on his livery."

"Tolbert attacked the livery?" I asked since I didn't know about that. Brenton didn't tell me that Tolbert set things in motion and provoked my son. Hell, those two have been at each other's throats since they were kids. First it was over marbles and card games, but now it was about property and my son's woman.

"Yep." Uncle Jim popped his tongue with the slow nod of his head. "Busted it all up and even set all 'em animals free." Hell, no wonder my son burnt down Tolbert's house. He was settling the score. "Shaw asked me for a loan, but I didn't have the money he needed so I told him to take his family down to my mama's to ask for the loan."

"So, he's on his way to Tazewell to see Granny Delize then." I concluded, causing Jim to just nod his head at me.

"Hell, after a visit with her jail'll seem like a holiday." Cap chuckled, shaking his head in an amused gesture.

God, out of all of us only Jim thought his mother was normal. Nobody in the family particularly liked the woman. She wasn't the type of grandma to bake cookies and give you lots of hugs and kisses. Nope, that woman was the type to kick you out of her will cause you made a snide remark about her bean soup (she did that to my cousin Jonas when we were teens and as I understand she still hasn't re-added him to her will yet) and she was also the type to smack you across the head so hard that you'd fly off your chair. Yep, Granny Delize was a hard woman. I only visited her once a year (just to show face) and that was even too much.

God, I sure do hope that Jessa can handle Granny Delize's ways. Oh, and since the last time Shaw saw the old hag was when he graduated high school, I doubt he's going to get a warm reception from her. I hope she loans him the money, but with her attitude…well…good luck.

"Well, since Shaw's out of town it looks like I'll have a few days to get him a lawyer and prepare for his arrest." I sighed out in relief. Thank god I had some time to find a lawyer for my impulsive boy. Damnit, if he wouldn't thought his actions thru I wouldn't be trying to help him clean up his mess (one that he doesn't even know about yet).

"Go talk to Devil Anse 'bout that." Uncle Jim told me before quickly adding in, "If he don't know somebody then Wall sure will."

I just nodded my head at my uncle before walking off towards a stack of lumber that Anse was at. Anse was counting the boards, using his pipe to point at the stacks he was mentally tallying, whenever I reached his side. "Anse, Jim told me you might know a lawyer."

Looking at me, my cousin asked, "Why'd you need a lawyer for, Sully?"

"Got word from Brenton Landon that Perry Cline's getting Judge Tobias Wagner to sign a warrant for my son's arrest on the charges of arson and attempted murder since he burnt down Tolbert McCoy's house last night."

"I'll talk to my friend, John B. Floyd about it."

"Thank you, Anse."

Anse pointed his pipe at me while saying, "You're welcome, but you need to remind your son that I'm the head of this family and attacks against the McCoys that I didn't approve of ain't right and won't be tolerated."

I nodded my head before explaining, "He only attacked Tolbert cause he busted up his livery."

"Ah, he was leveling the scales, but McCoy and the skunk Cline ain't lettin' it stay leveled." My cousin said knowingly, sticking his pipe into the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that John B. Floyd helps your son win over the Kentucky courts." Anse told me, patting my shoulder before walking off towards one of the large saws.

God, he better or else my son is a dead man. Damnit, I reckon if things don't work out, I can just go back in time and prevent my son from returning to the Tug River Valley.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

For hours on end Shaw drove us down an open and desolate road out of West Virginia and into Virginia (where Granny Delize lived). The air was cold and biting, accenting the silence that hung heavily over our wagon. Nobody talked as we took our family road trip to Tazewell (some town close to the West Virginia-Virginia border). My fiancé seemed very tense, gripping the reigns with a white-knuckle grip, as he drove. I could tell that he was dreading seeing his great-grandma just by the way his body language was. I couldn't help, but to wonder why Shaw was nervous to see Granny Delize.

"How much longer, Shaw? I'm tired." Mary asked in a half-yawn.

"Not much longer." Shaw told his sister before pointing to the left and adding in, "It's that farmhouse in the distance over there."

I looked over in the direction that Shaw was pointing to only to see a 2-stoy farm house that had both a large front porch and a small porch off of the side/kitchen. The house also stood out in the snow since it was painted butter-yellow. It also had white trim and a red brick chimney shooting out of the roof. I also noticed that like all farm houses, a barn, outhouse, and other outbuildings were scattered in various distances behind it. The land Granny Delize's house was on seemed to go on and on and since it wasn't fenced in; I wondered exactly how many acres the old woman owned.

"Let me do all the talking." Shaw told us as he turned off the main road and onto the small path that led to the Vance farmhouse. "Granny Delize can be a bit…uh…much…"

"Okay." Todd and Mary said in unison, no doubt nodding their heads too.

Believing that my fiancé was over exaggerating, I told him, "She can't be that bad, Shaw."

Shaw just shook his head at me while stating in a half-hiss, "She raised Jim Vance, honey. She's worse than 'that bad'."

"Considering what you and Jim did last night you don't have any room to talk, hun." I remarked with the slight tilt of my head.

"Jessa, don't go there." Shaw gritted thru his teeth, snapping the reigns to make the team of horses pull our wagon faster.

I didn't say a word, just watched Granny Delize's farm house get closer and closer as we rode down the snow-covered path to it.

Within minutes, Shaw pulled our wagon to a stop a few feet from the front porch of the house. Silently, we all got out of the wagon. "Stand by Jessa when we get up to the door, okay you two." Shaw told his siblings as we made our way up the porch.

"Okay." Todd and Mary said in unison as they walked in front of us.

"Babe, don't stand too close to me. Okay." Shaw told me as we stepped onto the porch, getting ready to walk to the front door, that still had a Christmas wreath on it.

"Okay…" I let out, a bit confused on why Shaw didn't want us too close to him while he knocked on the front door, as I adjusted the babies on both of my sides since their weight was talking a small toll on my hips and back.

"Well, here goes nothin'…" Shaw mumbled under his breath before knocking on Granny Delize's door. Half a minute later, the door flung open and an old woman with a sharp angled face and a head full of white hair (that was pulled back into a very messy bun) stepped onto the porch. Looking between her and Shaw I realized where him and all of the men in his family got their facial structure from, her gene pool. Holding his arms out and going in to hug his great-grandma, Shaw greeted the woman with a warm, "Hey, Granny Delize."

Shaw never got to hug the old woman because she just hauled off and smacked him hard across the face. So hard that he stumbled, lost his balance, and fell flat on his ass. Pointing her old boney finger down in his face, Granny Delize barked, "Don't ya 'Hey, Granny Delize' me ya lil fuckin' piece of shit." As Shaw pushed himself up off the porch floor, the old woman continued her rant with, "Ya haven't seen me in two damn years, but ya show up wantin' a hug. Hell, bet you're broke and need money; decided to hit up ol' Granny Delize since I got more money than god." Before Shaw could open his mouth, Delize turned her attention to me. "So, you're his woman I take it." With a snigger she added, "I don't know whether to pray for ya or give ya a drink for puttin' up with Shaw's bullshit." A smile appeared on her face as she let out the slight chuckle of, "Oh, looks like I'm a great-great-granny now.", as she looked at the babies slung on each of my hips.

"Cap, er William Junior, has a baby too. Couple weeks younger than our son." Shaw told his great-granny, no doubt as a way to get back into her good graces and get the heat off of himself.

"That fuckin' shit, I didn't know that. Oh, if he ever visits me I'll beat the tar outta him." Delize ranted, shaking her head in a disgusted manner. Yep, the heat was definitely redirected onto Cap now.

"Uh, can we come in?" I asked since it was cold out and I didn't want the babies to freeze to death. Hell, why are we even still on the porch for anyways? Normal grandma's just let their children inside. Oh, yea, that's right nothing about Shaw's family is normal.

"Reckon so since ya came all this way and got bags wit'cha." Granny Delize remarked while stepping away from the door and onto the porch. Oh, so she finally noticed the bags that Todd and Mary were carrying. So nice of her to do that… "Shaw, ya know where things are so make yourself at home. I gotta go skin that possum I caught earlier near my chicken coop so I can make some possum pie for dinner." The old woman told my fiancé before walking by us, down the porch steps, and to where her dead or about to be dead possum was being kept.

Jesus Christ, she's making possum pie for dinner. Did I die and go to hillbilly hell? Dear lord…

Shaw gave me a 'I told you so' look before leading all of us into his great-grandma's house. The house that we'd be staying in for the next few days.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, that meeting/family reunion with Granny Delize went well huh… So, what do you guys think about Perry Cline helping Tolbert press charges on Shaw? All of this rivalry between Shaw and Tolbert's impacting the Hatfield & McCoy feud, hmm… And Sully's remark about going back to the future to prevent Shaw from returning to Mate Creek (if he's found guilty of his charges) was interesting wasn't it? **


	62. Warrant Or No Damn Warrant

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Warrant Or No Damn Warrant**

 **Jessa POV:**

"Boy, go make yourself useful and split some firewood." Delize ordered Shaw, walking into the living room from the kitchen hallway. Her apron had smears of red on it from wiping her bloody hands off after skinning the possum she was cooking for dinner. "Girl, come help me with the cookin'." The imposing old woman ordered while Shaw rose from his sitting chair.

Shaw gave me a look that portrayed 'good luck' before walking by me and towards the front door that was a few feet away.

Standing up from the sofa, I told my future great-granny-in-law, "My name's Jessa, Granny Delize."

"Very well," Delize nodded as Shaw walked outside, shutting the door firmly behind him. "now come help me cook." As I walked over to her, she pointed at Todd and Mary and told them, "Don't touch nothin', don't get into trouble, an' keep watch over them youngin's."

Todd and Mary didn't say a word, just nodded at the hard-looking old woman. Delize spun on her heel and walked down the hallway. Silently, I followed her. Before reaching the kitchen, I stopped at a decorative wall table that had a bunch of picture frames on it. The reason why I stopped was because I noticed that one of the pictures was of a younger Jim Vance and that a young lady was with him, which took me by surprise cause as far as I knew the crochety mountain man was a bachelor. A bachelor that had a dog (furbaby) that kept him company.

"Ah, I see ya took notice of my picture table." Granny Delize's voice sounded out from down the hall as her boots began to echo against the floor, signaling that she was making her way over to me.

"Yea, I was just surprised to see the picture you have of Jim and-" I began to say only for Granny Delize to cut me off with a knowing remark of, "You didn't know that my Jimmy was once married and it took ya aback.", as she stopped by my side.

"Yea." I nodded since she was spot on with her remark.

"Her name was Mary." Granny Delize told me with a sad bite to her raspy old tone. Looking between me and the picture of a newlywed Jim and Mary Vance, she explained, "They married young and were married for a few years til one of Sherman's raids 'fore his march t'Georgia."

"Oh…" I nodded my head, connecting the dots and quickly figuring out that Mary Vance was one of the victims of Sherman's boys and their raids. Delize didn't need to tell me exactly what happened, I paid enough attention in history class whenever Sully did the Civil War units to figure out what happened to Jim's late wife.

"Such a shame that those blue devils done killed their baby too by settin' him out in the snow, makin' him freeze to death." Delize spat, shaking her head and clenching her hands into fists by her sides.

"Oh my god, that's horrible." Fell out of my mouth since I was shocked that not just Mary, but her and Jim's baby was killed by Yankees too. Oh god, that poor man. No wonder Jim Vance was hateful. After living thru the hell of having his family killed by Yankees it's a no brainer why he's quick to kill anyone that he views as a possible threat to his kin.

"That is was, but sadly horrible things happen durin' war times." Granny Delize told me with a sad undertone in her semi-sigh before placing a hand on my shoulder and leading me down the hall to the kitchen. "By how my great-grandson's got some meat on his bones I take it you know your way 'round a kitchen." Delize chuckled knowingly as we set foot inside of her large country farmhouse kitchen.

"Yea, I can cook." I nodded while taking in the room's décor. The walls were lined with endless cupboards and cabinets while a large stove was in front of a window with a pump sink in the counter next to it. A large table was in the middle of the room and a large china hutch was against the wall that led to the hallway. "I like your kitchen; it reminds me a lot of the one Shaw built." I honestly told Delize as she went over to the counter that she had the skinned possum sitting on a butcherblock at.

"Hmm…" Delize hummed, grabbing a matchbox and a cigarette case from the cabinet above the butcherblock counter. "Smoke." She said, opening the case and holding it out to me in an offering type of gesture. I wasn't much of a smoker (I mean I only ever shared a cigarette with Shaw after lovemaking) so I bit my lip and studied the open case of hand rolled cigarettes as I joined Delize's side. "I ain't offerin', I'm tellin' ya to have a smoke to calm down with cause ya seem wound tighter than an 8-day clock." Delize bluntly told me, shoving the case at me.

"I don't mean to be uptight, but a lot's been goin' on back in Mate Creek." I apologized while quickly taking a cigarette from the case.

"Well, ya ain't in Mate Creek right now so relax a bit and help me make the possum pie for supper." Delize retorted, taking a cigarette from the case and shoving it into her mouth. She placed the case back into her cupboard before lighting up her smoke. "Ya know how to make a pot-pie don't 'cha, girl?" She asked, handing me over the matchbox, while taking a drag off her smoke.

"Yea, I make chicken pot-pies a lot. Why?" I asked, lighting up my cigarette and handing the matchbox back to the imposing old woman.

"Cause I sure in hell ain't holdin' your hand step-by-step with makin' this 'ere possum pie for supper."

"Don't worry, Granny Delize, I'm sure I can keep up with you in the kitchen. I mean your son, Jim, ate the Thanksgiving dinner I made without any complaints."

"Sam's Hill, Jim et your food without a foul word. Now, darlin', you must've won him over cause he's picky when it comes to whose cookin' he ets." The old woman smirked, taking her cleaver from the knife block that was near the butcherblock that possum was on. "Start on the pie crust, girl." Delize ordered, chopping the possum's tail off with a quick whack of her cleaver.

* * *

The possum pot-pie was in the oven and I was sitting at the table with Delize, peeling potatoes to boil and make mashed potatoes with. The hardened old woman didn't seem that bad. She was just tough and it was clear to me that she had a hard life. Pausing in peeling her potato, Granny Delize pointed her paring knife at my left ring finger and asked, "So, are ya just wearing his ring or is it legal?"

"We're engaged, but he's planning our wedding for March." I told her while finishing up the potato I was peeling and placing it into the pot that was on the table between us.

"Oh, he's planning it." Delize sniggered, peeling her potato with a quick pace. "So, you don't care to marry him." She stated, not asked, while giving me a pointed look with her icy blue eyes.

"I didn't say that. Of course, I wanna marry him, he's the father of my children." I quickly defended myself, wanting her to know that I was going to go thru with marrying Shaw.

"Girl, don't give me that society expected bullshit. Save it for somebody that cares." Delize scoffed in one of those 'I don't give a shit' type tones. Grabbing a potato from the bowl they were in, she revealed to me in a shameless tone, "I never married any of my children's fathers and lord knows I had 7-children with 4-different men." While peeling her potato, she told me, "All good men in their own right, but not good 'nough for me to shed my name of Vance and take on their identity for the rest of my natural life."

"Oh…" I trailed off, placing my cleaned potato into the pot.

"Jessa, 'fore ya marry Shaw make sure you want to become Mrs. Shaw Eldridge for the rest of your life; give up bein' Jessa whoever-the-hell-ya-are forever. Being tied to a man's no easy feat, just make sure he's the one ya wanna sacrifice yourself for."

"You never loved somebody enough to sacrifice yourself for them?" I asked, my brow arched up curiously, since I wanted to know why she never married any of her baby daddies.

"Reckon not." The old woman shrugged. She shook her head before telling me in a firm and strong tone, "After my pa got hung, cause he shot my firstborn's daddy for knockin' me up an' refusin' to marry me, I saw how my mama struggled t'survive cause she depended on a man and I swore to myself that I'd never end up like that." Delize had a hard and strong look in her icy blue eyes as she added in, "That I'd depend on me and not a man for survival."

"Oh…" I nodded, not really knowing what to say. I mean I got where she was coming from.

Granny Delize locked her eyes on me in a studious manner before revealing in a wise way, "I see a survivor's instinct in you, girl. I believe that's what drawled my great-grandson to ya cause lord knows he's a survivor too."

Suddenly, the side door opened and in walked Shaw. "Granny Delize, I got that firewood cut and stacked on the side porch for ya. Anything else you need?"

Pointing her paring knife between him and the table, Delize ordered Shaw in a snappy tone, "Come sit your ass down and tell me why you're here, boy."

Shaw nodded, took his hat off, and quickly made his way over to the table. He hung his black Stetson on the back of the kitchen chair and draped his jacket on it too before taking a seat. He made sure to take a seat next to me too (as if me being in the middle of him and Delize would save him from her wrath at being ignored by him for the last couple of years). "Truth is my livery got busted up real bad by Tolbert McCoy and Uncle Jim told me to come see you 'bout a loan."

"That's Ole Randall's crazy son, the one that your daddy's friend refused to let near his daughter, ain't it?" Granny Delize asked even tho I'm sure the old woman already knew the answer to her inquiry.

"Yea, that's him." Shaw nodded.

"Hell, that boy's hated ya since ya'll were boys. What'd you do now to piss him off and make him bust up your business?"

Shaw's shoulders tense up as he defended himself with a snappy, "I didn't do nothin', but be a successful businessman."

"Tolbert's hurt cause I picked Shaw over him." I honestly told the old woman since I didn't see any choice, but to tell the truth. It wasn't a bad thing that I picked Shaw over Tolbert. I mean in life everyone has to make choices, I just had to choose between two men.

"Ah, I see." Delize slowly nodded her head.

Shaw leaned back in his chair and ran a hand thru his shaggy golden-brown hair before heavily sighing, "Granny, I really need some money. I don't got enough in the bank to cover repairs, the cost of livestock, and household goods. Please, just make good on Uncle Jim's word and loan me some money."

"Why don't 'cha got 'nough money in the bank? Hmm, what'd ya do with it, drink it all or gamble it 'way?"

"None of that, Granny Delize." Shaw protested with a firm shake of his head. Delize's gaze remained hard on Shaw as he explained what happened to the money with a long ramble of, "I spent it on Christmas presents, supplies to remodel my son's room with, and on a Pinkerton to track down my daughter after the disgruntled housekeeper kidnapped her."

"Dear lord, you've had one hell of a month haven't ya, boy?" Delize asked with a slight scoff in the back of her throat, shaking her head incrediously.

"Yea, reckon I have." Shaw nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Delize, I don't have any family so you're the only person that can help us out. Please, just loan Shaw the money so he can repair the livery. That business is our livelihood." I pleaded with the old woman, that in a few months would become my in-law, as I gave her a pitiful look.

 **Delize POV:**

Of course, Jessa had no family, but Shaw and their children. Goddamnit, those two reminded me so much of Jimmy and Mary when they first struck up, 'fore the war come an' damned the south. Damnit, my son turned to stone after his wife and son was taken from him and I hate that them blue devils did that. Lookin' at my great-grandson and his fiancé, I knew that they had a chance at happiness, but only if they could survive. No, there weren't no war goin' on, but without a livelihood and steady income they'd shrivel up and die or part ways. Tolbert McCoy was Shaw's version of a blue devil, the second oldest of Randall always hated my great-grandson over what I'd only chuck up to as jealousy.

Hell, if Shaw didn't have Jessa and the youngin's I wouldn't be comtemplatin' loanin' him the money. Jessa and her children needed to survive, but that girl also needed to learn how to depend more on herself too.

"I'll loan ya the money, but only cause I can't stand to see your family starvin' when they don't need to." Before that lil shit could start spewing out half-assed thank yous, I told him, "Don't thank me, just go in the other room and take care of your youngin's while us women finish up the cookin'."

"Okay, but thank you anyways, Granny Delize." Shaw told me 'fore standin' up from the table an' walkin' out of my kitchen.

"Jessa, girl, if you're smart, you'd learn the livery business." I told her, placin' the potato I peeled into the large pot on the table.

"I don't have time to learn how to run the livery, I've got children to raise and a house to tend to. Besides, Shaw's going to teach his brother, Todd, the livestock trade." Jessa told me, placin' the last clean potato into the pot.

"You can only depend on yourself, not a man, and if god forbid anythin' happened to Shaw you'd be able to survive by runnin' ya'll's business." I told the girl while taking the potato pot over to the sink. Pumpin' the sink and fillin' the pot up with water, I added. "I wouldn't trust the brother to run the business, he's not your kin and could get swindled." While carryin' the pot over to the stove, I concluded my thoughts with, "This ain't the time for ya to be a weak woman. Not with Tolbert McCoy attackin' Shaw on top of the feud that's been brewin' 'tween the two families for years. Either you roll up your sleeves and learn the livestock trade or you'll starve come a time when all hell breaks loose."

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

All day I was more or less sittin' at my folks' dinner table drinkin' coffee. Ma wouldn't give me any shine cause she thought I needed t'sober up some, especially since I could've died in my burnt up cabin. I didn't et no breakfast or lunch cause I wasn't hungry. I was angry 'bout what happened t'my cabin tho. I was still hurt too that Jessa was wit' the bastard that burnt my cabin down in an attempt t'kill me. Perry was sure the charges were solid an' we'd see him hang for what he'd done t'me. Truth be told, I wanted t'see him hang, but only cause then I'd be able t'get Jessa an' Silas back.

Goddamnit, I missed my wife an' son. Reverend Garrett once said durin' one o'his sermonds that money was the root of all evil an' I believe it. If it weren't for that Vance Bastard havin' money I'd have Jessa wit' my right now. No…she needs a boat load o'money t'buy her an' her boy shit wit'. At least Shaw's business is busted up now, no more money comin' in for him t'woo my woman wit' anymore.

My brothers an' sisters left me alone, but that was cause ma told 'em too. Pa just kept assurin' me that soon Perry'd have the sherriff lock up Shaw. Assurances I needed t'hear.

It was now dinner time an' I was finally ettin' somethin'. Perry Cline had come ov'r, more so to tell us 'bout the case I had 'gainst that Vance Bastard an' less to actually et, for dinner. He was seated at the end o'the table, next to me, as we all passed the food 'round an' et. Perry was scoopin' some taters onto his plate whenever he revealed the shatterin' news of, "Sherriff Maynard went to arrest Shaw Eldridge, but when he got there the house was empty."

"What? It was empty?" I asked, a bit shocked, as I took a platter from Pharmer.

"Yes." Perry nodded, passin' the bowl o'taters off t'Calvin. Lookin' at me as I scooped some peas onto my plate, my lawyer cousin explained, "Apparently, Shaw took his family somewhere."

"Heathen coward. On the run from the lord's justice." Poppy spat, shakin' his head as he cut his slice o'pork on his plate.

Ma paused in ettin' her dinner only t'look at Perry Cline an' tell 'im in a sure tone, "He's got that grandmother o'his in Virginia, if he went anywhere it was there."

"Virginia you say, Aunt Sally?" Perry asked wit' a raised brow 'fore ettin' a forkful o'meat.

"It's where Jim Vance's mother lives. Woman's more vile then her son if that's possible." Ma told Perry 'tween ettin' her meal.

Lookin' at the man t'my left, I asked, "Can't ya send the sherrif ov'r t'Virginia to arrest him? He did try an' murder me by burnin' my house down."

"Well, I can, but to do that I'd have to know exactly where in Virginia his Grandmother Vance's at." Perry told me, causin' me to just nod an' let out a mumbled mhm since I'd just shoved a spoonful o'taters in my mouth.

"Tazewell." Was the one word my ma uttered out, loud an' clear too.

"What's that, Aunt Sally?" Perry Cline asked wit' an interested look on his face as he paused in ettin' his dinner.

"Name of the town's Tazewell. I remember hearin' Levicy mention that Anse's uncle moved here from there." Mama told Perry, causin' everybody to look at her an' nod. Thank God she remembered that, now the sherriff can arrest that Vance Bastard.

"Ah, well then it looks like I'll be able to send Sherriff Maynard there to apprehend Shaw for arson and attempted murder." Perry announced in a chipper tone 'fore eatin' a forkful o'taters. Lookin' at me, he declared, "Shaw Eldridge'll be locked up sometime tomorrow, Tolbert. You've got my word."

"Okay." I nodded, pickin' my coffee up an' takin' a sip of it.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

"Seems like you've been winning over Granny Delize. What's your secret cause that woman hates everybody." Shaw told me, stripping down to his long-john pants while I laid in bed watching him.

"I'm not your wife, but the mother of your children." I told him, more or less letting him know the reason why his great-granny liked me (or at least why I thought she liked me), with a slightly pointed look as I watched him grab the corner of the blankets and overturn them.

"Uh-oh…" Shaw nervously chuckled while climbing into bed next to me. While adjusting himself in the small bed next to me (so that we could cuddle) he asked, "So…did she go on her rant about why marriage is foolish?"

"No, she didn't go on a rant." I shook my head while Shaw stretched an arm out, making room for me to slide into his side. "She just told me that she never loved a man enough to give up her identity for him." I told Shaw, nestling into his side.

Shaw wrapped his arm around me while humming out, "Hmm, that sounds crazy."

Leaning up into a half-sit, I smacked Shaw in the chest while telling him, "Hey, don't call your great-granny crazy." He just rolled his honey eyes at me and let out a low chuckle, causing me to chastise him with, "Be nice, she did agree to loan you the money."

"She's loanin' us the money cause of the kids, babe. I mean she even said so before shooing me out of the kitchen."

I nodded, resting my head on his chest. Shaw lazily stroked my arm as we laid together in silence with only the sounds of our breathing whispering in the air. Ussually, this would lull me to sleep, but tonight it wasn't. Something was on my mind and I guess I wouldn't be able to rest until I talked about it. I let out a little sigh before breaking the silence with the remark of, "After you left, she told me that she thinks I need to learn the livery business."

"Why?" Shaw asked, sounding a bit baffled. Not letting me answer his why, my fiancé told me, "I'm running the business just fine and once we get back home Todd's going to be my assistant.", in a confident tone.

Tracing random patterns on his chest, I looked up at Shaw and told him, "She just thinks I need to know incase something happens to you."

"Babe, nothing's going to happen to me." Shaw sighed, rolling his eyes a bit dramatically. He placed his large calloused hand ontop of mine, stilling it, while telling me, "You're a stay-at-home mom and your job's taking care of the kids while I go to work and bring home the bacon." He gave me a half-smile while assuring me, "It's just how things are done here, honey. Don't worry, I'll take care of our family."

"I know, Shaw. I was just telling you what Granny Delize told me." I told Shaw in one of those don't kill the messenger type tones.

"Just take what she tells you with a pinch of salt. She's a bitter spinster so…" Shaw advised me in a long huff of a sigh as his chest rose and fell beneath my head and hand.

"Shaw, don't call your great-granny a bitter spinster. Even if she is one, it's not nice."

"Okay, babe." Shaw nodded, agreeing to stop insulting Granny Delize. "Let's get some sleep. I want to hit the road after breakfast so we can get home 'fore dinner."

Slightly propping myself up on my elbow, I asked him, "What? We're not gonna stay for a few more days?"

Sitting up, Shaw arched a brow at me and asked, "You wanna stay?"

"We could stay for the New Year, spend some time with Granny Delize and get away from the feud drama that's back home." I suggested, trailing my fingers up and down his chest lazily.

"Okay." Shaw sighed a bit reluctantly. Pushing a piece of my dark hair behind my ear, he smiled suggestively and half-whispered, "Well, since we're staying a few more days I reckon we can stay up a bit later tonight."

"No wonder I'm pregnant. You're such a horn dog." I shook my head, biting back a smile. Hell, since birth control didn't exist yet I'm sure I'm going to end up having a litter of kids since Shaw's so touchy-feeling and is like the Energizer Bunny in bed.

Shaw waggled his brows and smirked, "Only for you, babe.", before pressing a kiss to my lips.

On pure instinct, I melded my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. Shaw maneuvered me to straddle his lap while his lips nipped and tugged against mine. I could feel heat pooling deep within me and I knew that we'd be staying up real late tonight. Hopefully we'd be able to keep quiet since we were staying in a guestroom at his great-granny's house.

* * *

Me and Shaw were woken up by a loud cow-bell ringing along with Granny Delize shouting, 'Git up, breakfast's ready!', at the top of her lungs. Yea, not the ideal way to wake up. Knowing we didn't have much of a choice, we got up, got dressed, and went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. I was a bit taken aback to see that Todd and Mary were at the table along with Silas and Lydia, who were in high chairs (that I wasn't even aware that Delize had since she didn't bring them out last night), eating. Of course, Granny Delize was sitting at the head of the table eating her plate that was full of hash browns, eggs, and bacon. The old woman didn't say a word to us as we took our seats at the table and made ourselves up some plates along with pouring some cups of coffee.

Actually, the first one to say a word was Shaw. After taking his first sip of coffee, he told his great-granny, "Granny Delize, we're gonna stay here for New Year's."

"Great, I'm stuck puttin' ya'll up for a few more days." Delize sarcastically crooned, shoveling some hash browns up with her fork. "Stay as long as ya want, but only cause I wanna spend some time wit' the youngin's." She told us before shoving her forkful of food into her mouth. Before me or Shaw could reply to Granny Delize, a loud knock echoed off of the front door. Granny Delize dropped her fork onto her plate with a loud clang while mumbling, "Who the hell can that be?", before getting up and taking off to go answer the front door.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked Shaw between eating some eggs.

"Dunno." He shrugged. Tearing off a piece of his bacon, he added in, "Nobody likes to visit her so your guess is as good as mine."

Suddenly boots pounded against the floor followed by Granny Delize shouting, "Warrant or no damn warrant, ya can't just barge into my house in Virginia to drag my great-grandson ov'r to Kentucky! You've got no rights, ya outta state lawman!"

Me and Shaw shared a wide-eyed look, knowing that Tolbert McCoy or his poppy (hell maybe even both) got Perry Cline to press charges on Shaw for arson. "Shaw-" I began as I heard the lawman's boots get closer only to be quickly cut off by Shaw's firm timbre ordering me in a whisper-hiss, "Get home as fast as you can and tell my dad about this. Sully'll help us get around this, babe."

"Shaw Eldridge, I've got a warrant out of Pike County, Kentucky for your arrest." A short and stout man with a long salt-and-pepper beard told my fiancé as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Sherriff Maynard, nice to see you too." Shaw greeted the man with a sarcastic grin. Pointing to the warrant in the lawman's hand, he asked, "What's the charges?"

"Arson in the first degree and attempted murder against Tolbert McCoy." Deadpanned Granny Delize as she stood behind Sherriff Maynard with her hands folded over her chest, glaring her icy eyes into Shaw's head.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your family holiday, but I've got t'bring ya in." The sherriff told Shaw, walking over to his chair.

"I know, Sherriff." Shaw sighed, rising from the table. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and quickly whispered, "I love you, babe. Make sure to help Sully free me.", before walking over to the sherriff.

Sherriff Maynard cuffed Shaw's hands behind his back and led him out of the side door and to the paddy wagon that was outside.

"Looks like you're gonna learn the livery business now whether ya want to or not, girl." Granny Delize bluntly told me while making her way to the table. Sitting down she told me, "Looks like you're headed home after breakfast."

"Looks like it." I agreed a bit solemnly while picking up my coffee cup.

Sally McCoy was so sure that Shaw would be the death of Tolbert, but right now I'm starting to think that she's got it all wrong and it's really the other way around.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, the drama sure is heating up isn't it? Looks like the feud between Tolbert and Shaw's going to be bleeding into the feud between their families. Yikes. So, Shaw got arrested. Next up we get to see Cap and Allie's reaction to finding out about Shaw's arrest along with Jessa going to Sully for help.**


	63. Tied To These Demons

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Tied To These Demons**

 **Jessa POV:**

I drove for endless hours until I reached Mate Creek and Sully's cabin, which was actually Jim Vance's place. Pulling to a stop in front of the modest cabin that looked that it'd seen better days, I looked over my shoulder at Todd and Mary (who had Silas and Lydia perched on their laps) and told them, "While we're here I need you to watch the kids. Okay."

"Okay, Jessa." Todd simply told me while Mary let out a simple, "Okay."

"Come on, let's go see Sully." I half-sighed, gesturing to the cabin with a slight jerk of my head, before pulling the wagon's break and climbing down from it.

Todd and Mary (while holding the babies) quietly got out of the wagon and followed me over to the cabin. Even tho they were still kids themselves, they knew the gravity of the situation their brother was in. Shaw was arrested for a hanging offense; they knew that there was a chance he might not be coming home. Shaw's arrest had me reeling, but I couldn't show it cause I had to be the strong adult for the children in my care.

I took a deep breath as I walked up the front porch of the cabin. Dear lord, I gotta tell Sully his son's in jail for serious charges. This is nerve wracking. As soon as I stopped at the door, I knocked on it. A few seconds later the door flew open and Sully appeared in the doorway. A grim look was on his face as he told me, "Shaw got arrested."

"Yes, Sherriff Maynard showed up to Granny Delize's and took him." I told him before furrowing my brows and asking, "How did you know?"

Sully stepped aside, giving me and the kids room to enter the cabin (where Jim was sitting in a chair by the fireplace with Mr. Howles sleeping by his feet), while answering me with, "Brenton Landon tipped me off yesterday that Perry was pressing charges on Tolbert's behalf and was having his friend Judge Wagner write up the arrest warrant." Looking at Todd and Mary, Sully told them, "Go take the kids to see Uncle Jim, I've got to talk privately with Jessa in the kitchen for a while."

"Cause ya gotta figure out how to save Shaw's neck from being stretched." Todd stated, not asked, before dragging Mary and the babies over to where Jim was at.

Good god, that boy sure did act older than his age at times. He's no normal 12-year-old, that's for sure. At least Mary's still innocent in some way; she doesn't blurt out blunt and harsh things either.

"Hey, thought ya was ov'r in Tazewell?" Jim asked (whether it was Todd and Mary or in extension me I didn't know), as he whittled a piece of wood into something. Whittling seemed to be a big common practice during the 1800s. Almost every man I've come across in this time does it, Shaw included.

"We were, but Shaw got arrested by a Kentucky Sherriff so we had'a come back." Todd told Jim while he and Mary placed the babies on the floor.

"Don't worry, Devil Anse's lawyer friend'll get him off." Jim shrugged, acting like what Shaw was facing was worth a slap on the wrist and that family connections could get him off. What a minute, Anse has a lawyer friend already on the case?

"What does he mean by that?" I asked Sully, sitting at the table while he poured us some coffee.

"He means that I talked to my cousin about the situation once I learned about it and was assured that a lawyer from Charleston, a Mr. John B. Floyd, will work Shaw's case as a favor to Anse." Sully explained to me as he came over to the table, setting our coffee down and taking a seat across from me.

"Have you talked to this lawyer yet?" I asked, picking up my coffee cup and bringing it up to my lips for a sip.

"Not yet, but I was planning on seeing him tomorrow." He revealed, picking his cup up from the table.

"I'll go with you."

"Very well." Sully nodded. "We'll find out more about how to help Shaw when we talk to the lawyer." Before sipping on his coffee, he asked, "Now, did Granny Delize loan you the money Shaw needed?"

"Yes, she gave it to me before I left this morning." I told him before quickly following it up with a quick, "Why?", paired with an arched brow.

"As long as my son's in jail it's going to be your responsibility to get the livery repaired. That building can't stay wrecked and closed down too long otherwise you'll go hungry." Sully said in a knowing tone between sipping on his coffee.

"So now I have to take care of the livery on top of my kids and the household?" I asked even tho I knew that the answer inevitably would be yes.

"Yes, unless you want to depend on charity and family handouts."

"Okay, but how am I supposed to do that tho? Mary's got school and the babies are too young for me to leave by themselves while I'm in town dealing with the livery."

Sully put down his coffee and placed a hand on top of mine. Giving me a sympathetic look, he told me, "Jessa, I think this might be the time to make amends with Allie. She lives nearby and since you used to be best friends, she might be willing to babysit."

"And if she isn't willing to babysit, then what?" I asked since there was a chance that Allie may not want to be my friend again; may not want to help me. We've been estranged for the last couple of years cause of personal choices, what if she's still holding a grudge about that?

"Then ask Roseanna to babysit, but either way you'll have somebody to help you." Sully told me, patting me hand before picking his coffee cup back up.

"If ya'll are done talkin' 'bout what to do, Sully, offer 'em some of that burnt stew ya made for supper. Hell, they've been on the road all damn day, must be starvin'." Jim's crochety timbre echoed from his spot in the living room.

Oh, yea, Jim was definitely Granny Delize's son. The personality similarities were uncanny.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I had just put Captain W. down for the night whenever a knock sounded at the door. Since I had just walked downstairs and Cap was sitting in his chair, reading, I told him, "Stay put, I'll get it.", and went over to the door.I didn't think too much about who was at the door, but I was a bit shocked to answer it and see Jessa standing on my front porch with a worried look on her face. "Jessa, what brings you here?" I asked her, subtly looking behind her and seeing that she was alone. Guess she left the kids at the house.

She looked about ready to cry as she told me in a troubled sounding sigh, "I've got a problem and I could use my best friend, that is if you'd want to be my friend again."

Ah, so what Cap told me last night about Perry Cline having an open arrest warrant out on Shaw for arson and attempted murder was true. Reckon Shaw was locked up right now, something I wasn't expecting so soon since I was told he was at Granny Delize's in Virginia. I never met the woman, but Cap told me that I didn't want to meet her and that he'd hold off on visiting her for as long as he could. My husband said his great-granny was mean and hateful; somebody to be avoid until a family reunion surfaced.

"Come in, I can make us some tea and we can talk about it." I told Jessa, moving aside to let her into my house.

"Shaw get picked up by Pike County's sherriff?" Cap asked, looking up from his book, as I led Jessa into the kitchen.

"How'd-" Jessa began to ask until Cap cut her off with, "Sully told me about the warrant yesterday while lookin' for Uncle Jim an' pa at the lumber mill."

"Oh, I see." Jessa said in a clipped tone before turning to me and saying, "Then you know why I need your friendship, Allie. I need somebody to babysit while I repair and run the livery. You're close by and I could use your help."

"Or instead of having my wife babysit you could just have some of the Hatfield men fix the livery and then hire somebody to run it." Cap deadpanned while I guided Jessa to sit down at the table.

"No, I'm going to take care of the livery while Shaw's gone." My friend firmly told my husband as I went over to the stove to grab the kettle sitting on the back burner.

As I grabbed the kettle and brought it over to the pump sink, I heard my husband scoff, "But you're a woman and it's unheard of, Jessa. Hell, being a livestock broker ain't a job for a mother."

"Cap, you ain't my man so don't tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing. My man's locked up in the Pike County jail right now so I'm running the livery." Jessa snapped in a snarky tone (one that I've never heard her use before in all the years I've known her) as I filled up the kettle and brought it over to the stove.

"Cap, dear, if she wants to run the livery that's fine. We'll help her out anyway we can." I told Cap while sticking some wood into the stove and firing it up.

"We will?" Cap asked, his rolling timbre oozing with confusion.

"Yea, we will." I told my husband with one of those 'just do as I say and I'll explain later' type of tones to my voice. "Jessa, just bring Silas and Lydia by anytime you need to go to town. Even tho our friendship's shaky, I want to help you." I told my friend, giving her a smile as I sat down next to her at the table.

"Thank you, Allie. It means a lot to me that you still consider me a friend and wan to help."

"You're welcome." I told my friend, giving her a side hug. "I bet you probably want to go home to the kids, so I'll just take a raincheck on that tea with you." I remarked since I needed her to go so I could explain my idea to Cap, my reason for helping Jessa by babysitting the babies for her.

"Don't worry, we'll talk over tea soon." Jessa told me with a thin smile.

"I'll show you out, but don't hesitate to stop by anytime you need too." I told Jessa, placing my hand on her shoulder in a friendly gesture and walking her out of the kitchen. My husband was giving me an odd look, causing me to just shoot him a glare at screamed 'I'll tell you my madness in a minute' as I led Jessa over to the front door.

"I won't. Bye." Jessa gratefully told me before walking out of the door that I was holding open for her.

As soon as I shut the door and walked away from it Cap bluntly asked me in a quick whoosh, "Okay, what the fuck was that all about? Why are we helping her run a man's trade?"

"Jessa running that livery while Shaw's locked up waiting to be tried and hanged is her way out from under his thumb. It maybe unconventional, but if she's running that livery, she'll have her own money and won't be depending on Shaw anymore." I explained my madness to my husband as I went over to the sofa and took a seat.

"Ah," Cap nodded. "so, you want her to be preoccupied with work so she won't worry about Shaw."

"Yes." I simply replied.

"Okay, but you know when gets hanged, she'll have to hire somebody. She can't run that business forever, hell after a few weeks it's gonna be too much for her."

"She's got Todd and everybody knows that he was going to be Shaw's assistant. I'm sure in time she'll just have him run it once she gets everything up and running again."

"Hopefully she appreciates your mended friendship and everything you're doin' for her." Cap let out in a slight scoff, shaking his head and burying his nose back into his copy of _The Last Of The Mohicans._

"She does, Cap." I assured him since I truly did believe that my friend was grateful for my help and for our revived friendship.

"I hope so cause I'd hate for you to lend her a hand only for her to slap it away later on."

"Jessa won't go back on our friendship. Besides we both know that Shaw's gonna hang so…"

"If you say so, darlin', but if this don't turn out the way ya want it to don't cry to me 'bout it. I think she's fickle and'll be back with Tolbert as soon as Shaw's in his wooden coat beneath the earth, but maybe I'm wrong."

"She'll never go back to Tolbert; he won't accept the babies and she's determined to raise them and be a good ma." I told Cap as the tea kettle whistled on the stove.

"Then I reckon once Shaw's gone she'll be 'part of the family with widow status; intergratin' herself with the Hatfield ways." Cap told me as I went into the kitchen to remove the kettle from the stove and fix myself a cup of tea.

"It might be a sin to say, Cap, but I think everything'll calm down once the McCoys and Tolbert in general get their bloodlust filled with Shaw being tried and hanged in Pikeville." I told Cap, using a pot holding to grab the kettle's handle with and move it over to the counter I had some teacups on. He didn't say a word as I poured myself some tea, but I knew that he agreed with me. We both knew that Shaw was a thorn in the side of both the Hatfields and the McCoys; once he was gone things should die down drama wise.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

It was mid-afternoon and I was in downtown Charleston at the _Floyd Law Firm._ I was in an office just off of a vast entrance and sitting area in a brownstone that's first floor was converted into Mr. Floyd's firm. I was sitting at a mahogany desk next to Sully while across from us was Devil Anse's lawyer friend John B. Floyd. John had a legal pad and pencil out on his desk for notes.

"Anse told me yesterday that you'd be by to talk to me about Shaw's legal troubles. I've known Anse since we were young, I even did some work logging before heading off to University to study history and the law, so I'm taking on this case pro bono as a favor to his friendship, Sully and Miss Jessa." John B. Floyd, who had been born and raised in Logan County, West Virginia, told me and Sully in a very nice, but professional manner.

"Thank you, John. We appreciate it." Sully told the lawyer while I just nodded and squeaked out a small, "Thank you.", since I was still gobsmacked to be sitting in a law office with the man that was going to be representing my fiancé; trying to keep him alive.

Looking between us and taking his pencil, the lawyer asked, "Well, first I need to know about Shaw's case. Anse told me that Tolbert McCoy's accusing him of arson and attempted murder. Is this true?"

"It's true." I told John B. while at the same time Sully answered with, "Yes, that's what he's being charged with."

While scribbling down some notes, he asked, "Is the charge valid? Did Tolbert see him commit these crimes?"

"No, I don't think he saw him." I shook my head while at the same told Sully told John B., "Tolbert's accusing Shaw cause my son looks like the most likely suspect cause the McCoy vandalized his livery the night before."

Looking up at us from his notepad, John B. asked, "Does Shaw have proof of the vandalism?"

"Yes," I nodded before future explaining, "Tolbert left him a note confessing to it."

"Well, that note can be useful. I can do a countersuit here in West Virginia in Logan County with Judge Wall demanding that Tolbert McCoy pay damages to Shaw for the vandalism." The lawyer told us, seeming very confident that his countersuit would help Shaw.

"Okay, but what good will that do? Shaw's being charged with first degree arson and attempted murder in Kentucky." I asked while my future father-in-law just nodded his head in agreement with me.

"It discredits Tolbert in his case against Shaw. I can argue that he or anybody else set his house on fire and he's falsely accusing Shaw due to a hatred for him." John B. explained causing me and Sully to just nod in understanding.

"Shaw was arrested yesterday in Tazewell, Virginia when we were visiting his great-grandmother to get a loan to repair the livery with." I told the lawyer before quickly asking in a slightly rushed and pushy tone, "Can you use that to help Shaw?"

"Yes, that fact can help him." John B. nodded, quickly scribbling down what I told him about visiting Granny Delize. Looking up at me from his notepad, he asked, "Now is there anything else that you can think of that may help or even hinder the case if found out?"

"The night the charges are for I was up late with Shaw. I couldn't sleep and I ended up telling him that we're expecting again." I told John B. figuring that he could use that small detail (that I was slightly fibbing about since I was up late waiting for him to come home) to make a strong defense for Shaw with. I mean what jury would convict a man who was in bed with his fiancé talking about having another baby? None, not when it alibied his where abouts.

"Congratulations and that is very useful to our case." The lawyer warmly told me. "If you'll agree to testify to that in court then a jury will most likely exonerate him. Your testimony will alibi him." John B. told me what I already knew about the alibi. I think he was just doing it as a professional curtesy, plus I was a woman and, in these times, the fairer sex wasn't expected to know too much about the law. Looking between me and Sully, John B. put his pencil down on his notepad and told us, "I've got a lot of work to do, but I do believe that we can win this case for Shaw." Leaning forward slightly, he explained, "I'm going to file that countersuit right away and then pay Shaw a visit in the Pikeville Jail to introduce myself to him as his council. I'll be working to get the case thrown out, but if that's not the possible I'm confident that I can get him declared innocent in the court of law."

"Thank you, Mr. Floyd." I told the lawyer while Sully just nodded his head, silently joining in my thanks.

Rising from his chair, Sully told John B., "We'll go and let you get to work."

As I got up the lawyer did too. He came over to us (me and Sully) and asked, "I'll be by soon to discuss the case. Where would be a good place to meet?"

"S.E. Livery. I don't want any of this talk around the kids in the house." I quickly answered the lawyer, causing my future father-in-law to just nod approvingly.

"We'll meet there then and soon." John B. assured us before showing us out of his office and into the entrance/sitting room.

As we walked out of the building I couldn't help, but feel like there was a light at the end of the tunnel and that Shaw was going to beat the charges.

* * *

 **Anse POV:**

I'd just shut down the lumber mill for lunch break so everyone was sittin' down all over the place, ettin' whatever they brought in their metal lunch pals. I was sittin' under the awnin' that one of the saws was under. Next to me on the wooden platform was my brother Ellison. We were watchin' Cap an' Cotton sittin' an' ettin' on a nearby log. I swear my son was so protective t'his slow minded cousin. It was a good trait to have, protectiveness. It'd help shape my son into a strong man, one he needed to be in order to care for his wife an' children.

"Ya hear, Shaw got took from Delize's yesterday an' locked up in the Pikeville Jail." Uncle Jim loudly announced to me and my brother as he walked over to us with his dog in tow as he crunched on an apple.

"Why?" Ellison asked, his face askew, as I just shook my head and let out a silent sigh. Of course, Perry Cline's reach went to Virginia and Shaw was taken from our grandmother's home. Reckon John B. Floyd's gonna be hearing from Sully soon.

"Tolbert McCoy, that chaffin' lil chicken shit son of Ole Rand'l, is accusin' Shaw of arson and attempted murder." Jim revealed 'round a large mouthful of apple.

"Did he do it?" Ellison asked before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Hell, of course he did. I even helped him." Jim answered with pride oozin' from his crochety drawl of a voice.

"Jesus Christ, Jim, why would you do that for? Shaw can hang for this." Ellison's reaction didn't surprise me. My brother was always a soft spoke pacifist.

"Cause the boy asked me for help in gettin' back at that shit turd McCoy for bustin' up his livery." Uncle Jim told my brother while pointin' his half et apple at him.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, Jim." Ellsion sighed heavily wit' a dissaprovin' look on his face.

"No, they don't, Ellison, but it leveled the scales. At least should've, but that skunk Cline and McCoy decided to attack our family by pressin' these charges on Shaw." I told my brother 'tween ettin' my lunch since I did understand why Shaw did what he did. Perry Cline and the McCoys should've never ran wit' charges, they started all this bullshit anyways.

"Hell, they're just doin' it so that Tolbert can try an' take Shaw's woman since he couldn't keep her under his thumb the first time. Ya know ward families get mighty angry when the girl they housin' runs off wit' a good man instead o'stayin' stuck wit' the crazy son of the ward family." Uncle Jim ranted before takin' a large crunchin' bite outta his apple.

Oh god, now Jim's comparing the Shaw/Jessa/Tolbert situation to the one he had with Mary and the son of the family she was a ward of, some man named Collis. Dear lord, no wonder Jim's so hell bent on helpin' Shaw kill Tolbert. Jim and Mary ran away from Tazewell after the Collis man went missin' an' asked my folks for a place to stay. Pa sold 'em some land an' gave my uncle a job. Seems like history might be repeatin' itself, for for the sake of the family and the feud we're in with the McCoys I hope not cause I don't need anything makin' the grudge 'tween us and the McCoys worse than it already is.

Ellsion shook his head and grabbed his canteen. "Don't matter what the issue 'tween them is, they can't be tryin' to kill each other. It ain't right."

"Hell, Ellison, you're too soft-hearted." Jim waved off my brother before walking off, no doubt to tell somebody else 'bout Shaw's arrest.

After takin' a large drink from his canteen, Ellison set it down an' told me, "You're a smart man, Anse, so I know you'll find a way to help Shaw, but once you do help him, he needs to understand that he can't be killin' people cause they have a history with a woman. It ain't right."

"I know Ellison and as the head of this family I'll make sure that somethin' like this never happens again." I told my brother with a pointed look, cumblin' up the wax paper my sandwich was wrapped in an' tossin' it into my lunch pal.

Ellison took an apple out of his pal while tellin' me,"You better Anse otherwise the hatred between the families'll grow and you'll lose your son." What the hell? Upon seein' my odd look, my brother sighed an' explained his remark with, "Johnse's married to a McCoy, if things get too bad, I think he'll run off to Oregon, since he seems captivated by that territory, to escape the feud and keep from being caught in the middle cause of his wife."

"Ellison, things won't get that bad. I know that our family hates the McCoys an' vise versa, but it ain't gonna blow up so bad that Johnse takes Roseanna to the other side of the country to get 'way from it."

"Anse, if Shaw and Tolbert don't stop tweakin' eachother's noses then it can blow up. Those two's spats are gonna make grudges worse if they don't stop." Ellsion told me in a firm and knowin' tone (one I'm sure he uses with Cotton all the time) 'tween ettin' his apple.

"I told you, lil brother, that as the head of this family I'll make sure that both Shaw knows he needs to let lyin' dogs be and stay the hell away from Tolbert and all McCoys for that matter."

"It might be best if he goes to stay with Granny Delize for a while after your friend gets him freed. Just til everything calms down."

"We both know that Shaw won't leave Mate Creek, he's a businessman and has roots here for his family." I for one know that I wouldn't run off when I had roots to an area. It'd be stupid to uproot an' start up a business elsewhere.

"You're smart, Anse, so I'm sure you'll come up with a way to ensure that Shaw stays out of trouble and keeps his temper in check."

I just nodded at my brother. I knew he meant well, but I didn't like him tellin' me that our cousin was a problem for our family cause he had a rivalry with Tolbert. It was common knowledge that those two hated eachother since they were young boys, I'm not surprised that they never outgrew their hatred.

Before I could even think of a reply for my brother Nancy McCoy's wagon came barrelin' into the loggin' camp paired with her loud screechin' screams of, "Abel! Abel, ya bastard do ya know what that Vance Bastard did to Tolbert!?"

"Goddamnit, looks like Cap's brother-in-law's in for it now." Ellison chuckled, pointin' to the scene unfoldin' 'tween Abel an' Nancy McCoy.

Givin' my brother a serious look, I declared, "Him bein' with her's the problem, not Shaw's spats with Tolbert."

"Mhm…" Hummed my brother as he nodded in agreement (or half-agreement) with me.

 **Abel POV:**

"Abel! Abel, ya bastard, do ya know what that Vance Bastard did to Tolbert!?" Screamed Nancy as she wildly rode her wagon into the lumber mill as I sat on the back of a wagon eating my lunch. Shit, she heard about Shaw being arrested for trying to burn Tolbert alive in his cabin the other night. Hell, I just found out about that myself a few minutes ago whenever Jim Vance told me (well bragged) about it. "Shaw tried to murder my cousin!" Nancy screamed as she quickly stopped her wagon by me. Climbing down from the wagon, she told me in a loud shrilling shriek, "I found out from Aunt Betty when I went to visit her this morning. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't know til a few minutes ago, Nance. I swear to fuckin' god, I didn't know." I told my girlfriend, puttin' my lunch down an' jumpin' down from the wagon I was sittin' on.

Nancy marched right up to me. Her eyes were hard and narrowed as she told me in a cold tone, "Ya better not be lyin' to me Abel or else I'm gone. I can't be wit' somebody that condones the attempted murder of my family."

"I told you, I didn't know." I repeated my innocence. She gave me a pointed look, makin' me tell her in a quick appeal, "Hell, I don't like the crazy bastard so if I knew I'd have told ya."

"Fine. I'll believe ya for now, but if I find out you've lied to me…" She relented in a sigh.

"I'm not lying, Nance. I swear, I didn't know about any of this." I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze.

Nancy shook my hand off of her shoulder before telling me, "I'm goin' home, but don't 'xpect me t'be happily cookin' ya supper. I'm mad that you're tied to these demons that keep tryin' t'kill my family."

I just nodded, knowing that she was upset and nothing I could do or say would chance that. Silently, I watched her walk away from me, climb up into her wagon, and leave. I could feel all of the eyes of my co-workers boring holes into my head, but I didn't give a shit. It was their unruly and out of control kin that caused my girlfriend's sour mood to begin with. Damnit, I'm stuck in the middle of something that I don't want to be stuck in.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Jessa and Allie are friends again, but how long do you think that'll last? Do you think that John B. Floyd's right about being able to get Shaw freed? This is just the beginning of the drama…**


	64. Happy New Year, 1881

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Happy New Year, 1881**

 **Shaw POV:**

This was my second New Year's Eve in the Pike County Jail, but unlike last time I couldn't get somebody to pay my bail to free me. I was stuck rottin' in jail while waitin' for a trial date. That ginger fuck would have Perry Cline cry to his judge buddy; get bullshit charges brought up on me. Hell, what I did was payback for what he did. Tolbert knows it, just doesn't want to accept it is all.

Goddamnit, I've been locked up for days now and I'm about to go stir crazy. The only company I had was Sherriff Maynard, who was sittin' at his desk sippin' on stale coffee since he sent his deputy home and was too lazy to put on a fresh pot. I was laying on the bottom bunk of the hard-wooden bunkbed that was in my cell. I had my black Stetson over my face as I tried to sleep. Sad thing was sleep seemed to be the only thing that made time go by faster; made me stop thinking so much too.

I was driftin' off, but was shaken up by the loud sounds of guns goin' off. Ah, Happy New Year, it must be midnight. I removed my hat from my face and put it on my lap as I sat up and leaned against the wall. Looks like I'm wide awake now.

"Happy New Year, Shaw." Sherriff Maynard told me, tipping his coffee mug into my direction.

"From where I'm sittin', Sherriff, it's not too happy." I deadpanned, giving him a look that portrayed how tired and bored of being imprisoned I was.

"Well, reckon not, but soon 'nough you'll get your day in court."

"With how half-assed the legal system is I prolly won't get my case heard til Easter time. There goes my March weddin'."

"Just get married after the trial, if you're not hanged that is." The sherriff shrugged, acting like my predicament wasn't as serious as it was. Eh, maybe he was just being an old fat asshole too. Whatever… "Don't stare at me like that. Y'know, Shaw, there's a high chance that you'll hang if you're found guilty. Attempted murder's a serious charge."

"But, Sherriff, I can't hang. I'm innocent." I protested, furrowing my brows at the short and stout lawman.

"That's for a jury of your peers t'decide, not yourself." Sherriff Maynard told me with a pointed look before sippin' on his coffee.

Jury of my peers my ass, more like a jury of crazy Kentuckians.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Over the last few days I bought the repair supplies at the large hardware store in Charleston and with the help of Sully, Jim Vance, Johnse, Cap, and Todd I managed to get the livery cleaned up and fixed with new windows and doors. The office needed a new desk chair, but other than that it looked put together. I had planned to go to a furniture store for the chair, but didn't since Jim told me that he'd make the chair as a favor to one of his favorite nephews. Hell, that crochety mountain man was prolly just doing it cause he felt a bit responsible for Shaw being in jail (hell, he did help him burn down Tolbert's cabin).

It was January 1st aka New Year's and I was currently at the livery painting _S.E. Livery_ in large gold scripted letters on the large windows that were just installed yesterday. I had just finished painting the large scrolling _E_ whenever I heard the sound of boots against the wooden walkway behind me. "Miss Jessa?" John B. Floyd's voice sounded out from right behind me.

Turning around, I greeted the lawyer with, "Oh, hello, John B." I placed the paintbrush into the can of gold paint while telling the lawyer, "I was just putting the finishing touches on the new office window." Standing up straight, I pointed to the door and offered, "We can go inside and talk."

"Oh, no, I can't stay too long. I'm just here to tell you that I've just spoken with Judge Wall and the countersuit against Tolbert is a go." Patting his breast pocket, he added, "In fact I've got the writ here for it and I'll be serving it to his council Mr. Cline to pass along to him."

"Oh, okay." I nodded, feeling relieved that the process to free Shaw was underway.

"I'll also be meeting with Shaw while I'm in Kentucky." John B. informed me before asking, "Is there anything you'd like me to pass along to him?"

"Just that I miss him and that I'm running the livery while he's gone." I told the lawyer in a soft melancholy tone.

I really did miss Shaw, more then I thought I would too. I also was stuck with the burden of running a business I knew nothing about, all so that I could support my family. I hope that Shaw finding out that I'm taking care of things will put his mind at ease.

John B. just nodded his head before telling me, "I'll stop by after my visit with Shaw to relay anything that might be important.", and walking over to the hitch-post to grab his horse.

I didn't say a word, just waved a goodbye before returning to my task of painting the livery's logo on the new front window.

* * *

 **Brenton POV:**

It was New Year's, but in the law profession it was just another work day, hence why I was boredly sittin' at my clerk's desk in Perry's office. Dear god, it'd kill my brother-in-law to shut his office down for a holiday that wasn't Thanksgiving, Christmas, or Easter. Talk about Perry, he was just relaxin' at his desk goin' over notes and papers for the trial that he was representin' Tolbert in. I noticed that Judge Tobias was takin' an awfully long time to set a trial date. Hell, I think it was gonna be a slow trial in order for my brother-in-law to grease all the palms that he needed to ensure that Shaw Eldridge was sent to the gallows.

Honestly, I could give two-fuckin'-shits if Shaw hanged or not. I know that he was Sully's son and I was best friends with the man, Lord knows he saved my life my draggin' me back to safety after I got shot durin' Pickett's Charge in the last day of Gettysburg, but I had no allegiances to his boy. If you ask me, Shaw Eldridge had some mental issues. He came off as manipulative and hateful, but could also smile, be polite, and say all the right things at all the right times. Sully was blind to this since he didn't want to believe that his son had problems.

That was the fault of some parents, they were in denial about their children. I didn't have that problem; I knew that my daughter had a loud mouth and a strong will (which is the reason why I approved of her marriage to a politician…). Randall McCoy was in denial about his drunken son too, but I think that was cause the apple didn't fall too far from the tree.

Anyways, I'm just sittin' at my desk starin' idly out the window whenever I see a man on a horse stop at the hitch post. I've never seen him before so I was curious on who the new client could be. I watched as he dismounted and hitched up his horse. Well, looks like my bored day just got somewhat interestin'. I watched the man walk up the sidewalk and into the door, makin' the doorbell ring loudly.

"I'm looking for a lawyer, one Mr. Perry Cline." The man, who looked to be my age (give or take a few years), asked as he closed the door behind him.

Silently, I pointed to my brother-in-law's desk while he looked up from his papers and said, "Yes, I'm Perry Cline, attorney at law here." Sitting up a bit straighter he asked, "How may I help you?"

"Mr. Cline, I'm John B. Floyd and I've been retained as legal counsel for Shaw Eldridge." The man told Perry, takin' us both aback, as he made his way over to his desk. Shit, I knew that Sully would try to help his son, but I didn't think he had the money to hire a defense attorney on his teacher's salary. Hmm, maybe he asked Devil Anse for help? Mr. Floyd pulled a letter out from his breast pocket and handed it to Perry while saying, "I've got here a summons for your client, Tolbert McCoy."

"A summons for what?" Perry asked, snatching the folded-up paper from the defense lawyer.

"Countersuit that Mr. Eldridge is pressing Mr. McCoy with for $500 damages owed to him for the vandalism of his livery." Mr. Floyd flatly told my brother-in-law in one of those strictly business type of tones.

As Perry's eyes roamed over the paper he scoffed, "This is some kind of sham? No way is this countersuit remotely legal."

"Just like the charges your client pressed onto mine." Mr. Floyd countered, in a way accusing my brother-in-law of stooping low with having Tolbert press charges against Shaw since (apparently) he started a spat with him that resulted in his house going up in smoke. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must make my way over to the jail to confer with my client."

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"Sherriff Maynard, please tell your wife that she needs to add some more buttermilk or somethin' in her biscuits cause they're drier than the Sahara Desert." I told the sherriff as I picked at my biscuit (that he didn't have to give me cause his wife couldn't cook worth a good shit) while sittin' on the bottom bunk, leanin' my back against the wall.

"Shaw, every day ya have somethin' rude to say 'bout my wife's cookin'. Will you just hush up and be grateful you've got somethin' to et."

I just rolled my eyes at the short and stout sherriff while placin' the dry biscuit down on the bunk. God, that was the grittiest, driest biscuit I've ever had in my entire life. How is it that Sherriff Maynard's so fat when is wife's a horrible cook? I picked my cup of bitter coffee (to wash down the few bites of dry ass biscuit I ate) whenever the door to the jail squeaked open. I sipped on my coffee while watching a man (who held himself like a lawyer) walk inside.

The man walked up to the sherriff's desk while telling him, "Sherriff Maynard, I'm John B. Floyd and I've been retained by Shaw's father and fiancé as his legal counsel. I'm here to speak to him about his upcoming case."

Yep, I called it, the man's a lawyer. Thank Jesus, Jessa and Sully got me a lawyer. I knew they'd do something to help me.

"He's in that cell over there." Sherriff Maynard pointed to the cell I was in. "Go and counsel him, I don't care." He told my lawyer before sipping on my coffee.

My lawyer just nodded and walked over to my cage. Quickly, I placed my coffee cup on my bunk, stood up, and went over to the bars that I was locked behind. Sticking his hand thru the bars for a handshake, my lawyer introduced himself with a simple, "Hello, Shaw, I'm John B. Floyd."

"Shaw Eldridge." I introduced myself (even tho I didn't need to) as I shook John B.'s hand. I briefly read about him in my dad's history class, he was a friend of Devil Anse's that becomes a politician and works closely with the governor to try and help the Hatfields (even tho it doesn't do much since Kentucky's governor refused to shut down the deputized posse and bounty hunters).

After breaking our handshake, John B. told me, "Your fiancé, Miss Jessa, told me to tell you that she misses you and that she's running the livery while you're here."

"I miss her too." I revealed in a soft chuckle. "Has she reopened the business yet?" I curiously asked, leaning against the iron bars.

"Not yet, but she's gotten it repaired. When I talked to her this morning, she was painting the main window with the livery's name." John B. answered, causing me to nod.

I'm glad that Jessa got the livery fixed and was going to run it while I'm in jail. I trust her judgement when it comes to money and things having to do with our family, but I don't think I'd be so trusting of somebody else managing our business and money.

"You got a paper and pencil?" I asked my lawyer since I wanted to write down a few notes that'd help Jessa run the livery.

"Yes." John B. nodded before pulling a pad and pencil from his breast pocket.

"Thanks." I told him, taking the paper and pencil he offered me. As I wrote down the things Jessa needed to know, I told my lawyer, "I want you to give this note to Jessa. It'll help her run the business."

"I will." He assured me as I handed him the pencil and paper back. While placing the pad and pencil back into his breast pocket, John B. told me, "Now, I've filed a countersuit on Tolbert McCoy for damages to your livery. That case'll be heard soon and will be good for proving our case here in Kentucky."

Grabbing the bars of my cell with a vice grip, I hissed, "How? That fucker's saying I was trying to burn him alive in his house."

"It'll make him look unstable and unreliable." John B. told me in a knowing tone.

'So that's my defense, make Tolbert look crazy?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"No, your defense will be that nobody saw you and Tolbert's charging you because he has a hatred for you, one that's been proven by the fact that he vandalized your business. Also, Jess told me that you were with her all night and that ya'll talked about her new pregnancy so that will be another large portion of your defense."

"I don't want Jessa up on the stand testifying for me." I quickly blurted out, shaking my head and makin' my golden-brown hair rustle wildly. A questioning look appeared in my lawyer's eyes, causing me to give the long explanation of, "Perry Cline'll go after her like a shark smellin' blood in the water for the cross-examination since she once had ties to Tolbert. They'll try to make her look like some kind of…I just don't want Jessa bein' torn apart by that slime ball McCoy lawyer."

John B. shook his head before giving me a slightly pointed look and telling me in a detached, but professional sounding tone, "Shaw, with all due respect I'm your lawyer and if I see it fit to your case, I will call your fiancé up on the witness stand."

Bastard, he can't do that. Jessa'll get dragged thru the mud and it's not worth it to free me. In these times a woman's reputation is everything and I don't want hers tarnished cause she made a dumb decision (taking Tolbert's too true to be offer) when she was 16-years old. Damnit, why won't he listen to me when I say she can't testify for me? He's supposed to be my lawyer, dumb bastard…

Cutting my honey eyes at the lawyer, I flatly ordered, "You can go now, John B. Just make sure to give Jessa that note."

"I'll be putting in a petition for your right to a quick and speedy trial, but with Perry Cline being Judge Wagner's friend I'm not sure if it'll get approved."

I just nodded at my lawyer before turning my back to him and going back over to my bunkbed. As I sat on the hard-wooden bottom bunk my lawyer exited the jailhouse.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Is anyone shocked that Shaw doesn't want Jessa to testify on his behalf? Next up is the countersuit. With Tolbert, well drama with ensue.**


	65. Countersuit, Mid-January, 1881

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Countersuit, Mid-January, 1881**

 **Jessa POV:**

I was in the livery's office, sitting at the desk and going over paperwork. I was alone in the office since I sent Todd to go pick up a shipment of pigs I had coming in from out of state. Johnse was helping out by going to the railyard in Charleston with Todd. Johnse was very helpful these last couple of weeks. He was running his shine business around me and Shaw's livery business, which he didn't have too, and I was grateful for the help. All Johnse would say when I thanked him was 'No need, Jessa. He'd do the same for my Roseanna and if it weren't for him, I don't even know if I'd had the guts to make her my wife. I owe Shaw, always will in a way too.'

Also, Allie was being very supportive too. She also watched the babies without any complaints and she even seemed happy when I told her about my pregnancy. She said 'Looks like our babies'll grow up together. Hopefully they'll be girls so they can become best friends like us.' I was happy that our friendship seemed to be back on track. Allie's husband, Cap, was even being nice to me. I mean he invited me and the kids to stay for dinner a couple of times so he was making an effort to be friendly. I still thought that he was a bit cold and imposing, but oh well…

I was about to fill out some paperwork for some livestock (from one of Shaw's contacts in Nebraska) whenever the door opened with the bell chiming and signaling that somebody had walked into the office. I looked up only to see Jim Vance slamming the door shut behind his large body. "How's that chair workin' out for ya?" He asked, pointing towards the large wooden chair I was in while making his way over to my desk. His dog, Mr. Howles, was right on his heels. Oh my god, he brought that dog everywhere.

"Pretty good, but it's a bit big." I honestly told the large mountain man as he made his way over to my desk.

"That's cause I made it wit' Shaw in mind." Jim told me as he took a seat in one of the chairs that were in front of the desk. "He's gonna beat his charges an' get freed as soon as that dumbass judge over in Pikeville sets his court date." He said a bit over confidently as he leaned back into his chair and giving his dog a quick pat on the head as it sat down next to him.

"I don't know about that, Jim." I sighed worriedly. Jim gave me a questioning look with one of his brows arching high off his head, causing me to reveal the heavy news of, "He still won't budge about forbidding me to testify on his behalf."

"He's just tryin' to protect your reputation. Shaw knows as well as anybody else that Perry Cline's a skunk that'll try an' make ya out t'be some kinda hussy instead of a young lady trapped at under the thumb of her wardens."

"I can take care of myself; he doesn't need to protect me from some shyster lawyer. Especially when my testimony'll alibi him."

"I don't doubt that ya can take care of yourself," Jim chuckled before continuing his sentence with, "but as your man Shaw feels it's his place t'protect ya from harm." He took his flask from his pocket and uncorked it while telling me, "He ain't ever gonna stop bein' like that so ya better just get used to it."

Slightly nodding me head, I sighed, "Oh, I see."

Jim took a long drink from his flask and asked, "Well, t'morra's the countersuit 'tween Shaw an' Tolbert. Ya ready for that?"

"I guess, I mean I don't really have a choice. It's set for tomorrow so…" I trailed off, leaning back slightly in my chair and folding my arms over my chest.

Tilting his flask at me, Jim told me in one of those look at the brightside type tones, "At least you'll get t'see Shaw even tho he'll be brought in shackled and chained."

"Yea…" I sighed, feeling a bit mortified at the thought of seeing Shaw in shackles and chains. Of course I wanted to see him, but seeing him restrained like a criminal was going to be hard.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

Today was the farce of a countersuit wit' me an' that Vance Bastard. I was both livid an' nervous 'bout it. I couldn't believe he had the nerve t'sue me for $500. Who the hell has $500? No way in hell was the damage I did worth that much. $50-or-60 maybe, but not no $500. Cheatin' bastard, steals my woman an' now he's tryin' t'steal my money too. Money, I don't even have.

Perry Cline an' most of my family was already in the Mate Creek courthouse whenever I arrived. I was hitchin' my horse up whenever I spotted Jessa walkin' towards the courthouse. Of course, she was here for this countersuit. 'Fore she could reach the doors of the courthouse, I stopped her by rushin' ov'r t'her side an' askin', "Jessa, can I have a quick word wit'cha?"

"No, Tolbert. I need to get inside and find a seat." She told me, tryin' to walk by.

"Yea, well, I got a few things that need said an' by god I'm gonna say 'em." I told her, grabbin' her by the arm an' forcefully draggin' her to the side of the buildin'.

"Tolbert, let me go." Jessa protested as I slung her ov'r to the side wall of the buildin'.

"Yer gonna listen t'me, darlin', whether ya want to or not." I told her, slammin' her back 'gainst the wall slightly. "This bullshit that Vance Bastard-" I began only for her to jut her chin up and snap, "Shaw. His name's Shaw Eldridge, not Vance Bastard, Tolbert."

I just rolled my stormy eyes at her 'fore continuin' my train o'thought wit, "Is doin' t'me ain't right. I don't got the kinda money he wants an' all I did was bust a few windows an' doors. He's the one that went off the deep end tryin' t'burn me alive in my cabin."

"I saw the damage you did, Tolbert, and it was more than just busting some windows and doors."

"Ya saw it? How?" I asked, my stormy eyes wide wit' shock. Why would she be in that livery for?

"I oversaw the repairs to the livery and I've been running it ever since Shaw's been in jail too." Jessa answered, actin' like what she was doin' was fine even tho it weren't She wasn't s'posed to be runnin' that damn livery.

"What? Jessa, that ain't fittin'. Ya shouldn't be doin' that." I told her, grindin' my teeth so hard they felt 'bout ready to crack.

"Don't tell me what to do, Tolbert. It's not your place anymore." Pushin' me 'way from her, she said, "Now, if you'd excuse me I'm going inside of the courthouse to support my fiance's claim against you.", 'fore rushin' by me.

"Jessa, listen t'me. Please." I begged, runnin' right behind her.

"Leave me the hell alone, Tolbert." She ordered as she reached the sidewalk right outside o'the alleyway.

Grabbin' her arm an' turnin' her 'round t'look at me I told her in a roar, "No, I wanna know why yer standin' by his side when ya know he tried t'murder me."

"He's my man and the father of-" She began to say only for me to cut her off wit' an angry seethe of, "Oh goddamnit, that's what this is 'bout, him bein' Silas' blood? Yer wit' him cause o'that." Shakin' my head, I pushed her 'way from me wit' a dark chuckle of, "Go to his side then, but ya remember that I was good t'ya an' didn't even have t'be since ya were knocked up wit' that Vance Bastard's bastard."

"Ah…" Jessa squeaked out as she lost her balance an' fell on the sidewalk.

Shit, I accidently made her fall. Damnit, I didn't mean for that t'happen. "I'm sorry, darlin'. 'Ere, let me help ya up." I told Jessa, offerin' her my hand while kneelin' by her side.

"I don't need your help." Jessa batted my hand away. Standin' up, she spat, "Just leave me alone, Tolbert." She let out a shaky breath an' held her side 'fore rushin' off to the courthouse doors.

Goddamnit, she must've bruised her side or somethin' in the trip an' fall. Hell…she's gonna be mad at me 'bout that for a bit.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I felt a sharp pain in my side as I walked inside of the courthouse. I wasn't dumb, I knew that the pain was most likely the warning signs of an oncoming miscarriage since I had fallen on my stomach when Tolbert pushed me. I was praying that the pain would subside and that I wouldn't lose the baby, but only time would tell. Quickly, I spotted Sully and Jim Vance sitting behind the plaintiff's table next to Levicy and Devil Anse. They were saving me a seat, one that'd place me behind Shaw (who was shackled with the Pike County Sherriff sitting by him) and in between Sully and Jim Vance.

Quickly, while clenching my side, I made my way over to my seat. Once I arrived at the front row, Sully got up to let me in while greeting me with a concerned, "Jessa, are you okay?"

"I just fell and have some sharp side pain, but other than that I'm fine." I honestly told Sully while taking my seat between him and Jim.

Shaw spun around in his chair (having overheard me and his dad) and gave me a worried look while saying, "What'd you mean you fell, babe? You're pregnant, you can't be fallin'."

I knew I had to explain what happened even tho I didn't want too. I let out a sigh, one mixed with a shaky breath since I was still bothered by the pain in my side, before telling everybody, "Outside Tolbert tried to talk to me, but I told him to leave me alone. He got mad, pushed me, and I tripped and fell over my feet."

"Tolbert McCoy better pray ya don't lose that baby otherwise he's gettin' snapped like a chicken neck." Jim Vance told me in a very serious tone.

"That ginger fuck…" Shaw shook his head, his voice low and angry.

Devil Anse was just smoking on his pipe while looking ahead and waiting for Judge Wall to come out. Levicy just shot me a soft look, one that portrayed she hoped I'd be alright, before whispering something into her husband's ear. Devil Anse just nodded, but had a hard unreadable look on his face.

It was at that very moment that Tolbert walked down the aisle towards the defendant's table, where Perry Cline was sitting. Brenton Landon was taking the easy way out; he was sitting with Randall and Sally in the front row. It made him look good to the McCoys, but also good to Sully since he wasn't at the legal table.

"Jessa, are ya a'ight?" Tolbert asked me after stopping by my row.

Before I could utter a word, Shaw darkly threatened Tolbert, "Start prayin' to whatever you believe in that she is alright cause if she ain't, well you won't be either.", while trying and failing to rise up from his seat (since Sherriff Maynard shoved him to sit back down).

"Shaw, stop it. This isn't helping your case." I ordered him with a narrow look, one a mother would use when scolding a child.

Jim snickered with his lips curling over his tobacco stained teeth"Jessa ain't none of your concern, ya shit turd McCoy." Jim snickered with his lips curling over his tobacco stained teeth. He leaned over me slightly and made a snapping gesture with his hands while telling Tolbert, "Now move 'long 'fore ya get snapped like a chicken neck."

"Jesus take the wheel…" Sully muttered under his breath while doing a face palm.

"I'm fine, Tolbert. Just go to your table." I told the redhead, hoping that he'd listen to me and leave or else a brawl might be erupting.

"I'll talk t'ya later." Tolbert told me 'fore walkin' off.

"Like hell you will, ya ginger fuck!" Shaw shouted at Tolbert, trying to get up only to be roughly pushed down into his seat by the sherriff.

Oh my god, Shaw's going off the deep end cause Tolbert pushed me. Oh god… Why is it that every time those two are by each other they start shit and try to fight?

Sherriff Maynard forceably shoved Shaw back into his seat while giving him the warning of, "Shaw, sit down or else I'll stick ya back in the paddy wagon for an early trip to jail and you'll miss this countersuit hearin'."

"Calm down, hun. I'm fine, I promise." I told him between a few deep breaths as I felt the pain in my side begin to dull.

Shaw's brows knitted together as he studied me, trying to gauge my pain level. "Are you sure? Cause if not, please go see Doc."

"Shaw, I'm fine. The pain's dulling; it was just a scare." I assured him with a thin smile. Shaw just nodded, accepting my answer, and turned around in his seat.

* * *

 **Brenton POV:**

"This is a sham. A sue 'gainst my son in a Hatfield court's only gonna go one way. We all know how unfairly McCoys get treated in a Hatfield court." Randall ranted and raved next to me as his son, Tolbert, walked by us (after stopping to say a word to Jessa, which was stupid since she's by Jim Vance and Shaw, and getting' threatened) and over to the table Perry was at.

"It'll be fine, Randall. You'll see, the lord'll get us thru this." Sally assured her disgruntled husband while rubbing his arm in an attempt to calm him.

Randall gave his wife a dirty look before ranting, "It ain't gonna be fine, Sally. Y'know how unjust this court is wit' the judge bein' Devil Anse's own brother."

"Randall, it is what it is. Don't fret over what we can't change." I told him, trying to sound helpful even tho I was annoyed by his rants.

Perry turned 'round in his seat only to tell the ranting fool next to me, "Yes, Ole Rand'l, leave it in the lord's hands. He will see to it that the sinners get theirs in the end."

"When's this farce of a trial gettin' started?" Tolbert asked impatiently before adding in, "I gotta go check on somethin'."

"Tolbert, harrassin' your ex-common-law wife isn't somethin' ya gotta do." I bluntly advised the boy in a dry sigh.

Perry's eyes turned into the size of saucers. "What? You're not bothering the fiancé of the plantiff and the suspect in your case are you, Tolbert?"

"Of course, he is, Perry. Boy's got it bad for her, much like how ya got it bad for Roseanna, who by the way is on the second row with her husband, Johnse Hatfield." I told my brother-in-law, making sure to point over to the object of his unrequited love at the end of my sentence. She sure did dodge a bullet there. Johnse's younger than Perry, prolly more lively then the dull lawyer too.

"Shut up, Brenton." My brother-in-law ordered in a snap, giving me a deep and cutting look.

Tolbert let out a sigh 'fore tellin' us, "I ain't botherin' Jessa. She fell earlier, outside on the sidewalk, an' I'm just worried 'bout her since she seemed t'be holdin' her side."

"Concerned or not, stay 'way from her." Randall sternly order his son. Tolbert open his mouth, ready to protest, but was shut up by his father barkin', "She's already done our family 'nough harm, no need for more t'come down on us cause of her harlot's ways."

Sally's expression went blank and she got that eery look that usually crossed her face whenever she went into a seer's trance. Ah shit, she's havin' a vision. Not good, so not good since we're in the Logan County Courthouse waitin' on Judge Wall to walk out of his chambers. Blinkin' her eyes, Sally came out of her trance lookin' like she'd just seen somethin' horrible. Ah, wait, she did just see somethin' horrible. Leanin' forward, Sally frantically told Tolbert, "Leave Jessa and Shaw the hell alone. If not, you'll do somethin' that they'll both hate ya for; even want your head for."

Oh wow, I wonder what she saw? Whatever it was it wasn't good. Perry looked over his shoulder at me, his brows quirked in an 'uh oh, crazy Aunt Sally saw something' type gesture.

"Ma, stop it with yer crazy seer rants. It's horseshit." Tolbert grumbled, rollin' his eyes dismissively at his mother. If he's smart, which he clearly ain't, he'll listen to his mama.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Wall Hatfield!" The bailiff announced as Judge Wall walked out of his chambers an' over to his chair at the judge's bench. Great, this bullshit trial's underway now.

As soon as everybody rose up Judge Wall motioned for us to sit while sayin', "Sit, so we can get this over with. I know that many of ya got better things to do then be here." Yea, actually I did have better things t'do. "If any of ya'll didn't know, this is a bench trial meanin' that I'll hear both sides and then make a ruling."

"Told ya the court here's corrupted by Hatfields." Pa grumbled from 'hind me.

Gesturin' towards my enemy with the wave of his hand, Judge Wall told him, "Now, Shaw, go 'head and tell me why ya had John B. file this countersuit 'gainst Tolbert McCoy."

The Vance Bastard stood up, his shackles an' chains clinkin' loudly, and nodded at his judge cousin. "Hey, Wall, nice courthouse ya got here." Judge Wall just rolled his eyes, shook his head, an' let out a chuckle. "Reason I'm here, Wall, is cause Tolbert destroyed my livery on Christmas night. When I got to my office the mornin' after Christmas it was busted up and all the livestock was set free, costin' me hundreds in repairs and potential profits."

"Bullshit, no proof I did it." I blurted out, defendin' myself since I didn't wanna pay that shifty bastard no $500.

Pointing his gavel at me, the judge ordered, "You shut up til I say it's your turn." Putting his gavel down an' leanin' back in his chair, the judge looked at Shaw and asked, "Now, ya got any proof he's the one that damaged your livery or are you just goin' by a hunch?"

"I got proof. He left me a note confessin' to the vandalism in my office's kitchenette."

"Is the letter available to be entered as evidence?" The judge asked, causin' my heart to sink. Shit… Shit. Fuckin' shit, I forgot all 'bout leavin' that note. I was so drunk; I didn't think when I wrote it.

"Yes, Judge Wall." The lawyer for that Vance Bastard nodded while standin' up. Openin' up a folder an' holdin' up a the note, he told the judge, "As a matter of fact, I've got my client's letter from the defendant right here."

"Bring it here, I wanna see this evidence." Judge Wall told the lawyer, wavin' his hand at him in a 'hurry up' motion.

"You left him a note? Dear lord, Tolbert, are you an idiot?" Perry sniped, givin' me a deep glare that made me want t'knock 'im into next week.

"Just do yer fancy talkin' an' make sure I don't gotta pay the bastard." I ordered my lawyer cousin as my nostrils flared angrily.

The lawyer scurried ov'r to the judge an' handed him the note. Judge Wall looked ov'r the note 'fore handin' it back to the lawyer while lookin' at me an' shruggin', "Looks like I just read a written confession, Mr. McCoy." While the Vance Bastard's lawyer went back to his table and sat with his client the judge asked me in a sarcastic tone, "Have anything to add, Tolbert McCoy?"

"I was drunk." I honestly said, thinkin' it'd be my best defense, as I stood up.

Perry Cline stood up and abruptly pushed me t'sit down while tellin' Judge Wall in a quick, but slippery tone, "What my client means, Honorable Judge Hatfield, is that he was too drunk to write the note and it has to be a forgery."

"Hmm, I see." Judge Wall hummed. "Is there anybody here today that can read the note and verify whether or note it's Tolbert's handwritin' or a forgin'?"

"I can, Judge Wall." Jessa said 'fore standin' up an' addin' in, "I know what both men's handwriting looks like. I can verify if it's Tolbert's or an attempt."

"Jesus Christ, I just knew you'd do that lil lady." Judge Wall chuckled while shakin' his head.

God no, now Jessa's gonna testify 'gainst me. What have I done t'deserve this hell? I was good t'her, why'd he turn on my like this? Just cause Shaw fathered Silas ain't a good 'nough reason for me.

 **Shaw POV:**

I turned 'round in my chair and pointed a finger at my fiancé while ordering, "No, Jessa, sit your ass down right now." When she didn't listen, but instead moved to stand at the table next to John B. to read the note, I pleaded in a whisper-hiss, "We don't need to win this countersuit this way, you don't need to become a witness. Please, sit down."

Jessa just waved me off and picked up the letter. After 2.5-seconds of lookin' at it she told Wall, "This is Tolbert's chicken scratch alright. He always slants his o's and slashes his loops instead of actually looping them to make letters."

"Well, Mr. Cline, seems like an expert of your client's handwritin' has confirmed it was him that wrote the letter." My cousin said in an eat shit type of tone while slightly tilting his head at Perry.

A wicked look appeared on the slimy ass lawyer's face and I knew, I just knew, that he was going to say something to try and make Jessa look unbelievable. I waited on baited breath for his remark. When the slick, but damning, remark of, "With all do respect, your honor, I wouldn't take the word of a golddiggin' strumpet to heart. She'll say and do anything to benefit herself and right now her lover and the father of her bastard winning a $500 suit is in her best interests.", came out of Perry's mouth the breath I was holding let loose in an angry and shaky sigh.

Damnit! This is exactly why I didn't want Jessa testifying. Last thing I need is her reputation ruined. How can my kids grow up respected in the Tug River Valley if their mom's labeled a golddiggin' hoochie? Yea, they can't. Not to mention I don't want my woman havin' a black rain cloud over her head when she's a good girl that just got stuck in a shitty situation. Fuck, 19th century people can be such judgmental assholes.

I was so pissed at Perry that I saw red like a ragin' bull. "Don't ya dare talk about her like that! You hear me, fuckin' prick, don't call her shit that she ain't!" I screamed at Perry Cline while trying and failing (since Sherriff Maynard had a vice grip on my arms) to barrel over the table and to the bastard that was slanderin' my fiancé (cause I wanted to punch him in the face…).

Perry Cline arched back in a defensive motion and his looked like he was about to swallow his teeth as I tried to break free from Sherriff Maynard. "Sit and calm down." The sherriff told me while shoving me into my chair.

Giving me a stern look, John B. gave me a quick lecture of, "I know you're upset by the remarks Mr. Cline made, but please calm down. This outburst is detrimental to your case."

I know that Jessa must've been hurt cause her jaw trembled a bit and her face blanched as her indigo eyes went wide with disbelief. Before she could try to say anything, my dad appeared by her side. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he softly told her, "Come on, let's go sit down. We don't need you under any stress."

Jessa just nodded her head, agreeing to let my dad take her back to her seat. Before being led off, she looked at Perry and told him, "Don't point a judgmental finger at me, Perry. You've got no right since you're just a shyster lawyer; not a man of god."

"Seems like ya sure do got yourself a strong backbone, Jessa." Jim Vance told my fiancé once Sully led her over to her chair. "Most woman would've cried over what he said, but ya held it together." Uncle Jim explained as Jessa sat down between him and my dad.

Turning around and looking at Jessa, I told her, "You might've testified today, but it ain't happening in Kentucky."

"Shaw, as your lawyer I have the final say so in who I have testifying on your behalf and she will be brought on the stand to alibi you."

"You saw what Perry just did. No way in hell can you put her thru that again." I lowly snapped at my lawyer thru clenched teeth.

"Shaw, if I have to testify to free you I will. My children need their daddy." Jessa told me in a determined, but soft tone. Goddamnit, of course she'll commit social suciude to free me in order for our kids to have me around. Damnit, why does she have to be so selfless. If I was in her shoes I'd refuse to testify and save my reputation.

I would've continued the argument, but didn't cause Wall's voice loudly sounded out in the courtroom with the verdict of, "From what I've seen and heard today it seems that Tolbert McCoy did indeed vandalize Shaw Eldridge's livery causin' damages that resulted in a loss of profits and high costs in repairs. I side with the plaintiff and hereby find you, Tolbert McCoy, legally responsible to pay the $500 in damages cost by time the year's up." Banging his gavel on the bench, he ordered, "Court's dismissed, now everyone out."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Uh oh, Sally had a seer's vision. What do you guys think she saw that made her give Tolbert that ominous warning? Anyways, that trial was something else. Shaw's trial's going to be even more dramatic when that time comes so… …**


	66. Keep Workin' Our Livery

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Keep Workin' Our Livery**

 **Jessa POV:**

After walking outside of the courthouse, I spotted Shaw with Sherriff Maynard standing by the door of the paddy wagon. The sherriff pointed his finger between me and Shaw while telling me, "Ma'am, ya'll can have a minute 'fore we head back to Kentucky."

"Thank you, Sherriff." I gratefully told the short and round man before rushing over to Shaw. "Oh, god, I've missed you so much." I confessed to Shaw as I gave him a hug.

"I miss you too, baby. So, so much." Shaw breathed into my ear as he held me tight (tighter than he's ever held me before too). "It feels so good to hold ya even if I'm in chains." He told me, pulling away slightly so that he could look at my face. "How're you holding up with running the livery? Did my note help ya?"

"Your note helped a lot. Todd's working with me and Johnse's even helping when he's not delivering shine." I told Shaw, putting his mind at ease about my ability to run the livery.

Shaw just nodded his head and let out a simple, "Good.", before leaning in to kiss me.

Of course, I welcomed the kiss. I held onto his shoulder with one hand and held the back of his neck with the other as our lips frantically pressed together in desperate and needy kisses. Since we knew we were going to be parted for an undisclosed amount of time we were stealing all the kisses from each other that we could. We paused half a second to fill out lungs with much needed air before we went back to nipping and tugging at each other's lips; kissing frantically and desperately.

"Okay, you two, break it up." Sherriff Maynard told us while yanking Shaw away from me.

"Babe, just keep workin' our livery and takin' care of the kids. I'll be home soon, don't worry." Shaw quickly blurted out as the sherriff led him over to the back of the paddy wagon.

"I will, but it's hard not to worry, hun." I told my fiancé while the sherriff unlocked the cage door.

"I love you, Jessa." Shaw told me as the sherriff shoved him into the paddy wagon.

"I love you too, Shaw." I replied to my fiancé as the sherriff locked the cage door and walked around to the front buckboard of the paddy wagon.

Holding onto the bars of the cage door, Shaw told me, "Give the kids hugs and kisses from me, honey."

"I will, Shaw." I assured him with a thin smile.

 **Tolbert:**

I was leanin' 'gainst the corner o'the courthouse, hidden by the alleyway, while watchin' Jessa have a goodbye moment wit' the Vance Bastard. God, seein' her throwin' herself at 'im was sickenin'. How can she be throwin' herself at 'im like some two-bit whore so shamelessly? I tipped back my flask, feelin' the shine roll down my throat, as I watched the paddy wagon roll 'way wit' Jessa wavin' g'bye at her bastard while tellin' him, "I'll write you, Shaw. Just hold on, we'll get you free and cleared."

"I'll write you too, baby!" Shaw called out, replyin' t'Jessa, as the paddy wagon rolled farther 'way down the road.

My hand was by my side wit' my flask danglin' from it as I watched Jessa walk off towards that damned livery. Goddamnit, I hated that livery. If it wasn't for that business, I'd have Jessa right now. The shady Vance Bastard would just have t'go into the livestock business (which makes lots an' lots o'money). I wante t'follow her, but decided not to since she's most likely mad at me from the fall earlier. I took a sip of my flask while watchin' her disappear into the livery.

I needed t'figure out a way t'get her back wit' me an' for good. As long as the Vance Bastard's still breathin' I don't exactly stand a chance.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was finishing up dinner and keeping an eye on the babies, whom were sitting on a blanket in the main room playing with some toys, whenever Cap came home. "I invited Jessa over for dinner tonight. Figured 'tween that hearin' today and her workin' the livery she wouldn't be up to cookin'." He told me as soon as he walked thru the door.

Looking over my shoulder, I asked my husband, "How did the countersuit go?"

"Good." Shaw told me, hanging his hat up on its hook. While removing his jacker and hanging it up, he told me, "Shaw won, but Jessa had to verify Tolbert's handwriting on a note and it got a bit ugly for a minute."

"What'd you mean by ugly, Cap?" I asked with an arched brow.

"Perry Cline called her a golddiggin' strumpet and Shaw blew up. The Kentucky sherriff had to hold him back or he would've jumped Perry." Cap explained while making his way into the main room, stopping at the blankets the babies were playing on in order to check-up on them.

"Wow, that sounds intense." Was my immediate reaction. Of course, leave it to a Hatfield and McCoy court case to be a complete 3-ring circus. Looking at my husband, I asked "You don't mind setting the table while I take care of the platters, do you?"

Cap didn't say a word, just walked into the kitchen and over to the cabinets that the dishes were kept in. Taking a stack of dishes out of the cabinet and bringing them over to the table, Cap told me, "You know she really seems to miss him."

"What? Really, cause she doesn't seem too emotionally torn up to me." I told Shaw while loading the fried chicken I made onto a large platter. I think I would know if she was missing him or emotional since I saw her almost every day, other than weekends that is, since I babysat her kids. Kids that were currently playing my mine at the moment.

While setting the table, he went on to say, "Right before the sherriff loaded him into the paddy wagon he let Shaw say goodbye to Jessa; they hugged real tight and kept kissin' for a good minute or so 'fore Sherriff Maynard had to pull him away and shove him into the cage."

"Well, soon enough he'll have a date with the gallows and she'll just have to move on with her life." I told Cap while bringing the chicken platter over to the table.

"That's the problem tho, darlin'. I don't think she'll fully move on once he's hanged." Cap told me, going over to the cabinet the glassware and mugs were kept, while I went back to the counter to grab a platter of corn.

"Why not?" I asked, grabbing the platter of corn on the cob while hearing the hinges of the cabinet squeak as my husband opened it.

"Cause of the way they were with each other, Allie." Cap told me as I walked over to the table while he grabbed the glasses and a mug (for his coffee since everyone else would be drinking milk). As we passed by each other on our way to our destinations he went on to say, "It was as if they were holdin' onto each other for dear life." As he placed the glasses on the table while I grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes and the gravy boat, he concluded his thoughts with, "It's clear that she loves him and he either loves or is obsessed with her. Whatever it is with him I dunno, but it's somethin'."

Going over to the table, I scoffed, "Cap, of course she's holding on to him for dear life, he's been locked up for a couple of weeks and it's the first time she's seen him." I placed the potatoes and gravy on the table before rubbing his shoulder and telling him, "Don't read too much into it, once he's gone for good my friend'll get her senses back."

Cap placed a hand on my hip, keeping me gently rooted in place, while looking into my sapphire eyes with his mismatched ones and sighing deeply, but honestly, in his wave-like timbre, "Allie, darlin', I think Jessa, no matter what you say, is going to harbor some type of feelin's for Shaw. He got to her and twisted up her head." Lightly rubbing a circle into my hip with his thumb, my husband added in, "Hell, just look at how long it took Olga to leave him. She obviously had feelin's for him too since she stuck 'round for so long even when he more or less just said he was usin' her to warm his bed and treated her like shit."

I shook my head, not wanting to hear what he was saying. Holding my hand up, I walked over to grab the pitcher of milk from the counter while sighing, "Cap, stop, I don't want to think of Jessa being dumb enough to fall victim to Shaw's charm and his controlling, manipulative ways. She was raised better then to become a victim to Shaw's ways."

Before Cap could say a word, a knock sounded at the door. Jessa had come for dinner. "I'll get the door." Cap announced, swiftly making his way to the door. While placing the pitcher of milk onto the table, I heard the door open accompanied by Cap telling Jessa along with Todd and Mary, "Come on in." As I went to grab the coffee pot, I heard Cap say, "Allie's in the kitchen, but it's time to et so…"

Looks like I need to push aside the things that I was taking to Cap about so that I can listen to whatever Jessa wants to talk about; be a supportive friend. I just hope she doesn't talk too much about Shaw tonight since he really is a sore spot we've avoid talking about so far.

"What's for dinner?" Mary asked while making her way into the kitchen.

 **Jessa POV:**

"Hopefully something good and not that dry meatloaf like last time." Todd remarked under his breath, making a zinger at the meatloaf I Allie made last week when we were invited over for dinner, as we followed Cap (who had Captain W. slung on his hip) into the kitchen.

"Fried Chicken." Allie told Mary, oblivious to Todd's remark since it was muttered for only me to hear.

"Todd, be grateful they're having us over for dinner." I reprimanded him in a low whisper as Lydia began to slightly dig into my hip as I carried her. Thank god Silas could walk now. I just held his hand and let him walk slowly next to me. Hell, I don't know if I could handle a baby on both hips right now. At least Lydia'll be walking whenever I give birth to the new baby.

"They didn't have to invite us. 'Sides, you know they don't like Shaw and vice versa so it's wrong even bein' here and takin' their help so much." Todd hissed while slightly narrowing his honey eyes, the ones he shared with Shaw and Mary, at me.

"We need their help right now, but once Shaw's free we'll go from there." I told Todd since that was more or less the situation. I mean I'd love for my friendship with Allie to stay intact after Shaw gets cleared of his charges, but realistically with how much she seems to hate him I don't know if that's possible. I know she says that everything with Shaw is water under the bridge and that our friendship means the world to her right now, but how will she feel when he's home? Putting a tight smile on my face, I suggested, "Now, let's just eat dinner and be nice tonight. Okay?"

"Okay…" Todd sighed before taking a seat at the table next to his sister.

"This looks good, Allie." I complimented my friend's meal (which I'm sure Todd'll have a complaint about once we're on our way home) as I handed Silas off to Todd, who was in the seat next to mine.

As Todd placed Silas on his lap and I took a seat with Lydia on mine, Allie smiled, "Thank you, Jessa." As Cap began to serve himself, Allie went on to say, "One of these days when you're not too busy at the livery you'll have to have us over for dinner."

"Maybe on Sunday you can come by." I suggested, since Sundays are known to be days for big dinners with family and friends no matter what era it was, as I took the platter of corn from the table.

"We can't." Cap told me as I placed a corn cob on my plate. Grabbing the platter from me, instead of letting me pass it down to Todd, Cap informed me a bit coldly, "We always have family dinner at my folks'. Everybody's usually there too."

"Not everybody since Sully and Jim are at my place for Sunday dinner, but I understand." I countered his remark while grabbing a piece of fried chicken from the platter.

"How 'bout we come over on Saturday?" Allie asked as a way to smooth over the dinner situation, while Todd and Mary waited patiently for some side platters so that they could have more than just chicken to eat.

"Saturday's good." I nodded with a smile, glad that we could agree on a day to do dinner at my place. Passing the bowl of mashed potatoes to Todd, I suggested, "I can make pot pie."

"As long as it's not possum, that sounds good." Allie teased, making a jab at the possum pie I told her about making and eating at Granny Delize's a couple of weeks ago.

"Possum pie's not that bad. Tastes like chicken." I joked, making Allie giggle. Cap just shook his head and ate his chicken with a suppressed smirk on his face.

The rest of dinner was filled with banter and went well. Oddly tho, Allie never brought up the counter-suit. I thought she would, but guess I was wrong. Perhaps Cap told her about the ruling and she just didn't feel the need to bring it up.

* * *

It's been a few days since the counter-suit and things seemed to get back to normal or as normal as it could be for me right now since I was running both a business and a household since Shaw was locked up. I seemed to be holding up good when it came to the livery business considering I was going by a note from Shaw with pointers on it when it came to running the business since I knew nothing about livestock. Todd was a good co-worker and brother-in-law. He was always running around doing pickups and deliveries (sometimes with Johnse's help if it was too long of a ride) for the livery.

"So, what exactly are you in the market for, Mr. Caldwell?" I asked the middle-aged man as I led him into the backyard of the livery where the livestock pens were at.

"I need'a goat." Mr. Caldwell simply told me over the sounds of animals oinking, neighing, bahing, and whining.

"Well, the goat pens are right over here." I told him, gesturing towards the pens with the wave of my hand while leading him over to them.

"I hope these goats ain't too old." The customer remarked while going over to the pens.

"They're separated in pens by whether they're a kid, a nannie, or a billy-goat." I explained before adding in, "It shouldn't be hard for you to find what you're looking for."

"I hope cause I need'a goat." Mr. Caldwell grumbled as he started to inspect the goat pens.

"The far-left pen's got the kid-goats in it." I told him, since he wanted a younger goat, while pointing to said pen.

"Ah…" Mr. Caldwell nodded, going over to the pen with the young goats in it. "So, how much do you know 'bout livestock?" He asked me while inspecting the goats in the pen.

"Shaw told me enough, why?" I asked the man, getting the feeling that he was judging me cause I was a woman. It wouldn't be the first time that happened and it wouldn't be the last.

"Well, if Shaw told ya then ya must know a thing or two. He's knowledgeable, giv es good prices too." Mr. Caldwell told me, more or less reacting like all of my other customers did once they found out that Shaw told me about the livestock trade. What they didn't know was that I got a crash course in this business from his note.

"I assure you, Mr. Caldwell that the prices are the same with me as they were with my fiancé."

"Well, I'll take that goat then." Mr. Caldwell told me, pointing to a baby goat that was white with brown ears and legs.

"Okay, well, I'll get you checked out in the office and discuss a good day for delivery." I told my client, leading him over to the livery's backdoor.

"I'd like the goat sometime today, Miss." Mr. Caldwell told me as he followed me over to the livery's backdoor.

Opening the door, I told him, "That can be arranged."

"Ya know that Shaw's good people." Mr. Caldwell told me, walking into the livery with me following right behind him. As we walked into the front of the building, where the office was, he informed me, "He sold me a horse for my son last year, broke and trained it for my boy too for a small reasonable price."

"Shaw's good with horses. We have about 5-or-6 at home." I told Mr. Caldwell as we walked over to my desk.

"Yes, he is. The way he broke and trained my son's horse, well I've never seen nothin' like it 'fore." My client told me in a somewhat impressed tone as he took our seats at my desk.

"Well, let's get the paperwork for the kid-goat filled out and have you pay."

"Yes, ma'am."

After a few minutes I had Mr. Caldwell check out and he left, pleased at the price of $2.75 he had to pay for his goat. The goat itself was $2.50 and the delivery fee was an extra 25-cents. I was just going by the price list that Shaw had given me in his note (the one John B. delivered to me after he visited him in jail. Apparently, he had a good price system going on cause everyone that I dealt with felt the pricing was fair. Also, I had a cheat sheet for how much animals should cost when buying, stating how high I should go before bartering via Western Union with the sellers/supplies out west.

I was sitting at my desk (well Shaw's desk, but you know what I mean) whenever Todd came back from delivering some piglets to an upstart farmer (some young man my age who's just built a house and got married) on the edge of Logan.

Standing up, I told my brother-in-law, "Todd, you need to deliver a goat to Mr. Caldwell. He wants it today too, so come on and I'll show you the goat he picked."

"Damn…I just got back too…" He sighed out in a half-groan as he followed me outback to the livestock pens.

* * *

It was lunch time and I was at my desk eating a hot sandwich that I picked up at the diner. The couple that bought the diner from Shaw (the Clarkes) were nice and gave me a discount (well they gave Shaw discounts too before we got arrested) on my meal. They had renamed the diner Clarke's Café and updated the paint and color scheme inside. The place looked nice, but for some reason I felt melancholy going into it. Maybe cause me and Shaw found Peggy died in the kitchen back in '78…

Anyways, I was eating my lunch whenever the door chime went off and in walked the last person I ever thought I'd see in the livery. Nancy McCoy. She had a schooled look on her face as she walked further into the livery, towards my desk.

Setting my sandwich down on the wax paper it came in, I gave Nancy a hard stare while asking, "What're you doing here, Nancy?"

"I heard tell that'cha where runnin' Shaw Eldridge's livery. Thought I'd come in an' see it for myself since I'm in town t'buy some groceries." Nancy said with fake sweetness in her voice, bobbing her head side to side as she took in the décor of the livery, as she came over to my desk. "I see ya fixed everythin' up nice after Tolbert supposedly busted it up."

"Tolbert didn't supposedly bust it up, Nancy. He did bust it up." I told her with an edge to my voice as I leaned back slightly in my chair in a bored posture.

"O'course you'd take that Vance's word over Tolbert's, your common-law husband's." Nancy spat out as she clenched the back of the chair that was in front of the desk for clients to sit in.

"Ex-common-law husband, Nancy. I gave him the ring back months ago and left." I deadpanned, tilting my head at Nancy in a 'so over you being here' gesture.

"Yes, you did do that. Such a shame ya were so stupid in doin' so."

Sitting up straight and gesturing to my half-eaten sandwich, I bluntly told Tolbert's shew of a cousin, "Nancy, if you're just going to insult me then you can leave. I'd like to finish my lunch in peace."

"Dear, I'm not insultin' ya just tellin' ya a hard to swallow truth." Nancy told me in a smug and self-righteous way as she pulled her hand away from the chair in order to rest her hand on her hip.

"Nancy, maybe you and all of the McCoys think me leaving Tolbert was stupid, but I don't feel that way. I did what I felt was best."

"Well, soon 'nough Tolbert'll be comin' to reclaim ya. Hopefully, you come to your sense and let him do so."

"It'll snow in hell first before I go back with Tolbert. Now, get out." I snapped at Nancy, pointing towards the door to cement the fact that I wanted her out of the livery.

"Ya won't be actin' all high and mighty for long, not when you'll be manless…" She trailed off in a tone more slippery then a slip 'n' slide.

I narrowed my indigo eyes at the black-haired shew that had Abel trapped in her talons. God, this girl was something else. Who spurts out insults with fake-sugar smiles, it ain't normal. Yea, well, this girl and her bitterness and hatred she had inside of her wasn't normal so…

Squaring my shoulders, I ordered the shrew, "Get the hell out, Nancy 'fore I drag you out by your hair."

"Fine, I'm goin'." Nancy relented with a neigh-like sigh. She glided over to the door and opening it. Looking over her shoulder she told me, "Ya didn't make me leave, Jessa. I'm only goin' cause I gotta do some shoppin' at Shifflet's." She told me from over her shoulder before walking out of the livery; leaving me alone once again with my lunch in my office.

Picking up my sandwich, I shook my head while wondering if I wouldn't had so much drama while working somewhere back in 21st century Tulsa. I bet back in Tulsa I'd have a normal part-time job and would be a Senior getting ready to graduate and go to college somewhere. Hell, it's crazy to think about how simple my life could've been versus how complex it really was. One thing for certain was if I was in Tulsa I wouldn't have Silas right now and no matter how hectice and dramatic things seemed I wouldn't trade my son for anything in the world and in extension his daddy, Shaw.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. What do you guys think about Jessa and Shaw's relationship? Will it survive his time on jail awaiting his trial date or not? Oh, and what did you think about Allie and Cap's pre-dinner talk? Anyways, Jessa and Allie's friendship seems to be back on track. Looks like Jessa's doing a good job running the livery, but Nancy stopping by…yea so not good…**

 **Something goes down over in Pikeville, KY in the next chapter.**


	67. It's The Lynch Mob

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **It's The Lynch Mob**

 **Shaw POV:**

The days ran into each other the longer I was locked up. I'd estimate that I'd been in the Pikeville Jail for roughly a month now (give or take a few days) and it sucked balls. I hated being locked up and away from my family. God, I missed Jessa and the kids so much. Being away from them felt so wrong. All my life I always wanted a family of my own, truly of my own, and now that I finally have it, I'm rottin' in jail cause of Tolbert's crazy ass and bullshit charges he had that snake Perry put on me.

I don't know how much longer I can last in lock-up. The weight's fallin' off of me and I feel so drained emotionally. I want my freedom so bad that I can taste it.

I was spending another night in my cell laying on a hard-wooden bunk trying to get some sleep. I had my hat covering my face since the jail was lit up by an oil lamp since Sherriff Maynard was in the place keeping watch over me. His deputy was supposed to come a while back to relieve him, but that never happened. I was in a light sleep whenever the sound of the jail's door slamming accompanied by the deputy frantically telling the sherriff, "A lynch mob led by Tolbert McCoy's comin' right this way!", woke me up.

Oh, fuck no, that ginger fucker and his brothers (who'd follow him to hell) formed a lynch mob to hang me. Fuck! I don't wanna be swinging from a tree, I got too much to live for and an impending trial (whenever Judge Tobias stops dragging his feet and picks a damn date…).

I sat up and placed my hat on my head before rushing over to my cell bars. Holding onto the bars, I pleaded, "Sherriff, you can't let them take me. I got a woman and kids, a new baby on the way too. I need my day in court."

"I'll do what I can, but I ain't gettin' shot by Tolbert over ya." The sherriff told me as he sat at his desk.

Hell, that wasn't very helpful or assuring…

Suddenly the door opened, bouncin' against the wall, and in came Tolbert with his brothers and cousins right behind him. Damn, shit just got real now. I doubt I'm getting' out of this alive. Shit… I'm gonna be swinging from a tree soon…

"Sherriff, we're here for yer prisoner." Tolbert informed the sherriff as he went over to him. Holdin' his hand out, he said, "Give me cell keys."

"Tolbert, why don't ya calm down-" The sherriff began to tell the crazy ginger only to get cut off my Tolbert yelling, "I ain't gonna calm down, he tried t'kill me an' I want justice!" As all of the McCoy men crowded around my cage, givin' me sinister looks, Tolbert unholstered his gun and pointed it at the sherriff while ordering, "The keys, now!"

The deputy looked 'bout ready to shit his pants as he watched Tolbert aiming a gun at his boss' head. The sherriff looked a bit frightened too. Great, he's not any help to me, now is he? Fuckin' pussy. Sherriff Maynard, the chicken shit that he is, handed over the keys to save his own skin. What the hell, who does this guy even keep getting voted into his job? He's a horrible sherriff.

Tolbert's kin parted the seas and gave him access to my cell. Lucky me… A shark like grin spread across Tolbert's face as he unlocked my cage door. "Yer gonna be hanged t'nite, Vance Bastard." The crazy ginger told me, grabbin' my arm and draggin' me out of my cell.

"Tolbert, let me go. It ain't right, doin' this ain't right and you know it." I told Tolbert, using my free hand to try and knock him off of me.

Tolbert's brothers grabbed my arms and tied them up with rope while Tolbert told me, "It's right an' I'm doin' it. I'm gettin' my justice in seein' ya hang."

* * *

 **Brenton POV:**

It was 'round midnight and I was sittin' in front of my fireplace, drinkin' a glass o'whiskey while reading a book. I couldn't sleep, but that was nothin' new for me. Since my time in the war I suffered random boughs of insomnia or gruesome night-terrors. Tonight, it was the latter. It's hard to sleep when you're transported back to Gettysburg every time you close your eyes. Yea, I was havin' a rough night.

I heard loud voices outside and I swore that one beggin' to be let go sounded as if it belonged t' Shaw. Curious, I put down my glass and book onto my side table and went to look out my front room window. Low and behold my eyes feel upon the sight of Tolbert 'long his brothers and cousin draggin' a tied-up Shaw down the street in the direction where a large tree stood just outside o'town. Damnit, Tolbert 'round up a lynch mob to extract justice on Shaw.

Quickly, I grabbed my Winchester from the rack I kept it on and rushed out the door. I had to stop the lunch mob or else how would my son-in-law get re-elected for his third senate term? It's bad for campaigning and votes to be representing a district whose residents can't wait for a trial; take things into their own hands. This lynch mob justice is bad for my daughter's social standin' in the capital as a senator's wife. I needed to protect Nova's lifestyle and Senator Billing's re-election bid and if that meant savin' Shaw then so be it.

"Let him go, Tolbert!" I ordered in a loud shout as I neared the lynch mob, which was headed by Tolbert (who was the one draggin' Shaw).

Everyone stopped and turned t'look at me. Shaw had a surprised look in his eyes while Tolbert turned his nose up at me. "We ain't lettin' 'im go, Brenton. I'm hangin' 'im from that tree an' gettin' my due owed justice." Tolbert told me, pointing to the tree just outside o'town.

"This ain't the way to do it. It'll put a black mark on the family, so just let him go." I told Tolbert in one of those tones lawyers (even tho I'm just a law clerk) used when trying to charm either a judge or jury.

"I ain't lettin' ''im go, so just go on home." Tolbert growled while his brothers and cousins stood 'hind him, hard and hateful looks painted on their faces. They wanted to kill Shaw tonight and that was the God's honest truth. Goddamnit, these McCoy boys are idiots.

"Do you want me to go wake up Perry; tell him what your lynch mob's up to? You know he won't approve of this, will even tell you to stop it." I threatened, hoping that it'd get the boys to end their lynch mob justice crusade. It was true, Perry Cline would disapprove and talk them out of it. He'd give out a more charming and lengthy speech tho. I was more of the type to just cut to the chase.

"Perry's movin' too slow on the trial. I need 'im hanged an' dead now." Tolbert told me with a loud and quick snap to his smooth voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Shaw yelled at Tolbert, giving him a narrowed stare with his honey eyes. "You just want me dead so you can go after my woman while she's grievin'."

Jammin' his finger hard in his chest (to accentuate a point), Tolbert roared at his golden-brown haired prisoner, "She's my woman, ya Vance Bastard! Mine! I took her in, she's s'posed t'be my wife!"

"Sorry to disappoint ya, Tolbert, but she ain't yours and never will be. I knew her long 'fore she ever came to this shithole called Kentucky."

"Yer a liar, she nev'r knew ya."

Yea, I should be puttin' an end to this back and forth arguing, but I wasn't since I was interested to hear what Shaw had to say. I mean if he truly did know Jessa first then it'd make sense why she went behind Tolbert's back to engage into an affair of sorts with Shaw. I decided that I'd grab him and deescalate the mob in a minute (after I heard his retort).

A smug smirk crossed over Shaw's face as he chuckled, "Oh, Tolbert, you're wrong 'bout that. I knew her when I was in school. See it was a co-ed school and we had a theatre class together. We were very attached, but couldn't court due to the backlash she was 'fraid she'd get from her ravin' mad mother that was one step 'way from bein' locked up in a nuthouse."

"Ya lyin' bastard!" Tolbert roared, punchin' Shaw so hard in the face that he spurted out blood an' fell to the ground.

I took that as my moment to grab Shaw. "I'm takin' him back to the jail." I told the mob of McCoys as I helped Shaw stand up. Aiming my rifle loosely at them, I ordered, "Go home, ya'll. I don't wanna shoot, but I'll do it if I have to in order t'protect the prisoner."

"Fine, but we'll be back soon t'hang 'im an' next time ya won't be wide 'wake t'help that bastard out." Tolbert declared 'fore tellin' his kin, "Let's go.", and leadin' then off to the whorehouse where a bunch of horses were hitched up.

"Come on, let's get you to Sherriff Maynard." I told Shaw before leading him over to the jail. "I'll pay Sully a visit once you're safe behind bars 'gain. Let him know what Tolbert and his kin tried to do." I told him as the jailhouse got into sight.

Shaw didn't say a word, just nodded his head. He knew just like I did that as long as he was in jail 'waitin' trial he was a sittin' duck for Tolbert and the McCoys. Sully needed to do something or else he was gonna be buryin' his son.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

This morning at around 2-2:30 I was woken up by Sully frantically pounding at my door. The news he had for me was unsettling to say the least. He told me that Brenton had just paid him a visit and told him that he saved Shaw from a lynch mob led by Tolbert McCoy. Sully asked, well told, me to go to Charleston to plead with John B. about getting Shaw's trial date set with Judge Wagner ASAP. Sully said that he couldn't take the day off from teaching, that it had to be me to go see the lawyer.

So, that's why I was currently pulling up to Mr. Floyd's office with Todd. I had him with me since I didn't want to ride all the way to Charleston by myself. He didn't mind coming with me, actually after I told him about what happened to Shaw, he was more than willing to come to the law office with me. Todd wanted his brother free and safe; I did too.

"I don't want you saying anything. I'll do the talking, okay." I told Todd as we climbed down from the wagon.

"Okay, but the lawyer better listen and get Shaw outta jail." Todd replied as we walked up the block sidewalk and down the path leading to the front door of the brownstone.

"Todd, please be on your best behavior. I don't need you acting out."

"I ain't gonna act out." Todd sighed, slightly rolling his eyes at me, as we reached John B's door.

"Good." I simply said before opening door. I gestured for Todd to enter the building by slightly waving at the door. He didn't say a word, just walked on inside. His head was going back and forth faster than a ping-pong ball as he took in the décor of the foyer as I walked thru the door right behind him. "Mr. Floyd? Mr. Floyd, it's Miss Jessa Eldridge." I called out, hoping that the lawyer would come into the foyer so I wouldn't have to wander all over the first floor of his office/house looking for him.

A nearby door creaked open and out walked John B. "Oh, hello Miss Jessa. I thought your name was George, but I suppose making yourself Shaw's common-law wife'll help his case." He told me while making his way over to me.

"I'm not using his name for that, John B. I'm using it cause I miss him, plus we have a business and children together." I informed the lawyer while Todd was giving him an appraising look. "Anyways, I'm here to see you cause last night Shaw was taken and almost killed by a lynch mob led by Tolbert McCoy."

"Almost?" The lawyer asked, wondering how my fiancé was saved.

"Brenton Landon shooed away the lynch mob; he also told Sully about the incident." I explained to him, causing the lawyer to nod his head in an 'oh' type gesture.

After nodding, John B. put the pieces together and came to the conclusion of, "And therefore, Sully told you which is why you're here."

I nodded before telling John B., "You need to get the trial date set and soon. Shaw can't stay locked up in Pikeville much longer, it's not safe."

"Once you leave, I'll write up a petition for a quick and speed fast trial and will file it." The lawyer assured me, trying to pacify my worried mind.

Shaking my head, I let out a heavy and uneasy sigh of, "That's not good enough, John B. You need to tell Judge Wagner to set a date right away."

"I can't just go see the judge and demand a trial date. That's not how the law works." John B. told me with a long look on his face.

"Bullshit! You can do it, but just don't want to." Todd blurted out, not caring that he was being blunt and rude to the lawyer, as he gave John B. a hard stare.

Snapping my head towards my brother-in-law, I furrowed my brows and hissed, "Todd, I told you to stay quiet."

"Lawyer ain't listenin' to us."

"Dear god, you remind me too much of your brother…" I muttered under my breath while shaking my head. "I'm sorry for his outburst." I apologized to John B., trying to save some face since the man was good friend with Devil Anse (was on Shaw's case pro bono too).

"I understand, he's just emotional that his brother's case is taking so long." John B. told me, trying to wave off Todd's rudeness as a result of dealing with Shaw being in jail. I knew different tho. "But as I said before I'll draw up the petition and file it right away."

"Thank you, John B. We'll be on our way then." I politely told the lawyer before walking to the door with Todd right behind me.

As soon as we walked out the door, I looked at Todd and told him, "You were rude in there. I told you to let me handle the lawyer, Todd."

"But he was just talkin' in circles 'round us; actin' like we're dumbass hillbillies and not hearin' what we want done." Todd defended himself as we walked over to our wagon.

"He knows what we need done, Todd."

"Well, he don't act like it." Todd grumbled as we climbed up into our wagon. As I grabbed hold of the reigns, he suggested, "Maybe we oughtta fire him and find a lawyer that'll listen."

"We're not firing him." I told him, snapping the reigns and pulling the wagon away from the curb.

"Why not? He's-" Todd began only to get cut off by me snapping, "The lawyer's Devil Anse's friend and he's doing Shaw's case pro bono, for free, and we don't got the kind of money it costs to hire a new defense lawyer."

"Oh…" The dark-haired 12-year-old next to me trailed off in a defeated sigh.

A silence fell over us as we rode down the street, making our way out of the State Capitol.

* * *

Once I got back to Mate Creek, I dropped Todd off at the house (where Mary was or should be since school was most likely over) and went to Allie's to pick up Silas and Lydia. She knew about the lynch mob and my trip to Charleston since I told her about it when I dropped off the babies. Allie didn't seem shocked that Tolbert formed a lynch mob, but maybe that's cause we once read in history class that he and his brothers kidnapped and almost killed Johnse for knocking up Rosanna. Eh, at least that event won't happen anymore since Johnse and Roseanna were married. Guess Tolbert's posse focus was on Shaw now.

"What did the lawyer say?" Allie asked me as we sat at her kitchen table, having some tea before I had to gather up my babies and go home.

"Not much, just that he'll draw up a petition to get Shaw a speedy trial." I sighed before taking a sip off my tea.

"He's not going to go speak to the judge himself?" Allie asked, placing her cup on the table after taking a quick drink.

"No."

Allie tried to be positive, most likely for my sake, by remarking, "Well, I'm sure the judge'll accept the petition once he gets it."

"I doubt it, Allie." I shook my head. I placed my cup down while letting out a long sigh of, "Judge Wagner's friends with Perry Cline."

"Oh…"

"I'm just worried that if the trial's not soon then Tolbert and his lynch mob'll go back to the jail and hang Shaw." I admitted to my friend as I felt tears beginning to prick at the corners of my indigo eyes. As an attempted to calm myself, I picked up my cup and took a long sip of tea.

 **Allie POV:**

Shaw getting hanged by a lynch mob would be bad. It'd make the feud blow up, that's for sure. Him hanging cause of a guilty verdict as a result of a trial was one thing, but being strung up on a tree by Tolbert and his lynch mob was another. Yes, I couldn't stand Shaw, but I didn't want him hurt by Tolbert's lynch mob either. Poor Jessa, she was so upset that her hand was shaking as she sipped on her tea. I felt so bad for my friend. She was in a bad place right now with her jackass fiancé in jail. I had no idea how hard things really were for her, but I did sympathize with Jessa.

Reaching across the table, I grabbed Jessa's hand and assured her, "No matter what happens me and Cap'll be here for you and the kids. We're best friends and in a way family, we'll support you thru these hard times you're experiencing with Shaw being locked up in Kentucky."

"Thank you, Allie." Jessa told me, emotion seeping from her voice, as she set her teacup down. Placing her hand ontop of mine (that was on hers) she told me in a long and grateful tone, "It means a lot knowing that you're here for me and the kids. Especially since we haven't been on good terms for a couple of years."

I smiled a soft and friendly smile at Jessa. "I already told you, Jessa, that's all water under the bridge. Our friendship's back on track and that's all that matters."

Jessa nodded and blinked back some tears the brimmed her eyes before telling me, "I need to take the babies home, but thanks for the tea and talking with me for a bit."

"Your welcome. Maybe one Saturday I'll come over to your house for tea and crumpets." I told Jessa as she stood up from the kitchen table.

"It'll be tea and cookies or cake, but okay." She told me before walking out of the kitchen and going into the living room to grab the babies. Once Jessa had Lydia slung on her hip and Silas' hand in hers, she told me goodbye and left.

For her sake I hope that Shaw makes it to his trial otherwise I think I'll be Jessa's main shoulder to lean on. Yes, Jessa's close with Roseanna, but since the blonde was still enjoying newlywedded bliss with Johnse I was the one that had the task of being there for Jessa all the time. I didn't mind tho, I was glad to help her since it was repairing our friendship. Vera and Skunk Hair shared the same opinion that Cap did, once things fell into place Jessa might not need me and my friendship so much anymore. I for one shook that thought, that possibility, off since I believed that our friendship would last (especially since we were once best friends).

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yea, Tolbert just tried to hand out his own justice. Yikes. Things are getting angsty, that's for sure.**


	68. Jessa E's Grown Bolder

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Jessa E.'s Grown Bolder**

 **Jessa POV:**

I was at the livery office, filing some

paperwork into the filing cabinet that was behind my desk, whenever the door chime went off. I turned around to see who walked in only to come face to face with Tolbert McCoy. What the fuck?! Slamming the file cabinet shut as he made his way further into the office, I asked, "What're you doing here, Tolbert? Shouldn't you be over in Kentucky brewing shine to sell in order to make the money you owe my fiancé?"

"I came ov'r t'see ya, darlin'." Tolbert told me, coming to a stop by my desk. Plopping his ass down to sit on the side of the desk, he lowly chuckled, "I ain't in no rush t'gather up that bastard's money either since sooner or later he's gonna get hanged."

"Oh, so you're here to brag about almost killing Shaw with your lynch mob the other night. How nice of you…" I sarcastically told him, adding in an eyeroll at the end of my sentence.

"Too bad Brenton stopped me, could've had ya back home right now." Tolbert told me with a dead serious tone in his smoothly accented voice.

Holding my chin up high, I honestly told him the hard truth I knew he would have trouble swallowing. "Tolbert, you need to accept that my home is here in Mate Creek with Shaw. We have a family, a home, and a business. We're together for the long haul."

"Horseshit, Jessa!" He hollered at me. Leaning in to get close to me and into my face, Tolbert went on to say in a bitter bite, "What 'bout me, us? We had a home an' a family too."

"It didn't feel like it. You weren't-" I began to tell Tolbert only for him to cut me off with a loud shout of, "I weren't what? Good 'nuff cause that's how it turned out! I did everythin' for ya, but it weren't good 'nuff!"

"If that's how you feel, Tolbert, then why are you trying to get me back for? It's clear I've moved on and according to you didn't appreciate you before I did."

Tolbert let out a heavy sigh, causing his chest to heave up and down shakily, before revealing in a tight tone, "For some reason I love ya; we were common-law an' I don't want'cha gone."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm gone and I'm not getting back with you." Maybe if I didn't have Silas things would've been different between us, but I did have a son with Shaw and to add to the mix I was pregnant with our second child. Shaw was good to me and his children (his siblings too) and that made my feelings for him grow stronger.

"Well, then it seems if ya won't come home I can't g'rantee yer Vance Bastard'll make it t'his trial alive." Tolbert threatened in a low chuckle with a menacing smirk spread across his face as his nose was only inches away from mine.

"Don't threaten or blackmail me, Tolbert. It won't work." I told him, staring him down with a serious and unamused look on my pretty face.

"An' 'ere I thought ya'd do anythin' t'save yer precious baby daddy's life. Reckon I was wrong." Tolbert mocked me, trying to get a rise out of me. Yes, I would do just about anything to save my man. It's how I ended up with Shaw since I made a custody deal with him so he'd stop fighting with Tolbert; it led to us reconnecting tho… Only if Tolbert knew the truth, he'd have a cow.

"Get out, Tolbert." I ordered my ex, pointing to the door behind him.

"I'll leave, but yer gonna be crawlin' back home once that Vance Bastard'she' dead an' buried." Tolbert spat before quickly sliding off of my desk and storming out of the office.

Looks like John B.'s petition's taking too long and Shaw's in danger every second he stays locked up in Kentucky. Now Tolbert's coming to my office to hastle me, dear god everything's so messed up. Damnit…

A few minutes later Todd walked thru the door and asked with a knitted brow, "Why's Tolbert trottin' off from here?"

"He came to taunt me." I honestly told my brother-in-law as he walked further into the room.

"He tried to hang Shaw the other night, ya should've shot him on sight." Todd told me in a level, but hard tone as he took a seat in front of my desk.

"Yea, then I'd be next to Shaw waiting to tried and hanged for murder." I told my brother-in-law with a slight scoff in my tone. "I know Tolbert's a threat to Shaw and our family, but we can't hunt him down. It'd make us no better than him."

"But as long as he's walkin' 'round and Shaw's behind bars in Kentucky he's a safety threat." Todd protested while folding his arms over his chest and slumping in his chair.

"Soon John B.'ll-" I began only for Todd to cut me off with, "John B. ain't doin' shit to help us and he ain't gettin' Shaw's trial date set any time soon. Only way to get that damn judge to set a date is to go over to Kentucky ourselves and demand it."

"You really feel that a trial date won't get set by Judge Wagner unless we waltz into his office demanding one?" I asked with a raised brow since I had no idea that my brother-in-law felt this way. When I think about it, his idea makes sense. Surely a judge would listen to a plea from a distraught wife.

"Yep." Todd popped his tongue.

"Well, then let's do it." I told Todd, taking him by surprise. Standing up from my desk, I expanded on my remark with, "Let's close the livery down for the rest of the day and go see that judge."

"If we run into Tolbert on the road-" Todd began only for me to cut him off with, "I doubt we'll run into him and if we do we won't do him any harm. Got it?"

"Yea…" Todd trailed off with a sigh, nodding his head as he stood up and followed me towards the door.

Well, here goes nothing. We're off to Pikeville to see Judge Wagner. Lord give me strength…

* * *

The courthouse in Pikeville looked like any other courthouse in the 1800's Appalachia, it was a wooden building that looked 'bout ready to blow over in a good windstorm. Right next to the courthouse was the building labeled _Justice Of The Peace_. That building was Judge Wagner's glorified office. I pulled my wagon to a stop in front of said building while telling Todd, "Let me do the talking."

"Do I have to?" Todd asked in a slight long gated whine as we climbed down from the wagon.

"Yes, Todd, you do." I told him as we started to walk away from our wagon. "Let me handle this. I'm a woman that wants justice for her man; I can demand a court date without seeming unhinged." I leveled with my brother-in-law as we made our way over to the judge's office.

"Okay…" Todd pouted as we reached the door that had a gold plaque next to it reading _Judge Tobias Wagner_.

I didn't say a word, just gave Todd one of those 'behave or else' type of looks before opening the door and walking right inside of the room. "Good morning, Judge Wagner." I greeted the sharp looking man that was sitting at a large desk in front of a wall full of cabinets and shelves as Todd entered the office right behind me.

"Good morning, Ma'am." The judge politely greeted me before going on to ask, "What's your trouble?"

Stopping at his desk and taking a seat at it, I honestly told him, "My trouble's the fact that my man's rotting in the jail across the street cause you haven't set his trial date yet."

"Ah, you're here about Mr. Eldridge." Judge Wagner dryly nodded, sounding like he was dreading to hear what I had to say, while Todd took a seat next to me.

"Yes, I am." I confirmed before going on to tell the judge, "I'm Jessa Eldridge and I want to know why the petitions Mr. Floyd's filed on Shaw's behalf for a speedy trial has been ignored by you."

"I didn't get any petitions." Denied Judge Wagner even tho we both knew he was lying thru his teeth.

"Yea, I bet you didn't…" Sarcastically rolled off my tongue.

"Well, now that it's been brought to my attention that a quick trial is desired, I'll look into setting a date." He told me in a tone that portrayed he was just trying to pacify me so I'd leave.

"I hope you set a date soon and don't delay it as a favor to your friend, Perry Cline. My man was almost killed by a lynch mob the other night; if something like that happens again, I'll be going after you for wrongful death and you won't be a judge anymore."

Judge Tobias' eye popped out of his head and his mouth gapped open like a fish. Clearly, he was shocked that I (a woman that wasn't supposed to know much) had threatened to sue and disbar him if his negligence resulted in Shaw's death by Tolbert and his McCoy lynch mob.

"You gonna set a date or what, Judge?" Todd piped up, causing me to give him a dirty look. Goddamnit, I told him to stay quiet. He's too much like Shaw, does his own thing and ignores instructions.

"Yes, I'll look into setting a date." The judge told us only to quickly add in, "A quick one too."

"Thank you, Judge Wagner." I politely told the man with a tight smile on my face as I stood up from my seat. "Come on, Todd. Time to go." I told my brother-in-law while gesturing to the door.

"Can we go see Shaw while we're here?" Todd asked, getting up and following me to the door.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I nodded as we reached the door.

"Oh Jesus, Mary, and Joseph…I gotta get that trial set…" I heard Judge Wagner grumble to himself as I walked out of his office. Hmm, guess he doesn't want to deal with me anymore.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I hated being locked up in jail. It was driving me crazy. I wanted to be free so bad. I missed my home in West Virginia. Hell, I also missed being about to have a drink of shine anytime I wanted. At least that problem was solved for the moment since the deputy had given me a large bottle of shine whenever he came in for his shift last night. Unfortunately, I was asleep and didn't get it til I woke up a lil while ago. Goddamnit, seems without am alarm clock I sleep in too late. Another thing to hate about jail.

I took a large swig from my shine bottle before telling the man at the sherriff's desk, "Deputy, thanks for the shine. Haven't had any in a while, missed how good it tastes."

"Well, your cousin gave me a bottle for ya when he delivered mine yesterday." He shrugged in a 'no big deal' kind of way. As I took another sip of my shine, he told me, "Johns says your woman's been doin' good holdin' up that livery business."

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I lightly chuckled, "She better be, I sent her a note with instructions for it."

"Also heard that your woman's taken on your name too." Hearing that made my heart soar. The fact that she was goin' by Eldridge now instead of waiting til we got married this spring proved to me that she loved me, truly loved me and that nothing would break us up. Okay, well me being hanged would, but I was pretty sure that wouldn't happen.

"When's Sherriff Maynard coming in?" I asked, changing the subject off of me and my girl. I didn't like talking too much about my relationship with people that weren't Johnse, my dad, or Uncle Jim.

"Soon. He'll be bringin' ya in somethin' to et too."

"Good thing I got my bottle of shine." I told the deputy right as the door to the jail opened. I expected to see the sherriff walking in, but to my shock Jessa followed by Todd walked in. "What the devil? Why're you here?"

"We came to see you since we were in the neighborhood." Jessa told me with a smile, walking over to my cell.

"She told that judge to set your date or else." Piped up my brother as he followed right behind my fiancé.

Great…just great…Now Jessa and Todd are barging into Judge Wagner's office demanding my trial date instead of just letting John B. deal with the man. Hell, I don't know whether to be proud of them or pissed off at them.

"I didn't say that." Jessa remarked, more so to Todd then to me. I just gave her a look that stated I wanted to know what she did. With an innocent look on her face, she told me, "All I said was that if he was delaying the trial as a favor to Perry Cline and a lynch mob got to you then I'd sue him and get him disbarred."

"Jessa, you should've just let the lawyer handle things with Judge Wagner, but thanks for takin' up for me tho. Means a lot that you want me freed and not hanged." I told my fiancé, not having the heart to berate her for barging into the judge's office with demands about my trial.

"Of course, I want you freed; I love you." Jessa told me with a soft smile, placing her hand on top of the one I had wrapped around my cell bar.

"What's goin' on here?" Asked Sherriff Maynard as he stepped foot inside of the jail.

"Shaw's family's payin' him a visit, Sherriff." Was the deputy's answer as he pointed towards Jessa and Todd, the later who was leaning against the empty cell next to mine while I talked with my fiancé.

"Ah, I see." The sherriff nodded while making his way over to his desk. "You can go, Deputy Carl." Sherriff Maynard told the lanky man while placing a covered dish onto the desk. Goddamnit, he brought in his wife's drier than hell biscuits again. Eh, least I got some shine to wash it down with.

Deputy Carl (so that was his name. Okay, good to know since I was always forgetting it.) just nodded and stood up from the desk. Quietly, he left the office while the sherriff took his seat at his desk.

"I brought ya some biscuits to et, Shaw." Sherriff Maynard told me, gesturing to the covered dish.

"Great, another mornin' of chokin' on dry ass biscuits." I scoffed, shaking my head at the thought of eating those nasty things.

"Shaw, don't bite the hand that feeds you. Be grateful he's even giving you those biscuits cause he could just let you starve." Jessa told me in a berating tone, one that a mother usually uses.

"Listen to your woman, Shaw. She's got a point." Sherriff Maynard told me as he pushed himself out of his chair and went over to the stove to grab some coffee.

"Yea, yea, yea…" I rolled my eyes. Holding my shine bottle up, I shrugged, "At least I got some of Johnse's shine so…"

"How'd you get that?" Jessa asked me, pointing to the bottle in my hand.

"Johnse gave it to the deputy for me." I honestly told her. Suddenly she reached her hand thru the cell bars and snatched the shine bottle right out of my hand. "Hey! What'd ya do that for, babe?"

"You're not going to be getting drunk while in jail. I'm not going to have it." Jessa sternly told me with a narrowed look in her indigo eyes. "I'm taking this with me. You can drink coffee like the sherriff."

Great, there goes my shine. Damnit, looks like I'm gonna be as sober as a judge til I get my charges dropped and released from jail. Well, at least I might be getting a trial soon cause of Jessa's anticts.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

After leaving the jail I tossed the shine bottle in the back of the wagon and drove me and Todd back home to Mate Creek. Once I dropped him off at the house, I went over to Allie's to pick up my kids. Seeing me so early took her aback, causing her to ask what I was doing at her house. After hearing my answer, she just blinked at me and asked in an awed voice, "You actually threatened to get Judge Wagner disbarred? Wow, never thought you'd do something like that."

"Why not?" I asked my friend, walking thru her door as she stepped to the side and let me in.

"Um cause we're in 1861 not 2019, that's why not. Women, we're not supposed to be so outspoken here." Was Allie's answer as she led me over to the sofa so that we could sit and talk for a bit.

"Am I really hearing this from you? The loudmouth out of us, might I add." I remarked incredulously as we both sat down on the sofa.

"I used to be a loudmouth, but after a few years of being here I learned that it's better to hold your tongue sometimes and to blend in. Especially since I'm married to Cap Hatfield."

"And what does that mean, Allie?" I asked with a quirked brow. I was getting the impression that she tamed down cause of Cap, to be a 'perfect' housewife for him, but I guess I just wanted to hear her explain things.

"It means that being Mrs. Hatfield puts me on display for scrutiny from both sides of the Tug and I can't afford to do anything that'd bring shame or harm to my husband's name and family." Allie told me, confirming that she did indeed calm down slightly in order to be Cap's housewife.

"Well, if your man's life was in danger, I think you'd be singing a different tune." I knowingly told Allie since I doubt she'd just sit back and let something bad happen to her husband.

She tilted her head at me, making her blonde braid shift a bit over her shoulder, and let out a sigh before telling me, "I'd be talking to a lawyer and my father-in-law, not barging into a judge's office and making demands."

"Reckon these last few years have changed us, huh?" I asked, alluding to the fact that she's calmed down a bit while I've seemed to have grown bolder.

"Yes, but maybe you shouldn't have changed so much. Maybe you should've stayed quiet and reserved considering the time we're living in."

"And maybe if I'd done that I'd still be with Tolbert, a man that proved that he couldn't love and accept my son cause he wasn't his biology." I spat out bitterly. Clearly, I was still a bit rattled from his visit at the livery this morning.

"Were things really that bad with Tolbert? I mean it did take you a while to leave him." My best friend asked as our kids played nearby on the floor together.

"I almost left him when Silas was roughly a month old, so yea things weren't so great. I just tried to make it work cause I loved him in a way, thought I owed him some kind of loyalty for always taking me in when I needed help." I admitted my secret to Allie, knowing that she wouldn't look down at me for it. It was no secret that she didn't like Tolbert so…

"What stopped you from leaving him?" She curiously asked, sounding genuinely interested to hear why I stayed with Tolbert.

"Shaw knocked up Olga." Was my blunt answer. It was true, her getting pregnant's what stopped me from leaving.

"Oh…" Fell out of her mouth. "So, you planned to run off with Shaw a while back then." Allie stated in an understanding type of voice.

"Yes, and when I turned him away cause of his thing with Olga the last part of me that held hope in happily ever after and first love broke and shattered."

 **Allie POV:**

Upon hearing my best friend's answer, I couldn't help, but to think about how Cap had told me a few weeks ago about how he saw Jessa and Shaw holding each other for dear life after the sue case against Tolbert was over. I couldn't help, but to remember how my husband told me he felt that for some odd reason Jessa loved Shaw and perhaps vice versa. It was chilling to realize that my best friend was in love with a manipulative monster, a man that had mistreated his daughter's mother (including ripping said daughter from the mother's arms via a hired Pinkerton).

"But you still saw him behind Tolbert's back; ended up with Shaw after all." I told Jessa, pointing out that she ended up with her 'first love' in the end even tho he's just as bad or maybe even worse than the redhead McCoy.

"I wasn't having an affair with him, that was strictly so that Shaw could spend time with Silas." Mhm, I wasn't buying it, but if she said so I'd humor her and take the answer without questioning it.

I just nodded before assuring her, "No matter what happens with Shaw's legal case, I'm here for you as a friend. Best friends forever, right?"

"Right." She nodded with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Best friends forever."

"So, we're still on for dinner this Saturday?" I asked since she was supposed to be hosting dinner at her house.

"Yes." Jessa confirmed our Saturday plans before quickly adding in, "I also invited Johnse and Roseanna, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind, but Cap's another story." I honestly told her since my husband still didn't like our McCoy born sister-in-law.

"I thought he was doing better with accepting Roseanna."

"He's kosher with her, but doesn't want to spend time with her. He's still upset about her marrying his brother."

"Oh, I see. Well, he better behave himself or I'll kick him out of my house and he can go to his mama's to eat." By the tone of her voice I could tell that she was dead serious. Oh my god, what has this era mixed with Shaw done to my meek best friend. Jessa's now this bold girl who doesn't care about manners and propriety.

"Don't worry, Cap won't show his ass." Not like Shaw when he's around people he doesn't like I was tempted to add, but didn't since I couldn't afford any conflicts with Jessa. I just got her back as my best friend; I didn't want to lose her so quickly.

Glancing at the wall clock, Jessa stood up from the sofa and said, "I better get going. Todd'll be wondering about me since I was just supposed to pick up the babies."

"I think Todd's more likely to bitch and moan then wonder." I told Jessa while standing up too.

"Todd's not that bad. He's a nice boy, just a bit rough around the edges." Jessa defended her soon to be brother-in-law as she went over to where Silas and Lydia where at with Captain W. While picking up Lydia and taking Silas by the hand (cause him to stand up) she went on to say, "He's a lot like Shaw in some ways."

Of course, Todd's like Shaw, the cold bastard's been raising him for years. I didn't want to get into it tho so I just nodded and simply said, "Yea, he is."

"I'll be by in the morning to drop them off. Thanks for everything, Allie." She told me as I walked her to the door.

As we reached the door, I told her, "See you then." Opening the door, I added, "I'll have some tea ready for whenever you come by tomorrow."

Jessa nodded before telling me goodbye and walking out of my house with her kids. I shut the door and shook my head. Looks like Jessa's in deep with Shaw and she's really going to need me once he hangs. Oh, and he'll most likely hang too considering his case is in Kentucky with their court system. No way will a Kentucky jury find him not guilty. At least my best friend'll have me to lean on. Even Cap agreed to help her out once she's all alone.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Who's ready to rumble?! Haha, I just had to do that. The trial's up next along with a tiny time jump. You know the trial's going to be a shit show.**


	69. Kentucky VS Eldridge

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **This chapter's pretty long, but that's cause it's got a bunch of court stuff in it. Anyways, go ahead and read to find out Shaw's fate.**

* * *

 **Kentucky VS. Eldridge**

 **Jessa POV:**

My visit to Judge Tobias Wagner worked cause he set Shaw's date for mid-February, the 19th to be exact. He even made Sherriff Wagner deputize some volunteer guards to watch over the jail at night so that Tolbert's lynch mob wouldn't be able to do any harm to Shaw. Word had flown around both sides of the Tug that I had rattled the judge's cage by threatening to sue and disbar him if anything happened to Shaw as a result of a delayed trial. Some people even seemed to look at me differently now.

Jim Vance got a chuckle out of what I did, even said it was the right thing to do. Over the last few weeks of waiting for the trial to start Uncle Jim's been a nice, but crochety, staple to have around. Him assuring me that if the jury was stupid and did convict that he'd bust his nephew put of jail took me by surprise, but also made me feel relieved that he was going to do whatever it took to keep Shaw safe. Jim, even tho he was a grumpy mountain man that was a bit hard, wasn't that bad once you got to know him. He was loyal to his family, something that I'm thankful for since I was a part of that family now thru Shaw.

Time had passed and today was the big day, it was Shaw's trial. The entire Hatfield family along with their friends, neighbors, and even some customers of me and Shaw's livery packed the courthouse for the big event. Granny Delize even came all the way from Tazewell, Virginia for the trial. She got into town yesterday and has been at my house, staying with me.

Currently, I was sitting behind the defendants table with Sully and Uncle Jim on either side of me. Granny Delize was next to her son while Todd and Mary were next to her with the kids (Silas and Lydia) on their laps. Of course, Devil Anse and Levicy were in the front row too. Since he was the patriarch of the family, he was always front and center of everything. I didn't mind tho, I mean it was his friend that was doing Shaw's case pro bono after all.

Everyone else was scattered all over; sitting wherever they could in the sardine packed courthouse. I did spot Abel and Nancy on the balcony, whether they were there due to the courtroom overcrowding or to try and stay neutral I didn't know. I think it was the former tho since Jefferson and his girlfriend Sarah were on the ground floor of the court sitting amongst his cousins.

John B. was sitting at the table waiting for Sherriff Maynard to bring Shaw in while Perry Cline along with Brenton Landon (who looked like he wished the ground would swallow him up) sat at the prosecution table, waiting for my man to arrive as well. Tolbert was seated in the front row on the opposite side of the room and he had a hard and hateful look on his face. It was as clear as day that he wanted to see Shaw receive a hanging sentence. Hell, his father was seated right next to him and shared the same hateful look while Sally just looked worried. Her eyes had a hollow look in them; creeping me out.

God, waiting for this trial to begin is so nerve-wracking.

Suddenly, the door in the front of the courtroom opened and in walked Shaw shackled and chained with Sherriff Maynard right behind him. I hated seeing Shaw like this. He looked dirty and unkempt; about 15 pounds underweight too. He shuffled over to the table, his honey eyes meeting my indigo ones with a sense of hope in them. I gave him a small supportive smile, letting him know that I was also hopeful that he'd be cleared of his charges and freed. Sherriff Maynard unlocked Shaw's shackles and chains before taking a seat at the table.

As soon as he took his seat next to his lawyer, Shaw turned around and asked me, "How're ya doin', honey?"

"I'm good." I nodded with a smile while subconsciously placing a hand on my belly that was being to pooch a bit since I was around 3 ½ months ago in my pregnancy.

"Good." Shaw smiled, clearly relieved to hear that I'm in good health.

"Well, boy, ya sure as hell don't look good. Look like a half-starved and dirty vagrant." Granny Delize bluntly told Shaw, causing Uncle Jim to let out a deep and hearty chuckle.

Sully cut his grandmother a look while telling her, "Granny Delize, he's been locked up in jail not put up in a fine hotel. Of course, he looks like shit."

"Thanks for coming all the way out here for my trial, Granny Delize." Shaw told the hardened old woman, most likely since she loaned us some money the day he was arrested and he wants to stay on her good side.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Delize rhetorically asked before going on to tell Shaw with a smirk, "You're my great-grandson and I did loan ya some money, which I still expect to be repaid in time."

Before Shaw could reply to his great-granny, the door to the judge's chambers opened up accompanied by the baliff making the announcement of, "All rise for the Honorable Judge Tobias Wagner."

In one swift motion everyone stood up while Judge Wagner made his way to the bench. "You may sit down." The judge told everyone before sitting down. "Now we're here for the case of Kentucky VS. Shaw Eldridge. The charges being brought against the accused is arson in the first degree and attempted murder." Looking at the jury, he remarked, "Now, members of the jury, I expect you to hear both sides and make a fair ruling with a cleared mind." Looking ahead at the courtroom, the judge went on to say, "This is a very serious case in which both sides will plead their case." Turning his attention to his friend, Perry Cline, he instructed the shyster lawyer, "Mr. Cline, you may begin the prosecution's case."

Perry nodded his head before rising from the table and going to the front of the room. Turning around, he began his opening speech with, "Your honor, jury, and court attendees, it's useful to think of the law as a muscle. Like a muscle, it can be strengthened with proper use. Used too little, it becomes feeble and too weak to protect you." Brenton looked like he wanted to bolt as his brother-in-law continued his speech dramatically with, "Today is a day that the use of the law will protect my client, one Tolbert McCoy of Blackberry Creek, Kentucky against the vile monstrosities of the defendant, one Shaw Hector Eldridge of Mate Creek, West Virginia."

"Oh, shut up and get this ball rollin', Cline." Granny Delize barked, giving the lawyer an ice-cold look.

Uncle Jim let out a loud cackling laugh before remarking, "Couldn't agree more wit'cha, mama."

"Oh, why me, lord? Why?..." Sully muttered under his breath while doing a facepalm.

Shaw didn't say a word, but tilted his head at Perry. No doubt he was giving him a bored stare.

"Well, in order to make my case, Judge Tobias, I need to call my first witness: Tolbert McCoy." Perry Cline told the judge, gesturing towards Tolbert whenever he said his name.

"Very well." Judge Tobias nodded before waving Tolbert over and announcing, "Tolbert, come up and give your testimony."

"Gladly, Judge." Tolbert remarked before standing up and going over to the stand.

The bailiff brought a bible over to Tolbert and he was sworn in before sitting down and being asked, "For the court's record, what's your name?", by Perry Cline. "Full name, might I add." Perry quickly told Tolbert before he could open his mouth and answer the man.

"Tolbert John McCoy." Tolbert answered the lawyer with an edge to his voice. Tolbert hated his middle name (I didn't know why cause it was a very normal name unlike his first one) and was most likely pissed that he had to state it for the record.

"And on the night in question, the 26th of December, what harm did the defendant do?"

"Burnt my house down an' tried t'murder me in the dead o'nite." Tolbert bluntly answered with a hateful edge to his smooth timbre.

"Such a tragedy." Perry shook his head, the tone of his slick voice sounding a bit sympathetic. Turning to the jury, his voice took on a righteous tone. "A horrible tragedy done by the defendant," He paused for a small second and pointed to my fiancé before finishing his sentence with, "one Shaw Eldridge."

"Objection!" John B. rose from his seat. The judge looked at him, prompting the lawyer to explain his objection. "Counsel's not asking a question, but stating what he believes to be fact to sway the jury."

"Sustained." Judge Tobias nodded. Looking at Perry he told him, "Unless you have any more inquiries for the witness, the defense may cross examine."

Perry nodded before turning back to Tolbert and asking him, "Why did Mr. Eldridge attack you and your home in such a destructive manner?"

"He hates me."

"And why does he hate you, other than your name being McCoy and him being of Hatfield kin?" Perry asked, most likely to prompt him to air out our dirty laundry.

"The Vance Bastard always wanted my woman; even ended up lurin' her way too wit' his money. He just wants me dead so he can keep her." Tolbert ranted, making the jury look at him with curiosity shining in their eyes.

"No other questions your honor." Perry smirked at Judge Tobias before going back to his table and sitting down.

Judge Tobias gestured between John B. and Tolbert while telling the lawyer, "Mr. Floyd, you may cross examine Mr. McCoy."

John B. nodded and rose from his table. He walked over to the stand and looked Tolbert right in the eyes while asking him, "Mr. McCoy, is it true that in January you were involved in a civil suit with my client over $500 in damages that you made to his livery business on Christmas night?"

"Yea, but-" Tolbert began only to be cut off by John B. saying, "A simple yes will do, which is your answer is it not?"

"Yes." Tolbert grumbled, looking upset that he John B. wasn't letting him explain himself in the way he wanted.

"And in that sue the courts of West Virginia found you responsible for paying my client for the damages you cause his business within the year. Am I correct?"

"Yea, but that sue was bullshit."

"Mr. McCoy, would it be fair to say that you got drunk and perhaps caused the fire to your house only to later blame my client due to your hatred for him?"

"No. I didn't do that." Tolbert answered, shaking his head back and forth furiously.

"But you're a drunkard, correct?" John B. asked, wanting the redhead to confirm his alcoholism.

Tolbert jutted his chin up as he denied his alcohol problem with the answer of, "I'm a shiner for a livin'."

"Answer my question, are you or are you not a drunkard?"

"I drink, but I ain't no drunkard."

"A simple yes or no will suffice unless you're in self-denial about being a drunkard."

"Objection, your honor. He's badgerin' the witness." Perry protested while popping up from his seat, nearly whacking Brenton on the head (since he was sitting next to him) as he flailed his arms around.

Siding with Perry, Judge Tobias sternly warned, "Mr. Floyd, watch yourself."

John B. nodded at the judge, assuring him that he'd stay in line, before looking at Tolbert and asking him the loaded question of, "One last question, Mr. McCoy. Did you see my client set fire to your house?"

"No, but-" Tolbert began only for John B. to cut him off with, "No more questions.", before returning to his table.

* * *

Perry Cline drug the entire McCoy household up to testify only for them to more or less give the same answers. Nobody saw the fire happen, just heard Tolbert tell them that he thought Shaw did it. John B. declined to cross-examine them, most likely cause they already stated that they didn't actually see anything when they were questioned by Perry.

Now it was time for the defense to call up witnesses, being me and Shaw. I knew that Shaw didn't want me testifying, but I had to in order for a jury to find him innocent.

"I call my first witness, Miss Jessa Eldridge." John B. announced, earning him a nod from the judge.

"What?! No, she can't go up there and testify!" Shaw exclaimed as I stood up. As I began my descent to the stand, Shaw frantically told the judge, "Just let me testify, I don't need her to do it too."

"Is there a reason you don't want her testifyin' on your behalf, Mr. Eldridge?" Judge Wagner asked my fiancé as took my place on the stand.

"I don't want her reputation destroyed cause of me. She's the mother of my children, I don't want her dragged thru the goddamn mud." Shaw revealed to the judge while shooting me a worried look at I stood at the stand, waiting for the order to be sworn in.

"Well, that sounds like a personal problem you'll have to work out with her." Judge Wagner told Shaw before instructing the bailiff to swear me in.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothin', but the truth so help ya god?" The bailiff asked me as I stood with my right hand on the bible.

"I do." I lied since I was going to be giving Shaw an alibi that was only a half truth.

After sitting down, I was approached by John B. and I knew that I was officially in for it now. I was going to purge myself to free my fiancé. Standing right in front of me, John B. politely instructed, "Please state your name for the record."

"Jessamine Elmira Eldridge." I stated, causing Tolbert to flinch. Hearing me use Shaw's name hurt him; cut deep. I felt bad that I hurt him, but I had to do what was best for my children. Being with Shaw was for the best, my children had a devoted father as a result of me being with him.

"Eldridge, so you have a relationship with the defendant?" John B. asked even tho the tone of his voice made it sound more like a statement then a question.

"Yes, he's the father of my children and my common-law husband."

"So, you live with him then?"

"Yes, I do." I nodded, knowing that my answer would cause John B. to ask me about where Shaw was on the night Tolbert's house was burnt down.

"So, you, better than Mr. McCoy, would know his whereabouts on the night in question would you not?"

"Yes, I know where Shaw was that night." I admitted to the court, knowing that any minute I was going to tell a white lie to alibi my fiancé.

"Where was he on the 26th of December, 1880?"

"At home with me."

"All night?" John B. pressed, urging me to confirm that me and Shaw were together.

"Yes." I nodded before going on to say, "We stayed up late talking after I told him that I was pregnant again."

"Ya bitch! That's why yer wit' him, huh? Havin' 'notha one o'his bastards!" Tolbert roared, giving me a hatful look that sent chills down my spine.

"Shut your mouth, McCoy, 'fore I snap ya like a chicken neck!" Jim Vance ordered Tolbert, giving the redhead menacing look that was chilling and hard all at the same time.

Oh dear, this trial's going downhill fast. Any minute a fight's going to break out between, I can just sense it.

"Nothing more, your honor. The prosecution may cross-examine." John B. told Judge Wagner before going back to his table and taking a seat next to Shaw, who looked a bit nervous.

Perry Cline stood up and strode over to me with a sly look on his face. "Miss Jessamine, is it true that before enterin' a relationship with the defendant that you were once with Mr. McCoy?"

"No, I was with Shaw first."

Waving off my answer, Perry continued on his mission to discredit me by asking, "But weren't you once the common-law wife of Tolbert McCoy?"

"He seemed to think so, but it was just an arrangement so that my son wouldn't be marked a bastard after Randall McCoy broke me and Shaw up at his mother's funeral by threatening to throw me out on the streets."

"Ya lyin' bitch!" Tolbert roared while bolting up from his seat. His nostrils flared and his chest heaved as he shouted at me. "Tell the truth, Jessa!"

"Shut up and sit down!" Granny Delize hollered at Tolbert while somebody else on the Hatfield side of the courtroom shouted, "Let her speak, McCoy!"

Before Tolbert could respond to them with angry shouts, Randall grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit down. He whispered something in his ear, making Tolbert just nod his head and angrily chew on his lip. Perry gave Randall a nod of approval before rounding on me. "Ah, so you got pregnant out of wedlock to Mr. Eldridge then?"

"Yes."

"Well, that was a very shameful thing to do. Why should we believe your testimony that alibis the defendant when you're a dishonorable young lady?"

"Cause it's the truth. We were up late discussing my pregnancy."

"Another one out of wedlock I'd assume?" The dapper lawyer asked in a tone that was a bit condemning and judgmental.

"We're officially getting married this spring."

"Your honor, this witness is avoiding my question." Perry told the judge since he wanted me to admit to being pregnant out of wedlock, something that was taboo (but happened all the time).

"Miss Eldridge, please answer the question." Judge Wagner instructed me with a pointed look.

"Yes, my pregnancy is out of wedlock." I admitted to the court.

"And the man who's the father, the man on trial for burning down a house with your ex-lover in it in an attempt to kill him, is a well to do businessman. One might even say that you fell pregnant to keep yourself and your first child, who my client once thought of as his own son, in the lap of luxury. Is that right, Miss? You went from Shaw to Tolbert to Shaw 'gain for your own personal benefit. Deeming anything you say unreliable."

"No, that's wrong, Perry. I get no benefit out of being with Shaw other than my children having a father that actually cares about them."

"No, I'd say that you benefit a great deal from being with Mr. Elridge over my client considering he's a wealthy young businessman while Mr. McCoy's a simple shiner trying to get by. Isn't that right?"

"No, it's not."

"I'd say it is tho. Especially since the defendant has a bigger bank account then my client."

"We're not rich, we just own a livery. Hell, the day Shaw was arrested we were eating breakfast with his great-grandmother in Virginia asking her for a loan to fix up the livery with since it was so badly damaged by Tolbert." I defended myself and Shaw while at the same time John B. stood up from the defendant's table and told Judge Wagner, "Judge, all Mr. Cline's doing to bullying my witness. If he doesn't have anything else proper and decent to ask then I should be allowed to call up Mr. Eldridge to the stand."

A tired look appeared on Judge Wagner's sharp face before he looked at Perry and told him, "Mr. Cline, do you have anything else to ask that pertains to the case? If not, the character dispute is over and Mr. Floyd's granted permission to call up Mr. Eldridge."

Perry looked like a scolded child as he tried to keep a leveled look on his face. "I'm done, your honor." He tightly told the judge before pivoting on his heel and stalking over to the prosecution's table to take his seat next to Brenton.

"You may sit down, Miss Eldridge." The judge told me, subtly motioning to my empty chair behind Shaw.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I was livid that John B. called Jessa up to testify. I knew that Perry was going to rip her apart, which is why I didn't want her speaking on my behalf. My lawyer knew I didn't want her to testify, but made her do it anyways. Fucking bastard. I gave him a dirty look whenever she walked back to her seat. Looking over my shoulder at her as she sat down, I asked, "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yea, I'm fine." She assured me. Resting a hand on her belly, she nodded towards the stand and told me, "You better get up there, it's your turn."

"Mr. Eldridge, you're the next witness." Judge Wagner told me in a tired tone while my lawyer just stood by the witness stand, waiting for me.

Quietly, I stood up and made my way to the stand. The bailiff quickly swore me in and I sat down. Now it was my turn to charm the jury and save my ass.

"Please, state your name for the record." John B. told me, officially starting my testimony for the court.

"Shaw Hector Eldridge." I simply supplied for the court.

"And, Shaw, is it true that you're being falsely accused of setting fire to Mr. McCoy's house with him in it in an attempt to murder him?"

Feeling all eyes on me, I simply nodded, "Yes."

"Why is the accusation false?" John B. asked before quickly adding in the statement laced inquiry of, "Is it because you were at home with your pregnant common-law wife, as she previously stated?", to sway the jury my way.

"Yea, that's why."

"So, since you were at home when the crime was committed you couldn't have done it, correct?"

"Correct."

"Horseshit!" Tolbert yelled at the top of his lungs. Shit, here we go again with her outbursts. Goddamn, didn't anyone tell him he's got to keep his mouth shit while in court? Hmm, apparently not… Pointing his finger at me from his front row seat behind Brenton he barked in a low growl, "Ya did it, ya lyin' thievin' bastard."

I wanted to cuss the bastard out, but I knew that I had to keep it together on the stand to make a good impression on the jury. I chewed on my tongue and gripped the armrests of my chair with a white-knuckle grip to keep myself calm (by calm I mean quiet). I was giving Tolbert a narrow look that more or less read 'If we weren't in court, I'd beat your ass'.

John B. turned his attention to Judge Wagner and politely suggested, "Your honor, if Mr. McCoy doesn't stay quiet while I question my witness may I recommend placing him in contempt?"

"I object, your honor." Perry Cline blurted out, jumping to his feet to defend that crazy ginger. "My client's very emotional about the heinous crime committed against him; there's no need for contempt since his remarks reflect his emotional state."

Pointing to his friend, the judge told the shyster, "Mr. Cline, keep your client under your thumb during Mr. Floyd's questioning of his witness or I'll have to place him in contempt."

"Yes, your honor." Perry nodded with a tight look on his face while Brenton just shook his head. My dad's best friend looked like he was ready to just call it a day. Must be hard for that bastard to sit on the fence while in open court.

"Now, Mr. Floyd, you may continue with your witness." Judge Wagner informed my lawyer while gesturing to me a quick wave of his gavel.

"Thank you, Judge Wagner, but I've got nothing more to ask. He's stated that he was home at the time of the crime, confirming what my previous witness had stated." John B. told the judge before returning to the defense table.

"Very well." Judge Wagner nodded. Looking at Perry, he told him, "Mr. Cline, you may have your turn with the witness."

Perry shot up from his table and approached me in a stride that a predator uses when stalking out his prey. A sly foxlike grin crossed over his face as he asked me, "Is it true, Mr. Eldridge, that you hate Tolbert McCoy?"

Aha, so he's trying to make me look like I tried to kill him cause I hate him. Well, I kinda did, but I'm not dumb enough to fall for his shit. Sitting up straight, I gave the snake of a lawyer the answer of, "I'm kin to the Hatfields and Tolbert's a McCoy so it's safe to say that we hate each other due to our families."

"So, it's true that you hate him?" Perry asked me even tho it came across as a fact and not a question with how firm and unmoving his slick tone was.

"He tried to kill me when I was 12, so yea maybe I do hate him."

"Mr. Eldridge, I think you're being a bit outlandish with that accusation. There's no way to prove that he did that and you're the one on trial, not Tolbert McCoy."

"I got a scar by my hip the side of a blade so, yes, I can prove he tried to kill me when we were teenagers." Tolbert tried to gut shank me cause he lost $20 to me in a card game. Now he's trying to get the law to kill me cause he lost the girl to me. Dear god…

"Judge, he can't talk t'my lawyer like that! Get 'im t'act right!" Tolbert shouted at Judge Wagner. He sounded more like a toddler having a temper tantrum then a grown man. Hell, my kids don't even whine and yell as much as he does. God, Randall and Sally failed at raising him, fucker's has no manners what-so-ever.

"Mr. McCoy, one more outburst and I'll hold you in contempt." Judge Wagner warned my sworn enemy before turning his attention over to me with the advice of, "Please, keep it to yes or no answers; simple sentences if you must, Mr. Eldridge."

Perry came up to the stand and leaned an elbow on it. Getting into my personal space, he asked me the damning question of, "One might say that you have a motive to burn down my client's house with him inside, attempting to kill him, since you hate him and are with his former common-law wife. Isn't that right?"

"Yea, but I didn't do it." I half-lied, hoping that the jury would believe me and now pay any attention to the sly string of words Perry was spinning for them.

"So, you say."

John B. shot up from our table and quickly came to my defense with the request of, "Judge, if he doesn't have any substantial questions for Mr. Eldridge then may we hand this case off to the jury for a verdict?"

Tilting his head at Perry, the judge asked, "Mr. Cline, do you have any useful questions for the defendant?"

"If you'll just give me a few more minutes I will prove why he committed the crime." The McCoy lawyer told his friend in a desperate effort to be able to drag me thru the mud in order to make me look guilty.

Yea, I know that in reality I was guilty, but the jury didn't know know that. Feeling like the walls might be closing in on me, I looked at the jury and told them in the sincerest tone I could conjure up, "I didn't commit any crime. I was home with my woman learning that we're expecting again. Something we weren't sure would ever happen since our son had to be cut out in a crudely done operation to save both of their lives in the birthing bed, lowering her chances at conceiving."

"Judge, he can't say that. He's trying to gain pity from the jury." Perry hissed, protesting the tactic I was using to sway the jury with.

"Jury, you'll disregard Mr. Eldridge's last statement." Judge Wagner told the men that were tasked with deciding my fate. "I think we're done with questioning, Mr. Cline. It's time to hand this case to the jury for a verdict."

* * *

It had taken the jury an hour alone in the deliberation room to come up with a verdict. As soon as they entered the courthouse and took their seats, the judge told me, "Mr. Eldridge, please rise for sentencing."

I took a deep breath and stood up while John B. also rose from our table. I was a nervous wreck to hear whether or not I was going to be going home or to the gallows. God, I hope I don't get a date with the gallows. I'm too young to die and I've got a family.

Judge Wagner looked at the jury, who were sitting except for the head juror, and asked, "Jury, on the charges of arson in the first degree and attempted murder, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find him not guilty." The head juror, who was standing the closest to the stand, announced to the judge and in extension the entire courtroom.

Thank god those Kentucky hillbillies made the right choice. If they didn't…well, no need to think about that.

I let out a long-relieved breath upon hearing that I was free and cleared. Quickly, I turned around and went up to Jessa while telling her, "I'm all yours, baby. I'm home free."

 **Jessa POV:**

I stood up and hugged Shaw while telling him, "I'm so happy you're coming home. I've missed you so much."

"This ain't fair! He guilty, how's he gettin' off?" Tolbert barked at the jury while me and Shaw pulled away from our hug.

"He's gettin' off cause he ain't guilty, ya shit turd McCoy!" Uncle Jim roughly barked at Tolbert, causing tobacco juice and spittle to spray in the air.

"Jim, don't do this here." My dad firmly hissed at our uncle, grabbing him by the shoulders in an attempt to hold him back from rushing over to Tolbert and snapping his neck.

"Verdict's not guilty, court's adjourned!" Judge Wagner announced, banging his gavel before disappearing into his chambers.

Everyone in the courthouse wasn't ready to leave tho. The McCoys were angry while the Hatfields were gloating about Shaw's verdict. The place was a zoo. Hell, even Cap and Skunk Hair were getting into an argument with some distant McCoys that I didn't know. Jim Vance was yelling at all of the McCoys while Johnse and Roseanna looked to be both torn and mortified.

"Come on, everyone else can stand 'round here and bitch all day." Granny Delize told me and Shaw before waltzing right by us and down the aisle of the courtroom towards the door.

"Todd, Mary, you heard Granny Delize, it's time to go." Shaw told his siblings, motioning for them to get up. "Give me the kids, I haven't seen them in a while." He told them as they started walking over to us.

"Dada." Lydia smiled as Mary added her over to Shaw.

"Yea, sweetie, it's daddy." Shaw smiled at our little girl as tears brimmed his honey eyes, threatening to break and spill over.

"Hi daddy." Silas, who was roughly a year and a half, smiled at Shaw as Todd stopped them in front of him.

Taking his hand, Shaw told our son, "Silas, you've gotten so big."

"Yea, he has. Him an' his mama should be wit' me an' ya should be hanged by the neck til dead instead o'bein' freed t'be wit' 'em." Echoed Tolbert's smooth accented timbre from right behind us. Oh no, he was upset and wanted to stir up trouble.

"Tolbert, leave us alone." Shaw ordered my ex, who just narrowed his eyes at him and scoffed. Standing his ground, my fiancé firmly said, "The jury's spoken; I didn't do nothing wrong. Let me reconnect with my family and go away."

"It ain't right. Ain't right at all." Tolbert spat as the vein in his neck twitched and bulged angrily.

"Leave us the fuck alone. We ain't doin' this wit'cha today." Shaw snapped at Tolbert before walking off, silently letting me and his siblings know to follow him cause we were leaving Tolbert behind in the courthouse to argue with himself.

Quickly, I made my way to Shaw's side while Todd and Mary followed right behind us. We were almost to the door whenever my upper arm (right above my elbow) was grabbed and I was spun around onto to come face to face with a very angry and distraught looking Tolbert. "Why'd ya lie for him, Jessa? Huh, why?"

"I didn't lie, Tolbert." I told him while at the same time Todd shouted, "Shaw, Tolbert's got hold of Jessa!"

"Hold the kids." I heard Shaw order his brother while Tolbert's hold on my arm tightened and he growled, "If ya didn't lie he would've hung. Is his money that damn important t'ya?"

"Tolbert, get your goddamn hands off her." Shaw ordered in a loud booming voice as he rushed over to help me.

"Tolbert, let me go." I ordered, trying to pull my arm free from his tight bruising hold.

"Ya want yer Vance Bastard, then ya can have 'im." Tolbert spat before shoving me towards Shaw.

I lost my balance and hit the ground hard, taking Shaw down with me since he was trying to catch me. One moment I felt fine and the next I had extremely sharp pains that felt like daggers going thru my side. From the look on Shaw's face along with how I felt I knew, I just knew, that something was wrong.

 **Shaw POV:**

Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. Tolbert pushed Jessa towards me and I tried to grab her, but she was falling too fast and I couldn't catch her and stay balanced. When she collided into me, we fell onto the ground. When I heard her take a sharp breath, I was instantly worried, but when I saw her clutching at her side and wincing, I knew in my gut that Tolbert had thrown her on purpose to make her miscarry. Tolbert was taking my child from me cause the jury gave me my freedom and wouldn't take my life for him.

I pray that she doesn't lose the baby, but with the impact of the fall…

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yea, so all of that just happened…Yikes. Well, at least Shaw's free. Looks like Tolbert's temper got the best of him and he's going to be on somebody's shit list.**


	70. Most Heartbreaking Thing

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Most Heartbreaking Thing**

 **Jessa POV:**

I was sitting in the wagon, painfully holding onto my side, while Shaw ran into Doc's office to grab him. Granny Delize was in the back of the wagon with the kids, keeping them calm and quiet as I suffered in pain up front. Clenching my teeth, I let out a shaky breath in a useless attempt to calm myself down. No matter how much I tried to will the pain away, it wasn't going away. No, instead it seemed to be getting worse. So far, I was jst experiencing sharp daggers in my side and haven't started bleeding yet, but I felt like at any time I could start. I felt that I was in the miscarriage process and it scared me. I didn't want to lose my baby, but it seems like what I wanted didn't matter cause I wasn't in control of the situation.

"Babe, Doc's gonna look at ya." Shaw announced as he ran out of the doctor's office and over to the wagon.

"Nothin' to look at, she needs to get home to bed 'fore her pain gets worse." Granny Delize remarked as Doc emerged from his office while Shaw stood by my side of the waiting, anxious waiting for Doc to see me.

"Granny Delize, I'd feel better if Doc sees her." Shaw told his great-granny as Doc made his way over to me.

If I wasn't in so much pain their bickering would bother me, but since all I could focus on was how bad I felt I didn't care if they argued til the cows came home.

"Jessa, Shaw says that Tolbert pushed ya and you fell. That true?" The old doctor inquired while looking me up and down with a long tilt of his head, taking in my posture and painful body language.

"Yes." I nodded, gritting my teeth as a sharper pain tore thru me.

"You're cramping." Doc stated, not asked, as his eyes locked onto the hand that I was clutching my side with.

"Yea, but it's more of unbearable sharp pains." I told Doc as I began to shake slightly from the sharp pain I felt. Dear god, I can't handle this. It hurts so damn bad.

"There's nothing I can do." Doc solemnly told us with a sad look in his eyes. He let out a sigh before going on to explain, "The body's already started a miscarriage; it's only a matter of time 'fore the bleedin' and passin' of the baby."

Oh god, it's confirmed that I'm losing my baby.

"Thank you for lookin' at her, Doc. Mean a lot." Shaw kindly told Dr. Rutherford before rounding the wagon and climbing up into it. Doc just nodded before turning around and walking towards his office while Shaw grabbed the reigns and snapped them. As soon as the wagon started to roll down the street, Shaw looked at me and softly said, "We'll be home soon, babe. I promise, I won't leave you're side during this."

"I know." I simply said since I didn't know what else to say. Maybe if I wasn't in so much pain, I'd be able to form a coherent thought, but…well…since I was in pain I couldn't think about anything other then what I heard from Doc. The fact that I was having a miscarriage.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

As soon as we entered town Doc Rutherford flagged us down and told us the tragic news that Jessa was having a miscarriage as a result of Tolbert pushing her at the end of Shaw's trial when they were trying to leave the courthouse. I asked Cap to take me over to Shaw and Jessa's in order to help her; reluctantly he said yes. When I say reluctantly what I mean is he told me he thought that Shaw might be going out of his mind and wouldn't want me around, but he'd take me over anyways.

Cap held Captain W. as we walked up the large porch of Shaw and Jessa's house. Todd and Mary were outside on a porch swing with the babies, but Shaw wasn't with them. "Where's Shaw?" I asked while Cap just went over to an open rocker and took a seat.

"Inside helping Granny Delize with Jessa." Todd answered me while his sister silently sat next to him.

"Of course, he is." Cap scoffed, shaking his head before giving me an 'I told ya so' type of look, as he rocked on the porch with our son sitting happily in his lap.

I didn't say a word, just nodded before opening the front door and going inside. The house was eerily quiet except for the sounds of moans and cries echoing from the bedroom door off of the kitchen. My poor best friend, she was suffering. I felt so bad for Jessa, she didn't deserve to be going thru a miscarriage. As I walked further into the house, I spotted Granny Delize in the kitchen getting a bowl of water from the pump sink. She must've heard my footsteps cause she paused in her task and turned around. Looking me up and down, she raised her brow and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Allie, Cap's wife." I answered, earning me a quick nod of acknowledgement. Oh my god, this old woman reminded me so much of Uncle Jim that it was a bit much. Yea, you can tell that Granny Delize is his mother, that's for sure since they both have the same harsh, blunt, cankerous attitude. "I came over to help Jessa." I expanded, hoping it'd make the weatherworn old woman warm up to me.

Giving me a pointed look, Granny Delize folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the sink while bluntly telling me, "Allie girl, just save yourself the trouble and go home cause my great-grandson ain't lettin' ya into that room."

"He can't be in there with with her. It's unhear-" I tried to say, only to get cut off by Granny Delize's crochety tone snapping at me with, "It's what, unheard of? Girl, more men should be like Shaw, if so, a woman wouldn't have to break her back doin' everythin'."

What? Is she serious? My brows furrowed in disbelief. "You mean you approve of him isolating her while she's miscarrying from me, her best friend?"

"You're a few months off from havin' your baby; the last thing a miscarryin' woman needs is to be 'round a healthy pregnant woman." Waving her hand dismissively at me, the old woman ordered in a raspy bark, "Now skedaddle.", while cutting her cold blue eyes at me.

"Bitch." I said under my breath, turning away from Granny Delize so that I could leave.

As I began to walk towards the door, Granny Delize chuckled, "I heard that ya know. I might be old, but I ain't deaf." Of course, she heard it. Just my luck, huh? "Oh, tell that man you're married to that I'll be droppin' by for supper one of these days." She added in as an afterthought as I reached the door.

With my hand hovering over the doorknob, I looked over my shoulder at the grey-haired woman and assured her, "I'll tell him, Granny Delize."

"It's Miss Delize to you, young lady. You haven't proven yourself worthy 'nough t'call me granny yet." The crochety and bitter old woman snapped at me before grabbing the bowl from the since and making her way to the bedroom off of the kitchen.

Of course, this woman's even harder to impress then her son. At least with Uncle Jim all I had to do was tell him off and tend to Cap while he was laid up in bed with his injured eye. How I'm going to impress Granny Delize tho is beyond me. Maybe I could make her some sugar biscuits and tea as a peace offering? Yea, I'll do that and hope it's enough to get her to like me.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

Sitting by Jessa's bedside while she painfully miscarried our child was the most heartbreaking thing I've ever done in my entire life. I felt useless cause I couldn't help her. All I could do was give Jessa moral support by wiping her forehead with a wet rag and whispering sweet words in her ear. It took a few hours for Jessa to go thru the entire miscarriage, but I was by her side the entire time. Granny Delize was around too, helping by getting fresh water and assuring us that once everything was done, we'd be able to start the healing process to mend our broken hearts.

Currently, I was holding Jessa in my arms as she cried and cried her indigo eyes out against my chest. "I know, baby. I know; I'm hurtin' too." I softly whispered, stroking Jessa's hair in an attempt to soothe her.

Looking up at me with tears rolling down her cheeks, Jessa wailed, "It's not fair, Shaw. Just when I get you back, we lose the baby."

"I know, but life ain't fair. It's just the way it is I reckon." I sadly sighed while drying her tears with the pad of my thumb.

A sour and pain filled look appeared on her face. "This is Tolbert's fault. He knew I was pregnant, but pushed me anyways."

"He did it to hurt me, babe. The crazy ginger wants me sufferin' cause the jury found me not guilty." I explained in an attempt to rationalize why Tolbert did what he did. God, that man was fucked up in the head. If our roles were reversed I would never and I mean never had pulled what that ginger fucker did. Laying hands on a woman to purposely cause a miscarriage is one sin that is unforgivable in my book, especially when the woman and child belongs to me. Tolbert's a dead man walking in my books.

"But it just isn't you he's hurting, but me too." Jessa's lip quivered as tears threatened to spill out again.

"I know and that's what make him a hateful, heartless fucker." I sighed with a bite to my tone while gently guiding Jessa's head to rest against my chest.

Once she laid her head back onto my chest, I went back to running my fingers thru her hair in an attempt to calm her down. She was shaking in my arms and silently crying, something that broke me. Goddamnit, Tolbert's a dead man for pullin' this shit. I swear, when I'm able to get a free moment he's dead.

A knock sounded at the door followed by it cracking open. Granny Delize popped her head in and asked, "Ya'll need anything?"

"No." I shook my head before heavily sighing, "Just watch after all the kids."

Her blue eyes were full of sympathy as she asked us, "How long ya need me t'stay for?"

Not wanting the old crone to feel obligated to stay, I told her, "If ya need to head back home tomorrow we'll be fine."

"I ain't goin' nowhere when you're in need of me. Now, how long ya need me here for?"

"Reckon til she gets back on her feet." I told my great-granny. Looking down at Jessa and gicing her shoulder a slight squeeze, I asked, "Right, honey?", to make sure she was okay with what I told Granny Delize.

Jess nodded into my chest while mumbling, "Yea."

"I'll get supper started; leave ya'll to your own for a bit." Granny Delize told us before shutting the door; leaving us to grieve and mourn for the time being.

* * *

 **Granny Delize POV:**

"Is she gonna be okay?" Mary asked me (since the girl was very worried for her sister-in-law) as she sat wit' the babies at the table as I cooked supper.

"Yea, girl, she'll be fine." I nodded while chopping up some carrots for the soup I was makin'.

A few silent moments passed by 'fore Mary bluntly asked in a worried voice, "Shaw's gonna go after Tolbert for this, ain't he?"

Dropping the carrots slices into the stock pot I had on the stove full of water and chicken, I told the girl that was an adopted great-granddaughter to me, "You're a smart girl, Mary. What'cha think?"

As I went over to the counter to chop up some celery, Mary told me in a firm and knowing tone (one too old for a young girl to be usin'), "He's goin' after him t'kill him for what he did to Jessa and their baby."

As I roughly chopped up the celery, I assured the lil blonde-haired girl, "Which is why I'm stayin' here for a bit. Your brother just avoided the gallows; I intend to keep him 'way from them too by makin' sure he don't do nothin' stupid."

"Like go after Tolbert." Mary stated, not asked, while watchin' me prep soup vegtables.

"Exactly, now stop worryin' so much 'bout things ya don't got no hand in a changin'." I sternly ordered Mary, makin' the girl just nod her head 'fore lowering it to look at the woodgrain in the tabletop. Hell, girl's too young to be worryin' 'bout the feud. Poor child's growin' up too soon surrounded by a blood feud an' it ain't right. There's nothin' to be done to change the way she's bein' raised, but it still ain't right that the girl's wise beyond her years cause of everything she's seen and been thru in her young life. "Why don't 'cha put the youngins down in the other room; help me with the cookin' instead of just sittin' and starin' at the damn table."

"Um, am I old 'nough to start cookin'?" She hesitantly asked, soundin' a bit nervous to be a helpin' hand in the kitchen.

"Sure, it's a skill you're gonna need anyways."

"Should I get Todd from outside to watch the babies?" The girl asked, overthinkin' everything. Hell, that boy don't need t'be in here to watch the babies. The babies are fine in the other room on their own, but of course the girl don't think so.

Giving Mary a pointed look, I waved my knife at her and said, "Do whatever ya want, girl. Just make sure your ass is helpin' me cook within the next few minutes." Shakin' my head, I went back to choppin' up vegetables.

"Yes, ma'am." Mary stuttered 'fore risin' from the table and takin' the youngin's to the main room.

 **Mary POV:**

"Yes, ma'am." I stuttered since Granny Delize made me nervous. As quick as I could I got up from the kitchen table with the babies and took them into the main room. I placed them into their pen, which had a couple of toys in it, and then went outside to fetch my brother from the barn. He was supposed to be there feedin' and groomin' the horses, but when I entered the barn, I saw him sittin' in the hayloft drinkin' one of Shaw's shine bottles.

Lookin' up at Todd, I told him, "You shouldn't be drinkin' that, it's Shaw's and if he caught ya you'd be in a heap of trouble."

"I don't care what he thinks." He should. Our brother's gonna be so pissed if he finds out what Todd's doing. "I'm a man; work for my keep, so I can drink if I wanna." Todd spat, taking a large drink of shine.

"Granny Delize needs me t'help her make dinner. You need to go inside to watch the babies."

"The babies have a pen and ya'll are gonna be in the kitchen so I don't needa go in just yet."

"But Todd-" I tried to talk to my brother, but he cut me off by yelling, "I don't want to go inside to smell the stench of blood that's been loomin' in that damn house for hours! I'll go inside later, damnit!"

Oh, so my brother was upset about Jessa's miscarriage. I guess it makes sense that he's upset since he spent so much time at the livery working with her when Shaw was in jail.

 **Todd POV:**

"Go help that mean ol' hag and leave me alone!" I screamed at my sister, not wantin' her to see me upset and raidin' our brother's likker stash. Shaw always kept a bunch of shine bottles hidden in the hayloft ever since Jessa moved in. It was his way of makin' her think he didn't drink, but he did. Oh boy, he did. He usually filled up his flask or snuck a few sips when he was doin' barn chores.

"I'm goin', but don't stay out here too long. Don't want that mean ol' hag catchin' ya drinkin' otherwise she'll tan your hide." Mary sniped 'fore spinnin' on her heel and storming out of the barn.

I took another swig of Shaw's shine, feeling the homemade hooch burn as it went down my throat. Shit tasted strong, but it did the job of numbin' my feelings. I was up in the hayloft drinkin' cause I felt bad that Jessa lost the baby. She was nice and I considered her a friend, not just my brother's woman, since we've gotten to know each other durin' my brother's stint in jail. I loved Shaw and was glad he was freed, but knew he was goin' to change and turn cold cause of Jessa's miscarriage. Hell, he turned a bit cold after they first broke up; drank somethin' awful too. Honestly, his drinkin' mirrored that of my dead dad's. Not a good thing, since my dad was a mean drunk. At least Shaw's never been mean to us, but I'm afraid that this time 'round my brother's coldness and drinkin's gonna be worse; that he'll get mean too.

Knowin' my lil sister was right and I needed to go inside and deal with the sorrow there I corked my brother's shine bottle and put it back in its hidin' spot. I let out a heavy sigh 'fore climbin' down the hayloft and exitin' the barn. God, I hope the smell of blood's subsided a bit in the house, but I highly doubt it since women can bleed on and off for days durin' miscarriages (or at least my mom did the times I witnessed her miscarriages).

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know, this chapter was sad. Sorry about that, but it had to happen for the larger plot point scheme of the story. Do you think Shaw's right and Tolbert wanted to cause Jessa to lose the baby or do you think his temper got the best of him and he just reacted spur of the moment? How did you think Tolbert's going to react once news travels across the Tug that Jessa miscarried?**


	71. In These Hard Times

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **In These Hard Times**

 **Jessa POV:**

It's been 3-days since I had the miscarriage and I still felt horrible. I was depressed and having break thru bleedings. Shaw was a bit startled and thought that I needed Doc, but Granny Delize assured him that I was fine and that it was perfectly normal to bleed for days after a miscarriage. She said that if I got a feverish then I'd need Doc, but so far, I was fever free. I was on bed rest since I felt so weak.

Shaw was being very supportive. He was a permanent fixture by my side the last couple of days, but today (cause Granny Delize harshly told him to go to work with Todd) he was at the livery. I hope that work was taking his mind off of our tragedy, but I doubt it.

I was leaning my back against some pillows and the headboard whenever the door to my room opened. "Somebody's here to see ya. She's real worried 'bout ya too." Granny Delize announced before stepping aside and revealing my guest. Roseanna, my dear and sweet friend turned cousin-in-law. "I'll let'cha visit while I tend to the house and youngins." She told us as Roseanna entered the room.

"Cap told Johnse what happened." Roseanna told me as an explanation for her presence in my room as Granny Delize closed the door, leaving me and the sweet blonde alone. "I brought over a covered dish; thought I'd check in on ya."

"Thank you, Rosie. It means a lot to me that you came to see me." I gratefully smiled as Roseanna made her way over to my bedside.

"How long's Granny Delize stayin' to help you an' Shaw for?" She asked, gently sitting on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Til I get back on my feet." I answered Roseanna before furrowing my brows and quacking adding in, "Why, did she say something to you?"

"No," She shook her head before going on to say, "just that she sees why Johnse fell for me. Said that I'm a kind soul, somethin' rare to find 'mongst my family."

"Oh."

"How're feelin'?" She asked with a concerned look on her heart shaped face.

"Like shit." I honestly answered while cracking a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea…" Roseanna sighed sadly; her lips pressed in a line. Wrapping her arms around me in a hug, she softly told me, "I'm sorry that my brother's the reason for this. It hurts me that he did this to you."

Patting her back, I assured her, "It's okay, Roseanna. It's not your fault Tolbert went off the rails the other day at the trial."

As we pulled away from my hug, my dear friend told me, "I know it's not my fault, but he's my brother and it saddens me that he did this to ya. I know Tolbert's a hothead, but I nev'r though he'd lay hands of ya; make ya lose the baby."

"Don't try to make sense out of it." I ordered Roseanna, causing her to just half-nod her head at me. "I know that I've stop trying to figure out why Tolbert does things after I found out he lied to me about being able to treat Silas like his own. Your brother does whatever he wants, not worrying about consequences til after the fact when things don't go his way." I lengthy told the sweet blonde since I felt she needed to hear those things about me and her brother.

"Tolbert hates all of us. You cause of bein' wit' Shaw and me cause I married Johnse." Roseanna told me, looking like she was on the verge of tears. I knew that being disowned by her family cause she ran off with Johnse during election day was hard on her. In time I think she'll get over it, but in a way everything's still fresh (she's only been with Johnse a few months so…)

Wanting to change the foul mood that was taking over my room, I suggested, "Rosie, let's talk about something else. Like how're you and Johnse doing?"

Upon being asked about her husband, Roseanna lit up. "Oh, we're doing great. His shine business is gettin' bigger too. So many people are buyin' his shine that he's always travelin' the countryside makin' deliveries."

"That's great; I'm so glad that his business is really taking off."

It seemed that things were going good for Johnse and Roseanna; I couldn't be happier for them. I'm glad that they're having a happy life, especially since right now mine was anything but.

* * *

 **Todd POV:**

I was sitting at Shaw's desk, bored out of my mind and keepin' an eye out for customers, while he was holed up in the kitchenette drainin' a bottle of shine. I knew he'd be drowin' his sorrows in shine. Hell, he wasn't even trying to hide his drinking either. At least my dead dad would pour the likker into his coffee mug, hide his drinkin'. Nope, Shaw was just drainin' his bottle with no shame. He didn't give a shit, he just wanted to numb his hurt.

I was cleanin' the dirt from underneath my fingernails wit' a pocket knife whenever the door chime went off. I looked up right as Johnse walked in with a large bottle of shine in his hand. Yea, just what my brother didn't need, more booze. "Shaw's in the kitchenette." I told my cousin 'fore he could open his mouth to ask about my brother.

"Can I go back there; see him?" Johnse asked, walkin' deeper into the room.

"Shaw! Johnse's here with a bottle of shine!" I hollered since I didn't want to piss my brother off by sending our cousin to the kitchenette if he didn't want him back there.

"I'm comin'!" Shaw hollered back.

Johnse just took a seat at the desk as we waited for my brother to come into the office. Whenever he did emerge from the back hall, he looked like he'd just been run over by a freight train. His golden-brown hair was disheveled an' he had a hollow look in his honey eyes. "Todd, get some coffee in the kitchenette. You're on break now."

Um, I don't there's any coffee in there, but if he's givin' me a break I'll take it.

 **Shaw POV:**

After Todd left the room I sat down at the desk. Pointing to the bottle in Johnse's hand, I told him, "So, you've brought me a bottle."

"Yea and Roseanna brought a casserole ov'r to the house." Johnse nodded, placing the bottle on my desk.

I grabbed the bottle off my desk and uncorked it. "Oh, so she's visitin' Jessa." I remarked before taking my first sip from my new shine bottle.

Nodding, Johnse comfirmed in a nonchalant tone, "Yea, she was worried 'bout her and wanted to check on her."

"That's nice of her and all, but I don't want Jessa having too many visitors. She's frail and still havin' break thru bleedin's." I bluntly told my cousin before taking another swig of shine.

"Shaw, it's just Roseanna. She's so sweet, she can't work up nobody."

Looking 'tween the bottle in my hand and my pretty boy cousin, I sighed, "Johnse, she can come to the house in a couple of weeks once Jessa's got a clean bill of health."

Johnse's brows knitted for a split second before realization dawned on him. "You're afraid she's gonna take a turn for the worse, ain't ya?" He asked the obvious even tho he didn't need too.

"Granny Delize told me that if she catches a fever, I could lose her to an infection, so yea I'm 'fraid for her health." I spat out a bit edgily before knocking back my bottle of shine.

"Oh…" Johnse's trailed off a bit hesitantly. No doubt he didn't know what to say to what I just told him.

"Johnse, maybe you should get back to your deliveries." I suggested since I really didn't feel like visiting.

"Shaw, if ya need me to stick 'round and help Todd with the office so ya can go home an' be with Jessa I can. I don't got no more deliveries to make til tomorrow." Johnse offered in a very caring and supportive tone. He had a sympathetic look in his blue eyes, portraying that he really cared about my situation with Jessa.

"If you don't mind, I appreciate that." I said as a way of accepting Johnse's offer.

"I don't mind, Shaw. Just be nice if Roseanna's still 'round when ya get home. She didn't know how bad off Jessa was when she went t'visit."

"Don't worry, Johns, I'll be nice to her." I assured my cousin before getting up from my desk. "Todd, I'm goin' home and Johnse's stickin' 'round to help ya out!" I shouted so that my brother could hear me from the kitchenette, where he was takin' a coffee break.

Todd's voice loudly echoed down the hall with a loud and simple, "Okay!"

Without a word, I left the office with my bottle of shine. I only cared about one thing and that was getting home to Jessa so that I could check up on her; make sure she was getting better and not worse.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

It was cold out an' snow covered the ground. I was at my still brewin' some shine. I was gonna make some deliveries in a couple days t'make some money, but lately my business was failin' cause Johnse Hatfield was stealin' my customers. Damn Hatfield, first he steals 'way my sister an' then my shine customers. He sells low priced horse piss, but folks seemed t'wanna buy it anyways.

I was stokin' the fire heatin' my still when I heard a wagon roll up. Lookin' ov'r my shoulder, I saw my cousin Nancy pullin' her wagon to a stop. "What'cha doin' here, Nance?" I asked 'fore goin' back t'stokin' the fire.

"Came t'buy some whiskey for my man's birthday." She told me as she came up t'my side.

"Ah…okay…" I nodded, grabbin' one of the filled bottles I had in a crate an' handin' it ov'r to my cousin. 'Fore she could open up her purse, I told her, "No charge. It's for a birthday present."

"Thank you, Tolbert." She gratefully told me 'fore addin' in, "But wit' how much Abel makes I can afford a greenback for a bottle."

"I told ya, it's on me for his birthday. Pay me next month for Jefferson's birthday bottle t'make it even."

Nancy just nodded, acceptin' what I told her. "Did ya hear what happened t'Jessa after that Vance's trial?"

"No. What happened?"

A long look appeared on Nancy's face as she told me in a soft tone, "I heard from Abel that once she got home, she lost the baby."

"What? She lost it, how?" I asked, feeling like a bolder just fell on my chest. She seemed fine a few days 'go, how could she make such a change for the worse? Yea, she left me, but I still loved her an' wanted her t'be in good health. Hell, her last pregnancy was awful, did that play a hand in her miscarriage?

"I'm sorry Tolbert, but it seems when ya pushed her…" Nancy told me, trailing off at the end of her words, givin' me a long an' sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Tolbert. I know how much this news must hurt ya wit' how much ya care for her."

Oh god, oh, god, oh god, I caused Jessa's miscarriage! Goddamnit, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean her no harm, I was just angry an' shoved her 'way from me cause she said she wanted me t'let her go. I tossed the stick I was stokin' the fire wit' 'fore standin' up an' angrily kickin' ov'r my still. "Damnit! How could I be so stupid?!I"

Comin' to my side an' placin' a calmin' hand on my shoulder, my cousin told me, "Tolbert, don't be so hard on yourself. Ya didn't mean it."

"Ya don't understand, Nancy. She's gonna hate me cause o'this." I sighed, jerkin' my shoulder 'way from her hand. I ran a hand thru my hair and muttered, "We nev'r knew if she'd be able t'have more babies…" I shook my head out of guilt. "All she wanted was 'nother child an' now I took that 'way from her."

"Cousin, don't do this t'yourself. Don't blame yourself for an accident. If anyone's t'blame it's Shaw for turnin' her 'gainst ya an' our entire family wit' all his money an' lies."

"Nance, just leave me be." I ordered since nothin' she said was gonna make me feel better.

"Of course." She nodded sympathetically. Nancy walked a couple steps 'fore pausin' an' turnin' 'round to tell me, "Tolbert, you're welcomed ov'r for dinner anytime. Abel's a good man; he sides more wit' our family then his in-laws."

"I'll keep it in mind, Nance." I told my cousin, makin' her nod an' go ov'r to her wagon.

Honestly, I didn't want t'be bothered wit' any family for a while. After learnin' that I caused Jessa's miscarriage, did her harm an' heartbreak, all I wanna do is hole up at my still an' get drunk.

* * *

 **Nancy POV:**

After tellin' Tolbert 'bout Jessa's miscarriage I went home t'make supper. I needed t'make a good meal since it was Abel's birthday. Also, I wanted him t'et a good meal so that he'd say yes t'my proposition. I was gonna feed 'im an' give 'im whiskey so he'd hear me out 'bout marriage. I needed a way into the devil's den an' becomin' Mrs. Freeland was that way. I'm sure that my sweet naïve cousin Roseanna would vouch for me t'Allie (Abel's sister) an' I'd be easily allowed into the Hatfield hellhole. I needed t'start gatherin' more information now more than ev'r on 'em Hatfield devils if I wanted t'get revenge on them.

Tolbert's unstable hothead would prove good in my revenge plot. I could use him t'do some o'my dirty work. I also needed Tolbert t'befriend Abel too. Together, my man an' my cousin could do some damage to Jim Vance an' his bloodline under my urgin'. I just had'a play my cars right. Now it's time to show my first hand in this prize winnin' game for revenge.

I was puttin' the food on the table whenever the door opened. "Hey, sweetheart, somethin' smells good." Abel remarked, walkin' into the cabin.

"I made your favorite, chicken an' dumplin's." I smiled sweetly as he took off his hat, jacket, and scarf an' hung 'em up. "Got'cha a fresh bottle o'whiskey too." I told him, takin' a seat at the table as he walked into our small kitchen. "Happy Birthday, Abel."

"Thanks." He nodded with a smile, takin' a seat at the table.

"The whiskey came free of charge from Tolbert for your birthday." I informed my man as I made him up a plate.

"Really? He gave me a gift?" Abel asked a bit skeptically as I placed his full plate in front of him.

"Yes, he did. I was gonna buy him for it, but he insisted." I confirmed while makin' up my own plate.

"Oh, well, that's unexpected since he's so hotheaded." Abel shrugged 'fore ettin' a large bite of his dinner.

I grabbed the bottle of whiskey, uncorked it, an' poured some in our cups while assurin' Abel, "My cousin's not that bad once ya get t'know him, which'll happen soon 'nough cause he's welcomed ov'r for dinner as long as I'm here."

"Nancy, I don't think he'll want to be here when I am. My sister's married to Cap, remember?" Abel told me with a slight attitude while he picked at his food.

"Tolbert's in a real bad spot right now that he heard 'bout Jessa…he needs a friend that's outside of the family." I told Abel, hoping that it'd reel 'im back in. I needed him listenin' to me, not thinkin' on his own.

Dropping his fork onto his plate, he sighed, "You told him 'bout her, didn't ya?"

"It came up, but I was gentle in tellin' him. I thought him hearin' from me was better then hearin' news second hand from a drunk whorehouse goer or from that Vance bastard."

"I reckon your right."

"Of course, I'm right." I told him, eatin' a spoonful of my dinner. "You know, Abel Freeland, with everything goin' on with our families I think it's time we got married."

His eyes popped outta his head, he was so shocked. "What? Ya wanna get married?"

Choosin' to ignore his shocked state, I told him, "Yes, I think it'd bridge a gap 'tween our families.', while pickin' my cup up. I took a sip of my shine 'fore explainin', "My cousin needs a new friend an' your sister could use a friend too. Besides, Roseanna's a part of the Hatfield family an' it'd be easier for me to resume my friendship with her."

"You really think us gettin' married will broker peace?" Abel asked, pickin' up his cup an' takin' a quick swig from it.

"Yes, I do." I nodded, placin' my glass on the table. "I'm Randall's niece an' you're Cap Hatfield's brother-in-law; us bein' 'part of the families will begin t'heal an' fix things." I explained as I picked up my fork an' went back to ettin' my chicken an' dumplin's.

Abel's brow rose up t'his hairline as he asked, "I thought you hated my in-laws?"

"I hate Jim Vance an' his nephew Shaw, the rest I don't care 'bout." I half-lied since I hated that entire family. "Abel, it's time we settled down an' married. We ain't gettin' younger an' I'd like t'become a mother one day soon." I told my lover as a way to get him to agree to my proposal. I honestly didn't care one way or 'notha if I had chil'ren, but knew that puttin' motherhood out there'd increase my chance of swayin' Abel t'marry me.

"I didn't know you were ready to settle down and start a family."

"Well, now ya know." I shrugged, ploppin' a forkful of food into my mouth.

"Okay. Okay, first thing in the mornin' we'll find the preacher and get married." Abel relented in a shaky tone. IT was clear he wasn't ready t'get hitched, but was just doin' it t'keep me.

"Thank you, Abel. You've made me very happy in these hard times."

Seems like t'morrow I'm gonna be Mrs. Abel Freeland an' I'll be able to start my road to revenge properly. Once I 'gain Roseanna's trust 'gain I'll be findin' out everthin' on them Hatfields; be able to ruin 'em from within.


	72. Mrs Abel Freeland

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Mrs. Abel Freeland**

 **Abel POV:**

I pulled my wagon to a stop in front of Judge Wall's office, allowing Nancy, Jefferson, and Sarah Wolford to get out of it. I had to go to Judge Wall cause both Reverend Garrett and Judge Wagner refused to marry me and Nancy; said they didn't want to get in the middle of feuding families. God, I hope that Judge Wall marries us. I mean from what I learned in history class he married Johnse and Nancy (thank god Johnse settled down with Roseanna in this timeline cause I enjoy being with Nancy) so I don't see why he wouldn't marry us.

"Ready to be Mrs. Abel Freeland?" I asked Nancy, getting' down from the wagon and 'round it to meet her by the sidewalk of the judge's office.

"Ready as I could ever be." Nancy answered while flashing a sugary-sweet smile.

"Come on, let's get married." I told Nancy, gesturin' to the door with a tilt of my head, while Jefferson and Sarah just stood by waitin' on me and Nance.

Nancy didn't say a word, just nodded at me. I led her over to the door and opened it, letting her walk in before I followed her into Judge Wall's. The judge looked up from a paper he was reading only to ask me, "What brings ya'll here, Abel?", while Jefferson and Sarah walked thru the door.

"We need you to marry us." I told Judge Wall, whose brow went up into his hairline. "Me and Nancy." I clarified since the man was giving me an odd look.

"Have you gone plum ass crazy?" Judge Wall asked in a slight scoff while giving me an odd look.

"No, we want to get marry and nobody'll do it." I told him in a tone that was dead serious, proving that what I told him wasn't a joke.

His eyes darted between me and my fiancé for a minute or so before he asked me in a deep, but tight tone, "And why should marry ya? You're Devil Anse's in-law."

"Devil Anse is my sister's father-in-law, not mine. I don't need his permission to marry my woman, who I already live with."

"I don't like this, Abel. This-" Judge Wall began to lecture me only for me to cut him off with the plea of, "Please, Wall, do this for us. Ma and Nancy marring can help mend some bridges between the two families."

"Fine…I'll marry ya…" He relented with a heavy sigh before rising from his desk.

 _ ***A Few Moments Later…***_

"With the power invested in me by West Virginia, I pronounce ya man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Judge Wall finished up the ceremony, officially deeming us married, before slamming his officiant book closed. As I kissed Nancy he went over to his desk while telling my brother-in-law, "Jefferson, come sign this thing."

"Let me sign." A drunk that was locked up in a cell in the back of the room whined as I ended my vow sealing kiss with Nancy.

"Ya sure ya want this sis?" Jefferson asked Nancy while taking the quill from Judge Wall after stopping at his desk.

"Yes." Nancy nodded her head, a sugary, but tight smile on her face. Reckon she's a bit aggravated that her brother wanted to confirm that she truly wanted to be my wife. Can't say that I blame him tho since our marriage was random and out of the blue.

"Do I needa sign too?" Sarah asked right as Jefferson finished scrawling his name on the marriage license.

"If you want, you can sign." Judge Wall told Sarah while taking the quill back from my brother-in-law.

"I'll sign." Sarah smiled, quickly going over to the desk. She took the quill from Wall and signed her name to the license. I'm glad that she wanted to be an official witness since she'll most likely end up being a permanent fixture in Jefferson's life. He was head over heels for the slender brunette.

I slung an arm over Nancy's shoulders and led her over to Judge Walla's desk in order to get our official marriage certificate. Judge Wall just shook his head and let out a disbelieving sigh. Handing me over the signed certificate, he flatly said. "Hey ya go. It's official, Abel."

"Thanks Wall." I nodded while taking the paper from him.

"I sure do hope ya know what you're doin'." The old judge sighed as I passed the certificate over to Nancy so that she could see it.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I decided not to go to work today, opting to stay home with Jessa instead. I sent Todd down to work the office in my place. I mean I tried to get back to work yesterday and failed miserably. Honestly, I won't be working again til Jessa's fully healed and has no chance of a setback. I just didn't want to be away from her in case she made a turn for the worse. It took me so long to get her that I wasn't going to leave her alone too long while she was in her sick bed. I needed her to know that I had her back; would be by her side no matter what.

It was mid-morning and I was at the kitchen table drinking some shine (to calm my nerves and help me numb everything I was feeling) whenever a knock sounded at the door. I didn't want to get up and answer the door, but I had to since Mary was busy with the kids and Granny Delize was checking up on Jessa.

I let out a small sigh before getting up from the table and making my way over to my front door. "What're you doin' here?" I asked Allie, who was standing on my front porch with her kid on her hip, after openin' my front door to her.

"I've come by to see Jessa." She told me in a slight huff. She looked me up and down, turning her nose at the shine bottle dangling in my hand.

"Yea…that ain't happenin'." I chuckled, blocking the doorway with my body so she couldn't be sneaky and slip inside.

"Granny Delize sent me away when Jessa had the miscarriage, but it's been a few days so I think I can see her now."

"Granny Delize was right to send you away." Allie didn't like that remark. Nope, she furrowed her brows at me. Before she said anything, I bluntly told her, "You still can't see her tho, she's weak and needs her rest."

"Bullshit, you're just trying to control her and hog her all to yourself." Allie snapped while adjusting her kid on her hip. Hell, with being so heavily pregnant she should make her son stand next to her. If you ask me, she spoils her kid way too much. Boy's gonna be 2 in August, he can stand. Hell, and she's got enough nerve to call me controlling.

Oh, I'm so tired of Allie judging me and trying to act like I'm not good enough for Jessa. Who does she think she is? She's just an ex-best friend that only befriended Jessa again when I was locked up on bullshit charges.

Shaking my head at Allie, I decided to let her have the blunt and unfiltered truth. "Bitch, I know you don't like me, but I'm turnin' you away for Jessa's own good. She's not out of the woods yet; if she catches a fever, she could run the risk of a blood infection and death. I'm not controlling my woman; I'm trying to keep her alive."

"You act like you're devoted to her health, but in reality, you're just a drunk isolating her from everybody." Good god, is this bitch deaf and dumb? I just told her what could happen if Jessa developed a fever, but she's still insisting that I don't care about her and just want to keep her locked away. That's not true tho. Allie got into my face and hissed, "I know what kind of man you are, Shaw. Remember, I was friends with Olga when she was here." Fuck, of course she just had to bring up Olga. God, that was a mistake I wish I never made. That clingy nutjob was hard to deal with.

Pointing towards her wagon that was parked in front of my house, I told the pushy blonde, "Go on home cause I ain't lettin' ya in to see Jessa."

"Shaw, who's at the door?" Granny Delize's old raspy voice echoed from behind me as she exited my bedroom after bringing Jessa some tea and checking up on her.

"Allie, you know Cap's wife, but I was just tellin' her to leave cause Jessa's still not healed up yet." I told Granny Delize right as I slammed the door shut on Allie's face. Bye bye, bitch. Bet she was shocked to get the door slammed in her in face, but whatever.

"Ah…yes, I had to send her 'way myself the other day." Granny Delize remarked, going over to the table as I peeked out my front window to make sure that Allie was leaving. "Well, the way you're so concerned 'bout Jessa's well bein' and condition's refreshin'. Not many men think like you." She told me while sitting down at the table.

Hearing my great-granny tell me that she approved of how protective, caring, and supportive I was to Jessa took me aback. I never thought that she'd view my ways as something refreshing, something that should be done since most men in the 1800s were hard and immune to women's issues. Granny Delize is a hard woman that is very anti-marriage so her approvin' of how I treated Jessa meant a lot to me. I'm glad that I have the old hag's approval considerin' she's got more money than God. Family rumor had it that she blackmailed her second man (who was from a wealthy family and wanted to get his feet into politics) into paying her off for her silence on their bastard child. Actually, she ended up having 7-kids with him so she must've gotten a pretty hefty payout.

I nodded before telling Granny Delize, "I'm gonna go see Jessa."

"I'm sure she'll like that. It'll brighten up her spirits." She assured me while taking a quick break before having to do some house chores. I must say that I'm glad Granny Delize is stayin' til Jessa's back on her feet, means I don't gotta cook and clean.

Quickly, I made my way into the kitchen and set my shine bottle on the table. Granny Delize patted me on the arm while tellin' me, "She's sittin' up and drinkin' tea, so that's a good sign she's healin' properly."

I just nodded before leaving the table and walking a few feet over to my bedroom. I opened my door and walked in with a soft smile on my face. "Hey, babe, how're feelin'?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"Tired and a little sad, but other than that I'm okay." Jessa told me between sipping on her tea as I went over to her bedside.

"Yea…" I sat on the edge of the bed. Pushing a stray piece of her dark hair behind her ear, I softly told her, "Well, accordin' to Granny Delize that's normal after a miscarriage."

Her nose wrinkled and wiggled as she sniffed, making her look like a rabbit. Placing her tea on the bedside table, she curtly asked me, "Isn't it a bit early to start drinkin', Shaw?"

Shit, she smells shine on my breath. Just what I don't need right now, Jessa cold shoulder me or over reacting about me having a drink this morning. I needed to shut down any doubts she has and quick. Grabbing Jessa's hand and gently runnin' my thumb over her knuckles, I assured her in the most convincing tone I could muster, "It's not what you think, Jessa. It's cold and it's just to add to my coffee for some extra warmth."

"Great, so you're drinking Irish coffee now." Jessa sarcastically scoffed while turning her head to the side and letting her indigo eyes fall onto a random spot on our quilt.

"Baby, don't be like that." I told her, placing my hand on her chin and turning her face to look at me. My honey eyes met her indigo ones as I defended myself with, "It's just a little shot in my coffee to cut the chill that's outside. Don't make it out to be something it ain't."

She backed up slightly, causing my hand to fall from underneath her chin, while sighing, "It better not be something, Shaw. I can't handle being with a heavy drinker. I did it once; I won't do it again."

"Jessa, honey, I'm not a drunk." I assured my woman since I really didn't consider myself to be a drunk. I didn't have a problem; I can put my bottle down anytime I want. "My step-dad was a mean drunk and I'd never let myself become like him." I reminded Jessa of something I told her a while back. She knew me; knew a small tid-bit of my backstory, so…

Giving me a dead serious look, Jessa told me, "You better not or else we'd have to split up."

"Babe, don't talk like that. We'll be fine." I pressed a kiss on her forehead. I grabbed her teacup and handed it over to her while saying, "Here, have some more of your tea."

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Me and Cap were at the main Hatfield house visiting our family since it was his day off. Cap was helping Devil Anse core and split some firewood while I was hanging the wash with Levicy. Both of us were nearing the end of our second trimester in our pregnancies and laundry was a pain for us, which is why we tended to visit each other on our retrospective laundry days since it was easier to do with help. Robert E. was lookin' after the children (which was his job whenever chores were being done so that the kids wouldn't get in the way).

Levicy had just hung up a dress and I'd just taken a shirt out the laundry basket whenever Uncle Wall rode up. What? He wasn't expected over today, something must be up since he was alone instead of having his common-law wife with him. Cap and Devil Anse noticed the judge too. Cap continued to chop wood, but Devil Anse stopped. My father-in-law waved at his brother while he hitched up his horse. "Wall, what brings ya by today?" Devil Anse asked while walking over to meet Uncle Wall.

Levicy didn't say anything to me, but she nudged me with her elbow and made a gesture towards the men that I took to silently mean 'pay close attention to what they say'. I just nodded my head in agreement. I was fine with eavesdropping on Judge Wall and Devil Anse.

Uncle Wall walked away from his hitched horse and meet up with Devil Anse within a stone throw of me and Levicy. He had a heavy look on his face as he announced, "I''ve come to say that I reluctantly married Abel and Nancy McCoy yesterday."

Devil Anse shook his head incredulously. "Abel? Our Abel? Oh god…"

"What, you married them?!" I asked in a loud pitched squeak, my hands shaking as I pinned up a shirt.

"You married Abel and Nancy, Harmon McCoy's daughter?" Levicy asked in disbelief. A bitter tint was in her syrupy voice and I knew that she was upset about what Wall did. Hell, we both were.

Uncle Wall defended his actions with a quick snap of, "It was reluctantly, I'll tell ya that."

"Cap!" Devil Anse called out to my husband, who was listening in while splitting wood nearby.

Pausing in his chore to look at his dad, Cap asked, "Yea, Pa?"

Pointing at my husband, Devil Anse ordered in a deep and agitated tone, "Saddle your horse and go fetch your goddamned dumb brother-in-law."

"Sure thing, Pa." Cap stuck his axe into the wood stump and went off to the barn.

"You shouldn't have married them, Wall. How could you do that? You know Nancy's evil." I angrily rambled to my uncle-in-law. I still couldn't believe what he did.

Wrapping her arm around me, Levicy rubbed my shoulder soothingly while telling me, "Calm down, Allie. Don't want to bring stress related harm to the baby."

"He thinks it'll bring peace to the families. He really seems to love the McCoy girl too." Uncle Wall revealed to everyone, taking us all aback.

God, no. No, no, no. How could he really be in love with her? It's Nancy McCoy, she's a hateful shrew not a nice girl.

"How can he be so goddamned dumb?" Devil Anse asked in a low scoff while giving me a dirty look.

Before I could defend my brother (I know he did something stupid, but he's still my brother) Cap trotted by on his horse. Levicy took a few steps, dragging me with her, and ordered Cap, "Don't let him bring his McCoy hussy with him!"

"I won't!" Cap assured his mouth in a loud shout.

"You drag him here if you have to, I have a few things to tell my brother!" I told my husband, wanting him to know that I needed to have some words with my brother for the stupid shit he pulled yesterday. I still can't believe he tied himself legally to Nancy. God, maybe I can convince him to get an annulment.

"I hear ya, darlin'!" Cap called to me before taking off down the road in a gallop.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

It was my day off and I was enjoying it by spendin' the morning in bed with my wife. Wow, I still can't believe that Nancy's my wife now. It happened so suddenly, that I'm still wrapping my head around it. As I looked at my black-eyed beauty of a wife, I knew that I made the right decision for myself. I loved her and had to do what was best for me. I couldn't think about my sister or her family when it came to my own small family. I met somebody and fell for them, not my fault that Nancy's a McCoy. Honestly, she's one of the nicer and saner ones out of her family. Hell, the more I hear 'bout her family (things I didn't learn in history class) the more I sympathize with her. I once sided with the Hatfields (mostly cause of how Sully made them out to be in history class), but after being around them for a few years I've come to realize that they're a cold and suspicious bunch. The McCoys might be overly religious, but at least they don't try to burn people alive in their homes. Mhm…

"What're ya thinkin' 'bout, Abel?" Nancy asked me, leaning on her elbow and giving me a curious look.

"Nothin' much." I answered, brushing her cheek with my hand. "It's just being married's not something I ever thought I'd want. Not with how fucked up in the head I got from being in the army, plus my dad and step-mom's strained marriage didn't paint a good picture of being married to me."

"I understand, Abel, but we're not your parents nor mine. Our marriage'll last; we'll do great things to help end the feud with it too."

"Yea…I know, sweetie." I semi-sighed as I gave her a half-hearted smile. Truth be told I was a bit afraid that my marriage would turn into something my dad and step-mom had or worse my sister would try to make me choose between her and my new wife. God, I hope Nancy's right and our marriage heals things between the Hatfields and the McCoy cause historically her marriage with Johnse did the complete opposite.

Suddenly, the loud sound of hooves echoed outside mixed with my brother-in-law yelling out the order of, "Abel, get your goddamned ass out here!"

"Shit, that's your brother-in-law outside yellin'." Nancy told me with her face askew.

"Hell, wonder what he wants." I sighed while getting out of bed. Nancy got out of bed too and followed me to the door. She was right by my side as I opened the door and stepped out onto my small porch. "What, Cap?"

"Abel, get your ass dressed." Cap ordered before quickly explaining the reason for his presence. "Pa wants me to bring ya over to the main house."

"Um, if you haven't noticed you're interrupting my honeymoon." I told him with signaling to my wife, who was next to be, with the slightest jerk of my head.

"I don't give a shit 'bout your honeymoon. Pa told me to bring ya to the main house and goddamnit that's what I'm gonna do." Cap coldly scoffed at me. His mismatched eyes landed on my wife and they quickly turned judgement as he bluntly told her, "And you, Miss McCoy, need to get inside and dress proper unless ya wanna be thought of as a whore."

My wife's cheeks went flush with offense. She narrowed her eyes at Cap and spat, "How dare you talk to me like that, ya one-eyed ape."

"Don't call my wife a whore." I defended Nancy, giving the one-eyed blonde a hard look. I didn't like him calling my wife something she wasn't.

"Well, she looks like one and we both know how ya like whores…" Cap trailed off in a low chuckle.

"Why, ya son of a bitch! Don't ya dare call me a whore, demon Hatfield!" Nancy screamed while lunging towards Cap. She would've jumped on him and clawed his eyes out if I didn't wrap my arms around her, stopping her.

"Nancy, sweetheart, calm down. You're not makin' a good impression on our in-law." I pleaded with my wife, hoping that she'd cool her temper cause the last thing I needed was her fighting with Cap.

"Don't you dare take his side over mine, Abel Freeland. We're man and wife now, remember that 'fore chosin' loyalties." Nancy spat at me before storming into the house.

Cutting a look at me that was colder than ice, Cap sneered, "Well, brother, seems like you married yourself a real shrew."

Giving Cap a look that could freeze over hell, I snapped, "Shut up."

"I'll just wait out here while ya dress. I don't want nowhere near your new bride."

I just flipped Cap the bird before going inside of my cabin to get dressed.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Yep, it's official Abel and Nancy are married. Anyways, something dramatic happens in the next chapter.**


	73. Trocar

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Trocar**

 **Allie POV:**

I was helping Levicy make bread dough while Devil Anse sat at the table with Lias, who came over shortly after Cap left to get Abel. Uncle Wall had left right after my husband did. He said he had some things to do at his office in town, but I think he just didn't like being put on the spot for marrying my brother and that shrew.

"So, Allie, bet you're mighty pissed at that brother of yours." Lias told me with a knowing look before taking a quick drink of his whiskey.

"Pissed is an understatement, Lias." I told my musically inclined uncle-in-law as he sat a few feet away from me. "I just can't believe Abel married Nancy McCoy. Of all the shrews and whores in the Tug he marries her." Thorwing my hands up in the air and shaking my head incredulously, I shouted out the word, "Her!", to make my point of being shocked and mad at my brother.

Looking at me, Levicy softly, but sternly, told me in a motherly tone, "Calm down, dear. We don't want ya gettin' stirred up an' bringin' harm on the baby."

"Your brother's a damn dumbass." Devil Anse shook his head. Puffing on his pipe, he snapped, "Goddamnit, Johnse's smarter than him and that ain't too damn good."

"Don't insult Abel like that, pa. The shrew got into his head." I defended Abel to my brother-in-law, who right now looked extremely pissed about my brother's marriage.

"Yes, Allie's right." Levicy nodded knowingly, patting me on the shoulder. Looking at all of us, she explained in great length, "Nancy got into Abel's head and twisted it on up. To untwist it we gotta be gentle, but also firm with him. We need him t'know we support him, but behind our smiles we plant seeds of doubt 'bout him and his McCoy wife into his head."

"And pray that those seeds take root? Hell…" Anse shook his head while puffing on his pipe.

"It's the only way we can keep Abel from runnin' completely to her cause if he feels he's gotta choose he'll do just that." Levicy said knowingly as she kneaded her bread dough.

Before anybody could respond to Levicy the door flung open and in walked Abel followed by Cap. "You beckoned, Devil Anse?" My brother sarcastically asked my father-in-law while taking off his hat and hanging it up on the wall hook.

While Cap took off his hat and hung it up next to my bother's, Devil Anse shot Abel a stony look and firmly told him, "Yes, I beckoned cause I heard from Wall you're a married man now."

"Congrats." Lias chuckled, raising his glass of whiskey sarcastically towards Abel while he and Cap made their way over to the table.

"Thanks." My brother said thru gritted teeth while taking a seat at the table.

Cap just sat down at the end of the table, silently watching on baited breath to see how Devil Anse was going to deal with my brother. I was biting my lip to keep myself in check and follow the plan that Levicy wanted us to do. You know, the method of honey catches more flies then vinager.

Taking his pipe out of the corner of his mouth, my father-in-law asked, "The marriage was sudden tho. What made you do it?"

"Nothin' made me do it, Anse. I've been livin' with Nance for a while; she wants to start a family so we decided to get married." My brother answered nonchalantly, as if his reasoning was normal. Eh, maybe to other couples it'd be normal, but he wasn't with a normal woman. Abel was with Nancy; somebody you wouldn't want to marry cause it's a conflict of family interest.

"Oh, I bet she wants to start a family." Sarcastically shot out of my mouth before I could think better of it as I roughly kneaded my bread dough.

Giving me a deeply narrowed look, Abel asked in a defensive snarl, "What the hell does that mean, sis? Hmm?"

I stopped kneading the bread dough and wiped my flour-coated hands off on my apron before bluntly telling Abel, "Honestly, it means I don't think she really wants to start a family, but just said that to get you to marry her. God, that woman's such a shrew and she's got you wrapped around her finger." Shaking me head, I asked, "How can you be so fooled by her?", since I was baffled by what Abel even saw in Nancy McCoy.

Levicy shot me a deeply narrowed look that read 'You deviated from the plan'. Oops… We were supposed to do the supportive approach plan, but I just couldn't do it. I can't pretend I'm okay with Abel's marriage when I'm not.

"Nancy is a rightful shrew; hate to even imagine her motherin' a child." Fell out of my husband's mouth. He gave me a small smirk, letting me know that he was siding with me.

Devil Anse let out a deep sigh before giving my brother the lecture of, "Abel, I'm not very pleased by your actions, but there's nothin' I can do 'bout them since what's done is done. Just understand that you won't be bringin' your McCoy wife 'round here, things that get said ain't fit for McCoy ears."

"I understand." Abel nodded at my father-in-law, shrinking a bit under his hard-stony gaze.

"You're not bringing her to my house either. I don't want her setting foot inside of my home." I bluntly told Abel while giving him a hard stare.

"Allie, don't act like that. Nancy's a good woman to me and you're my sister, I don't want to be torn between you." Abel had the nerve to reprimand me as if I was some child having a fit.

"If you didn't want that then you wouldn't have been weak minded; wouldn't have married Nancy in the first place." I retorted instead of pacifying him with a sugar-coated answer.

"I'm not weak minded." My brother protested.

"Could've fooled me since that shrew more or less tricked you to marry her." I remarked as I finally went back to kneading my bread dough.

"She didn't trick me. Jesus, Allie, I've been with her for a while now. Only fittin' that I settle down with her." Abel snapped at me a bit testily as his body language got a bit stiff.

"If you two are gonna hash it out do it outside. None of us need to be 'round such high tensions." Levicy ordered me and my brother, cutting us a stern motherly look that conveyed she was tired of our back and forth bickering.

"I'm not hashin' anything out with her. Actually, I'm going home to my wife." Abel announced, getting up from the table.

"Your wife that's just usin' you to get over on us." I told him as he made his way over to the wall hook to grab his hat.

Before Abel could respond to me, Cap sided with me by making the truthful remark of, "Allie's right, Nancy just wants to get into our family to destroy it from within. To get to Jim and Shaw since she hates 'em."

"I don't need to listen to this shit." Abel grumbled, shoving his hat on his head. "I'm out and next time I'm over I hope ya'll don't talk anymore shit 'bout my wife." My brother snarled before storming out of the house.

"Well, that didn't go over too smooth." Lias chuckled as the door slammed shut.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

It was mid-afternoon and I needed a fresh bottle of shine. I had a large stash hidden in the barn's hayloft, nestled away just for a time of need. Granny Delize didn't say a word when I told her I needed to fetch something from the barn. She just shook her head at me while never faltering in making her biscuit dough. Mary was sitting at the table shelling peas, but she did glance at me for a split second. I think my little sister knows why I'm going to the barn, but she also knows not to say a word about it. She knew better then to bring it up even tho she was a little girl. Mary saw things bein' raised briefly around Peter; she knew to keep her mouth shut about a man's drinkin' habits.

While grabbing a bottle from my hayloft stash, I noticed that one was half-empty. What the hell? I could've sworn I had only full bottles in here. I mean I made sure to use my open ones first so that I wouldn't have a bunch of half-empty bottles littering my hayloft. I swear, my brother better not be nippin' the bottle. Boy's too young to be drinkin', he's only 12-years-old. Lil shit, I'm gonna have a word with him about that half-empty bottle when he gets home from the livery later. I ain't gonna go easy on his ass either.

Shaking my head and letting out a sigh, I grabbed a full bottle and climbed down from the hayloft. I uncorked my bottle and took a long sip of it, letting the shine burn down my throat to numb anything I was feeling. As I stepped out of the barn my eyes went wide with shock as I spotted none other than Tolbert fucking McCoy hitchin' his horse up to the fence post by my driveway. Oh, fuck no, this ginger didn't just come over to check up on Jessa…no, not after the hell he put her thru.

My blood was boiling as I marched (okay, ran) over to Tolbert. "The fuck you doin' here, Tolbert? Didn't you do enough?" I snarled hatefully at my arch rival.

"I'm here t'see Jessa cause I'm worried 'bout her." Tolbert had the balls to say as he held his head up, actin' as if he was better than me when in fact, he's the reason for Jessa's heartbreak and pain.

"You're worried 'bout her?" I scoffed before darkly snapping, "Oh, that's rich coming from you since you're the one that pushed her and caused the damn miscarriage in the first place."

"I ain't here t'argue wit'cha. I just wanna see Jessa, that's all." He said, actin' as if he suddenly didn't hate me and only cared about Jessa's wellbeing. I call bullshit on that. The ginger fucker's up to something.

"Oh, I can't believe you even had the stones to show your face on my land wantin' to see my woman after you're attack on her made her lose our baby."

"I didn't attack her, ya dumb bastard. I shoved her 'way from me, ain't my fault she fell on ya." Was Tolbert's half-assed attempt to defend himself. Oh, I wasn't buying it one bit.

"Oh, it is your fault." I coldly told Tolbert, pointing my likker bottle at him. I let out a dark chuckle before honestly telling him, "God, I wanna kill ya so bad right now for what ya done to Jessa and my unborn child."

"Yer drunk, Shaw. Couldn't kill a fly right now, but I ain't surprise ya wanna kill me. Seems that's all yaw anna do, ya drunken bastard."

"I ain't drunk, Tolbert. Hell, with what I been thru I'm allowed a drink or two."

"I know a drunk when I see one, considerin' I see one in the mirror every morn an' yer a drunk." A twisted look appeared on Tolbert's face right before the damning lie of, "Yer a drunk just like me an' just like yer step-poppy was.", poured out of his mouth.

Hearing that ginger tell me I was just like Peter struck a chord with me. My chest heaved and my face shook with anger. How dare he?... Damnit, I was insulted. Every negative thing I felt for Tolbert just boiled over and before I could realize what I was doing I tossed my bottle to the side (causing it to crash on the ground and break) and tackled the hateful redhead to the ground. I punched Tolbert in the face a few times before he broke my hold by shoving me off of him. When we both got up from the ground, we charged at each other, cursing while swinging our fists.

I don't know how long we were exchanging punches for, but it felt like an eternity. For being 'drunk' I sure was handin' Tolbert his ass. Being the sore loser, he is, he pulled out his knife that he kept in his boot and stabbed me deep in the side with it. Of course, I didn't even notice him grabbing the blade until it was driven between my ribs, piercing my lung. Out of pure instinct and reflex, I pushed Tolbert away from me. "You crazy fucker! You stabbed me!" I yelled, staggerin' backyards while pressing my hand to my bleedin' side.

"Serves ya right, Vance Bastard. Good luck breathin' wit' a collapsed lung." Tolbert sneered, wiping my blood off his knife and stickin' it back into his boot. "I'll be back t'see Jessa some other time."

"Next time you step on my land I'll blow your fucking head off." I promised the ginger as he turned his back to me and quickly marched toward's his horse that was tied on my fence post.

Oh god, I'm in a helluva lot of trouble now. I'll have to send Granny Delize to fetch Doc cause this stab wound is bad, really bad.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was taking an afternoon nap whenever I was frantically shaken awake by Mary. "What's wrong?" I asked, sounding a bit groggy, as I sat up in bed and looked at the blonde girl.

"Tolbert came over here and stabbed Shaw when he was comin' in from the barn. Granny Delize went to go get Doc, but he's gettin' worse. He's bleedin' really bad and he's struggling to breathe." Mary quickly rambled out in one long breath. Her lip quivered and tears shined in her eyes as she cried, "I'm scared, Jessa."

Even tho I was supposed to be resting in bed in order to heal from my horrible miscarriage, I got out of the bed. "Watch the kids; I'll take care of Shaw." I told Mary, giving her a supportive lined smiled, before grabbing my robe from a nearby chair and putting it on.

"Okay." Mary squeaked out in a small and nervous tone while I rushed over to the door.

Quickly, I walked into the kitchen. As I made my way over to Shaw, who was bleeding on the sofa, Mary walked into the kitchen. I can see why she was worried cause Shaw looked bad. Oh my god, blood was soaking thru the side of his shirt and staining the sofa. His hand was crimson since he was holding his side with it. It was a sickening site to see, that's for sure.

"You should be in bed resting." Shaw struggled to say in wheezy breaths as I made my way over to him.

"I know, but you're hurt and Mary asked me to help you." I explained while coming to a stop at his side.

"Granny Delize's out getting Doc." He informed me, trying to assure me that help was on its way.

"Yea and by how bad you look you'll be dead if I don't tend to you." I bluntly told Shaw the grim reality of his situation. "Now, move your hand and let me see where you got stabbed at." I ordered him with a quick wave of my hand.

"It's between my ribs; in my lung." Shaw wheezed while removing his hand from his stab wound.

Blood poured from his side as I looked at the wound. It was a deep slice that looked to be in the area of his lung. Holy shit, Tolbert really shanked him good… Looking up at Shaw, I told him my asset, "Your lung's filling up with blood and's getting ready to collapse. I need to drain the blood out with a chest tube."

A skeptical look appeared on his pain stricken face. "Um, how do you know this? You're not a doctor."

"I watched a lot of Chicago Med." I whispered to him so that his sister wouldn't over hear me. Shaw didn't say a word, just nodded his head. I guess binge watching that tv show was all the credentials I needed. "I gotta get some things from the kitchen, but it won't take too long." I told Shaw before walking away from the sofa.

"Okay, babe. Not like I can go anywhere anyways since I'm bleedin' like a stuck pig." Shaw wheezed out as I made my way to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, I quickly grabbed a towel, a bottle of whiskey (that I kept under the sink for disinfectant purposes), and a metal pastry tube (you know the ones that are used to bake off the fluffy stuffed cone pastries and croissants with). I was running on autopilot as I rushed back into the living room with all of the supplies. I placed all of them on the coffee table and knelt on the ground. I could feel Shaw's eyes watching me as I poured some whiskey onto a corner of the towel. "This is gonna sting." I warned Shaw about the whiskey-soaked towel before ripping his shirt opening, sending buttons everywhere, and scrubbing his wounded side clean.

"Fuck!" Shaw hissed at the stinging pain that the whiskey sent thru his wounded side.

I gave Shaw a sympathetic look while telling him, "Sorry, but I have to clean your side so it doesn't get infected."

"Just hurry up 'fore I drown to death in my lung." He snapped in a tight wheeze.

I just nodded and grabbed the metal pastry tube off the coffee table. Quickly, I poured some whiskey on it (and on the table by default) and went over to Shaw's side. "This is going to hurt like a bitch."

"Just shove it in so I can breathe." Shaw ordered as his breaths got shorter.

"Okay." I nodded before pushing the tube into the slice between his ribs. Shaw screamed bloody murder as I pushed the metal tube into his lung. "It's in." I told Shaw as blood began to drain out of the tube. Eww, gross…

"I know." Shaw told me as his lung filled up with air once more. "It hurts, but I can breathe again." He admitted before giving me a weak smile and gratefully telling me, "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome, hun." I told him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I doubt you're comfortable here. Let's get you to bed so you can rest." I softly suggested, earning me a nod of approval from Shaw.

* * *

I had just finished helping Shaw to bed and just started to wash out the blood that was staining the sofa whenever the door opened followed by Granny Delize and Doc walking in. Doc had a confused look on his faces as saw my cleaning the sofa. "Where's Shaw and why ain't ya in bed, Jessa?" Doc Rutherford asked me with a raised brow.

"Doc, clearly she moved him to bed and managed to patch him up otherwise he'd still be on the sofa." Granny Delize told Doc before I even got the chance to open my mouth. Pointing to the sofa, she went on to bluntly say, "By the size of that blood stain, good thing she did patch him up otherwise he'd be dead."

"I'm going to check on Shaw; see how your handywork's holdin' up, Jessa." Doc told me, walking thru the main room and into the kitchen in order to reach the master bedroom.

"Girl, I see ya know to use a bar of lye and cold water t'scrub that blood out." Granny Delize told me as she walked over to one of the sitting chairs.

"Um, ain't it common sense to use that to get a stain out?" I asked, looking at her while never pausing in my scrubbing.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many folks don't have common sense." Granny Delize chuckled slightly. "I'm glad that you're on your feet even tho the reason for it ain't ideal."

"Mary got scared when Shaw was getting worse; woke me up crying. I didn't think about myself, just rushed out of bed and tended to him before he either drowned in his own blood or suffocated from a collapsed lung." I honestly her while dunking the bloody rag into the bucket of water next to me and wringing it out.

"You're a sweet, but strong girl, Jessa. You also remind me of my Jimmy's late wife, Mary in some ways. She was a lot like you, pushed thru things and always had her man's best interest in mind." I heard Granny Delize tell me as I rubbed the chunk of lye over the fainting bloodstain before scrubbing it with the wet rag.

"Oh…" I lingered out since I didn't know what to say to what I just heard. Hearing that I was a lot like Jim's late wife took me aback. Maybe that's why Jim secretly likes me? Hell, it seems to be why his mother does.

Changing the subject, Granny Delize made the suggestive statement of, "Reckon since you're on your feet 'gain I'll be goin' home in a couple of days."

Looking at her, I asked, "Reckon so, but don't you want to stick around since Shaw's hurt?"

"I think you can manage to take care of him on your own, Sugar. Unlike Shaw, I'm pretty sure you can handle him, the kids, and the house."

"Was Shaw really that useless when I was laid up in bed?"

"He rarely left your side, didn't he?" Granny Delize rhetorically asked before quickly adding in, "That should be a good 'nough answer to your question."

"He was so afraid that if he left my side too long that I'd disappear on him or something." I revealed to her since that's the way I felt he felt about my post-miscarriage situation.

"Shaw's very protective of you; loves ya with his entire bein', even if he's got a funny way of showin' it." Shaking her head, she sighed, "Poor boy didn't have the best examples of love showin' at home so he grew up half-assed."

"What about when he went to school?" I asked, dunking the bloodied rag into the crimson colored water and wringing it out.

Granny Delize let out a low scoff before giving me the lengthy answer of, "Hell, Sully raisin' him was just a step up from Peggy and the drunkard butcher. My grandson never truly wanted fatherhood, only took Shaw with him so the boy wouldn't end up dead. I offered to raise him, but Sully shot me down and claimed he'd be fine with the boy; would get him into school and ensure that he was educated since he was a teacher."

"Oh…Well, he did go to a good school. I knew him out East, our respective schools did some functions together so…" I admitted, trailing off a few times as I scrubbed the sofa (which was looking better stain wise).

"No wonder he's so captivated by you, he's known ya a long time." Granny Delize told me with a warm softness to her old raspy voice.

Before I could reply to her, the bedroom door opened and Doc emerged into the kitchen while saying, "I'm impressed, Jessa, that you managed to trocar him correctly to drain the blood and let air into his wounded lung." With a curious look, he asked, "Have you ever had any medical trainin'?", as he walked across the kitchen into the main room I was in with Granny Delize.

"No." I shook my head. "My father was a professor and had a doctor friend, I overheard about the procedure once so when I saw how bad Shaw was I kinda had an idea of what to do." I lied to cover my ass since I couldn't tell him about a prime-time med drama on a Wednesday night tv lineup.

"Well, miss, I'm glad you had such quick thinkin' cause if ya didn't I doubt I'd be able to help him. Ya more or less saved your man's life." Doc Rutherford told me in an impressed and honest tone.

"How long's my great-grandson gonna be laid up for?" Granny Delize bluntly asked as she sat up a bit straighter in her sitting chair.

"At least a week, maybe two dependin' on how his body heals." Doc explained before quickly adding in, "I'll be by in a couple of days to check up on him. I also left him a pain draught to take every few hours."

"Thank you, Doc." I told him with a line of a smile.

"Yes, thank you." Granny Delize added in a bit flatly.

Doc nodded before asking, "I'll be goin' now, but would ya like me to fetch his father?"

"Yes, I think he should know what happened." I told Doc while Granny Delize just rolled her icy blues and let out a quick scoff.

Doc just nodded, went over to the door, and left. Once Doc was gone, Granny Delize spoke up with the blunt remark of, "Jimmy's gonna be comin', Shaw's one of his favorite nephews. Hell, man's more concerned 'bout the boy then Sully'll ever be." Pushing herself off of the chair, she announced, "I'm gonna go put somethin' on the cookpot. We both know Jimmy'll be lookin' for something to et when he's over here seein' his great-nephew.", before taking off into the kitchen and leaving me alone to finish cleaning the couch.

* * *

 **Olga POV:**

 _ ***San Fransico, California***_

I felt giddy an' refreshed as I walked into the hall o'the maternity ward o'the hospital after bein' gone for a week on leave for my honeymoon. It was a simple one, spent in Los Angeles. The city was full o'Spanish charm an' history; I'm glad that Asa picked the place for honeymoonin'. Oh, I still can't believe that I was married t'Asa now. He was a good man an' was very supportive when I lost Imogene. He was the one that helped me rent a room in the boardin' house an' found me a job as a nurse. Now tho we had our own house not too far from down town. It was a nice row home, fit for a newspaperman an' a nurse. Oh, I felt as if my life had finally made a turn for the best.

"Olga, how was the honeymoon?" Annie, the senior nurse of the ward, asked me as I came to a stop at the nurse's desk in the ward.

"Lovely. How was it 'ere while I was gone?" I replied as I took a seat next t'her at the desk.

"Busy as usual." I just nodded while lookin' over the patient log book. "Yesterday a poor immigrant woman with no family perished in the birthin' bed. The babe was taken to St. Nicholas's Catholic Orphan's Asylum a few blocks down the road." Annie told me, causin' my blood to go cold for a moment. A newborn was orphaned an' needed a home?

Tearin' my eyes from the log book, I looked ov'r at Annie an' asked, "What? The baby's open for adoptin'?", t'make sure I heard her correctly.

"Yes, she is." She nodded 'fore goin' on t'ask, "Why, you know somebody wantin' a newborn?"

"Me an' my husband. I'm not able t'have no more chil'ren an' I lost my daughter from my ex back 'round Christmas." I admitted t'my co-worker, somethin' I've only ever told the priest an' o'course Asa since we've had to find other creative ways to be intimate in order not t'risk me fallin' wit' child.

A look of sympathy crossed ov'r Annie's face. "Oh, you poor dear. To be so young and have had so much tragedy." She smiled an' told me, "Go fetch your husband from the newspaper office and go take a look at the baby. I'll cover for you."

"Oh, thank ye so much, Annie. Yer a godsend." I gratefully told Annie, givin' her a quick hug.

Breakin' our hug, she told me, "Yes, well, if you wait too long somebody'll adopt that baby. She's just too cute to pass up."

 _ ***About 15 minutes later…***_

"Are you nervous or excited?" Asa asked as we walked up to the Catholic orphanage.

"A bit o'both." I admitted as we went over to the large door o'the buildin'.

"Don't be, I'm sure we'll be able to adopt the baby. We both have good jobs and live in a good location." My husband assured me as he opened the door for me; lettin' me walk inside o'the orphanage. I just nodded my head quietly as he followed me inside.

Right away a nun that was at a desk in the foyer spotted us. "May I help you?" She asked us, risin' from her desk an' makin' her way ov'r to us.

"Yes, Sister, my wife works at the hospital that just sent a newborn girl here yesterday and we'd like to inquire about her." Asa answered wit' a charmin' smile on his handsome face.

"Oh, yes, the babe's in the room used for newborns up to a year." The sister told us before going on to ask, "May I ask, Sir, what your names are?"

"I'm Asa M. Merriweather, the social issues columnist at The Examiner, and this is my wife Olga. As I've stated she's a nurse on the maternity ward of St. Mary's Hospital." Was my husband's answer t'her inquiry.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Merriweather, I've read your column. It's very well written." The middle-aged nun smiled at my husband. "Well, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the wing the baby you're inquiring about's in." She told us 'fore quickly leadin' us out of the foyer and down a hallway. "So far no one's inquired about her yet or at least nobody from a high and proper standing. We here at St. Nicholas's want the children we adopt out to be given to family's that'll be able to care for them both financially and emotionally. We strive to find them homes with well-to-do families."

"I assure you, Sister, that we're one of those families. In fact, my father's a senator for the State of Maryland; lives in Washington D.C." Asa told the nun in a self-confident tone.

"Is that so? Well, then, Mr. Merriweather you're definitely the kind of family we approve for adoptions here at St. Nicholas's." The nun remarked, assurin' us that if we wanted the newborn girl then we'd be able t'have her due t'his fine breedin' paried wit' our jobs. "She's right in here." She told us, stoppin' at a door. Opening the door an' lettin' us into the room, she added, "She's in the first crib on the right. Should be asleep right now since she just had a bottle not long ago."

Silently, me an' Asa walked over to the first crib to the right o'the room. Nestled inside it was the smallest, cutest, lil baby girl wit' a small swirl o'dark hair on her head. Just like the sister said, she was sleepin' soundly. Lookin' at my husband, I told him, "I want her, Asa."

"I knew you would since there's a hole missing from Imogene." He softly told me, lightly rubbin' circles into my back. Lookin' at the sister, he told her, "We'd like to adopt the baby girl; raise her as our own in a good home where she'd want for nothing."

"Oh, that's wonderful news, Mr. Merriweather." The sister smiled at us. "Mrs. Merriweather, if you may, you'refree to pick up the baby and we'll go into an office to finalize the adoption."

"What do we need'a do?" I asked as I carefully picked the baby up, careful not t'wake her.

"Fill out a form with her name along with yours and your husband's to legalizing her as your daughter." She explained to me, causin' me t'nod at her. "Come, I'll show you to the office." The nun told us before one 'gain leadin' us out o'the room an' down the hallway.

"What do you want to call her? Imogene, perhaps?" Asa asked me as we followed the sister down the hall.

I shook my head. "No, I couldn't do that, Asa. Be too painful."

He nodded 'fore suggestin', "We could use it as her middle name. To honor your first daughter, but you wouldn't have to actually say it out loud."

"I'd like that better." I admitted t'my husband. "Maybe we could call her Amora, Amora Imogene?"

"Sounds like a lovely name to me, dear." Asa smile right before we followed the nun into the office where we'd be legally makin' the baby ours. Our lil Amora.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys liked the little tidbit of Olga's life in San Francisco. Anyways, of course drama is happening to the Hatfields and their kin.**


	74. We're A Family

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving a few days in advanced since I most likely won't be posting again before Thursday.**

* * *

 **We're A Family**

 **Jessa POV:**

I was sitting on a chair in the main room while Granny Delize was in the kitchen cooking. Mary had put the kids down for some naps and decided to read a book in her room to pass the time. I think she just didn't want to be around the sofa yet, but I can't say that I blamed her. Todd was still at the livery, but I'm expecting him to be home in another hour or so since I've got a feeling that Doc's going to tell him about Shaw. I was crocheting a few starting links for a throw in an attempt to calm myself down and relax whenever my front door banged opened. Sully ran into my house towards the master bedroom like his ass was on fire while Uncle Jim just strode thru the door. "Doc said that shit turd Tolbert McCoy tried to kill my nephew and you patched him up; saved his life." Jim told me while kicking the door shut before taking his hat off and hanging it up on the wall hook.

"Yea, that's what happened." I nodded at him as he made his way into the main room.

"Oh, Jimmy, I told Jessa here that ya'd be comin' over." Granny Delize told her son while he and Mr. Howles (that dog went everywhere and I mean everywhere with him) headed towards the sitting area.

"Course I'd come, ma. I gotta check on my favorite nephew and his family after an attack on his life by a McCoy." Jim's rough drawl of a tone boomed out in the room as he took a seat in the open arm charm on the other side of the sofa.

"Not just any McCoy, but Tolbert." I dryly reminded Jim.

"Chaffin' lil shit needs t'be put down like a mad dog." Jim bluntly said, his timbre thick and full of resolve.

Looking over at the weather-worn and hard spirited mountain main, I honestly revealed, "Once I would've thought that you were being a bit much, but now after Tolbert caused my miscarriage and tried to kill Shaw on our property, I could care less what happens to him. I agree, Tolbert's a walking danger."

"Glad ya see things the right way." Jim nodded, sinking further into his chair and patting his dog  
(who was by his side) lightly on his scruffy head.

As she finished up cooking the food, Granny Delize looked over her shoulder and asked her crochety son, "Jimmy, ya want somethin' t'et? I got some fried salt-pork and greens I'm finishin' up."

"Course I want some of your cookin' t'et, ma. I'd never pass up on a good meal." Was Uncle Jim's response to his mama as he craned his head to give her a quick look.

"Told ya my Jimmy'd be hungry when he got here." Granny Delize smirked knowingly as she grabbed a plate from the cabinet.

"Reckon that's why he's got a pot Belly, Granny Delize." I giggled at the old woman in the kitchen while I started to crochet the second row on my blanket.

"Ya look at your man and then at me real good cause in 30-years-or-so Shaw's gonna have a pot belly too. Boy resembles me somewhat when I was young." What? Jim's warning me about how Shaw's going to age. Wow, I never thought I'd hear that from him. A smirk appeared on his face as he chuckled, "Good looks, temper, and a taste for whiskey."

"Jimmy's right, Shaw takes after his uncle more so then his daddy." Granny Delize piped up as she brought Jim Vance over his plate of fried pork and greens. "Sully might have the Vance looks, but he took after his daddy's quieter ways."

"Hell, he's a wander just like Rhett was." Jim scoffed, taking his plate from his mother. Picking up his fork, he adding in as a quick afterthought, "That's what Sully got from that Floridian, restlessness."

"But Sully seemed to settle when he was out west and he's settled here right now." I pointed out while crocheting link upon link of my burgundy throw.

Jim and Granny Delize shared a look before he told me, "Sooner or later he'll be takin ' off. He always does." He took a large bite of his food before going on to tell me, "And that's why Shaw's planted deep roots in Mate Creek. He wants t'be nothin' like his pappy."

Oh great, Shaw's got some daddy issues. Issues he's never really shared with me. Hell, I thought he just had step-daddy and slight mommy issues. Looks like he has parental issues all along. Makes sense tho that he goes above and beyond to be a great father tho.

"Don't worry, Shaw'll do right by you and the chil'ren. In doin' so it'll make him better then Sully in his eyes." Granny Delize assured me before going back into the kitchen, no doubt to fix me up a plate.

Jim looked up from his plate, his cold blue eyes meeting my indigo ones, and told me, "You saved Shaw's life today; whatever else ya'll come 'cross will be child's play. Ya'll be fine, even up 'gainst the McCoys."

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"Jesus, you got a chest tube." My dad sighed, shaking his head. "Dear god, I knew you and Tolbert's rift was dangerous, but never in my wildest dreams did I think he'd stab you bad enough to the point you'd need a chest tube to breathe with." He told me in an elongated and worked up tone as he came up to my side.

"Calm down dad. Fuck, this shouldn't be a shock to ya since the ginger's been trying to kill me since I was 12-years-old." I told my dad as a way to remind him that my shit with Tolbert's old news. Hell, we never liked each other and never will. I don't see why him shanking me's such a shock to my dad. Sully was a high school history teacher, hell he knows Tolbert has a thing for shanking people.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Shaw Hector." Sully ordered me in one of those 'don't test me' type of tones as he cut his blue eyes at me. He shook his head before asking in a groan, "Damnit, why were you even fighting with him for anyways?"

"He had the balls to come onto my land insultin' me and wantin' to see my woman." I simply shrugged as I leaned against all the pillows Jessa had propped behind my back for me.

"That doesn't give you the right to fight with the crazy son of a bitch, son. You should've just walked away and barred yourself in the house."

"Like a pussy?" I scoffed rhetorically. "Yea…that's never gonna happen dad. I'm not you, I don't run from conflicts. I face them head on instead."

"Son, this has nothing to do with being a 'pussy' or not. This has to do with your safety and your family's safety." My dad lectured while giving me an enduring look. He let out a sigh before suggesting, "Shaw, maybe you should take your family and move somewhere away from this fued."

"Like where, back to modern Tulsa or some other 21st century city?" I rhetorically asked, tilting my head at my dad.

"Yes." Sully nodded before quickly adding in, "It'd be safer for your family."

"I'm not running form my problems. My family's staying here where I've set up a good life and business for them."

"Goddamnit, Shaw Hector, why are you being so stupid for? Do you want to get yourself killed or worse have something happen to your woman and the kids?" My dad rhetorically asked in a snap, his jaw twitching angry at my stubbornness. He took a deep breath and gave me a pleading look. "Move so they'll have a chance at a normal life away from all the fighting and bloodshed."

"I ain't doin' that, dad. Drop it." I firmly answered thru gritted teeth.

My dad such shook his head incredulously before storming out of my room. A couple minutes later my door opened and Uncle Jim walked inside. "Why'd your pappy storm out?" He asked right away instead of asking how I was doing, but that was Uncle Jim for ya. If he wanted to know something, he'd bluntly ask instead of having manner and politely working it into a conversation.

"He's mad that I won't move my family to the middle of nowhere; run away from my problems with Tolbert." I answered my uncle as he made his way closer to my bedside.

"Ah…" Jim nodded his head. "Well, looks like Jessa did a fine job patchin' ya up."

"Yea, she did. She actually saved my life." I smiled, my heart fluttering at the thought that Jessa truly loved me enough to make sure I survived a bad stab wound.

"Course she did. You're her man; she wants ya breathin' instead of in a pine box." Damn, my uncle sure did have a way with words. Blunt, but honest and to the point. "I told Jessa I'd bring over one of the pups Mr. Howles sired on some farmer's bitch later, so ya'll can have a guard dog for the house."

"Uncle Jim, I don't need a dog."

"Sure, ya do. 'Sides, Jessa was more then happy to agree to the dog and since you're laid up in bed, I'm gonna listen to her and bring the pup over."

Of course, Jessa agreed to the damn dog. I don't need the dog. Hell… Shaking my head, I told Jim, "This isn't a good time for a pup. I'm in bed with a lung wound; I can't train the thing."

"You don't need to train it. Hell, I'm sure Jessa or your brother can manage the trainin'." Jim told me as a way to confirm that he was bringing the dog by even tho I gave him a reason not to. "Pup might be good for your yungin's too. They'd have it t'play with." Jim added in as a way to get me to soften about the damn dog.

Damnit, his remark was working too. "Fine, I'll accept the dog, but only for my kids." I relented with a long sigh.

"I knew you'd accept the dog, but only cause your woman already agreed to the pup." Jim chuckled before walking a few steps over to the door. "Most likely she'll be namin' it too." My uncle smirked before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Great…just great…now my family's getting a dog. Guess I just gotta roll with it. I hope Jessa can handle the kids, me, and a puppy since she's just getting back on her feet. Hell, I would be stuck in bed with a tube in my chest. I was wounded and helpless; couldn't heal fast enough either.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I knew that I'd be havin' a herd o'Hatfields on my ass for what I'd done t'Shaw (stickin' 'im in the lung) so I decided t'go t'Nancy and Abel's instead o'back home. I reckon that Abel could hold off the Hatfields if they came lookin' for me, plus Nancy did invite me ov'r t'et anytime I wanted.

"Oh, Tolbert, good t'see ya took me up on my offer so soon." Nancy greeted me as soon as she opened her cabin's door. "Come on in, cousin, an' take a seat wit' Abel at the table." She told me with a lined smile while usherin' me into her too small home.

I saw Abel sittin' at the table suckin' on a bottle o'whiskey when I walked into the cabin. He gave me a sideways look while askin', "What brings ya by, Tolbert?"

"Abel, he's here t'et an' pay us a family visit." Nancy gritted thru her teeth at her new husband while fixin' me up a plate. "Ain't that right, Tolbert?" My cousin asked me as she brought me ov'r some food.

"I s'pose." I shrugged as Nancy put my plate in front o'me. I took a bite o'my food 'fore tellin' my cousin an' her new husband, "I was in the area so…"

"Why were you in the ar-oh no, don't tell me you were at the Eldridge's causin' problems." Abel groaned, his shoulder's slumpin' a bit.

"I weren't causin' no problems. I went there t'see Jessa, but that Vance Bastard started t'fight me an' I had'a stick 'im." I defended myself since I didn't go t'Jessa's wit' bad intentions. I wanted t'see her, make sure she knew I didn't mean her no harm. That damn Vance Bastard ruined that tho by fightin' wit' me; makin' me stick 'im.

"You stabbed Shaw on his own land!" Abel exclaimed wide-eyed. "Oh my god, do you have a death wish? Once word gets out my sister's in-laws are gonna be huntin' ya down or specifically Jim Vance'll be." He rambled, soundin' a bit nervous 'fore he finally et a forkful o'his food.

"We won't let any Hatfields, Vance or not, get'cha Tolbert. Your safe here with us til ya feel need t'go work your still an' sell your shine." Nancy firmly told me from her seat on the edge o'her bed. Eh, she lived in a one-room cabin so other then the two-seattable only other place t'sit at was the bed. Why Abel didn't build a bigger cabin's beyond me.

"Thanks, Nancy." I nodded wit' a mouth full o'food.

Runnin' a hand thru his brown hair, Abel sighed, "Looks like I'm pinned between in-laws at the moment…"

"Ya should've found out more 'bout the people yer sister married into, would've saved ya a lot o'headaches." I told my cousin-in-law 'fore ettin' a forkful o'food.

Droppin' his fork on his plate, Abel countered me wit' a rough toned, "And you should've filled out the census differently, but it seems we both made some bonehead decisions."

"You two, no quips." Nancy ordered us wit' a pointed finger. "We're family an' we need'a act like it in order t'survive any ill-will the Hatfields might try t'bring down on us." Nancy reminded us o'why we needed t'get along. Why we needed each other as a family. Truth is that she's right, if we're fightin' 'mongst each other we'll crumble t'whatever hell the Hatfields bring down on us. Like it or not, Abel Freeland's family now. He married into the McCoy even tho his sister dumbly married into the Hatfields. Lines are bein' drawn an' I know as so does Nance that Abel's a McCoy now.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was still reeling from the shocking news I received yesterday about my brother marrying the resident shrew of the Tug Valley. I just couldn't believe it, also I couldn't believe how Abel stormed out of Anse and Levicy's yesterday cause he didn't like being put on the spot for making Nancy his wife. Oh god, my skin crawled at the thought of that bitter bitch being my sister-in-law.

Cap was down at the lumbermill working security today so I was home alone with our son. Captain W. was growing up too fast. Oh my god, it felt like just yesterday he was born. I still can't believe that about 3 more months or so I'll be having my second child and then a few months after that celebrating my firstborn's second birthday. I guess this is just a part of motherhood, watching your babies grow and wonder where the time's going.

Captain W. was sitting on the floor playing with some toys in the main room while I was dusting and cleaning as I waited for the bread dough to rise in the pan so that I could bake it off. I had just finished dusting the coffee table whenever a loud knock sounded at my door. My shoulders slummed as I dreaded the thought of having to let my brother's wife into my house. I mean who else would be visiting me other then Abel and Nancy as a way to clear the air over yesterday; to get me to bond with his shrew too. Clutching my cleaning rag a bit too tightly, I made my way over to the door. I took a deep breath before opening it. I was taken aback as I found myself face to face with Granny Delize. What's she doing here, shouldn't she be helping Jessa with the house as she continues to heal? As if she could read my mind, Granny Delize told me, "Told ya I'd drop by for dinner 'fore I went home."

"But it's not dinner time yet and Jessa-" I began to tell my great-granny-in-law only to be cut off by her saying, "Jessa's fine. She's back on her feet and tendin' to Shaw no that he's on his sick bed.", as she walked by me and into the house.

Shutting the door, I asked, "Oh, how sick is he?"

"He ain't sick, he's wounded. Got stuck in the lung by Tolbert yesterday when the shithead trespassed and caused a fight." Granny Delize told me as she made her way into my kitchen. She stopped at my table and looked at the pan setting there. "Hmm, see ya got bread in the pan risin'."

"Do you want some tea and cookies?" I asked her while coming up to the table.

"Do I look like the tea party type?" She spat at me in a quick scoff. "I'm here t'make sure you can cook a decent meal for supper, not to socialize." Hmm, seems this woman's even harder to impress then her son. Dear god, how am I going to win her over? "I don't make it a habit to et too many people's cookin'. Just mine, Levicy's, my daughters', and Jessa's. If ya don't poison me you'll be put on that list."

"I'm sure you'll like my cookin'. Your son, Jim, does." I assured her since I didn't really know what else to do. This mean old woman warmed up to my best friend, why isn't she warming up to me too?

"Well, reckon that means I won't die ettin' your food." Granny Delize sarcastically crooned as I went over to the sink to drop off my cleaning rag and to wash my hands since I needed to start snapping green beans for dinner. I had a guest and couldn't just make up something easy and quick like I was originally planning to do. "You can get me a cup of coffee since I'm gonna be here a while." She told me right as I finished washing my hands.

"Do you want any cream or sugar for it?" I asked, going over to the cabinet I kept the mugs in.

"No." Was Granny Delize's simple one-word answer as I grabbed a mug for her. "Hope you can make a proper pot of coffee; don't have it bein' too weak or bitter." I didn't say a word, just went over to the stove and grabbed the coffee pot from it (which was about half-full) and poured the old woman a cup. Silently, I gave it to her and then went over to grab some large bowls to use for snapping beans. "Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all." Granny Delize clicked her tongue appraisingly.

"I'm glad you approve, Granny Delize." I smiled before making my way over to the pantry, bowls in hand, to get some green beans to snap.

"Ya still haven't earned the right to call me Granny yet, Allie girl." The crochety old woman reminded me while sipping on her coffee.

"But Jessa has?" I asked, coming out of the pantry with a bowl full of beans, before I could think better of it.

"Yes. She's got what it takes to be a Vance. You married into the Hatfield family, sure, but to be accepted as a Vance takes more then a vow and a ring. It takes some deep seeded strength and grit, somethin' I ain't too sure ya got."

Oh…okay then…Looks like I've got a long way to go to impress this old hag since apparently, I haven't suffered enough yet to make me strong and gritty. Sheesh, shouldn't this lady be happy that me and Cap got together without any hitches, unlike Shaw and Jessa. Looks like I know how the favorite great-granddaughter is and it ain't me.

On another note, I should pay Jessa a visit to see how she's dealing with everything. I know this must be hard on her, having Tolbert trying to kill Shaw, and she's going to need my advice on things. Mainly, advice on what to do going forward to get the hell away from Shaw, Tolbert, and this feud before it blows up in her face.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. What did you think about all of the things like Sully wanting Shaw to take his family back to the future, Tolbert going to Nancy to lay low, etc? Anyways, have a great holiday on Thursday.**


	75. Surprise Visits

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Surprise Visits**

 **Allie POV:**

Having Granny Delize sitting at my table and watching me like a hawk as I prepared food, cared for my son, and did my household duties was a bit overwhelming. I never let my anxiety show, even tho I felt like I was drowning in a pool of water. I knew I was being mentally critiqued for my actions by the old woman, I cold tell my how her icy blue eyes followed my every action and held a stare on me that bunt a hole right thru me. She never once told me how to do something, just watched and made a mental checklist.

By time I was transferring dinner onto serving platters the front door opened and in walked Cap. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he saw Granny Delize sitting at his spot at the table, sipping on coffee like she didn't have a care in the world. "Granny Delize, what a pleasant surprise seein' ya." Cap lied thru his teeth as he took his hat off and hung it up on the wall hook.

"Boy, stop grittin' and lyin' t'me. I know ya ain't pleasantly surprised to see me considerin' you've been avoidin' me since 'fore ya got married." Granny Delize bluntly told my husband as he took off his jacket and hung it up next to his hat. "Your wife made meatloaf and I'm eager t'see if it's dry as hell or not so get your ass in here and sit down." The crochety old woman told my husband as he hung up his gun belt on the gun rack by the door.

"You're in my spot, Granny Delize." Cap pointed out, crossing the main room and heading to the kitchen.

"It ain't your spot while I'm here. I'm older than you therefore I'm the head of the family over your snot nosed ass." Granny Delize told Cap in a snappy tone as I began to set platters on the table. "Hell, Shaw's not so attached to his seat; let's me sit at the head of the table." The old hag informed my husband in a passive aggressive way as he entered the kitchen.

"Of course, he let you take his seat, ya gave him money plus you're doin' his house chores and cookin'." Cap scoffed while taking a seat across from mine at the table.

"Don't act like that when it comes to your cousin. He's a good boy, just didn't have the luxury of bein' raised by stable minded parents like you." Granny Delize chastised Cap as he grabbed a mug and the pot from the middle of the table; pouring himself a cup before putting the pot back. "Poor thing got stuck in the lung by Tolbert, be nicer to him." She sternly sighed as I finally took my seat after placing the last serving dish onto the table.

"I heard; Jim told everybody at the loggin' camp today." Cap said, writing off his cousin's injury, as he grabbed himself a slice of meatloaf while I was scooping some mashed potatoes onto a plate for our son.

"You're colder than ya look, boy. Not carin' an ounce 'bout your cousin that could've been killed." The old woman shook her head at Cap, making her gray bun slightly sway high up on her head, while I handed him over the spoon for the potatoes.

"I ain't cold, Granny Delize, I'm just sick and tired of Shaw's bullshit is all." Cap honestly told his great-granny as he plopped a large spoonful of potatoes onto his plate.

"Shaw's misfortune's ain't bullshit, William. He can't help it that he keeps bein' delt a shitty hand t'play." Granny Delize defended Shaw as she made up her plate

Cap just rolled his eyes and shook his head while slicing himself a piece of bread. The tensions between great-granny and great-grandson were so thick that the bread knife could slice it in half. Finishing fixing up my son's plate, I placed it onto his high chair while breaking the tension with the simple remark of, "I think I'll go visit Jessa tomorrow." Both Cap and Granny Delize gave me pointed looks as I began to make up my own plate. Hmm, the woes of being a mother is you always tend to get your plate last since you've got to make your kid's up first. Looking between them, I expanded on my simple remark with one of, "With everything she's been thru, the miscarriage and now Shaw's injury, she's going to need a friend."

"Hold off on that visit for a couple more days. Let her get her barrings wit' Shaw. His wound his serious and she needs t'deal with that on her own for a bit."

"I agree with Granny Delize." Cap nodded his head. "Wait a while to see her." He added in before eating a piece of meatloaf.

 **Granny Delize POV:**

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way. I suppose I can go over in a couple days; bring over a covered dish too so show support."

Dear lord, how did this girl become part of my family? What did Cap see in her? Oh, wait, never mind, he saw a girl that'll follow his lead instead of buckin' heads with him. I hope she's got more of a backbone then what I've seen in her so far or else this feuds gonna destroy her soul. Hell, looks like both Cap and Johnse got with sweet blondes. Roseanna, Johnse's wife, seems meeker, but in the long run both her and Allie seems to be very kind hearted. They don't seem to have the inner strength it takes to survive the hardships mountain life throws at'cha, or at least that's my opinion. Only time will tell tho.

"Darlin', with the situation we've got with your brother's sudden marriage maybe you should just focus on reeling him back into the fold and puttin' some common sense into his brain instead of worryin' 'bout bringin' a casserole over to the Eldridge's."

"Jessa's my best friend; she can help me figure out what to do about Abel being married to Nancy McCoy." Allie pushed back at Cap, sparking my interest since I've never seen her act like this. I mean so far she seems like the type to avoid conflicts.

"Your brother married Harmon McCoy's daughter? Oh, he's a goddamned idiot." I scoffed, shaking my head incredulously before eating a piece of my dry meatloaf. Todd was right, Allie makes dry meatloaf. Too bad she didn't make chicken, boy said the chicken was good and so was stew.

"I happened the other day. Uncle Wall did it." Cap informed me before his wife could.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Wall married 'em? Dear lord, for bein' a judge and a former lawyer he's a goddamned idiot too." I scoffed, feeling infuriated that Wall had the stones to marry a Hatfield-in-law to a damn McCoy. Not just any McCoy, but Randall's very own niece; the daughter of the Yankee my son shot up in his Kentucky backwoods still.

"I told Wall he shouldn't have married them." Allie told me before taking a small bite of her meatloaf. Good, at least she's got the good sense that god gave a mule. Only a fool would've let Wall get by without calling him out on his careless action of marrying folks who don't need to be united in any way. "I don't approve of that shrew being with my brother. Jessa's my friend and knows Abel, she'll understand my problem just like I can help her with hers."

Cap gabbed his cup and brought it up to his lips. Taking a long sip, he told his wife, "If you want to talk to somebody about Abel then do it with Vera. She's been your best friend for nearly 3-years now."

"Of course, I'm going to talk to Vera about Abel, but I also want to talk to Jessa too."

"I don't think it's wise to do that, especially since ya and Jessa only struck up a friendship again when Shaw was locked up." Cap firmly told Allie, giving her a look that insisted that he was right and the subject needed to be dropped, as he placed his cup onto the table with a light thud.

Allie didn't saw a word, just bit her lip and nodded at her husband. Hell, I was expecting a lil more fight out of her since she seemed so adamant about seeing Jessa to check up on both her health and Shaw's. Seems Allie doesn't want to make waves with Cap, perhaps out of fear that he'd be mad at her or something. This girl's got the ability to push and fight, but just chooses not to. I hope Allie girl choses to use that small spark of fight in her sooner rather then later.

Allie Hatfield's gota long way to go, but for now I'll give her my stamp of approval. Only cause I see potential in her; a passion for her family an' friends. Next time I'm ever by for a visit I'll suggest she makes either chicken or stew, this meatloaf's dry as hell. Reckon I'll be tellin' Todd 'fore I depart in the mornin' that he was right 'bout Allie's meatloaf.

* * *

 **Nancy POV:**

I decided to pay my cousin Roseanna a friendly visit this morning. Not cause I actually wanted t'see her, but cause she was so naïve an' sweet; would believe anything I said. I needed to use my cousin to get a meetin' with my sister-in-law; to be brought into the Hatfield fold since my idiot husband weren't gonna bring me in so soon. Hell, Abel wanted me t'avoid his sister for a while, but that wasn't in my plans. I needed Allie to trust me as her sister-in-law so that I could destroy that Hatfields from within, make them bicker and doubt each other to weaken their family.

As I pulled up t'Roseanna an' Johnse's small cabin I had to admit that it was nicely built. Looked nicer than the shack Abel built. Seems that Johnse built it with a wife an' babies in mind, somethin' Abel wasn't thinkin' 'bout when he built his cabin. Hell, if I didn't push Abel into marriage, he would've never done it. Bet he'll shit his pants when we have chil'ren one day too. My husband ain't the kind'a man t'settle down on his own but needs pushed into it.

After climbin' down from my wagon, I went over t'Roseanna's door and knocked on it. It only took a few moments 'fore the door opened an' Roseanna appeared in the doorway. "Nancy, oh my, what're ya doin' here?" She asked with a surprised smile on her face.

"I've come by to tell ya that I married Abel the other day." I told Roseanna with a smile even tho my reason for being at her house was more then announcin' my marriage.

"Oh, Nancy, I'm happy for you." She smiled, pulling me into a hug. "Oh, come in and we can talk like old times." Roseanna suggested as she pulled away from our hug.

"Of course, cousin. That's why I stopped by." I gave my cousin a fake smile 'fore walkin' into her cabin.

It was nice inside too. Hmm, seems like Roseanna decorated her home t'make it feel all cozy. That ain't somethin' I'm ever gonna do in my house. It's fine the way it is, don't need t'feel cozy wit' curtains an' cross-stitched canvases all ov'r the place.

"Please, have a seat an' I'll get us some coffee." Roseanna told me 'fore shuttin' the door an' scurryin' off to the kitchen.

"Johnse made ya'll a nice place here." I said in order t'break the ice 'tween us while sittin' at the table. I had to make Roseanna think that I really cared 'bout her an' Johnse even tho I didn't.

"Yes, he did." Roseanna nodded as she poured us some cups o'coffee. "He had it built 'fore we got together, but added on an' fixed it up better after we met." She explained, comin' over to the table an' settin' down our cups. "Shaw helped him install the stove an' do some repairs." Roseanna added in as she sat down at the table.

Of course, Shaw helped Johnse wit' the cabin. I wouldn't expect anythin' else from that Vance demon. Takin' a sip of my coffee, I asked wit' fake concern, "How's Jessa been fairin'?" Honestly, after what she did t'my cousin not t'mention my family I didn't care 'bout that bitch. I needed Roseanna to think that I cared tho since she was close t'Jessa.

Pickin' her cup up, she answered, "Oh, she's back on her feet now, but Shaw's been hurt."

Yea, I already knew that, but I was just actin' dumb so that Roseanna'd feel special for tellin' me some news she might view as important to the family. "Oh no, what happened?" I asked wit' the best shocked look I could pull outta thin air.

"Tolbert went to their house an' stuck Shaw in the yard. Nearly killed him, but Jessa patched him up." Roseanna told me in a scandalized tone. Reckon she's shocked by what her brother did, but frankly I ain't. He did right in stickin' him in the lung an' almost killin' that Vance Bastard demon if ya ask me.

"Oh, poor Jessa. She's been thru so much. Perhaps I should pay her a visit." I said in a friendly and concerned tone, that I was fakin', as I sipped on my coffee.

"I don't know, Nancy. She might not want to see you with everythin' that's happened over the past year." My cousin sighed, chewing on her cheek as she dropped her eyes to her coffee cup that she held in her hands.

"I s'pose you're right." She wasn't, but in time I'll make her comfortable 'nough t'bing me by Jessa's for a visit. "Oh, perhaps we could pay Allie a visit. After all she's my sister-in-law now too; I'm sure she wouldn't mind us stoppin' by." I told Roseanna since that was my entire reasoning for having coffee wit' her in the first place. I need her to introduce me t'Allie and convince her that I'll a lovely person to have as a friend; kin too.

"I'm not very close wit' her, but she's nice to me tho." My naïve blonde cousin admitted. Hmm, I wasn't expectin' that. Most people just naturally love Roseanna. I thought they'd be close, but reckon I was wrong. Settin' her cup down, Roseanna gave me a light smile and said, "I don't see any harm in visitin' her."

"Then that's settled, let's go pay Allie a friendly, sisterly, visit." I beamed, pattin' my cousin on the hand 'fore risin' from my seat. Without a word, she followed me an' together we walked out o'her kitchen an' then out of her house. "I'll drive us." I announced, subtly tiltin' my head at my wagon a few feet 'way from the porch steps. Roseanna just nodded, acceptin' that I was takin' us t'our sister-in-law's cabin.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was outside hanging up laundry whenever I felt a presence behind me. It was odd since nobody was home except for me and the babies, who were inside in their playpen. I just shrugged off my lingering feeling as I continued to hang up the laundry. I was hanging a shirt on the line whenever I was startled by a voice behind me saying, "Hi, Jessa."

I turned around and looked at the redhead with wide eyes. What's he doing here? Hasn't he done enough to me and mine? "Tolbert, you shouldn't be here." I firmly told my ex, boring a hole in him with my indigo eyes.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, slightly shrugging his shoulders as his jaw trembled nervously. Tolbert's smooth drawl was tinted with tension as he remarked, "I know, but I wanted t'see ya. Make sure yer doin' a'ight."

"I'm fine, no thanks to you considering you caused my miscarriage." I spat at him, cutting him a look so deep that I'm sure it cut right to his hate filled heart.

"I didn't mean for that t'happen, Jessa. God's truth, I didn't even think that'd happen when I shoved ya 'way from me."

Holding my hand up, I firmly told him, "I don't want to hear it, Tolbert." Putting my hand down, I shook my head and snapped, "Damnit, you shouldn't even be here."

"Why not?" Tolbert asked, pulling his hands out of his pockets. Really, did he really just ask that? The nerve… Folding his arms over his chest, he hatefully scoffed, "The Vance Bastard's most likely on his death bed, don't see a reason for me not t'check up on ya."

"Shaw's nowhere near his death bed since I patched him up." I spat at Tolbert, causing his stormy blues to widen in shock. Yea, he didn't expect me to know how to patch up a chest/lung wound. "You need to leave, Tolbert." I honestly told him, causin' his stormy eyes to reflect hurt in them. "Go back to Blackberry Creek and focus on your shine business." I wanted to remind him that he still hasn't made a payment to Shaw yet, but didn't since now wasn't the time. I mean the bastard did just try to kill him a couple days ago.

Shaking his head, he gave me a pitiful look and asked, "Jesus Christ, Jessa, how can ya dismiss me so easily? Didn't ya ever love me or was I just a roof ov'r yer goddamned head?"

"Tolbert, any part of me that still loved or cared for you died when I had my miscarriage. I fucking hate you right now and I doubt that'll ever change. Just leave me alone."

Overstepping his boundaries, Tolbert placed his hand on my arm and softly told me, "I nev'r meant for things t'end up so badly 'tween us."

"Yea, well, they did." I yanked my arm out of his grasp, causing his face to fall. "So, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish hanging up the laundry." I curtly told him before turning my back on him and grabbing a piece of clothing out of the large wicker basket.

I froze in my spot as soon as I heard his smooth drawling accent ask me, "Why him, darlin'? Why're ya stayin' by his side when ya nev'r did that for me?"

Spinning on my heel, I bluntly told him, "Tolbert, you can only blame yourself for me leaving you. You pushed me away and back into Shaw's arms. Unlike you, Shaw actually gives a damn about his kids." Narrowing my eyes at him, I barked out the threat of "Now, go before I run into the house and sic my dog on you."

"You have a dog?" Tolbert asked warily, most likely cause he was afraid of getting chewed up. He had a hunting dog; he knew how dogs could be when they were following a sic command.

Even tho Chewie was a pup, Tolbert didn't know that. I kept a level look on my face and nodded. "Yea, Jim Vance brought him over the day you tried to kill Shaw."

"Too bad he didn't die of a collapsed lung." Tolbert sneered. "I'm goin', but only cause I don't want no trouble wit' yer dog. It's prolly crazy since it came from Jim Vance." He assured me before turning his back on me and trudging off in stomping steps.

I just rolled my eyes and watched him fetch his horse, mount it, and ride off from my land. Oh god, seems like I need to have a talk with my in-laws and Shaw about Tolbert's visit. The redhead's too bold and reckless, no doubt he's either up to something or off his rocker.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

"Roseanna, you brought Nancy over?" I asked, taken aback, after opening my front door and seeing Roseanna standing on my porch with my new sister-in-law.

"I suggested that we pay ya a visit." The raven-haired shrew told me with a pearly smile that was too wide to be real.

"Well, that's nice, but I was just finishing up some chores and was planning on going out for a bit."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Allie. I didn't think you'd be goin' out t'day."

"Allie, I'm sure we can have some tea 'fore ya gotta go wherever you're needed. It's prudent that we sit down an' talk wit' you bein' Abel's sister an' me his wife an' all."

Roseanna's blue eyes held a naivety in them as they bounced between me and her cousin, waiting for what I'd say to the shrew she cared about. I let out a sigh before giving into my sister-in-law by moving aside and smiling (albeit fakely and forced). "Come in, I'll put on some tea."

Roseanna, having been inside of my house before, walked in first. The meek blonde was making a beeline towards the kitchen table as Nancy waltzed inside, her head flittering around as she took in the décor of the place. "Oh, your house is lovely. Did ya decorate it all yourself?" She inquired, slowly making her way to the kitchen, as I slammed the door shut.

"Somewhat. Ma and Vera Wallace helped a bit." I quickly answered my sister-in-law (cringe!) as I came up to her side.

"Oh, well I hope to meet them soon." The shrew told me as we entered the kitchen. Oh, I knew for a fact that my family and friends didn't want to meet her. I think Nancy's up to something, especially now that she said she wanted to meet the women of the Hatfield clan.

"All in good time." Was my response to Nancy as she took a seat next to Roseanna at the table while I made my way over to get the kettle from the stove. I knew that I needed to put feelers out to try and figure out the shrew's game. If I could get a read on her then maybe I could get a step up on whatever she's scheming and cooking up. "So, how's my brother adjusting to married life?" I asked, moving the subject onto Abel, as I grabbed the kettle and brought it over to the sink.

"Reckon just fine considerin' we've been livin' together. You'd know that if ya ever came 'round t'pay him a visit."

Hmm, she's a condescending little shrew, isn't she? WEll, two can play that game. Going over to the table and taking a seat, I told Nancy, "I'm busy keeping house, aising a toddler, and dealing with another pregnancy. I just haven't had time to visit Abel, but now that he's married I'm sure that I'll make some time."

"I'm sure that ya will. I'm also sue that all of us will be great friends. Also, we can even get Jessa to join our lil sisterhood since she's a friend to us all." Nancy said in the sweetest, but fakest tone I've ever heard in my entire life.

"Oh, it'd be nice if we all could be friends." Roseanna smiled, clearly fooled by her raven-haired cousin's charm and lies.

Hmm, looks like I figured out the scheme Nancy's cookin'. Fake ass friendship. Looks like I'll have a lot to rant about when I visit Jessa late on this afternoon. Yes, I know, I told Cap that I'd wait to see my best friend, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Just like with Johnse and Roseanna's wedding, he never found out that I went and everything was just fine.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, hope you guys like this chapter. Seems like drama's being stirred up again. How do you guys feel about Nancy's schemes? Oh and Tolbert, he's a bit much isn't he?... Cap's over Shaw's drama with Tolbert, but can't say that you can blame him.**

 **Next chapter will have Allie and Jessa's visit along and a small time jump too.**


	76. How Deep The Water Runs

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Here's a quick update for ya'll. The muses were being loud, lol.**

* * *

 **How Deep The Water Runs**

 **Jessa POV:**

I had just put a chicken and rice casserole into the oven whenever a knock sounded at the door. Inwardly I cringed at the noise, hoping that it wouldn't wake Shaw up since he'd just gone to sleep. He's been drifting in and out of sleep due to being in pain, so naturally I was worried the loud knocking would stir him. I think he'd be sleeping more if he took the laudanum instead of downing shots of whiskey for pain management, but he opted for the latter since the pain draught was a coke, morphine, opium, and licorice concoction that he was certain was highly addictive. So, out of fear of becoming a cokehead, Shaw just guzzled down whiskey whenever his side flared up with unbearable burning pain. Yea…I need to see Johnse about a buying a bottle of shine since the whiskey I had in the house was almost gone.

Quickly, I placed my oven mitts on the nearby countertop and rushed over to the front door. As soon as I opened it, I saw Allie standing on my front porch with her son clinging to her skirts. "So, Granny Delize told you about Shaw then." I stated, moving aside so that my friend and her boy could enter. I couldn't help, but notice her large baby bump and to feel a mixture of sadness and jealousy about it. I should've been showing off a bump soon too, but Tolbert made sure that wouldn't happen. Even tho my body was mostly healed my mind and my heart wasn't. Truthfully, I was heartsick at not being able to have my baby while others would be having theirs in a few short months. It was something I just had to work thru since my family needed me; I couldn't just sit around crying my eyes out about something I couldn't change.

"Yes, she told me during dinner last night." Allie confirmed my statement while she and Captain W. crossed over the threshold into my house.

"Well, she also told me about Abel and Nancy so…" I shrugged, shutting the door as Allie led her son into the main room.

Stopping in her tracks and looking at me, she asked, "Is Granny Delize here?"

"No, she left for Tazewell early this morning." I answered my friend, causing her to let out a small breath that she'd been holding.

Hmm, seems like Allie was intimidated by our great-granny-in-law. Granny Delize was one of a kind and didn't fit the housewife or womanly mold of the 19th century. She could be a bit much with her bold and brash ways, but I liked the woman. Hell, we bonded while she was here helping out during my miscarriage. If Allie's leery of the old woman it's cause she hasn't taken the time to get to know her or she tried too hard to pacify her and it backfired. One thing Granny Delize couldn't stand (and I picked up on it just by being around the woman and paying attention to her when she talked) was weakness. For some reason she views my best friend as weak and until she can prove otherwise Granny Delize is never going to be welcoming Allie with open arms. I mean Granny Delize did tell me that she felt Cap was walking all over Allie; that my friend seemed to give into him when things wasn't going her way. The old woman also told me that my friend had potential, but needed somebody strong to encourage her. Yep, Granny Delize told me all of this after returning from Cap and Allie's last night.

Walking by Allie and into the kitchen, I told her, "She did cook breakfast beforehand; there's some still left in the skillet if you'd care for some bacon and hash browns."

Following me, Allie shook her head and declined my offer. "No, I'm not hungry." Going over to the kitchen table and taking a seat, she politely told me, "I'd like a cup of tea tho, if that's not too inconvenient."

"Tea's fine." I smiled before standing up from the table. Motioning to Captain W, I kindly told Allie, "If you want, I can put him in the playpen to play with Silas and Lydia." Pointing to the playpen, I quickly added in, "We can see it from here and my kids are well behaved, they'll like playing with him."

"Okay." Allie nodded before handing her boy over to me. I just gave her a smile and took him. Captain W. was a bit heavy even tho he was thin and tall for his age (something he got from both his Hatfield and Vance genes) so I placed him on the floor and took his hand in mine. As I walked him over to the playpen in the main room to join my kids, Allie told me some disturbing news. "I planned on bringing you over something like a pie or casserole, but I wasn't able to make it cause Roseanna brought Nancy over to meet me."

"I hope you turned Nancy away and told Roseanna not to bring her around you anymore." I roughly told my friend as I lifted her son up and placed him into the playpen.

"No, I let them in and made tea." Allie revealed as I pivoted on my heel and headed back into the kitchen.

"What the fuck, Allie? No, don't have tea with the enemy." I scolded the blonde while making a beeline towards my tea kettle, which was resting on the counter near the sink.

"I only had tea with Nancy to feel her out; get a read on her schemes. Besides, she's married to my brother and Roseanna seems to trust her even tho she's a shrew." Allie defended herself while I grabbed my kettle and filled it up with some water.

"Roseanna's hoodwinked by the heartless bitch cause she's sweet and tries to see the best in everyone, including her jacked up family that practically disowned her the moment she crossed the river after dawn the day after election day." I bluntly told my friend as I set the kettle on the counter, grabbed the cannister of tea along with a cheesecloth, and made up a teabag.

"I know." Allie sighed as I plopped the homemade teabag into the kettle.

"So, what did Nancy want?" I asked in a half-sigh while placing the kettle on the stove.

While returning to the table, I heard Allie's answer of, "Just to meet me cause I'm Abel's little sister. She also wants me to visit Abel more at their cabin too."

Giving my friend a pointed low, I warned, "Be careful around her." While sitting next to her at the table, I honestly added, "Nancy's got a way of pulling you in and making you think she's nice when she's anything but."

"Jessa, I know how Nancy is. I read the unit on the feud too, remember." Allie remarked rather defensively while drifting her eyes towards the kettle heating up on the stove.

"Allie, reading about it and living in it are too very different things." I sighed while pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear. Giving her a wise look with my indigo eyes, I went on to say, "Trust me, there's more to these two feuding families then what _Scholastic_ publishes in their volumes of American History books."

"It's not that complicated, Jessa. Nancy marries into the Hatfield family as a scheme. She did it in the original timeline and she did it again, just with my brother this time." God…Allie's not getting it. Nancy's just a small part of what I'm talking about. There's a lot of underlying issues that're omitted from the history books cause it'll paint a grey area on some things or will make some people look down right crazier then they already are. I mean both Sully and Shaw along with Granny Delize and her daughters (other than Devil Anse's mother) are kept out of history books. Their stories give more of a backstory about the feud, for example Shaw's beef with Tolbert that's been going on since they were boys. I just sighed and shook my head at my friend. She was either oblivious to my distaste or was ignoring it cause she just went on to defend her previous statement with one of, "I know once I get Abel alone and talk to him he'll keep an eye on Nancy, keep her at arm's length, or will get rid of her."

"Allie, I doubt that'll happen. That bitch has her claws in your brother; he's a goner. Just cut him off before he spills something that's vital to the Hatfield clan."

"I'm not cutting my brother off. Abel's just dealing with PTSD from his time in the army, but he's not to the point of being given up on."

"He cut you off when he joined the army. No phone calls, texts, emails, or letters. Nothing, Allie, he gave you nothing back then and it didn't phase him in the very least." I bluntly reminded my friend of the 5-year estrangement she had with Abel. Scoffing, I honestly added, "I wouldn't put it pass Abel to cut ties with you again and pick the McCoys cause Nancy told him too."

"Don't say that to me, Jessa. Me and Abel are fine and rebuilt our brother-sister bond once he got here. If anybody should cut somebody out of their life it's you." Allie barked back at me, her voice raised an octave or two in aggravation.

Taken aback, I asked in a squeak, "Me?"

The kettle came to a boiling whistle as Allie told me, "Yes, you." I stood up and went to take the kettle off of the stove while Allie continued her thought with, "You need to get rid of Shaw. He's a cold manipulative drunk and it's only going to get worse with time."

I grabbed a serving tray and placed the tea kettle on it along with some cups, a sugar bowl, and the creamer bowl. Carrying it over to the table, I assured my friend, "I'll keep that in mind. Don't worry, I won't let a drunk get over on me and my children."

Allie simply nodded as I set the tray on the table to let me know that she excepted my answer. "I was good friends with Olga; I appreciate you caring for Lydia as your own." She told me from left field as I poured us our cups of tea.

"As far as I'm concerned, she's mine. She was so little when I moved in with Shaw so in my eyes both Lydia and Silas are my babies." I honestly told my friend while we fixed our tea with cream and sugar.

"If you do end up breaking up with Shaw, I'll be by your side and help you with anything." She informed me before taking the first sip of her steaming hot tea.

Sipping on my tea, I simply told her, "Thank you."

Before either me or Allie could utter a word, Shaw's deep timbre echoed from the master bedroom with a moaning demand of, "Babe, bring me some more whiskey! My side's fuckin' killin' me!"

Placing her teacup down and rising from the table, Allie told me, "Well, since you need to tend to your man, I think I'm just going to grab Captain W. and go home."

"Are you sure?" I asked Allie, not wanting her to think that she had to leave cause Shaw woke up in pain and wanted some whiskey to numb that said pain.

"Babe, whiskey, now!" Shaw shouted in a painful moan, causing Allie to shoot me a look that read 'I'm sure' before going over to the playpen.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted back to Shaw before going over to the playpen, where Allie was at picking up her son.

"Hurry up!" He shouted back, causing me to just roll my eyes. Damn, he's such a man-child when he's hurt and bedridden.

"I'll walk you out." I told Allie, coming up to her side as she started to walk away from the playpen. Allie didn't say a word, just nodded her head and let me show her to the door. Once we reached it, I opened the door and gave her a smile. "See ya later, Allie." I told her while standing aside so that she'd be able to exit my house.

"Bye, Jessa. I'll come for another visit whenever I get the time." She told me right before walking out onto my porch with her son balanced (probably painfully since she he was heavy and she was very pregnant) on her hip.

I closed the door and rushed into the kitchen to grab the last bottle of whiskey that was in the liquor cabinet. With a sigh, I held the bottle in my hand and went over to my bedroom door. "Here's your whiskey." I announced to Shaw, who looked like shit, as I entered our bedroom.

Shaw perked up at the sight of the bottle in my hand. "Thank god. Hell, honey, what took ya so long?" He asked as I made my way to his bedside with his much-needed booze bottle.

Handing him over the shine, which he quickly corked and downed in a large guzzling gulp, I simply told him, "I was busy in the kitchen."

"Oh." He nodded, taking a quick break from drinking his whiskey to wipe off his mustache and beard framed lips. "Yea, I forget you're prolly gettin' supper together."

With a nod, I simply told him, "Yea, it's a casserole. It'll be ready in a few hours." Gingerly taking a seat on the bed, I asked him, "Other then the pain, how're you feeling?"

Taking another sip from his bottle, he told me, "Fine."

"I think I should take that with me when you're done. You've been drinking excessively since you've gotten hurt." I suggested in a nice, but blunt way that'd get my point across.

"I haven't been drinking excessively, Jessa. I hurt and need whiskey to numb the pain. Goddamnit, I'm not drinkin' to get drunk, I'm drinking to get better." Shaw ranted and raved, clutching his bottle in a vice grip and bringing it close to his chest in a protective type of gesture. God, he was acting like a child trying to play keep away with a friend or a sibling when it came to a toy or something.

"If you say so…" I trailed off in a tone that was a bit unconvinced.

"You don't believe me, babe?" Shaw asked with a raised brow.

"I've lived with a drunk before, so, no, maybe I don't believe you."

"Whatever. Believe whatever the fuck ya wanna believe, but I ain't a drunk." He snarled a bit defensively before bringing his bottle to his lips and taking a large gulp of shine.

"Okay." I simply said before standing up and walking out of the room. I wasn't fighting with Shaw today over his drinking while he's on the mend. I'll bring it up again after he heals if he's still drinking too much.

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Shaw's injury and all he's been doing's drinking while pissing and moaning in bed, something I didn't approve of. I also didn't like how he had a booze stash in the hayloft hidden away from me either. Yea, I only found out about that when I overheard him yelling at Todd to go get him some shine from the barn. When I confronted Todd, he told me the truth about Shaw's stash. It hit me hard that Shaw had been drinking behind my back for a while now (since my miscarriage or maybe even before).

Doc was supposed to be coming by soon to take out Shaw's makeshift chest tube and to give him instructions for the remainder of the healing process of his side. I'm hoping Doc tells him to stop drinking otherwise I'm going to have to be the heavy and demand that he cuts back on his whiskey habit. Talk about Shaw's whiskey habit, right as I started sweeping the kitchen he shouted, "Babe, bring me some shine! Please, I'm hurtin'!"

Bullshit, I doubt he's still hurting. It's been 2-weeks since his injury, he's getting his trocar removed today so his 'hurting' is a bullshit excuse to drink. Bastard… I left out a sigh before crossing the kitchen and going over to my room. I opened the door and popped my head in. "Doc should be here any minute, you don't need any shine right now."

"I don't give a shit 'bout Doc, I need a bottle. Look at me, I'm laid up in bed hurtin'."

"You're not that bad off, Shaw. You're getting the tube removed today, so your pain should be fading." I snapped at my fiancé with an aggravated edge to my voice. Holy shit, this man was driving me nuts. The sooner he was able to get back to work the better.

"Jessa, please." Shaw pouted and pleaded.

"No, Shaw. You don't need it." I firmly told him, standing my ground on the subject of cutting him off from booze.

"Yes, I do! Damnit, I need some whiskey!" Shaw screamed like a wild animal as the veins in his neck twitched and bulged.

I didn't say a word, just slammed the door shut and went back to sweeping. I looked over at Silas and Lydia, who were playing in their playpen, and felt a pang of sorrow and sympathy for them since their father was slipping into alcoholism whether he knew it or not.

A knock on the door jostled me out of any thoughts that were being to float inside of my head. I set my broom against the counter and quickly made my way over to the door since I figured Doc was here. When I answered the door, I was right. "Come in, Doc." I politely let the man in with a small smile.

"How's Shaw doin', Miss Jessa?" Doc asked as he walked inside.

"He's been drinking excessively. He claims it's to numb his pain, but…" I honestly told the doctor as I shut the door behind him. I let the end of my last sentence hang in the air on purpose in order to make the Doc be the heavy; to call my fiancé an alcoholic.

"But you think it's something more." Doc finished my thought that I let hanging in the air. "I understand your concern; I'll talk to him about it." He told me in a professional tone, one I'm sure he used with countess others in the same boat that I'm in.

"Good luck with that, Doc." I told the middle-aged doctor since I doubted that anything he said to Shaw would make a difference. If I, his fiancé, couldn't get thru to him then what would make Doc's words give him an epiphany.

Doc just nodded, clearly choosing to ignore my sarcasm, and made his way over to the door of the master bedroom.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

Jessa just slammed the door and never came back with my shine. Really, how can she be such a bitch to me right now? She knows I'm in a bad spot, need some whiskey for medicinal purposes. I don't like her excuse of Doc's coming to justify her not giving me a bottle. Hell, I paid Johnse good money for those bottles I keep in my hayloft; I should be able to drink them whenever I want too.

I was bored and staring at the ceiling whenever the door opened and in walked Doc. "Jessa says you're drinkin' quite a lotta whiskey lately."

"Yea, to manage my pain." I explained before quirking a brow and asking, "Why?"

"You might want to cut back since you're just 'bout healed." Doc told me while going over to my bedside table. Setting down his bag and pulling out some bandages, he added in, "After I remove the trocar, you'll just need to wear a bandage on the wound while it continues to heal on its own for a couple more weeks."

"Don't tell me how much to drink, Doc. Just do your job and get this damn tube out of me." I coldly told the man as I pulled my blanket down from my chest and lifted up my long-john shirt.

"Shaw, you've seen what excessive drinkin' can do to a family; I hope you've got more sense than to repeat a pattern you grew up with." He had the balls to tell me while giving me a stern look. Jackass…

"You can leave when you're done, Doc. I don't need to hear your bullshit 'bout how I'm like Peter cause I ain't. I ain't some sloshed violent drunk that beats the shit out of his family; I'm just usin' the whiskey cause I'm in pain." I spat at him, lying back so that he could have access to my chest tube.

"You just be careful, Shaw, cause that woman out in the kitchen ain't playin' 'round wit'cha." Doc warned me right as he yanked the metal tube out of my chest, making me hiss and groan in pain. I didn't say a word, just cut my eyes at him as he placed a bandage on my side.

* * *

 **Roseanna POV:**

It was a lovely spring day and Johnse decided that with everything goin' on wit' our families that we needed to spend some much-needed alone time t'gether. He took us for a ride thru some backtrails that were on his family's (well my family too I susppose) land. He halted his horse to a stop right at a clearin' full of trees an' shrubs that had a dirt path leadin' to a small lake in the distance. Johnse dismounted an' lifted me off of our horse while tellin' me, "I used t'come here a lot as a boy. Wanted to show ya this swimmin' hole."

"Oh, Johns, it's so beautiful out here." I smiled wit' awe, doin' a slight spin as I took in the lush foilage an' sproutin' flowers at the head of the clearin'. Oh my, I've nev'r seen such beauty in a place 'fore in my entire life. I nev'r knew the hills an' backwoods held so much beauty in 'em since I've nev'r seen places like this back in Kentucky.

Grabbin' my hand, my husband told me wit' a large grin, "Come on, Roseanna, it only gets better at the docks." I smiled at my husband and let him led me in skips an' runs down the path and to a large wooden. "The water's the bluest you'll ever see. Shines in the sunlight just like crystal too." Johnse informed me as the lake came into view while we rushed down the wooden dock like a bunch of carefree kids.

Once we reached the middle o'the dock, Johnse let go of my hand. He just smirked at me 'fore takin' his hat off an' pullin' his shirt ov'r his head. "What're ya doin'?" I asked as he toed outta his boots. He didn't answer me, just removed his socks 'long wit' his pants. "Are ya crazy?" I asked him as he pulled down his long-john pants. We're on his folks' land at their swimmin' hole, he can't just jump in naked.

My husband didn't pay me no mind, just ran to the edge o'the dock an' jumped into the water wit' a loud whoop. After poppin' his head outta the water, his pushed back his soaked blonde hair an' smiled at me. "Come on in, darlin'."

"Here, in the eyes o'god?" I asked him since I felt a bit uncomfortable 'bout bein' naked in nature. We've only been naked in the privacy of our home, nowhere else. I was unheard of an' unproper t'be nude where somebody might see ya.

"We're alone out here, 'sides god knows we're married." He countered me 'fore wavin' for me t'jump. "Come join me, Roseanna."

I chewed on my bottom limp for pullin' off my blouse. Johnse's lighthearted blue eyes were locked on me as I shimmed outta my tartan skirt. Quickly, I took off my boots, stockin's, an' shift 'fore jumpin' off of the dock an' into the crystal blue water. It was a bit cool, but also felt refreshin'. After breakin' to the surface, I pushed my hair 'way from my face an' wiped the water from my eyes.

Johnse just smirked at me 'fore splashin' me. I smiled an' splashed him back. For a couple minutes we played a game o'splashin' eachother back an' forth 'fore I swam ov'r to him. Playfully, I jumped on his back an' tried t'dunk him under the water. Johns just chuckled an' wiggled 'way from me. He had a playful look on his face as he grabbed my arm an' pulled me close t'his chest. I was expectin' him to dunk me under the water, but he took me by surprise by kissin' me instead.

"I love ya, Roseanna. Always have, always will, no matter what." My husband confessed wit' a tender look in his eyes after breakin' out kiss, but bein' nose t'nose wit' me.

Oh, how his words made my heart swell wit' warmth an' love. How is it possible t'be loved an' love so much? "I love ya too, Johnse. So much." I replied wit' a sweet smile.

"Reckon so or ya wouldn't have married me, Mrs. Hatfield." Johnse winked 'fore capturin' my lips in another kiss.

Our simple kiss soon turned heated as he nipped an' tugged at my bottom lip while his hands began t'roam to body. I parted my lips for him, givin' him access t'deepen our kiss while wrappin' an arm 'round his neck an' holdin' onto his shoulder wit' my other hand. As our kisses deepen an' our tongues danced t'gether, Johnse grabbed hold o'my hips an' holsted me up t'wrap my legs 'round him. After wrappin' my legs 'round his waist he entered me in one swift motion, causin' us t'both to stop kissin' to gasp an' let out some soft moans. Our lovemakin' movements matched that of the waves in the lake, gentle an' smooth.

After an unmeasured 'mount o'time we found our blissful releases. Untwinnin' ourselves from each other, our chests were heavin' as we tried t'calm down our breathin'. "That was somethin' special." I told Johnse as I felt a blush rise t'my cheeks.

"Every time wit'cha's special, my beautiful sweet darlin'." Johnse softly declared, gently caressin' my cheek. I just smiled an' nodded at him. Suddenly, Johnse's wits came back t'him an' he suggested, "We ought'a get goin' home."

"Yea, we should." I agreed wit' my husband as we floated in the water inches from each other.

Silently, we swam ov'r to the dock. Johnse holsted himself outta 'fore kneelin' on the dock's edge an' offerin' me his hand. Instinctively, I placed my hand in his an' let my husband help me outta the water an' onto the dock. Quickly, we dressed an' left the dock hand in hand wit' smiles on our faces.

This afternoon was a good one, but every lovin' moment spent wit' Johnse is good.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, a lot happened in this chapter huh? Wasn't the end so sweet and fluffy with Roseanna and Johnse? Eh, considering the tension going on between Shaw and Jessa I just had to put in the Roseanna and Johnse swimming hole scene. Anyways, do you think that Allie's going to be fooled by Nancy or not? Oh, and what about Shaw and Jessa, how do you see them faring with his drinking on the rise?**

 **In the next chapter we'll see how Abel's dealing with married life and a cousin-in-law bummin' 'round his one-room shack/cabin along with some other storyline essentials.**


	77. Hard Truths

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **WARNING!: Tarot cards are used in this and I know nothing about that stuff, just winged it and used google to get info about how they're read and their meanings. Yep, Sully's involved in some mystical shit… Randall would have a conniption fit if he knew that huh?**

 **Anywho, since Peter (the dead drunk step-daddy Shaw hates) is mentioned again I decided to give him a face claim. His face claim is Daniel Day Lewis.**

* * *

 **Hard Truths**

 **Abel POV:**

The alarm went off, ringing loudly in the air and piercing my ears. Blindly, since I still had my eyes closed, I stretched out my arm and patted my hand around my small nightstand til I was able to turn off the alarm. Oh god how I missed iPhone alarms right now, so much easier to turn off then old-fashioned crank clocks. Their sound also didn't go right thru you like the brass bells of old-fashioned alarm clocks either. I let out a little groan, rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and sat up in bed. Right away I spotted my drunk ginger cousin-in-law sprawled out on a pallet set up between the stove and kitchen table. He was snoring, most likely from being blackout drunk. Great, looks like I'm not getting any morning coffee til I get to the lumber yard since Tolbert's blocking the path to the stove. Damnit…

Carefully, I got out of bed so that I wouldn't wake Nancy. Yea, my wife wasn't much of a mornin' person and could be a downright bitch if woken before she naturally wanted to open her eyes. I hated dealing with her when she was woken from her beauty sleep cause I caught hell for it. Letting out a small sigh, I stood up and proceeded to grab my clothes from the small dresser that was in the corner of the room by my bed. Quickly, I dressed and put on my boots. As I was walking by the bed Nancy rolled over and I felt myself hold my breath, hoping that she didn't stir awake. When she remained asleep, I let out the breath I was holding and headed towards the door.

Unfortunately for me, the sounds of my boots thumping on the floor woke up Tolbert. "Ya headin' out?" The drunk groggily asked while sittin' up.

"Yea, I do work for a living you know." I deadpanned, feeling a bit aggravated that he'd even ask me that at the ass-crack of dawn. No, I'm off to go hunt and flay some peeps Ramsay Bolton style, like of course I'm heading off to work you fucking douchenugget. Yea…can't tell Tolbert that even tho I want to cause it'd just go right over his hot-head.

"Make any coffee?" Of course, he's askin' me that. Jesus, is it too much for this man to make his own coffee? I mean I'm sure he was doing that for himself before Shaw burnt his house down. Damnit, that crazy dude would burn down Tolbert's house.

"No, don't got time or I'll be late." I half-lied since I just didn't bother with the coffee cause I didn't want Tolbert waking up, something he did anyways.

"Oh." Tolbert simply told me as he stood up from his makeshift bed (a bunch of blankets thrown on my floor).

"You selling your shine today?" I asked, needing conformation that my cousin-in-law was going to be doing more then hanging around my house all day.

"Maybe." Tolbert shrugged before picking up his blankets and telling me, "I gotta check my still tho."

I nodded, accepting his answer the best that I could, before bluntly asking, "It's spring now, you going to rebuild your house soon?"

While going over to the far corner of the room to drop off his bedding, he told me, "I ain't won back Jessa yet, no need to rebuild so soon. 'Sides, Nancy said I could stay 'ere as long as she's 'ere."

"Of course, you're welcomed to stay." I gritted out, feeling my blood boiling hotter than Heat Miser's. "But I advise you not to wait on Jessa to rebuild cause you ain't winning her back anymore then I'm gonna be the next King of England." I told Tolbert before walking over to the door and out of my cabin, slamming said door behind me (due to frustration at having to house and fed that ginger drunk).

"Goddamnit! Who slammed that door?!" My wife yelled from inside the house upon bein' woken up as I marched over to the stable to grab my horse. Whoops, my bad. I woke up sleepin' beauty and turned her into the goddamn dragon lady. Great, I'm never gonna hear the end of it when I get home. I swear, my life was so much easier before I got married.

 _ ***A Short While Later…***_

"Hey, there any coffee warmed up?" I asked my brother-in-law as soon as I dismounted my horse and hitched it up with the others at the logging camp.

Cap was walking around with Jim Vance, doing their tour of guard duty, so he was close to the large hitching post and wagon area. Cap just nodded and told me, "Yea, there's a pot hangin' 'bove the fire." Pointing to a metal tripod settled over a small fire, he went on to say, "It's right over yonder."

"What's wrong, that McCoy bride of yours don't make coffee?" Jim Vance asked in a long chuckle, teasing me, as I walked away from my horse.

"Stop ragging me 'bout Nancy. It's not her fault I couldn't get any coffee this morning, but Tolbert's." I snapped at Jim Vance while coming to a stop in front of the large burly man and his one-eyed nephew (who I'm blessed to call uncle-in-law and brother-in-law cause of my sister's marriage.).

Cap gave me an odd look before asking in a low rumble, "Tolbert? Tolbert McCoy's in your house?"

"Ooo, wonder why that is?" The crochety mountain man sarcastically asked, mocking my marriage to Nancy.

Giving Jim a narrowed look, I told both him and Cap, "Nancy's been lettin' him lay low from you ever since he came by ramblin' bout how he stuck Shaw in the lung."

"Harborin' a McCoy's bad for ya, brother." Cap told me in a tone that men usually use when they scold their kids. For the love of god, I'm a grown man not a kid that needs scolding. He needs to save that tone for my nephew.

"I'm not harboring him cause he hasn't been charged with anything." I reminded my brother-in-law as I struggled to keep my cool. I was wanted to tell everyone to fuck and, go to hell, and to leae me alone since every single day's been a shitshow so far for me.

"Reckon your right 'bout that." Jim nodded, slightly shrugging his shoulders. Spitting out a large wad of tobacco juice, he went on to say in a proud tone, "Shaw'd rather kill him when he least expects it then lettin' the law deal wit' him."

Is this guy for real right now? Dear god, why is he always talking about killing McCoys? No wonder Shaw's nuts, his Uncle Jim's nuts. Cap didn't say a word, but he did crack a grin at his uncle's words. Fuck, now my brother-in-law's gone and lost it too. Lucky me.

"Hell, stop talking about killing my wife's kin. It ain't bad enough that Tolbert's over done his welcome at my house by gettin' drunk all day instead of sellin' his shine? Shit, I don't need bullshit from all of my in-laws." I blew up at them, earning me pointed looks and shrugs. Feeling frustrated, I just turned my back on them and went over to where the coffee kettle was at.

Today was going to be a long day both at work and at home, I could just feel it in my bones. Just my shitty luck, right?

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

I had closed the school down today for a teacher duty day. I told my students yesterday not to come in cause I needed to utilize today to immerse myself with grading all of their reports and assignments from the last couple of days. My students were all to happy for the day off, even if it was based on a white lie. In truth, I already graded their papers, but needed the day off in order to trek deep into the woods hours away to visit Iulia, a Romanian Gypsy woman that made potions and read fortunes. She lived so far in the woods of the Appalachians that I'm pretty sure it was outside of the Logan county line. I made it a habit to visit her every month for both a youth serum and a reading on my son. Hey, I had to stop my aging or else I'd never be able to travel back to the point where I left the future from or the point where my son was enrolled in high school. I needed to stay young so that I'd be able to just pop back to the future if I needed to later on to restart the process of saving my son and in extension my family from the McCoys.

After hours of traveling thru the dense forest, I came upon a colorfully painted wooden caravan/trailer and a small pen filled with goats. Ah, I've arrived at my destination. I dismounted my horse and led it over to a tree. After hitching him up to a branch, I made my way over to the gypsy's trailer and knocked on the door.

"Ah, Sully, I see you've come for your monthly visit as always." Iula told me instead of giving me a greeting after opening up her door. "Come in, I have your vile ready." The woman wearing a red headscarf over her blue-black hair told me before pivoting on her heel and making her way to her fortune reading table, which had a crystal ball and tarot cards on it. "You wish for a reading on your son." She stated, not asked, as she sat down at her table while I walked into her caravan.

I had to hunch down since the roof of the trailer was so low. "Yes, as I always do." I nodded while giving her the same answer, I've been using since I started seeing her many years ago as I made my way over to her table. "My son got hurt a few weeks ago; I fear his life might be in danger." I honestly told the middle-aged gypsy (who I'm sure was an ancestor of the woman that sold my father the enchanted ruby snake ring) as I took a seat across from her.

Iulia just nodded her head and opened up the purple painted chest she kept her tarot cards in. She wiggled her moon, star, and Sanskrit tattooed fingers over the cards while lightly and softly muttering out, "Fates, Gods, and Goddess, show me with the cards the answers this man seeks for his only child." She picked up the cards and dealt them into a spread on the table. One by one she turned them over and studied them, closing her eyes to revel in their meanings.

I waited patiently (okay actually impatiently) for the gypsy to tell me my son's future. Pointing to the first card, she told me, "The first card of his past is the Nine Of Diamonds; it evokes unforeseen events that must be dealt with and the lateness of others. As you know it's an ominous omen."

Yea, I know, my son's entire life up to this point's been dealing with unforeseen events. From me popping into his life suddenly at 12-years-old to him getting stuck in the lung by Tolbert a few weeks back, everything's an unforeseen event for Shaw. I just nodded, prompting her to continue the reading.

"The second card is the Seven Of Swords." She announced after flipping over the card. "As you know it represents lies, trickery, deceit, cheating, and a lack of conscience." She told me like she does every time I come since the Seven Of Swords is always drawn just like the Nine Of Diamonds is too. "I know I always tell you this, but your son's done a lot of manipulating in his short life."

"Damnit, can't you ever pick any other two cards for his past?" I asked in a long sigh, shaking my head and doing a facepalm.

"I only pick the cards the fates provide, nothing more and nothing less." Iulia answered me before flipping over the next card. "Ah, presently drawn is the Eight of Pentacles." She told me, pointing to the card in the middle of the spread "It seems that your son and his lover have built something valuable together."

"Yea, they run a livery and are raising their two children along with his orphaned siblings."

Iulia just nodded at me before flipping over the next card and saying, "The Three of Swords is in your son's future. He shall suffer a great heartbreak and sorrow due to separation and loss."

"What? But he's due to marry at the end of the month."

"What he's due to do and what shall come to pass do not align with the cards fate has dealt for him." Iulia explained while flipping over the final card in the spread.

"Last card of his future is the King of the Clubs. It seems even tho your son shall lose his love he will never stop being the patriarch of his family; protecting his children and lost love from any dangers the fates bring about."

"Well, that's not the worse outcome, but surely not the best either." I sighed while Iulia got up and made her way over to a shelf to grab my draught.

I took my wallet out of my breast pocket and grabbed a dollar from it. As I placed the dollar on the table, she arrived with my youth draught. Extending it to me, she looked at the ring on my hand and said, "I can feel the energy and power radiating off your ring." As I took the vile from her tattooed fingers, she told me, "I can sense you want to use it to help your son, but I highly caution against it." I didn't say a word, just popped the cork on the vile and downed it quickly. "Messing with the powers of time is no small feat; can have effects and reactions in ways that're worse than what the fates have already woven in their tapestries." Iulia told me as I placed the empty vile on the table and stood up.

"I don't need your warning, Iulia. Once I read about my son's fate, I vowed to save him from it anyway I could." I bluntly told the gypsy before quickly storming out of her wooden trailer.

I couldn't save my son from having been treated horrible by Peggy's husband, Peter, since I couldn't convince her to leave him and come away with me in the future, but I was able to save him from that terrible butchering accident by taking him back with me. I also saved the lives of both Allie and Jessa's parents (who were fated to drown in that wagon train accident in the Tug) by bringing them to Tulsa when the girls were babies. Hell, Jessa's mad mother was able to get treatment for her mental illnesses cause of me and Allie's father was able to find a step-mother for his children too. Of course, I wanted the girls to learn about the feud in my history class in order to help me change some of its elements, that was only natural. I also wanted to bring both Jessa and Allie to the Hatfields, but that didn't go as planned since Jessa go swept downriver, but at least she did end up with my son like she was supposed to. Unfortunately, she also got with Tolbert. Seems that I didn't know about that triangle til it was too late, but that's on me since I didn't do enough digging and research on my son's wife and children. Everything I did, do, and will do is for my son and nothing's ever going to change that. Iulia can issue all the warnings she wants; they'll only fall on deaf ears.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

It was mid-day and I was at my office, just sitting at my desk and sipping on a coffee cup full of shine (but it did have a splash or two of coffee in it for caffeine purposes). Hey, even tho my side was bandaged and healing it still got tender every now and then, thus my need for whiskey. I was alone in the livery since I sent Todd out to make a delivery. He was driving a wagon full of piglets to some farmer an hour or so away since I couldn't do it, I had to manage the office and make sales. I'd just put my cup down and grabbed my cigarette case whenever the doorbell rang. When my eyes looked up from the case I'd just flipped open I was met with the site of Nova Landon-Brooksdale, the only child of my dad's best friend, waltzing into my livery like she owned the place.

As I stuck a cigarette in my mouth and tossed the case back onto my desk, her eyes roamed around my office as she made the remark of, "My pa told me you opened a livery, but I guess I couldn't believe it til I saw it with my own eyes."

Grabbing my matchbox and striking a match, I asked, "What're you doing here, Nova?"

"Well, I was on my way to visit my dearest friend, Roseanna, whenever I spotted your livery and decided to pop on in and say hi." She told me, coming over to my desk and taking a seat in front of it as I lit my smoke. "I heard from my pa that you and Miss Jessa George's got a boy and a girl. Congratulations." She told me with a sincere smile.

"Thanks, but she's been going by Miss Jessa Eldridge since I stuck a ring on her finger." I answered while letting a smoke ring float out of my mouth.

"Oh, I didn't know you were married.' Nova said with an embarrassed look painted on her face. She bit her lip before rambling on with, "Pa never told me that in any of his letters, only that Jessa left Tolbert and made amends with you after ya'll's failed courtship."

Taking a deep drag of my smoke, I honestly told her, "We're engaged; due to be married at the end of the month."

"Oh, I see." The redhead nodded, causing her hair to rustle around her shoulders.

"Where's your husband, out campaigning somewhere?" I asked between drawling on my cigarette.

"No, he's actually over in Pikeville right now entertaining Uncle Perry and pa by letting them see our children." She smiled once she said the word children. I could tell that she enjoyed motherhood by how warm she seemed when she even thought about her kids. Hell, they must be the same age as my kids or close to it.

"Ah." I nodded, tipping some ashes into my ashtray. Reaching for my cup, I asked, "What do you have?"

"A son and a daughter." Nova simply answered. Instead of telling me their names, she went on to make the remark of, "I thought my father would've told your's and you would've heard that way, but reckon I was wrong.", instead.

"I let my dad know that I don't care to hear anything Brenton has to say, especially how his antics nearly lost me that love of my life and my family." I honestly told the petite redhead between sipping on my disguised shine.

"Pa's on the fence when it comes to the feud, he's only trying to do what he feels is best for himself and his family."

Giving her a pointed look, I bluntly asked, "And what side are you on?"

"I side with Roseanna, she's too sweet and caring of a person not to have somebody on her side."

"Then I reckon you're secretly aligned with the Hatfields?" I asked, in so many words wanting to make sure she understood that Roseanna was a Mrs. Hatfield now.

"Since Roseanna's married to Johnse, yes I know." Nova nodded while sitting up a bit straighter in her seat. Pointing to my cup, she bluntly told me, "You keep drinking mugs full of shine and you won't be having a wedding."

"I'm not a drunk, I had an accident a few weeks back." I explained, earning me an eyeroll from the redhead that was decked out in a custom-tailored bustle dress.

"Shaw, I've been to enough social functions in the capitol to know the smell of likker and likker mixed with something and I smell coffee tinted likker rolling off of you like sweat rolls off of a whore on nickel night."

Pointing my cup towards Nova, I suggested in a deep and firm tone, "I think it's time for you to go visit your dearest Roseanna now that you're insulting me."

"I'm not insultin' you, just tellin' you a hard truth you don't seem to want to hear." Nova countered me, trying to make her insult out to be nothing, but helpful. Bitch please, I don't need your help and I'm doing just fine. Damn.

"Get out, Novella." I ordered thru gritted teeth, holding my cup so hard that it was about to crack in my hand.

The redhead didn't say a word, just gave me a curt nod and stood up from her chair. In quick strides she made her way over to the door. Right before opening it she looked over her shoulder and told me, "At least Peter put more then a drop or two of coffee in his whiskey cup."

"Fucking bitch!" I screamed at her as she scurried out of the door. "I'm nothing like that goddamned man! I'm nothing like Peter!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, throwing the cup at the door only to have it bounce off it and hit the wooden floorboards with a loud shatter.

I hated being compared to that hateful, heartless, abusive, drunk dead step-father of mine. Peter did nothing for me, my mom, or my siblings other then scare us to death and keep us under his thumb. Hell, if it wasn't for Sully, I'd either be A.) dead, B.) deformed or some shit, or C.) a fucking runaway without a family. Eh, I'd like to think my life would be C. if Sully didn't take me with him when I was in middle school, but realistically it'd most likely be A. or B. God, I was nothing like that man. Nothing at all! I'm good to my woman and my kids, no matter how often or how much I drink. I can handle my booze cause I'm not Peter Eldridge. I'm a much better man then he ever was. Unlike him I can function with shine in my system.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know this only had 3 scenes instead of, but I think everything that needed to be done got done and didn't see a need to force an extra scene in. So, Nova is made an appearance and is aligned with Roseanna. That's good for when the feud really heats up (like if Roseanna and Johnse need help getting out of Appalachia). Yikes, Shaw's going down the rabbit hole… Abel, yea he's so over Tolbert at this point. And Sully's motivations are made clear, he only cares about making sure his son survives the feud.**


	78. Romeo & Juliet

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **OOOooo! This entire chapter is full of shockers, angst, and drama! YAY!**

* * *

 **Romeo & Juliet**

 **Allie POV:**

While Cap was at work, I found myself pulling up to Abel and Nancy's house. I knew that my husband wouldn't approve of me visiting my brother and his wife by myself, but it was Abel's day off and it'd been too long since I'd seen him. Plus, the other night Cap let it slip that Abel's been complaining at work about Tolbert bumming around at his cabin. I knew it was foolish, but I was curious about what was going on in my brother's household. Why was Tolbert living with him; were him and Nancy scheming against Abel and the entire Hatfield family right under his nose? Oh, I was curious to figure out what was going on, which is why I was visiting my brother and his shrew (and Tolbert by default). Hey, if Nancy could come to my house with fake smiles and sweetness hiding her schemes why couldn't I do the same?

After stopping my wagon, I carefully climbed down from it. Once my feet touched the ground, I let out a long breath and stretched my back, cracking all of the cricks out. Yea, I was due in a couple more months and I couldn't be happier since this pregnancy was taking its toll on my back. After stretching my back, I picked up Captain W. and set him on the ground. Taking his little hand in mine, I led us over to the lopsided front porch of the small cabin (that made a tiny house look big, by the way. Yea, that's how small Abel's shack-like cabin looked.)

Once we reached the door, I knocked and waited for an answer. When the door squeaked open, I expected to be greeted by my shrew of a sister-in-law Nancy, but that wasn't the case at all. Standing in the doorway was a shirtless Tolbert McCoy. Okay, maybe I see why Jessa was attracted to him, he's ripped. Guess lifting barrels and shine crates builds muscles. Anyways, why's he answering the door and not Nancy or better yet Abel, my brother?

Tolbert looked me up and down with a hard look on his face before asking, "What'cha doin' 'ere?"

"I'm here to visit my brother, Abel, and his wife, Nancy. What're you doing here, Tolbert?" I answered the tall ginger, who must've been doing some kind of chores like chopping wood since he was shirtless.

Choosing to ignore my question, he told me, "Abel took Nancy t'visit our Aunt Betty; they ain't gonna be back for a long while yet.", as his hand held onto the doorknob with a white knuckled grip.

"Very well, then I'll just leave and come back another time." I politely told the McCoy (that had caused my best friend a lot of heartache and problems) before turning my back to the door.

I was about to walk across the small porch with my son whenever Tolbert's smooth, but rugged, timbre stopped me with the blurted-out question of, "How's she doin'?"

Looking over my shoulder, I furrowed my brows and asked, "Who?"

"Jessa. I know yer friendly wit' her an' I just wanna know how she is. How Silas is too."

Wow, that took me for a loop. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that Tolbert would ask me about Jessa and Silas. Hell, Jessa told me that he didn't accept the boy and never would during one of our many afternoon tea visits. Seems like Tolbert's concerned about the boy now tho, along with being concerned about Jessa. Can't say that I blame him since she's with Shaw.

Oh my god, if my husband knew that I was standing in front of the enemy contemplating on doing a tell all about my best friend's problems he'd smack me across the head. I know that I shouldn't tell Tolbert the truth about how Jessa's doing since the redhead's a pissy McCoy, but on the other hand Jessa had lived with the man and loved him before Shaw even wiggled and manipulated his way into her life. Jessa had clung to Tolbert's side after we first got to the Tug, hell she even spurned our friendship for him, so I didn't see the harm in telling him what was going on with Jessa. I mean my best friend did pick him first and intended to live as his wife before that blackhearted prick Shaw manipulated her and twisted her up.

"She's healed from the miscarriage, but she's mentally and emotionally burdened by Shaw's alcoholism." I honestly told Tolbert, leaving it up to him if he wanted more details on Jessa's life or not.

Tolbert's face scrunched up angrily as he spat, "That Vance Bastard's nothin', but a plight from hell on her life."

Before thinking it over, I told the shirtless redhead, "Now, pissy McCoy, that's something we both agree on."

His face skewed up sideways as he asked, "Ya don't like yer cousin-in-law?"

"Hell no. I can't stand the manipulative jackass. I was actually quite disappointed when he didn't go to the gallows since that would've been Jessa's ticket to freedom." Came tumbling out of my mouth in a big heap of revealing word vomit. Oops, cat's out of the bag now.

"Yer a lot like yer brother." Tolbert chuckled, shakin' his head as he leaned 'gainst the doorframe.

"How so, cause he doesn't like Shaw either?"

"Reckon that 'mongst other things." What did he mean by that? Crazy hillbilly, can't just say what he means in blunt and blatant terms. "Ya really care 'bout Jessa, yer concerned too."

"Yea, but that's only cause we've been best friends since we were girls and I've seen how blackhearted Shaw can be."

"He was a rightful devil wit' that Yankee mail-order bride o'his weren't he?" Tolbert asked, no doubt having picked up on Shaw's mistreatment of Olga from the handful of times he saw them together at events.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe that half of it."

"Yer married t'Cap so I don't trust ya one bit, but yer Abel's sister an' he vouches that yer a trustworthy person." He told me before moving aside and clearing a path to the doorway. "If it weren't for our shared concern 'fore Jessa I wouldn't be invitin' ya an' yer spawn in, but I wanna know how bad Shaw's gotten an' how I'd be able t'win Jessa back."

"Oh, and you trust me to help you with Jessa?"

"We both hate Shaw an' want her freed from 'im, 'sides yer Abel's sister an' I can't see ya double crossin' his fav'rite cousin-in-law." He told me while motioning for me to enter the house.

"Oh, so you're his favorite cousin-in-law now?" I sarcastically asked while walking into my brother's cabin, all the while keeping a strong hold of my son's hand. "Holy shit, this place's a one-room shithole."

"Eh, yer brother's not much of a carpenter." I heard Tolbert remark as he followed me inside of the shack. "Just sit at the table." He told me, closing the door before making his far over to a far corner.

I felt a bit nervous at how civil he was being. I mean I read that he was a cruel man with an uncontrollable temper, so perhaps I was just waiting for his temper to flare. On the other hand, he seemed to respect my brother and maybe that's why he was being civil to me.

Tolbert grabbed a shirt from the corner and put it on. As if he could read my mind, he told me, "I ain't got no trouble wit' ya; won't do ya no harm."

"Cause of my brother." I confirmed with a nod as the shiner made his way over to the stove.

"Partly, but mostly cause ya hate that Vance Bastard same as I." Tolbert told me while grabbing a kettle and taking it over to a small sink.

Okay…that's definitely not a normal answer. Oh my god, what the hell did I get myself into?... Seems like we've got one of those the enemy of thy enemy is my friend kind of things going on.

"Are you puttin' on a kettle for tea?" I asked since that's the impression I was getting as Tolbert filled the thing with water.

"Yea, yer pregnant an' won't want coffee. Least Jessa nev'r liked coffee when she was pregnant." Tolbert told me as he put some tea into the kettle and placed it onto the stove. "Believe it or not, I took care o'Jessa when she was expectin' Silas." He lowly chuckled while grabbing his mug from the counter near the stove and pouring himself some coffee. Placing the coffee pot down, he came over to the table and took a seat. "Now, let's talk 'bout how t'get Jessa 'way from Shaw."

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

As we waited for the kettle, Allie told me all 'bout the shit Shaw did to Olga (his ex-Yankee woman) 'long wit' how he was bein' wit' Jessa. The blonde was very upset that the Vance Bastard turned her 'way by slammin' a door shut in her face when she went ov'r t'visit Jessa an' t'help her durin' the miscarriage. She also ranted 'bout how he was controlin' Jessa an' isolatin' her; keepin' her under his thumb like a dictator. Right 'fore the kettle went off she confessed that it was unfortunate that Jessa knew how to place a trocar in Shaw t'save him cause she'd be better off if he would've just bled out. Right as the kettle whistled, Allie asked me, "So, why did you stick him in the lung?"

"I went ov'r t'see Jessa, but he got the jump on me. I stuck 'im cause he was beatin' on me." I explained while goin' ov'r to the stove an' grabbin' the kettle wit' a mitt. "I came 'ere right after, been 'ere ev'r since." I added in while gettin' a teacup from the nearby cabinet an' pourin' out the tea. "I saw Jessa few days after thinkin' he'd be dead or close to it, but he weren't an' she was madder then a wet hornet. Threatened t'sic her dog on me so I left." I admitted, fixin' up the tea an' bringin' it ov'r t'Allie. Eh, I had no idea how she took her tea an' I didn't really care, but I just fixed it up the way Jessa always took it.

"Her dog's a brown fuzzy mutt puppy named Chewie; I doubt he'd hurt you." She giggled, picking up her tea while I sat down at the table.

"A pup? She done gone run me off wit' a pup." I scoffed, shakin' my head in disbelief.

"Tea's not that bad. Wouldn't expect that from a shiner." Allie, Abel's lil sister, told me in a tone o'both shock an' disbelief after take a sip o'tea.

"I used t'make tea for Jessa ya know. Hell, made her a cup that cold an' rainy December 23rd she showed up t'my cabin cryin' an' scared 'bout bein' knocked up."

Allie didn't say a word, just nodded her head. She took another sip of the tea before a long look crossed her face. "Shaw manipulated her to get her from you. I confronted him about it once after seeing her leaving his office while you two were still together. Turns out he was blackmailing her; made a deal with her that he wouldn't go after you if she'd bring Silas to the livery to see him."

I felt like all the air had gone outta my lungs. Jessa tried t'protect me; made a devil's deal to do so too. "What?..." Whooshed outta my mouth 'fore I could stop it.

"Yea, she was trying to keep you safe, but ended up back with him cause he's the king of lies and did a number on her."

"Typical Vance." I sniggered in disgust, grabbin' my coffe cup from the table. "So…" I sipped on my coffee. "Ya really think she'll leave 'im an' stay wit'cha?"

"Yes. I mean she's sick and tired of his drinking and I offered her my help, which she thanked me for."

"Don't mean she'll leave 'im." I bluntly sighed, placin' my cup down wit' a small thud.

"Believe me, Tolbert, she'll leave him. I know my best friend and she doesn't want his bottle problem around her kids." Kids? Jesus, she's taken on his bastard as her own. Course she did, she always wanted more chil'ren. Cuttin' her eyes at me, Allie advised, "If you want a chance to make things right with Jessa then you better back off the booze too."

"Ah…" I nodded, already knowin' that my drinkin' was nowhere as bad as that Vance Bastard's. I weren't no bottle or bottle an' a half a day drunk like he was. Shit, he must spend quite a bit o'his payday on corn likker. "Thanks for the advice, but why're tellin' me how t'get her back? Shouldn't ya be damnin' me t'hell or wishin' she finds a new man?"

"When we were stranded in the Tug as a result of that wagon train accident Jessa clung to you; formed a bond with you that was strong enough for her to turn her back on my friendship for a while." Yea, reckon she's right 'bout that. Me an' Jessa were thick as thieves til Shaw lifted his head up like a snake in the grass. "Even tho I don't like you, being that you're a hot-headed McCoy, I think that maybe you and Jessa do belong together. Like star-crossed lovers or something." Christ, now she's compairin' me an' Jessa t'Romeo an' Juliet.

I nodded and sipped on my coffee. Placin' my cup down, I bluntly told the blonde, "I ain't got no house t'bring her to. I ain't got shit right now, god's truth."

"Go out west to Oklahoma. There's homestead acts and land runs where the government gives free and discounted land to settlers." She said matter-o-factly 'tween sippin' on her tea.

My eyes bulged right outta my head at her words. "Injun lands! Sam's Hill, ya crazy? Likely get scapled goin' out there."

"Then go to Montana or Wyoming near Yellowstone." She suggested 'fore addin' in, "It's ranchin' land, you know for rasin' cattle."

"Montana's got 'em Siouxs; they the one's that got Custard." I reminded her. Sam's Hill, didn't she ev'r talk t'her brother 'bout his time in the army wit' all 'em injun raids?

"For the love of god, just pick a western state or territory and go there for the land grabs." She ordered while slammin' her cup down wit' a loud clunk. "Just tell my brother to send me word of where you've decided to go and I'll make sure that Jessa gets there."

I raised a brow an' skeptically asked, "So, I'm s'posed to trust that yer gonna send Jessa on after me in the middle of only God knows where in the Western wilds?"

Allie gave me a hard an' cuttin' stare. God, if I was stone, I'd be chiseled that's how deep her blue eyes cut into me. "Yes, so either comply with my idea or don't. I don't care what you do; I'm just trying to help my friend get away from a hateful manipulative prick that's the worst thing that's ever happened to her."

"Fine, I'll mull it ov'r; have Abel tell ya my decision." I relented since I didn't have no other options in gettin' my woman back.

Allie nodded an' stood up from the table. "I better get going."

"I'll tell Abel an' Nancy ya stopped by." I assured her as she made the short walk ov'r to the door wit' her hell spawn.

"If you really want to win Jessa back pick Oklahoma. Tulsa, Oklahoma." She told me 'fore walkin' out the door.

Tulsa, Oklahoma? Really, a settlement in injun territory was how I'd get Jessa back? Oh god, why can't things be simple? Hell, I need a quick slug o'my flask t'regain my wits.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

I spent most of my morning and afternoon at Betty Blankenship's since Nancy wanted to visit her old aunt; wanted me to meet the woman too. Once we got there it was hard to leave since Aunt Betty lived by herself and didn't get many visitors and did everything in her power to make us stay as long as we could. God, Aunt Betty interrogated me about my intentions with Nancy and all of this other shit since I was a part of the McCoy family now. Geez, I never thought getting married would earn me a game of 20 questions from every single person I encountered that was McCoy kin.

Overall, tho, the visit with Aunt Betty went well. Hey, she makes some of the best butter cookies I've ever had so she's cool with me. The only thing that made me feel uncomfortable was when Aunt Betty started asking questions about kids (like when me and Nancy were going to have them), but Nancy made sure to give her aunt the right answer about that (which was soon if the lord's willing).

Once we got back to our cabin, Nancy went inside of the house and I tended to the horses. I was almost done in the stable whenever I heard footsteps coming towards the stable. Looking over my shoulder I saw Tolbert. Great, now what does he want? I didn't say a word, just tipped my hat in acknowledgement since I didn't want to be bothered with my cousin-in-law, the couch surfing bum.

"Nance said ya were out 'ere puttin' up the horses." Tolbert told me as he came up to my side, no doubt as a way to make small talk.

"Mhm…" I nodded as I finished brushin' Nancy's horse, Ida.

"Yer sister stopped by t'visit ya earlier." Oh no, of course Allie came over when I wasn't home. Hell, I hope that all hell didn't break lose between her and Tolbert. "I asked her how Jessa was an' we got to talkin' ov'r some coffee an' tea."

A weird look crossed over my face as I blurted out a loud and surprised, "What the fuck? You and my sister had hot beverages and talked like civilized people? Really?"

"Yep." Tolbert answered, poppin' his p, as I hung the horse brush onto a wall hook in the stable. "She wants Jessa t'get 'way from Shaw 'bout as bad as I do."

"Oh, that's just great, ya'll are scheming together even tho ya'll hate eachother. Yea, nothin' can go wrong there." I sarcastically rolled my eyes, feeling that whatever was going on wasn't very smart on either Allie or Tolbert's side.

"Allie's a lot like ya, ya know."

"Reckon so, she's my sister." I deadpanned, rolling my eyes at my cousin-in-law. "So, what're you and my sister cookin' up when it comes to Jessa?" I asked, crossin' my arms and giving Tolbert a pointed look.

"Yer sister told me t'go outwest an' that she'll make sure Jessa goes wherever I go." Tolbert told me as if he was givin' me directions to the local _E-Z Mart_.

"Yea, only problem there is she's still with that crazy dude." I pointed out the big problem with the plan him and my sister hatched up.

"Not for long, least that's what Allie said." The redhead told me with mirth in his Appalachian accented timbre.

"What? Really?"

"Yea." Tolbert nodded before going on to say, "She says Jessa's fed up wit' the Vance Bastard's drunken blackhearted ways an' she'll be leavin' soon 'nough. Even said she offered her help too for wen that time come."

"Okay, but why would Jessa make up with you tho? Um, if you don't recall you inadvertently caused her miscarriage and you're a drunk too."

"Allie said as long as I went West, I'd win Jessa back."

"How, by removin' yourself from the feud?"

"Reckon so, but I dunno for sure." Tolbert shrugged.

"Going out West ain't easy for a man, Tolbert, let alone a woman with small children. If you and my sister's plan's going to work then Jessa needs to either sign up for a wagon train or go trail blazing with you, but I don't she'd do the latter cause she hates you." I told him since I knew for a fact (from what I learned in history class) that a lone wagon ain't surviving the trails. It's just unheard of.

"She don't hate me, just thinks she does cause she's been hurt." My cousin-in-law told me while lettin' everything else I told him go over his head like a tsunami wave.

"God, I hope that you and my sister knows what ya'll are doing, cause if this shit goes sideways, we're all gonna be Benedict Arnolds in the Tug Valley."

"Huh?"

"Treasonous traitors, you mushhead. We'll be traitors and nobody'll want anything to do with us." I snapped.

"Shit ain't goin' sideways." Tolbert waved off my worries. With a newfound resolve, he announced, "I've got a chance at gettin' Jessa back an' I wanna take it."

"Even if it means goin' West?" I asked, wanting to know how serious he was about getting his ex back.

"Well, I don't wanna go West, but if it means gettin' Jessa back I'll do it." The couch surfing bum honestly told me. Holy shit what kind of hold does Jessa have on men? I mean both Shaw and Tolbert are obsessed (I mean madly in love) with her. Damn, does she have a golden snatchbox or something? Sheesh.

I just nodded before arching a brow and asking, "How far West are we talking 'bout?"

"Allie named off some places, but she said that by goin' to Tulsa, Oklahoma I'd surely win back Jessa."

"Yea…Tulsa's where they were headed before being stranded here in the Tug."

"Oh…" Tolbert trailed off, his face falling slightly as he remembered the wagon train accident that happened a few years ago. Yea, the one that Sully told them to use as an alibi after he poofed them right in the middle of it. "Reckon I'll be pickin' Tulsa when it's time for me t'go West."

"Do whatever you want, but if this scheme gets my sister hurt or in trouble, they'll be hell to pay." I told Tolbert before walking out of the stable, leaving him there by himself.

"Allie said t'send her messages thru ya 'bout what I decide to do." Tolbert's voice rang out in the fresh spring air.

"Sure, I'll tell her you picked Tulsa." I reluctantly agreed before walking up my porch steps. Once I reached my front door, I flung it open and marched inside. "Tolbert told me that Allie was here when we were visitin' Aunt Betty and you know what happened?" I remarked to my wife as I slammed the door shut and took my hat off of my head; slinging it onto the wall hook.

"She left and told him she'd be back later t'visit." Nancy seriously answered from her spot at the kitchen table.

"No, they ended up talking about Jessa and their shared hate for Shaw only to come up with a way for Tolbert to get her back." I informed my wife while going over to the table and taking a seat across from her at it.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh, now that's intriguing."

"No, it's not, it's risky. If she got caught…"

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure she just wants to help her friend find her way back to a good man." Nancy said nonchalantly while picking up her teacup.

"Easy for you to say, ain't your sister getting neck deep into shit that can get her named a traitor." I snapped, raising my hand up to my neck for dramatic effect and emphasis.

"If you're so worried then talk to her or better yet invite her ov'r for a visit." Nancy suggested in a helpful tone before sipping on her tea.

"Yea…I know, Nance…" I sighed, running a hand thru my hair. Looks like I'm confronting my sister about this shit soon.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Shaw came home late tonight. Not too late, but late enough that dinner was half-way over. When I asked him why he was late he didn't even try to make up a lie, just told me that he stopped by Johnse's to buy some shine. I let it go and bit my tongue since I didn't want to comfort him in front of the kids. I just nodded and told him to grab a plate, acting as if I wasn't bothered by his lateness or the fact that he bought a bottle he didn't need (hey he got a bottle or two the other day from Johnse).

I decided to wait until the kids were in bed to confront Shaw. I was mending and sewing clothes to pass the time. First Silas and Lydia were tucked into bed (since they were babies) and then a couple of hours later Todd and Mary went to bed. While Shaw read his sister a story, I put my sewing away and waited for him to come downstairs.

His booted feet thudded against the stairs, signaling that he was descending them. "Shaw, we need to talk." I told him as he was a few steps away from the ground floor.

"What 'bout, babe?" Shaw asked in a casual tone.

"Your alcoholism." I bluntly told him as his feet hit the ground floor.

Shaw just let out a low chuckle of disbelief and shook his head while leaning his arm on the bannister of the staircase. "Your overreacting, Jessa. I'm not an alcoholic."

"Shaw, you're in denial so deep that it's up to your neck and you're drowning in it. You're an alcoholic whether you want to admit it or not."

"I'm not in denial, darlin'. I just have a few drinks to cut my side pain, that's all." He told me, blowing off my eye-opening remarks.

"That's a crock of shit. You've been sneaking around behind my back with your drinking for a while now. At least since my miscarriage if not before that."

"Oh, so Todd ratted me out 'bout my hayloft stash. That lil fucker, he'll be gettin' a talkin' to in the morning about bein' a snitch." Shaw ranted, shaking his head angrily as his jaw twitched. Oh no, no he's made at his little brother.

"He only snitched cause I overheard you screaming at him to get it and I confronted him about it. At first, he tried to brush it off, but after pressing him he caved and told me that you had a bunch of shine bottles hidden in the hayloft cause you didn't want me knowing how much you drink."

"He didn't have any right telling you about my stash. Goddamnit, now you think I'm some kind of drunk and won't just believe me when I tell you the shine's for pain management."

"Pain management my ass, Shaw. It's been over 3-weeks since you got shanked, you don't need whiskey to numb the pain anymore. Hell, you only want it cause you're addicted to it."

"No, I'm not!" Shaw screamed at me, his honey eyes turning a blazing angry amber as he pushed himself away from the stairs with a quick jerky movement. In a few large strides he crossed the living room and made his way to the liquor cabinet in the kitchen while telling me, "I'm not an addict; I can stop anytime I want to." Yea, I bet… Fling the cabinet open and taking out the bottle he brought home, he told me, "I just don't want to stop cause my side flare up now and then from the injury I got from Tolbert." Shaw popped the cork and took a large sip from the bottle.

Disgusted that he couldn't take ownership over his addiction, I snapped, "Don't blame Tolbert for your drinking. Hell, I bet you were drinking before he even shanked you."

"Will you just drop it, Jessa. Goddamn! Why can't ya just accept my answers, shut up, and go on doin' your mendin' or whatever ya were doin' before I went upstairs to read Mary a story."

Oh no he didn't! He didn't just tell me, his fiancé and the mother of his children, to shut up. I was seething as I shot up from the sofa and stormed into the kitchen. "You son of a bitch, don't you dare tell me to shut up!" I yelled, taking him aback and making him choke and cough on his shine. "I can't stand being disrespected; I won't put up with it from you or anybody else, Shaw Hector." I sternly told him as I stopped mere inches away from where he was leaning against a counter.

"Don't use my middle name like I'm a child. I'm not a naughty child, I'm a grown ass man." Shaw snapped in a low tone that showcased he was aggravated while pointing his precious shine bottle at me.

I was so sick and tired of him clutching to his shine bottle like a baby clutches to a milk bottle. Before I even knew what I was doing, I rashly snatched the bottle from his hand and threw it to the ground. It loudly shattered into a million pieces, soaking the floorboards with the strong homebrew whiskey, as I shouted, "I'm over your drinking, Shaw! I can't handle it anymore, I just can't!"

"You just broke my new bottle! Have you fuckin' lost your mind?" Shaw growled, more concerned about his broken bottle then me revealing that I can't deal with his drinking, as he gave me a deeply narrowed look with his honey eyes.

"Really? Really, Shaw, that's all you're worried about is your bottle of booze? Oh my god, I can't believe you right now."

"And I can't believe you either, honey. Hell, Jessa, you're not acting how you're supposed to."

"And how's that, Shaw? Hmm? You mean overlooking your problem and acting like everything's okay when it's not?" I rhetorically asked him as my indigo eyes were turning an angry shade of midnight.

"Damnit, I've told ya over and over again that I don't got a problem, woman." Shaw hissed, giving me a cutting look.

"Unless you're willing to admit to your drinking problem, I think that we need to separate for a while." I firmly told him with all the strength I could muster. I had reached my breaking point; it was either me and the kids or the booze. I knew he wouldn't make the choice so I was making it for him.

 **Shaw POV:**

What? Separate, now she wants to separate cause I've been drinkin'? Has she lost her goddamn mind? No, she can't be serious. "Jessa, honey, rethink what you're saying. We're getting married soon, we can't separate."

"Do you think I actually want to leave you? Gosh, I don't, but Shaw you leave me no other choice with how bad your drinking is. I just can't have it around me and the kids, it's just not safe." Oh hell, now she's sputtering out some nonsense that her so called best friend Allie brainwashed her with. Shit, I knew I should've made her cut that friendship off a while back. Now it's costing me my family.

"Whoa, you don't think I'm safe to be 'round cause I drink?" I rhetorically asked in disbelief. Oh my god… "Oh, that's rich, babe." I scoffed, shaking my head incredulously. "I've never hurt you or the kids; never will either." I declared before going on to tell Jessa in a defeated tone, "I'll pack up some clothes and go stay with dad and Uncle Jim til you're ready to hash things out reasonably."

"You better just move in there indefinitely cause unless you stop drinking like a fish, I'm not letting you move back in with me." I heard Jessa tell me as I walked into our bedroom and went over to grab a bag from the closet.

Great, so it's official we're broken up once again cause of something stupid. I can't believe this shit. I'm supposed to be getting married in a lil more then a week, but instead I'm packing a bag and leaving.

Whenever I walked out of the bedroom with my knapsack slung over my shoulder, I saw that Jessa was sitting at the kitchen table. Her shoulders were slumped, but she had an unreadable look on her face. Damn, if she was feeling sad, she wasn't letting it show. Clearing my throat, I told her, "I'll give you money for the kids and for living expenses on Friday."

"Okay." She simply nodded, accepting my offer of child support and alimony (even tho we were never truly married).

"Just let me see the kids for dinner or something, okay?"

Jessa mulled in silence for a few moments before she opened her mouth and told me, "I won't keep them from you, but I'm not going to sit and have a family dinner with you like nothing's wrong either. You can see them by playing outside with them on Saturday or during your lunch break, that's all I can handle."

Really, she's going to make this all about her right now? Whatever. I'll just have to accept it otherwise I'll lose out on seeing my kids. I didn't utter a word, just nodded my agreement since I was afraid my words would betray me. I felt my mended heart shattering and turning into stone once again as I walked out of the backdoor, leaving my family cause of a heated argument.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Jessa and Shaw broke up over his drinking. Can't say that's a shocker. Now, Allie and Tolbert scheming together's a shocker. How do you think that's going to go? Does Tolbert have a chance at winning back Jessa or should he just call it a lost cause and give up on her? Do you think Cap'll find out what Allie's up to or not?**

 **Next up will be some reactions to Jessa and Shaw's breakup.**


	79. He's Lost His Anchor

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **He's Lost His Anchor**

 **Shaw POV:**

I felt melancholy as I went thru the mechanical motions of hitching my horse to the post and walking up the steps of my dad and uncle's porch. I felt the weight of the world on my shoulders as I curled my hand into a fist and knocked on the door of the Sullivan-Vance cabin. After a minute or so the door opened and Sully was standing in front of me. His eyes skirted over me and landed on the bag I had slung over my shoulder. "You get kicked out?" He asked, moving aside so that I could enter the cabin.

"No, I chose to leave so that Jessa and the kids can have a nice house to stay in since she wants a break." I told my dad while walking by him and into the front room of the cabin he shared with Uncle Jim.

"Well, stay as long as you want, but you'll have to take the sofa since the cabin's not that big." He told me, closing the door and following behind me.

"Thanks." I nodded, making my way over to the sofa in the main room.

Uncle Jim was sitting in his armchair, sipping on his flask and pettin' his dog. He gave me a tilted look before asking, "Ya get thrown out on your ass for drinkin', didn't ya boy?"

"Uh…" I muttered, taken aback that Jim had hit the nail on the head about my situation with Jessa, as I sat down on the sofa.

"Don't try an' bullshit me, Shaw. I see glimpses of Mary in Jessa and I can verify for a fact that she ain't puttin' up with your bullshit, which at the moment is your drinkin'." My uncle told me while my dad took his seat in the arm chair on the other side of the sofa.

"I don't drink that much." I scoffed, feeling annoyed that my old drunken mountain uncle was telling my I drank too much.

Uncle Jim's icy blue eyes cut right thru me as he boldly told me in his crochety timbre, "Boy, anytime I see ya anymore you've got a bottle danglin' from your hand. It ain't befittin' a family man, tell ya the truth."

"But you drink." I called him out, pointing at the flask he had clutched in his hand.

"I'm an old widower; can do what I want." Uncle Jim retorted, tippin' his flask back to further prove his point.

"Shaw, you need to get a handle on your drinking or else you're gonna lose Jessa for good." My dad told me with a strong sense of knowing in his profound timbre as he leaned over slightly in his chair, giving me a narrowed and firm look.

"Mhm," Uncle Jim nodded his head before pointin' his flask and me and advising in his loud crochety tone, "listen t'your pappy, boy, cause he knows what he's talkin' 'bout."

"Your both overreacting about my drinkin'." I remarked with an eye roll. Adjusting myself to lounge on the sofa, I scoffed, "Hell, you should be concerned that Jessa called it quits with me; tore up our family."

"You're actin' a damn fool." Uncle Jim bluntly scoffed at me. He shook his head at me too 'fore tippin' back his flask in a very hypocritical fashion.

"Shaw, son-" My dad began only for me to cut him off with the loud snap off, "Don't dad, just don't 'Shaw, son' me tonight. I ain't in the mood to listen to your lectures and sage advice."

"I'm going to my room." Sully announced while standing up from his chair. Looking at Uncle Jim while pointing to me, he said, "You deal with his sulkin' and drunkenness tonight." Shaking his head, my dead stormed off to his bedroom.

"Oh, son, ya sure did get 'im mad. Ooo-eee…" Uncle Jim cracked out in a low chuckle as the sound of my dad's door slamming shut echoed throughout the entire cabin.

"Reckon so, but what else is knew anymore." I half-shrugged, taking my flask from my pocket and uncorking it. "He's got no grounds to judge me considerin' all the whores he's had comin' and goin' from his shithole of a house the last few years." I told my uncle, tippin' back my flask and takin' a much-needed drink.

Giving me a stern look, my uncle bluntly told me, "Ya'll got some issues that need hammered out, boy."

I didn't say a word, but I knew he was right. I just didn't want to hammer out any issues I had tho cause that meant I had to confront my childhood, somethin' I never wanted to do.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

The day after Shaw left, I felt crushed and went about my morning chores with a drag to my step and a slump to my shoulders. Honestly, I didn't want to end things with Shaw and create a split home for my children, but I felt that his excessive drinking left me no other choice. I couldn't raise my kids around a drunk, especially one that's in denial about having a problem.

Feeling melancholy, I decided to pay Allie a visit. I needed to talk to my best friend about everything, plus she did say that she'd help me in any way I needed if I decided to breakup with Shaw. What I needed right now was somebody to vent to; a shoulder to lean on.

It only took a few seconds for Allie to answer the door once I knocked on it. Looking at me and my kids, a friendly smile appeared on her face as she stepped aside to clear the doorway. "Come in; I'll put on some tea."

"I broke up with Shaw last night; he moved out." I blurted out as I walked into the house with Lydia on my hip and Silas holding onto my hand.

"Oh, can't say that I'm surprised cause, honestly, I'm not." Was Allie's reaction as she closed the door. "I knew eventually you'd get sick and tired of his drinking." She explained while I led my babies over to the area on the floor that Captain W. was sitting at, playing with some toys.

"His denial's so deep that it's a bit scary." I remarked while we made our way into the kitchen, leaving our children to play together on the floor.

"Of course, he doesn't think he's got a problem." Allie scoffed, rolling her eyes as she went to grab her kettle while I took a seat at the table. "He's too perfect to have a problem." She sarcastically added in while preparing the tea kettle. "Shaw was the same way with Olga you know. Drank constantly and made her think she was worthless."

"He's never made me feel worthless, but he did get disrespectful last night when our argument got heated." I honestly told my best friend as she made her way over to the stove, full teakettle in hand.

"What'd he do?" Allie asked, placing the kettle on the stove with a soft clank.

"Told me to shut up and stop worrying about his drinking." I told Allie as she turned her back to the stove and made her way over to the table.

She took a seat next to me while remarking in a slight chortle, "Oh, no wonder you broke up with him."

"Yea…" I trailed off in a half-sigh, feeling a bit numb about being disrespected. I was already angry last night, leaving me with nothing else to feel today.

"So, do you think you'd ever get back together with him?" Allie seriously asked me while a slight sliver of curiosity twinkled in her sapphire eyes.

"I don't know, Allie." I honestly sighed since I really didn't know what I'd do down the road where it concerns Shaw. He's a good man, but he's gone down the rabbit hole and that's something I can't ignore or handle. I mean I'm not an AA sponsor, I'm not cut out to deal with an alcoholic that doesn't even want to admit he's one in the first place.

"Oh, okay." A look of concern crossed over her face as she asked, "So, how're you going to support the kids?" Placing a supportive and friendly hand on mine, she added in, "If you need any help, I'm here for you."

"Shaw's going to give me money on payday to run the house and care for the kids with." I explained in order to ease my friend's mind. I didn't need her worrying about the welfare of me and my kids, we'd get by just fine.

"He's giving you child support?" Allie asked, her sapphire eyes wide with disbelief. "Wow, I never thought he'd do that." She honestly told me in an awed tone as she leaned back slightly in her chair.

"Yea, well, he is. He's even letting me stay in the house so I don't have to uproot the kids."

"What about Todd and Mary, did they go with him?" Allie asked, getting up to fetch the kettle since it just started to loudly whistle, indicating the tea was done.

"No, they were asleep when we broke up. I told them what happened this morning and they said they're staying with me." I answered Allie while she brought the kettle over to the table.

After placing the kettle on the table, Allie went to fetch some cups, sugar, and cream all while telling me, "That's good cause I think they're better off with you then with him considering he's a heavy drinker."

"I agree," I revealed in tight sigh before concluding my thought with, "he's too worried about his next bottle and can't raise them properly.", while my friend returned to the table with the things we needed for our mid-morning tea.

 **Allie POV:**

I was thrilled to death with Jessa's breakup news. It's the best thing I've heard in a while. I wanted to break out in a song and dance, but I reframed from doing so out of respect for Jessa's feelings. I knew that she loved Shaw to some degree so she was a bit torn and upset about the breakup. Her breakup had a silver lining tho, it paved the way for Tolbert to take her to Oklahoma; get her as far away from the feud as he possibly could. Plus, with Tolbert out of the Tug River Valley Ellison'll survive next year's election day festivities since, after all, the deadly fight was provoked by the ornery hot-headed ginger.

I poured the tea and set our cups in front of us while asking innocently (well not actually innocently, but my bff didn't know that), "Do you think that maybe the grass wasn't greener on the other side; that you should've just stayed with Tolbert?"

Her indigo eyes turned into narrow slits as she asked in a slightly hard-bitten way, "Why're you asking me that?"

"No reason, I'm just wondering how you're doing with your second breakup within a handful of months." I smoothly replied, sipping on my tea. I hope she buys my response and doesn't suspect anything.

"I'm 18 ½ with two failed relationships and two children, how'd you think I'm feeling, Allie?" Jessa rhetorically barked in a level and slightly hard tone. "God, don't ask me things like that." She told me, staring in her cup as if she was trying to find some solace or answers in it.

Great, I just upset her more. Not good, no she seems offended. Nodding, I told her a bit gracelessly, "Okay…I'm sorry, I was just trying to get a grasp on how you're feeling."

"I'm feeling just peachy." Jessa sarcastically snipped at me, sipping on her tea. Setting her teacup down rather roughly with a loud clank, she scoffed, "Hell, I came over here to rant and forget about feeling melancholy, not to be reminded of all of my past mistakes when it comes to picking out men."

Placing my cup down, I gave my friend a lightly lined, but warm, smile while suggesting, "Then just tell me whatever you think'll clear your mind and make you feel better."

"I just don't understand how he can be so blind to his problems. How Shaw doesn't view his drinking as alcoholism." Jessa told me, starting a rant that would last nearly half an hour.

* * *

After Jessa left, I quickly made my way over to my brother's house in order to share the happy news about the breakup with Tolbert (who I know without a doubt'll be happier than pig in shit that Jessa called it quits with Shaw). When I pulled up to the shack (err cabin?...) I noticed that Nancy's wagon was parked by the stable, meaning the shrew was home. Oh crap, I didn't even think about how to deal with her yet. I mean I didn't want to socialize with her; I was only here to share some vital information with Tolbert.

I took a deep breath, climbed down my wagon, and scooped up my son before going over to the front porch with a mission in mind, Nancy be damned. Holding my son's hand with a tighter grip then necessary, I stood on the porch and quickly knocked on the door. When the door squeaked open, I was met with my sister-in-law standing in front of me. A sugary, but fake, smile spread over her face as she greeted me with, "Oh, sister, it's so good of ya t'come for a visit."

Sister, oh god gag me. I will never consider that shrew my 'sister' even tho she's married to my older brother. I put on a sweet, but polite smile (even tho it killed me to do so) before telling Nancy, "I'm afraid I'm just here to see Tolbert, not to have some tea with you."

"Well, then come in and talk to him." She told me, moving over slightly so that I could see Tolbert's form sitting at the table cutting up some root vegetables. What the hell, why's he prepping veggies for?

"I'd prefer to just talk out here on the porch since I don't got time to visit." I countered, not wanting to get trapped in a room with Nancy. I wasn't mentally prepared to play mind games with her today.

Looking over her shoulder, Nancy told her cousin with a slight edge in her fake sugary tone, "Tolbert, my sister-in-law's here to see you. She's refusing to come inside, wants ya out on the porch instead."

I noticed that Tolbert just nodded, setting his knife and half cut carrot on the table. Standing up, he ordered the shrew, "Don't touch anythin' Nance. Don't need ya messin' up my rabbit stew recipe." Tolbert had a rabbit stew recipe? Since when does he cook? Hmm, that's news to me.

"I ain't gonna touch nothin'." Nancy snapped back at her cousin (showing her true from), moving away from the door and into the room while the redhead made the short walk over to the door.

The redhead stepped onto the porch and shut the door behind him. "Ya don't particularly care for Nance, now do ya?" Tolbert asked me, folding his arms over his chest while giving me slight sideways look.

I was taken aback by Tolbert's observation. Oh my god, my dislike for Nancy wasn't that evident, was it? Oh no. Giving the shiner a bewildered look, I countered with, "She's my sister-in-law, why'd you say that for?"

"Jessa didn't like her an' acted just like ya do when 'round her." He explained with a matter of fact look painted on his face.

"Well, aren't you observant." Flew out of my mouth (in what might be taken as a sarcastic tone) before I could stop myself.

"I ain't as dumb as I look, Allie." Tolbert deadpanned with an edge to his velvet-like timbre while leaning against the doorframe. "So, what'cha wanna tell me that ya didn't say yesterday?" He asked in a way that made me feel like he wasn't in the mood to be talking to me. Good lord, how did Jessa ever deal with his mood swings?

"Jessa paid me a visit earlier; she broke up with Shaw last night and he moved out." I informed Tolbert in a very business-like tone. Smirking, I waited for my words and their meaning to hit Tolbert.

After a few moments a sense of revelation washed over him, causing him to say with a smirk, "Ah…that's good."

"Yes, it's very good." I agreed with the redhead. Before he could utter a word, I laid out the next part of the plan with the honest remark of, "Now we need to warm her up to the idea of you, plus you need to save up money in order to move to Oklahoma with."

Tolbert's brows knitted deeply as he asked, "Why, I thought the land give 'ways were free?"

"The land grabs are free, but you're going to need at least $300 in order to buy supplies for the journey." Yea, a covered wagon and everything else needed for the trip added up to a lot of money. Hell, the team of horses, harnesses, and wagon would be anywhere between $150-250, plus there was the cost of food and the land filing fee. At least that's what a cost breakdown sheet posted at the Founders Day festivities at school said back when I lived in modern times.

His stormy blues popped out of his head cartoon style as he lowly whistled, "Sam's Hill, that's a lot o'money t'get."

"I advise you to get back to work shinning instead of cookin' stew for your cousin."

"I'm cookin' the stew for myself, I'm sick o'Nance's cookin'." Tolbert retorted in a sarcastic chuckle. "Gonna take me months t'get that kinda money."

"Good since I reckon it'll take months to get Jessa to soften up to you considering she blames you for her miscarriage and all."

"Don't remind me o'that." The ginger order thru tightly gritted teeth. "Anythin' else I needa know or can I get back t'my stew?" He asked rather sarcastically with an edge to his smoothly accent tone.

"I get the feeling that if Shaw can get a handle on his drinking then Jessa might consider taking him back so you better make money and make it quick." I honestly told Tolbert, giving him a head's up that he had a limited amount of time to get everything in order to go west with.

"I'll have the money within 3-months." Tolbert assured me before adding in, "Just make sure she'll go t'Oklahoma."

"Don't worry, I'll convince her it's the best thing for her children." Tolbert gave me a puzzled look, causing me to expand on my remark with a quick explanation of, "She never does what she wants, only what's best when it comes to them."

Tolbert didn't say a word, just nodded his head at me. Without so much as a goodbye, the redhead moonshiner turned his back to me and went inside of the house to resume making his stew. Afraid that if I lingered too long that Nancy would pop out of the cabin, I quickly dragged my son downstairs and over to my wagon. Once at the wagon I loaded up my son, climbed on, and pulled away from my brother's with a sense of accomplishment since, after all, my plan to get Jessa away from Shaw and the feud for good was officially underway now.

* * *

 **Devil Anse POV:**

"Now that Shaw's not with Jessa anymore he's lost his anchor; is sure to be actin' brashly when it comes to Tolbert and the McCoys." Ellison told me, takin' a seat next to me on a stump durin' the loggin' camp's lunch break.

"I know, lil brother." I nodded solemnly, takin' a bite out of the apple Levicy packed wit' my ham sandwich. "Jessa calmed him; balanced his scales and now he's gonna be just like Uncle Jim." I told my brother before talkin' another crunchin' bite of my apple.

Ellison took a large bite out of his sandwich before telling me, "Our family doesn't need another 'Uncle Jim' type family member." I couldn't agree more. I just silently noddin' while ettin' my apple. My brother shook his head and sighed, "It'll just plummet us into violence, cause too many problems that won't be easily fixed."

"What do ya want me to do, Ellison?" I rhetorically asked my lil brother after swallowin' my bite of apple. Ellison got ready to make a reply, which I didn't needa hear, so I shot him a hard look and firmly told him, "I can't demand that the girl takes him back. Hell, you heard Jim this mornin', Jessa called it off with Shaw cause he's gotten into a bad habit of overdrinkin' since his injury."

"An injury that was caused by Tolbert, the same man that Shaw hates and wants to see dead for the mere reason that they both have interest in Miss Jessa." Ellison pointed out, trying to prove his point that Shaw was going to be a lose cannon and go after the McCoys now that he was single, before taking a large bite out of his cheese sandwich

I tossed my apple core over my shoulder while explainin', "She's just the tip of the iceberg, lil brother. Them twos hated each other long 'fore she showed up."

"But now that she's not with Shaw he's free to go after Tolbert with deadly force. He has no one to answer too, but himself now." Ellison explained with concern heavy in his voice. Lookin' me dead in the eyes, he seriously said, "You need to think of a way to keep Shaw at bay cause his temper flarin'll only cause more violence an' bloodshed."

"I'll talk to Sully about the boy. I'm sure he'll keep him in line." I replied since that's all I very well could do.

"If not, Anse, then I'm sure you'll think of a way to do so. You're smart, brother, and won't let any harm befall ours." Ellison told me before standing up and heading in the direction that Lias was in, no doubt to talk to him 'bout the troubles Shaw an' Jessa where havin'; what the meant for us.

One thing I do know is that our family's shaken up now by Shaw's marital problems. I think everyone knows it too, but just ain't admittin' it. Ellison's right, I need to make sure that Sully talks some sense into his boy otherwise I'll have to get a handle on it 'fore that grenade goes off at the wrong moment, takin' our family down as causalities. Hmm, perhaps I can get my daughter-in-law Allie to give my an idea of Jessa's mindset or I could always go to the source an' just have a talk with Jessa about her problems with Shaw; see if anything can be done to prevent him from losing his mind and going after McCoys (well one in general) in a blind rage.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I hope you guys like the reactions to the breakup. I decided to only do characters' reactions that I thought would be vital to the storyline. FYI the entire Hatfield clan's thinking WTF when it comes to the Shaw/Jessa breakup news lol.**

 **Do you think Shaw's going to get help or just push his problems under the rug? Can Tolbert win Jessa back or is that a lost cause?**


	80. Lydia's First Birthday

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **I hope that everyone had a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but I was busy with the holiday season.**

* * *

 **Lydia's First Birthday**

 **Jessa POV:**

For the last few weeks things have been a bit awkward between me and Shaw due to lingering feelings. Neither one of us will admit it, but this breakup's hard on us. When Shaw comes over on payday (Friday after work) to bring me my cut of my profits we don't really talk much other then what has to be said. In a way it's for the best since he always has the faint smell of whiskey on his breath. When he visits the kids on Saturdays he strictly interacts with the kids. Like I said, we're a bit awkward around each other; kinda don't know how to act since our situation's touchy.

The last time he was over I invited him to Lydia's first birthday party (since he's her dad after all). That party just happens to be today. It's not a big party, just a handful of family and friends, but I hope that I can socialize with Shaw for our daughter in a way that's not forced or awkward. Today's a happy day, hopefully the breakup doesn't take away from the excitement of Lydia turning one.

I had just taken the cake out of the oven whenever the front door opened up. I looked over to the door only to see Shaw walking into the house. Following right behind him was Uncle Jim. "Ya know ya shouldn't be waltzin' into houses uninvited. Good way of gettin' shot." The mountain man pointed out to his nephew before I even had the chance to say hello.

"But I'm invited, it's my daughter's birthday, plus I built the goddamn house." Shaw told his uncle while the men walked further into the main room.

Sully, who'd walked in behind Jim, just muttered something inaudible while pinching the bridge of his nose. Hmm, seems like he doesn't want to deal with his son and uncle bickering today.

"Gentlemen, if you're going to bitch you can show yourselves out the door. I'm not having any of it today for Lydia's birthday party." I informed Jim and Shaw while placing the cake onto the pedestal I had on the counter.

Stopping by the armchair Sully had taken a seat in, Jim looked around the room and asked, "Where's 'em youngins at?"

"Outback with Todd and Mary." I simply told Jim while Shaw walked by him and over to the kitchen table.

"Well, I'm gonna go see 'em for a bit." The large mountain man announced, causing me to just nod my head and smile. I'm glad that he wanted to see the kids despite what was going on with me and his great-nephew. Patting Sully on the shoulder, Jim asked him, "Sully, wanna join me?"

"Sure." Sully nodded before standing up and following his uncle out the door.

A few seconds after Jim and Sully walked outside, Shaw looked at me from his spot at the kitchen table and asked, "So, who'd ya invite to this party?"

"Family and friends." I simply told him while going over to get the bowl of frosting from the counter I had it on.

"Bein'?" Shaw pried, watching me pick up the large bowl of buttercream.

"You, Sully, and Jim, of course, plus Johnse, Roseanna, Allie, and Cap. " I answered before quickly putting in, "Oh, Allie suggested that I extend an invitation to Vera and Skunkhair so they're coming too.", while bringing the bowl over to the counter the cake pedestal was at.

"Well, at least now I know who to steer clear of at this thing." He seriously remarked while I went to grab a knife from the drawer I kept them in.

"Don't be like that, Shaw." I reprimanded him with a pointed look, slamming the knife drawer shut after grabbing the one I liked to use for icing cakes and pastries.

"Like what? Realistic, cause it's a matter of fact that Allie, Cap, Vera, and Skunkhair can't stand my guts and if I'm to be honest the feeling's kinda mutual." I heard Shaw rant while I returned to the counter the cake was at.

"Shaw, it's Lydia's first birthday, can't you just let things go for one day? Hell…" I sighed, feeling a bit of anxiety start to form in the pit of my stomach at the thought of Shaw getting into a scuffle with Allie, Cap, Vera, or Skunkhair at the party.

"Fine, I'll let shit go for Lydia's party." Shaw relented a bit stiffly. "Um, ya need to me to anything? I mean I got here a bit early to help set up, so…" He chewed on his lip, sounding a bit nervous and out of his element.

"I need to icing the cake, so you can set up the plates, cups, and silverware on the far counter." I told Shaw while dipping my knife into the buttercream in order to start decorating the cake.

Standing from the table, Shaw remarked, "So, it's buffet style."

"Yea, but aren't most parties?" I asked a bit dismissively.

Making his way over to the cabinet the plates were kept in, he told me. "Jesus, Jessa, I know that, but I was just tryin' to find something to talk to ya about. Hell, I hate how things are awkward with us now that we're broken up." The sound bootsteps ceased before he let out a frustrated cry of, "Goddamnit, I don't know how to do this."

Pausing my task of icing the cake, I looked over at Shaw and curiously asked, "You don't know how to do what?"

"Be without you." Shaw admitted, his voice hitching with unchecked emotion as tears brimmed his honey eyes, as he stood a few feet away from me.

Oh no, he went there. Oh god, he sounded like he was suffering. I understood how he felt cause I felt the same way. It was hard going from seeing somebody every day and having your family intact to suddenly being alone and having your family broken. My dilemma was that I had my children, but not my partner while Shaw's dilemma was that he didn't have me or his children, but was still supporting us with money and was able to see them on Saturdays for an hour or so. All in all, we were both suffering loss and loneliness in our own way. Sadly, he did it to himself with his excessive drinking.

I let out a heavy sigh and stuck my frosting knife into the icing bowl. I knew that now was the time to address our problem, his heavy drinking. "Shaw, I-" I began in a sincere tone only to be interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Whatever I was going to say or whatever was going to be hashed out would never occur since my focus was now on the door. I announced in a swift tone, "I better go get that.", while rushing across the kitchen to the main room.

"I'll finish up the cake." Shaw announced, making his way over to the counter the cake pedestal was at, while I crossed the main room.

I didn't say a word, just rushed over to the door in order to greet whoever came half an hour early. Opening the door with a smile, I was met with the site of Allie, Cap and their son Captain W. standing on my front porch. "Hi, it's good to see you, but you're here early."

"I thought you'd need some help setting up, plus I thought that the kids could play together." Allie told me as an explanation to they came early instead of at the time I set for the party.

"I told her that ya didn't need no help; seems like I was right since your ex-fiance's in the kitchen frostin' a cake." Cap remarked in a cold and snarky tone. His mismatched eyes fell right onto Shaw, making a line to him that'd glow red if he had Superman's powers.

"I got a reason to be here since it's my daughter's first birthday, so check your fuckin' attitude at the door, Cap." Shaw snapped from the kitchen. Clearly, he was offended by his cousin's remark.

"Uncle Jim and Sully's outback with all the kids; you can take Captain W. to join them." I suggested as a way to defuse a situation that was about to boil over between Cap and Shaw.

"Yea, I needa talk t'Jim bout our watch schedule for this weekend anyhow." Cap remarked, accepting my suggestion, before taking his son's hand and leading him down the porch.

Allie on the other hand choose to waltz inside of my house, pushing by me with her big, but cute, pregnant belly while saying, "I'll just place Lydia's present by the hearth and then I can help you and Shaw with the party setup."

"We've got things handled, Allie. You should just go outback with your husband; help by watching the kids." Shaw snapped, placing the frosting knife into the bowl of buttercream icing (since he was finished with the cake), before I could say a word to my best friend.

"Just because you pay child support and visit your kids doesn't give you rights to be running Lydia's birthday party." Allie snapped, placing the small gift she brought on the hearth while I shut the front door. "Why don't you just go sit on a rocker and drink like every other drunk deadbeat dad does." She told Shaw while walking away from the hearth and further into the main room.

"I swear to god if ya weren't knocked up right now I'd smack the living shit outta ya for sayin' that to me." My ex angrily declared to my best friend as his jaw twitched.

"Shaw, don't talk to her like that!" I exclaimed, giving my ex a wide and reprimanding look, while Allie waltzed into the kitchen with a smug attitude.

"You better enjoy this birthday party cause you won't be involved next year; that's a promise too, you manipulating drunk." Allie told Shaw while taking a seat at the kitchen table. What the hell? Why's she acting like this for? How much has her marriage to Cap changed her? I mean she always was snarky growing up, but now she's just being a straight up bitch.

"Allie, stop it. Shaw's got rights to his kids and I won't be taking them away even tho we're broken up." I told my best friend, earning me an eyeroll from her, as I appeared at the table.

"I'm gonna go outside for a smoke." Shaw announced before storming out of the kitchen. Stopping right by me, he whispered in my ear, "If she's gonna hate on me all day then you better show her the door cause I ain't gonna stay quiet."

"I'll talk to her." I assured him in a whisper, causing him to just nod and walk off. As stood by the kitchen table, I heard the door open and shut, indicating that Shaw had exited the house. "I need to lay down a pink table runner." I told my best friend while going over to the drawer that I kept all the table runners and napkins in.

"I'll help you." Allie told me even tho she made no move to rise from the table. Reckon she's just going to straighten it out once I lay it down.

"Allie, you know that you have to be civil to Shaw. I know you don't like him, but he's Silas and Lydia's father and I'm not going to isolate his children from him." I told my friend, grabbing the pink runner from the drawer and bringing it over to the table.

"He's a no good drunk, Jessa. He doesn't deserve those children." She firmly told me with her held up high as I stood by the table and started to unfold the runner.

"Just because he's an alcoholic and I can't handle his drinking doesn't mean that he deserves to have his fatherly rights stripped." I explained while placing the runner on the table.

"I think it does." She countered, helping me by smoothing out any wrinkles in the pink runner.

"It doesn't, plus I promised him that I'd never keep the kids away from him no matter what happened between us." I told her while smoothing the runner over the half of the table she wasn't by. "I intend to keep that promise." I revealed, taking a seat at the table in order to have a quick break.

 **Allie POV:**

Damnit, I got my work cut out for me when it comes to softening Jessa up to the idea of going to Oklahoma with Tolbert since she stupidly made a promise to Shaw about child custody. Hell, of course her loyal nature prevents her from breaking that stupid promise. A promise that was foolish to make if you ask me.

"I understand, but sometimes things happen and a promise must be broken." I told my best friend in a sympathetic tone. Knowing that her children were the push behind her actions, I told her, "Don't forget that your children deserve the best you can give them and that a drunk for a dad may not be what's best."

"I'm done talking about Shaw's drinking." She curtly told me, standing up. "This is Lydia's birthday and I don't want anything ruining the day." Jessa explained while going over to a cabinet. "I could use some help setting up plates, glasses, and silverware on the far counter." She told me in a way that made me feel that maybe I had crossed a line with her by telling her to break a promise to her ex about their children when she just needed some help setting up a party.

* * *

About half an hour after I arrived at Jessa's both Vera and Roseanna arrived with their spouses (Skunkhair and my brother-in-law Johnse). Since everything was already set up the party just took off. Us women had found ourselves sitting on the back patio area (which was just a plank of wood set up in front of the back door with a few wooden chairs) watching the children playing with Shaw (who always gravitated to playing with kids at parties and social gatherings) while the other men were either inside grabbing food or sitting on the front porch bullshitting. My husband was one of the men out on the front porch, the others being Skunkhair and Uncle Jim.

"How's she doin'?" Vera asked me in a whisper, subtly motioning her head at Jessa, who was chit-chatting with Roseanna while looking at her ex-fiancé with a tight, perhaps even heartbroken look.

"So so." I sighed before going on to say, "She's having a hard time dealing with the loss of her family and her relationship with Shaw. I mean she doesn't say so, but I can tell by how she acts; how she looks at him."

"In time she'll heal." Vera said with a hopefulness in her voice.

"Yes, time heals all." I nodded in agreement.

"It's better that she ended things now before they married then later, in which she'd need a divorce decree from Judge Wall. Also, she's not too attached to him either."

"I agree, Vera. Their breakup's for the best and in time she'll move on."

"I don't think she'll ever move on tho." Vera said in a sad, but knowing, tone.

Whipping my head around so fast that my braid nearly smacked me in my face, I quickly asked, "Why not?"

"Shaw won't let her." Was my friend's simple answer. What? Was Shaw like her lord and master? Last time I checked Jessa was free from him; they're over. Before I could utter a word, Vera went on to say, "I know as a fact from my Tom that he's highly obsessed with her more so then in love with her; won't ever let her truly be."

Yea, that's why I need Tolbert to whisk her away from this hellhole called Mate Creek. Mhm, I couldn't tell Vera that tho. Instead I just nodded my head, playing along with her remark as if I understood and even agreed with it.

Before Vera could make another remark, the back door opened with a loud squeak followed by Johnse's cheerful tone announcing, "Sis, I got'cha somethin' t'et."

Looking over my shoulder I saw that in his hands he held not one, but two plates fit for the Dallas Cowboys' defensive line. Dear god, don't tell me that he's trying to fatten me up cause I'm a month away from my due date. With a forced smile, I told my blonde brother-in-law, "Thank you, Johns.", as he walked over to me.

"You're welcome." He simply said, passing me my plate before scurrying off to where Roseanna and Jessa were sitting a few feet away.

Upon seeing him hand the second large plate to his wife I quickly came to the conclusion that Roseanna was expecting their first child. I felt happy for Johnse and Roseanna if my realization was true.

 **Jessa POV:**

I was sitting on the back patio with Roseanna (Allie and Vera were a few feet away, which I didn't mind since they were being too nosy about my business with Shaw) watching my ex play with the kids whenever Johnse appeared out of thin air, handing her a heaping pile of food with a proud smile on his face. "Oh, Johnse, this is too much." Roseanna protested as her small hands took hold of the plate full of food.

"No it ain't, my beautiful sweet darlin'. Ya gotta et an' keep up your strength for the baby." Johnse told his wife in such a sweet and loving tone as he knelt by her chair.

"Baby? You're expecting?" I asked my friend, who was like a sister to me, with a sincere smile on my face.

"I'm a few weeks late." The meek blonde nodded while Johnse continued to kneel by her chair with a proud and protective gleam in his blue eyes.

"Congratulations, I'm beyond happy for you two." I told the couple, who I considered not just my close friends, but my family.

"Thank you, Jessa." Roseanna smiled while Johnse just nodded and told me, "Thanks.", while a genuine smile crossed over his pretty boy features.

Before anything else could be said, Uncle Jim trudged over and told me, "Jessa, need'a word wit'cha."

I didn't say a word, just nodded, stood up from my chair, and made my way over to him. Once I reached the large unkempt mountain man's side, I simply asked him, "What is it, Jim?"

Leading us for a walk away from the back-patio area, the large callous man who I'd come to like (believe it or not) during my time in Mate Creek told me, "I wanna talk 'bout my great-nephew."

Ah, so he wants to talk about Shaw. I'm not surprised considering they live together and Shaw's probably complaining about or breakup and what not. "Okay." I simply nodded, giving Jim the go ahead to say whatever needed to be said.

"Shaw's lost without ya, but he just won't admit it. He also won't admit to why he lost ya cause it'd mean facin' some painful shit he's buried deep inside instead of dealin' wit' head on."

"So, what, he's a drinker cause of his messed-up childhood?" I asked since that's the impression I was getting, but just wanted to make sure I was coming to the right conclusion.

"Reckon so, but he won't admit to usin' the bottle cause o'that." Jim told me in a long sigh while stopping by the corral near the barn. "You're a strong woman, Jessa. Just don't give up on my nephew so quick wit'out a fight. That boy fought hard for ya; he deserves the same."

"I don't think I can do that tho, Jim. I've got children to think about; I can't have them around a drunk that doesn't want help for his problem."

Turning his attention to where Shaw and the kids were at, Uncle Jim told me in a firm unmoving tone, "Them youngins deserve their mama an' pappy together, not apart."

"I know, but I can't handle Shaw's drinkin'." I replied in a snappy sigh as I tore my eyes away from the site the croechety mountain man was still looking at.

Looking at me, he asked, "If I can get him t'sober up would ya consider takin' the steps t'reconcile with him?"

"I guess if he got sober, but I doubt that'll happen." I honestly told Jim.

"Oh, it'll happen." Jim said in a promising tone, causing me to just give him a skeptical look.

"Why're you taking such an interest in Shaw? Shouldn't Sully be the one begging me to take him back, not you?" I asked since I found it odd that Jim was the one pleading Shaw's cause with me instead of Sully. I mean wouldn't a father be going the extra mile for his son instead of an uncle for a nephew?

"Sully's a scholar, not a man of common sense. 'Sides, that man's never been much of a father t'Shaw in the past and I doubt he'll be one in the future." Jim scoffed with a tint of disgust lodged in the back of his throat.

I gave the large unkempt man an understanding look. "But you treat Shaw like you would've treated your son that you lost in the war since they'd be around the same age."

Jim didn't say word, but the slightly soft look in his hard-blue eyes gave away that his answer was yes. A silent moment passed between us before Jim said, "We better get back to the house, be time for gifts an' cake soon.", and walked away from both me and the corral.

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

We had just finished up with the presents so everyone was gathered around the kitchen table in order to sing Happy Birthday to Lydia and to watch her blow out her candles. Lydia was sitting in her highchair while Jessa and Shaw stood on either side of her. The brunette was gently holding onto my granddaughter's hands to prevent her from reaching out and grabbing the cake while my son put a candle in the middle of the cake and lit it.

"Happy Birthday to you." Jessa and Shaw began, prompting the rest of us to join in as Lydia just gazed on the single flame dancing on her cake.

As we sang I noticed that my son and his ex-fiance had some tension rolling off of them, tension that I don't doubt will end up with them either crashing into each other to sate their primal desires and urges or clawing each other's eyes out in spats and fights in order to override whatever feelings might still linger. I know that with me and Peggy it was the latter, we couldn't be in the same room together without one of us (usually her) going off into some sort of tirade. I hope that the tension between Shaw and Jessa gets resolved peacefully cause I hate for him to end up like I did. Alone with a son that doesn't appreciate anything that's done for him by his father.

"Happy Birthday dear Lydia, Happy Birthday to you." Everyone sang, ending the song and prompting both Shaw and Jessa to encourage their daughter to blow out her candle.

Watching Shaw and Jessa help Lydia blow out her candle before praising her with claps and smiles made me feel a sense of melancholy. I was glad that my son was able to be at his daughter's birthday party, but the thing is that he should be with his family all the time not just for an occasion.

"I'll cut the cake, just go sit down and I'll bring everyone a piece." Jessa announced, taking the cake pedestal over to the counter so that the birthday girl couldn't ruin it by plopping her hands into it.

"You need my help?" Shaw asked as everyone else just found places to sit, either inside or outside of the cabin.

"No, I'm fine." Jessa declined with a shake of her head, sending her dark curls cascading over her shoulders, as she placed the cake onto the counter.

"Son, come on outside with me and Silas." I told Shaw while coming to a stop next to him.

"No, I'll stay here with him. You go on outside by yourself." My son bluntly told me while snatching his boy right out of my arms.

Great, he's in one of his piss-poor moods. I just rolled my eyes at my greatest mistake before turning my back to him and walking off towards the back door.

 **Jessa POV:**

As soon as the backdoor slammed shut, I looked at Shaw (who was sitting at the kitchen table with our son) and sighed, "You didn't have to be so rude to him. He just wanted to spend some time with you and his grandson."

"No, he wanted to give me some half-assed hypocritical lecture and I just stopped it before it started." Shaw retorted as I sliced the cake.

"Oh, I see…" I trailed off, placing a cake slice onto a plate.

"Daddy you stay?" My 20-month-old son asked his father with a curious look as he sat on his lap, none the less creating an even heavier atmosphere in the room.

"Only til the party's over, buddy; then I gotta leave like everyone else." Shaw explained while I continued to slice and plate cake.

"No, daddy, no leave! Stay, daddy, stay!" Silas cried loudly, giving his father a crushed look.

"Honey, a lil help here." Shaw gave me a pleading look. Looking between me and the boy on his lap, he went on to say, "He's having a meltdown cause I gotta leave. I don't know how to calm him down.", over the cries of my son's tantrum of the repeated phrase 'No, daddy, no leave! Stay, daddy, stay!'

Against my better judgement, I told Shaw, "Tell him you can stay til it's his bedtime to tuck him in. That'll calm him down."

"You sure?" My ex asked me with leeriness in his tone.

"Yes, I'm sure." No, I wasn't, but I couldn't handle seeing my son so upset over the thought of his daddy leaving him. If Shaw staying to tuck Silas in will calm him down then so be it.

Shaw just nodded at me before rubbing her son's back and gently telling him in a soothing tone. "Calm down, buddy. Mama says I can stay til ya go to sleep."

Silas looked up at Shaw with tears glistening in his honey eyes and asked, "Daddy, you stay?"

"Til ya go to sleep, yea." Shaw assured our son, wiping his tears with the pad of his thumb.

I didn't say a word to either of them as I brought over some cake for Silas and Lydia, who was still sitting in her highchair. I knew by the smile on my son's face that he'd calmed down, but I also knew that he might throw another fit come morning when he discovered his daddy was gone.

"Thank you, mama." Silas politely told me, using the manners that I was drilling into him endlessly, as I placed his cake onto the table after giving Lydia hers on her highchair.

"You're welcome, sweetie." I smiled at my son before turning to Shaw and asking, "You want a slice?"

"Nah, I'll just steal a bite or two of his." Shaw declined, pointing towards the cake that our son was now digging into. "Just go deliver everyone's cake before this day turns sour. I can just feel the hate rolling off of some guests so the sooner this party's over the better." He bluntly told me, causing me to just nod and do my job as party hostess and hand out cake in order to keep the atmosphere of the party civil.

* * *

 **Todd POV:**

My niece's party for the most part was nice, except the sexual tension between Shaw and Jessa was thicker than a blanket of fog. Holy hell… Awkward… Anyways, Jessa let my brother stay well after the party was over so that he could tuck my nephew, niece, and lil sister into bed. Yea, I didn't need tucked in since I was old enough to work and earn my keep. Of course, I put myself to bed only to occupy myself with a book since I wasn't tired. Only thing I hate about my room is that it's directly above the master bedroom. Yep, I can hear Shaw and Jessa do the trick every time they do it. Of course, my brother couldn't just go home after he tucked the lil kids in. Nope, like I said the sexual tension between them was thick and it just happened to come to a boiling over point.

Oh my fucking god, I lost track of how long they were at it for, but I'm certain it was a long time cause I read half of a book so… As if their husky and sultry groans and moans were bad enough, after the trick was over, they started yelling at each other about his living situation. Uh, yea, which is what I'm currently listening to from directly below my floorboards.

Feelin' a headache comin' on, I closed my book and tossed it across the room. It bounced off of my wall and landed on the floor with a thunk right as Shaw's yell of, "This is bullshit! I'm good enough to hookup with, but not good enough to live with!", echoed up thru the floorboards.

I rubbed my temples, trying to keep my headache to stay at bay, while Jessa's shrill reply of, "It's not like that and you know it! If you stopped drinking things would be different, Shaw!", filled up my room from the one directly below it.

Jesus…it's gonna be a long night…

 **Jessa POV:**

"This is bullshit! I'm good enough to hookup with, but not good enough to live with!" Shaw roared at me, venom thick in his deep timbre, as he shot out of bed and grabbed his longjohns from the floor.

"It's not like that and you know it! If you stopped drinking things would be different, Shaw!" I shouted back at him, defending myself, as I got out of bed and grabbed my shift off the floor.

"Then tell me, Jessa, how is it? Huh?!" He barked, pulling on his longjohns while I pulled on my shift.

"You can't live here cause of your heavy drinking. I won't have that shit around the kids." I told him while sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him pick up his pants from the floor.

"I'm not a heavy drinker, babe." Shaw denied his problem (like always) while pulling on his jeans. "Hell, everyone drinks here. Having a flask isn't a big deal." He continued his case of self-defense while picking his shirt up from the floor and putting it on.

"Shaw, you just don't have a flask. You have a stash in the hayloft; that's not normal."

"Don't go there, Jessa. Hell, that's why I had the shine hidden cause I knew you'd blow it up into something it ain't." He spat, finishing buttoning up his shirt before grabbing his socks and boots from the floor.

"I'm not blowing anything up, I'm just telling you the truth and you don't want to see it cause you're in denial." I explained, watching him take a seat next to me on the bed.

"I'm not in denial; I don't have a drinking problem." Shaw told me as he put on his socks. "Hell, I should be at home instead of sprawled out on my uncle's sofa." He added in an angry snap while pulling on his boots.

"If you want the house then take it. I'll take the kids and move in with Granny Delize. I'm sure she'll take us in with open arms." I told Shaw since I didn't want him to feel like I was the reason he couch surfing at Jim and Sully's.

Shaw's head spun around so fast that for a moment I thought he was going full out exorcist on me. His honey eyes burned a dark angry amber as he seethed, "Like fucking hell I'm going to let you take my kids to Tazewell to live with that old hag. You're never taking my kids out of state, ever, or else."

Folding my arms over my chest, I cut my indigo eyes at him and said, "Don't threaten me, Shaw. I was just giving you a way to have your house back since you're bitter about sleeping on Uncle Jim's sofa."

Shaw stood up and shook his head before snapping, "I don't want my house back, I want my family back, but that's something you're not able to give me. Huh?!"

"If you got sober, I'd consider giving you one last chance." I honestly revealed to him, hoping that he'd accept my terms.

"If I got sober?" He asked in a rhetorical scoff before chuckling a bit crudely, "Are you blind? I'm sober right now cause you know if I had a case of whiskey dick we wouldn't have hooked up."

"Get out! Get out of my house!" I ordered in an angry, but hurt, shout. While pointing a finger at the door I kept a flood of tears at bay. Oh my god, how did things get this bad? How did it come to this?

Shaw clenched his jaw and stood up. Quickly, he crossed the room and went over to the door. With his hand around the doorknob, he looked over his shoulder and coldly told me, "I'll be back for my Saturday visit with my kids."

I didn't say a word, just watched him walk out of the door. As I stared at the wooden door, thinking the last few moments over in my mind, I heard the front door slam shut and knew that Shaw was gone. I don't know how long I was brooding on the edge of my bed for, but the sound of a knock on my door broke me out of it. "Who is it?" I asked, wondering if somehow Shaw had returned.

"Todd." Was the simple name that sounded from the other side of the door. Before I had the chance to answer, he cracked the door open and revealed, "I heard ya'll's fight upstairs." Oh no, were we really arguing that loud? What if the others heard? That wouldn't be good. Choosing to stand in the doorway with his head popped in, Todd told me, "I love my brother, but he's worse than my dad was with drinkin'. Pray he ain't like him in other ways or else Tazewell won't be far 'nough t'run."

"It wasn't just Shaw that Peter was abusive to, was it?" I asked even tho deep in my gut I knew that the answer was yes.

"Nobody was safe from my dad when he got into a drunken fit." Todd admitted, bringing to light exactly how damaging Peter was not just to Shaw, but to the entire Eldridge family. "Shaw ain't hateful like that yet wit' us, but if he keeps drinkin'…well…I dunno…" Todd trailed off, shutting my door and leaving me alone once more.

Alone with my thoughts, but only one popped into my head. Would Jim Vance be able to make good on his promise and sober up Shaw or was that just wishful and bullheaded thinking on his part?

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So Johnse and Roseanna's expecting, isn't that exciting? *Cough* Somebody else is gonna wind up preggers too *Cough* Anyways, do you think that Jim can succeed in getting Shaw sober?**

 **In the next chapter Cap tells Allie something that she passes along to Tolbert in hopes that it'll help him with Jessa. Also, one of the things Tolbert is spending his money on gets revealed. Dun dun dun…**

 **I also plan on a couple more filler chapters before I get to the one where Tolbert and his brothers kidnap both Johnse and Shaw.**


	81. Squatters

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Squatters**

 **Cap POV:**

When I arrived at work this mornin' I saw Pa, Uncle Jim, and Uncle Ellison talkin'. Of course, Cotton was wit' 'em too given how my slow-minded boyish cousin never leaves his pa's side for too long. I'm not a nosy man; I mind my own til I'm told not to, which I why I just dismounted Badger, hitched him up, and grabbed my Winchester from my saddle without givin' my kin a second glance. I was walkin' towards my guard post whenever my pa's command of, "Cap, come ov'r here!", stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Yea, pa?" I asked while makin' my way over to the group o'men.

Pointing to our large crochety uncle, he ordered, "Go with Uncle Jim, he needs your help boardin' up his room."

What? Why's he boarding up his room for? A puzzled look crossed over my face as I headed over to my uncle. Seein' the confused look on my face, Uncle Jim chuckled, "I'm boardin' Shaw in my room t'sober him up."

"What? Jim, that's crazy." Shot out of my mouth as pa walked off into the direction Lias was in with the large wood saw.

"I told him that already, but he ain't listenin' to a word of it." Uncle Ellison told me 'fore usherin' Cotton down to where a large log pile was at.

"Lockin' Shaw up in a room's the only way I can figure t'get him dried out. He's got t'much whiskey in his system to knock the habit on his own." Jim told me, leading us over to a wagon that was full of boards. "'Sides, that stupid brother of yours keeps givin' 'im bottles at a family discount; won't stop either unless Shaw stops askin' for it."

"So, how'd ya get him to agree to this?"

"I hit him ov'r the head this mornin' wit' a skillet an' stuck him in the room." Uncle Jim told me as we reached the wagon.

"Jesus, Jim…" I sighed, climbing up into the wagon. "That's crazy. Ya can't be doin' that t'your own kin. Drunk or not." I chasisted my uncle as he climbed up into the wagon and grabbed the reigns.

Uncle Jim snapped the reigns, spurring horses to pull the wagon. "Why not? It got 'im to put down his mornin' whiskey, that's for sure."

"Bet it did." I muttered under my breath. I didn't like his idea at all. I didn't like how pa's makin' me apart of Jim's crazy idea either.

"Don't worry, he'll be out of it for a while so he won't be fightin' us boardin' up the room." My uncle assured me as we rode out of the loggin' camp and onto the main road.

"How's he gonna keep from starvin', Jim? Man, although a drunk, has t'et."

"I got a bag of jerky and a jug of water in the room. Shaw'll be fine."

Yea, bet he won't…

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was setting the table whenever my husband walked thru the door, looking a bit worse for wear. "Cap, what happened?" I asked, figuring that he had a bad day at work and may want to talk about it.

"I got stuck helping Uncle Jim board Shaw up into a room. Then I had to help load boards." Cap explained in a dry tone, removing his hat and jacket only to hang them up the wall rack.

"What? Uncle Jim boarded Shaw in a room?" I asked with a quirked brow while my husband walked into the main room and over to where our son was at.

Scooping up Captain W. from his spot on the floor with his toys, Cap just nodded and sighed, "Yea, to sober him up."

"How long's he going to be locked up for?" I asked, busying myself with preparing a plate of food for my toddler.

Walking into the kitchen, Cap shrugged, "I dunno, few weeks maybe."

"That's-" I began to say only for my husband to cut me off with a remark of "Crazy? I know, but Jim doesn't view it that way. He views it as a last-ditch effort t'help Shaw.", as he placed our son into his high chair.

Shaw being locked up by Uncle Jim for some half-assed kind of rehab could actually be a good thing. Well, with him indisposed, Tolbert has a better chance of winning over Jessa since Shaw wouldn't be coming around. Hell, I'm sure that Tolbert could wiggle his way back into Jessa's good graces before Shaw gets released from Uncle Jim's homemade rehab.

Wanting the best for Jessa and her family (which would be her getting the hell out of the Tug), I decided that tomorrow I was going to pay Tolbert a visit and tell him the news I just got from Cap.

"On another note, dinner looks good, darlin'." Cap told me with a tired smile as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Good thing I made your favorite, seems like you can use the pick me up tonight." I told my husband as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, don't I ever." He chuckled before making himself up his plate. "Nothin' beats a bad day like a good piece o'fried chicken." Cap smirked, causing me to just smile at him as I finished plating myself some food.

* * *

I felt giddy as I walked up my brother's sorry excuse for a porch. I knew that what I had to tell Tolbert would change things, make him even more determined to go to Oklahoma with Jessa. I couldn't help, but to break out into a smile, as I knocked on the front door. Captain W. just stood by my side, holding my hand as he stared up into the face that answered the door. The face of none other then my sister-in-law, Nancy 'The Shrew' McCoy. "Come for some tea?"

"No." I shook my head. "I came to tell Tolbert some good news."

"Oh, well, as ya can see my cousin's not here." Nancy told me, moving aside so that I could have a clear view inside of her one room cabin.

"Oh, then, where is he? It's important that I talk to him."

"He's over in Pikeville. Just go the saloon there and talk to the barkeep, I'm sure he'll be more of a help then me 'bout findin' him." What? He's at the saloon that's also a whorehouse? But it's mid-morning…Oh, damnit, looks like I'm headed over there. Motioning towards my son, Nancy suggested, "I'll watch him for ya. A saloon ain't no place for a toddler."

"I can't just leave him here-" I began to protest, feeling a pit deep in my stomach, only to be cut off by Nancy's blunt words of, "I'm married to your brother whether ya like it or not. I ain't gonna bring no harm to his nephew cause he's my nephew too now." Instead of just leaving it at that, she went on to slickly say, "'Sides, you've been schemin' with Tolbert to destroy that Vance Bastard, so you're as much on my side as I am. No reason not to let me watch your boy for a bit."

Damnit, this shrew had a point. But if Cap ever found out I left our son alone with Nancy McCoy…oh he'd shit bricks and have my head on a silver platter. I was in a bit of a sticky situation, one that had no clean way out either. Against my better judgement, I sighed, "Fine, you can watch him while I go to the Pikeville Saloon." Passing my son's over to Nancy, I told her, "His name's Captain W. and he's usually a quiet boy."

"I know, Abel's done gone told me already 'bout him." Nancy told me while taking Captain W.'s hand in hers and bringing him over to her side.

"Oh…" I let out in a stunned sigh. I didn't know that Abel talk to Nancy about me and my son.

"Abel'd do anythin' for ya and your chil'ren, much like me with my brother. Ya remember that, now." Nancy told me while giving me a slightly stern look. It was as if she was trying to tell me that we weren't so different, that we were both doing what we had to do.

I didn't say a word, just nodded my head at the woman before smiling at my son. "Be a good boy for mommy, I'll be back soon." I told him as an anxious feeling took up residence in my soul.

"Okay." Captain W. nodded his head, smiling at me in a way that assured me he'd be as good as gold.

I watched Nancy bring my son inside of her small home before I walked off the porch and went over to my wagon. Seems that I got a saloon to go visit and a redhead to talk to.

* * *

The barkeep gave me a strange look as I walked thru the swinging doors of the saloon. The handful of men there playing cards gave me an odd stare too. Yea, I don't know if they were staring because I was a respectful lady or because I was Mrs. Cap Hatfield. Hmm, I'm going with the latter, but I'm not really sure with how this backhills Victorian era society is.

Keeping my head held high I walked deeper into the saloon, only to notice that a couple of my father-in-law's extended kin were gambling at the card table. Great…just great… I ignored the Hatfield kin at the card table and swiftly made my way to the bar.

"Uh, how may I help ya?" The barkeep asked with a nervous smile as he cleaned a shot glass.

"I'm looking for Tolbert McCoy. My sister-in-law, Nancy, said he'd be here." I politely told the man, making she he knew that I was here cause I got sent here; not cause I enjoy hanging out in bars.

Pointing to the large spiral staircase, he told me, "Upstairs in room 2."

"Thank you." I politely told him before leaving the bar and making my way to the staircase.

I walked upstairs with a bad feeling deep in my gut. I don't know why, but I just had a feeling like something was going to go down. Something very bad. I let out a sigh to clear my head. I needed to talk to Tolbert; I couldn't worry too much about the atmosphere of the saloon.

"Ain't ya married t'Cap? Why're ya for?" None other than Squirrel McCoy *Who was leaning on the balcony rail) asked me as I stepped off of the staircase and onto the top floor of the saloon.

"I'm looking for Tolbert. Got some news for him." I honestly told Squirrel, causing him to give me a skeptical look. "I don't mean him no harm, so calm down. I just need to tell him something."

"He's in with Misty, should be 'bout done by now."

"What, he's fucking a whore when he's supposed to be saving money to start over with Jessa with?"

"Yea." Squirrel nodded before asking in awe, "So, yer the one helpin' him try an' get Jessa back?"

"Yes, I'm the one helping him." I confirmed, earning me a nod from the fur-trimmed guy.

"Nev'r thought It'd be ya helpin' him. He said he was gettin' help from somebody that hated the Vance Bastard as much as we did, but findin' out yer the one's a rightful shock."

"Shaw's a manipulative drunk bastard that colder then ice. He was horrible to Olga, who was my friend, and I can't just sit around and let him control another one of my friends."

"Thought they were broken up tho." Guess good news travels fast around the Tug. Reckon everyone knew by now that Jessa kicked Shaw to the curb.

"They are; that's why I'm tryin' to help Tolbert win her back tho. You know, so that she won't take back that drunk bastard."

Squirrel nodded, seeming to accept my answer, right as the sound of a door echoed out into the air. Squirrel looked over his shoulder only to nudge me and say, "There's Tolbert, whore's right behind him too."

I noticed that the whore following Tolbert down the hallway was my age and had blonde hair. She was pretty even tho she was a whore. Tolbert had that 'I just had a good fuck' look going on and I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at him and snap, "Tolbert, you're supposed to be saving up your money for a new start, not wasting it on two-bit whores."

The whore looked offended (good glad she's offended) as she stormed by, nearly knocking into Tolbert during the process. Tolbert's eyes were wide (no doubt he was shocked to see me standing next to his cousin in a whorehouse) as he quickly made his way over to me. "What'cha doin' 'ere?"

Folding my arms over my chest, I deadpanned, "Came to tell you something that'll help you win Jessa back, but after seeing you with Goldie-Locks I'm not sure if I wanna tell you or not."

"Don't be like that, Allie. That whore don't mean nothin'; I was just takin' care of my needs." Tolbert told me with a pleading look in his stormy eyes.

"Whatever you say." I scoffed before giving him a stern look and telling him, "You got to promise that one you get Jessa back the trips to whorehouses stops. She doesn't deserve to be cheated on, not after all the manipulations she's been thru."

Squirrel's eyes were curiously darting between me and his cousin. He was intrigued by the exchange between me and Tolbert. Hell, it must've been the most entertainment he's had in years considering he's always out hunting squirrels or working as a store clerk part time (some gossip I heard, but I wasn't sure it was true).

Tolbert just gave me a hard look and barked, "Course I ain't gonna see no more whores when I get Jessa back. Hell, nev'r saw one the time we were t'gether either."

Okay, that's good to know. I just nodded before blurting out, "Cap told me that Jim Vance boarded Shaw up in a room to sober him up in. Thinks he'll be locked up, drying up, for a few weeks."

"Jim Vance's crazy." Shot out of Tolbert's mouth as she shook his head. "So, what yer sayin' is Jessa won't be seein' that Vance Bastard no mores an' I got a clear way t'see her?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." I told Tolbert, feeling a bit frustrated that he was asking me things that should be able to figure out on his own.

The redhead nodded before quickly asking me, "But do you think she'd want to see me? Has she said anything nice about me lately?"

Deciding that the last thing Tolbert needed was a sugar-coated answer, I honestly told him, "I tried to get her to talk about it, but she keeps brushing it off. I think you just need to face her and tell her how you really feel."

Before Tolbert could reply, a whore walked by us followed by Parris telling her, "I'll see ya later, Jenny. Ai'ght.", as he veered off from the whore and made his way over to us at the balcony. Eying me up, he asked the men I was with, "What's the matter?"

"Nothin', she's the one helpin' Tolbert get Jessa back." Squirrel answered his brother, slighting motioning between me and his ginger cousin.

"Oh…" Parris trailed off, giving me a leery look. Pointing to the card table, he remarked, "Who're they? Nev'r seen them 'fore."

"Hatfield kin." I simply said, earning me an eyeroll from Squirrel.

"How dare they show their face in here. They know Kentucky's McCoy territory." Parris shook his head in disgust. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had to go on a rant about his cousin. "Hell, Roseanna's been livin' wit' 'em for so long now that she's forgotten all 'bout us. Took up wit' 'em; 'came just 'nother piece o'steady cake."

"She ain't just livin' wit' 'em, she's married t'Johnse." Tolbert spat sourly, sounding like he was sickened by his sister being a Hatfield by marriage. Oh, wait, he probably was sickened by it.

Parris just rolled his eyes. Clearly, he didn't accept his cousin's marriage to my brother-in-law. Hell, I doubt many of the McCoys did. Wait a minute, why don't they accept Roseanna and Johnse, but do accept Nancy and Abel? Is it because Abel's not of the Hatfield blood or something?

"Bet it makes old man Hatfield happier than a banty rooster in a hen house knowin' that our family's shamed by his." Squirrel scoffed, making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Um, mixed company..." I spoke up, causing the men to look at me and realize that they shouldn't be ranting about Hatfields around me. They all shrugged and gave me sheepish looks, as if to say that they forgot I was married to Cap. Mhm…

Right then the doors to the saloon loudly swung open and in walked Bad Frank Phillips. I knew it was that beady eyed man since I'd seen his picture in my old history book. Oh my god, don't tell me that today's the day he gets shot in the ass and gets his limp. Oh, of all days to come to the saloon looking for Tolbert I would pick today.

Squirrel just motion for us to watch Bad Frank, so that's what we did. Silently, our eyes followed the bounty hunter as he went over to the barkeep and asked him something. Whatever he said scared the man shitless cause he ended up pointing a shaky finger at the card table the Hatfield kin were sitting at. Bad Frank just tipped his hat before pushing himself away from the bar. With heavy bootsteps, Bad Frank made his way over to the table that the barkeep had pointed out to him. Coming to a stop, he looked at the bald man playing cards and announced, "Hal Levinger, you've got no papers filed on where you're livin'."

Holy shit, is this an eviction that turns into a gun fight or something? Oh god, why am I here right now? Why?

Hal lifted his bald head to look at Bad Frank only for the beady eyed man to tell him, "You're a squatter, payin' no taxes; been warned twice by mail and once by federal officer." Bad Frank reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a piece of paper while telling Hal, "I'm here to take ya in."

Holy shit, it's an arrest warrant. Wait a minute, Bad Frank was a lawman before moving to Pikeville? Hell, I must've skimmed over that part in my history book. All of us hanging over the balcony shared a look that portrayed we were all thinking the same thing, 'What the fuck's going on?'.

Slapping the paper on the green velvet of the card table, Bad Frank simply said, "Here's the warrant."

"Ain't legal." Hal piped up, causing me to want to do a facepalm at how stupid he sounded. If there was a squatter's warrant out for him cause he didn't register his land and pay the taxes on it then, yea, I'm pretty sure it's legal. Oh my god, how could my husband's kin be so stupid? And to make matters worse, baldly told his arresting officer, "That land's Hatfield. Levigner's the cousins to the Hatfields." Looking down at his cards (while Bad Frank spit some tobacco juice out on the floor in a show that he didn't care for Hal's rambling), he went on to say, "My Great-Uncle Devil Anse, he got papers on file at the land state office."

Another man at the table looked between Hal and Bad Frank with wide eyes. He looked a bit worried about a fight breaking out, as if he knew that Hal would provoke one.

I could feel the eyes of the McCoy men I was with on me, prompting me to look and them and whisper-hiss, "I don't know what land my father-in-law owns and doesn't own. Hell, I don't socialize much with extended kin either so don't give me odd looks."

The men just nodded, seeming to accept my answer. As our eyes fell back onto the scene below us Bad Frank blurted out, "Bullshit." Hal's attention went back to his cards, but Bad Frank wasn't done with him yet. With a pointed look, the lawman told badly, "It's federal property, but you people think just cause you're on the land ya own it."

Hal looked at Bad Frank and set his hand down. "I'm sayin' that ain't right."

Parris started patting all of us on the hands and arms, gaining our attention only to subtly gesture to where a man (that I didn't even notice walk by us cause I was so caught up in watching Bad Frank and Hal) armed with a pistol was walking down the stairs.

"You can tell your story in court." Bad Frank assured Hal right as the armed man reached the third step from the ground floor of the saloon.

"I ain't goin' nowheres. My lil brother Ed's standin' behind ya an' he got a regular Navy pistol." Hal told Bad Frank right as Ed held the gun up. The gun was aimed in a straight-line right at Bad Frank's head too.

Oh my god, I'm gonna witness a gunfight in a saloon. Just my luck…

Bad Frank looked over his shoulder, seeing the gun being pointed at him, and then turned his attention back to Hal. "You still think I'm going somewheres?" Hal mocked as the entire saloon watched him with baited breath.

Silence filled the room as Bad Frank picked the warrant up from the card table and put it back into his breast pocket. Suddenly, he shot Ed (who was behind him) by firing his holstered gun (that was covered with a jacket). Squirrel and Parris crouched down while Tolbert shoved me down next to him as soon as the bullet rang out. Yea like balcony railing was gonna shield us from flying bullets. Hell, these backwoods men aren't the sharpest tools in the shed. Well, as we crouched behind the balcony, we watched Bad Frank quickly remove his holstered gun and shoot Hal right between the eyes before the bald man even had the chance to aim his own pistol. The other men at the card table jumped away to avoid being shot as another gunshot pierced the air. Ed, who was just wounded, lifted his arm and shot Bad Frank twice in the back. Bad Frank, after falling onto the card table, managed to twist his body around and shoot Ed dead.

"Holy shit…" Fell out of my mouth in a long whisper as I watched Bad Frank slide onto the floor with blood oozing from his lower back.

"I better get'cha outta 'ere." Tolbert told me as the saloon started to buzz with the aftermath of the shooting with whores runnin' around trying to help while the barkeep barked for somebody to go fetch a doctor.

* * *

"So, Jessa's watchin' yer boy while ya do errends." Tolbert stated, not asked, as we were close to crossing the Tug.

Shaking my head, I told him, "No, actually Nancy's watching him."

Tolbert's head snapped in my direction as he blurted out, "What? Thought ya didn't like her, why'd ya let her 'lone wit' yer boy?"

"Even tho I don't like her she's married to my brother and she did assure me that no harm would come to my son. Besides, she was the one that told me where to find you and knew that I couldn't bring a boy in there." I answered the man next to me as our wagon crossed the river, sending water splashing up into the air.

"Considerin' a gun fight broke out, reckon it was good she offered t'watch 'im for ya."

"Yea, reckon it was." I chirped, nodding in agreement.

A few silent moments passed between us before Tolbert spoke up with the simple question of, "How's she doin'?"

My brows knitted as I asked, "Who? Jessa?"

Rolling his eyes at me, he snapped. "Yea, who else I'd be askin' 'bout."

God, his temper was horrible. Not as bad as Shaw's, but bad enough. How Jessa dealt with it is beyond me cause I couldn't handle snarkiness all the damn time. Eh, if I didn't want Jessa to get away from the Tug I wouldn't be dealing with Tolbert's moodiness, but I needed his help to get her away to Oklahoma so…

"She's doin' as good as she can be." I told him before adding in with a sincere look, "Being alone's hard on her, that much I know."

"Hmm…" Tolbert nodded.

"You need to see her; she needs to know that you're sorry before it's too late."

Giving me a side look, he asked a bit defensively, "What's that s'posed t'mean?"

"It means that I can't make her want you, Tolbert. You need to do that yourself and the only way to do that is by having honest heartfelt conversations with her. She needs to know that you're not the bad guy here, that you made a few mistakes, but are willingly to do right by her now."

"And come to think I used t'hate ya." He lightly chuckled, shaking his head.

"Prolly cause I broke your nose at that festival." I pointed out, reminding him of the time I threw a ball right smack into his nose and ruined his entire day. Eh, at least his nose didn't heal up crooked or at an odd angle.

"That an' ya got wit' a Hatfield." Tolbert told me, turning my wagon (that his horse was hitched to the back of) onto the back trail that would bring us to my brother's cabin. "Only thing we got in common's Jessa."

"You have to get her away from the Tug, Tolbert. We both know that she's not cut out for this feud or for dealing with Shaw's bullshit." I firmly told him in a tone that sent off a 'I'm dead serious' type of vibe.

"I'll get her 'way, don't worryin' none." Tolbert assured me, his own velvet timbre holding a firm tone full of resolve in it.

"Then stop spending your money on whores. You need to save as much money as you can for the trip to Oklahoma, a whore's an expense you can't afford right now."

Tolbert didn't say a word, just clenched his jaw and curtly nodded. Eh, I guess I struck a nerve. Oh well, he needed to stop wasting his money if he was serious about running off with Jessa. 1800s road trips ain't cheap, if he doesn't have enough money he'll never make it to his destination.

He needed to get my best friend out of the Tug, many lives depended on it.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys like the little twists I put in this chapter. Jim Vance's going to the extremes to get Shaw sober huh? Allie's playing with fire, isn't she? Yikes.**

 **Tolbert's going to pay Jessa a visit in the next chapter. Hmm…**

 **Happy New Year!**


	82. Don't Shoot The Messenger

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Don't Shoot The Messenger**

 **Allie POV:**

As I rushed up my brother's makeshift front porch, Tolbert was untying his horse from the back of my wagon. I could hear the sound of his saddle rustling (caused by him mounting his horse) as I reached the door and knocked on it. I could hear Tolbert's horse trotting off as Nancy swung the door open. "See ya found 'im." Nancy remarked, tilting her head towards the site of Tolbert riding off behind me.

"Yea." I nodded before quickly asking, "How was Captain W.? Was he good?"

Leaning slightly against the doorframe, she told me,"Yes, he was good. He's a quiet child, quieter than most."

"He's a bit shy's all." I told my sister-in-law, causing her to nod.

Looking over her shoulder, Nancy loudly called out to my son, "Captain W. your ma's here t'get'cha." Turning her attention back to me as my son ran thru the door, she suggested, "Ya should bring 'im by t'visit on one o'Abel's days off. He'd like it, seein' ya an' his nephew."

Grabbing my son's hand, I gave Nancy a tight smile. "Yea, I'll keep that in mind."

"Me an' Abel's startin' to try for a family; I hope you'd be involved in your niece's or nephew's life when the time comes and don't shun 'em cause o'your husband's family."

Her words cut deep. How could she think that I'd shun my brother's kids cause of who their mother was? They'd be Abel's, not just hers. Hiding my hurt, I assured the black-haired shrew, "Of course, I'd see his children. He's my brother."

"Good." Nancy smiled in an overly sweet way that made me feel uneasy. Her black eyes pierced me as she stated, "Proves we're more alike than you'd care admit."

I didn't have anything to say to her that'd be polite, so I just gave her a forced line of a smile before turning my back on her and walking off the porch. I heard my sister-in-law let out a half-chuckle behind me as I made my way over to my wagon with my son. The sound of the door shutting echoed in spring air as I reached the wagon.

"Mama, Auntie make cookie." Captain W. told me as I picked him up and placed him onto the wagon's backboard.

What? Nancy baked cookies with my kid? Wow, that's unexpected. Never thought that woman had a nurturing or a culinary-adept bone in her body. "That sounds nice of her, sweetie." I smiled at my son, climbing up a bit slowly into the wagon due to my big belly. "Well, let's go home so we can do some cookin' and cleanin'."

"Okay." Captain W. nodded as I grabbed the reigns and snapped them, making the wagon move in a slow pace away from my brother's small house.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I had a pounding headache and the shakes pretty bad. I couldn't do nothin' 'bout it since I was locked up in a room. A dark fuckin' room might I add since the windows were boarded up and there weren't any matches, candles, or oil lamps in the bedroom I was trapped in. I felt like a goddamn prisoner in this room. I was going crazy without anything to drink. God, I still can't believe that Uncle Jim whacked me upside the head with a fryin' pan and locked me in his room yesterday. He said it was for my own good, but I have to disagree with that.

Goddamn, I was feelin' so bad. I was shaking like a leaf, anxious as fuck, and sweatin' bullets. Oh god, I needed a drink bad. Real bad. Of course, the only thing in the room to drink was a water jug. Asshole, he would remove the shine from the room before locking me up in it. Hell, the smell of jerky hung heavily in the air and it made me want to puke. It was coming from the bag of jerky on the bedside table, a bag that I didn't want in the room.

I couldn't get comfortable, kept tossin' and turnin' due to my state of distress. I was tired too since I didn't get any sleep last night. Damn, if I didn't get a drink or get out of this room soon, I'd turn into an insomniac with a bad case of the shakes.

 _ **Meanwhile A Few Miles Down The Road…**_

 **Jessa POV:**

I was hanging up laundry whenever I was startled by a velvet smooth voice (I hadn't heard in a while) telling me, "See yer doin' laundry, Jessa."

Spinning around and giving him a deep scowl, I asked, "What the hell do you want, Tolbert?"

"To talk." He simply said, giving me a shrug.

"You need to leave cause I don't want to talk." I told him, feeling my heart pounding hysterically in my chest. Oh my god, didn't I already tell him last time he was here after Shaw was hurt that I didn't want to be bothered with him? God damn, he knows I don't want to talk.

"Jessa, please, just hear me out." Pleaded Tolbert, holding his hands up as desperation shone in his stormy eyes.

Folding my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes, I asked a bit harshly, "After everything you've done, Tolbert, why should I?"

Taking a few steps forward to close the distance between us, he groveled, "I'm sorry 'bout the miscarriage. Truly sorry 'bout it, Jessa. So much that it disgusts me that I caused ya harm."

"Save it for someone who cares cause I don't want to hear it." I snapped, feeling my simmering anger boiling over about the subject of my miscarriage. Something very painful that I didn't want to talk to him about.

His face was mere inches away from mine as he poured out the high octave, but smooth, confession of, "Jessa, I know yer hurt by what happened, but so am I. I hate myself for what I'd done t'ya in my own blind-anger. I didn't think ya'd get hurt, just saw red an' acted out of anger."

Of course, he's using his temper as an excuse. Backing up and in or so, I bluntly told him, "You being angry doesn't excuse what happened, Tolbert. It doesn't make it right either."

Tolbert's shoulders sagged as he cried, "I know that, darlin'. I know an' it kills me."

If looks could kill, well, Tolbert would be dead right now with how deep and hard I was cutting my eyes at him. I couldn't keep my anger bottled up any longer, causing me to bluntly snap, "Don't give me that 'it kills me' bullshit, Tolbert. You have no idea what I been thru. I lost my baby, one that I was lucky to even conceive, and bled for days afterwards." A guilty look came over his face as my words hit him. Shaking my head, I seethed, "I've been thru hell cause of you, Tolbert. Right now, I hate you, so much."

"Do ya think we get past it?" Tolbert softly asked. His velvet timbre hitched a bit as he added, "I mean we were once close friends, in love too."

Dear god, what is wrong with him? Shaking my head, I told him, "I can't forgive you for what you've done. Your actions sent my life spiraling out of control."

"Give me a chance, Jessa. Ya once did when everyone said I was a hot-tempered, bad man. Ya once gave me a chance t'be yer friend an' more." He begged as if his life depended on it. Oh my god, he could win the groveling Olympics that's how desperate his pleas were.

"A lot happened, Tolbert. What we had's gone."

"I don't think so. Kinda hard t'just give up on yer lover. Yer first choice, not the constellation prize."

Shaking my head, I sighed, "Life's not a book or a play, Tolbert. Things don't work like that." Waving in a general direction, I dismissively ordered, "Now, please get off of my property."

Instead of doing as he was told, Tolbert craned his neck and looked at my kids playing under a nearby tree. An unreadable look appeared on his face as he let out an astonished sigh of, "He's gettin' big. Sam's Hill, I 'member when he was crawlin' 'round an' babblin' nonsense."

"Don't worry 'bout my son. Not when you didn't give a damn years ago."

Tolbert recoiled with an offended while telling me, "That's cold, darlin'."

"It's not cold, it's the truth." I told him with a slight edge in my voice. I didn't need to remind him how he struggled with fatherhood, he was there and knows what he did.

"Give me a chance t'make up for my mistakes. Just give me a chance t'win yer friendship." He pleaded, sounding like a broken record since he kept begging for forgiveness every few minutes.

"No." Flew out of my mouth as fast as lighting.

Tolbert nodded, a dejected look on his fallen face. He was about to turn and walk away whenever my son ran up to my side and innocently said, "Hi, mama friend.", to the redheaded shiner.

Oh shit…

Tolbert knelt down on his knee, making himself eye level with Silas, and simply said. "Hi, Silas." Pointing to the toy in my son's hand, he asked, "What'd ya got 'ere, son?"

Hearing him call Silas son sent a shiver up my spine. How dare he call him that. Before I could snap at Tolbert, I felt a tugging on my skirts and looked down only to see Lydia. She was motioning for me to pick her up while saying, "Up, up."

I picked up Lydia while Silas simply answered Tolbert's question with, "A pony." He held the toy out to Tolbert. "See."

"Yea, I see." Tolbert nodded, taking the toy and observing it. "Ya like ponies?" Tolbert asked, handing the toy back to Silas.

"Yea. Piggies too." Silas nodded, taking back his toy.

Taking my son's hand in my, I suggested with a smile, "Silas, how bout we go back to the tree so you and your sister can play underneath the shade while I finish up hanging up the laundry."

"Okay, mama." Silas nodded, his golden-brown hair lightly rustling.

"I can keep an eye on 'em, Jessa." Tolbert offered, standing up to his full height. Oh my god, has he lost it?

"No, Tolbert." I curtly told him, starting to walk off with my kids towards the nearby tree.

Quickly following after me, he begged "Jessa, don't be like this. I ain't gonna do 'em no harm."

I stopped in my tracks only to give Tolbert a hard and level stare. "Get off of my property before I go inside, get a gun, and make you leave."

"I'll go; let'cha calm down some for a few days 'fore I come back wit' the intention o'talkin' wit'cha." Tolbert told me before turning his back to me and walking off to where he had his horse hitched.

God, I hope he doesn't come back. He has no reason to.

* * *

 **Devil Anse POV:**

It was almost quittin' time and I was overseein' the cleanup of the loggin' camp whenever one of my distant kin rode up. We weren't too close, only saw each other at fairs an' festivals, but he was still family. Knowin' that he wouldn't be comin' by unless it was important, I went over to the hitch post and greeted him with, "Dave, what brings ya by?"

"Hal an' Ed Levinger were gunned down an' killed by a Pinkerton, Frank Phillips, at the Pikeville Saloon today." He told me while dismountin' and hitchin' up his horse.

"God damn…" I shook my head, leanin' 'gainst the hitch post. Pullin' my pipe outta my mouth, I asked, "What happened?"

"The Pinkerton came up t'our card table wit' a warrant for Hal's arrest." Arrest warrant for what? My brow arched, causin' Dave to clarify the reason for the warrant. "Some claim 'bout not payin' land tax." Not givin' me that chance to say a word, Dave finished the account of the gunfight with, "Ed came up 'hind Frank Phillips causin' Hal to tell 'im he weren't goin' nowhere cause Ed had a pistol on him. The Pinkerton grabbed his gun, shot Ed without even takin' it out 'fore shootin' Hal dead."

"God damnit…"

"Ed got a couple more shots off, hittin' the Pinkerton 'fore he shot him dead." Dave explained before tellin' me in a whisper, "But what really shocked me was your daughter-in-law watchin' from the balcony wit' some McCoys."

"What? Allie was there?" I asked in disbelief. Why in the world would Allie be in a saloon wit' McCoys for? That girl was pregnant, due sometime soon too.

"Yes." Dave nodded 'fore goin' on to explain, "She came into the saloon lookin' for somebody an' ended upstairs talkin' wit' McCoys."

"Hell…" I sighed, shaking my head. Placin' my pipe into the corner o'my mouth, I asked, "This Frank Phillips gonna be in town a while?"

"Think so. Saloon owner gave 'im a free room t'recover in since he got shot in the ass."

"If he ain't gone in a week let me know an' I'll take care of it." I told him. We both know what I meant by takin' care of it too. I ain't gonna let no man that killed my kin freely run 'round, embarrasin' an' shamin' the family in these parts.

"Yes, Anse." Dave agreed with a nod.

"If you'll excuse me, I need a word wit' my son." I told Dave 'fore walkin' off into the direction Cap was in, doin' watch duty.

Cap was a diligent worker, a fine shot, an' a great son. He reminded me a lot of myself so I knew what I was gonna say was gonna not just hurt him, but make him mad. I know if anyone ever talked ill 'bout my Levicy…well there'd be hell to pay. I knew I had to tell him 'bout what Dave saw, even tho I knew it was gonna be hard on his marriage. I just hope that Allie was lookin' for her brother an' not lookin' for a real McCoy at the saloon.

Comin' up to my son's side, I told him, "Cap, I got somethin' to tell ya 'fore I send you home."

With his rifle slung over his shoulder, he looked at me and asked, "What, pa?"

"Dave, my third cousin, came by just now an' told me the Levigners got shot today at the Pikeville Saloon."

"Oh, so we gotta go after who shot 'em." Cap concluded, bringing his rifle to hang by his side.

"Not yet, son. The man's injured; if he ain't gone after his healin' time then me an' Jim'll deal with it." I told Cap, earning me a nod of understanding from him. Letting out a deep sigh, I pulled my pipe outta my mouth and told him the heavy news of, "Dave said he saw Allie there, up on the balcony wit' some McCoys."

"What?" Cap coughed, sounding like he drank some whiskey the wrong way. Shaking his head adamantly, he rambled exasperatedly, "That can't be true, my very pregnant wife's at home wit' our son takin' care of the house. She wouldn't be in a saloon, not wit' no McCoys either."

I knew he'd have a shoot the messenger reaction. Just knew it cause that's how I'd be. "Cap, I'm just tellin' you what I've been told." I said in a futile attempt to calm him down.

Cap didn't say a word, just locked his jaw and gave me a curt nod. His good eye was turnin' into a dark blue pool an' I knew my son was mad. Whether it was at me or his wife, I didn't know. He just stalked off towards the hitchpost. Hell, Allie was in for it when Cap got home. I just hope all of this was a misunderstandin', for both my son and daughter-in-law's sakes.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was placing the last platter on the kitchen table whenever the front door bounced opened followed by my husband's deep waving voice asking, "Why were ya in the Pikeville Saloon today, Allie?"

Holy shit, somebody told on me. Damnit… Shit, I needed to think up a lie and I needed to do it quick. "I wasn't there, Cap. Maybe whoever said I was made a drunken mistake." I told Cap, hoping that the lie would work. Oh, it just had to work. I mean he had no reason to doubt me.

"Yea, Dave must've been mistook." Cap agreed with me, his deep tone a bit tight as he removed. his hat and jacket. "Hell, he must've got all mixed up after seein' the Levigners get taken down by some Pinkerton." He told me, hanging up his things before making his way into the main room where our son was playing.

Yea, the gun fight was some crazy shit. I couldn't tell him that tho. "Oh…" I simply let out, watching my husband scoop up our son effortlessly in his arms.

"I'm gonna take your word for it, but if I hear anymore tell that you're meetin' wit' McCoys…"Cap told me in a warning tone while making his way into the kitchen with our son perched on his hip.

"You won't hear anymore 'bout it cause it won't happen. I promise." And that was the truth. I had no intentions on ever setting foot into the Pikeville Saloon ever again. Once was enough for me.

Cap placed our son in his seat before taking his all the while telling me, "Allie, since your brother's married to a McCoy that might be why Dave thought he saw you. It's a given that Abel socializes with his new kin."

"Abel works for pa, Cap. I don't think he'd be running around with McCoys, not when his job's on the line." I told Cap, placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of him before placing a cup of milk infront of our son.

As I went to fetch myself a glass of milk, I heard my husband say in a blunt, but icy cold tone, "I'll be talkin' to pa 'bout that, but in the meantime, darlin', I don't want ya seein' your brother anymore."

I nearly dropped the jug of milk I was holding as my husband's words washed over me. Turning around to look at him, I asked, "What? But why?"

"He's married to Nancy McCoy, that's why. His tie to her's damning to you, us, and Hatfield family." Cap firmly answered in a matter-of-fact tone as he placed some food onto his plate.

"Cap, you can't forbid me to see my own brother. Not when yours is married to a McCoy too." I told my husband while grabbing my glass and making my way over to the table.

"Goddamnit, my brother's married to a docile one; not a shrew unlike your brother." Cap snapped at me as I took my seat next to him.

"Cap-" I began only to be interrupted by his deep waving timbre snapping harshly, "I'm not budgin' on this, Allie. I've made the decision that we can't be 'round Abel for a while and that's final."

"But he's my brother. Can't he at least be able to see the baby when it comes?" I pleaded, feeling a sense of dread fill me up, as I started to make a plate up for Captain W.

Cap's face was like a slab of slate as he told me in a cold and hard tone, "I'll consider it."

He wasn't going to consider it. No, not with how hard he was acting. He was only saying he would to pacify me. I just nodded my head and let out a simple, "Okay.", as I finished with my son's plate and began to fix mine up.

Would I truly coldshoulder my brother? Well, I didn't want to, but I also didn't want to find out how my husband would react if he learnt I was visiting Abel either. Hell, I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

 _ **A Few Miles Down The Road…**_

 **Jessa POV:**

It was dinnertime; me and Mary were settling the children into their seats after setting the table whenever Todd walked in with the surprising announcement of, "Shaw wasn't at work today and when I went to the schoolhouse to ask Sully where he was he said that Uncle Jim locked him up in a room so he can dry the shine outta his veins."

"Jesus Christ…" Flew off my lips and lingered in the air as I placed a hand over my chest. I knew that Uncle Jim wanted to help Shaw get sober, but I never dreamt that he'd lock him up in some sort of homemade detox. I can't fathom how bad his withdraw must be.

"Yea, he ain't gonna be workin' for a while." Todd remarked while hanging up his hat and jacket.

The livery, I almost forgot that Shaw was the main runner of it. Oh no, that kind of work was too much for Todd to take on at his age. "I'll go to the livery tomorrow with you." I assured the boy, letting him know that I'd be taking on the weight of livestock brokering, while he made his way into the kitchen.

"No, stay home with the chil'ren. I'll be fine runnin' the livery myself." Todd told me, taking me aback, as he reached the table.

"Are you sure?" I asked, placing Silas' plate in front of him before going on to make up a plate for Lydia.

"Yea, I ran it today without any problems." Todd nodded as he began to make up his own plate.

"Okay, but only if you're sure you can handle it." I sighed, giving my daughter her plate before taking my own seat at the table.

"I can handle it, Jessa." Todd assured me, causing me to just nod.

"Since Shaw's locked up does that mean he's not coming over on Saturday?" Mary asked while cutting up her bakes chicken.

Shaking my head, I honestly told the little girl, "No, Mary, he won't be coming over."

"What about Easter?" She asked, taking a bite of her chicken.

"He'll be missing that too." I told the little girl, eating a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Oh…" Mary sighed, her eyes sadly falling onto the food that was piled on her plate.

"Looks like it's just us til Shaw's sober 'nough to be free or dies locked up, one of the two." Todd shrugged in a devil may care way, cutting his chicken and eating a large forkful.

Oh my god, Todd's attitude towards his brother's situation was a little disturbing. How could he be so nonchalant about Shaw being locked in a room, fighting his addiction to alcohol? At least Mary was worried about Shaw. Hell, just when I thought things couldn't get worse they do. Silas was going to be devastated on Saturday when Shaw doesn't show up since the boy's so attached to him. Poor lil Lydia, she just had her birthday and now she won't be seeing her daddy for a while. I just hope that Shaw can detox without getting sick or stroking out.

I just want the kids to have a decent father, but it seems like the universe isn't letting that happen at the moment…

 _ **Meanwhile Near The Tug River…**_

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was sittin' at the table, ettin' some pork stew, while Nancy was restin' in bed whenever Abel walked thru the door. He looked tired, like the devil worked him t'death, as he took off his hat an' coat. "I saw yer sister t'day." I informed 'im as he hung up his things.

"Scheming 'gain." He stated, headin' ov'r to the stove.

"We ain't schemin'." I denied, rollin' my eyes at Abel, 'fore ettin' a spoonful o'stew.

"So, what'd my sister want to see you about?" He asked, scoopin' himself some stew into a bowl.

"She needed to tell me 'bout how crazy Jim Vance barred Shaw in a room. Wanted me t'know that I can freely see Jessa wit'out havin' t'worry 'bout that Vance Bastard." I answered Abel, ettin' my stew while he walked ov'r to the table an' took his seat 'cross from me.

Abel's eyes grew to the size o'saucers. "What? He locked him up in a room?"

"Yea, t'sober 'im up." I nodded, scoopin' some stew up wit' my spoon.

"Hell, it'll either sober him up or kill him." Abel shook his head, ettin' his first spoonful o'stew.

I placed my spoon in my bowl an' looked 'im dead in the eye 'fore sayin', "I'm sure yer gonna hear 'bout it, so reckon it's best it comes from me, but Allie had'a go to the Pikeville Saloon t'find me an' there was a gunfight 'tween Hatfield kin an' a Pinkerton when we were there."

"WHAT?!" Abel shouted at the top o'his lungs while droppin' his spoon into his bowl wit' a loud clank.

"Don't yell, I'm tired an' got a bad headache." Nancy groaned a few feet 'way from where she was curled up in bed wit' a damp rag on her head.

"Sorry, Nance." Abel softly apologized to my cousin 'fore roundin' on me an' snappin', "Why on earth would ya see a whore in the middle of the day? Hell, go get your dick off at night with whores like normal people." Nervously, he ran a hand thru his dark hair. "Oh my god, what if somebody saw her and tells the Hatfields? Hmm?"

"Doubt that'll happen since the Hatfield kin that saw her got shot dead."

"You don't know how much kin Devil Anse has. I swear that man's related to so many people it ain't funny and one's bound to tell him 'bout my sister being in a whorehouse with you."

"Oh well…" I shrugged, pickin' my spoon up outta my bowl.

As I resumed ettin' my stew, Abel stared hard at me an' gritted, "Oh well? That's all you gotta say?"

I wiped the corner of my mouth off an' nodded. Abel's gaze got even darker an' heated as he narrowed his eyes at me. Pointin' my spoon at 'im, I stated the truth he needed t'hear. "Yer sister knows what she's doin'; how bein' 'tween families is dangerous, but she's still doin' it in order t'protect her best friend." Abel just shook his head an' let out a worried sigh. "I'm sure she'll talk her way outta anythin' if she's backed into a corner." I assured wit' a shrug 'fore goin' back t'my stew.

Abel didn't say a word, just shook his head an' let out a snort 'fore diggin' into his pork stew. Ah, reckon he was mad at me, but I could care less. I had'a win back Jessa; didn't have no time t'pay him no mind.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yikes, drama's brewing isn't it?**


	83. Half Cup Of Coffee

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Half Cup Of Coffee**

 **Jessa POV:**

Three days, three whole days had gone by before Tolbert showed up on my doorstep. I couldn't say that seeing him standing on my front porch shocked me when I answered my door, cause it didn't since he did claim he'd be back. No, what took me by surprise was that he was holding a bag of candy in his hand along with a small wooden toy. "I made Silas a toy, got the chil'ren candy too." Tolbert told me, holding his hand up for me to see, since I was too busy gawking at him and he probably wanted to confirm that he did indeed bring the things over for my kids.

Shaking my head slightly to bring me out of my shock, I tightly told Tolbert, "That's nice, but you need to leave."

I had every intention of slamming the door shut in his face, but my son ran up to the door, upon hearing the words toy and candy, with the loud excited cry of, "I got toy an' candy?!" Great…just great…now Tolbert'll never leave.

"Yea, Silas." Tolbert nodded, kneeling down to become level with my son. Offering him the items, he explained, "I made ya a toy piggie an' got'cha some cherry licorice ropes."

Silas quickly snatched up the bag of candy and the small wooden toy. "Thank you, mama's friend."

"Name's Tolbert, son." The redhead told my boy with a soft ghost of a smile lining his lips, making my chest tighten.

"Thank you, Tol'rt." Silas said, butcherin' the redhead's name since he was so young and still had trouble pronouncing long words.

Tolbert chuckled lightly before telling Silas, "Just call me, Tol. It'll be easier on ya."

"Okay, Tol." Silas nodded, a bright smile on his face.

What the hell was going on? Was Tolbert and my son bonding? How?... I just couldn't believe what I was seein'.

"Go 'long an' play. Share yer candy wit' yer sister too." Tolbert told my son with a gentleness in his velvet tone as he subtly motioned to the inside of the house with a flick of his head.

"Okay." Silas nodded before running off to where Lydia was at, playing with a doll in the middle of the living room floor.

"I'm surprised at how good you were with him." Fell out of my mouth before I could think any better of it while Tolbert stood up to his full height.

"I'm the second oldest, been 'round a lotta lil ones." Tolbert reminded me as a way to explain why he was (surpringly) good around kids.

"Oh…of course…" I trailed off, feeling a bit astonished at how at ease Tolbert was with my toddler. I mean he wasn't good with him as a baby, but now…well…it seemed that he knew how to deal with a small child. That was something that took me for a loop.

"Come on, ain't ya gonna let me inside? I apologized the other day so…" He smoothly said, givin' me a look that was both soft and hopeful at the same time. Soft and hopeful, two things I never really put with Tolbert by the way.

"It ain't that simple, Tolbert. An apology doesn't just wipe away what you did to me." I honestly told him since I still felt slighted by him causing my miscarriage. I honestly don't know how or when I'll ever be able to truly forgive him for that.

"What about ya, Jessa? Hmm?" Tolbert asked, slightly cocking his head at me. A firm and serious look crossed over his face as he told me, "Don't act all high an' mighty cause ya done me wrong too. 'Member, ya lied under oath 'bout Shaw bein' wit'cha when we both know he was burnin' my house down wit' me in it an' not home wit'cha."

Shit…he had a point. Me purging myself to help Shaw get acquitted was hurtful to him. Tolbert must've felt betrayed that I was lying to keep my baby daddy from going to the gallows. Especially since he always thought I was an honest woman. Damnit, he would throw that trial up into my face.

"What do you want, Tolbert?" I asked in an exasperated sigh, my shoulders sagging in slight defeat.

"To talk; mend things."

"There's nothing to mend." And there really wasn't, we both had our own separate lives now and I doubt they'll ever mingle. He was a McCoy and I had no dealings with his kind, not any more.

"I know ya were faithful t'me, darlin'. Ya only took Silas t'see his father t'keep him from seekin' me out an' startin' fights." Tolbert revealed in an unwavering tone, his stormy eyes boring into my indigo ones with such seriousness that it unsettled me.

I felt the breath fly out of my body as my indigo eyes turned into wide half-dollars. "What? Who told you that?"

"Don't worry 'bout who told me, just know that I know the truth."

"Hmm…" I hummed before bluntly telling Tolbert, "I don't trust you, not anymore."

"I know." He simply said, sounding a lot like Han Solo in a way. Gosh, and to think I'll never find out how the saga ends. I'm hoping that Reylo becomes cannon, but since I'm in the 1880s I'll never know. "We both could use a friend wit' ev'thin' we've been thru. Just give me a chance, like ya once did when we first met an' I was an unbearable grumpy bastard t'be 'round." He pleaded as the sound of birds chirping on the nearby trees filled up the spring air.

Damnit...His words along with his sad puppy dog eyed look was gnawing at me. So much so that despite knowing better I caved and stepped aside, clearing the doorway. "Come in, but only for a quick cup of coffee. I got chores that need done."

"Ya won't won't regret this, Jessa. I promise." Tolbert vowed before walking by me and into my house.

"Yea…right…whatever you say." I sighed, closing the door before leading Tolbert into my kitchen for coffee.

* * *

"You wanted to talk so talk." I told Tolbert, a bit harshly too might I add, while setting down some mugs on the kitchen table and taking a seat across from him.

"I still can't believe how big he's gotten." Tolbert mused, pointin' to Silas (who was happily playing with his new toy and eating his candy) while picking up his coffee cup.

Looking at my son, I smiled wistfully, "Yea, he's growing like a weed.", while picking up my coffee.

"He's got yer smile ya know." Tolbert informed me as we watched Silas push Chewie away from him since the furry put was tryin' to snatch a licorice rope out of the candy bag.

Snapping my head around to look at Tolbert, I furrowed by brows and let out a quick worded, "What?"

"Yep." Tolbert's tongue popped. Sipping on his coffe, he went on to explain, "He's got yer smile, tho not yer colorin'."

"Bet that bothers you, him not lookin' like me." I told him in a knowing tone as I looked between him and the little boy playing in the next room.

"Honestly, when he was a baby it did, but now that he's a toddler it don't much anymore."

"You're full of bullshit." I rolled my eyes, calling him out on his shit before taking another sip of my coffee.

"Maybe I am, maybe I ain't, but only way t'know's t'spend time wit' me." He countered with a shrug, smirking before bringing his mug up to his lips.

"Don't push it, you're lucky I'm even serving you coffee at my table this morning." I warned him with a pointed look as I placed my cup down, causing a small clink to echo into the air.

"Ain't ya a moody cuss these days." Tolbert mumbled under his breath, sipping on his coffee. Placing his mug down, he asked, "What happened t'ya, darlin'? Ya used t'be more cheerful then this."

"What happened?" I rhetorically parroted before scoffing, "Life happened, that's what."

"Yea, reckon life in these feudin' parts takes a hard toll on ya. I know some days feels like hell's been unleashed on me."

"If your going to start a pity party then you can just leave. I'm not in the mood to be having coffee with you, let alone listen to you whine about how your life's a living hell cause of the feud with the Hatfields."

"I'm not lookin' for pity from ya, Jessa. Nev'r was; in fact, the drunk was the one always doin' that."

Shaking my head and rubbing my temple, I sighed, "I'm none doing this. You need to leave."

"Well, least ya invited me in for coffee 'fore shooin' me off. I'd say that's progress." He smirked a bit awkwardly, trying to lighten up the heavy mood surrounding us.

"Tolbert…" I warned in a tone that portrayed that I wasn't in the mood for any of his remarks; that I just wanted to be left alone.

Standing up from the table, he declared, "I'll go, but I'll be back."

"I'm sure you will be." I dryly remarked, watching the redhead may his way across the kitchen and into the main room. Neither of us said a word as he reached the door.

Looking over his shoulder, he gave me a simple, "Bye, darlin'.", before walking out of my house.

Oh my god, if Extra Strength Tylenol was invented, I'd be popping a couple right now cause dealing with Tolbert's left me with a dull headache. Hell, I knew I should've just slammed the door shut in his face.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was kneading bread dough while watching my son play with some toys whenever a loud, but quick, knock sounded at my door. Quickly, I wiped my flour coated hands on my apron (which was stretched around my large baby belly) and made my way over to the door. "Hello." I answered the door, only to see my shrew of a sister-in-law Nancy standing in front of me with a hand perched on her hip.

She didn't say hello or ask to come in. Nope, she got right down to business by opening her mouth and shrieking like a banshee, "Abel come home yesterday wit' news that Devil Anse put him on half-day's work. Worse yet, he says your husband, Cap, told him ya ain't allowed t'see 'im nomores."

"Yes, and?" I asked, trying to get to the point of her being here? I mean was she here to rant or whine, I dunno.

"And I think it's horrible how you're lettin' your husband an' his family tear ya 'part from your own brother. As a sister ya should be stickin' up for Abel, not lettin' Cap Hatfield pull ya 'way from him an' get his hours cut in half."

Oh, so she came here to rant. Hell, I'm pregnant and don't need this bullshit right now. Nope, not when my due dates just around the corner. "Nancy, even tho Abel's my brother, Cap's my huband and I have to respect his wishes. He wants me to back away from Abel for a while and even tho I don't like it I'll respect it."

"Respect my ass." She snipped, juttin' her chin up at me in anger. Her black-eyes were burning with rage as she blasted me with, "You're lettin' that demon Hatfield ya married run your life. Hell, you talk 'bout Jessa bein' under that Vance Bastard's thumb, but seems t'me you're under your Hatfield husband's thumb."

Oh my god, how did my brother deal with this shrew? God, he must have an ulcer or something by now from how bitchy she is. Poor guy, he would get himself stuck with the shrew. Cutting my sapphire eyes at her, I curtly told her, "I'm not arguing with you today, not with my condition, so you need to get off my porch.", while wavin' my hand in a 'go away, scram' type of motion.

"I'll leave, but don't think you've seen the last o'me yet." She sweetly said, spinning on her heel and marching down the porch steps with an elegance that a back hills orphan shouldn't possess.

God, what did I do to deserve that woman as my sister-in-law? Out of all the women in the Tug Valley (whores included) my brother just had to get with that one. Shaking my head, I shut the door and made my way back to my kitchen table to finishing kneading the bread dough.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was ridin' back t'my cousin's place whenever I ran into her on the road. "What'cha doin' out in these parts, Nance?" I asked, knowin' that she didn't get out much unless it was t'go shoppin' in town. By town I mean Mate Creek, where I nev'r go cause it's crawlin' wit' too many Hatfields for my likin'.

"Givin' Allie a piece o'my mind." Nancy told me, lettin' me know that she'd just seen the blonde that was Cap's wife and Jessa's best friend.

Nancy was livid last nite when Abel come home talkin' 'bout how he can't see his sister no more cause Cap got wind that she was at the saloon wit' me, Parris, an' Squirrel. Of course, she denied it, but her husband still didn't want her 'round her brother or any McCoys for that matter. Also, his hours at the devil's sawmill got cut in half too cause o'the saloon incident. As it would go, Abel blamed me for ev'thin' while my cousin blamed the Hatfields. God, there was no peace in the house last nite. Not wit' how bitter an' upset Nancy was 'bout what happened t'Abel, who was givin' me the cold shoulder for gettin' his sister into hot water wit' her in-laws. That weren't my fault tho, she knew very well what she was doin' lookin' for me in a saloon. Girl's smart, even tho she married a Hatfield.

"Oh, how'd that go?" I asked since that's all I really could do.

"Well 'nough. I think I got my point 'cross 'fore bein' told t'leave." Oh, I can just imagine how she got her point 'cross. Prolly by rantin' an' ravin' on top o'her lungs. Givin' me a concerned look, she asked "How was your visit wit' Jessa?"

"Good. She let me give Silas some candy an' a toy; even invited me in for half cup of coffee 'fore tossin' me out." I smirked, feelin' a bit relieved that I'd gotten somewhere with Jessa that was more then her threatenin' to shoot me or t'sic her pup on me. By the way her pup was a cute furball. Wonder if it'll be able t'be trained as a huntin' dog?

"Well at least you're makin' progress wit' her." My cousin told me, a pursed lip smile on her face as she looked over her shoulder at me. "I don't see why you want her back, but ya do." Nancy muttered under her breath so softly that I barely caught what she said as she place her attention back on the dirt road we were travelin' on.

Christ, was she mockin' me? Dear lord, I think she was. I hated bein' mocked an' she knew that. "I want her back cause I love her, Nance. Cause we've got unresolved feelin's." I told my cousin, lettin' her know that my ears worked just fine an' I heard her muttered breath.

"I understand, cousin." She nodded, a kind look quickly appearin' on her face. "I didn't mean no harm, just didn't see why you'd want t'reconcile wit' a woman raisin' not one, but two Vance bastards." She honestly told me, lightly snappin' the reigns in her hands to keep her horses pullin' her wagon at a steady pace.

"Nancy, one of 'em is hers and the other one, well, I reckon she feels bad for since it don't got a mother." I pointed out, snappin' my own reigns t'make sure that Eldorado kept up with the pace of my cousin's wagon.

"Yes, Tolbert, one of 'em is hers; ya remember that cause Silas, who ya seem t'be gettin' a soft spot an' shinnin' for, has Vance blood in his veins meanin' he ain't worth a bucket o'spit." Nancy spat out in a bluntly cold way that sent a dagger piercin' right thru my heart.

I weren't 'xpectin' Nancy t'say such a thing 'bout a child. I know, Silas is half Vance, but still he's a toddler. If brought up right he wouldn't be a danger. How could she say such a thing 'bout Jessa's son, a boy that I promised t'raise as my own when I found out 'bout the pregnancy? Then, like a ton o'brick, it hit me why Jessa was leery of me an' my family, the McCoys. She knew the bad blood 'tween McCoys an' Hatfields (Vance's in extension) an' feared for her son's safety as he grew an' took on more Vance features. She was tryin' t'protect her son by havin' him wit' his real father an' his family. Goddamnit, why didn't it ever dawn on me 'fore that she feared for Silas' safety 'round McCoys?

"Don't worry 'bout the boy, Nancy." I ordered in a gritty snap. "I'll be takin' Jessa West come summer; ya won't be seein' 'im grow up, that I promise ya."

"I truly hope you're able to go west wit' her, but only cause it'll destroy that Vance Bastard an' therefore knock down the Hatfields a peg or two." Nancy told me in a direct an' honest tone. Givin' me a sugary smile, she suggested, "We should pay dear Roseanna a visit since it's on our way back home."

"I haven't see Roseanna since poppy throwed her out." I admitted, feelin' a bit ashamed that I'd turned my back on her. Yes, I was disgusted that she was wit' Johnse, but she was still my sister. I dunno, maybe I shouldn't 've taken my anger out on her for so long by disownin' her cause poppy said so. Hell, I'm sure poppy'll disown me too once I take Jessa an' her chil'ren West t'Oklahoma.

"I see her from time to time." Nancy admitted as we rode further down the road. "She's expectin' now." She told me, soundin' like she was sharin' some kinda secret.

"What? My sister's havin' a baby?"

"Yea, she's 'bout a month or so 'long." Nancy confirmed. "I'm sure the baby'll be a harmless idiot considerin' who it's pap is. Hell, Johnse's so stupid he wouldn't hurt a horsefly." Nancy snickered, causin' me to just shake my head. "Let's go see Roseanna. It'll do both you an' her some good."

* * *

I felt uncomfortable sittin' at my sister's kitchen table, but that was mostly cause she shared the house wit' Johnse an' it weren't normal for a McCoy t'be in a Hatfield's house. I was sippin' on my coffee, quietly observin' Nancy an' Roseanna as they talked 'bout mundane things. God, why did I tag 'long 'gain?

"Tolbert, are ya still livin' wit' Nancy an' Abel?" Roseanna asked me, sippin' her tea.

"Yea." I nodded, holdin' my coffee cup close t'my lips.

Nancy paused in drinkin' her tea only t'blurt out in a solid, but sugary tone, "He won't be for long. He plans on goin' west come summer."

"What? Yo-you're plannin' on leavin' the Tug Valley?" My sister asked, shock thick in her bell-like voice, as she shakily placed her teacup on the table.

"Yep." I popped my tongue.

"Oh, poppy won't like that." Roseanna told me in a matter-of-fact tone, causin' me to roll my eyes at her.

"Poppy don't got much of a say an' neither do ya considerin'…" I shrugged, sippin' on my coffee while archin' a brow at her. My sister don't got room to talk when it comes t'what poppy won't like considerin' she took up wit' a Hatfield a day after meetin' 'im. Hell, still can't believe she did that. At least Jessa knew the men (me and later Shaw) she took up wit' longer then a goddamn day.

"You're still mad at me 'bout Johnse, ain't ya?" My sister sniffed, lookin' down at her teacup that was restin' on the table.

Swiftly placin' her cup down an' rubbin' my sister's back, Nancy played peacekeeper with the sweet remark of, "Oh, Roseanna, don't think like that. Ya know he's still inlove wit' Jessa; it would be hypocritical of him to damn ya for lovin' Johnse."

Lookin' at me with a wisdom in her blue eyes, Roseanna told me, "Jessa's been thru a lot due to both you an' Shaw. She needs her space, Tolbert."

"I know." I simply remarked, sipping on my coffee that was in a fine china cup, might I add. Hell, how much shine did Johnse sell t'afford the bone china? I didn't know his business was that good.

Reachin' for her teacup, my sister suggested the one thing that I didn't want to hear. The one thing I never wanted her to say came barrelin' out of her mouth in a sweet, but considerately suggestive way. "Maybe ya oughtta forget Jessa. She does love Shaw despite then bein' broken up cause o'his bad drinkin'."

"And maybe ya should've come when me an' Pharmer were callin' ya durin' the last election day festival instead of gallavantin' off wit' Johnse." I snapped, feeling red-hot anger an' irritation in my blood. My sister don't got no right tellin' me what t'do in my love life when she ran off wit' Johnse 'Horn Dog' Hatfield.

"Let's not get testy, now." Nancy scolded me, causing me to just roll my eyes at her.

Placin' my cup on the table, I announced, "I'm gonna go, ya'll enjoy the rest o'yer tea."

"Bye, Tolbert. It was good t'see ya." Roseanna told me wit' a thin, slightly sad, smile as I stood up.

"Good seein' ya too, Rosie." I nodded, forcin' a smile of my own, before leavin' the table an' makin' my way to leave.

Looks like I'm makin' stew t'nite for dinner since only God knows when Nancy'll be home. I reckon she'll be visitin' Roseanna for a few hours since they're friends after all.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Oh no, Tolbert's trying to get to Jessa thru the kids (well really Silas). Do you think he really does have a soft spot for Silas or is he just really good at faking it? Nancy, she's something else tho isn't she?**

 **Easter Sunday's up next along with Devil Anse telling Bad Frank to hit the road.**


	84. Good Friday & Easter Sunday

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Who's ready for some unexpected LEMONS?! Yea, they basically wrote themselves since I wasn't originally planning on going in this direction. Whatever, ya'll get a lemon to read. Yay!**

 **You know what they say, there's a fine line between love and hate.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is very long. I think it's one of the longest ones I've written. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Good Friday & Easter Sunday**

 **Jessa POV:**

I'd seen Tolbert a couple more times since the day he came over with candy and a toy for my son. Both times I begrudgingly let him come in for coffee. We didn't do much talking, but he did make a remark in passing about visiting Roseanna and learning that she was pregnant. His little sister expecting was a bit for him to take in, but I can't say that I blame him. What took me by surprise was how Tolbert just silently sat, sipping coffee while waiting for me to strike up conversation. It gave me the impression that he didn't want to say something that'd go down the wrong way and get thrown out before he finished his coffee. That was something else since I'd never known the redhead to be a careful or thoughtful man with his words.

Well, today was Good Friday and I wasn't expecting Tolbert to be coming around. I mean why would he, it's a holiday weekend. Even tho it was a holiday weekend; Sully was still holding school in Mate Creek. Today would be their last day of school tho since the planting season was officially starting the Monday after Easter and would last a good 3-weeks. I was going to plant a small vegetable garden (mostly to give me a way to pass the time), but I wasn't going to have fields full of crops. I wasn't a farmer, plus my share of the livery profits were more then enough to buy produce with.

The other day the kids found a cat in the barn. Turns out the cat had some kittens with her too. Silas begged and begged to able to keep the kitties, so I relented and now I got a puppy, a mama cat, and 5-kittens in my house. I didn't mind tho. The pets made my son happy and as a mother I'd do anything (legal) to bring happiness to that boy. Silas was my pride and joy; most likely the only child I'll ever have too. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love Lydia, but I've just come to face the hard facts that I'll most likely never get pregnant again. Oh, and talk about Lydia, now that she's a year old she's starting to get fussy. Just simple things, like playing with her food instead of eating it or crying loud no's when it's bedtime, but still her fussiness is getting to me. Maybe that's cause Silas was never fussy? I dunno, but I hope she grows out of it cause talking care of a fussy child alone is rough, especially when you have other kids to take care of too.

I was making some dough to make hot cross buns with while the kids were napping (praise Jesus they were napping cause usually they're wired and up) whenever a knock rasped at the door. Knowing it was most likely Tolbert knocking, I dusted my hands off on my apron and went over to the door. "Come over for coffee, again." I remarked as soon as I opened the door and saw Tolbert standing on my front porch.

"Reckon so." Tolbert smirked. Holding up a bag, he informed me, "Got the chil'ren some Easter candies."

"They're napping for once, but I'll be sure to give it to them when they wake up." I told him, taking the bag out of his hand before moving aside and clearing the doorway.

"What'cha makin'?" He asked, gesturing to the dough on the kitchen table, as soon as he walked into the house.

"Hot cross buns." I simply answered while closing the door.

"Eh, I'm not too fond of 'em." Tolbert shrugged as I led him into the kitchen.

"Yea, well, it's a holiday tradition so…" I trailed off, placing the candy bag on the counter before going straight to the coffee pot that was warming on the stove while Tolbert made his way to the table.

"Might be tradition, but don't mean I'm gonna et the damn things." He told me, taking his seat at the table. Making a disgusted face, he added, "Taste horrible."

"They're not that bad with sweet butter spread on it." I assured him, placing his coffee in front of him before resuming my spot at the table by the dough.

Tolbert picked up his mug and took a long sip before telling me, "Hmm…I doubt it, but I'll take yer word on that, darlin'."

I just shook my head at him while kneading my dough. It needed a few more whacks before it'd be ready to rise. "Well, thank you for the candy. You didn't have to buy it tho since I know chocolate bunnies and truffles are expensive."

"I didn't mind, 'sides Squirrel gave me a family discount at Adam's." He informed me between sipping on his coffee.

"Oh…" I nodded, flipping the dough over to finish that last few kneads it needed.

"Jessa, I've been waitin' for ya t'say somethin', anythin' t'me so we can talk, but ya nev'r do so I'm just gonna have to do the talkin'." Tolbert told me in a way that felt like he was getting ready to pour out his soul to me. His eyes flittered between me and the mug he was holding in his hands before confessing, "Jessa, I know why yer the way ya are 'bout me an' my family, the McCoys. It nev'r dawn on me til recently that yer protectin' yer son from any possible harm cause he's got Vance blood. Yer worried for his safety as he grows, which is why ya planted yerself 'ere 'mongst the Hatfields." Placing his mug down with a clank, he carried on with, "I know now why ya nev'r felt comfort'ble wit' my kin holdin' 'im or bein' 'round 'im too much. I'm sorry it took me so long t'understand that yer entire world revolves 'round Silas an' his wellbein'." Reaching his hand out and placing it on top of mine, stilling my kneading, he ended his confession with a smooth, but soft, "If I would've known sooner how ya felt, well we'd had talked it ov'r; worked thru it."

Arching a dark brow at him, I asked in a puzzled tone, "Why're you telling me this, Tolbert?"

"Cause I felt like I need too." He told me, removing his hand from mine. Picking up his mug, he added, "Also, I still love ya an' just want ya t'know that I get why yer the way ya are now when 'fore I didn't."

"Hmm, and what took you so long to get it?" I asked, putting an emphasis on the words get it, as I started to section out doughballs to make buns with.

"My cousin, Nancy, made a remark last week 'bout how Silas ain't worth a bucket o'spit cause he's got Vance blood. Made me realize why ya truly left me; why ya felt yer son needed his real poppy."

"Oh…" Never faltering in my pace of making dough balls and plopping them into a pan, I edgily told Tolbert, "Well, Nancy's gonna be havin' kids with Abel so she doesn't have much room to talk. That man's flakier than snow."

"He's spineless is what he is. Lets Nancy push an' pull 'im every which way, least that's what I see while stayin' wit' 'em." Tolbert informed me before taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes watching me as I made the hot cross buns.

"And of course, we both know you're not spineless. It'd be a cold day in hell before you let a woman push you around." I chuckled, shaking my head as I placed the last bun on the pan and bringing it over to the counter.

"And ya, darlin', were always high spirited. Perhaps that's what drawn me t'ya." My redheaded ex mused as I grabbed a knife from a drawer and started to mark the cross in the buns.

Looking over my shoulder, I dryly asked, "Sure it wasn't cause you thought I was pretty?"

"Course I thought ya was purty, hell still do, but that ain't why I fell in love wit'cha. It was that high spirit o'yers that I fell for." Tolbert told me with such conviction in his voice as he set his mug down on the table and leant forward a bit, placing his elbow on the table as he looked at me.

"I wasn't that high spirited back then." I countered, finishing up marking the hot cross buns before leaving them to rise on the counter.

As I made my way over to the table, he nodded. "True, ya were more cheerful an' reserved, but nev'r the less that high spiritedness was there." As I took a seat, he smirked, "Just came out more as ya gotten older."

I rolled my eyes at him and deadpanned, "I'm not that old, Tolbert. Hell, I'm only turnin' 19 this October."

Reaching for his mug, he mused, "Reckon yer right, compared t'me yer young."

"You're not old either, Tolbert."

"Depends on how ya look at it, but thanks, darlin', for sayin' that." He lightly smiled, sipping on his coffee. Holding his mug slightly away from his face, he asked, "Can I ask ya somethin'?"

I nodded with the answer of, "Sure, what is it?"

"Why'd ya fall in love wit' me? Was it cause I was 'round or…?"

I let out a long, heavy sigh. I really didn't want to go into this, but in a way, I felt like I owed him an answer since he did admit to me why he fell for me after I first arrived in the Tug Valley looking like a half-drowned rat. Looking every which way, but at him, I honestly answered his question with, "I fell in love with you cause, despite your hot-head and moodiness, you were always good to me. We were close friends for a long time, maybe even best friends, and my feeling for you just grew quickly into love I guess."

Tolbert didn't say a word, just nodded. A soft clink echoed in the room as he set his mug down on the wooden table. His blue eyes were downcast on the mug, but when they drifted up to lock onto mine, I saw a mix of a million raw emotions swirling in their stormy irises. Before I could blink, Tolbert had one of his calloused hands cupping my cheek while he pressed his lips into mine for a spur of the moment kiss.

Logically, I should've pushed this man (who caused me so much heartache and pain) away from me, but the way his full lips melted into mine captivated me in a way that sent an excited and thrilling jolt straight thru me. I should've fought my instincts, but I didn't. Without even thinking, I wrapped an arm around his neck and held onto one of his shoulders with my free hand. My lips moved against his, matching his every move as we kissed. He bit my bottom lip and lightly tugged on it, eliciting a soft moan out of me. He swiped his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen our forbidden and unexpected kiss.

It only took half a second for me to grant Tolbert's request, causing his tongue to instantly enter a sensual dance with mine. Our tongues twisted and danced together as our hands roamed thru each other's hair and over our upper bodies. When we finally parted, panting for breath, I saw a wild needy look blazing in his stormy blue eyes. One that I'm sure my indigo eyes mirrored. Without uttering a word, we crashed into each other for a searing kiss. His strong arms maneuvered me so I was straddling his lap and I knew; I just knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

Our lips were feverishly nipping and tugging in heated kisses as Tolbert flung my bedroom door open. His lips pulled away from mine (letting me catch my breath) and began to trail my jawline with kisses as he walked thru my door; kicking it closed behind him. Tolbert began kissing my neck as he quickly walked over to my bed, placing me on it with an unceremonious flop as he hovered over me.

Prying his lips away from the crook of my neck, he brought his face mere inches from mine and gazed deep into my eyes while asking, "Ya sure, darlin'?"

"I'm sure." I assured him, lightly sifting my fingers thru the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Tolbert nodded, a small smirk on his face, before capturing my lips in a searing kiss. Quickly, I gave him leeway to deepen the kiss even tho he didn't request it. He did deepen the kiss, entangling our tongues in a sensual tug of war, while untying my apron and flinging it somewhere to the side. Our kiss continued heatedly as I felt him pull my blouse from my skirt while I pushed his suspenders down his shoulders before starting to blindly unbutton his shirt. I only got maybe 3-or-4 buttons undone whenever he pulled away from me. Tolbert batted my hands away from his chest before grabbing the hem of my blouse and swiftly pulling it off of me. Right after he tossed my blouse to the side, I quickly went back to work unbuttoning his shirt; pushing it off of him once it was open.

Before I could grab the hem of his red undershirt, Tolbert stood up and brought me with him. With a look that was blazing with lust, he grabbed the waistband of my skirt and pulled it off. Once my skirt polled around my feet, my fingers latched onto the hem of his undershirt. Quickly, I pulled it off of him to reveal his taunt muscular upper body. I didn't even think, just reacted, as I ran my hands over his chest. I could feel him shuttering beneath my touch as he arched his back slightly, pushing himself further into my hands as they roamed over his torso.

I pressed a kiss to his neck, right by his Adam's apple, as I rested my hands on his belt buckle. Before I could begin to unbuckle his belt, Tolbert lifted me up into his arms. Out of instinct, I let go of his belt buckle and wrapped my arms around his neck while winding my legs around his waist. I let out a breathy moan as I felt his bulge brush up against my core as he moved to set me back down on the bed.

Once my back hit the mattress, Tolbert went to work removing my stockings and shoes before toeing out of his own boots and unbuckling his belt. He pulled off his pants and quickly took off his socks (leaving him in his red longjohn pants) before kneeling on the mattress. He settled himself between my legs while giving me another opportunity to stop before we went to the place of no return by asking, "Ya still sure?"

Nodding, I let out a breathy sigh of, "Yes, Tolbert." I swear, if this man stops right now, I'll kill him myself. Can't work up a woman and just back off. If I didn't want to sleep with him, I wouldn't be in my bedroom half naked and making out with him. Hmm, guess it's just the southern gentleman in him that wants reassurances.

Upon hearing my reassurance, he nodded and dipped his head to plant kisses along my neck while swiftly untying the ribbon that kept the top of my shift closed. Pushing my shift's top open, he trailed kisses down my neck and along my collar bone until he reached the valley of my breast. He cupped the swell of my breasts while swirling his tongue around one of my nipples, sending a shock jolting right down to my core.

"Tolbert…" I let out in a mix between a whine and a moan as he continued his ministrations on my breasts. I could feel him smirking against my skin as little breathy moans continued to escape my lips, giving way to the fact that I was getting worked up. After a few minutes he switched his attention to the other nipple while lightly roaming his hands over my breasts, making me let out wispy moans and mewls.

One of his hands traveled down my side and skirted over my upper thigh before coming to a stop under the skirt of my shift, right between my legs. Brushing my core with his knuckles, Tolbert mumbled against my skin, "Yer wet an' ready." Of course, I was. Why wouldn't I be considering all the kissing and touching we've been doing. Tolbert backed away from me slightly and helped me sit up so that he could yank my shift off of me. Not that I was complaining, I was ready to start the lovemaking. "Yer the purtiest thing I've ev'r seen, darlin'." Tolbert told me, tossing my shift over his shoulder before quickly standing up to take off his longjohn pants.

"Well, ain't you laying it on thick." I mused while watching him get back into bed, naked and ready.

Crawling over to me and settling between my legs, he declared, "It's the truth, Jessa. Ya know I've always thought ya were purty."

"I know." I simply told him as he grabbed my hip with one hand and placed his other one on the mattress for balance.

Without a word, he entered me in one swift motion, causing deep throaty moans to escape our lips from the intense feelings he invoked from his simple action. It only took a second for him to snap his hips and set a rhythmic pace to our lovemaking. Every movement he made I matched; it didn't take long before I found myself at the edge of bliss. Even tho I felt like my blissful release as just around the corner, I couldn't seem to find it. As my pleasure built up in me, begging for release, I found myself scratching and clawing at Tolbert's back while raising my hips a little higher. "Tolbert…please…Tolbert…I'm so close…" I let out in a high-pitched moan of a plea, begging him to speed up some more or something.

Tolbert, despite my pleas, didn't speed up. In fact, he stopped and pulled out. What the hell? What was he doing? Before I could ask him that, he told me, "Turn over; get on yer knees." What? Was he really doing what I think he was doing? Tolbert never was the type to do that, he was always on top. Well, if he wanted to try something else that was fine with me. I needed to find my release and soon.

Quickly I scrambled to my knees. I was on my knees, slightly bent over and resting on my elbows, whenever I felt Tolbert's hands grab my hips. With a snap of his hips, he swiftly entered me. A moan tore out of me as I felt him deep within me, deeper than I could've imagined. Instead of moving, he pulled me up to rest my back flush against his chest, making me almost sit on his thighs. One of his hands snaked between my legs while his arm crossed over my lower stomach, holding me close to him, as he started to make prompt, shallow thrusts. His fingers teased my sensitive bud with every movement he made deep within me. I could feel myself beginning to shatter as he placed open mouthed kisses on my neck. The feelings of him nibbling at my neck combined with our new position and his fingers playing me like a fine-tuned fiddle sent me over the edge. "Tolbert…oh god…Tolbert…" Came tumbled out of my mouth over and over again as my chest heaved up and down as I found my blissful release.

"Hold onto the headboard." Tolbert instructed, causing me to crane my neck and give him an arched look. Grabbing my hand and placing it onto the headboard, he repeated, "Hold onto the headboard." I just nodded, realizing that he was planning on bucking it to find his own release. His hand tightly gripped my hip while the other still rested on top of mine (the one holding the headboard). Without much of a warning, Tolbert started to make fast paced movements. So fast, that if I wasn't holding onto the headboard, I'm sure I'd be driven head first into the mattress.

Oh my god, I had no idea that Tolbert had so much stamina. All of the times we were together while being common-law man and wife he was so tentative and mellow, but still sensual. This tho, this ragged, raw, fast pace fueled by lust and emotions was something I'd never expect from him.

After a few minutes, I felt myself begin to tighten around him as another pleasure peak was about to give way. His moans mixed with mine filled the air as his fast pace got a bit sloppy. Suddenly, I let out a cry and saw stars as hot pleasure coursed right thru me. Tolbert was right behind me, finding his release while groaning, "Jessa…darlin', darlin'…" over and over like a mantra.

As soon as I felt him pull out of me, I bonelessly flopped onto my stomach. Tolbert lightly traced my spine with his knuckles and pressed a kiss to my shoulder blade while confessing in a velvety mutter, "I've always wanted to take ya like that."

Turning onto my side and looking at him curiously, I brought a hand up to brush against his stubble covered cheek and asked, "Why didn't you, til now I mean?"

"I was tryin' t'be respectful o'ya since ya were my common-law wife. I didn't want ya feelin' like I was treatin' ya like some whore I used t'see for we took up t'gether."

"Oh…" I never knew he felt that way, that he held back in bed cause he was scared I'd bring up his past rendezvous with the Pikeville whores. Okay, well, that kinda made me feel bad. Hmm, maybe I was a bit harsh on him that time I flipped out when I discovered he was seeing whores. I mean for him to be afraid that I'd throw that in his face, yea my tongue lashing a few years back cut him deep. Letting my hand slip down his cheek and rest on the crook on his neck, right by his shoulder, I told him, "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I was just young and jealous of girls that didn't mean anything to you; I overreacted." Raising a brow, I curiously asked, "Why'd you decided to throw all caution to the wind now."

"I knew ya needed somethin' more then what we were doin'. Don't ask how I knew, I just did. I was like I could feel yer struggle an' just knew that turnin' ya 'round would send ya ov'r the edge." Tolbert explained as his eyes locked onto mine. I just nodded, taking in every word he told me and letting it sink in. He gave me a ghost of a smile before telling me, "Come on, best we clean up 'fore yer chil'ren wake up." Pulling away from me, he got out of bed and went over to the water basin that was on the nearby dresser.

"Talk 'bout children, you know that Monday starts the closing of school for the planting season. School's closed up til mid-May too." I informed Tolbert, getting out of bed and joining him by the water basin as he quickly cleaned himself up.

"Ya sayin' I ain't allowed ov'r no mores cause the Eldridge girl'll be home." Tolbert bluntly told me, passing the wet washcloth over to me.

"Tolbert, despite what happened just now you can't be visiting me. It ain't right, you're a McCoy." I sighed, quickly cleaning myself up as Tolbert gathered his clothes and started to get dressed.

"I know I'm a McCoy, Jessa. Ya once went by the name McCoy too, 'member." Tolbert told me in a a slight snap as he pulled on his pants while I placed the washcloth into the wash basin before picking up my shift.

"Tolbert, if you don't want to get yourself killed just stay on your side of the river. I can't give you anymore then what we had this morning." I told him, quickly slipping on my shift before picking up my skirt and pulling it on.

"Come June I'm headed west to Oklahoma." Tolbert revealed, taking me by surprise, as he quickly buttoned up his shirt. As I pulled on my blouse and tucked it into my skirt, he went on to say, "I can take ya an' yer chil'ren wit' me; get'cha 'way from this feud an' anythin' else ya fear."

"Tolbert, even if I wanted to runaway to Oklahoma with you, I can't." I told him, sitting on the bed next to him after grabbing my stockings and shoes.

"Why not?" He asked while pulling on his boots.

"Shaw'll never let me bring his kids across state lines." I honestly stated while slipping on my shoes.

"He's got no say so, ya ain't even wit' him anymore." Tolbert scoffed, rolling his eyes to future prove his point that he didn't think Shaw had any ground to stand on when it came to the kids and where we lived.

Standing up in a heated bough of frustration, I rounded on Tolbert and bluntly told him in a slight screech, "It doesn't matter that we're broken up, he won't let me move a few hours down the road to Tazewell, Virginia let alone days away to the South West. Hell, he hired a Pinkerton, Bad Frank, to get Lydia back when Olga took her to California so what's to say he wouldn't sic that man on me. Huh?"

"Bad Frank? He hired Bad Frank to get Lydia back?" Tolbert asked, his voice a bit hitched with concern, as he stood up. I just nodded, which caused him to tell me, "I've seen what that man can do. Saw 'im take down the Levingers other day in the Pikeville Saloon." Shaking his head, he closed the distance between us and told me matter-of-factly, "Yer the only mama that girl's got cause I'm sure Bad Frank killed or maimed the other one out in Cal'fornia t'get her back to her poppy."

"Mama?" I heard my son's voice echoing from upstairs.

"My son's up; you need to leave out the back door now." I hissed, rushing by him and out of my bedroom.

"I'll figure out a way for ya t'go to Oklahoma if ya want." Tolbert told me as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Don't, I'm fine here." I told him before quickly going over to the staircase that my son was starting to walk down. "Silas, are you hungry?" I asked my son, walking upstairs to meet him while hearing the kitchen door softly close in the distance (signaling that Tolbert had left).

"Yea, mama. Me hungry." Silas nodded as I scooped him up.

Hitching my boy up on my hip, I smiled, "Well, let's go make you a sandwich then." Silas just nodded as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen with him.

I set him down at the table only for him to ask, "Tol was here? His coffee, mama?", as his eyes landed on the mug.

"He dropped off some Easter candy, but it's best that we don't tell anybody. That we just keep it our secret cause nobody likes him." I honestly told my toddler, grabbing the forgotten coffee mug and bringing it over to the sink.

"Me like Tol, mama." Silas informed me as I placed the mug into the sink and went over to the bread box.

"Why? Cause he brings you candy and toys?" I asked my son as I sliced some bread and grabbed the cheese out of the ceramic container it was in (next to the bread box).

"No." My son shook his head as I sliced some cheese for his sandwich. "Me like Tol hair. It red." My son blurted out as I fixed up his sandwich and plated it.

Jesus…my son liked my ex cause he's a redhead? God, what's wrong with him? Was Shaw like this as a child? Random. Shaking my head, I brought my son over his sandwich. Placing the plate down infront of Silas, I ruffled his hair and told him, "You have to like people cause they're nice, not cause they've got red hair."

"El'son nice, got red hair." Silas countered me before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite out of it while I went over to the counter to get him a glass of milk.

Of course, my son likes redheads because of Ellison Hatfield, the gentle giant of the Hatfield family. Too bad's Tolbert not a gentle man, his temper can go from 0-100 in a split second. "You'll see Ellison and Cotton and all your other friends and cousins Sunday after church. Okay." I smiled at my son, changing the subject as I brought him over his milk.

"Okay." Silas nodded as I placed his glass on the table.

Before I could sit down Lydia's cry of, "Mama! Mama!", echoed from upstairs. Looks like a mother's work's never done.

* * *

I walked into church on Sunday morning for Easter service acting as if nothing had happened between me and Tolbert on Friday. I walked right by him without as much as a look as I made my way to my usual pew that was occupied by Sully, Jim Vance, Cap, Allie, and a few other Hatfields. Only thing that might give way to something was the way Tolbert's eyes raked over me as I walked by him along with how he moved his hand to brush against my skirt. Preacher Garrett gave me an odd look, but I just held my chin up high and walked behind Todd and Mary as they made their way to the pew they usually sat in with Johnse and Roseanna while carrying Lydia on my hip and holding onto Silas' little hand as he walked next to me.

"Happy Easter." I greeted everyone on my pew as I came to a stop at it, feeling a few eyes boring into me. One set I knew was the reverends while the other I knew was Tolbert's. I didn't let it bother me, just smiled at my kin (well I guess they're my kin since they're Silas' relatives).

"Happy Easter." Sully parroted, quickly rising and scooting out of the pew so that me and my kids could take our seats.

Cap just tipped his black Stetson at me while Allie smiled, "Happy Easter, Jessa."

"Happy Easter." The Wallace's (being Skunk Hair and Vera) politely replied as I took my seat between Sully and Jim.

"Shaw ain't havin' a Happy Easter. He's still locked up in my room, goin' stir ass crazy wit' withdraw." Jim Vance chuckled, his large belly jiggly like jelly, as I placed Lydia on my lap and set Silas in the small spot between me and his grandfather.

"Jim…" Sully warned his uncle, giving the crochety mountain man a cutting look.

I just shot Sully a look full of judgement and disgust. How could he sit around and let his son go thru some homemade half-ass rehab when he had the power to take him to a reputable place in the future and get him real help? Jim was right, Sully wasn't much of a father to Shaw. No wonder Shaw was so fucked up. His step-dad beat the living shit out of him and his real dad was too busy trying to find a way to stop a feud then to find the time to actually parent his son. Shaw's mother, even tho Peggy was nice and seemed to be good to Shaw, had some issues to considering how she let him be raised.

It'd be a cold day in hell before I let my son be mistreated by his father, whether that be physically or emotionally. Hell, I'd do anything for my son, my children, which I why I was currently single. As Tolbert once told me years ago, I'm fine enough on my own.

"He'll be freed in 'nother week I reckon." Jim rattled on while the congregation sang _Are You Washed In The Blood?_ , which I guess is an appropriate song to sing on Easter Sunday. I dunno, the Easter songs in modern churches a bit more upbeat, but we're in the 1880s so…

Giving his uncle a hard reprimanding look with his ocean eyes, Sully hissed, "Jim, shut up and sing the damn song. We're in church, talk later at dinner."

Jim Vance just let out a loud chuckle before telling his nephew, "Sully stop actin' all religious cause ev'one here knows ya ain't."

Sully just rolled his eyes at his uncle before turning his attention to me. "Jessa, you're going to the main Hatfield house for dinner after service, right?"

"Yes, I am. I even made a pie." I answered the man that would've been my father-in-law if my ex-fiance didn't run from his past and drown his sorrows in an endless supply of whiskey bottles.

"Not berry, I hope." Jim chortled, causing Cap to let out a bitten back chuckle.

"Jim, stop pokin' fun at berry pie." Sully order his uncle, causing me to just shake my head. God, how they live together without killing each other beats me.

Before Jim could say another word, Reverend Garret took the pulpit and loudly finished the last line of the hymn before saying, "Brothers and sisters in Christ, I welcome ya'll 'ere today on this Easter Sunday t'celebrate in the risin' of our lord an' savior, Jesus Christ." Looking over the crowd, he leaned forward on the pulpit and carried on with, "He shed his blood so that washed in it we'd be cleaned from all sin. All sin no matter if it's thievery, murder, lyin', gossipin', unfaithfulness, or fornication, is forgiven when washed in the blood of the lamb." Raising a hand in the air and doing some quick spirit fingers, the preacher's voice got deep as he sing-songed, "Almighty God's begotten son, our savior, Jesus Christ."

Well, this Easter service should be cringeworthy since the preacher's eyes bored holes into me (and most likely Tolbert too) as he said the words fornication. I get the feeling that the good ol' reverend can sense the sexual tension between me and my redheaded ex; is going to be playing on it during the 'get your sins forgiven cause he's risen' sermon he's spewing out.

Never in my life have I wanted to crawl under a pew and hide during church, but right now I kinda do. Especially with how so many women are raising their hands and shouting out amen in response to the reverend's fire and brimstone message. I'd much rather have a repeat of last year's Easter service where Reverend Garrett read the verse about Jesus' tomb being empty and doing a message on that.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

Reverend Garrett's Easter sermon was full o'persecutions 'bout sins, mostly fornication (fuckin') an' how it's only forgiven by the blood o'the lamb. Blah, blah, blah… Yes, I believe in god an' I'm Christian, but I ain't no celibate man an' ain't gonna grovel for forgiveness for fuckin' (whether it be a whore or the woman I love) when the mood hits. Hell, the reverend's daughter Leona's been courtin' wit' Calvin for 'bout 3-years now an' I'm sure they're doin' more than playin' _Patty Cake,_ but Reverend Garrett don't seem t'pay that any mind. Nah, that preacher was too concerned wit' givin' me an' Jessa judgmental looks an' goin' on an' on 'bout how sins includin' fornication (which he harped on the most) was forgivable.

Nancy an' Abel ended up leavin' the service early cause they had 'nough o'the reverend's sermon 'bout sinners needin' forgiveness from our risen savior. Can't say that I blame 'em. I most likely would've left too if it wasn't for my need t'keep an eye on Jessa; make sure she was doin' a'ight wit' hearin' the sermon.

After the reverend ended the sermon, I made my way ov'r t'my folks' (a place I haven't been in a long time) for Easter ham supper. I spent some time wit' my brothers 'fore takin' up a rocker on the porch. I just needed a moment t'myself for a bit. My brothers were all happy, but I weren't. I mean, I weren't depressed or nothin' like that, but my mind was heavily weighed down by thoughts. Thoughts o'Jessa an' how our lives were so screwed up cause of our lack o'communication. If we'd been more open reckon we'd be happily married right now.

I was rockin' an' just starin' out at the vast woods s'roundin' my folks' cabin whenever the front door squeaked opened. I turned my head only t'see my ma steppin' out on the porch. I didn't say anythin', just went back t'lookin' at the trees. "Tolbert what're ya doin'?" My ma asked, comin' ov'r to the rocker next t'me an' takin' a seat.

"What'cha mean, ma?" I asked, nev'r takin' my eyes off the nearby trees.

"Ya know what I mean, son. What're ya doin' wit' Jessa?"

"Nothin'." I simply said, rockin' aimlessly.

I watched a squirrel run down a tree trunk an' 'cross the yard while listenin' to my ma's words of, "I had a rightful vision of a dream that she birthed a boy, one that resembled ya in a few ways, an' gave it a middle name ya hate." Grabbin' my hand an' tightly squeezin' it, she inquired wit' a worried look, "So, I repeat, what're ya doin' wit' Jessa?"

"Ma, just cause ya had a dream don't make it true or the sight." I rolled my eyes at her. "Hell, ya know poppy says that the sight's hogwash." I reminded her wit' the tilt o'my head. My gran'ma did a number on her growin' up, makin' her believe in sight, dreams, an' future visions. Everbody knew that shit just wasn't true. Creepy's what it is.

Narrowin' her eyes at me, she firmly said, "It ain't hogwash, Tolbert." Shakin' my hand, she warned, "Heed it cause it always come true."

"Ma-" I began only t'get cut off by her snappin', "Gettin' a bastard on her'll get'cha killed by her jealous husband."

"He ain't her husband." I reminded my ma, givin' her a hard look as I stopped my rockin'.

"Mark my words, he will be." She said wit' conviction in her tone, lookin' at me wit' stern eyes. He won't be if I've got any say in it. "If ya wanna live, son, then stay 'way from her." Ma advised me, pattin' my hand 'fore standin' up. "She'll be the death o'ya if ya don't leave her be." She sighed 'fore walkin' off to the front door an' back into the house t'finish makin' dinner.

 _ **Meanwhile Over In Mate Creek, WV…**_

 **Jessa POV:**

I was in the crowded kitchen of the main Hatfield house, helping cook Easter supper. Levicy, Allie, and Vera were all large and in various stages of ready to pop, meaning that I had to do a lot of running around the kitchen along with Jane (Judge Wall's wife), Essie (Jane and Wall's daughter). Nannie and Betty, the oldest daughters of Anse and Levicy, were tending to the children.

I was checking on the ham whenever Jane asked me, "Are you gonna take Shaw back once Uncle Jim deems him sober enough to leave the house?"

I wasn't planning on it. I felt that I needed some time alone to sift thru my feelings, especially after the hookup with Tolbert. I mean that wasn't meaningless, it happened cause we hashed out some things, some feelings, that we never talked about until now. Shaw and me, well that wasn't something I needed to think long and hard about.

Deeming that the ham still had more time to cook, I closed the oven while simply telling Jane a generic answer of, "I dunno. I'll have to see if he can stay sober first."

Allie gave me a look that silently read, 'you better not take that drunk back', while all of the other women just nodded their heads at me.

"It could be worse; you could still be stuck wit' Tolbert McCoy." Essie pointed out, crinkling her nose in disgust as she peeled some carrots.

"Yea…" I tightly said, feeling a bit uneasy since I did hookup with the redhead a couple of days ago.

Catching on that I felt awkward, Levicy changed the subject by asking Allie, "Allie, dear, what're ya and Cap plannin' on callin' this new baby?"

Rubbing her swollen belly, my best friend smiled, "Levicy Anne if it's a girl and Ellis Liam if it's a boy."

"Oh, Allie, I'm honored that ya'll wanna name 'er after me." Levicy proudly smiled, joy oozing from every word she spoke.

"Of course, we do, we couldn't think of anyone better to name her after." Allie smiled at her mother-in-law while cleaning pole beans. Looking over at the third pregnant woman in the room, Allie told her, "Vera, you must tell everyone the names you and Skunk Hair came up with. They're lovely."

"We've picked out Bridget and Walton." Vera told everyone with a happy smile on her face as she placed a freshly peeled carrot into a bowl.

Walton, like that tv show _The Waltons_? Hell, maybe his middle name'll be JimBob too. I'd never name my son Walton, but to each their own.

Turning to me, Jane asked (in poor taste if you ask me), "Do you think you'll ever have anymore children?"

"Jane, she suffered a miscarriage a couple of months back." Levicy reminded her sister-in-law, letting the woman know that her question was rude and uncalled for. Jane just shrugged, not feeling any shame about being reprimanded on the question she asked me.

I felt all eyes on me as I answered Jane with, "I suppose if I'm in the position to have another baby I will."

"Well, I pray that you'll be able to." Jane told me with a sympathetic smile as she picked up a carrot to peel. Instead of leaving it at that, she went on to ask, "If you were to have another child what would you name it?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe after it's father somehow." I shrugged, cleaning pole beans with ease.

Before Jane could say another word, Levicy came to my rescue by telling the woman, "Jane, could you check the rolls; see if they've risen?"

"Of course." Jane nodded before getting up and going over to the counter the pans with rolls lined up on them were at.

Well, so far, my Easter's uneventful. Hopefully the rest of the day'll get better.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I was planning on having Anse confront Bad Frank in this chapter, but an unexpected scene came up and I didn't have room to put it in. It'll be in the beginning of the next chapter tho. I hope you guys liked this (lemon included, lol). Yea, reckon I'm laying down a foundation for more angst and drama.**

 **Since Jessa's gonna come up pregnant (I hinted at that in a note a few chapters back) who do ya'll think the baby's daddy is considering she hooked up with both Shaw and Tolbert within like a 2-week span? Is Sally right, that Tolbert's the daddy, or not? It's always nice to hear what you readers are thinking.**

 **Oh, the birth of Cap and Allie's new baby will be in the next chapter too.**


	85. Spring Has Sprung

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **I wasn't planning on getting this written so fast, but I did so here's a back to back update. Yay!**

* * *

 **Spring Has Sprung**

 **Shaw POV:**

I was sitting in bed, bored outta my mind, munchin' on a stick of jerky. I had no idea how long I've been locked up in Uncle Jim's room for since the days ran together, but I do know that I'm so sick and tired of being kept in a dark room with only jerky and water to keep myself alive with. Hell, once when Jim came into the room to bring me more water and food, I tried to escaped my running by him, but that didn't work out since the old goat whacked me upside of the head; knockin' me out.

I missed Jessa and our kids. Hell, I missed my siblings too. It was hard being locked up and separated from everyone. Honestly, this is worse than my stint in jail. At least in jail I had real food and light, windows too. I hate this, I fuckin' hate it. I want out so bad I can taste it.

I took a bite outta my jerky whenever the door squeaked open, sending a ray of light into the room. "Reckon your sobered up 'nough t'come out now, boy." Jim's rough crochety voice rang out as he appeared in the doorway, lookin' me over with his cold icy eyes.

"Thank god, I'm tired of being in here." I told my uncle, tossing my jerky onto the bedside table before pushing myself off of the bed.

"You'll be comin' to work wit' me at Anse's sawmill for a while." Uncle Jim informed me as I made my way over to him.

I arched a brow at him. "Why? I got a livery business to run."

"Todd's been runnin' the business just fine while you've been soberin' up." My uncle waved me off. Placin' a hand on my shoulder, Jim told me, "Your workin' wit' me so ya don't fall off the banwagon head first into a goddamn whiskey bottle. Ya gotta stay sober for a while 'fore Jessa'll consider gettin' back wit'cha, boy."

"Goddamnit, she's bein' difficult." I muttered under my breath, shakin' my head.

Removin' his hand from my shoulder, Jim defended Jessa's outrageous demands with a crochety toned, "She ain't bein' difficult, Shaw. She's doin' what she thinks is best for the youngins; I have t'agree that tho they need their pappy they can't 'ford a bad drunk for a pap either."

I just rolled my eyes at the large man before walkin' by him and into the main room. Low and behold my dad was sitting on an armchair reading the paper, actin' like everything was normal. Like I wasn't locked up for god knows how long by our uncle. Upon hearing my bare feet smack against the hardwood floor, my dad looked up only to say, "Shaw, I see Jim deems you sober enough to come out."

What the fuck?! What the fuck, did he really just say that to me?! He's actin' like me being locked up to dry out was normal. He can time travel, could've gotten me into some bullshit AA program if he thought I had a real big problem, but he lets Uncle Jim keep me locked up away from everything and everybody so I'll get sober. What a fuckin' prick.

Before I could think it over, I barreled over to my dad and ripped his paper out of his hands, startling him. "You're a fuckin' piece of shit father! You let Jim lock me up when you could've gotten me help, you prick!" I roared, tossin' the paper to the ground and getting into Sully's face. "I hate you. I hate you so goddamned much that it ain't funny, Sully."

"You might hate me, Shaw Hector, but you're my son. Nothing'll ever change that." Sully told me in a scholarly tone, reminding me of our shared DNA as if I didn't already know. Bastard can't be a normal dad; can't tell me he loves me or what not. "Hate me all you want, but if it wasn't for me, I'm afraid you'd be scarred for life by Peter. If it wasn't for me you would've lived in hell the last few years."

Oh no he didn't! Oh he fuckin' didn't just say that shit t me! He didn't save me from shit. Rage boiled in my blood as I loudly barked, "Newsflash, dad, I'm already scarred for life by Peter. You came back too late." Shakin' my head, I continued my rant with, "He beat the shit outta me and smacked around mom. Hell, he shoved one of my sisters so hard that she hit the floor and broke her neck. Bethany died when she was 3 and I was 7. She fuckin' died cause Peter pushed her an' it was just marked a freak accident." My honey eyes were blazing with anger as I lowly seethed, "So, no, dad, you didn't fuckin' save me from Peter. Savin' me from that drunk bastard would've been you takin' me as a toddler before his drunken anger reared its ugly head." I shook my head in disgust at Sully before turnin' my back to him and stalkin' off.

"Son-" My dad began to call out only for me to stop, look over my shoulder, and snapped, "Don't son me, Sully. Not today."

Coming up to my side, Jim placed a hand on my shoulder and led me towards the front door while saying, "Come on, son, let's get to work." I didn't say a word, just walked with Jim. His dog, Mr. Howls, was already at the dog waiting for us. Jim just chuckled, "Looks like Mr. Howls is ready for you t'work wit' us too." I just nodded, a small smile forming as I looked at the dog wagging its tail at the site of my uncle.

Jim just opened the front door and pushed me thru it before following me onto the porch with his dog hot on his heels. We quietly made our way to the hitching post which had some horses saddled and ready to ride waitin' for us. "See you groomed my horse." I pointed out as we stopped at our horses.

"Course I did. Just cause ya were in a bad spot didn't mean your horse had'a suffer." Jim told me as we mounted our horses. "Put new shoes on 'im too." He added in as we trotted off away from the house.

We were trottin' down the road (Mr. Howls was keeping in step right beside my uncle's horse) whenever Uncle Jim looked at me and said, "Shaw, ya gotta put to rest your demons 'bout how you were raised or you'll lose your family. Miss Jessa, now she ain't playin'. She don't want no unstable man raisin' her chil'ren."

"I ain't unstable, Uncle Jim, and I've accepted how I was raised." I countered my uncle, feelin' that he was worryin' 'bout too much. I was only his great-nephew; he didn't need to be so concerned.

"Cleary, that ain't the case by how you went off on your pappy." Givin' me a quick tilted look, Uncle Jim added, "Also, if ya were more stable minded I wouldn't 've had to lock ya up for a month t'sober you up wit'."

My eyes bulged out of my head. "A month? Damnit, Jim, ya had me in that room for an entire month."

"Yep." Jim popped his tongue. "Only way t'get'cha sober." Yea…right…bet it was…

"Oh my god, Jessa and the kids-" I began only to be cut off by my uncle telling me, "Jessa and the kids are fine, boy. Hell, just the other day they planted a garden."

"They planted a garden and I missed it." I sighed, felling sad that I wasn't around to help with the garden. It wasn't fair that I couldn't help; be apart of things and make memories with my family.

"Hell, Shaw, if ya keep a level head on your shoulders then they'll be plenty of gardens you'll be plantin' wit' your family."

Looking at my uncle, I told him, "I wanna go see them."

"It's plantin' season, we can see them on our day off." He told me, trying to brush off the fact that I needed to see my family.

"Can't we go see them before work? I mean it's on the way." It really was on the way, in fact we'd be coming to my house in a few minutes since it was off of the man road.

Jim let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes before relenting with, "Fine but we ain't stayin' long. We gotta get to the timber yard."

* * *

 **J** **essa POV:**

We were all sitting at the table eating breakfast whenever the front door opened accompanied by Shaw's voice askin', "What's everyone eatin'?" When I lifted my eyes towards the door, I watched him walk right on inside, followed by Jim. A smirked appeared on his face as he remarked, "Whatever it is, sure does smell good.", as he walked into the living room.

"He's really gonna waltz on in here actin' like nothin' happened?" Todd asked me in a low whisper before eating a forkful of eggs. I just cut my eyes at him, silently letting him know to just drop it.

"We were on our way t'work an' he wanted to see ya an' the youngins." Uncle Jim explained, standin' by the door with his dog while Shaw made his way into the kitchen.

"Daddy! You 'ere!" Silas exclaimed, jumping off of his chair and running over to Shaw.

"Yea, Silas, I'm here." Shaw scooped up our son. "By god, buddy, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you." Shaw mused, looing over our son as he held him close to his chest.

Silas crinkled up his nose. "Daddy stinky."

"Yea, well, daddy wasn't able to take a bath cause mean ol' crazy Uncle Jim had me locked up in a room for a goddamned month."

"Shaw, you watch your mouth around my son!" I commanded while at the same time Uncle Jim defended himself with a loud, "I'm not mean and crazy. Did what had'a be done for ya, boy."

Shaw just rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by both me and Jim. "Well, at least you're not stinky."

"No, me not stinky." Silas agreed with a slight shake of his head.

Shaw just chuckled before bringing Silas over to the table. After placing him back int his seat, he went over to the highchair to see Lydia. "Hey, Lydia. It's daddy." Shaw smiled at the little girl who was nibbling on a biscuit.

The little girl just tilted her head at him and parroted, "Daddy.", in a tone that was void of any excitement. I guess since he's been gone for so long that she's either forgotten him or in a way doesn't care. Whatever it was, Lydia didn't seem too thrilled to be seeing her daddy.

"Are you movin' back in?" Mary innocently asked her older brother as she reached for her glass of milk. She wasn't aware of all of the problems between me and Shaw or of his personal ones, so I understand why she'd be curious about his living situation.

"God, I hope not." Todd muttered under his breath, causing me to give him a swift kick under the table to keep him quiet.

Smoothing back Lydia's hair, Shaw looked over at Mary and told her, "Not yet, but soon."

Soon. Hell, he was so certain that I was going to welcome him home with wide open arms. He had a lot of groveling and proving himself before I'd even consider reconciling with him. At the moment I was fine with being single. Less stress and headaches.

"Shaw, we better get a move on. Don't wanna be late." Uncle Jim told Shaw, gesturing to the door with a nudge of his head.

"Okay, Jim." Shaw nodded before pressing a kiss on top of Lydia's head. "I'll be back soon." He assured us before walking a few steps and stopping by me. Pressing a kiss to my cheek, he added in, "Maybe even for dinner."

"God, I hope not." I heard Todd mutter under his breath, causing me to give him another swift kick under the table.

"You and Uncle Jim can come over any time you want for dinner and to spend time with the kids." I told Shaw as politely as I could. I pointed my fork at the door and gave Shaw a look. "You better get going."

Shaw just nodded before walking over to Uncle Jim, who had a hand clutched around the doorknob. Jim opened the door and walked right on out the door with his dog hot on his heels. Shaw followed right behind the crochety mountain man, leaving me and the kids to finish our breakfast in peace.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Even tho I was ready to pop at any second I was still active. So much so that I was helpin' Levicy wit' the wash while visitin' her this mid-mornin'. Cap was inside wit' his baby brother Detroit 'Troy' cooin' over the lil thing while I waddled over to the clothesline with a laundry basket full of freshly washed clothes. My son, Captain W., rushed by me and over to the chicken coop the was a few yards away. "That boy sure does love chickens." Levicy mused, looking over at my son as he stood by the fence surrounding the coop (watching the white hens), as I came to a stop next to her and set the laundry basket down.

"He loves animals period." I smiled, grabbing a shirt from my basket.

"Wait til he learns how the chicken gets to the supper table one day." Levicy told me as we hung up some shirts, alluding that my son would be shocked to learn that his precious chickens get their necks chopped off so he can have a full belly at dinner time.

"Yea, I dread the day he finds out." I lightly chuckled, shaking my head before going to grab another piece of laundry from the basket.

"How're ya feelin'? Must be gettin' close to your time."

"Honestly, I'm dog weary tired and my back hurts, but that ain't gonna stop me from runnin' my house."

"Course not, the house would fall into shambles if my son had to cook and clean." Levicy knowingly smirked, hanging up another sheet. "Men might think it's easy t'run a household, but in truth if they had to do it it'd never get done."

"I couldn't agree more, ma."

"Ya hear that Jim finally let Shaw outta the house; had my Anderson set him up with security work at the loggin' camp too."

"Yea, Cap told me 'bout it the other day." I nodded, pinning a shirt on the line.

Levicy grabbed another sheet from the basket while stating, "All this trouble so Shaw'll be sober; be able to get his family back." She shook her head while hanging up the sheet. "Deep down I do believe that Jessa and Shaw are meant for each other, but I don't believe that he'll stay sober for long." I just nodded at my mother-in-law, even tho I only halfway agreed with her. I felt that Shaw was going to slip up and drink again, but I didn't think that he was Jessa's other half. I'd rather have my best friend with Tolbert, but only if he can get her to Oklahoma. If he ain't going, then I don't want her with anybody. Walkin' around the sheet and comin' closer to me, Levicy sighed, "I also believe that boy has the ability to make the feudin' an' fightin' 'tween the families even worse."

"How so?" I asked, no doubt with a confused look on my face.

"The hate that boy's got's like slow poison. Over time it kills, painfully." Shaking her head and looking at the sheet she'd just hung up, she declared, "Both our family an' the McCoys'll suffer for it."

Oh… I just nodded since I was a bit startled at Levicy's revelation. If Shaw's hate for Tolbert was enough to send the feud into overdrive then we all had a big problem on our hands. I need talk to Sully, convince him that the only way to put a damper on the feud is to get his son back to the future and to leave him there forever.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt my water break. Lookin' up at Levicy, I told her, "My water just broke."

 _ **Meanwhile In Pikeville, KY…**_

 **Devil Anse POV:**

I meant to go confront that Pinkerton Mr. Phillips a couple weeks ago, but I found myself sidetracked wit' the Easter holiday, the birth of my son Troy, and some changes at work. Changes bein' that Uncle Jim had Shaw runnin' security with him (in order to keep an eye on the boy so he wouldn't go back on the bottle) an' I had t'move Cap t'wood board stackin' duty. Well, I also cut Abel's hours much to Cap's urgin', so the was 'nother reason why I had him stackin' boards.

But since I had some free time today I was finally headin' ov'r t'Pikeville's whorehouse to confront Bad Frank. Uncle Jim was join' me, much to my lil brother's dismay. 'Fore we left the house Ellison expressed his concern 'bout me goin' after Frank Phillips since our kin, the LEvingers in his opinon were jackasses that most likely had it comin'. He didn't care 'bout the risk Phillips posed t'us. He took down the Levigners, what's to say he wouldn't hunt the rest of us down. Ellison, ever the goddamned pacifist, begged me t'find 'nother way t'settle things wit' the Pinkerton.

His words of 'All I'm sayin' is as smart as you are maybe ya can figure out another way' ran thru my head the entire time I rode t'Kentucky. They ebbed 'way at me, made me think that perhaps I could solve the Pinkerton problem peacefully. By time we rode into Pikeville an' up to the whorehouse posin' as a saloon I made the decision to offer the man $100 to leave town instead o'takin' him outback an' blowin' his brainpan out.

"Come on, Uncle Jim. Let's get this ov'r with." I told my uncle, earnin' me a nod, 'fore I pushed the swingin' doors to the smoke-filled whorehouse open. Me and Jim walked in side by side while his dog moseyed on in front of us. The place was busy, with whores hangin' all ov'r men while a man played a tune on the piano. Me an' Jim stopped in the middle of the room an' looked at eachother, silently communicatin' that we needed t'find Phillips and quick.

As I looked 'round the room, Jim pulled out his pistol an' shot it into the ceilin'. Reckon a whore just shot in the ass while workin' on her back. Oh, of course Jim just had to shoot his gun. Everythin' ceased an' all eyes were on us since the saloon patrons were startled outta their wits. Jim just shrugged at me as I sgave him a narrowed look. Takin' my pipe outta my mouth, I loudly announced, "Lookin' for a gentleman named Frank Phillips."

"What's your business wit' him?" Asked a voice from over in the back of the room, where the bar was.

I turned 'round only to see a man walkin' 'way from the bar an' the redhaired whore the was on a stool next to him. Lookin' between the man makin' his way ov'r wit' a walkin' stick an' me, Uncle Jim concluded, "That there must be Bad Frank Phillips with that limp."

No shit, Dave did say the man got shot in the ass by Ed. God, I should've just left Uncle Jim at home. I see he's gonna get us into a fight when I need to pay off Mr. Frank Phillips. Goddamnit, Shaw would be visitin' Jessa an' the chil'ren today, givin' Uncle Jim some free time 'way from the boy.

"I go by Frank Phillips, not the other part, so if I was you I'd mind my tongue." Bad Frank warned my uncle in a low-edge of a voice as he hobbled his way over to us.

"Well, ain't you ornery for a cripple." Uncle Jim deadpanned.

"I'd give you a lesson in manners, but the house required I check in my guns before goin' upstairs wit' Jenny-Lou."

Oh, bet she just loved that. He could barely walk, poor whore was workin' extra hard for her two-bits from him. Maybe he had a sense of gratitude an' tipped her a lil extra.

"Well, that's too bad. Given your attitude I liked t'seen how good yu can use 'em." Uncle Jim sarcastically told the Pinkerton, cockin' his head at the man to future get under his skin.

"Well 'nough t'shoot dead your relatives, old man."

Okay, this ends now. Before Jim could utter another word, I told the Pinkerton, "I've come to talk t'ya, not get into a shootout in a damn whorehouse. After I'd killed ya I'd have to explain it to my wife an' I wouldn't much look forward to havin' t'do that." Jim just let out chuckle as he imagined the fight that'd ensue if I had to explain such a thing to Levicy. "So, how 'bout I buy you a drink instead?" I offered the Pinkerton.

"You buy me a bourbon whiskey straight, Mr. Hatfield." Frank Phillips ordered me before lookin' over at Jim an' sayin' "But you'll have to leave your dog outside." Pointing to Mr. Howls, who was sittin' by Jim's leg, he added, "But he can stay."

"Hmm…" I nodded 'fore walkin' by the crippled Pinkerton an' over to the bar.

"You girls better leave, we've got business t'discuss." Bad Frank told the whores sittin' at the bar as we came to a stop at it.

The girls just nodded and left, in turn causin' me to tell the barkeep, "Two bourbon whiskeys straight."

Quickly, the barkeep placed some glasses on the bar an' poured us our drinks while I took off my hat, settin' it down. Reachin' for his whiskey, Mr. Phillips asked, "So why'd you make a special trip to parlay with me?"

Takin' my money clip out an' removin' some money, I explained, "I've come t'give ya $100 to leave these parts."

"I killed your kin, why the pay off?" He asked, lookin' at the money in my hand as he sipped his drink.

"Wasn't my first idea, believe me." I placed the money on the bar. "The longer you stay people's gonna expect me t'do somethin'." I warned him. "The Levingers were always damned fool idiots at best, but don't make me raise my hand 'gainst ya Mr. Phillips cause I would kill you." Slidin' the money ov'r to him, I ordered, "Take my money an' ride on out."

"I'll take your money." Mr. Phillips shrugged. Pickin' up the $100, he looked at me an' sad, "Just don't think I'm runnin'."

Of course he doesn't want to skip town. Pickin' up my shot o'whiskey an' downin' it, I told the man, "You took down the Levingers so didn't expect ya louse it out."

"Your peck shootin' relatives gave my bad leg." Narrowin' his eyes at me, he accused, "Your land claim and kin cost me my job."

Placin' the money down on the bar for the drinks, I told him, "Skunk's profession." 'Fore walkin' off I advised, "Get yourself into somethin' useful."

* * *

 **Levicy POV:**

Allie's been in the birthin' bed for endless hours now. All of the men and the chil'ren were outside, waitin' for word. Vera was outside too, tendin' to the chil'ren since she was too far 'long to be of any help to Allie. The only one's in the bedroom wit' my daughter-in-law was me, Jessa, and Doc. Doc, as he was wit' every birth he presided ov'r, was just sittin' an' readin' while waitin' for his patient's time t'push. Me an' Jessa were by Allie's side, wipin' her head with cool washcloths and keepin' her mind off the pain by talkin' to her.

On and on it went til finally, Doc deemed Allie ready to push. The first few pushes she made were fine, but now she's startin' to tire out. "Come on, Allie, just a few more." I encouraged, rubbin' her back as I helped her sit up.

Allie weakly shook her head. "I can't, I'm too tired. I need to rest."

"You can't rest, sweetheart. The baby's ready t'come out." I told her, pushing a stray piece of sweaty hair behind her ear.

"I'm too tired to push." She admitted as her arms shook in an effort to hold herself upright.

"Baby'll crown wit' a few more pushes, Allie." Doc assured her from his spot at the bottom of the bed.

"I need to rest. I'm too tired." Allie protested, shakin' her head an' sendin' some hair tumblin' out of her messy, matted, sweat soaked braid.

Squeezing Allie's hand, Jessa boldly told her with a firmness I've only ever seen in one other person in my entire life (Granny Delize), "Allie, you listen to me, the baby needs you to fight on and push. You might be exhausted, but Levicy needs you to push her out. You're her mother, you need to be strong for her and push."

Allie just nodded before bearing down and pushing with all the strength she could gather up. When she grew too tired, she stopped, which caused Doc to say, "I see the head. One more big push oughta do it."

"Okay." Allie nodded before biting her lip and pushin'.

Suddenly, Allie stopped pushing and Doc sat up with a cryin' baby in his arms. Lookin' 'tween us an' the baby, he announced, "It's a girl." Oh my goodness, baby Levicy's here.

 **Cap POV:**

I felt a sense of excitement an' pride well up in my chest as I heard the echoin' of newborn cries comin' from the house. I was so happy that my second child had come. All of the men sittin' wit' me on the porch smiled, happy that a new Hatfield had entered the world. Well, all but Shaw that is. Even sober he had a pissy face on. Hell, think he was only here cause both Jessa an' Uncle Jim were. Family rumour had it that Shaw got into it wit' Sully an' avoids him if he can. Most likely the reason why Sully wasn't at the main house waitin' on Allie t'give birth I reckon.

"That gran'baby of mine sure does have a set of lungs." Pa beamed proudly, his pipe danglin' in the corner of his mouth.

"That it does, big brother." Uncle Ellison nodded in agreement from his spot next t'pa.

"Reckon in a few weeks we'll be doin' this 'gain 'fore my Vera."

The front door opened and out walked Doc. Comin' up to me, he announced, "You've got a baby girl, Cap." A daughter. Wow. "Allie's tired, but you can go in and see her and the baby." Doc told me while both ma and Jessa stepped out onto the porch.

"Thanks Doc." I shook his hand 'fore goin' over to the door.

Right 'fore I set foot into the house, I heard my ma tell everyone out on the porch, "Allie had a girl; named her Levicy Ann."

I knew that it meant a lot t'my mother to have a gran'baby named after her by how much joy filled her voice durin' her announcement. I just smiled to myself an' walked into the house. Quickly, I made my way upstairs to the spare room and walked inside only to see my wife holdin' our newborn daughter in her arms.

Lookin' up at me, Allie smiled an' said, "We've got another Levicy in the family."

"Yea, I heard." I nodded with a smile as I went over to my wife's side. Takin' a seat at the edge of the bed, next to her, I gestured to our daughter in awe and declared, "She's one might cute baby."

"Yea, she is." Allie mused, gently rockin' Levicy Ann in her arms. "Are you gonna let Abel see her?"

"In a week or so after you heal and adjust t'motherin' two chil'ren." If it was truly up to me I wouldn't let him see my daughter, but my wife did express an interest in the fool seein' his niece. Softly strokin' Allie's cheek, I asked, "Okay?", to make sure she accepted my terms.

"Okay." She nodded with a weak smile. "Do you wanna hold her?" She asked, offerin' me the baby.

"Course I do." I smiled 'fore takin' my daughter wit' a gentle ease only an experienced father possesses. Gently rockin' my daughter in my arms, I cooed, "I'm your pa, lil Levicy Ann."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Shaw's back and is being babysat by Jim to keep him sober. How long do you guys think that's ging to last for? Also, how do you guys feel about Shaw lashing out at Sully? Is Levicy right, will he make the feud worse? Anyways, Allie had baby Levicy Ann, yay!**

 **Next up somebody figures out that Jessa's pregnant. Any guesses on who?**


	86. Unexpectedly Expecting

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Unexpectedly Expecting**

 **Abel POV:**

My sister gave birth to my niece nearly 2-weeks ago and I'm just now visiting them. Not my choice, but my brother-in-law's. Cap's bullshit excuse at first was that Allie needed rest, then after that it was that she needed to adjust to having a toddler and a baby, but finally today when I was gettin' ready to head home after half-day's work (cause of that jackass) I was given the go ahead to visit Allie and baby Levicy Ann. I was given strict orders not to bring over my wife or cousin-in-law or else I'd never be allowed to see my sister again. Yea, Cap Hatfield was a hardass.

So, that's why I'm currently sitting in an armchair holding my niece in my arms while my nephew sits by my boots watchin' protectively over his baby sister. Allie was sitting on the sofa, sippin' on coffee and watchin' me with Levicy Ann, a soft smile on her face. Lookin' between the baby in my arms and my sister, I smiled, "She's cute."

"She's a real good baby. Sleep's soundly and eats good." Allie bragged, placing her mug down on the coffee table.

"Me and Nancy's expectin' sometime this winter." I announced, a smile appearing on my face. Never did I ever consider havin' kids, but then I got with Nancy and everything changed.

My sister looked a bit surprised at what I said. Hell, shouldn't she be happy to be an expectant aunt? "What? Last I knew you were trying for a baby, not that you're having one."

"Yea, well, we haven't talked in over a month so of course you weren't aware of Nancy's condition. Hell, we figured out she was expectin' only a few days after Cap banned you from seeing me." I told my sister, still feeling bitter towards her husband for his bullshit ban. Hell, bet he wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do when it came to see his family, but he just laid down a heavy-handed law; expecting my sister to follow it without any objections. Eh, I think Allie was only listening to him cause she didn't want any trouble in her marriage. She really did love the guy and in fact I didn't have any problems with him until he started getting too pushy when it came to my business.

"Oh…" Allie sighed, down casting her eyes in sudden shame. I could tell that she felt bad about not seeing me for so long just by her bodylanguage.

"Keep a close eye on Jessa, she might be yackin' up furballs soon 'nough." I advised my sister, changing the subject to that of her best friend and what that girl had gotten up to a few weeks ago.

Allie furrowed her brows. "What?"

"Tolbert told me in confidence that he hooked up with Jessa durin' Easter weekend. It was quote rough emotional fuckin' end quote." Honestly, I don't even know why Tolbert confessed his hookup to me. I think it was because it was eating away at him, that he spent a moment with a woman he so badly wanted, but couldn't seem to get. I dunno, but he ended up telling me about his thing with Jessa over a shared jar of shine. Shifting the weight of LEvicy Anne from one arm to the other, I remembered another plight Tolbert had. "Oh yea, he's rackin' his brain tryin' to figure out a way to whisk away Jessa and the kids without triggerin' off Shaw's wrath' making him sic Bad Frank after t hem."

Reaching to grab his cup from the coffee table, my sister told me, "Tell him not to worry about Bad Frank, he's unemployed cause of his limp. " Taking a quick sip, she added in, "He won't be huntin' them down with a bum leg."

"I'll tell him, but I don't think that'll ease his mind."

"Well, tell him as a way to outsmart and out run any problems that he can take a train to either Omaha or Ogallala, Nebraska and then buy a wagon and supplies for a cattle trail ride that'll span a couple states."

"Cause it'll get them to their destination faster and keep them off of main roads, where Shaw would look." I concluded with a sly smirk.

"Yep." Allie popped her tongue before taking another sip of her coffee.

"I'll be sure to tell him. Just give me a heads up if you notice your bff losin' her lunch a lot and I'll tell Tolbert it's time to move."

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Lately I've been feeling fatigued and even tho I had a spotty and early monthly bleeding about a week or so after my hookup with Tolbert I was feeling just like I did when I was pregnant with Silas. I was even a bit nauseous too. I wasn't puking, but I did feel the urge to spit a lot. A part of me was hoping that I just had a touch of a stomach bug, but another part of me was hoping that I was pregnant since never in my wildest dreams did, I think that I'd ever have another child.

On top of the fatigue and nausea, I was stressed since Shaw was coming around every other day for dinner to spend time with the kids even tho he annoyed me most of the time. Yea, he kept trying to butter me up and seduce me with charming words. It wasn't working tho, especially since he was still struggling with sobriety. How I knew he was struggling was cause of the longing look he gave at the bottle of whiskey I kept in a cabinet for disinfecting and medical purposes. Oh god, his mouth was watering when he spotted that bottle when I opened the cabinet to grab it so I could smear a small finger droplet on Lydia's aching gums as she teethed her last couple of teeth. Poor thing was a late bloomer when it came to her teeth.

The late May sun beat down on me as I weeded my large garden. Silas and Lydia were chasing each other down the rows of fruits and vegetables. Their laughs and giggles filled the air, making me smile as I placed some weeds into a sack that was by me. The simplest things brought joy to my heart as a mother. Days like today where my children played while I did a simple task always produced cherished memories.

"See yer gardenin' while the chil'ren play tag this afternoon." Tolbert's smooth Appalachian accent filled the air while the shadow of his tall frame shaded me as he stood right behind where I was kneeling.

Looking over my shoulder, I nodded, "Yea, they enjoy playin' while I work."

Looking both ways, much like one does before crossing a busy street, Tolbert asked, "So, is an angry drunk Vance Bastard gonna come barrelin' out 'ere demanin' my head on a silver plater?"

"No, I'm not with him and he doesn't live here." I answered while placing some weeds into the yard clipping sack. Pinting into a genral direction, I explained, "He lives down the road with his dad and uncle, but he stops by for dinner and to see the kids a couple times a week."

"Hmm…" Tolbert hummed, kneeling right next to me. "So, how ya been?"

"I've been good." I nodded with a small smile.

"Good, that's good." Tolbert nodded before goin' on t'say, "I've been workin' a lot; savin' up money for our Oklahoma trip."

"Tolbert, I told you the last time that you were here that I can't go with you. It's not possible, not with how deep I am in the Hatfield family."

"Yer not in too deep yet. Still shallow 'nough t'get out 'fore yer drownin' in misery, hell, an' sorrow."

Narrowing my indigo eyes, I sighed, "Tolbert, it's not that cut and dry."

"Yes, it is, Jessa. It is if ya want it t'be so." Tolbert firmly told me in a tone that gave way to the fact that he was going to fight me on my decision to stay put instead of running away with him to Oklahoma. God, where did he even get the bright ass idea to go there from? Not like it's nice and built up yet, the territory's crawling with various Indians and cattle rustlers. It wasn't suitable place to raise kids, hell wouldn't be for another 30-years or so.

I shook my head, silently disagreeing with his words. I went to pick some weeds, put paused since I felt a sudden swish-slosh in the stomach, making me feel a bough of nausea. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself, ease my sudden sour stomach.

"Ya okay, darlin'?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I waved off his concerned. Putting on a brave face, I fibbed, "It's just this heat's getting to me."

"Ya sure? I mean-" He began only to be cut off by me assuring him, "I'm fine, Tolbert. Really, stop worrying."

Before Tolber could try and argue with me about my health, my son came running up to us while excitedly saying, "Hi, Tol."

"Hey, Silas." Tolbert greeted, openin' his arms so that my son could engulf him with a hug. "Ya bein' good for yer mama?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me son, giving him a quick hug after Silas bounced into him.

"Yes, Tol. Me good for mama." Silas nodded his head as Tolbert pulled out of their hug.

"Good." Tolbert simply smiled at Silas while Lydia just toddled around the garden, inching her way closer to us. Reaching into his front shirt pocket and pulling out a small bag, Tolbert told Silas, "I got'cha somethin'."

"Oh, candy." Silas lit up as his honey eyes landed on the small red and white striped bag that _Adam's General Store_ used for candy.

"It's lemon drops." Tolbert informed Silas as the little boy eagerly took the bag from him.

"Thank you, Tol." My son politely told the redhead as Lydia came to a stop right next to me.

"Yer welcome." Tolbert ruffled my son's golden-brown hair, giving him a small smile.

Lydia leaned into me, causing me to place a hand on her back to steady her, and gave Tolbert a shy look. "Hi." She told him in a tiny mouse-like squeak.

"Hi, Lydia." Tolbert greeted my daughter, waving his hand at her. Lydia just waved back at him, making me smile. Turning to me, Tolbert said, "Girl seems sweet, but reckon that's cause o'yer motherin'."

I rolled my eyes. "Children are sponges, Tolbert. They suck up what they're taught."

"Reason for my remark, darlin'." The redhead chuckled, causing me to just shake my head.

"Me et candy now?" Silas asked, looking between me and the bag he was holding.

"Not yet, sweetie." I told my son, causing his face to fall in disappointment. Rubbing his arm, I assured Silas, "But, you can eat some after we go inside."

"Okay, mama." Silas smiled, happy to hear that he's be able to eat his lemon gumdrops soon.

Standing up, Tolbert told me, "Ya'll can go in soon. I gotta get goin', got some more shine deliveries t'make."

"Okay, bye then." I told Tolbert as he started to walk away from the garden.

He didn't say a word, just kept walking until he reached where he had his wagon parked. It only took him a few moments to climb into his wagon and ride off down the road.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Levicy Ann was sleeping in her basinet and Captain W. was sprawled out on the sofa, napping, while I was in the kitchen shelling some peas. I was planning on making peas with fried pork and cornbread for dinner. Shelling peas was hard work and I missed canned peas from the _Jolly Green Giant_ so much, but I just dealt with the mundane motions of pea shelling so that my family could eat. I was on what felt like my hundredth pea whenever a knock sounded at the door.

Stopping what I was doing, I rose from the table and went over to the front door. "Hello?" I answered the door, only to see Jessa and the kids (minus Todd and Mary since they were at work and school) standing in front of me on my porch.

"Hi, Jessa. I hope you don't mind that we stopped by for a visit." She greeted me with a thin smile. The very same thin smile she used whenever she was bothered by something or was pushing thru something. Oh dear, she came over for advice.

"Oh, of course I don't mind. In fact, I could use your help shelling peas." I smiled at my friend, sliding over so that she and her kids could enter my house.

"I came over to vent and talk, not do your meal prep." Jessa deadpanned, ushering her kids thru the door. Oh, well isn't she pissy today. Something's really bothering her.

Shutting the door, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Go play with some of the toys." Jessa instructed her children, pointing at the corner where a small box of toys were at. Standing to her feet and turning around to watch me walk over to her, she sighed, "Shaw, that's what." What else is new?

Placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her into my kitchen, I asked, "Why?"

"He won't stop bringing up getting back together. I swear every time he's over for dinner and to see the kids he keeps insisting that we kiss and make up." Jessa explained, sounding at her wits end, as we reached my kitchen table.

"And you don't want that?" I asked as we sat down.

"Not right now, if ever." Jessa answered, causing my ears to perk up.

"Oh, why not?" I asked, wanting to get down to the truth about why Jessa was rejecting Shaw, as I went back to shelling peas.

"I've always been with somebody since I was 16-years old. I never had any me time, any time to be single and to find myself, and now that I do have me time, I'm not ready to give it up."

"Oh…" I nodded, placing the peas I just shelled into a bowl. "Um, what about Tolbert? With you being single he must be chompin' at the bit to get you back."

"No, actually, he's not." She shook her head.

"What'd you mean?" I asked, arching a brow out of both confusion and curiosity.

"I'm telling you this in confidence, so don't go blabbing to your husband, but Tolbert's not pushy when it comes to the subject of getting back together."

"Tolbert McCoy, who's rash and hot-headed, isn't being pushy?" I asked incredulously, finding it hard to believe that Tolbert (who wanted Jessa back more then a fat kid wants to go to an all you can eat buffet) wasn't pushing the idea of reuniting.

"No." Jessa told me before going on to explain, "He's offered a couple of times to take me and the kids to Oklahoma with him, but that's it. The few times he's stopped by he just brings over candy for Silas, sometimes even a whittled toy too."

"Oh…" I sighed before grabbing another pea pod to shell. Giving my best friend a serious look, I asked "If you were to take one back, who'd it be?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. What, she didn't know? "I'm not even sure I'd take either one back at this point. Like I said before, I enjoy being single." Jessa honestly told me as I shelled endless peas.

Oh no, that's not good. She couldn't survive on her own, at least not here since we're in 19th century Appalachia. Women needed men and vice versa out in these hills, life was too hard to go at it alone. "Well, maybe taking Tolbert up on his offer'll be the best for you and the kids. I mean, we enjoyed growing up in Oklahoma so…"

"I'll keep that in the back of my mind, even tho I'm sure my kids are growing up just fine here." Jessa told me, her lips in a tight line. She went to open up her mouth to say something else, only to cover it with her hand and dart over to my sink.

My eyes grew wide as my best friend dry heaved into my sink. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god… She was knocked up by Tolbert. Tolbert! "Are you okay?" I asked even tho I already knew that she was. I just wanted her to admit to me what was going on.

"I'm fine." She nodded, wiping the side of her mouth off. "Just a bit nauseas, that's all."

Remembering the talk, I had with my brother a few days ago, I asked, "Jessa, are you pregnant?"

"I don't know, it's a possibility."

"Oh. So who's-" I began only to be cut off by Jessa's blunt answer of, "Just take a wild guess." Pushing herself away from my sink, she told me, "I'm taking my kids and going home."

"Are you sure you're well enough to drive?" I asked Jessa while she crossed my kitchen and stepped into my living room.

"I'll be fine, Allie." She assured me, prying her kids away from the toy chest corner.

I just nodded and let out a small, "Okay."

Without another word, Jessa took her kids and walked right out of my house.

"Mama?" Captain W. groggily asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up on the sofa as a result of hearing the front door slam shut.

Ah, time to have my son sit next to me while I shell peas. "I'll be right there, honey." I assured my son, placing down the peapod and rising from the table. Quickly, I went into the livingroom and picked up my son. "Wanna help shell peas?" I asked Captain W. while bringing him into the kitchen.

Shaking his head against my shoulder, he simply said, "No."

I just chuckled and set him down in his chair at the table. He was smart, not wanting to shell peas. Hell, I felt the same way about the task, but I didn't have a choice in the matter. If I didn't shell them then we wouldn't be eating them for dinner.

* * *

 **Nancy POV:**

I couldn't b'lieve my ears the other day when Allie came ov'r ('hind her Hatfield husband's back an' 'gainst his wishes) insistin' that she needed t'see Tolbert. Unfortunately for her, my cousin was on a multi-state shine delivery trip that'd last a couple days at least. I asked her if I could pass 'long whatever it was she needed t'see 'im bout. She jumped at the chance t'pass 'long word, tellin' me 'Jessa's pregnant; it's Tolbert's so he needs to get her out of town quick'. I must say, that news changed up things quite a bit.

I told my husband the news, only for him to sigh an' tell me that Tolbert needed to take a train to Nebraska t'get to Oklahoma quicker cause once Shaw got wind that Jessa was pregnant, he'd be out for blood. I just nodded an' assured Abel I'd tell Tolbert that once he got back from his shine trip. I intended on tellin' Tolbert somethin', but not t'run.

It's been a few days since I saw Allie an' I had t'wonder if Tolbert made a stop t'see a whore in Pikeville cause his shine trip shouldn't 've been this long. It was no secret that Tolbert had a fav'rite whore (some blonde goin' by Misty) at Pikeville's Saloon an' would see her from time to time despite his big plans t'run West wit' Jessa. I didn't like Misty, but that was mainly cause Parris' whore girlfriend told me she was a whore that was greedy, wanted more than a whore should (which I understood was a man that didn't love her, but just liked how she did the trick). Hell, reckon I'd prefer Tolbert with Jessa, but only for the fact that it'd destroy that Vance Bastard, Shaw. Would cripple the Hatfields in a way too.

I was sweepin' up my small kitchen when I heard the sound of Tolbert's shine wagon pull up. Ah, so the prodigal's home. Not waitin' for him to come inside, I went ov'r to the door an' flung it open. Steppin' right onto my porch, holdin' my broom in one hand, I looked at Tolbert as he climbed down from his wagon an' told him, "Congratulations, cousin, I hear you're gonna be a pap."

"What?" Tolbert asked as his feet touched the ground, givin' me a lost an' knitted look.

"Allie came by the other day lookin' for ya, but left me a message instead. See, Jessa's expectin' and it's yours." I explained to my cousin, who should've figured out that Jessa was pregnant as soon as I told him he's gonna be a pap. Good lord, I swear sometimes the men in my family ain't too bright.

Realization hit him as he declared in a dazed tone, "I'm-I'm gonna be a poppy."

"Yes, seems that way." I nodded with a thin line of a smile on my face. I could careless, but needed t'seem supportive. Especially wit' the advice I was 'bout t'give him. Puttin' on a sympathetic look, that was as fake as could be, I remarked solemnly, "Reckon only way t'keep Jessa an' your baby safely 'way from that Vance-blood, Shaw Eldridge, is to kill the miserable bastard."

"Jesus…"

"If he learns she's pregnant, well only god knows…"

"I gotta go see my brothers, 'round 'em up t'help me dispose o'that Vance Bastard." Tolbert told me, unhitching his horse from his wagon. I didn't saw a word, just watched him take his horse over to the stable, grab his saddle, and place it onto the horse. I pretended to sweep my porch as I watched Tolbert mount his horse and ride off towards Kentucky.

Ah, seems like a Vance's gonna die today. Too bad it ain't Jim, but his nephew Shaw's good 'nough. In time Jim Vance'll get his too, but today's Shaw Eldridge's judgement day by the hands of McCoys.

 _ **Meanwhile On The Other Side Of Logan County…**_

 **Jessa POV:**

Shaw had come over for breakfast and to talk business with Todd since he had the day off today, meaning that he was out from underneath Uncle Jim's icy blue hawk eyes for the day. So, I was stuck handing over the head seat at the table to Shaw, since he was symbolically the head of the family even tho he wasn't living in the house. God…

So, all of us were croweded around the table eating bacon, eggs, and biscuits. Well, my family was eating while I was just sipping on some tea. My morning sickness (yes I'm pretty sure I'm a few weeks pregnant) was flaring up this morning along with some dizziness, so the only thing I can handle is tea right now. Shaw kept eying me slightly from the corner of his honey eyes as he ate, no doubt his wheels turning at the site of me sipping on tea.

"So, what's on the schedule today, Todd?" Shaw asked his brother between a mouthful of eggs.

"I don't got any delieveries, but I gotta go see Floyd about some piglets. Price 'em and such even tho they ain't old 'nough t'ween from their mama yet." Todd answered in between eating some bacon.

"I don't want you goin' out there. He's neighbors with the McCoys; that ain't no place for you to be ridin' out to."

"But Shaw-" Todd began to protest only for Shaw to sternly interrupt him with, "No, buts, Todd. You're not ridin' out there. I'll go instead."

"Is that wise, Shaw? The McCoys hate ya." Todd pried, in a way trying to point out that he'd be the better one to go to Floyd's since he didn't have a red target on his back.

"I'll swing by Johnse's and ask him to ride out with me to Floyd's." Shaw told hid brother. Reaching for his coffee mug, he assured him, "I'll be fine." Sipping on his coffee, he went on to say, "You better think 'bout gettin' to the livery soon. Don't want to be late openin' up shop." Putting down his coffee, Shaw looked at his sister and told her, "Mary, you oughtta think 'bout goin' to school too."

Looking between Mary and Shaw, Todd rose from the table and told his little sister, "Come on, Mary. Let's go."

"But I'm not done with my biscuit." The little girl protested, looking at the buttermilk biscuit that was on her plate as she sipped on her milk.

"We'll take it with us." Todd assured Mary, grabbing a napkin and his sister's half-eaten biscuit; wrapping it up for her.

"Okay." Mary relented, placing her glass on the table and getting up.

"Mary, honey, your lunchbox is on the counter." I told the little girl, rubbing my head as a sudden dull headache began to take over my consciousness, since I didn't feel up to getting up and fetching it for her.

"Okay, Jessa." Mary chirped, going over to the counter to grab her lunchbox while her brother walked out of the house.

"Have a good day, honey." I told the little girl, watching her grab her lunchbox and walk away from the counter.

"I will."

"And don't give Sully too much trouble, you've only got another week or so left of school." Shaw told his sister as she walked over to the door.

"I won't." The little blonde girl assured her big brother before walking out of the house.

Reaching a hand over to rest on top of the one I had on the table, Shaw softly smirked, "Pregnant again?"

"Yea." I nodded since I very well couldn't deny it. I mean I could, but come late summer or early fall I'll be starting to show so no use in lying. The truth'll come out eventually.

"I'm happy 'bout havin' 'nother baby. It's something we need considerin' everything we've been thru and all." Shaw told me, his tone oozingly with delight, as he gave me this look that silently portrayed that his next sentence would be one detailing his thoughts on us and our family.

"Shaw, I'm not in the mood to be havin' this discussion right now." I told him, ending any and all talk about getting back together cause I was knocked up. Hell, if he really knew who my baby daddy was he'd have a stroke.

"Of course, you're havin' a bad case of mornin' sickness right now." Shaw muttered under his breath, but I still heard it. Patting my hand, he assured me, "I'll by over for dinner tonight and we'll discuss the new development in our family then." Great, he would want to talk later about my pregnancy. Just what I didn't needed. "I need'a head out to Johnse's." Shaw told me, rising from the table. Looking at the kids, he told them, "Be good for mama, she doesn't feel good this mornin'."

"Okay, daddy. Me be good." Silas nodded his head while Lydia just gave Shaw a silent look that portrayed a sense of annoyance at him. Sheesh, she was nearly 14-months old and she was already irritated at her daddy. Oh my, I hope she doesn't grow up to be one of those rebellious girls.

"Bye, babe, try to get some rest." Shaw told me before making his way over to the door.

As soon as he walked out the door, I had a sudden feeling of dread wash over me. I don't know why, but I just felt like some type of hell was going to be unleashed; that this dull headache would only grow into something bigger by the end of the night.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **It's official, Jessa's pregnant and both men know. Yikes. Next up is Tolbert and the McCoy boys kidnapping Shaw and Johnse.**


	87. Collateral Damage

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Collateral Damage**

 **Tolbert POV:**

My brothers were all on the porch, readyin' t'leave an' go tend poppy's fields, when I rode up. "Here t'help work the fields, Tolbert?" Jim asked as I dismounted Eldorado.

"No, I'm 'ere to ask for yer help." I answered my brother while hitchin' my horse up. "See, 'round Easter time I did the trick wit' Jessa an' turns out she's pregnant. Worse is that Shaw's sniffin' 'round, wantin' her to take him back." I explained as I walked up the porch an' came to a stop in front o'my brothers.

"Why'd she take him back for? She's havin' yer baby." Pharmer remarked while at the same time Jim asked, "Ain't he a useless drunk; had'a be locked 'way t'get sober?"

"That Vance Bastard's pushy; ain't gonna stop til he gets what he wants. Worse tho is if he learns the baby's mine, hell he might do somethin' bad t'Jessa."

A concerned look fell on Jim's face as he asked, "What'cha need us t'do, Tolbert?"

"Help me find 'im an' dispose o'him." I answered Jim.

Calvin's eyes widened slightly as he asked, "Y'wanna kill him?"

I nodded 'fore goin' on t'explain, "Way I see it I don't got much of a choice. If he's breathin' he's a threat t'Jessa an' mine's baby."

"We'll help ya, Tolbert." Jim assured me, causin' my younger brothers t'just nod their heads.

"Grab yer guns an' lets go." I told my brothers causin' them to rush into the house an' out armed in only a few seconds. "Come on." I told 'em 'fore walkin' down the porch an' over to my horse.

My brothers all ran down the porch an' over to the barn. It only took 'em a minute t'saddle their horses an' emerge from the barn ready t'go. Without a word, I nodded my head at them an' lead 'em 'way from the cabin. Silently, we rode til we merged onto the main road, where we were lucky 'nough t'run smack dab into Shaw. He had Johnse wit' him, which was unfortunate cause I couldn't let 'im go as a witness.

 **Shaw POV:**

While me and Johnse were getting ready to pass the McCoy homestead the McCoy boys, led by Tolbert, turned onto the main road. They had hard looks on their faces, but the gleam in Tolbert's eyes was murderous. Hell, reckon me and my cousin's in for it now. Looking at Johnse, I whispered, "Let me handle them." Johns didn't say a word, just nodded as a reply of understanding.

Tolbert stopped his horse right in front of me, causing his brothers to stop behind him. He looked me over with a deadly hate in his eyes. "Yer not gettin' 'way from me."

"What's this about, Tolbert? Are you still upset that I avoided the gallows or is it more, like me getting the woman?" I asked Tolbert, bluntly, but albeit in a way that'd also get under his skin and embarrass him in front of his brothers. I hated that ginger fuck; wanted him to get flustered and look like a fool in front of his pack of bros.

"Ya shut the hell up!" Tolbert roared, puffin' his chest up in an attempt to scare me. Too bad it wasn't working tho.

"Truth hurts, don't it." I snickered, giving my enemy a shit eatin' grin.

Tolbert looked over his shoulder at his brother before looking back at. I raised a brow up, silently askin' what he was gonna do. He answered my silent question by grabbing his gun, standin' in his saddle, and pistol whippin' me 'cross the temple.

"What'd ya do that for, Tolbert?" Johnse cried as I fell out of my saddle and hit the ground with a loud oomph as a result of gettin' hit.

"Shut up, Johnse!" Tolbert loudly spat, jumping down from his horse as I pushed myself up off the ground.

"Since I'm your brother-in-law maybe we can talk this out, Tolbert." Johnse suggested to the hot-headed McCoy, dismountin' his horse and goin' up to him.

"Ya might be married t'my sister, but ya sure in hell ain't my brother." Tolbert sneered at Johnse while his brothers dismounted their horse and flanked us.

Ah shit…we fell right into a trap. I just shook my head incredulously as Johnse tried to reason with the ginger. "But Tolbert, we don't want no trouble. We're just on our way t'Floyds 'bout piglets."

Tolbert had a hard look flaring in his stormy eyes as he smacked Johnse upside the head, knocking him out cold. "Get 'im loaded up, I'll deal wit' the Vance Bastard." Tolbert ordered his brothers, pointin' between Johnse and a horse before smirkin' and cockin' his head towards me.

Like hell I'm gonna just stand 'round and let Tolbert kidnap my ass. Before he could grab me, I spun 'round and bolted. I didn't have any time to mount my horse, so I just booked it on foot. Hey, I played football in high school so I was a fast runner.

 **Tolbert POV:**

"Bring 'im t'Uncle Harmon's ole place. I gotta go after Shaw." I ordered my brothers 'fore mountin' Eldorado an' quickly gallopin' off in the direction that Vance Bastard took off in.

I don't know how far he thought he was gonna get, but wit' me on horseback an' him on foot it wouldn't take long 'fore I caught 'im. As he got into view, I pulled my gun out an' started takin' shots at 'im. He was duckin' an' dodgin' my bullets while tryin' to outrun me. Oone o'my bullets grazed his arm, causin' him to falter an' grab it.

Aha, I finally had my chance. Comin' up t'him, I jumped off my horse an' slammed him into the ground. "Ya ain't gettin' 'way from me." I told him, grabbin' his head an' slammin' it into the ground. "Yer time's up, ya Vance Bastard." I darkly chuckled, slammin' his head 'gainst the ground til his body went limp an' his breathin' got shallow.

Well, now that he's knocked out cold, I reckon I better sling 'im ov'r my horse an' take him to Uncle Harmon's t'meet his maker.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I cam to tied to a chair with a splittin' headache. The bridge of my nose hurt like a bitch too. I could feel the tightness of dried blood 'round my nostrils and remembered the tackle and head bashing I received from Tolbert while trying to make a run for it. No doubt my mustache and beard's stained red with blood from my broken nose. I looked around and noticed that Johnse was knocked out and tied to a chair a few feet to my right. A few feet in front of me, perched on a chair like a lion stalkin' out his prey, was Tolbert. His brothers weren't in the room, so I guess he sent them off to collect wood or find food or something. Hell, he might've even sent them to gather more McCoys for all I know. From looking around the room I came to the conclusion that we were inside of a cabin. One that's been abandoned for a while since it was dusty and stuffy.

"What're you up to, Tolbert?" I asked my kidnapper, furrowing my brows at him.

"Ah, see _Sleepin' Beauty_ 's 'wake." The ginger fuck chuckled, leanin' one of his elbows on his knee.

Tilting my head, I cut my eyes at Tolbert and told him, "Don't patronize me, just tell me why I'm here."

A smirk appeared on his face as he simply told me, "Yer here cause I'm gonna kill ya."

"Of course, you are." I rolled my honey eyes at him before scoffing, "Wouldn't expect anythin' less from your stupid ass."

"Shut up or else I'll have t'knock ya out 'gain." He warned in a bark, holding up his gun to further his point.

I didn't shut up tho. "Is there a reason you're gonna kill me today? I mean if this is 'bout the time I got'cha kicked outta school or stole some of those coins you were hoarding in your money jar I'm sure we can get past it." Smirkin', I told him, "Hell, I'll give ya $50 right now t'let me go." I meant it too, if he'd untie me, I'd pay him. I'd also jack his gun from him too and shoot him in the head, but he didn't need to know that…

Leaning back in his chair, Tolbert revealed, "This ain't 'bout school or coins, Shaw. This is 'bout Jessa."

"Oh, I see, you're mad that I got the woman after all." I chuckled, finding his jealousy a bit pathetic. He needed to just move on with some whore and forget all about my girl.

"Nah, ya see that's where yer wrong. Ya don't got 'er. No, cause Jessa's pregnant wit' my child."

That lyin' fucker! "You're fuckin' lyin'. She told me 'bout the baby this mornin'; it's mine!" I shouted, feeling my blood boiling in my veins angrily.

"No, it's mine." Tolbert shook his head. "R'member, ya've been locked up for a month getting' sober."

"We were together before my uncle locked me up, you dumbass." I dryly remarked, fighting the urge to roll my eyes at the brainless trigger-happy ginger.

He had 'cat that just ate the canary' type look on his face as he told me, "'Cordin' t'Nancy who heard it right from Allie Hatfield, Jessa's pregnant wit' my child." Pointing to his chest he shouted, "Mine!"

Wait a minute, wait a goddamn minute! Allie's hanging out with McCoys behind Cap's back and makin' up lies about Jessa. What kind of bitch is she? I know her brother Abel's married to Nancy and she hates me, but I never thought she'd stoop so low to destroy my life. Hell, she's not a very good friend to Jessa either with her backstabbing and lies.

"Allie hates my guts, I wouldn't believe nothin' that comes out of that bitch's mouth."

"Well, considerin' she seems honest when I've talked to her, I'll take her word ov'r yers any day." What the hell? He's friends with that lyin' bitch? Oh hell no.

I shook my head before seething lowly, "You no good ginger fuck. I swear if I wasn't tied up, I'd snap your neck and kill you."

"But yer tied up an' can't do shit t'me." Tolbert sneered, gettin' up from his chair and walkin' over to me. He stopped right in front of me and leaned in so that our faces were inches apart. A twisted look appeared on his face before he spit right in my face, causing me to jerk back in a disgusted reaction. I shook my face and struggled against the rope bindin' me to my chair since I wanted so badly to wipe his spit off of my face. "Yer tied up right now, can't do nothin', but thrash 'round trapped animal." That ginger fucker taunted me with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

He stepped back a few paces and sniggered causing me to strain against my restraints and promise in a dark and deep tone, "I swear, Tolbert, once I get loose, I'm gonna kill ya.

Shaking his head, he taunted me with, "No, I'm the one that's gonna kill ya instead."

Staring him down, I seriously told him, "You won't kill me, Tolbert, cause I'm gonna shoot ya dead first." And I meant it. I was gonna find a way to kill his fuckin' dumbass.

"I'm back wit' a rabbi-oh, he's 'wake." Pharmer remarked as he walked into the cabin and noticed me wide awake; giving his brother hateful look.

Turning to his fat ass brother, Tolbert asked, "Where's ev'one else? Still huntin' an' gatherin'?"

"Bud an' Jim's pickin' roots an' Calvin's finishin' gatherin' up some wood." Pharmer answered Tolbert while looking over me and Johnse. From the look in his eye, I knew he felt bad for my cousin and also noticed the wad of spit on the bridge of my broken nose.

Tolbert just nodded, seeming to accept his brother's answer. Pointing to me, he ordered,"Watch 'im.", before going over to his brother. Snatching the rabbit from Pharmer, he told him, "I'll skin the rabbit for stew.", before storming out of the cabin.

Great, now I'm stuck with fat ass Pharmer as company.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

"Shaw on his way?" I asked Todd as he walked thru the door, looking like a drowned rat, while made my way to the kitchen table with a large meat platter.

"I guess he is. I didn't see him all day." Todd told me, hanging up his hat before walking into the main room of the house.

"What?" I asked, placing the platter on the table. Placing a hand on my hip, I told Todd, "I thought he was handling Floyd's piglets and helping with the livery today."

"Me too, but he never came in." Todd told me while going over to the stairs.

That's odd. Shaw always did what he said he'd do when it came to work. The livery was his pride and joy, the business he built from the ground up. "Something had to have happened, that's the only reason I can think of for why he never showed up at the livery."

"Yea, he got some shine from Johnse and drank himself drunk." The teen deadpanned, leaning an elbow against the railing of the stairs.

Waving off Todd's remark, I sighed, "Something just doesn't feel right. I just got this nagging feeling that something's wrong with Shaw."

"What's wrong is he's drunk somewhere and shirked his responsibilities." Todd said in a smartass tone before tellin' me, "I'm gonna change 'fore I catch pneumonia.", and starting up the stairs.

"We'll be waiting at the table for you." I assured him before going to grab a platter of green beans. "Mary, can you bring the kids to the table?" I asked the blonde that was currently playing with Silas and Lydia as I brought the veggie plater to the table.

"Yes, Jessa." Mary simply told me before doing as she was told while I finished setting the table.

I had this feeling deep in my gut that something was wrong. No way in hell would Shaw blow off both work at his beloved livery and dinner with me and the kids. No, something happened to him, but I just don't know what. Dear lord, I hope he didn't fall off the bandwagon like Todd suggested. It'd be a tragic waste considering all the trouble Uncle Jim went thru to get Shaw sober. God, if Shaw's in some kind of trouble I hope and pray he can find a way out of it. I truly do since I have a feeling that he's in trouble. A feeling I can't prove, but a feeling none the less.

 _ **Meanwhile Over At Harmon McCoy's Old Cabin In The Kentucky Woods…**_

 **Shaw POV:**

I wasn't sure what time it was, but if I had to guess I'd say it's 'round dinner time. Johnse was finally awake, but wasn't doing much talkin'. My cousin was too busy watching Pharmer stir a stew pot that was in the fireplace. I was pretty sure I was sufferin' from a concussion since my head hurt, I felt dizzy, and I was nauseas. Hey, I had a couple in high school between football and bronc riding in rodeos so I knew the symptoms. I was forcin' myself to keep my eyes open cause I couldn't afford to fall asleep and never wake up. My family needed me now more than ever, so I was staying awake even tho I was in unbearable pain. Oh my god, my head felt like somebody was hittin' it over and over with a sledgehammer. The sound of heavy rain peltin' down onto the roof didn't help matters out any either. Of course, we'd be having a bad summer storm tonight. The sound of the rain and thunder was pure torture to my poundin' head.

Lookin' between me and the McCoy boys (minus Calvin since he was out collectin' more kindlin'), Johnse asked in a low whisper, "What do ya think they're gonna do t'us?"

"Earlier when you were out of it, Tolbert made it clear that he plans on killin' me. I dunno what they'll do to you tho." I answered Johnse in a whisper of my own as I subtly eyed our kidnappers.

"Maybe they'll let me go cause I'm their brother-in-law." Johnse suggested in a hope filled whisper, looking at life with a glass half full mentality.

"Maybe." I doubt it. They'll kill him too so that they won't have a witness to their crime. Hell, I know that's what I'd do if I was them.

A crack of thunder sounded out in the air as the front door opened with a squeak. Calvin walked inside, water drippin' from his hat and jacket, as he carried a small load of firewood underneath his jacket as a way to keep the kindlin' dry. Quietly, he brought the wood over to the fireplace and dropped it onto the floor by the hearth before removin' his soaked hat and jacket and taking a seat by the fire.

"Calvin, put 'nother log in the fire would ya." Jim told his younger brother, pointing to the flame that was under the cook pot, as he sat in the corner huddled under an old wool blanket.

"Just a small one, don't wanna grow the flame t'much an' burn Tolbert's stew." Pharmer warned Calvin as the younger one reached next to him and grabbed a piece of firewood.

Lookin' over his shoulder at his brothers, Tolbert swore, "I'll have yer heads if ya burn it."

Bud, who was perched on the stairs, just gave Calvin and Pharmer pitiful looks. Hmm, reckon he burnt Tolbert's stew once and caught hell for it.

"We ain't burnin' yer stew, Tolbert." Calvin assured his older brother while flingin' a stick of wood into the fireplace.

"Better not." The ginger grumbled under his breath before turnin' his attention back to watchin' me and Johnse. Goddamn, all Tolbert's been doin' for hours on end is sittin' and staring at us as if we're gonna sprout some fairy wings and fly out of here. Crazy bastard.

Well, looks like I'm gonna be late for dinner. God, Jessa's probably worried sick about me. Hell, last thing she needs right now is stress since she's pregnant.

* * *

It was pitch black right now, so I'm estimating that it had to be at least 8 at night. The stew was done and was just stayin' warm in the fireplace. Everyone, except for me and Johnse, had a bowl of stew. Tolbert was controllin' the rations; wanted to make sure that him and his brothers had their share before feeding us. Hell, Bud was sitting on the steps picking at his stew (hell must taste like shit if he's not eating it) while Pharmer's fat ass was getting himself another helping. Hell, he was placing scoop after scoop of stew into his bowl like a greedy bastard.

Johnse was staring at the cook pot with hunger in his eyes. Poor guy, bet he's not used to going this long without food. I hadn't done it in years, but when I was younger and Peter got into a bad drunken fit sometimes I'd go a day or so without food cause he'd just take it from me and tell me that I didn't need it since I was thin and didn't eat much anyways. Mom would try to reason with him, but that'd just result in a smack or him reminding her that he was the head of the house and if she didn't listen then she'd lose her happy home along with their kids since he'd never let her take them from him. So, yea, I could handle not eating or having food taunted in my face since I dealt with it 'til I was a teen. Johnse tho never knew a hungry day in his life so I knew being able to smell and look at that stew, but not eat it, was pure torture for him.

Tolbert stood up from his chair and strode over to me and Johnse while asking us, "S'pose yer wonderin' why I don't kill ya'll straight 'way?"

Great, now he's playin' mind games with us. I just narrowed my honey eyes hatefully at the ginger fuck. Oh god, how I hated him. Johnse on the other hand played right into Tolbert's game by remarkin', "Um, cause you know it ain't right."

"Horseshit!" Tolbert screamed, his face turning red with rage. Leanin' in close, he declared in an eerily even and menacing tone, "I'm gonna blow yer brains out, but first I'm gonna make ya'll squirm an' suffer all the torment an' hell ya Hatfields brung down on us."

A confused look appeared on Johnse's face. "But I respect your sister, Tolbert. Y'know that since we're married and she's carryin' my baby."

Turnin' to my cousin, I told him, "I'm the one he's after, Johns. You're just collateral damage."

"Oh, now ain't'cha a smart one." Tolbert sarcastically chuckled.

"Reckon so considerin' I'm the only one here that graduated the 12th grade." I deadpanned.

Pointin' his gun at me, he seethed, "I'm gonna shoot ya dead come dawn like they do in the army." Gettin' into my face he screamed, "An' I'm gonna let'cha know how much closer it is every hour we get closer!"

Lookin' at Tolbert, who was in my face, Johnse asked, "Um, can I have one last request?"

Snappin' his head to look at my cousin, the ginger asked, "What'd ya want?"

"To see Roseanna one last time. I wanna say goodbye t'her in a proper way." Johnse answered Tolbert, causing everyone, but Tolbert, to look at him with pity and sorrow. Johnse grew some balls and held his chin up while declaring, "I'll stand up tall when ya shoot me and when I get to heaven, I'll ask god to damn your souls; send ya'll fryin' t'hell for what you've done to me."

"No, yer the one goin' t'hell an' ya ain't askin' god for squat." Tolbert told Johnse while standin' with his gun slack to his side, lookin' like an idiot. Hmm, seems that maybe he's havin' regrets about having to kill his brother-in-law.

"Roseanna does love him. She'll hate us forever if we don't allow it." Pharmer spoke up, causing Tolbert to round on him with an angry look on his face.

"No, I said!" Tolbert roared before lazily pointin' his gun at my cousin and addin' in, "He gets a bowl of stew an' nothin' else. Mmm…"

"So, can I get a bowl of stew too considerin' I did miss out on dinner with my family?" I asked, mostly to get under Tolbert's skin.

"Hell no!" Tolbert spat at me.

"Too bad, ain't fittin' to deny a man his last meal." I sighed, causing Tolbert to just narrow his eyes hatefully at me.

Bud was playing with his stew, stirring his bowl with his spoon, as he looked between me, Johnse, and Tolbert. He placed his bowl next to him on the stairs before announcin', "Stew didn't set right wit' me." Really? He hardly even ate it. Wringin' his hands together, he asked, "Ya'll mind if I go home?"

"Sure, Bud." Jim told the youngest McCoy while standing up from his corner chair. "Ya shouldn't be here when we do the killin' anyways." He told Bud, walkin' over to him and helpin' him stand up from his perch on the lower steps.

"Yea, yer too young." Pharmer agreed while Tolbert went over to the fireplace, leanin' his arm against the mantle and staring into the flames dancing underneath the warmin' stew pot.

"I ain't too young, just don't feel too good. A'ight?" Bud protested, shovin' his hat on his head as Jim escorted him over to the door.

"Bye, Bud. Hell, I'll see ya on the other side." Johnse told his brother-in-law as the young man opened up the door.

Bud just gave us a quick look before scurryin' out the door and into the pouring rain. Reckon we won't be seein' him anymore.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Shaw and Johnse got kidnapped by the McCoy boys. Dun dun dun. Oh, what do you think Shaw's going to do with the revelation that Allie was working with Tolbert/told him Jessa was pregnant? Oh, and what do you think about Jessa's feeling about something being wrong with Shaw?**

 **Next up is Bud going to Roseanna for help along with some other stuff that goes with the kidnapping plotline.**


	88. The Midnight Ride

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **The Midnight Ride**

 **Roseanna POV:**

I was home alone doin' up the dishes as rain heavily poured down. Johnse never came home for dinner, but since the weather's a rainy mess I suppose that he's waitin' it out at his still. I was puttin' away a platter when a knock sounded out on the door. It was muffled by the pourin' rain, but I still heard it. Quickly, I left my kitchen an' went over to get the door. I was shocked to see Bud soaked to the bone standin' on my porch when I opened the door. "What're you doin' out in this, Bud?"

Takin' off his hat and holdin' it tightly, my brother blurted out, "I came t'see ya cause Tolbert an' our brothers got Johnse and Shaw up at our Uncle Harmon's old place."

"Oh my god…Bud, are ya serious?"

Bud nodded. "Tolbert's gonna kill 'em come dawn; have our brothers help."

"Get inside and warm up. I'm gonna go for help." I told Bud before rushing by him and over to the barn to saddle up my horse.

Quickly, I saddled my horse and rode off. I needed t'go tell Mr. Hatfield so he could rescue Johnse and Shaw, but first I needed to see Jessa. Her house was on the way to the main Hatfield house and I knew she needed t'know 'bout what was happenin'. I couldn't keep her in the dark 'bout Shaw bein' taken by my brothers, I cared 'bout her too much to do that. She wasn't just my friend or my cousin-by-marriage, but she was like a sister t'me.

 _ **Unmeasured Amount Of Time Later…**_

I was soaked right down to the bone when I reached Jessa's cabin. The lights were on, shinin' thru the sheer covered windows, an' I knew she was either cleanin' up leftovers from dinner or was tendin' to her chil'ren. Quickly, I hitched my horse to the post by the porch and ran up the front steps. "Jessa! Jessa, it's Roseanna! Open up!" I frantically shouted, smackin' on her door.

"Roseanna, what's wrong?" Jessa asked me as soon as she opened her door.

"We need to get help from Mr. Hatfield, Tolbert and my brothers got Johnse and Shaw; are plannin' on killin' 'em come dawn." I frantically told my dear friend.

"Holy shit…I knew something was wrong." Jessa sighed with fear in her eyes. Lookin' over her shoulder at Todd and Mary, she ordered, "Watch the kids, McCoys kidnapped Johnse and Shaw; I gotta ride with Roseanna to Devil Anse's for help."

"Go, we'll be fine." Todd told Jessa, wavin' at her to indicate she needed to go get help.

 **Jessa POV:**

I didn't say a word, just nodded at Todd before shutting the door and rushing down the porch. Oh my god, I can't believe that Tolbert's going to kill Shaw and Johnse. I know that he's not fond of Johnse and hates Shaw, but kidnapping and murdering them is over the top. It's insane. "Go ahead, I'll catch up once I saddle my horse." I told Roseanna, pointing between her horse and the road before running off to the barn. I didn't catch her reply over the loud sound of the thunderstorm, but I guess she agreed to my order.

God, I felt sick to my stomach as I burst into the barn. Fear had a tight hold on my heart as I quickly grabbed a saddle from one of the beams used to store them on and made my way into a stable. God, I still couldn't believe that Tolbert had snapped; was going to kill Shaw and Johnse. Last I knew he was fixated on the pipe dream of us getting back together and running away to Oklahoma. His new insane stunt was going to get him hung or shot, not help him head west. Hell, I wonder if he even planned on going anywhere or if that was just some sweet words to try and win me back with?

Once I saddled my horse, I led it out of the barn, mounted it, and quickly rode off. It only took me a couple of minutes to catch up to Roseanna. She looked at me as she heard me ride up and admitted in a worried cry, "I'm scared, Jessa."

"I'm scared too." I admitted before spurring on my horse to gallop faster. Roseanna didn't say a word, just smacked her horse with a riding crop to get it to move faster.

We were running on borrowed time, every second was one that could be used to find and save the men. Dear god, I know that I'm not with Shaw anymore, but as the father of Silas and Lydia I only want the best for him. Being kidnapped with the looming threat of getting murdered by Tolbert wasn't for the best.

* * *

"Mr. Hatfield! Mr. Hatfield!" Roseanna loudly screamed over the downpouring rain as we rode up to the main Hatfield house.

As we quickly got off our horses the front door slammed open. Devil Anse stood in the doorway holding a rifle in his hands (he had hastily put his pants on before answering the door since he had a suspender loosely hanging one of his shoulders) while Levicy stood right behind him holding a lantern while clutching to the maroon shawl she had wrapped around her shoulders. "What's wrong?" Devil Anse asked as we started to make our way to the porch.

"My brothers got Johnse and Shaw! They're gonna kill 'em come dawn!" Roseanna cried as she froze a few feet away from the steps.

"Oh Jesus…" Levicy sighed out in shock and fear.

"Where are they?" Anse asked, hiding the fear I knew he felt behind his steel curtain of a poker face. Hell, I'd hate to play Texas Hold 'Em with him, he seemed to mask his feelings very well.

"Please promise-" Roseanna began to say only for me to loudly cut her off with, "Harmon McCoy's old cabin.", as I ushered her over to the porch steps.

"Please, don't hurt my brothers." Roseanna pleaded as we made our way onto the porch.

"If my son and cousin's unharmed then no harm shall come t'your brothers. You have my word." Devil Anse swore to his daughter-in-law in a solid, but honest tone in his deep rumbling voice.

"Go get dressed; I'll get your boots." Levicy quickly told Anse, smacking his shoulder and pushing him into the house. Looking over her shoulder, she told us. "Come in outta this mess; I'll get ya'll some warm clothes.", before following her husband into their house.

Silently, we walked into the warm house. While Anse and Levicy were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, me and Roseanna sat down at the table. It only took a couple of minutes for Devil Anse to dress, grab his guns, and take off into the middle of the night to round up a rescue posse. Levicy, true to her word, had gathered some dry dresses for me and Roseanna to change into. The woman fussed over Roseanna since she was pregnant with her grandchild and didn't want her catching a chill or anything that could harm the baby. Me tho, well she wasn't fawning all over me. I didn't mind tho, I wasn't really in the mood to have somebody hovering around me.

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

When Devil Anse came knockin' on my door in a middle of a rainstorm I swear my heart stopped beating for a second. I knew what this midnight ride was about. Johnse gets kidnapped by Tolbert and his brothers since they were angry about their sister being knocked up. Well, since Johnse and Roseanna were married and expecting a child in wedlock I was a bit confused on why the midnight ride was still taking place. Well, I was until my cousin told me that the McCoys were holding not just Johnse, but Shaw too at Harmon's old place with the intent to kill them come dawn. Oh my god, what did my son do? He must've provoked Tolbert somehow. Damnit, and I thought he straightin' out his life in order to get his family back.

Uncle Jim claimed to know a shortcut to Harmon's old place, which would save us time. Of course, we still needed to round up everyone (minus Abel since he was married to Nancy and we didn't want her tippin' off any McCoys), which is why Anse split us up to cover more ground. I was sent to fetch Cap (and then after him Skunk Hair and Alex Messer). I was sprintin' up his porch, prayin' that we'd be able to gather everyone and make it in time to save my son. I know that Shaw wasn't perfect, but he was my kid. I wasn't there for him growing up til it was too late; something he ragefully let me know after he completed Jim's detox regimen.

"Cap! Cap, wake up! Wake up, family emergency!" I loudly shouted while banging relentlessly on his door. The sound of his newborn crying filled the air and I knew that the entire house was up. Oops, can't worry about waking a sleeping baby when lives are on the line.

The door flung open only to reveal a tired looking Cap with Allie standing behind him, bouncing their wailing newborn on her hip. "What's the family emergency?" Cap asked, his brows knitted in a worried expression as he leaned a hand on the doorjamb.

"McCoy boys led by Tolbert kidnapped Shaw and Johnse. They're holdin' them at Harmon's old place; gonna kill them come dawn." I told Cap the problem that had fallen on our family.

"Goddamn…fuckin' McCoys…" Cap shook his head. "Give me a minute t'dress." Cap told me before rushin' off to his room.

Allie looked whiter than a sheet and seemed a bit nervous too. She wouldn't look me in the eye either and for some reason I got the impression that she knew why my son got kidnapped. She knew what change was made to spark the midnight ride incident.

 _ **Meanwhile Over At Harmon McCoy's Old Cabin In The Kentucky Woods…**_

 **Shaw POV:**

I was still tied up to my chair while Johnse was sitting next to me untied and eatin' a bowl of stew. The McCoys were staring at us like we were a big game changing play in the _Superbowl._ I hated them staring me down, felt fuckin' creepy. Johnse was just eating like a starved man, ignoring the stares on us. I narrowed my eyes at Tolbert, silently promising him that I'd get him as soon as I got freed.

Calvin took a seat next to Johnse and gave him a sympathetic look. "Normally, we wouldn't kill ya, but ya happened t'be wit' Shaw an' we gotta kill him."

"Why's that?" Johnse asked, lookin' up from his bowl after eatin' a spoonful of stew.

"Cause Tolbert's crazy ass told them so, that's why." I scoffed at my cousin, causing Calvin to look like he'd swallowed his teeth. Looking at Calvin, I chuckled, "You always blindly follow people or just your brother?"

"Shut up, Vance. Tolbert's got a good reason t'kill ya." Calvin remarked, causing me to roll my eyes at him. Johnse had a confussed look on his face. It was clear to me that he wasn't connecting the dots; couldn't figure out that Tolbert wanted me dead so he could run after Jessa. "See, once yer dead he'll be able t'marry Jessa an' claim the baby." Calvin told me as if I was a small child that couldn't understand what was going on.

"Havin' a man killed and takin' his baby ain't honorable." Johnse pointed out as he wiped some stew from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Giving Tolbert a pointed look, I flatly informed him, "Tolbert, you're a goddamned dumbass. She'll never marry you whether I'm dead or not."

"Shut up, ya Vance Bastard!" Tolbert shouted, his face red and shakin' with anger. Hmm, seems I truck a nerve with him.

Instead of shutting up, I carried on with the hard truth of, "It's the truth, Tolbert. If she wanted you so bad she would've married you years ago. She didn't, in fact she came runnin' back to me."

Pointin' at me, the ginger roared, "I said shut up!"

"No, I ain't shuttin' up." I told Tolbert, causing him to narrow his eyes hatefully at me. I could feel all of the other McCoys staring at me too as I bluntly went on to say, "In fact, Jessa planned on leavin' you a month or so after she had my son, Silas, but that shady fuck Brenton Landon just had to open his mouth about my knocked up whore of a housekeeper and she decided to stay with you cause she was upset at me about accidently knockin' up Lydia's birth mom."

Tolbert's stormy eyes were ablaze with rage as he shouted on top of his lungs at me, "Yer a liar! She'd nev'r leave me after givin' birth!"

"I ain't lyin', Tolbert. She always wanted me, but seemed to settle with you til it was possible for us to be together."

"Shut up!" He ordered in a loud shout.

Raising a brow at him, I sarcastically asked, "Or what, are ya gonna beat my brains out if I keep talkin'?"

Tolbert's face twitched and moved angrily as he bolted up out of his chair. Well shit, looks like I pissed him off. What else's new. He stormed over and stopped right in front of me. He didn't say a word, just furrowed his brows at me. Tolbert was trying to scare me, but it wasn't working. I worked part time on one of the biggest ranches in Tulsa, did some after dark work (shady illegal stuff to benefit the ranch) too, so I wasn't scared of some hot-headed ginger that needed to eat a handful of happy and chill pills.

Tilting my head towards Johnse, I asked the fuming redhead, "So, can I get some of that stew? I mean I did miss my family dinner cause ya kidnapped me."

Tolbert's jaw twitched angry and before I even knew what hit me, he punched me across the face. Getting into my face he chuckled, "Told ya t'shut up."

Lifting me head up, I scoffed, "You're a lil bitch, Tolbert. Hittin' a man that's tied up and defenseless."

"I'm sick of yer lies! Shut up!" Tolbert screamed before hittin' me again.

Well, looks like I pissed him off real good.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

"You're worried sick your new baby won't ever meet his father." Levicy stated, not asked, as she took a seat next to me in front of the fire place. I gave her a wide-eyed look that was full of shock. How did she know I was pregnant? Handing me a steaming hot cup of tea, she told me, "You keep restin' your hand on your belly." I did? As I took the cup from her, she added in as an afterthought, "Many expectant mothers do it without even realizin' it."

Sipping on my tea, I sighed, "Oh…"

She placed a reassuring hand on top of mine. "I'm scared too, but Anderson's a good man and I know he 'rounded everyone up in plenty of time and right now they're ridin' over to Kentucky to rescue both Johnse and Shaw."

Looking into my teacup, I revealed softly, "I had this gut feeling all night that something was wrong. I knew that Shaw wouldn't miss dinner on purpose, especially tonight since he wanted to talk 'bout the baby."

Giving me a tender look, Levicy squeezed my hand and assured me in a motherly way, "Don't worry, sweetheart, you'll be able to talk with him about the baby once my Anderson and the others get him to safety."

I looked at her with distressed indigo eyes. "But how can you be so sure that they'll be okay? Tolbert hates Shaw; I doubt he'll wait til dawn to kill him."

"I'm sure cause as a mother and a wife I have to have faith that my husband will bring my boy home 'long with your man cause we're family." She told me with such resolve in her syrupy tone. Shaking my hand, she went on to say, "Family unity is strength and it's all that we have right now."

"Oh, Levicy, I knew from the moment that Shaw walked out the door after breakfast that something was gonna go wrong. I just had a feeling; I should've stopped him from leaving." I rambled in a guilt-ridden way, feeling as if everything was my fault.

Levicy shook her head while softly telling me, "Oh, no, sweetheart, this ain't on you. All of this trouble's on the McCoy boys and nobody else." God, this is all my fault. Tolbert hates Shaw, I should've slammed the door in his face when he came knocking. I should've known that getting close to Tolbert would put Shaw in danger.

Her words had done nothing to soothe me. I just shook my head and cried, "But I had a feeling and ignored it. Shaw wanted to talk about the baby this morning, but I blew him off cause of a dull headache. If I would've just talk to him…"

"The McCoys would've just taken him and Johnse later then, but I'm sure that no matter what they would've been kidnapped cause the McCoys were on a mission t'do so." Levicy reasoned in a hard set tone, trying her damnedest for me to accept her logic. Pushing some hair behind my ear, she told me in a motherly way, "Don't worry yourself none, it ain't good for the baby. Shaw'll come home safe and sound; ya'll be able to reunite for the baby and fix what's broken 'tween ya for your family's sake."

It was at that very moment I realized that my fate was sealed. No longer could I be single, but because of this stunt Tolbert pulled I'd now have to marry Shaw. I couldn't very well reject him, not after he was kidnapped and almost killed by McCoys, cause it'd make me look bad and suspicious. I needed to become Mrs. Eldridge for survival; to keep my kids safe too. I had no choice, I needed to cement myself with Shaw in order to get out of the coming storm alive cause I'm sure that the Hatfields are going to be raining hell down on Tolbert, the McCoys, and anyone they view as allied with the Kentuckians.

"Yea…" I nodded, causing Levicy to pat my shoulder in an assuring way. Sipping on my tea, I asked, "Where's Roseanna? Is she resting?"

"She's on the sofa. She tired herself out wit' worry; just dozed right off while I was makin' the tea." Levicy told me, subtly nudging her head towards the sofa.

"Oh…"

"Roseanna's a sweet girl, but she doesn't have the inner strength that you do. The strength it takes to live with a man tied to a feud; raise chil'ren an' mend wounds wit'out sheddin' a tear."

Blinking my eyes, I asked in awe, "You really think I'm strong enough to handle this hard feud life?"

"Yes." Levicy told me, causing me to nod. Giving me a knowing look, she explained herself with, "You've been thru so much and never crumbled; I see you to just keep pushin' on and survivin'."

 _ **Meanwhile Over At Harmon McCoy's Old Cabin In The Kentucky Woods…**_

 **Shaw POV:**

"One more hour to go." Tolbert taunted in a bored tone as he lazily held his pocket watch up for me and Johnse to see.

A tear slid down my cousin's cheek, making me feel bad for him. He was carefree and friendly; didn't deserve to be held hostage and murdered by McCoys. It was me Tolbert wanted dead not Johnse so him bein' mixed up in this shit was tragic. I narrowed my eyes (well one eye since the other was swelled shut from a beating I took from the ginger a few hours ago) at Tolbert. "Let him go, Tolbert. He's your kin by marriage and the father of your sister's unborn baby, he doesn't derve to die by your hand."

"Can't let him go, he's a witness." Tolbert told me in an eerily calm tone.

"You're a heartless bastard, Tolbert. It's me you want dead, but you'll kill an innocent man just cause he was ridin' with me."

"Nothin' innocent 'bout bein' a Hatfield." Th ginger sneered.

"You mean bein' a Vance, dumbass. We share the same grandma, Delize Vance." I informed my enemy with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Tolbert ordered in an angry roar while his brothers just looked at him like he'd grown another head.

 _ **Meanwhile Somewhere In The Woods By The Kentucky/West Virginia Border**_

 **Jim POV:**

Our posse was huge an' we were ridin' as fast as we could thru the backwoods trails. I was leadin' the posse since I knew a shortcut to the shithole my nephews were bein' held at. I was flanked by Devil Anse an' Sully, who wanted t'save their sons more than anythin' in the world. I too wanted to save Johnse and Shaw.

Goddamned shit turd McCoys, kidnappin' and plannin' t'execute my nephews at dawn. Bastards all needed shot, but I'm sure Anse wouldn't condone that. No, my nephew'd just scare 'em an' threaten them.

By god, I hope we ain't too late. I don't wanna be bringin' my nephews home dead to their families instead of alive an' fairly well since I'm sure they've taken a beatin' or two by the hands o'McCoys.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, help is on the way, but will it reach Johnse and Shaw in time? Seems that Shaw sure does know how to push Tolbert's buttons. Do you agree with Jessa's logic, is she stuck with Shaw cause of what Tolbert's done?**


	89. Better Or Worse, Til Death Do Us Part

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Better Or Worse, Til Death Do Us Part**

 **Shaw POV:**

I was a bit wobbly on my feet (cause of my head poundin' like crazy and making me feel dizzy) as Tolbert led me and Johnse outside. He had Johnse walkin' infront, sandwichin' me between me and Tolbert, since he knew my cousin was a bit docile and wouldn't attempt an escape, unlike me. I had a gun pressed between my shoulder blades, promptin' me to follow Johnse and not run off. I mean if I got a chance to escape I would, but currently with a gun on my back I wasn't dumb 'nough to risk it. I had too much to lose (a pregnant woman and kids).

"Stop, turn 'round." Tolbert ordered, causing us to stop and turn around to look at him. Johnse was shaking like a leaf while I took a deep breath to ground myself. Holding the gun out to me, Tolbert instructed, "I'm gonna give ya this gun an' when the sun come up yer gonna shoot Johnse then yerself outta shame an' remorse for all ya've done."

"Okay." I nodded, knowing that havin' the gun in my hand was my chance at gettin' me and my cousin outta here alive. Johnse's eyes widened at my words. He gave me a worried look, but I ignored him and took the gun from Tolbert. The dumb ginger fuck actually thought I was going to comply that he made the mistake of turning his back on me so he could brag to his brothers, who were standing a few feet away. I took his arrogance as my cue to jump him. He never saw it coming til it was too late. Even tho I was hurt and wobbly on my feet, I managed to wrap an arm around Tolbert's neck in a chokehold and hold the gun to his head.

"Holy hell…" Johnse whistled in disbelief while the McCoy boys were looking at me with panicked wide eyes.

Cockin' the gun, I barked out the order of, "Drop and kick over your guns, now!" The McCoys just looked at me, unsure of what to do, so I shouted, "Do it or I'll blow his fuckin' brains out 'fore ya'll even get a shot off at me!"

"He's bluffin'." Tolbert told his brothers, who were holdin' there guns with shaky hands.

Cocking the gun, I bluntly told my enemies, "I ain't bluffin', I'll shoot the mother fucker! I'll kill him cause I hate is stupid ass and you know it so drop the weapons!"

The McCoy boys put down their guns and kicked them over right as the loud sound of hooves echoin' on the ground filled up the air. "Well, looks like ya can handle yourself, son." Uncle Jim's crochety voice chuckled out into the air as he rode up on his horse flanked by other Hatfields on foot.

Devil Anse and Sully rushed over to me and Johnse. Devil Anse placed a shoulder around Johnse and led him over to the others while Sully stood by me with his arms raised. "Shaw, put the gun down and let Tolbert go. You're safe now."

Pointing his gun at the McCoys, Devil Anse ordered, "Kneel on the ground and pray like your lives depend on it."

Calvin and Pharmer dropped to their knees in fear while Jim stood his ground. I still had a hold on Tolbert, who was tremblin' in fear since I had a cocked pistol against his temple. Sully's eyes had a glimmer of both worry and relief in them as he told me, "Son, let him go. Killin' him won't make you feel better right now." Coming closer to me he said, "Think about Jessa and the kids. They need you to come home, they can't have you killin' Tolbert in a desperate rage cause it'll cause the McCoys to hunt you down like a deer."

Devil Anse went right up to Jim and told him, "I said get kneel and pray, McCoy."

"I kneel for no man an' I only pray to God, not you." Jim McCoy told my cousin while staring down a barrel.

"You're a brave man, Jim McCoy. Your daddy'd be proud, Jim McCoy." Devil Anse scoffed, putting his gun into its holster, before heading over to where Johnse was at with the group.

I let go of Tolbert and pushed him down. "Beg for mercy, ya fucker! Beg!" I screamed at Tolbert as he looked up at me with fear swimming in his wide stormy eyes. "I'm gonna kill ya come dawn!" I screamed at Tolbert, mocking him by screaming the words he'd used on me and Johnse a few hours earlier.

Go on and shoot 'im, son." Uncle Jim told me, approval thick in his gruff crochety voice, as he sat on top of his horse in the middle of the posse.

"Cap, Skunk Hair, torch it." Devil Anse instructed, pointing to the old cabin, while Uncle Jim handed them some torches.

Skunk Hair and Cap went over to the cabin and light it up, set it ablaze, while my dad rushed over to my side and disarmed me while saying, "Shaw Hector, it's over. You're safe and able to go home to your family. Let him go lick his wounds."

I nodded at my dad in defeat. Lookin' at Tolbert, I told him, "You stay away from Jessa. If you come even an inch near her, I'll kill you and nobody'll be able to stop me either."

"Ya know, we should've burnt down this shithole years ago." Uncle Jim chuckled as Sully led me to my horse, which was hitched up near the burning cabin since the McCoys took it with them durin' the kidnapping. Asshole horse thieves.

Pharmer and Calvin crawled over to Tolbert to check on him while Jim just stood stock still, watching his dead uncle's cabin burn to the ground while us Hatfields mounted our horses and rode off into the direction of West Virginia.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

The bright morning sun was shining thru the sheer drapes into the house as I helped Levicy make breakfast. Roseanna was a nervous wreck, so much so that Levicy told her to take a seat at the table and sip on some tea to calm down with. Of course, me and Levicy were a bit upset, but we weren't letting it consume us. We couldn't, the kids needed something hot to eat for breakfast; the men too whenever they got back.

I was stirring a large pot of sausage gravy whenever I heard the sound of hooves outside. Levicy peeked out of the kitchen window and announced with joy in her syrupy voice, "They're back."

"Thank god. I was so scared." Roseanna let out in a relieved sigh.

Before anything else could be said, the door opened and Devil Anse walked inside. Jim Vance was hot on his heels with Johnse and Cap right behind him. The next one to walk thru the door was Shaw. His appearance took me aback. Oh my god, his face was beaten to a bloody pulp. I mean he looked like his face was run thru a meat grinder, that's how beat up he was.

Without even thinking, I ran over to Shaw and started to fawn all over him. "Oh my god. Shaw, are you okay?" I asked while gently placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'm okay, just can't see outta one eye tho." He assured me, placing a hand on top of mine, while Sully walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

Stopping right by me and Shaw, Sully patted his son's shoulder and told me, "Seems that our Shaw here had an escape plan in motion when we arrived. He was determined to make it back home to you alive."

Before I could say anything to Sully, Cap loudly yelling at Johnse snagged my attention. I looked over to where the noise was coming from only to see Cap shoving Johnse while yelling, "How could you be so stupid? Ridin' into McCoy territory with Shaw's a death sentence!"

"Back off, Cap!" Johnse barked back as he shoved Cap away from him. Cap just stared daggers at Johnse as the older brother explained, "I was doin' him a favor. We were ridin' out to see Floyd 'bout some piglets, Cap."

"Tolbert would've never rounded up his brothers and jumped us if it wasn't for your lyin' piece of traitor trash wife." Shaw venomously spat at Cap, making me look at him with confusion in my indigo eyes. Allie was responsible for the kidnapping? But how, what did she do?

Snapping his head to look at Shaw, Cap ordered lowly, "Don't ya dare talk bad 'bout my wife!"

"Your wife's a traitor, Cap. Tolbert McCoy told me that she told him that Jessa's pregnant; that he needed to get me out of the way to claim her an' my baby." Shaw firmly told Cap, making everyone's brows raise in shock. Oh my god, Allie's the one feeding Tolbert crazy ideas. I thought that she was my friend, but I guess I was wrong.

Pulling his pipe out of his mouth, Devil Anse exclaimed in disbelief, "What? She said what?"

"That's a lie, Allie ain't no kin traitor!" Cap shouted at Shaw, giving him a look that was beyond deadly.

Looking at Cap, Jim Vance told him, "Her brother's married to a McCoy. Cap, I like Allie, I really do, but if Abel and the McCoys corrupted her then maybe she can't be trusted much anymore."

"Tolbert told me that he's friendly with Allie, talks to her regularly." Shaw revealed, causing the already high tension in the room to rise.

With an arched brow, Anse asked Cap, "Did you know 'bout this?"

"It ain't true. None of it's true. Just a bunch of bullshit Shaw's makin' up." Cap retorted, trying his best to convince both himself and the rest of us that Allie was innocent of what Shaw was accusing her of.

Devil Anse shook his head at Cap, dismissing him, before coming up to me, Shaw, and Sully. Looking at me, the imposing man asked, "Did you tell Allie you're pregnant?"

"No, she must've figured it out whenever I had a bough of morning sickness while visiting her." I honestly answered the man.

Before Devil Anse could ask me anything else, Shaw spoke up with, "It's mine. We were together right before Jim locked me up in his house."

"I see." Devil Anse nodded. Pointing his pipe between me and Shaw, he told Sully, "Sully, take these two down to Wall's office and get 'em married." Oh god, I had a feeling last night that I'd get stuck marrying Shaw. I just knew it. "Maybe if they're man and wife that McCoy'll back off." Anse remarked before going over to his favorite son. His icy eyes went dead and cold as he stared at Cap and told him, "Cap, you better straighten out your wife cause if I do it, well, ya might not have a wife anymore."

"Yes, Sir." Cap nodded, like a soldier might after receiving orders.

Pointing to Roseanna, Devil Anse told Johnse, "Go take your wife home, Johns."

"Yes, daddy." Johnse nodded before walking over to the table where Roseanna was sitting at with her cup of tea.

"Anse, I'm gonna go to Wall's with Sully an' 'em, witness Shaw and Jessa's weddin'." Uncle Jim told Devil Anse before walking over to us.

We were heading over to the door, only to be stopped by Anse's voice ringing out in the room with, "Shaw, have your brother run the livery cause startin' tomorrow you're on full time at the sawmill."

"Okay." Shaw nodded before walking out of the house with me right by his side.

Oh my god, looks like things have changed in a snap. I'm gonna be married soon and Shaw's going to be a full-time logger. Dear lord…Allie just had to meddle, didn't she? As of right now I don't count her as one of my friends let alone my best friend.

* * *

The ride to downtown Mate Creek was full of silence, not that I minded. I found solace in the silence. I was able to come to terms with my fate. Was I ready to become Mrs. Eldridge? No, but I knew it's what I had to do for my survival; for my kids' survival. I still couldn't believe how Allie had done me wrong, had gone behind my back and schemed with Tolbert about my life. Hell, not just my life, but my children's lives too. I just didn't know if I could fully trust her anymore. I'd never do anything to her that'd damage her life, but it seems that she didn't have the same curtesy when it came to me. I told her I didn't really want Shaw or Tolbert right now, only for her to cause a situation (that she thought would end with me running off to Okla-fucking-homa with Tolbert) that results in me marrying Shaw for my ultimate survival.

I know I'm strng enough to hold my own, but I can't turn my back on Shaw cause I can't afford to be label a Hatfield traitor. Maybe if it was just me, I wouldn't care, but I had children to think about. That's why I was going to marry Shaw, for my kids. So that they would have a strong family backing and foundation. Even the child I was carrying would be protected and loved by the Hatfields, especially since they thought it was their kin. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, who knows since there was a couple weeks window between my encounter with Shaw and my encounter with Tolbert. I'm pretty sure it's Tolbert's, but that's something that's just going to stay locked up tight deep in my heart. Shaw's proven himself to be a good father, so I know he'll do right by this new baby. It's just how he acts as a partner's what I'm iffy to deal with.

"Well, here we are." Jim Vance's crochety timbre rang out in the air as we rode up to Judge Wall's office.

"I know this isn't the wedding you two wanted, but at least you'll be married." Sully told me and Shaw as we stopped at the hitch-post and dismounted.

Shaw just shrugged while I nodded as we hitched up the horses. Without a word, everybody walked up to the door of Wall's office. We knew how life changing the next few minutes were going to be; maybe that's why everyone was being so quiet.

"What the hell happened to your face, boy?" Judge Wall asked Shaw as soon as he followed me inside of the office.

"McCoy boys got the jump on 'im and Johnse, held 'em captive for hours, but we got 'em back." Uncle Jim told the judge as he walked into the room right behind Sully.

"Oh…" Judge Wall nodded his head. The look on his face showed that he wasn't shocked by the news.

"Wall, we need ya to marry us." Shaw told the older man as he led us over to his desk.

"Of course, you do." Judge Wall deadpanned.

"Anse's pushing for it, so marry them, Wall." Sully told the judge in a flat tone. I couldn't see him since he was standing behind me, but I'm pretty sure that Sully was giving Wall a pointed look.

Sitting up straight, the judge gave us a serious look and asked, "Ya sure this is what ya'll want?"

"Yes, Wall." Shaw answered the judge while I just nodded and smiled. Honestly, I wasn't ready to get married, but I knew that I had to since I was backed into a corner.

"Okay, then, let's get'cha married." Judge Wall nodded before grabbing his officiant book and standing up. "Now, this ain't gonna be no fancy ceremony." He told us, opening up his book.

We just nodded while Uncle Jim chortled, "Nothin' fancy 'bout these two. Just marry 'em already."

"Jim, hush up. Even tho it's half-assed, it's my son's weddin' day." Sully snapped at the crochety mountain man.

"Well, we're gathered here to witness the union 'tween Jessa George and Shaw Eldridge." Judge Wall announced, officially starting the shotgun wedding. Looking at me he said, "Jessa repeat after me. I take this man as my lawfully wedded husband."

"I take this man as my lawfully wedded husband." I repeated.

"In sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse til death do us part."

"In sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse til death do us part."

"I promise to honor, love, and obey you."

"I promise to honor, love, and obey you." I smiled, ending my part of the vows.

Looking at Shaw, Judge Wall told him, "Now, Shaw, repeat after me. I take this woman as my lawfully wedded wife."

"I take this woman as my lawfully wedded wife." Shaw repeated.

"In sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse til death do us part."

"In sickness and health, richer or poorer, better or worse til death do us part."

"I promise to honor, love, and cherish you."

"I promise to honor, love, and cherish you." Shaw finished, ending his vows.

"Now, if ya got rings this is the time to get 'em out." Shaw nodded and quickly dug a pair of golden bands out of his pocket. Looking at us, Wall instructed, "Exchange rings while saying with this ring I thee wed."

Shaw handed me the ring I needed to put on him and then we slid the rings on each other's left ring fingers while simply saying, "With this ring I thee wed."

"With the power vested in me by the state of West Virginia and God, I pronounce ya man and wife." Wall announced while snapping his book shut. "You may kiss the bride." He put in as an afterthought before going over to his desk to fill out the marriage certificate.

Shaw pressed a light peck to my lips, sealing our vows. Well, looks like I'm married now. Lucky me…

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was washing me and Captain W's breakfast plates whenever Cap came barging thru the front door. He slung the door open so hard that it bounced off the wall, causing Captain W. to let out a tiny scream from his spot in the corner with his toybox. Levicy's shrill baby cry filled up the air right as my husband slammed the door shut. "Jesus, Cap, did you have to burst in here so loud? We've got small children, remember?" I sarcastically spat at him as he took off his hat, jacket, and gun belt, before I rushed off to our room to pick up our daughter out of her basinet in order to soothe her.

I was gently rocking Levicy, cooing soothing sounds to her, as I walked back into the kitchen. To my surprise Cap as standing in the kitchen, waiting for me. "Well, after the shit I've been thru, I'm entitled t'be pissed, Alma." My husband dryly told me, his eyes cutting into me in a way that made fear travel up and down my spine. Cap never called me Alma just like I never called him William, so I was very concerned and nervous about his sudden change in demeanor. Before I could even ask what happened, he coldly informed me, "When we got to Harmon McCoy's old cabin t'save Johnse and Shaw, it turns out that Shaw had things under control. His face was beaten bloody, but he managed to get hold of a gun; had Tolbert hostage and was hagglin' for him and my brother's freedom."

"Oh…" Well, I never would've thought that Shaw would be able to disarm and take Tolbert hostage. Reckon he played off his injuries to get the drop on him or maybe had Johnse help him. I dunno. "Well, I'm relived to hear that they were unharmed when you got there."

"Yes, but no thanks to you." Cap scoffed, taking me off guard.

Furrowing my brows, I asked, "What?"

"Shaw told us that Tolbert told him that ya schemed with him; put the insane idea that since Jessa's pregnant he needed to kill my cousin and whisk her away somewhere." My husband told me in a tone that was dead serious. The way his mismatched eyes narrowed into cold accusing slits sent chills down my spine. Oh my god, how could Tolbert be so stupid? He actually ratted me out to Shaw, the dumb prick. I get it, he thought that he was gonna kill Shaw, but that didn't give him the right to out me as his co-conspirator.

Shaking my head, I quickly told my husband in the sweetest and most believable tone I could muster, "He's lying, Cap. I'd never go behind your back to scheme and consort with McCoys. You know that."

"I know, or at least I thought I knew, but Shaw's declarin' you're a traitor; Uncle Jim, and pa's sidin' with him too."

"But you know I'd never do that. Hell, I broke Tolbert's nose back in '78, so I'm sure he still holds a grudge about that." I told my husband, trying to get it into his head that I was innocent of what Shaw was accusing me of even tho I was far from it.

"I know, but Shaw casted doubt 'bout ya in our family." Cap sighed, shaking his head in frusteration. "Goddamnit, Allie, I hope myfaith in ya ain't misplaced and blinded by love."

"It ain't, Cap. You know me, I hate McCoys as much as you and the entire family." I pleaded my case to my husband while bouncing our daughter in my arms.

Cap nodded before dropping the bomb of, "Jessa claims you figured out she was pregnant when ya'll were havin' a visit. Even she thinks you went to Tolbert, especially since Abel's married to Nancy."

"The only time I saw my brother was when you sent him over a few weeks back to see me and Levicy. You know that." Once again, Cap nodded. Suddenly, an idea that would save my ass popped into my head. "Nancy lives on our side of the river and shops at our stores, maybe she saw Jessa out and about in town, figured out that she's expecting, and ran home to tell Tolbert."

Cap shrugged before telling me, "I suppose that makes sense. As far as I know Abel and Nancy's still housin' the redhead." Looking at me with desperation, he revealed, "Pa told me to straighten this out cause if he had to, well I wouldn't be havin' a wife no mores." Oh my god, my father-in-law threatened my life to my husband, his son? Oh my god, now I see why he's called the devil. "I'll tell him our theory t'morrow mornin' at work."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, Allie just got by on the skin of her teeth. Yikes! So, Jessa and Shaw's married now. Hmm, that ought to be one crazy rollercoaster ride…Even tho she had options, she felt that she didn't. Especially since Devil Anse ordered the marriage (you know how scary and imposing he can be).**

 **Anyways, more aftermath of the kidnapping and rescue will be in the next chapter.**


	90. Thrown Under The Bus

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Thrown Under The Bus**

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was sittin' at my folks' table, stewin' ov'r how the Hatfields had found out where we were holdin' their idiot boys captive. Only thing I could think of was Bud had gone t'Roseanna who'd gone straight to the devil himself. Bud wasn't home, so I'm sure he went t'Roseanna. Hell, boy always was too quiet an' kind. Johnse's bullshit request must've tugged at his heart, made him run off to our sister.

My brothers were out in the fields, helpin' our poppy, while I just sat an' watched my ma wash laundry. Shakin' her head at me, she sighed, "What'd ya do Tolbert?"

"Nothin' ma." I denied, not wantin' to tell her what happened.

Roughly scrubbin' a firty shirt,she cut me a look an' pressed on with, "Tolbert John McCoy, don't ya dare lie t'me. I raised ya so I know when you're lyin'. Now what'd ya do?"

"Do ya really wanna know, mama?"

"Yes." She nodded, wringin' out the shirt an' tossin' it into the clean laundry basket.

"I had my brothers help me capture Shaw an' Johnse, bring 'em to Uncle Harmon's old place t'hold 'em at til time came t'dispose of them." I honestly told my ma while she grabbed a shirt from the dirty basket an' dunked it into the wash bucket.

"Dear lord, Tolbert, what did you do? The Hatfields are sure t'come after ya for that." She chastised as she started to scrub and wash the shirt in her hand.

Leanin' back a bit in my seat, I drawled out, "Well, thanks t'Bud they arrived at the cabin 'fore Johnse and Shaw could be killed at dawn."

Ma shook her head and sighed, "Thank goodness Bud's got a solid head on his shoulder cause if ya'd killed them boys the Hatfields would be burnin' every piece of McCoy land down to the ground for revenge."

"Well, ma, I didn't kill them now did I?"

Ma wrung out the shirt an' tossed it into a basket 'fore standin' up an' comin' ov'r to the table Takin' a seat next to me, she knowin'ly asked, "Ya went after Shaw cause of Miss Jessa, didn't ya?"

"Yes." I nodded, earnin' me a nod from my ma. I took a deep breath 'fore revealin', "She's carryin' my baby."

"Oh Tolbert…" My mama wrapped an arm 'round me. Rubbin' my shoulder she stated in her eerily knowin' way, "You'll never know peace, that man's gonna want ya deader than dead."

"Ain't me I'm worried 'bout, it's her."

"I warned ya, Tolbert, but ya wouldn't heed it. Thought ya knew better than your own mama's sight."

"Mama, nobody believes in the sight, dreams, an' preminisons any more. Poppy says they're of the devil."

"No, they ain't an' plenty o'folks still believe in it." She stated, causin' me to give her a skeptical look. Pattin' my shoulder, she explained, "Your poppy's just a bit narrow minded 'bout religion, what good Christians should an' shouldn't do, from how your gran'pappy raised 'im." Lookin' at me with such a firmness in her eyes, she told me, "Ya better start heedin' my warnin's son unless ya wanna be crossin' ov'r the Jordan at too young of an age."

"I ain't makin' no promises, but I'll try to heed ya, mama." I told her, causin' her to give me another shoulder pat 'fore risin' from the table an' goin' back to her wash.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

After leaving Wall's office, my dad and uncle went their own way while me and my wife went home. My wife. Damn, callin' Jessa my wife just brings a smile to my face and a warmth to my heart that I never knew possible. Finally, I got what I always wanted. Albeit, the wedding wasn't the grand event I planned for her, but overall the most important thing was that Jessa was Mrs. Eldridge, not Miss George.

Jessa was quiet as we rode back to our house. I don't blame her; she's been thru a lot; prolly still processin' everything. I mean she thought she'd never see me again, only to have me return to her alive and then be told to marry me shotgun style. I knew she loved me and married me for our baby, but I wasn't stupid enough to think that she was suddenly over our past (my drinking, that I still didn't think was that bad…). I knew that we had a few things to work thru in our newlywedded bliss. Maybe when Jim or Sully come over later to drop off my shit I can ask if they want to watch the kids for us so we can have a honeymoon. Taking that Mississippi riverboat trip'll be a big help in repairin' things with me and Jessa, or at least I think so.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home." I told my wife as we rode up to the hitch-post by our front porch.

"Yea." She simply nodded, sounding a bit detached. Yep, she was still processing.

Quietly, we dismounted and hitched up out horses. I took her hand in mine and led her up the porch and over to the front door.

"Well, see you got rescued." Todd remarked as soon as I walked into the house with my wife by my side.

"Yea, also got married too." I held my left hand up, showing off the golden band that was now around my ring finger.

"Oh, and ya couldn't even swing by and get us for the event. I see how it is." Todd remarked in a smartass way.

"It wasn't planned, Todd. We were told to see Wall and get married." Jessa snapped, yankin' her hand out of mine and storming over to the corner our kids were playing in to check on them.

"Oh…okay…" Todd whistled while Mary, who was in the kitchen cookin' a pot of something (prolly grits or oatmeal) for breakfast, looked over her shoulder with wide eyes. Hmm, I take it Jessa's outburst shocked my siblings.

"Tolbert wanted to kill me, steal Jessa, and claim my unborn child cause Allie prompted him too. Anse told us to marry to curb Tolbert's idiocy." I explained to my siblings while going over to my sitting chair and takin' a seat.

"Allie betrayed us?" Mary asked in a shocked tone, pausing in stirring the cookpot.

"Yes. Seems like she's sidin' with her brother's McCoy in-laws; is makin' lies up 'bout us too." Jessa spat out in a mix of anger and hurt as she sat next to our kids, playing with them as a way to cope with everything she was dealin' with.

I took off my black Stetson (which was older than me) and tossed it onto the coffee table. Leanin' back into my chair, I sighed, "Only ones we can truly trust is Johnse, Roseanna, Sully, Uncle Jim, Devil Anse, Ellison, and Cotton. Other then that keep your guard up, even if they're family we can't blindly trust them."

"Okay." Todd and Mary answered in unison.

Lookin' at my brother, I told him, "You'll be runnin' the livery from now on. Devil Anse's order me to work full time at the lumber mill."

"He's gettin' rid of Abel ain't he?" Todd knowingly asked.

"Yes, he's fired come tomorrow morning." I answered with a nod.

"That's good since he brought those shit bum McCoys into Allie's life; corrupted her into betrayin' us." Todd coldly responded, soundin' like a true Hatfield even tho he was just one by integration.

Lookin' over her shoulder, Mary announced, "Grits are almost done."

Tearing her attention from our kids, Jessa looked at my sister and asked, "Did ya make anything else like eggs or bacon?"

"No, I was just gonna make toast." Mary answered while givin' the grits one last stir.

"Start on the toast and I'll fry up some salt pork real quick." Jessa instructed my sister while standing up.

"Are ya sure, Jessa? You must be tired; I can make breakfast." Mary asked with concern heavy in her voice as Jessa headed into the kitchen.

"I'm sure, Mary." My wife assured my sister with a small smile. Grabbing a frying pan and the chunk of salt pork that was on the counter, Jessa admitted in a slight scoff, "Hell, with everything I've been thru I'm not gonna be unwinding for a while yet."

"Okay." Mary nodded while slicing up bread t make pan fried toast in. Hey, toasters don't exist yet so everything's made in pots and pans.

Me and Todd just sat in silence, watching the kids play and the girls finish up breakfast in the kitchen. I was thankful to be alive and with my family right now. Tolbert tho, well he won't be alive for long. Maybe I'll wait til after the baby's born and maybe I won't, but mark my words I'm gonna kill that ginger fucker.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

Tolbert hasn't been at my house for a couple of days and I couldn't be happier. Maybe the jackass moved out. I'm hoping he did, it'd make my life easier. I liked not having to tiptoe around my own house cause of the moody redhead. My wife seemed giddy that her cousin was gone too.

I'd just rode up to the large hitching area at the Hatfield lumber mill whenever I noticed Shaw stackin' up boards. What the hell? He's doin' my job. Why's he doin' my job for. As if he could read my mind, Devil Anse walked over to me while I dismounted my horse and told me, "Better mount up and go home. As of now you're fired, Abel Freeland."

Holding my reigns in a white knuckled grip, I asked, "Fired, but why?"

My boss stared me down with a death glare as he coldly informed me, "Seems that I've heard your sister's been consortin' with McCoys, mainly Tolbert, thanks t'ya and that awful wife of yours."

"What?" I asked, wide-eyed. Quickly, without much thought, I pleaded with my boss. "My sister has nothin' to do with McCoys. Hell, I was just only able to see her and my niece a few weeks back. I don't know who told you a bunch of bullshit, but it doesn't give you the right to fire me."

Pullin' his pipe out of his mouth, he calmly, but firmly, told me in a hard tone, "Shaw told me after a posse of us Hatfields got him and Johnse back from bein' kidnapped, held hostage, and nearly killed, by Tolbert McCoy and his brothers."

"What?..." I let out in a whoosh, feeling like I just got hit in the chest with ton of bricks.

"Go on home, Abel. You're fired." Devil Anse ordered in a low snap.

"But I need this job. Anse, my wife's pregnant."

"That's your problem, not mine." Anse coldly remarked. Pointin' his pipe to the exit of the mill, he harshly told me, "Your no longer employed here so get the hell off my land or I'll have ya forcibly removed by Uncle Jim and Cap."

 **Shaw POV:**

I was stackin' up boards whenever I noticed Anse walking off from the hitchin' area followed by Abel ridin' off. So, it's official, Abel's fired and I'm working in his spot. Yay… To be honest I hated lumber mill work, but if it meant a potential traitor was out of the inner family circle then I'd do it. I'd rather be at the livery, but Devil Anse made sure that I knew that wasn't an option at the moment. Todd was doing a good job at running it despite him being a young teenager. I just hope he doesn't screw up and lose me money.

I was walking over to the freshly cut boards to grab some for stacking whenever I noticed Cap walking over to his daddy. Hmm, reckon he's going to give him some bullshit excuse for Allie's actions. Prolly gonna pin it all on Abel; use him as a scape goat to preserve his wife's reputation. If Cap's bullshit fools Devil Anse then shame on him, but whatever he has to say won't fool me. As they say, can't bullshit a bullshitter.

 **Cap POV:**

"Pa…" I called out to my pa as I came up to him.

Stopping and looking at me, he asked, "What is it, son?"

"I talked to Allie last night." I informed him as works buzzed by us stackin' and gatherin' wood.

Archin' a brow, he asked a bit flatly, "And what, pray tell, did your wife have t'say?"

"That she hasn't seen Abel since I sent him by the house t'see the baby."

"That it?" Pa prodded, placin' his pipe into the corner of his mouth.

"She thinks since Nancy McCoy lives here in West Virginia, bein' married to Abel an' all, that she spotted Jessa in town and figured out that she was expectin' by how she was actin'; then in turn went home an' told Tolbert since he lives wit' 'em still." I explained to him, earnin' me nothin', but a hard stare. In an attempt to save my wife's reputation I added in, "Nancy hates all Vances cause of what Uncle Jim did t'her pap Harmon so…"

Pa's face was a clod unmoving slate. His lips were pressed into a tight line as he thought over my words. "I'll believe it for now, but if anymore word 'bout that wife of yours runnin' 'round and consortin' with McCoys finds my ears then I'll be dealin' wit' her myself."

"Pa, Allie's trustworthy; there won't be no more word on it." I assured him in a tone that was rough, but quick. I needed him to believe that nothing else would befall his ears; that my wife was loyal to our family. Was loyal to me.

"Are ya tryin' to convince me or yourself, son?" Pa asked me before turning his back on me and walking off towards where Lias was mannin' a saw in order to check on his work.

Pa's question was swimmin' in my head as I made my way back to the hill Uncle Jim was usin' as a guard post. Was I doubtful of my wife? Well, I wanted to believe her, I really did, but if I was wrong, I'd be laughed at as a fool. I believed her for the moment, but if any more things happened, well I don't even know the answer to whether I'd trust her no mores or not. I ain't a religious or prayin' man, but I pray that my wife ain't involved wit' McCoys otherwise I'd be heartbroken.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was mindin' my own business, cookin' mash at my still, whenever Abel came ridin' up like a fire was under his horse's hooves. I just ignored him, figurin' he heard what happened and was mad, an' continued to cook down my mash as he hitched up his horse. Suddenly I was jumpin' back as Abel kicked my mash pot off its tri-pod, sendin' it flyin' on the other side o'my still site. "What'd ya do that for?" I loudly asked, aggravated that my almost done mash was all ov'r the ground, as I tossed my spoon down an' stood up.

Abel's lip's curled angrily as he shoved me. "You dumb son of a bitch! You told Shaw my sister's close to you, you bastard!"

Shovin' him back, I barked, "She knew the risks of talkin' t'me, but took 'em. Don't blame me for her problems."

"You weren't supposed to rather out, dumb bastard."

"Shaw weren't supposed to live either, so take that up wit' Bud since he went behind my back cryin' t'Roseanna 'bout the killin's."

"Kidnapping Johnse and Shaw with a plan to kill them, yea like that wouldn't piss off the Hatfields." Abel sarcastically scoffed, rollin' his eyes at me. "Now cause of your stupid stunt I'm out of a job and can't be around my sister anymore. Oh, my wife's also on their shit list now cause in order to save her own ass Allie shoved Nancy under the bus."

Bus, what the hell is he takin' 'bout? "We don't got no omnibuses here, cousin. They're up in New York City; places like that." I told Abel since I didn't understand how Allie could've shoved Nancy under a bus when we didn't have 'em in the Tug River Valley.

Runnin' a hand down his face, he sighed, "It's an expression, Tolbert. Means that my sister put the blame on my wife with a lie in order to not get into trouble."

"Ah, then why didn't ya just say so?" I dryly asked, givin' him an arched look.

"My family's in fuckin' shambles cause of you. Hell, why couldn't ya just take Jessa and run off to Oklahoma like a normal person?"

"Jessa'd nev'r be safe wit' me in Oklahoma as long as Shaw's alive an' breathin'. He's got business ties to that Pinkerton Bad Frank Phillips. Can't afford bein' hunted down by a crazy person."

"Damnit…" Abel hissed as my words rang true in his head. He shook his head 'fore firmly tellin' me, "I don't care what Nancy says, I want you the fuck outta my house. I don't care where you go, hell go back home to your parents for all I care, just leave my house."

"Fine, I'll leave." I nodded. Ma'd rather have me home anyways since she was so worried 'bout my safety. Don't know how pa's gonna handle it since I'd been outta his house for a few years nows.

"You cost me my sister, Tolbert." Abel told me in a hard tone. Narrowin' his eyes at me, my cousin-in-law cursed, "I pray that ya know the pain of havin' your family torn from you; that it haunts you that no matter what you'll never have your family be whole." Shakin' his head, he turned his back on me an' went ov'r to his horse.

"I already lost my family, Abel." I reminded the man as he unhitched an' mounted his horse.

"No, you haven't, but you will. Oh, if god has anything to do with it you will." Abel told me before ridin' off, leavin' me standin' alone at my still to ponder ov'r his words.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yea, drama, drama, and more drama's going around. Gotta love angsty drama.**


	91. Flipped

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Flipped**

 **Allie POV:**

Things have been tense with my in-laws lately. I get the feeling that they're leery of me. The only ones that weren't a bit cold or offish were Skunk Hair and Vera. Of course, Cotton wasn't different towards me, but that's cause he's too simple minded to understand why everyone was being offish. Hell, even Ellison (the sweetest, gentlest, kindest soul in the Tug River Valley) was being watchful and a bit distant with me. I thought that Cap telling Anse our theory would ease any and all doubts, but evidently it didn't.

School was out and Sully was housesitting and babysitting for Shaw and Jessa while they were on their honeymoon. I thought it was stupid that they were on their honeymoon, taking a steamboat cruise on the Mississippi, while the feud was starting to heat up. Cap agreed with me, said since Shaw was almost killed once he should be lyin' low. Sully and Jim didn't agree, they felt that a trip away by themselves would bring Shaw and Jessa closer; help them mend things. I didn't think so. I felt that their marriage was doomed from the start.

Funny thing is that Anse told me to marry Cap just like he told Jessa to marry Shaw. We both knew that no wasn't an option. Only difference is that I actually liked my husband, but poor Jessa wasn't very fond of hers at the moment. Actually, she wasn't fond of anything at the moment. She wouldn't even see me when I paid her a visit shortly after the midnight ride. She just peeked out the window and told me to get the hell off her porch. Hopefully, in time, my best friend calms down and resumes our afternoon tea visits.

Well, talk about friends, Vera was currently in labor and I was at her side helping her. Doc sadly wasn't around since he was on the other end of the county helping another patient with her birthing process or at least that's what the shopkeeper of the store next to the clinic told Skunk Hair when he went looking for him. So, it was just me and Levicy helping out Vera. Well, Roseanna should be here soon since we sent for her. I'm not sure how much help she could be, but the more the merrier when it came to women and midwives in the birthing room.

"I don't like Doc not bein' here. What if somethin' goes wrong?" Vera whined, slightly panicked, as a contraction hit her

"Nothin'll go wrong, Vera. Don't ya worry none, we'll help ya birth this baby as smoothly as can be." Levicy assured Vera with a gentleness in her syrupy tone as she patted her hand in a supportive gesture.

"Soon Roseanna'll be here; you'll have plenty of help with this birth."

"I still don't like Doc not bein' here." Vera reminded us, wincing and placing a hand on her side.

Suddenly, before me or Levicy could utter another calming word, the bedroom door opened only to reveal Roseanna. "How far 'long is she? Is she close?"

"She's 'bout half-way ready by how her pains are bunched together." Levicy answered Roseanna as the sweet blonde made her way further into the room.

"Do you know anything about child birthing?" I asked, wanting to know what kind of help she'd be since Dr. Rutherford was unavailable.

"I helped Aunt Betty and Doc with my mama a few times so I know some 'bout birthin'." Roseanna told me as she went over to the wash basin to get a wet cloth for Vera's sweaty forehead.

 _ **A Few Hours Later…**_

Vera's screams filled the room as a painful contraction hit her. She was pushing with all of her might while bearing down on my hand. Roseanna was wiping her head off with a cool rag while Levicy was at the bottom of the bed, encouraging Vera to push.

"Baby's almost here." Levicy announced as Vera stopped pushing in order to catch her breath.

"You're doing great, Vera. Just another push." I encouraged my friend.

Vera sat up and started pushing again, determined to meet her second child. She screamed and grunted as she pushed, only to fall back onto the mattress whenever a baby's cry pierced the air. Roseanna looked over to Levicy, who was cutting the cord and cleaning off the baby, and then back at Vera only to tell her, "It's a girl."

"Oh, you've got your Bridget." I smiled at my friend as my mother-in-law wrapped her baby up in a soft blanket.

Pushing herself to sit up, Vera looked at me and asked, "Go tell my Tom he's got a daughter now, will ya, Allie."

"Yea, I'll go tell him." I smiled at Vera.

As soon as I stood up Levicy brought the newborn over to Vera. "I'm gonna go too." Roseanna announced, placing the rag in her hand onto the nightstand while I made my way over to the door.

Roseanna followed me out of the bedroom, but pulled me to a stop before we could make it to the front door. "Why were you trying to push the idea of my brother onto Jessa?" She asked me, her blue eyes burning a hole into my head.

"I didn't." I smoothly lied.

"Jessa told me otherwise." Roseanna told me before going on to say, "Whatever you think, my brother's the wrong fit for Jessa. She's married to whom she's meant for." A lost look filled up her blue eyes as she asked, "I thought we were friends, you me, and Jessa. Why would ya hurt us the way ya did by puttin' ideas into Tolbert's head; causin' him to go after Johnse and Shaw?"

"I never meant any harm, Roseanna. I didn't do anything wrong either." I defended myself, trying to retain my innocence since Cap believed me; made his dad believe me too.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

For hours now, well since I came back from fetchin' Johnse and Roseanna, I've been sittin' on my best friend's porch waitin' on the birth of his new baby. I was rockin' in a rocker with my daughter sleepin' in my arms while Skunk Hair sat a bit nervously in his chair. Our boys were playin' a few feet away in front of the porch. Our boys were just like us, the best friends, and it made me smile.

Johnse was sittin' on the floor, leanin' against a post. He had a heavily look on his usually cheerful face. Looking at me, he asked, "Can we talk 'ways somewhere, Cap?"

"Sure." I nodded, figurin' whatever he had to say he didn't want to voice it in front of Skunk Hair.

Johnse stood up and walked off the porch. I followed after him only to stop a few yards from the house by a tree. Giving me a serious look, Johnse told me, "Brother, our cousin don't trust your wife."

"And he's a manipulative piece of shit." I spat out, disgusted that Johnse was bringing up Shaw and his dislike for Allie.

"He's not that bad. Hell, Cap, if it weren't for Shaw I'd never would've had the courage to marry my Roseanna."

While lightly rubbin' my daughter's back as she rested on my chest, I honestly told my brother, "Maybe ya shouldn't 've. Got too many McCoys linked to us as it is."

"Roseanna ain't like that, but it seems that both Nancy and Allie is."

I narrowed my mismatched eyes at my brother and hissed, "Don't you dare speak ill 'bout my wife."

"Cap, I was there when Calvin was explainin' that I wasn't supposed to die, but had to cause I witnessed them attackin' Shaw; that Shaw had'a die so that Tolbert could claim Jessa's unborn baby." Johnse told me as if I didn't know he was there. Hell, of course I knew he was there. Shit, I had'a pull my ass outta bed an' go rescue his ass 'long wit' Shaw's after all. I just rolled my eyes at Johnse, which caused him to respond with the damning words of, "Allie had've told Tolbert, he was too hot not t've been told somethin'."

"Allie didn't say a word, Johns. Nancy spotted Jessa out shoppin', noticed her condition, an' passed it 'long to Tolbert. End of it, brother." I barked, tellin' him what Allie had told me. What Allie had me believin'. God, how much I wanted her words to be true. They had to be true, just had to.

"Jessa ain't showin' yet so no way in hell Nancy figured it out. Whether you like it or not, both me and Shaw think that your wife had a hand in our near death, brother."

With furrowed brows, I asked incredulously, "What, you're gonna side with Shaw over me, your own goddamn brother?"

"Yes, cause even my own sweet Roseanna feels betrayed by your wife." Johnse snapped at me like a yappin' lil dog.

"Allie's a good person, she'd never betray us."

"Not us directly, but she'd betray Shaw cause she hates him. As our folks always say, we're a family an' what affects one of us affects all of us."

"Why're ya spewin' this bullshit at me for?"

Sympathy appeared in my bro ther's bright blue eyes as he told me, "Cause ya deserve t'know that a handful of our family distrusts Allie; that 'em numbers might grow and you might find yourself bein' daddy's black sheep instead of his favorite."

Before I could respond to Johnse, the sound of the front door opening echoed into the air. We turned around only to see Allie giving Skunk Hair the news on his newborn while Roseanna was making her way down the porch.

"I better get my wife on home. She's due come fall ya know, needs her rest." Johnse told me before walking off, leaving me alone and leaning against a dogwood tree.

I took a deep breath to clam myself with 'fore lookin' at my daughter an' softly sayin', "Let's go see mama; find out if Skunk Hair's got a new son or daughter." I walked away from the tree and over to the house, hiding my irritation at my conversation with Johnse behind a hard face. I forced a smile on my face as walked up the porch. "Is it a girl or a boy?" I asked my wife since by time I got to the house my best friend was inside the house.

"A girl. They named her Bridget." Allie smiled at me.

The door opened and out walked my ma. Lookin' at me, she said, "I expect ya'll ov'r for supper later."

"Sure thing, mama." I told her as she walked right by us.

She didn't say a word, just nodded and made her way over where Captain W. and T.W. were at. She picked up Skunk Hair's boy and turned to make her way back to the house. Well, reckon it's time to take my family home to rest a few hours before we're needed at Sunday dinner.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I'd been on my honeymoon riverboat cruise with Shaw for a few days now and it felt a bit refreshing to be away from the feud and the Tug Valley in general. God, I felt like Scarlett O'Hara last night while eating meringue deserts and watching a Can-Can dinner dance show. Shaw just chuckled when I told him that, he also swore that unlike Rhett Butler he wouldn't divorce me for something stupid.

But, like Rhett Butler, Shaw spoiled me with a St. Louis shopping trip before we boarded our cruise ship. Oh my god, we bought so many new outfits that it wasn't even funny. We even got a few things to bring home for the kids too. I had to admit that it was odd to see Shaw dressed as a gentleman (well as gentlemanly as he could while pairing his old black Stetson with a fine suit that he bought from a St. Louis tailor) since I only ever seen him in jeans or old slacks paired with a button down. Hell, my own appearance took me aback as I readied myself in the mirror the past few mornings since I was donning fine dresses and hats with jeweled hairclips and combs instead of my simple dresses, blouses, and skirts paired with ribbons and sashes for my hair.

This afternoon we were taking a stroll on deck. The summer sun was licking at our faces as we made our way to the bow of the ship. "How're ya enjoyin' our honeymoon, babe?" He asked with an inquiring smile.

"I'm enjoying it a lot, honey." I replied with a sincere smile. I let out a sigh before revealing, "Honestly, I never thought we'd do this tho considering our problems and how heavy the feud is."

"Well, I promised you this honeymoon and I always intended to give it to you. I'm just sorry that we weren't able to have a nice wedding with all the guests, white dress, cake, and everything else."

"Don't feel bad about it, Shaw. It's not your fault we were ordered by Devil Anse to have a shotgun wedding."

"Yea…" His words hung out heavily in the air as he nodded his head. Looking at me with honesty in his honey eyes, he admitted, "I want us to smooth out any bumps and repair things between us. Babe, I don't want tension in our marriage cause of things that I did in the past."

"I don't want any tension either considering we're tied together forever. I forgive you for the past, but you've got to promise me that you won't drown your sorrows in the bottom of a bottle anymore."

"I won't, honey. I promise, I won't let my drinkin' get out of control."

With a cutting look, I dryly reminded him, "You shouldn't be drinking at all, Shaw."

"We live in the backhills of West Virginia, not drinkin' as a man's not possible, baby." He told me as a way t justify havin' a drink every now and then. Something I didn't want him to do, by the way, since he had alcoholic tendencies.

"I won't put up with you becoming an alcoholic. If I even think you're drinking too much I'll have Uncle Jim take me and the kids to Granny Delize's." I told him as we stopped at the bow of the ship right by the large guardrails in order to look at the clear water ahead of us along with the lush green trees and grass covering the riverbanks on either side of the large winding river.

Shaw wrapped an arm around my waist and rested his hand on my still flat belly. "We're expectin' our third child, Jessa. I won't give you any reason to leave me." He pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I promise."

I hope he can keep his promise cause I didn't want to end up divorced with 3-kids by time I was 21. God, I would've preferred to get married when I felt confident that things would last, but I didn't have that luxury. Sadly, I had to marry before my time. I swear when it's time for Lydia to court and marry I'm gonna make sure that she knows she doesn't have to marry until she feels ready cause being married too soon is not for the faint of heart.

"How 'bout we check out that dance hall after dinner tonight?" Shaw suggested as we looked at the clear blue water of the Mississippi as our steamboat went upriver.

Quirking a brow, I asked, "You know how to dance?"

"Every good cowboy can two-step and slow dance, babe." He answered with a smirk, taking me aback since I really wasn't expecting him know how to dance.

"Okay, let's check out that dance hall then." I told my husband with a small smile.

"We should come back on another cruise for our 10-year anniversary."

I nodded while stating, "The feud'll be done by then."

"Yes, that's why I suggested it, honey." Shaw told me, bringing me closing into his side. Gazing out at the vast open river before us, he revealed knowingly, "The next decade's gonna be hard on us, Jessa, but we'll make it." Looking at me with a fiery determination and love in his honey eyes, he declared, "We'll survive."

I just nodded and softly said, "I know, Shaw. I know." I truly did believe that my best chance at survival (for not just me, but my children too) was with Shaw and the Hatfields. History declared then the victors in the deadly lose-lose battle filled with bloodshed since their family stayed intact more so then the McCoys did. Everything I did was for my kids, which is why I'm currently on a honeymoon with Shaw. If this trip could repair us (which it seemed to be doing) then good cause we need to be united for the battle up ahead. A battle in which we'll be going into with only a handful of people we could truly trust and rely on by our side.

* * *

 **Brenton POV:**

I was shocked to find out from my best friend that his son was now married and on his honeymoon. I knew that Tolbert had some lovesickness for Shaw's wife and figured that knowing Jessa had officially moved on might snap him out if it; cure him of his melancholies. I decided, since me and Perry were going over to the McCoy house for Sunday dinner, that I'd tell the redhead the news over a nice pot roast supper.

After church services ended, I followed Perry over to Ole Rand'l and Sally's house. I spent some time on the front porch, sittin' and talkin' with Perry and Rand'l. Tolbert wasn't joinin' us on the porch, instead he was too busy sulkin' an' bullin' in the barn.

"That boy drinkin' in there, ain't he, Randall?" Perry asked, subtly pointin' over to the barn a few feet away.

"Course he is. All he does anymore since bein' thwarted by Hatfields an' gettin' my late brother's ol' place burnt down.

"If he was smart, he would've taken over Harmon's house, fixed it up, and made a homestead for himself since his was destroyed." Perry remarked in a tone that more or less hinted that Tolbert was an idiot. Well, in my opinion he was an idiot. One with a bad temper.

"Tolbert ain't one for thinkin'. He's more of an act rashly kind'a man." Rand'l told us as he rocked in his chair.

Turnin' my attention to the McCoy patriarch, I asked, "He livin' here or over at Nancy and Abel's still?"

"He got kicked outta their house, reckon a week 'ago now, so he's stayin' 'ere."

"Well, I suppose Sally's relieved t'have him back him." Perry remarked, trying to keep his cousin from going on a tirade. Ole Rand'l was good for those; anythin' could set him off too anymore.

"Yes, she is." Rand'l nodded. "Sally worried 'bout him; he is her fav'rite, tho I don't see why." I had to agree with Rand'l on that, I didn't see how Sally could choose Tolbert as her favorite child either. Boy's a pain in the ass.

The door opened followed by the sound of Alifair's voice announcin' loud an' clear, "Mom says dinner's ready!", so that even Tolbert, who was out in the nearby barn, could hear her announcement.

"Tell your mother we'll be right in." Rand'l told his daughter, causin' the young lady to just nod and go back inside.

Without a word, Randall rose from his chair and made his way over to the door. Silently, me and Perry followed it. Within a matter of minutes everyone, expect for Tolbert, was seated at their table. We were stuck waitin' on Tolbert, who decided to grace us with his presence a few minutes after everyone was settled and ready to start dinner. He wasn't holdin' a likker bottle, but I had a feelin' he was drinkin' from one in the barn earlier tho.

"Now that Tolbert's here, Randall, would you like to say the blessin' so we can et this fine meal Aunt Sally made?" Perry remarked from his spot at the end of the table, his eyes going between the mouthwatering pot roast in the middle of the table and his cousin that was sternly sitting at the head of the table.

Rand'l nodded before bowing his head. Quickly, everyone else grabbed hands and followed suit. Clearing his throat and claspin' his hands, he went on to deliver a blessin' of, "Lord baby Jesus, we thank you for the food we're 'bout t'fortake. We also thank ya for the good speed our crops be growin' at. Also, we thank ya for keepin' Tolbert safe in these perilous times." Raisin' his head, he ended the prayer with a simple, "Amen."

Liftin' their heads and droppin' hands, everyone echoed, "Amen."

Ole Rand'l grabbed his slice of pot roast, officially startin' dinner, while askin', "What's new in town?"

I took this as my cue to announce the news about Jessa and Shaw. So, before Perry could open his mouth, I told everyone at the adults' table, "Heard tell that Shaw Eldridge married Jessa George and took her west for a riverboat honeymoon last week."

"What?!" Tolbert bellowed, snortin' and huffin' like an angry bull. "Noooo!... NO!" Tolbert angrily shouted. "NOOO!" He roared, suddenly flippin' over the table in a rage; sendin' everythin' on it flyin' a few feet in the air before loudly crashin' onto the floor. Everyone scrambled to stand so they wouldn't get crushed by the flipped table either.

Damnit, there goes the pot roast.

Everyone was speechless as Tolbert stormed off, nearly breakin' the backdoor off its hinges as he slammed it open and rushed out into the summer evenin' to brood. A few seconds passed before Sally gave me a deadly stare and went off to go find her moody brat.

"Well, I suppose we'll be goin'." Perry told Rand'l before givin' me a look that implied we needed to go before Rand'l started one of his rants.

"That sweet whore in disguise destroyed my son. He's a wreck cause o'her an' that Shaw bastard." Randa'l ranted before we could even move an inch. Well, looks like we're stuck listenin' to Ole Rand'l rant while his chil'ren clean up the floor and stand the table back up.

Hey, in hindsight I prolly shouldn't 've brought up the Eldridge marriage. Hell, how was I to know that Tolbert would flip ov'r the table and storm out. Hell, the young man had a temper worse than a toddler's. Oh, I'm so glad that my daughter married the senator and not him.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **This is a filler, but it's got some plot building foundations in it. Yikes, Tolbert flipped a table upon hearing that Jessa married Shaw. He's pretty pissed now…**

 **A tiny time jump to the 4th of July Festival is in the next chapter. Oh boy...**


	92. July 4th, 1881

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **July 4th, 1881**

 **Jessa POV:**

The large festival venue in West Virginia (right outside of Mate Creek & only a few miles away from Johnse's still) was decorated for the 4th of July holiday with banners, ribbons, steamers, and sashes. So many booths and carts filled up the area too. Of course, both Johnse and Tolbert had their shine carts set up across from each other at the makeshift courtyard (like they did at every large event in the Tug River Valley). Tolbert along with Pharmer and Bud were selling his product while Johnse and his little brother Robert E. (who was around the same age as Todd, but was more polite) sold his. Roseanna was spending some time with her little sisters-in-law at the craft booths, otherwise I'm sure she'd be right by her husband's side. It was cute how she was always by his side. Their love was innocent and true; it was what poems and ballads are made of.

Cap was hanging around with Skunk Hair at some gun booth while their wives (Allie and Vera) had to fend for themselves with 4-kids. Thankfully my husband was by my side helping me with our children. Well, one thing I could never take away from Shaw was his devotion as a father. He never complained about helping me with our kids or doing stuff for them; in fact, he did it with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. I was thankful that he was such a hands-on dad considering how many men weren't in this time period.

Talk about slacking dads, Sully was with Uncle Jim at a game booth keeping an eye on Todd and Mary for us. Ever since Shaw's near-death experience he didn't want his siblings to be alone in large settings so he had his dad and uncle keep an eye on them. The men didn't mind which was a good thing since it gave me and my husband the freedom to walk around and spend some family time with our kids. Don't get me wrong, having Todd and Mary around's nice, but spending time with just Shaw, Silas, and Lydia's a must since we're a family and need to bond as parents and children.

Shaw was holding Lydia on his hip while Silas was walking between us while we both held one of his hands. If iPhones existed right now, I'm sure that we'd be in a total Instagram moment with our family cuteness. Looking over at me with concern in his honey eyes, Shaw asked, "Are you feelin' a'ight, baby? If you need to, we can always go home early; dad and Uncle Jim'll bring Todd and Mary home for us."

"I'm fine, honey, but I'll keep that in mind." I assured my husband as we walked around the festival.

Shaw nodded. "Just let me know if you don't feel good. I know how rough pregnancy can be on ya and would rather leave early then stay and have you get really sick." He told me with such sincerity in his deep timbre. Shaw truly was worried about my health, which touched me.

"I'll let you know, but for the meantime let's just enjoy the festival." I told my husband, earning me a nod of acceptance from him, as we got close to some booths that were selling gadgets and home goods.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Allie a few yards away with Vera. I also noticed that she said something to her before walking off. Nudging my husband's arm, I slightly gestured towards where Allie was with my head and told him, "I think Allie's coming over here."

Taking his attention off of some gadget he was looking at, he looked over to where I was gesturing to and sighed, "Hell…just ignore her."

"Was planning on it since that's what I do every time she shows up at our door." So far Allie's come over a handful of times wanting to have afternoon tea, but I just peek around my window curtains and shoo her off. I don't want to be bother with somebody that can't respect my decisions, somebody that goes behind my back to scheme and meddle in my life while presenting themselves as a friend to my face.

"She's a real piece of work thinkin' she can just fuck us over and then show up smilin' like she's our friend." Shaw bitterly sneered. His distaste for my 'best friend' was so evident in his tone that it wasn't even funny.

If truth be told, well, I'm still disgusted and disgruntled with her too. She had no right to do what she did to me. I would never and I mean never do Allie so dirty. I actually valued our friendship, but it seems like she didn't.

"I know, Shaw." I bit out, trying my best to keep my voice level, as I noticed Allie getting closer out of the corner of my eye. Shaw didn't say a word, just placed his attention back onto the various gadgets and house wares being sold at the booths we were walking by.

"Hi, Jessa, how're you and the kids doing?" Asked Allie as she came to a stop right in front of me and my family. She had her baby tightly pressed against he chest while her son stood next to her, holding her hand. Her son didn't even smile, look at, or talk to mine, while my son just looked around in an attempt to figure out what was going on.

"You know I'm here too, right?" Shaw sarcastically asked Allie, giving her a dirty look. Well, there goes his suggestion of ignoring her. Seems like he should listen to his own advice.

"Yea, how could I miss the big manipulative jackass right next to my best friend." Allie rolled her eyes, sounding a bit rude and salty.

Before Shaw could snap back at her, I bluntly, but politely, spoke up with, "Allie, we're trying to spend some time as a family so maybe you should go back over to Vera or off to find Cap for some family time of your own."

With a smile that I culd only describe and sweet, but a bit calculated, she gave me the song and dance of, "Jessa, I've been trying to see you for weeks, but you're always turning me away. I just want to talk as friends; let our kids play together."

"After what you did, are you nuts?" Shaw scoffed, disgust heavy and thick in the back of his throat.

"I didn't do anything." Allie lied right to our faces, making me mad. How can she just deny her wrongs and act like she's in the right, when she's not?

"Yes, you did, Allie." I firmly told her. Staring her right in the eyes with a hard look, I went on to say, "You went running your mouth to Tolbert McCoy and almost got people killed. You put my family in danger."

"No, I didn't." She quickly denied. With a straight face she had the balls to add, "It must've been Nancy."

Rolling his honey eyes, my husband let out a sarcastic scoff. "Oh, that's rich, blame your evil sister-in-law."

Cutting my indigo eyes at her in a way that made her know I was over her lies and games, I made the blunt and truthful remark of, "Allie, we both know that you're the one who went running to Tolbert with some scheme to get rid of Shaw. You don't like him, plus you were always trying to bring up my past with Tolbert whenever we had tea."

Shaw's honey eyes turned into the size of saucers. "You what? Fuckin' bitch, you were trying to talk to her about that ginger while I was gettin' my shit together."

Allie rolled her sapphire blues at Shaw before letting out a haughty sneer of, "Don't act like you were trying to better yourself, Shaw. You were locked up in a room by Uncle Jim."

"Yea, to dry out and get my head on straight. That's considered gettin' my shit together, bitch." Shaw retorted with a fed-up attitude.

"You'll never have your shit together." Allie spat back; her nose turned up in a way that made her come across as if she felt she was better than Shaw.

I was pregnanct (which meant I was cranky and felt crappy most of the time) and wasn't in the mood to listen to Allie bicker with Shaw. I married him (well that's cause Anse told me to and I wasn't going to go against that man since he was a bit startling) so she needs to respect. "Allie, leave us alone." I firmly ordered my best friend with my head held up high.

"Well, here we go again with you picking a man over our friendship." Allie hissed before spinning on her heel and stalking off, nearly pulling her son's arm out of its socket and she drug him along at her high pace.

"Allie no more friend." Silas' voice sounded out, causing me and Shaw to look down at him. With an innocent look he simply said, "She no more friend. Right daddy, mama?"

"Right, buddy, she's not our friend anymore." Shaw nodded, looking impressed that our toddler (who'd be turning two next month) was so smart that he picked up on the rift between us and Allie.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was sellin' my shine wit' my brothers, Pharmer an' Bud. Our cousins Parris an' Squirrel were at my cart too. They were tryin' t'swindle free whiskey from me instead of helpin' me sell it. I weren't givin' 'em nothin' for free tho. "Squirrel, that bottles a dollar if ya take it." I told my cousin as he reached to snag a full bottle outta the back o'my cart.

"Damn, Tolbert, can't ya just give me one free bottle? Just this once for yer fav'rite cousin?" Squirrel asked wit' a pout.

"No. I gotta make a livin' ya know." I retorted with a shake o'my head. Pointin' to Parris, I said, "Share that bottle ya bought wit' yer baby brother."

"Hell, ya wouldn't give 'im a free one." Parris grumbled as he passed the bottle ov'r to Squirrel.

"How ya feel 'bout that?" Squirrel asked, tippin' his shine bottle in the direction that Jessa an' Shaw were walkin' in wit' their kids.

"How ya think?" I asked him instead of voicin' my feelin's. God, it made me livid that she married that Vance bastard.

"Ah, yer mighty mad I reckon." Parris told me wit' a knowin' look in his eyes.

"Course he's mad, she's havin' his baby an' up 'n' married Shaw." Bud blurted out from his spot perched on top o'my large whiskey barrel.

"Ya knocked up Jessa only for her t'marry that Vance Bastard?" Parris asked, his brows raised incredulously.

Takin' a sip of his bottle, Squirrel asked, "How that happen, thought Allie was helpin' ya get 'er back?"

"She was, but I didn't take Jessa an' run like she told me too." Leanin' my arm against my wagon, I continued my thought with, "Instead I tried t'kill Shaw, but was stopped cause Bud told on me."

Lookin' at me, Bud defended his past actions with the remark of, "I told Roseanna cause you were gonna kill Johnse. She loves him, they're havin' a baby, an' he nev'r did no wrong t'us."

"Yea, it was Shaw we wanted dead anyhow." Pharmer piped up from his spot leanin' 'gainst the back o'my wagon.

 **Roseanna POV:**

I was passin' behind Tolbert's whiskey cart on the way to Johnse's when I overheard my brothers an' cousins talkin' 'bout Shaw and Jessa bein' married. I wasn't shocked to hear that Tolbert was mad 'bout it, but I was shocked t'hear that Allie told Tolbert to run off with Jessa. I had a feelin' that Allie was lyin' 'bout her consortin' with my brother, but hearin' the truth come out of his own mouth took me by surprise.

Quickly, I made my way over to my husband's side. I must've had a pale look on my face cause Johnse furrowed his brows and asked in a worried way, "Roseanna, darlin', what's wrong? Are ya unwell?"

I shook my head to let Johnse know that I was fine. He just nodded and gave me a look that encouraged me to tell him what was wrong. Lookin' over to Tolbert's cart and then into my husband's eyes, I answered him with, "I walked behind my brother's cart on the way 'ere an' heard him tell the others wit' him that Allie told him to run off with Jessa."

"What? Ya sure you heard Tolbert say that?" Johnse asked in a low whisper as his sparkling blue eyes popped outta his head in pure shock.

"Yes, I swear, Johnse." I nodded.

Runnin' a hand thru his gold hair, he sighed, "We'll have to tell ma and pa this."

"Now?" I asked, a bit nervous 'bout the prospect of tellin' Mr. Hatfield bad news while he was enjoyin' himself dancin' with his wife at the festival.

"No, after the festival." Johnse shook his head. "We don't want no problems 'tween our families in the middle of a 4th of July celebration." He explained while fillin' up a bottle for a man headin' our way.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was sittin' at a table, lightly rockin' Levicy in my arms while Cap sat next to me with Captain W. on his lap. Cap was sharin' a cherry turnover with our son. Skunk Hair and Vera along with their children were also at the table with us. Skunk Hair was sipping on his flask while T.W. was nibbling on a pastry while sitting between him and Vera, who was rocking Bridget 'Bridie' in a similar way to how I was rocking my daughter.

"How did confronting Jessa 'bout ya'll's friendship go?" Vera asked right as Jessa and Shaw, along with their kids, walked away from a bakery booth with some cookies.

"Horribly." I sighed, sounding defeated since I lost my best friend once again.

"Cause her guard dog's by her side?" Skunk Hair asked, alluding to the confrontation going awry cause Shaw's been up Jessa's ass all day.

"Yep." I popped my tongue.

"You need to just leave her alone, darlin'. If she wants to listen to his bullshit and take his side then let her." Cap told me while tearing a piece off of the turnover in his hand and giving it to our son.

"I know Cap, but I just thought that we got our friendship back to a good place and didn't expect her to be casting me aside." I told my husband while watching my best or I guess my ex-best friend walking further away with her family as they all nibbled on cookies.

"She did it once, what made ya think she wouldn't do it again?" Cap asked, popping a piece of cherry turnover into his mouth. "I warned ya she'd do this."

Before anything else could be said, Uncle Jim's crotchety voice chuckling, "Get 'em, boy!" paired with Sully's voice demanding, "Break it up, boys!" echoed loudly in the air.

"What the hell?" Cap muttered, looking over his shoulder to see what was going on.

"Todd's fightin' with one of 'em younger McCoys." Skunk Hair announced as soon as his eyes fell onto the brunette and the redhead boys trading punches while Sully was trying, but failing to pull them apart.

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Cap scoffed, "Of course, Shaw's brother's gonna fight wit' Tolbert's."

Well, there goes a peaceful afternoon…

 **Sully POV:**

"I said break it up, boys!" I shouted at Todd and Billy McCoy, trying to pull them apart. Todd was too much like Shaw when it came to fighting. His hate fueled his energy, making him fast and hard to wrangle. Hell, it's as clear as day that Todd was being raised by his older brother just by his mannerisms.

Sadly, Billy was every bit Tolbert's little brother. Between the hot-headed attitude and the redhair, well, it was safe to say that the boy was his brother's mini me. Boy was nuts, wanted Todd to keep fighting him, would even hold onto him in order to make the fight drag out longer.

"Aw, Sully, let 'em fight it out." Uncle Jim remarked while my step-daughter (I guess Mary in a way's my step-daughter since she's Shaw's half-sister) just stood by him while watching her brother beat on his adversary with wide honey eyes.

"Come on, fight's over." I told Todd as I finally managed to pull him away from Billy.

Looking like a rabid dog, Billy spat at Todd, "My brother should've killed yers, filthy Hatfield!"

Oh no…Here it comes…

"Bastard, my brother's gonna kill yers!" Todd shouted back while buckin' and trying to break free from the hold I had on him.

"Sully, let the boy go so he can give the McCoy an ass beatin'." Jim told me, sounding a bit too excited to see the fight between Todd and Billy resume.

"There'll be no more fighting today." I sternly announced. Jim just rolled his eyes and let out a disappointed sigh while Mary let out a relieved sigh. "Come on, let's go." I told Todd, leading him away from Billy.

"Should've listened to Uncle Jim an' let me beat Billy's ass into the ground." Todd grumbled, wiping a smudge of blood from the corner of his mouth with the edge of his sleeve.

"Thaddeus, you can't be so quick to fightin'." I told the young teen, causing him to cringe at the sound of his full name being used. I don't blame him since I hated being called Hector and knew that Shaw hated being called Shaw Hector, but I also knew that using a full name that a kid hates is the only way to push your point on them. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I wisely advised, "Walk away from an insult that flares your temper. Also, don't go looking for fights, but only finish them if you have too."

"But Shaw don't do that." Todd piped up as we walked further away from the food court's vicinity.

Patting him on the shoulder before removing my hand from it, I went on to explain Shaw's mishaps. "Yes, but him letting his temper get the best of him is what gets your brother into a lot of dicey situations. If Shaw was more of a calm and collective person, well, he wouldn't have so many problems."

"No, he wouldn't have so many problems if those goddamned McCoys just left us the hell alone." Todd retorted, completing letting my words go over his head.

Shaking my head, I asked the boy, "There's no reasoning with you on this, is there?"

"Nope." He simply popped, finding no shame in his hardheaded way of thinking.

God, I hope my grandson doesn't end up with an attitude like his father and uncle when he grows up. I hope Jessa's able to mold Silas into a respectable man; that Shaw's wild ways won't ingrain themselves in him like they did with Todd.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

The sun had just set and everyone at the fair grounds were huddled on blankets, watching the sky and waiting for the fireworks to begin. I was on a large blanket cuddling with Jessa while our kids were sitting on our laps. Silas and Lydia were eagerly lookin' around, trying to figure out what was going on. Sully, Uncle Jim, and my siblings were also huddled on our large blanket. Jim was sipping on a flask and I wanted so badly to snatch it from him, but I knew that I couldn't unless I wanted a quick smack upside the head by either my wife or my dad. Talk about my dad, he had to break up a fight between Todd and Billy McCoy earlier and my brother was still sulkin' about it. Apparently, Todd wanted to beat the McCoy (who had a mean temper just as bad or maybe worse than Tolbert's) to a bloody pulp for an insult Billy made about me. Sully on the other hand didn't feel a fight during a holiday festival was appropriate; broke up the fight, and gave my brother a lecture.

Looking over at me and Jessa, my dad asked, "Have a good time with your family bonding today?"

"Yea, dad." I nodded.

"We had a good time too watchin' yer siblin's. Even gotta see a fight. Too bad it got ended too soon by yer pappy tho." Uncle Jim remarked in between sipping on his whiskey. God, how I wouldn't mind a quick drink right now…

My dad narrowed his eyes at our crochety uncle and told him in a knowledgeable tone, "Uncle Jim, no good'll come out of a fight at a public event. I had to stop the damned thing." I wonder if he'll try to stop Ellison's fight with the McCoys next election day or not? If so, well, Sully might end up hurt or worse…dead.

"Don't be gettin' in the middle of fights, dad. Just let them play out." I told him, in a way letting him know that the next fight he breaks up ain't gonna be pretty. I might have my differences with him, but he was my dad and did get me out from under Peter's roof; I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Like getting hurt or dying in Ellison's stead.

"Who started the fight?" Jessa asked, taking me aback since I assumed, she'd just listen to the conversation til the fireworks appeared in the dark sky.

"Billy McCoy did." My brother spoke up. The way he said Billy McCoy with such hatred in his words made me realize that I might not be the only Eldridge with a McCoy problem. Great…just what our family doesn't need right now. Boy's too much like me for his own good.

Turning around to look at me (since she was sitting in front of me next to our brother) Mary honestly revealed, "He told Todd that ya deserved to die by Tolbert's hand; shouldn't be prancin' 'around with your stolen family."

"Goddamn, Billy's as crazy as Tolbert is." I darkly chuckled, shaking my head in disbelief.

"That boy's bad news." Jessa declared right as the first firework bursted into a colorful green and blue spray in the dark sky.

"Look, daddy, look." Silas pointed to the sky with a bright smile on his face, changing the heavy mood that was in the air.

"Yea, buddy, I see." I smiled at my son.

"Look at that one, Silas." Jessa pointed up into the sky at a gold and green firework while Lydia buried her head in her shoulder and started to whine and cry. Dear god, she would be havin' one of her tantrums right now. I swear, Lydia's as bitchy as her birthmother. Hope she doesn't grow up to be a useless whore like her too.

"Well, 'tween the cryin' and the sky cracklin' looks like I better keep drinkin' to ward off any headaches." Uncle Jim dryly remarked, dramatically holdin' up his flask before talking a large drink from it.

"Sshh…It's okay, Lydia." Jessa softly rubbed circles into our daughter's back. "It's okay, honey." Pointing to a red firework in the sky, she told our braty daughter, "Look at the pretty colors in the sky." Lydia just shook her head before burryin' it back into my wife's shoulder. "Well, guess she doesn't like fireworks." Jessa shrugged before patting Lydia's back in a soothing gesture.

"She'll grow out of it. Most kids do." Sully said while never taking his eyes off of the fireworks show.

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was leanin' 'gainst my shine cart watchin' the fireworks all alone. It hurt bein' by my lonesome, 'specially when I thought I'd be somewhere else wit' a family o'my own right now. Even tho it was dark, the light created by the fireworks made it so I could see Jessa sittin' that Vance Bastard she married. I hated that she married him. Hell, why would she do that? We were havin' a child of our own, how could she marry a man she knows t'be bad; wit' the intention of makin' him the father of her baby. I just didn't understand how she could act on her feelin's for me only to turn 'round and betray me by marryin' that Vance Bastard. Jessa should be wit' me right now watchin' fireworks, but instead she's with Shaw.

I took my flask out of my pocket, uncorked it, and tipped it back as a colorful spray of blue, red, and gold light filled up the sky. I didn't feel in a very festive mood, but at least I made a lot of money wit' sales today.

I wasn't payin' too much 'tention to my surroundin's so when a hand softly appeared on my shoulder I jumped outta my skin a bit. "Oh, Tolbert, I didn't mean t'scare ya." My ma's soft tone rang out as she gave me a sympethtic look.

"It's a'ight, ma. I weren't payin' 'tention." I answered, not wantin' her to blame herself for my knee jerk reaction.

"I know seein' them together must be hard on ya, son, but I beg of you to let any harm feelin's an' hurt go. Please."

"Ma, I didn't see 'em much today since I was workin'." I lied, I did see Jessa and Shaw plenty today. Hell, I had a clear view of them while they bought food or walked 'round nearby. It hurt somethin' awful seein' that for hours upon hours, but I didn't want my mama knowin' that cause I didn't want her worryin' 'bout me none.

"You need to move on son, unless ya wanna get yourself killed cause that man ain't ever gonna rest til your dead in your grave." Ma told me in a bluntly sharp way before rubbin' my shoulder an' walkin' off to rejoin my poppy an' siblin's at their blanket.

I wasn't gonna die by Shaw's hand, no matter what seer's sight my ma had or what that Vance Bastard kept promisin' and swearin'. I was gonna outlive that bastard and reclaim my lost love. That I declare as true as my name's Tolbert John McCoy.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, no social gathering is ever drama free with the Hatfields and the McCoys.**


	93. July 5th, 1881

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Oh snap, back to back updates! YAY! Yea, this more or less just wrote itself. LOL!**

* * *

 **July 5th, 1881**

 **Anse POV:**

Yesterday me and my family had a nice time at the 4th of July festival. So much so that everyone was sittin' at the breakfast table half asleep since we got home a bit late last night. I was sippin' on my coffee while my wife placed oatmeal in everyone's bowls. The coffee helped ward off the early mornin' tiredness. Ellison and Cotton were ov'r for breakfast too and much like myself my brother was drinkin' coffee to give his tired ass a kick. Cotton looked like he was gonna fall asleep at any moment as he waited for his scoop of oatmeal.

"Cotton, sit up son." Ellison instructed his son with a gentle warmness in his chastising tone.

"Okay daddy." Cotton nodded, sitting up straight.

A loud knock sounded at the door, startlin' the chil'ren since they were all half-asleep. I figured to must've been Sully and Uncle Jim droppin' by for breakfast so I wasn't too bothered by the knock. Ellison didn't say a word, just continued to sip on his coffee. Levicy looked towards the door and announced, "I'll get it." I just nodded in approval and sipped on my coffee. Quickly, my wife placed the oatmeal pot on the counter and went over to answer the door. As soon as she opened it she greeted our breakfast guests with, "Johnse, Roseanna, come ov'r for breakfast this mornin'?"

Me and Ellison shared a curious look. We both knew that my daughter-in-law was perfectly capable of makin' breakfast for my son so them comin' over this mornin' was interestin'.

"No, mama, we came ov'r cause we need'a talk to daddy." Johnse told his mama, a hand loosely restin' on his wife's back.

"Well, come on in and sit down. While you're here might as well eat too." Levicy told our chil'ren as she ushered them into the house and over to the table.

"Mornin' Johnse, Roseanna, nice t'see ya." I greeted them as they took a seat by me.

"Daddy, we didn't want to trouble ya wit' this yesterday at the festival, but my darlin' Roseanna overheard somethin' said by her brother that ya need to know." Johnse told me with a troubled way to his usually light and chipper tone.

"What was said an' how'd ya hear it, Roseanna?" I asked, placin' my cup down so that I could give the girl my full attention.

Roseanna looked scared outta her wits as Johnse placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and softly told her, "Just tell daddy what'cha told me. It's a'ight, Rosie."

My meek daughter-in-law nodded 'fore lookin' at me and confessin' lengthily, "I was walkin' behind Tolbert's shine cart t'get back to Johnse after spendin' some time wit' his sisters when I heard my brother talkin' to our cousins an' other brothers 'bout Shaw. I heard Squirrel say he thought that Allie was gonna help 'im get Jessa back an' my brother's response that Allie was helpin'; that she told him to run off wit' Jessa. That the plan didn't work cause he decided t'go after Shaw an' kill him instead."

"Anse, that ain't good." Ellison sighed while givin' me a worried look. Hell, when my easy goin' brother was worried ya know you've got a problem on your hands.

"And you swear you heard this true, word for word, what ya just told me now?" I asked Roseanna, searchin' her face for any inticadtion that her words were false, but findin' no such indicator.

"Yes, Mr. Hatfield, I swear." Roseanna quickly nodded her head. Staring me right in the eyes, her blues on mine, she added in a firm and steady tone, "I swear to the lord above an' on my baby's life what I just told you's true."

Shit, I was afraid of this. I nodded, knowin' that I needed to skip out on breakfast an' have a talk with both my son and his sweet liar of a wife. Lookin' at my brother, I told him, "Ellison, if I ain't at work by startin' time you're incharge til I get there. Understood?"

"Understood, Anse." Ellison nodded as I rose from the table.

Without a word, I went over to the hooks by the door and grabbed my gun belt and hat. After puttin' them on, I walked out the door. Oh god, this mornin's gonna be a rough one.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I'd just set the bacon platter down on the table whenever a loud frantic knock sounded at the door. "Wonder who that could be?" I remarked, causing Cap to just shrug before grabbing some bacon for him and our son (who was sitting next to him). "Just eat, I'll get the door." I told my husband, who was planning on sitting and eating anyways.

Quickly, I reached the door and answered it only to reveal my father-in-law. Devil Anse had a very hard and imposing look on his face. Before I could even open my mouth up to greet him, the man coldly told me, "You don't look like a liar, but looks can be decievin'.", as he walked right by me and into my house as if he own the damn thing. What the hell? Stoppin' a few feet from the entryway, he barked, "Cap, come 'ere!"

Cap's head popped up in a startled way since he wasn't expecting his dad to waltz on into our house and order him around like he was still a young child. "What's wrong, pa?" Cap asked as he stood up from the table.

"Your brother, Johnse, and his wife just paid me a visit. Told me that Roseanna overheard Tolbert loud an' clearly tellin' his kin that your wife, Allie, here was helpin' him plan a way t'run off with Jessa." Devil Anse told Cap in a calm and steely tone while the latter made his way over to the entryway.

"What?" My husband seethed, his voice low and cold, as he gave me a narrowed and chilling look with his mismatched eyes. Eyes that usually didn't bother me, til now since the look in them was so frightening it could rival Medussa's gaze.

"I did no such thing." I lied in a vain attempt to save my own ass. Oh my god, why was Tolbert always so stupid? Why did he have to talk about Jessa, me, and the failed get away in a public setting? Didn't he know how dangerous that was for me or did he not give a shit? Guess I misplaced my trust in that crazy ginger.

"Don't lie to me, Allie. Dishonesty's not very becomin' of a daughter-in-law of mine."

"I meant no harm to our family, Anse. I never talked to Tolbert, but one time when I went to visit my brother when he didn't show up for a luncheon we had planned." I lied, hoping that the quick story I spun would spare me any wrath from the imposing man staring me down with a deadly gaze firm in his icy cold blue eyes.

"I don't believe a word that comes outta your mouth." Devil Anse declared, his words crisp and clear. Turning to his son, he advised, "Cap, you shouldn't believe a word your liyin' wife has to say either. Not when it puts us in danger; weakens us to McCoys' attacks."

"I'm not lyin', Tolbert is. He's prolly mad that my brother got fired since he lives with him. Who knows why he's telling lies about me, but he is."

"As of now you're no longer allowed in my house, at least not til you've proven yourself loyal to my family and not to be a convivin' spy."

"What?" I gasped, not believing what I'd just heard.

Not missing a beat, my father-in-law ignored my gasp and went on to say, "Your chil'ren are allowed in my house 'long with my son." Looking between me and my husband, he said, "In fact, I must demand that my son comes home with his chil'ren til a time that I've deemed ya a fittin' wife an' mother; not a traitor."

"What?!" I exclaimed, wide-eyed, while my husband just nodded. What, Cap just nodded?

"Yes, pa." Cap nodded, his jaw clenched and tight, as his chest puffed up with tense anger.

"Bring the chil'ren by the main house 'fore goin' to work. Bring whatever you'll need, son." Devil Anse told my husband before giving me a hard look and sayin', "Don't look so grief stricken, Allie. You've done this to yourself.", before turning on his heel and walking out of my house.

"Cap, you're not really going to listen to him, are you?" I frantically asked my husband as he made a beeline towards our room.

"Yes, Alma, I am." I told me as he barged into our room.

"Why?" I pressed as he went over to our closet.

"Cause ya lied to not just me, but the entire family 'bout consortin' with McCoys. I can't even look at ya right now wit'out wantin' to run my fist into a wall." My husband spat out as he grabbed a bag and filled it with a few clothes from his part of our dresser.

"Cap, it's not as bad as it sounds. Tolbert's lyin-" I pleaded, only to be cut off by my husband's low and angry snap of, "Shut up Alma. I don't wanna hear it right now.", as he grabbed some of our daughter's things and stuffed them into the bag. "Johnse an' Roseanna are too sweet and stupid t'be makin' up what they heard." He told me, slinging his bag over his shoulder before storming out of our room. "I don't care what'cha say, their claims gonna out do your's right now. 'Specially since he's ma's fav'rite." My husband told me in a dark and tense tone while makin' his way t the stiars.

"But, Cap, you're gonna let your dad tear our family apart." I protested, tears trickling down my checks, as I rushed upstairs after my husband.

"You reap what you sow, darlin'. Shouldn't 've went 'hind my back an' consorted wit' McCoys if ya didn't want our family torn 'part." He told me without a pinch of sympathy in his deep timbre as he walked into our son's room. Stuffing some of our son's things into the bag, he told me, "Ya really want ur family whole then prove to me that ya can be trusted. Prove t'pa and everybody that ya ain't no liar, no traitor, an' I'm sure pa'll sanction our rekindlin'."

"But Cap-" I tried to protest, only for him to cut me off with the blunt words of, "Be lucky you're still alive, Allie. My family don't take well to traitor's; it's usually a death sentence." What? Was he serious? His family was really that quick at killing people? What the hell? With his bag once again slung over his shoulder, he told me, "I love ya, Allie. I've loved ya since we were young an' innocent; always will love ya too, but pa's right orderin' this. I can't live with a woman, a wife, that the family don't trust no mores.", before walkin' by me.

I was shellshocked. How could he be complying so easily? I mean carefree Johnse went against Devil Anse's wishes and married Roseanna when in the pervious timeline he caved, so why isn't Cap bucking against his dad, but just nodding his head and listening like a good boy? Not knowing what to say, I followed Cap downstairs, only to see him gather up our kids.

"Say bye bye to mama cause it's gon'be a long time til ya see her 'gain." Cap told our son as they walked by me as I stood stock still and shocked by the bottom of the staircase.

"Bye bye, mama." Captain W. innocently waved at me before Cap, who was holding Levicy against his chest, ushered him out the door.

As soon as the door closed shut my legs gave out and I crumpled to the floor in a heap of cries and hysterical screams.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was outside tending to the garden while Mary was outside playing tag with the kids. My sister-in-law was a good aunt. She was a good kid even tho she knew way too much for a normal 10-year-old. I mean she cooked, cleaned, and knew all about a deadly bloodfeud while most girls her age were still playing with dolls and having pretend tea parties. In a way it was sad how fast she was growing up. I didn't want my daughter growing up too fast. As I watched Lydia running around with a huge smile on her face as her brother chased after her, I swore that I'd do everything in my power to make sure that she didn't age before her time; could remain a girl until her teen years hit.

"Kids look like they're havin' fun." Sully's even and calming tone rung out in the air, breaking me out of my mental musings.

Looking into the direction I heard his voice carrying from, I saw him making his way over to my garden. With a smile I told my father-in-law, "Good afternoon, Sully. As you know those kids always have fun when it's a nice day outside."

"Least it's not too hot out today. Usually July and August are brutal months with the heat in these hills." Sully told me while stopping by my side and kneeling down next to me.

"Yea, I know." I nodded. Picking out a very large weed, I added in, "I'm thankful it's pleasant out instead of so humid since the heat usually bothers me while pregnant."

"How's things been with you and my son?"

"Things've been good, Sully."

"Good, that's good." He nodded, a small line of a smile sneaking up on his face. "You know my son's very excited about this baby. He feels very blessed, especially after the miscarriage that happened a few months ago."

"I feel the same way." I assured him with a smile. It was true, I really did feel excited and blessed to be pregnant again despite that iffy question of paternity.

"As you should." Sully told me with a soft smile. Within an instant his smile disappeared and a serious look overtook him. Looking me right in the eye, my father-in-law firmly said, "My son, despite his few issues, is a good man. Just don't be so quick to toss him aside the next time ya'll have some waves in the waters."

"I don't plan on divorcing him, Sully. Don't worry, I'll press him to talk about whatever's bothering him instead of giving him the boot." I honestly replied as I pulled weeds out of my garden.

Sully nodded, seeming to accept my answer. "Well, since you're busy weedin', I'll go see my step-daughter and grandchildren." He told me while standing up, shadowing me with his full height.

"Go ahead; they'll be pleased to see you." I smiled at Sully, causing him to nod and walk off towards where the kids were playing.

I'm glad that Sully's trying to be a good grandfather since it's been implied by both Shaw and Uncle Jim that he wasn't a very good dad. Maybe, just maybe, he can make up for his shortcomings as a father by being a good grandfather; a good step-father too.

 _ **Meanwhile At The Hatfield Lumber Mill Miles Away…**_

 **Shaw POV:**

I was sittin' on the back on a wagon eatin' lunch with Uncle Jim. The entire mill was buzzing with the latest gossip, which was about Allie's betrayal to the Hatfields. Seems that Roseanna overheard Tolbert runnin' his mouth to his brothers and cousins at his shine wagon while she was on her way to see Johnse at his wagon. Of course, being the sweet and honest woman, she is, Roseanna told Johnse what she heard and he had dragged her ass to his parents' house this morning in order for her to relay the damning words to Devil Anse himself. So, lumber mill gossip had it that Devil Anse paid Cap and Allie a visit this mornin' to cut the lyin' bitch out of the family fold. Also, he ordered his son to take his kids and split. Yep, Anse told Cap to leave Allie and in turn the one-eyed favorite son of the devil did just that.

Cap, for the most part, was torn up and sulkin' over what happened. He wasn't eatin', but was just sittin' on a log by the creek staring off into space. Skunk Hair was next to him, givin' him silent sympathetic looks. Seems Skunk Hair didn't know how to console his best friend, so he just wallowed with him.

"After all his defendin' of her, Cap's been turned out t'be made a fool of." Uncle Jim told me, his lips loudly smackin' as he chewed his food, while pointin' his sandwich towards the area my cousin was broodin' at.

Looking between my cousin in the distance and my uncle, I declared, "I warned him, Uncle Jim, but he refused to listen. If he would've listened and handled it quietly in his own house, well, he wouldn't be the family fool right now."

"I have t'say that I liked Miss Allie at first when I meet her cause she didn't take no lip, but once she said I do an' b'came Mrs. Cap Hatfield she turned too reserved an' complicite for my likin'. She'd let Cap get ov'r on her, prolly why she went 'hind his back schemin' cause she couldn't face him face t'face like."

"I had no problems with her til she started takin' Olga's word over mine; started to question my feelings for Jessa too." I honestly told my uncle. It's true, I didn't have a problem with the blonde til she had one with me. Crazy bitch…

"Yep." Uncle Jim popped his tongue. Taking a large bite out of his sandwich, he told me, "She was bamboozled by that no-good Yankee whore actin' like some victim ev'n tho she was nuttier than a goddamn bedbug." Pointing his sandwich at me before eating some more of it, he went on to say, "Hell, if ya said ya knew Jessa 'fore comin' here an' always cared for her then Allie should've believed you, not her own crazy notion that ya'd mistreat her or somethin' cause you an' that Northern bitch went at it like cats an' dogs."

"Jessa feels so betrayed and backstabbed by Allie that it's not even funny. She hates her almost as much as I do and that's sayin' something, Jim." I revealed in between eating my own sandwich.

"Your Jessa's a good girl. She's strong, tough as nails, an' can hold her own no matter what. I must say, I nev'r thought I'd like her so much, but I do. Girl reminds me so much of my Mary."

"Family tale has to that Mary was promised to another man, you stole her 'way, and ya'll ran here to Mate Creek grovelin' to Ephraim for a place to stay."

"Pretty much true. But me an' Mary's story's similar to you an' Jessa's."

"How so?" I asked before taking a bite out of my cheese sandwich.

A silent moment passed before Uncle Jim lengthy explained his situation with his late wife. "Mary lived with a neighbor after her folks died. The farmer wanted to keep her on as a field hand, but knew it'd be hard since she was of age; arranged a match with her and his jackass son. We liked each other so one day I went to that farmhouse with a loaded gun, pointed the barrel at her intended and stole her." He shook his head and smirked, "We ran here and got some land from Anse's pap. We were happy and had a son til 'em no good Northern Yankee blue bellies came an' ruined it all."

"Shit…that eerily similar." I sighed out.

"Yep." My uncle popped his tongue. Givin' me a rare smile, he informed me, "You know Lil Jimmy would've been same age as you. I often think ya'll would've been friends."

Now I truly understand why Uncle Jim always had my back. In a way I filled the hole in his heart that his late son had left. I nodded and smiled, "I'm sure we'd be raisin' hell on those bastard McCoys."

"Yes, ya'll sure would." Uncle Jim loudly chuckled before taking a sip of his flask.

* * *

"Dinner smells good, babe." I told my wife, hanging up my hat and gun belt as soon as I stepped into the house and shut the door behind me.

"I made fried chicken with all the fixings." Jessa announced from the kitchen while she placed a platter on the table while my sister finishing setting it.

"Sounds good." I simply told her while making my way over to our kids.

"Sully came over today." My wife informed me as she continued placing food on the table while my sister began to pour drinks.

Picking up my daughter and grabbing my son's hand, I simply asked Jessa, "He come by to see the kids?"

"Yea, he spent some time with them while I was gardening." She answered me, making up a plate for our daughter while I brought our kids into the kitchen.

Todd, seeing me go into the kitchen, quietly got up from the couch and made his way to the table for dinner. Hell, that boy was still moody about his fight with Billy McCoy being broken up. He needed to get over it, he wasn't going to win every fight he was in. He wasn't no Conor McGregor, that's for sure.

I let Silas' hand go so that he could climb up into his chair before placin' my daughter in her highchair. "Well, something big happened today; had the entire mill talkin' too." I told my wife, takin' my seat while she started to fix up a plate for our son.

"What happened?" Jessa asked while me and my silblings started to fix our plates up.

"Roseanna overheard Tolbert telling his brothers and cousins yesterday that Allie was helping him scheme up a way to run off with ya while she was on her way to Johnse's wagon. After telling Jonse, he brought her to the main house to tell Devil Anse what she heard." I explained in length, finishing up making up my plate while my wife handed our son his before starting on her own.

"Oh my god, so Allie's outed as a liar?" She asked, her indigo eyes slightly wide, as she placed a scoop of corn onto her plate.

"Yea, but the kicker is that Devil Anse has hereby cut her out of the family and made Cap leave her; take the kids too and go back home to the main house." I told my wife between eating my piece of fried chicken.

"Holy shit…" Jessa trailed out as she finished making up her plate.

"Yea, karma's a bitch ain't it?" I rhetorically asked with a smirk. Hey, bitch only got what she had comin'. Never and I mean never fuck with the Hatfields cause the aftermath ain't pretty.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yikes, the angst just got turned up a notch. Do you guys think that Cap and Allie'll ever get back together or are they over for good? So far Shaw and Jessa are happily married, but how long will that last?**


	94. August 5th, 1881- Silas Turns 2

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **August 5th, 1881- Silas Turns 2**

 **Jessa POV:**

The past few weeks have flown by pretty fast and it was now August. My morning sickness hasn't really subsided yet even tho I was poochy and showing with a small, but round belly. Shaw had remarked the other day that he thought I was just one of those women that have rough pregnancies and are sick during most of it. He just advised me to take it easy and sip on either mint or ginger-lemon tea. He even assured me that he could pick up any slack if I couldn't get any chores done. His concern about my health during my pregnancy touched me.

Mary was also being very helpful. My sister-in-law was taking on a bigger role in the kitchen in order to give me a break when I wasn't feeling good. At first, I protested her help, but the girl was as bullheaded as her brother and insisted that she cook while I rested. Albeit, I didn't have her make full meals often, but when she did it was when I felt really bad. Mary was also good at helping me watch the kids and kept them occupied. I have to admit that I'm going to miss her help once school starts back up soon in a few weeks.

Today was Silas' 2nd birthday and, much to my surprise, Devil Anse had given Shaw the day off to spend with his son and to help me set up a little party. Currently, since I was feeling a bit nauseas, I was resting on the sofa while Shaw was mixing up some cake batter. He had our son standing on a chair next to him, in a sense helping with the batter. It was cute.

Putting our son's hands on the egg and then helping him crack it into the mixing bowl, Shaw told Silas, "Good job, buddy, you cracked the egg in."

"Me do good?" Silas asked his daddy as he took the shells out of his hand and put then into the garbage bowl.

"Yea, Silas, you did good." Shaw nodded while grabbing another egg from a bowl. "We got one more egg to crack." He told our son while placing the egg in his tiny hands.

"Okay, daddy." Silas nodded as Shaw held his hands, helping him crack the egg.

"Well, looks like you two are having fun baking." I observed with a smile as Shaw helped Silas place the egg into the mixing bowl before taking the shells from him and tossing them into the trash bowl.

"We are, babe." Shaw smiled, picking up his wooden spoon and mixing the eggs into the cake batter. Giving me a smirk, he told me in an unmoving way, "Nothing beats spending time with the kids Whether it's cooking with them, reading to them, or playing tag for the umpteenth time." Placing the bowl down on the counter, Shaw turned to our son and told him, "Daddy had to finish this by himself, so you need to go play with your sister.", while helping him down from the chair he was standing on.

"Okay." Silas nodded before running into the living room and over to where Lydia was sitting at by the toy chest, playing with a wooden duck.

"And to think come winter we'll be adding to our brood." Shaw mused, happiness evident in his tone, as he poured the cake batter into some baking pans.

"Yea, we better start brainstorming names." I told him as he placed the baking pans into the oven.

"I have a name in mind, but you'll prolly bite my head off 'bout it." Shaw told me while he started to clean up the mixing bowl and wooden spoon in the sink.

"Why? What is it?" I asked with a quirked brow. The name couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Endor, if it's a boy." My husband revealed while drying off the bowl and spoon he'd just washed.

"Endor? Like the forest moon Ewoks live on Endor?" I asked, making sure I heard him correctly, as he walked out of the kitchen.

Shaw scratched the nape of his neck. Chewing on the bottom of his lip, he nodded, "Uh, yea…"

"It's different." I told him as he went over to his arm chair.

Taking a seat in his chair, he asked, "You don't like it, huh?"

"I didn't say that, I said it's different."

"You got any better ideas?"

"For a boy, no. I always liked Margaery for a girl tho." I honestly told him.

"I like that." Shaw lightly smiled. I figured he would since in a way it's a play on his mother's name, Margaret. With a smirk, he suggested, "Well, you know that we can make a deal that you pick the first name and I pick the middle name for a girl and vice versa for a boy."

"Okay, but you're picking Endor aren't you?"

"Prolly, unless I think of something catchier."

Placing a hand on my belly, I smiled, "I have a feeling this baby's a boy, so it looks like I better find something that flows with Endor and Eldridge."

The door opened and in walked Mary with a basket full of berry looped on her arm. "Shaw, I picked the berries you wanted for cake filling."

Pointing to the kitchen Shaw told the girl, "Put them on the counter; I'll start on it in a lil bit."

"Okay." Mary simply nodded before making her way across the main room and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, Johnse, Roseanna, come in. It's so good to see you." I greeted my closest friends (and cousin-in-laws) with a huge smile after opening up the door only to reveal them standing on the other side.

"I brought over some cornbread." Roseanna smiled, slightly holding up the covered dish she had in her hands as she walked inside.

"And I brought the birthday present." Johnse added in, holding up a package, as he followed his wife into the house.

"Oh, my goodness, Shaw Eldridge, is that you in the kitchen cookin'?" Roseanna declared in an awed tone as she spotted Shaw making rice pudding over the stove.

"Yes, ma'am, it's me cookin'." Shaw answered Roseanna as I took the covered dish from her. "You know I'm a multi-trick pony. Can cook, clean, shoot, sell livestock, train horses, and chop wood for a livin'." He playfully joked as I brought the cornbread into the kitchen while Johnse and Roseanna took a seat on the sofa. "Seems like Jessa here lucked out when she got me." My husband winked at me as I placed the covered dish onto the counter we were going to be using as a makeshift buffet.

Oh, yea, I lucked out alright…At least he's sober.

"Where's the chil'ren at?" Johnse asked after realizing that we were the only ones in the house.

"Outside playin' with their aunt and uncle." Shaw answered before I could while taking the pot of rice pudding off the stove.

"Oh, Jessa, have ya felt the baby kick yet? I've felt mine do so a few times." Roseanna inquired as I sat down next to her on the sofa.

"No, not yet." I shook my head. Smiling, I added in, "But I'm happy that you've felt your baby kick tho."

"Babe, you should be feelin' him kick ya soon enough. In a few more weeks I reckon." Shaw told me as he started to bread the pieces of chicken he had soaking and marinating in buttermilk for hours now.

Smiling with excitement, Roseanna grabbed my hand and gushed, "Oh, Jessa, since our babies 'll only be a month or so apart they'll be able to grow up together; b'come the best of friends."

"Hell, I'd rather have our kids be best friends then my kids buddin' it up with Cap's." Shaw scoffed, placing a breaded piece of chicken onto a large sheet pan. Oh hell, here we go…

"You still don't like my brother, do you?" Johnse asked, causing me to glare at him. Of course, my husband hates Cap. Just because Cap and Allie are separated doesn't mean that Shaw like him all of a sudden; want to hang out with him and bullshit about whatever.

"Nope." Shaw popped his tongue. "Even tho he's been kissin' my ass for weeks now at work, claimin' that he's sorry for what his wife did and for thinkin' so badly of me cause of her, I still don't trust him." He revealed while continuing to bread chicken and place it on a sheet pan. "Hell, Johns, I'm his family, his blood, and he treated me like shit cause his wife hates me, so no, I' not gonna be his friend anytime soon."

"Hell…and to think we all used to go to the tavern together years 'go." Johnse sighed a bit heavily as he shook his head.

"Yea, well, time moves on and shit happens." Shaw snapped a bit edgily as he feverishly worked to bread the remaining pieces of chicken.

"Did ya invite him over?" Roseanna asked, taking me by surprise since I expected her to let Johnse handle the subject of Cap.

"No, but I'm sure Uncle Jim prolly extended the invitation out to him tho." My husband answered my meek friend while wiping his hands off with a rag and setting up a frying pan to cook the chicken with.

* * *

Silas' birthday party's been going good so far. We only invited a handful of family and friends so there wasn't a big crowd here, but it was enough people to help celebrate Silas' big day. Sully was playing the proud role of doting grandfather, which was really sweet. Shaw was, of course, a proud dad bragging on the smallest things our son did.

Uncle Jim was loudly cracking jokes while his mother (who came in special for her great-great-grandson's second birthday) was talking to me and Roseanna, giving us mothering advice. I had to admit that I valued and greatly appreciated Granny Delize's parenting tips. It was much needed, or at least I thought so, since soon I'd be a mother of toddlers and a newborn.

What was awkward was the way Cap kept trying to kiss both of Johnse and Shaw's asses in an attempt to repair their broken bonds. It was way too obvious that Cap was trying to get back on the good side of the men his estranged wife cause harm to. It seemed that Johnse was touched by his brother's friendliness, but my husband wasn't. No, Cap's efforts went on deaf ears when it came to Shaw.

Currently, it was time for presents so everyone was just silently watching Silas as he sat on the floor with me and Shaw. With a smile, I handed my son a small package and told him, "Here you go, sweetie. It's from Johnse and Roseanna."

"Mine?" Silas asked as he took the wrapped gift.

Nodding, Shaw mimed opening up the gift while telling our son, "Open it up, buddy."

Quickly, with an excited look on his face, Silas tore the wrapping paper off of his gift. He looked at the box in his had with a confused look since he couldn't read what the toy inside of it was. Taking the box from our son's hands, Shaw announced, "It's a top.", while setting the box aside.

"Thank you." I told the sweet blonde couple before grabiing another package from the small pile that was infront of me, Silas, and Shaw. "This one's from Uncle Jim." I announced, handing the crudely wrapped gift (which had newspaper as wrapping paper) over to our son.

"Oh, he's gonna love my gift." The crochety mountain man bragged.

"Good god, Uncle Jim, I can only imagine what ya got my grandson." Sully groaned, sounding a bit apprehensive about seeing Jim's gift.

"Be respectful, Hector. I'm sure Jimmy's gift's just fine." Granny Delize snapped at her grandson, making the teacher shutter at the use of his real name. Jim just chuckled while everyone else looked between the old woman and the teacher with raised brows. Yep, everyone knew it was best not to cross Granny Delize.

"Go ahead on open it, buddy." Shaw told our son, urging him to rip open the crudely wrapped gift.

After tearing into the paper like a tornado, Silas held in his hand a little wooden pistol. Of course, Uncle Jim gave him that.

"That's so ya can grow up t'hunt down McCoys, Silas." Uncle Jim said in a solid tone, causing my eyes to widen just slightly in shock. Dear god, my son's only a toddler and he's already telling him about the deadly feud.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jim, when he's old enough he'll learn how to shoot and how to hate McCoys." Shaw assured his uncle, causing Sully to just roll his eyes. Roseanna and Johnse seemed a bit nervous about the subject at hand while everyone else seemed happy with my husband's remark.

"Oh, Shaw, I'm sure that boy'll make ya proud. He always looks like ya; reckon he'll hate McCoys as much or more as you do too." Granny Delze told Shaw before turning her attention to Cap and telling him, "It's your chil'ren we gotta worry 'bout. Your wife got friendly with McCoys, them youngin's of course might be flighty like her in that aspect of life."

Giving the old woman a dead serious look, Cap professed in a firm and deeply solid timbre, "My chil'ren ain't gonna be friends wit' no McCoys, Granny Delize. I'll make sure of that."

"Reckon that's why Anse pulled ya 'way from that wife of yours and moved you back home under his roof." Granny Delize told Cap, her bluntness so sharp that it could rival my cleaver.

"Uh, can we stop all this talk 'bout McCoys? My wife is of that family after all." Johnse spoke up, his voice oozing with jittery nerves, as he stroked his wife's arm in a supportive and calming gesture. Poor Roseanna had a very uncomfortable look on her face. I felt bad for her, that she had to listen to people squabble about her family whenever she attended social functions.

"Hell, she ain't no McCoy no more. She married ya, took on the Hatfield name, an' got disown by Rand'l. No reason for her to sympathize wit' those river rats and snakes." Granny Delize boldly told her carefree great-grandson. Well, she did have a point there. I mean if my parents disowned me and kicked me out of my house, well, I doubt I'd be too worried about them.

"Babe, hand Silas another present." Shaw lowly hissed at me thru gritted teeth.

I cut my husband a look that portrayed I wasn't happy about his hissed demand before doing what I was told. I only gave my son another present in order to cut the rising tension in the air that the subject of the McCoys had made. As soon as I told my son, "This one's from grandpa.", everyone turned their attention to my son.

 _ **Meanwhile Over In Blackberry Creek KY…**_

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was at my still, bottlin' up a large batch o'shine, an' my mind was wanderin'. Today was Silas' birthday, a day I'd nev'r forget since it was the day, I truly learned what fear was. Real fear, not the feelin' of bein' scared by a ghost story, but the feelin' of dread an' utter horror. I was so terrified of losin' Jessa, of her dyin' on me, when I heard her blood curdlin' cries as she gave birth. I was filled wit' so much fear as I tried without avail to get into the cabin, to get to her. Silas' birthday is one I'll always r'member cause it's the day I thought I'd lose her forever.

I was shaken out of my thoughts as I heard leaves crunchin' 'hind me. Turnin' 'round I found myself face t'face wit' my cousin, Squirrel. "What'cha want?" I asked him a bit sourly since I wasn't in the mood for company.

"Came by for a bottle; to keep ya company too cause of what day it is." Was his answer as he took a seat on the ground by a crate full of shine jars.

"It's just a day, Squirrel." I dryly told him as he took a bottle from the crate.

"It's Silas' second birthday an' we both know how much bein' a poppy t'him meant t'ya when ya were wit' Jessa." He told me, takin' a crumbled greenback out of his pocket an' handin' it to my while uncorkin' the bottle in his other hand wit' a quick flick of his thumb.

"Sammy, don't push it." I warned, takin' his money an' shovin' it into my pocket.

He took a sip of his shine 'fore tippin' the bottle at me an' sayin', "I ain't pushin' nothin', just statin' a fact, cousin."

"Well, don't." I deadpanned, placin' a freshly filled bottle into the hole that Squirrel created in the crate by him after buyin' a bottle.

"Ya know I heard talk 'round the store that Devil Anse himself ordered Jessa t'marry Shaw. Seems she didn't have a choice since it happened right after yer failed 'tempt t'rid the world of the Vance Bastard."

"She had a choice, Squirrel, but she just weren't brave 'nough t'make the right one. She didn't have t'agree to the marriage order, but she did. While pregnant wit' my child too, might I remind ya."

"Hatfields an' their kin fuck ev'thin' up, don't they?" Squirrel remarked in between guzzlin' down the bottle he bought from me.

"They sure do." I agreed in a hard-clipped sigh.

"Perhaps ya ought'a move on, maybe wit' Misty." Squirrel had the nerve t'suggest t'me as I corked a freshly filled bottle.

"I ain't movin' on wit' a whore." I spat, disgusted by the implication o'settlin' down wit' a sportin' woman, as I placed the shine bottle into a crate. Turnin' to look at my cousin, I made the quick-witted an' honest remark of, "Hell, if I do manage t'move on I'd like it to be with somebody morally sound, not some woman paid t'service men, Squirrel."

Pointin' his bottle at me, Squirrel had the sand t'say, "If ya try too hard tryin' to find a glimpse of Jessa in a new woman, well, reckon you'll be lookin' nonstop an' won't ev'r move on cause you'll nev'r find it."

"Just shut up and drink yer whiskey, Squirrel." I barked, cutting my eyes into him so deeply that I'm sure I evoked some sort of fear into him.

My cousin, 'fraid of settin' off my temper, just nodded an' went back to suckin' on his shine bottle. Goddamnit, I would get stuck wit' him keepin' me company this afternoon.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"God, I'm so exhausted." I told my wife as we climbed into bed together after a long day of prepping, holding, and cleaning up our son's birthday party.

"You didn't have to take on most of the party's brunt work. I would've been more then willing to help out, hun." Jessa told me, her tone full of softness, as she fluffed her pillowed and laid down while I turned off the oil lamp on my bedside table.

"I know, but I didn't want you doin' too much cause of the pregnancy." I told her, laying down next to her. Wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into my side, I admitted, "I'd prefer for you to just take it easy, especially since you still get boughs of nausea along with dizzy spells.

"You're scared I'm gonna puke my guts out or drop dead on the floor, aren't you, Shaw?" She bluntly asked me even tho the look in her indigo eyes was one of understandin' and empathy.

"Honestly, after what happened to my mom and during the birth of Silas, yes that's a fear of mine that's in the back of my mind." I truthfully revealed to my wife while softly runnin' my hand up and down her spine.

Jessa placed a hand on my cheek while assuring me, "Don't worry, Shaw, I'll be fine."

"I promise, baby, that I'll do whatever I can to keep you and our baby safe. Now and forever." I declared, sliding my hand from the middle of her back over to rest on her slightly round and growing belly. I blinked in shock, looking from my hand to my wife's face, as I felt a faint kick. "Holy shit, Endor just kicked." I let out, an awed and proud smile all over my face.

"Yea, he's starting to kick." Jessa smiled, placing a hand on mine. "Reckon he's just saying hi to his daddy."

"Yea, reckon he is." I nodded, feeling amazed that I was sharing the experience of feeling my unborn child kick inside of Jessa's belly. It was something Tolbert robbed me of the first time she was pregnant with my son, but it seems that he couldn't take it away from me this time (tho he tried).

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, hope you guys enjoyed Silas' birthday and the fluffy bits in it. Next up is Captain W.'s birthday and some drama.**


	95. August 21st 1881- Captain W Turns 2

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Oh, looky looky, ack to back updates. YAY!**

* * *

 **August 21** **st** **1881- Captain W. Turns 2**

 **Allie POV:**

I've been separated from my family for a month now and it was slowly killing me. I've found myself in a deep depression over not having Cap and our kids around. Too add to it, my friend Vera was no longer allowed to associate with me due to Devil Anse's order. She told me so, in a regretful way might I add, that Devil Anse had firmly told Skunk Hair that all and any friendship between us would cease to exsist til he said otherwise. Even Roseanna, my sweet sister-in-law, and Jessa, my childhood best friend, were staying away from me too. Hell, my father-in-law had made sure that I was blackballed from the family and treated like I had the plague.

It hurt so much being cast aside like yesterday's trash.

The only one the visited me from time to time was Sully, but that was mostly to lecture me on how stupid I was for even trusting a McCoy. I managed to tell him that my talk with Tolbert was innocent (even tho it wasn't); that all I did was advise him to head west for some free land cause the feud would only get worse, especially since Shaw and him had a rivalry going on. That white lie seemed to work on Sully, but he did let me know that even tho I was trying to help reduce Tolbert's devastating and impactful role in the feud I shouldn't 've even talked to him. That I should've left the house when he was home instead of my brother.

Sully seemed to pity me or at least that's what I gathered from his sorrowful looks and body language the few times he stopped by to conduct his lectures.

I was driving into town, in order to get some more thread and a package of buttons to finish my son's birthday gift (a new shirt) up with whenever I noticed that Sully's horse was on the hitch post at the school. Well, not just his, but Shaw's wild bronco too. I called his horse, aptly named Tornado, wild since it never let anyone except for him or Jessa near it. Horse was crazy if you ask me.

I could feel people staring at me and could hear their whispers behind my back as I pulled to a stop in front of _Shifflet's General Store._ I'm not surprise 'bout it tho, I mean of course people are gossiping and gawking over me since I'm the disowned daughter-in-law of Devil Anse, a man one normally doesn't cross and live to tell about it. Reckon the only reason I'm alive is cause I'm the mother of his grandchildren or cause his son loves me.

I climbed down from my wagon with my head low since I didn't want to bring too much attention to myself. Quickly, I made my way over to the door and inside of the store. At the sound of the door chime dinging, the clerk looked at me and simply asked, "What'd ya need, Mrs. Hatfield?"

"Some dark blue thread and buttons." I told him while making my way over the back counter (where he was at behind the register).

"I'll get that for you, Ma'am." The clerk assured me before going off into the back room to grab what I asked for.

While standing and waiting for my items, I decided to browse the candy jars on the counter to see if anything caught my eye for Captain W. When I spotted some caramel chews, I decided to pick up a bag and buy a few for his birthday. Right as I placed a a handful of candy into the paper bag marked _Shiftlett's_ I heard the door chime go off. I didn't pay it any mind; just filled my bag with a few more pieces of candy. In hindsight I should've been more aware of my surroundings because right as I was placing the lid back onto the candy jar I felt a presence next to me followed my a deep and smug voice insulting me with, "Allie, my oh my, I would've thought your lying bitch ass would be shopping over in Pikeville by now considerin' ya seem so cozy with McCoys."

Rolling my eyes, I deadpanned, "Leave me alone, Shaw."

"I'm not bothering you, just makin' an observation." That bastard had the audacity to tell me as he started to fill a bag with ginger candies.

Before I could reply, the clerk came out of the back room with my items. Upon seeing the candy bag on the counter by the register, he asked, "What kind of candy did ya get?"

"The caramel chews." I answered him, causing him to nod. "There's 10 in there." I added in so that he wouldn't have to open the bag and count the candy.

The clerk just nodded before pushing some buttons on the cash register. "That'll be $1.11." He told me as he grabbed my items and placed them into a paperbag.

Quickly, I opened up my drawstring purse and got out my money. I handed it over to the clerk and grabbed my bag while telling him, "Thanks you; have a nice day."

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Hatfield." The clerk told me as he put my money into the register. As I turned around and made my way to the front door, I heard the clerk ask Shaw, "Wife still sufferin' wit' mornin' sickness?"

"Yep. Turns out with my baby it's all day sickness." I heard Shaw answer the clerk as I reached the door. Oh, poor Jessa's still sick. I feel so bad for her, she should be glowing during her pregnancy not heavin' up into bowls and sinks all the time.

After walking out of the store I climbed up into my wagon. Right as I grabbed my reigns Shaw walked out of the store. Before heading back to the school to fetch his horse he cackled, "Pretty useless buyin' that candy since Devil Anse ain't gonna let you close enough to give it to him."

Fucking bastard. I just shook my head and snapped my reigns, causing the horses to pull my wagon down the road and away from the store. How Jessa could live with him let alone remotely love that black hearted prick was beyond me.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was sitting at the table, cutting up some squash to roast for dinner tonight, whenever the door opened. I looked up only to smile as Shaw hung up his Hat and gun belt while holding a large paper bag. I knew what was in the bag (ginger candies for my nauseas stomach) and it made me feel so grateful to have a husband that worried about my wellbeing. "I see you stopped by the store after talking to your dad about Mary being homeschooled." I pointed out to my husband as he walked away from the entryway.

"Yea, I figured you'd need some more ginger candies." Shaw told me with a softly lined smile as he walked across the main room on his way to the kitchen.

"Thanks, my supply was getting low." I told him, placing some sliced squash onto a sheet pan, as he entered the kitchen.

"Well, you're always eatin' them to sooth your stomach, so I'm not surprised your supply's low." He told me while walking into the kitchen and placing the candy bag onto the counter. "Well, I ran into Allie at the general store." Shaw revealed while taking a seat next to me at the table.

"Oh, how'd that go?" I asked as I sliced a squash.

"So so." He simply answered. Slumping a bit in his chair, he sighed, "She was buying some caramel chew candies and sewing things so I think she's gonna try to give her kid a birthday present."

I quirked a brow at my husband and asked, "How? Devil Anse won't let her on his property."

"I dunno." Shaw shrugged as I placed some more squash slices onto the sheet pan. Crossing his arms over his chest as I began slicing another squash, my husband added in, "But I think Captain W.'s birthday party in a couple days is gonna be angsty."

"Oh god, I hope she doesn't crash the party and make a scene." I sighed, just shuttering at the thought of Allie ruining her son's party and making a fool out of her self in front of the family that's very upset and disappointed in her.

"You can hope all ya want, honey, but I think that's what's gonna happen." Shaw told me as I sliced up the last squash. "Anyways, my dad agreed to bring over some school books so that Mary can do her work at home since you need her help around the house."

"That's good." I simply told him, placing the last slices of squash onto the sheet pan.

Before I could even get up, Shaw rose to his feet and grabbed the tray while telling me, "I can salt and pepper them; stick them in the oven too, babe." Going over to the counter with the pan, he asked, "Did ya wrap Captain W.'s present yet?"

"Yea, I wrapped it earlier." I told my husband as he placed the pan down on the counter.

"I think he'll like the blocks. I mean most kids do." Shaw remarked while salting and peppering the squash. "We makin' anything for the party?" He asked while placing the pan into the oven.

"I told Levicy we'd make bread pudding." I answered him as he made his way over to the table.

Turning around and heading back into the kitchen, he sighed, "Looks like I better get to work bakin' bread so we'll have enough to make the puddin' with."

"Looks like it." I smirked, watching him start to grab the things he needs to make bread dough with.

I had to say that I was thankful my husband knew how to cook and bake cause if I had to do everything, well, I'd be dog wear tired since my pregnancy has been draining.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Today was my son's second birthday and I was determined to see him and give him his presents. God, I missed my kids so much. It wasn't fair how I lost a month of watching them grow all because my father-in-law lost his cool about something he heard concerning me and Tolbert cause the redhead couldn't keep his mouth shut in a public setting. I felt a bit nervous as I rode the familiar dirt road towards the main Hatfield house a few miles away from my house. My house that was a large and lonely place to live at the moment.

I prayed that I wouldn't be turned away from my son's birthday party; that I'd be able to grovel and beg my way in so I'd be able to celebrate Captain W.'s birthday.

The front yard of my in-laws' house was packed with wagons and horses as I pulled up. Wow, it seems like everybody that had a tie to the Hatfields were at my son's party. I just took a deep breath and parked my wagon. Knowing that my uninvited presence could go either way, I climbed down from my wagon determined to see my son. I tightly clenched the large paper bag full of gifts in my hand as I walked over to the front porch of the main Hatfield house, which had loud sounds of banter and laughter echoing from within.

Nervously, I walked up the porch steps and over to the front door. I knocked quickly on it and waited on baited breath for Levicy to answer. When the door was pulled open all the breath in me whooshed out as I stood face to face with my estranged husband. Cap just stared at me, his icy eye and its milky white twin not showing an ounce of emotion or giving away what he was thinking. He just stood stock still, his hand white knuckling the doorknob, as he looked at me. Hell, I felt like he was looking straight thru me that's how intense his gaze was.

"Cap, I brought ov-" I began to say only for my husband to rush out onto the porch and yank me away while hissing, "Goddamnit, Allie, are you stupid or somethin'? Ya can't just come here with gifts, pa wn't allow it."

"No, Cap, I'm not stupid or somethin'." I spat out a bit roughly since I felt a bit insulted. "I'm a mother that wants to see her son on his birthday; wants to give him some gifts."

"You can't, now go on an' get home, woman." He told me with a clenched jaw as he gestured towards my wagon.

"What? How dare you talk to me like that, Cap. I'm your wife; I deserve some respect."

"How can I respect ya as my wife or otherwise when ya go behind my back consortin' with McCoys? Huh, tell me that, Alma?" He asked me, his deep timbre hitched a bit as he cut his mismatched eyes at me.

"Cap, you have to believe me when I say I didn't consort with McCoys and didn't mean the family any harm. I just tried to visit my brother, that's all."

"Your brother that's married to a McCoy. Oh, and not just any McCoy, but a hateful shrew for Christ's sake."

"Cap, please, just let me see Captain W. for just a minute. It's his birthday." I begged, nearly on the verge of tears, as I stood before my husband hoping that he'd break out of his cold attitude and grant my request.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't." He shook his head, making some of his shaggy blonde hair get messed up and go every which way.

"Why not? Just cause your daddy said no's not a good enough reason!" I snapped a bit loudly since I was feeling a bit upset by my husband's denials.

Before Cap could give me and answer the front door opened followed by the loud sound of Devil Anse's cold and callous voice lowly ordering, "Allie, go back to your house and leave my son the hell alone."

"What?" I asked, taken aback that he was putting himself in the middle of something I deemed between me and my husband (the subject of our son).

"You heard me loud an' clear, no get your ass off my porch and stop tryin' to poison my son's mind 'gainst his family. God only knows who you'll have him hatin' next as if turnin' him 'gainst Shaw wasn't bad 'nough."

I was already down on my luck and felt like I had nothing to lose, so maybe that's why I grew bold enough to snap, "I never poisoned Cap against Shaw or any of the family. Shaw's a manipulative piece of shit that's playin' the entire family; making me look bad to further accent himself as a great guy when he's far from it."

Pulling his pipe out of the corner of his mouth, he darkly told me, "If ya plan on makin' it home in one piece I advise ya to get off my porch right now."

"I'm not goin' anywhere until I see my son and give him his gifts."

Yanking the bag out of my hand, Cap told me, "I'll pass along the gifts, get get on home, Allie."

Narrowing my sapphire eyes at my husband, I told him, "No, Cap, I'm not leavin' til I see our son. I don't care what you or your daddy says, I want to wish my son a happy second birthday."

"Cap, bring the bag into the house." Devil Anse order his son in a cold and stern tone before pointing his pipe at me and adding in, "I need t'have a word with young Mrs. Hatfield alone."

"But pa-" Cap began to protest only for his dad to firmly bark, "Do as I say, son."

"Yes, pa." My husband nodded, his voice small like that of a young boy's, and quickly left my side and went into the house. Cap being so obedient to Devil Anse didn't set right with me. How could he cave so easily under his dad when it came to me, his wife? He was supposed to love me thru thick and thin, but it seems that was just a joke since he loved me when his father said he could.

With a cold blood freezing look, Devil Anse made two large strides over to me. His eyes were two blue icecubes as he stared me down, piercing into my soul with his cold gaze. "In time I would've allowed you to see your chil'ren, but now I'm afraid I won't be affordin' ya that luxury. In fact your blatant disregard for my rules and my family's given me cause to think that maybe, just maybe, you're actin' as a spy for your brother an' those McCoys he's sided himself with."

"I'm not a spy, Anse. I just want to see my son on his birthday." I told my father-in-law with a strong sense of desperation in my voice.

"That might be or you might want inside of my house to hear things not meant for McCoys ears; to relay tidbits back t'em."

"I swear, I'm not here to spy on my family. I just want to see my son. Hell, if I'm honest I'd like to see both of my babies."

"Honest? You? Hmm, I don't think I can put those two words together for ya." My father-in-law mocked me as he placed his pipe into the corner of his mouth. Grabbing me roughly by the arm, he said, "Come on, maybe some time locked up in the barn's loft'll make ya confess your sins.", before dragging me off the porch.

Panic course thru my veins as I pleaded in a loud shriek, "What? Anse, please, you can't lock me up in the barn." As he dragged me towards the large loft styled barn.

"I can an' I will." He firmly told me as we got even closer to the barn.

"Please, don't do this. I promise, I won't tell any McCoys anything, just don't lock me in the barn." I cried while trying, but failing, to wiggle out of his hold since he had an iron clad grip on my arm.

"Your cries are fallin' on deaf ears, girl." Devil Anse coldly told me as we reached the barn. "Nothin' ya say's gonna save you from bein' locked up." He told me while dragging me upstairs to my prison, the hayloft. Without a word, he opened the door to the loft and thru me inside.

As I landed on the floor, I felt my ankle pop. I hissed as I felt a searing pain eb in my ankle. The door closed followed by the sound of the door being barred by a board as I gingerly looked at my sprained (I hope it's just sprained) ankle.

Well, now I know why he's called Devil Anse. That man's the coldest human on earth when he's been slighted. Dear god, how did I find myself on his bad side? I thought I was being careful and cleaver enough not to be caught with McCoys. Seems I was wrong; underestimated the carelessness of Tolbert, and it cost me everything. And I mean everything since I separated from my family and was currently locked inside of a drafty dingy hayloft with a throbbing ankle that hurt like a bitch.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

"What'd she bring 'im?" Pa asked me, coming up to my side as I leaned against a bookshelf while watchin' my chil'ren play wit' their lil friends, aunts, uncles, an' cousins.

"A new shirt and some candy." I answered him, never takin' my eyes off of the herd of chil'ren playin'.

Takin' his pipe out of his mouth, he asked, "Ya give it to him?"

"Yea, why?" I nodded, wonderin' why he even asked.

"Cause I was gonna tell ya to toss it into the fireplace later, but seems that's useless since ya gave 'im the gifts from his traitor ma." My pa told me with a cold sigh laced in his deep tone as his eyes slightly looked ov'r at the fireplace.

Goddamn, why would he want me t'burn my son's gifts for. Hell, I know Allie did us wrong, but that don't mean we gotta punish my son for it by usin' his presents as kindlin'. Pulling my cigarette case out, opening it, and placing a smoke 'tween my teeth, I remarked, "Pa, it's just a shirt an' a bag of caramel chews. Don't see no harm in Captain W. havin' 'em."

"Harm is it came from somebody untrustworthy." Pa counter me as I placed my cigarette case into my shirt and pulled out my matchbook.

Lighting up my smoke and takin' my first drag off it, I sighed, "It came from his mother, pa. Even tho she did somethin' that broke our trust she's still his mama."

"You've got compassion for her." Pa stated with a tinge of disgust in his voice. "In these feudin' times ya can't afford t'give her an ounce of it."

"She's my wife, pa. No matter what I'm gonna love her in some sorta way." I sighed as I let a large waft of smoke outta my lungs.

"You'd best to numb yourself to her, son." Pa advised me. Placing his pipe back into his mouth, he revealed, "Allie's locked up in the barn. I plan on keepin' her there for a few days t'wear down her resolve."

"What? Sam's Hill, pa, ya can't keep her prisoner in the barn? She's my wife, she should be at home tendin' the house."

"She's your estranged wife an' since the house is empty, save for her, it don't need much tendin'." Pa told me in a cold and unfeeling tone. "She remains my prisoner til I deem it fit she's atoned for her sins or has given me the right answers to my questions." He told me before leaving me side and going over to where my ma was at in the kitchen, most likely to tell her about his new prisoner. My wife.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yikes, now Allie's gotten herself imprisoned in Devil Anse's barn. Well, Allie's in a bad spot right now. How do you guys think Cap's going to deal with his wife being locked inside of his parents' barn? Is he gonna turn a blind eye or go against his dad and try to help her?**


	96. Locked Up & Alone

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Locked Up & Alone**

 **Allie POV:**

I don't know how long I've been in the barn for, but one thing's certain that it's been a while. Maybe a day or so, but I'm not sure. I hate being locked up like a criminal, it sucks. I was also so hungry and thirsty. My throat was so dry and my stomach was growling and grumbling in protest. My right ankle hurt due to the sprain. It was also bruised with an ugly plum and black color. In order to relieve some of the pain I had to rip a piece off of my slip and use it to wrap around my ankle as a makeshift bandage.

I was leaning against a wall, staring aimlessly at stacks of haybales, whenever I heard the sound of a board being moved off of the door outside. Oh my god, somebody's coming. When the door opened, I had to squint to get my eyes used to the bright sunlight streaming into the room. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as Levicy walked inside of the room with a glass of water in her hand.

"I brought ya some water and bread." She kindly told me as she walked across the room. "It's all Anderson'll allow." My mother-in-law explained as she knelt down next to me.

"Thank you." I gratefully told her, taking the glass eagerly. As I took my first precious sip of water, she took a chunk of bread out of her apron pocket and handed it over to me.

"I don't agree wit' what my husband's done t'ya, but he won't listen to me when I say it ain't right." Levicy sighed as I placed my glass on the ground and took a large bite out of my piece of bread. "I don't think you deserve this; truth be told." She honestly told me as a look of pity overcame her features. I just nodded and continued to feast on my small piece of bread since I was starving. "Save some for later, sweetheart." Levicy told me while yanking the bread out of my hand and putting it on the floor. God, if I wasn't locked in the barn like an animal, I'd prolly be upset that the bread was on the floor, but right now I could care less. Her face fell as she revealed, "Anderson ain't gonna let'cha have but a glass of water and piece of bread once a day."

"Okay." I nodded, agreeing to save the rest of my precious food, while picking up my water glass. I took a sip of it and put it back down before asking, "How long have I been locked up for?"

"A couple of days." Levicy sighed solemnly. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she revealed, "My son, tho he'll never admit it, is very shaken an' upset by this."

I furrowed my brows as I asked in a mere whispered cry, "Then why is he letting it happen? I'm his wife, can't Cap do something?"

Her eyes could meet mine as she shook her head and sighed, "Cap worships Anderson; always wants to make him proud so I'm afraid, although he doesn't believe in it, he'll follow his pa's way right now."

I felt the wind be knocked out of me. My husband cared more about his father's approval then about me, his wife; the mother of his children? I felt tears trying to break freak, but I just blinked them back. "Oh…" I quietly choked out, hanging my head into my chest in a show of sadness and defeat.

Levicy tucked a stray piece of hair that'd frayed from my messy braid behind my ear. She patted my cheek in a motherly gesture before assuring me, "The chil'ren are doin' good and will continue to do so while I watch after 'em."

"Thank you, Levicy." I kindly told her. I was glad she was a good grandmother and was taking such good care of my babies when I couldn't.

Levicy just gave me a soft, but sad smile before standing up and leaving me all alone in my prison once again. Right after I heard the board being put back in place to bar the door, I broke down and cried. I cried such an ugly and heart wrenching cry as I realized my husband was more afraid of his dad's rejection then he was in love with me.

* * *

 **Levicy POV:**

Seein' Allie so small and broken in the corner of the barn this afternoon was unsettlin'. Poor girl didn't deserve to be treated so harshly. I think bein' parted from her family was punishment enough; she didn't need to be locked up as a prisoner. I don't think that Allie truly meant any harm, but she was just a bit naïve and gullible where it concerned her older brother. Like any good sister, she just wanted to have him in her life. Trouble was he married himself into the enemy. Poor Allie, she was goin' thru hell at my husband's hands cause of Abel and his wife's family.

It also didn't set right with me how my son was turnin' his back on his wife cause Anderson told him to. I raised Cap t'be a smart and strong-willed man. In my opinion a strong man would fight for his wife, but it seems that my son couldn't handle the possibility of disappointing his pa and just did what he was told. Although I wasn't too happy about Johnse picking Roseanna, I was proud of him for standin' his ground and pickin' her instead of turnin' his back on her cause the family wasn't too fond of them bein' together. Well, at least now the family accepts her.

I know the family's a bit leery of Allie right now, but I'm sure in time she'll prove she's a good girl. I know for certain my son knows his wife's a good person, but he's just too scared to speak up on it. Cap needs to either do right by Allie and pick her or just let her go, release her from their vows and send her somewhere she'd be safe (perhaps even look into any distant family she might have) so she won't be alone in these hard times.

I heard the door open and close, causin' me to look over my shoulder to see Cap. I went back to stirrin' my stew as he placed his hat and gun on the racks by the door. Coming up next to me, he asked, "Hey, ma, how's my chil'ren doin'? They ain't givin' ya hell, are they?"

"Captain W. and Levicy are as good as gold, son." I told him with a small smile. Oh lord, did I love my grandchil'ren. Those babies were so precious. I loved them, wanted nothin' but the best for them too which is why I needed to confront my son 'bout his wife. Lookin' at my son, I told him, "Cap, I saw Allie this afternoon; brought her some bread an' water. Poor thing looked ragged." Cap just shrugged, his eyes downcast, as he stood stock still next to me. I set my soup spoon aside and let out a sigh. Turning to my son, I told him, "Cap, this whole thing with your wife ain't right. It ain't right at all an' ya need to do somethin' 'bout it."

"What can I do, ma?" Cap asked, his rollin' deep timbre risin' up a bit. With pain hidden deep in his voice, he told me, "Pa's deemed her a traitor, thinks some time locked up'll humble her."

Arching my brow, I asked, "But do you feel that way?"

He kept his face cold and vid of all emotion as he flatly told me, "Pa knows what's right for us Hatfields. If he says she needs locked up then so be it."

"Y'don't believe that, son." I told him with a pointed look. He just looked down at his boots, acting as if he didn't hear me. Well, I was gonna talk and he was gonna listen whether he wanted to or not. "I know ya don't, but are just tellin' yourself you do so your guilt at havin' your wife yards away locked up won't haunt ya when you're asleep at night."

"Ma, stop it. Alma's a traitor, end of it." Cap snapped, giving me an angry, but pain filled look, as his voice shook with unchecked emotions that threatened to break out of his hard and cold façade.

"A traitor that you shared vows with, that ya swore to love an' protect." I reminded him of the fact that he was married to the deemed family traitor. That he owed her his protection and his love or else he'd be breakin' the promise he swore to her in front of God and family.

"Ma…" My son sighed warningly since he didn't like being confronted.

"Either you get some stones and go against your pa when it comes to your wife or you divorce her and send her 'way somewhere, but she doesn't deserve to be kept prisoner over somethin' her brother and his McCoy most likely got her entangled in." I bluntly told Cap before grabbing my soup spoon and ging back to stirring my bubbling stew.

"I'm sure pa'd approve of a divorce right now." My son muttered out in a long sigh before walking off to go see his chil'ren.

Of course, he'd think that Anderson would order him to divorce Allie. Dear lord, Cap's too worried about his pa's acceptance and opinion; it's gonna cost him dearly too.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"So, Allie's still locked up in Devil Anse's barn." I told my wife as we washed dishes together. Well, she was washing and I was drying, but whatever.

Looking over at me as she washed a dish, Jessa asked in a shocked tone, "Still? But the party was a couple of days ago?"

"Yea. Apparently, she's locked up as a traitor's punishment." I told my wife, waiting for her to hand me a dish to dry.

"That's a bit much."My wife remarked while passing me over a wet dish.

"I know." I nodded, taking the dish from her. "Even tho I can't stand the bitch, I agree that lockin' her up's mean." I told Jessa, drying off the dish as she started washing another one. "Hell, I was locked up and kept away from you and the kids for a month; it was pure torture." I remarked while stacking the dish onto the pile I had one the counter.

"So, how's Cap dealing with it?" Jessa asked, handing me the last of the dishes.

"Oh, that chicken's just cluckin' and goin' along with whatever his daddy says." I scoffed while my wife submerged a frying pan into the sink full of soapy dishwater. I slung my dish towel over my shoulder and leaned against counter by the sink. "You can tell he's not happy about it since he's just got this ready to break composure to him, but he's puttin' on a stone-cold face for Devil Anse; going by his every word."

"Why? I mean I thought he'd be raising hell about Allie being locked up in a barn for days on end." My wife remarked scrubbing the frying pan with enough force to get all the burnt bits off the bottom of it.

"Unlike Johnse, Cap's too afraid to stand up to Devil Anse. He's too afraid of disappointing daddy devil; making him mad or worse causin' him to disown him." I explained, taking the frying pan from my wife and drying it while she scrubbed out a small pot.

"Wow, Cap's really that worried about what his dad thinks?" Jessa asked as I set the frying pan on the counter.

"Yep." I popped my tongue. "He's Devil Anse's favorite you know, so…" I shrugged as she handed me over the pot she'd just washed.

"Poor Allie, her own husband doesn't even have her back." Jessa sighed sympathetically as I took the pot from her.

"Yea…" I took the towel from my shoulder and started to dry the pot. "Hell, if Sully locked ya up I'd tell him to drop dead and break you out. I'd never let anyone dictate my love life." I firmly told Jessa, wanting her to know that I wasn't fickle like my cousin when it came to my marriage, as I placed the pot on the counter. "Too bad Cap's too much of a pussy to stand up to Devil Anse tho. Guess his wife'll just live in a barn til deemed otherwise." I sighed as my wife handed me another pot to dry.

Shaking her head, she quickly washed a platter. "That's horrible." Passing me the platter, she added in, "I know we're not close to her, but I still think it's sad that she's being treated so harshly."

"Yea, but at least she's still alive." I told her in one of those 'look on the brightside' tones as I dried off the platter. "Hell, Devil Anse ain't known as a very kind man once he's been betrayed. Most people that cross him the wrong way end up dead; then buried by Uncle Jim." I told her, setting aside the dry platter and taking the wet serving bowl she was holding out to me.

"Sweet Jesus, both Devil Anse and Randall are a bit unhinged." Jessa sighed as she washed another serving bowl.

"Yea, reckon so." I nodded. I took her hands out of the dish water and held them in mine. I didn't care that they were wet and slippery from soap. I needed to hold my wife's hands right now cause I needed her to understand that my next words were sincere and from the heart. Softly squeezing Jessa's hands, I assured her, "Don't worry, with everything we know 'bout the feud I'm sure we can stay on Devil Anse's good side and survive this thing together."

Pulling one of her hands out of mine, Jessa stroked my bearded jaw while telling me, "I know we'll survive, Shaw. I don't know how, but I just got a feelin' that we'll survive the hell that's sure to come."

As long as we came out survivors of the feud, I couldn't give a flyin' fuck about what happens to Cap and Allie. If they fail, then that's on him. If they make up, well that's on him too. As long as me and my wife survive the feud to live a good life together, growing old and raising children; watchin' grandchildren grow too, then everything else be damned.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

It was 'round midnight an' I was up rockin' Levicy. She was bein' a bit fussy and didn't want to sleep tonight. I changed her an' fed her a bottle, so now I was just rockin' her while lookin' outside. I had a clear view of the barn from my bedroom window, so that's what I was lookin' at. The moon highlighted it in the dark, showcasin' the outline an' edges of the buildin' my wife was bein' held in.

Goddamnit, pa would lock Allie up in the barn's loft. Damn, as if bein' separated was hard enough, but havin' her imprisoned within reach of me was heartbreakin' an' pure torture. I hated what she did (goin' behind my back to consort with McCoys an' all), but I hated what was bein' done to her more. Ma was right, my wife didn't deserve this punishment from pa even tho she was a traitor. If she was a man, I wouldn't give a damn 'bout her bein' locked up, but with her bein' a woman as well as my wife her bein' locked up in the barn left a bitter taste in my mouth. It wasn't right, not at all, but there wasn't nothin' I could do 'bout it.

Well, I could go up 'gainst pa, but I didn't want t'do that. I mean I don't think I could, I respected him an' didn't want him feelin' like I was disrespectful or didn't care 'bout him and our family. Even tho I didn't agree with him, I couldn't go toe to toe wit' him either. Pa didn't take well to traitors or those that went 'gainst him; questioned his authority. I couldn't afford t'be cut off from my family. I was a Hatfield, family's all I got.

Sad thing is, cause of marryin' me Allie was a Hatfield too, but she wasn't welcomed warmly into the fold. Pa cut her out; made sure that everyone knew so too. If I went 'gainst him, well, it'd just be me, her, and our chil'ren out in the world all by our lonesome. I don't think I'd be able to handle not havin' my large Hatfield family in my life.

Maybe mama's right, if I can't be with Allie then maybe I should let her go. Maybe, just maybe, I should considerin' divorcin' her. If I couldn't be wit' her what good was it stayin' married to her for? She could move on; forget all the heartache and pain she's been thru and start anew somewhere. Maybe I should talk to Uncle Wall 'bout it. Divorce.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yikes, things aren't looking too good for Allie right now. Do you guys think that Cap'll go thru with a divorce or do you think he'll change his mind and end up standing up to Devil Anse? Oh, and how will Abel react once he gets wind of what's happened to his sister? Hmm…things are getting angsty.**


	97. Inquiring About Divorce

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Inquiring About Divorce**

 **Cap POV:**

The smell of freshly cooked bacon, eggs, biscuits, an' grits filled the air as everyone gathered 'round the table ettin' breakfast. The strong smell o'freshly brewed hung heavy in the air too. I lathered my biscuit with butter and jelly while askin' my Pa as he sipped on his coffee, "Pa, it's it a'ight if I got into work late today? I wanted to see Uncle Wall 'bout somethin'."

"What'd ya need to see Wall 'bout, son?" Pa asked, settin' his cup down and pickin' up his spoon.

"Um, to talk 'bout divorce." I let out in a slight unsure response 'fore takin a bite out of my biscuit.

"Divorce." Pa remarked in a single word, his brows pullin' together in an appraisin' way. He scooped up some grits while statin', "So, you're ready to cut the traitor loose; numb yourself t'her and move on."

"I s'pose so, pa." I nodded, movin' my fork against my plate, more or less scatterin' my eggs 'round.

"Good, very good." Pa nodded his head. "Inquire 'bout the divorce then come straight to work. Understand me, Cap?" He told me before ettin' a spoonful of grits.

"I understand, pa." I told him before shoveling some eggs into my mouth.

Pa set his spoon down and reached his hand out to grab his coffee cup while tellin' me in a proud tone, "I'm glad that you're takin' the necessary steps to do what's right for our family."

"Well, ma talked t'me yesterday and I guess what she said stuck in my mind." I told him while grabbin' my own cup.

Turnin' to my ma, my pa asked with a serious, but impressed look, "Levicy, ya suggested divorce to our son?", 'fore sippin' on his coffee.

Ma didn't say a word, just nodded her head and sipped on her coffee. Clearly, she was just lettin' pa believe that she was standin' behind him when it came to cuttin' Allie out of the family when the truth was she didn't like it one bit. Truth be told, she told me to either get Allie out of the barn and tell pa I'm gonna stand by her as a husband or let her go with a divorce.

"I'm glad ya did, dear. It might be best if we legally cut ties with Allie." Pa told my ma as he continued to sip of his coffee.

Ma kept a level look to her face as she ate her grits and suggested wisely, "Well, before goin' on with the divorce perhaps ya should have Wall or even Sully, since he's traveled so much and knows so many people, look into findin' any kin Allie might have that'd be able to take her in."

"Your ma's right, Cap. Ya need to secure a place for her to go once divorced cause I don't want her 'round here." Pa told me, placin' his coffee down and digging into his eggs.

"Okay, pa, I'll talk to Wall an' Sully when I'm in town." I assured him while grabbing a piece of bacon and ettin' it.

I could feel eyes on me, causin' me to turn to my left an' see my son watchin' me. I knew he was too young to understand what was bein' said, but havin' his blue eyes lookin' at me as I talked 'bout divorcin' his ma made me feel a bit guilty.

"Et your food, Captain W." I told my son, pointin' my piece of bacon at his plate to further prove my point.

"Yes, pa." My son nodded before ettin' some grits.

Dear lord, today's gonna be a long day. I can feel it now.

* * *

I felt my chest tightenin' and my airway closin' up as I pulled my horse, Badger, to a stop at the hitch-post of my uncle's office. I felt torn 'bout what I was 'bout to do. I knew it was for the best, was right for my family too, but it didn't stop me from feelin' ashamed that I was even seekin' 'bout a divorce. I took a few deep steadyin' breath 'fore dismountin' Badger and hitchin' him up. This mornin' visit's gonna be hard on me, but I have t'do it. I can't stay married to Allie cause I can't afford to watch after her an' our chil'ren by myself when I get disowned by pa for stickin' by her. I know it's a matter of when, not if, I get cut off from the family if I stand up t'pa 'bout my wife. With this feud, well, Allie's better off away from me and I'm better off wit' my folks. Hell, my chil'ren are better off safe with one parent then at risk for potential danger with both parents.

I steeled myself and walked up the porch of the building and over to the door. I swallowed a lump that was bobbin' in my throat 'fore openin' the door and walkin' inside. Uncle Wall looked up at me as soon as he heard the doorbell go off as I set foot inside his office. "Ya need somethin', Cap?" He asked me as I crossed the short distance ov'r to his desk.

Noddin', I took a seat and told him, "I need t'inquire 'bout a divorce. Also see if ya can find out if Allie has any distant kin."

"Ya gone plum ass crazy, boy?" He asked, a slight chuckle in the back of his throat, as he rose one of his brows at me.

"No, Uncle Wall, I'm bein' serious." I answered him, causin' his eyes to bulge out of his head. Reckon he wasn't expectin' me to ask him 'bout a divorce.

Uncle Wall shook his head and sighed, "Reckon this is your pa's solution to the rumored problems your wife's been causin' with McCoy?"

"No, it's my solution." I truthfully told him. Even tho pa approved and ma brought it up, it's me makin' the choice to ask him 'bout it.

"I don't fully believe that, Cap." My uncle told me a bit skeptically.

I sat up straighter in my seat and told him, "Well, ya best believe it cause that's how it is. I wanna know how t'get divorced and where to send Allie to kin wise after the divorce's final."

He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh before going on to explain, "Well, Cap, as a man ya can have papers drawn in a few hours. You'd have to get her to sign 'em tho 'fore I could rule 'em legal an' final tho."

"Well, draw up the papers."

"Are ya sure?"

No. "Yes."

"Well, your wife's from North Carolina, correct?" Uncle Wall asked, leanin' forward and resting his elbows on his desk.

"Yea, why?" I answered him, a bit lost on why he was even askin' that for.

"Cause Sully went to school there and has a few friends there. He'd be a better bet at finding any of Allie's distant kin since he could send inquiries to friends and contacts askin' for ya."

"Then I'll go see him 'bout it."

Givin' me an unsure look, he asked, "You sure ya want me drawin' up divorce papers?"

"Yes." I simply told him even tho I felt torn 'bout my answer.

"You know as a man ya automatically gain custody of your children unless stated otherwise by you."

"I'm keepin' my chil'ren, Uncle Wall. Just write up 'em papers."

"Very well, I'll have the papers done in a few hours." Uncle Wall told me while opening up his drawer and pulling out some papers. Placin' the papers on his desk, he asked, "But, uh, what's the reason ya want stated?"

"Family betrayal." I told my uncle, keeping my deep timbre as level as possible, before standing up and walking out of his office.

* * *

"Sully, I need'a talk to ya." I told the tall teacher as he stood in front of his classroom, teaching what must be his first lesson of the year since it was only the second official day of school (most first days are full of socializin' an' drawin' pictures.).

"Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of an English lesson." Sully asked in a tight tone as his students all turned 'round in their seats to look at me.

"No, it can't wait." I told him since I felt the matter was very pressin'. The sooner he could look into Allie's relations the better.

"Fine…" My cousin sighed. Looking at the oldest boy in his class, he instructed, "Watch over the class while I step out for a minute."

"Yes, Mr. Sullivan." The boy replied, soundin' a bit excited 'bout bein' in charge for a few minutes.

"Class, just do the exercise in your English primer booklet that's on page 2. You've all got grade appropriate booklets so no cheating, what's printed in your neighbor's lesson plan might not be the same as yours." Sully told his class with a firm and structured tone before walking down the middle aisle towards me and the door.

Silently, I walked outside and Sully followed me. As soon as the door to the schoolhouse slammed shut, my cousin rounded on me with a snappy, "What's so important that you had to interrupt my lesson for? Hmm, as something happened to my son at the mill?"

"No, far as I know Shaw's fine." I told him, causin' him to nod.

"Then why're you here pulling me out of my class for, Cap?" He asked, soundin' a bit pissed as he gave me a pointed look.

"I need to ask ya to look into findin' some distant kin of Allie's since you know people in North Carolina."

His brows hiked up into his hairline as he asked the one-word question of, "Why?"

I answered him with, "Cause I'm divorcin' her and she'll need somewhere to go once the papers are legal."

"Jesus Christ, Cap, you're gonna divorce her just cause Devil Anse's made at her? Dear god, you, my boy, are an idiot." Sully hissed at me. His voice was full of such judgement and disgust that it was a bit unervin'. Also, the hard look in his blue eyes was one that took me aback too. I'd never thought that Sully, the mild-mannered an' wise worded teacher, could toss 'round hard looks.

"I'm not an idiot." I spat back, feelin' a bit offened at my cousin's remark.

"Well, you're certainly no Thomas Edison either." Sully scoffed a bit sarcastically. Crossin' his arms over his chest and leanin' against the door, he told me, "Your lightbulb's not very bright if you think divorce is the answer to your problems."

"Don't insult me, Sully. You're the one that left a pregnant girl behind to go fight a war." I retorted, throwin' his sins up in his face to get him off my back.

"Yes, and it was one regret I always carried with me." Sully told me in a soft, but sullen tone. His eyes went soft as he told me, "Just listen to me when I say that once a Vance man's parted from his true love it's agonizing and painful. You'll be as miserable as sin if you go thru with the divorce."

I kept my face hard-pressed as I told him, "Don't try to talk me out of it, Sully. I've got Wall workin' on the papers; I just need ya to find out if Allie's got any kin to take her in."

"I'll find that out for you, but if you're wise you won't use the information." Sully told me with a stern, but advising, look on his face. Damn, that man must make one hell of a teacher cause he's already got me second guessin' my choices.

 _ **Meanwhile Inside Of Shifflet's General Store…**_

 **Abel POV:**

I was pickin' up some groceries since Nancy was off visitin' her Aunt Betty this morning and our food supply was low. I was lucky that I had some money due to helpin' Tolbert once and a while with his shine business. Eh, I also got stuck doin' odd jobs here and there for farmers. Hell, I even made a deal with my uncle-in-law Randall McCoy for a couple of bucks in exchange for my help in his fields. So, yea, I managed to hustle to make money in order to eat with.

As I roamed the aisles full of 3-feet wooden shelves stocked with various items I overheard some women gossiping 'bout my sister. "You know that Devil Anse locked Miss Allie up in his barn." One of the church ladies told the other.

What?! My sister's locked up in a barn!

"Oh, yes, I heard she's been in that barn a few days now." The other woman told her friend. "Punishment for consortin' with McCoys."

"You know her brother's married to Nancy McCoy. No wonder she was consortin' with those people."

I've heard enough. Forget the groceries, I need to have a word with my brother-in-law or his devil dad 'bout letting my sister go. I placed my basket (it only had a couple of things in it so I'll come back and finish shopping later) on a shelf and rushed out of the general store.

I spotted Cap's horse hitched at Judge Wall's so I stormed down to the Justice of the Peace office in order to wait on his ass. As I stood by his horse, waiting for him, I saw that he was across the way outside of the schoolhouse with Sully. Hmm, it looked like Sully was giving him an earful too.

I couldn't help, but let out a silent scoff, as I watched Cap walk away from Sully and the schoolhouse with a sour and sheepish look on his face. Well, well, wonder, wonder what the Master Jedi said to the fierce one-eyes sharp shooter to make him look like he just swallowed his teeth.

"What're ya doin' by my horse, Abel?" Cap asked me as he came up to the hitch-post.

"Waiting for you." I simply told him.

"We haven't been on speakin' term for a while, so what'cha wanna see me for?" He sighed while unhitchin' his horse.

"Heard some church women gossipin' 'bout how my sister's lock up in your devil dad's barn." I told him with a hard look, one that I used when I went on missions while deployed oversees while in the army when I lived in the 21st century. My voice was low and menacing as I threatened my brother-in-law. "I'm gonna tell ya this once and only once, bro. You better bust my sister out of that barn and take her home cause if ya don't, well I won't think twice 'bout gatherin' up a posse of my wife's family to rain hell on the Hatfields in order to free Allie from her barn prison."

"She'll be free soon. Uncle Wall's drawin' up divorce papers for me and Sully's gonna inquire 'bout kin she can stay with."

"We don't have any kin. It's just me and her." I told him, earning me a shrug.

"Ya might have distant kin. Never know." Cap told me before adding in, "Either way, I ain't divorcin' her so she can go runnin' to you an' McCoys. I'm doin' it so she can start ov'r fresh 'way from Hatfields and McCoys."

"I don't care what you do when it comes to the divorce, I just want my sister set free." I told Cap before turning on my heel and marchin' over to the general store so I could do my grocery shopping.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I was stackin' boards whenever I noticed Cap ridin' on into work late. Hmm, wonder why he's late. My cousin had a 'my puppy just got shot and my kitten just got drowned' look on his face as he rode over to the hitch-post. Sheesh, wonder what happened to him? Maybe the guilt at sleepin' a few yards away from the barn his wife's locked up in's getting' to him.

"Alex, take over for me will ya." I called out to Alex Messer, a soft-spoken dark-haired guy that was my age, before heading over to the hitch-post. Cap had just tied his horse up and was grabbin' his rifle from his saddle whenever I came up to him. "Why're ya late, Cap?"

"Was in town seein' Uncle Wall an' your dad." Cap told me, holding his rifle at his side.

"Why?" I asked since I found it a bit odd that he needed to talk to both a judge and a school teacher before coming into work.

"I need Wall to draw up divorce papers an' Sully to use some of his North Carolina contacts to track down any distant kin Allie might have."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just wait a hot damn minute, Cap." I blurted out, holdin' my hand up in the air a bit dramatically. "You can't be serious. Divorcin' Allie's a bit extreme."

Narrowing his mismatched eyes at me, he snarled, "I would've thought you of all people'd be happy I'm gonna divorce Allie. Ya know since you're always callin' her a lyin' bitch 'mongst other things."

"Just cause I don't get along with your wife doesn't mean I want you to divorce her. Hell, Cap, you love her so divorcin' her would be a big mistake." I told my cousin, wanting him to know that he shouldn't be makin' a decision based on other people's opinions.

"Don't matter if I love her or not, Shaw, a divorce is what's best for the family." Cap sighed. By the way his shoulders slumped I knew he was trying to make himself believe his words, that he was actually having second thoughts.

"But what's best for the Hatfield family isn't what's best for you, Cap." I knowingly told him. He just shrugged, causin' me to bluntly tell him, "Hell, you can't let Devil Anse control your love life. Who you love's something personal, he's got no say in this."

Cap's brows furrowed a bit curiously as he asked, "Why're ya tellin' me this for?"

"Cause I think you're bein' stupid and want to save you from your stupidity. Plus, I already gave Johnse the push her needed to stand up to your dad and marry Roseanna so why not go two for two and push you to do right by your wife."

"I am doin' right by her."

"No, you're not doin' right by her with a divorce. Doin' right by Allie would be gettin' her out of that barn and bringin' her home, Devil Anse's wrath be damned."

Before anything else could be said, my boss shouted, "Shaw, get your ass back to work or I'll hold back 25 cents from your pay!"

"Well, the devil beckons." I bowed my head at Cap, as a show that I had to get back to stackin' boards, before leavin' him alone by the hitch-post.

 **Cap POV:**

I let out a sigh and slung my rifle over my shoulder. As I walked away from the hitchin' area, makin' my way towards the area Jim always patrols, my cousin's words rung in my head. Shaw had a point, my life was my own and that included my marriage. Pa shouldn't be tellin' me how to run my marriage; how to deal wit' my wife. I felt torn on what to do. I knew that I needed to pick up the divorce papers from Uncle Wall later today, but now I wasn't so sure if I wanted to get 'em signed. Talkin' to Shaw just made my uneasy feelin's 'bout my decision to divorce Allie come front an' center in my mind.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, it seems that Cap's got a choice he has to make. He's got to make it fast too. Hmm, will he go thru with the divorce or grab Allie and the kids and go back home? And how do you feel about both Sully and Shaw giving Cap more or less the same advice?**


	98. Do Right By…

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Do Right By…**

 **Allie POV:**

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I knew it was daytime cause it was light inside of the barn. Also, I could hear the sounds of children playing in the distance, so it had to be daytime. I was leaning against the wall, bored to death. Being locked up in a barn sucked. I was hungry and filthy, not to mention I felt like I was losing it since there was nothing to do and time seemed to drag on. Days seemed to run into each other too; honestly, I had no idea what day it was or how long I've been in my prison for either.

My ears perked up as I heard the sound of the barring board being moved from the door. I looked at the door in anticipation as I eagerly waited for Levicy to enter the barn with my rations. Rations I needed so badly right now since I felt like I was starving. Hey, a slice of bread and a glass of water is not enough to fill up somebody for an entire day.

When the door opened and in walked Levicy, I felt so thankful. "I brought ya some bread and water." She told me, shutting the door behind her and making her way over to me.

"Thank you so much, Levicy." I gratefully told her as she reached me.

Kneeling down next to me and handing me my rations, she assured me in a highly empathetic tone, "I'm sure you'll be let go soon since Cap's got Anderson's approval for a divorce."

My face fell as I held my bread and water a little too tight. Divorce? Anse wants us divorced? LEvicy took my bread and water from me, only to place it on the ground. I blinked in order to gain some composure before asking my mother-in-law (well soon to be ex-mother-in-law), "What? Cap's gonna divorce me so I get be set free?"

"It seems so, sweetheart." Levicy sadly nodded.

"Oh…" I trailed off in a sad sigh.

Patting my shoulder in a motherly way, she told me, "He's askin' Sully, since he knows people in North Carolina, if he can find any distant kin ya can stay with."

"I don't think he'll find any." Well, not unless he goes back to the future and digs around on .

"Well, if he does you'll have a place to go and if not, well, I'm sure Cap'll see that you're put up somewhere safe where ya can start over."

Shaking my head, I cried, "But I don't want to start over somewhere safe, I want to stay with Cap. I married him for better or worse, Levicy."

"I know, but perhaps a divorce is for the best. You can't live in this barn forever and if Cap won't go up 'gainst Anderson…well…divorce is the only option." Levicy told me with a sad look in her eyes. It was clear to me that she didn't want me thrown out of the family, but had no say in the matter since her husband was adamant that their son leave me; get me as far away from the Hatfield family as possible too.

"I understand."

"I gotta tend to chores an' the chil'ren, but I wish ya well, Allie." Levicy told me before standing up.

"Thanks, Levicy." I weakly smiled, causing her to smile at me before walking over to the door.

My heart fell into the pit of my stomach as I watched my soon to be ex-mother-in-law walked out of the loft. Oh god, everything's so messed up right now. I just want my husband, but it seems that he didn't want me anymore cause of his dad. Damn Devil Anse and his stubborn ways and extreme views.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I felt relatively good today, which was a relief to me since for months on end I've been feeling sick and poorly. Since I was having a good day, I didn't rely on Mary too much. Of course, she helped me with the kids, but I was able to do my chores without her help. I had her focus on doing some homeschooling assignments instead of chores.

Currently, we were in the kitchen finishing up dinner. I was making gravy while Mary was taking biscuits out of the pan and placing them into a serving basket. It was our evening routine, cooking together. Silas and Lydia were in the living room playing with some blocks while Todd sat on the couch, watching them. Todd seemed tired from work, but when I asked, he just denied it. It seemed like Todd was determined to make his older brother proud, even if that meant working himself ragged at the livery at such a young age.

The front door squeaked open, signaling that my husband was home. "You won't believe what's goin' on with Allie and Cap." I heard Shaw tell me as soon as he walked thru the door. "Cap told me that he asked Wall to draw up divorce papers cause Devil Anse wants Allie out of the family." He went on to say as he hung up his hat and gun belt before walking out of the entryway and into the main room.

"Wow. I never would've thought." I let out in awe as I stirred the gravy that I was finishing up.

"I told him not to do it." Shaw revealed as he took a seat on the floor next to our kids, who were playing with some toys.

"Why? You don't even like Allie." I asked while pulling the gravy off the stove and pouring it into the gravy boat I had waiting on the nearby counter.

"I know I don't like her, but I don't think that he should divorce her cause his daddy said so." Shaw told me with so much honestly flowing from his deep timbre as he joined our kids in stacking blocks. Looking at me over his shoulder, he added in, "I mean he loves her so he should be able to be with her."

"You just feel that way cause of what we went thru." I knowingly told my husband as I brought the gravy boat over to the table.

"Yea, reckon so." Shaw confirmed my remark as I set the gravy boat onto the table, making it clank slightly. "I just know how it feels to be kept away from that woman that I love and let me tell you, it sucks monkey balls."

"Shaw, watch your mouth. Last thing I need is the kids repeating you." I chastised my husband as Mary brought the large basket of biscuits over to the table.

Shaw just waved me off. "Oh, they won't repeat me."

"Sucks monkey balls." Silas giggled, causing me to let out a sigh as I grabbed the bowl of mashed potatoes from the counter.

"Monkey balls." Lydia parroted in a giggle of her own, causing me to shutter.

"Yea…and I thought they wouldn't repeat you." I sarcastically told Shaw while bringing the mashed potatoes over to the table.

"Whoops, guess they did." Shaw shrugged. Looking at our kids, he told them, "Great, now ya'll got me in trouble with mommy."

"So, you think Cap's gettin' divorced or not?" Todd asked while Mary helped me set up the table by bringing a serving platter of roasted carrots over to it.

"Hard to say, Todd. Could go either way." Shaw shrugged as he continued to help Silas and Lydia stack blocks into walls and wobbly towers.

"Cause he's so worried about what his daddy thinks?" Mary asked as I placed the meat platter onto the table while she grabbed a pitcher of milk from the counter.

"Yep." Shaw popped his tongue.

"Well, enough of this talk. It's dinnertime, let's gather 'round the table and eat." I told everyone since I was both hungry and tired of talking about Cap and Allie's marriage problems. If Cap was dumb enough to let Devil Anse tell him what to do in his marriage then shame on him.

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

I didn't agree with Cap seeking out a divorce at all. I felt that it was a mistake. Allie, despite what she did, was loyal to the family. She was just trying to help prevent a future fight and save Ellison. Of course, neither of us can tell Anse that. He'd have us committed so fast… So, sadly, Anse viewed Allie as a traitor, locked her up in the barn, and ordered Cap to divorce her.

Well, of course Allie can't stay in the Tug River Valley once they're divorced, so it's my job to find any kin she might have. Fortunately, I can time travel back to my house and search the internet. So, once all my students were gone, I locked the doors to the schoolhouse and went back to the future. To my house to be exact. Well it's actually a trailer on the out skirts of Tulsa that Shaw refers to as a shithole, but it always served me well. I just poofed right into my room, where I had my laptop set up along with a printer on a desk.

Quickly, I sat down at my desk and fired up my computer. As soon as I opened up my internet browser I went into Ancestry and filled out some basic information for Allie, being her name and birthday. I was estimating her birthyear, but I didn't check the exact box so it'll be fine.

Of course, what came up was her marriage certificate, proving that she married Cap, along with a few census records. I never found a divorce decree, which I found odd since Cap assured me, he was divorcing her ASAP. I'm not too sure that Cap's going thru with the divorce since I can't find any evidence of it on Ancestry.

Hmm. Moving on, I was able to find some information on Allie's mother. The most important thing being that her mother had an older brother that lived in Western PA and was an iron worker. Hmm, looks like I found what Cap was looking for. Quickly, I wrote down the name I found. Silas 'Sill' Payne.

I wanted to find out anything knew about my son, so I put in his information along with Jessa's. Before anything could load up tho my computer crashed. Damnit, this must be the universe's way of telling me to go home; that I had to live and see my son's future/life for myself.

 _ **Meanwhile A Few Miles Outside Of Town…**_

 **Abel POV:**

After threatening my brother-in-law and shopping at the general store I went home and waited for my wife to come home from visiting Aunt Betty. I liked Aunt Betty; she was a nice old woman who didn't put up with any shit. She was also a very devout Christian, like most of the McCoy family. Hell, even my wife drug me to church just 'bout every Sunday. I wasn't really religious per say, but it made my wife happy so I went. Also, goin' to church meant that I was able to socialize more with my Kentucky in-laws since they went to services all the time.

I made a simple dinner of fried salt pork and potatoes so that Nancy wouldn't have to cook when she got home. Hey, she's pregnant and traveling a good hour or so to see her aunt, so the least I could do is cook her dinner. Hell, before meetin' Nancy I'd never been so considerate and caring 'bout a girl, but it seems that my wife changed that 'bout me. Also, it seems that being with Nancy's helped out with my PTSD and nightmares I have from my time as a soldier. Yea, I saw and done some real heavy shit while in the army. I'm hoping that having a family with Nancy and being accepted by her McCoy kin'll help smooth out any lingering problems I might still have.

I was sitting at the table, eating some food, whenever the door opened. I smiled at Nancy as she walked in. She was showing, round baby belly and all, and I thought it made her look cute. "Have a nice time at Aunt Betty's?" I asked her while she took off her riding gloves as she came over to the table.

"Yes, I did." She nodded, placing the gloves on the table and taking a seat. "We talked 'bout baby names an' the like."

"You tell her we're namin' it after your pap whether it's a boy or a girl?" I asked as she leaned back into her chair, relaxing a bit. Yea, we decided to name the baby either Harmon or Harmony depending on what it is. Oh, the night I suggested Harmony for a girl was the first and only time I ever saw Nancy cry. She was so touched by my name suggestion, so much so that she cried tears of happiness and gratefulness.

"Yes; she thinks it's a good thing t'do too."

"You hungry?" I asked before gesturing to the potbelly stove and adding in, "Skillet's on the stove."

"I et some at Aunt Betty's." Nancy told me as a way to decline my offer of food. "So, what'd ya do today? Help Tolbert or work Uncle Rand'l's fields?"

"Neither. I went into town to grocery shop, but ended up threatenin' Cap Hatfield after hearing some church ladies gossipin' 'bout how Allie's locked up in Devil Anse's barn."

Nancy's beautiful black eyes widened as she shrieked, "What? Devil Anse imprisoned your sister and you're just sittin' 'round here ettin' supper?!"

I cringed at the sound of my wife's shrill reaction. God, sometimes her shrieks could go right thru ya. Before Nancy would berate me and call me a bad brother, I told her, "I told Cap to free her or else I'd be 'roundin' up my McCoy in-laws to raid the homestead and free Allie. He assured me he'll free her and he'll divorce her too." I hope she approves of what I did.

 **Nancy POV:**

My ears perked up when my husband said that Cap Hatfield was gonna divorce Allie 'long wit' freein' her from Devil Anse's barn. My oh my, the things I can do with Allie divorced, disgraced, and all 'lone with just Abel and me as kin. I'm sure that I can easily convince the heartbroken girl to join the McCoys.

"Well, Abel, when they're divorced, we'll be there for her." I told my husband, in turn causin' him to just nod his head. "Perhaps we should partition off a corner with some curtains an' put a bed there so Allie'll have a makeshift room here wit' us." I suggested in a way that'd make my husband believe that I truly cared 'bout his sister's wellbein'.

I cared 'bout takin' down the Hatfields; Allie just happened t'be a key for me t'do that.

"Yea, I'll do that." Abel nodded, shovin' a forkful of pork an' fried taters into his mouth.

"Don't worry, wit' us an' my McCoy family your sister'll be fine." I assured my husband wit' a soft and sweet smile, one that was a bit fake if I must be honest.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was stirred awake by the sound of the board barring the door being pulled off. It was being pulled off a bit harshly too by the loud noise that echoed in the air. I lifted my head up and blinked my eyes open while thinking that this is it, this is when Devil Anse comes in here to make me disappear forever during the middle of the night. Hey, that's what always happens in movies so…

When the door opened and the moonlight flooded in, highlighting who was walking in, I couldn't believe my eyes. I wasn't my father-in-law at all, but the tall form of my husband. "Cap?" I called out to him, more or less so he'd tell me why he's here. Was it to tell me that he wants a divorce?

"It's a'ight, Allie, I'm here." Cap told me as he rushed over to my side.

"What are ya doin' here?" I asked him as he stopped right in front of me.

"Bustin' ya outta here an' takin' ya back home." He told me in a 'duh' type tone as he took ahold of my hand and pulled me up to my feet. Since I'd been sitting for days on end, standing and putting my full weight on my sprained ankle hurt slightly and made me wince. Upon seeing me wince, Cap asked, "What's wrong? Ya hurt?"

"I twisted my ankle when your dad threw me in here, but I'm fine."

"Goddamnit…" My husband swore before scooping me up bridal style. "Chil'ren are sleepin' on the wagon. I'll put ya in back wit' 'em." Cap told me as he quickly walked out of the loft and down the barn stairs, carrying me as if I weight close to nothing too.

"Your mom said that you were gonna divorce me, but here you are taking me and the kids home behind your dad's back." I told Cap as he walked over to the wagon, which was parked right in front of the barn.

"Yea, well, I got the papers made up by Wall an' asked Sully t'look into findin' any distant kin of yours, but after talkin' with Shaw at work I just couldn't go thru wit' it." Cap told me, his deep rolling timbre breaking and hitching with honesty, as he placed me into the back of the wagon before rounding it and climbing up onto the buckboard.

A soft look of awe crossed over my face as I watched my babies sleeping right next to me. Captain W. was curled up in a blanket while Levicy was snuggled in a Moses basket. "I'm glad that whatever Shaw said stuck with you, but I'm shocked that he took up for me in the first place." I told my husband as he snapped the reigns, causing the horses to pull the wagon away from the barn.

"I know he doesn't like you, but I think our situation's the reason why he advised me to do right by ya. Y'know, bein' torn from the woman ya love." Cap told me as he drove us away from his family's homestead.

Hmm, who knew he had a heart underneath his black aurora and essence. Shaw sure is a confusing man, one minute he's a hateful bastard and the next he's giving out love advice like some kind of guru. I still don't like him, but I'm grateful that whatever he said to Cap made him choose me over Devil Anse.

I just hope that my husband choosing me over his father doesn't make him our enemy.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, in the end Cap picked Allie. Yay! Yikes, how do you think Devil Anse is gonna react to that?**


	99. There's An Open Spot For A New Favorite

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Sorry for the long wait on this update. I've been sick so… Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's got a major plotline in it too.**

* * *

 **There's An Open Spot For A New Favorite**

 **Allie POV:**

After pulling our wagon to a stop in front of our house, Cap brought our kids inside and tucked them in bed before bringing me inside. Setting me down to sit at the kitchen table, he told me, "I'm gonna heat up some bath water for ya."

"Thank you, Cap." I weakly smiled at my husband as he went to grab some pots from the rack, I kept them hanging on above the stove.

"I'm sure you'll wanna wash off 'fore goin' to bed." Cap told me, acting as if what he was doing wasn't a big deal, as brought the pots over to the sink; filling them up.

"Being able to sleep on a real bed again sounds like heaven." I confessed while watching my husband bring the pots over to the stove. He didn't say a word, just stuck some kindling in the stove and lit it up, causing the fire to burn and heat up the kitchen.

"Uh, I'm gonna have to make a few pots, but it shouldn't take too long." Cap told me as he made his way over to join me at the table.

"I've been in a barn for days on end, a few extra minutes without a bath wouldn't hurt me, Cap." I assured my husband as he took a seat next to me.

Hanging his head, Cap sadly sighed, "Ya shouldn't 've been in there at all. I should've got'cha out sooner."

"Don't do that, Cap." I firmly told him, causing him to look at me with self-loathing shinning in his mismatched eye. I grabbed his hand, holding it in a gentle and assuring way, as I told him, "Don't beat yourself up. I know how hard to is to go up against pa; I don't blame you for not gettin' me out sooner."

Cap just nodded, even tho his mismatched eyes held a heavy sense of guilt and self-loathing in them. "I'm gonna get the tub from the back patio." He told announced before standing up and going over to the back door.

I sat silently as watched my husband as he went outside and got the tub. Since it was empty, even tho it was a large tin oval, it wasn't hard for him to drag inside. Once he placed the tub in the middle of the kitchen, he went over to the stove and checked the water. Deeming it hot enough, grabbed the pots and brought them over to the tub. After filling up the tub, he put some more pots on the stove and then got me a fresh shift to change into a long with a towel, a washcloth, and a bar of soap in order to wash up with.

It only took a few more minutes til the pots were ready to be dumped into the tub. Once the water was ready, Cap helped me strip and into the tub. He took me aback tho when he didn't hand me over the soap and washcloth, but instead used them to create a soapy washcloth to wash me with. We didn't say a word as he washed the dirt and grime off of me. There wasn't really anything to be said since we already said it while the first round of water pots were heating up.

After my body was cleaned, he rubbed some of the soap onto his hands and washed my hair with it. The only words he said to me was, "I gotta get a cup to rinse your hair with.", as he stood up and took off towards a cabinet.

"Okay." I simply said as he grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

Quietly, he returned to the tub with a cup in his hand. "Tilt your head back." He instructed as he crouched down next to me. I did what I was told only for him to fill his cup with some bath water and pour it onto my hair. He did it multiple times til all of the soap suds were out of my hair. "I'm gonna grab your towel." Cap told me, causing me to nod, before he went over to the table. He set the cup down and grabbed the towel.

After returning to the tub, he helped me out of it and wrapped the towel around me. "Thank you." I smiled at him, grateful that he helped me clean up since I was so exhausted.

As I dried off and dressed my husband bailed out the tub with a bucket, I used for moping that I kept in a broom closet. As he walked back into the kitchen, bucket in hand, he looked at me and instructed with a half-smile, "Go get some sleep. I'll be in once I'm done."

"Okay." I nodded before walking a few feet over to our bedroom door. After walking into the room, I climbed into bed and felt like I was in heaven. Oh my god, my back desperately needed the support of a real bed and now that I had it, I'm sure I was gonna be falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

My wife's been sleepin' soundly for hours now. After her bath she easily feel asleep in our bed. So much so, that I think she'll be asleep for half the day. I nev'er got no sleep. I tried, but just ended up watchin' my wife. 'Fore I knew it, it was mornin' and I had t'cook somethin' for breakfast. There wasn't much in the pantry, well that was edible anymore, expect for oats. I ended up makin' them and openin' up a can of peaches t'go wit' it. I also had to milk the cow so that Levicy'd have some fresh milk cause I didn't wanna wake Allie t'feed her. My wife needed her rest. I didn't gather any eggs, instead decidin' to do it later cause I'm sure the amount of 'em in the coops ungodly.

I was sittin' at the kitchen table, feedin' my daughter while my son et his simple breakfast, whenever pa's loud voice boomed out from outside with, "CAP! GET YOUR GODDAMNED ASS OUT HERE, NOW!"

Oh no, he knows what I've done and he's here t'give me hell for it. I swallowed a lump in my throat and got up. Right as I went to walk over to my bedroom door, Captain W. told me, "Gr'pap sounds mad."

"Yea, he's real mad. Just et your breakfast." I told my son 'fore goin' into my room and placin' my daughter in her crib.

"CAP! I WANNA TALK T'YA BOY, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Pa's voice echoed and boomed out in the air. I winced slightly as my wife rolled over. Oh god, I hope pa's hollerin' don't wake her up. She needs t'sleep.

Quickly, I made my way outta my room and over to my front door. Stepping out onto my front porch, I told my pa in a commandin' hiss, "Calm down, you're gonna wake up my wife."

"Oh, yes, that traitor ya freed last night. The one you're s'posed to be divorcin'." He spat, malice and disdain flowin' from his words like a waterfall as he stood in front o'my on the porch.

Standin' toe to toe with him, I held my head up an' declared wit' as much courage and backbone that I could muster, "Pa, she's my wife. Mine, not yours, so I'll be makin' my own decisions 'bout her instead of lettin' ya do it for me."

"You've wounded me real bad, Cap. Real bad." Pa told me, lettin' me know that my decision hurt him. Well, his decision to lock her up hurt me, tore me in two, but he didn't seem t'care 'bout that. Shakin' his head incredulously, he revealed, "This I'd expect from your boneheaded brother, not you."

"Pa, I can't turn my back on my wife. I made a vow t'her." Was the reason I gave for what I did. I hope pa understands it, but I doubt it. He seems mad an' dead set on lettin' me know I'm wrong for goin' 'gainst him.

"So, you'll turn your back on your family, your blood that you were born into, cause of a vow ya made to a woman?" Pa asked in a sarcastic and rhetorical chuckle. One that was dark and low. His icy blue eyes were hard as he told me, "As of now you're no longer employed by me. Ya wanna live wit' a traitor then do it wit' your own merits. I won't be supportin' ya wit' pay." What, he was firin' me cause I picked my wife? How does he expect me to support my family? As if he could read my mind, pa told me, "I don't care what'cha do for money, but it won't be loggin' for me."

"Does ma know you're here?" I asked while crossin' my arms over my chest.

"Your ma can't talk me down from this son. Her baby's Johnse, not you, so she's lettin' me handle how I treat your betrayal of our family; our trust." Pa told me, lettin' me know that my brother was the only one my ma ever fought tooth an' nail for. Hmm…just my luck, right?

"So, that's it, I've cut off from the family?" I asked even tho I knew what his answer was. I just needed to hear it so it'd be real.

"Til further notice, yes, son, you are." He told me, his voice level and cold, as he stared right into me with a look that'd make most men flinch an' shake in their boots. His look took me aback, but it didn't send me into a fearful fit. Hell, I'm sure I had a similar look of my own that I used to strike fear into people.

"You're makin' a mistake, pa. Cuttin' me out cause I did right by my wife ain't fair."

"Life ain't fair son. It's far from it." Pa told me, his face hard and void of anythin'. "Ya went 'gainst the family, gotta live wit' the consequence of that.", He told me 'fore turnin' his back on me and walkin' down the porch and over to his horse tied to the hitch-post.

Well, looks like I'll be tellin' Allie this bad news once she wakes up.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

Neither Devil Anse nor Cap were at work today when I arrived bright and early to the loggin' camp. When I asked Uncle Jim, Ellison, and Lias where they were, they all just shrugged and told me 'I dunno', 'Dunno', and the ever snarky, 'Well, clearly they ain't here. Now need t'ask where they at, now is there?'. The last remark was from Jim's crochety ass, but that was a no brainer huh?

Well, even tho my boss wasn't around, I just went to work stackin' boards. Hell, I knew that if I slacked off then Ellison (the ever good and honest man) would rat me out to his older brother and I'd get docked 25 cents from my pay. Yea, Devil Anse was good for holding back a quarter if he thought you were slackin' off.

When my boss did show up, it was without Cap and with a dark scowl etched into his stonily cold face. I knew something had went down between the father-son duo just by the look on the tall and imposin' man's face. I'm pretty sure their fallout had something to do with Allie, but til Devil Anse comes out and says it…. Well, I just continued stackin' boards while Devil Anse hitched up his horse.

Instead of going off to check in with Lias or Ellison, Anse looked over to me and ordered in a loud bark, "You're on patrol duty now with Jim. Grab your gun an' get to it."

"Um, what 'bout Cap?" I asked with furrowed brows, standin' by the boards I'd just stacked up.

"He's no longer workin' here or welcomed in the family." Anse told me, his voice hard and void of all emotion, as he took his pipe and small tobacco pouch out of his pocket.

"What happened, if ya don't mind me askin'?" I asked, just wanting confirmation that Cap did go against his dad and picked his marriage over him, as I walked over to him while he set up his pipe.

"He busted his traitor wife outta the barn an' took her back t'his house wit' their chil'ren." Anse informed me as his lit his pipe and took his first puff of it. "He wounded not just my trust, but our family's trust. He's on his own for the unforeseeable future."

Ah, so the apple of the devil's eye fell from grace. Oh well, that's the price he has to pay for mannin' up and pickin' his wife over his daddy. In a way I'm glad that he's kicked out of the family, means I don't have to deal with his bullshit and I also got a job promotion.

"I see." I nodded. "I'll go get my gun and head up to Uncle Jim now, Anse." I told my cousin, earnin' me a nod of approval from him, before walkin' by him and to my horse to grab my Winchester from my saddle. I looked over my shoulder only to see Anse stormin' off towards Ellison, no doubt to vent to him 'bout what Cap did. I just slung my gun over my shoulder and took off towards the spot I knew Uncle Jim favored as his patrol area.

It didn't take me long to find him either.

"What'cha doin' up 'ere, son?" My crochety mountain man uncle asked me as I climbed up the hill (which was really a mountain side, but for some reason Appalachian people always call them hills) to reach him.

"Replacin' Cap since Devil Anse shit canned him and kicked him outta the family for freein' and reuniting with his wife." I answered my uncle while climbin' up the hill, walkin' at a sideways angle so that I wouldn't go tumblin' down the steep mountainside.

"What? Our boy Cap went up 'gainst his pappy; picked Allie ov'r 'im?" Uncle Jim asked, his rough tone havin' a tint of shock in it, as his brows rose up into his hairline.

"Yep." I popped my tongue as I reached my uncle's side.

"Well, never thought that youngin' had it in 'im to do that." My uncle told me in a slight huff as he shook his head. "Hell, he's always been Devil Anse's loyal an' obedient son. Always thought he'd follow 'im to hell an' back."

Pulling my cigarette case out of my pocket and flipping it open, I shrugged, "Reckon his bitch of a wife's got a stronger hold on him."

"Boy ain't gonna make it on his own, not wit' all 'em McCoys out for our family's blood." Uncle Jim told me in a sure and firm way that was a bit eerie since it seemed a bit prophetic.

I placed my case back into my pocket and took out my matchbook. "I dunno, maybe Cap's survival mode'll kick in and he'll figure somethin' out." I remarked, lighting up my smoke and taking my first drag off it.

Uncle Jim spit out a lage wad of tobacco juice before telling me, "Hopefully Sully comes thru on findin' some of Allie's distant kin for Cap cause I got a feelin' they're gonna need that kin's help."

I didn't say a word, just nodded in agreement. My uncle was right, my cousin and his wife were gonna need some kinda help otherwise they'd never survive in these hills durin' these hard feud times. But, at least me and mine'll survive.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I had no idea how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up the light seemed to be a pinkish-velvety-orange peering in from the window. Either it was dawn or dusk, but I wasn't sure what one it was. If it was the latter, then that meant I slept the entire day away. Quickly, I dressed in a simple blouse and skirt and left my room. Upon entering the kitchen, I saw that Cap was at the stove cookin' while Captain W. was in the main room playing with some toys. The Moses basket was on the table and Levicy was sound asleep in it, swaddled in her blanket.

"What time is it?" I asked my husband as I shut the door behind me.

Lookin' over his shoulder as he stirred something in the fryin' pan, he simply gave me the answer of, "Almost six."

"What? It's that late? Oh my god, I slept all day." I remarked, a bit surprised that I slept so long and he never woke me, as I went over to the table and sat down at it.

"Yea, well, ya needed the sleep, darlin'." Cap shrugged as he placed his wooden spoon on the counter. "Want some milk or coffee?" He asked, going over to the cabinet that all the mugs and glasses were kept in.

"Coffee sound good." I replied with a smile. God, I needed a caffeine boost and quick. Even tho I slept the day away I still felt tired.

"Uh, pa came over this mornin'." My husband told me as he grabbed a mug and went to grab the coffee pot from the backburner of the stove. I didn't say a word. I wasn't stupid, I knew that my father-in-law had unleashed some kind of hell and fury on my husband for pickin' me and our family over the large hoard of Hatfield kin. While pouring me some coffee, Cap revealed, "He's pissed 'bout me honorin' my marriage vow t'ya; kicked me outta the family an' fired me."

"What? He fired you?" I asked in disbelief as he brought me over my coffee. I figured he'd give him a nasty lecture and ban him from the house for a while, but I never thought he'd fire him and throw him out of the family.

"Yea and more or less disowned me for time bein'." Cap told me as he went back over to the stove.

"Cause of me." I stated, not asked, as I sipped on my coffee and watched my daughter, who was sleeping soundly in her Moses basket a few inches across from me on the table.

Picking up his spoon and going back to stirring the food he was cooking (which smelled like salt pork and potatoes) he told me, "Yes, but I love ya an' would pick ya ov'r 'gain, but sooner, if I had to."

"But what're we gonna do 'bout money and protection? We're not farmers so we can't sell crops and with the McCoys lurkin' around it's dangerous not having family backup."

"Reckon I'm gonna have t'find a way to make money 'long wit' teachin' ya how to handle a gun. Since it's just us, we're both gonna need t'keep guns handy."

Oh god, we're gonna struggle…I can see it now…

 _ **Meanwhile A Few Miles Down The Road…**_

 **Jessa POV:**

Dinner was over and Shaw was doing up the dishes while I sat at the kitchen table. Today was a bad day for me, my pregnancy sickness was bothering me even tho I was nearing the 5-month mark. I was also gaining weight a bit rapidly, maybe too rapidly since I already looked like I had a bowling ball shoved under the bodice of my dress. Before long that bowling ball will turn into a beach ball and then finally, I'll become Shamu. Yea, I never had easy pregnancies and never looked cute while pregnant either.

Shaw didn't seem to mind tho. I mean my weight gain didn't affect his attraction towards me and we still made love on a regular basis. Of course, we were only intimate on my good days, but on my bad days we cuddled and still showed affection. This pregnancy was different from my first in that aspect since when I started to get 'too big' Tolbert didn't want intimacy anymore. I was glad that Shaw still craved me; that my pregnant belly wasn't a turn off.

Anyways, while I sat at the table watching Shaw do dishes his siblings were in the main room watching the babies. Well, they weren't babies anymore since they were toddlers, but to me they'll always be my babies. I think that's just a mom thing tho.

"Devil Anse gave me a promotion today." Shaw told me as he fiercely scrubbed the burned-on bits and grease off of the meatloaf pan.

"Really? What's your new job?" I asked, curious about what my husband was now doing at the lumber mill. God, I hope he wasn't manning a saw. I don't think Shaw's coordinated enough for that.

"Patrol with Uncle Jim." Shaw proudly told me, lifting the pan out of the soapy water to check his progress of his scrubbing.

"But isn't that Cap's job?" I asked with a quirked brow, watching my husband dunk the half-washed pan back into the sink.

"It was 'fore he snuck off in the middle of the night with his wife and kids, causing his daddy to disown and fire him." Was my husband's answer to my question as he scrubbed the rest of the dirty pan.

Wow... "I can't believe Cap picked Allie, but I can believe that Devil Anse disowned and fired him tho. I mean that man's an outright imposing terror." I told Shaw as he took the pan out of the sink, dried it, and set it aside on the nearby counter.

"Yep." My husband popped his tongue, slinging his dishtowel over his shoulder. Grabbing a pot and submerging it into the dishwater, he told me in a nonchalant, but sly tone, "But since Cap's disowned that means there's an open spot for a new favorite Hatfield boy to fill."

"You want to win over our cousin so that we'll have better footing in this feud." I stated knowingly instead of asking as an impressed smirk crossed my face. I had to admit, my husband's cunning and wit was admirable. Was something I highly appreciated about him since I also had to use my own cunning and wit to make live altering decisions, including the one that made us man and wife.

"Yes, I do." He confirmed as he washed the pot that was used to make tonight's mashed potatoes in. I just nodded at him, which cause Shaw to abandon the sink and walk over to me. Taking a seat next to me and softly placing a hand (which was wet and soapy from the dishwater) on my cheek, he told me in a low whisper, "I already have a business relationship with Bad Frank, which'll save us from his posse, but bein' one of he favorite Hatfield boys'll help keep us safe even more during the feud."

Placing my hand on top of his, I told him, "I understand, we have to do whatever it takes to survive and keep the kids safe."

He smirked before declaring, "I love you.", and pressing a kiss to my lips.

"And I love you too, but you better get back to those dishes." I told him with a smirk as I removed his hand from my cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm already Uncle Jim's favorite so I'm sure he'll push Devil Anse towards givin' me a bigger role in the family's feud dealin's." Shaw told me before returning to the sink to continue washing the dirty dishes.

"I'm not worried, honey." I assured my husband, wanting him to know that I was as confident as he was.

"Babe, I promise we're gonna make it out of the upcoming hell and bloodshed." Shaw vowed in a strong, unmoving tone as he dried off the pot he'd just washed before setting it aside with the handful of other things he washed up.

I knew he'd keep his promise. I don't know how I knew, but deep down in my bones I just knew. We were gonna go thru trials and tribulations, walk thru the fires of hell and endure endless bloodshed for years, but we were gonna survive it all. Sad thing is I can't be certain that my longtime on-off-again best friend and her family would survive. No, not when they've been thrown out, cast aside to rely on themselves during a very dangerous time.

Unfortunately for Allie and Cap, me and Shaw can't help them. No, not when our own survival depends on us being in Devil Anse's favor.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yikes, things sure did take a turn, didn't they? How do you guys feel about Devil Anse firing/disowning Cap over Allie? Also, what do you think about Shaw's promotion? Do you think his scheme will work and he'll take Cap's place as Anse's favorite or no?**

 **Next up will be a short (prolly few weeks) time jump. Also, Tolbert's gonna rear his ass up out of the ashes…**

 **Oh, do you guys want to wait til the feud goes countrywide to see Olga and Asa again or do you want a tiny update on them sooner?**


	100. A Month Since…

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Well, here it is, the 100** **th** **chapter! OMG this story's already it the 100** **th** **chapter make and it's only 'bout halfway done. I even have a sequel idea too so… Yep… Anyways hope you guys enjoy this update.**

* * *

 **A Month Since…**

 **Allie POV:**

It's been roughly a month since we've been on our own and even tho it's hard, Cap's been doing his best to take care of our family. For meat he hunts game, but that's cause he wants to breed our pigs and chickens so we'll have more then enough of them come next year. For money, well, what he does is risky, but it's the only way to make a quick buck since Devil Anse spread the word along both sides of the Tug that Cap was disowned and was not eligible to work for anyone he considered friend, kin or neighbor. So, since his dad did that, the only way for my husband to make any money was to go to the saloon in Pikeville and play a few hands of poker. He only did it in the afternoons and was always armed, but it was still a risky way to make a living.

I was pulling the laundry off the line whenever I spotted my husband ridin' up the road. I just waved, resulting in him waving back at me. My son, who was on the porch watching his sister sleep in his basket, let out a loud and excited shout of, "Papa's home!", as Cap turned off of the road and onto the path that was more or less our driveway.

I just smiled at my son while watching my husband ride up to the house. Thank god he made it home safe. "How was the poker tables at the saloon?" I asked Cap, pulling a sheet off the line, as he pulled his horse to a stop at the hitch-post and dismounted it.

"Not bad. Won a few bucks." He told me while tyin' the horse up.

"How much's a few bucks?" I asked, pulling a shift off the line and tossing it into the laundry basket.

Walking up the porch steps and over to a rocking chair, he told me, "Five."

"Oh…" I sighed since it wasn't like he got that much from his gambling. I mean he started out with $2 so…

"Hey, it's more then what I went into the saloon wit' so be grateful." Cap snapped at me as I continued to pull laundry off the line.

"I didn't say I wasn't grateful, Cap." I defended myself to my husband, wanting him to know that I did appreciate the money he brought home.

"No, but it was implied in that long oh of yours." Cap snapped back at me, cutting down my defense.

"Cap, truly, I'm grateful that you brought home some money, but-" I began, only to get interrupted by my husband's deep and rolling toned question of, "But what?"

"Maybe we should contact that long-lost uncle of mine that Sully dug up. He might be able to help us."

"I ain't askin' some man in Western Pennsylvania that we don't even know for help. He might be a few hours 'way, but he's still a stranger."

"But Cap-" I began only to be cut off with a rough, "Don't 'but Cap' me, Allie. I'm the head of our house an' I make the decisions. I can provide for us, so don't worry none."

I just shook my head and placed the last piece of laundry into the basket before picking it up. Walking over to the porch, I felt my temper begin to simmer. How could he refuse to reach out for help. Stranger or not, Sill Payne was my uncle and I'm sure he'd help if he was asked. Only problem is my husband refused to ask and I couldn't or else I'd make my husband mad; make him accuse me of goin' behind his back too.

"Don't storm 'round, darlin'. Not very becomin' of the lovely lady I married." Cap had the nerve to tell me as I stomped up the porch steps while balancin' the heavy laundry basket against my hip.

I bit back a retort, tellin' myself that bickering with my husband wasn't worth it. I just walked right by him and into the house, leaving my husband and children outside of the porch.

 **Cap POV:**

I shook my head as I watched my wife storm into the house. I thought she was bein' childish wit' her stompin' and stormin' 'bout. Hell, at least I'm makin' us some money and puttin' food on the table. I could be like her idiot brother, cryin' for handouts. Least that's the tell that I've heard, that Abel's snivelin' to his McCoy kin for money an' can't stand on his own two feet.

Hell, I ain't no begger. I can take care of my own.

"Pa, sissy wakin' up." Captain W told me, pointin' to the basket where Levicy was startin' to stir in.

I just nodded, rose from the rocker, and went over to where my son and daughter were. I picked Levicy up out of her basket right as her blue eyes popped open. Pattin' my son on the back, I suggested, "Why don't 'cha go play for a bit while I rock her?", 'fore standin' up.

"Okay, papa." Captain W. nodded his blonde head 'fore standin' up an' scurryin' off towards a tree swing that I'd made for him a few weeks 'go.

"Well, Lil Levicy, looks like it's just us." I cooed at my daughter, slightly bouncin' her in my arms, as I went back ov'r to my rocker. Sittin' down, I told my lil girl, "Least you're happy t'see me, unlike your mama who's upset wit' how lil cash I'm bringin' in."

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

It was a pleasant September afternoon and I was having a good day so I was outside harvesting the last of my garden (which was a nicely sized plot). The kids were inside napping while Mary was in side doing her schoolwork, so I was all alone harvesting my fruits and vegetables. Well, I was alone picking some ripe tomatoes off of the vine (the final fruit of the season), until a shadow formed above me that was accompanied by the soft sound of bootsteps echoing against the brittle fall grass.

"Jessa, should ya be out harvestin' in yer condition?" A smooth, but rough accented Appalachian voice I knew all too well spoke up from right behind me.

Placing my tomato into the large basket next to me, I looked up and over my shoulder and scoffed, "I'm pregnant, not disabled, Tolbert. I can harvest my garden if I want to, you know."

"Ya should be inside, restin'. Hell, have the golden-haired sister-in-law of yers do the harvestin'. No need t'get yerself worked up ov'r pickin' string beans, squash, an' maters."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do with my own garden on my own property."

"But I'll dare tell ya how t'care for yerself when yer carryin' my child."

"He's my child, Tolbert. You might've sired him, but you can't claim him." Lifting my left hand in the air and holding it out so that'd he'd see the shiny diamond and gold band duo sitting on my left ring finger, I reminded him that, "I'm a married woman."

"Ya didn't have t'be one, tho, Jessa." Tolbert told me; pain heavily laced in his words. His stormy blue eyes were filled with unshed tears as he cursed, "Goddamnit, ya had a choice; didn't have t'marry that shady bastard."

"No, I didn't have a choice. Not after that crazy stunt you pulled. I was ordered to get married by Devil Anse and in order to protect myself and my children," Placing a hand on my round belly I finished my explanation with, "includin' my unborn child, I obeyed so I wouldn't be on the wrong side of his wrath." I shook my head and pointed a finger at him while bluntly telling him, "I only had one choice cause of your hot-headed and hate fueled murderous frenzy you were on when it came to Shaw and Johnse." Placing my hand to rest back on my belly, I sighed bitterly, "I wasn't even ready for marriage, but had to enter into it cause of you going on some crazed tempered tirade."

Tolbert's face turned red with anger and his nostrils flared, much like a fighting bull's, as he snapped, "Don't blame me for ya marryin' a man ya don't truly love. Ya had other options."

"No, I didn't. Why can't you get that thru your thick skull?" Dear lord, this redhead's the most stubborn man I've ever met. I daresay his stubborn streak's worse then the one my husband has, which is pretty bad… Narrowing my indigo eyes at him, I spat, "And don't you dare say I don't love Shaw, he might be my second choice, but I love him."

"Not like ya love me, tho." He countered in a smooth, but smug tone as he gave me a knowin' look. God I hated that look. That look that expressed he was right and knew it.

Downcasting my gaze, I firmly told him, "You need to leave, Tolbert. There's no reason for you to be here, not when I'm married to your enemy."

"I'll leave, but I'll be back once I hear word ya've had the baby." He declared, causing me to bite back a frustrated huff. How can he be so damn daft? He can't be coming around, it's too dangerous.

Looking up at him, I ordered, "Don't, Tolbert." Before Tolbert could argue with me, I shook my head and explained in a long, but truthful tone, "It won't do any good. His father's Shaw. He can protect him both legally and physically during this feud since, sad to say, Hatfields got the larger numbers."

The redhead's resolve broke as he pleaded in a velvety baritone filled shout of, "I can protect him too. I can protect all of us as long as we can run off t'Oklahoma.", that had the undertone of a wail to it, as he looked at me with a mix of pain and hope swimming in his stormy gaze.

"Oklahoma's a silly pipedream. It's impossible to runaway and not get caught." I dryly reminded him, feeling a bit annoyed that he was still hung up on going to the territory when it was impossible. He opened his mouth to protest, but I held my hand up and shut him down with a blunt, but honest retort of, "I already told you once, I'm not going to do something foolish and reckless only to get hunted down and killed by bad Frank." I squared my shoulder and firmly told him, "I made my choice and it's Shaw so you need to respect that and leave." Shooing him off with a wave of my hand, I added in, "Get on back over to your side of the Tug before somebody spots you and shoots you dead."

"I'll go, but I ain't gonna stay gone for long. Not when yer havin' my baby come winter."

Of course, he'd say that. I just shook my head and went back to picking tomatoes as his shadow grew distant due to him turning around and leaving.

God, I wanted to cry and scream since I felt so torn and frustrated, but I knew that I had to keep myself together. I couldn't break down; it wouldn't be healthy for me or my baby right now. Since I already had rough pregnancies, I needed to keep myself as calm as I could so that I'd be in prime health and wouldn't bring any harm to my unborn child. My unborn child that I was positive without a doubt belonged to Tolbert McCoy and not my husband, Shaw Eldridge.

 **Tolbert POV:**

"I'll go, but I ain't gonna stay gone for long. Not when yer havin' my baby come winter." I told Jessa 'fore turnin' my back on her an' walkin' off.

I didn't wanna leave, but only did so cause she wanted me to. Told me to. It killed me t'walk 'way from her, but she didn't want me no mores so what else could I do? I could stand 'round beggin' an' pleadin' til I turned blue in the face, but she was a stubborn woman an' weren't changin' her mind. She made that clear, she was stickin' wit' the ill-minded choice she made. Marriage t'Shaw, the shifty Vance Bastard.

After unhitchin' my horse from the fence post an' mountin' it, I dared look up an' ov'r at Jessa for a final time. Tho she looked heavily in her pregnancy; she had a sense o'peace 'round her as she harvested her garden. Her garden which was huge an' full bloomed. A smile tugged at the corner o'my mouth as I watched her pick maters like a seasoned farmer. Reckon all 'em times harvestin' poppy's fields wit' me gave her a keen sense o'farmin'.

I loved her, I truly did, but I couldn't handle her harsh words an' rejection no mores. Goddamnit, if she wasn't pregnant, I'd prolly fight her harder, but she was an' I couldn't keep fightin' her cause I couldn't risk her gettin' stressed an' harmin' our baby cause o'me an' my temper. I couldn't be the reason her heart broke over 'nother baby.

Takin' a deep breath, I turned Eldorado 'round an' road off down the road that's take me back t'the river; back t'Kentucky.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I must say that I've been enjoying my promotion these last few weeks. It felt great to be trusted with the security of the lumber mill, even if I was partnered up with Uncle Jim. In fact, hanging around with my crochety mountain man uncle day in and day out had its perks. Those being that I found out all of the family gossip quicker than I should've and I was able to talk and vent 'bout shit. By shit I mean my urge to hunt down Tolbert fuckin' McCoy and shoot him for runnin' his mouth and claimin' my boy's his. Yea, apparently that rumor's running rampid all over the Tug with wildfire. It wasn't bad enough that he told me that bullshit when he kidnapped me, but now he's spreading his lies all over the region. Fuckin' ginger dickhead from hell. God, I hate that man. Only my Uncle Jim understand how much my hatred runs for him tho.

He understands and approves of it, unlike some other's that want me to take a step back and keep a level head on my shoulders.

We were slowly walking 'round the hillside, careful not to fall and roll down it, with our rifles slung over our shoulders. The September weather was pleasant today, even tho a slight breeze was in the air. Our coats lightly flapped in the breeze as he asked me, "So, few more months t'go then?" Uncle Jim asked, pride in his gruff voice, as he referred to my wife's pregnancy.

"Yep. Endor should be here come December. Late December id my math's right."

"Endor. Boy, still can't believe you're namin' him that." My uncle chuckled. Nudgin' my shoulder with his, he asked, "So, has Jessa come up wit' a middle name yet?"

"Yea." I nodded before stating the name of, "John."

"John?" Uncle Jim parroted in a taken aback way.

"Yep." I opened my tongue as we continued to slowly walk across the hillside, keepin' an eye out for any signs of potential danger whether that be from a McCoy, a mountain lion, or a tree fallin' before it's been cleanly sawed thru.

"Endor John's got a ring to it, if I must say so myself."

Shrugging, I gave him the simply explanation my wife had given me the other night when she told me her name choice. "Well, we'll be namin' Johnse and Roseanna the god-parents so reckon it's fittin' we honor him by givin' our son a form of his name."

"Jessa's a good an' bright woman. Honorin' our family like that's a good thing; glad she thought of it."

"Yea, I got lucky when I took her as my wife." I smiled widely from ear to ear. God, after everything we've been thru, I'm so glad I was finally able to marry her; make her mine.

"Oh, ya sure did, son." Jim patted me on the back. Removing his hand from my back, he went on to tell me in a knowing way, "Ya sure did, since it's hard t'find somebody to put up wit' hard and hateful men like us let alone love us."

"I'm not a hateful person, Jim. I'm actually quite pleasant." I scoffed, causing my uncle to shake his head and let out an amused chuckle.

"Yea, and I'm Santa Clause." He sarcastically told me before letting out around loud chuckle. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. Well, he sure did have a belly that wiggled like jelly, just like Santa Clause did so… After composin' himself, he went on to seriously ask, "Ya gonna be goin' t'family dinner on Sunday?"

"Yea, I'll be at dinner in a couple of days." I answered my uncle. The only reason I was subjecting my family to the large Sunday meal at the main Hatfield house every weekend for the last month was so that I could wiggle my way into the good graces of Devil Anse. So far, he seemed to respect me a bit more then he used to. Eh, at least that's the impression I got from the cold patriarch.

"Good." Jim nodded before adding in, "Y'know, the family's been enjoyin' havin' ya 'round."

"Well, since I've gonna have a house full of kids it's time for me to get closer to the family. Especially with how much Tolbert seems to have it out for me."

Tilting his head at me, Uncle Jim advised in a wise way, "Boy, ya need'a put that dog down already."

"I know, Jim, and I really want to believe me I do, but I don't want to stir the pot while Jessa's so far 'long in her pregnancy." I told my uncle, needing him to understand that I wasn't scared t hunt down my enemy, just cautious since I feared for the health of my wife and unborn son.

"I understand, son." Jim nodded; sympathy evident in his drawlin' gruff tone. "Ya don't wanna risk another miscarriage, one caused by stress of worryin' 'bout your safety this time instead." My uncle stated my deepest worry, one I didn't have to voice up since he knew me so well that he could just pick up on it.

"Yea." I nodded before my honey eyes got hard and I swore, "But mark my words once Endor's born that McCoy fucker's free game and I'm gonna hunt him down."

"Good t'hear, Shaw." Uncle Jim grinned, givin' me a quick shoulder pat of approval. Smirking, he went on to tell me in a prophetic kind of way, "World'll be a better place once Tolbert McCoy's dead an' gone; your new boy'll be better off in life wit'out that dark cloud o'McCoy loomin' and lurkin' ov'r him too."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I usually do 4 scenes per chapter, but I think this one only needs 3 scenes. An extra scene'll just weight down what I want to portray, so hope you guys don't mind that this update is a bit shorter than usual.**

 **Sound off on how you feel about the chapter. Anyways, next time our favorite shrew's gonna confront her sister-in-law at the grocery store…**


	101. Shakedown

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Shakedown**

 **Nancy POV:**

I was in my last stage of pregnancy (third trimester's what Doc called it) an' I was a bit huge, but it didn't stop me from travelin' t'visit my Aunt Betty or to go to the grocery store. Truth be told, I couldn't wait t'drop my baby later this fall an' slim down back to my slender pre-pregnancy figure. I didn't like bein' fat, even if it was for a good cause.

Today I was in town shoppin' for a few items. Mostly some food items along wit' some things t'make baby clothes and blankets wit'. I had my basket filled wit' food an' just needed to get the clerk to fetch me some material an' other sewin' notions which is why I had waddled my fat ass to the counter. My sister-in-law, Allie, was there watchin' in nervous anticipation as the clerk rang up her order. Poor thing, she was livin' in shambles cause her husband refused t'divorce her an' send her ov'r to Abel an' mine's house.

But, on he other hand, Cap Hatfield was disowned for bein' a Hatfield defiler even tho he was Devil Anse's son. Squirrel had told Jefferson who'd told me that Cap's been playin' hand after hand day after day at the card tables of Pikeville's saloon to earn money. Most likely he was losin' more then he was winnin'. Like I said before, poor Allie an' her chil'ren (my niece an' nephew) were starvin' all cause of a Hatfield's pride.

I had a proposition for her, one I wanted t'seek her out t'give, but wit' her bein' in the store the same time I was, well, it seemed like the perfect time to spring my offer on her. Right as the clerk had given my sister-in-law her total, causin' her to fret an' ask him to switch out the Folgers for a lower priced (but shitty tastin') coffee, I made my presence known by sweetly speakin' up wit', "Don't listen to my sister-in-law. Keep the coffee an' add her total onto my bill."

"Yes, Mrs. Freeland." The clerk nodded his head as I placed my basket onto the counter.

"Thank you, Nancy." Allie gratefully told me, takin' her basket off the counter and loopin' it into the crook of her arm.

"No need to thank me none. We're sisters after all." I smiled at her before turnin' to the clerk an' tellin' him, "I need 2-yards of green fabric, 2-yards of blue fabric, 2-yards of plaid fabric, thread, a pack of sewin' needles, some yarn, an' knittin' needles."

"I'll get them from the back room, ma'am." The clerk told me before takin' off to get my supplies.

Turnin' to my sister-in-law, I gave her a concerned smile and told her, "I've heard some tell that money's tight at your house. I've got a solution to your money problems, if you're interested."

Her ears perked up and she asked, "What is it?"

Good, now that I've got her attention I can give her my offer. My offer's that too good t'be turned down. With a sympathetic look, I placed a hand on her shoulder and told her, "I've talked to my cousin Squirrel, who works at Adam's General Store over in Pikeville, an' he's assured me that he can secure your husband a job wit' his boss."

Her brows knitted together as she asked, "What's the catch?"

"No catch, other then McCoys like to help Hatfield defilers." I told her before quickly addin' in, "And I'm sure that I can convince Uncle Rand'l to let him help wit' the harvest, as long as your husband confirms for all that he is in fact a Hatfield defiler."

Allie shook her head and sighed, "I can't ask Cap to do that. He'd never betray his father; his family like that."

"Even tho they betrayed him; threw him out to the wolves per say?" I asked wit' a quirked brow.

"He's loyal to the Hatfield name despite what happened between him and his family."

"You're husband's a fool, Allie. Don't be a fool, if it comes down to starvin' an' feedin' your chil'ren," I told her, driftin' my eyes over the blonde lil boy hidin' behind her skirts and the baby restin' in a fabric wrap 'round sling, pressed 'gainst her chest. Placin' my eyes back onto her, I finished my sentence wit', "I hope you come t'me an' your brother for help." Rufflin' my nephew's hair, I told her, "Despite what you've might've heard 'bout McCoys family's mighty important t'us. You're 'part of that whether ya like it or not cause I'm married to your brother."

"Thank you for the offer of help, but I regretfully have to decline." She told me before snatchin' her boy's hand and walkin' off.

"Don't think you owe loyalty to a man that locked ya up in a barn for days, father-in-law or not." I called out to Allie, causin' her to falter in her steps, as she got closer to the door.

She didn't say nothin' back to me tho, just took a deep breath an' scurried outta the store. I take it she was still upset 'bout bein' locked up in a barn for only god knows how long. Can't say I blame her. I reckon I'd be shaken up 'bout bein' held prisoner too if it happened t'me. Poor Allie, if she doesn't leave 'em Hatfield lands she's gonna be one sorrowful an' miserable girl.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

It was my day off, which is why I was lurkin' in the back ally of the Pikeville Saloon in order t'enter it. I very well couldn't enter the front door since it'd draw suspicion, especially since I was here to meet with Bad Frank. I walked into the backdoor an' thru the kitchen til I reached the awnin' that led to the back of the bar. I saw Bad Frank sittin' at the bar wit' a whore by his side. I snapped my fingers, makin' the barkeep look my way. I pointed to Bad Frank and motioned for the man to get the ex-Pinkerton's attention.

The barkeep just nodded his head before sayin' somethin' to Bad Frank and pointin' to me. Bad Frank looked at me and nodded. Risin' from his stool, he told the whore he was with, "I gotta talk some business. Go on, find some work.", before limpin' his way over to me. "Well, Shaw, didn't think you'd be one for lurkin' in the shadows." Frank chuckled as he stopped right in front of me.

"Yea, well, wit' Cap Hatfield playin' card shark to make end's meet I got no choice, but to lurk in the shadows." I told my business associate while pointin' out my cousin, who was sittin' at a poker table full of rough lookin' customers.

"Ah, take it you don't want him spottin' ya."

"No, not really."

"What's he to you?" Bad Frank asked as he studied Cap, who was bitin' his lip while lookin' at his hand of cards.

"Nothin' much, just a cousin of my dad's." I truthfully answered my business associate. Before he could utter a word, I quickly added in, "Might I add that I don't particularly care for the one-eyed piss ant or his bitch of a wife."

"Hmm, I sense some bad blood 'tween ya."

"No more then what'cha have for the Hatfield cause of your limp."

Bad Frank shook his head and lightly chuckled, "You're a ruthless cunnin' prick, I'll give ya that."

"I'll take it." I chuckled. "Now, I know we don't like Cap Hatfield, but don't kill the asshole. Beat him, rob him, do whatever, but don't kill him. It won't do no good, Devil Anse disowned him for takin' his traitor wife's side over the family." I told the ex-Pinkerton since I didn't want him killing somebody that didn't deserve it. I know Cap's irritating, but he doesn't deserve to be murdered cause he's Devil Anse's son.

"What'd she do that deems her a traitor?" Bad Frank asked with a curious look on his face.

"Almost got me and Johnse killed, least that how Devil Anse sees it." I dryly answered the man, causing him to just nod his head. "In all honesty, I had the situation under control. Got my hand on a loaded gun, had Tolbert McCoy in a chokehold wit' a pistol to his head, and was 'bout to walk way with my life when the Hatfields showed up with a 'rescue' party." I darkly chuckled before sighing, "Too bad they showed up, they stopped me from killin' that bastard that's always sniffin' 'round my woman."

"Take it ya don't like this Tolbert McCoy very much."

"Nope." I popped my tongue. "He's actually the reason why I wanted to meet with you. See, he owed me some money from a sue I legally won and he's yet to repay it."

"How much money?" Frank asked in a tone that was strictly business.

"Shit if I remember, but I want ya to scare him shitless so that they'll give me every penny he's got to his goddamned name."

"And what's in it for me?" He asked as his way to negotiate payment with me.

"Well, Frank, we'll half the money of course." I told him since I'm pretty sure Tolbert's got morethen enough money for us to split. Man lives at home and only sees a whore every now and then, so I reckon he's just stashin' all of his whiskey profits away for a rainy day.

"I like you. You're a man after my own heart." The ex-Pinkerton grinned.

"Yes, well you know what they say, money talks and bullshit walks."

"I'll get'cha your money and put the fear of god into your problem McCoy."

I nodded before going into a lengthy confession of, "Believe it or not, I could careless 'bout the other McCoys. My stepfather was friends with Randall, the head of 'em, so I was raised 'round them til I was 12; then my real daddy showed up and took me with him. Only one I hate's Tolbert, but reckon it's been in the works since he tried to kill me once over a card game and now, he's been lustin' after my wife ever since I've made my intentions known 'bout her." , as I leaned 'gainst the awnin' I was standin' in.

"You've got no loyalty do ya, Mr. Eldridge?"

I honestly answered the man's question with, "Mr. Phillips, the only loyalty I've got's to my wife and chil'ren."

"Noted." The weasel-faced man nodded.

"If you're lucky you might even be able to find Tolbert McCoy upstairs. He's the redhead known to visit a blonde whore named Misty from time to time." I told Bad Frank, earning me another nod from him. "I'm gonna go, but just bring my money to the house once your job's done." I stated before leaving Bad Frank all alone in the awning that separated the back hallway from the bar.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I had walked out of Misty's door an' started down the hall towards the large balcony only for the blonde whore t'follow behind me, beggin' that I give her a chance t'be more then what she was (a whore I paid for when I needed a quick fuck for stress release). Spinnin' fast on my heel, I gave her a hard look an' barked, "Stop pesterin' me t'be my woman. Yer nev'r gonna be that, ev'r, Misty. Yer my whore an' I pay ya good, so be grateful for that."

"But I don't have t'be just yer whore. If given the chance, I'd be able t'make you happy an' maybe even help ya forget-" She began only for me to gruffly roar, "Don't ya dare even think 'bout speakin' 'bout who I think yer gonna speak 'bout!" My eyes narrowed darkly at her as I seethed, "My love life's none of yer business, whore. If ya try t'make it so 'gain I won't think twice 'bout gettin' ya fired for meddlin' in customers' private lives."

Misty had tears brimmin' her eyes as she gulped nervously. I didn't say nothin' more t'her, just spun on my heel an' stormed off down the hall

"Tolbert McCoy?" Bad Frank asked me from his spot leanin' by the balcony post a few feet from the stairway.

Stoppin' an' lookin' at him, I asked, "What'd ya want wit' me?"

"My employer, Mr. Eldridge, says ya owe him a large sum of money; I'm here to collect it." He answered me with a slick smirk on his face. Goddamnit, that Vance Bastard would sick crazy Bad Frank on me for his money.

"I don't got the money. I'm a shiner not a millionaire." I shot back at him, givin' him a narrow look so he'd know I wasn't in the mood for his horse shit.

"I don't believe ya, Tolbert. Not one bit an' you're gonna come back here in an hour wit' all the money to your name." He pulled out a gun, cocked it, an' pointed it at my head. "Or else I'll blow your shit for nothin' brains out." Bad Frank threatened me, thinkin' that he'd scare me into givin' him my money to hand ov'r to that Vance Bastard that was a bigger pain in my ass then a goddamned hemorrhoid.

"Don't threaten me, ya bounty hunter trash." I ordered the man while knockin' the gun out of my face wit' a swift wave of my hand. "I've got a bad temper an' ya don't want it aimed at'cha." I warned the weasel of a man as a way t'get him to leave me the hell alone.

But he didn't leave me 'lone. Instead, he holstered his pistol, grabbed me by the collar o'my shirt, an' pushed me ov'r the edge of the balcony. What the fuck?! This man's not crazy, he's fuckin' insane! He's gonna toss me ov'r a balcony…Jesus… I held onto the balcony rail wit' a white-knuckle an' iron grip so that I wouldn't fall. I was already halfway bent ov'r the rail an' the entire saloon was dead silent, waitin' t'see if I was thrown to my death or not by Bad Frank.

"Now, Tolbert McCoy, you're gonna bring me all the money ya have in one hour. Say no 'gain and I'll let go of ya; we'll see if you'll sprout wings and fly or crash down to your death."

"I'll get'cha the money, just don't kill me." I stammered as I felt all the blood rushin' t'my head. Oh god, I wasn't ready to die yet. If I had'a pay up t'stay alive then so be it.

"Now, see, that wasn't so hard now was it, Tolbert." Bad Frank chuckled like a mad man as he pulled me away from the balcony, settin' me to stand up on my feet. Lettin' go o'my shirt, he shoved my chest an' ordered, "Now, go and get me that money for my client."

Oh, I'm goin'. I'm goin'. I ran off downstairs so fast you'd think my ass was on fire. Hell, I only had an hour to get my money an' bring it back to the insane Pinkerton, so I had'a get a move on.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

I couldn't help, but snicker as Tolbert ran past me wit' the fear of god in his eyes. I'm sure he shit his pants too when Phillips was holdin' him ov'r the balcony. I don't know what went on 'tween them, but it's a shame that the Pinkerton didn't send the McCoy fallin' to his death. Would've been one less McCoy to worry 'bout.

"'Nother hand?" The fat man actin' as the dealer asked while shufflin' the deck of cards in his hands.

"Like to, but can't. Need'a head on home to the wife." I told the man while the other men at the table answered with simple head nods, a 'Sure', and a 'Yea'.

"Too bad, would've liked t'win more of your money." The lanky man on my right chuckled.

Yea, that's the main reason why I was headin' home. I only had 50 cents left of the $5 I came in with an' I didn't want to go broke. Goin' home wit' 50 cents is better then goin' home empty handed. Unfortunately, I had big plans on doublin' or triplin' my $5, but my opponents had better hands then me an' that wasn't the case. I was on a bad losin' streak that I couldn't keep goin'.

"Comin' back same time 'morrow, Cap?" Buster, the man to my left, asked me as I rose from the table.

"Yep." I popped my tongue 'fore walkin' 'way from the poker table.

After walkin' out of the saloon's double swingin' doors, I walked down the porch past a couple of whores that were gigglin' an' smokin' an' over to the hitch post my horse was on. As I unhitched Badger I heard a bootstep followed by a draggin' sound, causin' me to look up at the saloon only to see Mr. Bad Frank Phillips walkin' out and down the steps.

"Ain't ya out of your territory, Hatfield?" The one-time Pinkerton asked in a tauntin' tone.

"Tug's my territory, Phillips." I coldly answered back. Hell, who does his crippled ass think he is to suggest I shouldn't be at the saloon.

"Thought all ya Hatfields stuck t'gether over in West Virginia. Reckon I was wrong." Bad Frank chuckled as he came to a stop right next t'me. Givin' me a dark, but serious look, he told me, "Ya know I hate Hatfields for my limp. It's your kin an' land claim that caused it."

"Phillips, if you're callin' me out to a duel or fight just say so or else leave me be so I can get on home."

"Your wife know you're hustlin' McCoy friends an' kin outta their money or she think you've got a real job?"

"If ya know what's good for ya, Phillips, you won't talk 'bout my wife no more."

"Heard you're whipped by the Missus, Cap Hatfield. Take it I heard true."

"Insult me an' my wife 'gain and-" I began to threaten the man only to be pinned 'gainst the hitch-post by the crippled weasel-faced man, who was holdin' a freshly sharpened bowie knife 'gainst my throat.

"Watch your words, young Hatfield, I've sliced throats of men for their insults plenty in my imtempered youth out West an' I won't think twice 'bout doin' it t'ya." Bad Frank told me, causin' me to try an' push him off of me. Even tho he was crippled an' lanky, he had some strength t'him and held me still 'gainst the post I was pinned to. "If you don't want no problems, I advise you empty your pockets and leave these parts."

"I don't got no money."

"Too bad, with how you strut 'roud you act like you shit gold." The weasel sarcastically chuckled 'fore pullin' me 'way from the post an' tossin' me to the ground. He kicked me in the gut and shrugged, "Guess I'll leave ya be, least til you've got 'nough money worth takin'." He started to limp towards the porch of the saloon, but stopped an' turned 'round as I stood up. "I live in this here saloon, so if you want to keep gamblin' here you're gonna have to pay up or take your chances at whether or not I'll put a bullet in your skull for how your family wronged me." He told me as I walked over to my horse and mounted it.

"I think I'll take my chances. 'Sides, I'm a pretty good shot, ya know." I told him while grabbin' Badger's reigns.

"Not as good as me; I can guarantee that." Phillips smugly told me 'fore limpin' back up the porch an' thru the saloon doors.

Sam's Hill, now I gotta watch my back not just for blood thirst McCoys, but for Bad Frank Phillips too while I'm at the saloon. Hell…nothin' 'bout my life can be easy right now, can it?

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I didn't need any tea or ginger candies, but Shaw insisted I was gonna need them and went out this afternoon to get them. I thought it was odd that he was going to the store when my supply was fully stocked, but I wasn't going to argue and fight with him about it. If he wanted to go buy me more stuff then so be it. I mean I wasn't going to work myself up over it and make myself sick. I was already feeling drained from my pregnancy, I didn't need anything else adding to my crappy disposition.

I was resting on the sofa, a wet cloth on my head in a vain attempt to ward off a migraine I felt coming on, whenever Shaw walked into the house. "You sick?" He asked as he hung up his hat, coat, and gun belt.

"No, I'm cooling down from running a marathon. Of course, I'm sick, why else would I have a rag on my head for." I snapped at my husband as I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"Kids nappin'?" He asked as he made his way into the main room.

"Yea and your sister's out back plucking a chicken for dinner." I told him as he walked by me and into the kitchen with a small brown paper bag in his hand.

"You want me to put on some tea for ya? Might make you feel better."

"Sure, go ahead." I told him, causing Shaw to silently grab the kettle and fill it up with water.

After placing the tea kettle on the stove and firing up said stove, he took a seat in the main room in his favorite chair (which was by the sofa). "When did ya get sick, babe?" Shaw asked with concern heavy in his deep timbre.

"Shortly after you left."

"Oh…" He sighed. "Sorry I wasn't here to make you tea and help ya out."

"Don't be, Shaw. It's not your fault I'm sick."

"Well, it kinda is since you're pregnant, but I get what ya mean." Actually, if he really knew who knocked me up, he'd have a cow. No, I take that back, he'd shit a fucking brick and then go shoot Tolbert right 'tween the eyes for some kind of sick revenge and retaliation. "I know I don't have to feel bad that you're sick or try and help you, but I do. I just want to be useful to ya while you're miserably carryin' my child." Shaw told me in a very soft, but solid tone as he looked at me.

Suddenly, a loud knocked sounded at the door. Oh god, it was so loud that it made the migraine that was looming in my head come front and center. My head started to pound and echo the knock at the door. "Go get the door before my head falls off." I told my husband thru gritted teeth as my hands started to shake from the pain I was feeling from my now unbearable migraine.

"Take some deep breaths and try to calm down, it might help you relax." Shaw suggested while standing up from his chair.

"Just go get the damn door." I snarled as my head was pounding as if it was being beaten in with a hammer.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." Shaw assured me before running over to the door.

I had no idea who was at the door since Shaw didn't invite them in, but shooed them out onto the porch with the quick remark of, "Outside, my wife's got a migraine."

Shaw wasn't gone that long, only a couple of minutes. By time he walked back into the house the tea kettle was whistling loudly on the stove. "I'll get'cha your tea, honey. Just try to relax." Shaw told me, shutting the front door before rushing across the room and into the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" I asked my husband as the whistling in the kitchen died down, signaling that Shaw had taken the kettle off the stove.

As Shaw grabbed the teacup from the cupboard and filled it up, he answered me with, "Oh, nobody too important. Just somebody droppin' off the money Tolbert owes me from that sue."

"What? He sent a courier over with your money?" I asked a bit skeptically since I knew Tolbert pretty well and knew that he had no intention of ever paying my husband the money that he owed him and if he did repay him he'd do it in person, not send some delivery boy.

"Yep. Apparently, he did." Shaw told me a bit too nonchalantly as he brought me over my tea. "Paid me $431 too." My husband bragged as he set the steaming teacup down on the coffee table with a small clinking thud.

What? No way in hell did Tolbert willingly give Shaw that much money. I had a feeling that Shaw sent somebody (*cough* Bad Frank *couch*) to do a shakedown on him for the money. I was in too much pain to call out my husband on his bullshit so I just nodded and said, "Oh, okay.", while reaching over and grabbing my cup of tea. "That's good." I added in for good measure before taking a sip of my tea.

"The money'll be a big god send once the feud really gets goin'." Shaw assured me, wanting me to know that we wouldn't be poor while hiding out from the McCoys. I remember learning in history class that the Hatfields went high and deep into the mountains and had to rely on loyal shopkeepers and postal workers to get them supplies. At least, according to my husband, we'll have enough money to support our family with while we're high up in the mountains for years.

I didn't say a word, just nodded and continued to sip on my tea.

"Mama! Mama, I done my nappy-time!" Silas' little voice loudly sounded out from upstairs, causing me to wince since my head hurt.

"I'll get him; tell him he has to be quiet cause your head hurts." Shaw told me before getting up from his chair and heading upstairs to fetch our son. No doubt he'd be waking our daughter up too in order to save himself another trip upstairs.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, isn't Nancy a sly little shrew? Oh boy, so Shaw's a snake that's got a business relationship with Bad Frank. Anybody surprised by that or no? Poor Tolbert, now he's broke. Yikes, Cap needs to watch his back, doesn't he?**

 **Next up is Sunday dinner with both families (Hatfields & McCoys). **


	102. Sunday Dinner, Sept 1881

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **This is a long chapter, reckon it makes up for the last one being a bit short. LOL.**

* * *

 **Sunday Dinner, Sept. 1881**

 **Tolbert POV:**

Sittin' thru one of Reverend Garrett's sermon's today felt like a long an' strenuous task. It seemed like what he was preachin' went in one ear an' out the other. Wasn't that I weren't payin' attention, it's just after bein' nearly killed an' robbed by Bad Frank on that Vance Bastard's orders it was hard t'go by blind faith an' believe that the lord shall reward me for my faithfulness by givin' me the desires of thy heart. Hmm, if my faith as a believer was repaid, I'd be wit' Jessa raisin' a family right now, not sittin' at the end of a pew wit' my brother Bud sandwiched 'tween me an' Pharmer in a drafty church. Hell, I hated watchin' Calvin sittin' up in the front pew wit' the preacher's daughter, lookin' like a cute couple. Made me sick. Weren't fair that Calvin, who's too chicken t'even approach the Reverend 'bout marryin' his daughter, was able t'be wit' his girl while I had to miserably watch mine from a distance. Hell, ev'thin' weren't fair an' I was sick of it.

I was also so sick of the looks I seemed t'get both in an' outside of church from all the gossipin' old hags (church ladies). Hell, I knew what they were thinkin' considerin' I overheard their jaws flappin' wit' gossip 'bout me one too many times t'count an' I couldn't stand it. I hated how I was either pitied, mocked, or laughed 'bout cause I was 'head ov'r heels' for a woman that had turned her back on me; betrayed me. It pissed me off how these church ladies, who once smiled at Jessa an' treated her nicely years 'go, can now talk 'bout her like she's a horrible creature an' then whisper behind my back 'bout how I'm so stupid t'be hung up on her. Who're these old hags t'deem who I should an' shouldn't wrap my mind 'round.

They don't even know the half of what's goin' on cause if they did, well I bet they'd think twice 'bout gossipin' 'bout it.

I swear, I once liked goin' t'church, but now I didn't. I knew that my faith was important ('specially since poppy's so devout an' raised us t'be such too), but right now sittin' in a one-room buildin' listenin' to somethin' that wasn't bringin' me any peace o'mind wasn't high on my priority list.

"Tolbert, are ya driftin' off?" Bud asked me in a whisper.

"No, Bud, I'm listenin' to the Reverend." I dryly told my brother as I boredly stared straight 'headat the pulpit.

"Don't look like it, tho." Bud told me, makin' my chest tighten in annoyance.

"Yea, looks more like yer stuck in yer own head." Pharmer added in, causin' my temper to flare up. Goddamnit, why did they care whether I was payin' attention to the preacher or not anyhow? I was sittin' in the pew wit' em, wasn't that good 'nough?

"Shut up, ya'll." I barked at my younger brothers. I just shook my head an' rolled my eyes 'fore placin' my attention on the sermon Reverend Garrett was givin'.

"Now, the lord wants all his faithful chil'ren t'be happy. States of melancholy and depression are not meant for the righteous. We are meant to walk thru the valley of the shadows of death, not make camp in it." The reverend preached in a loud booming voice. He raised his hand in the air and pointed to all of us in the pews while declarin', "The lord wants us to be happy, tho we go thru hardships at times. Pray and believe with all your heart for your desires and our savior the lord god shall grant them unto you." Reverend Garret put his hand down and grabbed the side of his wooden pulpit. "Within reason, we shall get the joys and wonders we seek and live our lives in the glory of god til he finds it prudent to bring us home to the promise land to be with him."

Mhm, this bullshit sermon's doin' nothin', but makin' me irritated state worse. Goddamn, all the church ladies singin' an' shoutin' their halleluhs, praise the lords, and amens are gratin' on my nerves too. So much so that I gotta get outta here, gotta get some fresh air so that I can breathe.

* * *

"Why did ya step outta Sunday meetin' this mornin' for, Tolbert?" Ma asked me as she sat at the table, makin' pastry dough, while I was across from her, settin' up the cast-iron grinder on the edge of the table.

Ma wanted to make a nut roll today so I was stuck helpin' her grind up the nuts. It's somethin' that I've been helpin' her wit' ever since I was a boy. Nut grindin' time always seemed t'be when we talked an' spent one on one time together as mother an' son. I think she wanted t'have a serious talk wit' me this afternoon 'bout my life; where it's goin', an' that's why she really wanted t'make the nut roll.

Goddamnit, last time I grinded nuts for a nut roll was when I was still livin' wit' Jessa. Silas was a few months old an' Jessa wanted to try out the recipe she learnt from my ma so I'd went out an' bought her a grinder from Adam's store; set it up for her an' grinded a good pound or so of nuts for her (that I bought from the general store too since we didn't have a walnut tree on our land). That small memory was one I cherished. It proved that there was a time that I'd been a happy family man. In hindsight, I could've been more aware o'my family instead o'takin' 'em for granted.

"Just needed some fresh air, mama." I told her, checkin' the grinder t'make sure that it was securely tightened on the table since I didn't feel like it fallin' off when I was in the middle of workin' it. That happened t'me once when I was younger. Sent the nuts flyin' all ov'r.

"I sense it's more than that." Of course, she did. Hell, only problem wit' bein' my ma's fav'rite was that she was more aware o'my feelin's verses my siblin's. Even tho I was the second oldest, I was her baby an' she always had a keen sense on what was botherin' me or how t'approach me 'bout somethin'. Shakin' her head, she placed some more flour on the dough she was beginnin' to knead, and sighed knowin'ly, "Oh, sweetheart, the reverend's words got to ya, et 'way at ya cause you can't have your heart's desire."

"Ma…" I warned her as I started t'grind the walnuts for the nut roll she wanted t'make for today's desert.

"Son, please, let go of your feelin's for her." She pleaded wit' me, causin' me to just shake my head as I placed some more nuts into the grinder. Givin' me a knowin' look that only a mother can have, she warned me, "If ya don't you'll only get hurt."

"Mama, it's not that simple. I can't just stop lovin' her." I firmly told my mama. Ma didn't say a word, just let out a disappointed huff of a sigh. Crushed nuts flowed outta the grinder an' into the bowl under it as I admitted t'my mother, "Hell, if I'm t'be honest I fell in love wit' her the moment I found her."

"Ya can't be wit' her." Mama shook her head as she kneaded the pastry dough. Givin' me a pointed look, she explained why bein' wit' Jessa was impossible wit' the remark of, "She's married to a Hatfield, even if she left 'im your poppy'd nev'r let'cha bring her home. No, not with how she left ya for a fool; turned her back on our family's good will too."

I paused in crankin' the grinder's handle an' looked at my ma. I felt the need t'defend Jessa so that's what I did. My velvet timbre was firm an' full of resolve as I told my ma, "But she did that cause she was afraid for her son's safety. Goddamnit, ma, she made a deal wit' that Vance Bastard to keep me safe. She left me so that I'd be safe; that her son wouldn't draw too much attention as he grew up wit'out any of our family features." Shakin' my head, I honestly sighed wit' emotion seepin' in my words, "I can't hate her for that."

"Well, then ya need to lie t'yourself and pretend that ya hate her or else you'll get put in an early grave." My ma advised me while flippin' ov'r the pastry dough an' sprinklin' it wit' a small dustin' of flour.

"Ma-" I began only to be cut off wit' her blunt words of, "You'll be shot down dead like a dog for sniffin' 'round what's viewed as 'nother man's wife." She kneaded the pastry dough wit' harshin' movements as she told me, "I don't want that fate for ya, son, so please find 'nother to push our feelin's an' affections on."

I placed some more nuts into the grinder an' began t'crank the handle 'gain all while givin' my ma the veiled advice of, "Ma, if ya want me t'keep grindin' these nuts for yer nut roll stop lecturin' me 'bout my feelin's for Jessa."

"Very well, Tolbert. I'll keep my words of wisdom to myself." She conceded wit' a nod of her head. I knew by the hollow look in her eyes that she didn't wanna keep her quiet, but was only doin' so cause she needed my help wit' grindin' nuts.

"Mama, corn's shucked." Alifair announced as she walked thru the back door and into the kitchen.

"Good, Alifair, then ya can start on the cornbread." Ma told my sister as she walked ov'r to the counter.

My sister looked at me, but didn't say a word, 'fore settin' her bowl of corn onto the counter. I could tell that she had somethin' on her mind, but was bitin' her tongue off cause she didn't want me yellin' at her. As I cranked the grinder, grindin' up the nuts for my ma's nut roll (which was a family recipe passed down from her gran'ma), I watched Alifair cut corn cobbs wit' rigid movements.

After a while her sourness got t'me an' I just blurted out the question of, "What's buggin' ya, Alifair?"

"Nothin' that concerns ya, Tolbert." My sister told me, tryin' to wave off my concerns.

Shakin' my head, I firmly told her, "I think it concerns me when yer actin' offish as soon as ya come in 'ere an' see me helpin' ma grind nuts. Takin' some nuts outta the large bowl they were in an' placin' them into the grinder, I asked in a no-nonsense tone, "Now, what is it?"

Mama's eyes darted 'tween me and my sister as she waited on baited breath to see how things would unfold 'tween us. I think she was 'fraid that an all-out screamin' match would break out 'tween me an' my sister cause of my nasty temper. I think she also had an idea of what Alifair was gonna broach topic wise too.

Hell, even I think I knew what Alifair was gonna confront me wit'. Jessa…

Alifair put the knife she was cuttin' corn wit' an' turned 'round to face me. Foldin' her arms ov'r her chest, she sighed and shook her head 'fore tellin' me, "My friend, Holly, seems to think your mighty handsome. She's nice an' from a good family, the Coleman's who're on friendly terms with poppy, but ya snapped at her; told her t'leave ya alone when she tried talkin' to you after church." Oh hell, that ugly pig-faced girl would be her friend. Great…just great… I just rolled my eyes at my sister, which only prompted her to add onto her previous remark wit', "She's upset and doesn't know what she did wrong; when I told her you're still not over your ex-wife she cried an' said that it wasn't fair that your mind's on somebody that's married and expectin' to somebody on the other side of the Tug."

"What? So now yer tellin' me all this to what, try an' guilt me into courtin' yer stupid lil friend so I'll forget all 'bout Jessa? Hmm…" I asked my sister in a tight and sarcastic tone. Irritation an' annoyance was seepin' from my words as I cut my stormy eyes angrily at my sister. "It ain't gonna work, Alifair. Try an' ya want, but I ain't gonna court no friend o'yers. 'Specially one that looks like a pig."

"Tolbert John McCoy, don't be cruel like that." Ma chastised me; her eyes narrowed in disappointment.

"You're so mean, Tolbert. So much so that you'll gonna end up 'lone." Alifair declared 'fore gin' back t'cuttin' corn off of the cobb.

"Eh, I can always pay a whore for some company." I shrugged, playin' off my sister's remark as if it didn't hurt even when it did. Hell, I didn't wanna be alone. Don't think anybody really does. Thing is, if I can't be wit' Jessa then I don't wanna settle down. All I need's a whore for some stress relief, that's it. Reckon I can't force myself t'love an' care for somebody when the feelin's just ain't there.

"Tolbert, what your mouth." Ma scolded me while givin' me a quick smack upside the head.

"Sorry, ma. I won't talk like that 'round ya no mores."

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

Even tho it was well into September, the chill in the air was bitin'. All of the kids had their coats on as they ran around in the yard, laughin' and playing. Hell, us men were bundled in her jackets too as we were clustered on the porch, bullshittin' while the women folk were inside doin' kitchen duty. I'd rather be at home, but since Cap was no longer a part of the family fold, I had to make my presence known so that maybe, just maybe, Devil Anse'll decide to have me take the place of his son to fill the hole his absence had left behind.

"Son, when's the baby due?" My dad asked me from his spot leanin' 'gainst a porch post as he smoked.

I let out a long puff of smoke from my own cigerrette before answering him with, "Sometime in December." Tippin' my ashes onto the porch floor, I added in, "Should be early to mid-December I think."

"That's a few weeks after Doc says my sweet darlin' Roseanna should be givin' birth." Johnse informed everyone, excited oozing from his voice as a big smile crossed over his face, as he sat on the porch steps watchin' the kids

"Well, Anse, Sully, looks like ya'll be gran'pappies 'round the same time then." Lias remarked while practicin' a song on his fiddle. A sour tuned song that sounded like the meows of a dyin' cat, might I add.

Uncle Jim took a swig from his flask 'fore nudgin' me and saying, "Oh, Shaw, tell everyone that name ya'll pick out." He took another swing from his flask and loudly chuckled, "Oh boy, it sure does have a ring to it."

Pulling his pipe from the corner of his mouth, Devil Anse looked at me and curiously asked, "What's the name?"

I smirked while takin' a drag off my cigarette. "Endor John." I answered Devil Anse in a proud tone as I let a ring of smoke float out of my mouth.

"Endor John?" My dad parroted with a scrutinizing look in his blue eyes. Dear lord, he didn't like the name.

Ellsion nodded in approval and told me, "Sounds like a proper name, a gentleman's name.", before taking a sip from his flask.

"John, after Johnse I presume?" Devil Anse asked me with a curious tone to his hard and cold timbre as he rocked in his rocker.

"Yes, Anse, John's after Johnse since, after all, he's gonna be the godfather." I answered my cousin. Secretly, I was hoping that the revelation that my son was (in a way) going to be named after his son would make him like some more.

I mean I was bending over backwards to kiss Devil Anse's ass so when my wife told me that she liked the name John to go with Endor, well I saw it as the perfect was to thaw my cousin's cold heart. Havin' a cousin bein' honored for his son was a big deal, was something that'd stroke Devil Anse's ego. Truthfully, I'd rather have Endor's middle name be James (after Uncle Jim) or Hector (my dad's real name that I carry as my middle name), but I made a deal with Jessa and she picked John. I'd respect her choice, especially since it'll get me in Devil Anse's good graces.

"What? You're pickin' me to be the godfather?" Johnse asked with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yea, I am." I nodded, flickin' some ashes onto the porch floor.

"Oh, cousin, I'm honored." Johnse smiled, lookin' as if I'd just made his day by namin' him godfather of my unborn son.

"Got any girl names yet?" Sully asked me, his voice soundin' polite, but monotoned, as he tossed his cigarette butt off the porch.

"Yea, but Jessa insists it's a boy and who am I to argue with that." I told my dad and in extension every man that was perched out on the porch as a way to get around having to discus a potential girl name. My next child would be Margaery Sheena, but I didn't feel like revealin' that to my family just yet. They'd find out the girl's name we had in mind once Jessa fell pregnant with our fourth child, which I hope happens a few months after she gives birth to our new son.

My dad looked at me with a quirked brow and asked, "She insists it's a boy?"

"Yea." I nodded. Tossin' my cigarette on the floor and crushin' it under my boot, I shrugged, "It's some gut feelin' she has."

"Well, whether her gut feelin's right or not, the name Endor John's a fine one. Suit's a boy of the Hatfield family well." Devil Anse told me, in a way that portrayed that he approved of my unborn son's name, before stickin' his pipe back into the corner of his mouth.

I noticed how Skunk Hair was sittin' quietly on the other side of the porch, sulkin'. He's been doin' this every Sunday since I've been comin' to dinner and all I could think of was that the loss of his best friend was hitting him hard, real hard.

I wonder if he's in contact with Cap, if he'll tell him about how I'm wigglin' my way under Anse's skin and into the Hatfield fold.

 **Jessa POV:**

While the men and the kids were outside playing and socializing, us women were inside cooking. Well, I was sitting at the table nursing a cup of tea since I had a headache (which gave me a dizzy spell and nearly scared my in-laws to death) while Levicy, Roseanna, and Vera cooked. Mary (my sister-in-law) and Nannie (Levicy's oldest daughter) were in the kitchen too. So, in a way they were pickin' up my slack. Even tho Roseanna was pregnant she was glowin' and was keepin' a great pace in the kitchen.

"We decided on a name we like." Roseanna announced as she peeled a potato with such ease. Hell, if I didn't have a migraine right now, I'd be peelin' taters too, but whatever…

Levicy, who was cuttin' up some squash to fry, made the remark of, "I know that you and my son's been at odds 'bout a name so I'm glad to hear that you've decided on something." With a smile the Hatfield matriarch asked her daughter-in-law, "What is it, Roseanna?"

"Sarah Elizabeth." Roseanna smiled, causing everyone else to smile. Of course, I already knew the baby's name since I read about it in school become time traveling, but I just smiled and acted surprised anyways.

"That's a lovely name." Levicy gushed while Vera, who was helping Roseanna peel potatoes, said, "I like it."

Mary and Nannie didn't say a word, instead they just smiled and worked on the dough they were making. I think they stayed silent since they were still kids. Yea, they might be in the kitchen helping cook, but they were still girls. I guess they'd rather be talking about dolls, dresses, Tom Sawyer, and Huckleberry Finn instead of baby names.

"It's a good name." I told my friend with a small smile, that was most likely hindered by my painful headache, before taking a small sip of my tea.

Instead of asking Roseanna if they've brainstormed any boy names, Levicy turned to me and asked, "Jessa, have you thought of a name yet for your baby?"

"Yea, his name's Endor John." I nodded, smiling as my son's name left my lips.

"Oh, that's different." Levicy remarked as kindly as she could, even tho I'm pretty sure she thought that Endor was a bit odd and outlandish.

"John?..." Roseanna asked me, her brows knitted together. Well, I take it she knows that her brother's middle name's John so hopefully she doesn't figure out why I'm using the name John for my son.

Yea, my son and his father's going to share the same middle name since that's all they can ever share name wise. Even tho I'm the only one that knows why Endor's middle name's John, it's still important to me that he has a name that links him to his dad.

"Oh, is John cause Shaw's friendly with his cousin, Johnse?" Vera asked innocently, giving me a perfect cover for the middle name I chose.

"Yes." I nodded. Placing my cup down, I continued with, "We want Johnse and Roseanna to be the godparents, so the name John's a way to honor that."

Roseanna's brows relaxed since my answer seemed to squash any questions might've had brewing. A smile spread across her face as she told me, "Oh, Jessa, we'd be honored to be the baby's godparents."

Oh, only if she knew she was more then Endor's godmother. That she was indeed his auntie. Oh my god, the sweet thing would have a stroke.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

The tables were full, there was only an inch or so of elbow room available, an' the platters were lined up ready t'be prayed ov'r an' picked at. Poppy sat in his spot at the head of the table while Perry Cline was in his at the end. Unfortunately for me I was stuck next to the lawyer an' across from his brother-in-law, Brenton. Can't say that I could stomach the law clerk since every time he came 'round it was t'spread some bad news 'bout Jessa. Goddamn, I swear this man was like the messenger o'doom.

Lookin' at the tables an' deemin' that ev'body was ready t'et, poppy bowed his head an' clasped his hands in order t'say grace. All of us followed suit an' bowed our heads as poppy cleared his throat and spoke up loudly wit' a blessin' of, "Blessed lord baby jesus, we thank ya for the food we're 'bout t'et an' for our family's health. We ask that ya bless this food; make it sustain our bodies an' strengthen us. We also thank ya for our guests, Perry an' Brenton." Liftin' his head he ended the blessin' wit', "Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated as we lifted up our heads.

Poppy grabbed the meat platter and placed a few slices of pork on his plate while Perry made the slick remark of, "You know I've been seein' Devil Anse's second son going in and out of the saloon everyday for weeks now. Odd, isn't it?"

"Cap's a compulsive gambler these days." I remarked, to no one in particular, as poppy passed the meat platter over to Bud.

Pickin' up the bowl o'peas, poppy scoffed, "Course he is, he's a heathen."

"He's a gamblin' heathen cause he's been disowned by Devil Anse for bein' a defiler." Brenton informed us in a know-it-all tone while poppy placed some peas on his plate an' Pharmer greedily snatched the meat platter from Bud's hand. "He picked his traitor wife ov'r dear ol' daddy." The lark clerk chuckled as Pharmer placed some pork on his plate before passin' me the platter.

"Why's she a traitor? Thought Devil Anse an' the lot like her." Poppy spoke up, his brows knitted in confussion, as he plopped some mashed taters on his plate an' passed the bowl ov'r to my brother.

"She was goin' 'hind everyone's backs t'visit Abel an' Nancy's what I heard." Brenton told poppy, causin' me to let out a deep chuckle as I took the bowl o'peas from Pharmer.

"She's a traitor cause she was helpin' me try an' win back Jessa. Allie hates the Vance Bastard just as much as I do; she wanted t'hurt him by helpin' me take back my rightful family." I explained t'everyone as I scooped some peas onto my plate and handed the bowl over to Perry.

"Well, then that explains why Miss Allie's deemed a traitor…" Perry Cline trailed off as he placed a sizeable scoop of peas onto his plate.

"Son, I don't 'prove of yer endeavor t'win back that lyin' whore's affections. Y'need'a leave that there girl 'lone." Poppy told me as I took the bread basket from Pharmer; grabbin' a biscuit an' ploppin' it on my plate.

"I don't care if ya 'prove or not, poppy. I love her an' she's havin' my baby so I ain't just gonna leave her 'lone cause ya say so." I bluntly told my poppy while passin' the bread basket ov'r to Perry.

"She's havin' your baby, but I thought she's married to Shaw?" Brenton asked, givin' me a skeptical look, as he waited for Perry t'pass him the biscuits.

"She is married t'him, but I'm the one that knocked her up after they separated for a spell." I explained to the law clerk as he took the bread basket from Perry and grabbed a biscuit from it 'fore passin' it ov'r to Calvin, who looked a bit uneasy. Bet my brother felt uncomfortable wit' the dinner table conversation.

Perry Cline and Brenton shared a raised brow look. No doubt they were thinkin' somethin' bad 'bout Jessa. Mama had a nervous look on her face as her eyes darted back an' forth 'tween me an' poppy. All my brothers just nibbled at their dinner as they waited for poppy t'say somethin' nasty 'bout the love of my life.

Poppy shook his head an' cut off a piece of his pork while roughly tellin' me in a hard sneer, "See she's still a lyin' whore. Now she's just treatin' that Vance how she treated ya."

"Don't call Jessa a whore cause she ain't one an' if I hear ya call her one 'gain, I swear t'God poppy I won't be sittin' by silently twiddlin' my thumbs." I told my poppy, scoopin' up a spoonful of peas an' shovelin' them into my mouth.

"Son, I'll call that girl whatever I feel's fittin'. In my eyes a woman that bounces from man t'man, ones that're in a blood feud too, ain't nothin' more than a whore." Poppy spat out in a rough tone, practically dismissin' Jessa as nothin' more then filth.

"Damnit, poppy, don't call her that!" I ordered in a shout, slammin' my fist on the table after droppin' my spoon onto my plate. Hell, I'd regret punchin' the table later when m hand's all sore an' achin', but right now I was pissed an' didn't care. I just wanted poppy t'stop takin' 'bout Jessa like she was some trashy brothel whore when she wasn't.

"Don't holler an' order me 'round, Tolbert!" Poppy yelled at me, his veins bulgin' an' twitchin' in his neck. He took a deep breath 'fore tellin' me, "If ya don't like what I say in my own house then get the hell out."

"Oh, I'll gladly get out. Hell, I'm only here cause mama wants me 'ere, but believe me I'd rather be out on my own." I snapped 'fore risin' from the table an' stormin' outta the back door.

I slammed it shut behind me an' angrily marched 'cross my folks' land til I reached my own. My stormy eyes landed on the site o'my burned down house an' a shiver ran down my spine. The block foundation was the only thing that survived the fire last December that ravaged my house. My house that I'd built when I was a bit skittish 'bout courtship an' marriage, when I was tryin' to give Jessa 'nough space to make up her mind 'bout me while I worked thru my own feelin's for her. Hell, if only I knew then what I know now, well I'd nev'r would've pushed her 'way when she confessed her feelin's for me.

I dragged my feet ov'r to the foundation as memories o'buildin' the pile of ashes that was my house filed my head. I walked ov'r the pile o'wood ash that once was my front porch 'fore stoppin' at the block that was covered wit' burnt bits of wood. I dusted a spot off an' took a seat. My shoulders shook an' slumped as I sat on the only thing left o'my house.

My house had gone up in flames, only t'be turned into a pile of ash much like my relationship wit' Jessa had done. Like my house's foundation, we still had a base t'our relationship. We still shared a deep an' passionate love, one that had conceived the son we'd always longed for. But now I'm on the outside lookin' in cause I've done fucked ev'thin' up. Reckon all I can do is lurk an' watch ov'r my family from a distance. Well, at least til I save up more money an' think of a way to save Jessa and her chil'ren from the Vance Bastard an' his Hatfield kin.

 _ **Meanwhile Over In Mate Creek, WV…**_

 **Jessa POV:**

The chatter was loud and cheerful around the large kitchen table in the Hatfield house. Everyone was crammed around the table, eating and conversing with ease. My headache had dulled a bit, so I was able to talk without flinching from pain. Of course, the sound of utensils scrapping against plates echoed in the air and effected my dull headache, but that was just a small price to pay for eating dinner in a large family setting.

"Are ya feelin' a'ight, Jessa?" Ellison asked me with a soft, but concerned look on his face before eating a spoonful of potatoes. The large younger brother of Devil Anse was very kind with just about everyone. Perhaps his kind nature was due to raising Cotton on his own (since you have to be patience and nice with a slow minded child)

"Yes, thank you for askin'." I politely answered the gentle giant even tho I was half-lyin' thru my teeth. I wasn't 'feelin' a'ight', but I also wasn't feeling like complete shit either.

"This pregnancy's been a bit rough on Jessa, but with rest and plenty of tea she's been dealin' with it." Shaw told Ellison (and in extant the entire dinner table), acting as if I wasn't next to him and could speak for myself.

"It's not any rougher than my last one, Shaw." I told my husband, earning me looks from everyone at the table, since I didn't feel that he needed to be making such a fuss over my hard pregnancy. Hell, it wasn't him that was sick every other day; who was bloated and gaining weight rapidly in order to carry the blessed miracle of life. It was me; I was the one suffering a rough pregnancy (that I've done once before) so he needed to calm down and stop talking about me as if I couldn't speak up for myself.

"Jessa, I understand your hormonal, but my son's just tryin' to be helpful and considerate of your condition." Sully told me in a fatherly tone that was also a bit berating before eating a piece of ham.

"Hell, Sully, shut your trap 'fore she bites your head off." Uncle Jim ordered Sully, causing my father-in-law to roll his eyes at him. "Hell, it's a known fact that some pregnant women turn into real bitches." The mountain man chuckled before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Jim…" Anse warned in a cold and hard tone while cutting a hard stare at the mountain man that was sitting next to my husband. Turning his attention to me, Devil Anse's look softened slightly as he told me, "Shaw told me the name you've got in mind. I think it's a fine name." I think he brought up the name as a way to change the subject; to calm me down too.

"Thank you, Anse." I nodded with a small smile in between eating my dinner.

"John's a good name, but Endor's stupid." Todd, my ever so blunt and rude brother-in-law snarkily remarked before eating a piece of ham.

"You've got no room to talk, Thaddeus." Shaw called out his brother on his own unique name (which sounded like it a name for a Roman soldier of ancient times and not a teen living in the 1880s) as he reached over and grabbed his glass of shine.

Yea, my husband's drinking again. Right now, it's only at dinner, but I imagine in time… Well, I'm not too thrilled about him drinking, but he won't listen to me 'bout it so…

"I was taken aback by Endor too at first, but it's grown on me and I really do think that Endor John's the right name for my baby." I admitted to everyone at the dinner table while nibbling on a biscuit.

"We're namin' our baby Sarah Elizabeth." Johnse blurted out, most likely to cut any tension that was rising up between me and my brother-in-law over the name of my unborn child.

Roseanna gave me a bright smile as she gushed, "Our babies are gonna grow up to be the best of friends."

I smiled at my dear friend while telling her, "Oh, yes, I'm sure of it. Endor John'll be like a brother to Sarah Elizabeth since we're so close."

"All this talk of chil'ren and family's very heartwarmin' and much needed." Levicy said in a syrupy sweet tone as she cut up some of her ham. Looking to her husband, she pressed for his opinion by simply inquiring with a lined smile, "Isn't that right, Anderson?"

Anse nodded before grabbing his cup of coffee from the table. He took a long sip as his eyes drifted over me and Shaw. His cold blue gaze lingered a bit on my husband, but I think that's cause Shaw was sitting in the seat that used to be Cap's. It was clear to me that Devil Anse missed his favorite son; that his absence left a whole in his heart. Shaw might think he can feel that hole, but I'm not so sure. Shaw's just a cousin, he'll never shine in Devil Anse's eyes the same way that Cap (his son) did.

"Yes, Levicy." Anse finally spoke up, his cup close to his mouth.

"I can't wait til the babies come. I'll be their friends an' help protect them." Cotton blurted out with a face splitting grin on his face, alleviating any and all tension that was swirling in the air.

Everyone just smiled and chuckled at Cotton's innocence and excitement. The rest of dinner seemed to be lighthearted after that.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, Sunday dinner was something else with both the Hatfields & the McCoys wasn't it? Since Roseanna was Randall's favorite child, I decided to make Tolbert Sally's favorite. Despite his hot-headedness and fiery temper, for some reason I picture him as Sally's favorite. How do you guys feel about Jessa picking out the name John for her son Endor's middle name as a way to link him to Tolbert? Shaw, he's a mischievous and cunning dude, isn't he? **

**Anyways, next up is a small-time jump.**


	103. Thank Ya, Aunt Betty

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Thank Ya, Aunt Betty**

 **Tolbert POV:**

The crisp fall weather had made the trees change colors. The leaves were bright yellows, reds an' oranges all 'round me as I rode up t'my Aunt Betty's house. Things 'tween me an' poppy'd been strained ever since I stormed outta Sunday dinner last month an' since we couldn't smooth things out, I was goin' t'ask Aunt Betty if she'd take me in. It was really my mama's idea for me to go to Aunt Betty, but I complied since I needed some place t'stay since campin' out at my still wasn't an option since it was October now an' a bit chilly at night.

When I reached the end of the path that opened up to my aunt's property, I was met wit' the site of Aunt Betty prunin' her fall flower garden. Her back was to me so she couldn't see me ridin' up to the hitch post. After stoppin' at the hitch post, I dismounted Eldorado an' tied him up. I grabbed my saddle bag an' tossed it ov'r my shoulder an' walked ov'r to my aunt while announcin' my presence wit' a simple, "Hi, Aunt Betty."

Aunt Betty startled slightly an' turned 'round. Upon seein' my face, she placed a hand on her chest an' let out a long breath. "Sakes alive, ya scared me." Takin' her bonnet off, she asked wit' a small smile, "What're ya doin' out here, sugar?"

"Me an' poppy's been buckin' heads for the last month; mama says you'll take me in." I told my aunt, causin' her to just give me a tilted look. "Got nowhere else t'go 'cept here, Aunt Betty."

She placed her prunin' sheers into her apron pocket an' waved me ov'r wit' her hand while softly assurin' me, "Come on, we'll get'cha fixed up in a room upstairs, sugar."

"Thank ya, Aunt Betty." I told her, walkin' ov'r to her.

"Ya can show me your thanks by doin' some house chores an' repairs." She told me, placin' a hand on my shoulder an' leadin' me ov'r to the porch steps.

"Course, put me t'work for my keep." I scoffed, a bit jokin'ly, as I walked up the porch wit' my aunt.

Aunt Betty didn't say a word, just patted my shoulder an' opened up her door. She ushered me inside an' upstairs, where she took me to my room. "It ain't much, but it'll make due." She told me as we walked inside of the room that only had a metal bed an' a bedside table in it.

"It's fine, Aunt Betty." I told my aunt since I didn't mind how sparse the room was.

"I'll get'cha some fresh linens." Aunt Betty suured me, even tho the bed looked clean to me. Maybe she was just bein' polite. Who knows? "Just put your bag down; then go spilt me up some firewood if ya could, sugar." She told me, gesturin' to the bedside table, 'fore walkin' outta the room t'go grab some linens from the linen closet.

Well, looks like it's official. I'm stayin' wit' Aunt Betty for the foreseeable future.

* * *

"Wood's split." I announced as I walked thru the door wit' a small pile o'wood in my arms. Goin' ov'r to the iron wood rack by the fireplace to drop off the wood pile, I informed my aunt, "It should be 'nough t'get us by for a week or so." The rest of the split wood's stacked up 'gainst the house on the porch. I'd just bring 'em in when the wood by the fireplace gets low.

"Thank you, Tolbert." My aunt told me as I came to a stop by the wood rack, which was right next to the stone hearth.

"Uh, Aunt Betty, if I asked ya t'do me a favor would ya do it?" I asked, kneelin' down by the rack an' stackin' the wood on it.

"What'cha need, sugar?" She asked in a way that portrayed she was open t'hear my request. That she'd consider it no matter what.

"Jessa's birthday's comin' up in a couple o'weeks an' I wanted t'get her a blanket for the baby, but I ain't got the money t'buy it. Was wonderin' if you'd make one instead." I told my aunt, stackin' up the wood 'fore makin' my way ov'r to the empty rocker

"And is there a reason why you wanna give her a baby blanket for her birthday? I mean, Tolbert, she's married to Shaw Eldridge…" Aunt Betty remarked, not in a harsh way, but a curious one, as I took a seat in the rocker by the window.

Well, now was the moment of truth. I began to rock in the rocker while tellin' Aunt Betty, "The baby she's pregnant wit's mine. She only married that Vance Bastard cause Devil Anse ordered her to."

"Oh, Tolbert, you poor thing." My aunt gave me a sympathetic look. Great, now she pities me. Wit' a soft smile, she told me, "I'll make the blanket." She leaned over an' picked her teacup up off the coffee table while assurin' me, "We'll go to Pikeville t'morrow to get what's needed for the blanket."

"Thank ya, Aunt Betty." I told her as she took a sip of her tea.

Gesturin' to the archway near her, my aunt told me, "There's a fresh pot o'coffee on the stove. I know ya don't care much for tea."

Gettin' up from the rocker, I told my aunt, "I'll go get myself a cup."

"There's some muffins in the bread box. Help yourself, sugar." Aunt Betty told me as I crossed the room, walkin' by her an' the sofa while headin' ov'r to the kitchen.

"What kind'a muffins?" I asked, reachin' the archway an' steppin' foot into the kitchen.

"Blueberry." She simply answered, causin' me to sigh in relief.

I liked blueberry muffins, so at least I wouldn't be ettin' somethin' I didn't like. I've only been at Aunt Betty's for an hour or so, but I think we'll get on just fine. Maybe I'll actually have some peace an' solidarity in my home instead of strife.

* * *

It's been roughly a week since I've moved in wit' Aunt Betty an' I must say that it's been refreshin' t'live in a house where I wasn't lectured, berated, or scrutinized. Aunt Betty was a good listener too. She was always encouragin' me t'get my problems off my chest; listened to them wit'out any bias either. She'd always offer me coffee, sweets, an' assure me that in time I'd find some sort of peace an' solace. Aunt Betty never told me to find somebody else to be wit' or to move on. In fact, she told me quite the opposite. She told me that some people move on in the sense that they keep on livin', but don't find love 'gain.

I think she was speakin' from personal experience tho since it's rumored in the family that Aunt Betty had a man once, but he died an' she went on t'live a lonely life. Became a bitter spinster. Even tho she's the old bitter spinster aunt, she's wise an' I'm able to talk 'bout things t'her wit'out feelin' like I'm bein' judged or taken as a fool. I think I understand now (bein' a grown jilted man) why Aunt Betty's the way she is, a bitter old crone that live alone.

Even tho I was livin' wit' my aunt I still needed t'make a livin', so I made the trip down t'my still regularly t'make an' bottle my shine. I was still makin' deliveries too since that's how I sold shine to my customers. My customer base was dwindlin' tho due t'Johnse Hatfield's lower prices. His whiskey was nothin' more than horse piss, but since it was cheaper, he was gettin' all the business.

It pissed me off t'no end, but there wasn't much I could do 'bout it. I just had'a deal wit' it. At least I didn't have t'worry too much 'bout money since Aunt Betty wasn't chargin' me rent. She told me t'save up my money; that she just wanted my help 'round the house as payment for me livin' wit' her.

I was tired from spendin' most of my mornin' an' afternoon at my still, bottlin' up shine an' cookin' up more mash t'set up t'brew a fresh batch of whiskey wit'. God, I needed a strong cup o'coffee t'perk my ass up wit'. Knowin' Aunt Betty, there'd be a fresh pot of coffee waitin' for me on the stove.

When I walked into the house, I saw that Aunt Betty was sittin' on the sofa, sewin' the blanket I'd ask her t'make. "Looks just 'bout done." I told my aunt, shuttin' the door 'hind me, as I pointed to the blue an' grey blanket she had in her hands.

"I'll have it finished soon, Tolbert." Aunt Betty told me as she stitched a patch of blue cloth onto the blanket.

"Good. Her birthday's in a few days." I told my aunt, walkin' 'cross the main room an' into the kitchen.

"How do you plan on givin' it t'her? Won't her husband be wit' her on her birthday?" Aunt Betty asked me as I walked into the kitchen an' went ov'r to the cupboard the mugs were kept in.

"I was gonna just go see her soon as ya finish it up." I told my aunt, grabbin' a mug an' goin' ov'r to grab the coffee pot from the stove.

"So, you're gonna over there t'morrow instead of on her actual birthday's what'cha mean, sugar?" My aunt asked from the next room ov'r as I poured myself a mug of coffee an' walked 'way from the stove.

"Yes, Aunt Betty, that's what I mean." I told my aunt as I emerged from the kitchen, passin' thru the archway that separated the kitchen from the main room as I sipped on my hot coffee.

Aunt Betty just nodded her 'head 'fore lookin' 'tween me an' the blanket in her hands. "I hope this babe comes a boy, otherwise she's got no use for a blue an' grey blanket." She clicked her tongue as I leaned 'gainst the archway, sippin' on my coffee.

"It'll come a boy." I confidently told my aunt since, from what I've heard 'round the Tug, Jessa's sure she's havin' a boy an' even picked out a name for 'im too. Endor John, least that's the talk goin' 'round.

I knew why she was cursin' that boy wit' the middle name John, cause my middle name's John. At least his first name wasn't gonna be John. Endor, like the Canaanite village in the bible, was a better first name then John ever could be. In a way, I liked Endor. Had a certain feel to it that seemed strong an' fittin' of a son o'mine.

* * *

My heart was racin' wildly in my chest as I walked up t'Jessa's house. I was tightly clutchin' the paper bag I had in my hand, somewhat afraid that she wouldn't like what was inside of it. The gift wasn't just for her, but was for our baby. It was somethin' he'd have from me even tho he'd most likely nev'r know me. All he was ev'r gonna have from me was the blanket Aunt Better made an' my middle name.

I straightened my spine as I walked up the porch. My boots thudded 'gainst the wood floorboards as I went ov'r to the door. I bit the inside o'my cheek an' pushed down any fears I felt 'fore curlin' my hand into a fist an' knockin' on the door.

'Bout a minute later the door opened an' I was face t'face wit' a wide-eyed Jessa. She'd gotten bigger from the last time I saw her. God, I still can't believe that she's carryin' my baby. She blinked her indigo eyes t'ward off the shock she felt at seein' me. Clearly, she wasn't 'xpectin' me an' didn't know how t'feel 'bout me standin' at her doorway.

'Fore she could even ask why I was on her front porch, I held the paper bag out t'her an' simply said, "Happy Birthday, darlin'."

"Thanks, but my birthday's still a couple days away." She told me, steppin' out onto the porch an' shuttin' the door shut behind her 'fore takin' the bag from me.

I didn't say a word, just gestured for her to take her gift outta the bag. Quietly, Jessa put her hand inside of the bag an' pulled out the blanket. Her look twisted an' she arched a brow as she held the blanket in her hand. A small giggle escaped her mouth as she looked at the blanket. A giggle that quickly turned into a maniac laughter.

Oh hell, she's laughin' at my gift. She thinks it's funny. Well, it's not.

My blood boiled ov'r an' my temper flared as I snarled, "Go 'head an' laugh. I try t'do somethin' nice for ya, but ya just find it funny." I reached out to snatch the blanket outta her hands while snappin', "I'll just take my gift back, since it's just a big joke to ya."

Jessa batted my hand down, stoppin' me from snatchin' the blanket from her. "I wasn't laughing at the gift, just the situation since this is a deja vu moment for me."

My brow quirked up. "What?"

"When I had Silas, Shaw showed up with a blanket; wanting to see the baby." She told me while placin' the blanket back into the paper bag.

"He wanted more than just t'see the baby." I deadpanned, rollin' my stormy eyes at the mere thought o'that Vance Bastard sniffin' 'round an' playin' wit' Jessa's feelin's when she was a new mother. While I was out workin' an' couldn't be of no help t'her. Well, least now I know why she was so snappy wit' me after she had Silas…

"Yea, well, now 2 ½ years later you're doing the same thing. See how I find that amusing?"

"I don't find it funny, Jessa. Find it insultin' that yer compairin' me to that bastard husband o'yers."

"Tolbert, I'm sorry if you're insulted, but the way I see it…well…you both gave me a blanket when I was unattainable."

"The blanket's got nothin' t'do wit' tryin' to get'cha back. Just thought ya'd like a nice blanket for Endor's all." I honestly told her. Goddamnit, I wasn't stupid. I knew she wasn't gonna be leavin' her husband cause I gave her a blanket. I just wanted t'do somethin' nice for her. Hell, I needed t'save up a lotta money an' figure out a way t'get Bad Frank t'leave us 'lone 'fore I could even approach Jessa 'bout bein' wit' me.

"So, you heard what I'm naming him then." She stated, not asked, while keepin' her features in check. Whatever emotion she was feelin' I couldn't see it. Jessa was hidin' 'hind a mask, not wantin' me t'figure out how she felt 'bout me knowin' what she's namin' our son.

"Yea." I nodded. Jessa didn't say a word, which prompted me t'make the remark of, "Least word has it yer namin' 'im Endor John. I don't like the name John, but reckon ya already know that."

"Don't complain to me about what I'm naming my kid, Tolbert." She hissed, her indigo eyes givin' me a hard stare. "Now, if you're smart, you'll leave before Mary comes outside wondering who I'm talking to or to announce that she's done with her English essay." She advised in a long sigh.

"Yea, can't have yer sister-in-law seein' me an' runnin' off t'get some Hatfield t'hunt me down." I sarcastically quipped, shakin' my head.

Jessa's chest tightened and her indigo eyes got a serious look in them as she told me, "Don't joke 'bout that, Tolbert. If you're not careful, your uncontrollable temper and nasty mouth's gonna get you in trouble."

"God, now ya sound like my ma." I deadpanned.

"Well, maybe you should listen to her creepy ramblings." She advised me before shutterin' an' trailin' off wit', "They seem to pan out so…"

"Hmm…" I huffed out. "When have I listened t'any 'bout anythin'? Ya know I'm mule stubborn an' cruel tempered, ain't nobody gonna tell me nothin'."

"If you don't get a hold on your temper, well, it's gonna be our demise." Jessa told me, not warned, as she looked at me wit' a hollowness as if I was already dead.

"Hell, when did ya get so cynical an' bitter? Weren't ya a bit brighter, darlin'?"

"The hardships I've experienced in the last few years left me a bit bitter, Tolbert. Besides, in order to survive I needed to out think, outwit, and outplay everyone cause I've got kids depending on me. I can't afford to be soft and bright."

"I thought marryin' that Vance Bastard was yer ticket t'survival?" I dryly asked, givin' her a furrowed look.

She placed one of her hands on her hip while tellin' me in a hard-clipped tone, "It is, but just cause I'm married to a cunning man doesn't mean that I can relax and stop worrying about the safety of my kids." Her indigo eyes bore into my stormy ones as she concluded her thought wit', "I'm on the side of this feud that has the stronger numbers, but things are gonna get worse before they get better and only a strong-willed person can survive that."

"Yer husband's got Bad Frank doin' his biddin', ya got nothin' t'worry 'bout when it comes t'yer safety." I scoffed, nearly chokin' on that ex-Pinkerton's name. Hell, I hated him for what he'd done to me. For danglin' me ov'r a balcony an' threatenin' to drop me t'my death (or injury) if I didn't pay up all my money for his client, Shaw Eldridge. Fuckin' Shaw Eldrisge always seemed t'get ov'r on me.

The door squeaked open causin' both me an' Jessa t'look at who was standin' in the doorway. Her sister-in-law was there, wide-eyed as she took in the site o'me on the porch. "Jessa, what's he doin' here?" The golden-blonde girl asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"He was just leaving. Seems that Mr. McCoy brought over a peace offering to go along with the money he paid up, from the court case with Shaw, last month." Jessa smoothly lied. Dear lord, I nev'r knew how good of a liar she could be til I saw her pull one outta her ass t'explain why I was standin' on her front porch.

"Oh…Okay…" The girl let out in a sigh. I thought the girl would just go back inside, but she didn't. Instead, she told Jessa the distrubin' news of, "Silas was climbing on the counters and cabinets, but I didn't notice til he grabbed a whiskey bottle from one an' threw it on the ground."

Hmm, so Shaw's back to drinkin' like a fuckin' fish. Great guy…God an' he's what'd gonna be raisin' my boy…Hell, I know I drink a lot too, but I ain't ev'r been locked up for a month t'dry the whiskey from my veins. I ain't as bad of a drunk as that Vance Bastard is. Hmm, wonder how much Oo'my money he's drinkin' up? Prolly all of it.

"Jesus…" Jessa breathed heavily while rubbin' her temple. "You were supposed to be keeping an eye on the kids."

"I was, but I was writin' my essay on _Little Women_ for English." The golden blonde defended herself in a small apologetic tone.

Little Women. I remember Jessa read it out loud once. It bored me, but maybe that's cause I didn't care 'bout the lives of sisters durin' the war. Hell, I grew up durin' the war an' experienced hardships so readin' bout it wasn't entertainin' for me. Jessa enjoyed the book tho. Particularly the end where Jo and Behr reunited, kissin' in the rain an' admittin' their feelin's. I just liked that part cause it meant the book was ov'r an' I didn't have t'listen t'anymore paragraphs an' chapters.

Eh, I wasn't much of a reader, but there were a few books that I didn't mind. But I was usually too busy t'read anyhow. Readin' was moreso Jessa's thing; I'm sure she's an avid reader o'bedtime stories t'her chil'ren. Lord knows she'll prolly shove books onto our son, but in a way I'm fine wit' that. I'd rather have Endor turn out like her then like me.

"I know, Mary." Jessa told the girl 'fore usherin' her inside. Jessa just gave me a look ov'r her shoulder 'fore slammin' the door shut 'hind her; leavin' me alone on her porch.

Well, that's my cue t'go. I let out a scoff, turned 'round, an' walked off the porch. Only god knows when I'll see her 'gain, but at least I was able t'give her a gift. Well, looks like I better go check out my still 'fore returnin' home to Aunt Betty's.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, I hope you guys liked delving into Tolbert's mindset. I decided to have Tolbert stay with Aunt Betty since I imagine she was the one that took in family members that were down on their luck. Plus, since Roseanna's married to Johnse, she doesn't need Aunt Betty's spare room, lol.**

 **Next chapter we'll be returning to Jessa's POV.**


	104. Jessa's 19th Birthday

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Yay! Back to back updates.**

* * *

 **Jessa's 19** **th** **Birthday**

 **Jessa POV:**

Tolbert showing up the other day with a birthday present for me (a baby blanket for Endor) was surprising to say the least. The very least. Mary seemed to buy my lie, so did Todd and Shaw when they came home and I told them the same thing that I told their sister. In fact, Shaw got so full of himself upon hearing that Tolbert showed up with a peace offering (the blanket) that he bragged that sending Bad Frank to rough him up for the money worked wonders; even knocked the 'ginger fucker' down a few pegs.

Shaw's haughtiness and pride's gonna be the death of him, just like how Tolbert's uncontrollable temper and nasty mouth's gonna be his. Dear lord, I did I manage to get myself stuck between these two men? Oh, yea, that's right, I really wanted the redhead, but he wasn't paying me too much attention, so I flocked to the attention the golden-brunette I knew from school in my time and then everything just blew up in my face and turned into a big ass shit show from there.

If only Tolbert did kidnap Shaw and Johnse with the intent to kill them, then I'd still be single and able to weigh my options. Hell, maybe I'd be able to follow my heart instead of my head too. Sadly, things didn't go that way and I had to make smart moves. I was married to Shaw, who I did love on a level cause he was Silas and Lydia's father, and I just had to make the best of it. I knew that with his cunning and wit I'd be able to survive this feud, but I also knew that since he was friendly with Bad Frank that I needed to always keep an eye on him incase he did something stupid (like turn on his own kin) and I needed to take the reigns to get us out of a pickle.

"Happy Birthday, babe." Shaw pressed a kiss to my temple before taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Thank you, honey." I smiled at him as he grabbed the coffee pot from the middle of the table, pouring himself some into the mug that was laid out for him (since I had his place set with a mug, plate, and silverware).

"How old are ya, Jessa?" Mary innocently asked as she nibbled on a biscuit.

"Older than us." Todd dryly answered before I could, causing Shaw to just shake his head as he made up his plate.

"Mama's old." Silas chirped.

"Yea, mama old." Lydia agreed with her brother.

Oh god, help me… "I'm not that old, sweeties." I told my children. Looking at Todd and Mary, I told them, "I just turned 19."

"See, told ya she's older than us." Todd smugly told his little sister.

"But I'm not as old as Shaw. He's gonna be 22 come December." I smirked, scooping up some eggs with my fork and eating them.

"Haha, yea, I'm Ol' Man River over here." Shaw deadpanned, shoving a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Yea, I think you might even be sprouting some grey hairs too." I teased my husband, pointing my fork at him as an amused smile spread across my face.

"If I got grey hairs it's cause of all the bullshit the McCoys have put us thru." Shaw retorted before shoveling more eggs into his mouth.

"Maybe Tolbert'll leave us alone now. He did bring over a peace makin' gift." Suggested Mary as she nibbled on a slice of crispy bacon.

"He's only bein' nice cause he's scared shitless I'll send Bad Frank to beat the shit outta him or something." Shaw said in a smug, know-it-all tone as he picked up his coffee mug and took a sip of it.

"Heard he was once an outlaw that rode with Jesse James." Todd spoke up before crunching on his bacon.

Mary's honey eyes widened as she asked, "Is he your friend?"

"Yea, I know." Shaw simply told Todd, placing his mug down, before turning his attention to Mary and answering her question with, "No, but I just hired him to get my overdue money from that ginger McCoy."

"Oh…" Mary nodded.

Of course he hired Bad Frank to shake Tolbert down for the money. I knew it, somehow, I just knew it. Grabbing my teacup, I asked (well really, I ordered, but under the guise as a question), "Shaw, honey, it's my birthday so can we not ruin it by talking about a certain redhead?"

"Yes, of course, honey." Shaw nodded. Picking up his biscuit and taking a bite out of it, he apologized with, "I'm sorry, I won't bitch 'bout him no more today."

"Thank you." Sipping on my tea, I asked my other half, "Are you working today or did Anse give you the day off?"

"Unfortunately, I've got to work since we're a man down." Shaw told me while placing his biscuit back onto his plate. Picking up his bacon and taking a jerky bite out of it, he added, "Anse still hasn't found anybody to fill Cap's open spot, but we'll celebrate your birthday when I get home. Promise."

Placing my teacup down and picking up my fork, I simply told my husband, "That's fine, Shaw. I was just wondering's all."

The rest of my birthday breakfast was pretty silent and uneventful after that.

* * *

It was around noon whenever a knock sounded at the door. Standing up from the couch, I looked at Mary (who was sitting at the table doing her school work) and told her, "Watch the kids like a hawke, Mary."

"I will." She told me, closing her history book and rising from the kitchen table.

I went over to the door while Mary went into the main room to play with the kids. She didn't want a repeat of the other day (Silas snooping and getting into things he shouldn't be getting into). Honestly, neither did I. Thankfully, neither of the kids got hurt by the shattered glass whiskey bottle. I swept up the glass and cleaned the floor the best I could, but the kitchen still had a moonshine smell lingering in it due to the shine soaking into the floorboards. Reckon in time the smell will go away. Shaw was upset that his fresh bottle he'd just got from Johnse was broken and wasted on the floor. He chewed out his siter, even made her cry. That made me give him a piece of my mind and banish him to the sofa that night.

Eh, at least Tolbert's gift cheered up Shaw and stroked his ego that night.

When I answered the door, Roseanna was on the other side. She looked good for being due next month. She was big, but wasn't as large as I was. Roseanna was considered cute pregnant. Too bad I can't be cute pregnant. Eh, guess I'm just bound to be large and miserable while pregnant.

"Happy Birthday, Jessa." The sweet blonde smiled while holding a covered dish in her hand. "I made ya some cookies." She told me, holding the covered dish out to me.

"Thank you, Roseanna." I smiled, taking the cookies from her. "Come in and we'll have some tea and cookies." I told my friend, stepping aside so that she could walk inside the house.

Roseanna walked thru the door and over to the sofa. Quickly, I shut the door and followed her. After she sat down her eyes found the blanket that was folded up on a chest near the bookshelf. She was studying the blanket as I set the cookie platter on the coffee table. Right as I was about to head into the kitchen, Roseanna stopped me by saying, "That looks like my Aunt Betty's stitchin' on that blanket. Looks like all the blankets she gives mama when she has a baby."

Before I could say anything, Mary piped up with, "Tolbert came by with it the other day. It's a peace offering so Shaw doesn't send Bad Frank after him for anymore money he might owe us."

"My brother brung ya a blanket he had our aunt make?" Roseanna asked, one of her brows rising slightly. I just nodded, which prompted her to let out a sigh of, "Oh no…Jessa…"

I knew by the way Roseanna's sweet tone fell that she was going to grill me about my baby's daddy. Looking at Mary, I told her, "How 'bout you take the kids outside to play so I can visit and have some girl talk with Roseanna."

"Okay." Mary simply nodded before getting up, taking a hold of Silas and Lydia's hands, and leading them out the back door.

"She's gone, so go ahead and ask me what I know you wanna ask." I told Roseanna as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the tea kettle from the stove.

"Is the baby Tolbert's?" Roseanna asked me as I filled the kettle with water. She quickly rambled on with, "I mean, there's no other reason why my brother'd give ya a blanket for it if it wasn't his. I mean he's not that nice of a man so…", as I placed some tea into the kettle and put it onto the stove.

"If I tell you the truth you've got to swear that it stays between us." I seriously told me friend as I stoked the stove's fire.

"I swear, cross my heart and hope to die. I swear, I won't tell." Roseanna told me, crossing her heart with one of her hands, as I walked out of the kitchen.

I nodded and went over to the sofa. After sitting down next to her, I sighed, "It's Tolbert's." My indigo eyes feel onto the cookie platter in front of me as I explained, "After I broke up with Shaw your brother started to come around. At first it was to apologize for how things ended then it was to check up on me; make sure that I was okay on my own." I shook my head as a ghost of a smile appeared on my lips. "He'd bring over candy for my kids and would just ask for a cup of coffee. One day the kids were napping and our unresolved feelings came to a head as we talked over coffee."

"Oh…"

"We were only together once, but it only takes one time to conceive." I told her a bit bitterly. Of course, both my sons were conceived in one-nighters.

Roseanna nodded. A few silent moments passed before she asked, "When did it happened?"

"Easter weekend." I simply answered.

"Oh, no wonder Shaw thinks it's his baby. He hadn't been locked up that long then." Roseanna concluded as she grabbed a cookie from the platter and taking a small bite out of it.

"No." I shook my head before explaining, "There's a 2-week window between when I last saw Shaw and when I was with Tolbert."

"So, there's a chance it could be Shaw's?" Roseanna asked sounding a bit hopeful that my baby was her cousin-in-law's and not her brother's.

"I doubt it, Roseanna. I can't explain how I know, but I just know it's Tolbert's. Like I've got a gut feeling or a mother's intuition that Endor's Tolbert's."

"Maybe you've got the gift, like my mama does." Roseanna suggested as the kettle began to whistle.

"What?" I exclaimed, a bit shocked and taken aback, as I got up from the sofa.

"It'd explain why you're so certain the baby's Tolbert's; a boy too." Roseanna told me as I made my way into the kitchen.

"But I don't see things, Roseanna. Just feel things, just know things." I countered her theory as I took the kettle off the stove; placing it onto the counter.

"That's a part of the gift. A weaker one, but the gift never the less." My friend explained to me as I grabbed some teacups from a cabinet; set them on the counter, and filled them up. Great…so I've got 'the gift' too. Just wonderful. "Are ya afraid of how Shaw'll react if he finds out the truth?" She asked while I fixed our teas up with milk and sugar.

"Somewhat, yes, but he won't find out the truth if I can help it." I told my friend, walking out of the kitchen with a teacup in each hand. "Hell, he's already been told it by Tolbert and didn't believe it." I reminded Roseanna while placing the teacups down onto the coffee table before taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

"You're my dearest friend an' I can't fault ya for a moment weakness. I know that Tolbert can be pushy at times." Roseanna told me, blamin' her brother for our hook-up instead of me. I loved Roseanna as if she were my own sister, but sometimes she could be naïve. Tolbert's not to blame for the hook-up. We both are since we both wanted to be with each other. I could've said no, but I didn't. Patting my hand and giving me a soft smile, the blonde told me, "Just make sure to turn him 'way if he comes 'round." Reaching over to grab her tea, she added in, "You're with Shaw, your true love, an' can't have my brother stirrin' the pot; causin' problems."

"I know, Roseanna." I sighed a bit tightly as I grabbed my own tea. "I won't do anything to jeapoardize my marriage with Shaw. I promise." I told Roseanna as we sipped on our tea.

Thing is, I wasn't so sure that Shaw was my true love. It was Tolbert that I'd wanted from the get go. Shaw was my backup plan from the beginning. When I was able to be with Tolbert, well I thought that we'd live happily ever after or something, but that didn't happen. I got stuck making some hard choices; ended up with my backup plan. No, I didn't think that Shaw was my true love, but I know he's a love of mine. I love him, but not in an undying true love conquers all type way.

At least I love him, tho. It'd be worse if I didn't.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was outside splittin' wood whenever I heard a wagon roll up. I paused in my task an' looked ov'r my shoulder only t'see my sister, Roseanna. Goddamnit, what was she doin' 'ere? "Come t'visit Aunt Betty?" I asked my sister as she pulled her wagon to a stop by the hitch-post.

"No, come t'see ya, Tolbert." My sister told me as she slowly climbed down from the wagon. Her belly was large, so her movements were slow.

"Why?" I asked, furrowin' my brows at my sister. Stickin' my axe into the wood cuttin' stump, I went on to tell Roseanna, "Ya haven't had nothin' t'do wit' none of us since poppy tuned ya out an' ya married Johnse Hatfield.", as she waddled ov'r t'me.

"I saw the blanket ya had Aunt Betty make for Jessa; knew you'd had'a be here t'get her to make it." Roseanna told me, comin' to a stop right in front o'me.

"So, I gave Jessa a birthday present." I shrugged, not seein' why that earned me a visit from my sister.

"She told me the truth 'bout the baby, Tolbert." My sister revealed as she held her back wit' one of her hands. I'm not surprised that Jessa told Roseanna. I mean they're close, practically sisters. Only makes sense for her t'confide into somebody since she ain't only friendly terms wit' Allie no mores.

"So."

"So? So, Tolbert, ya need'a stay 'way. Ya can't cause any trouble for her an' Shaw; they're happy an' I don't want her to lose that." Roseanna had the stones to tell me. Goddamnit, who does she think she is? Huh?

"Roseanna, yer so stupid." I spat out, causin' her to flinch. Shakin' my head, I huffed out the blunt an' honest truth of, "She ain't that happy wit' him, but just puts on a good front. Jessa's wit' him cause she feels she's forced t'be."

"No, it ain't cause of that. She loves him; that's why they're married." My sister dumbly told me, causin' me to roll my stormy eyes at her. God, she sounded like a fuckin' fool. Did she really believe a word comin' outte her mouth?

"They're married cause Devil Anse ordered it an' Jessa was too 'fraid t'say no." I deadpanned.

"Tolbert, stop tryin' to argue wit' me on this." Roseanna ordered me in a voice no bigger than a mouse's. "Jessa's married t'Shaw, she loves him, so ya gotta leave her 'lone. It don't matter that ya wore her down an' got a baby on her, she's married t'her true love an' you've gotta respect that." My naïve and guillable sister rattled on an' on, makin' me cringe at the stupidity of her remarks. Good lord, no wonder she's married to Johnse. She's so stupid when it comes t'relationships.

"Like I said 'fore, Roseanna, yer so stupid. Yer so goddamn stupid that it ain't even funny." I darkly spat at my sister; a scoff stuck deep in my throat as I pointed a finger in her face. I put my hand down and mad a fist as I angrily snapped, "Life's not like one of yer fuckin' fairy stories. True love doesn't prevail an' the girl can end up wit' a jackass she doesn't fully love." Rollin' my eyes at her, I advised, "Get yer head outta the clouds an' come back down to the real world or else yer gonna get hurt so badly given yer married t'Johnse; stuck 'tween our family an' his."

Roseanna's lip quivered as she asked in a sad, but shocked way, "How can ya say such hurtful things t'me, Tolbert? You're my brother."

"Cause they're true." I simply, but honestly answered my sister.

"I want you to stay 'way from my friend. She don't need'a be getting' hurt cause o'ya." Roseanna told me 'fore turnin' her back on my an' waddlin' back ov'r to her wagon.

I just shook my head an' grabbed 'hold of my axe handle, pullin' the blade outta the stump it was wedged in. God, why was Roseanna so stupid for? One day she'll wake up an' smell the roses. Well, at least I hope she does or else she's gonna get hurt real bad cause she's married to Johnse's dumb pretty boy ass.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

"How's the birthday girl?" Uncle Jim's crochety voice boomed out as he walked thru the front door, right behind my husband.

"I'm fine, Uncle Jim." I answered the mountain man as I placed a large meat platter on the table.

"If you couldn't guess already, we're here for dinner and to wish you a Happy Birthday." Sully told me after walking into the house and closing the door behind him while Jim and Shaw hung up their hats and jackets.

"I figured as much." I told my father-in-law as I walked over to grab a bowl of peas from the counter while Mary placed a basket of biscuits on the table.

"Is that baked chicken I smell, babe?" Shaw asked, his nose sniffing at the air much like our dog's does when he smells something he likes, as he scooped our children up from their spot playing in the man room while Uncle Jim made his way into the kitchen.

"Yes, it is." I answered my husband, knowing that he'd get excited at my confirmation since he loved chicken.

"I don't care what it is as long as I don't gotta cook it." Uncle Jim bluntly remarked as he took a seat at the table while me and Mary brought cups and pitchers over to said table.

"Jesus, Jim, show my daughter-in-law some manners." Sully scolded his uncle as he followed Shaw into the kitchen while me and Mary were pouring everyone glasses of either milk or tea. I'm sure that Shaw'll just whip out his flask and drink straight from that instead of drinking his tea…

"Yea, Uncle Jim, that can be your birthday gift to her. Some manners." Todd chuckled while Sully and Shaw reached the kitchen table.

Shaw just laughed at his brother's remarks while helping our kids into their chairs. Sully just shook his head, dismissing his step-son's sarcastic remark, as he took his seat next to Uncle Jim.

"Sorry t'disappoint, but that ain't my gift." Uncle Jim cackled out in a short, boisterous laugh as I fixed up a plate for my son while Shaw fixed one up for our daughter.

"Bet'cha didn't even buy her a gift, but're piggybackin' on whatever dad got her." Shaw knowing scoffed as he started to fix up his own plate.

"Ah, hell, ya guessed it." Uncle Jim sarcastically remarked around a mouthful of food. The way he said it reminded me of Uncle Lewis from _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation._

I just shook my head before starting to eat my dinner that I'd just finished putting on my plate. Hmm, my birthday dinner was going to be full of interesting sarcastic quips. That's for sure.

 _ **About Half An Hour Later…**_

All of us were gathered around the table as Shaw brought me over my cake, which had a few lit candles on it. "I hope ya didn't have t'bake your own birthday cake, Jessa." Uncle Jim dryly told me as my husband placed the cake in front of me.

"No, Jim. Mary made it." I told the grumpy mountain man while gesturing to my sister-in-law with a slight tilt of my head.

"Oh, reckon I'm gonna need'a wash it down wit' some whiskey."

"Hey…" Mary sighed in protest. Her voice was high pitched since she was offended by her step-uncle's remark.

"Let's just sing _Happy Birthday_ to my wife so we can eat cake; then let her open her presents." Shaw suggested in a low snappy tone, acting in a way as if I wasn't sitting next to him.

"I ain't stoppin' ya from singin'." Uncle Jim nonchalantly shrugged, acting as if his snarky remarks weren't causing waves and taking attention off of the birthday cake ceremony.

"Jim…I swear…" Sully muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Shaw just rolled his eyes before clearing his throat and singing, "Happy Birthday to you."

Everyone jumped in and sang _Happy Birthday_ along with my husband. Once they ended the song, I blew out the candles, squinted my eyes shut, and made a wish. A wish I'm sure'll never come true, but I made it none the less.

I wished that my son would know his father, his real father. Not the bad things that are gossiped about, the the good things about him. That Endor'll know that Tolbert, despite his wild temper and sharp tongue, is a good man deep down.

I know, it's a silly wish. An impossible wish, but I made it none the less.

"What'd ya wish for, babe?" Shaw asked me as he sliced the first piece of cake and plated it for me.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true." I countered him since I couldn't tell him what I wished for considering it had to do with my ex (who I wasn't completely over).

"Shaw, ya know wishes can't be shared. Hell, mom taught us that 'round our third birthdays." Todd told Shaw while he sliced and plated another piece of cake.

"I don't believe in that shit." Shaw revealed while placing the slice of cake in front of our son.

"Spoken like a true Vance." Uncle Jim cackled as he took his flask out of his shirt pocket, placing it onto the table.

"Hurry up and give him some cake so he'll shut up, son." Sully sighed thickly while Shaw plated up another slice of cake.

"Here, Uncle Jim. Dad wants ya to shut up." Shaw chuckled, handing the crochety mountain man a plate of yellow cake.

"Cake daddy. Where my cake?" Lydia whined, looking at the cake her daddy was slicing with big honey eyes. Eyes that were indeed puppy dog eyes.

"Right here, honey." Shaw told our daughter as he set a plate in front of her.

"Don't get too excited, girl. Cake's overbaked." Uncle Jim yapped before taking a long swig of his flask.

"It is not. The cake's perfect." Mary snapped at her step-uncle, givin' him a narrowed and insulted look with her honey eyes.

Tipping his flask towards Shaw, who'd just given Sully some cake, Jim advised, "Next time let your brother bake the cake for your sister-in-law."

"Jim…be nice…" My father-in-law warned before taking a bite out of his cake. "Mmm, cake's good, Mary." Sully told my sister-in-law with a fake look on his face.

Truth was my birthday cake was dry as hell. I wasn't going to hurt Mary's feelings tho and neither was Sully, which is why we're acting like the cake's good. But I imagine between Uncle Jim's blunt remarks paired with the ones I know Todd and Shaw'll make, Mary's going to be sulking (maybe even crying) soon enough about her overbaked cake that she worked so hard on.

Well, happy 19th birthday to me. Hopefully my 20th next year'll be better, but I doubt it. Next year's '82, the year that Tolbert's fated to be executed by a firing squad of Devil Anse and Hatfield kin as retribution for Ellison's murder. God, I pray that doesn't happen.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Roseanna knows that truth about Tolbert fathering Jessa's baby. Do you think she'll keep her promise and keep what she knows a secret or no? How do you guys feel about that wish Jessa made? Hmm?...**

 **Next up is a small time jump; Roseanna and Nancy's gonna be having their babies.**


	105. November Births, 1881

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **This is a short chapter, but it's a very important one.**

* * *

 **November Births, 1881**

 _ **November 3rd**_

 **Nancy POV:**

The pain I'm in's unbearable. Oh my god, I can't believe that women willin'ly do this ov'r an' ov'r 'gain to have many chil'ren. Like hell I'm goin' thru this 'gain. One baby's 'nough for me; it's gonna be 'nough for Abel too. I swear, I'm gonna make that man spill his seed outside me an' I'm gonna ask some whores how they keep from gettin' knocked up all the time. I do not an' I repeat do not ev'r wanna have anymore babies. It's too painful.

Doc was a joke. He wasn't doin' nothin' other then sittin' at the table readin' a book. He was just waitin' for me t'get ready t'push out my goddamned kid. My brother's girl Sarah (the mailman's sister) was sittin' on the edge of my bed. At least she was helpful. She was coolin' off my sweat soaked face wit' a damp cloth. Thank god Jefferson's girl had some brains an' wanted t'help me in my time o'pain.

Talk 'bout my brother, he was outside keepin' my husband company. I imagine that both Jefferson an' Abel were sick wit' worry an' sharin' a whiskey bottle t'ease it. I'm glad Jefferson an' Abel get 'long so well. If only Allie'd see the light an' come t'her brother for help. Still can't believe that fool turned down my offer instead of convincin' her husband (that horrible Cap Hatfield) to go turncoat on his devil of a father. A devil that cut them off might I add. It'd be nice if my sister-in-law was able t'be here helpin' me since she'd done this (givin' birth) two times already.

Sadly, Allie wasn't here an' most likely wouldn't be comin' by t'visit her new niece or nephew anytime soon.

"Oooo! Goddamnit, oooo!" I shouted, clutchin' my belly, as a very sharp pain shot thru me.

Sarah looked at the useless doctor and inquired, "Doc, her pains are gettin' real bad. Doesn't that mean she's ready?"

"Could be, but that's not always the case." Doc said, settin' his book down on the table. Gettin' up, he told me, "Gotta check ya, Nancy. See if you're ready to start pushin'."

"I don't need checked, I'm tired of hurtin' an' I'm pushin' this goddamned baby out whether ya like it or not." I snapped at the useless old doctor.

Doc's brows rose up t'his head an' his looked like he'd just had a bucket of ice-cold water dumped ov'r his head. Noddin', he said, "Reckon if ya think you're ready to push then you can start pushin'.", as he came ov'r to the bottom of the bed. "Sarah, can ya fetch the twine, scissors, blanket, water, an' cloths?"

"Yes, I'll get 'em." Sarah assured Doc 'fore dartin' off to collect the things from the kitchen that was a few feet 'way. The very same kitchen that Doc was just sittin' in.

I didn't wait for Doc to tell me t'push, I just gritted my teeth an' pushed as hard as I could. I ignored everthin', said for the pain I felt, as I pushed an' pushed. Hell, I was ignorin' Doc's commands. Man must think I'm stupid, tellin' me t'push an' t'breath. Hell, I'm the one havin' the baby so I think I'd know when t'push an' rest for a breath.

At least Sarah was helpful. After fetchin' the supplies Doc wanted she planted herself t'my side. She held my hand an' assured me that after a few more big pushes that baby'd be born.

I gritted my teeth an' let out a loud scream as a pain tore right thru me. I could feel my baby pop out, heard it cry too as Doc cut its cord. I was propped up on my elbows, watchin' as Doc an' Sarah cleaned up my baby. After wrappin' it in a blanket, Doc handed me my baby. "Congratulations, Mrs. Freeland, it's a girl."

A girl. I had a daughter. Harmony Martha, named for my parents who're both since dead an' gone. I held her an' looked at her tiny form only t'see that she had a small dark wisp of hair on her head. Her lips were small an' her cheeks were pink. It was still too soon t'say who she'd take after, but I think she's gonna be a mix of both me an' Abel.

"Nancy, ya needa feed her." Sarah told me, gesturin' for me to pull down my shift an' shove my baby on my tit.

Like hell I'm gonna have a baby draggin' on my tits, makin' 'em sag an' drop 'fore I even get old an' grey. Lookin' straight at Doc, I told him, "Leave a nursin' bottle or two on the table."

"But Nanc-" Doc began only for me to cut him off wit', "I ain't tit feedin' this baby. I wanna bottle feed her so leave some damn bottles on the table."

Doc just nodded 'fore doin' as I asked him too. "Come, Miss Sarah, let's tell the men outside 'bout the baby." Doc told the mailman's sister, causin' her to just nod an' follow him outta my house.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

"Sounds like the baby just got born." Jefferson pointed out in a drunken slur as a loud scream mingled with soft cries (baby's cries) echoed from my one-room house as we sat on the porch, drinkin'. Well, he was drinkin' while I was biting my nails in nervous anticipation. Sure, I'd been around for when my nephew was born, but this was different. This was my wife and baby.

"Yea." I nodded, a proud grin spreading over my face. "No matter what it is, we're naming it after your pap. Harmon or Harmony, dependin' on what it is."

"My sister's lucky t'have a husband as good as ya. You honorin' our pap like that, means a lot t'her." Jefferson told me before taking a long drink from his bottle.

"So, how serious are you and Sarah? Think you'll have any kids?"

"We're serious 'nough. Been livin' wit' her an' her family for a while now. Reckon we'll have a baby if the good lord's willing." My brother-in-law answered my question in between sippin' on his whiskey.

Before I could say anything else, the door opened and out walked Doc and Sarah. Sarah smiled at me before going over to Jefferson, no doubt to tell him 'bout my baby. Doc stopped in front of me and announced. "It's a girl. She's small, but healthy."

"Thank you, Doc." I gratefully shook his hand. I knew that labor and childbirth could be deadly in this time, so I was thankful that Doc Rutherford had safely helped my wife deliver our baby.

After breakin' tour handshake, Doc informed me, "Nancy's choosen t'bottle feed the baby. I left a couple nursin' bottles on the table."

"So, I need to invest in a cow now." I stated even tho it came out soundin' more like a question. I didn't mind Nancy bottle feeding Harmony over breast feeding. Her body her choice. Eh, maybe I think like that cause I used to live in a time where formula and bottles were a popular choice for moms. Of course, breast feeding was an option too, but opting for bottle feeding a baby was common in the 21st century. I think that's why I'm not bothered by Nancy's decision.

"Yes, seems so." Doc nodded. "Abel, you're free to go inside; see your wife and baby." He told me before walkin' by me and towards his wagon.

Since I knew how much Jefferson meant to Nancy, I looked over my shoulder and asked, "Wanna go inside and meet your niece?"

Sarah chewed on her lip. "Abel, usually the pap goes in first 'fore other family does."

"Our family's not one for tradition." I shrugged. "Come on, let's go inside and meet Harmony." I told my in-laws before going over to the front door.

"Don't even think 'bout havin' anymore babies. Once goin' thru that pain's 'nough." Nancy spat at me as soon as she saw me walk into our house.

"Okay, then we'll just have one kid." I told her since I was fine with Harmony being an only child. I mean I can pull out if that's what my wife wants. Hell, I was raised in the 21st century where most people had like 3-kids tops. So… "I'll make her a bottle, kay?" told my wife, going over to the table and grabbing a bottle while Jefferson and Sarah walked thru the door.

"Okay." Nancy simply said. "Jefferson, come see your niece. Harmony Martha." Nancy ordered her brother, holding the newborn up slightly in her arms so that her brother could see her.

"Harmony looks like a purty baby, sis." Jefferson smiled a bit drunkenly as he came to a stop at his sister's bedside.

"Course she's purty. Me an' Abel are her parents." Nancy deadpanned while I went over to her with a fresh bottle of milk in my hand. "Give me that. She's hungry." My wife snapped, snatchin' the bottle from my hand and shoving it into our daughter's mouth.

"Uh, ya gotta tilt her head up some more while feeding her." I advised me wife, gesturing for her to support Harmony's head with a slight wave of my hand.

"Don't tell me how t'feed my baby. I'm her mother; I can care for her just fine." Nancy snapped a bit defensively. "Go an' buy her a cow. She needs milk." Pointing to the door, my beautiful wife shouted, "Go on an' get!"

Oh god, seems that she's still stressed and upset from labor. God, I hope she calms down in a few hours. "Okay, I'll go buy a cow." I told my wife before quickly leaving to go to the livery.

Oh hell, I had to go to the livery…At least Todd Eldridge's running it these days, so I don't have to deal with Shaw.

* * *

 _ **November 7**_ _ **th**_

 **Roseanna POV:**

Sweat was tricklin' down my face an' neck as I laid in bed, witherin' in pain. Oh god, it hurt so much. Johnse, much to Doc an' Levicy's horror, was by my side. He was holdin' my hand an' soothin' me by wipin' me down wit' a wet wash cloth. Both Levicy an' Doc tried to get him to go on the porch t'sit an' wait, but my husband wouldn't have it. Johnse insisted on bein' right by my side as I brought our child into the world.

Sadly, Jessa wasn't here. She wasn't able to come since she's so far 'long. She's due sometime next month an' is on strict bedrest from Doc since he didn't want this birth t'be hard on her like that last one was. Doc seemed to think that if Jessa had plenty o'bed rest an' reduced her stress then she'd have a better birth with Endor then she did wit' Silas.

"Johnse, this pain's worse than the others." I moaned, as a birthin' pain tore right thru me.

"Y'think it's time for the baby t'come?" Johnse asked Doc while wipin' my brow wit' a cool cloth.

"Maybe. Let me check t'see how far 'long she is." Doc said 'fore standin' up from his spot in a corner chair an' makin' his way ov'r to the foot of the bed.

"If it ain't her time, then it's soon 'proachin'." Levicy said knowin'ly as she tucked some pillows 'hind my back, helpin' me sit up since I was so tired an' feelin' weak from the pain I was in. Pain that was well worth it t'have my baby. Johnse's baby.

"Well, Roseanna, seems you're ready t'start pushin'." Doc told me, causin' me an' Johnse to smile wit' excitement.

Oh, it was time t'birth our sweet lil Sarah Elizabeth. I mustered all of the strength I could an' pushed when Doc told me too. Johnse held my held an' told me, "Push Roseanna. Ya can do it for Sarah Elizabeth."

Levicy rubbed my back while encouragin' me wit' the kind words of, "She's almost here, Roseanna. Just a few more pushes, sweetheart."

I screamed as I made one last push. Once I heard my baby's cries paired wit' Doc's announcement of, "It's a girl.", I fell onto the bed wit' a tired pant.

"Oh, my beautiful sweet darlin', she's perfect. Our daughter's just perfect." Johnse smiled as he watched Doc an' his mama clean up the baby an' wrap her up in a blanket. "Here, let me help ya up so they can put her in your arms for holdin'." Johnse told me as he propped me up into a sittin' position.

I was tired, sore, an' sweaty, but it didn't matter cause I felt so much joy upon seein' my baby an' havin' her placed into my arms. Johnse was right, Sarah Elizabeth was perfect. She had chubby cheeks an' big blue eyes. She had blonde peach fuzz on top o'her head for hair an' she had her daddy's nose. "Sarah Elizabeth, I'm your mama." I softly cooed at my newborn.

"And I'm your daddy." Johnse added in, gently strokin' our daughter's cheek.

"I'll go to the lumberyard; tell your pa that his grandbaby's been born." Doc told us before swiftly gatherin' his bag an' leavin' the room.

"I'll go, let'cha have some time as a family." Levicy told us wit' a warm smile on her face fore followin' Doc outta the room.

Sarah Elizabeth cocked her head up at me and stretched her tiny hand out. I smiled and gave her my finger to hold. She seemed like such a content baby. "I think I'm gonna feed her." I told my husband, earnin' me a silent nod from him.

I untied the top of my shift an' arranged my daughter so I could nurse her. She latched on fairly easy. As she hungrily suckled at me breast, Johnse looked on in awe an' whispered, "She's real hungry. Didn't know a baby could nurse so fast."

"Yea, some babies et more than others. Least that's what my mama said once." I told my husband, a sadness seepin' from my voice as I thought of my mama. Mama'd love lil Sarah Elizabeth, but cause I'm married t'Johnse an' popy threw me out she'll nev'r get to meet her granddaughter. Poppy's god in that house; mama'll nev'r go up 'gainst him.

"Don't be sad, Roseanna." My husband told my, tuckin' a stray piece of hair behind my ear. With a hopeful look, he suggested, "Maybe in time your family'll come 'round cause of the baby. I mean ya can't hate a beautiful, innocent baby."

I hope my family comes 'round. Honestly, if anybody comes 'round I think it'll be Tolbert an' Aunt Betty rather then mama, poppy, an' our other kin folk. At least Sarah Elizabeth had plenty of uncles, aunts, cousins, family friends, an' one set of grandparents to show her plenty of love. And of course, she had us, me an' Johnse, t'love an' protect her.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, both Nancy and Roseanna had girls. Obviously, they have two very different takes on motherhood. Traditionally in the 1800s men weren't in the room when women gave birth, but I imagine that Johnse would want to be by Roseanna's side.**


	106. Thanksgiving, 1881

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Thanksgiving, 1881**

 **Nancy POV:**

The one good thing 'bout havin' a baby that's only a few weeks old is that I don't have t'help Aunt Sally cook. I mean, I could if I really wanted, but usin' Harmony as an excuse not t'help wit' Thanksgivin' dinner was better off for me. Usually, I only dealt wit' her when I had'a feed her, changer her, or when Abel wasn't home. Today tho I was holdin' her as if she were glued t'my hands cause I didn't feel like helpin' cook a big holiday meal.

"Ya know, dear, I've got a crib set up in my room ya can place her in. She'll be fine on her own for a bit while you help out in the kitchen." My Aunt Sally had the nerve to tell me as she mashed some sweet potatoes to make a pie filling with.

"No, I'm not puttin' her down. I'm her mother an' I'm gonna hold her for as long as I see fittin'."

"Maybe ya can let Abel hold her?" Alifair suggested as she rolled out pie dough.

Abel always holds her. I'm sure he don't mind the break he's gettin'. Hell, he must be enjoyin' smokin' an' drinkin' out back wit' my brother an' cousins. I ain't botherin' him wit' the baby, 'sides holdin' Harmony's what's gettin' me outta kitchen duty.

"No, I'm holdin' her an' that's that."

 _ **Meanwhile On The Other Side Of Pike County, KY…**_

 **Tolbert POV:**

I wasn't much of a cook. In fact, the only thing I know how t'make's stew. So, when Aunt Betty asked me t'help her wit' Thanksgivin' dinner I agreed t'peel veg'bles an' t'stir things so they wouldn't thicken up an' scorch. Aunt Betty seemed pleased by that.

"Y'know, sugar, I ain't gonna be 'round forever and since you're so sure you'll be a bachelor for the rest o'your days ya need'a learn how t'cook a decent meal." Aunt Betty told me as she chopped up some celery t'put in her stuffin'.

"I can make stew." I informed her, wantin' her t'know that I wouldn't starve while on my own, while choppin' onions for Aunt Betty's stuffin'.

My aunt shook her head at me. "Can't live off stew, Tolbert. Need'a et a variety of things."

"I'm fine wit' ettin' stew every nite." I shrugged, placin' some chopped onions into a preppin' bowl.

"If ya say so, sugar." Aunt Betty lightly smiled, dismissin' my attitude 'bout stew. "My goodness, this is the first Thanksgivin' in years I've had help let 'lone company."

Oh hell, now that just made me feel bad. Goddamn, nobody ev'r thought t'invite her down for dinner. Reckon everybody assumed she'd be fine. Seems that she got so used t'bein' alone that my presence was a godsend.

Eh, I'm just glad I'm gettin' a turkey dinner. One that I don't need'a deal wit' poppy's piss-poor stubborn godly attitude t'et, might I add.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

Ah, it was Thanksgiving and I was stuck cooking the large meal since Jessa was on bedrest (well house rest since she'd leave our room to eat in the kitchen and lounge/nap on the sofa). I haven't made a large holiday meal since the year my mom died, so doin' it now felt a bit strange. Maybe I was just used to eating the holiday meal versus cooking it, who knows.

Mary was in the kitchen helping me cook. Eh, she was more or less just stirring the berry filling over the stove, but it was help in a way. She also helped with biscuit dough earlier too but other then that I was doing everything. Hell, my sister made me a nervous wreck when she was peeling potatoes since she was hackin' at the root rather than peeling it. So much so, that I tasked her with shuckin' corn (which she did so slowly that I ended up makin' her watch my berry pie filing, opting to finish shuckin' the corn myself once I was done rolling out my pie dough).

Todd, thank god, was outside with the kids. He was playing with them and keeping them out of my hair so that I could cook in the kitchen in peace. Well, as much peace as I could get with my sister helping me. Holy hell, how did Jessa put up with my sister's bullshit kitchen help's beyond me.

"Dad and Uncle Jim's comin' over for dinner instead of goin' to Anse's." I informed my wife while rolling out pie dough. Eh, I thought it'd be best to warn her that they were coming instead of her being blindsided by them showing up in a couple of hours. Oh, and if I know my dad and uncle, they'll be here soon cause they like to visit and social before dinner's served.

"Why? Cause I'm on bed rest?" She asked, her voice a bit flat. I think she had a migraine or was getting one by the tone of her voice, but I wasn't too sure. Poor thing was suffering from headaches every other day. God, I can't wait for our kid to be born so that Jessa'll feel better again.

"Yea. They're concerned 'bout ya." I answered my wife, pausin' my rolling and checking the thickness of the dough circle on the table.

"Of course, they are. Hell, it's just bed rest, not a quarantine for the pox." Jessa sarcastically scoffed from her place sprawled out on the sofa.

I went back to rollin' out the dough since it was still too thick to place into the pie pan. "Babe, bein' put on bed rest's serious. Means you're at risk for something."

"Oh, I just can't have easy pregnancies, now can I?" Jessa asked with a sarcastic tinge to her tone.

"No, but I'm thankful you're pregnant at all." I honestly told me wife before my voice cracked and trailed off with, "After the miscarriage…well…"

"I know, Shaw. I'm grateful for this baby too." Jessa told me with a sweet softness in her tone. I knew she viewed this baby as a miracle, she didn't need to tell me. I knew how she felt cause I felt the same way too.

"Um, Shaw, is this thick 'nough?" Mary asked, holdin' a berry goo covered wooden spoon above the sauce pot simmerin' on the stove.

I didn't say a word, just placed the rollin' pin on the table and went over to her side. Peekin' over her shoulder and into the pot, I saw that the berry fillin' was thick. "Let me see that." I told Mary, takin' the spoon from her and stirrin' the fillin' with it. "This is done." I nodded. "I'll put it on the counter. Just get started on the cranberry sauce."

"Okay, but how do I make it?" She asked as I grabbed a pot holder off of the nearby counter.

"I'll set it up. Just go outside and help Todd with the kids." I said thru slightly gritted teeth as I placed the pot full of pie on a counter.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I told my sister, causin' her to nod and rush out of the backdoor. Shaking my head, I grumbled, "She's useless in the kitchen. Can't make cranberry sauce.", while grabbing a pot and binging it over to the pumpsink.

"You know she's just tryin' to help." Jessa told me, causin' me to roll my eyes as I filled the pot up with some water. As I placed pot on the counter by a bowl of cranberries, I heard my wife suggest, "Maybe you should've just showed her how to make the cranberry sauce or at least told her."

"I don't got time to fuck 'round in the kitchen. I want to get dinner cooked, not make a project out of it." I bluntly remarked while placing the cranberries and a small handful of sugar into the pot. Dusting my hands off on my apron, I picked up the pot of cranberries and brought it over to the stove. "Hell, I don't need stressed out cause my sister can't hang."

"Shaw, she can cook good enough. She helps me plenty." Jessa defended my sister's lack of culinary skills as I walked over to the counter the pie filling was on.

Grabbing the pot of berry filling, I brought it over to the table while telling my wife, "Maybe you should teach her more 'bout cookin'. Hell, when I was her age, I was makin' full course meals and waitin' tables."

"Shaw, she doesn't need to know everything about cooking yet." My wife sighed as I went back to rolling out the pie dough.

Doesn't she? Hell, if she knew her way 'round a kitchen better the entire brunt of making that Thanksgivin' meal wouldn't fall onto my shoulders. I wasn't in the mood to argue with my very pregnant and sick wife, so I just shook my head and bit my tongue as I finished rolling out the pie dough.

I'd worry 'bout my sister learnin' how to properly cook later. Like after my wife gives birth next month. Right now, I need to focus on Jessa's health and making sure that she's comfortable.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

The Thanksgiving feast looked a bit sparse spread out on our kitchen table, but at least we had food. Things were still tight cause of Cap's bad lack at finding work. He still hunted for meat and played poker to raise money. Really it was all he could do to get us by. I was grateful for the little he brought it; we made it work. Was I happy about it? Of course not, but I counted penny's and managed to get us what we needed at the store. I cooked up filling suppers with game meat my husband hunted and the canned goods I bought at the store.

The turkey he hunted was nice and would have to last us a few days. We couldn't afford to waste anything, which was kinda tricky considering fridges weren't invented yet and meat (actually food in general) spoiled quickly. I also made biscuits, a few vegetables, and a pie. I wasn't able to make stuffing since I couldn't afford to waste a loaf of bread, sausage, and some other things on it. I had to make food stretch and a loaf of bread could last longer being sliced for sandwiches and toast versus being cubed up and made into stuffing for one day.

All in all, our sparse holiday dinner looked like it'd do a fine job of feeding my family. On this day we were thankful to even have food. It could be worse; we could be starving.

Cap carved the turkey and placed the meat on the plates. Once he was done, he fixed his plate up with sides while I fixed Captain W. up a plate. "Dinner's good, darlin'." My husband complimented me as I finished with our son's plate and moved onto fixing up my own.

"Thank you, honey. I'm glad you like it." I smiled at my husband as my son ate his food.

"Heard 'round the saloon that Johnse's a pa now." Cap informed me, his tone lacking any real joy or happiness, as I grabbed Levicy from her highchair and set her on my lap (so I'd be able to feed her some mashed potatoes and butternut squash from my plate).

"Oh, when did the baby come?" I asked, eating a small bite of turkey.

"Earlier this month, least that's what talk is." My husband shrugged as I fed our daughter a small spoonful of squash. "Talk's got it that Johnse an' Roseanna's named Shaw an' Jessa the godparents." Cap spat, sounding jealous that our manipulative cousin took his place in his older brother's life, as he shoved a large spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Oh…" I sighed, not knowing what else to say since the subject felt a bit awkward to me.

"Rumours got it that Shaw an' Jessa's honorin' Johnse when their son comes a few weeks by givin' the baby the middle name John 'long wit' makin' my brother godfather." MY husband ranted as I ate another small bite before feeding our infant daughter a mushy spoonful of squash. Levicy lit up as she ate the orange puree, so I decided to keep feedin' it to her.

"Oh…" I trailed off, giving Levicy some more squash.

"Y'know that bastard's got my old job? Patrollin' wit' Uncle Jim." Cap grumbled before taking a quick and jerky bite out of his buttered biscuit.

"That's what I heard." I tentatively replied, eating a small spoonful of mashed potatoes while my daughter eyes up the butternut squash on my plate.

"Seems like he's takin' my place in the family." My husband told me his mismatched eyes dull and full of pain, as he speared some turkey with his fork.

The look in Cap's eyes gutted me. Him being so hurt by the thought of somebody (Shaw) taking his place in his father's eyes was heartbreaking. Shaking my head, I softly told my husband, "No, Cap, he's not." Scooping up some squash, I knowingly told Cap, "Nobody could ever take your place." As I fed my daughter, I assured my husband he wasn't replaceable with the remark of, "He can try all he wants, but he can't fill the hole yur absence has left in pa's heart. Can't take 'way the pain of it either."

"If only pa would reason with us, see that my choice of standin' by ya's not a wrong one." Cap bitterly bit out in between eating his dinner.

"Perhaps in time he will. Maybe seein' his grandchildren in old clothes on Christmas Eve'll make him reconsider things?" I suggested while eating and feeding my daughter.

Cap's mismatched eyes roamed over our children, Captain W. and Levicy, before he looked at me and simply said, "Maybe."

 _ **Meanwhile A Couple Miles Up The Road…**_

 **Roseanna POV:**

Thanksgivin' dinner was a happy one this year. Everyone was fawnin' ov'r lil Sarah Elizabeth. A new gran'baby seemed to lighten up Mr. Hatfield's spirits a tad bit too. He held her a few times 'fore dinner was ready. Just rocked her an' cooed ov'r her. It was strange t'see such a stern an' strong man melt ov'r his gran'daughter, but it was also heartwarmin' to see tho. All of the family just adored Sarah Elizabeth. So much so, that Johnse spent more time passin' her 'round then actually holdin' her. Wasn't til now, supper time, that my husband's able to hold his daughter.

Johnse was holdin' our baby so that I could et. He assured me that he could et an' hold Sarah Elizabeth at the same time; that it was me who needed an uninterrupted meal since 'fore long I'd be needin' t'nurse soon'nough. Oh, how I loved how attentive of a daddy Johnse was to our daughter. Also, how good of a husband he was to me. Poppy was wrong 'bout him. Johnse's a good man, loves me an' our family so much that I believe he'd keep us safe from harm an' happy all our days t'gether on this earth.

"How's she been sleepin', dear?" Levicy asked me, a soft smile on her face, as her eyes fell on the baby in my husband's arms.

"She's been sleepin' real good. Only wakes when she's hungry or wet." I told my mother-in-law 'tween eating my food.

"Oh, mama, Sarah Elizabeth's a real good baby. A sweet lil angel, rarely cries or nothin'."

"A baby so young sleein' so good's a rare thing. Be thankful for it, son, cause the next baby might not be so good."

"Anse, you're already counting on them givin' ya another grandbaby?" Ellison asked his brother with a teasing smirk on his red bearded face.

"Yes. Johnse needs a son to carry on the family name with, don't he?" My father-in-law replied to his brother while pickin' up his coffee cup an' takin' a sip from it.

"What if they only have daughters, Anse?" Lias asked as he ate his turkey.

"Lias, I think me an' my sweet darlin' Roseanna won't have that problem. Boys run heavily on our bloodlines." Johnse told his uncle while rockin' our daughter in his arms, keeping her soothed an' asleep.

"Well, son, any chil'ren ya'll have'll be much loved an' wanted by all of us." Levicy assured Johnse an' in extension me, with a soft smile before ettin' a forkful of stuffin'.

Oh, why couldn't by family be like this? Oh, if only they were more acceptin' of me an' Johnse; our lil Sarah Elizabeth too. Well, at least I had my in-laws' acceptance. Something I was grateful for since I nev'r truly expected it.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Everyone was gathered around the kitchen table, eating Thanksgiving dinner. Shaw made a nice meal, set the table up like a pro too. I think his past of helping his late mother in her diner was the reason why cooking and setting tables was second nature to him. I was thankful for his skills since it meant I didn't have to slave over a large meal while I was feeling bad. Yea, today was a bad day since I had a dull, lingering headache. I wasn't that hungry, cause of my dull headache, but I forced myself to eat since I'm pregnant. I couldn't afford to skip meals, my baby needed nourishment.

"Jessa, you're picking at your food. Are you feeling well?" Sully asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, just having one of my dull headaches." I waved off my father-in-law's concern, down playing my headache and how bad I was really feeling.

"Damn, girl, you're one of the sickest pregnant women I've ever met." Jim bluntly yapped, a slight chuckle of disbelief stuck in his throat, as he tossed some meat onto the floor for the dogs (Mr. Howles and Chewy) to eat. Yea, my uncle-in-law's feeding the dogs under the table. Such a hillbilly thing to do, right?

Shaw narrowed his honey eyes at our uncle and shook his fork at him while snapping, "Jim, be nice to my wife. Ain't her fault she's got a rough pregnancy."

"No, it's not her fault. Reckon it's yours." The crochety mountain man retorted cheekily, making my husband's nostrils flare and his cheeks flush with slight embarrassment.

"Ooo, he sure did tell ya, brother." Todd teased his older brother, a chuckle on the tip of his tongue, as he scooped up some mashed potatoes and gravy with his spoon.

Shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, Sully sighed "Oh god…can't holiday dinners ever be normal?"

"I think this is as normal as it's gonna get." I seriously told my father-in-law before eating a small piece of turkey.

"Lighten up, Sully." Uncle Jim advised his nephew before shoveling a forkful of turkey and stuffing into his mouth. "Hell, don't gotta be so stuffy an' mannered all the damn time. Nobody 'ere to impress, just family." He remarked around a mouthful of food. Ick…some manners would do him some good.

"I gotta agreed with Uncle Jim, dad. You don't have to be so polite all the time." Of course, Shaw'd say that. God, I had to fight my urge to roll my indigo eyes at his remark.

"But I thought it's rude not to be polite." Mary piped up, causing Sully to smirk.

"At least your sister's got manners." Sully drawled out in a huff before taking a bite out of his biscuit.

"Don't see why she wouldn't." Shaw countered, picking up his flask and taking a sip off it.

Sully's clue eyes locked onto the flask in his son's hand. With a scrutinizing look, he asked with concern dripping from his words, "Son, you're not over drinking 'gain are you?"

"God, I hope not." Jim's gruff voice loudly sounded throughout the kitchen. Tilting his head, the mountain man bluntly told my husband, "Once lockin' your ass up in my room's 'nough. Ya better make sure you don't drink yourself silly no mores." His eyes got hard as he barked the veiled threat of, "No more drinkin' or else I'll tan your hide. Hear me, boy."

"I hear ya, Uncle Jim." My husband deadpanned. Setting his flask down, he assured his family he was fine with the simply remark of, "My drinkin's not out of hand. I'm fine, truly."

Sully and Uncle Jim shared a skeptical look before turning their attention to me. They didn't say a word, just raised their brows. I understood their silent question of 'is he being honest?'. I just nodded at them as I reached for my teacup.

 _ **Sometime Later…**_

"Hell, ya barely et supper, but here ya are on your third slice o'pie." Uncle Jim chuckled, shakin' his head at me, as everyone was gathered in the main room relaxing and eating desert.

"Shut up, Jim. I'm craving pie." I told my favorite gruffy in-law with a playful smirk.

Coming up to my side and handing me my pie, Shaw smirked, "Hey, it's berry pie so ya know that baby likes it."

"Oh hell…" The mountain man drawled out in an annoyed tone, rolling his eyes a bit dramatically, as I took my slice of pie from my husband.

"I like berry pie, daddy." Silas spoke up from his spot sitting at the coffee table, eating his pie, while Shaw took a seat in his armchair.

"Me too." Lydia added in from her spot next to her brother.

"It's a good pie, son." Sully complimented his son's baking skills as he ate his last bite of pie.

Yea, I was scarfing mine down while everyone else ate like a normal person. Oh well, guess that's what happens when you got pregnancy cravings.

"Goddamnit, stop actin' like ettin' only berry pie's normal. It ain't. Dear lord, can't even have a traditional pumpkin pie or even apple like most dessert counters got." Uncle Jim ranted and raved at everyone. He had a scowl on his face, on that was hard and made him look even more gruff then he was.

"I haven't eaten a non-berry pie since I've been with my husband. I wouldn't know how to act if I had anything else." I honestly giggled, eating my berry pie that tasted heavenly.

"Same 'ere, Uncle Jim." Todd spoke up, causing Uncle Jim to roll his eyes. Setting his empty pie plate onto the table, he added, "All Shaw makes is berry so reckon me an' Mary don't know no better either."

"Hell, this new baby better et some real pie or else." The mountain man grumbled loudly under his breath as he leaned back in his armchair.

"Else what, Uncle Jim, your gonna force it down my grandkid's throat?" Sully asked, his usually smooth and intellectual tone was a bit deep and hard, as he gave his uncle a narrowed look.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll bribe 'im t'et it. Who knows?" Jim shrugged in a 'who knows who cares' type of way.

Placing a hand on my belly, I told everyone with a smile plastered on my face, "Well, Endor likes pie. He's starting to kick something fierce."

"He's active and moving 'round cause you'll be due soon." Sully said knowingly, a small smile on his face, as he sat next to me on the sofa. The baby wasn't coming as soon as everyone thought considering who I'm sure the father is. The baby's coming a couple weeks after the time Shaw's told everyone it'll come. Whoops…

A smirk crossed over Jim's face. "Just what the world needs, 'nother Vance in it t'rain hell down on 'em shit turd McCoys."

If only Jim Vance and everyone else knew the truth about Endor's father. I'm sure my son'd be public enemy number one if it was ever discovered that he was Tolbert McCoy's bastard. God, I really was thankful to be having my baby, but the circumstances I was having him in were anything, but ideal.

I just nodded and silently ate my pie while Shaw and Uncle Jim went on hateful rants 'bout the McCoys. Sully stayed out of it while Todd put his two cents in once or twice. Turns out that he was getting into spats here and there with Jim McCoy (Tolbert's little brother who was also a moody redhead) over the mailman's youngest sister. Seems that Jim McCoy viewed her as family since the girl's older sister was shacking up with his cousin, Jefferson. Oh dear…

"I swear, Billy McCoy's 'bout as crazy as his brother Tolbert. Acts like he's Mariah's lord an' master cause she's so-called kin." Todd snarled in a disgusted tone.

Mary, feeling a bit anxious 'bout the conversation, volunteered to wash up the dishes. She didn't get anxious til Todd started bad mouthing Billy, so I think that Mary might've had a little schoolgirl crush on him. I don't know if it's true or not, but that's what it seemed like to me.

"Go play with your toys." I urged my children as they sat at the coffee table listening to their uncles and dad say some hateful things about the McCoy family.

"Okay, mama." Silas simply told me before taking his sister by the hand and dragging her over to the corner their toy box was in.

"Course he's crazy, he's a McCoy." Uncle Jim scoffed as he took his flask out of his pocket and uncorked it.

"Says he'll stick me if he ever sees me or Robert E. talkin' to Mariah Wolford 'gain." Todd remarked, making my eyes widened with both shock and worry.

"I don't want'cha goin' nowhere unarmed. You hear me, Todd." Shaw sternly told his brother. I knew he was worried too or else he wouldn't be demanding that Todd pack heat everywhere he goes.

"Don't worry, I ain't stupid 'nough to leave the house without my gun." Todd told Shaw, letting him know that he was armed at all times. Hell, I don't know how to feel about that. A young teenaged boy carrying a gun, although for protecttion's, just an accident ready to happen. I suppose I just need to remember that I'm in the 19th century and not the 21st, but still it doesn't set right with me that a teen boy has to pack heat when he leaves the house cause of a feud. A feud he's grandfathered into cause of his half-brother.

"Good cause I don't know what I'd d if ya got yourself hurt or killed by a McCoy." I knew what he'd do. He'd enact a bloody revenge on them.

Well, this is a typical Thanksgiving. Food, kin, and talking shit 'bout the McCoys. I hope that Thanksgivings in the future have less hateful talk cand complaining, but I doubt it. I highly doubt it. My husband's too much like his crochety mountain man uncle not to bitch and moan 'bout the McCoys; Tolbert in particular.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, that was a glimpse into all of the different Thanksgivings of the Hatfield & McCoy families. Oh, what do you guys think about Mary getting all flustered and taking off to do dishes when Todd's ranting about Billy McCoy? She's like 10 and Billy's 13 so does she have a crush? Will there be something between them in the future?**

 **Anyways, next up is the birth of Endor John, yay!**


	107. December 23rd, 1881- Endor's Birth

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Back to back updates. Yay!**

* * *

 **December 23** **rd** **, 1881- Endor's Birth**

 **Jessa POV:**

It's been snowing nonstop this month. Every other week there was a snowy blizzard that accented the harsh cold chill in the air. This is the worst December I've experienced during my short time of living in the Tug Valley. The house was warm tho since a fire was roaring day and night. Shaw had plenty of firewood stacked up by the hearth, so when the flame started to grow weak a log or two was tossed into the fireplace to feed the fire.

The yellow-orange light from the fireplace filled up the entire main room and made the decorations on the Christmas tree (that was in a corner) shimmer and shine. It made the room look bright and cheerful. Festive and seasonal for the upcoming holiday too. There was a small pile of presents under the tree (you know the ones from family), but tomorrow night the ones from Santa would overpower the tree skirt under the tree.

I was resting on the sofa as the smell of cookies hung heavily in the air. Mary was in the kitchen baking cookies with Shaw. They weren't really talking, other then when he was giving her proper instructions, but they seemed to be getting along in the kitchen. Todd was sitting in an armchair by the sofa, keeping an eye on Silas and Lydia while they played with the dog in front of the fireplace.

All in all, it was a peaceful afternoon.

But the peace was short lived as I felt a sharp lightning bolt type pain shoot thru my belly and lower back. Oh god, it's starting. The birthing pains are coming; Endor's ready to come out. I took a dee breath and sat up. Placing a hand on my belly, I looked towards the kitchen and announced, "Shaw, it's time."

"Time for what?" My husband dumbly asked as he pressed a cookie cutter into a sheet of sugar cookie dough.

"Time for your kid to pop out, brother." Todd deadpanned before I could tell Shaw that I was experiencing birthing pains.

"Oh…you're in labor." Shaw nodded, realizing what was going on. Dusting off his hands, he chuckled, "Bout time the kid decided to come since you're overdue." Pointing to his sister, he ordered, "Boil water and gather towels, string, scissors, and bring them to the bedroom."

"Okay." Mary simply said before doing what she was told.

Shaw took his apron off and tossed it on the table while telling Todd, "Keep the kids entertained. Hell, get them upstairs if ya can."

"Sure." Todd nodded even tho he made no move to get up and actually go over to the kids.

"Babe, the snow's too bad for me to fetch Doc. Hell, a blizzard's on it's way so we're gonna have to do thise just you and me." My husband told me as he left the kitchen and walked into the main room.

Hell, I was afraid of that. I didn't really want to give birth with only my husband (and maybe my sister-in-law) for help. I wanted a doctor and midwives. People that knew what they were doing. Sadly, since the weather was so bad, I couldn't have that.

"Okay, just help me to our bedroom." I relented with a nod as Shaw appeared at my side.

"Come on, babe. Let's get'cha in bed; try to make ya comfortable." My husband told me, taking my hand and pulling me up to stand on my feet.

"There's nothing comfortable 'bout laying in bed during hours of labor and pain, Shaw." I retorted as my husband led me away from the sofa and towards our bedroom, which was on the other side of the kitchen.

"I know, Jessa. I know, but just try to relax or something." Shaw told me, rubbing a soothing circle in my lower back.

"It's not easy to relax when you're in pain." I deadpanned as we got closer to our bedroom.

Shaw didn't say a word, just nodded his head. I think he knew better then to say anything. I wasn't in the mood for it. I was starting to hurt and I knew it'd only get worse as the hours passed.

* * *

"How're ya feelin', baby?" Shaw asked me for the umpteenth time. Holy shit, why couldn't he just silently sit by my side and just keep my company that way? Why did he find the need to ask me the same thing over and over again every few minutes?

"Exactly like a did a few minutes ago, Shaw." I replied with irritation and annoyance thick in my voice as I laid propped up against some pillows in bed, gritting my teeth as a rough pain shot thru me.

"I'm sorry." Shaw softly told me as he held my hand in his, gently renning his thumb over my knuckles.

"Stop, Shaw." I ordered him as I yanked my hand out of his. I didn't need him hanging on my right now. He could do that later. I was hurting and didn't want to be smothered. Shaking my head, I told him, "I swear, if you don't shut up, I'm gonna make Mary throw you out."

"She can't throw me out. Out of the two of us I'm the only one that knows how to deliver a baby." Shaw said haughtily as he sat on the edge of my bed. Dear lord, he couldn't even sit in a chair.

"Have you ever delivered a baby 'fore?" Mary asked, giving her brother a skeptical look as she sat near the bed in a chair.

"No, but I've delivered cows and horses before. It's not much of a difference really." Shaw told his sister in a vert flippant way.

"Oh my god, you're really comparing me to livestock right now?" I scoffed; my brows raised in disbelief.

Shaw realized his mistake and quickly tried to backpedal with the rushed remarked of, "No. Just meant that birth's birth no matter what's havin' the baby."

"Just shut up, Shaw." I ordered in a frustrated sigh. God, now I know why men were banned from the birthing room. They can be annoying as hell sometimes.

"Yea, Shaw, ya better shut up or else you're gonna make her mad." Mary knowingly told her brother, a small smirk on her face.

"I ain't gonna make her mad, Mary."

Oh my god, my son would want to come during a goddamn blizzard. I'd rather have Doc in the room with me then my husband. At least Doc Rutherford's quiet, unlike Shaw. Seems that Shaw has to find something to talk about, whether that be asking me how I'm doing or just making random remarks. Hell…this is a stressful birth to say the least. To say the very least.

* * *

Snowflakes were pelting the window as I sat in bed, pushing with all my might and gritting my teeth. IT was bitterly cold outside cause of the blizzard underway as I was in the birthing bed. Oh god, I was in so much pain. All I could do was scream and push as Mary stood by my side, running a wet cloth over my forehead in an attempt to sooth me. Shaw was at the foot of the bed, acting as the 'doctor'. Well, whether he wanted to be there or not he was stuck since somebody had to catch the baby when it came out.

"Keep pushing, I can kinda see that baby's head." My husband told me, causing me to just roll my eyes at him. Of course, I had to keep pushing. Birthing a baby wasn't done in a couple of pushes like on tv.

"She can't push nonstop, Shaw. She does need to breathe." Mary told her brother. She was a smart girl, had some more sense then her older brother did too.

"It won't take me long to catch my breath." I assured Shaw and Mary in a pant. "Just don't fight you two. I can't handle the extra stress right now."

Shaw nodded and told me, "Just push when you're ready, babe."

Mary didn't say a word, just wiped my brow off with the cool washcloth. She was being as supportive as she could for her young age. Normally girls her age aren't acting as a midwife, but given the circumstances…well…she's my midwife and learning more things before her time. Girl's growing up to fast. Hell, and to think that in a few months she'll be turning 11-years-old.

I bit my lip, fisted the sheets, and pushed as hard as I could. I pushed and pushed until I heard my husband announce, "I see his head." I knew that I needed to do one more push, so I did. "Endor John's here." Shaw announced as he cut the baby's cord.

With my chest heaving wildly, I fell back onto the pillows that were propped up against the headboard. Shaw cleaned up the baby while Mary tended to me.

"Is something wrong with him, Shaw?" I asked my husband since he was just standing and staring at our swaddled-up son. He had an odd look on his face which scared me; made me think that something was wrong with my baby by.

"Why the fuck is he ginger?" Shaw asked me, his tone low and seething, as he stared at the baby he was holding. He looked like he was trying to piece together how the baby's hair could be 'ginger'.

Oh no…Endor's got Tolbert's hair.

Playing dumb, I shrugged, "I dunno."

"Redheads run in the family, don't they? Cousin Ellison's a redhead." Mary blurted out, coming to my rescue. Whether she was making an innocent inquiry or was covering for me, I didn't know. I didn't care either, as long as it made Shaw less suspicious.

"Far as I know Vance's don't carry a redhead trait. That's a Hatfield thing." My husband bitterly, but flatly, remarked.

"Shaw, give me my baby boy." I ordered my husband, causing him to look up from the newborn in his arms with a furrowed look. Holding my hands out and making grabbing motions, I expanded on my request with, "Give him to me. I want to hold him; nurse him."

Shaw didn't say a word, just silently came over to my side and placed Endor John into my waiting arms. Endor was a big baby, at least 10 pounds, and was wrapped up in the blue and grey blanket Tolbert had gave me for him. I smiled at my newborn son as I took in his features. He had his daddy's cheek bones, chin, and nose. He also had a copper patch of hair on his head. His eyes weren't the usual bright baby blue most newborns have, but was a richer, deeper blue. A blue I'm sure'll change into a stormy hue as he grows in the upcoming months.

Endor John was perfect. Yes, he favored his real daddy over me, but he was perfect cause he was my son.

I smiled at my baby and softly told him, "Endor John, I'm your mama."

Endor seemed to understand me instantly. He looked up at me in wonder. He was so precious. I undid the top of my shift and arranged my son so that he could nurse. Endor latched on quite easily and suckled his first meal contently.

When I looked up from my son, I discovered that I was now all alone in the bedroom. Alone, except for the son that I was nursing. What the meant, I don't know, but I'm sure it's some kind of omen for the future.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know, this chapter's short, but I didn't feel the need for a 4-scene chapter just for the birth of Endor John. I hope you guys liked this chapter. How do you feel about Shaw's reaction to Endor's hair color? Hmm, is that gonna be a problem going forward?**


	108. Christmas Eve & Christmas, 1881

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Sally has a seer's vision of her grandson Endor grown up so he gets a face claim. Well, future grown up Endor does anyways, lol. Also, Jessa mentions her parents in this so I decided to give them face claims too.**

 **Endor John Eldridge- Tom Hopper**

 **Jeffrey George- Brad Garrett**

 **Florence George- Jodie Foster**

* * *

 **Christmas Eve & Christmas, 1881**

 **Tolbert POV:**

"Looks like we're gonna have t'read the story of our savior's birth from the bible this year. Snow's too bad to travel in." Aunt Betty told me as she stood lookin' out the front window, watchin' the snow flurries fall down in a peltin' downpour.

"Reckon only people livin' down town'll be at church t'nite." I told my aunt as she turned 'way from the window.

"I know you're disappointed 'bout this bad weather, Tolbert. I know you'd 've liked t'see Jessa an' the baby at services." Aunt Betty told me in a sympathetic tone as she walked over to the sofa and sat down on it.

"Ain't sure she's had the baby yet."

"Oh, sugar, I'm sure she did. Believe he's prolly the handsomest baby 'round too." She genuinely smiled.

I looked at the cracklin' flames in the fireplace while admittin' a bit flatly, "I hope he don't look like me."

"Why not?" My aunt asked, curiousity thick in her voice, as she arched a brow at me.

"Cause then that Vance Bastard an' his family'll find out 'bout our affair. Might harm Jessa or my son."

"Tolbert, ya can't torment yourself wit' thinkin' like that. Just pray for their protection; the lord shall grant it."

"Yea…" I sighed since that's all I could do. Maybe my aunt's right, maybe prayin' for their protect'll be best.

 _ **Meanwhile In Blackberry Creek, KY…**_

 **Sally POV:**

This Christmas season's the hardest I've had'a endure. Even harder then those durin' the war. I hurt havin' two o'my chil'ren missin' durin' the holidays. Roseanna cause Rand'l throwed her out for a romance wit' Johnse Hatfield an' Tolbert cause o'his clashin' wit' his poppy ov'r his bein' in love wit' Jessa George. Havin' both Randa'l's fav'rite an' mine missin' from the family durin' Christmas time hurt. Hurt even more then 'em bein' gone for Thanksgivin'.

As I rolled out cookie dough my mind wandered ov'r all the memories of my chil'ren, Rosie an' Tol, growin' up ov'r various Christmas seasons. Both of 'em loved Christmas. It's their fav'rite holiday; time of year too.

Not bein' able t'share the holidays wit' 'em pained me; broke my heart.

I felt a bit of relief 'bout Roseanna tho knowin' that she was married an' had a baby daughter; that Johnse was supportin' 'em wit' his shinnin' an' built them a nice place. But Tolbert's who I was worried 'bout. He was wit' Aunt Betty wit' no real direction for his life. I sent him there after a particular fight wit' his poppy took a turn for the worse. Tol, my hot-headed an' stubborn boy, finally had 'nough of Rand'l.

I closed my eyes as a memory of their fight washed ov'r me.

 _ ***Memory Start***_

" _All ya do's sulk ov'r a woman that ain't worth it. I'm tired of it, Tolbert." Rand'l barked at Tolbert as he walked thru the door, seein' Tolbert hunched ov'r at the kitchen table sippin' on coffee._

" _Like I ain't tired of it, poppy? Hell, if I could stop feelin' this way I would."_

" _I swear to the almighty god, Tolbert, if ya don't get back t'yerself I'm gonna-" Randall began t'swea, walkin' ov'r to the table, only for Tolbert to cut him off wit', "Gonna do what, poppy? Beat some sense into me wit' yer belt?"_

" _If I have to, yes." My husband told me son as he sat in his place at the table. "A grown man o'yer age can't be sulkin' ov'r a woman that's a whore." Rand'l said in a way that was meant t'be fatherly; advisin', but came off as harsh._

" _Don't ya call her that. She ain't a whore, but the mother o'my unborn son."_

" _Wit' her as a mother that boy's doomed t'be a devilish heathen." Rand'l scoffed wit' a hard look on his face._

 _Tolbert's jaw twitched angrily, his nostrils flared, an' his face flushed an angrily red. 'Fore I could even stop him, Tolbert stood up an' tossed his coffee into his poppy's face. "Don't ya dare put that curse on my boy! He's already gonna live a life wit'out me, don't need nothin' else neg'tive hangin' ov'r his head!"_

" _That whore's got'cha all twisted up. Turned ya 'gainst the family." Rand'l seethed. "Get outta my house, Tolbert, an' don't ev'r come back."_

" _Gladly." My son spat darkly 'fore slammin' his cup on the table an' stormin' off._

 _I stopped mixin' u the day's bread dough an' rushed after my son. 'Fore he could make it to the stairs, t'get his stuff outta his room, I grabbed hold o'his arm. Tolbert stopped an' looked at me, only for me to tell him, "Go t'Aunt Betty's. She'll take ya in. I'm sure of it."_

 _Tolbert nod 'fore assurin' me, "I'll go t'her, mama." He pushed my hand off his arm an' told me, "Don't worry, just get back t'yer bread dough.", 'fore stormin' upstairs t'gather his few things._

 _ ***End Of Memory***_

I opened my eyes an' quickly shook my head, clearin' my mind of the day my son left for good.

Wit' a heavy sigh, I set down my rollin' pin an' picked up a cookie cutter. As I pressed the cutter into the dough my sight tunneled an' my seer's gift took ov'r.

Suddenly 'fore me I saw a man leanin' 'gainst a balcony. He was tall, outlandishly so, an' broad. Built like an ox as my mother would say. His sleeves were short an' rolled up, exposin' his arms which had some sailor's tattoos on them. His skin was also sun-kissed an' almost leathered, a stark contrast to the white shirt he had on. He was watchin' a small boy no older than 3 runnin' 'round below on a sandy beach. The man an' his son had copper hair. The man's was short while the boy's was a bit wild an' curly, but it was clear that they were father an' son.

Why I was seein' this, I didn't know.

Suddenly, a middle-aged woman wit' dark hair came up t'his side. When she looked at him an' I saw her face I immediately recognized her. The woman was Jessa, albeit 20-years or so older, but it was her none the less. She'd aged well; only had a few wrinkles an' laugh lines. She didn't have a streak o'white nor grey in her dark hair neither. She held herself wit' a sense of confidence that I've nev'r seen 'fore. It was as if she was iron-willed wit' a steel spine. I noticed she had a turquoise necklace on, like one Indians or Texans wear. Why she had it on only god knows.

Jessa's smile was warm as she told the young man, "Endor, the bags are packed and ready for our trip."

Endor tore his attention off of the little boy playin' down below in the said an' turned t'look at his mother. This young man was my gran'son, Tolbert's son. I knew it by the color o'his hair an' his facial features. His eyes were the same stormy blue Tolbert's was an' his bone structure was similar. Endor looked so much like his father, even wore his facial hair the same scruffy way too. So much so. I also noticed that like his mother he too wore jewelry. Instead of one necklace he wore many. One was just twine braided wit' shells, the other was black cord with a few turquoise and silver beads on it, but it was the last necklace that got my attention. It was a silver chain wit' a snake ring on it. It was the very ring that I've seen Sully wear for years now. A silver curling snake wit' ruby eyes. Why my gran'son wore it round his neck like a charm was beyond me. Only God knows.

"I hate travelin'." Endor sighed gruffy, remindin' me so much of his father. "Do I really gotta go?" He asked his mother, tryin' t'get her to tell him he didn't have to go on his trip. A trip I gather was important.

"Yes, but at least this time Davey's old enough to enjoy traveling." Jessa told her son, gesturin' below t'her gran'son playin' in the soft white sand. Nudgin' Endor's side wit' her elbow, she added in, "Plus I'll be going too."

"Mom, you always travel with me. That's nothin' new." Endor deadpanned.

"Yes, well, if you weren't so hot-headed, I wouldn't have to travel with you. Hell, can't have you getting into a bar room brawl and ruining your writing career." So, Endor had Tolbert's temper. Well, it seems that boy took after his poppy all the way.

As soon as the vision appeared it disappeared and I was staring at my kitchen wall. I just shook my head and went back to cutting out cookies. But I couldn't help, but to find some odd comfort in what I saw. It seems that Tolbert's son Endor grows up to become a writer, had a son of his own named Davey, and has a beach house. My gran'son got 'way from the hills an' took his mother wit' him. At least I knew my gran'son survived the feud an' fightin' in the Tug Valley. Survived even tho he favored his father; was all McCoy in looks.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

The blizzard made it impossible to attend Christmas Eve service at the church. I didn't mind tho since I wasn't too fond of the idea of taking a newborn (a one-day old baby) out in the cold to go to church. So, Christmas Eve was spent at home. I tended to Endor while Todd read _A Christmas Carol_ to Mary, Silas, and Lydia. Shaw was too busying drinking to read. I think he was drinking cause he was upset about Endor being a ginger.

Of course, Silas and Lydia fell asleep before Todd finished reading the story, but I wasn't surprised since they're so young. Mary stayed up for the entire reading of _A Christmas Carol_ and even volunteered to tuck her niece and nephew into bed afterwards. I think she knew that Shaw was gonna be too drunk to do it and took it upon herself to oversee Silas and Lydia's bedtime so that I wouldn't have to part from Endor.

Shaw ended up bringing his bottle to our bedroom, leaving me and Todd to play Santa. Thank god the boy didn't believe in Santa Clause anymore and could actually help me place presents under the tree, otherwise I'd be screwed since my husband was too busy sulking and drinking to help.

After the presents were under the tree, I sent Todd up to bed, made it look like Santa ate his milk and cookies, and then went to bed myself. Endor, being a newborn, didn't sleep well at all. Of course, as soon as I laid down and shut my eyes he began to wail. He was a hungry thing; I'd been nursing him nonstop since he was born yesterday.

"Jesus, Jessa…" Shaw sighed groggily as Endor's cries filled up the room as I got out of bed.

"Go back to sleep, Shaw. He's just wet and hungry." I told my husband as I quickly made my way over to the crib.

"I swear, he's only a day old and he's already a pain in my ass…" My husband mumbled under his breath as I picked my baby up out of his crib and took him over to the changing table.

"What did you just say 'bout my son, Shaw?" I asked my husband in a low seethe as I placed my son on the changing table; grabbing him a fresh diaper and baby powder from the shelf right below the changing counter.

"Nothing, babe. Nothing at all." Shaw told me in a quick sigh as I started to change Endor's diaper.

"Yea, that's what I thought." I deadpanned, placing the dirty diaper into the nearby diaper basket before shaking some baby powder on my newborn's butt. "Shaw, don't get so frusterated. Endor's a baby, he's gonna cry a lot until he grows out of it."

"I know, Jessa." Shaw sighed a bit begrudgingly as I pinned on Endor's diaper. As I redressed Endor and placed him against my chest, I heard my husband toss out the excuse of, "I just forgot how it is having a newborn 'round's all." Yea…I bet…I think he's upset about Endor's coppery hair.

"I know, it's been a while since you've been thru sleepless nights caused my feedings and diaper changes." I told my husband, playing along with his bullshit excuse, as I got into bed next to him.

"At least I don't have to bottle feed this one." Shaw huffed as I opened the top of my shift and arranged Endor so that he could nurse. His honey eyes ran over our son (well my son, but whatever) as he chuckled, "He sure is a big boy. Looks more like a 3-month old then a one-day old."

"Yea, he is." I smiled as my son heartily suckled his supper. Looking up from my son and over to my husband, who was lying next to me hugging his pillow, I remarked, "I think he might be big boned from my side."

"Why?" Shaw yawned.

"My dad's a pretty tall and broad guy. I mean he's 6'8" so…"

"Holy shit, how're you so short?" Shaw exclaimed as Endor greedily ate.

"My mom's barely over 5 foot tall, reckon I take after her." I answered my husband as I moved my son onto my other breast so that he could finish nursing. Yea, Endor John was a very hungry baby. Oh lord, I imagine I'm gonna be feeding him a lot; dropping chores to do it too. But I didn't mind, not one bit.

"Oh…reckon so…" My husband trailed off in a slight chuckle. A silent moment passed between us before he asked, "What're their names?"

"Who, my parents?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"Yea. You don't talk much 'bout them, but what're their names?"

"Jeffrey and Florence." I simply answered my husband as my son rested his head against my breast, letting me know that he was finally done eating.

"No wonder they named you Jessamine. Had to keep up with the snuffy sounding names." Shaw chuckled as I fixed up my shift and placed Endor over my shoulder, patting his back gently so that I could burp him.

"Yea." I nodded, patting my son in an attempt to get him to burp. He ate a lot so I'm sure he's gonna let out a big burp.

Silence filled up the room as I patted and rubbed my son's back. It seems that Shaw decided to go back to sleep, or try too, while I tended to Endor. As I burped my son I couldn't help, but to wonder how my parents would feel about being grandparents. Well, I think my dad would like being a grandpa, but I wasn't so sure if my mom would like being a grandma. She barely liked being a mom or at least she didn't when she was off her meds…

Endor let out a loud burp, shaking me from my thoughts about my parents. Thoughts I haven't really had, til now.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

I was sound asleep in my husband's arms, snuggled under the covers all nice and warm despite the blizzard raging on outside, whenever my bedroom door loudly bounced opened. The sound startled me and caused me to stir, but what woke me up was my my son jumping on the bed loudly shouting in a happy voice, "Wake up, mama, papa! Santa came, wake up, Santa came!"

And as if she knew why her brother was so excited, Levicy started to cry from up in her room upstairs. Between Captain W. excitedly jumping around in bed and my daughter crying, I was definitely wide awake now. So was my husband by the loud groan that escaped his mouth.

"Stop jumpin', Captain W. We're up, we're up." Cap told our son, his voice nothing, but a deep sleep laden groan as he groggily sat up in bed.

"I'll go get Levicy, you deal with calming him down." I told my husband, gesturing to our son with a quick nod of my head, as I sat up and flung the covers off.

"Papa, Santa brung lots an' lots!" Captain W. rambled joyfully as Cap blinked his sleep eyes, trying to catch his bearings, while I got out of bed and walked over to the door.

Oh, my son's excitement made me smile. I'm glad that Santa coming and leaving so many presents under the tree made him happy. Even tho we were poor and barely scraping by, we were able to get presents for the kids. Cap played hand after hand at the saloon til he accumulated enough money to buy Christmas toys with while I made the children some new sweaters, hats, mittens, and scarfs. We couldn't afford any new coats, so I just mended and patched then up. Cap even made some wooden toys too.

As I walked into the kitchen and across the main room, I saw how nice the Christmas tree looked with presents (bought and made with love) for the kids. I was proud that despite being poor, my children'll be having a nice holiday. As I rushed upstairs and into Levicy's room I could hear my son's loud excited voice echoing from downstairs (a sign that Cap had taken Captain W. into the main room).

Yes, even tho things are tight I think that Christmas this year's going to be full of love and joy.

Even the Christmas meal would be a nice one even tho it was going to be a repeat of what we had last month for Thanksgiving.

 _ **Meanwhile Across Logan County…**_

 **Roseanna POV:**

"Sarah Elizabeth, look, it's a rattle." Johnse smiled at our daughter, who I was holdin' in my arms, as he sat in front of us wavin' the silver rattle we got her for her first Christmas at her. He looked so happy as he shook the rattle, tryin' t'get our month-old daughter's attention wit' it.

My lil girl let out a tiny goo sound an' smile as she reached for the rattle. "Oh, she likes it, Johnse." I told my husband as he handed the rattle to our daughter.

"Thought she would." He smiled as Sarah Elizabeth shook the rattle an' giggled.

"I'll get'cha your present, my beautiful sweet darlin'." Johnse told me 'fore dartin' under the tree an' grabbin' a package. Emergin' from under the tree, my husband smiled an' handed me the small giftbox while takin' our sweet lil girl from me. "Go on, open it, Roseanna." He told me wit' a nod as he held our daughter as she played wit' her new toy.

Quickly, I opened up the box an' found a silver chain wit' a rose charm on it. Takin' the necklace outta the box an' holdin' it up to better look at it, I softly smiled, "Oh, Johnse, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad ya like it, darlin'." Johnse told me 'fore wavin' his hand at me an' suggestin', "Put it on, Rosie."

I just nodded, a large an' happy smile shinin' on my face, 'fore followin' my husband's suggestion an' puttin' on the lovely silver rose necklace he gave me. "How does it look, Johnse?" I asked after clickin' the clasp.

"Beautiful, just like you." My husband smoothly told me, love thick in his cheerful tone.

"Oh, Johnse…" I blushed 'fore leanin' ov'r an' pressin' a kiss to his lips.

Suddenly, Sarah Elizabeth started t'cry. I pulled 'way from my husband only to stand an' take our baby girl from him. "She needs feedin'." I told him, earnin' me a simply nod, 'fore I took a seat in a chair an' started t'nurse my daughter.

"First Christmas wit' a baby." Johnse mused, a proud an' lovin' look on his face as he sat by the tree watchin' me nurse. "Wouldn't change it for nothin'. Nobody in the world could take me 'way from y'two. Nobody at all."

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

It was midmorning and the yearly tradition of sitting around the tree and opening presents was over. Everyone got a decent about of gifts. Shaw and me took turns holding Endor while we opened up our presents. We even took turns opening up Endor's few gifts for him too. Silas and Lydia got a lot of toys and some new clothes while Mary received a porcelain doll (that was more for displaying on a shelf then playing with), a cookbook, a new coat, and a few other things. Todd got a new coat, some new boots, a cigarette case (which I didn't think he needed, but Shaw got it for him anyway. Apparently since Shaw started smoking at a young age, he didn't view his brother smoking at 13-years-old as a bad thing. Whatever), and a pocket watch. Endor's few gifts were tailored to a baby since they were just things like a rattle, some crocheted blankets, and some clothes.

Me and Shaw got each other one thing. He gave me a turquoise necklace. I knew that turquoise jewelry was a mid-western thing so I knew he had to get it mailed or made special. The turquoise pendent was large and round, it was also encrusted in silver. The chain it hung from was long too. When Shaw put the necklace on me, the pendant hung low, a bit below my cleavage.

Turquoise was December's birthstone according to the farmer's almanac so that's why I got the necklace, or at least that's what my husband told me.

I got him a decanter and shot glass set. Hey, if he was going to openly drink and ignore my wishes, he should at least do it in style. Needless to say, Shaw loved my gift. Of course, he did…

Currently, my siblings were in the main room watching my kids play while me and Shaw were in the kitchen. Shaw was scoring the ham and placing cloves in in while I was tending to the baby. Shaw didn't seem to mind, but also, he didn't have much of a choice. Endor needed fed and burped; only I could do that to since I was nursing and not bottle feeding him.

"Look, it's snowing out, Endor John." I told my son, placing him over my shoulder (where he was facing the kitchen window) so that I could burp him.

"Aw hell…" My husband groaned out in a long sigh, startling me a bit.

"What is it, Shaw?" I asked while patting and rubbing my newborn's back, trying to get him to let out a burp.

"Dad and Uncle Jim's ridin' up."

"What? They're out in this mess?"

"Yep." Shaw popped his tongue. "Seems that they'll brave a blizzard to come here so they can get a Christmas dinner they don't gotta cook." My husband scoffed as he continued to prepare and season the ham for baking.

"Do they even know how to cook?" I wondered as Endor let out a loud burp.

"No." Shaw simply answered, picking up the roasting pan the ham was in and bringing it over to the stove. "What they do know how to do is burn salt pork and potatoes at an edible level." He told me, placing the ham into the oven while a knock sounded at the door. "I'll get the door, just tend to Endor." Shaw told me before walking out of the kitchen.

Within a few minutes Shaw opened the door and greeted Sully and Uncle Jim with a simple, "Come in. Jessa's in the kitchen with the baby."

"When the baby come?" Jim asked as he and Sully walked thru the door and into the entranceway.

"Day 'fore yesterday." My husband answered his uncle, shutting the door while our guests took off their hats and hung them up.

"Just in time for Christmas." Sully remarked with mirth in his tone as he and Uncle Jim hung up their coats.

"Yea. I delivered him cause of the bad snow storm." Shaw told his dad and uncle, leading them away from the entranceway and across the main room. "He's a pretty big baby. Don't even look like a newborn." My husband told our family as they made their way into the kitchen.

"So, he's fat." Uncle Jim stated, not asked, in a blunt gruff tone as his eyes fell on the baby I was holding.

"Jim, don't call my grandson fat." Sully chastised the crochety mountain man. "He's just big for his age." Sully concluded as we walked over to me. "Endor's very handsome." My father-in-law told me as he took a seat next to me. "May I?" He asked, holding his hands out in a gesture that he wanted to hold Endor.

"Of course." I nodded, handing my son over to his grandpa while Shaw grabbed some potatoes out of the pantry while Uncle Jim took a seat next to Sully.

Sully smiled at Endor and rocked him in his arms. "Endor, I'm your pap-pap." My father-in-law cooed at my son.

"Hell, Sully, don't hog the baby. Let me see 'im." Jim yapped, eager to hold my newborn, while Shaw placed a bowl of potatoes onto the table. I found it comical how the crochety mountain man loved babies. Whether he'd admit it or not, babies were Jim Vance's weak spot.

"Patience is a virtue, Jim." Sully scolded, causing Jim to just scoff and roll his eyes. Shaw didn't say a word, just went over to the cabinet to grab a bowl to place peeled potatoes in. "Fine, I'll pass ya over the baby." Sully relented in a sigh, causing a smirk to appear on Uncle Jim's weather worn face.

"Sam's Hill, ya sure are a fat baby, Endor." Uncle Jim chuckled as soon as Sully placed him into his arms. "Hell, you're gonna grow up to be as big an' sturdy as an oak tree." The mountain man knowingly told my son as my husband grabbed a parring knife from the knife block on the counter.

While Jim was melting over Endor, Sully leaned into me and whispered, "Don't worry, Jessa, he's our grandson and nephew regardless."

My indigo eyes widened to the size of quarters. Oh my god, Sully was telling me that both him and Jim had figured out the truth about Endor and didn't care. That they viewed him as a part of the family.

"Wonder if he's gonna be all brawn an' no brains or a mix of brawn an' brains when he grows up." Uncle Jim remarked as my husband placed the bowl for peeled potatoes on the table along with the parring knife before taking a seat.

"Hopefully a mix of both, but it won't surprise me if he ends up bein' big and dumb." Shaw remarked as he started to peel a potato.

Sully and Jim shared a raised brow look while I snapped, "That's uncalled for, Shaw. Don't insult my son by insisting since he's big he'll be dumb."

Shaw peeled the potato with quick movements while sneering, "Hell, Jessa, if he don't end up dumb then he'll surely end up a mama's boy with how you've been hanging on him nonstop since he was born."

I cut my eyes at my husband while reminding him, "He's a newborn, Shaw. He needs me to nurture and care for him."

Sully gave his son a cold and cutting look. "Son, you'll have plenty of time to teach him things when he's older. Just let Jessa tend to him now that he's a baby."

Looking up from the baby in his arms and over at my husband, who was prissily peeling potatoes, Uncle Jim bluntly announced, "When he's old 'nough I'm gettin' him a puppy. He's gonna need it wit' ya as his pappy."

"What the hell does that mean, Uncle Jim?"

"Means I don't see ya as bein' the same kind o'pappy to Endor that ya are to Silas, boy." Uncle Jim bluntly told his nephew, earning him a head shake and an eye roll from Shaw.

Wow, I wasn't expecting Jim Vance to tell Shaw that. I mean I know the man's blunt, but I just didn't think he'd tell Shaw that he thought he'd be a crappy dad to Endor. Well, reckon it's better he said it now rather then later during Christmas dinner. Now that would've been awkward with a full table to hear the remark.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **The seer's vision Sally had is actually a piece of a scene I have planned for the epilogue of this book. Any guesses as to why Endor lives by the beach? What kind of writer do you think he is? Yea, so Tolbert's kidd grows up to be a nice young man, despite the horrors he sees during the feud. Oh, and why do you think Endor has the time travelling ring for/wear it like a pendant?**

 **Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter. I just had to put in the Johnse and Roseanna family fluff. Love those two.**

 **Next up is New Years.**


	109. Happy New Year, 1882

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **I know, I'm just cranking out these chapters. The muses are working overtime, lol.**

* * *

 **Happy New Year, 1882**

 **Cap POV:**

I usually didn't stay at the saloon when it was dark, but since it was New Year's Eve, I was here playin' poker. I've been here most of the day, playin' hand after hand. I've been winnin' a good 'mount of money too. Since tonight's a big one for drinkin', playin' cards, and celebratin' at the saloon I knew that I'd make more then 'nough to support my family this month; next month too.

"Thought I told ya to keep your Hatfield ass outta this here saloon?" Asked Bad Frank Phillips as he limped to a stop right by me.

"And I thought I told ya that I ain't part of my family no more." I threw back at him while discarding a card and drawing a new one from the deck.

"Ya know in order to safely be in this establishment I need payment."

"Hell…" I sighed, placin' my cigar into the ashtray. "Wait a second, boys." I told the men I was playin' cards with while I pulled my wallet from my pocket. I took some bills out and handed them over to Phillips. "Here's your payment, now leave me 'lone."

Mr. Phillips folded up the money and put it into his vest pocket. Tippin' his hat at me, he smirked, "Nice doin' business wit'cha, young Hatfield." Instead of leavin' me alone, he advised in a mockin' chuckle, "Ya ought'a think 'bout gettin' yourself into somethin' useful instead of gamblin' for ends meet."

"Shut up an' leave me the hell 'lone, Phillips. I paid ya, no need to be botherin' me." I told the man while raisin' my bet.

 _ **Meanwhile Down The Road…**_

 **Sully POV:**

It was New Years Eve and instead of bein' at my cousin's or my son's I was at my best friend's. I decided that I needed to catch up with Brenton, find out what's been going on in Kentucky. Brenton greeted me with a wide grin and eagerly let me into his house while telling me, "It's been a while, old buddy. Come on in, we'll play cards ov'r some whiskey."

"Yes, it has, but a lot's been going on." I told my best friend and war buddy as I stepped foot into his house.

"Take it Jessa had the baby." Brenton stated, not asked, as he shut his front door while I made my way over to one of the armchairs in the main room.

"Yes, a boy named Endor John." I told my friend, taking a seat in a wingback chair while he walked into the room.

"Hmm, strong, but unique name." He mused, going over to the liquor cart he had set up in the corner.

"He's a very big baby. A redhead too." I told my friend as he poured us some glasses of bourbon.

"Oh…he's a redhead…" Brenton remarked, his face going into a long 'oh really' kind of look as he made his way over to the wingback chairs.

Taking the offered drink from my longtime friend, I bluntly told him, "Don't play dumb with me, Brenton. We both know why my grandson's a redhead."

"Oh, so you know then?" The law clerk inquired, taking a seat in the chair that was next to mine.

"It's hard not to put two and two together when the baby's got Tolbert's hair and facial features." I deadpanned, taking a large sip of bourbon.

"How's your son dealin' with it?"

Setting my glass down on the small table between us, I honestly told him, "He's not, he's in denial." Opening up the cigar box and taking one out, I added in as an afterthought, "Oh, and he's drinking again."

"That boy of yours is gonna end up drinking himself into an early grave like Peter did if he don't get his drinkin' under control." Brenton told me, setting his glass down and taking a cigar out of the box for himself. "The booze'll either pickle his liver or et up his stomach an' kill 'im." He told, lighting up his cigar as I took my first drag off of mine.

"I know, Brenton." I sighed around a ring of smoke. "I know." I shook my head before taking another puff off my cigar.

"That boy of yours needs to put down the bottle or else it'll slowly kill him." My friend said matter-of-factly while picking his glass off the table. "You know I'm right, Sully." He took a sip of his bourbon.

I didn't say a word, just nodded and grabbed my own drink. My friend was right, if Shaw slipped back into his bad alcoholism, he most likely wouldn't live past 40 due to either liver or stomach damage. Only god knew how many more New Years my son, my only child, would get.

* * *

 **Mary POV:**

Since I was almost 11, Shaw and Jessa gave me permission to go to a New Year's Eve bonfire party with Todd in one of the back hollers. Since Todd and our step-cousin Robert E. was gonna be there Shaw thought it'd be fine for me to go. Jessa was a bit reluctant, but when I said that some girls I knew'd be there she said it was okay for me to go.

I've never been to a bonfire party 'fore, since I was always too young, so I did feel a bit outta place when my brother an' Robert E. ditched me after we arrived in order to talk wit' Mariah Wolford an' one of her friends. Teens of all different ages were at this bonfire, but most people knew each other or of each other cause the Tug Valley's a small place to live in.

I managed to find some girls I used to go to school with, Paige and Sarah. So, I just took to talkin' to them. We were huddled together, tappin' our toes to the beat of the tune some banjo player was playin', whenever Billy McCoy arrived. "Oh, Mary, look, there's Billy." Paige nudged me, smilin' as she subtly pointed out where the auburn-haired McCoy was on the other side of the bonfire.

"He's lookin' awfully handsome tonight too." Sarah swooned as Billy's gaze fell on us from across the flames of the bonfire.

I couldn't help, but to blush as I felt his blue eyes on me. I adverted my gaze while tellin' my friends, "He looks like he always does."

"Which is handsome." Sarah told me with a smile.

Turning to me, Paige sighed, "Hopefully he doesn't fight wit' your brother and Robert E. over Mariah again."

"I hope not." I told my friend, agreein' that a fight breakin' out would be horrible.

"Oh, my lordy, he's headed this way." Sarah shrieked, nearly jumping out of her skin with excitement.

With a raised brow, I turned to my friend and asked, "Who?"

"Who'd ya think? Billy, ya silly goose." Sarah snipped at me, causing Paige to just giggle.

Oh…But why would Billy be comin' over for? He hated my brothers and my step-cousin. It didn't make sense, not one bit. Maybe he wanted to talk to one of my friends? Yea, that must be it.

"Hi, I'm Billy McCoy." Billy introduced himself as he came up to me and my friends.

"I'm Sarah Major." Sarah smiled at Billy before pointing to us and saying, "And these two are Paige Brightly and Mary Eldridge."

Billy's brow quirked. "Eldridge?"

"Yes, I'm Mary Eldridge." I awkwardly answered him, feelin' his blue eyes on me as if I was something he was studying or trying to figure out.

"Last time I saw ya you were a lil girl with blonde pigtails at your mom's funeral." BIlly told me, makin' me want the ground to swallow me up so I can disappear. Oh god, why did he have to bring up my mom's funeral for? That day was so bad for my family.

"Yea, well, that was nearly 4-years ago so…" I trailed off a bit uncomfortably.

Sensin' my discomfort, he scratched the back of his neck and asked, "Uh, ya wanna sit on a log an' talk?"

Biting back a blush, I nodded, "Um, okay."

Without another word, we walked off together towards a nearby log. As soon as we sat down, he asked, "So, that sister-in-law of yours have my brother's baby yet?"

"Yes." I told him before quickly furrowing my brows and askin', "But how'd you know it's not my brother's, but your brother's baby?"

The orange-yellow glow of the bonfire surrounded us as we sat on the log together. The fire's light reflected in Billy's blue eyes as he told me, "Tolbert let the entire family know the baby was his." Oh, well, that makes sense. The light brought out the red of Billy's curly auburn hair as he went on to tell me, "Got into a big fight wit' poppy 'bout. Got kicked out an' moved in wit' Aunt Betty ov'r Jessa an' the baby too."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Oh no, that sounded so stupid. Why did I say that?

"Yea…" He nodded, his voice hangin' heavily in the air. Turnin' his attention to me, he asked, "So when'd it come an' what as?"

"His name's Endor John; he was born on December 23rd durin' the bad blizzard and I helped birth him."

He arched a brow. "Really, ya acted as the midwife?"

"Yea, but I didn't really have a choice tho."

"Does he look like his mama or his poppy?" He curiously asked. No doubt he'll relay my answer to his brother too.

"He looks like Tolbert." I honestly told him. I knew he was Tolbert's the moment I saw his bright red hair and rich blue eyes. Nobody in my family looked like that, but I suggested to Shaw that maybe he was a redhead like his cousin Ellison cause I didn't want Jessa to get into trouble.

A thin smile appeared on Billy's face. He seemed proud that his nephew resembled his brother. The bonfire crackled a few feet away from us as he asked, "Will ya promise me you'll watch after my nephew?" I went to open my mouth, but before I could give him my answer he added in, "If somethin' happened to that baby, it'd drive my brother insane; to his grave too."

"I promise, I'll watch after our nephew." I swore cause I adored that lil boy. Endor was a happy baby that brought joy to my family. I wouldn't let anything happen to him; I'd be a good aunt to him too.

Billy just nodded. He didn't say a word, just pulled a small flask out of his jacket. He took a swig from it, just starting at the flames of the bonfire. After an unmeasured amount of silence, Billy admitted, "I liked Jessa. She was always nice to me; was able to calm Tolbert down in a way that no one ev'r could."

"She's very nice. She let's me help her in the kitchen and always double checks my schoolwork to make sure it's right." My voice cracked as I revealed, "I'm glad I got Jessa cause after my mom died, I didn't have nobody. Nobody at all cause Shaw's too drunk an' self-centered to care 'bout nothing, but himself and what he wants."

"What 'bout yer friends?" He asked, sounding a bit curious and concerned.

"They're closer to each other than to me." I told Billy before admitting in a barely audible tone, "It's never been easy for me to make friends."

"Why not? Yer a nice 'nough girl, purdy too."

"I dunno, but I just ain't too good at makin' lots of friends."

"Me neither." Billy told me, takin' me by surprise since I thought he'd have tons of friends. He let out a bitter laugh. "All my friends are kin. Seems nobody wants t'get too close to a McCoy these days." He took a sip from his flask before suggestin', "Reckon we could be friends."

"Yea, reckon so." I nodded with a small smile appearing on my face.

Billy just smiled back. For the rest of the party (well til my friends drug me 'way from Billy to tell me that Todd was lookin' for me) we talked and laughed over the smallest things. For the first time in a long time, this was a happy New Year's for me.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

It was a quiet New Year's Eve considering that Silas and Lydia were asleep and Todd and Mary were out at a bonfire party being held for teens in one of the local hollers. I wasn't too keen on the idea of her going, but she insisted she'd be fine since her friends Paige and Sarah would be there along with Todd and Robert E. Since Shaw gave her permission to go, I ended up giving it too even tho I felt a bit iffy doing so. I wouldn't be letting my daughter go to a bonfire party at nearly 11, but the thing was that Mary wasn't my daughter, but she was my sister-in-law. Lydia was my daughter, so I'd be stricter in raising her. Besides, Mary had already grown up so fast in the past few years that I don't think keeping her home from a party would slow down her growing up.

"It'll be midnight soon." Shaw told me, pointing at the grandfather clock near the entranceway of our house.

"Yea." I nodded.

Gesturing to Endor (who was sleeping in a Moses basket next to me on the sofa) with a tilt of his whiskey glass, my husband remarked, "I'm surprised he hasn't woken up yet."

Before I could reply to Shaw, Endor's lip quivered and he suddenly started to cry. Picking up, I told Shaw, "You spoke to soon. Jinxed it."

"Yea, well, he was bound to get up anyways." Shaw deadpanned as I stood up with my son against my chest.

"Are you gonna drink all night?" I asked my husband, walking away from the sofa and towards the kitchen.

"Why?" He asked between sipping on his whiskey.

"Cause if so then you can sleep on the sofa. I don't feel like sharing my bed with a drunk tonight." I answered my husband while walking across the kitchen and towards our room.

"I'm not a drunk." Shaw denied as I reached the bedroom door.

"Could've fooled me." I scoffed before walking into my bedroom.

After shutting the door behind me, I went over to the changing table and placed Endor on it. I grabbed a clean diaper and the baby powder, then proceeded to change my son's stinky butt. Right as I was pinning on Endor's fresh diaper the bedroom door slammed open. I looked over my shoulder only to see Shaw leaning against the doorframe, a fresh glass of whiskey dangling from his hand. He had an irritated look in his honey eyes and I knew, I just knew, that I was in for it.

"Don't ya dare call me a fuckin' drunk 'gain, Jessa." Shaw ordered me in a deep, but steely tone, as I finished dressing Endor. "I ain't a drunk." He defended his drinking while I picked up Endor and went over to the rocker in front of the window. As I unbuttoned my blouse, untied my shift, and positioned Endor to nurse, Shaw ranted, "I work 5-sometimes-6-days a week patrolin' a loggin' camp. I'm on my fuckin' feet all damn day for hours on end so if I wanna relax by drinkin' the whiskey I bought with my hard-earned money then I can and I damn sure will."

"It's our money, Shaw, and you need to slow down on your drinking or you'll be stuck at Uncle Jim's again." I told my husband as he raised his glass to his lips, taking a long sip of whiskey.

Pulling his glass away from his lips, he pointed a finger at me and barked, "I make the money, not you, so don't tell me not to buy whiskey with it." Shaking his head incredulously, he scoffed, "Just tend to the baby. I'll be out in the main room, ringin' in the New Year with my whiskey."

Shaw spun on his heel and stormed out of the kitchen and into the main room. It was clear to me that he was struggling with the fact that Endor was 9-days old with copper hair, rich blue eyes, and an angular face that gave away his true parentage.

Oh god, it was only a matter of time before Shaw either confronts me about it or drinks himself into a depressed stupor.

Happy New Year to me. Seems that nothing in my life can be easy. Nothing at all. Yay…

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I rang the New Year in wit' a good fuck wit' my go to whore Misty. I mean I was more or less wit' her cause I needed t'get out some stress. I knew it'd catch hell for bein' out all nite from Aunt Betty once I got home in the mornin' (eh, prolly afternoon if I keep up my drinkin' an' fuckin' 'round wit' Misty).

"Happy New Year, Tolbert." Misty said in a sultry tone, leanin' on one of her elbows as she trailed a finger up an' down my breastbone.

"If ya wanna 'nother go yer strokin' the wrong thing, Misty." I smirked, wagglin' my brows at the pretty blonde whore that I was lyin' naked in bed wit'.

Misty stilled her motions an' laid her hand flat 'gainst my chest, right by my beatin' heart. One of her blonde brows rose as she asked me, "Is that all ya want from me tonight?"

"Ain't it what I paid ya for? A whole nite o'whiskey an' yer company. Company which is fuckin' since yer a whore."

"Damnit, Tolbert, I'm more than just a whore." She shouted at me while pullin' her hand off my chest an' sittin' up in bed. Her eyes looked pained as she asked, "Why can't ya see that I'd be good t'ya; make ya a good wife?"

"Don't, Misty, don't ya dare start talkin' 'bout bein' my wife." I ordered in a gruff snap as I sat up, glarin' at her. "As god be my witness, I ain't makin' ya or any other whore my wife."

"Why? Cause of Jessa?" She dared t'ask me. Shakin' her head, causin' her golden curls t'sway 'round her shoulders, she stated, "Hell, Tolbert, she's married to Shaw Eldridge; she don't want'cha no more." Touchin' my cheek, the whore had 'nough stones t'add in softly, "But I want'cha, Tolbert."

I roughly grabbed her hand an' pulled it off my cheek. My nostrils flared as I told her, "I don't want'cha like that, Misty. Yer just my fav'rite whore, nothin' more an' nothin' less to it."

Her eyes fell as she told me in a shaky whisper, "Take the money off my dresser an' leave."

"Why? That's yer payment for t'nite, which I'm spendin' wit'cha."

Lookin' up at me, she sighed, "I can't see ya no more, Tolbert. You bein' my customer's too hurtful on my heart an' I can't handle it no more."

"Fine, have it yer way." I nodded 'fore gettin' out o'bed an' gatherin' my discarded clothes off the floor.

I quickly dressed while Misty sat in bed wit' the sheets up 'round her neck, cryin' her eyes out. I know, I should feel bad that I made her cry, but honestly, I don't. I just don't care 'bout the whore. Reckon that makes me a bad man. After pullin' on my boots, I went ov'r to the dresser an' grabbed the greenbacks I had put their when I first arrived. I stuffed them into my pocket 'fore goin' ov'r to the door. Her cries grew louder an' more hiccupped as I walked out the door. Whenever I shut the door b'hind me I heard a loud wail echo from wit'in her room. I just shook my head an' shrugged 'fore walkin' down the hallway and out into the sittin' area on the balcony.

Reckon I better go to my still an' drink some of my shine 'fore goin' home t'Aunt Betty's since I didn't have anyone to spend time wit'. Parris was spendin' the nite wit' his whore an' Squirrel was at some barn dance wit' a girl he met while workin' at the general store. Jefferson was up the mailman's sister's ass while my other brothers were off at dances or parties. The only person I had to spend New Year's wit' was Misty the whore, but now I don't even have that.

Yep, reckon I better just head up t'my still an' drink til I'm numb. Some New Year's, huh?

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, that was one hell of a Happy New Year wasn't it? So, Billy McCoy & Mary Eldridge are friends now. Well, how do you guys think that's going to play out with the feud and all? Jessa and Shaw are about to blow up, aren't they? And Tolbert, poor guy's all twisted up and lonely. Man, you know you hit rock bottom when the whore kicks you out, lol. **


	110. The Backup Plan

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **The Backup Plan**

 **Allie POV:**

My kids were napping this afternoon while I was cleaning the house. Even tho we rarely had any visitors (well sometimes Skunk Hair and Vera would sneak over and bring us some of their leftovers or give us a few bucks here and there) I still wanted to maintain a clean house. I mean nobody wants to live in a dirty nasty house or at least nobody sane that is. I usually cleaned while the kids napped cause it was easier that way (no distractions and what not).

I was sweeping the floor whenever a knock sounded at the door. I set my broom against the kitchen counter before going over to the door. Whenever I answered it, I was surprised to be met by my mother-in-law standing on my porch with a basket looped on her crook of her arm. Since I was in a state of shock, Levicy gave me a warm smile and announced, "I brought over some canned goods for you. Figured that ya must be tired of survivin' on a chest of meat my son's been huntin'."

"Oh, thank you so much, Levicy." I gratefully told my mother-in-law before stepping aside and letting her into the house. Closing the door and following her into the kitchen, I honestly admitted, "Cap hunts and is managing to bring in some money, but cause I'm pinching pennies I'm forced to pick and choose carefully what I buy from the store so I'm grateful you brought over some canned goods for us."

"Well, Anderson might be fine with his son's family starvin' and strugglin', but I'm not." Levicy told me in a clipped tone, placing the basket on the table while we sat down. "It's a new year, time to let things go in my opinion."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Did Sully ever find any of your distant kin or no? If so, have they help ya'll any?" She asked, sounding genuinely concerned about the matter.

"Yes, he found my uncle, but Cap refuses to write him and ask for help." I answered in a slight sigh as I started to unload the basket Levicy brought over.

"My son's so much like his father. A proud man that wants to fend for his family on his own." She told me in a knowing sigh as I placed some cans on the table.

"Yea."

"I'll talk to my Anderson, get him to see that this disownment's been goin' on long 'nough." Levicy assured me with a motherly hand pat.

Oh god, I hope Devil Anse listens to Levicy and accepts Cap back into the family. We can't keep on living like this, hand to mouth cause we're out on our own without any family support.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I had to make a few shine deliveries in Logan County t'day so I decided t'pay Jessa a visit. See my son too. I was dyin' t'see Endor, so much that I couldn't stay 'way no more an' was just usin' my deliveries as an excuse t'see Jessa an' the baby. I was eager t'see what Endor looked like; t'hold him an' just see for myself that he was healthy an' happy.

I felt a bit nervous as I walked up Jessa's front porch an' ov'r to her door. Truth be told, I didn't want her rejectin' my visit or shooin' me 'way cause she didn't want Shaw findin' out that I was hangin' 'round. I knew that comin' ov'r was risky, but I didn't care. I wanted t'see my boy. Only lord knows when I'll be able t'see 'im 'gain. My palm was sweaty as I curled my hand into a fist an' knocked on the door.

After a minute or so the door opened, but standin' in the doorway wasn't Jessa, but her sister-in-law Mary. Instead of shooin' me 'way, the blonde girl smiled. "You here to see Endor?"

"Yes, I am." I answered, a bit taken aback that the girl sounded so sweet as she asked me why I was here instead o'tryin' to bite my head off.

"Jessa's changin' and feedin' him in the other room right now, but ya can come in and I'll tell her you're here." She told me 'fore slidin' to the side; givin' me room t'pass thru the threshold.

"Okay." I simply nodded, walkin' into the house. My eyes fell upon a fancy whiskey bottle an' matchin' glass by an armchair; makin' me get the impression that the Vance Bastard was drinkin' too much 'gain.

"I'm friends with your brother, Billy, so I won't tell my brother you came by." Mary told me, closin' the door and leadin' me into the kitchen. What, she was friends wit' Billy? Since when? He nev'r told me that. Lil shit's got a lotta explainin' to do next time I see him. "Do you want coffee? There's some in the pot, but I can always put fresh on."

"The already made coffee's fine." I assured the girl while I walked ov'r to the kitchen table. "The chil'ren nappin'?" I asked Mary, takin' a seat at the table while she got me my coffee, since I didn't see Silas or Lydia anywhere.

"Yea, they're takin' their mid-mornin' nap." The blonde confirmed what I was thinkin' as she handed me ov'r my coffee. Wit'out 'nother word, the girl walked a few feet ov'r to the door on the other side of the room. She opened it an' went inside to tell Jessa I was 'ere. After a minute or so, Mary walked into the kitchen an' smiled, "She'll be in soon. She's just finishin' nursin' Endor."

"Okay." I simply nodded since that's all I could really do. Seein' the whiskey by that armchair was naggin' at me, so I inquired 'bout it. "Yer brother drinkin' bad 'gain?"

"Shaw drinks a few glasses of whiskey almost every night." She told me before grabbin' her books from the table an' leavin' the kitchen. Hmm, I was 'fraid of that. As I sipped on my coffee (a bit stale might I add) Mary went upstairs to her room. Reckon she wanted t'give me an' Jessa our privacy; let us have a moment alone wit' Endor.

"Hi." Jessa greeted me wit' a soft smile as she walked out of her room wit' Endor ov'r her shoulder. She was pattin' an' rubbin' his back, attemptin' t'burp him, as she made her way ov'r to the table.

"Hi." I smiled back, sippin' on my coffee. Placin' my cup down, I made the observant remark of, "He's a big boy, ain't he."

"Yes, he is." She smiled, takin' a seat next to me. "Endor was at least 10 pounds when he was born. I'm sure of it." Jessa remarked as Endor let out a loud burp. Oh god, he was that big?... As if she could read my mind, she assured me, "The birth was fairly easy. He came out naturally in a few pushes."

I nodded 'fore pointin' t'his hair an' sayin' wit' an edge t'my smooth tone, "He's a redhead."

"Yes, just like you." Jessa smiled, seemin' not t'understand how bad that boy bein' a redhead was.

"I was 'fraid of that." I sighed a bit solemnly as my stormy eyes locked onto my son. Goddamnit, he looked just like me. How Jessa was gonna hide his heritage, well I dunno? No way t'hide it, I reckon.

 **Jessa POV:**

Hearing that Tolbert was afraid that Endor would look like him, dreaded it even, took me aback. I thought that he'd be happy our son favored him, but I guess I was wrong. "You'd preferred it if he looked like me." I stated, not asked, as I rocked my son in my arms.

"Yea. It'd be less trouble for the both of ya." Tolbert told me, his stormy eyes giving away that he was worried for both my safety and Endor's.

"Don't worry, Tolbert, we'll be fine." I assured my ex before asking him with a small smile, "Do you wanna hold him?", as I looked between him and our son cradled in my arms.

"Yea, I would." He answered me, a large grin spread 'cross his face.

Right after I placed Endor into Tolbert's arms, the little baby looked up at his daddy and made a cooing sound. In his own little baby way, he was saying hello, was acknowledging the redhead he looked like. "He likes you." I warmly smiled while Tolbert was just looking at Endor with awe.

"Well, I like 'im too." Tolbert smirked, smoothing back our son's bright coopery patch of hair. Rocking Endor, Tolbert mused in a slight chuckle, "Goddamn, he looks just like me. Hair, nose, chin, reckon eyes too in time."

"Yea. He's gonna grow up to be a dead ringer of you."

Tolbert nodded before turning his attention to me. A sad look was in his stormy eyes as he told me, "Promise me you'll bring 'im up right." Looking back at our son, he continued on with, "I don't want him drinkin' an' makin' shine. Don't want my boy gettin' into fights an' trouble either."

"Don't worry, Tolbert, I'll raise Endor John to be a model citizen. He'll be a good boy that'll grow up into a good man." I assured Tolbert, wanting him to know that our son wouldn't end up like him or Shaw. That Endor would become something and be successful.

"I saw the whiskey by yer husband's chair. Yer sister-in-law says he's drinkin' bad 'gain."

"You've got no room to talk, Tolbert. You're a shiner and you drink a lot too."

"I know what I am, darlin', but I ain't no bad drunk like yer Vance Bastard husband. I've nev'r been locked up t'get sober, that's for sure."

Before I could say a word, I heard the pitter-patter of feet descending the stairs. I looked towards the staircase only to see Silas walkin' downstairs. He's learned how to open doors now, so I'm not surprised that he took it upon himself to exit his room and come downstairs after waking up from his nap.

"I need to tend to Silas. Just bond with Endor." I told Tolbert before rising from the table and rushing over to Silas, who was just a few steps away from the main floor of the house. "I see you're up now, honey." I told my son, picking him up and balancing him on my hip.

"Yea. Me up now, mama." Silas nodded with a smile. "Mama, me thirsty." He informed me as I walked away from the staircase. "Hungry too." He added in as a loud afterthought.

"Well, we'll get you some milk and leftover oatmeal. Okay?" I suggested while bringing my eldest son into the kitchen.

"Okay, mama." Silas simply nodded, seeming happy to be getting something to eat and drink. "Hi, Tol." My son greeted Tolbert as I set him down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"Hi, Silas." Tolbert kindly responded even tho he never took his eyes off of the baby he was holding. "Ya been good boy for yer mama?" He asked Silas while I was pouring Silas his glass of milk.

"Yea, me good boy for mama." I heard Silas tell Tolbert as I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. While I went over to the stove to scoop some leftover oatmeal into the bowl, I heard my son eagerly ask, "Ya bring me candy?"

"No, not this time." I heard told tell my son while I placed a large spoonful of oatmeal into the bowl. "I didn't think 'bout gettin' ya candy cause I came ov'r t'see yer baby brother, Endor." Tolbert told Silas while I picked up the milk glass off of the counter; bringing the oatmeal and milk over to the table.

"Maybe he'll bring you some candy next time." I suggested while placing the milk and oatmeal in front of Silas before taking a seat at the table.

"Thank you, mama." Silas told me before grabbing his spoon and digging into his bowl of oatmeal.

"D'ya like bein' a big brother, Silas?" Tolbert asked my eldest son as I took a seat at the table.

Silas shook his head. "No, End'r cry too much."

"Honey, that's what babies do. They cry cause they can't talk yet and it'd the only way they can communicate." I explained to my son for the millionth time as he ate his oatmeal.

"Sarah 'Liz'beth no cry too much." Silas said matter-of-factly, in the same pain in the ass tone his daddy uses too.

"Sarah Elizabeth?" Tolbert asked with an arched brow.

"She's your niece. You know, Roseanna and Johnse's daughter." I dryly reminded Tolbert. Dear lord, I would've thought he'd heard about his niece by now considering the Tug River Valley's a small place to live.

"Oh…" He trailed off a bit awkwardly.

"Maybe you should pay them a visit?" I leerily suggested since I didn't know how good or bad of terms, he was on with his sister, but thought that Tolbert should visit Roseanna tho.

"Maybe." Tolbert simply nodded.

I hope he does see his sister, but I'm not going to push it. Tolbert seeing Endor was a big feat in itself.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

After leavin' Jessa's house I decided to take up her advice an' pay my sister Roseanna a visit. Last time I'd seen her was months 'go when she visited me at Aunt Betty's t'warn me 'way from Jessa an' Endor. Hell, that was back in October an' it's January now so it's been a while. I didn't approve o'my sister's husband an' she didn't approve o'me still bein' in love wit' my ex-common-law wife.

Oh well, it was what it was I reckon.

When I rode up t'my sister's house I saw that it was small, but suitable 'nough for newlyweds' wit' a newborn. Reckon Johnse put some thought into the cabin he made for him an' my sister, but I think he could've planned better an' made it a bigger. Guess he'll just be addin' rooms on as more chil'ren come.

After pullin' Eldorado to the hitch-post, I dismounted 'im an' tied him up. The front porch o'my sister's cabin was small an' only had a couple steps t'climb up, unlike how I'd built my porch of my house 'fore that Vance Bastard burned it down. After walkin' up the porch an' ov'r to the door, I knocked an' waited for my sister t'greet me.

After a moment or so the door opened an' Roseanna appeared wit' a small baby in her arms. Her blue eyes went wide as she asked, "Tolbert, what're ya doin' here?"

"Heard 'bout Sarah Elizabeth; came by t'see her." I honestly told my sister.

"Oh…" Roseanna's sweet voice rang out. She seemed shocked that I'd heard 'bout her baby let 'lone come t'see it. Steppin' aside, she invited me in wit' a simple, "Well, come in then."

"Where's Johnse at?" I asked as I walked into the cabin since I didn't see the fool anywhere.

"He's makin' a delivery up in Boone County." Roseanna told me as she shut the front door.

"Ah, course he his." I remarked, goin' ov'r to a char in the main room an' takin' a seat.

"I'm touched that ya came by t'see your niece." My sister admitted while coming up to me. Placin' the baby into my arms, she added in, "I must say I nev'r thought ya would."

"Nev'r thought I'd be here either, but Jessa suggested I should pay ya a visit." I told me sister as she took a seat in the chair next to me.

"You saw Jessa?" Roseanna gasped her blue eyes poppin' outta her head.

"Yea, 'fore comin' ov'r I paid her a visit cause I was in the area makin' a delivery." I answered my sister while rockin' my niece. Gosh, she was so small. How was it possible for her t'be so lil? Hell, Sarah Elizabeth had t'be the smallest baby I've ev'r seen an' I've seen many o'babies.

Roseanna shook her head and sighed, "Tolbert, you shouldn't 've done that." She couldn't just leave it at that. She had to chastise me wit', "No good can come of it; she's married t'Shaw."

"I know she's married to that Vance Bastard. Ya don't gotta remind me, Roseanna." I deadpanned in an irritated tone as my niece drifted off t'sleep in my arms.

"Then leave her be. She's happy wit' him an' they have a family." I doubt she's truly happy. Bless Roseanna's innocent naïve heart for thinkin' that.

Lookin' up from my niece t'look at my sister, I shrugged, "I just wanted t'see my boy. Nothin' wrong wit' that."

"Tolbert, it's wrong cause that boy's bein' raised by Jessa an' Shaw as theirs. Endor can't grow up wit' ya comin' an' goin', won't be right especially wit' this feud goin' on." Roseanna lectured me in one o'those motherly tones. Damn, guess motherhood's befittin' her, huh? She's sure t'be one helluva mother to Sarah Elizabeth wit' 'em lectures she can give. Reminds me of our mama in a way. Reckon mama rubbed off on my sister, huh.

"I ain't gonna be comin' an' goin'. I know my place an' it ain't in his life." I told my sister 'fore goin' on to sadly say, "I just wanted t'see him's all."

My sister stood up an' took her baby from my arms. A thin, but sad line of a smile appeared on her face as she told me, "Endor resembles ya in the face; has your hair too."

"I know, Rosie. I know." I sighed, watchin' as my sister sat down wit' her baby cradled in her arms. Standin' up, I announced, "I'm gonna head back t'my still." Truth was I needed t'get outta the house cause I didn't wanna talk 'bout how my boy (who I'd most likely nev'r see 'gain) looked like me. I didn't wanna hear it. "I'll be by 'gain sometime." I told Roseanna 'fore headed to the door.

"Okay. Goodbye, Tolbert."

"Bye, Roseanna." I told my sister 'fore walkin' out the door.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"Where's Todd at?" I asked, hanging up my hat, jacket, and gun belt on the rack by the door as soon as I entered the house. Todd should be home by now, so there better be a good reason for why he ain't.

"He's over at the main Hatfield house." Jessa answered me from her spot in the kitchen setting the table.

"Why's he over there?" I asked, making my way out of the entranceway and into the main room.

"He wanted to hang out with Robert E. and asked if he could stay there for dinner. I said he could since I didn't see any harm in it." Jessa told me while her and Mary continued to bring food platters over to the table.

"Oh." I simply nodded. Well, I couldn't argue with that. Todd hanging out with his step-cousin and staying at his house for dinner was fine.

Suddenly, Silas jumped up from his spot sittin' and playin' with his sister only to run over to me. He crashed into my legs while loudly chanting, "Daddy, Tol came ov'r. Didn't bring me candy."

"What? Tol Came over?" I loudly asked in shocked tone, making my wife flinch from her spot putting a pitcher on the table. Mhm, Tol was Tolbert. I knew it, I just knew it in my gut.

"Yea, didn't bring me any candy. He visited End'r." My son confirmed my suspicion, causing my blood to boil and my insides to twist painfully.

I just nodded and told my boy, "Go play with your sister.", before going over to my side table and grabbing my decanter. Pouring myself a drink, I asked my wife, "Why was Tolbert over seeing Endor for, Jessa?"

"I dunno, Shaw. He just heard 'bout him and wanted to visit." She told me as I took a long sip of my whiskey. Yea, I wasn't buying into her innocent babe in the woods routine. She knew, oh she fucking knew why that pain in my ass was over.

"Really?" I dryly asked, giving her a pointed look. Looking at my sister, I asked her, "Mary, where were you when this was going on? Hmm?" Oh god, please tell me she was outside milkin' the cow or something. Please…

Mary chewed on her bottom lip before answering me sheepishly with, "Um, I let him in cause I'm friends with his brother Billy." Looking between my and my wife, she wrung her hands together and quickly added in, "It's my fault he was in the house, not Jessa's."

"What? You're friends with Billy McCoy? What the fuck's wrong with you?" I yelled at me sister as I stormed into the kitchen to confront her on how stupid she was.

"Shaw, leave her alone. She's just a girl." Jessa ordered me, jumping in between me and Mary.

"She's not just a girl. Far from it." I told my wife. Shaking my head, I added in, "Mary knows why we don't like McCoys, but she goes ahead and stupidly befriends one anyways."

"Billy befriended me." Mary had the nerve to say. Hell, like that made it any better? I don't care who approached who, they shouldn't be friends. It's unnatural, ungodly even.

"Shut up!" I barked at my sister. God, the fact that she was defending Tolbert's brother (who was also a fuckin' redhead) was disgusting. How the hell could she be friends with Billy?

Jessa cut her indigo eyes at me as she snapped, "Calm down, Shaw. Stop yelling at Mary."

"Of course, you're takin' her side in this considerin'…" I scoffed, letting my thought trail off.

"Considering what?" My wife probed even tho she already knew what I meant.

"I'm not blind or dumb, Jessa." I deadpanned. "Tell me the truth, is Endor mine or not?" I asked my wife, causing her to let out a heavy sigh. My sister on the other hand scrambled out of the kitchen and over to my kids in the main room. I take it she already knew the answer and how I'd react, which is why she was tending to my kids. Mary knew a fight was brewing between me and Jessa. I'm sure she did considerin' she prolly saw a few between mom and Peter when she was little.

"Honestly, Shaw, I'm not sure." Jessa revealed with a pitiful look.

"You're not sure? What the fuck does that mean?" I asked in a growl, my eyes narrowing into slits.

"It means that there's a two-week window from when we were together to when I was with him." She admitted, her eyes falling to the floor in shame.

"Jesus Christ, Jessa, you were fuckin' him in our bed when I was locked up detoxin'? Really, how could ya do that to me?" I asked her incrediously, shaking my head and scoffing in disgust.

Her indigo eyes flew up to meet mine as she desperately told me, "I didn't mean to, Shaw. Believe me, it just happened."

"Okay, it just happened, but then you lied to me about it." I took a sip of my drink before asking in a hurt tone, "Damnit, why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I dunno. I reckon I thought-" She began only for me to cut her off with, "I don't care what you thought, you should've told me that there was a 50/50 chance Endor wasn't mine." I took a large gulp of my drink and sarcastically asked, "Didn't you think I'd know somethin' was up when he came out a fuckin' ginger? Hmm?"

"Don't you dare throw one discretion I had when I was lonely up in my face. You of all people don't have that right. Not with how you knocked up your 'housekeeper' when we were supposed to get back together." Jessa spat at me, her lip quivering in angrily. Yea, she would throw that in my face.

"Don't compare my situation with Olga to yours with Tolbert. I wasn't in a loving an' caring relationship with the bitch, unlike you and that ginger fucker." I tossed back at my wife, taking another sip of my whiskey.

"You're right, I was in a relationship with him, but it didn't work out. It'd never wrk out between us cause unlike you he won't fight for me. Hell, that's why I went with you for in the first place."

My brow quirked curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that when I first got here I had it bad for Tolbert, but he always pushed me away. You didn't push me away so I went with you. Even after I got into a common-law marriage with Tolbert, he still held back from me, but you never did so I left him for you." She explained, causing my blood to run cold. Oh my god, was she saying that I wasn't truly her first choice?

"So, what, I'm the backup plan?" I asked, earning me a quiet look from her. "Hmm? Gonna answer me or not, babe?"

 **Jessa POV:**

Before I could think better of it, "Yes, you were my backup plan.", came tumbling out of my mouth. As soon as my secret was revealed my indigo eyes went wide and my husband's honey eyes turned a deep angry shade of amber.

"Oh, I see." Shaw seethed thru gritted teeth. He downed the rest of his whiskey and slammed the glass on the table before pivoting on his heel and storming out of the kitchen.

Oh no, he was mad.

"Where are you going?" I asked Shaw as he made a beeline for the door. Oh god, this ain't good. This ain't good at all. He ignored me tho, just went over to the wall hooks by the front door. "Shaw, answer me. Please." I pleaded with my husband as I rushed over to his side.

"I'm goin' to do somethin' I should've done years ago." Shaw answered me, his voice rough and raw, as he buckled his gun belt around his waist.

Oh my god, he was going after Tolbert. Oh god, it's all my fault too. "You're gonna kill him." I stated, not asked, as Shaw put on his jacket.

He didn't say a word, just took his old black Stetson off the wall hook and placed it onto his golden-brown haired head. His face was cold and hard as he brushed by me and out the front door. At the sound of the door slamming shut, Endor woke up with a loud cry. Looks like I can't stop Shaw from going after Tolbert and killing him cause I need to nurse and care for my son.

Oh god, Shaw killing Tolbert in a jealous fit of rage is going to be a hard bump in our marriage to get over. Seems that everything's just gone to hell.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, hope you guys liked this chapter. Oh, the angst just got turned up a notch. Yikes.**


	111. Killing For A Secret

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Killing For A Secret**

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was packin' up some shine bottles that I filled up after visitin' my sister whenever I heard a twig snap. I turned 'round only t'see that crazy Vance Bastard standin' in front of me wit' a twisted an' crazed look on his face, aimin' a pistol at me. Holdin' my hands up in surrender, I asked, "Why're ya aimin' that there pistol at me, Shaw?" Eh, I figured if I was polite, I wouldn't get shot. I foolishly didn't have my gun within reach since it was upfront on my buckboard, not in the back by the shine crate.

"You knocked up my wife, ya ginger fuck." He seethed darkly, his words havin' a drunken tint to them. He also reeked o'likker, most likely he drained a flask or two on his way 'ere.

"Well, she wasn't yer wife when I knocked her up." I reminded him, causin' the bastard t'cut his angry amber-honey eyes at me. "If I recall, she only married ya cause Devil Anse made her."

"Ya think you're so smart, sneakin' 'round to see my wife when I ain't home. Well, you're not smart. Not one bit, cause if ya were you've would've seen this comin' as a result of all you've done."

'Fore I could even ask when the hell he was goin' on about, he pulled the trigger and shot me. I felt a piercin' searin' pain tear into the side of my neck. Outta instinct, I covered my bleedin' neck wit' my hand as I wobbled backwards; fallin' into the back of my wagon.

I heard the Vance Bastard snicker paired wit' the soundof twigs crunchin' an' snappin' as he walked 'way, leavin' me for dead. God, my neck hurt an' burned so bad. I could feel the blood pourin' from my neck an' all I could think of is I'm a dead man cause I'm out here all by myself. I didn't feel like I could sit up or move. My body was too shocked by gettin' a bullet to the neck.

Oh god, I'm gonna die. I don't wanna die.

 _ **The Acreage Next Door…**_

 **Billy POV:**

I was sittin' outback whittlin' whenever the door bounced open, startlin' me an' causin' my knife t'slip an' cut the inside of my thumb. "Damn…" I hissed 'fore lookin' over my shoulder t'see who'd come bargin' outta the kitchen. Low an' behold it was my mama.

"Billy, come wit' me. Your brother, Tolbert's in danger." Mama told me as she quickly stormed by me.

Jumpin' to my feet an' pocketin' my knife an' stick of wood, I asked, "Ya see somethin', mama?"

"Yes an' I pray it ain't too late t'save your brother." She told me as I ran up to her side.

"Where are we goin'?" I asked, walkin' in a quick pace to keep up with her frantic half-run.

"Tolbert's still." Ma answered as we rushed into the direction of my brother's land.

"What did ya see that's got us runnin' ov'r there?"

"Tolbert's been shot; wit'out us he'll surely die."

Oh, hell, I wasn't expectin' to hear my mama tell me that. I didn't say a word, just kept up wit' her fast pace as she nearly ran the route to my brother's still (which was by the far edge of his land that was quite a ways from my folks' land).

When we came upon my brother's still, Tolbert was layin' in the back of his wagon by a crate of shine. He was holdin' his neck an' his hand was coated in blood. I couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. It frightened me to tell the truth. Mama frantically ran ov'r to the wagon and climbed up into it, goin' straight to Tolbert's side. She was as white was a sheet as she placed her ear to my brother's chest, checkin' for a heartbeat. "He's still alive." She told me, raisin' her head an' pullin' my brother's hand back t'look ov'r his wound. "He's still bleedin' bad tho. I need ya to get us t'Aunt Betty's. She'll help us patch Tolbert up; come up wit' a way to hide him too."

"Okay, mama." I simply nodded, goin' over to the wagon.

As I climbed into the front of the wagon I heard the sound of my ma rippin' her slip t'make a makeshift bandage wit'. After sittin' down an' grabbin' the reigns, I looked ov'r my shoulder only to see my mama pressin' a piece of material to my unconscious brother's neck. Turnin' 'round, I snapped the reigns an' drove 'way from the still.

Oh god, I hope we get to Aunt Betty's in time to patch up my brother.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was pacing the floors while burping Endor. Oh god, I was a mess. I was worried for both Shaw and Tolbert. On one hand I didn't want Shaw to destroy the only thread of light he had left in his soul by killing Tolbert in a jealous rage while on the other hand I didn't want Tolbert to die cause of one discretion, one moment, we shared. God, both of these men were in a bad situation and it was all cause of me. I felt so guilty.

I stopped my pacing whenever I heard the front door open. When I looked over at the door Shaw walked in with a hard, but satisfied look on his face. "You killed him." I stated, not asked, as my husband slammed the door shut behind him. Shaw didn't saw a word. Not one goddamned word. He just took off his hat and hung it up. "You did, didn't you?" I asked, more or less just wanting my husband to admit to his murderous sin, as he took off his jacket and hung it up. Once again, Shaw didn't say a word. He just took off his gun belt and hung it up. "Shaw?" I asked as a way to get him to talk to me; tell me what he did.

Shaw didn't utter a word, just gave me this tortured look with his honey eyes. It unsettled me, honestly. It made me feel that even tho he killed the so-called root of his problem it didn't fix anything; that he still felt horrible inside. He walked up to me and simply said, "Don't ask me somethin' ya already know the answer to." So, he really did kill Tolbert then. Shaw didn't say anything else, just took Endor from me.

It took me aback that after shooting Tolbert in cold blood, Shaw wanted to hold and spend time with Endor. I just shook my head and followed Shaw into the main room. "Are you hungry, Shaw?" I asked my husband as he took a seat in his armchair, cradling Endor gently in his arms.

"No." He shook his head, causing his golden-brown hair to sway every which way. "I'm just gonna sit and spend some time with him." Shaw told me, nodding his head towards our son to indicate that he was gonna hold him for a while.

"Okay." I agreed with a line, but sad smile. I was sitting on the edge of the sofa while telling my husband, "The kids are upstairs with Mary. She's reading to them." I almost forgot about Todd, so I quickly added in as an afterthought, "Oh, and Todd's still out."

"Ah…" Shaw nodded even tho he was paying more attention to the baby cradled in his arms then to me. A sad, forlorn look crossed over his face. His honey eyes pierced into my indigo ones as he told me in a hard, but deeply strained timbre, "If you're gonna cry and mourn that McCoy do it when I'm not home. I don't think I can handle watchin' ya shed tears over him."

"I'm not going to cry and mourn. I'm married to you, not him, and truthfully I just don't have the time or the energy to mourn him when I have to tend to the kids and the house every day."

"I want to believe you, Jessa, but I can't. After the way you blatantly lied to my face about…no, I just can't believe you right now." Shaw sighed, shaking his head at me. "Just do me the respect to shed your tears out of my sight."

I just nodded at him since I knew he wouldn't accept any words. Whatever I said he'd just ignore it and argue with it, so nodding was the safest way to go.

 **Shaw POV:**

I loved my wife, truly I do, but I just can't handle bein' around her right now. Her betrayal hurt too much, wounded me too deep. Lookin' between the baby boy I was holding and my wife, I said, "I need a few moments alone with just me and the baby."

"Why?" Jessa asked, her dark brow arched leerily.

"I want to spend some time with my son even tho he's not really mine." I told her as I watched the ginger boy (who I prayed wouldn't grow up to be a prick like his sperm donator) sleeping in my arms. My wife's demeanor didn't lighten up, causing me to snap incredulously, "Jesus, Jessa, he's my boy too. I helped ya birth him, cut the cord, and was the first to hold him. I'm not gonna chuck him at the wall or something."

Cutting her eyes at me, she defended herself with, "I didn't say that you'd hurt him, Shaw."

"But you're implying it by your tense body language and I don't like it." I pointed out, making her aware that I knew she was thinking negative thoughts even tho she wasn't voicing them.

"Fine, I'll go into the other room while you bond with Endor." Jessa sighed before standing up and heading towards our room.

Oh god, I'm gonna have to burn that mattress and buy a new one considering who was in it and what went on. Damn and I liked that bed too.

After Jessa entered our bedroom, I looked down at the boy sleeping in my arms. A sad, half-lined smile crossed over my lips; tugging my mustache up slightly. Even tho Endor favored the man I'd just killed; he bore my name. Hell, I was the one that picked out his name. God, it just killed me that he looked so much like a McCoy, like Tolbert. I knew that I'd be getting' this kid outta dicey situations as he grew and got older. This boy's gonna be trouble…

I was shaken out of my thoughts whenever I heard the front door slam shut accompanied by my bother asking, "Where's everyone at?"

"Mary's upstairs with the kids and Jessa's resting in our room." I simply answered my brother as he took off his hat, coat, and gun; hanging them up on the wall hooks.

"Oh." He nodded, walking out of the entryway.

"I killed Tolbert McCoy tonight." I bluntly told my brother before he could reach the staircase.

"'Bout time ya did." Todd chuckled as he arrived at the stairs.

Before my brother could walked upstairs, I told him, "Mary's friendly with Billy McCoy so I want'cha to keep an eye on her when ya'll are out."

Whipping his head 'round to give me a shocked look, he sarcastically asked, "What? Oh hell, has she lost her ever lovin' mind?"

"Appears so." I nodded. "Just keep an eye on her. She's still young; might not understand the true depth and impact of the feud with the McCoys."

"I'll keep an eye on her, right after I tell her she's bein' stupid." Todd told me before storming upstairs. Oh lord, Mary's in for it now.

Lookin' down at the ginger baby in my arms, I slightly chuckled, "Endor, now you won't be consortin' with McCoy. No sir, I'll make sure of it." Endor just blinked his blue eyes and looked at me. "I'll make sure that you stay 'way from McCoys, hate 'em too." Placin' him over my shoulder and gently rubbin' circles in his back (to soothe him to sleep) I promised in a whisper, "Nobody, not even you, will ever know the truth 'bout ya bein' part McCoy. I won't let anyone know, ever, and I'd even kill to keep your secret."

* * *

 **Mary POV:**

I was sittin' on the bed in my room with my niece and nephew on either side of me as I read them a book of fables. They really seemed to like the stories. They were snuggled up next to me, payin' attention to every sentence I said as if their lives depended on it. I'd just turned the page of my book whenever my door slammed open wit' a loud bang. I looked up only to see my brother, Todd, steppin' foot into my room wit' a deep scowl on his face. His honey eyes were burnin' a deep amber (just like Shaw's when he's angry) as he stared right thru me.

Oh no, he's pissed off at me. Shaw must've told him 'bout Billy.

Todd slammed the door shut behind him before foldin' his arms over his chest and snappin', "Shaw told me you're friendly wit' Billy fuckin' McCoy now. That's so goddamn dumb, ya know that."

"Billy's actually pretty nice if ya'd get to know him." I told my brother as a way to defend my friendship with the auburn-haired McCoy that was his age.

"He's not 'pretty nice', sissy. He's a fuckin' McCoy, those people are crazy and hateful." Todd spat at me as if he was spittin' bitters outta his mouth.

"Billy's not or at least not wit' me." I remarked since so far the auburn-haired McCoy was nice to me. Beyond nice really.

My brother's face skewed up angrily as he ordered in a deep seethe, "I don't care how he is wit'cha, you're gonna cut your friendship off like a turd an' go on livin' as if you'd never met the bastard."

Oh my god, Todd was a mini Shaw. He was actin' so much like our older bother right now that it wasn't even funny. Hmm, I wonder if he'll end up hittin' the shine bottle too? I mean I found him drainin' one in the loft after Jessa had that miscarriage last year so…

"Okay." I simply told my brother, makin' him think that I was agreein' with his demand. I had no intentions of unfriendin' Billy. I'd be 11 next month; I can make up my own mind on who my friends are. Besides, I haven't had a life of a normal girl in a long time so I don't see why I can't choose my own friends. Billy's nice to me; gets me too and I don't wanna give that up. Right now, he's more or less the only friend I got. Even the girls I know from when I used to go to school weren't that close to me, didn't care that much 'bout me either. But it seems that Billy was a good friend so far. I'd sneak 'round t'see and talk to him if I had too.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

My back ached an' my neck was throbbin' wit' a fiery pain. My eyes were heavy as I tried t'open 'em. I could hear muffled voices comin' from a distance near me. I think they sounded like my mama an' Aunt Betty. God, reckon I wasn't dead yet if I could hear them. Wait a minute, where was I if they were nearby? Wit' all the strength I had, I forced myself t'blink my eyes open.

As I opened my eyes, I was met wit' lantern light fillin' up my room at Aunt Betty's. Wonder how I got here. As I tried t'push myself up t'sit I heard my brother, Billy, holler, "Ma, Aunt Betty, he's awake!" What was he doin' 'ere?

Quickly, my ma an' aunt ran into the room. Ma rushed ov'r to my side. "Oh, Tolbert, praise be that you've pulled thru, son." She fretted an' fawned ov'er me, takin' a seat on the edge of my bed an' runnin' a hand thru my hair.

"How'd I get 'ere?" I hoarsely asked.

"Ma had one of her visions. Drug me t'yer still where we found ya passed out an' bleedin' in yer wagon. I drove ya here while mama staunched yer neck wound."

I went to put my hand on my neck (t'check the wound), but ma batted it way. "Don't touch it."

"Bullet went clean thru the side, more or less badly grazin' ya. Missed anythin' vital so you'll recover, sugar." Aunt Betty told me from her place standin' in the doorway.

"Son, in order t'protect ya the Hatfields needa think you're dead." My ma told me, takin' me by utter s'prise.

All color (well what color was left in my skin since I was wounded) drained from me as I blinked. Wide-eyed, I asked, "What?"

"Mama wants to fake yer death an' send ya off somewhere westward so ya won't be in danger or put the family in danger." Billy clarified for me as he continued to sit in a chair at my bedside.

Furrowin' my brows, I asked my mama, "Ya really think that's necessary?"

"Yes, son, I do." She nodded. Cardin' her fingers thru my messy red hair, she explained, "In order for ya t'live folks gotta believe that you're dead."

Leanin' 'gainst the doorframe, Aunt Betty told me, "Your brother's already cut boards; we'll be fillin' 'em up with sand bags so that nobody'll know no difference when the casket gets buried."

I didn't like this scheme, not one bit, but it seemed that it was a go whether I liked it or not. I just nodded 'fore sayin', "I'd like to talk wit' Billy alone. Everyone, get out."

Aunt Betty just nodded and walked out of the doorway and down the hall, but my ma didn't budge. Instead, she gave me a sad, but soft look. "But Tolbert-" Ma began to protest only for me t'hoarsely bark, "Get out, ma. I needa talk wit' Billy."

She didn't say a word, just nodded an' took her had outta my hair. She stood up an' swiftly walked outta my room, closin' the door 'hind her.

Good, now I can ask Billy 'bout Mary Eldridge. "So, I hear yer friendly wit' Mary, Shaw's lil sister."

"How'd ya hear that?" He asked, no doubt ready to deny it dependin' on my answer.

"From the horse's mouth when I went ov'r to see my son." I bluntly told my brother, causin' his face to falter.

Knowin' he couldn't deny his friendship wit' the Eldridge girl, Billy sighed, "Oh…"

"So, how'd ya end up friends?" I asked my brother, even tho it hurt my neck to talk, as I leaned 'gainst my pillows 'gainst the headboard.

"We talked at the New Year's Eve bonfire. I asked her t'keep an eye on Endor for ya an' she told me she would; then we ended up talkin'." Billy honestly answered me, causin' me to just nod my head. Shruggin', he added, "Just became friends I reckon."

"I advise ya t'be careful 'round her. She's got a crazy brother." I told Billy, gesturin' to my bandaged neck to further prove my point.

"No, she's got two crazy brothers. Todd an' me's been at it ov'r him an' Robert E. Hatfield goin' 'round Mariah Wolford."

"Ain't that Jefferson's lil sister-in-law?" I asked since I knew that my cousin was in a common-law agreement with Sarah Wolford. I was sure that Mariah was her sister, but just wanted t'make sure I was correct.

"Yep." Billy popped his tongue. "Reason why I don't want 'em 'round her. Only cause trouble."

"But yer goin' 'round Mary."

"That's different."

"Take it from me, lil brother, it ain't. Ya goin' 'round her'll cause the same trouble those Hatfields goin' 'round Mariah'll cause."

"Tolbert-" My bother began, only for me to cut him off sternly wit', "Don't Tolbert me, William McCoy." Billy cringed at the sound of his full name. Givin' him a hard look wit' my stormy eyes, I told Billy, "Take it from me, ya an' Mary's gonna cause trouble whether ya think so or not. I know cause I've been wit' somebody from the other side of this feud."

"But Mary's not a Hatfield or a Vance. 'Sides, we're just friends. Hell, she's turnin' 11 an' I'm only 13 too." Billy countered me, tryin' to give me reasons for why his situation wouldn't blow up into somethin' like mine (my complicated romance wit' Jessa).

I rolled my eyes at his foolishness. Givin' him a tilted look, I told him the hard truth of, "Her half-brother's a Vance bastard, ya remember that." Smirkin', I added in a knowin', but hoarse tone, "An' take it from me once ya'll come of age in a few years yer gonna be more then friends."

"Yer so full of horseshit." My bother scoffed, shakin' his curly auburn-haired head at me incredulously.

"If ya say so." I scoffed right back at the know-it-all teen. Damn, Billy was too much like me for his own good.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, that was angsty wasn't it? What do you guys think about Sally's plan for Tolbert to stay alive? How do you think Shaw and Jessa are gonna be going forward? Oh, and is Tolbert right, is Billy and Mary's friendship gonna cause trouble?**

 **Next up, Levicy talks to Devil Anse about Cap.**


	112. Lil Big Lies

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Lil Big Lies**

 **Shaw POV:**

When I walked into the bedroom I shared with Jessa, Endor sound asleep against my shoulder, I was met with her sitting on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. She didn't even look at me when I closed the door. It felt eerie, how she was just starin' a hole in the wall and not payin' me any mind. As I placed our son into his crib she continued to stare. She looked like a shell of herself. As I undressed, I studied her, only to come to the conclusion that she seemed to be in some sort of self-imposed guilt and grief over Tolbert's death. My wife looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and I couldn't help, but to feel responsible for that since I pulled the trigger. I took the life of a man that seemed to weasel his way into Jessa's life, but that only caused my wife to feel guilty and to blame.

Clad in only my long john pants, I pulled the covers back from my side of the bed while looking at my wife and suggesting, "Maybe ya ought'a get ready for bed."

"Yea, okay." She nodded, her voice merely a low and guilt-ridden whisper.

As I laid down in bed, pulling the covers over me, she stood up from the bed. Her movements were slow and dragged out, more proof that she was in a self loathin' state of mind. Watchin' her strip with tense, but half-animated motions was hard. It was a hard pill to swallow knowin' that I was the reason Jessa was blamin' herself for that McCoy's death.

It wasn't her fault, well not directly. No, it was my fault he's dead. Mine and mine alone since I shot the ginger fuck. I couldn't handle seein' my wife beat herself up like this, so I flung the covers off and sat up. "I need a nightcap." I sighed before getting out of bed. "I'll be back in a lil bit." I promised, walking over to the door.

I heard the sound of my wife pulling back the covers on her side of the bed as I opened up the door and walked out of our room and into the kitchen.

Goddamnit, I really needed a drink.

 **Jessa POV:**

As I pulled back the covers and get into bed, I heard my husband's barefeet slapping and echoing against the wooden floor followed by the sound of him shutting the door closed. I felt both guilty and rejected as I settled into bed, pulling the covers up and laying my head down on my pillow. It seems that I literally got Tolbert killed while figuratively killing Shaw's soul. I think I also killed my marriage too.

My body started to shake due to my shot nerves. Tears started to track down my cheeks as silent sobs wracked over me. I silently cried into my pillow, shaking with guilt and rejection as the severity of my situation washed over me.

I was unlucky in love and bad for men's health. I caused too much trouble. Trouble that could've been adverted if I would've just stayed with one man from the beginning. Sally told me to be with Shaw from the beginning or else I'd get killed, but I wouldn't listen. I should've listened. It's all my fault that Tolbert's dead; that Shaw's got a dark soul now too.

 _ **Meanwhile Upstairs…**_

 **Mary POV:**

After Todd left my room, I finished reading to Silas and Lydia and then got them ready for bed. After tucking them into their beds in their rooms, I went back to my room and changed for bed. Since I wasn't tired yet, I decided to just read a book in bed. _Little Women_ to be exact. Even tho I had read it a while back for school I liked the book, so much that I was rereadin' it.

 **Todd POV:**

I was sittin' by my window, stewin' an' sippin' on the bottle of shine I had hidden away from my family. I'm lucky that they never found my hiddin' spot (a hollowed-out book I had from when I used to attend school). I wasn't a big drinker like my dad or brother was. Instead, I just drank here and there to calm myself down when I got really mad or when I felt hopeless. Right now, I felt mad, well beyond mad, since I found out that my sister was friendly with a McCoy.

At least Mary was gonna cut that off, or at least she should. I swear, if I catch wind of Billy comin' 'round Mary I'm gonna stick the bastard.

* * *

 **Anse POV:**

I was layin' in bed, shoulder t'shoulder wit' my wife an' I couldn't help, but to feel like a tension was in the air 'tween us. Why, I don't know, but it seemed like the tension was comin' from my wife. I didn't like it, but I also didn't wanna open my mouth t'cut the tension only to have to deal wit' my wife havin' a foul mood.

"Anderson." Levicy's single word loomed in the air, slicin' right thru the tension like a knife.

Turnin' my head to look at my wife, I simply hummed, "Hmm?"

"I miss our son an' gran'chil'dren." She revealed, her tone sad, but crisp.

"Levicy…" I sighed, knowing where she was about to go; not wantin' her to go down that path either.

"Cap's been on his own for long 'nough." My wife told me. I didn't say a word. I had cut him off for a reason, a reason my wife knew and understood. Least I thought she understood it. Her eyes bore into mine as she firmly told me, "He needs us, Anderson. His chil'ren, our gran'chil'ren need us."

"Levicy, ya know why I cut him off. His wife-" I began t'explain only to be cut off by Levicy's syrupy snap of, "Allie's crime was that her brother's married to Nancy McCoy and she was tryin' to maintain a strained relationship wit' him. She nev'r thought that his wife an' her cousin would make up lies; try to destroy us thru her." Turnin' onto her side and placin' her hand to cup my cheek, my wife told me, "Our daughter-in-law's proven her loyalty to both us, our son, her chil'ren, an' our family in this time of estrangement." I opened my mouth, but she quickly placed a finger on my lips, silencin' anythin' I was 'bout to say wit' a stern an' truthful remark of, "No McCoys have uttered her name or implied she's helpin' them an' ya know that's true." My wife's eyes were holdin' such grit in them as she told me, "Our son can't keep gamblin' an' huntin' to provide for his family. I won't sit 'round and let our gran'babies starve, Anderson, so either you tell Cap he's back in the family or I'll write a letter to Granny Delize an' get her to talk some sense into ya 'bout this matter."

Oh no, not Granny Delize. That mean ol' bitch'll beat my ass wit' a switch, take me outta her will, an' maybe even gut shoot me for not takin' care o'my gran'chil'ren. An old hag she might be, but the heartless an' hard bitch had a soft spot for gran'babies. If one was harmed, slighted, or put in danger in anyway…well…hell hath no fury…

"Fine, I'll pay him a visit t'morra 'bout this matter."

"Ya better bring our son an' his family back into the fold, Anderson, cause if not…" My wife warned me, letting the unsaid last resort linger in the air after trailing off her sentence.

"He'll be welcomed back, Levicy. Don't worry none." I assured my wife, pattin' her hand 'fore turnin' onto my side.

Well, looks like I'm swallowin' my pride t'morra an' makin' amends wit' Cap. Allie too, I reckon.

* * *

 **Billy POV:**

It was late and everyone was in bed, except for me. I couldn't sleep, everythin' that happened this evenin' was weighin' me down. Esspecially how my poppy reacted to the 'death' of his son. God, that tore right thru me. I just sighed as the memory that was fresh in my mind, havin' only just happened a few hours ago, flashed before me like a picture slideshow.

 _ **Memory Start…**_

" _Let me tell ev'body 'bout your brother. Only say a word if it's needed." Mama told me as I pulled Tolbert's shine wagon (well my shine wagon now since my brother gave it to me 'long wit' the still an' his land) up to the family cabin._

" _Okay, mama." I simply nodded, pullin' hard on the reigns an' bringin' the wagon to a stop._

 _Quietly, I climbed down from the wagon an' 'rounded it to my mama's side. Quickly, I helped her down. She gave me a sympathetic look, her lips pressed into a thin line, 'fore walkin' by me an' up the porch steps. I just followed right 'hind her, all the while dreadin' the heartbroken an' vengeful reactions my family was sure to have 'bout Tolbert's 'death'._

" _Sally, Alifair said ya ran off; told her t'serve dinner. Where'd ya go?" Poppy confronted my mama as soon as she set foot into the house. All o'my siblin's were just starin' at our mother as I followed her into the house. Everyone wanted answers. Thing was, the answer they'd be gettin' soon was a lie._

 _Mama looked at poppy, who was sittin' in his chair in the main room, an' sadly told him, "I had a seers' vision of Tolbert bein' shot at his still so I went t'him."_

" _Hell, Sally, ya know 'em visions ain't real. Ain't godly either." My poppy waved off mama's words as she made her way over to 'im while I took a seat on a bench at the kitchen table._

 _Mama had a serious look on her face as she reached poppy's. Standin' right in front of him, she said firmly, "It was real, Rand'l. Tolbert was dead, shot in the face, when I got there."_

 _And there it is, the lie._

" _Tolbert's dead?" Poppy asked, his tone quakin' as his eyes widened an' crossed in confusion, while all o'my siblin's just sat in their seats scattered all ov'r the house wit' shocked looks on their faces. Even the lil ones looked taken aback._

" _Yes, husband, he's dead." Mama nodded solemnly._

 _Poppy shot on of his chair and wailed, "No! No, not my boy!" Oh no, he wasn't takin' this well. "My son can't be taken from me by Hatfields! Can't be possible!"_

 _My mama went ov'r to poppy an' placed a hand on his shoulder while tellin' him, "I'm sorry, Rand'l, but it's true. Tolbert's wild ways wit' Jessa Eldridge got 'im killed by her husband."_

" _I always knew that Shaw was no good. A lil demon, just like the rest of his damned Vance an' Hatfield kin." Poppy ranted in bitin' tone as mama rubbed his arm, tryin' to calm him down. "Where's my son?"_

" _In the back of the wagon out front. Boards are made; he's nailed in 'em cause it's gotta be closed casket." I spoke up, answerin' poppy so that my ma wouldn't have to tell him anymore lies._

" _Of course, I can't see my son." Poppy howled, soundin' like a wounded animal, 'fore yankin' his arm 'way from mama's touch. "Go tell Reverend Garrett we need words said for Tolbert." Poppy ordered, to no one in particular, 'fore goin' ov'r to grab his hat an' jacket. His movements were draggin' an' broken, showin' that he was hurt by my brother's death._

 _After puttin' on his jacket an' hat, poppy walked out o'the house. No doubt he's goin' to Pikeville to get drunk at the saloon. Poppy was good for that, goin' on drinkin' binges when he couldn't handle somethin'. He was such a bad drinker that Tolbert nev'r brought any shine home t'store when he lived here. Well, he did once when I was really lil, but poppy drinkin' it was why he nev'r did it 'gain._

 _ **End Of Memory…**_

The sound of the door squeakin' open squashed my memory; causin' me to look ov'r my shouder only to see my poppy stumblin' thru the door. He was drunk; had a crazed look in his eyes too. He loudly slammed the door shut an' stumbled ov'r to where I was sittin' by the fire. "Why're ya still up for, boy? Cryin' ov'r yer brother?" He asked me in a mournful hiss.

"Reckon I'm shocked he's gone." I told my drunkard poppy, hopin' that my answer would suffice an' make him go t'bed.

"Yer shocked? Hell, boy, if anyone's got the right t'be shocked it's me since I was Tolbert's poppy." He barked out in a slur, his eyes flashin' wit' hurt an' hatred in 'em. Gettin' right into my face, he drunkenly spat, "Ya got no right t'be shocked. None at all."

Poppy reeked o'likker, it clung heavy to him like rain water clings to somebody caught in a downpour. I knew if I said somethin' I'd set 'im off, so I just quietly sat an' looked at him. God, soon as I'm 15 I'm outta this hellhole. Shit, how poppy managed t'put a damper on his drunken episodes years 'go when Jessa stayed wit' us is beyond me.

"Ya kinda look like yer brother, but yer red hair's a tad bit darker." He told me, yankin' on one of my auburn curls. Oh god, is he drunker than a skunk. If only mama would wake up an' get him t'leave me alone. Lettin' my piece of hair fall from his fingertips, he sighed, "Hope ya don't end up like 'im too."

"I won't, poppy." I assured him since I had no intentions of gettin' myself killed, whether if be for real or faked t'save my ass.

"Git t'bed, Billy." Poppy ordered me, his tone sad an' drunk, 'fore stumbin' off towards the room he shared wit' mama.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

After a couple of drinks (that I nursed cause I needed to calm down badly) I went back into the bedroom I shared with my wife. My beautiful, but dishonest and guilt-ridden wife. As I made my way over to our bed, I noticed that Jessa was curled up on her side shakin' and bitin' her fist. She looked horrible in the moonlight. Like she'd just been put thru an emotional wringer.

God, it made me feel like shit seein' her like this. So much so, that despite me bein' upset at her for her betrayal I felt a strong instinctive need to comfort her; to make her feel better. My pride an' hurt wouldn't let me comfort her tho. A darker part of me, the devil on my shoulder you could say, told me to just let her suffer silently (just like I suffered for so long from her antics).

I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. After pullin' the covers up, I laid down on my side so that my back was to hers. I placed my arm underneath my pillow and laid my head down, all while my wife was quietly fallin' apart behind me. Before, I would've held her and soothed her, but now I can't bring myself to do that. No, not with how badly she hurt me with her dishonesty and lies. Hell, she made her bed so she can lie in it no matter how painful it is. Shit, her lie wasn't a lil white one, but a big whopper that ruined and changed so many lies the instant it was uncovered.

God, I think our marriage was fractured and damaged now. Something I never would've thought possible weeks ago, but now…Reckon time'll heal our bond, but if not, I guess we'll just have a tension filled marriage.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, looks like Levicy has a strong hold on Devil Anse when it comes to their kids. What do you guys think about Jessa's reaction to Tolbert's "death" along with Shaw's reaction to her reaction? And Randall, who saw his drunk reaction coming?**


	113. Grim Tidings

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Leona Garrett (the preacher's daughter) makes an appearance in the 2** **nd** **scene. Her face claim is Daisy Ridley.**

* * *

 **Grim Tidings**

 **Cap POV:**

When I stepped out onto my front porch, I was taken aback t'see my pa ridin' up to my cabin. I hadn't seen him in months. What in the blazes could he be wantin'? I walked down my porch, Winchester slung over my shoulder, as pa rode up to the hitch-post. "Why're ya here, pa?" I asked him as he dismounted from his horse.

Tyin' it up, he simply answered, "To talk."

To talk? What the hell? He hasn't talked to me since he'd cut me off; disowned me, so what's there to talk 'bout? I didn't say a word, just nodded as I stood by the hitch-post.

Pa came up to me with a hard look on his face. So hard that I couldn't get a read on what he was thinkin' or feelin'. I'm sure my face mirrored his at this moment since I wasn't givin' way nothin' either. "You an' your wife's proven loyalty to the family by keepin' to yourselves. I haven't gotten any word of her conspirin' wit' McCoys so, son, I'd like to bring ya'll back into the family."

"What? We're not turned out no mores?" I asked, my mismatched eyes wide wit' shock, as I leaned a hand on the hitch-post.

"No, son, you're not." Thank god. I hated bein' disowned. It was hard goin' from havin' a big family t'just havin' a wife an' a couple of kids. I enjoyed bein' a part of the large Hatfield clan, so much so that I'm relieved to be allowed back into it. Bein' on my own's hard. "In fact, I'd like to offer ya your job back too." Pa added in, grabbin' the reigns that he'd just tied up on the post a few moments ago.

"Thanks, pa. I appreciate it." I told him wit' a grateful nod.

"I gotta get to the loggin' camp, but I expect t'see ya there soon." He told me as he unhitched his horse and mounted it.

"Yea, I'll get goin' once I tell Allie we're back in the family." I told my pa, earnin' me a nod from him 'fore he trotted off 'way from my house.

Quickly, I ran up the porch steps and into the house. I startled my wife when I burst thru the door since she nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped a dish into the sink at the loud sound of the door bangin' open. "It's just me, darlin'." I assured Allie, causin' her to let out a sigh of relief 'fore turnin' 'round to look at me.

"I thought you were goin' huntin' this morning, Cap." She told me; her brows slightly furrowed as she leaned against the sink.

"I was gettin' ready to, but pa came by to talk. He gave me my job back; said we're welcomed back in the family too." I explained while standing in the doorway, lookin' across to my wife in the kitchen as my children sat on the floor playin' by the fireplace.

"Oh, thank god. He finally came to his sense." Allie let out in a sigh of relief, a grateful smile spreadin' over her face.

"Yea, he did." I nodded in agreement. "I gotta get down to the loggin' camp, but I'll be home for supper."

"Go on, Cap. Get to work; a feast'll be on the kitchen table when you get home." She told me with a smile on her face while wavin' towards the door; signalin' for me to get goin'.

* * *

 **Calvin POV:**

I'd just talked to Reverend Garrett to make arrangements for my brother's funeral an' was walkin' towards the door to leave whenever Leona called out to me, "Cal, you're not just gonna leave without seein' me, are ya?", as she rushed downstairs.

Spinning on my heel, I sadly told her, "I was just here talkin' to your poppy 'bout arrangements for my brother, Tolbert."

"Tolbert? He's…?" She asked, leavin' the question hangin' in the air even tho it was implied she was askin' if he was dead.

"Got murdered last nite by Shaw Eldridge." I informed my girl in as level of a voice that I could muster.

Her brown eyes grew to the size of saucers as she asked, "What, are you sure he'd done it?"

"We know he'd done it, but just can't prove it." I scoffed, my jaw clenchin' angrily. I hated not havin' any proof of what happened. Not bein' able to get my brother justice hurt; left a bitter taste in my mouth. I wonder if poppy feels the same way 'bout Uncle Harmon?

"Oh…" She sighed, both sadly an' sympathetically. "Now with Tolbert gone you won't be askin' for my hand, will ya?" She asked wit' a knowin' look in her eyes.

Oh god, how I wanted to tell her she was wrong. I wanted to talk marriage, I really did, but I just couldn't right not. My shoulders sagged as I told her, "Leona, if I could, I would, but now's not a good time. Poppy's drinkin' to numb the pain of Tolbert's death an' mama…well…Tolbert was her fav'rite an' I'm sure she'll crack up soon."

"I understand, Calvin." She softly, but sadly told me. A glimmer of hope shinned in her brown eyes as she suggested, "Perhaps in a few months, when things have subsided, we can carry on 'gain."

"Perhaps." I simply said, aggreein' that once my family got stable 'gain I'd pursue marriage wit' her. "I gotta go tell my cousins 'bout t'morrow's service for Tolbert. I'm sorry I can't stay; sit wit'cha a while."

She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and pressed a kiss to my cheek. Softly, she told me, "I'll be there, Cal."

I just nodded, "Thank you, Lee."

She just gave me a soft, but sad look, as she wit'drew her hand from my shoulder. Her brown eyes held empathy in them for me as she watched me pivot on my heel an' make my way over to the front door. I had a feelin' that if I walked out of the house right now wit'out a proper proposal to Leona that I'd nev'r have the chance to propose; to make her my wife. The feelin' was absurd, but eerie at the same time. I just shook it off and walked out onto the porch.

I had a long day of bringin' grim tidin's to my kin 'head of me. I couldn't think 'bout things that were absurd.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"Son, what's got'cha nippin' on hooch so early in the mornin'?" Uncle Jim bluntly asked, wavin' a hand a bit dismissively at me, as we did patrol duty together.

"I ain't drinkin' this mornin', Uncle Jim." I flatly denied. Truth was I poured a hefty shot of whiskey into my mornin' coffee, but he didn't need to know that.

"Yea, an' I'm still as fit an' handsome as I was 30-years 'go when I was your age." The crochety mountain man deadpanned. "Tell me another one, Shaw." He chuckled a bit dryly. Before I could open my mouth, he gave me a narrowed look and said, "Boy, don't make me have to lock ya up 'gain to dry ya out, cause I will an' ya know I will too."

"My drinkin's fine, Jim. Promise, it ain't bad or out of control." I told my uncle since I didn't want to endure round 2 of his makeshift detox/rehab. Once was enough of that shit.

My uncle tilted his head and pointed a finger. "I'm keepin' my eye on ya 'bout that, Shaw."

"Don't see why you're so concerned since you drink." I scoffed, rolling my honey eyes at Uncle Jim as we slowly walked 'round the mountainside.

"I'm an old man, not a young one in his prime wit' a family t'support and care for."

"Jim…" I sighed, rollin' my eyes at him since I wasn't in the mood for his shit. Before I knew what I was confessin', "I killed Tolbert McCoy last night.", came flyin' outta my mouth.

"Well, good for you, son." My uncle simply told me, his crochety tone oozin' with pride, as he gave me a quick pat on the back. Givin' me a serious look, he went on to say, "It had t'do wit' your boy, Endor didn't it? That McCoy was tryin' to enact rights cause tells got it the boys a redhead, wasn't he?"

"What?" I asked, wide-eyed and a bit shocked that my uncle knew why I killed that ginger fuck.

"I'm a lot smarter than I look, Shaw. Hell, I knew from Christmas who sired that boy; that it happened when ya were locked up an' Jess was lonely; mixed up an' twisted inside." My uncle told me, takin' me aback and nearly causin' me to trip over my own two feet.

After catchin' myself and regaining my balance, I sighed, "Great…so who else knows?"

"Your pappy. That's it since we didn't tell no one."

Giving him a skeptical look, I asked, "Why ain't ya'll tellin'? Hmm, isn't it a family sin to have a…well…kin of the enemy mixed in?"

As we walked 'round, aimlessly patrolin' the lumber mill, Uncle Jim lengthy answered my curiosity with, "Endor's a baby, son. One that your pappy enjoys bein' a gran'pappy too an' I must say that I find the prospect of nature verses nurture interestin'. I find it promisin' that one of theirs will be raised t'hate an' kill 'em, raised as one of us from birth, which is what they tried to do wit' your boy, Silas, by the way."

"Oh…" I trailed off in a long sigh, noddin' my head since I didn't really know what else to do. Reckon I should be relieved that Uncle Jim and my dad weren't gonna tell the truth 'bout Endor's paternity.

"Damn, well I'll be, look ov'r there. It's Cap." Uncle Jim chuckled in astonishment while pointin' down to the main part of the saw mill that we were watchin' from our post on the hill.

Cap?! What the hell is he doin' here? I thought that one-eyed prick was disowned months ago? The hell? "He's comin' our way." I dryly told my uncle as I watched (in horror) my cousin trudgin' over to the base of the hill we were at.

"Reckon Levicy got t'Anse; made 'im soften up towards Cap for the sake of the gran'chil'ren."

"Hmm…reckon so…"

"Hey, Shaw, pa wants ya down stackin' boards!" Cap called up to me, causin' me to cringe.

Damnit, I would get demoted back to my old job cause the cue ball got brought back into the family. I think it's fuckin' bullshit. Dude's married to a traitorous bitch, he should be out in the cold and away from the family. Hell, of course Devil Anse just had to let his gold boy, his prized lieutenant, back into the family fold. Ha, and he had enough nerve to say he disowned Cap for good. Apparently, that was a lie. Devil Anse didn't disown his one-eyed son for good. He caved; let him come runnin' back to the family.

Looks like I'm back to bein' a bottom feeder. Yay… This is bullshit, complete and utter bullshit. After all the work and ass kissin' I've done, I'm just bein' tossed aside like yesterday's trash. Yea…I see how it is in this family. Hell, bein' a Hatfield bastard (*Cough* Cotton *Cough*) is worth more then bein' a Vance bastard. Fuck this shit. I'm out for me and only me. Family loyalty my ass. Only one that gives a damn 'bout me's Uncle Jim. Reckon he's the only one outta the lot I give a damn 'bout too.

"Okay." I simply nodded, makin' my way down the hillside so that I could go to work stackin' boards.

I'd work and bite my tongue, but I'd also be scheming and calculating in the shadows. I'll do what's best for my family, not the Hatfields. Right now, that's workin' stackin' boards, but one day it won't be. One day I'll hold some sway; be able to call some shots.

* * *

 **Nancy POV:**

After Calvin told me 'bout Tolbert's funeral tomorrow (and him bein' murdered by Shaw Eldridge too) I left Harmony wit' Abel (who protested an' wanted me t'stay home an' just mourn properly) and went straight to Roseanna's cabin, the one she shared with her Hatfield husband, in order to tell her 'bout her brother's murder at the hand of the man she had dared name her daughter's godfather. Roseanna needed t'see how evil Hatfields and their kin were; I was gonna have to open her eyes to it too.

I was standin' on her porch, tappin' my foot while waitin' for Roseanna to answer her door after I'd just knocked on it. Hell, what's takin' her so damn long t'answer the door? Not like she's got a big house or nothin' like that. Impatiently, I balled my hand into a fist and knocked onto the door 'gain.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'! Just wait a minute!" Roseanna's sweet tone echoed from inside of her house as she rushed over to the door. When the door opened, Roseanna stood in front of me with a small, surprised smile on her face as she greeted me wit', "Oh, hi, Nancy. I wasn't expectin' your visit." Movin' aside from the door, she told me, "Please, come in and I'll make us some tea."

"I ain't here t'visit over tea, Roseanna. I'm here to tell ya that your brother, Tolbert's, done gone been murdered by Shaw Eldridge last night; that his service is tomorrow at noon."

"What?" Whooshed out of her as her face paled an ungodly color.

"I'm so sorry that I've gotta be the one to tell ya this since your pap's strictly forbade any o'your siblin's to talk to ya." I told my cousin with fake sympathy in my voice. "I hope you can make it to the funeral, but considerin' who your husband is and how friendly he is wit' your brother's murderer…well…I don't know how you'll be welcomed at the gravesite."

"Thank you for tellin' me 'bout Tolbert. You're a good friend, Nance." Roseanna sadly told me in a tone that portrayed that shewanted to be left alone.

"I'll go, let'cha be so ya can mourn, but I also think that ya should reconsider who you call friend an' kin, cousin." I told the naïve blonde 'fore turnin' my back to her and walkin' down the porch steps.

As I made my way ov'r to my wagon I heard the door shut followed by a loud cry echoin' from the house Roseanna was in. The cabin walls muffled her cries, but not by much. Roseanna was stunned and heartbroken that her brother was murdered by a man she considered friend an' kin. A man she assumed was good since he's good at lies an' bullshit.

Roseanna mournin' Tolbert's death ought'a put a wedge 'tween her friendship with Jessa an' Shaw Eldridge (those horrible demons) along wit' makin' things tense in her marriage wit' Johnse.

Well, since I've done what I needed t'do, I better get on home t'my husband an' daughter now.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **It's official, Cap's back in the Hatfield family. Yikes, Shaw's a nasty one, isn't he? Oh, what do you guys think of Calvin and Leonna, the preacher's daughter?**

 **Next up is Tolbert's 'funeral'.**


	114. The Funeral & Midnights

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Oh, once again a back to back udate. Yea, I'm just cranking them out since there's not much to do with being home all day. LOL!**

* * *

 **The Funeral & Midnights**

 **Johnse POV:**

When I walked into my cabin my beautiful sweet wife was slouched on a chair, cryin' and shakin' uncontrollably. I rushed over to her side, concerned that she was hurt or somethin' had happened to our baby. "Roseanna, what's wrong, my beautiful sweet darlin'?" I asked her as I crouched down in front of her, takin' her hands in mine an' pullin' them 'way from her face.

"Nancy came over and told me that Tolbert's done gone been murdered." Roseanna revealed in a loud, but shrill cry.

My brows furrowed as I asked, "Murdered? By who?"

"By our cousin, Shaw." My wife sniffled, tryin' hard to hold back her tears.

"What? That can't be true. Shaw's been busy workin' and helpin' Jessa tend to their new baby."

"It's true and ya know it is, Johnse. It's true cause Nancy wouldn't lie 'bout that."

"Just cause she says so don't make it true, Roseanna." I told my wife since I was leery 'bout believin' Nancy's word 'bout Shaw murderin' Tolbert. I know the two don't get 'long, but I just don't see my cousin killin' my brother-in-law unless provoked and as far as I know there's been nothin' done to provoke him.

"Johnse…" Roseanna trailed off, shakin' her head sadly. She took her hand out of mine and wiped away at some tears on her face. Her shoulders sagged and her blue eyes fell onto the hand I was still holdin' as she sadly sighed, "I know he done it, Johnse. I just know cause Tolbert's been a problem for Shaw and he's the type to make problem's disappear."

I felt horrible that my wife was sad and that my cousin, who's a close friend of mine, may or may not be the cause of that sadness. I cupped my wife's cheek and told her, "Rosie, my sweet wife, I'm so sorry 'bout Tolbert. Truly, I am."

"Nancy told me that I might not be welcomed at the funeral tomorrow; that poppy's still not wantin' me in the family."

"Oh…Roseanna…" I sighed, my face fallin' as the weight of what Rand'l turnin' her out truly meant for her. It wasn't right that she couldn't attend her brother's funeral cause we got hitched, cause she took on my name of Hatfield an' bore my daughter. Wantin' to make her feel better, I suggested, "We could bring some flowers by the gravesite in a few days; ya could say goodbye t'your brother proper too."

"Yea, I'd like that." My sweet darlin' wife sadly nodded, her eyes red from cryin'.

Oh, how I just wanted to make everything all better for her. I knew I couldn't tho since there was no way to bring her brother back from the dead. All I could do was be there for her, hold her an' comfort her as she cried an' mourned.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

The moonlight softly lit up the bedroom I shared with my husband as I laid in bed with him. We were on our backs, our shoulders touching, while staring up at the ceiling. I could smell the faint hint of whiskey on his breath as we laid side by side, silently in the night. I was suffering guilt and feeling a sense of lost from Tolbert's death while Shaw was brooding. Honestly, he's been brooding ever since he came home from work. Whatever happened today drove him to drink nearly half a bottle of whiskey.

The air was thick and tense between us, so much so that you could hear a pin drop. I was startled out of my endless ceiling staring by Shaw's baritone timbre slicing thru the silence with the biting and snide question of, "Reckon Tolbert's funeral's gonne be held either tomorrow or the next day. You're not gonna stick Mary with the kids so you can go, are ya?"

"No, Shaw, I'm not going to go to his funeral." I assured my husband since I honestly had no intention of going to my ex's funeral. I didn't have a right to be there and going wouldn't do any good.

"Why not? Thought you loved the ginger fuck?" Shaw asked bitterly, never taking his honey eyes off of the ceiling. Oh yea, he was drunk and the whiskey was doing all of the talking. Lucky me.

"I cared for him, Shaw, but I wasn't in love with him." I honestly answered my husband. I know, it sounded horrible, but I don't think that I was truly in love with Tolbert. Once, I loved him, but our bad communication and mistrust ruined that love. I did care for him tho, genuinely I did. He'd always have a special place in my heart as the first man that caught my eye and as the father of my youngest son. Turning my head and looking at Shaw, I revealed, "You're the one I love, Shaw. The one I wouldn't know how to live without."

He turned his head, looking at me with honey eyes that held a heaviness in them. "Really? You really love me?" Shaw asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rolling onto my side, I nodded. "Yes, I do." I placed a gentle hand on his chest while revealing, "I was so scared of losing you when you were kidnapped and I purged myself on the stand to keep you from hanging." My indigo eyes locked onto his honey ones as I admitted, "I really do love you, Shaw, even tho I prolly shouldn't considering what you're capable of."

He rolled onto his side, causing our faces to only be an inch apart, while telling me in his rumbling timbre, "I'm capable of a lot of things, things that nightmares are made of even, but I'll only do them to keep our family safe." I nodded even tho what he told me sent a chill up my spine. He placed a hand on top of mine (that was resting on his chest) and clarified, "And when I say family what I mean is us and our kids. Uncle Jim too, but nobody else."

"Shaw, what about your dad and the few Hatfields you get along with?"

"I don't trust my dad as far as I can throw him." Shaw revealed, taking me aback since I thought my husband was on good terms with his father. "Sully's only got something up his sleeve; only thinks about himself. I've learned that from living with him as a teen. He's only out for himself." Well, that explains why my husband was so cunning. He observed his dad; learned how to outwit the man too.

I just gave him a curious look, silently urging him to explain to me why he didn't count Hatfields as his family anymore. I mean as far as I knew he was close to Johnse, just like I was close to Roseanna, so I don't know why he wouldn't trust him anymore.

Shaw's face got hard as he spat, "I'm nothin' to the Hatfields. Nothin', but a useless Vance Bastard."

Oh no, something definitely happened today at work. "Shaw?" I asked as a way to get him to say more if he wanted to without actually pestering him for answers.

"Devil Anse brought Cap back into the family fold. Gave him back his job of patrolling with Uncle Jim; demoted me back to stackin' boards as if all the months I spent workin' for him and kissin' his ass meant nothin'. Absolutely nothing."

"Oh…"

"Goddamnit, Jessa, Cotton's on a higher scale then me cause he's a Hatfield bastard. I'm just a lowly Vance bastard, a fuckin' mistake my dad made that got me stuck in the family. Damnit, I'm nothin', but a bottom feeder; I don't matter one bit to Devil Anse. Not one bit."

"Oh, Shaw, I'm so sorry." I sincerely told my husband since I did feel bad that he felt worthless. Nobody should feel that way. Nobody.

"I'm not puttin' the lives of you and our kids in the hands of people that don't treat me like a full-blooded member of the family. I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do to keep us alive, even if that means backstabbin' and makin' deals with Bad Frank." Shaw told me, his baritone timbre firm and full of resolve. "I swear, baby, I'll kill whoever I have to in order to keep our family safe." My husband vowed to me with a serious look in his honey eyes. "I won't let Endor grow up feelin' like a useless bastard, like he doesn't truly belong anywhere, like I did. No, that boy's gonna be an Eldridge like our other kids and he's not gonna know nothin' else."

"Shaw, I know raisin' him as your own's gonna be hard considering who he looks like and I just want to thank you for taking on the task."

"He might be a ginger, but he's your son, Jessa, and that's the only reason I need to make him my son. You took on my daughter; I take on your son and we raise them alongside our eldest boy."

"Reckon loving you might not be so bad." I honestly told him with a ghost of a smile on my cupid bow lips.

"Reckon not." He smirked half-heartedly. "I love you, Jessa, but I just don't trust ya right now. Don't know when I'll be able to 'gain either."

"I understand, Shaw." I sighed with a heavy heart. I didn't blame him for being hurt and distrustful of me. If the roles were reversed, I'm sure I wouldn't trust me either.

"Come 'ere, baby." Shaw ordered, holding his arm out from me to snuggle into his side. Without a word, I complied and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arm around me as I laid my head on his chest. He placed a kiss on top of my head before telling me, "Let's just go to sleep and worry about salvagin' our marriage in the days to come."

"Okay." I simply told him, nodding against his chest, since I was tired and needed some sleep. Only lord knows how much sleep I'll be able to get before Endor wakes up hungry and wet; needing me to take care of him.

* * *

 **Billy POV:**

So many people, both kin an' friends, neighbors too, were gathered at the gravesite for Tolbert's service. Of course, off to the side Nancy was wit' her husband (who was holdin' their baby). I swear, my cousin had a sour look on her face as she watched the preacher say words for Tolbert. Abel had a blank look on his face, almost as if he didn't feel anything or couldn't bring himself to be surprised at my brother's 'death'. My sister, Alifair, had the lil ones wit' her while my brothers Pharmer and Bud were the barriers that separated her from poppy. Poppy was standin' by mama while I stood by mama for 'moral support'. Calvin was by me an' the preacher's daughter was by him. Jim, his wife, an' their baby were right behind me an' mama. I think he was standin' there in case mama fainted or somethin' from grief. Unknown to my eldest brother, mama was gonna be just fine since Tolbert wasn't really dead, but was holed up in Aunt Betty's waitin' for the dead of night so that he could ride off west somewhere.

Talk 'bout Aunt Betty, she was off to the far side playin' the role of mournin' auntie very well. Complete wit' dappin' at her eyes wit' a hankie. Jefferson and Sarah Wolford (who looked a bit pudgier then normal) were standin' not that far from Nancy an' Abel. Mariah was wit' 'em too, but the mailman wasn't since he had work today.

My cousins Parris an' Squirrel were to the far-left wit' their girls. Parris had a whore while Squirrel had a nice girl. Somebody from a poor farm family that lived an hour or so outside of Pikeville. Word had it he met her when she went into the general store lookin' t'buy some sacks of flour an' sugar. I liked her better than I liked the whore. Oh, Aunt Benina was standin' right behind her only sons as she attended her nephew's 'funeral'. She looked very upset, but reckon so considerin' where she was.

"Come now, you who say, "Today or tomorrow we will go to such and such a city, spend a year there, buy and sell, and make a profit"; whereas you do not know what will happen tomorrow. For what is your life? It is even a vapor that appears for a little time and then vanishes away." Reverend Garrett's voice boomed loudly in the air as he stood in front of Tolbert's casket, clutchin' tightly to his bible. "We view death as an enemy, even as a curse when it happens to unexpectedly to someone so young. We're always unprepared for death when it strikes a young person, we viewed has havin' plenty of livin' time left." The preacher straightened his back as he continued his sermon with, "Unexpected grief tends t'make us turn inward with questions. Questions such as "Why did they die?" or "How did this happen?", but I tell ya that the lord does not what you thinkin' such thoughts. One should remember how Tolbert lived his life, not that he was tragically murdered by a vindictive, hateful, and jealous adversary he had since his youth."

Oh, yea, preacher, this sermon's a real winner. Hell, everyone here's twitchin' wit' anger, ready to curse the ground the Hatfields walk on. Hell, if the reverend doesn't wrap this up soon somebody (most likely Jefferson since he's drainin' a flask) is gonna blow up an' make a scene.

"Although Tolbert has met his end much too soon, he's in paradise wit' our savior Jesus Christ. There, when it is our time to meet the lord, we shall see him 'gain." Reverend Garrett concluded, raisin' his hands dramatically in the air.

Jefferson pulled his flask away from his lips only to loudly slur, "Somebody oughtta go do eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, on that Vance Bastard. He murdered my cousin just like his uncle murdered my pap. Same way an' all; I think somethin' needs t'be done 'bout it."

Yea…I knew that was gonna happen.

Everyone looked at Jefferson, givin' him narrowed looks of disapproval. The preacher looked a bit taken aback by my cousin's drunken outburst while the grave diggers were lowerin' the casket into the ground, not payin' any mind to the scene 'round them.

Placin' a hand on Jefferson's arm, Sarah softly told him, "Jefferson, calm down. Now's not the time honey."

Knowin' somethin' needed to be done to end the awkward situation, I bent down and scooped up some dirt and went to my mama, "Let's go place some dirt on Tolbert's casket for his final restin'."

'Fore I could lead her ov'r to my brother's casket (that was filled wit' sandbags), poppy knocked the dirt from my hand and gave me a nasty look. God, his sharp look froze the blood in my veins, that's how frightenin' it was. Wit'out a word, poppy turned his back to the preacher, gravediggers, and the casket that'd just been lowered in the ground and stormed off towards where his wagon was at.

Well, guess the funeral's ov'r now.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

It was well after midnite an' I was gallopin' down a backtrail, goin' west. I didn't wanna run like some coward, but I knew that my mama was right an' I had'a leave an' make folks think I'm dead so that I could stay alive. I was headed to St. Louis, Missouri for starters. I reckon it'd take me a few days to get there. After reachin' St. Louis I plan on ridin' on to Kansas; then eventually to Oklahoma if I got 'nough money on me after makin' rest stops at saloons an' hotels.

I hope to make it to Oklahoma to get some o'that free ranchin' land in Tulsa. Perhaps after strikin' up my own ranch I'll have 'nough clout to return to the Tug River Valley to reunite with my family; bring Jessa and Endor back to my ranch too. I know, it's a lot of hopes an' dreams to have, but if I can just get some land in Oklahoma, I might have a real chance at gettin' my woman an' son back. 'Specially if I make a lot of money as a cattleman.

Wit' the moon lightin' my path an' the stars in the sky as my compass, I spurned on my horse on as fast as he could gallop. The sooner I was outta Eastern Kentucky the better. Looks like I'll be travelin' all nite an' day to make it to the middle of the state. Once there I'd be able to take a load off, get a drink an' a room at a saloon.

God, I hope I'm doin' the right thing in listenin' to mama an' fleein'. I'd hate for somethin' to happen to Endor an' Jessa due to the feud an' me not be able to stop it.

I couldn't think like that tho. Nope. I just shook my head, clearin' all thoughts from it, an' continued t'ride thru the backwoods headin' to only god knows where in the middle of the state.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, like all funerals in this story, Tolbert's 'funeral' was something else wasn't it? Of course, Jefferson had to put his two cents in. How do you guys feel about that late-night heart to heart Shaw and Jessa had? Oh, and poor Roseanna and Johnse. At least Tolbert's death isn't breaking them up, but it's bringing sorrow to their marriage tho.**


	115. Long Branch Saloon

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **This chapter has a small time jump of like a week or so. I think it's easy to pick up on, but I'm just telling you guys about it anyways.**

 **Tolbert meets some new people in this. Their face claims are:**

 **Zeke: Sam Elliot**

 **Mindy: Paula Malcomson (She played Trixie on Deadwood)**

* * *

 **Long Branch Saloon**

 **Billy POV:**

I felt guilty lyin' 'bout Tolbert's 'death' every time I saw my poppy drinkin' his grief 'way or just layin' 'bout drunk. Poppy wasn't doin' much 'round the house anymore, in fact the chores an' farm duties fell onto my brothers' shoulders. At least Jim was married and out of the house so he wasn't stuck pickin' up the slack. I got stuck doin'chores too, but I'd try to get out of it by goin' huntin', fishin', or just plain ol' sneakin' off.

Today was on of those days I was sneakin' off. I felt like I needed somebody to talk to, needed a friend, so I decided to ride ov'r into Mate Creek to see Mary. I felt like I could talk to her; get some things off my chest wit'out bein' judged. If I didn't talk to her 'bout my brother I was gonna crack up.

I hitched my horse, Koda, up to the back fence of the Eldridge land, jumped it, and walked up to the house that way. When I got close to the chicken coop I spotted Mary walkin' out of it wit' large basket of eggs slung in the crook of her elbow. She saw me too since her honey eyes widened. Rushing over to me, she hissed, "Billy, you can't be here. My bother's home today."

"I've got a lot I'm dealin' wit' an' need a friend to talk to." I told her, hopin' she'd let me stay an' talk rather than shooin' me away.

"Come on, let's go into the coop to talk." Mary told me, grabbin' my hand an' quickly leadin' me ov'r to the chicken coop. Once inside of the coop, she let go of my hand an' shut the door. Turnin' to me, she asked, "What's wrong?", as chickens clucked an' walked all 'round us.

"Tolbert's death's ettin' way at me." I honestly told her, earnin' me a sympathetic nod. "Goddamnit, if I tell ya somethin' ya gotta swear t'keep it a secret." I seriously told her as a cluckin' chicken waddled right by me.

"I won't tell anybody. We're friends, I'll keep your secret." Mary assured me with a small, friendly smile on her face.

"Tolbert's not actually dead, but ran off west somewhere. Mama can up wit' makin' everybody think he's dead so Shaw won't go after him an' actually kill him." I confessed to my friend. My only friend. I watched her face, waitin' for her reaction t'my words. It only took a few seconds for my words to sink into her head.

Her honey eyes bulged out of her head as she asked in a high-pitched squeak, "What? He's alive?"

"Yes, but only me, my mama, an' Aunt Betty know the truth." I answered her. I ran a hand thru my auburn curls 'fore addin' in, "Oh, and you now, but nobody else can know."

"But what about Jessa?" Mary asked me, causin' me to shake my head. Mary's face fell as she told me, "But she blames herself; if she knew he was okay then she wouldn't be so troubled anymore."

"No, you can't tell Jessa the truth. I don't care if she's in a bough of self-blame or not, she can't know the truth. It's too risky." I firmly told her ov'r the sound of cluckin' an' squakin' chickens.

Mary nodded and chewed on her bottom lip 'fore askin' me, "If she can't know then why tell me?"

Great, now I need to further explain myself. Hell, this friendship's off to a great start isn't it? I let out a long sigh 'fore givin' her the bluntly honest answer of, "Cause I needed to get the lie off of my chest. Hell, the lie I'm tellin's destroyin' my poppy; makin' him a worse drunk then he already is an' I just needed to tell the truth to get some of my own guilt off of my conscience."

"Oh…" Mary trailed off in a tone that portrayed she understood me; where I was comin' from.

"Please, Mary, don't tell. You swore ya wouldn't." I pleaded, my blue eyes wide wit' desperation an' worry. God, if she told I'd be in so much trouble.

"I won't tell. I promise." Mary assured me with a small lined smile. She gave my shoulder a friendly pat of support, further provin' her point that she'd keep my secret.

'Fore I could say a word, Shaw's boomin' voice echoed out into the air from the direction of the back-door wit', "Mary, where the hell are ya with those damn eggs!? Get your ass inside now!"

"I better go. He's been drinkin' a lot lately an' I don't know how mad he'll get if he thinks I'm shirkin' my chores." Of course, her brother's a drunk just like my poppy. No wonder we're friends, we're livin' similar lives by bein' raised by drunks.

"Go on, but ya come an' find me if he gets mean wit' ya in a drunken fit." I told her, causin' her to just nod 'fore rushin' out of the coop an' leavin' me there standin' alone.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"I sent her to do one simple thing and she can't even do that." I spat, slammin' the back door shut, as I stepped into the kitchen after steppin' outback to call out to my sister. My useless lazy sister, might I add.

"Shaw, she's probably just dragging it out cause she's tired of chores and is trying to put off having to do something else once she's done collecting eggs." Jessa suggested from her spot sitting at the table, burpin' Endor, as I made my way over to her.

"I swear, if I would've pulled the shit Mary's pullin' Peter would've beaten my ass so bad I wouldn't be sittin' or seein' for a week." I remarked, taking a seat at the table next to my wife. Grabbing my coffee (okay is was more whiskey then coffee, but whatever) and takin' a sip, I pointed out, "She better be glad that I'm raisin' her and not Peter. If Peter was here…goddamnit…he'd smack her 'round for bein' lazy."

Jessa gave me a soft look while telling me, "Shaw, honey, I know you're on edge cause Devil Anse gave you 3-days in a row off cause of some spat you had with Cap, but you don't need to take it out on Mary or compare her to you at that age."

"I know, babe. I know." I sighed, sipping on my spiked coffee.

Endor let out a loud burp while Jessa told me, "It's not healthy that when you're stressed or on edge you start bringing up bitter and painful memories of Peter." Jessa took him off of her shoulder and cradle him in her arms, rockin' him gently while suggesting, "Maybe if you talked to me more about him and your childhood, you'd be able to let it go and move on."

"I'm not holdin' onto my horrible childhood memories, honey. I don't need to talk to you 'bout my 'father'. All I said was that Mary's lucky she's got me and not him, that's all." I barked a bit defensively at my wife as I slammed my coffee mug onto the table, causin' a bit of the liquid to splash onto the table.

Lookin' between me and the baby she was rockin' to sleep, Jessa pleaded, "Shaw, please, just talk to me 'bout him. It might make you feel better."

"What 'bout you, Jessa? Hmm? Why don't you ever talk 'bout your parents? You know, the crazy bitch and the manwhore professor?" I countered, turning the tables onto Jessa so that I wouldn't have the heat on me and my childhood anymore.

Jessa cut her indigo eyes at me and spat, "Shaw, don't you dare turn this onto me. I don't have issues with my parents, you do."

"Oh, I beg to differ, babe. Til you start talkin' 'bout your parents and 'perfect' childhood I ain't talkin' 'bout mine." I bluntly told her, scoffin' sarcastically at the word perfect, as I leaned my elbows on the table.

Jessa opened her mouth to say something, but never got the chance since the sound of the door opening and cosing accompanied with my sister's announcement of, "I got the eggs, Shaw. So much that the basket's nearly overfilled.", rung out into the air.

"Put them up; then get started on the day's bread dough." I ordered Mary while pickin' up my coffee and takin' a sip of it. Standing up, I announced, "I gotta get to the barn. Muck the stalls and tend to the horses." I went over to my wife and kissed her cheek. "I won't be long." I assured her before smilin' at my son and boppin' him lightly on the nose, makin' him gurgle and crinkle his nose up in protest. "Be good boy for mommy." I told the baby even tho he didn't understand a word I was saying.

I took one last sip of my coffee, placed the mug on the table, and went over to the backdoor. Without a word, I walked out of the house and towards the barn.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was tired as I rode into the bustlin' town of Dodge City, Kansas. There were so many buildin's linin' up the main street that it made Pikeville an' many of the other towns I've stayed at look like backwater shanty towns. So many people were wanderin' 'bout. Either they were comin' an' goin' from shops or were just walkin' 'round the street. It took me aback how many people could be in such a small area.

As I trotted down the street, I caught a whore's eye. I knew she was a whore by how she was dressed in a tight corset over a thin white shift an' thin ruffled skirt. She smiled an' winked at me, most likely tryin' to attract my attention. I just tipped my hat at her an' directed my horse towards a hitch post by the large buildin' marked _Long Branch Saloon_ in red letters.

As soon as I dismounted Eldorado an' started to tie up his reigns, the whore that noticed me sauntered ov'r to my side. "Haven't see ya in these parts before. Where ya from, stranger?"

"Kentucky." Was my crisp one-word answer.

"Yea, you sound like you're from Kentucky." She scoffed wit' a playful smirk on her lips.

"I'm just passin' thru on my way to Oklahoma." I told the whore, lettin' her know I wasn't stickin' 'round for long.

"Oklahoma." The blonde whore echoed like a parrot. Her sea blue eyes lit up as she leaned 'gainst the hitch-post and told me, "Well, if you're goin' there then you better talk to Zeke inside. He's a rancher that does cattle runs from Texas to here clear on up to Ogallala, Nebraska. Get on his outfit and you'll make 'nough money to strike up your own ranch; get experience too."

"An' how might I find this Zeke?" I asked, figurin' she'd know she since brought it up.

"Inside Long Branch." The whore told me 'fore quickly addin' in the offer of, "If ya want I can introduce ya'll."

"Sure, but what's it to ya?" I asked since this whore's eagerness to help me didn't sit well wit' me. Not at all considerin'…

"My brother used to work for Zeke 'fore he died of a snake bite on the trail. Since Zeke's short a man and you need work, along with a way to cattle country, I figured I'd help out."

"Ah…" I nodded. Okay, well that makes sense. "Well, reckon ya better introduce me t'Zeke." I told the whore, gesturin' towards the saloon wit' a jerk of my head.

"Come on, cowboy. Let's go see Zeke." The blonde whore told me 'fore walkin' by me an' towards the saloon. "You gotta check your guns in with Harry as soon as ya walk in." She told me as I followed her into the saloon. Great…this would be a no carryin' arms town. "I'll go find Zeke. Just find me when you're ready." She told me 'fore walkin' off into the crowd of tables to find Zeke.

Reckon I better check in my gun or else I ain't gettin' nowhere in this boom town. I looked 'round til I saw a booth labeled _Arms Check_ on it with a large man leanin' 'gainst the countertop. Well, that must be Harry. Hope I don't gotta pay too much t'check in my gun.

* * *

"So, you must be the feller Mindy says needs work and a way to cattle country?" A man with white hair pokin' underneath his large tan hat, a bushy mustache, an' a weather worn face asked me as I came to a stop at the table he was at with the slender blonde whore, Mindy.

"Yea. I'm Tolbert McCoy." I nodded, takin' a seat 'tween Zeke an' Mindy.

Turnin' to the whore, Zeke told her, "Go get us a fresh bottle of whiskey, girl."

"Go easy on him Zeke. He's a country boy from Kentucky." Mindy told the cattleman, snickerin' at the word Kentucky, 'fore risin' from her seat an' takin' off to the bar.

"So, you're from Kentucky." The man chuckled, sizin' me up. "You're a farm boy, not a wrangler or cattle rustler, so why you want to get to cattle country?" He asked, most likely as a way to feel me out for hirin'.

"I was raised on a corn and t'backy farm in Eastern Kentucky, right in the middle of the Appalachia Mountains, but I assure ya I ain't no farmer. I'm actually a shiner." I told Zeke, earnin' me an uninterested nod. Ignorin' his attitude, I concluded my reasons for goin' west wit', "I'm headed to Oklahoma, least I wanna get there, so I can get my own ranch. Make a life for myself 'way from a blood feud that's back in Kentucky."

"Ah, so you're runnin' 'way to save your hide." Zeke stated, not asked, as he looked right thru me with a set of hard brown eyes.

"I ain't runnin'." I denied, even tho I was. I hated the fact that I was runnin' instead o'standin' my ground, but mama begged me t'run an' live so…

Narrowin' his eyes, he pointed to the side of my neck an' said, "That fresh scar on your neck tells otherwise, son." Ah, he would pick up on that. "Is trouble chasin' after you, Tolbert?"

"No, Zeke, it ain't. I left trouble back east." I honestly told the man that I was tryin' to get a job from.

"Well, I do need a wrangler since Martin got snake bit and died." He sighed, more to himself then to me. "Tell ya what, I'll take you on for the drive up to Ogallala and if you do good you've got yourself a job." A smug smirk appeared on his face as he confidently told me, "After a few years workin' for me I'm sure you'll have enough experience and money to strike up a ranch of your own in Oklahoma."

"Thank you, Zeke. I appreciate it." I told the man, glad that I'd be learnin' the cattle trade. It may take a few years, but I'd make it to Oklahoma to open a ranch. A ranch I'm sure Jessa would like to bring Endor to once it's operatin' properly.

"Appreciate what?" Mindy asked as she appeared out of thin air. Settin' the whiskey bottle an' a fresh glass down on the table, she asked me, "Did Zeke give ya the job?"

"Yea." I simply told her as she took a seat 'tween me an' Zeke.

Lookin' ov'r at Mindy while takin' the whiskey bottle from the table, Zeke told her, "Ain't you workin'? Can't make money sittin' here with us."

"I'm on a break, Zeke." The blonde whore rolled her eyes at Zeke as he poured us some glasses.

"Mindy! Customer!" A man, reckon he was the barkeep, called out from the back of the saloon.

"Looks like your break's over." Zeke chuckled as Mindy let out a heavy sigh an' stood up.

Mindy placed her hand on my shoulder an' leaned down t'whisper into my ear, "I'm upstairs in room 8, cowboy. Come on in tonight.", 'fore takin' off towards the bar in the back.

"She's a good girl despite being a whore." Zeke told me after downin' his whiskey. "Mindy and her brother, Martin, grew up in a Texas brothel. He worked for me when he got tired of bartendin' and she took up with some gambler."

"Reckon that's how she got into whorin' here? That gambler."

"You're right 'bout that, son. That gambler got himself killed and left her with some hefty debts to pay. She took up whorin' to get by. Been doin' it a few years or so now."

"Ah…" I nodded, pourin' myself 'nother drink.

"Anyhow, you better get yourself a bandana for your face. Drivin' cattle works up dust, hard to breathe without a bandana sometimes." Zeke told me as I knocked back my shot of whiskey.

"Reckon I'll go do that." I remarked, standin' up after slammin' my glass onto the table.

"We leave day after tomorrow at dawn. The outfit'll be at the stockyards." Zeke told me 'fore I could walk 'way from the table.

I just nodded an' left to go buy a bandana an' whatever else I'd need for a cattle drive.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, this was a little filler chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. It sets up some future plotlines, etc. The next chapter is going to have a time jump to spring.**


	116. April, 1882-Lydia's 2nd Birthday

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **April, 1882-Lydia's 2** **nd** **Birthday**

 **Shaw POV:**

Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it, it was spring and time for Lydia's 2nd birthday. I still can't believe that my daughter was two, it seemed so surreal. My daughter looked so much like me, just like my eldest son did. That was bitter-sweet since my youngest child would never look like me no matter how much I wished he would. I swore to raise Endor as my own and I was despite the fact that he was a ginger hurt. Eh, nothin' I could do 'bout it tho. Reckon I just wished that Jessa was stronger when it came to bein' lonely durin' the time I was locked up in Uncle Jim's half-assed and fucked up rehab.

Work's been a real headache too, by the way. I swear, Anse was furloughing me more times than naught any more. His reasoning was cause I was nippin' the bottle too much and he didn't need me gettin' hurt on the job. I thought it was bullshit. I think he was giving me all these sudden days off cause me and Cap seemed to snap and each other a lot.

At least my home life wasn't too bad. Sure, me and Jessa were still a bit rocky, but we were doing better then were were back in January. I mean we're bangin' 'gain, so…

"Did you invite Cap and Allie to the party?" Jessa asked me from the kitchen (where she was at frostin' our daughter's birthday cake).

"Yea, but not cause I wanted to." I answered my wife while gently bouncin' Endor on my knee. The boy was 4-months old and looked like he could be 8-or-9-months old. Yea, he was that big. "Devil Anse told me to; said if I didn't invite everyone then I'd be out of a job."

"Do you even need your job at the lumber mill since we've got the livery?"

"Not really, but I like the extra money I bring in from the lumber mill. With what's coming down the pike, we're gonna need all the money we can get."

"Okay, but you know that we're not hurting for money. We haven't been since we got the livery back up and running last year."

"Jessa, trust me, in order to keep us safe I'm gonna need a lot of cash."

Before my wife could utter a word, I heard a gunshot go off outside. What the fuck?! Jessa dropped the frosting knife into the bowl by the cake and rushed over to me. Snatchin' Endor off my lap, she ordered, "Go check out what's going on. The kids are outside."

Upon hearing 'the kids are outside', I bolted up from my chair and ran over to my gun rack by the front door. After grabbing my gun, I rushed outside. I heard the loud sounds of my kids crying echoed in the air mixed with Mary's shrill shriek of, "Stop it you two! Stop!", as a few more gunshots rang out in the air.

Oh my god, what the hell was goin' on in my backyard?

When I ran into my backyard, I saw that my brother was crouched behind the outhouse, my kids next to him, while shootin' at the chicken coop. But I didn't see my sister. Where the hell was she at? I knew she was out here since I heard her. Rushing over to Todd, I asked, "What the hell's goin' on?"

"Billy McCoy showed up, grabbed Mary, and took her in the chicken coop. He won't leave; shot at me so I shot him back."

"Great…so Mary's his hostage and my chickens are in danger."

"She wants us to stop shootin', but we ain't. Bastard shouldn't even be on our land."

"Todd, let me handle the McCoy. Just take me kids inside to their mama 'fore worries herself to death 'bout their safety."

"Okay." Todd nodded. Quickly, he placed his gun in its holster and grabbed my kids. "We're goin' inside." He told them 'fore runnin' off towards the house.

"Billy McCoy, let my sister go and I'll let'cha leave my chicken coop unharmed!" I called out to Billy as a bullet buzzed right by me and the outhouse, cuttin' it close too might I add.

"Like hell ya will, ya lyin' drunk! As soon as she steps out yer gonna kill me!" Billy shouted back at me.

"Billy, let her go! I don't want her gettin' hurt in a crossfire!" I shouted, clutchin' my gun tightly even tho I didn't plan on usin' it cause I didn't want to risk accidently puttin' a bullet into Mary.

A heavy moment of silence hung in the air 'fore the sound of the chicken coop door squeakin' open rang out. As I was crouched behind the outhouse, I saw my sister running out of the coop. She had a worried look on her face as she headed towards me. "Don't hurt him. Todd fired first, he had no choice, but to take me into the coop." Mary had the stones to tell me as soon as she reached my side.

I was hoping that she'd go inside so that I could double cross Billy and shoot him, but clearly that wasn't the case. I scowled at her 'fore callin' out to Billy, "You can leave now, unharmed!"

Billy quickly ran out of the chicken coop and off towards the back of my land. Hmm, reckon that's where the lil shit left his horse. Getting up, I looked at Mary and asked, "Why was he even here, Mary?"

"He doesn't have any friends; he came over to talk t'me."

"Jesus Christ, I thought I told you that bein' his friend's stupid? That you're not to be 'round that fucker at all."

"I know, but he's sad and need a friend."

"He can go find somebody else to be friends with. Somebody that ain't you."

"You can't dictate who my friends are, Shaw. Just cause he's got a name ya don't like don't make him a bad person."

"Oh, like hell it don't." I ground out thru gritted teeth. "You listen and listen real good, Mary. The next time I see ya with that boy I'll beat him to death then give you a good beatin' too. Ya understand." I threatened my sister, thinkin' that it'd be the only way to scare her away from being around Billy fuckin' McCoy.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

When Todd came running thru the backdoor with Silas and Lydia in tow I knew something was wrong. When he told me that Billy showed up, took Mary hostage in the chicken coop, and entered into a shootout with him I felt a sense of fear wash over me. Oh god, this feud was picking up and fast. I also couldn't help, but to think that maybe Mary had done something to provoke Billy showing up here in the first place (like going behind our backs and being his friend).

I couldn't help, but to worry about Shaw being outside. I knew how he'd become after killing Tolbert. He'd gun down anyone without any remorse or regard for who they were or the situation as long as it kept his family safe. I didn't want my husband killing another redheaded McCoy, especially on our daughter's birthday. That'd damage his already blackheart and heavy soul.

I was pacing the kitchen, bouncing Endor on my hip, whenever the back door opened revealing Mary. The girl trudged into the house with a long look on her face while Shaw followed right behind her. Mary didn't say a word, just ran over to the stairs and up to her room. Shaw went over to the table, set his gun down, and took a seat. He looked over at Todd, who was playing with Silas and Lydia, as I rushed over to his side.

"What happened?" I asked, taking a seat next to my husband.

"Billy came over to talk to my sister and ended up in a shootout with my brother after he shoved Mary into the chicken coop, no doubt to get her alone to talk."

"Oh god…" I sighed, shaking my head in disbelief. Looking at my husband, I asked him, "Is Billy alive or are we burying him in the rose garden tonight?"

"He's alive. I let him run off, but only cause Mary begged me too." Shaw informed me, causing me to just nod. Taking Endor from me, Shaw sighed, "If she keeps up her sneaky friendship with that McCoy, I might have to send her off somewhere."

"Like to Granny Delize or boarding school?" I asked as my husband bounced our son on his knee.

"I dunno yet." He told me before gesturing to the half-frosted cake and saying, "Go on and finish that cake. Party guests'll be arriving soon; can't have them seeing a half-assed birthday cake on the stand.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

The atmosphere at the Eldridge house was tense considering they were hosting a birthday party for their 2-year-old daughter, Lydia. God, it was bitter sweet seeing how big Lydia was getting and knowing that Olga was in San Francisco heartbroken and missing her child. I missed my friend; it was a shame what happened to her. At least Jessa was acting a caring and good mother to Lydia.

The house, both inside and out, was crowded with Hatfield kin and friends for the birthday party. I knew from Cap that Devil Anse made Shaw invited everyone by holding his job over his head. Why that shady man worked at the logging camp whenever he had his own livery business was beyond me.

I noticed that the only one Shaw was actually talkin' to was Uncle Jim. Hmm, seems Shaw's up to something. Perhaps planning on killing more McCoys?

Jessa on the other hand was playing the role of party hostess perfectly. She was flittering around, going from person to person, to make small talk with them while bouncing her baby expertly on her hip. I also noticed how Jessa never passed Endor over to anyone other then Shaw, Sully, or Uncle Jim. I found that odd. It was as if she was leery about anybody being around her son for too long.

I was outside on the porch with Vera, watching our kids play with the birthday girl and all of the other kids that were at the party, whenever boot steps echoing against the porch's floorboards sounded out in the air. Both me and Vera looked over our shoulders only to see our husbands walking over to us.

"You know Todd got into a shootout with Billy McCoy earlier today." Cap told us as he stopped next to me.

"What?" I asked, wide-eyed, as Skunk Hair came to a stop by his wife.

"Yea." Cap nodded before going on to explain, "Robert E. told me after Todd told him."

"Robert E. told us just now too." Skunk Hair added in as the kids played and happily giggled a few yards away.

"How did the shootout happen?" I curiously asked.

"Maybe Billy was tryin' to revenge his brother's death." Vera suggested with a shrug.

"Todd said that Billy came over to see Mary. Grabbed her an' held her hostage in the barn when he saw that she was outside with Todd and the chil'ren." Cap said matter-of-factly as he gave us a slanted look, one that people usually used when they were sharing gossip.

"Started shootin' like a crazy man." Skunk Hair added in, expanding on the details of the shootout Robert E. told them about (after learning about it from Todd). "Todd said Shaw had'a come out and handle the situation."

"So, Shaw killed Billy?" I asked since that's the only conclusion I can come up with after hearing that shady prick handled the situation.

"No." Cap shook his head. Leaning in closer to me, he went on to say, "He had Todd take the kids inside and talked the crazy McCoy boy down. Most likely, if Mary wasn't in the coop wit' Billy, he would've shot 'im dead."

"Well, that explains why he's been 'round Jim all day." Vera voiced up the exact same thing I was thinkin'.

Before anything else could be said, the front door opened accompanied by Jessa walking right out onto the porch. She didn't have Endor attached to her hip so she must've handed him off to the handful of people she's been letting hold him today. My friend didn't acknowledge us, just looked straight ahead at the herd of kids playing and shouted, "Come on in! It's time for cake!" Before going back into the house, she gave us a lined smile that seemed inquisitive. It was as if she knew we were gossiping about the event that transpired between her family and the McCoy boy earlier.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

The last couple o'months 've been gruelin' on me. I had no idea how t'wrangle cattle an' nobody in the outfit was much help. I was just told t'keep pushin' 'em forward by ridin' 'hind 'em. Well, it's easier said then done. Also, movin' a herd o'cattle is very time consumin' I swear, if we covered a few miles a day we were lucky. An' since I was the newest to Zeke's outfit, I was stuck wit' the nite watch duty. Yea, like who was really gonna sneak into a cattle camp in the middle o'nowheres t'steal a bunch of cow? Yea, nobody.

The cook was a stout Mexican man who always stayed up late, cleanin' his pots while I acted as the lookout. He didn't say much an' what he said was hard t'understand since he had a thick Spanish accent. I only spoke English so… Yea, I more or less didn't have nobody to talk to while on nite watch.

T'nite wasn't any diff'rent. I was sittin' at the fire, stokin' it, while keepin' an eye on the nearby heard o'cattle while everyone slept on bedrolls, wrapped up in blankets, under the nite stars. God, how I wish I could be asleep right now.

"You thinkin's s'hard I can hear ya ov'r by the chuckwagon." The cook, Jose Luis, told me in his thick Spanish accented voice as he took a seat next t'me. "What botherin' y'my friend?" He asked me, soundin' as if he was concerned for me. I doubt it since he's only known me a couple o'months.

"Nothin', just bored." I shrugged, keepin' my true thoughts to myself.

"No, I think y've got your mind on somethin'." He countered, watchin' the flames crackle in the fire in front of us. "It's a pretty senorita, is it not?" He asked me wit' a knowin' look in his dark eyes.

"Senorita's Spanish for lady, ain't it?" I asked, makin' sure I understood the man correctly since I didn't speak a lick of his mother tongue. I just picked up on things here an' there, but if I had t'have a full out conversation in Spanish I'd be screwed.

"Yes, si, it is." Jose Luis nodded his head.

"Then yea, I've been thinkin' 'bout a pretty lady I left back east."

"Well, don't think too hard 'bout her. 'S likely you'll nev'r see her 'gain." He told me in a simple, but blunt tone.

"What?" Shot out of my mouth since I wasn't expectin' the cook to just tell me I'd never see the love of my life again. Damn, does he got some stones on him.

"Y'heard me, senor. Either you'll die on the plains or just stay out 'ere, growin' ol' an' getting' hardened as a cowboy." Well, wasn't Jose Luis optimistic…

I let out a scoff 'fore tellin' the cook, "I ain't gonna die on the plains. Hell, I beat death at the hands of a crazy Vance Bastard, no stupid snake bite or heat stroke's gonna do me in."

"Yea, Zeke says you ran off from trouble." The cook deadpanned in his thick Spanish accented tone. Raisin' a brow at me, Jose Luis stated, "Pretty senorita cause of your troubles with es Vance Bastard."

"Yep." I popped my tongue. Givin' him a hard look, I said, "I ain't gettin' into it, but our families are in a feud an' she got in the middle of us by accident. I did somethin' stupid urged by my temper an' she was made t'marry the Vance Bastard."

"Ah, I see." Jose Luis nodded in understandin'. "S'ya here bein' a cowboy, lickin' your wounded pride; tryin' t'mend a broken heart." He stated as I stoked the fire wit' a long stick.

I just shrugged since I didn't feel like talkin' no mores. I think he got the hint since he just took a sip of the coffee cup he was holdin' (which I didn't even notice til now) 'fore standin' up. Wit'out a word, he shoved the stale cup o'coffee into my hand an' walked off into the direction the chuck wagon was at.

Hell, only a few more days an' I'll be in Ogallala. In a town wit' a real bed t'sleep in an' real food t'et. Hmm, wonder if Zeke'll letus stay for Easter service on Sunday or not. I mean I'm sure Ogallala's got a church in town, but I don't know if the ranchin' outfit I'm signed up wit' are church goers or not.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I imagine the cowboy cook Jose Luis as Jorge Martinez de Hoyos (he played Po Campo in Lonesome Dove), but you guys can imagine him as whoever you want.**

 **Anyways, this was some filler chapter huh? Next up is Easter.**


	117. Easter 1882

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Easter 1882**

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

The church was packed whenever we arrived. All eyes were on us as we walked up the aisle towards our pew. It felt a bit stifling, to tell the truth. Silas and Lydia were too young to understand, but I knew that Todd and Mary knew why tension was so high in the air. Todd had a steeled backbone and a hard look on his face as he led the kids over to the pew in the second row (the one Robert E. was in with Johnse and Roseanna along with the rest of the younger Hatfield kids). Mary dragged her feet as she followed her brother to the pew. Her shoulders were also slumped and her eyes were downcast on the floor. I did notice how she flinched slightly when she caught Billy's eye; causing him to smirk at her.

Oh god, they're secret friends. That's not good. Hmm, I better have a talk with her at home about it.

I could feel all of the McCoys' eyes trained on me and Shaw as we made our way to the front pew. I could feel them staring and studying my son Endor, who was being held by Shaw. I knew deep down that the McCoys were putting the puzzle pieces together and figuring out that Tolbert was Endor's birth father just by how their brows dipped and their eyes widened slightly at seeing my baby boy with my husband. Nancy McCoy-Freeland's gaze pierced the most into us. It was a hateful gaze too. It was unsettling how she could hold a baby on her lap and give out death glares at the same time. Well, Randall's gaze was hard and chilling too. It felt accusatory, like he was blaming not just me and my husband, but the copper-haired baby slung on my husband's hip for his son's death.

"If looks could kill we'd be dead, babe." Shaw whispered to me, referring to the glares the McCoys were shooting us, as we got closer to the front pew.

"I know." I simply agreed with him.

"Happy Easter, Shaw, Jessa." Sully greeted us with a small nod, sliding out of the pew so we could sit down.

"Happy Easter, Sully." I politely smiled while Shaw nodded and simply said, "Happy Easter.", while ushering me into the pew.

"See ya made it after all." Uncle Jim remarked as I took my seat next to him.

"Yea, we made it." Shaw confirmed, taking a seat next to me while Sully slipped back into the pew.

"Happy Easter Shaw and Jessa." Cap said, his tone polite, but crisp, while Allie smiled a simple, "Happy Easter." They had their kids perched on their laps, letting the boy hold the hymn book.

"Happy Easter." I politely replied while my husband just tipped his head at them in a silent greeting.

As Sully passed Shaw over the hymn book, Vera leaned over and greeted us with a cheerful, "Happy Easter." Her husband didn't make a peep just gave us a polite nod of his head.

"Happy Easter, Vera, Skunk Hair." I responded kindly while my husband just nodded while pretended to be engrossed in singing _At The Cross._

Devil Anse and Levicy looked at us from their spot at the end of the pew, but didn't say a word. Ellison took his eyes off of his hymn book only to give us a warm smile as a silent greeting. Cotton, ever the sweet soul, gave us a big smile and waved excitedly. It was clear that he was told not to be loud in church since he didn't make a sound. Any other time, tho, the boy'd be blurting out greeting and talking up a storm. He was closer with Cap then he was with Shaw, but I think that's cause Ellsion (despite being a kind man) was wise and knew what type of person my husband really was.

"We sing this damn song every Easter service. You'd think Preacher Garrett would change it up; let us sing _Amazing Grace_ for a change."

"Jim, stop complainin' and sing." Sully chastised our uncle while giving him a narrowed look.

"I'm complainin' cause I'm sick and tired of singin' the same song every damn Easter."

"Jim, don't curse in church."

"Hell, dad, stop lecturing him. We both know he's not gonna listen."

"Yep." Uncle Jim popped his tongue. He let out a loud, deep chuckle of, "Think his boy listens better than me."

Reverend Garrett sang louder while giving our pew a pointed look. He was disapproving of our talking and lack of spiritual respect during the hymn. I'm surprised he's upset; you'd think he'd be used to Uncle Jim's loud and crass remarks by now.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

After signing one song on endless repeat, Reverend Garrett finally closed his damn hymnbook and opened up his bible, beginning the Easter service with the reading Mark 14-16. After he finished reading the Easter story, he began his long sermon. Most of it went in one ear and out the other, but since I was stuck in the front row, I made sure to nod my head and all of the appropriate times. My wife looked bored to death as we listened to the preacher go on and on. Jessa, like me, made sure to nod her head at all the right times.

Uncle Jim, now that crochety old mountain didn't care 'bout being proper in church. Nope. After listening to a few minutes of the reverend drone on and on, he pulled out his flask and started to take swigs of it. I wish I could be that bold, but I couldn't since I had Jessa and Sully flanking my sides. I've drank with Endor on my lap countless times, so he wasn't deterring me from whipping out my flask. My wife and dad tho, well…

"God loves each and everyone one of us so much that he sent, oh yes he sent, his only son Jesus Christ to die on the cross for all of our sins. After his reserection and ascent into heaven, the holy and promised land, he sent the Holy Spirit to fill us and empower us to live our lives righteously." Reverend Garrett loudly bellowed, waving his hand in the air dramatically. Damn, now I know why Christmas Eve and Easter services are enough for me. Closing his bible shut with a loud snap, he ended the sermon with, "Let's pray this prayer: Oh our Lord Savior Jesus Christ, we thank you for dyin' on the cross for our sins. We thank you for being our savior; for forgiving our sins and giving us eternal life. Amen."

"Amen." The entire congregation let out in unison.

Thank god, the service is over. Unfortunately, this year the church was holding an Easter picnic on the grounds behind the church and the entire fuckin' Tug River Valley was expected to attend (especially since everyone had gone to Easter service). God, I was dreading the picnic. My wife was too; she told me as much this mornin' when we were getting ready.

Reverend Garrett quickly walked away from his pulpit and over to the large double doors. By time he got them open the entire congregation was lined up; ready to leave and head behind the church for the picnic. The first picnic held by the church on Easter Sunday too, might I add. Hopefully it'll be the last.

After being in an endless line, me and my wife finally reached Reverend Garrett at the door. As was his policy, you had to shake his hand before being able to leave the damn church. I hated that policy, but since church folk are supposed to be respectful and friendly goodbye handshakes were a thing.

"Happy Easter, Jessa." The reverend told me wife as he shook her hand.

"Happy Easter, Reverend." My wife politely replied, ending the handshake.

"Happy Easter, Shaw." Reverend Garrett told me as he stuck his hand out for a shake.

I took my hand off of the small of Jessa's back and shook the preacher's hand while telling him, "Happy Easter."

"May I remind you that services are held every Sunday at 9 o'clock sharp. Perhaps you'll see it fit to bring your family more often." The preacher told me, dropping his hand from mind, as his eyes flittered between me, the little ginger boy I was holding, and my wife.

"I got bigger things to worry 'bout then bringin' my family to your sermons, Reverend Garrett." I told him right before ushering my wife by him and down the small set of stairs that led away from the church's path and to the street.

"That was rude." Jessa chastised me once we were out of earshot of the church.

"Might've been, but it's true." I told her, leadin' us behind the church where everyone was gathered for the picnic.

Honestly, I'd rather be at home having a ham supper for Easter instead of stuck at a picnic eating a ham potluck; bein' 'round people that I don't even like or just put up with for appearances. Eh, at least Levicy made the ham and Jessa made a chocolate cream pie so at least I know those things are safe to eat.

"I know, but you could've just given him a bullshit answer of I'll keep that in mind or something." She told me as we got closer to the large picnic. God, everyone was gathered around and the piece of land behind the church was full of tables, chairs, blankets, makeshift food buffets, and the entire population of the Tug River Valley. God, it seemed that everyone was crammed in tight, like sardines in a can. "Look, there's Mary and Todd with the kids." Jessa told me, pointing to where my siblings and kids were at with Robert E. and a few of his siblings at one of the food tables.

"Reckon it's just you, me, and our lil man here." I told me wife, tilting my head with a slight smirk at our son, as I led her over to an empty table to sit at.

"Reckon so." Jessa smiled, leaning into my side as we walked to our destination.

* * *

Silas and Lydia were with Mary and a bunch of other kids playing some egg spoon race game while Todd was off near a tree talkin' with Robert E. and Mariah Wolford. I think that Robert E. and the mailman's youngest sister were sweet on each other, but since the girls' older sister was shacked up with Jefferson McCoy (and knocked up by him since her belly was swellin') I don't think that's too smart of them. Usually, Billy McCoy always tries to break up any conserving that's going on between Robert E. and Mariah, but today he wasn't. Nope, today the auburn fuck seemed to be keepin' an eye on my sister, followin' her 'round from a distance.

Fuckin' bastard was even standin' on the sidelines watchin' some of his little sisters playing that egg spoon game. Hell, he doesn't come across as a concerned older brother so I know he was watchin' cause my sister was playing that game. God, I needed to put a bullet in him like I did with his older brother.

"Honey, stop brooding and eat your pie." Jessa suggested, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder and causing me to turn my attention on her.

"I'm only eating it cause you made it." I informed her before picking up my fork and breaking a piece of pie off.

"You're 'bout ready to go home, ain't you?" Jessa asked as she fed Endor a bottle of milk.

"Yep." I popped my tongue. "After the kids are down with that egg game, we're goin'."

"Okay." She nodded. Nudging my arm with her elbow, she pointed her head to the side and sighed, "Oh, no, look who's headed our way."

I turned my head only to see that shrew, Nancy Freeland, marchin' over to us. She didn't have her baby with her, meaning that she pawned it on her husband. Hell, as I understand all Abel does is stay at home and take care of the baby, which they named Harmony. I wonder how they're survivin'. Maybe they're gettin' handouts or Nancy's moonlightin' as a hooker or somethin'.

"She prolly wants to yell at us 'bout Tolbert's death." I told my wife, eating another piece of her pie, as the shrew got even closer to us.

Jessa didn't say a word, just nodded her head as she burped Endor over her shoulder.

"Jessa, I see you're playin' happy family with Shaw and my murdered cousin's son." Nancy quipped as she came to a stop at my table, giving my wife a piercin' look full of hate.

"I'm not playing at anything, Nancy. I'm just sitting with my husband and our son, Endor." Jessa told that black-haired bitch. Nancy scowled, but before she could even open her mouth, my wife told her, "You know that Shaw picked out his name. He's his in every way that counts."

"Yes, well, he still killed Tolbert." Nancy spat, giving me a death glare, as my son let out a very loud burp.

"He deserved it. Kept sniffin' 'round my woman." I bluntly told that McCoy shrew, causin' her eyes to narrow into angry slits.

"I swear, I'm gonna dance and laugh on the day you an' that disgustin' uncle of yours, Jim Vance, dies." Nancy swore with a wicked glint in her beady black eyes and a smirk on her face before spinnin' 'round and stormin' off.

"Well, that went good." I sarcastically told my wife before eating another piece of pie.

 **Roseanna POV:**

Me and Johnse had just sat down with pie after talkin' with Cap, Allie, Vera, an' Skunk Hair near the dessert area. We only meant to have a quick chat, but that turned into a long talk 'bout our chil'ren. Allie even invited us ov'r for dinner on Wednesday nite too. I was glad that Allie an' Cap were reachin' out to us more. Wit' the loss of my older brother, well, I was glad that we had Johnse's bother and his family. I know that Cap an' Allie didn't like my brother, but they voiced to me on more then one occasion that they didn't think Shaw should've killed Tolbert over Jessa, especially since she was married to him an' not my brother. They felt that Shaw killin' Tolbert was just gonna cause more harm then good in this feud, especially since it seemed to drive my poppy into a downward drunken spiral.

Him killin' my brother seemed to put a strain on his friendship with my husband. My friendship with Jessa also seemed strained by the fact that Shaw murdered Tolbert. Jessa was carryin' 'round so much guilt and blame, but wouldn't place it one whose fault my brother's death truly was. Every time I tried to tell her that it's Shaw's fault Tolbert's dead, not hers, Jessa would just tell me to stop tryin' to make her feel better cause it really was her fault. That she should've listen to my mama years ago and made up with Shaw after his mother's funeral.

I couldn't handle Jessa's deep sense of self guilt, not when I was hurt and still grieved in a sense too, so I had to back away from her just for a lil bit. The way Jessa acted like she was fine when Shaw was 'round was unnervin'. Johnse even pointed out to Shaw that if he did kill Tolbert then he better just run off or turn himself in cause what he did is bad for the feud; will only cause more fightin'. Shaw's reply to that was somethin' I dare not repeat, but it was vulgar.

Oh, how I missed my family. The McCoys. Not bein' able to go t'my mama for advice on carin' for Sarah Elizabeth hurt an' was hard. I missed my sister too, even more now that I had a daughter of my own. It was sad how my sisters would never get t'be aunties to my lil girl cause our poppy forbid it. It also hurt that my brothers weren't able to be uncles either.

If Tolbert was still here, I think he'd come 'round, but only cause he was thrown out too an' was taken in by Aunt Betty. Talk 'bout Aunt Betty, she wasn't at Easter service today an' she wasn't at the picnic either. I hope she's not unwell.

"Look, Nancy's stormin' over." Johnse told me, pointin' out my cousin that was rushin' ov'r to us. It looked like she was comin' from the table Shaw and Jessa were at. I guess they had words 'bout my brother otherwise Nancy wouldn't look so mad.

"Roseanna, you won't believe what that bastard Shaw had the gall to say." Nancy shrieked as she flopped down on the blanket, I was sittin' on wit' my family. Before either me or Johnse could ask was Shaw said, Nancy told us in a disgusted tone, "He said that Tolbert deserved to die at his hands for sniffin' 'round Jessa."

"Oh my god…" I gasped, shocked at hearing from my cousin that my cousin-in-law had confessed to murderin' Tolbert in such a casual and self-justified way.

"He really said that, Nancy?" Johnse asked as Sarah Elizabeth began to crawl off of my lap an' over to him.

"Yes of course he did. I wouldn't be tellin' ya if it weren't so." Nancy snapped at my husband as my daughter climbed up into his lap.

"Hell…goddamnit…" Johnse shook his head, lookin' upset and torn 'bout what he'd just heard.

"Watch out for Shaw an' Jessa. Those two can't be trusted." Nancy advised us while Johnse placed his plate down and held our daughter. "Well, I better go find my husband. Only lord knows what he's feedin' my kid." She told us 'fore takin' off in the direction one of the food tables were at.

Givin' me a sympathetic look, my husband gently told me, "I'm sorry that it's true 'bout my cousin killin' your brother, Rosie."

"I'm sorry too, Johns." I admitted wit' a sad look on my face as I watched Jessa and Shaw stand up from their table in the distance. He took the baby from her (the baby that looked just like my late brother) and placed his hand on her lower back. I et my pie while watchin' Shaw led Jessa ov'r to where some games were bein' held.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

The cattle outfit 'rived in Ogallala a couple days 'go. Zeke said that we'd stay up til Monday mornin' an' gave us our pay so we'd be able t'spend it on likker, whores, baths, food, an' rooms at the local saloon. Havin' a bath an' bein' able to change into fresh clothes after bein' crusted in dust for 2-months felt nice. Hell, I didn't know how much I missed baths til I wasn't able t'get 'em regularly any more. I also missed home cookin' too, but s'pose I just gonna deal wit' ettin' Jose Luis' chuckwagon slop on drives an' whatever's served in saloons while in cow towns.

At least I'm able to attend Easter service this mornin'. The church in Ogallala was 'bout the same size as the church back home in the Tug River Valley. Reckon most small-town churches are one-room buildin's, but it bein' so just made me a bit homesick. When I walked inside of the church the patrons were singin' a hymn led by their reverend. The man was tall and lanky, wore a top hat too. Hell, he didn't look like no preacher I've ev'r seen 'fore.

I spotted Zeke an' Jose Luis in the back-left pew so I made my way ov'r to them. Silently, they let me into the pew when I reached 'em. As soon as I took my seat I grabbed the hymn book from the holder in the pew in front o'me. "What song we singin'?" I asked the men next t'me.

" _Amazing Grace_." Zeke told me in his raspy tone while Jose Luis sang the hymn in a very thick accent that made it a bit hard to understand the words.

"Thanks." I told Zeke, flippin' thru the hymn book lookin' for the page to _Amazin' Grace_ , a song I haven't sang since I was a boy. When I found the page, I relaxed a little an' joined in singin' the hymn.

"My, isn't that such a song of truth and redemption." The reverend said as the hymn came to an end. "We are all wretches that can be saved by our lord, for he sent his only son Jesus Christ to die on the cross as our beloved savior." He preached, soundin' more cheerful then Reverend Garrett used to. Grabbin' his bible from the pulpit, he opened it and said, "If you will, open your bibles to Mark 14 in order for an Easter readin'."

I didn't have a bible so I just sat in the pew like a bump on a log. Jose Luis didn't have one either, so least I wasn't alone in sittin' empty handed. Zeke tho took a small pocket-sized bible from his vest pocket an' opened it up to the scripture the preacher was gonna read.

After a few minutes, the preacher read Mark 14-16 and then told a heartwarmin' word 'bout the lord's love for us. When he was done wit' his upliftin' sermon, he ended wit' a prayer of, "Lord, we thank you for sending your son Jesus Christ to die on the cross for our sins; to be our savior. We thank you for allowing any and all of those who want to be saved to be so. Amen."

"Amen." The entire church echoed.

"I shall see you 'gain next Sunday. There's also a prayer meetin' on Wednesday night too folks." The preacher told us before leavin' his pulpit an' goin' over to the doors to open 'em.

"Preacher Wells is a good man. We served in the war together." Zeke told me as we made our way outta the pew.

"Si, he's a good man." Jose Luis nodded as we walked the couple of yards from our pew to the doors the reverend just opened.

"Zeke, good to see you. Happy Easter." Preacher Wells greeted Zeke with a firm, but friendly handshake.

"Good to see you too, my friend." Zeke smiled, pattin' the preacher's hand that was clasped on his.

"Where's your boy, Martin?" Preacher Wells asked, his eyes flitterin' ov'r me an' Jose Luis as he looked for Martin. Well, sounds like Martin was Zeke's bastard cause if he weren't the reverend wouldn't 've called 'im your boy.

"He died. Got snake bit few days ride outside of Dodge City." Zeke told the preacher, droppin' his hand an' endin' their handshake.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good boy." Preacher Wells gave his condolences, causin' Zeke to just nod an' walk off.

"Jose Luis, my wife thanks you for the tamale recipe." The preacher told the Mexican cook as he shook his hand.

"Tell the senorita I accept her thanks. Very much so." Jose Luis told the preacher 'fore droppin' his hand an' addin' in, "Happy Easter, senor preacher."

"Happy Easter." The preacher told the cook, causin' the man to nod an' walk outta the door.

"Happy Easter Mister…" The preacher told me, trailin' off since he didn't know my name, as he stuck his hand out for a shake.

"Tolbert McCoy, Preacher Wells." I supplied, takin' his hand in mine an' shakin' it. "I just signed onto Zeke's outfit couple months back." I added in as an explanation to why I was a new face in his church.

"I see the good lord works in mysterious ways. Takes a boy away only to replace him with one of similar age and build needing work." The reverend said, causin' me to just arch a brow at him, as he dropped my hand. "Zeke's going to need you to help him thru the grief of losing Martin. A father's never quite right when he loses a son." He told me in a knowin' tone. Ah, so I was right. Martin was Zeke's bastard. Oh god, that means that whore Mindy's most likely his bastard too.

"I understand. Happy Easter." I told Preacher Wells 'fore walkin' by him an' outside.

Damn, today was some Easter. I heard an enlightenin' sermon an' found out that Zeke more or less hired me to try an' take the place of his dead son. The preacher's partin' words did make me think 'bout my own son; how I missed him an' wished I was witnessin' his first Easter. Hopefully, Endor had a good one. I trust that Jessa'd make it good for him, but I just don't trust that Vance Bastard that's playin' poppy t'my boy.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Even Easter's got drama and angst in this story, lol. Well, next up is a quick time jump to the 4** **th** **of July. Yay!**


	118. 4th of July, 1882 Pt 1

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **4** **th** **of July, 1882 Pt. 1**

 **Allie POV:**

It was the 4th of July and the festival was being held in West Virginia this year. Like every year, the festival grounds were decorated with patriotic banners ribbons, and silk bunting. This year tho it seemed that a heavy tension filled the atmosphere and that it was coming from the McCoys. Ever since Tolbert got murdered by Shaw, the McCoys have been on edge and moody at every event or even during a trip to town. Randall was the worst since all he did was drown his sorrows into a bottle. Perry Cline was proably scheming by the slick look on his face. Nancy McCoy, my shrew of a sister-in-law, had a permanent piss-face and gazed evilly at any Hatfield that crossed her path (including me). What my brother saw in that woman I'd never know.

A fresh and unexpected face at the festival was Nova Landon-Brooksdale and her husband Senator Brooksdale, along with their two children (a boy and a girl). It was clear to anyone with working ears and eyes that the senator was using the 4th of July gathering as a campaigning event. The man was standing on his soap box going on and on dramatically about how he'd be the people's voice of Pike County, Kentucky in the senate if he was reelected (for the third time). With Senator Billings gave his speeches, Nova was spending time with her father, Brenton, and was letting him play doting grandpa to her kids. I also noticed how she gave her condolences to the McCoys and how she spent a few moments with Roseanna and Johnse.

I was with Vera and our baby girls since our husbands took our boys off to watch some shooting gallery. It was more or less a display and demonstration of the many models of Colts and Winchesters that were on sale. The true shooting contest wouldn't be held until the Election Day Festival this fall. I knew that my husband would enter it since the history book said as much. He'd also win, but not without the McCoys accusing him of cheating.

"How long do ya think he's gonna be able to play dotin' daddy for wit' that baby?" Vera asked, gesturing to where Shaw was at talkin' to Uncle Jim with Endor slung on his hip, as we slowly walked around with our own babies attached to our hips.

"I dunno, but I don't think it'll be too long since that boy's a spittin' image of you know who."

"Mhm…" Vera hummed before admitting, "I couldn't agree more." She looked between me and Shaw before saying, "I don't know why Jessa's with him, 'specially since that baby ain't his. You'd think she'd want to keep that boy 'way from that monster, not let him close to him."

"I know, Vera. I feel the same way." I told my friend as she passed by Shaw and Uncle Jim. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Shaw cutting a look at us while tightenin' his hold on Endor.

"At least Olga got away from him, despite losin' her child."

"Yea, at least our dear friend managed to escape his blackhearted ass." I nodded in agreement, my voice turning into a bitter snap at the last two words of my sentence. After a few moments of silence, I honestly sighed, "Jessa loves Lydia as her own, but it's still sad that Lydia was torn from Olga."

"At least the little girl has Jessa. If she only had Shaw, well…I don't even wanna think 'bout the kinda life she'd be livin'."

"Most likely a miserable one since he's a hateful bastard." I bluntly told my friend as we made out way towards some quilt booths.

"Rightfully so."

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was sitting on a blanket with Silas and Lydia after buying them some cherry pastries to eat. As they gobbled down their treats, I watched the scenery before me. Women were gossiping, walking side by side with their elbows linked as they looked at arts and crafts in the various booths while children ran around playing different games and buying candy. The men were congregating at the whiskey carts (buying the homemade moonshine), hanging around the gun dealer's booth, and just standing around in random places bullshitting and drinking. Of course, families were scattered about on both sides of the venue (separated by Billy McCoy's whiskey cart and Johnse Hatfield's) doing things such as spending time together, eating, and visiting with friends.

I was so engrossed by watching my surroundings that I never noticed my husband coming up to the blanket. Well, not until he took a seat next to me and kissed my cheek. "Hey babe." His deep timbre rung out after his lips left my cheek.

Turning to him, I smiled, "Hey honey."

"See ya got the kids some pastries." Shaw told me, gesturing to Silas and Lydia eating their cherry treats with a nod of his head, while placing Endor on the blanket.

"Yea, they were hungry." I replied, earning me a nod from my husband. "So, how was your talk with Uncle Jim?"

"Good." Shaw simply answered. "I left when dad showed up with Brenton."

"Yea, I don't blame you." I told him since I too didn't trust Brenton Landon. That man was playing both sides of the feud and caused a lot of drama in my life, Shaw's life, and the life of countless others by giving out half-facts and false-truths.

"Brenton gave me a weird look when he saw Endor. As if he couldn't believe I was holdin' him." Shaw admitted in an unnerved tone.

"Shaw, you and I both know why he gave you that look." I told him, tilting my head towards our ginger haired 7-month-old that was crawling around the blanket.

"I know, baby, I know." Shaw sighed, as our older kids finished up their cherry pastries.

Silas, having just noticed his dad's presence, greeted him with a beaming smile. "Hi, daddy. Mommy gave us cherry pastries."

"Hey, buddy." Shaw smiled back at Silas. "Yea, I saw that you and your sister were eating them when I sat down."

Lydia didn't say one word to Shaw, just looked at him before poking Silas and sayin', "Let's play."

"Silas, stay where we can see you." I told my son, giving him and Lydia permission to play a couple of feet away on an open piece of grass.

"And stay away from McCoys!" Shaw called out to our kids, from over his shoulder, as they ran off to go play. I didn't say a word, just shook my head at my husband's words. Of course, my husband would tell our kids to stay away from McCoys. I wouldn't expect anything else from the man.

My husband stiffened up next to me and his neck craned. "Sonuva bitch…" He swore under his breath, causing me to direct my attention to what he was looking at. To my horror I saw Mary about a yard away from Billy's shine wagon and she was talking to him. Hell, they weren't just talking, but were laughing and grinning from ear to ear. "Hell, I warned her 'bout bein' 'round that fucker." Shaw gritted out thru his teeth as he stood to his feet.

Oh no, he was going to go break them up. It wasn't going to be pretty either. As Shaw stormed off, Endor tried to crawl after him which caused me to grab him and hold him tight. All I could do was hold Endor and watch Silas and Lydia while they played nearby. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't save Mary and Billy from Shaw's wrath. They were going to be embarrassed or worse, Billy was going to get his teeth knocked down his throat.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"What the fuck's this, Mary!?" I roared as I stormed over to my sister and Billy McCoy. My sister at least had the sense to look scared, but Billy just had this smug look on his face. The lil shit was taunting me and my authority over my sister. Since I didn't get an answer, I probed, "Hmm? I asked what the fuck's this shit, Mary?", as I came to a stop in front of my sister and that redhead McCoy she was with.

"He's telling me a joke." Mary had the sand to say while giving me a sheepish look.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?" I rhetorically asked my sister before turning my angry amber-honey gaze onto Billy and snappin', "And you, ya fuckin' piece of shit, you stay away from my sister."

"We're friends, Mr. Eldridge, and the last I checked this was a free country an' I can be friends wit' whoever I wanna be friends wit'." Billy retorted with a shit eat grin. Dear god, this boy was Tolbert's mini me. Acted just like that ginger fuck.

"Oh, you ain't bein' friend with my sister. Unless you want to end up like your brother, Tolbert, you'll leave Mary the hell alone."

"I ain't scared of no closet drunk." The auburn-haired prick spat at me, causin' me to see red. Who the fuck told him I was a closet drunk?

"Billy…" My sister chastised her 'friend' in a whisper. One so low that I barely heard it, but I did hear it and knew why she was chastisin' him. She was the one that told him I'm a closet drunk. What the fuck?

"You bitch, you told him I'm a closet drunk. How could you tell such a lie 'bout me? Hmm?"

"It ain't a lie, mister. I see signs as sure as day that yer a bad drinker, but just good at hidin' it." Billy told me while at the same time Mary said, "I didn't tell him any lies, Shaw. I swear."

"You stay away from my sister!" I ordered Billy in a shout. Rounding onto my sister, I grabbed her by the upper arm and said, "Since you don't wanna listen and wanna run 'round with McCoys I'm draggin' your ass home."

"You can't do that! I didn't do nothin' wrong!" Mary cried out in protest as she dug her heels into the ground, makin' it hard to drag her away from Billy.

"I can and I will do it cause you were wrong, Mary. You went against my orders and consorted with Billy McCoy even tho you knew I didn't want you anywhere near that fucker."

"He's not a fucker, you are!" Mary spat at me, takin' me aback. First off, I didn't like hearing that word come out of my 11-year-old sister's mouth and second off, I didn't like that she was defendin' that 13-year-old dick by callin' me a fucker. As if it couldn't get any worse, my sister lashed out at me by screamin', "I wish you were dead instead of mommy! She would let me be Billy's friend, unlike you! I wished you never came home, then mommy'd still be alive cause she worried herself t'death thinkin' that Tolbert was gonna kill you over Jessa even tho that was vice versa!" What the fuck? She wished I was dead, wanted our mom back, and blamed me for our mom's death… "I hate you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, eliciting an amused chuckle out of Billy (who was still nearby).

Before I could even think, I quickly raised by hand up in the air and brought it down across my sister's face in a loud backhanded slap that echoed throughout the air. "You lil bitch, don't ya dare say that shit to me! I didn't have to raise you, but I did, you ungrateful brat!" I shouted at me sister as she held her red cheek, her eyes wide with shock. "Next time I catch you with the McCoy he's dead and your ass is out of here. Now let's go." I told her before draggin' her off towards the picnic blanket my wife was sitting at with our son, no doubt watchin' the scene between me and my sister.

 **Mary POV:**

I dared a quick glance over my shoulder at Billy, only to see him givin' me a sad look full of empathy. The look in his blue eyes made me feel like I wasn't alone, that he knew how it was to be yelled at and hit by a closet drunk.

 **Billy POV:**

Goddamnit, Shaw was off his rocker. He hit his sister for tellin' him the truth. Hell, I don't blame her for wishin' her brother an' mama could trade places. I wouldn't wanna live in a house wit' that bad drunk neither. Hell, he's as mean as poppy when he's drunk. Oh, and even tho Shaw was slurrin' his words or stumblin' 'round he was drunk. I could smell the likker rollin' off his breath wit' every word he spoke.

When Mary turned her head to give me a quick look, her eyes were so dull an' full of unshed tears. I just gave her a sad half-smile, lettin' her know that I understood her pain. I understood how it felt t'live wit' a bad drunk.

God, I swear, when we're old 'nough I'm gettin' her outta that house. Only lord knows how meaner an' drunker Shaw'll get in time. Mary's too nice an' sweet to be trapped in such a hell house. Since she's my friend, I'm gonna help her get 'way from her crazy family.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

The ride home was very tense, to say the least. Todd was pissed that he had to leave while Silas and Lydia were upset that they couldn't stay for fireworks. Mary was sulking in the wagon while holding her cheek, which I'm sure was stinging like a bitch from that slap heard 'round the world she received from Shaw. I don't condone hitting children, but when she was screaming at my husband, she was loud and I heard (actually everyone nearby heard) the hurtful things she told him. I know she was angry and upset and being caught with Billy, but Mary should've never screamed the things she did at Shaw. Especially since my husband hasn't been right after shooting Tolbert down dead back in January.

Talk about Shaw, well, he was furious as he drove us home. He was chewing on the inside of his cheek as he snapped the reigns, urging the horses to pull the wagon faster down the road. He didn't dare take his eyes off the dirt road either. His honey eyes were still flaming angry amber as he let a snort or grunt out every so often. All I did was hold Endor in my lap, soothing him by rubbing his back to keep him calm so he wouldn't pick up on his daddy's bad mood.

I'm sure the blow out between Billy, Shaw, and Mary's currently the biggest gossip topic at the festival since everyone (and I mean everyone) saw it and saw us leave too. God, I can only imagine the things people are saying. I'm sure the Hatfields are saying a few negative things, things I'm certain I'll find out once Uncle Jim pays us a visit since that crochety old goats the biggest gossiper I know. Hell, he's worse than a bunch of old church bitties.

"Go straight to your room and no readin' or sewin'." Shaw ordered Mary as he pulled our wagon to a stop in front of the house.

Mary didn't say a word, just scrambled down from the wagon and rushed over to the house. "Hell, she would ruin our day by runnin' 'round with Billy McCoy.' Todd grumbled as he climbed out of the wagon.

"Not another word out of you. Ya hear me, Thaddeus?" Shaw sternly told Todd as he helped Silas and Lydia out of the wagon while I handed him Endor so I could get down.

"I hear ya." Todd told Shaw before bringing the kids over to the house.

"Do you want me to have a talk with Mary?" I asked Shaw, taking Endor from him so that he'd be able to get out of the wagon.

"I wouldn't talk to her til tomorrow. It'd just go in one ear and out the other right now, babe." He told me as he climbed down from the wagon.

"Okay." I simply nodded. "Do you want to talk?" I asked as we made our way over to the front porch.

"Yea. Let's go to our room and talk." Shaw told me, taking me by surprise since I didn't think he'd actually accept my offer to talk.

Quietly, we walked up the porch and over to the front door. When we stepped inside of the house, I noticed that Todd was sitting in the corner of the main room with Silas and Lydia, playing with some toys. He heard us come in and looked over his shoulder at us. Todd didn't say a word, just watched us as we walked across the main room, into the kitchen, and to our room.

Once we entered our room, I put Endor down in his crib while Shaw took a seat on our bed. When I turned away from the crib and went over to join Shaw, I saw that he was running a hand thru his long golden-brown hair in a frustrated gesture. Sitting down next to him, I placed my hand gently, but tentatively on Shaw's shoulder. I didn't say a word, instead just leaving it up to him to start talking.

Shaw took a deep, but shaky breath. He ran his hand down his face and sighed, "I hit her, Jessa. I just lost it and hit Mary."

"I know, Shaw." I rubbed his shoulder. Giving him a sympathetic look, I told him, "I don't condone it, but I know why you did it. You were hurt by what she said."

Shaw's honey eyes were dull as they locked onto his hand, his right hand which was the one that slapped Mary's face. His chest heaved up and down as he said in a mortified tone, "I swore I'd never hit my kids, Jessa. I swore I'd never be like my father, like Peter, but I turned 'round and did just what he'd do if he was screamed at; told somethin' he didn't like."

"You didn't hit your kids, Shaw. You hit your sister. You're not like Peter, even tho you hit Mary." I told Shaw, rubbing his arm soothingly, in an attempt to get him out of his stupor. The last thing I needed was his mind all twisted up.

"Same thing since I've been raisin' her since mom died." He sighed, shaking his head at me. "God, Peter was this mean drunk that beat the shit out of us and I swore I'd never be like him. Never, but turns out I'm capable of bein' him."

"No, you're not, Shaw. You're nothing like that man so please, stop beating yourself up over it."

"I'll stop beating myself up over hitting Mary when you stop beating yourself up over Tolbert's death."

"What?" I asked, finding my husband's declaration a bit much. How did he know I still felt a bit guilty over Tolbert, especially whenever I saw any McCoys.

"Babe, I know you've been blamin' yourself over me killin' Tolbert in a jealous rage. You've been doin' it since I came home with his blood on my hands, but you don't have to. His death's on me, not you."

"Doesn't feel like it. If it wasn't for me going back and forth between you two he'd be alive. Hell, Sally told me to go back to you when I was a month pregnant with Silas or else Tolbert would die, but I didn't listen."

"Sally havin' a vision of me gunnin' down her son's not on you, it's on me. You didn't do anything, I did, so stop blamin' yourself."

I nodded. Cracking a slight smile, I told him, "I'll stop the self-blame if you do, Shaw."

"Reckon I'll have to let it go, huh?" My husband asked me, giving me a

"Reckon so, but please don't start breaking out in song. That Frozen theme was so annoying."

"I promise, babe, I won't sing _Let It Go_." Shaw assured me with a smirk.

"You know, if you truly want to let go of your guilt over thinking you're turning into Peter then maybe you should tell me about him. It might make you feel better; lessen your burdens too." I suggested to my husband, hoping that he'd listen to me and bare his soul in order to feel better.

"If I tell you about my father then you have to tell me about your parents." Shaw countered, most likely as a dare or a way to get out of having to talk about his childhood.

"Okay, I can do that." I nochdded, agreeing to his terms. I had no problem talking about my parents. I knew they were messed up, that my 'perfect' childhood wasn't as perfect as onlookers thought. It was Shaw that needed help talking about his past.

"We'll start our fucked up homemade therapy tonight. Right now, I just need to calm the fuck down; get a drink." He sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Okay, but I don't think you really need a drink." I told him, needing him to know that I didn't approve of the drinking.

"Yes, I do, baby. I just need a drink to settle my nerves." Shaw protested in a quick whine.

"Fine, but don't overdo it." I relented, knowing that I couldn't win the battle of the booze against my husband.

"I won't, babe." Shaw assured me before rising from the bed and walking out of the door. I sighed, knowing that by time I followed him out into the kitchen he'd already be sitting in his armchair pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

Well, looks like instead of watching fireworks tonight I'll be listening to my husband talk about his father and how hard his childhood was before he went off to live with his real dad, Sully.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know, this was a bit dramatic and angsty. I'll be finishing up the 4** **th** **of July stuff in the next chapter.**


	119. 4th of July, 1882 Pt 2

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **4** **th** **of July, 1882 Pt. 2**

 **Cap POV:**

I was wit' Skunk Hair leavin' the shootin' gallery with our boys, lookin' to find Allie and Vera, whenever we saw Shaw fightin' with his sister over Billy McCoy. What took me aback was how he hauled off an' smacked her 'cross the face after she screamed that she hated him an' wished her mom was there instead of him. With all of my cousin's insistence that he wasn't like Peter, well witnessin' him smack his sister made him seem like a hypocrite.

"Seems like all hell's breakin' lose in his house." My best friend told me as we watched Shaw drag his sister over to where Jessa and Endor was at on a blanket with their other kids playin' nearby.

"Yea, reckon so." I nodded, watchin' Shaw snappin' at his wife to get the kids into their wagon. He was still holdin' onto his sister's arm wit' an iron clad grip too. "We better get back to our women an' tell them what's goin' on." I told Skunk Hair as we watched Shaw sling his sister off to the side 'fore marchin' off to find his brother. Poor Mary tripped an' fell onto the picnic blanket tat belonged t'her family. She was snifflin' an' rubbin' tears out of her eyes as she began to fold up the blanket.

"Hell, reckon somebody's already ran on ov'r to 'em an' told them. Lotta tongues be a wagglin' 'bout this." My best friend told me as we walked off towards the direction we knew our wives would be at, the booths with crafts and trinkets.

"True, Shaw's antics always cause tongues to waggle."

"I reckon Devil Anse'll get on Sully's ass 'bout controllin' him some."

"Yea, pa'll have a few choice words for Sully." I nodded in agreement, knowin' that my pa was gonna tear into Sully 'bout Shaw's wild temper. Shaw slappin' Mary at a public event made our family look bad.

"Look, there's Selkirk's wife talkin' with our wives." My best friend pointed out, sounding amused that our kin was already gosspin' 'bout Shaw.

"Guess she's tellin' 'em all 'bout Shaw's outburst." I chuckled as we made our way over to the women.

"I'll talk more with ya'll later. Bye." Louisa, Selkirk's wife, told Allie and Vera 'fore walkin' off. No doubt she was gonna find some other of our women kinfolk an' friends to share the details 'bout Shaw's outburst wit'.

"Cap, did ya hear 'bout what Shaw did to Mary?" Allie asked as me and Skunk Hair came up to her and Vera.

"No, we'd seen it." I answered, causin' both Allie and Vera to go wide-eyed.

Vera's brown eyes widened as she gasped, "Oh no, ya'll really saw him hit her? Oh, that poor girl."

"Yea, Vera, we really saw it." Skunk Hair nodded solemnly.

"I just hope Jessa keeps him from hitting the kids." Came tumbling out of Allie's mouth.

"I doubt it." I dryly told my wife.

"Yea, seems like when he's drunk and mad, he just swings." Skunk Hair added in, backin' up my remark.

"He was drunk?" Vera asked in a tone that portrayed she wasn't too surprised to hear that he was.

"He didn't look it, but Billy accused him of bein' drunk so…" I answered with a shrug.

"If anyone knows a drunk it's a McCoy considerin' that's all the men in that family are." Allie firmly remarked. She was right tho, if a McCoy said you're a drunk then you're a drunk. Drunks know their own kind.

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

I wasn't near the whiskey carts or the food court so I didn't witness my son's fight with his sister, but I sure was bombarded by recounts of it by so many people. Oh my god, people were comin' up to me just to tell me that they thought Shaw was horrible for slappin' Mary in public; that things such as that should happen at home. Others told me they felt it was horrible how my son couldn't handle his sister and others told me that Shaw was a family embarrassment.

I was leanin' by a tree far off from the festival, hiding out from everyone, whenever Devil Anse walked up to me. Well, seems that he's going to give me a lecture about my boy. I can just imagine what he's going to say too.

"Sully, I take it you've heard 'bout the scene your boy caused." My cousin stated, not asked, as he came to a stop right next to me. His pipe was danglin' from the corner of his mouth and his hard timbre was colder than usual. Oh yea, I was in for it. I just nodded at Anse, knowing that he was waiting for it as a que to start his lecture. Takin' his pipe out of the corner of his mouth, he sighed, "You've got to get a better hold on that boy of yours, Sully." Shaking his head, he gave me a pointed. "He's an embarrassment to this family. His stunt, screaming and slapping his sister in a crowded area during a holiday event, has everyone talkin'; lookin' down at our family too." Of course, he was upset that Shaw made the Hatfields look bad.

"Mary was conversing with Billy McCoy. Considering everything that boy's brother did to Shaw, I'm not surprised he lost control with his siter." I countered my cousin since I didn't like that he was blaming my son for making our family look bad. Truth be told, our family did that without my son's help.

"Shaw had a right as Mary's guardian to yell and her, hit her too if he wanted, but behind closed doors. Such things aren't condoned in public, especially when it makes our family look like impulsive brutes; causes us to be gossiped about like a trashy nickel novel."

"I'll talk to him in a few days, Anse, once he's had time to calm down." I told Anse, hoping it'd pacify him and he'd go off to find Levicy. Lord knows those two are always glued to the hip at social events.

"If you were any sort of father, you'd march your ass to your son's house and give him a talkin' to now, now later when the stunt's behind him an' no longer fresh in his mind." Anse coldly told me, his tone portraying that he disapproved of my parenting skills.

"I know my son better then you, so when I say I'll give him a few days to calm down before I talk to him then that should be enough for you." I knew that Shaw must be drowning in some sort of guilt since he hit Mary, doing what Peter used to do to him, Peggy, and his siblings growing up. Anse didn't understand, like I did, that Shaw's going thru a traumatic event right now and needs Jessa's support right now; not me lecturing him.

I didn't give Anse a chance to talk, just walked off and left him standing by himself.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

Zeke's ranch in Texas was huge. It was a few miles outside of El Paso, a very large an' pop'lated town on the Rio Grande (right 'cross from the border of Mexico). After comin' to his ranch, _Sunset Range_ , I fell into a routine of muckin' barn stalls for the horses an' watchin' after cattle as they grazed in pastures. When I had free time, I found myself talkin' wit' Jose Luis and some of the other hands in the bunkhouse. I was more friendly wit' the stout Mexican cook tho. He was widowed (rumors 'round the ranch was that he killed his wife, but I dunno for sure…) an' had some sons. All whom lived in El Paso an' were married. Seems none of 'em wanted to follow into his footsteps an' work on a ranch. One owned a cantina in town while the other two worked for him. Comical, right. All the men in Jose Luis' family were cooks for their livin'.

Zeke was a good boss; man too. He lived in the big house that was a short ride front the entrance gate. The house was large, larger than anythin' I'd ever seen back in Eastern Kentucky. Hell, it made Perry Cline's house like tiny. Zeke had a person cook an' housekeeper, whom I also think warms his bed as well. By the size of his house it was clear that cattle ranchin' made a hefty profit.

Since it was the 4th o'July, Zeke was holdin' a large bar-b-que on his ranch. Lots of town's folk showed up, includin' Jose Luis sons, 'long wit' their wives and chil'ren. Hell, Jose Luis was a gran'pappy to a lotta chil'ren. So many that I lost count. One person that showed up (wearin' half-decent clothes might I add) was Mindy. Honestly, I wasn't expectin' the whore (even tho she was most likely Zeke's daughter) to come all the way to El Paso for a 4th o'July bar-b-que from Dodge City, even tho she most likely came by train.

I was sittin' at a table ettin' some brisket an' baked beans, watchin' some kids run 'round an' play wit' pinwheels, when Mindy came up t'me. "Why hello, cowboy."

"Hi." I simply greeted her 'round a mouthful o'food. "What brings ya 'ere?" I asked after swallowin' my food.

Placin' a plate on the table 'long wit' a glass (full o'whiskey an' not lemonade or tea by the light amber color of it) an' takin' a seat next to me, she dryly said, "Sittin' to eat my bar-b-que, cowboy."

"No, Mindy, I mean why're ya in El Paso when yer work's in Dodge City?" I asked as she picked up her fork, spearin' a few slices o'brisket.

"I decided to move out of Dodge since my debt's now paid in full to the creditors my late husband owed to." She answered, ettin' her forkful o'brisket.

"Ah…" I nodded, pickin' up my glass o'whiskey an' sippin' it.

Spearin' some more meat wit' her fork, she told me in flat tone, "Zeke or Jose Luis already told ya 'bout Edson's gamblin' debts I take it."

"Yea, they did." I nodded, placin' my glass down an' pickin' up my fork.

"Did they tell ya that Zeke's most likely my pa, despite my mama bein' a whore and havin' laid up with every man from here to kingdom come?" She curiously asked me as I et a forkful o'baked beans.

After swallon' my mouthful o'food, I honestly answered the rough an' gaunt lookin' blonde wit', "They didn't tell me, but I heard Preacher Wells in Ogallala make a remark to Zeke 'bout losin' his boy; put two an' two t'getha."

"Martin was my twin. Died too young." She solemnly sighed 'tween ettin' her food. Placin' down her fork an' pickin' up her whiskey glass, she scoffed, "Hell, who'd think he'd be dead at 30 from gettin' snake bit. He'd been on the drive countless times only to get done in by a rattler now.", 'fore takin' a large gulp from her glass.

Ah, so the whore was a couple years older than me. I nev'r would've guessed since her rough lifestyle made her appear older than her years. Suddenly, a thought I shouldn't 've had popped into my dead an' 'fore I could stop myself I boldly asked, "Ev'r have any chil'ren."

"Yes." She nodded, Takin' a sip of her whiskey, she clarified, "A boy named Eden wit' my late husband. He's back east in military school in New York."

"Why?" I asked since I didn't see the point in why she wouldn't have her son livin' wit' her.

"Cause after listening to Zeke's endless war stories he wanted to go to military school." She explained, settin' down her glass. Wit' a wistful smile, she went on t'explain, "He's in Zeke's alta mater, West Point Military Academy Prepatory School. Once he's old 'nough he'll go to the West Point Military Acadamy; learn things needed to become an officer."

"Oh, ain't that somewhere up north?" I asked since last I heard it was. Where I was from the north wasn't a place most people liked. My family didn't share those vies considerin' my Uncle Harmon fought for the Union (even tho poppy fought for the Confederatecy).

"New York, by the Hudson River."

"Ah." I nodded, shovin' a forkful o'food into my mouth.

"Do you have any chil'ren, Tolbert?" She curiously asked me. I think she might've guessed I did by how old I looked, but who knows.

"One, a 7-month old son. Endor John." I simply answered her.

"Oh. Is his mama a whore, is that why he ain't wit'cha?" She had the audacity t'ask.

"No, his mama ain't now whore. She's my ex-common-law wife. She's married to the man that gave me my neck scar in an attempt on my life."

"If she's married to him then how do you know the baby's yours? Ya'll are exes; for all you know it could be her husband's boy."

"Boy's got my red hair an' blue eyes. Her husband don't got red hair nor blue eyes."

"Does he have Irish heritage? If so, then he's bound to have somebody in his family with those traits. Traits which might be dormant, but easily passed onto his chil'ren."

"Don't ya dare play devil's advocate an' try t'explain why my son might be that Vance Bastard's." I seethed dangerously low at the blonde whore (well guess she's a former whore now) as I gave her the hardest look I could wit' my stormy blues.

Knowin' she ov'r stepped her boundaries, Mindy just nodded an' quietly et her bar-b-que.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

The sky was a dark velvet color and everyone was sitting on blankets, necked craned up as they waited for the fireworks to start. I was sitting on a blanket next to my husband. My daughter, who was just days away from turning one, was on my lap lookin' around curiously while Captain W. sat on my husband's lap eagerly watchin' the sky for the colorful fireworks. Vera and Skunk Hair were sitting next to us with their children sitting in their laps, lookin' at the sky too.

"Where's the fireworks, papa?" Captain W. asked impatiently, lookin' between the dark sky with twinkling stars and his daddy.

"They'll start in a lil bit, son." Cap assured the little boy in his lap, pattin' him assumingly on the shoulder.

"That's what my pa said long time 'go." T.W. whined from his place in Skunk Hair's lap, causin' both me and Vera to just let out silent chuckles and shake our heads.

"Daddy says that I can sit with you if I want." Cotton announced as he appeared next to our blanket (that was a couple down from the blanket Ellison was sharing with Devil Anse, Levicy, and their year old son.

"Have a seat next to me, Cotton." I smiled at him in my motherly tone, gesturin' with my hand for him to come over between me and Vera.

"Okie dokie, Allie." Cotton said enthusiastically before coming over to my side. Vera and Skunk Hair scooted over slightly, makin' room for my simple-minded cousin-in-law to sit down. "I love the fireworks. I can't wait for them t'start." Cotton happily rambled, his eyes goin' to the sky as he waited for the show to start. Before anyone could say a word, a loud pop rang out accompanied by a burst of colorful yellow-green light appearing in the sky. Cotton clapped his hands as he excitedly exclaimed, "The fireworks started!"

"Look, papa, a blue one!" Cap W. pointed to the sky, a big smile on his face.

"I like green ones!" T.W. blurted out, makin' us adults chuckle, as a green firework appeared in the sky right after the blue one died out.

I couldn't help but to smile as my family watched the fireworks. It was such a carefree moment; one I knew we might not have the opportunity to have again dependin' on how things go during election day.

 **Jessa POV:**

Instead of watching the fireworks with my family, I was sitting next to my husband on our bed having a bare my soul moment. Actually, I had started off the session with telling Shaw about the first time I knew my mom was different. I was 5 and she hadn't gotten out of bed in over a month; ate my entire box of 94 count of Crayola Crayons too.

Now I was silently waiting for my husband to take his turn; tell me something about Peter from his childhood. I wasn't being pushy, quite the opposite really. Reckon I had all night to wait since I didn't have nowhere to be.

"My father was the meanest drunk, but the nicest man when sober." Shaw told me, breaking the silence in the room with a rough tone to his deep timbre. "He always got mean when he drank likker; I always knew when he was drinkin' likker verses ale cause that's when he'd start callin' me a damned bastard, a mistake, an' start screamin' at my mom." I didn't say a word, just placed a supportive hand of my husband's shoulder as a way to let him know that I was there; that he could continue telling me about Peter. "Whenever she'd tell him that if she knew he'd drink so bad she would've raised me a bastard in the Hatfield clan he'd backhand her so many times; so bad til she hit the floor. Then he'd go after me, giving me a few whacks 'fore passin' out either in his bed or on the sofa." Shaw finished, his deep tone detached and shaky from the memory he'd shared.

Placing my hand on his cheek and turning his head so that he'd look at me, I softly told him, "See, honey, you're nothing like him. You've never hit me or the kids, even when I brought up my disapproval of your drinking."

"I never hit you or our kids, but I hit Mary. I had a few pulls from my flask too…Got angry by her screaming hurtful things at me." He sadly sighed. Before I could make a sympathetic remark, Shaw took me aback by saying, "I was 6 or 7 when I started to look 'round the house for all the hiding places Peter had his whiskey bottles so that I could pour them down the drain. I foolishly thought that if I got rid of the corn likker then he'd be nice 'gain, like he was when he ran out of his liquid gold and couldn't drink." He shook his head and let out a bitter scoff, "It work 'fore 'bout a week or so til he figured out all the bottles he was buyin' were dissapearin' before he even had a chance to drink them." He blinked back unshed tears as he revealed, "He ranted and raved, wantin' to know where his whiskey went and my mom took the fall for me. She told him she dumped 'em out so he wouldn't be drunk every night which caused him to fly into a rage and beat her bloody." Shaw leaned closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder, as he cried, "That beatin' was meant for me, but she took it instead. It was so bad that my father had to fetch Doc to patch my mom up." I just ran my fingers thru his shoulder length golden-brown hair as he bitterly let out, "My father told Doc that my mother had a nasty fall down the stairs of our apartment while going back to the diner to get something she forget. Whether Doc believed it or not I'll never know, but the Sherriff was never called and neither was Judge Wall." His voice shook with emotion as he told me, "I was too scared to tell on Peter after seeing him beat my mom bloody. Sadly, she was a month or so pregnant and had a miscarriage." In a bitter sigh, he told me, "Of course after the miscarriage my father got sober for a few days, just long enough to care for me and my mom properly." Shaking his head incredulously, Saw spat, "My father took me to Charleston to an ice cream parlor to cheer me up. He acted so nice, but it was only cause he was sober. I knew once he was drunk, he'd get mean 'gain, but sadly I didn't care. I was just happy to get ice cream since the only place to get it was in the big cities and capitals where large parlors had icehouses in order to store the churned homemade ice cream and sorbets it." As an afterthought, Shaw quickly added in a chuckle, "Peter let me pick whatever I wanted. I got a strawberry sundae; my father got the same thing. We at a table right by the large front window that had _Charleston's Fresh Churned Ice Cream_ boldly painted in a large scrolling letters. He actually talked to me about how there wasn't such things as ice cream parlors when he was a boy. That only the rich, such as royalty and the president could afford such a luxury." Okay, so in a fucked-up way Peter was nice and fatherly to Shaw when he was sober. Shit…that's bananas…

Shaw didn't say another word after that, just burried his head into my chest and sobbed. It was clear to me that memories he shared hurt him; made him break down. I just held him and soothingly ran a hand up and down his back in an attempt to calm him.

Well, Happy 4th of July…

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Do you think talking about his father (Peter) and his childhood is going to heal Shaw or hinder him? Anyways, what do you think about Sully and Devil Anse's talk?**

 **Next up will be a talk between Mary and Jessa about Billy. How do you guys think that'll go?**


	120. Blown Off Talks

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Blown Off Talks**

 **Jessa POV:**

Talking about Peter last night had drained a lot of energy out of Shaw, so when I woke up this morning to him sleeping deeply and clutching his pillow for dear life, I decided to just let him sleep in. After what transpired yesterday, I doubt that Devil Anse would even let him work today anyways. I knew how that cold and imposing man was. He didn't like to be embarrassed or for the family to be embarrassed; no doubt he felt shame and embarrassment by Shaw and Mary's fight since the entire Tug River Valley either saw it or heard (gossiped) about it.

I had fed Endor and placed him into his playpen before going into the kitchen to make breakfast. I had just placed a pan of biscuits into the oven whenever I heard Mary enter the kitchen with a small voiced greeting of, "Mornin', Jessa."

"Morning, Mary." I told her, turning around just in time to see her take a seat at the table. She was slumping in her seat and pouting. Clearly, she was upset over what happened yesterday. I let out a sigh, deciding to abandon my next task of putting a skillet of bacon on the stove, and went over to Mary's side. Taking a seat next to her, I asked, "How's your cheek?" It was a mix between red and purple, was slightly swollen too. I knew it must still hurt, but just asked about it as a way to start a conversation between us about yesterday's events.

"It's sore, but I'll live." Mary told me before going on to say in a nonchalant tone (which took me aback), "Mommy used to get slapped 'round worse from daddy. Her cheeks, jaw, nose, and eyes used to be swollen and black 'n' blue for weeks from it."

"Mary, honey, you know that Shaw didn't mean it." I softly told her, placing my hand in a motherly gesture on hers. "He's besides himself with hurt, blame, shame, and grief over it."

"Bet he is…" Mary muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Don't be like that, Mary. Your brother really is upset about how he treated you."

"Wow, then it's the first time he cares about how he badly treats somebody."

"What does that mean, honey?"

"Means that he doesn't really care about anything, but him. He's like that character in that book Sully had me read. Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde."

"Mary, Shaw's nothing like that. He just lost his temper and didn't think when he slapped you out of a split-second action." I told her in a motherly tone resulting in Mary just giving me a blank stare of a look. She seemed determined to brush off what I was telling her. God, she could be hardheaded like her brother. Letting out a sigh, I went on to say in a mother type lecture, "I don't condone what he did, but I also don't condone what you did either. Shaw's your older brother and guardian, you need to respect him not scream in his face at the top of your lungs in a fair ground full of people."

"All I did was tell him how I felt. The only way to make him hear me was to scream at him."

"I think he got you made cause he caught you with Billy and called you out on it; that's why you screamed all those hurtful things at him."

"Of course, you're taking his side, he's your husband." Mary said bitterly, a bit too bitterly for her age, as she rolled her honey eyes at me.

Oh my god, trying to get thru to her was hard. She was deadest on hearing anything I said. Well, whether or not she wants to hear it, she's hearing it. Giving her a pointed look with my indigo eyes, I told her, "I'm not taking his side cause I'm married to him. I'm just trying to tell you that neither one of you were right." Mary didn't say a word, just stared at me. Sighing at her reaction, I told her, "See, Mary, there's no right side in this."

"Shaw didn't have to be so mean to Billy. All he did was tell me a joke." Mary huffed, completely missing the point of my speech.

God, Shaw was right. If I would've talked to her about this it would've went in one ear and out the other. Hell, that was more or less happening this morning too. Why couldn't Mary just listen to me? Why was she so adamant on making Shaw out as a villain when she's no exactly innocent either?

I let out a frustrated sigh before telling her, "But the thing is you're not even supposed to be around Billy in the first place. Especially after what went down hours before Lydia's birthday party."

"You're bein' a hypocrite, Jessa, since you had a baby with Tolbert." She told me in an unmoving tone that was too old for her young age. Narrowing her eye at me, she spat, "You saw Tolbert when Shaw was gone for those handful of months, but you're gonna tell me not to be Billy's friend. What you did was worse than being friends with a McCoy since you had a baby with one."

Of course, she'd throw my past sins up in my face. Cutting my indigo eyes at my sister-in-law, I sternly told her, "I'm an adult, don't go throwing things I've done up in my face. Since I'm older and wiser than you I'm only going to tell you this once, stay away from Billy McCoy unless you want him or even yourself to get hurt by Shaw. You know how your brother's temper can be."

Mary didn't saw a word, just stood up from the table and stormed over to the door. "I'm gettin' the eggs." She told me, her voice tight, before walking out of the backdoor and outside into the backyard.

Well, that talk went well…Went over like a lead balloon.

* * *

Breakfast was a very silent and tense affair. So much so that one could hear a pin drop. I swear, the only sound was that of chewing, sipping, and forks clattering against plates to scoop up scrambled eggs with. Honestly, the heaviness in the air felt stifling. Hell, even the kids (baby Endor included) were quiet. Usually Endor made some kind of noise like a goo or a chuckle when either me or Shaw fed him breakfast, but not this morning. Nope, my baby was silent as I fed him. It was as if him and his siblings could pick up on the tense energy in the room.

Todd ate so fast that it wasn't even funny. Once he was done, he took off to the livery down town. It was as if he couldn't get out of the house quick enough. Shortly after he took off, Mary got up and told us 'I'm done; I'm going upstairs to do my schoolwork' before speed walking away from the table and upstairs to her room. After the rest of us were done, I let Silas and Lydia go to the main room to play with their toys, which were in a toybox.

Currently, I was washing the dishes while Shaw was sitting at the table sipping on his second cup of coffee while letting Endor sit on his lap. "So, you still thinking 'bout having a talk with my sister? If so, I doubt she's gonna listen since she's actin' like a fuckin' brat."

"I already talked with her this morning after I put the biscuits in the oven." I told my husband while rinsing off a dish, drying it, and setting it aside on a nearby counter.

"Oh, how'd that go?" Shaw asked, sounding genuinely curious about my talk with Mary, as he set his mug down on the table with a slight clunk.

I let out a heavy sigh as I rinsed off another plate. "Just like you said it would, in one ear and out the other." Drying off the plate and setting it aside, I added in, "She even threw up my past sins when it comes to you and you know who up into my face too."

"She's an 11-year-old brat. Mary's got no right to worry about what you did cause you're an adult, one that's raisin' her, and she's a child."

"I know, Shaw, and I told her that." I sighed, scrubbing out a frying man in soapy dishwater.

"Once you're done doin' up the dishes I'll go upstairs and give her a stern talkin' to 'bout respectin' you." Shaw told me, wanting me to know that he wasn't going to put up with his sister talking back to me.

"Shaw, don't do that." I sighed, scrubbing the frying pan as hard as I could to get all of the bacon grease residue out of it. I always poured the grease into a jar to use for flavoring up greens and other bitter vegetables, but there was also some tiny bits of residue left behind. Shaking my head, I looked over my shoulder at my husband and told him, "She can't stand you right now; you'll only make things worse."

"Well, she's gotta know that if she's gonna disrespect you and yell at me then she's gonna get dropped off at Granny Delize's, where she'll learn the true meaning of respect."

"Hell…you're serious about sending her to Granny Delize's in Tazewell, aren't you?" I asked, drying the frying pan I just cleaned and placing it onto the nearby counter.

"Dead serious. At least there Billy McCoy won't be sniffing her ass like a dog in heat." Shaw told me in a no nonsense tone, picking up his coffee cup and taking long a sip of it.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"Thought you were gonna be doin' your school work?" I dryly asked me sister as soon as I walked into her room and saw her sitting on her bed, crocheting a square that was either goin' to become a potholder or a piece of an afghan.

Glancing between me and the yarn square in her hand, my little sister snipped in an offended tone, "Now you're checkin' up on me?"

"I'm your older brother and you live under my roof so if I wanna check up on you, I can." I told my sister, leaning against the doorjamb and giving her a pointed look as I crossed my arms over my chest. Mary didn't say a word, just rolled her honey eyes (very disrespectfully) at me as she crocheted her square without missin' a beat. "Mary, throwin' shit up that you don't even know the full story about into my wife's face is uncalled for and disrecpectful. I won't stand by and silently let'cha get away with talkin' shit to Jessa either."

"I wasn't disrespectful to her, Shaw. All I did was tell her that she was being a hypocrite telling me to stay away from Billy while she got pregnant with Tolbert when you were gone."

I was so fuckin' mad at hearin' my sister's dumbass confession that if I was Superman, I'd be disintegratin' her with a red laser look. How the fuck did she think she was? My honey eyes were burnin' an angry amber as I stared down my sister and told her in a very stern and deep tone, "First off, you were a disrespectful brat and second off, you don't know the details 'round Endor's conception or why I was gone in the first place. You were out of line, so fuckin' out of line that's it's not even funny."

Without takin' her eyes off of the brown square she was making, my sister had to nerve to tell me, "I wasn't out of line; all I did was tell the truth. Seems like neither you nor her can handle the truth."

"You're on real thin ice, ya lil brat." I bluntly told her, earnin' me an eye roll. Goddamnit, what the fuck was wrong with her? This attitude had to be learned from that auburn fucker, Billy. Pointing a finger at Mary, I told her the blunt honest truth of, "Next time ya buck head with me or Jessa I'm droppin' your ass off at Granny Delize's in Tazewell. If anyone'll get'cha to behave it'll be her." Dropping my arms to my sides, I sternly asked Mary, "You understand me?"

"I understand." She nodded, looking up at me in hopes that I'd be pacified by her answer.

Honestly, I didn't believe a word comin' out of her disrespectful mouth. It'd just be a wait and see game when it came to her slippin' up or not. But as god is my witness, next time she gets out of line I'm takin' her to Granny Delize's myself and telling that old hag about Mary's little 'friendship' with Billy along with her sassy mouthin' off.

"Good. Now, stop crochetin' and get your nose burried in your schoolbooks." I ordered before pushin' myself off of the doorjamb and walkin' off down the hallways, leavin' my sister alone in her room once more.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since shit went down 'tween me and my sister on the 4th of July and I was still home instead of being at the logging camp, working. Turns out, my outburst (even tho Mary provoked it) embarrassed Devil Anse, so much so that he had his lap dog (oh I meant his faithful lieutenant and son) Cap come over on the 5th to tell me that I was furloughed (once a fuckin' 'gain) til further notice. Not that I was surprised since everytime I did something Devil Anse didn't like I got put on the back burner, so to say, when it can to work.

I didn't mind bein' home tho. It gave me more time to spend with Jessa and the kids, something I greatly cherished. It also meant that I was able to dabble in my true passion, trainin' horses. I had a colt I needed to train. Also, one of the mares was pregnant so I had to make sure to feed her a bit extra. Yea, honestly, I enjoyed workin' with horses. It was just peaceful (or at least it was in my opinion). I couldn't wait til Silas and Endor were old enough to learn 'bout horses. I'm hoping at least one of 'em will pick up the horseman trait.

I was in the corral, doin' a trainin' exercise with the unbroken colt, Star (named for the star birthmark he had on his face) whenever I heard the sound of boots echoin' in the air. I didn't think much 'bout it, figurin' maybe Todd decided to come home for lunch or something. I was goadin' Star to run circles 'round me in the corral as an attempt to wear down his spirit and get him to see that I was in charge (was the Alpha) whenever I heard, "We need to talk, son.", sound out from behind me; makin' me cringe.

Damn, of course, Sully would bother me while I'm training a colt for a talk. No doubt it's gonna be about what happened on the 4th of July.

I let out a heavy sigh before turnin' 'round and walkin' over to the post my dad was standin' at. "So, you're here to talk 'bout the 4th of July." I bluntly stated, not asked, Sully as I came up to the corral post while my colt trotted aimlessly behind me.

"Yes, I'm here to talk about what happened." Sully confirmed my remark as I leaned my elbows against the corral, giving him an unamused look. Clearing his throat, he told me, "Our cousin, Anse, along with countless other people have made it known to me that your lack of self-control while publicly disciplining Mary is very embarrassing and makes our family look bad."

"Of course, Devil Anse and a bunch of gosspin' old whores think I'm so horrible for smackin' my sister in a rage." I scoffed, not surprised that the Hatfieds and a bunch of other assholes don't approve of what I did. Before I could think, the bitter words of, "Hell, they're so upset that I smacked Mary, but they didn't lift a goddamn to help me and mom, well anyone us really, when Peter was on a drunken bender beatin' the fuckin' shit outta us.", fall out of my mouth like a landslide.

"Son, the situation with Peter was different. He never hit his family in public therefore nobody got involved cause it simply wasn't their business." Sully told me in his teacher's tone. God, how I hated that tone. It always made me feel dumb or uneducated since he always tried to prove why he was right and I was wrong when he used it. Shit, even back when I was in his history class in high school, he tried to outsmart me when I answered questions by cutting me down and adding in his 'yes, but…" bullshit. He gave me this look that I deemed the 'lecture is coming' look as he told me, "You on the other hand…Well, you made hitting your sister a public matter which doesn't make you shine in a good light in the public or family eye."

"Oh no, it must be so devastatin' for ya to have the family embarrassment as your son. Especially since you're so fuckin' perfect, Schoolmaster Sully." I sarcastically scoffed at my dad. Before he could say a word, I went on to tell him, "Don't you dare tell me how to raise my siblings and kids or that I make the family look bad. You of all people don't got that right since you're a piece of shit dad, who's more of a fuckin' tourguide then a dad anyways."

"I'm not a 'tourguide', son. I know I didn't come into your life until your were a teen, but I was a good dad to you."

"Yea, you keep tellin' yourself that and hopefully one day you'll actually believe it."

"Shaw Hector, don't be like this. I didn't come here to fight with you. I came by to-" He began only for me to cut him off with, "Came by to what? Do Devil Anse's bidding and have a talk with me 'bout how I need to be more subtle while out and about cause my ways make the fuckin' Hatfields look bad? Hmm?" Shakin' my head, I dryly told him, "I got a colt to train, so if you'd go and leave me to it that'd be great."

"Son-" Sully began in a tentative tone only for me to cut him off with a shout of, "Don't fuckin' son me, Sully! Now leave me the fuck alone so I can train my goddamn horse!"

 **Sully POV:**

My son was unraveling and it was a bit unnerving. I didn't know how to reach out to him in a way that wouldn't get me yelled at. I knew that talking to him about what happened at the festival would be hard and touchy, which is why I gave him a couple of days to cool off. Never did I think he'd get so nasty and hateful with me for trying to have a serious discussion with him.

I shook my head in defeat as I watched my son pivot on his heel and go back over to the colt he was trying to break. I didn't say a word; didn't move an inch either, but instead just watched my son work with the horse. Shaw seemed at ease with the animal as he quickly started to spin a rope (or was it a lasso or unhooked reign) in the air as he waked up to the colt, makin' the animal run around the corral. I reckon it was some kind of pre-breaking exercise, but I wasn't sure since I didn't know anything about horses (other then buying one that was rider ready). Gosh, my boy looked so peaceful while working with his colt, so much so that if I didn't know who he was I'd think he was just a simple horse trainer enjoying his work.

Knowing I needed to get back to the school, I turned around and started my walk towards the hitch-post in front of the house. I looked back at my son from over my shoulder only to see him working that horse effortlessly. If only he was so focused and hardworking with the other aspects in his life. Shaking my head, I continued towards where I had my horse hitched.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, what do you guys think about this chapter? Well, it's certainly setting up some future events, that's for sure. Anyways, next chapter should be some year old birthdays in the Hatfield clan along with a quick check in with Tolbert.**


	121. We've Gotten This Far, Haven't We?

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **I totally forgot that I had Little Levicy's birthday be in like the first week of May (lol silly me) so instead Bridie Wallace's first birthday is featured in this chapter. Well, it's not really the focus, but it serves as a back drop. Some other stuff is in the chapter too, of course. Anyways, have fun reading.**

* * *

 **We've Gotten This Far, Haven't We?**

 **Allie POV:**

Today was Bridie's birthday so I was hosting her birthday party at my house since me and Cap were best friends with her parents (Vera and Skunk Hair). A couple of months back Anse and Levicy hosted Lydia's party for me and my husband, so I reckon I just wanted to plan a little girl's first birthday and that's why I decided to host the party for my goddaughter. Skunk Hair and Vera were more than happy to let me plan and hold the party. They even agreed to host Captain W's third birthday next month.

I had just finished making the sweet buttercream icing whenever Vera stepped into my house while cheerfully tellin' me, "Allie, the banner and streamers are lovely." Yea, I made a birthday banner with paints and a long burlap sheet. I also made some colorful paperchains to hand up as streamers for party décor too.

"I'm glad you think so, Vera." I kindly told my friend as I set the bowl of frosting on the counter before headin' off to grab a flat knife from the knife block nearby.

"Once 'gain I wanna thank ya for hostin' Bridie's party. Me an' Tom really appreciate it." Vera told me, entering the kitchen and taking a seat at the table while I started to frost the yellow birthday cake at the counter.

"You're welcome." I smiled. Slathering some buttercream onto the top of the first cake layer so I could stack the second layer ontop of it, I assured her, "I'm more then happy to do it."

"I promise, next month Captain W's gonna have the best party. I'll make sure there's lots of food dishes and sweets 'long with their bein' a big cake."

 **Cap POV:**

Skunk Hair took a seat on the rocker next to mine while his wife went inside to help mine with party stuff. As we rocked on my front porch, we smoked and shared a flask as we watched our chil'ren play. They seemed to be great friends, maybe even best friends even tho they were all so very lil. I couldn't help, but crack a smile as I watched 'em play a game of tag.

"When's ev'body comin' over?" Skunk Hair asked, passin' me the flask as soon as he finished takin' a sip from it.

"Soon I reckon." I replied, takin' the flask he offered an' knockin' it back.

"Are Shaw an' Jessa invited?" My best friend as me, takin' the flask back as I offered it up.

Takin' a drag off my cigar, I shook my head, "No." Tippin' some ashes onto the porch floorboards, I explained, "After the 4th of July, both me, my wife, an' my folks think that some distance needs t'be put 'tween the family an' Shaw for a while. Least til gossip an' the shame that befell us dies down in the community."

"Ah…" He nodded, handin' me back the flask while takin' a long drag from his cigar. As I tipped the flask back, Skunk Hair told me, "Reckon that'll take clean up to election day wit' how tongues waggle in the Tug River Valley."

"Yea, reckon so." I nodded, handin' the flask back to my friend. As he took it and tipped it back, I revealed with a smirk, "Can't say not bein' 'round that bastard that long's gonna disappoint me, cause it won't." Takin' a drag off my cigar, I added in, "In fact, not havin' to deal wit' him for a few months since nice."

* * *

 **Roseanna POV:**

A few horses and wagons were at Cap an' Allie's for the party they were throwin' for Bridie Wallace's year birthday whenever Johnse pulled our wagon up to the house, but one wagon I didn't see was Shaw an' Jessa's. Even tho Shaw gone done killed my brother, Tolbert, I missed my close friendship wit' Jessa. She was always takin' her husband's side, even tho he killed the father of her child, an' that created a rift 'tween us. Johnse, upon learnin' the truth 'bout what Shaw did, felt betrayed an' kept his distance too. Instead, we'd grown closer to Cap and Allie.

Even tho I'm not close to the Eldridges no more, I hope that they come to Bridie's party since, after all, they're family. I'd hate for the Hatfield family to become as fractured as my own, the McCoys.

"Reckon I'll just park us here." Johnse told me with a slight shrug as he stopped our wagon 'hind the pack of countless others that were crowded on the front yard of Cap an' Allie's. "Looks every Hatfield in the county's at this 'ere party."

"Not every Hatfield's here, Johns." I told my husband, referrin' to the absence of Shaw an' Jessa's wagon in the yard that doubled as a tightly packed parkin' lot.

"I know, my sweet darlin', but perhaps they'll come by later." Johnse remarked as he got down from the wagon.

"Perhaps." I nodded, watchin' my husband 'round the wagon.

"I know what my cousin did to your brother hurt ya." Johnse told me, stoppin' by me an' holdin his hand out in a helpful gesture. As I put my hand in his, balancin' lil Sarah Elizabeth against my hip wit' a tight hold, an' let him help me down from the wagon he told me, "It hurt me too, but maybe we needa forgive him so we can get our friendship back wit' both him an' Jessa."

Jessa was like a sister to me. Even tho I had forged a friendship an' sisterly bond wit' Allie, I truly did miss my closeness with Jessa. So much so that I nodded, "I'd think so too, Johnse." As we walked thru the sea of parked wagons on our way to the house, I told Johnse, "I'd like to visit wit' her first an' set up a tome for us all to talk; mend thing ov'r a nice meal."

 _ **Meanwhile A few Miles Down The Road…**_

 **Jessa POV:**

It was a nice summer afternoon. It was actually pleasant for July considering it wasn't scorching hot out. Yes, it was hot, but not to the point where it felt like your skin was melting. Todd was working down town in the livery today while Mary was doing some extra chores. Lately she's been a bit snotty towards Shaw, so he's been loading her with chores in an attempt to teach her respect. Currently, she was mucking out the stalls in the stable while me and my husband were rocking on the front porch, watching our kids play happily in the warm summer weather.

Looking between the kids and Shaw, I asked him, "Does it bother you that we weren't invited to the party Allie and Cap's throwin' for Vera and Skunk Hair's daughter today?"

"Sorta." He answered, taking a quick sip from his flask. God, I hated Shaw's drinking, but it seemed that he wasn't going to quit anytime soon. He wasn't getting sloshed and stumbling around the house drunk every day, but still he did drink too much for my liking. He always waved me off, claiming the drinking was the norm in the time we're living in. Whatever… Resting his arm on his armrest, his hand loosely clutching his flask, my husband sighed in a deep, but tight tone, "I mean I don't care 'bout a lot of the people at the party, but it sucks that we're not invited cause Cap don't like me and neither does his devil daddy or dumbass friend."

I took a sip of my sweet tea before asking, "Do you wanna do what Uncle Jim suggested the other day and just show up at the party anyways?"

"No." My husband shook his head. "I'm not goin' were I'm not wanted." He firmly told me, taking another pull off his flask of whiskey. Resting his flask back onto the rocker's armrest with a soft clink, Shaw went on to say, "Reckon I'm used to stayin' away from places where I'm not wanted considerin' I've been doin' it since I was a kid." Shaking his head, a sardonic lined smile appeared on his face as he scoffed, "At least Peter had the balls to tell me to my face he couldn't stand me; beat me too when I got on his nerves. Everyone else just acts like they like me or that they consider me family til I do something they don't like; then it's time to shun me and act like I don't exist."

"Uncle Jim doesn't do that." I pointed out in an attempt to remind him that he did have one family member in his corner (other then my that is, but I don't think I count since I'm his wife.).

"No, he doesn't." Shaw agreed with me, nodding before bringing his flask up to his lips for a quick drink. A reminiscing smile appeared on his face as he told me, "Jim was always lookin' out for me growin' up. Hell, one time he got into a bar brawl with my father after seein' me walk 'round town wit' my face busted up so bad I could barely see let 'lone blink."

Sippin' on my tea, I asked, "Do you think he's the one that told Sully to take you away from here?"

"Yes, I do since my dad's not a very parental person." Shaw told me with a slight edge to his voice as the mere mention of his dad's lack of fatherly affection. Pointing his flask at me, he smirked, "Jim tho…well even tho he's an old hateful sonuva bitch, he's got some parental bones in his body."

"I agree, even tho Jim's rough around the edges he does have a good heart when it comes to you. Well, you and our kids."

My husband took a qick sip from his flask before telling me, "He's got a soft spot for you too. You know, you remind him a bit of his late wife."

"Oh…" I trailed off in a lingering sigh as I rocked in my rocker, watching my kids play without a care in the world.

"Yep." Shaw popped his tongue. Looking at me, he went on to say, "He's said it once or twice to me that we remind him of them. From how they got together and all."

"Of course, he'd tell you that." I lightly said, shaking my head as a small ghost of a smile crossed my lips.

"They never had it easy, babe. Just like we don't." He told me with such conviction in his deep timbre as he grabbed my free hand with his.

I didn't say a word, just nodded. Shaw nodded right back, a light smirk on his lips before he took another sip of his flask. I gently squeezed his hand before telling him, "I'm sure we'll weather any storm that comes our way. We've gotten this far, haven't we?"

Giving me a soulful look with his honey eyes, my husband told me in an unmoving tone, "I swear, baby, we're gonna make it out of this feud on top.", as he ran his thumb over my knuckles.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I'd just walked outta the barn after givin' the horses fresh hay whenever Mindy (dressed in what could be considered a real dress if it weren't so tight in the bodice, but reckon once a whore always a whore) came up t'me. "Tolbert would ya mind takin' me to the station to fetch Eden. He's arrivin' here for his 2-weeks summer furlough."

"Yes, I mind. I've got work t'do."

"There's plenty of hands to cover your slack. Plus, helpin' me to the station's considered a job in its own right." Since when's takin' the rancher's daughter to pick up her boy at the station a job? Sounds more like a favor then a job t'me. Poutin', she pleaded, "Please, won't ya help me? I don't wanna ride to the station alone and you do owe me for getting you this job, cowboy."

Oh hell… "Fine, I'll drive ya to the station."

"Good. Now, ready a wagon and I'll go find somebody to take up your slack." Mindy told me 'fore takin' off, leavin' me 'lone to hitch the wagon.

 _ **A Short While Later…**_

The large an' busy town of El Paso was straight 'head. I could see it clearly in the short distance, only a mile or so 'way. The Texas heat was scorchin' as I drove Mindy to town. Even the air was dry an' felt sufftocatin'. Hell, that's one thing I haven't gotten used t'yet. The desert climate. Hell, I remember readin' 'bout the Alamo in school, but wit' how hot an' dray as hell Texas is I wouldn't 've defended that mission turned fort til the death. I would've let th Mexicans have it.

"Heat's botherin' you, cowboy?" Mindy asked, tho it sounded more like a fact, as she looked at me wit' studious eyes.

"Why'd ya say that for?" I deflected since I didn't wanna admit that the Texas heat was indeed hell for me.

"Cause your face's beat red. Also, you're sweatin' like a pig." The ex-whore told me in a dry, but blunt tone, as we inched closer an' closer to town. "Guess the Kentucky mountains don't get as swelterin' as Texas, huh?" She asked, most likely as a way to confirm that I weren't so used t'sweatin' my balls off.

"No. It's humid, but not hades hot." I answered, confirmin' that Appalachia got hot, but nothin' compared to Texas.

"In time you'll get used to it, cowboy." Mindy assured me as we rode up to th edge of town.

"I hope." I muttered under my breath.

"You know, Oklahoma's humid too. Not as scorchin' as Texas, but it gets hot in the summer months none the less." The blonde explained as we rolled thru the large border town of El Paso.

"Good t'know." I simply told her as I drove us towards the train station. Honestly, I didn't care how hot or humid Oklahoma was. I was gonna get a piece o'ranchin' land their an' strike up my own cattle ranch in order t'win back Jessa. Havin' my own place in Oklahoma, where she was s'posed to go wit' her folks 'fore bein' orphaned in that wagon train accident, will fix things wit' us. Make it easier for her t'leave that Vance Bastard an' run 'way wit' me too.

"Station's up 'head, Tolbert." Mindy told me, pointin' at a large buildin' marked _El Paso Train Depot_ , an' shakin' me from my thoughts.

"That yer boy there?" I asked, pointin' out a boy roughly 'round my brother Billy's age who was perched on a large trunk. It had t'be her boy since he looked like he was waitin' on somebody t'pick 'im up.

"Yes, that's my Eden." She nodded, a bright an' wide smile takin' ov'r her face. "Gosh, he's grown so much in the last couple of years since I'd seen him that I barely recognize him." She told me as I rode up to the station an' her boy.

"He's a teenager, boys tend t'grow an' change lots durin' these years." I reminded her so she wouldn't fall into one of those tearful blubberin' mama acts ov'r her boy growin' up. Hell, I weren't in the mood t'deal wit' that t'day.

"Mama, you got yourself a beau?" Eden, who was lanky with brown hair, asked his mother as soon as I pulled the wagon to a stop in front o'him. Sweet Jesus…he would think I was wit' his whore mother…

"No, he's just the newest ranch hand Zeke took on." Mindy explained, climbin' down from the wagon an' closin' the gap 'tween her an' the boy who was an inch taller than her.

"Oh…" He sighed, watchin' me climb down from the wagon an' 'round it.

"Name's Tolbert McCoy." I introduced myself to Eden. 'Fore he could utter a word, I grabbed his trunk an' told 'im, "Ya can catch up wit' yer mama in the wagon. I got ranch work t'get back to.", 'fore loadin' the cedar trunk into the back of the wagon.

"Don't mind cowboy, here. He's short tempered with everyone." Mindy told her son trunk an' went to take my seat on the buckboard. Usherin' him to the wagon, she ordered in a sweet an' motherly tone, "Now, tell me everything 'bout your schoolin'."

Great, now I get t'listen to this boy yap 'bout military school. Hell, I oughtta have a migraine by time we reach the ranch.

* * *

 **Mary POV:**

It was late and I was exhausted from all the chores I did today. Well, I wasn't just tired from doin' chores, but from doin' my schoolwork on top of my chores. I had so many chores anymore that I felt like Cinderella. Shaw kept givin' me more an' more tasks to do, which meant that him and Jessa had less an' less to do. Reckon in time I'll be cookin' a full course meal too.

I didn't mind doin' a few chores, but what Shaw was doin' to me was ridiculous. I swear, all he did anymore was sit 'round drainin' a flask and rockin' on the porch while I mucked stalls, fed barn animals, milked cows, fed chickens, collected eggs, churned butter, helped with cookin' meals, and did homeschoolin'. Even Jessa's chores were lessened; she only tended to the chil'ren, moped, swept, cooked, and did laundry.

It wasn't fair that I had all of these chores to do every single day. It just wasn't fair.

I was layin' in bed, tryin', but failin' to go to sleep even tho I was tired. I rolled onto my side an' fluffed my pillow whenever I heard the sound of somethin' hittin' my window. When I heard the sound 'gain, I sat up and looked towards my window. It didn't look windy outside, so I don't think anything was bein' blown an' stired 'round to hit my window. Upon hearin' somethin' hit my window a third time, I stood up and went over to my window. I nearly fainted as I felt my breath leave me as I saw Billy standin' below my window, tossin' pebbles at it.

Quickly, I opened my window and leaned out of it. "What're ya doin' here, Billy? Do ya want my brother t'hurt ya?" I hissed at my friend, who just smirked at seein' me hangin' out of my bedroom window.

"I ain't scared of Shaw's dumb drunken ass." Billy smugly told me, rollin' his blue eyes to further prove his words.

"Ya should be." I hissed, cuttin' my honey eyes at my friend.

"It's late, so he's either sleep or fuckin' his wife. Hell, why'd ya think I snuck ov'r here so late for."

I shook my head at my friend's crude words. "Why're ya here for, Billy?" I curiously asked, my voice just above a whisper in the night.

"Was worried 'bout ya. Wanted t'make sure yer not hurt too badly." Billy honestly told me, his blue eyes shinin' sincerely in the moonlight.

"I'm fine, Billy. Don't worry none, just get on home 'fore ya get caught; get shot like a dog by Shaw or worse, Todd since he's slowly turnin' out like the other one."

"D'ya know where my brother's old place is or where his still's at?" He asked, lookin' up at me wit' friendliness in his eyes.

"It's one the edge of your daddy's land, ain't it?" I asked, wantin' to make sure I had the right directions in mind for the places he was talkin' 'bout.

"Yes, it is." He nodded, the moonlight makin' his auburn hair reflect a deep rich cranberry color. "It's mine now so if ya ev'r needa talk or get 'way I'll be there at nite."

"Okay." I nodded. "Now go 'fore ya get caught." I shooed him off wit' a wave of my hand.

"If I don't hear from ya in a few weeks I'll check on ya." Billy told me 'fore runnin' off towards the far-off edge of my brothers land where I knew he'd left his horse tied to a fence post.

As I closed my window an' went over to my bed, I realized that Billy was truly my friend. He was worried 'bout me and wanted to make sure I was okay since he saw me get slapped really hard by Shaw. He even offered me a way to see him; talk to him if things get to bad. As I climbed back into bed, I felt grateful for havin' a friend that seemed determined to keep our friendship strong.

I just hope an' pray that our friendship doesn't get discovered by my brothers cause that'd be dangerous or deadly.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next up will be Roseanna and Jessa's tea time talk. Also, do you guys want to read more snippets of Tolbert's hideout ranch life or do you guys just want to read him popping back up in the Tug River Valley once the feud really gets going? Oh, Billy and Mary's friendship's the innocent building blocks for something in the future. Do you guys think she's going to get caught sneaking around with Billy? If so, what do you think'll happen?**


	122. Tea & Afternoon Talks

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Tea & Afternoon Talks**

 **Shaw POV:**

I was sitting in my chair, sipping on a drink and reading a book, while my wife was sweeping up the kitchen. Our kids were playing on the floor with their toys. Well the older ones were playing with toys, but Endor was just sitting by the dog; petting him. I was keeping an eye on them, drifting my gaze from my book and over to my kids in between paragraphs.

Like most days, my brother was at the livery and my sister was doing chores. Hell, Mary did all of her chores with an attitude. It was one of those 'this isn't fair, how dare I have so many chores' bratty attitudes. I swear, I've just about had it with my sister. Even tho she was 11-years-old, she was acting way too sassy for my liking. At least she was outback churning butter so I didn't have to deal with her pouting and acting like a brat at the moment.

I had just turned the page in my book whenever a knock sounded at the door. Putting both my drink and my book down, I told my wife, "I'll get it, babe. Just keep sweeping up the kitchen."

"Okay, honey." Jessa nodded, not skipping a beat at sweeping the floor.

It only took me a few moments to cross the main room and answer the door. Low and behold, standing on the other side of my front door was Roseanna. She was alone so I figured that she left her kid at home with Johnse. Reckon she didn't want to tote a frail and small 8-month-old baby all the way over to my house. Although, her even showing up rattled me and wracked my brain. "Roseanna, here to see my wife?" I asked her since that's the only reason she'd show up here, even tho for a while now she's been keeping Jessa at arm's length.

"Yes." She nodded. "I came by t'visit ov'r tea." She clarified with a smile.

I stepped aside, letting Roseanna inside of the house, while looking over my shoulder and telling Jessa, "Roseanna's here for afternoon tea."

Jessa paused in her sweeping only to look towards the door. A taken aback look crossed her face before she smiled and told Roseanna, "Hi, Roseanna. It's so nice to see you."

"I'll take the kids outside so you girls can talk." I announced as Roseanna made her way into the kitchen while my wife abandoned her sweeping in order to prepare the tea kettle.

 **Jessa POV:**

I knew why my husband was taking the kids outside and it wasn't to let me and Roseanna talk. It was cause he felt uneasy being around Roseanna since she blamed him for her brother's death. Hell, he knew that Roseanna struggled with the fact that I was married to Tolbert's killer.

"Okay." I simply told Shaw, watching him collected our children and the family dog, while placing the tea kettle onto the stove.

It didn't take long for Shaw to usher the kids and Chewie outside. In fact, right as he was shutting the door behind him, I was placing a small platter of cookies on the table and taking a seat across from Roseanna.

"You weren't at Bridie's party the other day." Roseanna told me, most likely as a way to break the ice between us. Giving me a soft smile, she added, "I was hopin' to see you there. It was such a nice party."

"Yea, well, given everything that happen between Shaw and Mary on the 4th of July we weren't invited." I honestly explained to my friend so that she'd know why we weren't at the party. It wasn't that we didn't want to go, but couldn't go.

A crestfallen look appeared on Roseanna's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." I just nodded, causing my friend to tell me, "Perhaps ya'll will get invited to Captain W.'s birthday party next month."

"Perhaps." I politely nodded, a thin smile on my face, even tho I doubted that we'd get invited to the party next month. Shaw just isn't somebody that's well liked in his family, something I've learned over the short period of time I've been married to him. He seems to disappoint or embarrass thee Hatfields too much. Sadly, the only family member to stick by him and help him no matter what's Uncle Jim.

"I've missed our visits and our friendship, Jessa." Roseanna admitted to me with a sad look on her face as she took a lemon cookie from the platter on the table between us.

"I've missed them too, Roseanna." I replied to my friend with a sad smile ghosting my lips. "I always valued your friendship ever since we created it. Not having you around to talk to is very hard." I honestly added in as the tea kettle began to whistle.

"I know, Jessa, but it seems that Tolbert's death's just been a bit hard on our friendship." Roseanna told me as I got up from the table and went over to the stove to grab the kettle. As I placed the kettle on the counter and grabbed some cups from the cabinet, I heard her press on with, "It's just hard for me knowin' that your husband gone done murdered my brother in cold blood cause of the baby ya had wit' 'im an' that you don't even condemn him for killin' the father of your son, but just keep supportin' him."

Fixing up our tea cups, I told her in a flat tone, "Roseanna, Tolbert's death was hard on me and I don't condone what Shaw did, but I can't turn my back on my husband either."

"I know you love Shaw, but wit' how ya kept givin' my brother hope and consortin' wit' him ya must've felt somethin' for him too." She told me in a slight lecturing tone as I brought our tea over to the table. "Just how can you keep supportin' Shaw when he killed Tolbert, Endor's poppy an' a man ya once felt somethin' for?" Roseanna asked me, her blue eyes dull and full of questions, as she took her cup while I sat down across from her.

"It's too complicated, Rosie." I told her since I knew she'd never be able to understand why I seemed so attached to Shaw. It was as if we were linked together by fate and time. As if we knew we needed each other to survive the feud; one that we knew key details to. I took a long sip of my tea and told my friend, "I truly did care for your brother; even loved him in a way once too, but Shaw's the one that's my other half. Despite what he did to Tolbert, I can't turn my back on him."

"What Shaw did hurt me, but you stickin' up for him hurts too." Roseanna told me in a tone that was weak and full of shaky emotions. On the verge of tears, she whimpered, "Tolbert, even tho he was a hothead, didn't deserve to be murdered."

"I know, Roseanna." I sighed, taking a sip of my tea. My poker face was cracking as I revealed, "I know and for the longest time I blamed myself for playin' a part in his death." I took a deep breath to compose myself before going on to say, "If it wasn't for a heart to heart that I had with Shaw, I'd still be swallowed alive with guilt. My husband assured me that the blame is his and his alone, something that has truly helped me move past any guilt I might've felt about Tolbert's death."

Roseanna gave me a sad smile while telling me, "I know it wasn't your fault, but Shaw's. I'd just wish that you'd make him take responsibility for his crime."

I placed my tea cup down and took a lemon cook from the platter while telling my friend, "Roseanna, Shaw will never turn himself into the Pikeville Sherriff for your brother's murder." I took a bite out of my cookie before adding in, "You need to learn to accept that he got away with murder and just be polite to him otherwise I'm afraid our visits will go back to being very few and seldom."

"I'll bite my tongue, but only for the sake of our friendship." Roseanna informed me with a hollow look in her blue eyes. "Me and Johnse'd like to invite ya'll over for dinner t'morra nite as a way to mend our friendships."

"Thanks for the invite. I'm sure we'll make it, Rosie."

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I was rocking on the porch, watching Silas and Lydia playing with Chewie while I held Endor on my lap. Roseanna was still inside havin' tea with Jessa, so I was stuck outside with the kids. Endor played a little bit with his siblings, but then he got tired of them and crawled over to the porch. I actually had to walk down the porch steps and scoop up Endor so that he wouldn't get lost crawlin'. So, that's more or less how I ended up with Endor on my lap as I rocked on my porch. I didn't mind havin' him on my lap tho, just more bondin' time for us.

"Shaw, see you're watchin' the youngin's while Jessa's got company." Uncle Jim told me, tiltin' his head towards the wagon parked in front of my house, as he rode up the path that led up to my house.

"Yea, well, Roseanna's over for afternoon tea so my presence wasn't wanted." I told my uncle in a blunt tone that held a slightly dry chuckle in it as he directed his horse to the hitch-post.

"Ah…Reckon she wouldn't wanna have tea wit'cha since ya killed her no good shit turd chaffin' McCoy brother." Uncle Jim chuckled as he dismounted his horse and tied it up to the post. "How's the lil feller doin'?" He asked, pointing to Endor as he walked up the porch.

"He's doin' good." I informed Uncle Jim as he took a seat in the open rocker next to me.

"Well, ya didn't miss much at that party the other day." My uncle told me as his dog padded up the porch steps and walked over to him, laying down at his feet.

"Reckon not, Jim. Been to one birthday party been to them all." I dryly remarked as my son tried to stand up on my lap, causing me to grab a hold of him and keep him balanced.

"Ya should've showed up. It would've made things interestin'." The crochety mountain man chuckled as he rocked in his chair.

"Nah, Jim." I shook my head. "You know I ain't the type to show up somewhere uninvited." I honestly told him as my son tried to climb up me. Well, looks like Endor's at the stage where he wants to use me as a jungle gym.

"No, you ain't." He agreed with me. Pulling his flask out of his pocket, he said, "You know the family's still embarrassed and shamed by ya backhandin' that sister of yours." Uncle Jim took a quick pull of his flask before telling me, "But I ain't embarrassed or ashamed by it." Tippin' his flask at me, he went on to say, "In fact I'm glad ya smacked some sense into her since she was openly consortin' with a McCoy."

I nodded, lettin' my uncle know that I appreciated his support. "Mary's acquired a piss-poor attitude since befriendin' Billy McCoy. I've given her tons of chores to teach her some respect, but I doubt it's workin'." I told my uncle while watching my older kids playing with their dog and lettin' my youngest jump on my lap.

"If she don't wanna listen just send her off to my mama." My crochety uncle suggested in between sipping on his flask. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on his face as he loudly remarked matter-of-factly, "Hell, if anyone can get the girl to change her attitude it's Granny Delize."

A smirk of my own appeared on my face as I assured my favorite uncle (well, actually family member), "Oh, I already told her that next time she does something stupid I'm taking her to Granny Delize's."

"You make sure ya do it if she gets out of line." He told me with a nod before knockin' back his flask.

"Belive me, Uncle Jim, next time she misbehaves she's off to Tazewell." And I meant it too. My uncle just nodded, agreeing with my statement. Endor tugged at my hair, yanking my head forwards a bit. I pried my son's chubby hand off of my hair and set him down on my lap while telling Uncle Jim, "I can't have her bein' a brat, not when I'm tryin' to raise my own kids up to be respectful."

"So, where's the lil brat right now anyhow?"

Hitchin' my thumb over my shoulder, I answered my uncle with, "Out back churnin' butter."

"Oh, reckon she's mutterin' curses on ya under her breath." Uncle Jim loudly chuckled, his belly jiggling like jelly.

"Reckon so, but I don't give a shit." And I really didn't. I had to enforce rules and chores on my sister; if she didn't like it then too bad. As her brother and guardian, it was my responsibility to raise Mary how I see fit. "Also, I've been makin' her get a head start on next year's schoolin' too so she's a half grade ahead of the others her age."

"'Tween chores and schoolin' she shouldn't have time t'be consortin' with McCoys an' learnin' their godawful ways." I hope my uncle was right. I really do.

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

Since it was summer and school was out, I was spending most of my days at home reading books and the _Logan Banner,_ the county newspaper _._ I also took some time out of my days to plan some lessons for Mary since Shaw was making her do school work this summer. I wasn't too thrilled that he was making the girl go year-round with her home schooling, but there was nothing I could do about it.

This afternoon I was sitting in my chair, reading a copy of the _Logan Banner_ and having a cup of coffee. I had the house all to myself, like usual, except today my uncle was out visiting my son instead of working at the lumber mill. I knew how close they were so I figured he'd be at his place for a while. Honestly, I didn't understand how Shaw could open up to Uncle Jim, latch onto him even, while he snapped at me and pushed me away. I was his dad; he should be getting close to me instead of our crochety uncle.

"Ya know that boy of yours is awfully close to sending his sister to Granny Delize's." Uncle Jim told me as soon as he walked thru the front door. Of course, he has to tell me this as soon as he walks inside of the house instead of waiting until he's seated in the main room like a normal person. Yet again, Uncle Jim's never been normal or well mannered.

Looking up from the paper I was reading, I asked, "Why? What happened?"

"She's bein' sassy despite havin' more chores loaded on her." He answered me while walking over to the arm chair next to mine and taking a seat. "Shaw's tired of Mary's disrespect's what it is." He added in while pattin' Mr. Howles on the head, letting the dog know that he was a good boy for sitting by his chair.

"So, he's losing control over her is what you're saying, Jim?" I asked, folding my paper up and placing it onto the side table by my chair.

"He ain't losin' control, the girl's just gotten a bad attitude from that McCoy she's been friendly wit' an' your boy ain't havin' it. Either she changes or he's takin' her to Tazewell."

"Poor girl, she'd never handle living in Tazewell with Granny Delize." I said sympathetically, shaking my head at the thought of Mary living with my hardened grandmother. Granny Delize'll make Mary a nervous wreck if she had to live with her, that's how hard and mean she is.

"Then she better start listenin' to Shaw or that's where she's gonna be livin'." Uncle Jim said without an ounce of sympathy in his gruff tone.

"Maybe Shaw should let Jessa handle Mary. She might listen to a woman, one that's a motherly figure to her, better then to him." I suggested, hoping that Uncle Jim might agree with my idea and pass it along to my son.

"Sully, if she's sassin' Shaw she's sassin' his wife too. That's just how disrespect works in a home."

"Ever since Shaw shot Tolbert he's changed. He's lost his grip on his wits, on his family, on life in general."

"I don't think that. I think he's handlin' things just fine." Uncle Jim shrugged, picking up my cup of coffee from the table between us and taking a large sip of it.

"You would." I dryly quipped, rolling my eyes as I grabbed my paper off of the side table. Without a word, I flicked it open and turned to the page I was reading before my uncle came home.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

It was hot this summer afternoon as I worked in my uncle-in-law's tobacco fields. I didn't really like picking and pruning tobacco leaves, but I was grateful for the work. If it wasn't for Randall givin' me work I don't know how I'd be able to support Nancy and Harmony. I think that's the main reason why he gives me work in his fields, for the sake of his niece and great-niece's welfare.

The sun was beating down on my bare skin, makin' it burn, while sweat rolled down my back as I picked some leaves from a plant. I was workin' with Pharmer today, who seemed changed ever since his brother's death last winter.

"How's Harmony doin'?" Pharmer asked me as we walked over to a large wheel barrow, tobacco leaves in our hands.

"She's doing good." I answered my chubby cousin-in-law. "Only 4 more months til her birthday." I proudly told him as we placed the leaves into the large wheel barrow full of them.

"Talk to poppy, see if he'll let ya'll have her party here." Pharmer told me as we walked away from the barrow, heading over to some tobacco plants that needed picked. I think he suggested talking to Randall about a party cause I lived in a one-room cabin, something not suitable for a proper party. The McCoy cabin was large; would be able to hold plenty of party guests. Pharmer had good intentions, that much was clear.

"I'll talk to him, but I doubt it'll do any good." I told him as we walked thru a row of picked plants on our way towards the rows that still needed picked. "You know that Randall's been payin' more attention to the bottle then to anything else ever since your brother died."

"I know, Abel." Pharmer sighed as we stopped at a row that needed picked. "Truth is our family ain't been the same since Tolbert done gone been murdered." As we started to pick leaves, he explained, "Even tho Tolbert was crazy, mean, an' hot tempered he seemed t'keep us all t'gether." I just nodded and picked the leaves, causing Pharmer to continue on with, "He was my best friend, not just my brother, an' he was mama's fav'rite. Poppy was the only one that could talk an' tame him down." As we moved over to the next plants, he finished his explanation with, "Tolbert was always there for us, lettin' us help him sell shine an' such. He was a good brother an' his loss hit the family hard."

"I understand how you feel, Pharmer." I empathetically told my cousin-in-law. "Even tho my sister's alive, she might as well be dead since she's lost to me. Allie deciding not to divorce Cap, but to stay with him after he left Devil Anse lock her up in a barn like some animal hurts. It hurts even more that she's cut all tied with me, pickin' her husband over her own blood." I ranted, my voice shaking with a million emotions, as I picked tobacco leaves off of numerous plants.

"After we're done, wanna get a drink? I think we could use one."

"Yea." I nodded before standing up and heading over to the wheel barrow to drop off my tobacco leaves.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Next up is the dinner between Johnse's family and Shaw's family. Also, some other things will happen too. Well, looks like Abel and Pharmer are friends now.**


	123. The Last Supper…

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **The Last Supper…**

 **Jessa POV:**

After making a custard pie and pleading (for hours on end) to Shaw about accepting Roseanna's dinner invitation, my husband reluctantly loaded up our family in one of our wagons and set off to take us to dinner. I knew he didn't want to go, I mean he told me as much over and over again as I pleaded my case as to why repairing things with our cousins would be good for us, so his clenched jaw and stiff body language didn't alarm me. He didn't say a single word as he drove us down to the cabin that was on the other side of the county, close to the Kentucky border. Actually, due to Shaw's tense mood nobody said a word. The entire ride was as silent as the grave. Even Endor was quiet instead of making his little baby noises. But he did look over at his daddy a lot. I've noticed that over these last 7-months a father-son bond has formed between Shaw and Endor despite them not being blood related; one being a golden-brunette with honey eyes and the other a ginger with stormy blue eyes. I don't doubt that Shaw's more protective over Endor cause of his secret (that can be dangerous if discovered), but I'm sure as our son grows up, they'll have their scrabbles like any other parent-child duo.

"Well, we're here." Shaw announced, breaking the endless silence hanging over our wagon, as we pulled up to Johnse and Roseanna's small, but quaint cabin. After pulling the wagon to a stop, he looked over his shoulder and instructed his siblings and our older children, "Now, ya'll be on your best behavior."

"You don't gotta worry bout us, Shaw. We're always on our best behavior." Todd assured my husband before climbing out of the wagon.

My husband nodded before looking at his sister, who was getting out of the wagon, and telling her in a warning tone, "I mean it, be good."

"I won't start no trouble. I promise." Mary assured my husband, taking Lydia out of the wagon while Shaw took Silas out.

"I hope Roseanna and Johnse don't bring up you know who." Shaw heaved out in a long sigh as he climbed down from the wagon while Mary and Todd walked up to the house with Lydia and Silas.

"They might since what you did to him's the reason why our relationship with them's strained, honey." I told my husband as he took Endor from me; letting me climb down from the wagon.

"I know he was her brother and all, but the need to stay out of my business. Me and him had bad blood between us ever since we were little." Shaw told me, bouncing Endor up and down on his hip, as I grabbed the custard pie out of the back of the wagon.

"Shaw, please, try not to feed into the subject if it's brought up." I lightly requested, holding the desert in my hands, as we began to walk towards our cousins' cabin.

"I'll try, babe, but I ain't makin' no promises." He told me as we watched Roseanna open the door; letting the kids into the house.

"I'm glad ya'll could make it." Roseanna called out to us with a smile as she stood on the porch near her open door. "I just set the table, so we'll et once ya'll get inside."

Shaw didn't say a word, just nodded his head a bit stiffly. I on the other hand smiled and told her, "That sounds great, Roseanna."

"Don't act overly excited 'bout this dinner, baby. It's gonna be awkward as hell." Shaw muttered to me under his breath as we got closer to the house.

Oh boy…I just hope Shaw keeps his promise and behaves tonight.

* * *

To say that dinner was tense would be an understatement. Shaw was drinking more glass of Johnse's moonshine then he was actually eating his dinner while Johnse was silently eating, reluctant to say anything that might cause waves with his cousin. The kids were quiet too. The babies ate messily as they sat in their highchairs (like most babies do) while only me and Roseanna kept up a conversation.

Everything was going fine, until Roseanna turned to Shaw and said, "How's it been bondin' wit' an' raisin' Endor?"

"Fine. Why?" Shaw gruffly snapped, narrowing his honey eyes (which were starting to turn a shade of amber) at Roseanna as he reached for the bottle of shine.

"Well…considerin' that he favors somebody ya done gone an' murdered-" Roseanna began, causin' Johnse's blue eyes to pop out of his head, as Shaw poured himself another glass of shine only to be roughly cut off by my husband barkin', "Don't throw that shit up in my face, Roseanna. That boy's mine, not your dead sonuva bitch brother's and I'd never mistreat my own child." Slamming the bottle onto the table with a loud clunk, he added in a bit bluntly, but cruelly, "Worry 'bout your own damn kid. She's so goddamn sickly, I wouldn't be surprised if she caught the croup or scarlet fever this winter and die."

"Shaw, don't talk to my wife like that." Johnse ordered, his eyes narrowed as he pointed his fork at my husband.

"Why not?" My husband asked rhetorically after taking a sip of his shine. With his glass hovering in the air near his lips, Shaw went on to say in a very hard tone, "She had the stones to talk to me disrespectfully. Hell, I don't mean no disrespect, Johns, but my words are truthful."

"I wasn't bein' disr'spectful, Shaw. I'm just worried 'bout Endor's wellbein's all." Roseanna told my husband as she pushed her food around on her plate with her fork.

Before my husband could utter a word, I tried to smooth other the entire situation by telling Roseanna in a diplomatic way, "Roseanna, I'm touched that you're worried about Endor, but as his mother if I fet he wasn't in a good situation I would take action. Trust me when I say this, Shaw's a good daddy to Endor and all of the kids in general."

Looking at me, Shaw ordered, "Babe, stop trying to make everything all better." He downed the rest of his drink and slammed the glass onto the table before telling me, "She doesn't trust me 'round my own kid, you don't need to explain to her why I'm allowed to be with out son. Your words ain't gonna change her mind." Standing up, he grabbed the untouched pie (that was meant for desert) and announced, "I'm takin' my family home. I've had enough of family hospitality for one evenin'."

"I'm sorry ya wanna leave, Shaw." Johnse told my husband as we all stood up from the table. "But my sweet darlin' wife's got a right to voice her own opinions in her home." He said while Mary and Todd tended to Silas and Lydia as I picked Endor up out of the highchair he was in. Before Shaw could even order us to get going, Johnse stood up and told him, "I too think ya needa take some responsibility for your crime 'gainst Tolbert." Oh no, he actually same the name that was more or less forbidden to say in the presence of my husband.

"Don't be a fuckin' fool, cousin. We both now I ain't ever gonna tell the law what I've done." Shaw darkly told Johnse, his eyes angry amber slits as he stared him down. "Come on, we're leavin'." My husband announced before storming out the door.

Silently, we followed behind him since there wasn't any other choice, but to leave with him.

* * *

"If Roseanna's gonna keep tryin' to put me on a guilt trip bout her brother, then I don't see how you can be her friend anymore." Shaw told me from his spot laying in our bed while I stripped out of my dress in order to get ready for bed.

"Shaw, she's still hurting over his death." I reminded my husband, picking up my dress of the ground after it pooled around my feet. Folding it up, I went on to say, "I think she meant well when she brought up your bond with Endor and in a way just wanted to make sure he's okay."

"I don't give a fuck if you think she meant well or not." Shaw told me as I placed my dress on top of a trunk. As I went over to the bed and joined him, he told me in a heavy and pained timbre, "Roseanna insulted me by implying that I couldn't bond with Endor or love him cause he's not my blood."

"I know, Shaw. I know." I sighed, stroking his golden-brown scruff covered cheek. "But I know that you love him. I can see it with my own eyes." I softly told him, assuring him that I trusted him with our son. That I knew he was a good daddy to him too.

"I know how it feels to be unloved by your father; to try everything to get love only to be ignored and beaten. I swear, I'll never do that to Endor. Ever."

"Do you want to talk about your father?" I hesitantly asked. I knew that Peter was a sore subject with Shaw. He only opened up about his childhood with him a couple of times, but I was giving him the option to do it. I just hope that he doesn't shut down or me or snap at me for it.

"Not really, but I reckon I should." He admitted in a long sigh. Grabbing my hand and holding it for emotional support, he told me, "I think I was like 3-or-4 when my father told me I was an unlovable lil bastard. I had no idea what he meant, but I knew I didn't like it. I knew that I wanted him to say 'I love ya, son' to me like my mom always did." Shaw brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. Resting it on his chest, right above his heart, and running his thumb over my knuckles, he admitted, "Every time my mom had a miscarriage Peter would make cuttin' remarks to me like 'Reckon I'm stuck wit'cha as my only child, but I don't love ya' or 'Too bad your mama didn't miscarry ya; give me a son I could love'." He let out a shaky sigh before telling me, "And when Bethany, my sister who was a few years younger then me, came along he just flat out told me that he loved her cause she wasn't some lil bastard he got stuck with." Shaking his head, he let out a bitter scoff of, "Shame that he accidently killed her by shovin' her too hard, causin' her to fall and snap her neck."

Wow…okay…seems like his father was crazier than a bedbug. "You're not your father. Remember that honey." I firmly told my husband with a sweet undertone in my voice as he gave him a soulful look wioth my indigo eyes.

"I know, baby." He nodded, puling me closer (if that was even possible) into his side.

 _ **Meanwhile Across The Tug…**_

 **Billy POV:**

I was camped out at my still, stokin' the fire I had goin' with a long stick, whenever the crunchin' of twigs mad me look ov'r my shoulder. Illuminated by both the orange-yellow firelight an' the silver moonlight was Mary. She'd taken me up on my offer an' came by t'see me cause she was feelin' down in the dumps 'bout somethin'. I dropped my stick an' stood up. "What's wrong?" I asked, rushin' over to the blonde girl's side.

"We went to Johnse and Roseanna's for dinner, but Shaw showed his ass an' we had'a leave." Mary told me, causin' me to just nod my head. Truthfully, I wasn't s'prised one bit that her drunkard brother showed his ass at my sister's durin' dinner. Actually, truth be tod, I'd be s'prised if he didn't. "He was so nasty; it was so embarrassin'." She cried as I put my arm 'round her, leadin' her ov'r to my cot by the firepit in order t'sit down. "Roseanna was just concerned 'bout Endor since Shaw killed Tolbert an' my brother bit her head off, rantin' an' ravin' hatefully at her. At Johnse too when he came t'her aide." Mary explained, her voice more or less a hiccupin' cry, as I helped her sit down on that cot an' took a seat next t'her.

"What'd Jessa do?" I asked, curious to hear what she did durin' her husband's supper time tantrum.

"What'd ya think she did?" Mary sarcastically asked me 'fore bitterly answerin' me wit', "Jessa took up for Shaw like she always does."

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"Oh god…baby…baby…" I moaned loudly, shudderin' as I found my release as I hovered over my wife, who was witherin' underneath me and coming undone with my name tumbling off her lips like a mantra. I kissed Jessa, lightly biting and tugging at her bottom lip, before rolling off of her. Right as I was about to wrap my arm 'round her and pull her into my side to cuddle I heard the backdoor slamming shut. "Who the fuck's that?" I asked, sittin' up in bed.

"I dunno, Shaw. It's late; the kids should be asleep." Jessa told me, sitting up as well since she too was startled.

"Stay here, I'll check it out." I told her, gettin' out of bed and grabbing my long-john pants off the floor as I heard footsteps echoing outside of my door (in the kitchen).

"Okay, but be careful, Shaw." She told me as I quickly pulled on my underpants.

"I will, baby." I assured my wife, opening up my side table and pulling out the pistol I always kept ready and loaded there. "Get decent just incase ya need t'help me burry a body." I told my wife, as I headed over to the door.

"Oh lord…" I heard Jessa mumble under her breath as I opened the door and rushed out into the kitchen.

In the moonlight lit room, I saw a silhouette walking across my main room. Cockin' my gun, I ordered, "Stop, turn the fuck 'round, an' put your damn hands up unless ya wanna bullet put in your head."

"Shaw, it's just me. Mary." My sister told me as she turned around, her hands up and shaking in the air.

"Goddamnit, Mary, what're doin' sneakin' in the house at this hour?" I asked in a deep snarl, even tho I had a pretty good idea as to why, as I uncocked my gun and placed it onto the kitchen table.

"Um…I couldn't sleep and took a walk." She blatantly lied to my face.

"Yea, I bet…" I sarcastically scoffed. "Wanna try again?" I asked right as my bedroom door flung open. I looked over my shoulder only to see my wife, dressed in her housecoat, stepping out of our room with a brightly lit lantern in her hand. The lantern lit up both the kitchen and the main room of the house with a bright yellow glow.

"Dear lord, Mary, you snuck out to see Billy McCoy." Jessa stated, not asked, in a hard and firm tone.

Mary didn't deny it, but she didn't comfirm it either. "Goddamnit, I told you one more slip up and off to Granny Delize's ya go." Pointing towards the staircase, I ordered, "Go pack your shit."

"You can't ship me off to that old hag's." Mary whined like a petulant child.

"I can and I will. Now, go and pack your shit." I barked, causing my sister to let out a small off and storm off towards the staircase. "I expect you to be ready in 5-minutes, Mary." I told her as she stormed upstairs.

"You warned her and I talked to her too. Don't blame yourself for Mary acting out." My wife told me as I picked the gun off of the table and walked by her; into our bedroom.

"I know, babe, but I still feel like I failed in raisin' her." I sighed, walking over to my bedside table as she followed me into our room. She didn't say a word, just placed the lantern and her bedside table before taking a seat on the bed.

Our room was full of a heavy silence as I quickly dressed. Neither one of us wanted to send my sister away, but we had to. If we kept Mary here, well she'd get into some kind of trouble involving Billy.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, dinner was a shit show wasn't it? So Shaw's threat was real and he's going to take Mary to Granny Delize's for acting out. Hope you guys liked this angsty and drama filled update.**


	124. Ain't Fair…

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Ain't Fair…**

 **Shaw POV:**

Dawn was breakin' as the wooden town sign reading _Tazewell, VA_ came into view. Mary was slumped next to me, sleepin' against my shoulder. Her bag of things was on her lap; she was clutchin' it tightly too. I'm glad that she's asleep since for most of the night she was bitchin' and moanin' 'bout how unfair I was being by taking her to Granny Delize's. Apparently, I was the bad guy for going thru with my threat of shipping her away. Oh, that fact that she defied me and snuck out to see Billy doesn't seem to major in her mind. No, Mary just wants to pout and point fingers at me for her sudden move even tho she did it to herself.

I wonder how Mary'd be if our mom was still alive. If she'd be unruly and rebellious or if she'd actually listen; be obedient. I'd like to think that she's just bein' rebellious as a way to challenge my authority since she's growing up; that she'd listen to our mom if she was still here.

"Wake up, we're in Tazewell." I nudged my sister, causing her to blink her groggy eyes and wake up.

"What time is it?" Mary yawned, rubbin' the sleep out of her eyes.

"Dawn." Was my simple one-word answer as I snapped the reigns, causing the horses to speed up a bit as we passed the town sign.

"You should've let me sleep til we got to the house, Shaw." She snipped, stretching her arms and cracking her back since she felt some discomfort from sleeping sitting up in a wagon.

"Why, so ya can be yawnin' and draggin' your ass?" I rhetorically asked with sarcasm dripping from my deep timbre. "No, you're gonna be wide awake when you come face to face with Granny Delize."

Mary rolled her honey eyes. "I still think you're overractin' in bringin' me here." She huffed, foldling her arms over her chest.

I turned my attention to her and snapped, "I don't care what'cha think, Mary. I warned ya what'd happen if you kept up a friendship with Billy; you're the one that called my bluff and more or less sent yourself here."

"But Billy isn't a bad person. He's not like his daddy, he's actually nice." Mary had the stones to tell me.

"If ya don't want smacked into next week I advise ya to shut the fuck up."

* * *

 **Granny Delize POV:**

I was headin' to the barn to milk my cow whenever I heard the sound of a wagon pullin' up. I wasn't expectin' nobody, so I knew that something had happened, something major. I stopped in my tracks and turned 'round only to see my great-grandson, Shaw, pullin' to a stop. He didn't have his family with him, only his sister. Mary had a sour look on her face so I knew that she wasn't happy 'bout comin' here.

Knowin' the they were here for a reason; I abandoned my intentions of milkin' my cow an' marched right over to the wagon. "What'cha doin' here for?" I asked, comin' up to the wagon as they were climbin' out of it.

"Mary decided to defy me by sneakin' out and consortin' with McCoys."

"It wasn't with McCoys, just Billy, but he's my friend." Mary sassed her older brother.

Oh no, I ain't havin' none of that. Shovin' the milk pal I was holdin' at the girl, I told her, "Go milk my cow. Ya can sass her if ya want, but she'll just moo at'cha."

"I wasn't sassin' Shaw. I was just sayin' that Billy's my friend and I was only talkin' to him."

"Girl, from what I've just seen an' heard you sassed your brother. Now, get your ass in my barn an' milk Clarabelle."

Mary scowled and stomped her foot in a snotty manner 'fore stormin' off towards the barn, all the while mumblin', "Ain't fair. Ain't fair at all."

"Am I the first or last resort in teachin' your sister some respect?" I asked Shaw as he took his sister's bag out of the wagon.

"Last since I've done all I could to keep her on the straight and narrow." He answered me while makin' his way over to my side.

"So, this Billy McCoy she's runnin' 'round with is the brother that takes after Tolbert in looks an' temperament ain't it?" I asked Shaw as he stopped in front of me; handin' me Mary's bag.

"Yep." Shaw popped his tongue as I took the bag from him. His shoulders slumped as he bitterly told me, "Goddamnit, Granny Delize, ever since she struck up some friendship with him, she's been disrespectful and defiant to both me and my wife." His honey eyes were full of desperation. "I'm at my wit's end; need ya to teach her some respect."

Pattin' him on the shoulder, I assured my great-grandson, "Don't worry none, Shaw. Mary'll learn respect; won't be runnin' wild 'ere either." Wrappin' my arm 'round his broad shoulders and usherin' him towards the house, I told him, "You need somethin' t'et and some rest 'fore makin' the long trip back home t'Mate Creek."

* * *

"Here's the milk." Mary announced as she loudly slammed the kitchen door open an' stormed thru it.

"Don't be so loud, Shaw's nappin' out in the main room an' ya don't wanna go 'bout wakin' him." I told the girl, giving her a stern look, from my place fryin' up some bacon as she brought the milk pal over to the milk jug in the corner.

"I don't care if he naps or not. I mean if he didn't drag me here in the middle of the night then he wouldn't be so tired." The blonde-haired brat had the sand to remark as she poured the milk out of the pal an' into the large tin milk jug.

Turnin' the bacon over in the pan, I honestly told that brat, "Mary, I'm just gonna be frank wit'cha girl. You used to be real nice an' sweet, but I've seen you've changed into a sassy lil brat since you've befriended your Billy McCoy an' I ain't gonna be puttin' up with your new attitude one bit."

"I ain't a sassy lil brat." Mary protested as she dropped the empty pal next to the milk jug with a clatterin' clunk.

"Yes, you are." I told Mary as I heard her shuffle over to the table. Lookin' at her from over my shoulder, I shook my wooden spoon and declared, "The way ya act's absurd an' I ain't puttin' up with it." Mary flopped down at the table and let out a tiny huff. Clearly, she wasn't too pleased wit' havin' to live here. Oh, I'm gonna break her of this newfound disrespectful attitude. Pullin' the pan off the stove an' settin' it on the nearby counter, I ordered, "Get up an' fetch your brother for breakfast." Opening up the cabinet and pullin' out a platter, I added in, "Bacon's done; it's time t'et."

"But I thought he needed his rest?" Mary asked in a sarcastic, but sweet tone as she sat at the table with her arms folded over her chest. Goddamnit, this 11-year-old snot-nosed brat's challengin' my authority, my word. Oh, ain't she a bold one. Mhm, her friendship with Billy McCoy's definitely gave her the stones t'be sassy to her elders.

"He does, but he needs t'et too. Shaw can sleep some more once his belly's full." I explained to the girl as I filled the platter up with the freshly fried up bacon. "Now go on, girl. Fetch your brother for breakfast." I shooed her off wit' a quick wave of my hand as I turned 'round with a platter piled up with bacon in my hand.

Mary didn't say a word, just got up from the table an' stormed off to do as she was told. Woo-wee, does that lil girl have an attitude… I can see why Shaw brought her 'ere to me. He's got youngin's of his own t'raise an' a brother he's still guidin' up into manhood; he don't got the time t'be babysittin' his sister every wakin' moment.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I must've dozed off while sittin' in the arm chair in the main room cause one minute I was exhausted and slumped back in a chair and the next somebody was shakin' my shoulder. "Wake up, Shaw. Granny Delize says it's time to et." I heard Mary tell me as I blinked my tired eyes open. As I sat up with my eyes fully open, I saw my sister pivotin' on her heel and stormin' off towards the kitchen.

Well, safe to say she's pissed at me for bringing her here. Oh well, she did it to herself. With a tired sigh, I pushed myself out of the chair and followed my sister down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Mary, go tend to the chicken coop." Granny Delize, who was sittin' at the head of her table eating her breakfast, told my sister as she went to sit down at the table.

I made my way over to the table and took a seat while my sister's honey eyes grew wide as she asked in an appalled tone, "Now? But what 'bout my breakfast?"

I subtly looked between Granny Delize and Mary, grabbin' bacon from the platter and placing it onto my plate, while the old hag barked, "You'll et once your chores are done, girl." I grabbed the platter of eggs and scooped some onto my plate as I watched my granny shoo my sister off with a quick flick of her wrist. "Now go on, do as your told."

"Ain't fair that he gets to et and I don't." My sister pouted instead of goin' off to tend to the chicken coop outside as I grabbed a biscuit and put it onto my plate.

"Seems fair t'me since you're the one in trouble for consortin' wit' McCoys and he ain't. Far as I'm concerned, he's entitled to his meal first while you earn yours with a chore since you're bein' so rude an' disrespectful." Granny Delize explained to my sister between eating her food while I poured myself a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"I don't think it's fair since I ain't the only one to consort wit' a McCoy. I mean his wife, Jessa, shacked up wit' Tolbert and even birthed his bastard son, Endor, so he's bein' a hypocrite sendin' me here for talkin' to Billy, but keepin' her in his house as his lawful wife."

"Ya shut the fuck up, Mary! Don't ya dare run your mouth 'bout my wife!" I roared in a blindin' red rage as I flung my steamin' out coffee across the table towards my sister.

"Oh my god!" Granny Delize gasped as Mary let out a blood curdlin' cry as the hot coffee splashed her face. "Go on an' git on back t'Mate Creek 'fore I tan your hide for burnin' your sister." She snarled at me 'fore risin' outta her chair and rushin' over to Mary's side.

"I didn't mean to-" I began only to be roughly cut off my Granny Delize tellin' me, "I don't wanna hear that shit. No get outta my house an' go on back t'your own.", as she ushered my sister over to the sink.

 **Granny Delize POV:**

Shaw didn't say another word, just shamefully shuffled out of the kitchen with his tail 'tween his legs. "How bad does it hurt, girl?" I asked Mary while grabbin' a washcloth off of a rack by the sink me an' the girl were standin' at.

"It stings an' burns." She told me as I pumped some water into the sink; wettin' the cloth for her.

"As long as your face don't feel like it's meltin' off then ya should be fine." I assured her while placin' the wet cloth on the part of her face that was red. Grabbin' her hand an' puttin' it onto of the cloth to hold it there, I added in, "It'll sting for a bit, but the water'll calm it down. In a lil bit I'll rub some butter on it; that'll help it heal."

Mary didn't say a word, just nodded her head at me.

"Well, reckon ya just earned yourself somethin' t'et." I half-sighed 'fore usherin' the girl over to take a seat at the table her brother had just abandoned mere moments ago. "But I'd advise ya to be mindful of your tongue, Mary." I bluntly told her as I poured her a glass of milk from the pitcher I had out on the table. "Your brother's reaction, tho out of rage an' horrid, was warranted since ya slandered his wife an' baby." I explained, takin' my set at the head of the table.

"But-" The girl began only for me to sharply cut her off wit', "You're still a child, Mary. You don't fully understand what goes on 'tween grown folks; why they do the things they do an' make certain choices. When you're older hopefully ya can understand why your slanderin' of Jessa hurts Shaw so much."

I wasn't a naïve woman, far from it considerin' I had so many bastard chil'ren wit' three different lovers. I knew how the world works for a woman; how loneliness can et her up an' swallow her whole too when she wasn't paired up wit' somebody. I'm not surprised that Jessa let herself be occupied by that deceased ginger-haired McCoy while Shaw was locked up in my son's cabin gettin' sober. I know that if Shaw wasn't gone for so long that most likely his youngest child truly'd be his. Shaw's accepted the child as his own, so has my Jimmy and Sully.

The sooner Mary learns the ways of the world an' stops actin' like a disrespectful brat the better. The world ain't fair, far from it so that girl better prepare herself for hardships. Better prepare herself for nev'r seein' that Billy McCoy 'gain too. Girl's too young an' naïve to see that Shaw and Jessa are just tryin' to prevent her from gettin' hurt by the McCoy an' goin' thru hell.

Poor girl, she's too set in her newfound sassy an' rude ways to see that her brother and sister-in-law are just tryin' to protect her. Reckon it's my job t'straighten her out an' raise her up to be a respectful young lady now.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **This was a filler chapter, but it more or less ties up the plot of Shaw shipping Mary off to Granny Delize's. Next up will be the 3** **rd** **birthdays for Silas and Captain W.**


	125. August 1882-Third Birthdays

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **August 1882-Third Birthdays**

 **Jessa POV:**

Something happened last month when Shaw took Mary to Granny Delize's in Tazewell, but he didn't tell me what happened. I knew something happened by how unusually quiet and stoic he was whenever he got home. Also, he had Endor with him at all times (as if his life and sanity depended on him being attached to his hip) and barely even let me tend to our son. When I asked, he just shrugged off my concern with a generic answer of 'Nothin' happened, babe. It was just hard to send her away'. I knew him like the back of my hand by now; I knew it wasn't 'nothing', but he just said so cause he didn't want to talk about it.

The weeks seemed to fly by and the 4th of July incident began a thing of the past. Devil Anse had taken Shaw off of his furlough, allowing him to work at the lumber mill again. I was thankful for that since having my husband home 24/7 was starting to grate on my nerves. Don't get me wrong, I love my husband, but I'd rather him be working then be at home grumping cause he can't work. Shaw was the type of man wired to work and provide for his family; when he wasn't able to do that, he was a bit miserable.

Todd was doing great working at the livery. Even tho he was a young teenager; he had a good head for business. The livery was thriving under his management. Everyone on both sides of the Tug valued and used our family's business.

The kids were growing like little weeds. All of them have gotten so big in the last few weeks. Endor was speedily crawling around along with pulling himself up to stand by using the edges of chairs, the sofa, and the coffee table. Lydia was beginning to form better sentences and her hair was growing longer and curlier by the day. My oldest child, Silas, was now a little chatter box. He was getting taller too. His golden-brown hair framed his ears; my boy was the spitting image of his daddy.

In fact, today was Silas' third birthday. Oh my god, I just can't believe that 3-years-ago today I had my boy via a very traumatic and crude c-section. I loved my son and was thankful that his birth was a success for both of us considering the time we lived in.

Of course, we were throwing a birthday party for Silas today. Even tho Shaw was back to work at the saw mill, he still wasn't very high on the family totem pole so he didn't invite too many people over for our son's party. He only invited a handful of guests. When I say a handful, I mean I can count them on one hand.

"How's the cake comin' along?" Shaw asked me, coming up to my side in the kitchen with Endor balanced on his hip.

"It's coming along pretty good. I'm just starting to frost it now."

"Well, Sully's outside boring the kids to death with some bullshit fabe stories so I figured I'd pop in here and check up on your progress with the birthday cake."

"Of course." I shook my head, a tiny smirk on my lips as I smoothed some frosting onto the side of the cake's first layer. "What's Uncle Jim doing then?" I asked, dipping the frosting knife into the bowl fu of the sweet buttercream frosting.

"Trying to lecture me 'bout my dinkin'." He honestly told me in a flat sigh while bouncing our son up and down on his hip, making the litte boy smile and giggle.

"Ah, now I see why you're so interested in how the cake's coming along." I dryly remarked as I continued to frost the cake. "You'd rather check up on me then hear the truth from your uncle."

"Jessa, don't start with me today. Please, not on our son's birthday." My husband pleaded, giving me a puppy-dog eyed look.

"I'm not starting anything with you, Shaw." I assured him as I finished frosting the sides of the cake.

"Yes, you were." He retorted as I dipped my knife into the buttercream bowl.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, concern thick in my voice, as I began to frost the top of the yellow cake. "You've been edgy ever since your trip to Tazewell last month."

"Nothing's wrong, babe." Shaw firmly denied as I finished the top coat of frosting.

"Really?" I asked skeptically, placing the frosting knife into the empty buttercream bowl. Crossing my arms over my chest, I sighed, "I'm worried about you, Shaw. Your drinking's gotten a bit heavy since dropping Mary off at Granny Delize's."

"We'll talk about it later, after the party." Shaw pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Okay?" He asked, his honey eyes searching mine for acceptance.

"Okay." I relented, my lips turning up into a soft lined smile.

Before my husband could utter a reply or give me another kiss, the front door squeaked open. "Uncle Jim said you were inside fixin' up the cake." Rang out Roseanna's sweet bell-like voice as she stepped inside.

Stepping away from my husband, I smiled and headed over towards my friend while telling her, "I just finished it up." Stopping in from of her, I suggested, "How 'bout we talk a bit and catch up over a nice cold glass of sweet tea."

"I'll be outside with everyone else." Shaw told us before going over to the back door. Before opening it, he loosely waved towards a corner filled with presents and told our blonde cousin-in-law, "Place Silas' gift in the pile with the others." Without another word, my husband opened up the back door and exited the house.

"He seems on edge today, Jessa." Roseanna told me while going over to the present corner.

"He's been on edge ever since he came back from taking Mary to Tazewell." I honestly told my dear friend as she placed Silas' gift in the small corner pile full of various sized packages.

"Oh…" She awkwardly trailed off. Silence filled the air between us as I led her into the kitchen. "Well, I'm sorry that my brother's pursuit of Mary's friendship has effect Shaw so poorly." Roseanna told me, taking a seat while I grabbed some glasses from the counter. "Billy's a good boy, he'd never harm nor hurt her. Surely if your husband would've asked me 'bout him I could've told him so." She went on to say as I poured us some sweet tea and brought it over to the table.

Handing the blonde her tea, I took a seat at the table and honestly sighed, "Roseanna, this is hard for me to tell you this, but I was also dead set against Mary and Billy's friendship." Her blue eyes turned into wide saucers and her breath hitch, revealing that my admission shocked her. I took a sip of tea tea before telling her, "I don't doubt that Billy's a nice boy, but after everything I've been thru with Tolbert, I just couldn't condone her Mary being friends with him."

"Ya should've had me talk to her instead of lettin' Shaw send her off. Mary's prolly heartsick over bein' throwed out."

"Roseanna, Shaw couldn't handle Mary's disrespectful attitude anymore and honestly I couldn't either. We did what we thought was the best for her."

"Billy's a lot like Tolbert was, if he wants to continue his friendship with Mary there's no stoppin' him." Roseanna bluntly told me, taking me aback since I've never known her to be so blunt before.

* * *

 **Jim POV:**

"Got a letter the other day from my mama." I told Shaw as we rocked on the porch, watchin' the youngin's play. Well, the older ones were playin' _Duck, Duck, Goose_ wit' Sully while Johnse was wit' the babies lettin' 'em crawl an' jump all over him.

"Oh, really?" His brow arched as he tipped back his flask. Bringin' his arm down on the armrest an' clinkin' the flask in his hand 'gainst it, he turned to me and asked, "What'd it say?"

Givin' him a hard look, I flat out told my nephew, "That your sister's face healed, but wit' some blemishes, from the scaldin' hot coffee ya threw in her face few weeks 'go.", 'fore knockin' back my own flask.

"Jim…" Shaw heaved out in a deep sigh. He ran a hand thru his hair while tellin' me, "I swear, it was an accident." Shakin' his head, he went on to say, "One second I'm holdin' my coffee and listenin' to my sister insult my wife and the next I'm flingin' my cup at her."

"Hell, if ya react that badly to your own sister talkin' shit 'bout your wife then I'd hate t'see how you're gonna react to regular ol' folks at the Election Day once they ya how much of a stark contrast there is 'tween ya an' your youngest boy."

"I reckon you can imagine how I'll act if something's said since you'd act the same way." Shaw told me as we tipped back our flasks. Tiltin' his head and pointin' his flask at me, he kowningly chuckled, "Hell, like me, you'd be madder than a ragin' bull if anyone disrespected and slandered your wife."

"You're right 'bout that son." I nodded. Givin' him a stern look, went on t'say, "Tho, throwin' hot coffee in your sister's face is intolerable. 'Specially with how ya'll used t'get beat real bad by Peter."

Shaw's head spun 'round so fast I thought it was gonna come clean off. A deep scowl crossed his face as he barked out, "Don't ya dare bring my father up today. I don't care if you do it any other time, but not on my son's birthday, Jim."

Reckon Peter Eldridge is always gonna be the demon that haunts Shaw. I should've killed that man an' took the boy myself, but I didn't cause Anse and everyone else in the family didn't want me gettin' involved. 'Specially after I killed Harmon McCoy over insultin' me and my dog years 'fore. I let that boy down, but s'pose the entire family did in one way or another.

The door front door opened up an' Jessa walked out onto the porch wit' Roseanna followin' 'hind her. Jessa walked over to Shaw's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up at her, a smile spread over his face. That girl truly was his sunshine; always brings him outta whatever mental hell he's in. She smiled right back at 'im and said, "I think it's time to let Silas open his gifts and have his birthday cake."

Roseanna just stood off to the side, watchin' and observin' my nephew an' his wife. It was clear by the look in her eye that she didn't trust Shaw. She might be kind t'him, but she sure as hell didn't trust him no mores, the leeriness in her eyes said as much. Wonder if Johnse knows this or not.

"I think so too, baby." Shaw agreed, giving his wife's hand a pat 'fore standin' up. Clearin' his throat, he loudly announced, "It's time for presents and cake!" Lookin' over his shoulder at Jessa, he told her, "I'll get Endor."

"No, Shaw, you get the birthday boy and I'll get him." Jessa retorted 'fore walkin' by him and down the porch steps.

Roseanna didn't say a word, just followed Jessa down the porch. The two women went over to Johnse, who was carryin' Sarah Elizabeth on one hip an' Endor on the other. Shaw just stood by the porch post, waitin' for his eldest t'run on over to him.

"Well, I'm goin' on inside." I announced, more so to myself then to my nephew, as I stood up from the rocker. As I walked over to the door, Silas ran up the porch steps an' over to Shaw while askin' excitedly, "Daddy, do I got a lotta presents?"

"Oh, boy, buddy, do you ever." Shaw smiled brightly as he scooped up his son.

I just chuckled and walked inside. I needed to make sure I claimed an armchair cause I wasn't gonna be stuck standin' 'round while watchin' a boy open up his gifts. Half of which are just a bunch of toys he's prolly already got.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Today felt a bit hot for an August day. So much so, that I've taken to guzzling down glass after glass of lemonade in order to cool myself off with. Today was also Captain W.'s third birthday, so the crowd in Vera and Skunk Hair's house for the party wasn't helping with me feeling a bit overheated. Everyone that was connected to the Hatfields were at the Wallace house for my son's birthday party.

To my shock, Shaw had brought his family (Jessa, Todd, and the kids) to the party. I knew that Cap had invited them, but I wasn't expecting them to come. Well, not with all of the gossip about their family drama. Gossip that was very juicy, but jaw dropping since it seems that the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree when it comes to Shaw and his late step-father, Peter.

Since the party was so crowded people just tended to come and go out of the house while kids of all ages ran around happily laughing and playing. Most of the men were gathered around in randomly outside on the porch, bullshittin' and drinkin'. Us women were congregating both inside and outside in little groups. My group was made up of me, Vera, Roseanna, and Jessa (surprisingly).

We were sitting in some chairs on the back patio, watching the kids run around and play. Of course, we were talking, but it seemed that Jessa was the less talkative out of us. She seemed to be keeping a keen eye on her son, Endor, too. It was clear to me (and to anybody with common sense and working eyes) that even tho Endor was 8-months-old he was a mini me, a little clone, of the late Tolbert McCoy. Even tho I knew the truth about that baby boy's paternity, but the fact that he was a carbon copy of his birth father took me aback. I've never seen a child look that much like their father; my son included even tho he favored my husband to a T.

Also, I noticed that when Roseanna looked at Endor (who was playing with her daughter, Sarah Elizabeth) she got a bit teary eyed. It seems that Endor's resemblance to her late brother makes Roseanna a bit sad and emotional. I can't really blame her tho. Reckon I'd be the same way too if the roles were reversed.

"Sarah Elizabeth and Endor seem to be good friends even tho they're just babes." Vera observed as she sipped on her sweet tea.

"Of course, they're good friends, they're kin." Roseanna remarked with a small smile on her youthful and sweet featured face as she watched the baby cousins playing together with some toys while the other children played in other little groups.

After taking a long sip from her tea glass, Jessa made the curt remark of, "Just because people are kin doesn't make them good friends. Friendships are forged, not predetermined by blood relations." Her remark made me feel like she was (in so many words) reminding Roseanna about the rift between their husbands (who had been great friends til Shaw killed Tolbert in cold blood; making Johnse view him in a different light).

"Reckon so since it seems that Silas and Captain W. can't stand each other." Vera remarked, to no one in particular, as she pointed out the way that my son and Jessa's son were keeping their distance as if they thought they'd catch the plague. Hell, when 3-year-olds don't like each other…well…

"They can't stand each other cause they barely know each other." Jessa said, defending her son's dislike for mine.

"That's not my fault, Jessa." I told my once best friend since I felt like she was trying to put the blame on me for our sons not playing together; for our friendship being practically dead too. Before bringing my glass of sweet tea up to my lips, I told my her, "Maybe if you came around more or were at more family events, they'd get to know each other better."

"And maybe I'd come around more often if my husband was welcomed." Jessa retorted a bit bitterly. Of course, she would have this undying devotion to that piece of shit husband of hers.

Well, looks like all pleasant small talk has made a turn for the worse in our small group.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

Presents had been open, _Happy Birthday_ had been sung, and the cake and been cut; everyone was just sitting around eating cake and bullshitting. I on the other hand was eating cake and debating on whether or not it was too soon to gather up my family and go home. I was eating cake with my wife and kids. Usually the men would be grouped together and the women likewise, but neither me nor Jessa wanted to be bothered with those little groups. We were both getting tired and frustrated with our 'friends' and kin. It seemed like all they wanted to do was throw me under the bus. Well, everyone except for Ellison and Uncle Jim that is. Ellison was a gentle giant; was too kind hearted to speak bad 'bout me while Uncle Jim was wired eerily similar to me and agreed with many of my actions. It seems that everyone else, including my dad, was upset about me sending my sister away. As I understand from Jessa, the women don't view me in high regards and are even a bit cold with her about not being involved with the family (even tho she can't be involved cause I'm always blackballed from events).

"I don't feel comfortable having Endor around the family anymore." Jessa confessed between eating her cake.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Vera made a remark that Endor and Sarah Elizabeth are close and Roseanna replied that they should be since they're kin, but the undertone of it all seemed to suggest that they're kin cause of…well…you know who."

"I understand, honey. Skunk Hair pointed out to me that my baby must be special cause he's the only redhead out of our family. A rarity since both me and you have shades of brown hair."

"Oh…folks are starting to figure it out."

"I think Skunk Hair and Vera know cause of Cap and Allie, but I might be wrong." I told my wife as I finished eating my last piece of cake. While balancing Endor on my lap, I placed my empty pate on the floor next to the chair I was in, and revealed, "Ellison came to my rescue tho. He pointed out that redheads are in bloodline; that he's proof of it." Ruffling my son's head of ginger hair, I went on to say, "Skunk Hair acted like he bought it, but I don't know if he really did or not."

"I can't help, but to feel like Endor's in some kind of danger being around so many Hatfields." Jessa confessed to me in a low whisper.

"I know, baby, but I promise that no matter what I'll protect him from harm." I told my wife, clutching our son a tad bit tighter than what was necessary.

Before my wife even had a chance to respond to me, Cotton came over with his dad, Ellison, following right behind him. "Can I play with him?" My simpleton cousin asked while pointing to Endor. "I promise, I won't hurt him." He added in, reassuring me and Jessa that he'd take good care of our son.

I knew that Cotton adored babies. Even tho he was slow-minded, he was good with kids. He enjoyed playing patty-cake with them and teaching them about different flowers. He also liked to help teach them how to walk. I had no problems with Cotton spending time with Endor and neither did Jessa, so I nodded and handed him over while telling him, "Sure, you can play with him." As Cotton took my son, I added in, "Just stay where we can see you, okay?"

"Okie dokie." Cotton nodded, a bright smile on his face, as Ellison appeared by my side.

"You let him spend time with the boy cause he's innocent; can't bring him no harm." Ellison told me and my wife as he stood next to us, his eyes trained on our sons that were a few feet away. Looking at us, he confessed, "I understand the need to protect your child cause he's different. I'll do all I can to deflect suspicions off you're your boy."

His confession took me aback. I mean I wasn't expecting him to say that. My wife, who must've been just as shocked as I was, just nodded and said, "Thank you, Ellison. We're grateful for that."

"Yes, thank you." I added in once my senses returned to me.

The big gentle giant didn't say a word, just nodded before walking off towards Cotton and Endor. It seems that Ellison truly was a kind hearted saint of a man. One that I hope survives Election Day this fall.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know, even the birthday chapter's a bit angsty. Well, next up is Election Day. Do you think that Ellison'll get murdered or not?**


	126. Election Day, 1882 Pt1

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Election Day, 1882 Pt.1**

 **Allie POV:**

Today was Election Day and the festival was being held in Blackberry Creek, Kentucky. Historically, I knew that today was the day that Uncle Ellison gets shot (resulting in his death a couple of days later) while trying to break up a fight between Uncle Lias and the McCoy boys only to end up in a fist fight turned into a stabbing and shooting. I was hoping that since Tolbert was dead that Ellison's fate was altered.

I was a bit quiet as Cap drove us to the Election Day Festival. Captain W. was excited, blabbering on and on 'bout how he was excited to get some candy and see T.W. Levicy just sat quietly in the back next to her brother, but I knew that if she could talk better then she'd be just as talkative as her brother. Cap, ever the intuitive husband, spared me a glance with his mismatched eyes and asked, "Are ya a'ight, darlin'? Your mind seems t'be somewhere else this mornin'."

"I'm okay, just have a feelin' that somethin' bad's gonna happen at Election Day tho." I admitted to my husband in a sigh with a tight half-smile on my face.

"I understand completely, Allie." Cap nodded his black Stetson covered head, his shaggy blonde hair slightly rustling against his neck. Returning his icy blue eyes to the road, he told me, "Gatherin' Hatfields, McCoys, an' Crazy Shaw in one area's a pressure cooker for disaster." He snapped the reigns, causing the horses to pull the wagon faster, and sighed, "If somethin' happens I'm sure Shaw'll be at the center of it. Our cousin's always stirrin' the pot."

Shaking my head, causing the ribbon on my hat to sway a bit, I sighed, "You know he's corrupted my best friend. God, it's sad to say, but I think Jessa was better off with her ex-husband then she is with Shaw."

"I agree, darlin'. Jessa was a better person 'fore she married Shaw."

 **Jessa POV:**

It was finally the first week of November and today was Election Day. Both me and my husband knew what might happen today. We talked about it last night and decided that just because Tolbert was dead didn't mean that Pharmer and Bud wouldn't fight with Ellison. In fact, Shaw had reminded me that our history book had stated that Pharmer was the first one to stab Ellison and that Tolbert had followed suit after seeing his brother do it; that Pharmer was also the one to gut shoot Ellison too. It was unclear if Bud did more then throw a few punches or not since he ran into the woods with his older brothers (who were guilty as fuck). Me and Shaw both knew that just cause one out of three of the McCoy boys weren't gonna be at the festival didn't mean that Ellison's fate was altered.

"Can I hang 'round with Robert E. and Mariah today or do I gotta be on uncle duty?" Todd asked my husband, breaking the silence in the air as he drove us to Blackberry Creek, Kentucky for Election Day.

"Yea, you can spend the day buddin' it up with Robert E. and his lil girlfriend." Shaw told his brother as his hands loosely gripped the reigns while he kept his honey eyes trained on the road.

"Mariah's just his friend, Shaw." Todd corrected my husband since he didn't fully grasp that Robert E. and Mariah liked each other; were more then friends (well historically they get married so…)

"Sure…" Shaw trailed off before adding in a scoff, "And I haven't been head over heels for Jessa since I was 17-years-old."

My husband's remark took me aback. I knew that he liked me when we were at Will Rodgers High, but never pursued me cause Sully had a no dating rule while Shaw was in high school, but I reckon hearing him say that he was always in love with me just did something to me; took my breath away.

"But they're too young t'be anythin' serious. They're just good friends." My brother-in-law explained why he didn't think Robert E. and Mariah were anything other than friends.

Shaw let out a small, throaty chuckle before stating the fact of, "I had my first girlfriend at 13-or-14, so no, they're not too young."

Raising a brow at my husband, I told him, "I didn't know you had you're first girlfriend at that age."

"Yea, well, I did." Shaw shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, Jessa, how old were ya when you got your first beau?" Todd asked me, breaking the conversation between me and his brother.

Turning my head around and looking over my shoulder, I answered the brunette teen with, "Sixteen; it was your brother."

Todd let out a loud chuckle of, "Of course it was."

Looking over his shoulder, Shaw loudly barked, "Shut up, Todd, unless ya wanna walk the rest of the way to Kentucky."

"Daddy, you're grumpy today." Silas pointed out from his spot sitting next to Todd in the back of the wagon.

"No, buddy, I'm not grumpy." My husband assured our son by flashing him a quick smile from over his shoulder. "Daddy's just keepin' your Uncle Todd in line." He added in before turning around and placing his attention back onto the road.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

When I pulled up to the Election Day Festival it was already underway. My cousin-in-law Billy was manning his shine cart (which used to belong to his late brother) with the help of his brothers Pharmer and Bud along with another young man that I vaguely recognized as a McCoy ally by the surname of Belcher. I couldn't remember his first name tho. Johnse Hatfield was manning his cart with the help of his brother Robert E. and his step-cousin Todd. I noticed that Skunk Hair was buying a bottle from Johnse as I pulled the parking brake and got down from the wagon.

"Jefferson, come on down." Sarah Wolford begged Jefferson, who was drunkenly standin' and dancing in the wagon, after she climbed down.

"Hell, Jefferson, I'm embarrassed to call ya my brother. Ya drunken fool." Nancy snapped, holding our daughter in one arm and flinging the other at Jefferson in an attempt to swat him, after climbing out of the wagon.

Mariah, Sarah's sister, jumped down from the wagon and scurried off. Poor girl was embarrassed by my brother-in-law. I get why she feels that way, but I guess I was just used to Jefferson's drunken ways and that's why I'm not embarrassed by him.

"Jeff, please, get down." Sarah pleaded and begged Jefferson, who continued to drunkenly dance.

"Give me that." Nancy commanded, snatching the half-drunken whiskey bottle from her brother's hand. Giving it to me, she ordered, "Let's go. My brother can embarrass himself and his pregnant wife, but not us."

"Okay." I nodded, wrapping an arm around my wife's shoulder and leading her away from our family's wagon.

Suddenly, Johnse ran up to us. What the hell?... "Howdy, Abel, Nancy. How'd ya do?" He politely greeted us with a tip of his golden blonde head as he fell into step with us.

"Well hello, Johnse Hatfield." Nancy greeted in a sweet sing-song type voice, nodding at our cousin-in-law.

"We're doin' well, Johnse, how 'bout you?" I told him as we walked into the festival and farther away from the wagon.

"I'm well, so is Roseanna and the baby." Johnse answered me with a smile. Looking at my wife, he went on to say, "Nancy I was wonderin' if you'd like to see Roseanna and the baby some time. She could use the friendship since she ain't too close with Jessa no more."

"I'll see what I can do considerin' I'm busy tendin' house an' my own baby." Nancy smiled at Johnse before draggin' me off towards the voting area; leavin' the golden blonde man standin' by himself.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

The line at the voting tent was pretty long. God, it was so long that it was inching forward at a snail's pace. Hell, I think Moses marched out of the desert faster then the voting tent line was moving. When it was finally my turn, I felt a mixed sense of annoyance and relief. Quickly, I scribbled down my votes for various offices and turned it in to the men running the ballots.

"You swear these are your official votes, Mr. Eldridge?" The man sitting in the middle of the table asked me as he poured a shot of whiskey.

God, I loved how in the 1800s they gave out 'I voted' shots. Sure does beat the modern day 'I voted' stickers.

"I swear." I answered, holding my hand up in the air as was the custom to do during this time period.

The men nodded, giving me my cue to down my shot. Quickly, I grabbed the shot and knocked it back. Hmm, they were givin' out Kentucky Bourbon today. Tasted like _Old Tub_ (known in modern times as _Jim Beam_ )to be exact. After slamming the glass onto the table, I pivoted on my heel and left the tent.

I pulled my flask, that needed filled up soon, out of my pocket and took a sip of it as I walked around the festival, looking for my wife. I didn't find Jessa near the craft booths so I decided to make a quick stop at Johnse's shine wagon to refill my flask before continuing my search for my wife.

"Where's Johns at?" I asked Todd and Robert E. (who was sitting on a barrel making goo-goo eyes at Mariah) as I came up to the whiskey wagon.

"He's off somewhere with Roseanna an' their baby." Todd answered me 'fore quickly addin' in, "Hand me over your flask and I'll fill it up free of charge."

"Are you allowed to do that?" I asked, a skeptic look on my face, as I handed my flask over to my brother.

While Todd filled up my flask, Robert E. told me, "Johns gave Skunk Hair a free bottle in exchange for a pouch of chaw." While Todd turned off the faucet and handed me over my flask, Robert E. added in, "He called it the family discount so we gan give ya free refills if we want."

"Oh…okay…" I nodded, knockin' back my flask and lettin' the smooth burn of moonshine slide down my throat. "You've seen Jessa and the kids anywhere?" I asked, holdin' the flask close to my lips.

"Yea." Todd nodded while at the same time Robert E. pointed a few yards off and said, "They're over at a game booth."

I just nodded and headed in the direction Robert E. pointed out to me. It didn't take long for me to stubble across my wife and kids at a bottle toss game. I went up to Jessa's side and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Have they won anything?" I asked her as she turned her head 'round, looking at me with her indigo eyes.

"They just started playing, so no." Jessa told me as she adjusted Endor on her hip. Her eyes locked onto the flask that I had just brought up to my lips as she dryly scoffed, "I see you're on the second flask of the day."

"Babe, don't make my drinkin' out to be somethin' it's not. We're at a festival and I'm just supportin' our cousin by buyin' his product."

"Mhm…" She sighed, her eyes portraying that she didn't fully believe me.

"Daddy, I won a bear!" Silas exclaimed excitedly while running over to me, his little sister in tow. She didn't have a prize so I take it she just tagged along, but didn't play since she's too little.

"I see, buddy." I told him in between sipping on my flask.

"There's gran'pa. Can we go see him?" Silas asked, pointing out Sully, who was strolling around nearby.

"Yea, you can go see him." I told him with a nod.

"Hold your sister's hand, it's crowded and I don't want her getting lost." Jessa told Silas right before he could run off towards Sully. Silas obeyed and took his sister's hand before running off to see Sully.

"Well, seems like it's just you, me, and the baby." I smirked, wrapping an arm around my wife's shoulders.

"Seems so, but your flask is the fourth wheel." Jessa dryly retorted as I led her away from the game booths and into the thick of the festival.

"Babe, please, don't start." I pleaded, giving my wife some puppy-dog eyes. God, I hated how she wanted to bring up my drinkin' at all the wrong times.

"Then put the damn flask away and I won't 'start'." She countered me with a wiry look on her beautiful face.

"Fine…" I sighed, screwing the cap back onto my flask and placing it back into my pocket.

"Hell, Parris, look at how he's walkin' 'round wit' a stolen family." Squirrel lowly spat from where he stood nearby with his useless drunk brother.

"Yea, brother, it's clear that he done gone murdered our cousin t'snatch up his woman an' baby." Parris responded to his brother with disgust thick in his tone.

"Mhm, Endor Eldridge is the spittin' image of our murdered cousin. Don't take no genius t'figure out his poppy's Tolbert an' not Shaw." Squirrel told his brother, makin' my blood boil.

"Shaw, let it go." Jessa gritted thru her teeth under her breath as my body shook angrily while he passed by Parris and Squirrel McCoy.

"Wonder if he'll use the boy as bait, try an' drag Uncle Rand'l out into a trap wit' 'im since he looks like Tolbert." Squirrel remarked lowly to his older brother.

That was it. Any self-control I had just went flying out of the window. Without even thinking, I marched right up to Squirrel and grabbed him by the neck. "Don't you dare say a fuckin' word 'bout my son."

"But he ain't yers. He's Tolbert's, McCoy kin by blood." The avid hunter had enough stones to say. His lips curled up into a biting smirk as his eyes stared at me definitely.

I didn't think twice, just balled my hand into a fist and punched Squirrel in the face. Of course, Squirrel hit me back and before long we were brawling in the middle of the festival.

"Stop it! Shaw, stop fighting!" My wife screamed at me from her spot on the sidelines watchin' the fight.

"Get him! Get him Squirrel!" Parris shouted at his brother as I dodged a punch from him.

"Damn, is Shaw winnin'?" I heard somebody ask as I punched Squirrel, causin' him to wobble on his feet.

"Squirrel, honey, stop it!" A woman, no doubt the McCoy's woman, shouted. "It's almost time for the shootin' contest, you'll miss it by fightin'!" Squirrel's girlfriend screamed, causin' him to freeze up and go still. The thought of missing out on showcasing his (well lack of) shooting skills seemed to be a metaphoric bucket of cold water being poured over his head.

Shoving me off of him, Squirrel pointed a finger at me and swore, "This ain't over, Vance Bastard. Not by a long shot."

"Don't worry, Squirrel. I'll be ready for ya whenever you're able to fight." I smugly told the jackass as his woman, some twit dressed up in a calico dress and straw sunhat, looped her arm thru his.

"Come on, Squirrel. Ya can't be late for the shootin' contest." The woman, who in my opinion looked a bit homely, told Squirrel before dragging him off.

Parris turned his nose up at me and spit at my feet before running off after his brother; into the direction the shootin' contest was bein' held in.

"I swear, I can't take you anywhere." Jessa grumbled under her breath as she grabbed my hand and drug me away from the crowd that had formed to watch the fight.

Reckon she was right, she can't take me anywhere cause it seems like I'm either unwanted or let my temper get the best of me and end up fighting for my family's honor. Oh well…it could be worse. Not lettin' my wife's moodiness get to me, I pulled my flask out of my shirt pocked and took a much needed swig of it.

Ah, nothin' like some good shine after a fight.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

I was standin' with Jefferson and some of the other McCoys at the location of the shooting contest whenever Squirrel, his girlfriend, and Parris arrived. Squirrel looked a little roughed up, but before I even got the chance to ask what happened the judge of the shooting contest (a stout man) announced, "It's time for the shootin' contest." Lookin' at his paper, he went on to say, "First up is Mr. Belcher."

The lanky dark-haired guy that I saw helpin' Billy sell shone earlier stepped up with an older modeled rifle slung over his shoulder. "I might as well not even shoot since Squirrel's here, but I'll take my turn anyways for the prize money." The man said while loading his gun and takin' arm. With his toe at the line (which was a crooked stick) he made his shot. It barely it the bottom of the target, but it did stay in the round colored circle. Eh, at least it didn't hit the white part of the wood.

"Good shot, but not good 'nough t'beat Squirrel." Calvin McCoy told Belcher as he hitched a thumb towards his cousin, one of the best shots (other than Cap Hatfield) in the deep hills of the Tug River Valley.

"Next up is Mr. Combs." The judge announced, causing a middle-aged man to step up and take his shot. After the man was done, the judge said, "Mr. Shoshine, it's your turn."

An older man stepped up with his rifle and took his shot. It was better then then the last couple of shots, but no where near the nail in the middle of the round painted target. "Good shot, Mr. Shoshine." Squirrel told the elderly man, patting him on the shoulder.

Clasping his brother on the back, Parris told him, "You're up, Squirrel."

"You'll do great, Squirrel." His girlfriend told him with a quick kiss on the cheek for good luck.

"You go, Squirrel." Calvin encouraged his cousin, raisin' his glass to him, as he took his spot at the shootin' line.

"Come on, Sammy." Jefferson drunkenly slurred from his spot next to me.

Squirrel took his shot and managed to hit the painted circle a few inches away from the nail in the middle. He was so excited that he pointed to his shot and cried out, "Aha! Beat that, boys!"

All of the McCoy kin and friends were happily cheering; celebrating Squirrel as the winner of the contest. I just smiled and clapped my hands even tho I knew how this contest was gonna end. Any second now Cap Hatfield and Jim Vance were gonna show up and take over the shootin' contest with a one in a million shot.

"This contest still open?" I heard Cap's deep timbre sound out in the air as he parted the seas, walking right in-between bystanders and up to where the judge and Squirrel were standing at. Oh shit...Shit's about to get real now...

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I hope you guys liked the first part of Election Day. Next up will be Cap's part in the shooting contest along with Ellison's fate. And of course the McCoys are already stirred up and rattled cause of Squirrels fight with Shaw…Uh-Oh…**


	127. Election Day, 1882 Pt2

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Election Day, 1882 Pt.2**

 **Abel POV:**

"This contest still open?" I heard Cap's deep timbre sound out in the air as he parted the seas, walking right in-between bystanders and up to where the judge and Squirrel were standing at. Oh shit...Shit's about to get real now...

Me along with everyone crowded around the shooting contest turned their heads towards Cap's voice only to see him with a gun slung over his shoulder, sipping on a large glass mug of ale, strolling over to the judge. Jim Vance, lookin' as unkempt and crochety as ever, followed right behind his nephew. To my shock Allie, my little sister, was right by Cap's side. Goddamnit, how she could stand by his side after all the hell that one-eyed coward let his devil of a father put her thru is beyond me. My sister had her trademark light blonde braid slung over her shoulder along with her nice dress hat perched on top of her head. She looked lovely, but too lovely to be besides her one-eyed demon of a husband.

The stout middle-aged judge took his pipe out of his mouth and dryly told Cap, "It is if ya want t'waste a bullet."

"Haven't wasted one yet." My brother-in-law stated matter-of-factly while setting his mug down on a barrel.

"How ya gonna beat that, Fog-eye?" Jefferson asked mockingly, pointing to Squirrel's mark on the target board.

My sister gave her husband a proud look before patting him on the arm and shoving him up towards the line. "Don't worry, honey. You'll beat it." Allie assured her husband, making me want to puke. God, my jaw twitched and my teeth gritted angrily as I watched my sister act like the supportive and lovin' wife to that demon. That demon I once considered a friend til I saw his true colors.

Cap had got into a stance and readied his gun only for Parris to walk up to him and point to the crooked stick while sneering, "Toe the line." Cap rolled his eyes and adjusted his foot, which was flush to the crooked stick, as Parris pointed his shine glass at the judge and announced, "Judge should've caught that."

Jim Vance placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder and told him, "Just do what ya do, son."

"What he does is miss." Squirrel taunted Cap while joining the rest of us McCoys over to the side by wooden railing. He placed an arm around his girl and brought her into his side. "He's gonna miss." He announced, more so to the girl on his side then to the rest of us, as the one-eyed shaggy blonde-haired Hatfield lined up his shot.

Suddenly, Cap pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying out of his Winchester and into the target. The bullet hit the nail on the head and ricocheted off it; right into a lantern. The lantern shattered, causing Calvin to take a quick sip from his whiskey glass and point to it while mockingly saying, "Cap, you missed completely."

I knew my brother-in-law didn't miss, but I wasn't going to tell my McCoy in-laws that. Hell, the McCoys accepted me and were good to me; I didn't want to do anything to fuck that up.

"No, he didn't." Jim Vance announced as the man by the target looked at the bent nail in awe. Pointing to the target, the gruff mountain man announced, "He hit the nail right on the dagon head.", as the marker man adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and rubbed the bent nail with awe.

"But ya seen where that went." Calvin protested to the judge, pointin' out the broken lantern, as he stepped up to him.

"Metal ricochets off of metal once it hits it, but guess you weren't in school that day to learn that." My sister spoke, giving Calvin a smug shit grin, while standing next to her husband's side.

"Shut up, Allie. Everyone saw that shot, it broke the lantern." I snapped at my sister, giving her a dirty look, in order to keep up appearances with my McCoy in-laws. Also, I needed my sister to know that she couldn't be openly defending her husband, not when tensions were so high. Hell, the entire McCoy family knew what happened to her (cause I told them or Nancy did) and they didn't view Allie as being very smart since she stayed with Cap instead of divorcing him and seeking my hep.

Calvin stepped up into Cap's face while Parris, Jefferson, Belcher, and Squirrel (who's girl was right behind him) quickly followed suit. Of course, I joined in too, but mainly cause I had to. "I don't know how ya did it, but ya cheated." Calvin growled at Cap, who just pushed him out of his face.

"I won that fair an' square, not you." Squirrel added in, gettin' a bit close to Cap.

"My nephew won that, ya shit turd McCoy." Jim Vance growled at Squirrel, who just scowled at him.

"This is a shootin' contest, not a fight." The stout judge loudly said as he put himself between the Hatfields and the McCoys in an attempt to stop a fight from starting up.

"Yep." Cap popped his tongue while shoving one of my cousin-in-laws back, causin' him to stubble a bit.

"Calm down, boys! Calm down!" The judge demanded, pointing his pipe at everyone ready to fight. Turning to my side of the scuffle, he stated, "I understand that you feel slighted at his lucky shot, but his bullet it the nail on the head therefore he wins the prize purse."

"But it ain't fair, judge. My Sammy won it; everyone saw so."

"No, my husband, Cap, won it fair and square." My sister loudly spoke up as she looped her arm into her husband's. "Everyone saw so." Allie added in, imitating Squirrel's girlfriend.

"Hand my nephew over his prize money, judge." Jim Vance ordered the judge, who was shakily pulling a pouch out of his pocket.

"Here's your prize, now get." The stout judge told Cap, handing him the prize purse and shooin' him off as a pack of angry McCoys bitched and barked complaints and insults.

* * *

 **Billy POV:**

"Mariah, get your ass 'way from that Hatfield." My cousin Jefferson barked at his sister-in-law as he grabbed her by the arm and drug her away from Johnse's whiskey wagon (Robert E.'s side) while my brothers and other cousins 'long wit' Bobby Belcher stormed over to my cart with scowls an' nasty looks on their faces.

"What happened at the shootin' contest?" I asked Squirrel as he stopped next to me and grabbed a bottle of shine out of the cart.

"Cap Hatfield cheated an' won the prize money." Squirrel told me, poppin' the cork on the bottle an' takin' a large gulp from it.

"Oh…" I trailed off, now understandin' why everyone was in such a foul mood for.

"Was bullshit. Squirrel should've won." Bobby Belcher scoffed, grabbing a bottle from my wagon and hoping up to sit on the buckboard.

"That's a greenback, ya know." I reminded my neighbor as my brothers began to grab bottles of shine, leaning against my wagon to start drinkin' an' brood.

Great…looks like my family's just drank up all my whiskey profits. Hell, not I know why Tolbert was always so pissy whenever everyone crowded 'round his shine wagon. They don't like to pay.

As I stood by the barrel of my shine, waitin' for customers t'show up, I saw Lias Hatfield an' Skunk Hair Wallace make their way ov'r to the shine wagon across the way from mine. They were drunk off their asses, passin' a bottle back an' forth, while Ellison an' Cotton went up to Todd. Ellison said somethin', but I didn't know what, to Todd. The asshole, who just happened to be my friend Mary's older brother, rolled his eyes and gestured for Cotton to take a seat on the buckboard of the whiskey wagon.

For some reason I felt an eeriness rise up into the air. It was as if doomsday was approachin', that's how eerie and tense things felt. As I leaned against the large barrel, I saw Lias smack Skunk Hair and point towards somethin'. Whenever I looked towards what the man was pointin' at, I saw my parents walkin' arm in arm. "Watch Ol' Rand'l put his head down." I barely heard Lias say as I turned my attention 'way from my parents. I noticed as I turned my head 'round that Mr. an' Mrs. Hatfield were walkin' arm in arm too; were gonna cross paths wit' my folks.

Ah shit…this ain't gonna be good…not wit' how tense my brothers an' cousins are right now. Hell, I don't like the Hatfields either, but I'd rather sell my shine then get into a fight an' get myself killed or 'killed' like my brother did cause he couldn't leave well 'nough alone. I had a friendship wit' Mary to live for. If I died who'd she have t'write to, t'vent to, t'confide in 'bout her loneliness an' her hardships? Nobody, that's who. So, even tho I felt my temper rise an' boil 'gainst the Hatfields many of times I couldn't be gettin' into fights an' spats wit' 'em. I needed to keep myself alive an' well so that Mary'd have somebody in her life t'care 'bout her.

Everyone on both sides of the food area watch intensely as my folks passed by Devil Anse an' his wife, Levicy. Both couples seemed curt an' tense as they quickly walked by each other. As my folks headed towards their wagon my older brother, Pharmer, loudly shouted out, "Devil Anse couldn't meet the ol' man's eyes!"

Everyone gathered 'round my whiskey wagon chuckled an' cackled in agreement wit' my brother. Well, everyone, but me. I just stood by my cart wit' my arms crossed ov'r my chest, cuttin' eyes at the Hatfield men 'cross the way. Actually, I was cuttin' eyes at Todd, but he's Hatfield kin cause of his brother so…

"Randall McCoy looked 'way like a shy schoolgirl seein' a hard prick for the first time!" Lias Hatfield crudely shouted out while Skunk Hair smirked an' chuckled next t'him.

"Ya shut yer filthy mouth, Hatfield!" Bobby Belcher ordered as he and everyone else gathered 'round me flung off their jackets and hats. Hell…they're gettin' ready to fight.

Lias marched forward and Skunk Hair followed right 'hind him after tossin' his half-empty shine bottle to the ground. My family marched over to them, meetin' them in the middle. I stayed at my wagon wit' Mariah (who had been stuck at my wagon cause of Jefferson…) while Todd, Robert E. an' Cotton stayed at theirs. Ellison Hatfield said somethin' to his son 'fore takin' off towards where his family an' mine had meet in the middle of the wagons.

"Devil Anse shit himself as he went by." One of my brothers, think it might've been Calvin, told Lias an' Skunk Hair.

"Nah, Rand'l McCoy looked off when he passed." Lias retorted right as Ellison ran up to him an' Skunk Hair. Turnin' to his lil brother, the Hatfield asked, "Didn't he look off, Ellison?"

Ellison shook his head 'fore sayin', "Both men were honorable. If one looked off then they both did."

"Course ya'd say that." Bobby Belcher scoffed 'fore turnin' his attention to Lias. "Hey, didn't ya cheat Tolbert McCoy outta almost a whole greenback ov'r a year 'go on his heirloom fiddle?" He asked the musical Hatfield wit' his eyes narrow in an accusatory way. "Yer a thievin' prick!" Belcher shouted, soundin' a bit drunk, for takin' a swing at Lias. A swing that was blocked by Ellison.

"That's 'nough. No more, ya hear me." Ellison told Bobby as he let his arm go.

"I hear ya, but don't mean I'm gonna listen. All ya Hatfields are nothin' but liars, murderers, an' cheats." Bobby spat 'fore takin' 'nother swing at Ellison.

"I said no more." Ellison firmly told Belcher as he pushed him to the ground. Pointin' at my wagon, the giant Hatfield told the dark-haired man on the ground, "No go on; git goin'." Ellison turned his back t'Belcher while tellin' his kin, "Come on, Lias, Skunk Hair, let's go."

Ellison was only able to guide the men maybe a footstep or so 'way 'fore Bobby pushed himself off of the ground an' ran over to him. Wit' a loud scream (that was inaudible) he jumped on Ellison's back an' started poundin' his fists on his shoulders an' 'gainst the back of his head.

"Ya Hatfields stay out of this." Ellison ordered the two drunks 'fore flingin' Bobby Belcher off of his back. The drunken Hatfields scurried over to where their forgotten bottle was on the ground, flopped down next to it on the ground, an' began drinkin' while a fight broke out 'tween Bobby Belcher (a drunk that had somewhat of a temper) an' Ellison.

Since Belcher was bein' flung 'round like a ragdoll, Squirrel pushed Pharmer into the fight while orderin' him to, "Help yer neighbor!"

Pharmer went to hit Ellison, but was blocked an' tossed onto the ground. He got up an' went back ov'r t'Ellison, hittin' him in the guy while he was distracted wit' tryin' to fling Bobby off his back. Right as Bobby got flung off Ellison, Jefferson shoved Bud into the fray while tellin' 'im, "Help yer brother, Bud!"

"I got a bad feelin' 'bout this, Billy." Mariah told me, chewin' on her bottom lip as her eyes welled up wit' fear.

"Me too, Mariah." I nodded. Hell, no use in lyin'. I did have a bad feelin' 'bout this fight. Was common knowledge that fights 'tween our families always turned bloody. Whether that was the intention or not.

The fight attracted a large crowd o'folks. Women, chil'ren, an' men of all ages an' families gathered 'round t'watch it. It was one of those things ya just had'a watch. A Hatfield takin' on three McCoys, yea that was a sight t'behold.

Everythin' went downhill so fast that it happened 'fore I could even process it thru my mind. One second Ellison threw Pharmer off him an' broke him arm an' the next Pharmer got up armed wit' his switchblade an' started stickin' 'im. Belcher, seein' my brother stickin' Ellison, took out a knife an' joined in. Bud went to throw a punch, but got elbowed in the nose as Ellison managed to shove Pharmer off him. Bud fell to the ground only for Jefferson to toss him a blade an' order, "Stick 'im. Stick 'im.", while makin' a stabbin' gesture wit' his hand while my other cousins an' brother just drank an' watched the fight gone bad play out.

'Fore I could even say a word, Bud picked up the knife an' Ellison pushed Belcher off of him while Pharmer (who'd snuck off to the side) grabbed a gun out of a bystander's holster an' pointed it right at Ellison. He had a crazed look in his eyes as his broken arm hung close to his chest, much like a bird's wounded wing does.

"Pharmer, NO!" I shouted; my eyes wide as I suddenly realized what my dumb fat ass brother was about to do.

Lias and Skunk Hair sprung to their feet, their eyes wide with fear as well as they too realized what was gonna happen. "Pharmer!" Lias shouted right as my brother pulled the trigger, sendin' a bullet tearin' right thru Ellison's middle.

Ellison spun 'round from the impact of the gunshot an' stood wobbly on his feet for a moment 'fore his legs gave out an' he fell to the ground. Mariah screamed so loudly that I think she burst my eardrums. It wasn't her scream that bothered me tho, it was the scream of Devil Anse. The man screamed, "Ellison!", with such fear an' panic in his usually hard an' cold tone that it unsettled me. He was standin' by the pickle booth, but made it to his brother's side in 2.5 seconds flat as soon as he saw him go down.

"They tried t'kill Ellison!" Skunk Hair screamed, pointin' to Pharmer, Bud, an' Belcher as the latter led them into a run thru some sticks an' woods in an escape attempt. One I knew woudn't be successful since Sherriff Maynard an' his deputies quickly mounted their horses an' rode off t'catch 'em while Devil Anse tore the sleeve off his shirt an' pressed it to his dyin' brother's gut, which had a hole blown in it so big you could read the newspaper thru it.

Oh god…my next letter to Mary ain't gonna be good. Ain't gonna be good at all.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

It was Election Day here in El Paso, Texas just like it was back home in the Tug River Valley. Since El Paso was a larger city, one of the issues on the votin' ballot was the move for county seat from Ysleta to El Paso. Of course, since I lived in a ranch on the outskirts o'town, I voted yes for the county seat move.

Other issues were for local, state, an' gov'ment offices (much like back East). It'd be 'nother couple years 'fore a big pres'dental election tho since Chester A. Arthur still had some years left t'his term (that he took over for Garfield when he died). I didn't vote for 'em, but for Hancock an' his runnin' mate English (who obviously didn't win). It was congressmen an' senators that were gettin' elected this year.

Hmm, I wonder if Novella Brooksdale's husband, Senator Billings, is gonna hoodwink his way into 'nother term or not. Lord knows he was heavily campaignin' 'fore I left Kentucky, no doubt he kept at it up til last nite.

Just like back home, Election Day was a big event an' a large festival was held in El Paso for it. Goddamnit, if I ev'r thought the festival in the Tug Fork River Valley was big, then the one here in El Paso surpassed that in spades. Shops, cantinas, cafes, taverns, saloons, an' the hotel were decorated wit' red, white, an' blue silk buntin' an' streamers while their doors were wide open. Chil'ren ran up an' down, goin' from buildin' t'buildin' happily snaggin' treats an' lookin' for things t'do. Women gathered 'round the sidewalks of various shops to talk or set up stalls t'sell their wares. The local train station was where the votin' was bein' held at so men lined up there in uncountable numbers.

Since I got my vote in earlier in the festival, I took t'just walkin' 'round an' takin' ev'thin' in. One thing I did notice was the lack of shine carts. If one wanted likker then ya had'a go buy it from the saloon or tavern. I did notice that much like the festival back home, musicians were playin' their fiddles, bangos, an' guitars while folks danced to the tunes. I noticed how at different places the musicians played different songs. Like at the tavern an' saloons the songs were more jigs an' reels while at the cantinas the melodies were Spanish folk songs.

I wasn't much of a dancer so when I passed by a place where music was bein' played I had'a politely decline the pretty smiles an' requests t'dance from various young ladies. Yea, seems that workin' for Zeke had made me a popular man in town wit' the ladies even tho I nev'r courted 'em nor approached 'em. Reckon me just bein' the handsome new redhead ranch hand from out East was 'nough t'peek the interest of the local ladies.

I'd just bought a paper cone o'popcorn an' was walkin' 'round ettin' it whenever I saw Mindy in the corner o'my eye twirlin' her skirt an' dancin' 'long to a Spanish melody bein' played by some musicians standin' on the porch ofa cantina. She seemed carefree as she danced, somethin' I felt jealous of since I hadn't been able t'feel carefree in a long time. A very long time.

She must've spotted me cause 'fore I knew it, Mindy was wavin' me ov'r an' suggestin', "Come dance, cowboy."

I shook my head, declinin' her wit' the remark of, "I ain't much of a dancer."

She paused in her dancin' an' gave me a shrug 'fore flippin' her blonde wavy locks ov'r her shoulder an' runnin' up to me. "Most men aren't, Tolbert, but they do it anyways cause it's the polite thing to do for a lady."

"If ya haven't noticed, Mindy, I ain't polite. Far from it, in fact." I dryly told her while poppin' some popcorn into my mouth.

"No, you're just too hung up on that ex-wife of yours back East. That's what your problem is."

"Don't talk 'bout her." I gruffly ordered the ex-whore 'fore addin' in a loud bark, "Ain't none of yer business if I still got my heart bleedin' for her or not anyhow." I stalked off, leavin' Mindy t'stand in the middle of the street by herself.

I heard her footsteps paddin' 'gainst the road as she rushed t'catch up to me. Right as I felt her reach my side a shiver went up my spine an' a hole appeared in my heart. A sense of dread washed ov'r me as Mindy placed a hand on my shoulder an' asked, "What's wrong, Tolbert? Ya seem troubled."

"I dunno, Mindy. I just suddenly got this dreadful feelin' like somethin's wrong."

"Nothin's wrong, cowboy." She assured me with a smile. Gesturin' to the festival all 'round us, Mindy told me, "Everything's fine and everybody's cheerful today."

I shook my head 'fore tellin' her, "Not 'ere, but back home." My stormy eyes locked onto her as I clarified, "Back in Kentucky."

I didn't wait for her reaction, just pulled my shoulder 'way from her touch an' stormed off down the road. Nobody could understand the dread I was feelin' right now cause nobody knew the bloody history 'tween my family an' the Hatfields. Nobody knew how bad things were an' could be back in Kentucky; West Virginia too. Wit' the hollow feelin' in my soul I couldn't help, but to worry for my family. Not just the ones that shared my blood an' name, but for Jessa an' our son born out of love an' wedlock.

I can only pray that my worried feelin' has no merit, that my relations won't be in harm's way. That Jessa an' Endor will be safe til I time I can get them outta Mate Creek an' into Oklahoma (the place I plan to go once I save up money an' gain ranchin' experience).

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yea…so…that just happened… Poor Ellison still got shanked and shot in that fight. I just didn't see a way around it since that incident was such a big and powerful part of the feud. Oh, hope you guys like the little tidbit with Tolbert.**

 **Of course, the next chapter's gonna be Eection Day Pt. 3.**


	128. Election Day, 1882 Pt3

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **Election Day, 1882 Pt.3**

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Since Cap was in the shootin' contest and I wanted to see him compete in it, I let Vera, Roseanna, and Johnse watch Captain W. and Lydia for me. Since they were sitting at a table with their own kids, talkin' and eating sweets, I didn't see any harm in letting them watch my kids. Vera was my best friend (had been so for years now) while Johnse and Roseanna where family, so I trusted them to watch my kids. So, did Cap. Uncle Jim still wasn't too impressed with Roseanna, but he was kosher and cordial enough with her.

After my husband won the shooting contest with a one in a million shot, that also almost started a fight, we decided to spend a few more moments alone and took off by ourselves to stroll around the festival. Uncle Jim took off to go find Shaw, or at least that's what he told us. Things were quiet between me and my husband as we walked side by side with our arms intertwined, but it wasn't awkward. No, the silence actually felt a bit peaceful.

The peace was broken by the sound of a gunshot echoing out from the food court area. Lookin' up at my husband, I asked a bit shakily, "What was that?", even tho deep down I knew what it was. Uncle Ellison had been shot by a McCoy.

"A gunshot, but the shootin' contest's over." Cap answered me, his brow arched up curiously as his black Stetson covered head twitched with concern.

Before either of us could say a word, pa's voice sounded out in a loud and worried cry of, "Ellison!"

Me and Cap shared a wide-eyed look before taking off in a run towards the food court. Since his legs were so long, he was running at a quick pace; literally dragging me with him since we were holding hands. When we finally came upon food court we were met with the grizzly scene of Ellison on his back covered in bloody stab wounds and a large gunshot in his gut with Anse kneelin' besides him puttin' pressure on one of the wounds with what looked like his shirtsleeve (that he torn off) while Doc Rutherford was next to him rippin' open his shirt to examine the damage of the wounds. Levicy was standing next to her younger brother-in-law, her hand covering her mouth as her shoulders shook, while Uncle Wall rubbed her shoulder in a soothin' way.

As we made our way over to Uncle Ellison, we saw Shaw and Jessa, who had Endor perched on her hip, run over with Sully, Uncle Jim, Silas, and Lydia hot on their heels. I also saw my brother emerge onto the scene, a look of anguish and shock on his face as his shrew of a wife was by his side. Nancy had a sick smirk on her face as she hiked her baby up higher on her hip.

"Cotton…Cotton…" Tumbled from Ellison's lips as me and my husband reached his side.

"Where's Cotton?" Anse asked, lifting his head up and looking around to try and spot his nephew. Not seeing Cotton anywhere, my father-in-law flicked his wrist and ordered, "Someone, go get Cotton."

Cap hurried off to get our slow-minded cousin right as Johnse, Roseanna (who was holding Captain W.'s hand along with having Sarah Elizabeth on her hip), and Vera (who had Bridie on her hip while holding T.W.'s hand) came up right next to me. "Someone gone done tried t'murder Uncle Ellison?" Johnse asked, his worried blue eyes flitterin' 'tween the giant redhead withering on the ground and me.

"Yes." I nodded solemnly right as Cap came running back to the scene, dragging Cotton right behind him.

"Oh my god…" Roseanna gasped, tears welling around her eyes, as she watched Cap direct Cotton to kneel down by his dyin' father.

"Cotton, comfort your daddy." Anse instructed my cousin-in-law as he grabbed the boy's hand with his blood stained one and put it onto Ellison's shoulder, all the while Cap gave Cotton a supportive pat on the back.

Levicy stepped out of Uncle Wall's supportive embrace and kneeled down next to Cotton. She just gave him a soft look and rubbed his back while he let out a scared whine of, "Can we go home now?"

Hearing sweet Cotton ask 'Can we go home now?' broke me and I started to sob. Cap wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into him. "Sshh…darlin'…sshh…" He softly whispered into my ear as I buried my head into his shoulder.

"Levicy, get him to a bed at the head house." Pa instructed ma before rising to his feet and stepping a few feet away from his ailing brother.

Pointin' to Ellison's legs, Doc told my brother-in-law and my husband, "Johns, Cap, come get 'hold of his legs." Pointin' to Ellison's shoulders, Doc looked at Shaw and told him, "Shaw, help me grab his shoulders so we can get him in the wagon."

Johns, Cap, and Shaw all did what they were told and helped Doc pick up Ellison while Levicy ran off to clear the shine barrels out of Johnse's whiskey wagon since it was the closest wagon to place Ellison son. I was frozen in my spot along with Roseanna and Vera as we watched the men carry a gravely injured Ellison over to the Johnse's wagon. The only woman, other than Levicy, that wasn't frozen with shock and fear was Jessa. Jessa actually ran over to the wagon and jumped right into the back of it, tossin' barrels and bottles out of it faster than Grant went thru Richmond.

While the men placed Ellison into the back of the wagon, with Jessa's help since she was in the back too, Anse and Uncle Wall were sharin' words. I couldn't make out what they were sayin', but whatever it was seemed to be forgotten as Skunk Hair ran up to my father-in-law while announcin' in a loud semi-out of breath pant, "We got 'em, Anse! We got 'em bastard McCoys!"

"Oh, sweet Jesus, what have they done?" Roseanna cried, her sobs flowin' freely as she began to hiccup uncontrollably, as she realized that her brothers were responsible for Ellison's mortal wounds and grave injuries.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"Son, please, don't go with the posse. Just go to the main house; help Doc and the women there." Sully begged as I mounted my horse, which was right next to Jim's.

"Sully, he's comin' 'long." Uncle Jim firmly told my dad from his place on top of his horse, right next to mine. "You should be mountin' up too, nephew. Anse needs every man he can get t'help take 'em McCoys."

"Sherriff Maynard and his men have apprehended the McCoys. Anse taking them will only do more harm than good; he needs to let the law handle it."

Narrowing my honey eyes, that were blazing an angry amber, at Sully, I ordered him in a hard tone, "If you're not ridin' with us then move outta the way, dad."

Sully's face fell as he backed up a few steps, giving enough room for me and Jim to ride by him and join the other Hatfields that were gathered near the far end of the path leading to and from the festival. Right before Uncle Jim led the way over to the others, he looked at my dad and sighed, "You're too soft t'be a part of this family. Gotta blame your pappy for that one."

"Violence isn't the answer to everything." Sully told Uncle Jim (and in extension me) as we rode off towards the Hatfield men crowded around; waiting to be led by Devil Anse on a mission to take the murderous McCoys from Sherriff Maynard's custody.

 **Jessa POV:**

I was in the back of the wagon helping Doc attempt to staunch some of the bleeding stab wounds on Ellison's torso while Levicy drove the wagon out of the festival. Cotton, the poor innocent soul, was sitting right next to me. Since he was scared and didn't know what was going on, he just held his daddy's hand. Ellison was in so much pain that he couldn't even utter a word or smile at his son, all he could do was groan and grunt. Cotton's eyes were as wide as saucers as he watched his daddy shake and grunt from the pain he was feeling in his gut and sides as blood flowed freely from his ungodly amount of wounds.

I looked up for only a second to see Shaw join the posse of Hatfield men gathered to ride after the McCoys responsible for Ellison's injuries. I also saw that Uncle Jim was with him, but Sully wasn't. As Levicy led our wagon further and further down the road I watched my husband along with the posse led by Devil Anse take off in a flash deep into the Kentucky woods. Before I placed my attention back onto Ellison, I did notice Sully just standing around and looking sorrowfully in the direction that Shaw and the Hatfield Posse. It was clear to me in this moment that Sully didn't want Shaw to get involved with the posse; that he feared the aftermath of this incident would surely be damning for him.

"Jessa, try to press down harder. He's losing too much blood."

"Okay, Doc."

"Levicy, speed up 'em horses or else Ellison might just bleed out in the back of this wagon."

Levicy snapped the reigns, causing the horses to pull the wagon faster. As the wagon sped down the road I could see, in the distance, a wagon pulling out of the festival venue. Sully was driving it while Roseanna, Vera, Allie, and numerous children were huddled in the back. No doubt they're crying and praying as Sully followed us to the head house, albeit at a slower speed since he didn't have Doc barkin' to speed up in his wagon.

The more Levicy snapped the reigns the faster the horses made our wagon go. After a few minutes, Sully and his wagon full of women and children were nothing more then a cloud of dust behind us on the road. The quick pace seemed to make Cotton nervous, causing him to warily look around a few times in fear of the wagon toppling over. Even tho Levicy's fast driving scared him, he never stopped holding his daddy's hand.

"Are we almost home yet?" Cotton asked, looking innocently between me and Doc. "I wanna go home." He added in as a quick after thought as his eyes fell back onto Ellison, who's quick and labored breathing was stressing out his diaphragm and causing blood to flow out of his numerous wounds at a gushing rate.

Sympathy shone in Doc's eyes from behind his wire glasses as he looked at Cotton. He let out a sigh before shaking his head and gently telling him, "I'm sorry, my boy, but we're going to your Aunt Levicy's house so that me and Miss Jessa can try an' patch up your daddy."

"Oh…" Cotton nodded, his voice trailing off into the air as he watched his daddy with wide and worried eyes.

Doc looked at me and whispered, "It don't look too good for Ellison, Miss Jessa. As soon as Levicy stop at the house we need to get him in bed an' operated on."

"I'll help anyway I can, Doc." I assured the man whose brow was furrowed as he tried with all his might to staunch Ellison's bleeding gunshot wound, which was more or less a hole blown right thru the middle of his gut.

"Good cause I'll need ya to help me get him inside; act as my assistant." Doc told me as I quickly tore off a piece of my underskirt and pressed it firmly against the piece of cloth that was soaked with his blood on top of his wounded side.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

It only took us a few minutes of riding to come upon the McCoy boys and Belcher, who were tied up and being led thru the woods by some of Sherriff Maynard's deputies while he sat on his horse, trotting right behind his deputies and prisoners. A couple of posse members (most likely volunteers or wannabe deputies) flanked the lawman as they rode their horses with guns loosely slung over their shoulders. The site was something out of an old western. You know, the bad guys get rounded up by the lawmen who didn't even have strong enough backbones to be in law enforcement.

Pharmer, who was on the left of Bobby Belcher (who seemed to be the new ringleader now that Tolbert was dead), saw us ride up and turned a ghostly white. Lookin' over his shoulder and up to Sherriff Maynard, Pharmer pleaded, "Sherriff, you can't let them take us."

Bobby Belcher, a pain in the ass neighbor of the McCoys, just cut his eyes at us while Devil Anse stopped his horse and silently signaled for the rest of us to do so as well. Bud looked 'bout ready to shit his pants as his hazel eyes landed on the posse, I was a part of. The usually quiet and reserved McCoy looked afraid as Devil Anse cut him a deadly look. Devil Anse gave Belcher and Pharmer death glares too before turnin' his attention towards the Sherriff.

Before my cousin could even voice up his intentions, Sherriff Maynard made the remark of, "Anse, I'm sorry 'bout your brother Ellison, but these boys committed a crime here in Kentucky and shall be held 'ere; charged and judged by the Kentucky courts."

"I don't give a damn 'bout the Kentucky courts." Devil Anse bluntly told the sherriff. Unholstering his gun and pointing it at the lawman, he announced, "I'm takin' 'em with me."

Judge Wall turned to his brother and reprimanded him with a simple, "Anse.", while giving him a hard look. Devil Anse holstered his gun, but only cause he knew his older brother had something up his sleeve.

All of us just stared down the men a yard or so away while the sherriff shifted in his saddle and told Wall, "Judge Hatfield, I understand how you and the other Hatfields feel, truly I do and I'm sorry 'bout what happened to Ellison."

Before Sherriff Maynard could utter another word, Judge Wall bluntly told him, "The essence of the case is that the victim of the crime's a West Virginian citizen there West Virginian law prevails." Taking out his gun and aiming it at the sherriff, my cousin declared, "We're takin' the boys, ya sumbitch."

"I object to this, Judge Wall." Sherriff Maynard stammered while Skunk Hair and Lias led the McCoy boys and Belcher away at gunpoint while the rest of us just trotted off, following the prisoners while keepin' our guns trained on them in case one of 'em got the stupid idea to run.

"They're shakin' in their boots cause they know what's waitin' for them 'cross the Tug." Uncle Jim darkly chuckled as we trotted off into the direction of Mate Creek, West Virginia.

"Yep." I popped my tongue. With a wiry smirk, I added in, "Some bullets with their names on it." The less McCoys in the world the better, especially when it came to the ones that were murder happy and had a taste for blood.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

We reached the main Hatfield house in record time due to Levicy's erratic driving. Who knew that she could rival a NASCAR driver when it came to speed and sharp turns. She parked the wagon by the backdoor so that we could get Ellison inside and to the master bedroom without having to carry him too far. Cotton was sitting in the wagon, in a state of shock, as Levicy ran into the house to quickly prepare the bed while me and Doc attempted to get Ellison out of the wagon. Doc told me to hold his legs while he held his upper body, meaning that I'd be walking backwards towards the house as we carried Ellison.

The gentle Hatfield giant felt as if he was made out of brick or lead as I helped Doc carry him. I was using all of the might and strength I could muster to help carrying him a few feet over to the backdoor. Doc's brow was sweaty as he held Ellison up from underneath his arms, clearly struggling with the man's weight just like I was.

"Careful, ya got the stoop steps right behind ya." Doc warned me, tilting his hat covered head at me.

"Door's open, Jessa. Just walk in slowly." I heard Levicy's voice sound out from right behind me in a kind, but informative matter. Worry was evident in her tone and it must've been on her face too since Doc's expression seemed to turn grim as he looked at the middle-aged woman behind me. I did was I was told, only to have Levicy say, "Bedroom door on your left's open. Just bring 'im on in; set him on the bed."

Me and Doc just nodded and walked inside of the house as quick as we could. In a hurried shuffle, we brought Ellison into the master bedroom and placed him onto the bed. As soon as his large body hit the mattress, Ellison groaned out in pain and began to shake uncontrollably. Blood was also flowing out of his wounds only to quickly soak into the mattress.

"Levicy, bring in a bowl of water and some bandages will ya." Doc Rutherford told Levicy, who just nodded before going to do as she was asked. "Strip off his shirt and wash his wounds once Levicy brings in the water. I needa go fetch from bag from the back of the wagon." Doc told me before rushing out of the room and out the back door.

I tentatively removed Ellison's shirt from him while Cotton shuffled into the room. "My daddy's hurt really bad, huh?" He asked me with a childlike innocence as I tossed the bloody and torn shirt off to the side.

"Yes, Cotton, he is, but me and Doc's gonna do our best to make him better."

"Can I sit by my daddy?" He asked me before adding in as an afterthought, "He always sits by my bedside when I'm sick."

"Of course, honey." I nodded, a small, but sad smile on my face. "I'll get you a chair." I kindly told him before going over to grab a chair from a corner, tucked between a chest and a window.

 **Levicy POV:**

When I walked into the bedroom wit' a fresh water bowl an' some tick bandages my heart was touched by the site of Jessa pullin' a chair over to the bed for Cotton and gently guidin' him t'sit down in it by Ellison's bedside. I knew how close my nephew an' brother-in-law were so seein' Jessa bein' kind to him an' lettin' him sit by his ailin' daddy bought a small, albeit sad smile t'my lips. Jessa had both heart and backbone, her treatment of both Ellison an' Cotton was proof of that.

Clearin' my throat to announce my presence, I entered the threshold while statin', "Here's the water an' bandages."

"That you, Levicy." Jessa told me as I brought the items ov'r to the bedside table.

"I've got my bag. Let's get t'work." Doc announced as he rushed into the room right as Jessa grabbed a rag and dipped it into the water; washin' the blood from Ellison's broad middle wit' it. "Levicy, Sully just pulled up with some of the women and chil'ren." Doc informed me, causin' me to let out a sigh. I knew as well as Doc did that this weren't the place for women an' chil'ren. No, not when at any moment Ellison would be screamin' in pain from gettin' operated on.

"I'll tell Sully to bring them to Cap's. It's not too far of a ride down the road; they'll be close by." I told Doc Rutherford 'fore walkin' out of the bedroom an' into my kitchen.

It was gonna be hard to have Sully send the women an' chil'ren 'way, but it's be even harder to keep them 'round while Ellison fought for his life. I'm sure that Sully won't mind watchin' after them til Ellison's on the mend or, God forbid, in his shroud.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

"Lock 'em up in the barn." Devil Anse coldly ordered as we reached his house. Lias and Skunk Hair just nodded 'fore draggin' the prisoners off towards the large loft styled barn. Cap and Johnse didn't say a word, just dismounted their horses and took them to be put up. Various other Hatfield posse members did the same thing as my cousins, but I didn't. No, instead I rode up to the house with Uncle Jim; following Devil Anse and Judge Wall.

Right as we all reached the hitch-posts by the porch the front door swung open. Levicy emerged with a solemn look on her face. "Anderson, Doc Rutherford needs to speak to ya." She told her husband before lookin' to me and sayin', "Shaw, you need to join your wife an' Cotton in the master bedroom wit' Ellison. There's somethin' he wants to say to you."

Neither me nor Devil Anse said a word, instead we just nodded our heads and dismounted our horses. After tying our horses up, we ascended up the porch steps and into the house. We walked by Levicy, who was in the kitchen puttin' on a pot of coffee, and went over to the doorway that separated the master bedroom from the kitchen. The door was open, makin' it easy to look inside of the room. Sprawled out on the bed was Ellison. He was in pretty bad shape. Blood was pooled all around him and his entire torso was rapidly heavin' up and down as he struggled painfully to breath. Jessa was runnin' a wet cloth over his brow to cool him off while Cotton held his hand. Doc's bag was on the bed, open with all of his surgical tools scattered by it.

Doc was washin' his hands, which were caked with blood, as Anse broke the silence in the room by asking the heavy question on, "Is he gonna die?"

Doc's shoulders slumped as he dried off his hands. Both me and Anse walked inside of the room as Doc walked over to the doorway. As I made my way over to Ellison's bedside, I heard Doc's baffled and sorrowful answer of, "He should've already.", sound out in the air.

"Hey, buddy." I greeted Cotton softly, placin' a hand on his shoulder as I stopped next to his chair.

"Daddy's hurt really bad." Cotton told me, his eyes full of fear and sadness as he looked up at me. "Doc an' Jessa tried t'help, but the McCoys hurt 'im too bad." He explained, most likely as a way to process what was happening in his childlike mind.

"Shaw…Shaw…" Ellison called my name in a mere whisper.

"Yes, Ellison?" I answered him, my honey eyes full of concern as I gently sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You an' Jessa loo-look after Cotton f-for me." Ellison requested in a muttered and hoarse whisper.

"Don't worry, Ellison, we'll look after him for you." I assured my dying cousin, who looked like he was gonna go at any time. I knew better tho. I knew that he'd linger on in pain for a couple more days before finally succumbin' to fate.

"We'll treat him as our own." My wife added in with a warm smile. Her hands were caked with blood and her dress was stained with it too. I knew just by looking at her that Jessa was hands on with Doc, acting as a nurse while the man worked on my cousin.

"Tha-thank you." Ellison told me and Jessa before convulsing in pain. God, I felt so bad for the guy. I can't imagine how it must feel to be in pain; to know you're dying and have no way to stop it.

Me and Jessa shared a look, honey eyes meeting indigo, and we knew that on top of keepin' Endor safe we'd have to keep Cotton safe as well. A large feat considerin' that my slow-minded cousin's destined to be hung in 1890 for the murder of Alifair McCoy during the 1888 New Year's Raid.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yikes, talk bout angst! Did anyone see that coming? (You know, Ellison asking Shaw and Jessa to look after Cotton for him?) How do you think Cap and Allie are going to react to Cotton's living arrangement if/when Ellison dies?**

 **Also, I have an idea for another H &M story. It's Tolbert/OC (Misty the whore) centric. Anyone interested in reading that? I know, I already have too many stories going on as it is. LOL.**


	129. Alive, But Barely

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Alive, But Barely**

 **Shaw POV:**

Dawn was breakin' and I haven't slept a wink. Neither has my wife, who's been by Ellison's side since he was brought to the house. Well, the real reason why she wouldn't leave his side was cause Cotton wouldn't leave. Jessa felt so much compassion for my slow-minded cousin, that we agreed to take on as our own once Ellison crossed over the Jordan, that she was determined to sit with him and support him as he watched his daddy fade before his innocent eyes. Of course, my love for my wife made me stay by her side.

I knew that the men in the family weren't too thrilled that I wasn't patrolling the grounds, but I didn't care. My family needed me for moral support in this hard time. My family being Jessa and Cotton since I vowed to look after him; protect him. I didn't give a shit what people (kin or not) thought 'bout me. Honestly, I don't think that I ever really did.

The sound of rustling in the kitchen gained my attention, so I looked at my wife and told her in a soft whisper (so Cottton wouldn't wake up since he was out like a light in the chair by Ellison's bedside), "I'm gonna go see if Levicy needs any help in the kitchen." Pointing to Cotton's sleeping form, I added in, "Stay here and watch him. Okay."

"Okay." Jessa nodded as I stood up, my back achin' and crickin' as I did.

I couldn't help, but to give Cotton a sad line of a smile before walkin' out of the room. Upon enterin' the kitchen I saw Levicy puttin' on a pot of coffee. "Need any help with breakfast, Levicy?" I asked her, causin' her to turn around and look at me.

"I'd appreciate it, but ya don't have to." She told me before going over to a cabinet to grab a bowl, no doubt to make biscuit dough in.

"I don't mind helpin' in the kitchen. In fact, cookin' seems to clear my mind an' bring me a sense of peace." I told her, walking further into the room.

Levicy went over the corner counter, where the dry goods cannisters were at, while making the remark of, "Oh…well, then you're more than welcomed to help."

Before she could even open up the flour cannister and fil her bowl up with it, I bluntly, but politely, told the Hatfield matriarch, "I don't wanna overstep, but I think with a large amount of men here that needs feed that a heepin' mountain of flap jacks with scrambled eggs and slices of salt pork might be easier and less time consuming to make."

She nodded her head, showing me that she agreed with my remark, as she set the bow down on the counter. "I see you've spent 'nough time helpin' your mama out in the kitchen to make quick meal plans for large crowds."

"Yea…" I trailed off a bit uneasily since my mom was a sore spot for me. I never really grieved for her, at least not properly, since I dove head first into raising my siblings and startin' up a business. I didn't like takin' 'bout my mom, unless it was in the safe haven of my bedroom with Jessa during one of our soul baring sessions.

"I'll go collect some more eggs, leavin' ya to make those flapjacks."

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

It was mid-morning and I was at the McCoys' with my husband, father, and uncle. We'd gone over in order to bring Randall a writ from Judge Tobias Wagner, that Uncle Perry got his friend to procure, stating that Sherriff Maynard has the legal right to ride into West Virginia to retrieve Pharmer, Bud, and Bobby Belcher. My father and my husband both pointed out that it'd be easier to just give the writ to the sherriff, but Uncle Perry, ever the sly lawyer, was adamant on giving the decree to Randall so that he could bring it to Sherriff Maynard himself and demand justice.

Of course, the Belcher's were at the McCoy house too. Ole man Belcher was a useless drunk that made his wife take in laundry to support them with. Most of his sons were useless drunks too and his daughters had all taken up with the first man to show them an interest in order to get out of their house. Their youngest child, Bobby, was the jackass that started a fight and got Pharmer and Bud wrapped up in a murder. Safe to say, I didn't like the McCoys' neighbors.

I was sitting at the table with my children and my husband while all of the McCoys and the Belchers gathered 'round the kitchen in anticipation as they watched Uncle Perry and my dad stop right in front of Randall and Mr. Belcher. The two worried fathers stood up and politely greeted my uncle and dad.

"I know you're worried for your boys since they were taken from the sherriff's custody yesterday, but I assure you-" My dad began to tell the men only to be cut off by Jim McCoy askin', "Since they were kidnapped illegial why can't we take 'em back same way?"

"We can't, it'd be a bloodbath." My dad told Jim while at the same time my uncle said, "Getting the boys back must be done legally or else it won't hold up."

"Done legal. Hell, the law ain't worth a bucket a spit."

Billings looked at me and remarked lowly under his breath, "And these are the people I represent. No wonder we're the laughing stock in the capital." I cut my eyes at him and kicked his shin underneath the table. "Ow…" He hissed while Sally held her youngest daughter while standing by the door that led to the master bedroom with Mrs. Belcher by her side.

"Oh, sweet Jesus, what have they done?"

"Please, Lawyer Cline, ya gotta get our boys back."

"I've got a writ, right here, from Judge Tobias Wagner stating that Sherriff Maynard has the legal right to ride into West Virginia to legally take the boys back here to Kentucky." Uncle Perry announced, taking the piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolding it, and showing it to Randall and Mr. Belcher.

Mr. Belcher's eyes shined with hope while Randall just nodded his head. Pointin' to Jim, he said, "Ride to Pikeville with Perry and bring that legal paper to Sherriff Maynard." Turnin' to his other son, he ordered, "Calvin, stay 'ere with your mother."

Randall walked out of the kitchen an' grabbed his hat off of the hook it was hangin' on by the door. "Poppy, ya can't be thinkin' of goin' ov'r there."

"If I go 'lone an' unarmed he'll do me no harm." Randall assured his son as he placed his hat on his head.

"I'll join ya, Rand'll. Devil Anse's got my boy too." Mr. Belcher told Randall as he opened the door and stepped out of it. Quickly, Mr. Belcher followed his neighbor out the door.

Jim, Uncle Perry, my dad, Calvin, Sally, and Mrs. Belcher all rushed out of the house and gathered on the porch to watch Randall and Mr. Belcher mount their horses and ride off. I didn't go outside to see them off and neither did my husband. No, we just stayed inside with our chil'ren (sitting at the kitchen table). I knew that this tragedy was damnin' for the McCoys and my family as well. It was also damning for my father's friendship with Sully; might also be damnin' for Roseanna and Johnse's marriage too. My husband on the other hand was only concerned with how bad this feud's bloodshed made him look politically up in the capitol. He's already known as the senator from the crazy hillbilly district, but now…well…he'll be known as the senator from the district full of blood feudin' and murderous hillbillies.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

Nobody got any sleep last night. Pa had everyone guardin' the house in case the McCoys tried to come bust out their boys. Well, everyone, but Shaw was guardin' the house. That bastard was inside helpin' Jessa with Uncle Ellison an' ma wit' makin' meals and whatnot. I felt that he needed t'be outside with the rest of us men, but reckon he must've charmed pa real good in order to get permission to stay in the house.

Damn fuckin' bastard had the gift of gab an' charm oozin' from him like a goddamn overflowin' river.

I was patrolin' the pathway the merged onto the road whenever I saw Ol' Randa'll McCoy an' Mr. Belcher ridin' up. They were unarmed; most likely comin' by to try an' talk pa into lettin' their blood thirsty sons go. I walked up to them, Winchester slung ov'r my shoulder, an' ordered, "State your business here, men."

"We're here t'see Devil Anse 'bout our sons."

Yea, I figured as much, but just wanted confirmation 'fore I led them down to the house. Noddin', I simply ordered, "Follow me.", 'fore turnin' 'round an' leadin' them down the path an' past the countless number of guards towards the house. They were a foot or so 'hind me as I reached the house. I didn't bother to look ov'r my shoulder to see where they were as I walked up the porch steps. I just knew that they were hitchin' up their horses. "Pa, Randall McCoy an' Roland Belcher's here to see ya." I announced t'my pa as I walked thru the front door.

Pa, who was sittin' at the table talkin' to ma an' smokin' his pipe, let out a sigh 'fore standin' up. Wit'out a word, he walked ov'r to the door. Mama followed right 'hind him. 'Fore I went to go join 'em outside I noticed that Jessa was tendin' to Ellison, who looked just 'bout ready t'die, while Shaw sat next to Cotton wit' his arm slung ov'er my cousin. I couldn't help, but to feel jealous an' angry that he was wit' Cotton instead of me. I chould be the one comfortin' him, not Shaw the black heart. Hell…

I just shook my 'head 'fore steppin' outside onto the porch that was occupied wit' Johnse, Uncle Jim, Lark, Frenchie, Uncle Wall, Pa, and Ma. Randa'll an' Mr. Belcher were standin' on the ground right by the porch steps, lookin' up at pa with desperation in their eyes. "We've come unarmed to talk 'bout our sons."

Pa nodded and pulled his pipe out of his mouth. "Your sons stabbed my brother ov'r and ov'r 'gain; then shot him." He told the men while makin' a stabbin' motion in the air wit' his pipe.

"We're sorry 'bout that, but the punishment for that crime's same 'ere as in Kentucky." Roland Belcher said, tryin' to sound remorseful for his son's actions even tho I bet he wasn't. He just didn't want his son to die once my uncle did.

"How is your brother, Ellison, by the way?" Rand'll asked even tho he knew full well how my uncle was doin'. Hell, didn't take a whole bucket of brains t'know that he was dyin' from his wounds.

Pa an' Uncle Jim shared a pointed look 'fore he turned to McCoy an' flatly answered, "Alive, but barely."

"I pray that he recovers." Rand'll said wit' a small tip of his hat out of respect. He can shove his prays an' respect up his ass, my uncle don't need 'em.

"Yes, so do I." Mr. Belcher added in, causin' my pa to just roll his eyes.

"So, all still believe in prayin'?" Pa asked, his voice hard an' stoic as he looked at the men standin' below him.

Mr. Belcher just nodded while Rand'll answered wit', "Yes, I do."

"Then we'll leave it in the hands of the almighty." Pa told the men standin' across from him, earnin' him raised brow looks. "If my brother recovers then ya'll get your boys back, but if he dies…if he dies then they'll stay 'ere to face justice." Pa explained, nearly chokin' up at the thought of Uncle Ellison dyin'.

"Is there anythin' we can say or do t'mova ya from that?" Belcher asked while McCoy just looked at pa with wide eyes.

"No." Pa simply, but gruffly answered/

"Can we see 'em?" Rand'll asked while Mr. Belcher just stood next to him wit' a look of pure shock an' despair on his face.

"No." Pa repeated with the same gruffness he used a moment ago.

"Then can their mothers see 'em?" McCoy asked while Belcher looked ready to drop to his knees and either cry or curse both my father an' god.

Pa looked ov'r his shoulder at my ma, who was standin' next to me by the wall right by the doorjamb, silently askin' her what she thought on the matter wit' his eyes. She nodded, causin' him to turn back to the fathers standin' in front of the porch and give 'em the answer of, "Yes, we'll send for her."

"Thank ya, Mister Hatfield." Belcher said in a sorrowful tone 'fore goin' ov'r to his horse.

Rand'll McCoy's jaw was clenched as he went ov'r to his horse. Quickly, he unhitched it an' mounted it. Right when Belcher was ready t'give Randa'll the single to go, the latter looked at my pa an' spat loudly, "I rue the day I saved your life, Devil Anse. May god damn your eternal soul."

"God had nothin' to do wit' it, Rand'll. We saved each other that day cause's that's what men do in war." Pa snarled at Rand'll, angrily pointin' his pipe at him while ma tugged at his arm in an attempt to drag him into the house; away from a confrontation. Pa jerked his arm out of ma's grasp an' marched ov'r to me. 'Fore I even realized what was happenin', he yanked my rifle from my hands an' went ov'r to the edge of the porch. Cockin' and aimin' the rifle towards Rand'll, he lowly warned, "If ya bring up god one more time, Rand'll, ya won't be makin' it back t'Kentucky alive."

Rand'll looked like a swallowed his teeth, he was so frightened by pa's threat. Wit'out a word, Rand'll guided his horse 'way from the hitch-post; causin' Mr. Belcher t'follow right 'hind him. As they trotted 'way from the house Uncle Jim stood up from his sot perched on the porch steps an' followed them while loudly cacklin', "I hope all your kin an' friends an' babies come up 'ere tryin' to bust the boys out so we can kill 'em all at one time instead of draggin' it out."

"Uncle Jim, sit down an' shut up!" Pa ordered in a low, but menacin' shout.

Uncle Jim begrudin'ly did as he was told an' went back ov'r to the porch steps an' took a seat. All of us on the porch just watched Rand'll an' Mr. Belcher ride off. Half-way to the road they stopped their horse to look back an' wave at their murderous sons holed up in the barn since they heard their boys screamin' and callin' out to them from their makeshift prison.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I heard the loud shouts of "Poppy!" and "Poppy, we're in here!" echo out loudly from the barn outside, causing me to rise from my spot sitting next to Cotton and peek out the bedroom window that had a clear view of the barn. I stopped at the window and folded my arms over my chest while lookin' out of it and seein' that Randall McCoy and Roland Belcher were perched ontop of their horses, stopped a few yards away from the barn, wavin' to at their screamin' sons that were trapped inside of the barn's hayloft.

I shook my head and went back over to my chair, which was next to Cotton's. As a father myself I felt the pain of the men wavin' to their sons for what would be the last time, but as Ellison's cousin I also felt the need for justice and vengeance; the need to take the lives of Pharmer, Bud, and Bobby cause they took my cousin's life without a second thought.

"Mr. McCoy and Mr. Belcher's here, aren't they?" Jessa asked as she changed the oozing bandages on Ellison's torso as his entire middle heaved up and down painfully.

"Yea, but they look to be wavin' their goodbyes and leavin'." I answered my wife before placin' a gentle hand on Cotton's shoulder, causin' him to look up at me with big sad eyes, and askin' him, "Do ya want me to make ya a sandwich, buddy?"

"Nah…" Cotton shook his head. His eyes fell onto his dad's ailing form as he sighed, "I ain't too hungry."

"Ya sure?" I asked before smirkin' at him and pointin' out, "You gotta eat and I bet I could whip ya up a mighty tasty cheese and salt pork sandwich."

"Can ya toast it?" He asked, a hopeful look in his blue eyes. "Daddy toasts 'em for me." My cousin added in as a quick fact, wantin' me to know why he was inquirin' 'bout a toasted sandwich.

"Of course, I can, buddy." I smiled at him, pattin' his shoulder before walkin' out of the room and into the kitchen.

I quickly went to work slicin' some bread, cheese, and salt pork to make Cotton's sandwich with. I'd just placed the sandwich into a cast iron fryin' pan whenever heavy bootsteps sounded out in the cabin. I looked over my shoulder only to see a Cap walkin' across the main room and into the kitchen. His scruff covered jaw was clenched and his mismatched eyes were icy and hard as he stared at me. "Ya should be outside patrollin' wit' the rest of us, y'know."

"There's 'nough men to guard the homestead." I stated matter-of-factly. Watchin' the sandwich toast and sizzle, I informed my cold mannered cousin, "Cotton needs looked after; I gotta make him a sandwich and get him to eat."

"Ma or your wife can do that." He dryly told me as I flipped over Cotton's sandwich with a spatula.

"That's right, I forgot that you were raised to think that cookin' and tendin' to kids is only for women to do." I sarcastically rolled my eyes at Cap.

"And I forgot that ya cook so much cause you were raised in a diner half your life." He spat right back, cuttin' me down icily with his blue eye and its dead white twin.

"Don't throw my childhood up in my face. I lived it; don't need a newsflash 'bout it." I ordered in a snarl as I waited for the cheese and salt pork sandwich to finish toastin' up. "Just cause you got all the love and hugs growin' up from your folks don't make ya any better then me." I spat, goin' over to a cabinet and grabbin' a plate from it.

"Ya were raised real bad; I don't think you're fit t'raise Cotton." He bluntly told me as I placed the plate on the counter and took the toasted sandwich out of the frying pan.

"I don't care what'cha think, Cap." I roughly spat, placin' the sandwich onto the plate. I grabbed a knife from a butcher's block and cut Cotton's sandwich into tiny triangles. "Ellison asked me and Jessa to look after Cotton and that's what we're gonna do."

"Cotton oughtta be wit' me an' Allie." Cap firmly told me as I picked up the plate.

"No, he shouldn't be." I firmly told Cap while givin' him a hard look with my honey eyes. Cap narrowed his eyes into angry slits, causin' me to tell him, "Ellison picked me and my wife for a reason and, by god, we're gonna treat him like one of our own. Protect him from this goddamned bloodbath of a feud instead of tossin' him into the deep end of it and lettin' him drown."

I didn't let Cap get another word in since I walked away from him and back into the bedroom Ellison, Jessa, and Cotton were in. "Here ya go, buddy. Eat up." I smiled at Cotton as I handed him his sandwich.

"Thank ya, Shaw." He told me before pickin' up one of the triangles and takin' a bite out of it as I took a seat next to him.

I could see Cap standin' in the doorway, starin' daggers at me, out of the corner of my eye. I didn't do a thing, just ignored him. Jessa brushed a sweaty lock of red hair away from Ellison's face before wipin' his forehead off with a cool, wet rag.

Ellison's blue eyes popped open. They were glassy as he looked between me and my wife 'fore mutterin' a soft, "Thank you."

I knew what he was thankin' us for and it wasn't for the cool cloth wipin' his brow. It was for treatin' Cotton like a son, like a little boy instead of fillin' his head with revenge bullshit. Bullshit that Cap would surely be pushin' on him if he was in charge of the boy, which he ain't.

"You're welcome, Ellison." Jessa smiled at him before softly.

"Just rest Ellison, we've got everything under control." I told my cousin, pattin' his hand gently to let him know that he could stop fightin' and move on to the other side if he wanted.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Poor Ellison, poor Cotton, poor Hatfield family. Of course Senator Billings is more worried about his image in the capitol then what happens to the McCoy boys and Belcher.**


	130. Blessed Are The Peacemakers

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Blessed Are The Peacemakers**

 **Shaw POV:**

I've been up for over 48 hours and it's taking a toll on me. My body felt tired and ragged even tho my mind was on overdrive with high rate of adrenaline was coursin' thru my veins. Jessa too hadn't slept a wink, much like most of us at the main Hatfield house, but she was pushin' herself thru her weariness in order to care for both Ellison and Cotton. Cotton was the only one to get any sleep, but he only did so by zonking out in his chair by his daddy's bedside whenever his eyelids got too heavy to keep open. If he could stay awake, he would since that's how worried he was about his daddy.

Of course, I made sure that Cotton ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner so he wouldn't get sick from not eatin'; starve or something. I wasn't eatin' much and neither was my wife, but I don't think that either of us cared about our own health right now. What we cared about was Cotton.

It was getting close to sunset since the sun was casting an orangey-yellow glow over the rollin' green hills. The clock was also tickin' on how much time Ellison had left on this earth. The man was a grotesque shell of himself as he laid on the bed, barely movin' and dyin'. His eyes were open, but were muddled instead being their usual clear blue, and his skin was beyond pale. In fact, his skin was startin' to turn a deathy light gray as if he was in limbo; in the land between live and death. His wounds were festerin' and smelled something awful. The blade cuts were weepin' blood still, but his large gut shot wound was oozing a mixture of blood and puss. It truly was a horrible site to see, something that I wanted to shield Cotton from, but couldn't since my cousin insisted on stayin' by his daddy since the man always stayed by his bedside when he was hurt or unwell.

"How is he?" Devil Anse asked as he stood in the doorway.

"He's not doin' good, Anse." Jessa answered the tall patriarch, givin' him a long and sympathetic look.

"Anse, he's dy-" I began to say only for my cousin to snap, "No he ain't! He's fightin'; he'll pull thru!", before stormin' out of the doorway and over to the back door.

"He's in denial, Shaw." Jessa sadly sighed as I watched Devil Anse storm out the back door; slamnin' it shut so hard that the china on the shelves nearby shook and rattled loudly from the vibration.

"Yea…" I simply nodded.

A few seconds later a loud bang echoed from outside, causin' my wife to ask, "What the hell was that?"

"I dunno, but I'll check it out." I told her before standing up and going over to the window that had a clear view of the backyard and the barn. "Oh hell…Anse's bitin' Cap's head off; broke the boards he was cuttin' for Ellison too." I sighed as I saw Anse gettin' into Cap's face, pointing his pipe at him and makin' his son back up sheepishly while nervously holdin' his suspender straps. The overturned (and I bet now broken) mostly built coffin law on the ground by the saw horses that Cap and Anse were at.

Right as Anse turned his back to his son and started to make his way back towards the house I turned away from the window, only to witness Ellison take his last gaspin' breath. Cotton's eyes went wide as he patted his dad and asked in broken boyish tone, "Daddy? ..."

Tears were brimmin' Jessa's eyes as she softly placed a hand ontop of Cotton's and told him, "I'm sorry Cotton, honey, but he's crossed over the Jordan."

Cotton's eyes went wide and he yanked his hand back (out of my wife's hold and off his dad's shoulder). Tears filled his eyes as a loud cry of, "Daddy!", tore out of his mouth.

I knew he was about to lose it, so I rushed over to him and tried to comfort him. Cotton didn't want my comfort. Instead, he pushed me away, shot out of his chair, and bolted outside. I just gave my wife a look that silently told her that I was gonna help him before runnin' after my grievin' and slowminded cousin.

As soon as I ran out of the back door, I was met with the site of Cotton kneelin' on the ground cryin' and screamin' uncontrollably while Cap righted the boards onto the saw horse. Devil Anse had a pained look in his eyes as he walked over to the door. He didn't say a word to me, just passed me by on his way to the door.

Quickly, I went over to Cotton and knelt by his side. I wrapped my arms around him, bringin' his head to rest on my shoulder as he cried uncontrollably, and whispered soothingly in her ear, "I got you, Cotton. I got you, just let it out." Cotton just cried and clutched at my shirt as I rubbed circles into his back.

I knew what'd happen tomorrow. A funeral and a firin' squad. This evenin' tho, well, I had a greivin' boy to comfort. A boy who's only hope at stayin' safe was bein' raised by me and Jessa.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Anse came over to my house last night to announce that Ellison had died; that the funeral would be this mornin' at the local cementary in Mate Creek. Sully had taken his cousin's death hard. He didn't say a word after hearin' that Ellison still suffered the same deadly fate that he did before we all came back in time and started to meddle in things. Since Sully was either shell shocked, guilt stricken, or both, that left me, Vera, and Roseanna with the tasks of telling all the children about Ellison's passin' and cookin' a few dishes for the get together that'd take place after the funeral.

This mornin' our husbands came to pick us up and take us to the funeral. Cap was colder than usual and it scared me. We were almost at the cemetery when I broke the silence between us by asking, "What's wrong Cap? And don't tell me it's Ellison's death cause I know you; it's more than that."

Cap didn't take his eyes off the road, instead his jaw tightened as he revealed in a tight, but grindin' tone, "Days 'fore Uncle Ellison died he asked Shaw an' Jessa to look after Cotton for him."

"What? But why?" I asked, my sapphire eyes wide with shock. I just couldn't believe it. Shakin' my head in disbelief, I let out a high-pitched protest of, "Shaw's a horrible person; he's not capable of lookin' after Cotton."

Turnin' his head to look at me, Cap let out a heavy sigh of, "I dunno why he asked 'em to look after him, but he did." He turned his attention back on the road while bitterly addin' in, "He did and Shaw's gonna destroy 'im like he does with every he claims to care for."

Cap was upset about the subject of Cotton's care. Well, honestly, I was upset about it too. It baffled me how Ellison could pick Shaw and Jessa over me and Cap to take in Cotton. It just didn't make any sense. Maybe the excruciating pain messed with Ellison's common sense and he wasn't aware of the impact of his actions.

I felt like I had to do something to right the wrong that Uncle Ellison had made. I placed a gentle hand on my husband's arm and told him, "Maybe if I talk to Jessa she'll see that it'll be too hard her to take care of some many kids and will let us take Cotton for a while."

"Ya can talk to her, but I doubt she'll listen to ya. 'Specially with how she always backs up Shaw no matter what."

"So, you don't want me to talk to her." I stated not asked, as my husband followed behind Sully's horse at a steady pace.

Giving me a quick look over the side of his shoulder, Cao told me, "No, just let it be for now." Turning his attention back onto the road, he advised, "Talk to her about it in a couple of weeks once the shock and grief of Uncle Ellison's murder's passed."

"Okay." I sighed a bit tightly before occupying myself with staring at the orange and red leaf covered trees lined up along the road on this depressing fall day.

 **Johnse POV:**

I was drivin' my wagon right behind my brother's and Skunk Hair was followin' me. Sully was ridin' a horse so he was actually leadin' our family's caravan to my uncle's graveside funeral service. I felt numb as I drove down the road. I knew what'd be happenin' after the funeral an' honestly it made me sick. I know, I know, Bobby Belcher, Pharmer, and Bud McCoy killed my uncle and it's only fittin' to revenge his death by killin' 'em, but I didn't wanna kill 'em boys. Pharmer and Bud's my brothers-in-law and Roseanna grew up 'round Bobby since he was a neighbor. Killin' the lives of my wife's brothers and childhood neighbor wouldn't bring back my uncle; it'd prolly only make the fightin' 'tween our families worse. I was dreadin' havin' to execute 'em later on today.

It just didn't sit well wit' me. Didn't sit well at all.

"Johnse, your poppy's gonna kill my brothers an' their friend ain't he?" Roseanna asked in a soft, but barely there tone, as she looked ov'r at me wit' sadness wellin' up in her beautiful blue eyes.

Her question shook me. I didn't wanna answer it, didn't wanna say say cause I knew it'd hurt her an' that was the last thing I ever wanted to do. "Why'd ya say that for, Roseanna?" I replied, evadin' her question.

"Cause they done murder. Your poppy ain't ever lettin' 'em go…he'll want their blood as payment." Roseanna truthfully told me, her eyes fallin' onto our daughter's blonde-haired head as she sat in her lap. "Blood touches blood." She whispered sadly, in a way that made it seem that she was only half here.

Lookin' at my wife, my emotions began to take over me as I swore t'her, "I promise, Roseanna, I ain't gonna kill 'em. I'll point my rifle, but miss on purpose." My beautiful sweet darlin' didn't say a word, just nodded.

I wasn't sure what t'do, so I kept quiet as I drove us the rest of the way to the funeral service.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

The cemetery was packed with family and friends for Ellison's funeral. Even Granny Delize and Mary made it down for the heartbreakin' occasion. Well, the only reason why that made it was cause Devil Anse sent Uncle Jim to fetch 'em, but still it was nice that they were here.

Cotton stood in front, a few yards away from his daddy's grave, while Shaw stood right net to him with a supportive and fatherly arm wrapped around his shoulder. With Endor slung on my hip, I stood on the other side of Cotton, sandwiching him in between me and my husband. Todd stood next to me with Lydia and Silas each holding his hands. Devil Anse and Levicy were on Shaw's other side while everyone else seemed to line up behind us in endless rows.

Reverend Garrett stood by Ellison's grave, which was in fact right next to my late mother-in-law Peggy's, with his bible in his hand. He had a righteous look in his eyes as he began the sermon with, "Blessed are the peacemakers; for they shall be called the children of God. Today, we gather here to put to rest one suh child of God. Ellison Hatfield. A good man, one possessing a calm and peaceful spirit although he was like a giant in stature."

Cotton's bottom lip quivered and a tear rolled down his eye. Shaw pulled him closer into his side, rubbed his arm soothingly, and softly told him, "I know, Buddy. I know, it's hard and ya miss him, but it's okay to miss him; to cry." Cotton didn't say a word, just nodded his head and wiped away at a tear that was rolling down his cheek. I wasn't paying attention to the sermon, instead I was watching my husband as he pulled out his hankie (the one I made him for his 19th birthday) and offered it to Cotton.

"Thank you, Shaw." Cotton muttered under his breath, takin' the hankie and dryin' his eyes with it.

"For all his good deeds and efforts of makin' peace, of puttin' water on fires others set, and bein' a good man, Ellison is welcomed with open arms into paradise with our lord and savior Jesus Christ." Reverend Garrett boomed out, lifting his hands up into the air and busting out some quick spirit fingers, as a way to wrap up the sermon. He knew, just like everyone else gathered around, that a long sermon wasn't necessary today. Especially with what the Hatfield men still had to do after the funeral.

Reverend Garrett looked at Anse, silently signaling that it was time to toss the dirt into Ellison's grave as a final show of love and respect. Anse nudged my husband's arm, lettin' him know that he needed to take Cotton over to the grave for the dirt ceremony. Shaw gave Anse a quick nod before turning to Cotton and telling him, "We need to put some dirt into the hole to show our respects, Buddy."

"Okay." Cotton nodded, chewing on his lip as Shaw helped him bend down to gather a handful of dirt.

Once they had their dirt, they rose to their feet and went over to the grave that Ellison's coffin was sitting in the bottom of. Cotton threw in his handful of dirt and then Shaw. Silently, they made their way back to their open spot only for the rest of us to start our processions over to toss of handful of dirt into the grave of Ellison Hatfield, a man that'd life was tragically taken too soon.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So…that happened… :( Next up is some final goodbyes and the firing squad.**


	131. Make Yourselves Ready

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Make Yourselves Ready**

 **Roseanna POV:**

After the funeral, Anse sent Reverend Garrett and me to fetch both mama and Mrs. Belcher. My father-in-law said he was killin' two birds with one stone by lettin' me go wit' the reverend. I'd be able to say goodbye t'my brothers an' he'd be able to bring both mama an' Mrs. Belcher to see their sons. I was saddened that this was how I was gonna finally see my mama 'gain. That the loomin' death of my brothers an' their friend was reunitin' us an' not somethin' happier.

The ride ov'r into Kentucky an' to my girlhood home was full of tense silence. Neither me nor Reverend Garrett knew what t'say so we chose not to say anythin' at all. I felt my heart beatin' fast in my chest an' a uneasiness knot up in my stomach as the preacher pulled off the road an' onto the path that ran up to my family's house. As we rode thru the tree lined path, I felt a bit melancholy an' nervous 'bout seein' my mama 'gain.

My breath hitched as Reverend Garrett pulled up to the cabin I grew up in. This is it, the moment I'm gonna see mama 'gain. The reverend just gave me a sympathetic look 'fore climbin' down from the wagon. He rounded the wagon an' helped me down. Together, we made our way to the front door. I stood next to Reverend Garrett, a sad look on my face, as he knocked twice on the door.

It only took a minute for my mama to open up the door. Her brown eyes looked over the preacher 'fore fallin' onto me an' goin' wide. "Rosie…" She let out in disbelief.

"Sally-" Reverend Garrett started only for mama to interrupt him wit', "Reverend Garrett, what brings ya here?"

Mrs. Belcher was sittin' at the kitchen table wit' my brother, Calvin. My younger siblin's must've been in the other room or outback since they weren't where I could see 'em. Calvin wouldn't look at me an' that hurt. I guess he's upset at me cause of my husband's family; what they're gonna do to our brothers. Mrs. Belcher was starin' at me so harshly that it was unsettlin'.

"Captain Anderson Hatfield sent me t'fetch you an' Mrs. Belcher. I'm to take you and only you along wit' Roseanna to see the boys."

"And what 'bout Ellison?" Mama asked, her eyes revealin' the unspoken question of 'is he dead'?

"He crossed over Jordan to forever sing wit' the angels." Reverend Garrett truthfully answered.

"Oh god…" Mama sobbed, causin' Calvin to bolt up from the table an' rush ov'r to her side.

Mrs. Belcher's lip quivered as she asked, "Reverend, we're bein' taken to them for last rights, ain't we?"

"Yes, I'm 'fraid so, Ma'am." The preacher nodded, his voice heavy and full of empathy as he spoke.

"Where are they?" Calvin asked as he rubbed mama's arms in an attempt to soothe her.

Mama didn't say a word, just shook herself out of Calvin's arms an' shuffled ov'r to the table, which had a basket of fruit an' some loaves of fresh baked bread settin' in the middle of it. Pickin' up the loaves an' puttin' them into the basket, she told my brother, "Calvin, go to Pikeville an' tell your father where we are." Mrs. Belcher silently walked into the kitchen and started to grab some things off of the counter, to add into the basket, while mama told Calvin, "He'll know what to do."

"Yes, mama." Calvin simply told her wit' a nod. While mama and Mrs. Belcher filled the basket up wit' various foods, my brother sighed, "I'll let Alifair know t'keep the lil ones in the other room for a while yet.", 'fore walkin' off to our sister's room that was right underneath the staircase.

"Reverend, we're ready." Mrs. Belcher told Reverend Garrett as lifted up the full basket; slidin' it into the crook of her arm.

The preacher just nodded, silently lettin' Mrs. Belcher an' mama know that he'd take us to where the boys were bein' held. Mrs. Belcher an' mama walked ov'r to the door together. When they reached my an' Reverend Garrett, Mrs. Belcher didn't say a word, but mama looked to me wit' sorrowful eyes an' said, "Oh, Roseanna, it's such a shame that this is how I see ya. On the cusps of your brothers' murder by the hands of Hatfield; your husband's family."

"Mama, I've missed ya. I know our reunion ain't ideal, but mama, I'm gad to finally see you 'gain." I sadly admitted to her, snifflin' to hold back tears.

Mrs. Belcher just narrowed her eyes at me 'fore curtly tellin' my mama, "Come on, Sally. No need t'speak with her on this matter. Her husband's gonna be murderin' her brothers; she's got no right to shed tears or claim she misses you when she's aligned herself with the likes of Hatfields.", an' draggin' her out of the house an' ov'r to the wagon.

Revrend Garrett walked up to me an' placed a hand on my shoulder. He gave me a gentle look while tellin' me, "Roseanna, I'm sorry you had to endure that. No child should ever have to."

"Thank you, reverend." I nodded, my voice barely a mutter, 'fore walkin' off the porch an' towards the wagon.

Reverend Garrett quietly followed suit. Once everyone was in the wagon, we took off towards West Virginia to see Pharmer, Bud, and Bobby Belcher. We weren't that far down the road whenever gallopin' horse hooves echoed out into the air, signalin' that Calvin was on his way t'Pikeville to tell poppy what was happenin'.

* * *

When we pulled up to the old abandoned schoolhouse the place was crawlin' wit' Hatfields. Some of which I didn't know or recognize since they rode in from other parts of the state 'long wit' crossin' the state lines of Virginia; a handful even came from Ohio too. I spotted my husband standin' by a tree, lookin' pale an' sickly. I knew that Johnse was upset 'bout havin' to participate in this-this execution an' show o'revenge an' justice; I felt so bad for him that he had to compromise his morals cause his family outnumbered him in thinkin'. Johnse, unlike most of the men in his family, had a good an' golden heart. The other men's hearts came in all different shades of black.

Shaw Eldridge, my cousin-in-law that killed my own brother in cold blood had a heart blacker then coal since he tried t'justify the murderin' of my older brother by sayin' he had it comin' since he wouldn't leave well 'nough 'lone. That man had a devilish smirk on his face as he watched the reverend pull our wagon to a stop. Shaw was standin' next t'Jim Vance by a tree next to the abandoned school house. Jim Vance had a hard look on his face, but Shaw had the nerve t'smirk. His smirk made me sick t'my stomach; he seemed t'eager to drag my brothers an' their friends off into the woods somewhere t'shoot 'em down like a rapid dog.

My brother-in-law, Cap, stood by Anse. He was just like his father, standin' tall wit' a gun in hand; a cold an' hateful look on his face. It was clear that they sought blood t'remedy the blood split. To settle the score; level the scales. At least Selkirk, Lias, an' Skunk Hair looked a bit remorseful an' sympathetic as they watched Reverend Garret guide mama an' Mrs. Belcher ov'r to the door of the schoolhouse. Nobody, but Shaw, could meet my eye as I shuffled towards the schoolhouse, bein' at the end of the group. Everyone felt bad for me, but my golden-brunette cousin-in-law. He didn't seem to have any empathy. Even Jim Vance chose to set his gaze on a nearby tree instead o'me since the situation of me visitin' my brothers was a touchy one.

"This is might Christianly of ya t-" Reverend Garrett began to tell Anse, only to be cut off by my father-in-law orderin' in a low bark, "Save it for your congregation, preacher."

Mama threw herself at Anse's feet an' begged in a desperate sob, "Please, Captain Hatfield, let us take the boys back to Kentucky."

"We promise, we'll hand 'em over to the sherriff, just don't-don't harm 'em." Mrs. Belcher added in, her voice quakin' an' quiverin' as tears leaked from her eyes.

Anse took a deep drag from his pipe 'fore pullin' it from the corner of his mouth an' blowin' smoke outta his nostrils. "Oh, you'll get your boys back. I'll assure ya that." My father-in-law dryly told mama an' Mrs. Belcher.

Mama blanched, shocked by Anse's words, while Mrs. Belcher covered her mouth to suppress the wail that threatened to escape it. I knew that he wouldn't let the boys go, so I didn't make any shows of surprise like my mama an' her neighbor did. Reverend Garrett knew too, which is why he was quick to help my mama stand an' lead her ov'r to the door of the school. Mrs. Blanchard bit her lip to hold back her emotions as she followed the preacher an' my mama to the schoolhouse.

I made to follow, only for Johnse to mouth 'sorry' at me. I just gave him a thin lined look 'fore rushin' over to the schoolhouse an' burstin' thru the door. Once inside, I saw that Reverend Garrett was standin' by the doorway while mama an' Mrs. Belcher unpacked the picnic basket; showin' their boys the last supper they'd brought 'em.

"When's poppy comin' back?" Pharmer asked mama wit' a curious look in his eyes as he stood craddlin' his arm that was tied up in a sling.

Meanwhile, Bud's eyes landed on me as he took an apple off the table. "Roseanna!" He called out in a mix of disbelief an' excitement as he ran ov'r to me.

"Hi, Bud." I weakly smiled as my younger brother engulfed me in a hug.

"Yea, we saw Rand'll ride off." Bobby Belcher added in, explain' why Pharmer asked what he did. Sittin' on the edge of the table an' pickin' up a chicken leg (that looked t'be left over from a nite or so before), he asked, "He's gettin' a posse t'free us, right?"

"Bobby…" Mrs. Belcher sighed sadly as she rushed to his side, shakily runnin' her fingers thru his dark hair as he took a bite out of the drumstick.

"Mama, what 'bout poppy?" Pharmer asked mama as she took a seat on an old stool while me an' Bud broke our hug.

Mama didn't answer my brother, instead she told him, "Childbirth's very painful, but I welcomed that pain ov'r an' ov'r 'gain so that I could have ya." Lookin' ov'r her shoulder at Bud, she added in, "Each of ya." Lookin' 'tween my brothers, she went on t'say, "I love ya'll; will always love ya."

Mrs. Belcher got a bit teary eyed as she told her son, "I feel that same 'bout you, Bobby." Givin' him a small, but heartbroken smile, she stated, "I love you, Bobby. My last baby."

"Mama, what 'bout poppy?"

"Your poppy'll always love you too." Mama answered Pharmer, on the verge of tears as her shoulders shook uncontolably.

"But we saw poppy ridin' 'way. When's he gonna come get us?"

"He's not, Pharmer." I told my brother, causin' all the boys to give me startled an' fearful looks. "I'm sorry, but ya'll gone done murder an' Mr. Hatfield demands blood for blood." I said, my voice tremblin' as tears filled up my eyes.

Reverend Garrett opened up his bible and read the scripture, "And it shall come to pass, that him that escapes the sword of Hazael shall Jehu slay: and him that escapes from the sword of Jehu shall Elisha slay.", while mama an' Mrs. Belcher went up to their boys and kissed them goodbye.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

After Reverend Garrett left with Roseanna, Mrs. McCoy, and Mrs. Belcher, Lias and Skunk Hair went into the schoolhouse and tied the hands of our prisoners 'fore shovin' them out the door an' into the woods to face all of us Hatfields, the family that's gonna bring down their judgement day on their souls. Lias an' Skunk Hair directed 'em over to the large sled that was hitched up to a horse. Usually we used the sled t'haul timber, but today we were usin' it to haul murders 'cross the Tug so they could be shot by oour firin' squad.

After they shoved the boys down onto the sled, me and Selkirk went over and helped tie their hands to the sled for the trip 'cross the river (so that they wouldn't fall off or drown or somethin' like that). After tyin' 'em up, me an' Selkirk picked up our guns an' slung 'em over our shoulders.

"They ready for the ride?" Pa asked, lookin' ov'r the prisoners, as he and Uncle Jim stopped by the sled.

"Yes, sir." I answered, causin' my pa to just nod and walk off.

"Everybody, let's go get these bastards 'cross the river to meet their maker." Uncle Jim loudly announced, signalin' that it was time to head out an' bring the murderin' McCoys an' Belcher back to Kentucky for their final moments of life.

I just nodded, as did everyone else, 'fore walkin' 'way from the schoolhouse. Bob Chambers stood at the front of the sled and snapped the reigns, makin' the horse go forward an' drag the sled down into the direction that my pa an' uncle were leadin' us in.

As we trekked 'cross Logan County an' over to the river that'd bring us into Pike County, I couldn't help, but notice how guilt ridden my brother seemed. Johnse was movin' at a snail's pace, his shoulders were slumped an' his eyes were glassy and unfocused. It was clear that his wife bein' of the McCoy family was the reason for him feelin' uneasy 'bout the execution we hada do. Johnse was always carefee; never did well with common sense and reality. I'm not surprised that he looked 'bout ready to crack.

Hell, what we were gonna do once we reached the woods in Blackberry Creek wasn't a light thing since, but it had t'be done. Uncle Ellison's death needed revenged. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life is justice. Justice inside an' outside of the courtroom.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

Hot damn, I was gonna gun down another McCoy today. Hell, the more McCoys that got shot the better. That family's nothin', but a damn boil on the butt of the Hatfield clan. Honestly, McCoys are a pain in my ass. I can't stand those people. I killed Tolbert in a fit of rage and I never regretted it. Actually, what I regretted was waitin' so long to shot him in the neck. I'd gun down Billy too if I could, but he was only 13-years-old so…Well, since my sister's been livin' with Granny Delize there hasn't been any more incidents wit' Billy McCoy, so I think gettin' Mary out of the area might keep him from doin' somethin' stupid; gettin' himself shot too.

Now, Pharmer was one of Tolbert's favorite brothers so I was overjoyed to be shootin' him dead. Bud, well, he was a quiet one that was maybe a year or so younger than Jessa, but he was a McCoy and a deadly threat so the idea of him dyin' didn't bother me. I didn't want to shoot him tho since he wasn't Tolbert's favorite, even tho they were somewhat close. And since Tolbert wasn't very friendly with the neighbor, Bobby Belcher, I really didn't want to be assigned to shoot him. Yea…so, I really wanted to kill Pharmer and send him to hell to hang out with his ginger fuck of a bro, Tolbert. I really hoped that Devil Anse gave me Pharmer to shoot.

Devil Anse led us into the clearin' of the pawpaw patch and I felt a surge excitement course thru me. In a few minutes the pawpaw incident, as it was known in the history books, would take place. Oh, the fact that I'm gonna be apart of it and impact history in such a huge way was incredible.

"Jim, find some trees to tie them too." Devil Anse told my uncle, sendin' him a few yards to assign trees to prisoners, while Cap, Skunk Hair, and Lias untied the murderers from the sled they were on.

Cap led Bobby Belcher over to the row of trees while Lias had Pharmer and Skunk Hair was draggin' Bud 'long since the youngest boy was shakin' and on the verge of sobbin'. I stood by Devil Anse, rifle slung over my shoulder, while Uncle Jim stood quickly inspected three tall trees that were lined up side by side. Right as Cap and the other men stopped the prisoners by me and Devil Anse, Uncle Jim came up to the first tree. Pointin' at it, he ordered, "Bobby's over there."

Cap led Bobby over to the tree while Uncle Jim waked over to the next tree. Selkirk quickly rushed over to the first tree to help Cap tie Bobby to it while Uncle Jim pointed to the second tree and said, "Pharmer here."

Lias led Pharmer over to the second tree, Johnse shufflin' behind in order to help bind the fat ass McCoy to the pawpaw tree. Jim quickly went over to the third tree and curtly said the name of, "Bud.", 'fore walkin' off and over to where me and Devil Anse were at. Bud, who was shakin' like a leaf, was taken over to the tree by Skunk Hair and Alex Messer.

The rest of us men stood lined up by Anse, our fearless leader, while watchin' the murderers get bound to trees. I fought the urge to scoff and roll my eyes at Johnse as I heard him ask Pharmer, "Is that too tight?", as he tied that fat ass fuck to the tree that'd ground him whenever he got riddled with bullets.

God, Johnse was such a pussy it wasn't even funny. How he survives this feud is beyond me since he's such a bleedin' heart type.

"Ya reap what you sow." I heard Cap roughly tell Bobby Belcher as he finished tyin' his legs to the tree. Eh, even tho I didn't really get along with my cousin anymore I had to admit that his attitude towards McCoys and their friends was one that I liked. Don't show any sympathy to 'em bastards.

Skunk Hair and Alex didn't say a word to Bud as they tied him up, just gave him pitiful looks. I think Bud's age (think he was like 17 or 18, but I'm not sure) and his quiet demeanor made them have second thoughts about shootin' him. Second thoughts they'd never share cause they knew that the boy had to die; that his death would provide justice and revenge for Ellison.

Once the men were done bindin' the prisoners to the trees they rejoined the rest of us. Devil Anse looked at Uncle Jim and told him, "Bobby first."

My uncle nodded his head 'fore smackin' Cap on the arm, pointin' to Bobby, and tellin' him, "Bobby first." Uncle Jim went to stand in front of Bobby, Cap followin' right behind him.

Turnin' to me, Devil Anse said, "You're on Pharmer." Yes! I got what I wanted, I get to shoot Tolbert's favorite brother. Yes!

Of course, I kept my composure and nodded at my cousin before walking off to take my spot standing in front Pharmer. The fat ass went pale with fear as he saw me stop in front of him. I just smirked, lettin' him know that I was gonna enjoy puttin' a bullet in him.

Skunk Hair went to take a stand in front of Bud after gettin' his orders from Anse. After that all the other men lined up, fillin' in holes wherever they could. I ended up bein' surrounded by Johnse and Devil Anse. Not that I really cared. I was just wanted to put a bullet in Pharmer; didn't care who I stood by.

Devil Anse took his pipe out of his mouth and walked up a few yards til he was a couple of feet in front of the prisoners. He stared down the boys while tellin' them, "You know why you're here." The boys didn't say a word, just looked straight ahead at Devil Anse and in extension at the rest of use all lined up and ready to fire at will. Devil Anse told them, "Make yourselves ready.", 'fore turnin' his back to them and walkin' back to take up his place in the middle of the line. Puttin' his pipe back into the corner of his mouth, the devil ordered, "Ready your guns." All of us raised our guns and cocked them, readyin' ourselves for the command to fire. Devil Anse raised his own gun and cocked. "Harden your hearts." He instructed while Bud broke down and grabbed Pharmer's hand while ballin' like a lil baby bitch.

Good god, what'd he think was gonna happen? He killed a man of course he's gonna get executed. Eh, even Bobby Belcher's hard façade was fadin' as he realized that at any second he was gonna die; go right to hell too.

"Fire!" Devil Anse ordered in a loud shout as he pulled the trigger to his rifle, sendin' a bullet flyin' into Pharmer. I smirked and fired, hittin' Pharmer right in the chest. Johnse shot over Pharmer head so it's a good thing that me and Anse shot the fat fuck.

Uncle Jim used his pistol to shot Bobby with while Cap and Alex Messer used their rifles. Skunk Hair had a solemn look on his face as he shot Bud, whose chin was touchin' his chest as he cried. Since there was so many of us shootin' at the boys they spun and flailed 'round from the force and impact of so many bullets tearin' thru their bodies.

I felt a sense of satisfication as I watched those bastards' lifeless bodies hangin' from the pawpaws. The only thing keepin' them from fallin' to the ground was the ropes bindin' them to the trees. Uncle Jim walked up to Bobby and shot him in the back of the head 'fore movin' on to Pharmer and Bud, doin' the final death blows on them as well. Everyone was readyin' to leave whenever I took my pistol from my holster. I aimed it at Bobby Belcher's slumped head and let off a shot. Then I shot Pharmer in the head, goin' right thru his eyeball, and shot Bud in the head too.

"What'd ya do that for, Shaw? I gave them a death blow." Uncle Jim asked me, comin' up to my side, as the rest of the posse took off with Anse.

"Can't take no chances that a miracle might happen; that they'll come backto life instead of bein' sent to hell." I told my crochety uncle. Well, truth was that I just wanted to double tap cause I always did it when playing PS4 games back in the 21st century and it always ensured that the enemy was dead. So…

Uncle Jim just shook his head and let out a tiny huff. He patted me on the back and remarked, "You're one hell of a man to cross, I'll give ya that."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yikes! This chapter was super angsty. Next up will be the aftermath of the execution of the McCoy boys and Belcher.**


	132. After The PawPaws

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

 **WARNING: LEMONS! Lemons in this chapter. Just saying, in case that aint your thing…but really who doesn't love lemons? LOL**

* * *

 **After The PawPaws**

 **Roseanna POV:**

After leavin' the abandoned schoolhouse, Reverend Garrett drove us across the Tug an' back into Kentucky in order to bring mama an' Mrs. Belcher back to the house. My father-in-law must've said somethin' to the reverend cause he kept to all the backroads instead of just usin' the main one. By usin' the backroads it meant that the ride was longer; took up more time.

We were ridin' on the road, headin' towards Blackberry Creek, whenever a posse led by my poppy came into view. When poppy saw us, he pulled his horse to a stop. Calvin, Jim, Mr. Belcher and the other men in the posse stopped right behind poppy while Reverend Garrett pulled the reigns tightly, causin' the horses to stop the wagon. There was a few yards 'tween the wagon an' poppy's horse, but poppy an' mama was sharin' looks of sadness an' sorry. So were Mr. and Mrs. Belcher.

Loud pops filled the air, causin' mama an' Mrs. Belcher to flinch and sob. The pops were gunshots. My brothers an' their friend was dead. Shot by the Hatfield firin' squad. I knew in my heart that Johnse didn't shoot 'em; that he kept his word an' aimed ov'r their heads. My husband was the sweetest man; always told me the truth so I knew he meant it when he said he wouldn't harm my brothers or their friend. More pops sounded out, one after 'nother, signalin' that somebody was firin' final death bows. It was a bit ov'r done wit' the amount I counted (six), so I know that the boys will be unrecognizable for their wakes an' funerals.

Poppy stared at me as if I was somethin' evil an' disgustin' instead of bein' his daughter. "Ya go back to your Hatfield husband an' tell 'im an' his Devil father that I'll be out for justice; for their blood t'pay for the murder of my sons."

"Poppy-" I began only for him to loudly bellow, "I ain't your poppy nomores. Roseanna, you were once my daughter, but as soon as ya took up wit' a Hatfield ya died in my eyes. You've been dead t'me for years now; nothin'll change that." Lookin' ov'r at Calvin, he ordered, "Give Missus Johnse Hatfield your horse so she can ride on home t'her side of the river." Placin' his hard an' broken eyes on me, poppy emotionlessly stated, "Can't have a Hatfield defilin' McCoy land; upsettin' the family durin' this time o'grief an' mournin'."

Calvin silently dismounted his horse and brought it ov'r to me. I climbed out of the wagon an' took the horse from my brother. As he took my empty spot in the wagon, Reverend Garrett gave me a sympathetic look an' softly told me, "I'm so sorry, Roseanna."

I didn't say a word, just nodded an' mounted the horse. "Keep the nag, Missus Johnse Hatfield. Your family might have t'et it come winter wit' how the lord shall smite ya for wicked deeds an' murderous sins." Poppy dryly told me as I turned the horse 'round an' started to trot down the road towards the riverbank.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

The atmosphere at the main Hatfield house was very heavy, solemn, and depressing. To say that a black rain cloud hung over the area would be an understatement. Since all the men, except for Sully and Wall since they didn't want to be involved in a firing squad for their one reasons, were off executing the McCoy boys and Bobby Belcher the only ones at the house gathered for the after funeral condolences and visits were all of the women and children. Since Cotton was deeply saddened, I was letting him play with Endor outside in the front yard. I was sitting on the porch, keeping an eye on them. Keeping me company were Granny Delize and Mary, who were sitting on rockers next to me.

Mary was quiet, but I think that was cause she had some conflicting feelings when it came to everything going on. Of course, she was upset that Ellison died, but I think she was also upset that her older brother along with the rest of our family was going executing Billy McCoy's brothers and one of his neighbors. Granny Delize on the other hand wasn't quiet. In fact, she shared memories of Ellison as a boy. Some of the stories made me laugh while others brought a smile to my face.

"So, my Jimmy says that you and Shaw's takin' in lil Cottonturd." Granny Delize bluntly remarked after finishing up a story about Ellison bringing home a squirrel and making it his pet.

"Yes, we've taken him in." I nodded. "We're going to raise him as if he was one of our own." I added in, giving the old and spunky woman a serious, but kind look to let her know that me and my husband would take good care of her orphaned great-grandson.

"Good. That's good that he's got ya'll." She told me as we watched Cotton play with Endor, helpin' him to walk by holdin' his hands so that the little boy wouldn't fall or wobble. Turning her head to the side and giving me a serious look, Granny Delize warned, "I reckon Cap and Allie ain't gonna be too acceptin' of Cotton stayin' wit' ya'll. 'Specially since Cap was always close and protective of the boy."

"He used to be closer to him before he got married. Now, well, Cap's more wrapped up in Allie. I mean it's a miracle that Anse even let him back into the family fold."

"Oh, Levicy's the cause of that miracle. Must've threatened him someway to get Devil Anse to quit bein' so stubborn and let his favorite son take back that mantle; forgive him for whatever he did to offend him."

"Look, there's Roseanna." Mary spoke up, pointing out the meek blonde riding down the road on a horse.

"Girl looks like shit." Granny Delize bluntly blurted out as Roseanna got closer to the house.

"She just said her last goodbyes to her brothers, of course she looks like shit."

"Why's she ridin' alone instead of wit' the preacher?"

"Seems like they ran into Ole Rand'll at the house and Rosie girl had t'leave an' quick." The crochety old woman next to me stated matter-of-factly. She had a valid point, if Randall was around then he wouldn't be letting Roseanna on his property. "Reckon it'll still be a while til the men folk get back." She sighed as Roseanna rode up to the hitch-post with a heartbroken look on her face.

"Reckon so." I agreed with a nod.

"Hi, Roseanna." Mary greeted our cousin-in-law as he dismounted her horse and tied it up.

"Hi." Roseanna replied, her voice so soft that it could barely be heard, before walking up the porch steps and into the house.

Nobody said a word. We all knew that Roseanna was hurting and most likely just wanted to get her daughter, to hold her in order to feel some kind of normalcy.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

After walking for what felt like forever, the main Hatfield house finally came into view. I noticed that a strange horse was hitched up on the post. Uncle Jim noticed it too since he tilted his head towards the horse and gruffly remarked, "Somebody we don't know here offerin' condolences."

"Reckon so, Uncle Jim." I nodded as we continued to walk towards the house. Since we were the last to leave the pawpaw patch, we were the last in the long and endless line of men marchin' to the house.

Johnse was closer to the front of the line, but I could spot his golden hair that looked better than a Pantene model's no matter how far away I was from him. My cousin must've recognized the horse hitched up cause one minute he was walkin' and the next he was takin' off in a made dash towards the house.

"Well, whoever it is, Johnse knows 'em." Uncle Jim voiced up what we were both thinkin', his voice a low crochety yap.

"Yep." I popped my tongue, noddin' as we continued to march towards the house.

Silently, we made our way up the path and over to the house. A smile broke out on my lips as I saw Cotton playin' with Endor. Jim didn't say a word, just nudged my arm with his elbow and gestured for me to go over to them. I just nodded and we parted ways. He continued on to the house while I veered over a few feet to where the kids were playing.

"Shaw, you're back." Cotton said as I came up to him and Endor.

"Yea, buddy, I'm back." I confirmed, rufflin' his hair in a fatherly way. Hey, I was the closest thing he had to a dad now so…

"Can we go home now?" He innocently asked, not quiet understandin' that since his dad died he couldn't go back to the house he once shared with Ellison. It was sad how Cotton's life had changed so suddenly and in a way that's too big for him to fully grasp and understand.

"Well, Cotton, you'll be staying at my house with me, Jessa, and the kids from now on. So, home's gonna be a bit different now." I explained while taking Endor from Cotton and slingin' him on my hip.

"Oh…" Cotton heavily sighed, slumpin' his shoulders and hangin' his head while Endor just smacked my shoulder in an attempt to get my attention.

I ignored my son's request for attention, instead I gave the attention to Cotton. I lightly nudged his arm with my elbow and assured him, "Don't worry, you'll have your own room. We'll even fix it up any way ya want too."

"Can I get my stuff from my room at daddy's home?" Cotton asked, his voice a bit softer than usual, as he looked up at me with hope in his eyes

"Yea, buddy. Of course, we can get your things." I smiled at him, lettin' him know that it wasn't any problem to get his meager belongings. Men were starting to gather their families and leave the main house whenever I suggested to Cotton, "In fact, how 'bout we bring Endor over to Jessa and then go to the house to pack up your room. When we're done, we'll come back here; pick up Jessa and the kids and go home."

"Okay." He simply nodded.

Without another word, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started to lead him over to the house. Sitting on the porch was Jessa, Granny Delize, and Mary. They seemed to be quiet, almost as if they were listening to something. Well, maybe they were. I mean they could be eavesdroppin' on a conversation that was takin' place inside near the front door or a window or something.

We were almost to the porch steps whenever the door flung open and Cap came storming out of the house. Allie, with one kid slung on her hip and draggin' the other by the arm, came runnin' after her husband. They both shot me dirty looks and I just knew that they were pissed about Cotton bein' in my care. I didn't say a word to them, just ushered Cotton over to the porch.

"I need ya to watch Endor." I told Jessa as I helped Cotton up the porch steps. "We're gonna go get his things." I clarified so my wife would know where we were goin' and why.

"Oh, okay." Jessa simply nodded, lettin' me know that she was find with my plans, as I made my way over to her.

"Well, you sure did miss one helluva nasty spat 'tween my Jimmy and Cap. It was so loud ya could hear it out 'ere on the porch." Granny Delize told me in one of those sing-song gossipy tones as I handed Endor over to my wife.

"What was it about?" I asked, figurin' it must've been something big to make Cap storm out and leave.

Mary's eyes were goin' back and forth 'tween me and Cotton, who was standin' next to a porch post, and silently gave away that the fight had to do with Cotton. Jessa tho was the one to speak up and tell me what happened. "Cap doesn't think you're fit to take care of Cotton, but Uncle Jim reminded him that Allie isn't easilt trusted by the family therefore we're better suited to take care of Cotton."

Granny Delize snapped her head at my wife, causin' her grey hear to nearly topple out of her high bun, and barked, "Jessa, don't sugarcoat it." Turnin' her attention back to me, she went on to say, "Hell, my Jimmy told Cap that since his wife's a kin traitor an' nearly got both you an' Johnse killed by consortin' with McCoys that it's only logical that Ellison picked you and Jessa to take care of Cotton. Cap called my Jimmy a blind fat ol' fool and then they bickered some more 'fore Cap just stormed out.", as if she was giving me a summary about a book she read instead of telling me juicy details about her son and one of his favorite nephews goin' at it like cats and dogs.

"Hmm…" I hummed, finding Granny Delize's account of Cap and Uncle Jim's bitch fest to be interesting. Well, I reckon I'm gonna be the only favorite nephew of Jim Vance now. Oh, I like hat sound of that. Hmm, I need to make sure that Cap stays on Uncle Jim's bad side. Well, I'll figure out how to do that later. Right now, I need to take Cotton to get his things. "Well, as much as I'd like to chat I gotta goin'."

"We understand. Now don't take too long collectin' that boy's things. Don't wanna make your wife wait all damn day on ya." Granny Delize told me, shooin' me off with a wave of her hand. Only she could still be so snarky after havin' just gone to her grandson's funeral hours ago.

* * *

The latter half of my day was spent helping Cotton pack up his things along with helping him decorate his new room (Mary's old room). After getting his things, I picked up my family and took them home. Cotton had asked me to help him put away his things and I couldn't say no to him, so I let Jessa tend to the kids while I helped Cotton. My brother had opted to go to the barn to tend to the horses. I think he was just sneaking up into the hayloft to get drunk, but whatever. Hey, if I was his age that's what I'd be doin'. I mean I always used o sneak 'round in sheds and shit to get drunk when some heavy shit happened when I was a teen. God, Todd's so much like me it's not even funny.

Anyways, after getting Cotton's room fixed up it was late and time for him to go to bed. I tucked him in and read him a book, since he asked me too, before leaving him be to fall asleep. I checked on my kids in their rooms only to see that they were fast asleep. Then I went downstairs, had a nightcap, and went to my room.

I was beyond thrilled to see that my wife wasn' asleep yet. She was sitting on the bed in her shift, reading a book. The yellow glow from the lamp on the bedside table lit up the room. She didn't notice me until I kicked the door shut, causin' a light bang to echo into the room.

Lifting her head up, Jessa simply said, "Oh, I see you're done helping Cotton settle in." She closed her book and placed it onto the bedside table while I walked over to my side of the bed.

"Yea, I just finished tuckin' him in." I told my wife as I started to strip off my clothes.

"How did it go? I mean was it hard to help him decorate the room?" She asked me as I tossed my shirt and undershirt onto the corner chair.

"Eh, it wasn't that bad." I shrugged, sitting on the edge of the bed. I pulled off my boots and tossed them onto the floor while telling my wife, "I mean the room's painted green and white so he didn't have a problem with that." I took off my socks, tossed them into the corner, and stood up to take off my pants while chucklin', "The hardest part was boxing up Mary's stuff cause Cotton didn't want to do that. He just wanted to put his stuff up in his new room."

"So, you boxed up Mary's things while he was impatiently waiting to unpack." Jessa knowingly stated, not asked, as I tossed my pants into the corner.

"Yep." I popped my tongue as I climbed into bed.

Jessa's brows dipped slightly as she inquired in a soft and concerned tone, "Do you think he's going to be okay?" My wife was such a caring woman and devoted mother that I'm not surprised that she was worried about Cotton; that her motherly nature was being projected onto my orphaned cousin, who's always going to be boyish in mind no mater how old he got. My wife's big heart and strong mama bear ways warmed by heart; made me love her even more if that was even possible.

"Yea, in time he'll be okay." I assured my wife, the corners of my mouth upturnin' into a small smile as a way to ease her worries and settle her mind. "Don't worry, after the dust settles, he'll fall into a normal routine helpin' ya with the kids."

"You're not taking him back to work with you at the saw mill?" Jessa asked, one of her brows arched up curiously.

"No. I don't think he needs to be workin' around a bunch of loud-mouthed lumberjacks that do nothin', but curse like sailors at the drop of a hat right now." Truth was, in order to protect Cotton from the horrors of this bloody feud I had to keep him as far away from the saw mill as possible. He'd be safe at the house with Jessa and the kids. At least at the house I don't have to worry about him seein' something or accidently doin' something traumatic.

"Oh…okay…" My wife trailed off with the slight nod of her head. A few silent moments passed between us before she took my hand in hers and gave me a caring look while asking, "Are you okay?"

Was I okay? Hell, I was more then okay. I couldn't be better. Hell, shootin' Pharmer and then double tappin' all of those bastards to make sure they didn't come back as _The Walking Dead_ style zombies felt great. Eh, I couldn't tell Jessa that tho. She'd prolly think I'm nuts or something.

"I'm okay." I simply told Jessa causin' her to just nod at me. I shift onto my side and reached out my hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry, Ellison's revenged and Cotton will be safe and sound with us." I locked my honey eyes onto my wife's indigo ones before closin' the space between us and capturin' her lips with mine for a kiss.

I snaked my hand into Jessa's dark hair as our lips melted together. I adjusted myself to straddle her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing me closer to her we feverishly kissed. I ran my hand up her leg, underneath the skirt of her shift, and up to her thigh. Jessa broke our kiss only to let out a hitched breath as I glided my hand up her inner thigh with a feather like touch. "Shaw…" She let out in a breathy whisper as I started to trail kisses across her jaw and down her neck as my hand reached its destination.

God, I haven't banged my wife in days and I was ready to remedy that. Which is why I'm goin' straight to the foreplay after a few kisses. God, I killed fat ass Pharmer McCoy today so I deserve a good fuck with my wife. Hell, I plan on goin' a few rounds with Jessa tonight too.

Smirkin' against Jessa's neck, I ran the pad against her clit. I knew that the motion would have her squirming in no time; make her wet and ready for me too. "God, I need you so much." I mumbled against her skin, right into the crook of her neck, as I teased her a bit between her legs.

"Shaw…Cotton's upstairs…" She struggled to tell me as I slipped a finger into her wet center, slowly moving it in and out to drive her wild and make her even wetter.

"Don't worry, babe, he's sound asleep." I assured her, addin' a second finger into her in order to make her forget any second thoughts she might have about us fuckin'. Hell, I didn't give a shit that Cotton was upstairs. I hadn't had a piece of ass in days and I was worked up. I needed to do my wife or else I was gonna go crazy.

"Oh god, Shaw." Jessa moan, grabbin' ahold of my bare shoulders so hard that I'm sure I'll have nail half-moon shaped nail marks in the mornin', as I pumped my fingers faster into her.

I quickly untied the top of her shift and pulled it open, revealin' her perky tits to me, and captured one of her peaked nipples in my mouth. As I swirled my tongue around her nipple her chest was heavin' up and down. I smirked to myself, knowin' that she was close. Oh yea, my wife was always like putty in my hands when it came to our sex life. Hell, I think my mad skills in the bedroom's one of the things that won her over. I mean if that ginger fucker I killed last January was any damn good Jessa wouldn't have left him for me; wouldn't have jumped in my bed so quickly either when she was supposed to be common law with him.

"Shaw…I need more Shaw…I need you…" Jessa gasped out in desperate mewls as she clenched and spasmed around my fingers as I pumped in and out of her tight core as fast as I could while leaving open mouth kisses across her chest.

"Don't worry, Jessa, honey, you'll have me in a minute or so." I assured my wife right before latching my lips other nipple, swirling my tongue around it in a way that I knew would send her over the edge when paired with my fast movin' fingers inside of her.

"Shaw…oh…oh Shaw…" Jessa let out in a breathy and shaky moan as she came undone just by me using my fingers (expertly) on her.

I removed my hand from underneath the skirt of my wife's shift and just smirked cockily at her. "Just catch your breath for moment, babe." I told Jessa before standing up and quickly pulling off my long-john pants. Whenever I went to get back into bed, I saw that Jessa was sittin' up and yankin' her shift off and over her head. "Oh, baby, ain't ya eager." I teased my wife, crawlin' over to her with a charmin' grin plastered on my ruggedly handsome and scruff covered face.

"Honey, I'm a little more then eager considering that foreplay you just instigated." She purred with a sultry smirk as she grabbed my arm and pulled me over to her.

"You know I'm good at what I do, baby." I traced her cheekbone with my thumb. I closed the distanced between us and pressed a kiss against her full lips. "Ya wanna hike your leg up on my shoulder or get taken from behind tonight for the deeper effect, baby?" I asked, giving her the choice between two positions that I knew drove her wild and over the edge whenever she was all hot and bothered.

"I'll sling my leg up over your shoulder." Jessa told me before laying back on the mattress and pulling me to hover above her.

"Your wish is my command, babe." I smirked, lining myself up with her slick entrance. Without giving her a heads up, I pushed into her. We both let out a moan from how good it felt to be connected. I grabbed her leg and helped her lift it onto my shoulder then I began to move, causin' her to let out wispy breaths and roll her hips into mine to match my movements.

Sounds of our skin smackin' against each other's mixed with the bedsprings squeakin' as we furiously fucked filled the air along with our moans and groans. Goddamnit, it felt so good to finally be banging Jessa again. Hell, we were goin' at it so intensely that I'm pretty sure I'll be knockin' her up tonight. I hope we conceive tonight. It'd make us happy, bring some much-needed joy and normalcy to our family and household.

"Shaw…oh Shaw…I'm so close…" Jessa let out in a breathy moan, her leg shaking and quiverin' over my shoulder as her nails dug into the skin of my forearms as I moved fast; driving her close to the edge.

"I know baby…I'm close too, Jessa…" I groaned, feeling her clenchin' around me, as I started to speed up into a faster albeit sloppy pace in order to get us both to come undone.

After a few moments my wife screamed my name, thrashing her head and makin' her dark hair messily fan around the pillow. I came tumbling right behind her, spilling into her and chanting her name as if it was some holy prayer. Jessa's leg slid off my arm as her chest heaved up and down. My arms shook to hold up my weight and before I even had a chance to roll over, I fell right on top of my beautiful wife. My chest was racing as I tried to calm down and catch my breath.

Jessa's hand ran up and down my spine a couple of times before she moved her hand up into my sweaty golden-brown hair. "You should pull your hair back away rom your face in a manbun or something." She softly told me, threading her fingers thru my long hair. "It's be nice to see your handsome face without a bunch of hair framing it all the time since you refuse to get a haircut."

I lifted my head up off her chest and looked at her. "I'm not really a manbun or low pony type of guy, but I'll pull my hair back for you, baby."

"Thank you." She softly smiled.

"I'd do anything for you, Jessa. And I mean anything." I honestly told her before pushing myself up on my elbows and giving her a lazy kiss. Rolling over onto my back, on my side of the bed, I sighed, "I'm tired. I've had a long day and night, so let's just cuddle and go to bed."

"Sounds good to me, Shaw." Jessa simply said, scooting into my side as I opened my arm out for her. She nestled right into my body and laid her head on my chest. "Goodnight honey, I love you." She softly told me as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I love you too, baby. G'nite." I replied, lightly running my hand thru her sweaty and tangled dark hair in a soothing way.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, that was just some of the aftermath of the pawpaw incident. More aftermath will be in the next chapter (like the McCoy boys and Bobby Belcher's funeral…).**


	133. Hate Thee With Perfect Hatred

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Hate Thee With Perfect Hatred**

 **Jessa POV:**

I woke up feeling sore and achy. My body felt like I did yoga last night instead of sleeping with my husband. After our first round, we rested and I had drifted off to sleep only to be woken up by Shaw peppering kisses against my shoulder and running his hand up and down my side seductively. We ended up going two more rounds, each one more intense then the last. So, basically, I was exhausted and my muscles burned in places I never thought possible as I sat up and got out of bed.

I went over to my dresser and grabbed my shift from it. After pulling the cotton slip on I looked over my shoulder only to see my husband sleeping soundly. His face was in his pillow and had an arm lazily dangling off the bed. Shaw looked so peaceful in his sleep even tho I knew that in his waking hours he was anything, but. I warm, but thin smile crossed over my face as I turned around and took a dress out of my dresser. Quickly, I pulled the blue garment on over my head and took a pair of stockings out of the drawer. I carefully pushed the drawer shut, so I wouldn't wake up Shaw, and pulled on my stocking. I grabbed my shoes, slipped then on, and then went out into the kitchen to start on breakfast.

As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, I noticed that the front door was ajar and that a sliver of light was shinning into the entryway. Knowing my kids were too young to be up at such an hour, pity and dread filled my heart as I realized that Cotton must've taken off. I rushed up stairs like a mad woman in order to check on the boy, to confirm my gut feeling. Stopping in front of Cotton's room, I took a deep breath before opening the door only to find that the room was empty and the bed looked a bit wrinkled (like the boy had tossed and turned before getting up and taking off).

I ran down the hall, downstairs, and barreled into my bedroom. The sound of the door slamming open startled my husband, making him shoot up in bed like a bullet. "What's goin' on?" Shaw mumbled out as he blinked his eyes open, rubbing the sleep out of them with one of his fists.

"Cotton's gone. His bed doesn't really look slept in either."

"Damnit…" Shaw sighed. Slinging his legs over the edge of the bed and pushing himself up to stand, he told me, "He prolly went to the graveyard to see his daddy." Picking up his long-john pants from the floor and pulling them on, he assured me, "I'll go get him; talk to him too."

"Okay, but just go easy on him. He doesn't really understand everything that's going on." I told my husband while watching him go over to the corner and grab his pants off of the corner chair.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll go easy on him." Shaw pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt. Quickly putting on his white button up, he told me, "Cotton's a good kid, I couldn't yell at him if I tried." Buttoning up his shirt, he admitted, "I just don't got it in me to snap or get frustrated with him." Grabbing his boots and taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he sighed, "I'm sure by time I bring him back you'll be done cookin' breakfast."

"Are you taking the wagon or walking?" I asked as he pulled on his boots, foregoing socks in order to dress faster.

"I'll walk." Shaw answered me, standing up to his full height. Walking over to my vanity, he grabbed a black ribbon and tied his hair back into a low manbun while telling me, "I think using the wagon might make him think he did something wrong instead of something spurred by grief."

"Oh." I simply nodded. Pointing to his hair, I complimented him with, "You look good with your hair pulled back."

"Glad ya think so, babe." He smirked, stopping right in front of me. Kissing me on the cheek, he simply said, "I'll be back, babe.", before walking out of our room.

I stepped into the kitchen only to see my husband grab his black Stetson off of the hook near the front door, shove it onto his head, and walk out the door.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I spotted Cotton kneeling on the ground right next to Ellison's wooden cross marker (that was his quick makeshift headstone) as I walked up the road that lead to the cemetery. The site gutted me. It was just so sad to see him sitting on his daddy's grave, mourning in an extreme way cause he couldn't fully understand why he was orphaned so suddenly.

I let out a sigh and veered off the road, cuttin' across the grassy graveyard til I reached Cotton. Kneeling down next to him on the dirt covered grave, I placed a gentle hand on Cotton's back. "Hey, buddy." I softly told him since I didn't want to scare him or make him feel bad. Poor kid's been thru enough as it is.

Lookin' up at me with red and puffy eyes, he revealed in a sad tone, "I miss my daddy."

"I know you do, Cotton." I told him, rubbing my thumb soothingly against his shoulder. "It's okay to miss him too, but next time if ya wanna come visit this spot to talk to him, bring flower, or whatever you need to tell me or Jessa so we can take you and pay our respects too."

"Oh…Okay…" He trailed off in a flat tone as his eyes fell onto his hands that were resting on his knees.

Pointing to my mom's headstone, I went on to say, "My mom's right over there. Even tho it happened 4-years 'go I still miss her." Giving Cotton a thin smile, I told him, "It's okay to miss somebody when they've died. It's natural to miss them too."

"Am I ever gonna be happy 'gain?" He asked, his eyes dull and full of pain.

"Yea, in time things'll get easier and you'll find happiness 'gain."

"How'd you get happy 'gain after your mommy died?"

"Honestly, I focused on my family. I had a brother and a sister to raise; I also had a girl and a baby I needed to watch out for." I told my cousin since I didn't have anything to hide. My family's what kept me goin', gave me a reason for livin'. "Don't worry, I'm sure helpin' Jessa with Endor, Silas, and Lydia'll help find happiness."

"I like helpin' with Endor. He's a good baby." Cotton smiled, his sadness disappearing for a small moment.

"I bet come next year you'll be helpin' Jessa tend to a new baby."

"Ya really think you'll have more babies?"

"Yea, don't see why not." I smirked. Well, with how me and my wife were fuckin' like bunnies last night I'm pretty sure we're gonna be having a baby sooner rather than later. Patting him on the shoulder I suggested, "Let's get back to the house. Jessa should have breakfast on the table soon."

"Okie dokie." Cottton nodded before standing up.

Silently, I stood up too. I wrapped an arm around Cotton's shoulders in a fatherly way and guided him away from the graves and down towards the road that'd eventually take us home.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

The atmosphere this afternoon was very solemn. Everyone that counted themselves as family, friends, and neighbors of the McCoys and the Belchers were present at the cemetery for the funerals of Pharmer, Bud, and Bobby. There was so many people gathered that you would've thought a famous person died instead of the sons of farmers. Up in the front row was Randall and Sally with their children all gathered around them. Calvin had an arm wrapped around his mother was she wept for her murdered sons. Jim, Lissa (his wife), and their children stood off to the side of Sally. The Belcher's lined up next to him, well at least the grieving parents did.

Billy was next to his father, a blank and emotionless look plastered on his face. It seemed like he was either in a state of shock or was bottlin' everything inside. I think it was the latter, especially since now he was face with the reality of having all, but two, of his older brothers murdered this year. Next to Billy was Squirrel and his girlfriend; next to her was Parris and his whore Jenny Lou and the last in line up front was my brother-in-law Jefferson, Sarah, and Mariah Wolford.

Alifair was standing next to my wife as we stood off slightly to the side. I had my daughter Harmony perched on my hip while listening to Reverend Garrett preach, "Surely thou wilt slay the wicked, O God: depart from me therefore, ye bloody men."

Nancy had a hard look on her face as she spat, "Somebody oughtta do somethin' 'bout this. Ain't right that they got murdered."

"I know, Nance." I nodded, paying more attention to my wife then to the sermon.

Turnin' to Alifair, my wife informed her, "Same family that killed your brothers killed my pap."

Do not I hate them, O LORD, that hate thee?" The reverend preached loudly while my wife was sharing words with her grieving cousin.

"I know, but I pray that my sister's husband wasn't amongst the men that killed our brothers." Alifair sighed sadly, her eyes locked onto the gravediggers that laid her brothers and their friend to rest 6-feet under.

"I hate themwith perfect hatred: I count themmine enemies." Reverend Garrett bellowed dramatically. Honestly, his sermon was a bit much for a funeral, but it is a feud event so…

"Her husband, Johnse Hatfield, was 'mongst 'em that murdered your brothers and neighbor." Nancy said matter-of-factly.

"I pray not."

"Likely tho."

"Likely." Alifair reluctantly agreed.

"Pharmer, Bud, and Billy were unjustly and cruelly murdered. Taken from this word too soon, but fear not cause the lord shall lift them up and welcome them into the promised land!"

"Everyone's forgettin' that Hatfields murdered our pap too." Jefferson drunkenly blurted out after takin' a long pull off his flask. Steppin' up he ranted on and on with, "Their reckonin's past due an' now it's time for collectin'. Hatfields need t'pay the price for what they've done. All the death they've caused us."

Sarah rushed over to Jefferson and grabbed his elbow while telling him, "Jeff, come on. Let's go."

"Hatfield's bill's ready for 'em. Somebody needs t'make those devils an' demons pay!" Jefferson ranted and raved while letting his common-law wife drag him to stand back in line.

Reverend Garrett looked a bit startled by my brother-in-law's outburst. So much so that he didn't say a word, just closed his bible and silently gave Calvin a look that signaled it was time to place some dirt onto the grave of the boys. Calvin just nodded and helped his mother walk over to the graves. As soon as they stopped in front of Pharmer's (which was right next to Tolbert's grave) the preacher's daughter broke thru the crowd and rushed over to their side. Calvin gave her a questioning look, to which just just smiled and nodded. Reverend Garrett's eyeballs popped out of his head while he watched his daughter help Calvin and Sally McCoy bend down and collect some dirt; tossing it into Pharmer's grave.

Calvin and Miss Garrett guided Sally over to Bud's grave only for her to collapse and cry out in a very heartbroken and shrill way. Instantly, Calvin helped his mother up and the preacher's daughter said some soothing words to her.

Randall, upset by the situation, just put his hat on his head and stalked off. Perry Cline, who was standing off to the side by a tree near the graves, quickly held his hat out and began rushing over to people that were leaving; asking them for donations to help the grieving McCoy and Belcher families with.

"Ready to go, hun?" I asked my wife as Alifair departed her side.

Nancy's chest got tight and she grinded her teeth as she watched the gravediggers shovel dirt into the graves. Turning to me, she nodded, "Yes, Abel, let's go home." Right as I placed my hand on the small of her back to led her away, she held her hands out and ordered, "Give me Harmony. I wanna hold her." I didn't say a word, just handed my daughter over to my wife.

Nancy held Harmony close as I led us down the grassy hill and over to our wagon that was parked on the side of the road, which was turned into a makeshift parking lot on both sides due to the amount of people gathered for the funerals.

* * *

 **Roseanna POV:**

"How's my beautiful sweet darlin' doin'?" Johnse asked me, sittin' down on our bed an' handin' me a bowl of oats.

I didn't say a word, just shrugged and took the bowl from him. What was I s'posed t'say? I was hurtin' really bad an' he knew that. My brothers are dead at the hands of his family an' my poppy hates me; says I'm dead to him.

"Roseanna, I know you're heartsick. I am too, but ya can't stay in bed all day." Johnse softly told me while placin' a hand on my back. Rubbin' soothin' circles thru the fabric of my nightgown, he told me, "Sarah Elizabeth needs her mama to care for her. I can't be the caregiver, I know nothin' 'bout tendin' to a house or baby."

I wasn't hungry and didn't wanna be bothered wit' my husband right now, even tho I did love him. I just wanted to be alone. Just wanted to curl up in bed an' cry til I feel asleep. Settin' the bowl of oatmeal onto my bedside table, I sighed, "I just wanna be 'lone right now, Johns."

"Are ya sure, Rosie?" He asked with love and concern heavy in his eyes.

"I'm sure. I just need some more time 'lone."

Johnse nodded and stood up. "I'll be out in the other room wit' lil Sarah Elizabaeth." He told me 'fore walkin' out of our bedroom.

I just whimpered as I heard the door shut close before him. I laid down, my head crashin' onto my pillow, and pulled the quilt over my shoulders. I curled up and cried for the loss of Pharmer, Bud, Bobby Belcher, Uncle Ellison, and the father/daughter relationship I once had wit' my poppy.

 **Johnse POV:**

"Well, lil darlin', it's just you and me right now cause mama's grievin' real bad." I told my year-old daughter, scoopin' her out of the wooden play pin I had her in. "I hope she'll let me comfort her soon, but too much's happen too fast so she's in the other room while we're out here." I told my daughter, even tho she didn't know what the hell I was sayin', as I went over to a chair and took a seat. "Things are hard right now, Sarah Elizabeth, but in time all this trouble should fae 'way." I sighed, more or less trying to convince myself that things'll get better instead of worse, as I patted my daughter's back.

Oh god, I hope the trouble 'tween the families stops. My heart can't handle seein' my wife so grieved an' heartsick like this. I swear, if anymore killin' and murderin's happen I'm packin' my family the hell up an' headin' West 'way from everything an' everyone.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, how many of you guys are shocked that Shaw has a soft side? Like what?! And the funeral for the McCoy boys and Belcher was solemn, of course.**

 **Next up will be a small time jump along with Allie pleading her case to Jessa about taking Cotton.**


	134. After The Dust Settles

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **After The Dust Settles**

 **Shaw POV:**

The sun was castin' a golden glow this mornin' as I walked with Cotton to the cemetery. Ever since I talked with him a couple of weeks back, Cotton always ask me if he can go see his daddy which always results in me takin' him after breakfast. It wasn't a daily trip, but I'd say that we'd go 3-or-4-days a week just to bring flowers or just for Cotton to talk to Ellison. It seemed that talkin' to his daddy's makeshift wood cross marker seemed to help him cope with his grieving.

I didn't see a problem with him doin' it, which is prolly why I took him to the cemetary in the first place. Devil Anse and a lot of the other Hatfields, well, they had a problem with it. Sully and Uncle Jim never said a word, but in a way, I think they felt too bad for Cotton's situation to even confront me 'bout the boy visitin' the cemetary early in the mornin's. Truth be told, I think Anse's just pissed that I come to work an hour late some mornin's cause I take Cotton to the cemetery to pay his respects instead of just headin' to work right after breakfast.

When we reached Ellison's grave, I just patted Cotton on the arm, lettin' him know that he could sit and talk to his daddy, before walking a few feet over to my mom's grave. Cotton knelt down on the ground and touched the wooden cross marker that had Ellison's name and dates of birth and death carved into it 'fore announcin' his presence with a simple, "I miss you, daddy."

I tuned out whatever Cotton said next while kneelin' down in front of my mom's headstone, choosin' to focus on my own unsettled grief instead. It felt so surreal that she's been gone for 4-years now. God, how I wish she was still here. There was so much left undone and unsaid 'tween us. I mean she never got to see me get married or meet her grandchildren. It's just not fair…

I wasn't one to talk to my mom's headstone. Just sat and stared at it. Let myself cry a few silent tears. I wasn't like Cotton; I couldn't talk to the dead to feel better. I wasn't that pure and innocent at heart like he was to think that my dead loved one could actually hear me. I was too dark and tainted by hate and circumstance.

"I miss you, daddy." Cotton trailed off, repeating what he first said when he sat down.

Sighing to myself, I stood up and went over to Cotton. Placin' a hand on his shoulder, I softly suggested, "I think we better get back to the house so you can help Jessa."

"Okay." Cotton nodded, slowly standin' up as I heard the sound of a wagon rollin' down the road nearby.

I didn't pay any mind to the wagon, figurin' it was just somebody passin' by, and started to led Cotton away from Ellison's grave and in extension my mom's. In hindsight I should've paid attention to the wagon since it was full of my boss and co-workers. Yea…it ended up stopping next to the cemetery only for Devil Anse to get out of it and make his way over to me and Cotton while loudly askin', "Shaw, can I have a word with you?"

Damn…

"Stay right here. I'll be back, okay." I told Cotton since I didn't want him to hear whatever Anse had to say to me; was going to meet him halfway instead of havin' him lecture me in front of my simple-minded cousin.

"Okay, Shaw." He simply nodded, causin' me to pivot on my heel and rush over to Anse.

"Just say whatever ya gotta say, Anse." I told him, meetin' him halfway in the cemetary only to stand on the grass in between random graves beling to some body connected to the Hatfields in some way, shape, or form.

Pullin' his pipe from the corner of his mouth and pointin' it at me, he lectured in a deep and firm tone, "It ain't right how you keep bringin' Cotton here. My brother was all 'bout the work of life; wouldn't want his son just sittin' 'round his remains."

"Anse, your brother left me in charge of his son knowin' that I'd take care of him. A part of me takin' care of him is lettin' him grieve and his way of healin' and grievin' his visitin' Ellison's grave." I told Devil Anse, causin' him to just shake his head at me. He went to say something, but before he did I blurted out, "I'd rather bring Cotton here after breakfast then have him take off in the middle of the night to come here cause he thinks nobody understands his need to come here.", to further prove my point that I was doin' the right thing in letting Cotton visit his daddy's headstone.

"Shaw, you and him both should be on your way to work right now." Anse snapped at me, his icy blue eyes cold and hard as he stared at me. He was tryin' to intimidate me, but it wasn't workin'. After bein' raised by Peter til I was 12, well I doubt anybody'd be able to intimidate me.

"Cotton ain't goin' back to work. He's goin' to help my wife tend to our kids indefinitely." I stood my ground, holdin' my chin up in a show that I wasn't goin' to do what he wanted, but what I thought was best for the boy.

"Very well." Devil Anse relented, shovin' his pipe back into the corner of his mouth. "Send him on home and then get into the wagon. We gotta go to work."

"Like hell I'm gonna let him walk home alone. I'll get to work after I take Cotton home."

"You can't coddle him, Shaw. He needs to move on from what happened, he needs to grow up."

Anse's remark rubbed me the wrong way. So much so that I blew up at him. "Are you fuckin' stupid? Cotton's never goin' to grow up or at least not how the rest of us did. He's slow, Anse. He's gonna have the mind of a child forever so even after he moves on from his grief he's not gonna be swingin' an axe alongside the other lumberjacks at your loggin' camp cause he just ain't mature 'nough for that."

My cousin's hard look never faltered. If I insulted him, well he didn't let it show. No, all her did was harshly warn, "If you want to keep your job, I advise ya to change your tone with me. Listen to me a bit too."

"You know what, I've got a livery business so don't threaten me with my job. You need me to work for you not the other way 'round." I bluntly told Devil Anse, takin' him aback since he never thought I'd throw bein' a businessman myself into his face. "Now, I'm gonna take Cotton home and then I'll head to work." I told the imposin' and cold patriarch before turnin' my back to him and walking over to where Cotton was at, patiently waitin' for me.

I didn't look back to see Anse's reaction, but I'm sure he was fumin' as he made his way back to the wagon full of workers. I just kept my focuse straight ahead, only to come up to Cotton's side and smile, "Let's get'cha on home, buddy."

"Okie dokie." Cotton chirped, oblivious to the fact that I just had a bitch fest with his uncle in order to enact my right to raise him as I saw fit.

I heard the wagon take off down the road behind me as I walked with Cotton down the path that'd take us back home. As we walked home I noticed that Cotton seemed at peace, his shoulders weren't hunched or slumped like they usually were and he had a small spring in his step. Whatever he talked to his daddy 'bout this mornin' must've really helped him out; put his mind at ease.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

It's been a couple of weeks since all the tragic events connected to Election Day and Thanksgiving was coming up. In fact, the holiday that's main focus was being grateful for family and friends was actually in a few days. I wasn't too thrilled about having a big family Thanksgiving at the main Hatfield house considering that Cotton was still grieving. No, he wasn't sneaking out to the cemetery anymore, but he was still goin' there. He just asked permission to go. Usually Shaw took him after breakfast, before he went to work. It was their thing, a way for them to bond. I think Shaw was finally, in his own way, grieving his mom while helpin' Cotton in his own grieving process.

I was sittin' on the sofa, enjoying a cup of coffee and watchin' my kids play with some toys nearby, whenever I heard a knock sound at the door. Placing my cup down, I stood up and went over to the door. Answering it, I was met with the site of Allie standing on my front porch. One kid on her hip and the other standing next to her. I wasn't expecting any visitors (well from time to time Uncle Jim pops by, but he's more or less a staple here not a visitor when he comes around), so I forced a smile and greeted my friend with, "Oh, Allie, hi. Come in; sit down and I'll get you some coffee."

Allie just smiled at me and ushered her son thru the door before following right behind him. As I shut the door, she nudged her son into the direction my kids were. Scooping the room, she made her way over to the sofa while observing, "Cotton's not here."

Crossing the man room and entering the kitchen, I confirmed her observation with, "No, he's with Shaw this morning."

"Oh, so he's takin' him to work." Allie remarked as I grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

"No, they're visitn' the cemetery so Cotton can talk to Ellison." I corrected, going over to the stove and grabbing the coffee pot.

I poured some coffee into the mug and set the pot down while Allie asked in a tentative tone, "Is that healthy considerin' how Cotton is, Jessa?"

"It's helping him grieve and get over what happened, Allie. There's nothing wrong with him going there." I told her, crossing into the main room and over to the sofa. I handed her the cup and took a seat next to her; picking up my own coffee cup from the table and taking a sip of it.

"I didn't say it was wrong, but Shaw takin' Cotton there…well…" Allie trailed off in a tiptoeing tone, sipping on her coffee and giving me an uneasy look.

"Well what?" I asked, just wanting me friend to spew out what she meant instead of tiptoeing around. I knew whatever she had to so wasn't going to be good, but I needed to hear it anyways. We were best friends growing up; were good friends now so we should be able to talk openly and freely to each other about things. The fact that she was tiptoeing around me didn't set right with me.

Allie let out a deep sigh and set her cup down on the coffee table. She gave me a thoughtful look while answering me lengthily with, "Maybe if you were the one taking him it'd be different, but Shaw's not the nicest person to be around somebody like Cotton. He's quick tempered and, for a lack of a better word, a blackheart. I bet he just views draggin' him there as a chore; doesn't actually do it out of the kindness of his heart."

"Don't talk about my husband like that." I barked, setting my own cup down with a loud clunk. Turning to face my friend, I snapped, "You don't know how he is cause you're never around him. Shaw's good with Cotton; would never do anything to hurt him or bring him harm."

"Jessa, I know that Ellison bestowed Cotton on you, but I think that maybe me and Cap should take him for a while. Just to give you and Shaw a break cause I'm pretty sure he's about to reach his boiling point with how stressful everything's been lately."

"No matter how stressed out Shaw gets he never takes it out on me and the kids; he'd never take it out on Cotton either. We're more then capable of taking care of Cotton, Allie, despite what you might think."

"You're capable of caring for him, but Shaw's not. He's manipulative, heartless, and crazy. He has no compassion so he's not goin-" Allie was saying until she was roughly cut off by my husband (who appeared out of nowhere) snarling in a deep, but low shout, "He's not going to what, bitch?", as he stood in the entranceway. "Hmm, take be able to raise a special needs kid? Hmm, is that it?"

"Where's Cotton? Shouldn't he be with you or did you just leave him alone at the cemetery?" Allie asked my husband in a very dry and condescending tone as she narrowed her sapphire eyes accusingly at him.

"Don't fuckin' go there with me, Allie. Cotton's on the porch, where I told him to sit for a lil bit cause I saw your wagon in the yard and knew that you were here to stir up shit." Shaw spat in, his honey eyes glowing an angry amber, as he stormed into the main room.

"Of course, you don't want him seeing me, you're afraid that he'd want to go stay with me and Cap instead of staying here with you." My friend huffed, flipping her light blonde braid over her shoulder as my husband came to a stop right in front of the coffee table and in extension us on the sofa.

"You're so full of yourself that it's not even funny." Shaw scoffed, venom dripping off of his tongue, as he folded his arms over his chest. "Cotton likes it here with me and my wife; he gets along good with our kids and meshes with our family. The reason why I have him out on the porch is cause I don't want him hearin' me cuss you the fuck out, bitch." He informed her in an eerily cool tone, staring her down and daring her to come back at him with a remark.

Looking at me, Allie demanded in an insulted tone, "Jessa, how can you just sit here and let him talk to me like this?"

"You brought it on yourself, Allie." I honestly told her, earning me a nasty look. I let out a sigh before explaining, "I'm not going to be pouring water on this fire when you've been doing nothing, but insult Shaw since you got here."

"I think it's time for ya to go." Shaw smugly told Allie, giving her a shit eating grin since he knew that he won the little spat between them.

"I think so too." Allie tightly said, standing up and stalking off to the door.

Before I could even say a word, she walked out of the door and slammed it shut behind her. Well, looks like that rocky friendship's on the outs again.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

Even tho it was mid-November it was hotter than hell t'day. Seems that the Texas heat knows no seasonal boundaries, it just keeps scorchin' everthin'. I must say that I miss the cool fall weather back in Kentucky. I miss 'em hills too. I didn't really like El Paso all that much, even tho I had good job an' made a decent wage. Reckon I just didn't do well wit' the heat. Hell, hope Oklahoma ain't this hot or else I'm gonna have problems.

It was a hot one out as I rode wit' Jose Luis to town t'pick up some supplies for the bunkhouse kitchen. Wit' him bein' the resident cook for us cowboys he was always rollin' into town t'buy supplies like flour, sugar, an' what not. He usually asked me to tag 'long when he went to the general store. He seemed t'be my only friend 'ere on the ranch so I always went wit' him t'help load up the wagon.

When we rolled up to the general store my eyes popped outta my head as I saw all the wanted posters hung up on the wall and posts of the store. Every single bounty picture was of a Hatfield. From Devil Anse himself t'Cap t'Shaw, even Jim Vance an' my cousin Selkirk had a bounty posted on 'em 'long wit' countless others. Jose Luis didn't even have the wagon stopped good 'fore I jumped down an' ran ov'r to read the posters.

"Senor Tolbert, what're you readin' all those wanted posters for? You're not a bounty hunter?" The chubby Mexican man asked, comin' up to my side.

"These people are the Hatfields, the family that's made mine suffer years of hell an' torment." I explained, pointin' to the slew of posters nailed up all ov'r the wall an' porch posts of the store.

"Ah, I see." He nodded. Lookin' 'tween me an' the wanted posters, he asked, "So, what'd they do to get bounties posted this far south?"

Lookin' at him, I told him what was printed on the poster. "They murdered my brothers, Pharmer an' Bud, 'long wit' a neighbor boy."

"Oh…So who's the one your senorita's the Missus of?"

"This one." I told him, pointin' to the wanted poster wit' Shaw's name an' picture on it. His was one of the most expensive bounties too since my 'murder' was on it 'long wit' the murders of Pharmer, Bud, and Bobby Belcher.

"Shaw Hector Eldridge. Alias The Vance Bastard." Jose Luis read in his thick Spanish accent. "Hmm, he looks like a rough one."

"He is." I deadpanned.

"Says here he killed ya, but as I can see you're alive and well." My Spanish cook friend chuckled, makin' me smirk as well.

"My mama, aunt, an' brother had me fake my death so that the Vance Bastard would leave me 'lone. If he thought he killed me, well I'd be safe." I explained to him why everyone back home in the Tug Valley thought I was dead when the truth was, I was far from it.

"Looks like it's time to go back for your senorita and son." Jose Luis told me, a serious look in his rich brown eyes. I went to open my mouth only for him to cut me off wit', "Everything greedy bushwhacker, bounty hunter, and trash's gonna be huntin' those Hatfields down for the rewards. There's a chance she or your son could get caught up in a crossfire, even get used as leverage to get one of 'em to surrender too."

"I can't go back there alone, not after they murdered my brothers." I told him, panic slightly lacin' my smooth, but gruff timbre. I wasn't dumb, I knew that I'd be a sittin' duck if I went back home. If anybody found out I was alive, well I wouldn't be for long.

"I'll go with you so y'won't be on your lonesome in the vipers pit." Jose Luis told me, placin' a hand on my shoulder in a supportive gesture. "Also, we'll travel on horseback under the guise of bounty hunters to blend in easier." He added in, makin' sure I knew we'd be safe while travellin'.

"Thank you, Jose Luis. I don't know how I'll ev'r repay ya for this."

"Just help me pick up the pantry supplies for we can get back to the bunkhouse, pack up, and get on our way." The cook told me 'fore removin' his hand from my shoulder, brushin' by me, an' walkin' into the general store.

Well, looks like the time to reclaim my family's finally come.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, the dust has settled, but the angst and drama's just starting up. How do you think things are going to go whenever Tolbert and Joses Luis get to the Tug? Yikes, Shaw's temper's flaring and it seems the Hatfields are on the wrong side of it.**


	135. Elderberry Strudel

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Elderberry Strudel**

 **Allie POV:**

After grabbin' my kids and stormin' out of the Eldridge house, I went straight home. I poured myself into doin' my chores and takin' care of the children as a way to deal with the hurt and anger I felt by how I was treated by both Shaw and Jessa. I busied myself, causin' the hours to go by quickly. Before long, my husband was walking thru the door after a long, hard day at work patrolin' the lumber yard.

"I tried talkin' to Jessa about us takin' Cotton, but it didn't go over too good. Shaw barged in and showed his ass." I told Cap, as he hung up his hat and guns by the door after enterin' our house, while I set the dinner table.

"Of course, he did." Cap dryly remarked, makin' his way into the main room to greet our kids. "Just leave them alone. All they're gonna do's fight wit'cha. Hell, Shaw chewed out pa this mornin'." MY husband told me, scoopin' our daughter up in his arms before rufflin' our son's blonde hair and helpin' him stand to his feet.

"About what?" I asked, goin' over to the counter to grab the milk pitcher, while Cap brought our kids into the kitchen.

"Cotton." He simply answered, helpin' Captain W. into his chair while I brought the pitcher of to the table.

"Oh." I simply nodded as I started to pour a glass of milk for my son while my husband placed our daughter into her high chair.

"Yea. Shaw's snappin' at anybody that tries to talk to him 'bout Cotton or give him advice. Best thing to do's let him be." Cap told me, takin' his seat while I placed Captain W.'s milk glass in front of him before fillin' one up for lil Levicy.

Shakin' my head and placin' the glass in front of Levicy, I admitted, "I still can't believe that Jessa just sticks by him."

"He's her husband, Allie. She's gonna take his side even if it's wrong cause he's got a strong hold on her." Cap explained in a long sigh as I poured us some glasses of milk before taking my seat next to him.

"I know, but I wish that wasn't the case." I sighed, makin' my son up a plate while Cap quickly made one up for our daughter.

"I just hope Cotton doesn't suffer from bein' with 'em." Cap revealed to me as we gave our children their plates before makin' up our own.

"Me too." I admitted as we piled up our plates.

Cap didn't say a word, just took a bite out of his meatloaf. By the way his milky white eye and its icy blue twin were hard and starin' at the food on his plate I knew that our conversation was over. I just silently ate my meatloaf, potatoes, and green beans while keepin' an eye on my kids as they ate their dinner, unaware of the things goin' on within the family to cause tension.

 _ **Meanwhile Somewhere On A Desolate Road In South Texas…**_

 **Tolbert POV:**

"How long's it gonna take to get to San Antonio?" I asked, sick an' tired of ridin' in the blazin' heat, as we rode down a vast plain that was more or less a damn desert wit' tumbleweeds rollin' 'round in the wind.

"Dunno." The Mexican cook simply said, causin' me to let out a groan. Lookin' 'tween me an' the dirt road 'head of us, that was mergin' into the damn desert 'round us, Jose Luis thought, "If we push our horses we'll be there sometime 'morrow, Senor Tolbert."

"God, why couldn't we just take the damn train?" I let out in a rhetorical mumble, irritated by the heat an' the sun beatin' down on me. Sweat rolled down my neck in thick beads an' I'm pretty sure my light red hair's soaked underneath my hat too. Goddamnit, it's too fuckin' hot for fall.

"You know why, Senor. It'd ruin our guise as bounty hunters since they don't ride trains, but horses to their target towns." Jose Luis answered me wit' a pointed look. Seems that the meanin' 'hind my rhetorical grumblin' went ov'r his head cause he answered somethin' that he didn't have to.

"I know, Jose Luis…" I sighed; my teeth slightly gritted in frustration. Hell, I hated long rides thru the Texas heat. I always hated cattle drives too, but at least wit' those ya had yer mind preoccupied wit' makin' sure the cattle didn't run off; stayed in their herd an' didn't run off into a spooked stampede. Ridin' lonesome or wit' somebody on a desolate road's dif'rent. There's no task t'keep yer mind preoccupied wit' an' the ride seems t'go on forever.

The only thing keepin' me sane on this long ride was the thought of Jessa an' our boy, Endor. Goddamnit, how I longed t'see 'em 'gain. I was gonna stop at nothin' to make sure that they were safe an' sound wit' me.

"Thinkin' 'bout your family?" The cook asked me, his thick accent makin' his question sound more like an observation.

"Yea, I am." I honestly answered, havin' nothin' to hide when it came t'my feelin's for my ex-common-law wife an' our son.

Jose Luis just nodded. I nodded back at him 'fore clickin' my tongue an' makin' Eldoraldo trot a bit faster. Sooner I get to San Antonio the better. Jose Luis made his horse keep up wit' mine while assurin' me, "Don't worry, Senor Tolbert, you'll get your Senorita and son back."

God, I sure did hope so. I hope she follows her heart an' comes back west wit' me otherwise I'm gonna be makin' a helluva lotta trips to the Appalachian Mountains t'check up on her; try t'get her to change her mind too.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

It's been a couple of days since I had words with Devil Anse in the cemetery. Been a couple of days since I've gone to work too. Frankly, I didn't give a fuck anymore. I was tired of my cousin actin' like he was lord and master of everybody since he was the head of the family. I didn't care if he was the messiah, if I didn't share his view on somethin' I was gonna let Devil Anse know; I wasn't gonna blindly follow and listen to him either just cause he's the head Hatfield.

Uncle Jim stopped by this afternoon to check up on me and my family, which is why we're sittin' on the porch. We were just rockin' in rockers, talkin' and takin' in the fall landscape of the distant hills and trees. As my uncle rocked back and forth, causin' a soft creak to echo into the air and mingle with the squeak comin' from my own chair, he looked at me and said, "Anse's is pissed at ya, son, for not showin' up for work these last couple days."

"Can't say I'm surprised by that." I mused; a slight chuckle stuck in the back of my throat.

"I heard you had words wit' him ov'r Cotton goin' to the cemetery." Jim revealed to me, tossin' a metaphoric bucket of ice water over my head by how deep and firm his tone was.

"Yep." I popped my tongue, knowin' better then to lie to my crochety old mountain man uncle.

Jim took his flask out of his pocket, popped the cork, and took a long pull off it. Lookin' at me, he gave me the well-meant lecture of, "I understand you feel protective ov'r Cotton cause he's slow an' Ellison entrusted him t'ya, but you can't be buckin' heads wit' Anse ov'r how t'care for him. Whether ya like it or not, Devil Anse is the head of our family; we gotta abide by that."

I snatched the flask from my uncle's chubby hand, downed half of it and gave him back the flask while tellin' him. "I know, Jim, but I'm not gonna sit back with my thumb stuck up my ass when it comes to my opinions and reservations on raisin' Cotton. I ain't gonna be pushed 'round and told how to care for my kid by my hard and imposin' cousin that's the head of the family."

"Cotton ain't your kid, but your ward." He pointed out, restin' his hand clutchin' his flask on the armrest of his rocker.

"I promised to raise him as my own, Uncle Jim. He's my own now." I informed him, takin' my cigarette case out of my pocket, openin' it, and shovin' a cigarette into my mouth. Droppin' the case back into my front shirt pocket, strikin' a match, and lightin' up my smoke, I told Uncle Jim, "Cotton's slow; he ain't like other boys his age so it's up to me to protect him from the monsters under his bed and any other dangers that're lurkin' 'round." Takin' my first drag of my cigarette and exhalin' the smoke out thru my nostrils and mouth, I ended by case with, "I'm gonna do whatever I see fit to protect, watch after, and raise my family no matter what anyone and I mean anyone thinks."

Jim nodded, causin' a silent lull to form over us in a metaphoric raincloud, and took a swig of his flask. I wanted another drink and bad, but I knew if I snatched his flask 'gain he'd be lockin' me up in his fucked up makeshift rehab for overdrinking or some shit. I just had to wait til I got inside to crack open my crystal decanter and pour myself a water glass full of shine to ease my nerves with.

* * *

 **Billy POV:**

My family dynamic was really fucked up right now. Mama was sittin' by the fireplace, rockin' in the corner and gazin' out the window in a catatonic kinda way instead of preparin' pies an' deserts for the Thanksgivin' holiday tomorrow like she would've done 'fore the pawpaw tree execution of my brothers, Pharmer an' Bud. My sister Alifair was stuck wit'the burden of takin' care of the household. Bein' on the teeterin' line of spinsterhood, havin' to focus her entire bein' on raisin' her siblin's, tendin' to a house, an' carin' for a mama was goin' to damn her chances at findin' a husband. Eh, not like her chances are that good anyways wit' this feud goin' on.

Ever since the pawpaw tree incident (as it's become known throughout the Tug Valley) Poppy spends most of his days drinkin' an' broodin' in Perry Cline's law office. The lawyer had collected a large amount of money, some which I think he took from his own stockpile, and posted over 30 bounties on the Hatfield men that were involved in the deaths of Pharmer, Bud, and Bobby Belcher.

Sooner rather then later bounty hunters should be comin' into town wit' the hopes of makin' a quick buck off of catchin' the Hatfields. I don't think it's gonna be that easy to catch 'em. They ain't stupid, prolly know the McCoys'll be sendin' some kind of retribution after them. They might be different levels of crazy ov'r in Mate Creek, but one thing I knew for certain was that those folks had a helluva lotta horse sense.

My brother Calvin spent all of his down doin' farm chores while I kept myself secluded up in my still. I only came home to et an' sleep. Hell, half the time I just spent the nite on my cot by the large fire I had roarin' by my still since it had a large awnin' over it. In time I'd have to start rebuildin' the cabin that my brother once had, the one that burnt down, since the stone foundation was still there. I just couldn't handle my home life anymore. Everythin' was fallin' apart; I was sick of it. At least Jim was married an' lived in town so he didn't have to deal wit' the shit the rest of us did.

Once a week I'd go down to Tolbert's old house to collect my mail. Yea, I had Mary send me letters there; the mailman always did his job and delivered them too. After Election day tho, I wasn't gettin' mail anymore. I still went to the house, hopin' that Mary'd send me somethin'. I sent her endless letters, only to get nothin' in return.

Today was one of the days I was retreivin' my mail. I was prayin' that I'd finally get a letter from Mary. After my last letter, how could she not reply. I literally poured my entire soul into that last one I sent, voicin' my fears of losin' her friends and expressin' my sorrow at what both our families have done to the other reguardin' murders.

I was a few yard 'way from the ash covered stone foundation of the house whenever my eyes spotted a stark white envelope waitin' for me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holdin' and rushed over to the stone. Quickly, I picked up the envelope and sat down on the stone; tearin' it open and pullin' out the letter folded up inside of it. Unfoldin' the letter, a small smile tugged at my lips as I instantly recognized Mary's writin'.

My eyes locked onto every word she wrote as I read,

 _Dear Billy,_

 _I'm so sorry for not writing you sooner, but with everything going on I couldn't. Granny Delize has been keeping a close eye on me, insisting that I learn how to run a farm and how to hold my own. She's also been talking my ear off with stories about Ellison as a way to grieve him. She might be a mean old hag, but she's hurting over her grandson's murder. A murder that was described to us in gruesome details by Jim Vance._

 _I know that you wrote me, telling me what happened, but his words painted an uglier picture then yours did. Billy, if we're to remain friends during this feud we have to be honest with each other no matter what. No matter how hard or how much the honesty is and hurts, we can't hold things back from each other, otherwise one day we'll stop believing and trusting each other's word. Instead we'll rely on the word of others, which'll kill our friendship._

 _You're really, truly, my only friend and I don't want to lose you. If I lost you, I'd be alone._

 _Billy, I sorry for your loss. What happened shouldn't have happened. On either side, to either family._

 _Your friend,_

 _Mary_

I folded up her letter and tucked it into my pocket. I was relieved that she still wanted to be my friend. I can only imagine tho how hard keepin' up that friendship's gonna be once the bounty hunters start goin' after the Hatfields. Reckon I better write her 'bout that, but give her strict orders not to say nothin' to nobody unless she wants both our heads on the choppin' block as kin traitors.

 _ **Meanwhile In Tazewell, VA…**_

 **Mary POV:**

I was trailing behind Granny Delize, who had a rifle slung over her shoulder, as we walked further and further away from her house and into some dense field. She had the bright idea of huntin' a turkey for Thanksgivin' dinner tomorrow. I didn't wanna go huntin' (that's a man's job anyways), so I told her, "Granny Delize, since it's just the two of us can't we just make a stuffed chicken tomorrow?"

"No, girl, we can't. We gotta get a turkey cause it ain't gonna be just the two of us."

"What?" I blurted out, confused by her comment.

"Mhm…" She nodded. Lookin' at me from over her shoulder, she explained, "Your brother wrote me; he's buckin' heads wit' Devil Anse over Cotton so he's bringin' the whole family 'ere for Thanksgivin' instead of goin' to Anse's like everyone else.", as we trekked on 'cross the dense field.

"Oh…" I let out in a heavy trailin' sigh that stretched out into the air. Of course, Shaw was clashin' with Anse over Cotton. Just another person and another reason to be snarky; to fight. Seems that my brother enjoyed gettin' into spats with people.

"Your brother's a strong man at such a young age t'be goin' up 'gainst the head of the family. Not most older men would go 'gainst Anse let 'lone a young one." Granny Delize told me, defendin' my brother's actions instead of condemning 'em. I'm sure the rest of the family didn't share her view 'bout my brother goin' up 'gainst the head of our clan.

"What're ya sayin', Granny Delize?"

"That your brother might make waves, but he's fearless in doin' it. Shaw's a lot like his uncle, my Jimmy. He's gonna do what he sees fit and nobody's gonna budge 'im from that." She told me as we spotted a few turkeys waddlin' 'round in the distance. "Git down, girl; watch how t'bag a turkey." The crochety woman ordered me in a whisper, wavin' her hand quickly at me.

Quickly, but quietly, I crouched down in the brush. Granny Delize also got down, only to carefuly cock her rifle and aim it at one of the turkeys. She clucked her tongue, makin' gobblin' noises, only to make the turkey waddle closer to us. When the large bird was in range, she pulled the trigger of her gun and shot it.

Well, looks like I know the gist of huntin' now. Reckon I better tell Billy 'bout it in the next letter. Bet he'll get a kick outta it since girls ain't supposed to go huntin'.

* * *

 **Johnse POV:**

When I rode up to my cabin after a long day of shinin' the smell of some kinda pastry was waftin' in the air an' travelin' right up my nose. I didn't know what my beautiful sweet darlin' of a wife was bakin' t'bring to my parents' place for dinner tomorrow, but I know that it sure did smell good. Quickly, I unhitched my horse from the wagon, got him settled in the stable, an' walked into my house.

A smile instantly pulled at the corners of my mouth as I saw Sarah Elizabeth perched in her highchair right at the table while Roseanna was rollin' out dough. Even tho the death of her brothers still weighed heavily on her; she wasn't sulkin' in our room no mores. Instead she took t'bakin' treats to work out her hollow an' solemn feelin's. Seein' her singin' a song to our daughter while rollin' out dough for either a pie or strudel (from the smell emergin' from the pastry already in the stove) made me feel that she was gonna be okay; that she wasn't gonna break.

"What'cha makin' that smells so good, Roseanna?" I asked, goin' over to the table an' takin' a seat.

"Elderberry strudels." My wife informed me wit' a small smile.

I smiled even wider at her. I couldn't help it, seein' her smile a real smile after so long was refreshin'. "No wonder I think it smells so good. I sure do love elderberry anythin'."

"Your mama gave me some of the jam she made; suggested I make somethin' for Thanksgivin' with it so I am." She explained, placin' her rollin' pin onto the table since the dough was the way she needed it t'be.

"Well, I'm glad you're takin' mama's advice." I truthfully told her, watchin' as she picked up a knife and made strips in the dough, for wrappin' 'round the fillin' that she'd be puttin' in the middle soon 'nough.

Roseanna smiled, her nose wrigglin' up in the air from the smell of the strudel bakin' in the oven. "Johns, can ya pull that one out? I think it's done."

"Course, I can, my beautiful sweet darlin'." I told my wife, risin' from the table an' peckin' her on the cheek 'fore goin' over to the stove an' pullin' out the golden weaved pastry that had spots of berry jam fillin' bubblin' hotly in it.

I just placed the strudel on the window sill to cool 'fore returnin' to my spot at the table. Silently, I watched my wife as she made the second strudel. I'm sure that everyone at Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow's gonna just love her elderberry strudel, made wit' mama's blue ribbon winnin' jam.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, in a nutshell the Thanksgiving season's tense for both the Hatfields and the McCoys. At least Johnse and Roseanna's doing better.**

 **Next up is a tiny time jump with a twist on Skunk Hair's murder. Dun dun dun…**


	136. El Oracula

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **El Oracula**

 **Billy POV:**

It was a cold an' bitter winter day. If I had half a brain, I'd be at home keepin' warm by the fire, but ever since my mama's just done gone plum ass crazy, I tend t'keep 'way from the cabin. The fire at the my still was cracklin' an' providin' some heat, but the cold was still nippin' at my nose tho. I was sittin' on the ground right in front of the fire, letter from Mary in my hands. Yes, her letters weren't constant cause of bein' so closely watched by Granny Delize, but at least I managed t'get another one t'day. At least I knew she'd write me when she could.

I couldn't help, but to chuckle as I read her letter.

 _Dear Billy,_

 _Oh my goodness, you wouldn't believe the things that I've gone through lately. I mean I hardly believe them myself. First off, the day before Thanksgiving I had to go turkey hunting with Granny Delize. Granted, I just followed behind her and watched, but I still had to go. She even had the nerve to tell me that next time we need a turkey I'm going to be the one shooting it. Me! Oh dear lord, I think she's going to switch the Christmas menu from ham to turkey too. Oh, lord be with me and give me strength. I don't want to go hunting, that's a man's job. Why ever should I have to trek through high brush and fields for to hunt when I can just send a man out to do it for me? Hell, just because she's too mean to get a neighbor to hunt for her doesn't mean that's not the case for me._

 _And if that wasn't bad enough, Shaw brought the family plus Cotton over for Thanksgiving. Not because he missed me and wanted to see me, no… He did it cause he got into a tiff with Devil Anse over caring for Cotton and didn't want to face him at the large Hatfield holiday dinner table. My brother hasn't changed one bit either. In fact, I think he's gotten worse in a way. Shaw's not that much of a doting daddy on Endor anymore and I think it has a lot to do with the fact that the little redhead boy looks just like your brother. The more Endor grows the more its evident that he's Tolbert's son. Even makes pissy faces and has an attitude too. He tends to smack Shaw on the shoulder or poke him if he's being ignored, but my brother doesn't do anything other than ignore Endor or shove him over to either Cotton or Jessa._

 _Oh, yes, it seems that Cotton's my brother's new pet. Mhm, Shaw's got a soft spot for him since he's slow and an orphan. He's spending more time with him then with Endor. Hell, the only time Shaw's spending with Endor is when Cotton wants the boy to be with them when they're playing checkers or sitting and talking. Shaw's always retaken his shining with his firstborn and trueborn son, Silas. Not that I'm surprised. Lydia's looked after by Todd since Endor's Jessa's favorite and Shaw doesn't really give a shit about any of the kids, other then Cotton and Silas that is._

 _And how did I observe all of this over one day, you might ask. Well, unluckily for me, my brother and his family stayed the entire weekend and didn't leave until Monday morning, so I had plenty of time to study things. Also, it seems that sometimes when Jessa looks at Endor she gets this look on her face that a mix of both sadness and happiness. I think that when she looks at him, she thinks about his poppy. Tolbert._

 _Well, other then hunting and dealing with my family for thanksgiving I've been learning how to make and stuff homemade pillows and down blankets with feathers. That's a boring task. One I reckon I need to know how to do, but I don't see why a regular quilt or crocheted blankets can't do. I mean that's all I ever grew up on so…_

 _Anyways, I enjoyed reading your last letter. It made me feel like I wasn't alone since we're both dealing with outlandish family issues right now. I hope you don't freeze to death up at the still of yours since this winter's supposed to be a cold one. Not as cold and snowy as last year, but cold enough to be bad. Just try and start building a cabin if you really can't live with your folks. I'd hate to lose my only friend due to frostbite and freezing to death._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Mary_

I shook my head, a line of a smile ghostin' my lips, as I folded up my letter an' shoved it into my pocket. Of course, Mary's more concerned 'bout my health then her loneliness. I have to admit tho that readin' the part 'bout her learnin' to hunt was humorous. Only she'd miss the concept her tough as nails granny's trying to instill in her. Ya know, the whole if ya don't work ya ain't gonna et thing. Boy oh boy, I see tryin' to toughen her up's gonna be a hoot. Reckon if she was still at her brother's she wouldn't need toughened up, but since she's wit' Granny Delize she needs to get tough or else that old hag's gonna break her spirit. Tough times either make or break people; I hope she's strong an' gets made instead o'bein' weak an' breakin' like the women in my family seem t'do.

I also wasn't surprised to hear that Shaw's tired of Endor. I knew it was only a matter of time 'fore that happened since the boy is Tolbert's only son. Hell, if Tolbert was here right now, he'd be doin' all he could t'see that boy an' be able to raise him. Such a shame that he's 'dead' an' can't be a poppy to his son. From what Mary told me, Jessa's still got some love for my brother in her heart. Love that I'm sure Tolbert could've reawakened if he wasn't 'dead' an' gone.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

After weeks of ridin' we reached the halfway point of our journey. Little Rock, Arkansas. It was a crowded city smack dab in the south west. Who would've thought, right? Hell, when I say it was a city, I meant it. It was huge, like somethin' ya'd find out east in Georgia or Carolinas or somethin'. So many buildin's of all dif'rent sizes filled up the place. Like all cities one part was a business district, 'nother was the livin' district full o'houses, appartments, an' boardin' houses, while the other was the red-light district full of whorehouses an' saloons.

Of course, I'm currently in one o'the many saloons in the red-light district. I was sittin' at a table wit' Jose Luis, sharin' a bottle of whiskey wit' him, whenever a forbodin' feelin' of danger ran thru me; causin' my paternal insticts t'flare up. For some reason I strongly felt that my son was in danger an' that I needed t'get t'him as soon as possible.

I must've pulled a look or somethin' t'give 'way my feelin's cause suddenly Jose Luis was givin' me a worried look an' askin', "Is somethin' wrong, Senor Tolbert?"

"All'a sudden I got this overwhelmin' feelin' that my boy's in danger." I told the cook, starin' at the whiskey glass I was holdin'.

"Ah, I see." Jose Luis nodded. Knockin' back his shot an' pourin' himself 'nother one, he tried t'assure me wit' the thickly accented words of, "I'm sure your pretty Senorita's doing all she can to keep your son safe. Don't think so darkly, Senor."

"I can't help, but think darkly, Jose Luis." I sighed, downin' my drink. Slammin' my glass onto the tabe wit' a loud thunk, I explained, "The last time I had such a strong feelin' that somethin' was wrong was on election day; my brothers got themselves kidnaped illegal that day; murdered few days later too."

"Hmm, sounds like you've got el oraculo blood in you." Jose Luis mused while pourin' us some more drinks.

"What?" I asked in a snap, my brows deeply knitted, 'fore I downed my whiskey shot.

After knockin' back his whiskey, he set his glass down on the table an' answered me wit', "You know, blood blessed by old ancient gods that enables a Senor or Senorita to see and feel things a time before they come to pass."

Oh, so all that seer shit's real then? Hell, I always thought it was horse shit. I shook my head an' let out an honest scoff of, "I dunno, s'pose so since folks back in the Tug Valley used t'say my ma was a seer. Poppy said that was heathen hogwash tho.", while takin' my cigarette case (Yea, since movin' west I've taken to smokin' more often then I ev'r did back in the hills) outta my pocket, openin' it, an' pullin' out a cigarette.

"Well, if your mama is a seer then you've got el oracula blood flowing thru your veins; it seems to be making itself known now that your family's involved in a blood feud too." Jose Luis explained to me as I stuck my cigarette in my mouth and put my case back into my pocket for takin' out my matchbook an' lightin' up my smoke.

Takin' my first drag, I sarcastically sighed, "Great…"

"Bein' el oracular is both a blessing and a curse, Senor Tolbert. You better learn how to make peace with it or else you'll be driven mad by the what ifs in life that you should've done."

"Speakin' from experience, Jose Luis?" I asked, takin' a drag off my smoke as whores weaved 'round the tables, lookin' for their targeted customers.

Pourin' us some more drinks, the Mexican cook nodded. I took my drink an' down it from listenin' to him explain, "Mi Abuela was el oracula; told me stories of things she saw and could not prevent that left her with guilt." He knocked back his shot 'fore finishin' up his thoughts wit', "She warned me as she did with all her offspring in order to protect us from the ancient blessed curse."

"God, ya would know all 'bout this seer shit." I shook my head incredulously; tippin' some cigarette ashes into the small ashtray on the table.

"Si." Jose Luis shrugged 'fore goin' on to ask, "Since you've got that dark danger feeling you wanna ride out, Senor Tolbert?"

"Yea, might as well." I nodded, standin' up an' snatchin' the bottle of Black Crowe (that I paid for).

"I pray your dark feeling turns to be nothing, for your son's sake." Jose Luise told me, risin' from our table an' followin' me out of the loud an' busy saloon.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

It was bitterly cold out as I cleaned off all the saw dust off of the saws (my new job *cough* demotion *cough* ever since I returned to work at the lumber mill a week or so after Thanksgiving week and my spat with Devil Anse) while Skunk Hair was just idlin' standin' by me. It was just the two of us here since I had to clean off all of the work gear and it was his turn to pull weekly night watch duty. At least when I was done cleaning saws (both hand and steam engine powered) I could go home. Skunk Hair on the other hand had to stay in this muddy, bitterly cold loggin' camp all night with just a small fire to keep warm and heat up a pot of coffee with.

"Heard tell from the mailman that the McCoys had their lawyer, Perry Cline, post bounties on us." Skunk Hair told me as I cleaned off the large saw used for cuttin' logs into boards.

Yea, I already knew that Perry did that. I mean I learned about it in my dad's history class so I knew it was comin'; was comin' soon too. Poor Skunk Hair, looks like his days are number since I remember learnin' his was gunned down and scalped by Bad Frank (who wanted to collected a $250 bounty) while doin' night watch duty. But I couldn't tell me coworker that. No, instead I just nodded and let out a simple, "Oh."

"But ya know, I bet Ol' Rand'll an' Perry Cline'll call off the bounties if we bargain wit' 'em for peace." Skunk Hair told me, causin' me to just cock my head an' raise a curious brow at him. What the fuck is he talkin' 'bout? They'd never bargain peace with the Hatfields. Upon seein' my curious look, he told me, "McCoys lost their boys, but I'm sure if we hand 'em ov'r their only gran'son they'll call off the dogs from us."

"WHAT?!" I blurted out, feelin' like I just got hit in the head by a 2x4. What the fuck? He can't seriously be thinkin' 'bout tradin' Endor, Jessa's baby (seriously he was her favorite child by how much she coddled him) to the McCoys in exchange for peace and a discontinuance on the bounties.

"Yea, 'morra mornin' I plan on tellin' Anse 'bout Endor really bein' Tolbert's; that we can trade him to the McCoys for peace." Skunk Hair told me his plan, his tone lettin' on that he thought it was the best idea ever. With a chuckle, he added in, "With how much ya hated Tolbert I'm sure you'll be happy to be rid of his bastard that's his spittin' image."

Even tho I hated Tolbert I promised Jessa that I'd protect Endor. Also, that boy was mine. He had my name of Eldridge and was bein' raised by me. I'd never had him over to the McCoys as some kind of peace offering, as the prized only son of Tolbert McCoy. Like fuckin' hell I'm gonna let Skunk Hair pitch this idea to Devil Anse (who know my luck would run with it).

Without givin' it much thought, I grabbed Skunk Hair by the back of the neck and bashed his head into the saw over and over again in a fit of rage. I had to stop him and the only way to do that was by shuttin' him up. He was gruntin' and screamin' in pain as the sharp saw blade cut deep into his skin (I reckon his skull too) as I smashed his head hard 'gainst the blade. I stopped when he shook and started wheeze. I tossed him onto the ground like a rag doll. He moaned and tried to crawl away while the top of his head was mangled and nearly sliced off.

Hell, Reckon I better just put him out of his misery.

I pulled my pistol from my holster, cocked it, and shot Skunk Hair in the back of the neck. Instantly he stopped movin'. He was dead. Hell, now I need to scalp him, hide him in the logs, and go pay Bad Frank a visit at the whorehouse before I can go home. I let out a sigh and went over to the dead skunk. I rolled him over, shot him a few more times, and scalped him.

I placed the scalp into my saddlebag, cleaned the blood off of the saw blade, finished my work, and hid Skunk Hair in a log pile 'fore ridin' off towards Pikeville.

God, what I don't do to keep my family safe.

* * *

I kept my hat tipped low, coverin' my face, as I rode into Pikeville as dusk began to settle in the sky. I chose to hitch my horse on a post in the back of the whorehouse and use the backdoor to enter the buildin' in order to stay unseen. I walked up the back hallway and stood in the dark archway leadin' to the main barroom of the saloon. I took in the layout of the room, lookin' for Bad Frank, only to see him sittin' at the edge of the bar closest to the archway I was in.

"Frank." I simply called to him in a whisper-hiss, causin' him to snap his head in my direction. As soon as he saw me, I waved him over.

Frank just downed his drink, slid off his barstool, and hobbled over to the dark archway. Stoppin' right in front of me, he said, "It ain't too smart of you bein' here. Lawyer Cline and Mr. McCoy's got bounties up; givin' out diamonds for anyone involved in the murder of Pharmer, Bud, and Bobby Belcher."

"Yea, well, I brought ya a bounty to turn in." I told him, pullin' a rag out of my jacket pocke and handin' it to him.

"What is it?" He asked, takin' the bloodied rag from me.

"Tom 'Skunk Hair' Wallace's scalp." I honesty answered as he lifted back a corner of the rag to reveal the black and white streaked hair covered scalp.

"Ya want to split the reward?" He asked, coverin' the scalp back up and puttin' it into his pocket.

"Sure, just bring it by the house." Hey, I wasn't gonna turn down $125. I'd be a fool to.

"Why'd ya do it? Ain't you apart of the Hatfield clan?"

"I'm the Vance Bastard, I'm not apart of anythin' other then the family I made with my wife." I answered with a hard and disgruntled edge to my voice. He just nodded, seemin' to accept my answer. "Now, if you don't mind, I gotta go or else my wife's gonna wonder why I'm late for dinner." I told Bad Frank, biddin' him goodbye, before scurryin' off down the hall towards the back door.

Once out of the saloon, I managed to grab a few wanted posters from a stack on a barrel (reckon whoever was puttin' them up got tired and just left them) and was gonna plant them with Skunk Hair in the log pile so it'd look like a bounty hunter got him during his night watch duty. Quickly, I mounted Tornado and rode off towards Wet Virgina.

Oh, tomorrow oughtta be an interesting day at work. Yep.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Shaw killed Skunk Hair and is in cahoots with Bad Frank. YIKES! Oh, and Tolbert seems to have inherited Sally's 'gift'. Well, at least Billy and Mary are writing nice letters to each other.**


	137. Are You A Ghost?

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Are You A Ghost?**

 **Shaw POV:**

After plantin' the wanted posters in the logs I hid Skunk Hair, I went home. My family was halfway done with dinner whenever I showed up. Of course, Todd made smartass remark to me and my wife was asking questions about why I was late. I just lied my ass off; said that the saws were caked with thick, heavy sawdust and I had to stay later to finish cleanin' them. Jessa seemed to accept my answer, my brother didn't seem to care, and Cotton just asked me if I liked cleanin' the saws. So, dinner went off without a hitch even tho I was late.

I went about my nightly routine like normal. You know, spendin' time with my family before tuckin' Cotton to bed and readin' to him while my wife took care of puttin' our kids down for the night. Todd always went to his room on his own since he was a teenager now; he usually went there an hour after dinner.

Of course, before going to bed I banged Jessa pretty hard. Hey, I had to get my tensions and frustrations out over the sin I committed somehow and havin' a romp with my wife always worked.

This mornin' after eating a simply breakfast of bacon, eggs, and toast, I went to work. I made sure that I was on time too. I kept my nose clean and did my job of stackin' boards, knowin' the eventually somebody would find the dead skunk.

What I didn't count on was that somebody bein' a couple hours late for work.

Yep, Selkirk showed up late while the rest of us were deep in our mornin' work routine. Devil Anse was pissed; docked the McCoy defector 25 cents too. Selkirk muttered under his breath as he went over to the log pile, I hid Skunk Hair in. I knew he found the dead man whenever he started screamin' and gaggin', "Anse! ANSE!".

Anse and everyone else (myself included) stopped what we were doin' and ran over to Selkirk and the log pile. Selkirk was hunched over, his hands on his knees, gaggin' as Skunk Hair's scalped head peaked out of the logs. Everyone looked at the site horrified, but Cap was that one that reacted badly. His body shook at seein' his corpse and he dropped to his knees. "Oh god, Skunk Hair…My best friend's been scalped…" He let out in a devastated wail, his mismatched eyes locked on the dead body of his best and most likely only real friend.

Anse took his pipe out of the corner of his mouth and pointed at the dead man hidden under the logs while tellin' both me and his son, "Cap, Shaw, get Skunk Hair here moved into a wagon."

I didn't say a word, just nodded and went over to yank Skunk Hair out from underneath the logs. Cap didn't say a word either, just stood up and proceeded to help me while everyone else backed up to either watch us or make their way over to the empty wagon that was gonna be used to lay Skunk Hair down in. Cap looked like a lost little boy as we carried his dead friend over to the wagon that was surrounded by Selkirk, Lark, Frenchie, Uncle Jim, and others. I didn't give a shit, so that's prolly why I had a blank look on my face.

We set Skunk Hair in the back wagon of the wagon with a thud. I silently walked off to stand next to Jim while Cap just stood infront of Skunk Hair, pointin' to his bloody scalp and utterin' in a bitter pain, "They scalped him, like injuns done it." His face shook as he declared brokenly, "He was my best friend since we was lil." Cap stalked off from the wagon an' passed by me only t'reach the other side of our Uncle Jim. Uncle Jim placed a hand on my moody mournin' cousin's shoulder only for the shaggy blonde to brush him off and warn, "Jim…" Uncle Jim just backed away from Cap while the latter leaned his arms on the side of the wagon and sob, "He was my best friend…"

Well, looks like I've done gone broke Cap. Good job me.

Devil Anse walked over to the wagon only to stand in between Cap and Uncle Jim. Uncle Jim turned to his nephew and stated, "Rand'll McCoy done this." Anse just nodded solemnly while everyone looked at the dead body splayed out before us with grief striken eyes. Well, I was faking it, but everyone else was perturbed.

If they only knew who really did it…

"I thought we leveled the scales." Devil Anse sadly sighed right as Lias made his way over with the stack of wanted posters in his hand.

"Found these in the logs." Lias clarified, passin' out the posters to everyone. "$750 for you since you're the outlaw leader." He told Anse, handin' him his poster.

Uncle Jim thumbed thru the posters only to pause on Selkirks and scoff, "Selkirk, bein' the defector that you are you're worth more then me." Selkirk's eyes widened as Jim rolled his eyes and said the amount of, "$700."

"Am I in there, Frenchie?" Lark asked while the man next to him looked at the bounties.

"By god, Lark, you an' me both." Frenchie told Lark, showin' him their bounties.

"Shaw, boy, you've got the second highest price on your head since ya killed the most McCoys." Uncle Jim told me, his gruff voice havin' a delighted tint in it as he looked at my poster. "$725, just $25 less then Devil Anse."

"Look, that's Wall an' Sully." Lias announced, holdin' the posters for my dad and cousin out for all to see.

Pointin' at the poster's in his uncle's hands, Cap barked, "Hell, Uncle Wall an' Sully weren't even in that shootin'."

Tiltin' his head at Anse, Uncle Jim stated matter-of-factly, "Every greedy bushwhacker and blood sucker's gonna be after us now."

Devil Anse crumbled up his poster before pointin' to everyone and orderin', "Keep your guns handy." Turnin' to Cap, he simply said, "Take care of Skunk Hair here."

"Yes, Sir." Cap nodded before takin' off to do what he was told.

With a heavy sigh, Anse instructed, "Back to work.", before walkin' off to go back to the saw he was helpin' Lias grease and operate.

All of us just scattered off, goin' back to our tasks that we had temporarily abandoned to deal with the dead skunk.

 _ **Meanwhile In Pikeville…**_

 **Brenton POV:**

It was a slow and mundane mornin' at my brother-in-law's law office. Like always, I was sittin' at my desk near the entrance of the office while Perry was at his deep inside of the room. Slumped on the leather sofa by the window was Rand'll, drunk and blabberin' on hateful nonsense. Hell, ever since losing not one, but three sons he's been a complete mess. God, all he did was drink and grumble all day long; he did it at the _Cline Law Office_ too.

"Have you heard any word on Roseanna?" I heard Perry asked Rand'll while I had my nose burried into a copy of the _Iliad._ Yea, my brother-in-law only kept refined titles in his library, both work and home might I add.

"I once had a daughter name Roseanna, but no she's dead to me." Rand'l declared, his voice monotoned, as he guzzled down his shine. Well, seems that he's still pissed at her for marryin' Johnse.

Perry let out a low huffy, no doubt rollin' his eyes too, before askin', "How's Sally holdin' up."

"Poorly, as to be expected wit' losin' her sons." Rand'll answered wit' an irritated and drunken edge to his voice.

If my brother-in-law was smart, he'd just shut up and busy himself with readin' or lookin' over legal papers cause he's not goin' to get anywhere with the drunken fool takin' up space on his sofa. A sofa that was meant for clients too.

"Well, women have the luxury of fallin' apart. God knows if I crawled into a ball everytime something tragic happens I wouldn't get any work done."

"You're talkin' like an imbecile. You've never lost your sons."

God, I knew Perry was goin' to say somethin' to offend Rand'll. I just knew it since Rand'll was half-way thru a flash and it wasn't even 9 o'clock in the damn mornin' yet.

The doorbell chimed, indicatin' that somebody had walked in. I looked up from my book only to see some thin man dressed in black limpin' into the room, a bloodstained rag in his hand. I just quirked a brow at him, promptin' him to say, "I'm lookin' for Lawyer Cline and Mr. McCoy." I didn't say a word, just pointed to the men behind me.

The man just tipped his hat and hobbled off further into the room, only to be noticed by my brother-in-law. Perry clearly didn't want to be bother since he dryly said, "You'll have to come back, we're busy."

Bullshit, we weren't busy.

"I've come for my $250 bounty on one Mister Tom 'Skunk Hair' Wallace." The man announced, stoppin' in front of Perry's desk and droppin' the bloodied rag onto the desk with a sickenin' thump.

"What's that?" Perry asked, lookin' at the crimson bundle with a crinkled nose, while the bounty hunter took a seat across from the desk.

"Well, I couldn't afford to strain my horse haulin' an entire corpse ov'r from West Virginie." The man answered, more or less confirmin' that the bloodied rag had a body part of some sort in it that belonged to Mr. Wallace. "Should I have brought his ears too?" He asked sarcastically as Perry peeled back the bloody cloth, revealin' the skunk colored sculp of Skunk Hair Wallace.

Perry quickly backed 'way, nearly knockin' his chair into the wall, while Rand'll just seethed, "Put that abomination away."

"I'll get you your bounty Mister-" Perry said, quickly pulling out his wallet and opening it.

"Phillips. Frank Phillips." The man supplied while Perry took out some greenbacks.

"The Pinkerton they call Bad Frank?" My brother-in-law asked, a shocked look on his face, as he counted out the reward money.

"Not to my face and not twice." Bad Frank simply remarked while Perry handed him over the money.

"There's your $250, now don't come back for no more. We've got deputies and such we're sendin' over." Perry told the pinkerton a bit shkily as he tucked his wallet back into his pocket.

Bad Frank just chuckled, stuffed his reward into his pocket, and left the office. Rand'll and Perry seemed perturbed by the man. I too was worried 'bout him. Only a heathen monster with the blackest heart would scalp a man. It unsettled me and I knew that later tonight I'd be payin' Sully a visit to warn him 'bout Bad Frank's ruthlessness. It's the least I could do since the man saved my ass durin' the war.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

It was lunch time and I was sittin' at the table, eating with my kids, whenever the front door opened. I knew that something was up since Cap never came home for lunch. He ate at the saw mill like everyone else did since it was a bit of a ride to the loggin' camp from our town. The solemn and broken look in both his icy blue eye and its milky white twin gave away that one of the most gruesome things I read about in my history book had just taken place.

Skunk Hair's murder and scalping by the hands of Bad Frank Phillips for a $250 bounty.

I watched my husband take off his hat and coat with mechanical movements, knowin' that our lives had been changed forever. Listlessly he hung them up and shuffled over to the kitchen with the most haunted look on his face. I didn't say a word, just looked at him with softness shining in my sapphire. Cap sat down at the head of the table only to run a shaky hand thru his blonde shaggy hair while stuttering brokenly, "Skunk Hair's dead. Selkirk found him hidden in a log pile, scalped by some McCoy bounty hunter."

"Oh my god…" I gasped even tho I already knew the facts on the murder. I was shocked cause the man was my friend; was the husband of my good friend and was the godfather to my children. 'Skunk Hair' Tom Wallace wasn't just a man I ready about in my history book, but he was a great friend and asset to my family. My heart broke for him, bein' taken so cruelly and too soon from this world, and for his family. I felt so much pain and sadness for Vera and her kids. They didn't deserve to lose their husband and father in such a way.

Tossin' a large pile of papers on the table, my husband stated, "All us men's got bounties. Even Uncle Wall and Sully even tho they weren't involved in the shootin'."

"Perry Cline's behind this; he's stoking the feud's fire and Randall's hate."

"Why'd ya say that, darlin'?"

"It says on the bottom 'To receive payment please report to the office of Lawyer Perry Cline in Pikeville, Kentucky' so it's only logical that he's the true culprit behind the bounties. The one fundin' them too."

"Ah…" Cap nodded, his eyes glassy and full of pain. He reached over from my glass of milk while sighing, "I made the arrangements for Skunk Hair; told Vera 'bout them and she was broke down." He took a long sip of milk before going on to say, "She's gonna need us and vice versa to get thru our grief."

* * *

 _ **Tug River Valley Roughly 2 Weeks After Skunk Hair's Death…**_

 **Tolbert POV:**

As soon as I rode into Pikeville, I noticed the place was crawlin' with out of town bounty hunters. Since I didn't want to be recognized I decided to take Jose Luis to my sister's cabin. I knew that seein' me alive an' well would be a shock to Roseanna an' Johnse, but I also knew that they wouldn't rat me out.

"So, how far in West Virginia does your sister live, Senor Tolbert?" Jose Luis asked as we reached the Tug Fork bridge.

"No far. Maybe just a few miles up from here."

"Si si, that's not far." He agreed wit' a nod as we rode down a desolate trail that had random patches of snowy slush on it.

"Fair warnin', Roseanna's married to Johnse Hatfield."

"What, she's married to one of the men wanted in the murder of your brothers?"

"I doubt he was actually involved. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"What, but he's a Hatfield?" Jose Luis asked, clearly lost by my remark.

"Yea, a stupid Hatfield that seems to want acceptance by my family."

"Oh, so you think he didn't fire at them then?"

"No, I don't. Hell, the man never shot me when he had reason to so…"

"You hillbillies be loco, Senor." Jose Luis chuckled, shakin' his head incredulously as we passed by some bare shrubs an' branches that lined the road.

I just shook my head an' continued down the path that'd led to Roseanna and Johnse's cabin. Jose Luis didn't say 'nother word either.

It didn't take long 'fore we came 'cross the clearin' that led to my sister's property. Lookin' ov'r to Jose Luis, I simply told him, "We're here."

"The house is small." The Mexican cook observed in his thick Spanish accent as we rode up to the tiny cabin.

"It's just them and a baby, reckon they don't need a big cabin." I dryly replied as we trotted ov'r to the hitch-post.

"Si, but wouldn't they be having more bambinos in time?" He asked while we pulled our horses to a stop; dismountin' them.

"I dunno, all I know is that he made a small cabin and she seems fine wit' it." I shrugged while hitchin' Eldorado up to the post right in front of my sister's front porch.

"Ah…" Jose Luis nodded, tyin' his own horse up next t'mine.

"Come on, let's go." I gestured to the house 'fore walkin' 'way from the horse an' ov'r to the porch.

Jose Luis didn't say a word, just quietly followed me up the porch an' ov'r to the front door o'my sister's cabin. Wit' him standin' next to me, I curled up my fist an' knocked twice on the door. It only took a minute for the door t'open, but when it did, I was face t'face wit' my wide-eyed sister. She has a pure look of disbelief on her face. "Tolbert…." Her breath whooshed out. Engulfin' me in a tight hug, she asked in a sniffle, "How are ya here? Oh god, I thought you were dead."

"Mama an' Aunt Betty thought it'd be safer for me t'fake my death an' head west then to stay here; be a target for Shaw."

"Oh, I just can't believe you're really here." Roseanna cried thru a bough of happy tears. Finally noticin' Jose Luis, she wiped at her eyes an' composed herself while notin', "Ya brought a friend."

Tippin' his hat at my blonde sister, the Mexican cook greeted her. "Jose Luis, Senorita Roseanna; it's good to meet you."

"Good to meet you too." My sister genuinely smiled, seemin' content wit' meetin' a friend of mine. Hell, I think she was just happy that I was alive, safe, an' wasn't travelin' 'round the hills by myself t'be honest.

"Rosie, darlin', who's at the door?" Johnse asked while makin' his way over wit' Sally Elle slung ov'r his hip. My nice was still small for her age, but she sure was cute. Roseanna didn't even need t'answer him cause when reached the doorway he got his answer. "Tolbert, you're alive…" My stupid brother-in-law gasped; his blue eyes wide as he looked at me.

"Yes, I'm alive; needa place to stay for a while too." I gruffly told Johnse, pushin' past him and into the house.

"Who's that?" He asked as Jose Luis followed me into the much too small cabin.

"Jose Luis, he's a friend of Tolbert's from out west." I heard Roseanna explain to Johnse while me and the Mexican cook took our hats off and sat down at the table. God, I hope they got somethin' t'et 'round here or some coffee at least.

"You've been west? Oh, how was it? I read that in Oregon-" Johnse began to rattle on, rushin' ov'r to the table an' sittin' down, only for me to cut him off wit', "I went to Texas, Johns, and it's hotter then hell."

"But I read that further west in Oregon theres millions of trees to be longed an' a big new ocean." Johnse objected while passin' me ov'r my niece to hold, all the while Roseanna set out t'pour me an' Jose Luis some coffee. Stale coffee most likely.

Oh god, he really thinks the Pacific's a new ocean. Clearly, he nev'r learnt 'bout Lewis an' Clark. Jose Luis gave me this look that silently said 'He's as dumb as doornail'. I just shared an 'I told ya so' look wit' him.

Roseanna placed some coffee cups in front of us 'fore takin' her seat at the table. Givin' me a knowin' look, she stated, "You learnt 'bout the bounties; came here for Jessa and Endor."

"Si, that Senor Tolbert did." Jose Luis nodded, takin' a sip of his coffee an' pullin' a small face. Eh, reckon its either too strong or stale.

Only one way to find out.

Goddamn that coffee was bitter. "What the hell's this? No way is it Folgers." I remarked, settin' my cup down on the table wit' a clunk as the bitter after taste of the coffee I just sipped clung heavily to my tongue like a tick.

"It's Maxwell House." Johnse told me 'fore goin' on to say in a cheerful (maybe too cheerful) tone, "It's new and even gets served in fancy hotels in Nashville and such."

Great, so my dumbass brother-in-law's wastin' money on new bitter coffee cause it gets served in fancy hotels. Dear god, how can he even man a still wit'out blowin' himself up? Goddamn, he's a dumb idiot. "Yea, well, I prefer the old-fashioned Folgers that's been 'round for the last 30-years." I told Johnse, lettin' him know in so many words that I wouldn't be drinkin' his coffee. Him an' my sister could have all the Maxwell House their lil hearts desired cause I wasn't fond of the stuff.

"Me too." Jose Luis agreed, lookin' at his cup like it had poison in it.

"Tolbert, you're here for Jessa and Endor ain't 'cha?" Roseanna asked, directin' the conversation back to the reason why I was even in the Tug.

"Yep." I popped my tongue.

"You gonna try an' rescue 'em today since it's your boy's birthday an' all?" Johnse curiously asked, reachin' 'cross the table an' grabbin' my coffee cup.

"Reckon so." I answered my brother-in-law as he drank the bitter coffee as if it was the finest thing, he's ev'r tasted.

"Jose Luis, you can stay here while Tolbert goes to see Jessa. It might fare better that way." Roseanna offered wit' a smile, knowin' that seein' my love by myself'll be easier.

Turnin' to me, the Mexican cook asked, "Senor Tolbert?", as a way to find out what I thought 'bout my sister's suggestion.

"Just stay here, I shouldn't be too long." I told Jose Luis while standin' up an' shovin' my hat on my head.

"Si." The man simply nodded, his thick accent echoin' thru the kitchen, as I made my way ov'r to the front door.

Quickly, I exited the house an' went ov'r to my horse. After unhitchin' him, I mounted up an' left my sister's cabin in pursuit of gettin' Jessa an' my son back.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Skunk Hair's death shouldn't have been a shock to me, but it was. I guess hearing about it and being present at the funeral was just too much. It was different from reading about his death, that's for sure. It also seemed that Skunk Hair's death left a dark cloud loomin' over the Hatfield family. Even Shaw seemed edgier than usual. The fact that he died only weeks before Christmas was also hard since his demise was overshadowin' the holiday season.

It seemed that everyone was lookin' over their shoulders instead of preparin' for the Christmas season. Hell, today's my son's birthday (the 23rd) and there's not party or celebration for him. No, with what's goin' on the only one that seems to care that it's Endor's first birthday's me. Shaw and Todd are both at work, not seemin' to care about the meanin' the 23rd of December has on our family.

Currently, I was outside in the bitter cold slush covered ground, hanging up laundry on the line while Cotton was inside watchin' the kids. Even tho it was cold, the laundry needed done. There wasn't anybody, but me to do it so I had no choice, but to do laundry on a cold winter's day. On days like this is when I miss the luxury of electricity and indoor laundry rooms equipped with washer and dryer sets.

I was surrounded my sheets flappin' in the blustery chilly wind whenever a hand parted the sea of white only to reveal himself by steppin' inside of my cocoon of sheets. His reveal took me aback since standing before me was Tolbert. Oh my god… "Are you a ghost?" Fell breathlessly from my lips as I dropped the article of clothing I hand in my hands.

"No, darlin', I ain't a ghost." He told me. Closing the distance between us, he assured me in his smoothly gruff timbre, "I'm alive an' well."

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead." I cried, flinging myself into his arms.

After living with the guilt of his death on my shoulders for so long, seeing Tolbert alive and right infront of me was too much to take in. I was literally having an emotional breakdown as he wrapped his arms tightly around y petite body. As I cried into his chest, he held me close. Running fingers thru my dark hair, he whispered, "Sshh, Jessa. It's okay, I'm here; I'm a'ight."

Pullin' back slightly, but not breakin' my hold on him, I tilted my head up and spluttered out the tear-filled confession of, "I blamed myself for Shaw killin' you for so long. The night he stormed off to kill you we were fighting over Endor and I let it slip that he was my second choice."

"That crazy Vance Bastard's had it out for me for years an' vice versa. Yer not t'blame for what'cha thought he did."

"I know that, Tolbert. It just took me while to get it tho."

"The bounties made it as far as Texas, where I've been livin'."

Pullin' back from him, I established the reason he was here with the remark of, "You're here for me and Endor."

"Yes." He confirmed with a nod. "I need to get ya'll outta here an' to safety."

"We're safe here, despite the bounties, Tolbert." I assured him since I couldn't go with him. It just wasn't possible, wasn't an option.

"No yer not. Yer in danger." Tolbert firmly countered me. He shook his head, quickly adding in a a rushed breath, "No, Endor's in danger; I can feel it."

"Tolbert, I can't take Endor and run off with you even tho you'll always have a special place in my heart as my first love. I've got Silas, Lydia, and Cotton to take care of, not just Endor."

"What? Yer playin' mama to that mush head?"

Without thinking, I smacked Tolbert hard across the face and hissed, "Don't you dare call that slow minded boy that. He's been thru so much hell at the hands of your brothers. He watched his father succumb to a gut shot and over 27-stab wounds over the course of 3-goddamn-days cause your brothers and their friend couldn't handle losing a damn fistfight that they provoked on a man that was trying to prevent another fight from breaking out."

"They murdered Ellison?..." Tolbert asked, sounding a bit taken aback my, what he just heard.

"Yes, they did. He was trying to keep Bobby Belcher from fighting with Lias, but Belcher attacked him. Bobby was losing the fight so Pharmer and Bud joined in, only to stab him over and over. Oh, and if that wasn't bad enough Pharmer stole a gun out of a bystander's holster and shot Ellison point blank in the gut." I bluntly told my redhead ex, not caring how the hard truth affected him. He needed to hear what his brothers did; not the sugar-coated lies the McCoys and Perry Cline are spreading around the county.

"Johnse and Roseanna didn't tell me that."

"Why would they, they've had their heads in the sand about everything for a while. They're probably so happy you've come to visit that they didn't want to upset you or chance you storming out by telling you the truth."

"But ya didn't fear tellin' me the truth."

"Cause I don't have anything to lose, Tolbert." I honestly told him.

"But ya do got somethin' t'lose. Our boy, Endor." Tolbert told me in a firm tone, one that sent a small shiver down my spine. His stormy eyes looked onto my indigo ones while warning me, "If yer not careful he'll be endangered by blood thirsty bounty hunters lookin' to hunt down yer husband for $725."

"You plan on cashing in since you know where he lives; his habits and what not?" I asked, needing to know if my husband was going to be brought into Pikeville for the piece on his head; to pay for his sins.

"I should, but no I ain't gonna do that."

"Okay." I nodded. I wanted nothing more than to stand here, wrapped up in Tolbert's strong arms, but I knew that was impossible. He had to go for his own safety. Looking down at the laundry basket full of wet clothes, I told the redhead, "Well, I need to finish hanging up the wash so you better go."

"Can I see Endor since it's his birthday?" Tolbert asked, a hopeful look on his red scruff covered face.

"I'm sorry, Tolbert, but no. You can't see him." I told Tolbert, causing the hopeful look to disappear from his face only to be replaced with a devasted one.

"Jessa, I'm his poppy. I deserve to see him." He plead his case, trying to make me change my mind about not letting him see our son.

As much as it hurt, I couldn't let him see our son. It'd be too messy and complicated, especially since Cotton was in the house with Endor, Silas, and Lydia. Cotton adored Endor; loved babysitting him and treated him like his own little brother.

"I can't let you do that, but I can send a recent picture of him to Roseanna for you." I told Tolbert, offering him the next best thing to seeing our son.

"Jessa-" He began only for me to cut him off with, "Tolbert, I can't let you see him. I'm sorry, but it's just too risky."

"Fine…send the picture…" He relented in a long sigh. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear, he softly told me, "I love ya, Jessa." Desperation was shining in his eyes as he pleaded with me. "Please, grab Endor and Silas an' come wit' me. Hell, if ya want we can take Lydia an' Cotton wit' us too. Just come wit' me 'way where there's no danger."

Shaking my head, I firmly told my ex-common-law husband, "Tolbert, I can't leave. I've rooted myself so deep here in these hills that I'm stuck here like a sturdy oak tree. Just save yourself and go back out west."

Tolbert nodded, a broken look in his stormy blue eyes, before pressing a kiss to my lips. The kiss felt intoxicating, made me feel things that I long thought over. It ended far too quickly tho since Tolbert broke it before I could respond and deepen it. He didn't say a word, just slipped thru the sheets that engulfed us.

Once again, Tolbert was gone from my life. At least this time I knew he was still alive in the world. A secret I'd bring to my grave.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Jessa turned Tolbert away. Who saw that coming? So, Johnse and Roseanna know the truth about Tolbert. Do you think they'll try to convince Jessa to runaway with Tolbert or no? Also, do you think that Tolbert would truly take Lydia and Cotton with him, Jessa, Endor, and Silas to Texas or is he just saying that to win her over? Also, poor Cap and Allie lost their friend and have no idea the real killer is amongst their extended family.**


	138. No Feliz Navidad?

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **No Feliz Navidad?**

 **Tolbert POV:**

"Why didn't ya tell me that our brothers gone done murdered Ellison? Hmm?" I asked my sister and brother-in-law as soon as I set foot inside of their small cabin.

"So, uh, Jessa told ya then?" Johnse asked, lookin' ov'r at me from his seat in his sittin' chair.

"Yes, she told me." Why wouldn't she? I narrowed my eyes at both my sister and brother-in-law, who had his lil girl on his lap, as I quickly crossed the room.

"Poor judgement, Senor Johnse and Senorita Roseanna, in not telling Senor Tolbert that large detail. It changes everything 'bout this entire bounty mess." Jose Luis shook his head, givin' the blondes pointed looks, as I took a seat next t'him (squishin' him in 'tween me an' Roseanna) on the sofa.

"It doesn't change the fact that my family, but not me cause I shot overhead, illegally shot the Pharmer, Bud, and Bobby Belcher in a firin' squad. Murdered 'em" Johnse said, tryin' to make his family out as worse than my brothers an' their friend murderin' a guy cause his kin tied 'em up to some pawpaws an enacted posse justice on 'em. God, why was he even' turnin' on his own for? Was it cause he's married t'my sister? Hmm, must be.

They better be careful in who they talk to cause neither family's gonna want 'em by how easy he's flippin' on his family; her too.

I let out a deep scoff. Rollin' my eyes, I bluntly remarked, "Clearly, ya ain't ev'r been out west, cause it makes a damn diff'rence. What happened t'em where I now live's considered posse justice or lynch mob justice. It happens when the law's either corrupt or ain't available t'be involved." Roseanna and Johnse's blue eyes were as wide as saucers as they took in ev'rthin' I just said. Hell… Sometimes I think the stairs don't go all the way up to the attic wit' those two. No wonder they got married. I let out a sigh and pinched the bridge o'my nose 'fore askin', "So, what one is it in this case?"

Roseanna didn't say a word, but Johnse did. While he bounced Sarah Elizabeth on his knee, he shrugged an' told me in his 'dumb feller' voice, "I dunno, daddy an' Uncle Wall didn't think the Kentucky courtroom could do justice so they took the boys; had 'em locked up in the barn til bringin' 'em to the schoolhouse to say goodbye to Roseanna an' their mamas."

"The problem's the Kentucky law." Jose Luis said matter-of-factly in his thick Spanish accent.

"I dunno 'bout that." Roseanna softly spoke up in defense of Pike County's legal system. One I'm sure is corrupt since Perry Cline's at the helm of it. Eh, I nev'r liked the family lawyer much even tho he's kin… Okay, well, I don't like many folks at all, but still I nev'r really liked Lawyer Cline.

"If Kentucky law weren't the problem, Senor, then the Hatfields wouldn't have done posse justice." Jose Luis said matter-of-factly wit' a know-it-all look on his round age worn face.

"Hell…" I sighed, holdin' my head. Liftin' my head up, I pointed 'tween my sister an' her dumbass husband while tellin' 'em, "Ya'll are too nice t'be pulled into our families' feudin'; can come find me in El Paso if ya want an' if ya ev'r feel the need t'get outta here."

"That's mighty kind of ya, Tolbert, but why're you offerin' to put us up? I thought ya didn't like me none." Goddamnit, how is he so goddamn dumb? I'm sure that mush head bastard Cotton Top's got more common sense then Johnse does.

"I don't like ya none, Johnse, but I do care 'bout my sister an' my niece's wellbein'." I told my brother-in-law in a gruff, but bluntly honest tone.

Johnse nodded and made a small oh face 'fore assurin' me, "Don't worry, Tolbert, we'll find ya if we have too."

"Good, at least ya got some wits 'bout ya."

"Jessa's got wits, but she's just too wrapped up in Shaw. Maybe if ya press her more she'll see reason." Johnse advised me, talkin' me aback since I nev'r thought he'd try t'give me advice or turn on his cousin. Hell, he really is a target in this feud wit' how he's so easily ready t'damn his own blood.

"Yea…s'pose so." I sighed heavily. God, these next few days I'm here are gonna be long…

Jose Luis shot me a look that expressed he thought we were surrounded by idiots. I couldn't agree more, which I why I shared an 'I know' type look wit' him. At least the Mexican cook'll keep me sane while I'm holed up wit' my naïve sister an' her dumbass husband.

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

I was still reelin' from Tolbert's surprise visit. I still couldn't believe that he was alive. I spent so long blaming myself for his death and it turns out he never died, just pretended to in order to get away from Shaw. Oh god, of course Shaw would be jealous of Tolbert; want him dead too.

True to my word, once I went back inside of the house I grabbed a photo of Endor (a small one I knew wouldn't be missed) and tucked it into a Christmas card, addressed it to Roseanna, and stuck it in the mailbox for Fred Wolford to pick up when he made his daily rounds. Cotton had no idea what I was doing since he was too occupied with watching and playing with the kids. He was so kindhearted and loved helping me with the kids. He was a godsend when I had to go outside to do a chore, since Cotton was able to stay inside and watch my herd of babies. A herd I'm afraid'll be growing soon.

I went about my day doing housework and spent some time playing and reading with the children (Cotton included) until it was time to make dinner. I made a simple dinner of fried salt pork and potatoes since I spent a lot of time earlier in the kitchen baking Endor's birthday cake and was a bit tired. I was setting the table while Cotton was watching the kids whenever Todd and Shaw came home.

Looking over to the front door, I simply asked, "How was work?", while they took off their hats; hanging them up on the rack.

"It was good. I liked bein' back at the livery for a bit." Shaw told me, removing his jacket and hanging it up while Todd did the same.

"That's good." I simply told him as he made his way into the main room with his brother right behind him. "So, are you going to quit working at the lumber mill then?" I curiously asked as Shaw stopped by Cotton.

"Hey, Buddy, why don't 'cha help me get the kids settled 'round the table for dinner." Shaw smiled at Cotton while Todd just snatched up Lydia and continued on his way towards the kitchen.'

"Okie dokie." Cotton eagerly nodded before standing up and bringing Endor over to his highchair.

"No, I'll be going back to work at the lumber mill once the holidays are over and Devil Anse opens it up again." Shaw told me, picking up Silas and making his way into the kitchen all the while the small boy in his arms just smiled at him; cheerfully saying, "Daddy, Cotton played wit' us and Mama read to us t'day."

"Wow, sounds like a great day there, buddy." Shaw exclaimed while I poured everyone some milk.

Cotton helped Endor into his highchair while Todd placed Lydia into the chair next to his. God, without Cotton and Todd's help I'm sure dinner time would be a nightmare since I had three toddlers. Oh god, the number of kids would only grow next year too. Lord, help me.

I was shaken out of my mental thoughts whenever Shaw took his seat at the head of the table, after setting up Silas in his seat, and told me, "Well, this sure is a simple meal. Cooking too much of a task in your delicate condition these days?"

"What?" I asked, my indigo eyes slight wide as the meaning of my husband's question washed over me. He can't know, can he?

"Jessa, babe, I know we're expecting. The sheets have been spotless this month." He smirked while scooping a large serving of fried pork and potatoes onto his plate.

Of course, he noticed. "Yes, I'm expecting." I confirmed, since there was no reason to lie about it, while I made up a plate for Endor.

"Oh, Jessa's gonna have a baby?!" Cotton exclaimed, nearly busting everyone's eardrums from how loud and high pitched his voice was, as a shining look of excitement and happiness appeared on his face.

"Yes, Cotton, I'm gonna have a baby." I confirmed with a smile, one that didn't quite reach my eyes.

Don't get me wrong, I truly was blessed to be pregnant again, but considering everything going on in my life right now this may not be the best time.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

The last few weeks have been hard for my family. Skunk Hair's death was a wound that was festerin' and oozing puss instead of healin' and scabbing over. Everyone was still shaken up by what happened to him. It was so gruesome and violent, the way he died, and he didn't deserve that. The fact that Bad Frank scalped Skunk Hair and hid him under a tree unsettled all of us in the Hatfield clan. Hell, even Shaw seemed offish about the death which was something else since that black hearted man usually doesn't get stirred up over anything.

So far this holiday season's been marred with death and sorrow, but since today was Christmas everyone was gathered at my in-laws' house to try and salvage some kind of holiday spirit. The cheerfulness that usually accompanied large family gatherin's wasn't in the air today. It was still too soon after Skunk Hair's death for anyone to be truly jolly and joyful. Everyone seemed melancholy today, given that it was the first holiday with Skunk Hair.

Much like every other family gathering, the women were in the kitchen cookin' while the men were scattered around outside on the porch or in chairs in the main room. The kids were outside playing, having fun in the winter snow. Cotton, like always, was outside playing with the kids.

Me and my husband gave up our desire to take care of Cotton (even tho he prolly needs us) cause we had to help Vera with her kids and household since she's been in a deep mournin' and depressive state even since Skunk Hair's funeral. Every mornin' before work Cap always checked in on her and every day, I'd stop by to talk and to bring her something sweet (like a pie or cookies) for her and the kids to have for dessert. It's sad to say, but Vera and the kird just outrank Cotton right now when it comes to needing me and Cap's support. I just pray that he's okay with Jessa and Shaw.

Talk about Jessa, she was over at the stove with Roseanna, making rice pudding and gossiping like a couple of giddy school girls. I don't know what they were whispering about, but whatever it was it seemed to be something that had them on real friendly terms. Gosh, I mean I hadn't seen them this close since before Tolbert got murdered by Shaw.

"I see they're back on good terms." Vera observed, pointin' her paring knife towards Jessa and Roseanna.

"I'm happy they're friendly again. Durin' these hard and depressin' times they need to be on right terms." Levicy wisely remarked, a soft hint of a lined smile on her face, as she peeled potatoes.

"I never thought they'd be friends 'gain after Tolbert's death, but reckon I was wrong." I honestly told my dear friend and my mother-in-law as I grabbed another potato to peel.

 **Jessa POV:**

I could feel the eyes of the other women staring holes in my back as I helped Roseanna make rice pudding; talking to her in hush-hushed tones and whispers about Tolbert. I wasn't planning on talking to her about him, but shortly after she asked me to help her with the rice pudding, she started whispering about him. Roseanna was overjoyed that he was alive and doing well as a ranch hand in South Texas. The fact that he was alive mended the slight rift that was between us.

"My brother's so happy 'bout gettin' the photo of Endor. He beams wit' pride every time he looks at it." Roseanna told me, a light smile on her face, as she stirred the rice pudding so it wouldn't stick.

"Has he left yet?" I asked, curious to know if Tolbeert was sticking around or not. I was hoping that he was on his way back to Texas since staying in the Tug could prove tricky and dangerous for him.

"No." Roseanna shook her head. I furrowed my brows, causing her to quickly add in, "But he plans on leavin' tomorrow with his friend, Jose Luis."

"That's good." I whispered, relieved that he was leaving the Tug River Valley; going back to the safety of South Texas.

"You want him to leave?" Roseana asked, a frown on her face, as she stirred the pot bubbling on the stove.

No. Yes. No. Yes. "Yes, since him staying'll be too risky."

"Oh, yes, I suppose you're right 'bout that. The longer he stays the more he's got a chance of bein' seen."

"Exactly, which is why tomorrow morning you'll insist that he gets going after breakfast." I told Roseanna, causing her to just nod and promise me that she'd do as ordered.

 _ **Meanwhile At Johnse & Roseanna's Small Cabin…**_

 **Tolbert POV:**

Since Roseanna, Johnse, and my niece Sarah Elizabeth was at Devil Anse's for Christmas, I was stuck 'lone in the small cabin wit' Jose Luis. There wasn't much in the pantry or the meat chest, but there was 'nough for me t'make a decent stew. God, when my dumbass brother-in-law gets back, I'm gonna have a talk wit' him 'bout keepin' more food in the house. Hell, at least I know how to make stew; if not we'd be goin' hungry. Okay, maybe not since Jose Luis is a cook, but anyways I just feel like a country stew's the only thing t'make wit' what lil food my sister has in her kitchen.

"Senor Tolbert, are you sure you want to cook the Christmas meal?" The Mexian cook, who was the cloest thing I've got to a friend these days, asked from his spot at the small kitchen table while I cut up some carrots at the table. The ounters were too small to use for preppin', so the table it is. Damn, Johnse needs t'remodel this small kitchen. Shit, when I built my cabin I made sure the kitchen was a decent size; Jessa nev'r had no problems navigatin' it an' cookin' in it either.

Damn, how I truly miss those days when me, Jessa, an' Silas lived in our modest cabin as a family. Shit, if only I would've named that boy as Silas Elliott McCoy instead of Silas Elliott George on that damn census, then we'd still be a family. We'd have Endor too.

"Yes, Jose Luis, I'm fine wit' makin' a quick stew." I assured the cook, who I'm sure feels out of place watchin' somebody cook instead of doin' it himself.

"Lucky there's enough in the kitchen for that. Your sister's cupboards are a bit bare."

Shakin' my head, I trailed off in a long sigh, "Yea, well, her husband's a piss-poor shiner whose whiskey tastes like warm piss so…"

"Ah…" Jose Luis nodded.

"Roseanna didn't marry smart, but she married for love. I'll give her that." I honestly remarked, placin' the last of the cut carrots into a bowl 'fore grabbin' an onion an' gettin' to work peelin' the thing.

"You sound bitter, Senor Tolbert, that your sister's married to her lover, but you're not with your lovely Senorita." Jose Luis stated the obvious as I tossed the onion skin aside; pickin' up my knife an' choppin' the white strong smellin' ball in half.

"No, I'm fuckin' peachy. Of course, I'm bitter. Hell, any normal person would be too." I scoffed, quickly choppin' up the onion. Its strong smell went up my nose an' danced 'round my eyes, threatenin' to make 'em spill tears.

"This isn't a Feliz Navidad for you, is it?"

"A Feli-Navi-what?" I asked, confused since I nev'r heard that phrase 'fore, as I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand t'dry the tears that the onions had leakin' outta from stormy eyes.

"A Merry Christmas, Senor Tolbert." Jose Luis told me as I regained my composure. God, how I hate onions. Useless things. Only thing the're good for is bringin' on a cryin' jag.

"No, I s'pose it's not." I agreed wit' the cook's early remark as I went back to choppin' up that damn onion.

"Perhaps next year will be better." Jose Luis suggested, his thick Spanish accent holdin' a sense of empathy in it.

"Maybe." I nodded.

I truly hope so cause I don't know how many more miserable Christmases I can take.

* * *

The day after Christmas was usually filled wit' eatin' leftover sweets an' pastries for breakfast, but not for me. I decided to leave Jose Luis at Johnse an' Roseanna's so that I could go see Jessa; try t'get her to run 'way wit' me one last time 'fore I had to head back to El Paso. I pray that she comes wit' me cause if not, well my boy's gonna be in danger an' I'm gonna have t'make another long trip 'ere in time to see her 'gain.

The ride to Jessa's cabin, which was lavishly built by Shaw, wasn't too far from my sister's place. Hell, his cabin more or less resembled a large fine house in town instead of a log cabin nestled in the Appalachian Mountain range. My cabin, which has long been burnt to the ground, was large an' nicely built, but Shaw's architecture had mine beat. Hmm, I wonder if the fine house is somethin' that keeps Jessa rooted there, other than her chil'ren an' vow t'Shaw.

I knew that Shaw an' his brother would be off at work, so I wasn't worried 'bout runnin' into them. I reckon I had t'worry 'bout Cotton, but as I understood he was always watchin' the lil ones, so he might not pay me any mind. Cotton was also a mush head, so if he was told to keep somethin' a secret I bet he would. Eh, if Jessa agreed to come 'way wit' me I wouldn't be worryin' 'bout Cotton keepin' my visit a secret since he'd be comin' long wit' us an' the chil'ren since I knew Jessa'd nev'r leave him b'hind. She cared for that slow bastard a if he was her own, just like she'd taken on Lydia as her own daughter ev'n tho the girl wasn't.

When I rode up to the cabin, I could see Jessa enterin' the barn that was located a small distance 'hind the house. It was large, I'd say twice the size of an average barn. It was painted red too. Of course, Shaw had'a draw attention to his barn. Fuckin' prick.

Her bein' in the barn doin' chorse was perfect, meant I'll be able to talk t'her alone wit'out worryin' 'bout anyone seein' me. Oh, my luck's good so far t'day. So, after hitchin' Eldorado up to the hitch-post, I hurried ov'r to the barn.

When I pushed the door aside, a loud creekin' echo filled the air. Neighs of horses an' the moos of cows sounded out 'long wit' Jessa's voice sayin' in a sweet, but beratin' way, "Cotton, I told ya I'll feed the animals. You need to stay inside with the kids."

Closing the barn door, I simply stated, "I'm not Cotton, sweetheart."

"Tolbert?!" She exclaimed in a gasp, jumpin' slightly outta her skin an' droppin' the bucket of oats she had in her hand.

"Yea, it's me." I confirmed, walkin' further into the barn so that she could see me.

Walkin' towards me, she asked, "You're here to say goodbye?", even tho it sounded a bit like a statement. A knowin' one too.

"Yea." I nodded as we stopped right in front of each other. Grabbin' her hip an' pullin' her flush 'gainst my chest, I stared into her indigo eyes an' truthfully told her, "But I also wanna ask ya t'come 'way wit' me 'gain."

"Tolbert, I can't…" Jessa heavily sighed, her eyes full of sorrow.

"Yea, ya can, Jessa. We'll just hitch up yer wagon, load ya an' the chil'ren in an' leave. We'll take Cotton too."

"Tolbert-" She began, ready t'protest an' argue wit' me, but I cut her off by pressin' a hard an' fiery kiss to her lips. Her protests was lost an' all she let out was a small moan as her lips began t'move 'gainst mine in a fierce an' needy kiss.

I wrenched my lips from her, makin' Jessa pout an' whine in protest. My stormy eyes were ablaze wit' lust, want, love, an' need as I looked at her an' begged, "Say you'll come 'way wit' me, Jessa. Say it, sweetheart, please."

Jessa looked up at me wit' so many emotions swimmin' in her indigo eyes, her lush lips were slightly swollen from our bruisin' kiss, as what I said sank into her head. Slowly, she nodded her head an' let out a soft, "Okay. Okay, Tolbert, we'll go."

Goddamn, hearin' her say that made my heart soar. Gosh, it's the best thing I've heard in a while. "Oh, God, I love ya. I love ya, love ya so much, Jessa." I gushed, pullin' Jessa back into a searin' an' hungry kiss. A kiss she quickly reciprocated. She was hungry an' needy for me as her lips pressed hard 'gainst mind, pullin' an' tuggin' as our tongues twined t'gether t'deepen the kiss in a more intimate way.

All I could think 'bout was the pressin' need I had for Jessa, spurrin' me to hoist her up (causin' her to instinctively wrap her legs 'round my waist) an' lean her back 'gainst a nearby beam. She let out a breathy moan, realizin' what I wanted. Well, what she wanted too by how eagerly she was clawin' my back an' tuggin' at my lower lip as we kissed. Our kiss was so deep an' intoxicatin' that I had'a pull back for air, otherwise our lungs might just collapse.

I rested my forhead 'gainst hers, catchin' my breath. Her hands greedily roamed my upper body as she kissed an' sucked on my adama's apple, shovin' my suspenders down my shoulders. Goddamnit, I needed this woman so bad an' it seems she feels that same way 'bout me. Jessa might've been married to that Vance Bastard, but it was me she really wanted.

It'll always be me that she wants too.

I let out a deep, rumblin' moan from the back of my throat as Jessa hastily unbuckled my belt an' unbuttoned my pants. When she looked up at me wit' lust in her eyes I knew it was time for me to shove my pants 'bound my knees, hike her skirt up, an' take the plunge into her. Wit' her skirts bunched up ov'r her thighs, I braced myself my pressin' my palm flat up 'gainst the beam 'bove Jessa's head while I held onto her hip, tightly, wit' the other. One of her hands grasped my shoulders, nails diggin' into it hard thru the cotton fabric of my shirt an' undershirt, while she hastily guided me into her wit' her other hand.

We both let out guttural moans as I bottomed out inside of her wet, tight warmth. It only took a second or so 'fore I was quickly ruttin' 'gainst her. Jessa let out breath moans as her back pressed 'gainst the beam while clung her arms 'round my neck, holdin' onto me for dear life as I bucked like a mad man. God, it's been so long since I've truly been wit' her, been inside her in a lust an' passion fueled bough of love makin'. The last time we made love she got pregnant wit' Endor; maybe this time she'll get pregnant 'gain. I wouldn't mind havin' 'nother child. Least not wit' her, but I would mind havin' one wit' a whore (like Mindy) out west.

Our pace was hasty an' needy as we clung t'each other. We came undone t'gether, our names tumblin' off of each other's tongues. I was pantin' as she unwrapped her legs from 'round my waist only t'wobbily plant them on the ground. Even tho she was standin', Jessa's arms were still wrapped 'round my neck. I just smirked lazily at her an' nibbled at her neck. "Think maybe we've gotten pregnant 'gain?" I asked, nibblin' right below her earlobe.

It was as if I poured a bucket of ice water ov'r her head, her indigo eyes went wide an' she jumped up in s'prise. She backed 'way from me wit' a look of pure terror on her face. Tremblin', she told me, "Ya gotta go, Tolbert."

Pullin' up my red long-john's an' my dark brown britches I simply told her, "Yea, I know, darlin'. Remember, we're gonna hitch a wagon, load ya an' all the chil'ren up t'go wit' me."

Shakin' her head, she told me in a regretful tone, "I'm so sorry, Tolbert, but I can't go."

"What'd ya mean ya can't go? Ya just told me ya would few minutes 'go."

"I know what I told you and I meant it at the time, but…" But what? What could've made her change her goddamn mind so damn fast? Jessa took a deep breath 'fore revealin', "I'm pregnant, Tolbert, nearly a couple months 'long. Shaw knows, figured it out on his own, and he'll never let me leave him."

O'course she's pregnant, she's married to the Vance Bastard so she's sharin' his bed ev'ry nite. Damn…she would be afraid to leave cause of bein' pregnant.

"We'll be far 'way from here in El Paso, Texas, sweetheart. They'll be no need t'fear him findin' us, Jessa, cause he won't." I assured her, my gruffy tone a bit soft an' smooth, as I tucked a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"He won't, but he'll send that Pinkerton turned bounty hunter Bad Frank after me. Nobody's safe from him."

"Jessa-" I started, my smooth gruff timbre a bit soft an' low, only t'get frantically cut off by her screechin', "Bad Frank killed and scalped Skunk Hair for a $250 dollar bounty; only god knows what he'd do if Shaw gives him enough money and a bottle of Kentucky Bourbon! I can't take that risk of being hunted down, of having you and my kids put in danger cause of my husband's possessive need for his new baby!" Sobbing, she stuttered, "I want to go with you, but I can't. I just can't."

I pulled her into me, gently rubbin' her back. "Sshh, Jessa, sshh." She was shakin', but attemptin' to calm down by takin' a few deep breaths. "Calm down, sweetheart. Yer no good to the chil'ren all worked up in a tizzy."

Jessa nodded 'gainst my chest, lettin' out a lil sniffle as she wiped at her eyes. When she was calmed down, she backed away from me. Her head hung low, so low that her chin was touchin' her chest, as she told me, "I'm sorry, Tolbert, but you need to go."

"I know." I heaved out in a painful, but heavy sigh. God, I didn't want to leave tho. Not after findin' out that Bad Frank scalped Skunk Hair for a measly $250 bounty. Holy shit, that Pinkerton's a soulless heathen actin' like an injun; no wonder Jessa's scared to death to leave wit' me. That Vance Bastard knows that heathen Pinkerton all too well.,

"I love ya, Jessa." I pressed a chaste, but lovin', kiss to her cheek. "I'll be back to check up on ya. I promise." I told her 'fore pivotin' on my heel an' stalkin' off towards the barn door. My shoulders were slumped and my heart was bleedin' for my lovely Senorita, my Jessa, my ex-common-law wife that I wanted to turn back into my common-law wife.

 **Jessa POV:**

My lip trembled and I let out a tiny sob as I watched Tolbert walk out of the door. It hurt seeing him leave. Having him alive, connecting with him, and not being able to have him was worse than him being dead. At least with him dead I could suppress and be in denial about any and all feelings I had for him, but with him alive I had to deal with the Pandora's box that was my heart full of feelings, wishes, and regrets when it came to that man with the ginger curls.

I let out a shaky breath before tending to the barn chores. After finishing up feeding the livestock, I returned to the house only to find Cotton on the floor reading a children's book to the kids. Looking at all of them happily gathered on the floor, I felt a pang of guilt course thru my veins as I thought about the life they were stuck in (living in the middle of a blood feud) and a life that they could've had (living out west on a ranch in Texas away from fighting and clashing families) if not for me being knocked up by my husband again.

Oh lord, if it wasn't for my pregnancy, I would've packed up the kids and ran away with Tolbert. Damnit, I would be pregnant right now. Talk 'bout bad timing.

At least I know that Shaw's fierce and loyal to me and the kids; Cotton too and that he'd do everything he possibly can to protect us. At least I know that I'll survive this feud with him, but the thing is I'd rather not have to live thru the hellfire I read about in Sully's American history class.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, this chapter was all over the place wasn't it? What do you think about Jessa's choise? Was it a smart one or not? I know, she's a bit wishy washy when it comes to Tolbert and Shaw, but that's just her character flaw, plus she's still young so… Anyways, who do you think she truly loves: Tolbert or Shaw?**

 **I plan on doing a small time jump in the next chapter along with some much-needed bonding time between Sully and Shaw, which you know'll go over splendidly… Yep, I'm totally being sarcastic. LOL.**


	139. Passing On The Ring

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Passing On The Ring**

 **Sully POV:**

After getting a visit from Brenton late last night, I decided to ride out and have a word with my son today. It was Saturday so I knew he'd be home. He never worked on weekends. I just dreaded having to have a word with him about the bounty hunters Mr. Miller brought into Pikeville, dead and slung over their horses that were found ground tied a few miles on the outskirts of town, and the letter that was addressed to Perry and Randall. It was enough to shake up Brenton, so I knew I needed to tell my son to stop diving head first into the feud. I needed to convince him to take his family and get to safety (mainly to another time period altogether).

Whenever I rode up to my son's house, smoke was heavily billowing from both the chimney and the metal stove pipe. Since it was February, I'm not shocked that both the stove and the fireplace were roaring. I'd be shocked if they weren't, to tell the truth.

After tying my horse up to the hitch-post, I made my way up the porch and over to the front door. I knocked on the wooden and stood by, idly waiting for somebody to answer. It only took a minute or so before the door opened, revealing Jessa in the threshold. "Sully, hi, how're you?" She greeted me with a smile.

"I'm good. How're you?" I replied sincerely. Even tho she was roughly 3-months along in her new pregnancy, she was lookin' rather pale and clammy. I know that her past pregnancies were always marked with sickness and discomfort so I genuinely was worried about her. After all, she is the mother of my grandchildren.

"I'm okay, just a bit tired tho." Jessa asured me even tho the look in her indigo eyes didn't quite match the words she was saying. Stepping aside, she said, "Come in, Shaw's sitting on his chair reading the paper and drinking."

I arched a brow and tilted my head in an inquiring way. "Drinking, at 9 in the mornin'?"

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere." She shrugged as I stepped into the house.

Dear lord, my son's back to his alcoholic ways. Reckon all this bounty hunter stuff played a hand in that. I didn't say a word, just silently made my way into the main room. Taking a seat in the chair next to Shaw's, I greeted him with a simple, "Good morning, son."

"Mornin' dad." Shaw nodded from behind his open newspaper.

Jessa just gave us a weary look before returning to the kitchen to continue whatever chore she had underway. Cotton and the kids didn't seem to notice me, or maybe they did and just didn't care since they were on the floor playing various games. Todd wasn't in the room, so I reckon he's out in the barn doing chores. Anyways, the only kind greeting I got was from my daughter-in-law and that disturbed me for some reason.

"What'cha doin' visitin' me so early in the mornin' for, dad?" Shaw asked, never takin' his eyes off of his paper and he turned the page.

I decided not to beat around the bush and just told my tipsy son, "Came to see if you know anything 'bout the bounty hunters Mr. Miller found on some ground tied horses on the outskirts of Pikeville yesterday afternoon."

"Yea, I know 'bout it."

"Were you in the group that killed them?"

"Yep." Shaw popped his tongue, turnin' another page in his paper.

How could he be so calm and nonchalant about this? This is dire and he's acting like killing a group of bounty hunters is a simple game or something. Dear lord, why is my boy acting like this? "You know a letter was pinned on one of the dead men. It was addressed to Perry and Randall."

"I know, Devil Anse had Cap write it." Shaw told me while reaching over and grabbing his water glass full of shine off of his end table. Goddamnit, when Jessa said he was drinkin' she wasn't kidding.

I snatched the paper out of my son's hand and snapped, "Randall insists that Devil Anse and anyone sided with him are out to kill not just the McCoys, but all of Pikeville. He made a big stink right in the middle of town after Perry publicly read the letter with the insistence that it's as good as a written confession."

"And let me guess, Brenton told ya all of this." Shaw dryly remarked, sippin' on his shine glass.

"Yes, he did."

"Of course, he did. The snake's playing both sides." Shaw scoffed, takin' another large sip from his glass.

"Shaw, I know you don't like the man cause he sided with Tolbert over you when it came to the love triangle with Jessa, but he's my friend and he's just trying to warn me 'bout what's going on so I can help you."

"I don't need any help, Sully. I'm fine takin' care of mine all by myself." My son told me, snatchin' his paper back from my hand and flinging it open over dramatically.

Giving my son an exasperated look, I sighed, "I know that, son, but I do think that you need to step back a bit from this feud. Perhaps move your family somewhere safer that's untouched by the feud."

"I'm not gonna hurl my family thru time cause you're uneasy 'bout my ability to keep them and myself safe during this blood feud." Shaw firmly told me, turnin' the pages in his paper til he found the one he left off at.

Oh, I was afraid of that answer. Dear god, why is this boy so stubborn for? If he'd only see the danger up ahead… Shakin' my head, I let out a heavy sigh of defeat. While my son was reachin' over for his shine glass, I took off my prized time traveling ring. While Shaw was taking a large gulp from his glass, I handed him over the ring. "Take this in case you need to get yourself out of a pickle real quick."

My son set his glass down and took the ring from me. "I doubt I'll ever use it since I hate the meddlin' it represents, but thanks." He dryly deadpanned, stuffin' the ring into the small breast pocket of his shirt. Lookin' at my from over his paper, his simply said, "If that's it, ya can go now."

"Shaw, son-" I began only to get roughly cut off by my son's bellowin' sneer of, "Don't patronize me, Sully. I don't wanna hear your bullshit lectures. I'm fine without it. Always was; always will be."

Well, it seems that his resentment of how I raised him a bit late in life is now rearing its ugly head up since he's a husband and father during a deadly and rough time in Appalachian history. His dismissal of me hurt, but what gutted me was the hard and loathsome look in his honey eyes. It reminded me of the looks Peter used to flash me when I randomly came to Mate Creek to visit my family over the years before I took custody of Shaw when he was a young teen. The startling fact that Shaw had traits and characteristics of Peter, a man he hates more then anything (except for Tolbert McCoy), unsettled me. I didn't like how my son was drinkin' and acting hateful towards me.

With a sigh, I stood up and simply told my boy, "I'll go, let you get back to the articles you're reading."

Shaw didn't say a word, just nodded and turned the page in his paper.

* * *

"Jim, Shaw's drinkin' problem's hit a new low." I announced, walkin' thru the front door of the small cabin I shared with my crochety mountain man uncle.

"He's drinkin' this early in the mornin'?" Uncle Jim asked, sippin' on his large tin cup of coffee, as he sat right in front of the roarin' fireplace.

"Yes." I nodded. Makin' my way over to the fireplace and sitting down in the chair near my uncle's, I expanded on the severity of Shaw's alcoholism with the remark of, "In fact he's guzzlin' down a large water glass filled to the brim with shine."

"Hmm…" Uncle Jim hummed, settin' his coffee cup down on the side table between our chairs. "Looks like he needs locked up in my room 'gain to dry out." My uncle said matter-of-factly as he stared into the yellow-orange flames dancin' in the fireplace, lickin' at the stack of logs charred and burnin' bright red with embers.

"Yes, he does, but how do you plan on getting in in there? I doubt he'll just come on over and let you hit him over the head and drag him into the room."

"I'm takin' him, Cotton, and Cap out to the tavern t'night for Cap's birthday. Instead of bringin' him home I'll just knock him out and bring 'im here."

Nodding, I stood up and said, "Well, reckon I'll make sure the room's ready for him to dry up in."

"Just make sure there's a big jug of water an' bag of jerkey in there. Get rid of any sharp objects too." Uncle Jim told me as I walked away from the sitting chairs and over to the door that led to my uncle's bedroom. The room that seemed to be deemed a detox center for my raging alcoholic of a son. Hmm, I wonder if he'll use the ring to get out of detoxing or if he'll just grin and bear it.

* * *

 **Abel POV:**

I spent most of my day helpin' my cousin-in-law Billy set up the framework for his cabin. He was buildin' it on the land that he got from his late brother, so at least the stone foundation was already up. The cabin was gonna be the same size as its predecessor, so it was gonna be larger than the one-room shack I made for myself and my family. Speakin' of my cabin, I should prolly start addin' onto it now that my daughter's 15-months-old. Eh…reckon I can do that after I finish helpin' Billy wit' his cabin. Hopefully he's content with just makin' a single-story cabin for now, but considerin' his strong friendship with Mary Eldrisge (that I found out about only cause the mailman delivered a letter from her) I doubt it. He seems smitten with her even tho they're only kids. I'm sure when they're adults they'll be something.

That'll make the Eldridge boys real happy…

When I set foot into my house, the mouth waterin' smell of pork 'n' beans flooded my nostrils. "Mmm-mm, dinner sure does smell good, Nance." I complimented my wife, who was sittin' at the table feedin' our daughter (who was sittin' on her lap), as I shut the door behind me 'fore takin' off my hat and jacket; hangin' them up on the hook by the door.

"When don't it smell good, Abel." My wife retorted, a tiny smile on her face, as I went over to the stove to grab a bowl of supper. "So, how was helpin' Billy wit' his cabin frame?" Nancy asked as I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet near the stove.

"Fine, but I learnt somethin' interestin' from him tho." I told my wife while scoopin' some food into my bowl and makin' my way over to the table.

"What's that, Abel?" She asked, shovin' a tiny spoonful of beans into our daughter's mouth, as I sat down at the table.

"He's got a very serious friendship goin' on with Mary Eldridge. They're exchangin' letters and he seems smitten with her." I told my wife before taking my first bite of my dinner.

"Oh hell…" Nancy sighed, shakin' her head incredulously. "Looks like he'll be snatchin' her up once the cabin's built."

"What? But he's like 14 and she's like-what-12?" I exclaimed, wide-eyed, as I scooped up some more pork 'n' beans with my spoon.

"Maybe he'll wait a year or so til they're both of age, who knows, but I'm sure he's gonna run after her."

"I was thinking a few years, not a year, Nancy. They're just kids."

"Hell, Abel, lots of folks their age get married or start takin' up wit' somebody. Just cause McCoys are typically strict don't mean other folks ain't." My wife drly told me, rollin' her eyes while passin' me over the bottle of shine that was by her. How she knew I needed a drink, I'd never know.

I took a swig from the shine bottle and asked, "Do you think they're friendship could help our family with arrestin' the Hatfields?"

"Maybe, who knows." She shrigged, causin' her black braid to slightly bounce 'gainst her shoulder." She put the spoon into the bowl she was feedin' our daughter from an' picked up a glass of milk, bringin' it to Harmony so that she could have a sip, all the while telling me, "I mean if she betrays the Hatfields and her brothers by tellin' Billy secrets then I'll gladly welcome her to the family."

"Are ya mad that I won't tell what little I know to Uncle Randall or Perry Cline?"

"No, cause I understand if ya did you'd be puttin' your sister at risk." My wife told me, settin' the milk glass back down. Pickin' up her spoon and scoopin' some food for Harmony out of the bowl with it, she sighed, "She might be married to a demon, but she's still your lil sister. You gotta protect her same as I gotta protect Jefferson."

"Yea."

"But whose gonna need the most protectin's that boy of Tolbert's. I'm sure once the Hatfields put two an' two together, he'll be a target. His bitch of a mother too."

"You still don't like Jessa, do ya?" I asked, shovelin' a spoonful of pork 'n' beans into my mouth.

"It's not that I don't like her, I just don't like how she stays wit' a man that killed my cousin. The father of her goddamned fav'rite child." Nancy spat as she fed our daughter, who eager ate the food that was on the spoon bein' held up to her tiny mouth. Before I could say a word, my wife gave me a pointed look wit' her black eyes an' waved her spoon while firmly sayin', "And don't tell me that Endor ain't her fav'rite baby cause we both saw how she doted on him last election day.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

Even tho I couldn't stand Cap, I enjoyed Uncle Jim's company and I knew that Cotton liked our cousin (cause he didn't know any better since he was slow and all) so I willingly went to the _Mate Creek Tavern_ with Jim and Cotton to celebrate Cap's 20th birthday. Damn, reckon that means come December I'm be 24, officially in my mid-20's even tho I lived the life of a fuckin' 40-year-old man wit' how hard I provide for my family.

Anyways, I was sittin' sandwiched 'tween Uncle Jim and Cotton while Cap sat across from me. He kept giving me the evil eye every damn time I poured myself a drink. Hell, I don't know why he seemed so pissy for. I mean we're at a bar so it's only fittin' that I drink the damn bottle of whiskey Uncle Jim bought for the fool's birthday.

Cotton just sipped on his glass of milk while watchin' me play chicken by holdin' my hand over the flame of a candle. I'd just reached roughly 3-minutes whenever the flame lickin' at my skin bothered me (when it was botherin' me after a few seonds, but I was tryin' to beat Uncle Jim's insane record of 5-minutes) and I pulled my hand away.

"Hmm…still ain't got the grit to beat 5-minutes." Uncle Jim chuckled as I waved my hand, tryin' to regain feelin' in it. I just shook my head and rolled my honey eyes at my crochety uncle, while smirkin' at him (of course).

Cap picked up the near empty bottle of whiskey, shook it, and then set it down with a put since it didn't have much swishin' inside. Turnin' his attention to the barkeep, he barked, "Cog, bring us another bottle!" Cog (what the fuck kinda name's that anyways?) ignored Cap and continued to clean glasses, causin' Cap to once again bark, "Cog, 'nother bottle!" And once again Cog ignored him. I don't think the barkeep likes my cousin too much, but neither do I so…

With an aggravated huff, Cap stood up and marched over to the bar. He jumped over it to grab a bottle of fine whiskey from off the shelf. Hmm, I hope either him or Jim pays for it cause I ain't.

"What's Tolbert's ex-wife got that I don't, Shaw? I could've loved ya, but instead ya done gone an' married her. Why her an' not me?" The whore that once hit on me when Jessa was pregnant with Silas years ago whined as she leaned over my table, givin' me a full view of her tight cleavage (which was a result of her corset). Dear god, if I wasn't a married man… "Why couldn't ya give me a chance; love me."

"Uh, on account that you're a whore." Cotton innocently told the whore, whose name I didn't even know or remember.

"Better then some McCoy bitch." The whore seethed 'fore stormin' off while Cap came up to our table.

I was 'bout to get up and put that whore in her place, but Uncle Jim grabbed a hold of my shoulder and made sure that I stayed in my seat. Grump jackass.

Cap opened the bottle and poured himself a shot glass while some man sitting at a table by the wall was lookin' at him and then down at a paper in his hand. I tried to see what the paper was, but I couldn't tell since Cap's stupid black hat and head was in my way. Uncle Jim noticed what the man's paper was cause he gave Cap a pointed look and told him, "Time to make like nature calls, Cap, if ya get my drift."

Ah, the paper's the bounty on Cap. Well, that poor asshole must be Mr. Miller cause I remember reading that he gets found in front of Perry Cline's office dead with a hatchet wound splittin' open the entire back of his head.

Cap just nodded 'fore loudly anouncin', "I better go find a tree to water." Cap stood up, causin' Mr. Miller's eyes to follow his movements, and exited the tavern.

I just grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a large pull from the bottle. Hey, no use in wastin' fine whiskey just cause the birthday boy's gotta act as bounty hunter bait so Uncle Jim can split that poor bastard's head open with a hatchet. A hatchet that he has in his wagon, which he drove us here in. Oh boy…

Pointin' to the flame flickerin' on the candle's wick, Uncle Jim told Cotton, "Y'know, Cotton Top, 'bout 30-years-ago there was this boy that could hold his hand ov'r the fire for 5-minutes and take the pain." Cotton looked at our uncle, intrigued, while I just took another swig from the whiskey bottle. Hmm, I wonder if Jessa'd get mad if I brought it home. I mean it's not every day I get a bottle of fine whiskey. "Y'know who that boy was?" Uncle Jim asked my cousin, causin' him shake him head. Pressin' his thumb into his chest, my uncle told Cotton, "It was your ol' Uncle Jim Vance."

"Nah." Cotton shook his head.

"Yea, it was." I nodded 'fore guzzlin' down more of the smooth tastin' whiskey while my uncle just nodded and sing-songed, "God's truth."

Cotton nodded before holdin' his hand over the flickerin' flame. Great, now he's gonna wanna play goddamn chicken all night long. Thanks Uncle Jim, thanks a lot… I just glared at my crochety uncle, causin' him to just shrug and smirk at me.

"I better go help Cap load a delivery for Lawyer Cline ov'r his horse." Uncle Jim told me, in code so that Cotton wouldn't know that he was gonna burry a hatchet into somebody's head, while standin' up. Before walkin' off, he told me, "Bring Cotton out to the wagon so we can leave in a couple of minutes."

I just nodded, lettin' him know that I'd do as he said. Without another word, Jim turned on his heel and walked over to the tavern door.

"Owe…" Cotton whined, pullin' his red hand back from over the fire.

"Don't try to hold your hand over the flame for 5-damn-minutes, it's impossible and you'll hurt yourself causin' me to get my hide tanned by Jessa." I dryly told my cousin, who had become more like my son in the time that I've taken him in, 'fore takin' a long sip from the whiskey bottle I was holdin'.

"You're 'fraid of her, ain't ya?" Cotton asked as he picked up his cold glass of milk.

"No, I ain't afraid of my wife." I denied, watchin' my cousin drink his milk.

"Daddy used t'say that Jessa had a strong hold on ya; that you're scared of doin' somethin' bad an' losin' her." Cotton told me, relayin' what he overheard Ellison tell somebody (most likely either my dad, Devil Anse, or Uncle Jim), as he set him glass down on the table.

"Don't worry 'bout it none, Cotton. It's grown up stuff, not meant for ya to rack your brain over it."

"Oh…okay…" He nodded.

"Come on, it's 'bout time we meet Uncle Jim at the wagon so we can go home." I told Cotton, standin' up with my prized bottle of whiskey in my hand. Cotton didn't say a word, just stood up and followed me over to the door.

 **Jim Vance POV:**

Cap had just rode off wit' the dead bounty hunter slung over his horse. I told him to leave prop it up 'gainst Perry Cline's door, but to make sure the man's hat was pulled down low makin' the bounty hunter look like he was passed out drunk instead of slumped ov'r dead. Cap said he'd do it, makin' me proud. He was a good boy, was doin' good wit' this feud. No wonder he was his pappy's right-hand man.

Shaw tho, well, he was another story. His drinkin' was gettin' the best of him, which I why I was standin' by the corner of the buildin', waitin' for him to come outta the door so I could sneak up on him; knock him out. When I heard the door open, I knew it was my nephews comin' outside. Cotton was the first to walk out into the dark night. Shaw followed shortly after, causin' me to leave the corner and go up behind him. He was holdin' the bottle of whiskey that Cap got from Cog, so instead of knockin' him out by followin' him an' bashin' his head into my wagon I decided to snatch the bottle and use that to hit him over the head wit'. As soon as I snatched the bottle from him, my drunk nephew shouted, "Hey!" 'Fore he could turn 'round to see who stole his booze bottle, I hit him hard ov'r the head wit' it.

Shaw fell to the ground, knocked out cold. "Why'd ya do that for, Uncle Jim?" Cotton curiously asked as I dragged Shaw ov'r to the wagon. Boy was like dead weight, so I couldn't carry him unless I wanted to throw my back out. I might be old an' big boned, but I wasn't built like the young man I was 30-years-ago; I couldn't be haulin' no broad feller 'round.

"He needs to be locked up in my cabin to dry the likker from his veins. He won't do it unless he's knocked out cause he don't think he's gotta problem." I honestly told Cotton while shovin' Shaw into the back of my wagon.

"Oh…" Cotton trailed off in an unsure tone. As I walked up to the buckboard, he chewed on his lip and asked, "Is Jessa gonna be mad that he's not comin' home?"

"Just tell Jessa that he's dryin' out in my cabin. She'll understand since it's happened 'fore they married." I told Cotton, climbin' up onto my wagon's bench seat and grabbin' the reigns to my horses.

"Oh, okay." Cotton simply nodded as I snapped the reigns, makin' the team of horses pull the wagon 'way from the tavern and onto the road.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Boy oh boy, who saw another trip to Uncle Jim's homemade rehab for Shaw coming? Do you think that Sully giving his time traveling ring to Shaw was a smart move or a dumb one? What do you guys think about Nancy and Abel? *cough* Don't trust them *cough***


	140. Get Me To A Bar

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Get Me To A Bar**

 **Jessa POV:**

I hate to admit it, but I wasn't the least bit surprised to hear that Shaw was doing another round in Uncle Jim's makeshift rehab. His drinkin's been gettin' worse after Skunk Hair's death and I'm sure Uncle Jim along with the rest of the family's noticed it. Well, Sully didn't notice it, but I think that was only because he was in denial about it; didn't want to admit that his son still has a drinking problem.

Cotton didn't fully understand the weight of the situation. He just relayed a message to me from Uncle Jim with an innocent smile on his face. Since Cotton was slow and had the mindset of a child, he had no idea what drying out in a locked room really meant. I knew what it meant tho. My husband was an out of control alcoholic.

Well, looks like I got at least a good month to myself. Maybe more depending on how the detox goes.

After tuckin' in Cotton, I went to Todd's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." He simply called out in response to my knocking.

"Hey, Todd." I greeted my brother-in-law as soon as I opened the door and walked into his bedroom. "I need to tell you something." I told him, shuttin' the door behind me and walkin' further into his room. Todd didn't say a word, just nodded and placed the piece of wood he was whittling onto his desk. Coming to a stop right by his desk, I sighed, "Uncle Jim's locked Shaw up in his cabin to dry out again."

"He should've done it a while back." The brunette teen bitterly bit out, shaking his head and picking up his piece of wood and pocket knife. Carving at the wood, Todd told me, "He's too much like our dad was."

"Yea, Shaw told me that Peter was a bad drunk." I told Todd, letting him know that I already knew about his dad's problem.

Todd never took his eyes off of the wood he was whittling. His tone was dark and deep as he revealed, "Shaw only told ya what he'd seen, not how dad was after Sully took him 'way. Dad completely lost his ever lovin' mind, drank all the time an' beat us for no reason after mom let his 'boy' be taken."

"But I thought that Peter hated him cause Shaw wasn't really his?"

"There's a fine line 'tween love and hate and I think my dad realized that he really did love Shaw as his son after he left."

"Oh…" I trailed off in a long sigh.

Looking between me and his carving, he requested in a firm and serious tone, "Promise me that ya won't do anythin' stupid, like divorce Shaw or somethin' over his drinkin', cause I don't think he'd handle not havin' you and the kids 'round very well. 'Specially Endor."

Todd's words washed over me like a wave. They confirmed what I'd told Tolbert back in late December, that Shaw would never rest til me and his kids were found. I was tied to Shaw til one of us died, that much was certain.

"Don't worry, Todd, I'll be with Shaw no matter what; thru thick and thin." I assured the brunette with a thin smile. Todd didn't say a word, just nodded his thanks and understanding. I just patted him on the shoulder before turning away from him and walking out of the room; leaving him to whittle and think about the news I just gave him.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

When I came to, I had a splittin' headache and was in a bed that wasn't mine. Sittin' up, I looked around my surroundin's only to realize that I was in Uncle Jim's room. Son of a bitch, that fat bastard knocked me out and stuck me in his fucked-up rehab again. Jokes on him tho since I got my dad's ring; can just poof myself out of this hellhole for a bit to get a couple drinks. Yea, I'm not goin' thru rehab hell like I did last time.

Taking the ring out of my pocket, I slipped it onto my finger and simply said, "Get me to a bar."

The atmosphere swirled around me and I was quickly sucked into a black hole. After a few seconds I was thrown out of the black hole and deposited in an alley. A back alley of a bar most likely since I told the damn ring to get me to a bar. I stood up and brushed the dust off my pants before walkin' out of the alley.

I had no idea what era I was in, but I didn't care since I had cash on me and looked old enough to drink. Damn, I might be 23-years-old, but I looked a bit older considerin' I lived in 19th century Appalachian and lived a hard life. It was dark out, so I knew it was late at night, as I walked up to the bar. I didn't even pay attention to name on the bar's sign as I opened up the door and walked on inside.

Like all bars, the place was smokey, full of whores, and smelt like whiskey. Oh god, how the smell of whiskey made my mouth water. I started to make my way towards the back, where the bar was, whenever a pair of men drinkin' at the table caught my eye. I had no idea why they piqued my interest. Maybe cause the one man was a gigantic ginger that gave off some McCoy vibes. The other man was an average lookin' man with brown eyes and light brown hair. He didn't give off any bad vibes, but I was leery of both him and the ginger cause of my bad blood with the McCoys.

As I walked by, I heard the brunette tell the ginger, "I still can't believe you made 'nough money off a book to move here to Florida."

Florida? What the fuck? This damn ring took me to a bar in Florida. Why? Oh, and of course there's a ginger givin' off bad McCoy vibes here too. Bastard prolly wrote a book 'bout the feud or somethin'.

"Me neither, to tell the truth." The ginger chuckled as I carried on my way to the bar. "But I'm glad I did cause I don't want Davey to grow up the way we did up in those goddamned hills."

"Hey, I'm raisin' my kids in those goddamned hills and it ain't that bad." The brunette counter the ginger as I reached the bar.

"It ain't that good either. Even tho the feud's been over for years the tensions still high." I overheard the nearby giant remark as I took a seat at the bar, telling the barkeep that I wanted a bottle of whiskey.

While the barkeep placed a glass and a bottle of cheap whiskey in front of me, I heard the brunette ask his friend, "If Sheila was still alive do ya think she'd wanna move 'ere far away from her family just to get 'way from tensions?"

"Don't matter, she died." The ginger shrugged, his voice a bit flat, as I found a table to sit at.

A silent lull filled the air as I poured myself a drink. Right as I knocked the shot back, the brunette broke the silence between him and his kin by saying, "Ya know that mom and her man dropped their lives to move here with you; to help with Davy and all."

"I didn't ask them to do that. They did that on their own."

"Yea, just like he got you in touch with that publisher." The brunette dryly scoffed. "Whether you wanna believe it or not, mom and that man of hers will move mountains for you." Shakin' his head and pourin' himself a drink, the brunette went on to say, "It ain't right that you took our mom 'way from me and my family. My kids need their grandma too."

"You can always come visit, like you're doin' right now."

Before the brothers could deepen their spat, man with greying dark hair walked up to their table. "Boys, your mother wants you home." Hmm, so he must be the step-dad?

Hell, the fact the I ran into McCoy kin while time traveling was unsettling. God, I needed to make a dash out of the back door and get back to my rehab prison in Uncle Jim's room. So, not botherin' to stick around and watch the stepdad usher his grown sons out of the bar, I left my whiskey on the table and headed over to the hall by the bar that led to the backdoor. Once I reached the backdoor, I went outside into the alley and told the ring to take me back to my uncle's room that I'd just left.

Once again, I was caught up in the swirlin' atmosphere and sucked thru a black hole. When I was tossed out of the black hole, I was back in my uncle's room. Since I madea thud when I was deposited in, Uncle Jim (who most likely was sleepin' on the sofa) ordered in a loud bark, "Go t'sleep, Shaw! Ya ain't gettin' out!"

"Bastard!" I shouted, mostly for dramatic effect, as I toed out of my boots.

Once I got both my boots and jacket off, I sat down on the bed. As I sat in the dark, I couldn't help, but think about what I overheard at the Florida bar while time traveling. For some reason I felt bad for the guys. It seemed like they had a fucked-up life growing up durin' the feud. Too bad they were McCoys, if they weren't their lives would've been easier. I was curious about the book the ginger McCoy wrote. What was it about that made it a best seller? Feud secrets?

God, next time I'm gonna have to be specific about the town the bar's in when I use this damn ring to hurdle thru time for a drink.

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

It was late and Cap still wasn't home yet. He should've been home hours ago, so I was worried that something had happened to him. I was sitting on the edge of the sofa, watching the front door anxiously. Not knowin' if my husband was caught, killed, or on his way home hurt so bad. The more time that ticked by, the more I was losing hope that my husband would walk thru the door.

Finally, after an unmeasured amount of time, the door opened and Cap crossed the threshold into our cabin. My eyes lit up and I shot up out of the sofa faster then a speedin' bullet. I bolted over to Cap while he was taking off his hat and jacket. "Where were you? I thought one of those bounty hunters got'cha." I asked, both worry and relief in my words, as I watched my husband remove his gun belt and hang it up on the rack by the door.

"Hell, Allie, don't ever think like that. No bounty hunter's gonna get me." My husband told me as he pulled me into a hug.

All of the emotions I was holding back came tumbling out in the form of tears as I cried into my husband's shoulder. I was shakin' as Cap rubbed my back up and down soothingly, all the while I cried, "I was so cared that I'd lost you."

Slightly pulling away from me so that he could look at my face, Cap softly smiled and assured me in his deep timbre, "You ain't ever gonna lose me, Allie. Nothin', and I mean nothin's ever gonna take me away from ya."

I wiped away my tears and nodded. Lookin' up at him with curious sapphire eyes, I asked, "Why're ya late, Cap?"

"A bounty hunter spotted me in the tavern and followed me outside. Uncle Jim stuck a hatched in his head so I had to bring the man to Perry Cline's office so he'll know what happens to the bloodhounds he sends after us." Cap answered me in a nonchalant tone. One that worried me. He's got a price on his head, how can he be so flippant about goin' in and out of Kentucky?

"You shouldn't have done that. What if somebody saw you, Cap?"

"It's the middle of the night, darlin'. Nobody saw me and if they did I would've just shot them and made a run for it."

"Promise me you'll be more careful, Cap. Please, I can't lose you." I begged frantically since I was terrified that my husband might get hurt, captured, or killed I he's too careless.

"Okay, I'll be more careful." Cap nodded with a soft smile. Kissing me lightly, he added, "I promise."

* * *

 **Brenton POV:**

"Miller, get up." Perry ordered the bounty hunter that was slumped 'gainst the office door as I walked over to the office. "Get up." Perry ordered once again as I set foot onto the wooden plank sidewalk that was infront of the law building.

"I think he's either drunk or dead, Perry." I told my brother-in-law as I made my way over to him.

Perry just rolled his eyes at me before shakin' Mr. Miller's shoulder. "Wake up, Mil-" He began, only for his words to die on his tongue as Mr. Miller fell over on his side. He was as dead as a doornail, but his hat slipping off his face to reveal his entire skull was split in half confirmed it.

"Told ya he was dead." I huffed out in a sigh as my brother-in-law jumped back with a startled look on his face.

A loud chuckle sounded out from across the way. Looking over to where the laughter came from, we saw Bad Frank standin' against a shop, smokin' a cigar. Pointin' his cigar at Mr. Miller's lifeless body, Mr. Phillips asked, "That one of your deputies you've sent over?" Not even waitin' for an answer, Bad Frank just chuckled and walked down the street towards the saloon.

"Go notify the undertaker about Mr. Miller. Also, send Billings a Western Union saying that the situation with the Hatfields is getting worse and he needs to come down here to see how bad it is." Perry told me before flinging open his office door, causin' the doorbell to ring loudly, and stormin' inside.

Well, looks like the family politician's about to get thrown headfirst into this blood feud. I reckon we're gonna see exactly how much weight he's got with Governor Buckner after all.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Shaw used the ring to go to a bar. Who saw that coming? I put an Easter egg in the second scene with Shaw eavesdropping on a conversation grown up Silas and Endor (yes, I totally went there) were having. Is anyone surprised that Silas and Endor have a step-dad (alluding to Shaw being dead or gone) or no? I picture Endor as Tom Hopper while Silas is Matthew Gray Gubler.**

 **Allie and Cap had an emotional moment. Oh boy, now Perry Cline's getting Senator Billings involved with the political side of the feud. Yikes.**


	141. A Story About Blood Thirsty Hillibies

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews.**

 **Got a new feud OC for you guys. His name's Brock Brooksdale and his face claim is Ben Barnes. His role in the feud is simple, but in a way important.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

 **A Story About Blood Thirsty Hillibies**

 **Brenton POV:**

A couple of days after I sent my son-in-law a Western Union, he came walkin' thru the door of Perry's law office. Randall, who was a drunken lump on the leather sofa, didn't seem to pay the politician any mind, but I greeted him simply greeted him wit', "Hello, Billings."

"Hello, Brenton." The senator tipped his top hat at me. Before walkin' over to my brother-in-law's desk, Billings told me, "Nova and I decided that she'd stay at home with the chil'ren; that we didn't want to risk them catchin' a chill or somethin' worse in this cold weather.", so I wouldn't be disappointed 'bout not bein' able to see my daughter an' gran'chil'ren.

"That's fine, I'll see them another time." I assured Billings since I understood that the kids' health came 'fore the prospect of seein' me. This February's been cold, bitter, and harsh. Not the kind of weather toddlers should be out an' about in.

"Billings, please come take a seat at my desk. We've got much to discuss." Perry told his longtime friend, flickin' his wrist in a showcasin' way at the chair he wanted the senator to sit in.

"Nothin' to discuss. Devil Anse an' his demons are plannin' on killin' us all." Randall drunkenly spat out, takin' a guzzle from his shine bottle as Billings walked by my desk and ov'r to Perry's.

"Well, I'd say that's something to discuss." Billings retorted, takin' a seat at Perry's desk and removin' his hat in one sweepin' motion. "Now, the Western Union I received said that Hatfields are murderin' your bounty hunters and deputies." The senator stated matter-of-factly as I placed his hat on his friend's desk.

"Yes" Perry nodded. Sitting up a bit straighter in his chair, we explained the situation at hand with, "They're killin' the men we send out like they're nothing more then fruit flies. They even pinned a letter addressed to me and Rand'l to one of the dead men a few days back and it was a written confession 'bout wantin' to kill us all here in Kentucky."

"Well, I'll be sure to have a word wit' Governor Buckner 'bout thi when I get back to Frankfurt, but for him to easily side wit' us we need the public on our side. They must cry out for justice for us and the only way to do that is to get the press involved."

"The paper's done stories before, Billings. Articles in the paper can't help us, but the governor can." Perry dryly told the senator with a pointed look and a slight head tilt.

"I'm not talkin' 'bout the backwater rag you call a paper, Perry. I'm talking 'bout a national paper: _The New York Globe_.

"How can you get a paper that big and renowned to do an article of the McCoys' troubles?"

"My brother, Brock, is friends with one of the main article writers of _The New York Globe_. He's also friends with somebody that works at a publishin' house too, but it's his friendship with the journalist he met at one of my Washington dinner parties that'll help us."

"I wasn't 'ware your brother had friends in such high places." I remarked with a quirked brow. From the few times I met Brock, he came across as an entitled shit, so hearin' that he had real friends took me aback.

"Yes, well, he does."

"Splendid." Perry clapped his hands gleefully. Pointin' at Billings, he said, "Go tell your brother to get on the next train to New York. I want to be readin' 'bout the McCoys in _The New York Globe_ as soon as possible."

Rand'll, havin' finally put down the bottle, stared stonily at everyone while bitterly declarin', "I don't care 'bout a story 'bout my family's grievous loses. I just want justice."

Perry looked at Rand'll in a way that reminded me of a parent scolding their petulant child while explainin', "Rand'll, the newpaper story'll help us get justice. It'll show everyone in the country our struggles; ensure that you'll get justice."

"My brother's been livin' in our old family house in Prestonsburg ever since he graduated university so I'm gonna go pay him a visit; tell him what he needs to do." Billings announce before risin' from his chair and exiting the law office.

Hell, looks like I'm payin' Sully a visit tonight.

* * *

 **Brock POV:**

Whenever I answered the knock at my front door, only to find my older brother I knew something was up. Billings never came to the hills to pay me a visit. He detested our old family home in Prestonsburg; in fact, he was a bit upset that I was practicin' law out of my study, that was located right off of the main entrance hall, instead of in a large office somewhere in the city. Eh, after nearly dyin' of dysentery my last year of law school I decided that city life wasn't for me.

It was safe to say that over the last few years my mindset changed and, well, his didn't. It cause a slight rift between us, but so be it. Not like we were that close to begin wit' since he's a good decade older than me. He was the oldest and I was the youngest; we were also the only chil'ren to survive into adulthood.

Leanin' 'gainst my doorframe, I folded my arms over my chest and dryly greeted my brother with, "What brings you down to my backwater hovel, Billings?"

"Invite me in and I'll tell you."

"Or you can just tell me here." I countered since I really didn't feel like entertaining my brother, who I haven't seen for years, with coffee and burnt cookies. Yea, I still haven't gotten bakin' down even tho I've been livin' by myself for years. At least I can cook decent meals for breakfast, lunch, and dinner tho.

Billings narrowed his eyes at me. "You're insufferable. You know that, Brock?"

"Yes, I know that since you've been tellin' me so ever since I decided not to practice law in Louisville, Washington, or some other large city." I deadpanned, fighting my unyieldin' urge to roll my eyes at my big brother.

"You're a fool for being a lawyer here. There's no money in it."

"Was good enough for our father." I countered him with a smug look.

"After he retired from politics, shortly after you were born might I add."

"Just tell me why you're here so I can get back to writing wills and land deeds for clients." I ordered since I didn't have anytime to be dawdlin' 'round and talking to him all goddamn day.

My brother stood up straight in what I could only describe as his politician's posture and told me in a commandin' tone, "You need to go to New York and pay your friend that works for _The New York Globe_ a visit; tell him to write a large piece on the tragedy that's fallen on the McCoys."

"I don't need to do anything, Billings." I flatly reminded my brother. "Well, except pay taxes and die that it." I added in smugly.

"For god's sakes, Brock Samuel, this is a family matter." Shit, he used my full name. Not good. I kept a bored look on my face as Billings explained, "The McCoys, who are cousins by marriage, need our help to get justice for all the atrocities committed by the Hatfields."

"They're your cousin's by marriage, not mine. Remember, you married Perry's niece; not me." I reminded him since I didn't want anything to do with his in-laws and extended family. I didn't like those people, plain and simple as that.

"Goddamnit, brother, why can't you just do this one thing? This one small, but very important thing."

"I live here, Senator Billings, not you so I know how bad, bloody, and fucked up this feud is. Having it told on a national scale in a popular paper'll paint the entire area in a bad light; have people viewing us as unciviled hillbilly savages instead of decent folks."

"Brock, the feud needs national attention so that Governor Buckner'll do more to help catch and put down the Hatfields."

"And if I do this what's in it for me? Hmm?" I asked, my brow raised up as I stared Billings down.

"You'll be helpin' a good family get justice for a string of murders." My brother said in one of those 'do gooder' voices. God, no wonder he keeps getting relected. He's good at puttin' on the thick bullshit.

"I was there during election day you know. I saw what happened and I've heard 'bout the aftermath. I don't need you to tell me that I'll be helpin' a family get justice."

"Brock, please, just get on the next train to New York and do me this one small favor." My brother begged desperately, something he's never done before in his life.

"Fine, but you owe me." I relented in a heavy sigh of defeat. "Now leave so I can pack and get goin'."

Billings nodded. "I expect to read a big expose on the McCoys within the next week." My brother told me 'fore turnin' 'round and walkin' off my porch; towards his buggy.

I just shook my head and slammed my door shut. I leaned my head 'gainst the wooden door and let out a sigh. How did I let myself be lassoed into the MCcoys blood feud with the Hatfields? Damn, I thought I was smarter than this.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

Just like the past couple of nights, I was sittin' in a bar drinkin' curtosy to my time travelin' ring. I was, ironically, sittin' in _Satan's Circus_ in Five Points, New York City, circa late 1800s or ealy 1900s by the way everyone was dressed. I had bought a bottle of cheap whiskey an' was sittin' in a back-corner table, nursin' it. I studied the patrons of the bar as they came an' went. A few whores propositioned me, but I turned them down since I was a happily married man.

I was only here for whiskey, not a fuck. I got a wife at home that's more then happy to do that for me.

Anyways, I was takin' a swig from my bottle whenever a fine dressed gentleman, who reminded me of Billy Russo from _The Punisher_ , walked up to a table that a man dressed in a nice, but nowhere near fine, suit was sittin' at. For some reason, I kept my eyes trained on that table. I don't know why, but I was curious as to why I gentleman would be meetin' an average lookin' man at a dirty, whore an' whiskey filled bar.

"Brock, what's the meanin' of this impromptu visit of yours?" The man sittin' at the table, nursin'a glass of whiskey, asked the gentleman as he sat down at the table.

"I've got a big story proposition for you, T.C.. One that'll make you one of the most famous journalist in the country; not just New York."

"Really and what would that be?" T.C. (Where have I heard that name before?) asked Brock (Who the hell would name their kid a name that rhymes with rock?) with a curiously raised brow.

Leanin' forward and grabbin' both the bottle that was in the middle of the table and the empty glass next to it, Brock answered his friend with, "A story 'bout blood thirsty hillibies killin' off their neighbors that live across the river all cause of spats that erupted into a feud." What? Is this guy arranging for a newspaper to cover the feud? Sweet Jesus, why do I always end up in a bar that has fuckin' feud connections? Pourin' himself his drink, only to take a small appraisin' sip of it, the man added in with a tone that was both charming and forebodin', "A feud that's bloody and murderous. More gruesome then the simple back alley murders that're listed in the obituaries of your New York paper."

Intrigued, the journalist asked, "Tell me, my friend, where's this great American story at?"

"Pikeville in Pike County, Kentucky. Right smack dab in the Appalachian Mountains, my friend." Brock simply answered, knockin' back his whiskey shot and settin' the glass back down on the table.

"You know, my boss'll be intrigued by an investigative piece of murderous hillbillies." T.C. chuckled, pourin' more drinks for him an' his fine dressed friend, who had ties to the feud somehow.

"I thought as much." Brock shrugged, grabbin' his whiskey glass from off the table. "The sooner you run this past your boss and get down to Pikeville to interview Mr. McCoy and Lawyer Cline, the better."

"Hmm, a lawyer other than yourself is involved?"

"I'm not involved, T.C." Brock dryly informed his friend. "Not every lawyer is a snake." He added in a spat before risin' from the table. "I'm headed back uptown to my hotel. Have a nice rest of your night, my friend." Brock told T.C. before walkin' away from the table and into the direction that'd take him to the bar's front door.

Well, looks like it's time for me to sneak off into the back alley and portal myself back into Uncle's Jim's fucked up rehab. I've had enough eavesdroppin' for one night.

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

I was sleepin' in my bed whenever I was roughly shaken awake by Uncle Jim. His crochety tone echoed throughout the room with, "Get up, Sully. Brenton's here with information for ya."

"Oh dear, him comin' twice in one week isn't good." I sighed, sittin' up in bed and rubbin' the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yea, I know." Jim agreed with me. "Now get on out there an' talk to him so I can get t'bed." My crochety uncle grumbled out in a rough order.

"What? You're gonna take my bed?" I asked, astonished, as I swung my legs over the side of my bed; pressin' my bare feet onto the wooden floorboards.

"Yes, unlike you I work hard for a livin' an' need my sleep." My uncle told me as I stood up and walked away from my bed.

"Teachin' a room full of brats is hard work too, Uncle Jim. Much harder than patrolin' a saw mill." I countered my uncle, who quickly hopped into my bed, as I went over to the door.

Uncle Jim didn't say a word, just pulled the blankets over his head and snuggled into my matress. Jackass. I just shook my head and walked out into the main room.

The fire roarin' in the fireplace was the only source of light in the room, but it brightened the room well enough that I was able to see my best friend, Brenton, sittin' ramrod straight in one of the sittin' chairs propped up infront of the fireplace. Walkin' over to the empty chair by his side and takin' a seat, I greeted my friend with the truthful statement of, "Uncle Jim says that you're here with more information for me."

"Yes." He nodded before going on to say, "Perry called on my son-in-law, Billings, to help sweet talk Governor Buckner into siding with the McCoys when it comes to hunting down your family." He let out a sigh before continuing with, "Billings sent his brother to New York City to garner help from a journalist friend. A journalist that works for the New York Globe, Sully."

"Senator Billings has a brother?" I asked, a bit floored, since I never realized or stumbled across that small fact before in my feud research and in my years of comin' and going from the Tug Fork area.

"Yea, Brock." My best friend confirmed with a nod. My face pulled up curiously, causin' Brenton to tell me the little-known facts of, "He's about 10-years younger than Billings, give or take a couple of years, and practices law out of his house in Prestonsburg."

"Hmm…interestin'…" I scratched my chin. Seems like once Brenton leaves, I need to sneak into my son's detox room and snatch the ring from him in order to return to my trailer in Tulsa and do some quick research on this Brock Brooksdale. Of course, I'll return the ring to my son once I'm down since I'm not an Indian giver and would never keep something that I gave him for his own protection.

"If ya say so." Brenton dryly scoffed. Giving me a serious look, he told me, "Anyways, if you're smart you'll convince Devil Anse to contact the New York Globe's biggest rival, _The Examiner_ in San Franscico once the article gets printed so that a large paper can cover the Hatfield family and counter whatever's being printed 'bout the McCoys."

"Don't worry, Brenton, I'll talk to Anse about the paper." I assured my friend, earnin' me a relieved nod from him.

* * *

As soon as Brenton left, I rushed to my son's room, slipped inside, and grabbed the ruby-eyed snake ring out of his shirt pocket. My son was sound sleep, most likely passed out from his withdrawal (I assume he's white knucklin' it since his ring is in his pocket and not on his hand), as I told the ring where to take me. My trailer on the outskirts of Tulsa a few days after I left for that class fieldtrip (cause that way I'd be able to use my computer).

I was sitting at my desk, scrolling down the one and only page I found with information about Brock on it. The page read:

 _The Other Brooksdale Brother: Brock Samuel Brooksdale_

 _Brock Samuel Brooksdale was born on August 20_ _th_ _, 1854 and died on December 12_ _th_ _, 1937 at the age of 83. His common-law-wife of 45-years, Jessamine, died a few weeks later of pneumonia and a broken heart. Brock was a step-father of three along with being a father of the two children he had with his beloved wife._

 _Not much is known about his early life, other then he grew up in Prestonsburg, Kentucky as the youngest son of Clarke and Elisbeth 'Betsy' Brooksdale (nee Hastings). His father was a lawyer as well as a retired politican while his mother was the daughter of a former mayor. His oldest brother, Billings Brooksdale, became a successful lawyer in Lousiville before running for senate in 1874. Brock, like his brother and father before him, attended the University of Louisville for the study of political science and legal studies. In 1878 at the age of 24, Brock contracted Cholera in a large dormitory outbreak and barely survived it._

 _After graduation, he returned to Prestonsburg to take over his late parents' house. He also took over his father's law practice. He wasn't releva nt to the McCoys' side of the feud until 1883, whenever he made a trip to New York City to convince his friend, journalist T.C. Crawford (Who became a famous feud writer), to do an investigative piece of the McCoys and their bloody feud with the Hatfields for a front page expose in the New York Globe._

 _Being young and ambitious, T.C. Crawford took his friend's advice and became the first writer to get a feud story, let alone an interview with the McCoy family. Throughout the course of the feud, T.C. Crawford often traveled between New York and Eastern Kentucky, at his friend's behest along with his editor's urging, to write numerous articles on the Hatfield and McCoy feud._

 _While Senator Billings was whispering in Governor Buckner's ear; getting him to side with the McCoys, Brock was silently sitting back and watching the feud unfold before him. He often guided T.C. with certain story topics due to his inquisitive and studious nature._

 _Not much is known about how he met his wife. Old accounts have it that she once came to him for help during the feud and they struck up an affair, even tho he couldn't help her, while other accords have it that they met a short time after she was widowed._

 _He worked as a lawyer in Prestonsburg until 1904, which is when he and his wife along with their two children moved to St. Augstine, Florida with their third oldest child in order to help him raise his newborn son since he was a widower. That son just happens to be the famous swashbuckling writer E.J. Brooksdale._

 _Once in Florida, Brock opened up a law office and worked as a lawyer until 1920, which is when he retired and passed on his business to his son, Brock 'BeBe' Jr._

 _His role in the feud was small, but in reality, was the biggest of all because without him neither the New York Globe nor The Examiner would've covered the feud in their papers. Without Brock, neither T.C. Crawford not Asa M. Merriweather would've become famous journalist._

Jessamine? No, it can't be. I shook my head, clearing it from the absurd thought that was trying to push thru.

I closed my laptop, now knowing the name of the journalist I needed my cousin to ask for when he contacted _The Examiner._ Asa M. Merriweather.

Having the information that I needed, I returned to my son's detox room and put the ring back into his pocket before heading out into the main room to sleep on the lump sofa.

 **AN:**

 **Well, things sure are heating up feud wise. Fun fact, T.C. Crawford was a New York journalist who got rare interviews with the feud families; he even published a book about the feud in 1889 too. Of course, I just had to make Brock Brooksdale friends with the guy, lol.**

 **Sooner rather then later Asa M. Merriweather's going to be covering the feud as the lead investigative journalist for the San Francisco** _ **Examiner**_ **. Oh, how the plot thickens, muhahaha.**


	142. New York Globe

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews.**

 **This first scene isn't a POV one, but an article. Obviously, it's not a real article, just something I made up for the chapter and the plot of the story. It's a different format then what I've been using, but it works for this story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 _ **New York Globe**_

* * *

 _New York Globe- Monday, March 5_ _th_ _, 1883_

 _Neighbors Killing Neighbors- Appalachian Murders Go Unjustified_

 _By: T.C. Crawford_

 _It has come to my attention, by a friend of mine I met a few years ago at a political dinner I was covering in Washington D.C., that murders are happening freely in the Tug Fork River Valley area of Appalachia, right in Kentucky and West Virginia. Murders that are unjust; in which the offenders are not being accounted for._

 _Apparently, the law has no ground to stand on when it comes to the gateway of the West. Not when the Hatfield clan are killing any and all lawmen and bounty hunters that enter the state of West Virginia to apprehend the thirty-something men that murdered three boys, two McCoys and one Belcher, in an illegal and gruesome execution a few days after last year's election day. An execution in which the boys, brothers Pharmer and Bud McCoy along with their neighbor Bobby Belcher, were tied to pawpaws and shot at point blank range by thirty-something men._

 _The aftermath of the shooting was so graphic that their father, Randall McCoy, had to drink an entire bottle of whiskey in order to tell me the details of the atrocities committed against his family when I interviewed him for this piece. A piece that my good friend, a lawyer nestled in the hills of Prestonsburg, told me needed to be done. A piece that I decided to make the long trip to Pikeville in Pike County, Kentucky to get investigative information on._

 _First of all, my trip was long and tiring. The train only took me as far as Charleston, West Virginia since there's now train depot in the Tug Fork River Valley. So, after arriving at the train depot in West Virginia's capitol I was forced to acquire a horse from a stable and had to ride down twisting and turning mountainous roads until I reached my destination of Pike County, Kentucky. I must admit that as I rode through Logan County, West Virginia I did witness some menacing men with guns tucked in their saddles and gun belts strapped around their waists riding up and down the roads, patrolling and waiting for outsiders to come so that they could kill them. One of the men, a golden-brunette with menacing honey eyes, came up to me and asked if I was lost or the dumbest bounty hunter he'd ever seen since I looked out of place. I assured him that I was riding down the road in peace; on my way to Kentucky to write a paper story. My photographer, who the paper sent with me, nearly wet his pants at the mere thought that we might be killed by the murderous Hatfields before we even made it into Kentucky. The man just nodded at us and let us pass by, but not without the warning of, "Be careful of what you write. Wouldn't want the feud to get out of hand due to a story."_

 _My photographer's eyes went wide, while I just nodded and simply told the barbaric looking mountain man, "I only report the facts that I find, Sir. What reader do with those is of their own opinions.", before riding off. Later, after arriving at my lawyer friend's quaint country cottage, I learned that the man I had a run in with was none other than Mister Shaw Hector Eldridge, one of the men wanted for the murderous of the McCoy and Belcher boys, along with being the man wanted for the cold blooded and jealous enraged murder of another McCoy boy, Tolbert John. Of course, that shook up both myself and my photographer. The mere instance that I had come face to face with a ruthless killer, one of the worst in the Hatfield clan, had me counting my blessings that I had come out of that interaction alive._

 _After taking a day to settle into my friend's guestroom, I went down to Pikeville to pay Mr. McCoy a visit in order to interview him for this very piece. My friend told me that Mr. McCoy spent his days in the law office of Perry Cline, his family lawyer and cousin. The ride to town, which was nestled in the foothills of the rolling green hills, took a little over an hour on the main road, but was peaceful._

 _But the details I learned from Mr. McCoy during my interview was anything, but peaceful._

 _The interview was done in Lawyer Cline's law office, which was right smack dab in the middle of downtown Pikeville, which was such a small town that our own Five Points here in New York's larger and more populated. Lawyer Cline and his brother-in-law, who's also his law clerk, Mr. Landon sat at their desks, going over paperwork and inquiries on the warrants they have filed against the Hatfield clan, while Mr. McCoy sat on the leather sofa adjacent to Lawyer Cline's desk. The grief-stricken father was so out of sorts by the questions that I asked that he had to drink a bottle of his late son's homebrewed moonshine._

 _Of course, I started out by introducing myself along with introducing my photographer, which resulted in Mr. McCoy simply telling us in a flat and lackluster tone, "You're here to ask 'bout my sons."_

 _While my photographer, a German immigrant that speaks broken English, set up his camera I took a seat next to Mr. McCoy on the sofa. Taking out my notebook and pencil, I simply nodded and confirmed that I was there to interview him. "The readers will really enjoy a story about a Godly man seeking justice for his sons; for his neighbor's son too." I told him, flipping open my notebook to a blank page. Looking up at the broken man, I began the interview by asking him, "I was told by my friend, Lawyer Brooksdale, that your sons and their friend were illegially kidnapped after a bad election day fight only to be brutally executed some days later. I must ask, Mr. McCoy, how come the sherriff let this occur."_

" _Sherriff Maynard acused my sons of murder cause the man they hurt in their fight was Devil Anse Hatfield's brother, Ellison, and he was too scared of crossing paths with the devil then enacting justice for my sons and their friend. If the sherriff weren't so scared, my sons and the other boy'd still be 'live right now."_

" _So, the sherriff was corrupted by Devil Anse, the leader of the murderous Hatfield clan?" I asked, wanting confirmation on what I was previously told._

" _Yes." Mr. McCoy nodded. Taking a large sip from his moonshine bottle, he bitterly spat, "Devil Anse has everyone in his pocket that's corrupted by greed, sin, fear, and evil." Shaking his head, he ground out thru gritted teeth, "He made his money off of the backs of the suffering during the war. Captain Anderson Hatfield deserted our Confederate company in order to return to Mate Creek to level the land and clear all the trees for profit while good men, such as myself, suffered for staying the true course of our cause."_

" _So, this Devil Anse has no honor?"_

" _None." Randall firmly grounded out in a strong tone that reminded me of a bowl and pestal being used to crack peppercorns. He took another swig from his bottle and sadly sighed, "A man of honor would return the boys to Kentucky for a trial, not say that he'll kill them once his brother succumbs to his fight wounds."_

 _My blood ran cold at Mr. McCoys words. They confirmed how ruthless, how heartless, Devil Anse Hatfield and his clan were._

" _You found the boys tied up to pawpaws, or at least that's what my friend Lawyer Brooksdale told me." I told Mr. McCoy, wanting him to confirm that detail of the murders._

" _Yes." He nodded sadly before taking another drink and providing me the gruesome details of, "Bobby Belcher was loosely dangling from the tree he was tied to while Pharmer was slumped over nearly breaking his bonds; Bud looked so scared in death as he was listlessly against the tree he was tied too. All the boys had countless bult holes in their bodies along with multiple kill shots too their heads, but my son Pharmer was the one that got the worse of it. His eye was shot out and the back of his skull blown off."_

" _And the thirty-something men you got the bounties and warrants out on did these horrid things?" I asked, needing confirmation that all the wanted men truly did commit these unspeakable crimes._

" _Yes; on Devil Anse's orders." Mr. McCoy confirmed with a hard nod. His face quivered as he let out a heartbroken declaration of, "But I know that Vance Bastard, Shaw Eldridge, done gone mutilated my boy Pharmer cause he was Tolbert's favorite brother."_

" _He's the one that killed your son, Tolbert." I stated as Mr. McCoy took a large swig of moonshine to calm himself with._

" _Yes. He killed my son." Mr. McCoy confirmed with utter sadness in his eyes. His head slumped as he sputtered out, "It ain't right that my sons are dead; rotting in their graves while their killers roam free." Shaking his head incredulously, he asked in a grief-stricken wail, "Where's the justice for my sons; for their friend? Why won't anyone help me get justice for my boys?"_

 _As I wrote down the man's heartbreaking cries, I heard the sound of the nearby camera's flash going on; capturing the image of the grief-stricken father and myself on the leather sofa during the end of our interview._

 _This interview was one of the most tragic ones I've ever done. Talking to a father, who's trying to get justice, but can't seem to obtain it because the local legal system seems to be turning a blind eye to the dire situation. Only if the Kentucky state governor, Governor Buckner, would get involved and make the crimes the Hatfield clan commits eligible for extradition and capture by a special US. Marshall Deputy._

* * *

 **Brock POV:**

I was in town picking up some supplies whenever a paperboy, who was selling big city papers, held up his paper and chanted, "Extra, extra! Read all 'bout it! _New York Globe_ has frontpage story 'bout the McCoy boys' murders!"

People flocked to the paperboy, eagerly payin' him 5 cents in order to read the breaking news story about the McCoys in a nationally renowned paper. Hmm, reckon the local 2 cent paper ain't making any business today.

I somehow managed to get thru the crowd of people in the streets and to the general store unscathed. It was quite a task tho since the crowd was thick and dense, much like the nasty fruitcake I was forced to endure as a child. The store was empty, other than the clerk Squirrel, so I was able to shop rather quickly. When I went to the counter in the back to check out, I found Squirrel bent over the counter struggling to read the front-page article in the _New York Globe._ Of course, he was reading it. I'm sure the entire fucking country is, all due to me tipping my friend off about the story too.

 **Perry POV:**

I felt on top of the world as I relaxed in my chair, reading the latest copy of the _New York Globe._ Much to my happiness, this journalist friend of Brock came thru. The expose article written by T.C. Crawford truly showcased the injustice that the McCoys were going thru. I must say, the man had a way with the written word. A way that's sure to have people from all over petitionin' Governor Buckner to help us in our quest for justice and revenge.

 **Brenton POV:**

My brother-in-law sat smugly in his office behind me, readin' the New York paper with glee. The article was damnin' for the Hatfields. So much so that if Sully doesn't take my advice and convince Anse to contact _The Examiner_ then they'll be doomed.

* * *

 **Sully POV:**

"Anse, this article will crucify us if we don't checkmate it with one of our own." I told my cousin, holding the damned _New York Globe_ up in the air dramatically, as I stood in front of him, next to a pile of boards he was stackin'.

"I don't want anyone in my house or safehouses, newspaper man included." Anse stubbornly told me in a loud snap. One that would make most men quake in their boots.

"I know that, but the only way for people to see we're the true victims in these hills is to have our side nationally published."

"Hmm…" Anse rubbed his chin. Pullin' his pipe from the corner of his mouth, he tensely asked, "And who'd ya have in mind to cover our story? Ya know the _Globe_ 's outta the question."

"Their rival, _The Examiner_ from San Francisco. I've also heard they've got an up and coming investigative reported too by the name of Asa M. Merriweather."

"Merriweather at _The Examiner_." Devil Anse mulled while everyone else in the mill hastily worked at cutting and stackin' boards. My own son included.

Yea, turns out Jim didn't keep Shaw locked up for long since my son seemed to sober up quicker this time. Unlike last time, he didn't cry and beg for booze. Shaw seemed to need a few days to sober up, not weeks like last time.

"Yes; I think he'd be worth covering our family for a counter expose. You'd be able to clarify that Ellison was murdered, not just injured in a bad fight. You'd also be able to mention what their bounty hunter, Bad Frank, did to Skunk Hair too."

"Fine, I'll send word to that paper." Anse relented with a nod before sticking his pipe back into his mouth and walking off.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know, this was a short filler chapter. It sets up things for the next chapter tho.**


	143. Merriweather's Investigative Assignment

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews.**

 **I originally opened up my word doc in order to work on the next chapter of The Rowdy Redhead & His Soiled Dove, but my muses had other ideas since all my ideas were for this story instead. Hopefully tomorrow I can get some work done on my other story, lol.**

* * *

 **Merriweather's Investigative Assignment**

 **Asa POV:**

I was sittin' at my desk, which was one of many on the crowded floor of the office in _The Examiner_ , brainstormin' ideas for my next article, which was due on the editor's desk in a few days, whenever said editor came up to my desk with a slip of paper in his hand. "Asa, you've got an investigative assignment for the paper." My editor, Arthur, told me as he held the slip of paper out to me.

Taking it, I asked, "What's the assignment, Art?"

"An expose of Devil Anse Hatfield, the rival of Mr. McCoy, who was the front-page expose featured in the _New York Globe_ 's Monday edition a few days ago."

"What? I have to travel for this story?" I asked, astonished that I was picked for a traveling piece that was meant to one up our paper's Eastern rival since I didn't have tenure like some other reporters did. I was still fresh faced in _The Examiner_ even tho I worked hard and got many promotions over that last few years.

"Yes, you'll be traveling to Mate Creek in Logan County, West Virginia for this much needed piece." My editor confirmed with a nod. A wiry smirk appeared on his face as he chuckled, "Devil Anse must be either a fan of our paper or your work cause he requested you to interview him specifically."

"Oh wow…" I gasped, both shocked and honored to be requested by name to do an interview. I didn't think I was that important of a journalist, but apparently, I am.

"Go on home, pack, and say your goodbye to your family cause both you and Brady are Charleston bound on the next train, which leaves in a couple of hours." MY editor told me before walking away from my desk and going back to his office.

I looked at the slip of paper in my hand, only to discover that it was a train ticket with an scrap, that had an address scribbled on it, wrapped 'round it. Well, looks like me and one of the many photographers that worked for the paper were goin' to be getting our first be break. With an excited smile on my face, I pocketed the ticket, stood up, put on my hat and jacket, and collected my things before leaving the office.

* * *

 **Olga POV:**

My life here in San Fransico's been more than I could ev'r ask for. I cherished my husband an' our chil'ren, 2-year-old Amora an' month old Arlington. Arlington, like his older sister, was adopted from the catholic orphanage. His adoption, which happened recently, was the reason for me retirin' from my job as a nurse. Ev'n tho I loved nursin', I loved motherhood more an' wanted t'raise my chil'ren instead o'dependin' on the housekeeper. In fact, once I retired, I fired the housekeeper an' took up the duties o'keepin' house an' raisin' my chil'ren myself.

A decision I don't regret.

I'd just put the chil'ren down for their after-lunch nap when my husband walked thru the door, worryin' me cause he nev'r came home til well 'round supper time. I quickly rose from my chair an' set my needle work to the side, only t'frantically rush ov'r to Asa's side. "What's wrong? Why're ya home so soon for, dear?"

"Arthur, my editor, gave me a front-page expose assignment." Asa smiled brightly.

"Okay, but why're ya here instead of our doin' your story?" I asked, my row arched up in confusion.

"Cause I need to pack a bag since the assignment's out East." My husband told me in a light, matter-o-fact tone.

My brows knitted deeply. "Out East? Why so far away for?"

"I'm doin' an exclusive interview with Devil Anse Hatfield for the front page off the paper since a few days ago our competitor the _New York Globe_ ran a front-page expose interview with Mr. McCoy about the Hatfields killing his sons and neighbor. Apparently, both my editor and Devil Anse himself want his side of the blood conflict told in a highly regarded paper."

My eyes widened an' my breath stopped for a mere moment at what I heard come out o'my husband's mouth. No, no, no!

"What? Dear Mary mother o'god, ya can't go there! Ya can't, those Hatfields are horrible people!" I frantically shouted, on the verge o'tears since I didn't want Asa to take this job.

"You know them?" He asked, his brows quirked a bit.

"I ran away from Devil Anse's cousin, Shaw." I admitted, my eyes driftin' to the floor wit' unshed tears poolin' 'round the edges.

"Oh…" My husband sighed half-heartedly 'fore wrappin' his arms 'round me. Tiltin' my chin up wit' his knuckles an' lookin' me in the eye, he told me, "My lovely Olga, I'm so sorry that you suffered at the hands of that family, I truly am, but I've got to take this assignment. It's so big that it'll boost my journalism career so high that one day I could be a copywriter or editor; hell, even run my very own paper."

"It's just one story. It won't make your career."

Asa's eyes narrowed at me as he spat out in a hurt way, "Olga, don't be so selfish. Think 'bout me for one minute and you'll see what a big opportunity this is."

Seein' my husband's feelin's hurt bothered me. So much so since all he's ev'r done is put me first an' just wants the same in return. I wanted to support my husband's latest career venture, but truthfully, I couldn't. Not in the way that he wanted. So, I relented wit' a bitin' sigh of, "Fine, go to Mate Creek to interview the devil, but don't write me when ya get shot or nearly killed by those people.", 'fore stormin' off into the sittin' room t'get back t'my needlework.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was in Zeke's office, Monday's copy of the _New York Globe_ 's front page held tightly in my hand as I argued why I was needed back east instead of on the upcomin' cattle drive. "But, Zeke, this article this fuckin' prick T.C. Crawford wrote's gonna lit a fire under ev'ry bounty hunter's ass, endangerin' my son an' ex-wife."

"Tolbert, I sympathize for ya, I do, but I can't let you go back to Appalachia when I need you on the drive."

"But, Zeke-" I began only for the older man t'cut me off wit' a stern look an' the order of, "You're one of my best cowboys, Tolbert, so you're goin' on the drive. Stop sulkin' and worryin' 'bout those ya left 'hind out East." My eyes turned into narrow slits an' I snorted. How can he tell me t'stop sulkin' an' forget my son an' woman in such a careless way? Bastard, thought he'd understand me wantin' t'protect my son cons'derin' he lost his. "Don't look at me like that. I ain't budgin', you're goin' on the drive wit' the rest of the outfit come Friday an' that's final."

"Fuckin' horse's ass." I grumbled under my breath as I turned t'leave.

I started to storm ov'r to the door, only to stop an' turn 'round whenev'r Zeke's deep voice filled his office wit' the advice of, "You gotta put your personal feelin's aside, Tolbert, when you're a cowby. 'Specially when you're runnin's a ranch." He poured himself a drink while addin' in, "So, ya remember that cause if not, when you finally do get your own ranch in Tulsa it'll fail cause the cattle come 'fore anythin' in your life." Takin' a sip of his whiskey, the older man, who was sorta like a father figure t'me, ended his advisory speech wit' the low bitin' remark of, "Cattle's money; the more get driven the more money's t'be made, meanin' the ranch stays yours an' don't get auctioned off for back taxes cause believe me, son, taxes on a ranch spandin' hundreds of acres ain't cheap."

"So, I can't worry 'bout my family til winter's what yer sayin'." I stated, not asked, since that's more or less what I concluded from his advice.

Zeke's face turn serious, but his eyes held a father-like softness in 'em as he told me, "Tolbert, if you truly wanna run your own ranch someday soon then ya need to focus more on bein' a cattleman and less on your family, despite how hard it seems."

"Once I get my own ranch, I'm gonna go back for my family; bring 'em bac 'ere." I firmly told Zeke 'fore goin' ov'r to the door.

As I walked out the door, I swore I heard my boss sigh under his breath, "So ya say."

* * *

 **Jessa POV:**

Cotton was outside playing with the kids while I was inside doing some spring cleaning. I just finished cleanin' the kitchen (not a deep clean since I was nearly 4-months-pregnant, but a clean that made sure the kitchen was fresh smellin' for spring) and was now tidying up the living room. For the most part, the room was clean. Shaw's side table was the exception tho since he had a large stack of papers scattered all over it, in the spot that he used to keep his decanter might I add. He put the decanter in the cupboard as soon as he got home weeks ago. Honestly, I doubt he was truly sober since I knew him well enough by now, but I just didn't have any proof that he was sneaking around.

Anyways, I started to clean up the table by picking up the papers and tossing them into the waste basket I was holding. My actions faltered whenever my hand and sight fell upon Monday's edition of the _New York Globe_. Quickly, I dropped the waste basket, picked up the paper, and took a seat in my husband's wingback chair. My indigo eyes were glued to the North Eastern newspaper as I read the article that was a large investigative expose about the feud. The journalist, T.C. Crawford, painted a picture with his exquisite use of words that damned Devil Anse and the Hatfields while lifting up Randall McCoy and his into the heavens for sainthood.

Once I was done reading the article, I tossed it into the waste basket that was by my feet. I slumped back into the chair, letting out a heavy sigh. It seems that phase 2 of the feud's just begun. I doubt it'll take long for phase 3 (running and hiding out) to happen. I had a sick feeling in my stomach as I realized that this was officially the beginning of the 7-years of hell the Hatfields go thru during the feud.

I just hope and pray I made the right decision in staying here; that I can survive the hard years to come along with my kids.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hoe you guys liked this chapter. So, it's official, Asa's the reporter assigned to the Hatfields. Of course, Olga's upset by that. How do you guys feel about Asa caring more about his career then Olga's feelings when it comes to his new assignment? What do you guys think about Zeke and Tolbert's talk? Do you think Jessa's gonna sit back, hoping and praying that her kids and Cotton stay safe or do you think she's going to take action as the feud goes on?**


	144. Second Best Seller

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Second Best Seller**

 **Jessa POV:**

"Why didn't you show me the front page of the _New York Globe_?" I asked my husband, roundin' on him as soon as he walked thru the door.

Taking off his hat and jacket, only to hang them up on the wall hook, Shaw answered me dryly with, "Cause I knew you'd overreacted." Hanging up his gun belt and rifle on the rack by the door, he asked with knitted brows, "How'd ya find out 'bout it anyways?"

"I found the paper when I was cleaning off your side-table." I answered Shaw as he walked by me, as if I didn't exist, and made his way into the main room.

"Oh…" His voice hung out into the air, like clothes on a line, as he crossed the main room (not even payin' the kids, Todd, or Cotton any mind) on his way to the kitchen. "Well, Devil Anse contacted _The Examiner_ in San Francisco; they're sendin' some reporter named Asa M. Merriweather to interview him." Shaw told me, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"When's this Asa guy gonna be here?" I asked, walking into the kitchen and going over to the cabinets.

"Sometime next week, I reckon." Shaw shrugged as I took a stack of plates out of the cabinet.

"So now the New York and San Francisco papers are picking sides in this feud." I remarked in a huff of disbelief, bringing the plates over to the table.

"Yep." My husband popped his tongue, watchin' me as I set the table. Wagglin' a finger at me, Shaw claimed in a sure tone, "But the only reason why the _New York Globe_ even printed a damn story was cause the journalist's friends with Brock, Senator Billings' brother."

"Well, the writer, T.C. Crawford, sure did make you look bad in his article. Made Devil Anse and the entire family look bad too." I told my husband as I went over to the open cabinet, taking some glasses out of it to set the table with.

"Of course, he made me and everyone else look bad. His job's to make the McCoys look good." He scoffed, acting as if it was the writer's fault and not his own dark deeds that was the reason why he looked bad printed in black and white.

"The way he writes is so full of conviction, fluidity, and sympathy that most of the country's going to be backing up the McCoys in the feud." I told my husband in a sure as day tone while I placed the glasses at all of the table's place settings.

Shaw didn't say a word, just let out a throaty scoff and rolled his eyes. I didn't say a word to him either, just looked over my shoulder and called out, "Super's ready!", before going to the counter to grab the milk and tea pitchers.

If my husband wanted to act like we weren't on the ugly side of the feud then so be it. I wasn't going to argue with him. Hell, I'm pregnant so I'm not going to get myself upset by fighting with his dumb drunk ass.

* * *

 **Shaw POV:**

I didn't drink durin' the day anymore; instead I did all my drinkin' at night. I used the ring my dad gave me to poof myself to bars every night once my wife was sound asleep. Tonight, I did what I always did, went to a bar durin' some time I didn't know. Unfortunately for me, I forgot to tell the ring to take me somewhere without any McCoys so I got hurled thru time to that bar in Florida. Of course, I went to the back corner of the bar after buyin' a bottle of cheap whiskey.

The air was humid and muggy as I sat at the corner table, sippin' on my bottle. I was keepin' a keen, but conspicuous eye out on the bar's patrons. It was a habit of self-preservation and defense that I had. Even tho I wasn't in 1883, I was always on guard. Reckon it was just an instinct I had since I was livin' durin' the infamous Hatfield and McCoy feud after all.

I took a long sip off my bottle whenever the giant ginger, his tall golden brunette brother, and their step-dad walked into the bar. I nearly choked on my booze as I realized that the step-dad with the impeccable suit and the grey streaked dark hair was nonother than Brock Brooksdale. Holy shit… So, he must've hooked up with a McCoy or somethin' during the feud to be step-daddy to dudes with McCoy vibes. I mean the prick arranged for the McCoys to be written about by T.C. Crawford in the _New York Globe_.

I couldn't help, but scoff at the site of Brock snappin' his fingers while demandin' that the barkeep bring a bottle of whiskey and some glasses over to his table. Shit, this guy sure did think highly of himself. I didn't like him. There was somethin' 'bout him that I couldn't put my finger on, but it made me dislike him a lot. Hmm, maybe it was just the way he held himself? Who knows?

After the barkeep brought over the whiskey, he scurried back to the bar a tad bit richer since Brock paid him. Brock poured himself and his step-sons some drinks with arrogant movements. After slidin' the drinks over to the young men, he held his glass up and said, "Let's make a toast to E.J. for releasing his second best seller."

"Good job, lil brother." The golden brunette nodded, his voice holdin' a hint of jealously in it while tippin' his glass towards the giant ginger.

"Thanks, dad, Si." The giant ginger, who I now knew was E.J. (What the hell does that stand for?) nodded at his step-dad (who he refers to as dad) and his brother before knockin' back his shot.

As the shot glasses clinked on the table, Si (What the hell kinda name is that?) looked over at his brother and made the snide remark of, "But, the fact that ya use Brooksdale as your name instead of the one ya were born with makes your success a bit of a lackluster."

Brock narrowed his rich brown eyes at the brunette while pourin' out more drinks. "Si, son, don't insult your brother cause he chose to use my name." He chided in a low tone.

"I use the name Brooksdale cause I don't want any connection to our real dad, Si." E.J. informed his older brother while takin' his whiskey glass. "Unlike you, I don't have great memories of him." He darkly sneered 'fore tippin' back his glass.

Si opened his mouth, but shut it right as Brock gave him a pointed look and told him, "Si, I love both you and E.J. just as if you were my own. I know you were close to your dad, but your brother wasn't. In fact, if truth be told, your dad was a crazy piece of shit that killed himself."

Well, seems like these McCoy vibe dudes had a shitty dad and a shitty life before Brock swooped in and saved the day. Hmm, wonder what crazy guy's their dad? I mean I wonder if I know him or not.

Si's honey eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he spat, "Don't talk bad 'bout my dad. You've got no right since you were havin' an affair wit' my mom before my dad ever died."

OH SNAP! Shit just got real… Damn, now my ears are perked up. This juicy gossip can't be ignored. It's too interestin'. God, how I love crazy mountain people drama.

"You don't want to go there with me, son. It's not as black and white; as simple as ya think." Brock warned his oldest 'son' in a dark seethe. The lawyer let out a dark chuckle and narrowed his rich chocolate eyes into deadly slits, remindin' me of the way a snake looks before it strikes, and struck with the declaration of, "Oh, I could tell you the truth, but I don't think you could handle it since you seem to think your dead daddy's some kind of saint instead of the goddamned crazy sinner he is."

Si knocked back his whiskey, slammed his glass on the table, and shook his head in disgust before boltin' from the table. He had a hard, pissed off look on his face as he marched over to the door and stormed out of the bar. The bar's door loudly slammed shut behind him, showcasing just how riled up the tall golden brunette really was.

E.J. looked 'tween the door and his step-dad before askin', "What is the truth that he can't handle?"

"That your mom hated your dad; tried her damnedest to get away from him." Brock answered, leanin' back in his chair. He stretched one of his arms out on the table while revealing, "I met her when she came to me for help with a divorce. I told her that couldn't help her, even tho I wanted to, since I lived across the Tug from her; that divorce wouldn't be legal cause she needed to live in the same state as me and I told her as much." His rich brown eyes got a far-off look to tell as he went on to say, "I told her as much, but she begged for my help. Pleaded her case with if I didn't help, she was afraid that come the next winter ya'll would either starve to death or die from a disease." His lips pressed into a soft, but sad line as he revealed, "That hit my hard in the gut since I myself nearly died from a cholera outbreak durin' my last semester of university, so I decided to help her and took drastic measures to do so."

"So that's why you took us in." E.J. stated, not asked, as he traced the rim of his shot glass with his index finger.

Brock's face fell as he sadly sighed, "Yea, but one day your dad came and took you guys back."

E.J. downed his shot before confessin', "I remember that day as if it happened yesterday. God, I remember how you were tryin' to keep my dad from takin' us back only to get shot in the shoulder. Mom was hysteric; my cousin stayed to help which pissed off my dad. He disowned him; called him a traitor."

"Yea, well, it's all in the past now…" Brock shrugged, pourin' himself and his 'son' some more drinks.

"I'm glad you stepped up to be my dad cause mine never was that great of one." The ginger remarked gratefully, takin' the lawyer by surprise since the man faltered in his motion of puttin' the whiskey bottle back onto the table. Instead of just leavin' it at that, the giant ginger pressed on with, "Thank god that Junior and Betsy had you from birth. I don't know how either one would've been if they would've been born out of an affair or something when my dad was still alive, but distant."

Hmm, sounds like the ginger McCoy guy's dead daddy ain't in the runnin' for any father of the year awards. Shit, that dude had so much disdain for daddy that it wasn't even funny. Hell, and I thought that the way I felt about Peter and Sully was bad…

"I did my best to be the father that you and your siblings deserved since ya'll were stuck with a crazy man beforehand." Brock told E.J. before knockin' back his whiskey. "Since you were 10, we easily bonded, but since the others were 12-and-13 they didn't want my fatherin'." Shakin' his head, he scoffed, "In fact, one ran off with a fuckin' carpet bagger at 14 and the other took over your dead dad's house at 16." A hint of a smile appeared on Brock's face as he remarked, "You're the only one that stuck around."

"I joined the Navy at 18." E.J. remined his step-dad since he too left home.

"Yes, but you always came home on leave when ya could and once you retired after a 4-year service you settled down with Sheila." Brock countered in a fatherly know-it-all town as he took a cigarette case out of his waist coast, flipping it open and takin' one before offerin' one to his son.

E.J. took one of the offered cigarettes from his dad's silver case while saying, "Yea, but settlin' down with her wasn't easy since half of her family liked me when the other half didn't."

Brock put his cigarette case back into his waistcoat and pulled out a matchbox, only to strike a match and light up his smoke, while stating, "The only one that didn't like you was her bitter drunk uncle and he lost the role of the family patriarch years before you and Sheila ever met."

Brock handed over the match to E.J., who lit up his smoke with it while groanin', "God, that man spit in my face and cussed me out on my weddin' day. It was so bad that Sammy and Jim had to pull him off of me."

Sammy and Jim? Is he talkin' about Squirrel and Jim McCoy, Randall's oldest son? Dear lord, who did this ginger marry that had the other McCoys coming to his aid to defuse a pissed off in-law?

The father and son duo took deep drags off of their smokes. The older man let out a lungful of grey billowin' smoke from his notrils and mouth while chucklin', "Well, I thought the best part of that ceremony was when your mom threatened to kill that bitter drunk if he dared disrespect her baby boy again."

"Yea, mom sure did set him straight. Sobered him up 'nough that he behaved at the reception." E.J. chuckled, takin' his second drag off his cigarette.

Well, as much as I'd like to stay and listen to more of this fucked up McCoy vibe dudes' drama, my bottle's empty and I gotta go home and get to bed. Damn, just when it was gettin' good too.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later…**_

 **Asa POV:**

Logan County was a stark contrast to Charleston, the capitol city of West Virginia. The mountains and hills encompassed any and all towns. People were more skeptic too. Me and the photographer, Larry, were met with scowls and incredulous looks as we rode down the windin' road on our rented ponies. Every so often we'd spot men patrolling; looking for bounty hunters and outlaws. They must've known that Devil Anse was expectin' us cause one look at all of our equipment piled up high on the horses and they just let us pass through. Reckon bounty hunters travel light while us journalist don't.

We were almost to down town Mate Creek, where we were told a hotel called _King's Hotel_ was at, whenever a tall man with golden-brown hair wearing a large slightly faded black Stetson rode up to us and remarked in a deep, but dry tone, "Either you're sorry excuses for bounty hunters or you're from _The Examiner_."

"We're from _The Examiner_." I confirmed before introducin' myself. "I'm journalist Asa M. Merriweather." Gesturing to Larry with a slight wave of my add, I added in, "And this is photographer Larry Greves."

"I'm Shaw Eldridge, one of Devil Anse's cousins." He responded in a flat, but informin' tone.

I couldn't help, but to think that this man (who I knew was my wife's ex-common-law husband) didn't look or sound so frightening. Hmm, I'm intrigued to see the true side of this man. From what little I know from Olga he was a black hearted man that made her so miserable she ran away to the other side of the country. He also had that Pinkerton snatch back their baby girl too.

Pointin' back up the road, he said, "Ya know Devil Anse's house is that way."

"We know, but we decided to down town Mate Creek to rent a room at the hotel and rest up from traveling on a train for a week straight." I informed the man who looked more so like a cowboy then a back hills mountain man.

"The town only has one hotel, _King's Hotel_ , and it's right next to the tavern." Shaw informed us with a nod. Tippin' his hat at us, he simply said, "I'll let Anse know you'll be interviewin' him tomorrow.", before riding off.

"Well, I do believe we just met the man T.C. Crawford described as a menacing patrol rider." Larry told me with a raised brow look.

"Yes, we did." I agreed with the photographer, who I suppose is my only friend while I'm here on assignment.

Silence filled the air as we continued down the road towards town and in extension the hotel.

 _ **A Short While Later…**_

When we arrived in downtown Mate Creek I was appalled. It was so small and seemed a bit dirty. It was the epitome of one-horse town. I rode by one of the nicest buildings as I entered town only to observe that the large buildin' was a livery titled _S.E. Livery_. Hmm, perhaps Shaw's a business man and that's how he was able to afford to send the Pinkerton to San Francisco to track down Olga and the baby years ago.

"This place looks like a good wind storm'll knock it over." Larry remarked as his head flittered back and forth, taking in the old weatherworn wooden buildings that lined downtown Mate Creek.

Pointing towards the two large buildings at the end of the street, whose walls were faded and peeling and had overly patched roofs, I said matter-of-factly, "Well, the tavern and the hotel down there looks to be in the worst shape."

"How do people live like this?" Larry asked, sounding a bit bewildered, as we rode straight towards the hotel.

"They don't know any better or they don't have the proper means to live in a bigger; better city."

"God, if I had to live in a small one-horse town like this, I'd go crazy." Larry declared with a scoff caught deep in his throat as we reached the hotel.

I couldn't help, but wonder how bad this town really was. Olga never talked about her short time in West Virginia, so I don't know much about this area. For some reason, this region intrigues me. These mountain men, who looks so uneducated and gruff, and their families hold the ticket to my journalist career. If I can write a good front page story on Devil Anse for _The Examiner_ to counter the _New York Globe_ with then I'm positive that I'll be promoted and well known in the journalist community.

"I don't care if you go crazy, we're staying here as long as we have to so that I can get good stories."

"Stories? I thought your job was to interview this Devil Anse man and leave?"

"It is, but I know for a fact that once our paper runs my story then New York will be sending that Crawford back to Kentucky to do a counter story; then our editor will say that Hearst wants us to counter back with another story." I broke the facts of life to Larry as we dismounted our horses, hitched them up, and unloaded our bags and supplies.

"Hell…we're gonna be here a long time ain't we?" Larry sighed as we walked up to the door of the large, but run-down hotel.

"Reckon so." I nodded before entering the hotel.

Larry was grumbling behind me as I made my way over to the clerk's desk that was near the staircase. The clerk looked us up and down before snortin', "Here on holiday?"

"No, a work assignment." I told the man, earning me a silent huff and sarcastic disbelief. "I'm Asa M. Merriweather; _The Examiner_ sent me from San Francisco to interview Devil Anse Hatfield for the paper."

"Devil Anse is a good man; my son and nephews work for 'im at the loggin' camp." The clerk told me while grabbing some keys from the wall behind him. "Ya'll are in room 1 and 2. It's a dollar a night." He said, placing the keys down for us.

My brows furrowed as I asked, "Didn't anyone from _The Examiner_ wire you the funds to cover or stay?"

"No, so either pay me my 2-bucks or ya can leave and sleep under a bridge for all I care." The clerk rudely snapped.

"God, we're stuck in an uncivilized mountain shithole." Larry muttered under his breath as we put our bags down and pulled our wallets out of our pockets.

"Isn't there a log book you need to write down our information in?" I asked the thin man, who's teeth were a mustard shade, while me and Larry took out our dollars and handed them to him.

"You're the only two rentin' rooms in this place. I don't needa log ya'll in cause I ain't gonna forget that ya owe me money every mornin'."

Larry just shook his head, grabbed his bags, and stormed up the staircase. I was more mannered then my professional counterpart. "Well, just put us in as Asa M. Merriweather and Larry Greves in the log book if any other renters arrive." I politely told the clerk before picking up my things and going upstairs to my room, number 1.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **This was a short filler chapter, but it gave away some spoilers for some upcoming scenes in later chapters. Feel free to tell me your theories surrounding the spoilers dropped by Brock and E.J. (Endor) in the second scene. Well, Asa and Larry (the cameraman) aren't very impressed by Mate Creek. What do you think about Asa and Shaw's meeting? Will Asa every see the true ugly side of Shaw or no?**

 **Next up is Asa's article/interview on Devil Anse.**


	145. Who Fears The Devil?

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews.**

* * *

 **Who Fears The Devil?**

 **Devil Anse POV:**

I was sittin' at the table, smokin' my pipe and readin' my mornin' copy of _The Logan Banner_ whenever a knock sounded at the door. I just gave Levicy a look from over my paper, silently tellin' her to see who it was and to let them in if they weren't the enemy. My wife just nodded, wiped her hands off on the dishtowel she had hung up by the sink, and went over to the windows that I had boarded up save for the open cross in it to allow for a rifle and a peek.

While lookin' out the window, Levicy told me, "It's two men at the door. I think they're the ones you sent for Anderson since one's got a camera box and trifold wit' 'im and the other's in a fancy bowler hat and suit that's too nice for a bushwhacker."

"Let 'em in, but pop your head out the door crack and take their names first." I instructed my wife, turnin' the page in my paper.

Levicy just nodded 'fore doin' as she was told. Her syrupy voice filled the hair as she greeted the men thru the cracked door, "Hello, who're you and why're ya'll here?"

"I'm Asa M. Merriweather, the journalist from _The Examiner_ and this is my counterpart Larry Greves, the photographer." I heard one of the men tell my wife.

Ah, so the newspaper men finally arrived for my interview. I was expecting them since Shaw stopped by yesterday to say that he ran into them, but I wasn't expectin' them at 7 o'clock sharp in the goddamn mornin'.

"I'm Levicy, Anderson Hatfield's wife." Openin' up the door and steppin' aside, Levicy told the men, "Please come in. My husband's been lookin' forward to your interview."

"Thank you, Ma'am." One of them said 'fore they entered the house.

The men made their way over to the table while Levicy shut the door and went to grab them some coffee. I put down my paper right as the man in the bowler hat took a seat at the table. "What's the M in Asa M. Merriweather stand for?" I asked the man I knew was the reporter while the photographer was settin' up his photography equipment.

"Merlin." The man told me as he removed his hat. I let out a chuckle of disbelief. Who the hell would curse their child wit' the middle name of Merlin? Instead of lookin' embarrassed or irate at my reaction to his outlandish an' mythical middle name, he simply cocked his head and asked me, "Why are you called Devil Anse?"

"There's many reasons why someone gets a nickname, but I'm not tellin' ya why I got mine."

"Would you like a biscuit?" Levicy asked Asa, settin' a cup of coffee in front of him.

"No, thank you, Ma'am." He shook his head, causin' Levicy to just nod 'fore goin' over to the photographer and handin' him over his coffee.

"Are the claims that Mister Randall McCoy made against you true or false?" He asked, officially startin' the interview as he took his pad an' pencil out of his pocket.

Well, this reporter sure does get down to business. Hell, and I thought he'd try to butter me up by makin' small talk.

I took a deep puff off my pipe before remarkin', "Ole Randall's throwing feathers, hoping they'll stick to some tar."

Asa quickly scribbled down my remark as the photographer took a picture of me sittin' at my kitchen table, smokin'. Well, looks like this is gonna be a long mornin'.

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER:**

 _The Examiner- Friday, March 16_ _th_ _, 1883_

 _Who Fears The Devil?_

 _By: Asa M. Merriweather_

 _I've been a journalist for nearly twenty years, ever since I left college early to pursue my passion for writing, and I've never encountered sunch an enigma of a man- at least until now. When my editor sent me all the way to a small town in West Virginia, that most people have never heard of before, I never thought I'd be meeting a man so hardened like steel with a devilish attitude. I was sent to Mate Creek to get this man's side of the story about the bloody feud featured in an issue of last week's New York Globe, but I never thought I'd feel sympathy or empathy for a man that proudly went by Devil Anse. Well, I was wrong and I bet after reading this the rest of you will find, very much like I did, that Devil Anse Hatfield, despite his characterization in the New York Globe, is as human as anyone._

 _The day after I arrived in Mate Creek, I went to the Hatfield cabin with my photographer, Larry, in order to interview Devil Anse. I must say, the man truly is a lumberman by trade since his log cabin's very large and intricate looking. The best-looking cabin I've ever laid eyes on during my travels in the rural back hills Appalachian region._

 _Well, after being greeted by Mrs. Hatfield, I sat down at the kitchen table with Devil Anse to conduct my interview. He looked both regal and intimidating while smoking his pipe at the head of the table. I felt like I was speaking to a king holding court rather then interviewing a mere man by how his hard and commanding presence rolled off of him._

 _After exchanging some quick pleasantries while his wife was fetching me a cup of coffee, I started the interview with the simple question of, "Are the claims that Mister Randall McCoy made against you true or false?"_

" _Ole Randall's throwing feathers, hoping they'll stick to some tar." Devil Anse dryly remarked as smoke billowed out of his mouth like a smokestack from a chimney._

" _So, his allegations aren't entirely true?" I asked since that was the idea I got from his metaphoric remark._

" _Not entirely since those boys we executed stabbed my brother over and over 'gain then shot him; killed him."_

" _So, Pharmer and Bud McCoy alone with Bobby Belcher murdered your brother and that's why your family and friends took them prisoner and executed them?"_

" _Yes, but we took them from the law cause we knew the Sherriff wouldn't do nothing. He'd let them go once Judge Wagner told him too since that judge's in that skunk Lawyer Cline's pocket. Not to mention Lawyer Cline's got a senator on his side to help him rig trials too if he wanted."_

" _The law's corrupt in Pike County, Kentucky then?" I asked since that's the conclusion I was coming to from his words._

 _Devil Anse removed his pipe from the corner of his mouth and scoffed, "Law? Hell, there is no law in Kentucky. At least not when it concerns Hatfields since Perry Cline controls the law as far as I'm aware."_

" _Well, then what happened would be vigilante justice. That's usually something done in the Midwest, not in Appalachia. Do you not agree?"_

" _Don't patronize me." Devil Anse said with narrowed icy eyes. "You're not from these parts so ya don't know how hard life in these hills can be. Many of times vigilante justice is the only way to get justice." Slipping his pipe back into the corner of his mouth, chortled, "Hell, the things that go on in these hills are just as bad if not crazier than those out west. Goddamnit, back in '78 Randall McCoy sued my cousin, Floyd, over a damn pig."_

 _I didn't have anything to say to that. All I could do was blink and look dumbfounded. Never in my entire life have I ever heard of anyone in their right mind sue over a pig. I mean only the village idiot would do that. A pig suit is unheard of, for the rightful reason that only someone who's gone plum crazy would want to go to court over a pig._

 _Now, it seems, that a chink in Randall McCoys armor has just been revealed. In my opinion, which is most likely the popular opinion, the man's a fool for suing over a pig. If he foolishly did that then what else did he rashly and foolhardily do? Perhaps place bounties on the heads of the Hatfield clan; give an interview to the New York Globe?_

 _Devil Anse took a large puff of his pipe and told me in a steady as a rock tone, "All this that's happened is cause Randall's upset over how I served in the war paired with his misguided notion that my Uncle Jim killed his brother. I assure you that Uncle Jim did no such thing, he swore upon God that he didn't."_

 _Swearing upon God, in my humble opinion, means innocence. A man would not dare swear on the name of our holy father is he did in fact commit the sin he said he didn't commit._

" _So, you mean to say that this feud erupted over a man's mere misunderstanding?"_

" _Yes, the feud between my family and Randall's is cause of a rift between us that grew and festered into something ugly and infectious that has taken over the Tug Valley like a wildfire." Shaking his head, the stern man that was known as Devil Anse revealed to me, "Our families were once friendly, but after the war ended in '65 Randall came home untrusting and paranoid. He killed our friendship by planting bitter seeds in the hearts of his family; turning folks against me and mine."_

 _It seems that Randall McCoy holds a grudge from something long ago only to fan the fames of the feud by allowing his kin and friends to wreak havoc on Devil Anse Hatfield and his clan. It seems that a grudge has turned into a feud, one that has sadly proved deadly for all sides for circumstances that were entirely unforeseen and shocking. It seems that Devil Anse isn't who should be feared, but perhaps Randall McCoy for any man who could turn hateful and vengeful on a former friend is a silent danger to all._

 _Perhaps the Devil is a man who's just gotten a bad reputation, but for a good cause. All Devil Anse did was what the justice system wouldn't, make sure his brother's murderers paid the proper price. It seems that Randall McCoy and his skunk of a cousin, Lawyer Cline, are twisting things for their benefit. From my words with Devil Anse I've concluded that he's not as bad as he seems, but his adversary might be._

 _For who fears the Devil, but the man that owes him a life debt for sins committed._

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was in Forth Worth, one of the many stops of Zeke's cattle drive, walkin' 'round the dusty Cowtown after helpin' herd the cattle into one of the large stockyard pens whenever a paperboy on the corner caught my 'tention by shoutin', "Extra! Extra! Read all 'bout it! _The Examiner_ claims Devil Anse Hatfield's not to be feared, but Randall McCoy! Extra! Extra! Read all 'bout it! Eastern Devil not to be feared, but his rival instead!" My blood ran cold as his words rang thru my ears.

Goddamnit, the Hatfields got the San Fransico paper to do an article on 'em. An article I'm sure'll make folks pity 'em an' go after McCoys. God, bet I'm gonna be havin' people askin' me if I know anythin' 'bout the feud once they learn my name's McCoy. Sweet Jesus, why in the fuck did reporters have t'get involved for? They're blowin' this feud up into somethin' bigger than it should be. Backhills scrabbles turned deadly ain't meant to be broadcast nationwide.

'Fore I could even think 'bout it, my feet were takin' me ov'r to the newspaper boy. I was makin' large, rushed strides til I came up to the corner the boy, no older than 12, was standin' on- shoutin' an' wavin' his San Fransico printed paper in the air for all t'see. A crowd was formed 'round him as people tossed their nickels at him; eagerly snatchin' papers to read. Me included.

After gettin' my copy of _The Examiner_ , I squeezed thru the crowd an' found a barrel in front of a nearby store corner t'sit on. Once I was seated, I unfolded the paper only to scoff an' roll my eyes at the article title- _Who Fears The Devil?_ Right under that damned title was a photo of Devil Anse sitting at the head of his table, smokin' a pipe while the fire place 'hind 'im roared wit' a large fire. Hmm, I bet that fire was lit for dramatics cause I know it ain't cold 'nough for it right now since it's Spring an' damn near Easter time.

I was lost in readin' the damn paper that I nev'r even heard Jose Luis 'proach me. Well, not till he stood in front o'me an' stated in his heavily accented voice, "Oh, Senor Tolbert, this article's no good for your family."

I looked ov'r my paper an' up at him an' asked, "Ya read it?"

"Si, I did." The Mexican cook nodded his sombrero covered head. "And it don't make your Padre look too good, Senor Tolbert. In fact, makes Devil Anse seem as he was just doin' eye for an eye."

Shakin' my head an' roughly pointin' to the paper in my hand, I gruffly spat out, "This article's only gonna make things worse. Gonna keep puttin' targets on my woman an' son's backs as more an' more folks start sidin' wit' one family or the other."

"Si, I agree that the more publicity your family feud gets the more danger Senorita Jessa an' Lil Senor Endor are prone to getting tangled up in."

I folded up my paper and sighed, "If only Zeke'd let me go back t'get 'em."

"I'm sure he would if he could, but it's spring cattle drive season so he's got no choice, but to make you work the drive."

"I know, Jose Luis, but that don't mean I like it." I stood up from the barrel, stickin' the rolled-up paper under my arm. "I can't help, but feel like these rival newspapers are gonna be puttin' kerosene on the feud's fire wit' all their competitive articles. I just know it, these papers are gonna be printin' more an' more horse shit only to flare up fires; endangerin' Jessa an' our son." I told Jose Luis as we walked 'way from the store corner an' down the dusty tumbleweed covered street towards the saloon, _White Elephant_ , where we'd be gettin' drinks an' rooms for our short stay in town.

"Your gift's telling you this, Senor Tolbert. It's not just a feeling, but a knowing sense that cannot be ignored."

Noddin', I told my friend, "I plan on goin' back for Jessa once the drive's over."

"I'll go with you, mi amigo." Jose Luis declared as we reached the large buildin' that was the _White Elephant Saloon_.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, seems like Asa's article makes Devil Anse look less like the villain that T.C.'s article had him painted as. Poor Tolbert, stuck reading about the feud while on a cattle drive. Do you think he's right about the feud being blown up and made worse by the newspaper articles?**

 **Next up will be a counter article by T.C. Crawford. Also, Parris' gun telescope finally arrives by push-pull too.**


	146. The Truth Of Harmon McCoy's Death

***Author's Note***

 **Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews.**

 **I have an Instagram for all of my story stuff. It's called Stories_by_phoward so give it a follow if you want.**

* * *

 **The Truth Of Harmon McCoy's Death**

 **Brock POV:**

I was outside, collectin' some wood for my stove and to make my nightly fire with, whenever I heard horse hooves trottin' up. I figured it might've been a client makin' a call before dinner so I didn't pay it any mind. I should've tho since it wasn't a client that showed up, but my reporter friend T.C. and his German photographer. I noticed it was them whenever I lifted my head up right before standin' up with an armful of wood. I furrowed my brow as they hitched up their horses, that were loaded with supplies. "Hasn't even been a whole month yet; you're back for a new story already?" I asked, makin' my way over to my front porch.

"After Asa. M. Merriweather's expose in _The Examiner_ last Friday my editor wanted me to interview Mr. McCoy and his family about the details of his brother's death. Wants to know if it truly was a murder or not." T.C. explained while he and his photographer unloaded their supplies from their horses.

"Randall will swear it was a murder, but if you want one hell of a reaction to Harmon's death then you need to interview his orphaned kids." I told him, knowing that Nancy would be one hell of an interview for his story. Hell, that shrew'd sell a million copies of the _Globe_ with her hateful attitude about her father's murder.

"Really, and where may I find them?" My friend asked, holding bags in each hand while having a satchel slung over his shoulder.

"Jefferson lives with the mailman, Fred Wolford, since he's married to the man's sister while Nancy lives with her husband, Abel Freeland, in the far upper corner of Logan County." I told T.C. while making my way up my front porch and over to the door.

"Nancy McCoy lives in West Virginia despite all of the trouble going on?" T.C. asked in a shocked tone as I opened up my door and walked inside.

"Yea, but the real kicker is that she's married to Cap Hatfield's brother-in-law." I chuckled, walking past the entranceway and down the hall towards my kitchen while T.C. followed behind me (after leaving his bags at the door, of course).

"Jesus Christ…just when I thought this feud couldn't get any messier." My friend sighed as I placed the wood pile into a cast iron holder.

Turning to my friend, right as the front door slammed shut (indicatin' the the German photographer was in the house), I nodded, "Oh, it's messy alright. You just gotta know the right stones to upturn to find the mess."

"Well, Brock, if you don't mind we'll need to stay with you for a few days." T.C. told me right as I heard the sounds of footsteps creaking up the staircase, giving way to the fact that the photographer was showin' himself to one of my guestrooms.

I crossed the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot, which had some stale drops leftover in it, only to bring it over to the sink and fill it up for a fresh brew while tellin' T.C., "That's fine, but next time I'd advise you to look into renting a room indefinitely at Pikeville's boardin' house cause I think you'll be makin' frequent trips here since your paper's rival's got their claws into the Hatfields."

"Seems that being a senator's son paid off for Asa since he works for the paper Senator Hearst bought for his son." T.C. dryly scoffed, taking a seat while I put the coffee pot onto the stove.

"Seems that way, but don't worry you're a much better writer then him; I'm sure your articles will get the _Globe_ more readers then that San Francisco paper'll ever have." I honestly told my friend while going over to the wood pile to grab a log to feed the flames of my stove with.

"I hope so since, unlike him, I actually had to use my talent to acquire my job." T.C. remarked while I tossed a log into my stove and poked it with a stoker, makin' the lowlyin' flames come to life.

"Don't worry, more people read the _New York Globe_ then _The Examiner_." I assured my friend while closin' the stove's cast iron door. I went over to the table and took a seat across from my friend while smirking, "Plus you're the better writer; will make a name for yourself from these expose articles."

* * *

 **Allie POV:**

Easter service this year felt a bit tense. Everyone was on guard, secretly waitin' to see if a bounty hunter would barge in lookin' for the men listed on those damned posters Perry printed and distributed across the entire goddamn country. Also, the men from _The Examiner,_ Asa M. Merriweather and Larry Greves, were still in town too. Apparently, they were currently living in the _King's Hotel_ ; waiting on word to write another story on my father-in-law and in extension my family, the Hatfields. I haven't spoken to them, but Cap did once when he was in town and said that they were stand up fellas.

In fact, the men from _The Examiner_ were sitting right behind me and Cap in church. I think they were taking notes and making sketches for an upcomin' story instead of listenin' to Reverend Garrett's sermon of bein' washed and saved by the blood of the lamb. I did feel eyes borin' into the back of my head durin' the service too. When I subtly looked around, trying to figure out who was lookin' at me, I noticed that Abel and his shrew of a wife were sitting on the McCoys' side of the church; were starin' at me too. I just shot them a funny look and went back to payin' attention to the service.

I did notice tho that not many McCoys were in church this Easter Sunday, albeit for Nancy and my brother, Jefferson and the mailman's family, Squirrel, Parris, their women, and their mother. Oh, and I also noticed some guy (that I swear could pass as Billy Russo from _The Punisher)_ sittin' on the McCoys' side; he was lookin' at Jessa and Endor, who was on her lap nappin' with his bright redhead resting on her shoulder, with intrigue. Oh no, I bet his wheels are turnin' and he's puttin' two and two together about Endor being Tolbert's and not Shaw's. Yikes, if he tells Randall or Perry Cline that piece of information then I'm sure the feud'll get deadlier then it's supposed to be.

I knew Jessa should've runaway with Tolbert a long time ago…

 **Jessa POV:**

For some insane reason I found myself sitting in the front pew during Reverend Garrett's Easter service. If you ask me, going to church with a price on your head's foolish, but as it turns out the Hatfields were fools. Haughty, conceited fools that thought they were untouchable cause they had so many allies in West Virginia, including the newly appointed assistant secretary in Governor Wilson's office, John B. Floyd. God, I felt like a sitting duck in the pew with my husband, children (which included Cotton), brother-in-law, father-in-law, and all my other in-laws surrounding me while across the aisle sat some McCoys and their allies. I knew that the McCoys, if they figured out the truth about Endor, might either damn my soul or want to save it, but I also knew that my husband was one of the prime villains in their eyes. Hell, Shaw was right below Devil Anse when it came to villainy and ruthlessness in the opinions of the McCoys.

If I'm to be completely honest, I'm afraid that my drunken husband (who I highly doubt is truly sober) is capable of anything. His hatred of the McCoys only grew tenfold with that article the _New York Globe_ wrote. He's always mutterin' some kind of nasty slur about McCoys and I'm afraid that the more Endor grows the more Shaw's going to be mutterin' his hateful nonsense.

Dear lord, I sure did feel uncomfortable both sitting in my pew and in life in general.

Shaw shifted in his seat, nearly elbowing Sully in the arm and almost causing Silas to fall off of his lap, as Reverend Garrett roared in a righteous tone, "The almighty lord god knew that our sinful nature would overwhelm us and that's why he sent us his only son, our savior Jesus Christ, to be our sacrificial lamb; to wash our sins away in his righteous blood. Oh, I implore you, become washed in the blood of the lamb to clean yourself of sin for this horrid time calls for it!" He banged his hand on the pulpit, as if it was a gavel, and bellowed, "This Easter Sunday is the time for all to atone for their sins and to be washed by the blood that our lord and savior, Jesus Christ, shed for us on the cross so that our immortal souls shall be saved; that we'll be able to enter paradise and have a mansion in heaven." The Reverend looked over the congregation while preaching the word of, "Durin' this time of bloodshed where neighbors are pitted 'gainst neighbors we all must be washed in the blood of the lamb and saved for no one knows the exact hour one's end will come."

Well, isn't this such an inspirational Easter message. I think this would be the time to preach about unity, love, and friendship, instead of getting saved cause your neighbor might kill you. Well, Reverend Garrett sure is a one of a kind preacher, I'll give him that. He goes above and beyond when it comes to the fire and brimstone style sermons.

Reverend Garrett took a deep breath before bowing his head and saying, "Let us end in a prayer of salvation." The entire congregation followed suit and bowed their heads, causing the Reverend to say the prayer of, "Lord, we pray that you save the sinners in this congregation this mornin'. Our, we ask to be washed in the blood of the lamb; to be made as pure as the driven snow. Oh, we pray this in the name of Jesus Christ, our precious savior." Lifting up his head, he simply ended the prayer with the word of, "Amen."

The entire congregation parroted, "Amen.", while lifting up their heads.

Silently, Reverend Garrett rounded the pulpit and walked down the aisle, towards the large double doors. Everyone stood up and started to file out of their pews since the service was officially over. As we were slowly walking down the aisle and emerging into the large crowd of others trying to leave, I felt Shaw tense by my side. Looking up at him, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin', babe. Just wanna get to the main house for dinner's all." Shaw tightly smiled in a vain attempt to assure me that he was fine. I knew him; he wasn't 'fine'.

I just nodded and let it go. If he didn't want to tell me what was bothering him, then so be it. I wasn't going to push him; I was pregnant and didn't need any extra stress. I mean I was stressed out enough as it was.

Eventually the crowd, us included, said our goodbyes to the Reverend and exited the church. While walking over to our wagon, Shaw got a bit stiff. I followed his gaze only to see that he was giving some man (Who I swear was the incarnate of Billy Russo. Oh god, how I miss Netfilx…) the evil eye as he unhitched his horse and mounted it a few paces away from where our wagon was at.

The man didn't seem to pay Shaw any mind. In fact as he rode by us, into the direction that'd take us to Kentucky, he just tipped his hat politely. I couldn't help, but to wonder who that man was. So much so, that after my family was settle into our wagon, I looked at my husband and asked, "Who was the man that rode by?"

"Brock Brooksdale." Shaw dryly answered, snapping the reigns and pulling our wagon out of its parking spot.

"He's Senator Brooksdale's brother, the lawyer with the New York reporter friend." I stated, not asked, as my husband drove us down the road.

My husband didn't say a word, just snapped the reigns to make the horses speed up the wagon.

* * *

 **New York Globe:**

 _New York Globe- Tuesday, March 27, 1883_

 _Murdered By Hatfields- The Truth Of Harmon McCoy's Death_

 _By: T.C. Crawford_

 _A few weeks after my visit to the Appalachian Mountains I find myself back there only to cover another investigative story. This time it's to counter and fact check the claim that Devil Anse made in The Examiner about his uncle, Jim Vance, being innocent of the crime that's the murder of Harmon McCoy, a former Union soldier who was the younger brother of Randall McCoy. I couldn't help, but to doubt the claim of innonce on Jim Vance's part in Harmon McCoy's murder, especially since Randall McCoy seemed like such an honest and emotionally tortured man when I last interviewed him._

 _Once again, I stayed at my friend Lawyer Brooksdale's house in Prestonsburg, a good half an hour or so away from downtown Pikeville, while on assignment. This visit he wasn't as warm of a host; even told me to rent a room at the boarding house in Pikeville for my next story. Hmm, he seems to think that I'll be spending lots of time here covering this feud. Perhaps he's right; perhaps he's wrong. Only you, the readers, are in true control of whether or not I continue these investigative pieces._

 _Anyways, after resting up from traveling at my friend's house for a couple of days I went straight to Pikeville to interview Randall McCoy. Since I knew he spent most of his days at the law office of Lawyer Cline, I went there. As before, when I entered the office, I was met with the pitiful sight of Mister McCoy slumped on the leather sofa in Lawyer Cline's office, drinking his sorrows away. Lawyer Cline was going over some paperwork while his assistant, Mister Landon, was reading a book._

" _Hello, I hope you're faring well." I greeted the men as I walked deeper into the office._

 _The assistant didn't say a word, but Randall gruffly wallowed, "How do you think I can fare well when my sons' murderers go unpunished?"_

 _Lawyer Cline's shoulders squared and his spine stiffened as he sat straight up and looked at me. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crawford, but Randall's not in the right mindset to be doing any interviews today, but I'm sure I can answer any questions since, after all, we're cousins and share the same family woes."_

 _I had to admit that I was a it apprehensive about asking Lawyer Cline questions about Harmon McCoy's murder, but as he said he was a cousin and knew the family heartbreaks and hardships as well as Randall did. So, even though I was a bit apprehensive about it, I relented and told Lawyer Cline, "Very well, then I'd like to interview you about Harmon McCoy's death.", while making my way over to his desk._

 _My photographer was setting up his equipment as I took a seat at Lawyer Cline's desk while the man simply nodded and told me, "I can ask anything you want to know." With a foxlike grin, he nodded, "Ask away, Mister Crawford."_

 _I took out my pad and pencil; flipping the pad open only to bluntly ask, "Was Union officer and Kentucky native Harmon McCoy murdered by Jim Vance, the uncle of Devil Anse Hatfield back in '63?"_

" _Yes, my cousin was murdered by Jim Vance." Lawyer Cline answered with a curt nod. As I wrote down his answer, he let out a low huff and went on a small, but informative rant of, "That odious, ornery, foul tempered and hateful man murdered Harmon in cold blood. All my cousin did was fight for the Union, but Jim Vance killed him for it because the man was a diehard Confederate that was in charge of the home guard, which in itself was a guerrilla unit."_

" _Oh, so Jim Vance-" I began to ask only to be cut off by Lawyer's Cline's abrupt words of, "Jim Vance is a cancer to humanity. He has no soul; kills anyone that crosses his path or rubs him the wrong way. In fact, according to Harmon's late widow, Martha, Jim Vance killed Harmon over words said about a hound dog."_

" _He murdered a man over a hound dog?" I asked, my brow arched up in a sense of curiosity and disbelief. Who in the world murders somebody over a hound dog?_

" _Yes, he did." The lawyer nodded, confirming his eyepopping, but truthful remark that he just made a few moments prior._

 _I suppose only in the rugged wilderness of the back hills in the Appalachian areas that border the Tug River would a man murder another over a dog. Truth by told, that unnerved me. The sense of lawlessness and ruthlessness paired with bloodthirsty cold-heartedness made the Hatfield clan, especially their Uncle Jim Vance, a perfect candidate to be a murderer._

 _Lifting me head up from my pad, I asked Lawyer Cline, "Do you happen to know how your cousin, Randall McCoy, learned of his younger brother's death? I mean was it heresay or straight from a family member, like his sister-in-law Martha?"_

" _Sally, his wife, sent him a letter while he was imprisoned in Ohio during the war."_

 _Well, that certainly is a reliable source. After writing down his answer, I asked, "And what of his children, would Harmon's children be available to speak to me or do you think that'd be too much to ask?"_

" _Nancy, his daughter, would be more then willing to talk to you about her father, but Jefferson's never really gotten over the tragic shock of finding his father shot dead in the neck while he and his sister were bringing him up food and supplies to the still he was hiding out from Jim Vance in." Lawyer Cline told me, causing me to just nod. Shaking his head, he added in a sigh, "Jefferson's a heavy drinker; started at an early age to as a way to numb the horrid feelings and nightmares he has about Harmon's death."_

 _As I wrote down the lawyer's words into my notepad my photographer snapped a photograph, one that no doubt showed me sitting at Lawyer Cline's desk, interviewing him while Mister McCoy sat slumped on the leather sofa, crying into the bottom of a whiskey bottle, all the while the legal clerk sat at his desk ready a copy of Dante's Inferno._

 _I flipped shut my pad only to deposit it and my pen into my pocket. Standing up, a held my hand out to Lawyer Cline for a goodbye shake while telling him, "Thank you, you've been very helpful and insightful."_

 _Lawyer Cline stood and shook my hand while assuring me, "It was my pleasure to help, but T.C. Crawford it's you who's being helpful to my family and our case which is the pursuit of justice."_

 _After ending the handshake, I left the law office. It only took a few minutes for my counterpart, the photographer, to join me on the road out of Pikeville. We did, indeed, make our way to where Nancy McCoy-Freeland lived, which was across the river in an upper corner of Logan County, West Virginia. I know, I know, my loyal readers, you all must be so curious as to why this woman lives in a state full of the men that murdered nearly her entire family, but the reason why is one that's very brow raising. According to my friend, Lawyer Brooksdale, Nancy's husband, Abel Freeland, was Cap Hatfield's brother-in-law and had once worked for Devil Anse- before being kicked out of the clan for marrying Nancy that is. So, yes, as I understand the ties are very twisted and knotted when it comes to the Hatfields and the McCoys; their bloody history of murder and lies._

 _A history that I wanted to delve into by speaking to Nancy, who I heard was known as the black-eyed beauty of the hills, about her father's death and perhaps her odd marriage to a Hatfield-in-law._

 _The ride to the Freeland cabin was a long one, but uneventful too since any and all guards didn't pay us any mind considering they knew we were newspapermen. The rolling hills and winding roads and small dirt paths and trails did make for a long ride too, but never-the-less we arrived to a clearing full of foliage and trees at a decent time. The cabin that was beyond the clearing was small and typical of a poor or lesser off family in the mountainous region that was Appalachia. It was clear to me that Abel and Nancy Freeland nee McCoy were 'poor', but only so because of their family ties and loyalties to one side and not the other- being the in-laws turned outlaws._

 _After hitching up our horses, my photographer and I made our way to the cabin. He stopped a few feet away from the porch steps and told me in his thick German accent tongue, "I'd like to set up the camera here. A photograph of the family out on their porch would be suited best."_

" _I'll let them know." I told my German photographer before walking up the small flight of slightly waterlogged steps and onto the porch, which had some uneven boards. I crossed the small space from the edge of the porch over to the front door and knocked twice on it._

 _It only took a moment for a slender woman with striking facial features and raven hair cascading over her shoulder in a braid to answer the door. She had a baby on her hip that had a head full of black hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail on top of her head, tied neatly with a green bow. The woman tilted her head up at me, her dark brow rising questioningly, and asked, "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"_

 _Well, wasn't this striking creature blunt and upfront? With a polite smile, I introduced myself with, "I'm T.C. Crawford, the reporter from the New York Globe who's currently doing investigative pieces of the hardships and horrors your family, the McCoys, have and are currently facing in this feud with Devil Anse Hatfield and his clan."_

" _Oh, so you're here to interview me and my husband, Abel, then?"_

" _Yes, if you'd be so kind to oblige, that's exactly why I'm here."_

" _Very well, come in."_

" _Actually, Missus Freeland, if you don't mind, my photographer feels that it'd be best that the interview's done outside on the porch since it's such a beautiful spring day and a picture outside would surely showcase that beauty."_

" _Fine." Nancy told me in a clipped tone before looking over her shoulder and shouting, "Abel, that New York reporter's here to interview us! Want us sitting on the porch too!"_

" _Okay, I'm coming!" Shouted back her husband, Abel, as she walked past me and over to some rocking chairs._

 _She took a seat, adjusting her daughter on her lap, while a large man with long brown hair burst out of the cabin. "Abel Freeland, Nancy's husband." He introduced himself while offering me his hand to shake._

" _T.C. Crawford, reporter from the New York Globe." I introduced myself, shaking the man's hand._

" _Nice to meet you." He politely said as we ended our handshake._

" _Abel, hurry up!" Nancy snapped, causing her husband to scurry over to the rocker by her side. Hmm, seems she's eager to start this interview._

 _I strode over to them, only to stop a few feet away. I pulled out my pad and pencil, only to flip the notepad open and ask the striking raven-haired woman, "I know this is a sensitive subject, but as I understand you found your father murdered. I'd like to know who you think did it, if you don't mind me asking."_

" _That horrible vile man, Jim Vance done it. He killed my pap."_

" _Jim Vance as in Devil Anse Hatfield's uncle?"_

" _Yes, I just said that, didn't I? That man's got to pay for killing my pap and my cousins and some other boy."_

" _Pay as in being arrested and charged, you mean?"_

" _Yes, I'd like nothing more then to see him hang for what he did."_

 _Turning to Abel, I asked, "And how do you feel about Jim Vance and the fact that he murdered your father-in-law? I mean, isn't it true that your sister's married to his great-nephew, Cap Hatfield?"_

" _I know for a fact, without a doubt, that the truth is that Jim Vance murdered Harmon McCoy in cold blood. The very same way that Shaw killed Tolbert too, with a shot to a neck at a still." Abel told me in a tone that was so firm and steady. He let out a sigh before telling me, "And yes, my sister, Allie's married to Cap Hatfield, but it's not the best marriage. The man let his dad, Devil Anse, lock her up as prisoner in a barn since he thought she was a spy or something cause of me and who I chose to marry. Hell, Cap was supposed to divorce her too at one point, but instead of doing it he freed her from Devil Anse's barn and took her home so that she could take care of their children."_

" _All of the Hatfields are devils, except for Johnse Hatfield. That man's as gullible and nice as a child." Nancy blurted out before I even had a chance to form a coherent thought on what I'd just heard from Abel._

" _Well, this certainly is a much-needed insight of what's going on with the feud." I told the couple while the sound of a camera went off some yards behind me._

 _I didn't get to ask anymore questions since the little girl on Nancy's lap started to squirm and she decided to cut our time short in order to put her down for a nap. Before I walked off the porch though, Abel Freeland told me the small, but heart melting detail of, "We named her Harmony in honor of Nancy's dad."_

 _All I could do was nod and smile at that small, but very moving fact. Abel just bid me farewell before joining his wife and daughter back inside of their cabin; leaving me to my own devices._

 _From my two interviews, I gathered that Harmon McCoy indeed was unjustly murdered y Jim Vance, the Hatfield Uncle._

* * *

 **Brock POV:**

I got a Western Union this mornin' from T.C. telling me that his latest article was out and that I should read it, so that's why I was currently in Pikeville, standin' in a crowd on the corner of the general store waitin' to get a copy of the _New York Globe_. Goddamnit, it was crazy how many people were shovin' nickels at the paperboy and greedily snatching up papers. When I was finally able to reach the paperboy, I quickly paid him and took a paper all the while bein' pushed and shoved by other townsfolk.

As I managed to squeeze my way out of the crowd and walk over to the hitch post, the door to the general store opened and out came sprintin' Squirrel and Parris with big Cheshire cat grins on their faces. "Oh, with my new gun telescope we're gonna get Devil Anse this time." I heard Parris brag to his brother, holdin' up a telescope in a victorious and excited way.

"Oh, do ya think that Lawyer Cline'll give us the money for killin' him? I could use it for buyin' the store from Mr. Adams; for my weddin' too." I heard Squirrel ask his brother while I leaned against the porch post, unfoldin' my paper and watching the McCoy brothers unhitch their horses. Hmm, I didn't know that Squirrel was engaged. I knew he had a girl, but didn't know it was that serious.

"Don't see why not. Rewards paid out to anyone who brings Devil Anse in, dead or alive." Parris told his brother, stuffing his gun telescope into his saddle bag before mountin' his horse.

Squirrel didn't say a word, just nodded and snapped his reigns, causing his horse to trot away from the post. Parris followed suit, joining his brother down the road so that they could ride into West Virginia and take Devil Anse by surprise; use that gun telescope on him. Honestly, I don't care whether they succeed or not. It doesn't make a difference to me since at the end of the day I live in Prestonsburg and I'm not that effected by the feud there, other then the gossip about it that is.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, this was a loaded chapter wasn't it? Next up Cap saves his pappy. Some other angst and drama'll be thrown in too.**


End file.
